First Comes Love
by Diko
Summary: You caught a glimpse of Michelle and Legates flirting in Espionage in Washington D.C. Here's the story of what happened during that investigation and the six months following it.
1. Prologue

First Comes Love – Prologue of Sorts

BEFORE YOU START READING THIS STORY...there are some things you need to know.

1. There are racial slurs and these are not meant to offend and do not represent my beliefs. They are part of the story line.

2. There are slurs against gender, sexual preference and well just about anything that can have slurs cast on it. Again these are not meant to offend and do not represent my beliefs.

3. There are a few things that could be considered political beliefs in the story. They're not my beliefs, so don't rant about them please. My political views are private, I'm pretty sure the only people I share them with is my husband.

4. There is foul language, A LOT of foul language. Say what you want but I know military guys and out in public they're polite. But when they don't think you're paying attention they have filthy mouths. So, yes I dropped the F-bomb more than once and there are also some creative words coming from Brennan. Yes I know it's out of character. It's been pointed out.

5. As always I put in T-chapters but there is still sex and lots of it. They're twenty somethings. I remember...nevermind. Either way the T chapters may be quite a bit shorter and I apologize for that but there's no way around it. The M chapters have more words since they are more detailed.

6. This story is about Michelle and Legates. Yes, Booth, Brennan and the gang will appear but they are not the main focus. So if you are looking for a B&B story you will have to wait for the sequel to Espionage In Washington D.C. which is being worked on as you read this story.

7. Also, I have a blog going about my stories where you can keep up with progress what's going on, sneak peeks, possible ideas and anything else that crosses my mind about my stories. During a posting of a story (starting with this one) I will post a blog each morning after I post the chapter with links and other fun information that you'll find in the chapter. Pictures of dresses, stores, hotels, whatever I found on the internet that was used in the story. You can find a link to my blog in my profile.

I have provided a character list because it's been awhile and sometimes it's hard to keep them straight.

**Character List:**

**Characters from the show: **

Special Agent Seeley Booth

Dr. Temperance Brennan

Dr. Jack Hodgins

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins

Dr. Camille Saroyan

Dr. Wendell Bray

Dr. Clark Edison

Daisy Wick

Colin Fisher

Dr. Lance Sweets

Michelle Welton

Agent Charlie Burns

Michael Stires

Micah – Security Guard at Jeffersonian

Mr. White - from Proof in the Pudding

**Booth's Unit**

Corporal Justin Briggs – Techie

Corporal Michael Joshua Legates

PFC Theodore Ross Goodman

PFC Jason Oaks

PFC Lucas Perkins

PFC Matthew Addison

PFC Christopher Wilson

PFC Anthony Johnson

PFC Jaime Brown

PFC Jacob Davis

**Criminal Investigation Division (Military Squints)**

Brigadier General Stuart Dagg – Commanding General

Colonel Evan MacAllister – Base Commander

Lieutenant Colonel Luke Tailor – Provost Marshal

Sergeant Andrew Reed

Sergeant Grace Rowan - Reed's replacement

Corporal Jacob Reynolds

Specialist Mateo Cruz

Specialist Aaron Morgan

Specialist Logan Scott

Specialist Connor Murphy – Red

Specialist Adam Mitchell

Specialist Isabella Lewis

Specialist Oscar Rogers

Specialist Sophia Campbell

**Green Berets**  
1. Sergeant First Class Robert Martinez  
2. Sergeant First Class Ajay Maggs  
3. Sergeant Matthew Romero  
4. Sergeant Ryan Jones

**Miscellaneous Characters of importance**  
Brittney- Michelle's college dorm roommate/friend  
Dwayne - Brittney's boyfriend and Michelle's friend.  
Tanya Sabatino - Michelle's best friend  
General George Carter – 5 star General  
Master Sergeant Richard Parks – CIA/Delta Force  
Private Francis – On trial for attempted murder of Booth  
Andrea Metcalf - Techie's Fiancee  
Melissa Harmon - Oaks' ex-Fiancee


	2. How Old Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of the characters on the show but we already knew that right? They belong to Hart Hanson and Fox.

So Welcome to another story. This runs parallel to Espionage so if you haven't read that STOP HERE and go read it. It is mandatory or you won't understand what is going on for the first twenty chapters. If you've already read it read on! I'd like to take a second to thank my betas. First is my regular beta who wants to remain anonymous but I'll thank them anyway. THANK YOU for reading this I don't know how many times and putting up with my awful grammar. Second but not last is (believe it or not) my husband. He took a look at my male characters and helped make them more manly. *snicker* I don't know how many times I heard 'Really? Really?' from him lol.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - How Old Are You?  
**

Legates ran into the dorm and headed up the stairs towards his room. He had just finished his second run for the day, the first being at two am after yet another nightmare.

"Hey, Legates, Techie's looking for you man," Wilson called out as Legates sprinted past his door.

"Thanks," he called out. He opened the door and found Techie scrambling to pack a duffel bag.

"You looking for me?" Legates asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, call came in from General Carter. We're working security across the street at Ft. Myers for some squints," Techie told him. Legates snorted and headed to the shower, snagging his clothes and towel on the way.

"So, we're working security? We're highly trained special forces and we're working security?" Legates said sarcastically.

"Yep, so wash up, Stink Boy, pack yer shit for a two week TDY and let's get this going. I'm gonna go let the guys know," Techie said.

Legates, slammed the door behind himself and locked both doors to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. Leaning against the wall, he let the warm water run over his body. After scrubbing off, he got out of the shower and toweled off. Yanking on his uniform and boots, he walked out into the room.

Digging around, he pulled out his duffel and shoved two weeks' worth of clothes in the bag. He spotted an envelope lying on his pillow and snatched it up. Tearing it open, he read the letter and let out a deep sigh. He had worried that his high school transcript would be a problem but apparently not. American University would be sending a course catalog and registration information for the correspondence and satellite classes.

His eyes narrowed at the date and he groaned. He scanned and saw they sent it to his original post instead of his current one. Techie walked in and threw something at him. Reaching out his hand, he caught the envelope, scanned it, grinned and tossed it into his bag. Zipping it up, he turned and looked at Techie.

"When do we leave?"

Techie glanced at his watched, paused as if trying to figure out how to read it then looked up.

"Five minutes," he replied with a grin. Legates sighed, walked to the door and stopped before leaving.

"Weapons?" Legates asked, looking at Techie.

"Will be on the truck," Techie answered.

"Don't forget to lock the door this time, Sweetie Pie," Legates called as he the room and headed down the hallway.

He saw his unit filing out into the hallway and heading towards the stairs. He walked with them and laughed as he saw some scrambling to find their gear. Getting outside, he set his duffel on the ground and groaned. The men came out of the dorm doors and echoed his groan. Tossing his bag up into the back, Legates swung up into the truck. After moving to the front, he tossed his duffel under the seat and flopped down.

"You look really unhappy there, Legates," Perkins said, sitting down across from him.

"I just got back from a three mile run and now we're going to be riding in the back of this beast. Why the hell are we getting picked up here instead of motor pool hanger anyway?" Legates asked with a grunt. Perkins leaned back, crossed his ankles and chuckled at Legates.

"You shoulda watched Attack of the Show with us and because if you look across the street you'll see the Press everywhere. They're using the trucks as a way for us to get through with no problem," Perkins said. Legates sighed and shook his head. Sitting back, he crossed both his arms and his ankles.

Five minutes later, the truck pulled through the gates of Ft. Myers and circled around to the Intelligence building. Before they reached the site, the men smelled the ash, soot, and death. The truck pulled to a stop and the men started jumping out. When all ten pairs of feet had hit the ground, Legates looked around. He saw Techie approach the string and step under it. Legates instinctively knew that wasn't a good idea. The team froze when a familiar voice flew across the area.

"Techie, GET OFF MY CRIME SCENE!"

Legates let a grin slide across his face and he saw everyone else start to smile. They knew where ever Dr. Brennan was their 'Sarge' wasn't far behind. Scanning the crime scene, he saw the squint squad plus a lot more. Some wore blue overalls some wore fatigues.

"Techie, who's in charge," Booth's voice rang out. Legates and the rest of the unit turned to see where Booth was standing. Legates swallowed, this must be a big thing if there was a general hanging around.

Michelle sighed and flipped open her book. She was deep into the explanation of the menstrual cycle, as if she needed an in depth description, when her phone sang out Bibiddi Boppidi Boo. She picked it up and frowned as Cam's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, Cam, what's up?" Michelle asked, after flipping the phone open.

"Michelle, we have something big going on and after what happened when we got back I would suggest you pack a bag and get home. I would do it quickly or you may not be able to get out of your dorm room," Cam said, tersely.

"Um okay, do you need me to do anything?" She asked, looking around her room.

"No, just pack some clothes and get home quick," Cam said.

"Okay, I'll be out of here in ten minutes," Michelle said, slamming her book closed and standing up.

"Be careful and I'll see you later," Cam said. Michelle swallowed and nodded.

"You too," Michelle said, realizing that Cam couldn't see her.

Michelle hung up her phone and swept around the room packing her clothes as quickly as possible. Running into the bathroom, she threw her necessities into another bag and chucked it into her bag. Glancing around, she snatched up her phone and books.

Shoving them in her backpack, she zipped all her bags closed and grabbed her keys. Rushing out the door of her bedroom and closing it behind her, she paused at the sight of her roommate in a lip lock with her current boyfriend.

"Brittney, something is going down with the Jeffersonian and I need to get off campus. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'll email my professors but I just wanted to let you know," Michelle said, moving swiftly towards the door.

"What should I tell anyone who asks about you?" Brittney asked, after pulling back from her boyfriend's face.

"Just that I'm on vacation and you don't know where I am. I don't know if I will be out of contact or not," Michelle told her. Brittney nodded in understanding.

"Same for you, Dwayne. I went on vacation and you don't know where I am. Got it?" She told Brittney's boyfriend.

"Yep, got it," he said, smiling.

Nodding, Michelle opened the door and quickly left the dorm room and then the building. Walking quickly off campus, she flagged a cab down and took it home. When she arrived at the house, she swallowed hard. The Press was camped on the doorstep. She paid the cabbie, grabbed her bags, and pushed the door open. The people around the house turned then swarmed toward her. Flash bulbs started popping and Michelle blanked her face, swallowed her fear and pushed through the crowd.

She reached the front door, pulled out her keys and opened the door. Pushing into the house with the reporters hollering questions behind her, she closed the door after she got through. Once the door was closed, she panted and sank to the floor. When they had arrived home from Maluku the press had gotten wind of what had happened via a lovely article written by one Hannah Burley. Michelle tried not to think about what had followed but it was hard.

The Press had dogged her heels, they followed her around campus, they stood outside her classes; they hounded her friends. Swallowing, she closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from creeping from between her lids. The door behind her pushed open and she gasped. Standing up, she pushed the door closed again and locked the doors. Breathing deeply, she decided to take control of the situation. She started by humming in a low key and then the words began to drift from her mouth.

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound,_  
_That saved a wretch like me._  
_I once was lost but now I'm found,_  
_Was blind but now I see._

She moved around the front of the house, locking windows, and dropping blinds. Once that had been achieved, she moved her bags into her bedroom. Then the pounding on the door started. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Metropolitan Police Department," a female voice answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Michelle Welton. My yard is covered in trespassers," she told the cop.

"Can you give me your address please?" The police officer asked.

Michelle gave the officer their address and waited as she heard the click of keys on the other end of the line.

"Are you in any immediate danger?" The cop asked in a friendly tone.

"No, but if any of those reporters try to get into my house again they may be," Michelle said.

"Have they tried to forcibly enter your home?" The cop asked in the same tone.

"Yes, but I slammed the door in their faces and locked the doors," Michelle said.

"Okay, we'll have a patrol car there within the next half hour," she told Michelle.

"Thank you," Michelle said gratefully.

Going to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and sighed. She loved Cam, she really did but working with the people at the Jeffersonian had turned her into a takeout junkie. Sifting through the fridge again, she crowed when she found lunch meat. Pulling out the mayonnaise and the mustard, she set all three on the counter. Rooting around on the counter, she found the bread and made herself a sandwich.

Putting the ingredients back into the fridge, she grabbed her sandwich and headed upstairs. She had just reached the top of the stairs when her phone rang. Pulling it out, she answered. She listened carefully then told Cam that she would pack everything Cam needed. Flipping the phone closed, Michelle headed down the hallway towards Cam's room.

Legates shifted and started to patrol again; his eyes scanning the area for people that shouldn't be there. Earlier, he had almost shot Daisy accidentally on purpose. The patrols were boring but needed to be done. Techie had told him that Dr. Brennan had fallen out of the tree and landed on Booth.

He winced at the telling and shook his head. Half an hour ago, Angela had shown up with enough pizzas to feed an army, coffee in camtainers, and all the necessaries to go with each. The squints worked non stop as he and his shift patrolled. Techie had set up twenty four hour patrols. Some of the men were kicked back under the tree that Dr. Brennan had fallen out of and were asleep.

None of the reporters had broken the gate barrier yet and things were quiet. Which surprised him these reporters were like a pack of rabid dogs, more so than usual. The unit had been told to say nothing about anything they saw here unless they were speaking to Booth, Brennan, one of their team or General Carter. He heard Booth call out to Techie but didn't pay attention to what was being said. He saw Booth leave, taking the weird squint and the normal squint with him.

Michelle looked up from her computer at the knock on the door. She walked to the door and paused.

"What," she called out, showing her irritation at the reporters randomly coming up and knocking on the door.

"Michelle, it's Booth. Let me in," Booth called back through the door. MIchelle looked up in surprise, Booth had arrived before the police.

She unlocked the door but left the chain up. Cracking the door, she stuck her eye up to the crack and peeked through. Sighing in relief, she closed the door and slid the chain across, unlocking it. When she opened the door, Booth rushed in, pushing the door closed behind him with a loud bang. She could hear the reporters hollering questions from the edge of lawn.

"Do you have everything packed up?" Booth asked her in a hurried tone.

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?" Michelle asked in curious tone.

"First to the base, so you may want to bring something to entertain yourself. They're still processing the scene. When they're done there, we're going to Hodgins' Estate at night and the lab during the day," Booth explained.

Nodding quickly, Michelle turned on her heel and went up the stairs. She came back carrying her overstuffed backpack.

"Seriously? Books? Come on, don't tell me you are going to be a squint too," Booth complained. Michelle laughed lightly at him.

"My father was a doctor, Cam is a doctor, and you expect something else from me?" Michelle said with a grin.

Booth pulled off his trench coat that currently covered his frame and handed it to Michelle.

"Okay, when we go outside cover up with this. Look at the ground and keep one hand looped in my belt loop. When we reach the car, you get in and I'll put the luggage in the trunk. Okay?" Booth explained to her.

She widened her eyes and bent over to pick up the duffel bags with her and Cam's clothes. He took them from her hands. She slipped the coat over her head and followed him out the door. He paused and she spun around to face the door. Quickly, she locked the doors and turned to face him again. He turned, she hooked her finger in his belt loop and followed his feet.

The reporters yelled out questions and she could hear the clicking of the cameras. Over that noise, she could hear vans running. They must have sent TV crews since she first came home. She saw the car in front of them then the door open a crack. Sucking in her breath, she squeezed past Booth and climbed into the back seat. She hooked her hand in his coat and pulled it off. She looked around the car and saw Wendell and Fisher. Wendell gave her a wave and a smile. She heard the trunk slam then the front door open and close. She had heard her name called by the reporters when Booth had opened the door. She felt the memory swamp her and froze.

"_Michelle?" Michelle turned at the sound of her name being called. She rolled her eyes, spun on her heel, and strode towards her class._  
"_No comment," she snapped as she strode. The young man reached out and grasped her arm in a firm grip._  
"_I'm Bill Gentry from The Washington Affiliate and I just want to ask you some questions," he said firmly. His grasp on her arm tightened as she tried to shrug him off._  
"_GET OFF ME!" She yelled at him, yanking her arm hard._  
"_Hey look, Bill has her, let's go," she heard a voice call from the other side of the fence. Suddenly, she was surrounded by reporters; their flashbulbs going off, their voices calling out questions._  
"_No COMMENT!" She screamed as she tried to push through the throng. Now they surrounded her on all sides and were pushing and shoving to get closer to her._  
"_Ms. Welton, was it just Dr. Brennan that was tortured or were you abused as well?"_  
"_Michelle, was it only physical abuse or was it sexual?"_  
"_Did Ambassador Zabik participate or was it only the slavers?"_  
_She clapped her hands over her ears as the questions brought images to the forefront of her mind. The crowd pushed even closer and Michelle felt the panic rise. She could now smell the dirt of the pit, she could hear the screams of the Indonesian girl as she was raped, she could feel the tears Brennan had shed dripping down on her neck. She saw spots before her eyes and sank to her knees. Finally giving in to the lack of oxygen, she passed out and hit her head on the path with a thump._

_She would later find out that Dwayne was walking towards his microbiology class when he saw the throng of reporters. Tanya was exiting the building when she heard Michelle's scream. Tanya started running towards the throng. She was pushing and shoving through the throng and was halfway in when she looked up to see, Dwayne Baker, the first string quarterback bulldozing through the throng. He reached the middle at the same time as Tanya and saw Michelle sprawled on the ground and the reporters just looking at her._  
"_Move, what the hell is wrong with you people?" He bellowed as he stepped closer and bent over. Picking her up, he quickly walked across campus carrying her to the Medical center. Tanya followed behind him._

Michelle blinked twice when she heard someone say her name.

"You okay back there, Michelle?" Booth asked in a low tone. Michelle looked up at the rear view mirror and saw his concerned brown eyes looking back.

"Yeah," she whispered. Not sure if he heard her, she nodded a yes.

She spent the rest of the ride pushing down the memories and ignoring the freaky scientist sitting next to her. She understood that the Jeffersonian drew the best and brightest. She also understood that sometimes they were a bit odd but he took the cake on weirdness.

Legates came around the corner for what felt like the 50 millionth time and saw that Booth had returned and was sitting with Angela and...Holy Mary Mother of God. What the hell was Michelle doing here? She sat in a camp chair, near the food table that was sitting in the bright light of the stadium lamps.

Hadn't her last trip with this group caused that poor girl enough trouble? Shaking his head, he walked to the table with the coffee sitting on it. Making himself a cup, he heard Angela talking to Michelle.

"What are you studying, Michelle," Angela asked with a leer.

"Human Reproductive System," Michelle answered, still reading.

Legates heard Booth muttering under his breath. Angela began to giggle causing Michelle to look up. Angela pointed to Booth and Michelle looked over at him. Michelle began to giggle at the blush spreading across Booth's face. Legates glanced over his shoulder at the two women laughing at Booth. Raising one eyebrow, he looked at Booth. Seeing the blush running across Booth's cheeks, Legates began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Legates," Booth barked.

"Nothing, Sarge, nothing at all," Legates said with a grin.

Booth's eyes narrowed and he frowned. Slouching down in the seat, Booth crossed his ankles and then his arms.

"So, Sarge, she does all the work and you do nothing?" Addison teased Booth with a laugh. Legates stuck the coffee stirrer in his mouth and sucked on it for a second.

"I said this once already. This is her thing, she does this then I do my thing. It's a give and take thing," Booth said with a satisfied smile sneaking across his face.

"Ohhh I always knew," Angela said, fanning herself. Michelle laughed at Angela.

"I'd think he's hot but he's already slept with Cam and that would just be weird," Michelle said absently, turning the page of her book.

Booth's mouth fell open and his face turned fiery red, causing Legates to start laughing again.

"Legates is pretty hot, too," Michelle said, still reading her book.

Legates started blushing and gaped causing Booth to start laughing at him in return. Angela was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. Oh shit, Booth is going to kill me Legates thought. Michelle shot him a wink and went back to her reading. He stood there for a moment with a floored expression on his face until Addison bumped him on his way past.

Shaking his head and taking his coffee, Legates headed for his last round of patrols. As he approached the table for the last time on his shift, he noticed that Booth and Brennan were gone. Michelle sat alone still reading her book. Walking to the pile of pizza boxes, he dug through looking to see if any slices were left. Finding a few, he snagged one and sat in the chair next to Michelle.

"You plan on sleeping or studying all night?" Legates asked her, taking a small bite of his pizza.

Michelle let the corner of her mouth turn up as she looked over at him. Lifting her wrist, she looked at her watch. Midnight, hmm, bedtime soon but not quite yet.

"I still have another hour left in me," she said.

Turning the page, her attention went back to the book. Legates, slouched down in the camp chair with his head resting on the back and his legs stretched out in front of him. Keeping an eye on him from the corner of her eye, she watched as he tried to get comfortable in the chair. Sighing, she stood up walked over to the other chairs and picked on up. Plopping it down in front of him, she pointed to it. He raised an eyebrow.

"The length of your upper body and legs are not proportionate to the chair," Michelle told him. He raised his eyebrow again, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Your big ass don't fit in that chair," she told him.

Flopping down into her chair, she lifted her book up to finish her chapter on gamete production.

"Did you just call my ass big, young lady?" Legates asked her with a smirk, knowing he was setting her up.

"Well, it is," she responded.

"So, you've been observing my ass?" He asked, shooting her a triumphant grin.

"When it's that large you can't miss it," she told him blandly, impressing herself with her ability to keep from laughing. Picking up her highlighter, she used it.

He shook his head laughing at her come back. This is going to be fun, he thought to himself.

"And I am not that young," she told him primly.

"Younger than me," he returned.

"Cam's younger than you," she teased back.

"Ouch," he said, after swallowing his last bite of pizza. She flipped the book closed and angled towards him.

"So, how old arrreee you?" She questioned, propping her chin in her hand and looking at him.

* * *

A/N: Let's see what can I tell you about tomorrow...Teasing, Reed (that's right your favorite guy to hate), humming, creepy Booth, tattoos, hot blooded, contacts, biting, shooting, and sleeping. *snicker*

A/N2: Okay, ladies and Gents in case you missed it in the prologue there will be links posted on my blog. So yes, I meant camtainers not containers and you can see them by visiting the link on my blog. You can find my blog address on my profile and...*whisper* there's a preview to the Espionage sequel there. Oh and for some reason FFN will not save my line breaks when I type them in ) so I'll go back and put them in the original documents from here on out.


	3. A Lost Contact

**Disclaimer**: Once again I don't own the Bones crew or the Bones world. I just like sticking my own characters in Hart Hanson and Fox's world._  
_

Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate all of your kind reviews, you guys are really awesome.

**Moxiegirl: This covers October of 2011 to May of 2012 with time jumps of course. Can you imagine how long this story would be if I did a day by day of that long a period. Oye Vey LOL**  
**BecksBones: That frenzy was in the past. It happened when she came back from Maluku. Caused by the wartime Barbie's story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Lost Contact**

Michelle let her eyes roam over his square shaped face with almond shaped eyes that were an icy shade of blue. Her eyes took in his olive skin and black hair which was in direct contrast with lighter coloring of his eyes.

"Old enough to have seen things I wish I hadn't and young enough to still wish to see things," he answered, standing up and walking to the table.

"So what, forty?" She said, trying to get his goat.

He snorted as he snagged a bottle of water off the table. Pausing, he held one up towards her in question. She nodded; he picked up a second, and walked back to his seat. He sat down and handed her the bottle. She accepted the bottle, looking him in the face.

"Forty-five?" She said, not even blinking when he burst out laughing. She swallowed her laugh, kept her face even and looked at him.

"Twenty six. I am twenty-six. Now you're what eighteen?" He said, know she was older but not sure by how much. She snorted and glared at him with a pout.

"Twenty, I am twenty," she told him.

"Huh, just barely I bet," he told her.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said, looking at him with another pout.

"Don't pout," he said, grinning at her.

She stuck out her tongue and he immediately started mentally listing body parts he'd like that tongue to touch. She smirked when his eyes started changing color and narrowing.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked her his eyes still narrowed.

"Noooothhhhinnnngggg," she said, in a knowing tone that made him shift uncomfortably. She laughed, sat back catty-corner and draped a leg over the arm of the chair.

"What are you studying?" He asked her casually, the silence was making him uncomfortable since both of them knew where his thoughts had been.

"Human Anatomy and Physiology," she told him.

"You are majoring in Human Anatomy?" He asked with a befuddled look on his face.

"No, that's what I was studying. I am majoring in Biological Sciences," she said, grinning at the look on his face.

"Huh, what are you planning on doing with that degree?" He asked, wondering what the hell you would do with a biology degree.

"Med-school," she said easily.

"Hmm a doctor like Dr. Saroyan then?" He said, casually fishing for information.

"I don't think Pathology is to my liking," she said, shifting uncomfortably. This was a conversation she'd had with Cam.

"What is to your liking then?" He asked, sensing her discomfort and wanting to alleviate it.

"Difficult to say. I'm leaning towards emergency medicine but I'm not sure if I could deal with all the death it entails," she said, scrunching her face.

"You still have time to decide," he told her with a smile. She nodded and her lids dropped down. He chuckled.

"Guess I should go crawl onto a table that a dead body has probably been on at some point and get some sleep," she grumbled.

"I think I'd rather sleep in the dirt under the tree," Legates said, laughing. Michelle shrugged and stood up.

"G'night," she said, ambling off after picking up her bags.

She entered the van and looked around. There wasn't a lot of space but she'd make do. She slid a table out and stretched out on it. Turning over, she faced the window that allowed the stadium lights dimly into the van. Three and a half hours later, she sat up straight drenched in sweat. Panting, she looked around frantically. Realizing where she was, she took a deep breath.

When her breathing returned to normal, she slid off the table and pushed it back in. Picking up her bag, she walked to the bathroom. She hated the bathroom in this thing. It was positively tiny. Keeping silent since Brennan, Booth, Hodgins and Angela were still sleeping in the cabin, Michelle took a quick shower and put on clean clothes.

Quietly, she left the Jeffersonian van carrying her bags. Sitting down, she took up her position in the camp chair. The halogen lamps were still glowing. Shivering lightly, she opened her bag and pulled out her hoodie. Blowing a breath out, she pulled out her book and began to read. The next few hours passed in relative quiet with the patrol occasionally stopping by the table for coffee or to check on her. Then Michelle heard a thump followed by silence. Turning, she looked around but didn't notice anything unusual. Shrugging, she went back to her reading.

"Get Out. Now," Booth's voice barked from inside the van.

Michelle glanced over her shoulder for a moment then went back to reading. She ignored the changing of the patrol until someone dropped a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled without looking up.

She took a sip and put it in the cup holder on the arm. Legates shook his head and walked back to the other end of the table.

"How long has she been up?" Legates asked Johnson, pointing at Michelle.

"Michelle? She's been up for ahh," Johnson glanced at his watch, "about four hours."

Legates let out a low whistle. He stood sipping his coffee his mind drifting to what could possibly cause a person to sleep so little. Wincing, he mentally cataloged why he'd been sleeping so little. The constant nightmares that woke him up after they had returned from Afghanistan was the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, something has Dr. B's tail in a twist," Wilson muttered, sipping his coffee. Legates didn't precisely ignore the comment more of was too lost in his own thoughts.

"I made an S&M crack about the scars on her back this morning," Reed said sneeringly.

Legates was snatched from his thoughts at Reed's sneering comment. Reed took a step back when seven heads turned and shot glares at him.

Michelle heard Reed make a comment and saw Brennan's scars flash before her eyes. The sounds of the water hitting Brennan's back and dripping down her frame entered Michelle's mind. She could taste the fear that Brennan would die and they would start on her. She could see the young Indonesian woman laying over the table staring sightlessly at her. She could hear the man speaking to his comrades. She fought the memories but lost the battle and they overwhelmed her.

A low whimper escaped her throat. The men standing around turned their heads to see a very pale Michelle sitting there. Legates knew that she was back in that time and that place.

"Fuck," Legates swore. Walking over, he squatted down in front of her. Damn could that man possibly have been more insensitive.

"Michelle," Legates said in a soothing tone.

He took her hands in between his. They were freezing. Holding her hands in between his, he began rubbing them together trying to get some circulation. Her normally light caramel colored skin was a pasty shade.

"Yo, Dr. Boy," Goodman called out over the scene. Sweets jerked towards them with a frown.

"Ha ha, he actually answered to it," Goodman laughed. Sweets walked over and saw Michelle's sallow complexion.

"What happened?" Sweets growled.

"Sergeant Reed said something stupid twice," Goodman pointed out, while looking at the sky.

"What did he say?" Sweets asked in a soothing tone. Goodman leaned over and whispered what had been said in Sweets' ear.

"Seriously? Tell me he wasn't that stupid? Not only did he say it once but twice?" Sweets asked, his pitch getting higher on each question.

"Come on, Michelle," Sweets coaxed. He led her gently by the hands into the van closing the door behind him.

"Wow, this is one screwed up bunch of scientists," Reed snickered.

Legates temper snapped, he was normally pretty easy going and even tempered but this was too far. He could still hear Michelle sobbing in his arms for more than two hours while Cam took care of Brennan's wounds in Maluku. At the time it freaked him out. What was he supposed to do with a sobbing young woman? Especially one who had just gone through what she had. Where the hell had Sweets been then?

Without making a sound, Legates charged Reed and slammed him against the side of the Jeffersonian van. Pressing his forearm against Reed's throat, Legates applied just enough pressure to be a threat but not enough to cut off the man's oxygen. He really wanted to cut the man's oxygen supply completely off for making fun of Dr. Brennan and Michelle for what they'd been through.

"Those two women you call screwed up; they went through a horror in the Moluccan islands. Instead of making fun of them, you should be giving them some respect for surviving," Legates snarled in Reed's face.

"Put me down, Corporal," Reed snapped.

Legates gave him a good shake then dropped him to the ground. He stalked around to the other side of the van, mumbling irritably the whole way.

"Stupid people talking about stuff they know nothing about. Making fun of torture victims...needs to be shot between the eyes...hate the military..." could be heard by the men Legates passed as he left.

Reed tried to follow him but found his way barred by a hand on his arm. Looking from the hand on his arm up to the owner's face, he saw Wilson wearing a frown.

"Don't, man, just leave it. No disrespect to you. That trip was supposed to be a security detail, but got turned into a nightmare of the worst kind," Wilson said in a low voice.

Nodding, Reed stalked off and Wilson turned to lean against the van door.

Legates stalked around the back of the van and crouched down between the Jeffersonian van and the Sequoia. He needed to calm down. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and tried to slow his heartbeat.

Michelle followed Sweets into the van and sat down when he pushed her onto one of the examination tables.

"Michelle, I need you to breathe. Just take a deep breath. You are safe here," Sweets coaxed her.

He'd seen these with her before. After returning from Afghanistan, Cam had a difficulty with Michelle eating and sleeping. Michelle had eventually ended up in The Psychiatric Institute of Washington. The therapist there did not understand the trauma and tried to force Michelle to talk about it. When she wouldn't talk about what had happened the doctor had put her on a random cocktail of drugs. Finally, after getting her panic attacks under control, Michelle had sought out Sweets and a psychiatrist recommended by him. Sweets tried a different tactic and gave Michelle tools to gain control of the panic, the fear and the memories. Sometimes they worked and sometimes they didn't.

Eventually, he would try to get her to talk about it but for now dealing with the panic came first. Michelle began to suck in deep breaths and her color slowly returned to normal. Her eyes shot around the van taking in her surroundings.

"Michelle, what happened? Did you try any of the methods we spoke of?" Sweets asked her as he crouched in front of her.

"I tried but they didn't work," Michelle said in a voice that reminded Sweets of a small lost child.

"Okay, let's try to get control of the situation now. Take a deep breath and hum for me," Sweets said, coaxing her to use the musical therapy they'd been working with for the last few months. Michelle took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to hum.

Legates' heart rate had slowed down and he could hear the murmur of voices drifting from the open driver's side window of the van. Then he heard humming and cocked his head. Standing up, he left the area and returned to his patrol.

Michelle slowly gained control and gave Sweets a wavering smile. He nodded and returned her smile.

"Are you ready to go back out?" He asked her in a low tone.

She nodded and stood up. Leaving the van, she stared at the ground and returned to her seat. Burying herself in her reading, she ignored the activity around her. Legates eyed her each time he walked past on his patrol. Lunch came and Michelle ignored it. Dinner came and she ignored it. She paused for another cup of coffee. She knew that after this morning sleep was not happening.

She stopped reading when she heard Reed snarl and looked up. She watched as Reed showed his ass again. Then from nowhere Booth appeared on top of the Jeffersonian van with a rifle pointed at Reed. Her heart sped up as she watched what followed. She shivered and heard Angela speak from beside her. She turned to look at Angela. When had she sat down there?

"Booth, turn off the creep factor. You're making me nervous," Angela pouted from her chair. Booth shot her a charming grin but continued cleaning the weapon.

Michelle shivered and returned to her reading. She'd had enough guns, violence and nightmares for one day. It seemed like minutes but it had actually been a little over an hour when the scientist began breaking down the crime scene. Standing, Michelle stood watching, not sure what she could do to help. Shrugging, she walked to the Sequoia to wait for the trip to the lab.

The drive to the lab was silent except for the noise of Michelle as she played a game on her phone. They pulled around the back of the museum and Michelle watched as the people unloaded from the trucks. She wondered if she was supposed to get out too. But before she could ask Booth was back in the truck and pulling around to the parking garage. Michelle shivered as she remembered Cam telling her about finding blood from Hodgins here when Brennan and Hodgins were taken by the GraveDigger.

Sweets and Michelle got out of the SUV and stood with Booth, watching as Legates and Techie jumped from the drivers seats. Michelle eyed Legates with an appreciative eye as he walked towards them. He walked with confidence that came from being a natural alpha.

Turning, Booth opened the hatch and began pulling out the suitcases, knowing they weren't leaving anytime soon. Legates and Techie grabbed as many bags as they could, leaving four for Booth and the others to carry. Michelle watched the muscles in Legates' arm ripple and bunch as he swung the bags up on his shoulders.

She could see the edge of a tattoo peeking from under the sleeve of his shirt. Booth swung a bag up on his shoulder then picked up the nondescript gray case and transferred it to the other hand. Bending carefully, he picked up another bag and slung it up on the other shoulder. Sweets and Michelle each picked up one bag. Legates saw Michelle's eyes dart nervously around the darkened parking garage as they made their way towards the elevator. They entered the elevator and Michelle's frame relaxed slightly at the light in the elevator.

"So, there is a section of this building that the lab is in?" Techie, asked Booth as, he glanced at the ceiling of the elevator.

Booth chuckled at Techie's assumption. Michelle stood in the back near the wall, Sweets on her left and Legates on her right. She could feel the heat radiating off Legates' body and wondered if he was sick and running a fever or if he was literally hot blooded. She instinctively leaned towards the heat.

"No, this entire building is the laboratory," Booth corrected.

Techie's showed his shock and Legates began to laugh. Legates had been unable to control his laughter at the sight of Techie standing there with his face covered in shock. Legates hadn't realized the whole building was the lab but it didn't surprise him.

The Jeffersonian was a world renowned museum and from what he'd heard from Brennan the lab was the world's best in forensics. The doors opened into the gray colored hallway. Booth stepped off and turned left, heading towards the lab doors. They followed Booth off of the elevator and down the hall.

"Evening, Booth," Micah said. He paused and raised one eyebrow at the gray case. Booth nodded and continued to walk. Legates eyes narrowed as they passed Micah. Who was this guy and how secure was the building if random people were on speaking terms with Booth.

"I thought the security was good here, Sarge," Legates growled at the casual greeting Micah had given Booth.

"It is. There are four guards that work night shift. There are twelve during the day. I know them all and I ran background checks on all of them," Booth said with a smile.

"Micah was an instructor at Fort Benning before he was sent to work at the 9-11 site. It would seem that he worked with both Bones and me. He taught my Night and Day Land Navigation classes. He worked with her at the Twin Towers while she was identifying victims. According to him, he was the only soldier she liked. She helped him to get a job here after he retired from the Army," Booth said briefly.

Legates chuckled at Booth's thoroughness. At least he knew that if Micah had taught at Benning then he was trustworthy enough. As they stepped in the doors of the lab, they came to a sudden halt. Reed stood in front of them, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Legates shifted uncomfortably as he only half listened to the conversation. Anything dealing with security mostly went through Booth but that was due to his and Techie's respect for their Sarge.

When Booth finally started moving, everyone followed them. Legates' eyes were scanning the lab as they walked. He could see two possible entry points, the door and the skylight. The catwalks above the lab would make a good patrol area as you could see the lab except for the offices. Michelle watched from the corner of her eye as Legates' eyes shot around the lab. She could see him calculating and planning. Interesting, when had she learned to read people that well?

His face was blank yet she knew what he was doing. They reached Brennan's office and unloaded the bags. Booth sorted the bags and Michelle grabbed her backpack. Leaving the office, she made her way to the lounge. Sitting down, she pulled out her books and spread them across the coffee table. She preferred sitting in the floor for some reason. She looked up as she heard feet moving across the catwalk. She saw Legates moving around the catwalk looking down at the platform and surrounding areas.

She ignored the security as they moved around the platform. God, her life had gotten weird. How many people could say they were accustomed to military security like it was an everyday thing. She had only been studying for a few minutes when the alarms blared from the platform. Leaning her forehead on her hand, she tried not to grumble out her frustration. Then the lab slowly got dark and she froze as panic started to set in. Breathing deeply, she started to hum until her pulse slowed down and her breathing evened out. Standing up, she stalked down the steps and over to Cam's office. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer.

"Come in," Cam called, curious as to who actually waited for permission to enter.

"Hey, Cam, is there a light I can use? Booth closed the overhead thingie and there's no light in the lounge to speak of," Michelle explained her request.

Cam paused for a moment then her face lit up.

"Yeah, let me get one of the examination lights. It's like an octopus lamp," Cam told her.

Michelle nodded and waited while Cam went and got one of them. After Cam returned, Michelle took the lamp and headed back to the lounge. She passed several of the men carrying the potted plants from the catwalk. She placed the lamp and then crawled around looking for the outlet. Legates walked by and spotted Michelle on her hands and knees with her butt in the air.

"If I weren't such a gentleman I'd take advantage of this situation," Legates said, laughing. Michelle rolled her eyes and kept looking.

"What are you doing?" Legates asked her with a grin.

"I lost my contact," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, did you need some help finding it?" He asked, missing the sarcasm. Michelle put her head on her forearms and laughed.

"I don't wear contacts, Legates," she told him, still laughing.

Spotting the outlet under the couch, she stood up and moved the lamp next to the couch. Pushing the couch forward a little, she tried to plug the lamp in. Sighing because she couldn't reach it, she climbed on the couch and bent over the back. Legates burst into laughter causing Brown to stop and look at him. Legates just shrugged at Brown and continued to laugh.

"Bite me," Michelle grumbled as she heard his laughter.

He walked up behind her, knelt on the couch and leaned over her. Reaching down, he took the plug from her hand and plugged it into the socket.

"Where would you like for me to bite you?" He asked teasingly, as he straightened up.

She laughed and straightened up. Sliding out from between his body and the couch, she moved back to the floor and flipped her book open. Grunting, she moved to the other side of the table so she wasn't blocking the light. Ten minutes later, she began banging her forehead on the coffee table when Techie and Legates sat down in the lounge to make a patrol schedule. Giving up, she closed her books and kicked back on the couch. She dozed off briefly and woke up to find Booth and Reed snarling at each other.

Her sleepy mind couldn't quite make out what they were talking about. After a brief pissing match she saw Booth disappear and Reed headed in the opposite direction. She sat up then went and got a cup of coffee. Sitting down in front of her books again, she picked up her pen and wrote her name on the cup. She ignored the men as they came and went during their patrols.

A shot rang out through the lab. Michelle jumped from her position on the floor and ran to the railing at the edge of the catwalk. She saw Booth pointing his weapon at Reed who was gripping Dr. Brennan. Legates was one step behind her and slammed into the back of her as she came to a sudden halt. She gasped as she was pushed from behind into the railing. Legates realized Michelle was in a position to fall over the railing and reaching out he wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from falling. Michelle blinked as she felt her body come up against something large and hard.

"Sorry," Legates muttered, releasing her.

"Thank you," she said quietly and leaned over to watch what was going on down on the platform.

She couldn't quite hear what was going on but she knew Booth had it under control. Turning around, she walked smack into Legates who was still standing behind her.

"Sorry, excuse me," she said, stepping around him.

Legates grinned at her as she stepped around him. She sat back down to her books again. Shaking his head, Legates returned to his patrol. On the other side of the platform Techie stopped him.

"Sarge says we're going to be here for awhile so same as at the base. Sleeping and working in shifts. There are couches over there in the lounge and Angela's office," Techie told him.

Legates nodded and turned around to tell the men. Techie turned in the opposite direction and started telling men as he walked in the opposite direction. When Techie and Legates met in front of the lounge, Legates swept his arm in a formal gesture for Techie to take the first sleep shift. Nodding, Techie walked into the lounge and flopped down on the couch, pulled his hat from his pocket, placed it over his face and promptly fell asleep.

Michelle continued studying for another three hours and finally gave into the sleepiness that was dragging her down. Pulling the cushions from the back of the couch, she tossed them on the floor in the light glowing from the octopus lamp and laid down on them. When Legates came in for his turn to sleep, he smiled at the young woman curled up in a ball on two couch cushions the third at her feet but not being used. He quietly lay down on the couch and fell into a light sleep.

All three occupants in the lounge were woken up by a banging on the door. Michelle rolled over on the cushions and looked between the bars of the catwalk at the door. She saw a General and someone else standing there. Rolling back over, she tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what's on the menu for tomorrow...Dirty looks, invitations, semi-sarcastic questions, Mr. White, running into each other wearing less, losing Brennan, showers, tattoos, smelling good, garter belts, sleeping with Davis, THAT look, taking a leak, Charlie, bugs, and Johnson's on top.**

**A/N2: I had to change it from Oaks to Techie in the elevator scene sorry. Techie and Legates are the only ones allowed to drive the D&H's. Bwuahahaha ya'll actually thought he was that old. Maybe I should warn you there is a lot of teasing and joking around in this story. So be careful about what you take at face value =P. Oh and I should mention that the chapters get longer here soon. I went from making them 3,500 words to double that =D**_  
_


	4. Make No Bones About It

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox and Hart Hanson own Bones and I hope they don't mind that I play in their imaginary world.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Legates stood up at the knocking on the door and made his way down the steps. As he approached the door, he saw Brennan entering her code to open the doors.

"Dr. Brennan," Legates called out. Brennan paused and looked over her shoulder. She turned and took a few steps towards the stairs where Legates was standing.

"You should let security open the door," he chided her.

"Legates, this is my lab. You know who that is, as do I. There is no security risk," Brennan said smartly, turning she walked to the door. Punching in her numbers the door swished open.

"Besides, you do not have access to the Jeffersonian security system," Brennan said with a smug smile. Legates narrowed his eyes at her. Hodgins started laughing at the look on his face.

"It's another Booth. Lord help us all," Hodgins laughed.

Legates shot Hodgins a dirty look then headed back up to the catwalk. As he was walking around the catwalk, he spotted Parks and froze. Something was not right about this. They left Parks in Afghanistan with more time left there. Shaking his head, he continued to patrol. Parks, the General and Brennan disappeared into her office.

The men continued circling the catwalk, their eyes shooting around looking for danger but seeing nothing. As Legates approached the lounge, he saw Angela putting envelopes on the chest of men sleeping on the couches.

Michelle sat with her forehead in her hand desperately trying to do something. She couldn't sleep; she'd slept enough to make her be awake yet not enough to fight off the exhaustion. She was reading about gamete production for the fiftieth time and still not comprehending anything. Standing up, she grabbed her cup and turned almost bumping into Angela.

"Here, Sweetie, an invitation to the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball," Angela said, handing her an envelope. Michelle groaned, she really didn't want to go.

"Don't even think about it. You have to go because I said so," Angela said with a smile. Michelle scowled at her and stalked to the coffee pot.

"Stupid balls. Don't want to. This sucks," Michelle muttered, as she poured herself more coffee. Legates caught her muttered statements and paused.

"What are you grumping about?" He asked her with a grin. She scowled at him and jerked her head at Angela.

"If I have to go so do you because she said so," Michelle said, pointing towards Angela.

Stalking back to her seat, she flopped down. Legates followed Michelle into the lounge and raised an eyebrow at Angela. With a wide smile Angela handed him an envelope.

"You're dress greens, blues, purples or whatever color you wear will be delivered to the mansion. Your attendance is mandatory as per General Carter," Angela said, still grinning.

Legates opened the envelope and looked down at the vellum in his hand. A black card with a pile of realistic looking bones and a skull was on the bottom.

_Make No Bones About it..._

_The Annual Jeffersonian Ball_

_October, 31st 7pm_

_Come in costume_

Legates smiled, this could be fun he thought. Turning, he headed back to the catwalk but paused as he passed Michelle. Cocking his head, he grinned again. First come, first served.

"Who are you going with?" He asked her even though he knew she didn't have any options.

"No one has asked," Michelle replied, without looking up. He couldn't see the smile creeping across her face.

"Would you go with me? If I asked?" He probed not wanting to ask and have her reject him.

"You'd have to ask to find out," she said impishly. He mentally groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Will you?" He asked the incomplete question.

"Will I what?" She asked, trying not to laugh at the poor guy struggling to ask her to a ball they were both required to attend. He grunted and stood up straight.

"Fine," he sighed, "will you, Ms. Michelle Welton, attend this mandatory function with me?" Legates said, sarcasm starting to creep into his tone. Michelle looked up and squinted her eye at him.

"Yeah, I guess that's acceptable," she answered.

He nodded and walked back towards the catwalk. He froze again when her giggle reached him. He spun around and shot a glance at her. She sat looking down into her book with a cat that ate the canary look on her face. Puffing out some air, he returned to his patrol.

Legates was a few feet from the stairs when a loud crash echoed throughout the lab. Running down the stairs, he stared at the man standing behind the broken door. The man shot him a look and Legates already had his weapon drawn and trained on the man.

"Get out of my lab," Brennan thundered from Legates left.

His eyes shot to his left to see Brennan standing there with Booth's weapon trained on the man at the door. The man jerked his head up and an irritated look crossed his face. Cam put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. Hodgins, Angela and Sweets quickly joined in on the laughter.

"Dr. Brennan, I am only here to speak with you," the man said stoically.

"Mr. White, get the hell out of my lab. I already have a federal record for shooting people without warning," Brennan said, grinding her jaw. Cam stopped laughing and walked to her office.

"Where do you think you are going, Dr. Saroyan?" Mr. White asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As my lab is not being commandeered by the federal government, I don't have to tell you that," Cam said. Going back to her office, she picked up the phone.

"Temperance, put the gun down. We need him," Carter said gently. Booth walked up behind Brennan and reached over her shoulders. Gently, he lowered her arms.

"Give me the gun, Bones," he whispered near her ear. Booth gently took the gun from her hand and re-holstered it.

"It was a test for you wasn't it, Booth?" Sweets said, his voice rising an octave.

"Not just Agent Booth," Mr. White said. Cam walked from her office and clapped her hands.

"Back to work everyone. This does not involve us," she said with authority.

When Carter ordered Brennan to lower her weapon, Legates lowered his weapon and eyed the group warily. At Cam's instruction to return to work, Legates spun on his heel and jogged up the steps to the catwalk.

Michelle stood at the railing watching Brennan draw down on some poor fool and tried not to laugh at the man's problem. When Cam clapped her hands and issued orders in her authoritative tone, Michelle spun around and tried to return to the lounge. After spinning, she took a step and was plowed into by Legates.

"You know we really need to stop running into each other like this," she said, her voice full of laughter.

"Yeah," he agreed and stepped around her. Michelle paused as his mumble reached her ears.

"Or just run into each other wearing less," Legates mumbled, walking away.

Michelle's face bloomed with a light pink color then she grinned at his retreating back. Walking back to her books, she frowned and glared at them. After packing them up, she pulled out her book about a Wizard living in Chicago and begun to read. The lab fell mostly silent except for the occasional clang of evidence hitting trays or whispered conversations that could barely be heard over the hum of the machines. A whistle drifted from below the catwalk and Michelle saw Legates look down.

"Bones went for a run. Suit up and follow her," Booth ordered.

Legates nodded then shuffled over to the lounge. When he came into the lounge, he dug through a bag pulled out a cell phone, clipped on a waist holster for his gun and trotted out of the lounge. Booth saw Legates coming down the lounge stairs.

"She's at the National Mall," Booth said with a grunt.

Legates nodded and jogged out the door. Legates took the elevator down to the main floor. When the elevator reached the main floor, he stepped out and looked around. He saw a foyer and jogged in that direction. He stopped at the front doors and put the number to the Medico-Legal lab into the cell phone.

Pushing the door open, he glanced up and down the street. He saw Brennan turn a corner to his left. Turning left, he set out at a steady pace and caught up to her. When he reached her, he stopped and let her get several feet ahead of him. If she was running for space he'd give her that but he'd stay close enough to protect her if necessary.

They settled into a comfortable rhythm and did several circuits around the Mall. Legates was wishing for a pair of sneakers but was resigned to the fact that he had to wear his boots when Brennan put on a burst of speed as she rounded a corner. Legates sighed and picked up his speed, cut through the grass and should have come out in front of her.

He came to a skidding halt and glanced around. She had disappeared into thin air. His eyes scanned the area and he saw an alleyway. Cursing, he ran towards the alley scanning for her.

"Aw come on seriously, Dr. B?" He called out, glancing around. Groaning, he pulled out the phone and dialed the Jeffersonian.

"Medico-Legal Lab," Cam answered in a clipped tone.

"Dr. Saroyan, I need to speak to Sarge," Legates said.

"Hold on," she said, putting him on hold.

"Booth," Booth answered.

"I lost her," Legates said, puffing.

"You what?" Booth said in a low tone.

"I let her have too much distance and she took off into an alley around a corner," Legates said.

"Okay," Booth said then hung up on him.

Legates sighed, he knew he was in trouble. Turning, he began to jog back to the Jeffersonian, his eyes scanning hoping to catch sight of her. He pulled the door of the Jeffersonian and groaned when it clinked. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the cell phone he knew Techie had.

"Briggs," Techie answered.

"I'm at the door. Let me in," Legates said.

"Yep, I'll send someone," he said.

A few moments later, Cam appeared and opened the door for him. She narrowed her eyes at him when he stepped in. They walked to the elevator in silence. When they entered the lab Cam sniffed and grimaced.

"Decontamination shower is in lab four," she said, pointing. Legates nodded and paused. His duffel was in the truck. Sighing, he gestured towards the door.

"My bag is in the parking structure," he informed her.

"You should take someone else with you," she said. Nodding, he jogged to the stairs and up onto the catwalk. He ran into Goodman at the top of the steps.

"Come on you're going with me," Legates said.

Goodman nodded and walked to the door where Cam was standing. She let them out then turned on her heel and walked back to her office. Legates and Goodman walked to the elevator.

"You got out run by Dr. Brennan?" Goodman said with a laugh.

"Not out run, out foxed. She turned a corner with trees and shrubs blocking my view then ducked into an alleyway. By the time I figured out what she'd done the alley was empty," Legates said, chagrined.

Goodman laughed and looked at the ceiling. They walked to the truck and Legates climbed in and walked to his bag then pulled out his body wash and a change of clothes. Legates stuck his head out of the back of the truck when they heard a vehicle start. He saw the Sequoia drive out of the parking lot. They returned to the lab and waited as Cam walked towards them. She opened the door and they stepped through.

"You dodged a bullet, Legates, Booth went to get Dr. Brennan," she told him with a frown.

Legates shook his head and headed to lab four. He had just closed the door when Cam realized that he didn't have any towels. Stalking up the steps, she walked into the lounge and looked at Michelle.

"Michelle, can you take some towels to lab four. I have to go herd cats," she mumbled. Michelle looked up and saw how tired Cam was and nodded.

"Sure, anything I can do to help," Michelle answered, standing up. She walked down the steps and paused halfway down, realizing she had no idea where they were.

"Cam, where are the towels?" Michelle asked, looking up the stairs towards Cam.

"Oh, right, yeah, they are in the storage closet next to the bathroom. Make sure you get the ones all the way on the top or he'll end up with a washcloth to dry off with," Cam called.

"Okay, thanks," Michelle said, continuing down the steps.

She walked to the closet and opened the door. She groaned, the towels were way up on the top shelf which was way above her head. Looking around, she spotted a step stool. Opening it, she reached up and grabbed two towels. Tucking the towels under her arm, she closed the stool and headed for lab four. She was passing the window and got a good look at Legates standing there half naked. He was only wearing his pants and they were unbuttoned.

Before he could pull them down, she knocked on the door. As he turned towards the door, she saw the Rangers colors tattooed on his arm. Yep, she had seen a tattoo earlier. He walked to the door and pulled it open. He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. She let her eyes dip to the red and green Celtic dragons tattooed on his left pec.

"You might need one of these," she said, holding out the towel.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, taking the towels.

"You might want to close the blinds to the main window or everyone on the platform will get a show," she said, grinning. He turned and looked at the window.

"Yeah, thanks," he said.

She nodded, turned on her heel and headed back to the lounge. Legates dropped the blinds and went to take a shower in what had to be the smallest shower he'd ever seen. Considering the showers he'd seen around the world that was pretty damned small. Quickly stripping, he stepped into the shower.

Michelle went up the steps and stopped when she saw Davis sleeping on the couch. Thinking for a moment but coming up with no other recourse, she curled up on the cushion at Davis' feet. Her knees were bent and he shoved his feet under them causing her to snort. Opening her book, she returned to her reading. She was lost in the story and didn't hear Legates come into the lounge and set his clothes on the floor near the end of the couch by Davis' head. Davis let out a snort and Legates rolled his eyes.

Tucking his shirt in quickly, Legates returned to his patrol. Michelle smelled Legates walk by and mentally smiled. Men shouldn't smell so good, dammit. He wasn't covered in cologne and his body wash was clean with a slight musk not all girlie like some of the men's body wash she'd smelled on campus.

Crap, she'd forgotten to call Brittney about her costume and the Halloween party her roommate was throwing. Grunting a little, she lifted herself up and over Davis' feet and walked to her bag. Picking up her phone, she dialed her dorm number and waited. The answering machine picked up and she growled.

"Brittney, put your clothes on and pick up the phone," she growled into the machine. Getting no answer, she sighed.

"Look I'm being made to go to the Jeffersonian Halloween ball and I need my costume. Needless to say I won't be at your Halloween Party. Please just make sure you send everything, the dress, the wings, the heels, the thigh highs and garter belt please. Send it to the Hodgins Estate via messenger," Michelle said into the phone. She paused then gave Brittney the address to the Hodgins estate.

"Call me on my cell if you can't find anything," Michelle said then hung up. Davis rolled over and squinted at her.

"Garter belt? Seriously? Women still wear those things?" He mumbled his question then fell back asleep.

She snickered and went back to sit on the couch near his feet. She continued reading until she fell asleep with the book clutched in her hand. She didn't feel Davis get up or Legates slide into his spot. Techie walked by and smirked at the two sleeping on the couch. He didn't realize Michelle had also been asleep on the same couch with Davis.

Michelle jerked and blinked blearily at the sound of articles in the lab hitting the floor. Letting out a soft sigh, she fell back asleep. Legates had watched through slitted lids as she glanced around then fell back to sleep. Her jerk had woke him up but he quickly fell back to sleep. They both jerked awake a few minutes later when Mr. White and Parks came up to the lounge. Mr. White shot Legates and Michelle a dirty look when he flopped down on the couch in front of them.

"Why the fuck did they tell us to sleep here if they were going to have people stomping in and out?" Legates grumbled, sitting up and scooting to one side of the couch.

"I thought you Ranger types went through that whole lack of sleep training," Parks said, laughing.

"We did but we weren't offered sleep, got a little then woke up. We were just awake the whole time," Legates grumbled.

Michelle just glared at the strange man sitting on the couch across from them. Parks laughed at Michelle's expression. She turned it on him and he held his hands up defensively.

"Where the hell do you women learn that look?" Parks asked her with a wide grin.

"Your mama," she shot back before curling up against the corner of the couch. Legates burst into laughter at her comment. Parks leaned back against the railing and laughed at her crankiness. He knew that she wasn't a mean person but people got cranky when they were tired.

"You seem to know these men rather well, Miss," White said suspiciously.

"Back off, White," Parks said immediately. Michelle's eyes narrowed and she shot White a dirty look.

"I don't know and to be honest don't care who-"

"Michelle, be nice," Parks cut her off.

Her eyes shot daggers at Parks and White gave her a look of complete astonishment. Michelle stood up abruptly and began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" White said in a superior tone. Michelle stopped looked over at him and glared.

"I'm going to take a leak. Did you want to watch and make sure I'm not doing something suspicious?" She asked, her sarcasm getting sharp due to her sleepiness. She turned and went down the steps ignoring everyone as she went. Legates covered his face with his hand and started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me, Legates," her voice floated from below them. The bite in her voice was gone and instead it was edged with laughter. Legates kept laughing and fell over to his side.

"Have you seen her since..." Parks question trailed off as he gestured with his hands. Legates shot him a sharp look.

"No," Legates said in a short tone.

"Since what? Were you two in a previous relationship?" White asked, suspicious once again.

"No," Legates said sharply. Parks shook his head and glared at White's stupidity.

"Her name is Michelle," Parks said, emphasizing her name.

White sat for a minute and his eyes widened and he looked at Parks who just nodded. Legates stood up and left the lounge without saying anything. Legates wandered around the lab looking at things here and there. His patrol started in half an hour so there wasn't much point in trying to go back to sleep.

Legates was standing near the platform and watched as Cam let the Agents into the lab without questioning them. His eyebrows rose at the casual admittance but shrugged. He recognized Agent Burns and assumed that the others were brought in by Booth and were to be trusted. He continued to wander and found a room with a glass case full of bugs.

Michelle came out of the bathroom to find Cam letting four FBI Agents into the lab. No surprise Booth had brought in Charlie, Michelle had seen him a couple of times.

"Hey, Agent Burns," Michelle said as she passed.

He nodded and smiled at her as she walked by. He wasn't surprised to see her there. He had been in Maluku and knew what had happened. Several Agents at the Hoover had asked about her presence when she went to see Sweets but he'd never answered them.

Michelle found Legates staring at skull in the beetle case.

"That is so gross," he muttered, still watching. Michelle crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway. He tapped on the glass and watched them skitter.

"If you scare them away they won't do their job," she told him quietly.

He stood up straight and jammed his hand in his pockets. He turned to look at her with a grin and a shrug.

"I was one of those kids who tapped the glass at the aquarium," he said, still grinning.

She shook her head and laughed quietly. They both jumped and moved out into the main part of the lab when they heard the thunder of feet. They saw Brennan push Parks over the edge of the railing and hold him there. She was speaking to Parks but suddenly she screeched the word children.

Legates was already on the move towards the stairway when he heard her tell Techie to back off. He stopped where he was and waited to see what happened. Michelle still stood in the doorway of the room that they had just been in. A minute or two later, Legates realized that Booth had everything under control.

Legates leaned against the railing and waited. Brennan came down the stairs and brushed by him without saying anything. He could hear voices in the lounge but ignored them. Walking back up the steps to start his patrol, he stopped two steps from the top when Booth appeared there. Legates froze when Booth spoke.

"You have 72 hours to fix this," Booth threatened.

"I can have you arrested," White threatened.

Parks, Angela, Hodgins and Cam burst into laughter at his statement. Legates wondered when they had gotten up there. He must be slipping if he didn't see them go up into the lounge.

"Catch me. IF you can," Booth said with a smug smile.

"White, there is a reason we selected him. We really don't want him running off killing people. Especially since he found out about this Gregg person. That means he can find out who put out the order, who is involved, any number of things. We'll both be first on his list," Parks said frantically.

"I will not be cowed," White growled. Hodgins stalked over to White and looked up into his eyes. White glared down at the little scientist.

"Here's a couple of scary thoughts for you. First, he already has the list. There are fifty agents across the CIA, Homeland Security and US Military involved. He has names, addresses, Social Security numbers, everything he needs. Second scary thought, he would have the backing of the people who work here. And do not think that we aren't smart enough to hide things from you or anyone else looking for something. Like maybe a body. You come to us when you need help," Hodgins said in low threatening tone.

Legates mentally shuddered at Hodgins' words, the thought was really scary. Legates walked past the lounge and shot Techie a tired look when they passed. Techie shook his head and continued on to the lounge. Legates paused on the catwalk when he saw Brennan dashing for the door of the lab. Sighing, he looked to the ceiling and looked back down.

"Hey, where are you going?" Legates called out in frustration. Booth walked to the door and signaled for them to stand down.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like you could keep up with her anyway," Booth laughed at Legates.

Legates' face turned bright red. The unit hooted in laughter. Legates grumbled and wondered if he'd ever live that down. He was just glad that Booth wasn't angry about it.

Michelle saw Brennan sprint across the lab. Shrugging, she walked towards what the scientists here called Limbo. Opening the door, she walked in and saw Wendell bent over a table. She went down the steps into Limbo and started walking up and down the aisles of lit boxes. Wendell continued to work but watched Michelle from the corner of his eye as she walked up and down the aisles. So many boxes, she thought. So many people who had family that didn't know or never knew where they were. Michelle shrugged at her thoughts and walked back out of limbo, waving at Wendell as she walked by.

She headed up the steps and looked at her backpack. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She couldn't sleep, she was too tired to study. Picking up her phone, she flipped through the games and grinned at Angry Birds. The sound of flying birds filled the lounge. Johnson laughed as he walked by the lounge and heard the game she was playing.

He noted the dark circles under her eyes and shook his head. He knew she had been taking naps but was unable to get any real sleep. Her circles weren't as bad as the scientists' but they were getting there. Every man on the catwalk froze at the sound of a shrill whistle. Michelle rolled her eyes, she hated it when Booth did that to communicate with the security team.

"Rangers! Would you recommend putting your hands on Bones uninvited?" Booth bellowed across the lab.

A resounding 'No, sir!' echoed back from the lab.

They returned to their patrol as the door to Cam's office closed with a resounding thud. Every man hit the deck as an explosion rocked the lab. Michelle grunted when Johnson landed on top of her.

* * *

**A/N: Let's seeeeeeee... Johnson's gun, Angry Birds, physicals, a whistle, Legates underpants, tests, middle names, Georgia, Michelle's underpants, Manticores, herding cats, S'mores Chex Mix, conversations of questions, scaring reporters, loading up the deuce and a halfs, and butt grabbing. *snicker***

**A/N2: I really do appreciate the reviews! They keep my muse going which helps me get the Espionage sequel rolling. Yeah I'm not above blackmail. So PLEASE leave a review.**


	5. Save The Boobies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones the show and its characters belong to Hart Hanson and Fox.  
**

**AngelBach: That may come back to bite you in the butt. My muse gets really happy when you review and she loves to bounce around in my head with all kinds of things for stories. So if you don't feed her you don't get stories =P.  
Luckywynner86: I'm just getting started with them goading, teasing and prodding each other ;-).  
1956JohnDeere50: That's okay my husband laughed at me as I laughed while writing some of this stuff =D. But then I got to snicker at him when he burst into laughter while reading it.  
Vampiresrockroza: Everyday! Unless something super weird happens but I'll usually give you two chapters the day before or the next day to make up for it.  
Silver Maker: See that's why I started my fan fiction blog it lets my readers know that I am not lost or that I haven't forgotten. I usually take a while to write a story but on the upside you won't have those long periods between posts. =D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Save The Boobies  
**

The alarms started blaring and Michelle groaned.

"Gerroffme," she grunted in a slightly panicked tone, pushing frantically at Johnson.

He looked around and seeing no immediate threat got off her. Michelle struggled to sit up and sighed at the bruise she could feel forming on her thigh.

"Did you really have to jam your gun into me?" She grumbled as Goodman walked by.

Goodman's eyes were scanning the chaos on the ground floor but paused to laugh at her comment. Michelle stood up and walked to the railing and groaned at the door that had slid down Hodgins' office door.

"Hodgins has a bad habit of performing, let's see what does Cam call them, unauthorized experiments," Michelle said. They watched Booth approach the window to the Ookie room.

"Bones, Cam, Hodgins wants you over here now," Booth bellowed.

The two women scurried to the door and leaned in against the glass. Cam turned around and glanced over the platform, calculating.

"Wendell, lab one now. Fisher, lab four. Clark, lab three. Daisy, my office. Reed, Dr. Brennan's office. No one argue just do it," Cam ordered, striding to her office.

Michelle groaned turned back to the lounge and flopped down on the couch. Picking up her phone, she ignored the buzz around the lab and went back to playing Angry Birds, trying not to think about what Hodgins had done to almost kill them.

"Reynolds, go stand next to my office door. Cruz, go next to lab one. Morgan, stand next to lab four. Scott, over next to lab three. Murphy, go over next to Cam's office," Brennan barked in a hurried tone.

Legates watched as the people scrambled to do as she ordered. There were times when Brennan could give the Brown Hats a run for their money. He rolled his eyes when he saw Reed step out of Brennan's office with that look on his face.

"What is going on, Booth?" Reed barked at Booth in irritation. Booth looked up having forgotten the man was in the office.

"Mitchell, Lewis, you two next to Angela's office door now," Booth called out, pointing to Angela's office.

"What the HELL is going on around here?" Reed bellowed from the doorway. Booth scowled, getting tired of Reed's impatience.

"Bend over and cough, Sergeant," Booth bellowed back.

Legates eyes' widened, what the hell were they getting physicals for? Something definitely went down in that explosion. Legates shot a look over to Techie and raised and eyebrow. Techie shrugged in return to Legates silent question. The security team formed a wide circle around the catwalk waiting on instructions. It took about ten minutes before they were being told what to do.

"Techie, get down here now," Brennan bellowed. Techie started moving towards the steps at a quick step.

"Legates, you're with me. Has anyone seen Michelle?" Cam bellowed across the lab.

Legates started to move and was halfway down the steps when Cam's question registered. He paused and let out a low warbling bird whistle that would draw her attention. It was different than any of the whistles the guys had thus far used.

Michelle's head popped over the railing near the lounge to see who was using that whistle and Legates smirked at her. Booth started to chuckle at the scene. Cam raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms. Brennan put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Legates finished walking down the steps and approached Cam.

"Next up are Michelle and Goodman, followed by Oaks and Perkins then Addison and Wilson. After that are Johnson and Brown. Last, but not least, is Davis," Cam barked out, glancing at the list in her hands. Michelle sighed and stood up to follow Goodman down the steps.

"Booth, I'll leave you to Dr. Brennan," Cam said, snickering at a blushing Booth. Michelle swallowed her laughter when she saw Booth blushing.

"That's good, then that will mean you get Dr. Sweets. We can't forget about him," Brennan said, sniggering back at Cam.

"Shit," Cam said under her breath. Michelle giggled at Cam's muttered curse.

Turning around, Cam stalked off to her office. Legates followed her apprehensively to her office. Cam pointed to the area to the left of her desk.

"Down to your undergarments, please," she asked.

Legates looked at Cam as if she'd lost her mind. Mentally rolling her eyes, she pursed her lips and tapped her pen on the clipboard she held.

"You've been exposed to a possible neurotoxin and I need to be able to see your form when you move," she told him.

He shrugged and stripped down to his boxer briefs. I need you to walk to that wall and back. Legates walked to the wall and back feeling kind of stupid.

"Stand with your feet together, eyes closed, arms at shoulder height palms up," Cam said.

When he closed his eyes, Cam watched his form looking for swaying. Tattoos? She thought to herself as she wrote the score down.

"Okay, you can get dressed but I have some questions for you. Some are a test and some are for filing purposes," she told him. He nodded and pulled on his clothes.

"Name including rank and address where you can be reached," Cam requested, her pen poised over the paper.

"Corporal Michael Joshua Legates. Fort Myers, Washington D.C 22211," Legates answered automatically. Cam's mouth quirked at his name but she carefully wrote the information down.

"Is it night or day?" She asked him, still looking down at her sheet.

"Night," he grunted.

"Closer to dusk or midnight?" She asked, pen still over the sheet.

"Midnight," he grunted as he pulled on his boots.

"Country, City, Building, current room in that order," Cam asked.

"US, Washington DC, Medico-Legal Lab, Your office," he told her. She chuckled at his answers, making him look up at her.

"Yes, you answered that right. You're the only one to call the lab by its proper name though. Everyone else said Jeffersonian," Cam said, smiling. Legates shrugged and started lacing his boot.

"Repeat the following words, Methodist, Episcopalian, and Renee," Cam said, pausing between each word.

"Methodist, Episcopalian, and Renee," Legates returned, looking at her for the strange third word.

Cam smirked at him and he stopped lacing then started laughing. She had just told him Michelle's middle name.

"Spell the word world backwards," Cam instructed.

"Shit, you're lucky if I can spell it forwards," he paused for split second, "dlrow."

"Good, okay, repeat the three words I asked you to say earlier," she told him.

"Methodist, Episcopalian, and Renee," he told her, mentally laughing as if he'd forget the last one now.

"What is this?" She asked him, holding up the pen in her hand.

"A writing utensil more specifically a black bic pen," he snorted and grinned at her. She scowled at his answer and wrote a score.

"And this?" She asked, pointing to her shoe.

"A shoe, specifically a white K-Swiss," he told her, biting back his grin.

"Smart ass," she grumbled, writing a score. Picking up dry erase marker, she held it out to him.

"Walk to me, take the marker, read the sentence I have written here and then write it on the board," Cam said.

Legates stood up, sighed and walked to Cam. Taking the marker from her, he looked at the clipboard, read the sentence and bit back his laughter. He walked to the board, uncapped the marker and wrote on the board.

_If I am interested in Michelle I will not lie to her, hurt her feelings, or be an ass._

"Well done. You've passed except for a strange drawing out of your vowels. Do you suffer from a speech impediment of any kind?" She asked him, her pen hovering above the sheet.

"I'm from Georgia. We have a tendency to do that," he drawled out, his accent now thick and very noticeable where before it had not been. Cam's head shot up and her eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Never would have guessed. I need you to fill this and leave it on cart outside the bathroom," she said, handing him a cup with a sticker that had his name on it.

He nodded opened the door and headed to the bathroom. Cam stepped to the door and gestured Michelle into the room. Michelle walked in and glanced around. She spotted the sentence on the board and smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Seriously, Cam? What the hell?" Michelle bitched, walking into the room.

"What? I had to make him write a sentence and it was complex enough to do two parts of the test at once," Cam said honestly.

Legates stepped out of the bathroom and dropped the cup on the cart there with the others. Walking up the stairs to the catwalk, he started patrolling again. At the halfway point, he crossed paths with Davis.

"Are we done yet? Damn, I'm tired," Legates grumbled.

"Well, if you stopped flirting with Michelle and slept when you were supposed to then you wouldn't be so tired," Davis teased.

"What? I got woke up by that White guy. Michelle was asleep when I went to lay down. You should damned well know it since you were sleeping with her before I laid down," Legates smirked. Davis' face turned red.

"I wasn't sleeping with her. She was sleeping on me, wait, I mean she was sleeping when I woke up. Dammit," Davis fussed. Legates burst into laughter and walked on, leaving a sputtering Davis behind.

"Okay, Michelle, strip to your bra and underwear," Cam ordered. Michelle sighed and stripped. Cam's eyes widened a little at her daughter's choice of undergarments.

"Walk to the wall and back," Cam ordered, pointing toward the wall.

Davis turned the corner and skidded to a halt. He wondered if Cam knew that you could see through those blinds from this angle. Holy crap was Michelle wearing, oh Lord, that is so not cool. He started walking looking in the opposite direction. Legates walked past him with a frown.

"Davis, security doesn't look at the floor it doesn't make for good patrols," Legates said, slightly irritated.

"Fine, switch me directions," Davis said, turning and switching directions.

Legates shrugged and spun on his heel and walked in the direction he'd just come from. As he approached from the other side at the halfway point, he frowned at Davis.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Davis?" Legates growled at the man.

"You'll find out soon enough," Davis said, grinning as he walked past.

Legates continued around the path. As he reached the corner, he immediately saw the reason. Michelle stood in her underwear with her arms as shoulder height, palms up, eyes closed. He sucked in his breath and almost groaned at the sight of her breasts being pushed up and together by a pink lacy bra.

Across the platform Davis smirked at Legates just standing there. Legates mind grappled with the sight of the matching bra and panties. Shaking his head, he returned to his patrol and glared at Davis when he approached the halfway point.

"That was wrong, Davis. A little warning would have been good," he growled, stalking past a snickering Davis. By the time he got around again, Michelle was sitting down and pulling on her shoes. Legates let out a breath.

"Is it night or day?" Cam asked Michelle.

"Night," Michelle grumbled.

"Closer to dusk or midnight?"

"Midnight," Michelle said, yawning.

"Have you been sleeping?" Cam asked her brow puckered in worry.

"A little but between glass doors being shot, that White guy flopping down in the lounge and every other fricking thing, I've given up on getting any," Michelle grumbled. Cam pursed her lips but nodded in understanding.

"Repeat the following words, Methodist, Episcopal, Joshua," Cam said, biting back a grin.

"Methodist, Episcopal, Joshua. What's with the religious theme?" She asked Cam, squinting at her mother.

"Episcopal and Methodist are testing to see if you are correctly pronouncing your vowels and the last one was just a random name," Cam said. Michelle shrugged and pulled on her shoes.

"Spell the word world backwards," Cam instructed.

"dlrow," Michelle said quickly.

"What is this?" Cam asked, pointing at her pen.

"A black pen," Michelle answered.

"And this?" She asked, pointing to her clipboard.

"A clipboard," Michelle said.

Cam nodded and wrote on her form. Picking up dry erase marker, she held it out to Michelle.

"Walk to me, take the marker, read the sentence I have written here and then write it on the board," Cam said.

Michelle stood up, walked to Cam, took the dry erase marker, read the sentence, grunted then walked to the dry erase board. Uncapping the pen, she wrote the sentence on the board.

_If that man breaks my heart I will not hide, I will inform Special Agent Seeley Booth and have him shoot said man._

"Very nice. Now fill up the cup, leave it on the cart outside the bathroom doors," Cam instructed, handing Michelle a cup. Michelle was walking across the lab to the bathroom when she heard a bark of laughter and looked up to see Davis laughing. Shaking her head, she continued to the bathroom.

Davis turned the corner as the door to Cam's office opened. He caught sight of the two sentences on the board and burst into laughter. He recognized the nearly indecipherable scrawl that was Legates handwriting. Underneath, he could only assume was Michelle's scripted writing.

He missed Michelle shaking her head at his laughter as he continued on his patrol. Legates was coming around for the fifty millionth time when he spotted Michelle coming from Cam's office. He muttered under his breath and started naming the monsters from his Dungeons and Dragons Monsters Manual. He kept walking, his eyes scanning, his mouth moving.

Davis looked confused as he walked past Legates and heard 'Manticore, lawfully evil, strength 20, dexterity 15, constitution 18, intelligence 7 ' as they passed each other. By the time he made it back around to the lounge, Legates had calmed down enough not to look like he'd lost his mind. He froze at the shrill whistle from below. Man, Booth was more demanding here than he was in the military.

"Alright everyone. I need an explosive engineer, a chemical engineer or anyone with more than a BA in either field," Booth called out.

Wilson jerked his chin in Booth's direction while looking at Legates. Legates eyebrows rose and he nodded. Wilson took off at a trot for Brennan's office. Michelle stood up and headed down to Cam's office, she knew Cam kept snacks around here somewhere and the silly scientists weren't eating. Cam walked into her office to find Michelle digging in her food drawer. Smiling indulgently, Cam put her hand on her hip.

"Looking for something?" Cam asked, watching Michelle dig around.

"Yeah, food is a good thing. And I'm not finding anything around here to eat," Michelle grumbled. Cam grinned and thought for a second.

"Tell you what take the dry erase board and markers into Dr. Brennan's office and I'll tell you where Angela stashes the good stuff," Cam bargained.

Michelle's head shot up and Cam nodded slowly.

"Okay," Michelle agreed.

Practically skipping from the office, she headed to the conference room completely unaware of the set of eyes following her. She gathered the requisite supplies and pushed the dry erase board to Brennan's office. When she entered, she could tell Booth was irritated by the situation.

"Cam thought you might need this," she said, smiling.

She walked to the table and dropped markers on it. Turning on her heel, she left the room and headed to find Cam. She found Cam standing at the window watching Hodgins write and shaking her head.

"Herding cats, I swear," Cam muttered.

"Okay, so where is the good food?" Michelle asked, smiling at Cam with innocence on her face.

"Don't even try that with me, young lady. It doesn't work. The two boxes in that storage closet that are marked toilet paper," Cam said, pointing at the closet that Michelle had gotten the towels from. Getting out the step ladder, Michelle opened the first box and laughed at the note on the top

_Angela, Michelle is getting food let me know what she takes and I'll replace it ~ Cam_

Michelle grabbed a bag of S'mores Chex Mix off the top, closed the box up. Walking back to Cam's office, she opened the refrigerator, reached over the bottles and took out a can of Sprite. Opening the can, she walked from the office and headed to where Booth was standing, presumably talking to Hodgins. She walked up and saw Hodgins in a clear box that he had written all over it.

She waved at him with a smirking smile. Booth laughed at her smirk and she took a sip of her soda to cover her grin. Turning on her heel, she walked off leaving Hodgins and Booth to their conversation. She headed back up to the lounge and picked up her book with a sigh. Opening the bag of Chex Mix, she started munching while she was reading.

Legates' eyes popped open a little when he saw Michelle sitting cross legged on the couch with a bag of Chex Mix in her lap, reading a book.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" He pretend whined at her while pointing at her bag of Chex Mix.

"Angela's stash and no I'm not telling you where it is. But maybe if you are really nice I might share," she said, without pulling down her book.

Legates didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes. She pulled down her book and grinned at him. He was about to make a smart ass remark when Booth came up the steps. Booth put his hand up and gestured for Techie to come over. Michelle went back to her reading, ignoring the men.

"Okay, you two. We have the two deuce and a halves and the reporters have swarmed the front of the Jeffersonian. So we're going to pull them around to the bay doors and back them in so the squints and you all can load up with very little exposure. I want the last four that slept to work security on the back to protect the squints because these reporters are vicious blood thirsty people," Booth said.

"Got it," Techie said.

"While you are sorting out who goes in what truck I'm going to go check the security feed for outside," Booth said. Legates nodded and turned his back when Booth walked off.

"So, what squints in one truck and military squints in another?" Legates suggested.

"The guys?" Techie asked with pursed lips.

"Half and half?" Legates suggested again.

Both men turned at Michelle's laughter. She still had the book in front of her face. Techie shrugged thinking that she had read something funny. Legates had a feeling she was laughing at them.

"What are you laughing at, young lady?" He asked her which just made her laugh harder.

Angela walked into the lounge to find Techie grinning, Legates with his hands on his hips, and Michelle giggling for all she was worth. Angela sat down and leaned her head against the back of the couch. The rest of the team began trickling in.

"You still haven't answered," Legates pointed out. Michelle pulled her book down and let out a soft sigh then burst into laughter again.

"Sorry...but...you...two...having...a conversation...of nothing...but questions," she gasped out and started giggling again. Shrugging, Techie and Legates turned back to their conversation.

"So, we're splitting the guys?" Techie asked, looking at Legates. They both quietly chuckled when they heard Michelle snicker.

"Yep, I'll take the regular squints you take the military squints," Legates said.

Techie nodded in agreement. Parks had come up with the last of the Jeffersonian team and was leaning on the railing. The team was squeezed on the couches but sprawled in that way only close friends are comfortable with. Angela was leaning towards Michelle's shoulder and Hodgins was leaning on Angela.

They both caught Booth gesturing to them. They turned and went down the stairs. Following Booth, they went down to the parking garage. Legates dug around in his pocket and found the keys. Climbing into the truck, he started it and mentally sighed. He hoped Hodgins place wasn't too far because he was fucking tired.

He watched Booth pull out and head towards the exit. Turning the wheel, Legates grumbled about the lack of power steering. He followed the SUV through the throng of reporters who were moving towards the trucks, yelling questions and taking pictures. He hit the gas and shifted into a higher gear causing the truck to growl and belch smoke. The reporters leapt away from the truck. Legates heard the radio crackle and then Techie laugh.

"You're having too much fun with that," Techie said.

Legates ignored the radio and pulled through the back gate. Grunting, he shifted the truck into reverse and started to back into the spot they'd agreed on. He was breaking to drop the truck into neutral when he saw Techie's truck surge forward then slam to a stop. Laughing, Legates picked up the radio.

"Hit the button to shift into reverse or you're in first," Legates laughed.

"Kiss my ass," Techie grunted as he steered into his spot.

Legates hit the floor brake and engaged the emergency brake. Turning the truck off, he jumped down and headed to where Booth was standing. Techie joined him and they waited as Booth punched in his code. The door to their left clicked open and Booth pulled the door open.

He held the door open and allowed Techie and Legates to step through before him. Legates' eyes immediately began scanning and landed on a kid who looked to be just barely eighteen. The kid looked at his watch then at Booth then Legates and Techie.

"Morning, Agent Booth," the young man called out.

"Morning, Josh. We have a situation and we're taking everyone out through these doors," Booth called back. The young man nodded then returned to his clipboard.

"So, there is always someone here at 2am?" Techie asked Booth with a suspicious tone.

"Naahh, they must be expecting something special," Booth muttered. They made their way back to the lab. Micah met them outside the lab door.

"Agent Booth, the door will be here today and I will make sure it gets installed by maintenance," Micah told him.

"Thanks, Micah," Booth said with a smile.

"Let's go guys," Booth called out as he stepped through the door.

Legates and Techie laughed as the squints stumbled sleepily en masse down the stairs. They stood waiting as Booth spoke with Parks and White. Finally Booth gave the signal and Legates headed towards the doorway, gesturing for the others to follow him. Legates led them down hallways he was sure they knew better than he did. He constantly scanned but saw nothing. He had the door open and was pointing to one truck or another as they filed out the door. Goodman took the door and gestured for Legates to go ahead and help the squints.

"Squints in the first one, military squints in the second and split the guys between the two ," Legates said quickly.

"Yip," Goodman said.

Legates walked over to where his truck was parked. He started grabbing bags and slinging them up on the back of the truck. When there was a decent pile, he looked at the squints. They all looked tired and he sighed in frustration. Wendell stepped forward and scampered up into the back of the truck. Legates raised his eyebrow at Wendell.

"What? I worked on big trucks and buses while in high school and college," Wendell explained.

Legates gave a short nod and grabbed Daisy's hand and pulled her forward. She squealed a little and he grimaced.

"Foot there," he pointed and waited for her to put her foot on the step. She looked at him in confusion. Blowing a breath out through his nose in irritation, he tried again.

"Put your foot there, Wendell will grab your hands and I'll lift you at the hips," he said in a growly tone.

She nodded and put her foot on the step. Legates put his hands on her hips and pushed while Wendell lifted. After the truck was halfway loaded with people, Legates stopped to load more of the bags into the truck. Once all the luggage was loaded, the squints began picking out their luggage and moving it to where they were sitting. While they were doing that the military personnel climbed into the truck without help, leaving Angela and Michelle standing on the ground.

Legates looked up to see Addison standing there waiting to help. He was more comfortable with that for some reason. Angela put her foot on the step, her hands in Addison's and boosted herself into the truck. Addison quirked an eyebrow at her.

"There many mysteries to this woman," Angela said, in a tired voice as she headed to sit with Hodgins. When Michelle stepped up, she handed him his clothes from earlier.

"I figured you'd want these," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered and set them on the back of the truck.

Michelle was already half standing on the step when he turned around. Addison lifted but didn't have a good grip and Michelle started to slip backwards. Legates put his hands up and when she landed in them, his hands were on her ass. She gasped as he lifted her into the truck by her butt.

"Well, that was interesting," Michelle muttered as she grabbed her bag and started to move towards the spot left for her up near the front.

"Uh, Michelle, my bag is under your seat. Can you please just shove this stuff in there?" Legates asked in a tired voice.

"Yep," she said, pausing to sweep his clothes up and carry them with her.

He walked around the front of the truck and climbed into the cab. Slamming the door, he started the truck and waited for the others to pull out. He pulled in behind Techie and groaned as the reporters swarmed around the trucks again. He glanced in the mirror and saw Parks and Addison swing out grasping their rifles. When the reporters saw the rangers they skittered back and the drivers hit the gas. Legates heard a knock near his head and growled. Reaching back, he slid the window open.

* * *

**A/N: On the docket for tomorrow...crankiness, less paperwork, opulence, rooms, snuggling, blushing, fun socks, ragged breathing, missing boots, coffee, Murphy, tension, a tennis match, laughter, save the boobies, underwear shopping, reporters, panic attack, passing out, and shooting reporters, **

**A/N2: Brown Hats are Drill Instructors. They're called that because of the brown hats they traditionally wear. And of course because for some reason the military thinks it's easier to say one than the other. O.o.. Shame on me for not posting my links yesterday, I must apologize. My little sister got married and things got a little hectic. So I'll be posting both the links for chapter three and chapter four today in my blog.**


	6. Putting Michelle to Bed

_Disclaimer: I was hoping for a miracle this Memorial Day I got one but it's not the one where I own Bones and that's okay. Hart Hanson and Fox still own it.**  
**_

**Nertooold54: Teehee I really did try to make this a little lighter and fluffier than Espionage even though it is happening at the same time. Glad it's working.  
Dreadswench: Lol I only have a passing knowledge of D&D but I thought it would be funny for him to have something like that *snicker*  
Angelbach: Thank you so much for your good wishes. All we can say is IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME (they've been engaged for ten years lol). I was just yanking your chain and I really do appreciate your reviews and I'm glad my stories can bring a little bit of fun to your day.  
Luckywynner86: That was fun to write especially him seeing her during her exam *snicker* and there's so much more fun to be had yet bwuahahahaha.  
Guinnesshero: Honey am I going to have to buy boobie socks? -My husband reading and reviewing ISN'T HE AWESOME**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Putting Michelle to Bed  
**

"What?" Legates barked through the open window.

"Dude, I'm going to kick his ass. I'm tired. I'm cranky and he's being mean," Hodgins grumbled into the phone. Legates saw a hand reach through the window and turn towards him.

"Legates," Booth called out.

"Sarge," Legates answered.

"I'm going to pull past his driveway and Techie should stop before the driveway. Hodgins has to input his gate key code. And Legates, stop pissing off the squints they get mean when they're sleepy," Booth told Legates. He heard Legates grunt but then he acknowledged Booth's instructions.

"Will do, Sarge," Legates muttered, "stupid reporters. Can't I just run them over, Sarge?" Booth chuckled at Legates question.

"No, Legates. Now, relay to Techie," Booth instructed then mumbled, "There'd be less paperwork if you just shot them." Booth grimaced as he heard Legates and Hodgins laughter through the phone. Hodgins pulled his hand back and went back to his seat. Legates closed the window then picked up the radio and started to relay Booth's orders.

"Techie, Sarge says he's pulling past Dr. Hodgins driveway. You are to stop before the driveway so Dr. Hodgins can put in his gate key code," Legates said.

"Got it," Techie's voice crackled back a few seconds later.

Michelle drifted off to the rumble of the truck and exhaustion. Legates drove through the city, cursing the older truck. Even though they had been given the trucks used for parades and civilians it was still an older truck that was a pain in the ass to drive. The half hour drive seemed to take forever. Finally, they pulled up in front of a set of gates.

When the gates slid open, Techie drove through them and up the driveway. Legates waited while Booth pulled a u-turn and through the gates behind Techie. Sighing, he pulled in behind Booth and up the driveway. The Hodgins estate was landscaped and the fall flowers were in full bloom. The house came into sight and Legates shook his head. The house was huge and sprawling. Pulling to a stop, he engaged the brakes and turned the truck off.

Jumping out, he stood waiting as Hodgins walked up the steps. The men and CID unit exited from the trucks. Following his unit, he walked up the steps and into the house. He stopped in the foyer and tried not to gape at the opulence. Hodgins stood talking with Booth, acting as if it was no big deal. He could see quite a few of the men were uncomfortable and shifting from foot to foot.

Legates watched as Booth disappeared through a door to the left of the stairs. Booth reappeared a moment later and walked outside. Legates looked around his mind finally giving up on rational and logical thought. His eyes were slightly glazed but he was functioning. Watching the door, he saw Booth return carrying Brennan. He had a sneaking suspicion that all of the scientists were asleep in the back of the truck.

"Hodgins, where do you want everyone?" Hodgins looked around, mentally counting.

"There are fifteen rooms downstairs the rest are upstairs," Hodgins said, shrugging.

"Okay, Young, Price, Techie, Legates, Goodman, Addison, Brown, Cruz, Murphy, Mitchell, Lewis, Wendell, Sweets and Daisy, Cam, Michelle downstairs. Everyone else upstairs," Booth said, clapping his hands. Reed glared at Booth and waited for Hodgins to say something.

"Angela's and my bedroom is at the end of the hall, there," Hodgins said, pointing towards the hallway. The men stared at him. Hodgins sighed and looked over at his butler.

"Tom, can you please show them to a bedroom upstairs. Then you are free to start your vacation with everyone else," Hodgins said with tired eyes. The butler nodded and gestured for the men to follow him. Booth turned to look at Hodgins with a tired smile.

"Can you carry Angela?" Hodgins laughed at Booth's question but nodded yes.

"I'll get Cam then go back for Michelle," Booth said, starting to walk back outside. Legates heard Booth as he came up the stairs.

"I'll get Michelle," he offered with a shy grin.

Booth chuckled and nodded. They walked out to the truck and tried not to laugh at Sweets trying to lift Daisy. Booth jumped up in the back of the truck and shooed Sweets out of the way. Lifting Daisy, he passed her down to Sweets.

"You're downstairs. Pick a room," Booth told him quietly.

Sweets nodded, turned and walked into the house. Booth gently picked up Angela, who murmured in her sleep and passed her down to Hodgins. Walking over, he picked up Michelle and passed her down to Legates. Legates hooked his arm under her knees and had his other arm behind her back. She was extremely light for someone as tall as she was.

Her head was at his shoulder and he felt her shoulders move. He heard a sigh so soft he was sure no one else had heard it. Booth rubbed his hand down his face when Michelle snuggled closer tucking her head into the soldier's neck. Legates face started turning red all the way to the roots of his hair. He needed to get away from the truck before his Sergeant spotted his reaction to the woman in his arms.

"When you're done there, go set up patrols for tonight. Use everyone so everybody gets some sleep," Booth instructed.

Legates nodded then started blushing. Michelle had sighed and the feel of her breath across his neck caused an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Turning, he walked back into the house and down the steps when Booth waved him off. Going down the hall, he saw the third door on the back wall was open.

Pushing it open, he saw that there were no bags and no one in it. Carrying her to the bed, he set her down on it. Reaching down, he pulled off her shoes and snickered. One sock was black with green flames and the other was white with purple flames on them. Not only did she wear weird socks but they didn't match.

Lifting her legs, he swept the covers down and set her legs down. Pulling the covers up, he chuckled when she rolled over onto her stomach and sprawled. Bed hog, he thought to himself. Leaving the room quietly, he closed the door and headed back upstairs. Techie was standing in the foyer waiting for him. He walked up to him and stood there.

"Yeah, I'll take care of the patrols. You look like shit," Techie said, grinning.

Legates narrowed his eyes and thought about flipping Techie the bird but truth was he didn't have the energy.

"Go ahead. You'll get probably five hours before we have to get up in the morning," Techie said, waving him off.

Legates spun on his heel and headed back down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he hung a left and walked down the hallway until he saw a door that was open. He stuck his head in and saw it was empty. Walking in, he closed the door behind him. Glancing around, he mentally sighed. At least this room wasn't all girlie like the one he'd put Michelle in.

The walls were hunter green and the floor was a dark color. The bed was black wrought iron with a burgundy comforter and burgundy pillows. The couch in the room was burgundy and the wooden feet matched the floor. Throw rugs around the floor softened the look. It was masculine but not overly so. Groaning, he sat on the couch and unlaced his boots. After toeing them off, he walked to the bed and flopped down face first. First and last thought to his mind was, I really need to get one of these beds.

Five hours later, Techie opened the door and snorted at the sight of Legates laying across the bed with his legs from just below the knee down, hanging over the edge. Techie loudly dropped Legates' duffel and laughed when Legates jumped.

"Techie, I'm going to shoot you," Legates groaned.

"Get your lazy ass up. The squints have been up and moving for the last half hour. Hell, your girlfriend is drinking coffee," Techie smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend...yet," Legates said, smugly. Techie laughed and left the room, his next stop coffee then Booth and Brennan.

******•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Michelle shot to an upright position, her breathing short and ragged. Her eyes shot around in a panicky fashion and all she saw was the darkness. Putting her hands out, she felt for a light of some kind. She found the lamp next to the bed and switched it on. Where the hell was she? She realized she must be at the Hodgins Estate. Searching her memory, she found nothing about arriving. Sitting up, she also realized she was still fully dressed except for her shoes. She saw her bags on the loveseat in the room.

Getting up from the bed, she quickly pulled out her shower supplies, make up, bra and matching panties. She headed to the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water and lights in the bathroom relaxing her jangling nerves. After putting on her undergarments, she stepped out into the room and jumped in surprise. Cam was seated on the loveseat.

"Uh, Cam," Michelle said, rushing to her bag to pull out her robe.

"Good Morning. Sleeping Beauty," Cam said, smiling.

"What's up?" Michelle asked, digging in her bag for clothes. She pulled out a deep purple and black surplice top, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black socks with purple polka dots on them.

"Nothing, I was just coming to wake you up but since you're already awake I'll go. Coffee is up in the kitchen," Cam said, standing.

Michelle nodded and watched Cam leave the room, with narrowed eyes. Shaking her head, Michelle walked to her dresser and picked up her Warm Vanilla Sugar body spray. Walking back to the bed, she pulled off her robe and dropped it on the bed. She then spritzed on her body spray and pulled on her clothes. Looking around, she didn't see her boots. Sighing, she walked back to her bag and pulled out her black flat Mary Janes. Sliding her feet into them, she picked up her backpack and left the room.

She made her way down the hall and up the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she paused at seeing the scientists gathered around the table, talking and waving their arms in an excited manner. She set her backpack on the floor near the island and walked to where the coffee pot was. Techie grinned at Michelle as she made a beeline for the coffee. She ignored him as he stood up and quietly left the kitchen. Michelle stood there for a moment wondering about a cup when she heard Hodgins' voice.

"Michelle, cabinet up and to your left. Sugar, powdered creamer on the counter and milk in the fridge to your right," Hodgins called out.

"Thanks," she said, reaching up to the cabinet for a cup.

She poured herself a mug of coffee and dumped some sugar into the cup. Walking to the refrigerator, she opened it and pulled out the milk. Setting the cup down on the counter next to the fridge, she poured some milk in and then returned it to the refrigerator. Walking to the table, she glanced around and saw two seats near the end of the table. Walking to it, she flopped down at the end of the table. Hodgins chuckled at her and she shot him a dark look.

"Me too," Angela agreed with Michelle's dark look. The man next to Michelle eyed her with a slight bit of interest.

"Specialist Connor Murphy but everyone calls me Red," Murphy introduced himself. Michelle looked at him and grunted.

"Michelle," she said, shaking his hand briefly.

"Specialist Murphy, her brain turns on after her first cup of coffee. Until then you get monosyllabic answers and noises," Cam said with a grin.

"Sounds like Techie," Goodman laughed.

"What sounds like me?" Techie asked, returning from his jaunt downstairs through the door into the kitchen from the hallway.

Legates sighed, rolled from the bed, walked to the couch, got his shower stuff and a clean pair of drawers. Walking to the bathroom, he placed his stuff on the counter then stripped. After taking a quick shower, he threw on his clothes and left the room.

Heading up to the kitchen, he found several coffee mugs sitting on the counter. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he put sugar in it and walked to the table. He sat down in the empty seat next to Michelle. Michelle was feeling the coffee start to kick in and looked over at Cam.

"Anyone know who put me to bed? I can't find my boots," Michelle said to the room in general.

"They're under the bed," Legates said.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. He just stared back and shrugged. Michelle nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

"You put her to bed?" Murphy asked, gesturing at Michelle.

"Yep," Legates answered.

"So, just anyone can put her to bed?" Murphy asked, with a slightly predatory look in his eye.

"Nope," Legates said. The tension at the end of the table ratcheted up a notch.

"Then why could you?" Murphy asked, making Michelle sigh and ignore him.

"Because I was the only one who offered and Sarge was okay with it," Legates said.

"I could have offered," Murphy argued.

"You could have but you didn't. You couldn't have carried her anyway and Sarge probably wouldn't have let you," Legates told him stiffly. Michelle's eyes narrowed, she thought he was saying she was heavy.

"I could too carry her," Murphy argued, ignoring the other reasons.

"No, you're too short. She's taller than you," Legates said, smirking at the CID man.

The Jeffersonian team was watching the conversation like it was a tennis match. Legates returned to his coffee and proceeded to ignore the man. Murphy silently fumed, his Irish temper about to get the best of him.

"Well, Michelle who would you have preferred?" Murphy asked, looking at her.

She looked at him and grunted. Legates bit back a laugh and shot her a wink. She narrowed her eyes at him in return, making him grin.

"That was no kind of answer, young lady," Murphy said in a parental tone.

Legates grimaced when he saw the look cross Michelle's face. Cam opened her mouth to say something and Legates put his hand up and grinned at Cam.

"It doesn't matter what I preferred. It's over and done with, but for future reference unless I get to know you a hell of alot better I would choose Legates. Now, please leave me alone so I can finish my coffee," she said in a flat tone. Legates tried not to laugh and actually managed it until Wilson burst into laughter.

"Shut the hole between your nose and chin, Wilson," Michelle grumbled, which just made Legates laugh even harder. When he finally stopped laughing, he looked over at her with a grin.

"Nice socks by the way," he told her. She shot him the stink eye and took another swallow of her coffee.

"Oh, please tell me it's wasn't the save the boobies pair," Cam muttered. Legates shot her a look and grinned.

"Nope, but now I want to see those now," he said, smirking.

"They're horrible," Cam muttered.

"No they're not. They promote breast cancer awareness and the money I spent supports breast cancer patients," Michelle said.

"Michelle, the heels look like an anatomically correct pair of breasts," Cam said pointedly.

"I have a pair of those," Angela said, lifting her cup in salute. Michelle shot Angela a smile.

"These I have to see," Legates said, grinning for all he was worth.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you see my boobies," Michelle said, standing up.

The table fell silent for a split second then the Jeffersonian team and the rest of Legates unit howled in laughter. Cam scowled down the table at Legates. Legates' face turned red and his eyes widened in surprise. Michelle rinsed her cup out and put it in the dishwasher.

Picking up her backpack, she walked out to the foyer and sat on the steps. Thirty minutes later, everyone was standing around discussing what truck they were going to be in. When everything was settled, they began loading up much in the same manner they had last night.

Murphy looked between the two trucks and sighed. Taking the lesser of two evils, he climbed in the back of the truck with the Jeffersonian team. Goodman and Wilson were the team on the back of his truck. Legates boosted the women up into the truck with the help of Wilson. When everyone was loaded, Legates eyed the seating arrangement.

"Goodman, Wilson, make sure they don't fall off the back," Legates said, indicating Michelle and Cam.

"Yep," the two men replied automatically.

Legates dropped the flap but didn't tie it down. Michelle looked at Cam and rolled her eyes. Cam pursed her lips then shot Michelle a smirk. The ride was loud so Michelle pulled out her phone and went shopping for new clothes.

"Are you seriously shopping?" Wilson asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you want to see the new underwear I picked out?" Michelle asked, flashing him the phone. He threw his hand up and covered his eyes. Spreading his fingers, he peeked at the phone through them.

"NO!" He barked pretending to be horrified, making Cam and Goodman laugh at him for completely different reasons.

Michelle grinned impishly at him. Angela shook her head. She knew that look on Michelle's face. It was one that was pasted on her own face quite often. As they approached the Jeffersonian they could hear the reporters trying to swarm the truck. They saw the gate flash past through the gap in the back flaps. They felt the truck pull to a stop but the front window opened and Wilson moved towards the front and he and Legates spoke.

"Legates, what is going on?" Wilson asked, seeing the reporters all over the back parking lot.

"The reporters are swarming the trucks and if we get out there's no way we'll get into the building," Legates said, eyeing the crowds of reporters around the truck. The phone on the seat next to him buzzed and he picked it up.

"Legates," he said into the phone.

"Legates, we are waiting for reinforcements. ETA 10 minutes," Techie said into his phone.

"Okay, got it," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Reinforcements, ETA ten minutes," Legates told Wilson.

"Got it," he said.

Cam pulled her phone out of her pocket when it vibrated.

"Dr. Saroyan," she answered.

"Dr. Saroyan, can you call security to see if these gates actually close. If they do see about getting them closed," Brennan said quickly.

"Yeah, I'll call the security desk to find out about that," Cam answered quickly.

She heard the line go dead and laughed at Brennan's abrupt end to the phone call. Cam scrolled through her contacts, looking for the number to Jeffersonian security. Wilson turned and saw an arm sneak up through the flaps and latch onto Michelle's arm. Michelle started pulling back but to no avail. The person on the other side weighed more and had gravity on their side.

"Help," Michelle squeaked in distress.

Cam dropped her phone, lunged across the truck, and grabbed Michelle's other arm. She felt herself being dragged forward. Wilson saw it happening and he surged forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. The forward momentum caused them to slide forward.

"Cam," Michelle whimpered in fear.

"We got you," Cam said, steadily.

Then she heard the panicky breathing and cursed under her breath as they slid forward more. Goodman tried to get under Cam to wrap around Michelle's waist but he couldn't fit. Grunting, he grabbed Wilson's arm and planted his feet. They all briefly froze when they heard Booth. Michelle's panic was full blown at this point and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Not again," she muttered between gasps.

"FBI! Freeze," Booth yelled. The reporters around the truck fell silent and the reporter pulling on Michelle's arm glared at him.

"Let me see your badge," the reporter screeched, still firmly holding Michelle's arm.

"Cam, whose arm is that?" Booth yelled, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Michelle's. Booth, I don't mean to rush you but we're about to have a full blown panic attack here," Cam said calmly.

Wilson was amazed by the calm tone Cam was using. Michelle had tears running down her face and was breathing fast and hard. Cam heard Booth speak again.

"Techie, if he moves, shoot him," Booth said in an even darker voice.

If there were two of them why was this taking so long? Angela was crouched next to Michelle speaking to her softly trying to calm her down.

"Michelle, calm down, Sweetie, we have you and we won't let you go," Angela said to her.

Michelle's only response was a soft sob. After letting out the sob, Michelle gave up to lack of oxygen and lost consciousness.

"Cam, she passed out," Angela said, as they surged forward slightly when Michelle's body went limp.

"Yeah, I can tell," Cam said, her eyes narrowing. Angela saw Cam getting angry and upset now that she wasn't trying to stay calm for Michelle.

"What is going on back there?" Legates barked through the window, hearing a commotion drifting from the window behind him.

"Some asshole has a hold of Michelle's arm and is trying to pull her from the back. Sarge is out there but we're not sure how much longer we can hold on," Goodman grunted.

Legates eyes narrowed in anger, he thought about starting the truck and slamming it into reverse. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Michelle might fly out of the back. Glancing out the passenger's side window, he saw Booth with his weapon drawn at the rear of the truck.

"Sarge is back there with his weapon drawn," Legates called through the window.

Cam heard Booth's voice but not what he was saying. Then his voice got louder and she heard him speaking to her.

"Cam, is Michelle okay?" Booth called towards the truck.

"She passed out a few minutes ago. She's breathing, but keeping her in the truck is getting harder and harder. Some asshole outside the truck still has a hold on her arm. I'm scared of pulling her shoulder out of the socket," Cam called back in frustration.

"Well, hang on because her arm may jerk here in a second. I'm getting ready to shoot this reporter," Booth called back.

The people in the back of the truck heard voices and then Michelle surged towards them making them all stumble back and fall like dominoes. Legates saw the National Guard pushing the reporters back and jumped out of the truck. Running to the back, he pulled the flaps open and saw Cam sitting in the floor of the truck with a pale Michelle draped in her lap.

"She okay?" He asked, worried that something serious was wrong.

"She'll be fine. She had a panic attack and passed out. She going to have sore arms though," Cam sighed and lightly hugged the top of Michelle's head.

"Goodman, pass Michelle down to me. Then you and Wilson get everyone off this truck," Legates ordered in a clipped tone.

He really wanted to shoot every reporter starting with the one sitting next to the FBI vehicles in handcuffs. He shot the reporter a nasty look and reached up when Goodman sat down on the back of the truck to pass Michelle down. Legates stood holding Michelle as Goodman climbed down from the back. He and Wilson got Cam down first.

Legates followed Cam to the door and waited as she punched in her number. Legates and Cam stepped into the building. Cam stood next to the door waiting for the others to catch up. When they started shuffling in, she moved towards Legates. Picking up Michelle's wrist, she started silently counting and let out a sigh of relief.

Legates looked up, caught Wilson's eye, and jerked his head towards the hallway. Wilson nodded and moved into the hallway headed to the lab. Cam stepped away from Legates and followed him as he walked to the lab behind Wilson. When they reached the doors to the lab, Cam opened them.

Legates passed by her and carried Michelle up into the lounge. For some reason this whole situation made him really angry. He couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. He laid her on the couch and arranged her into a more comfortable position.

He pushed her hair back from her face and shook his head. Yep, he definitely wanted to kill someone for this. He was becoming very attached to this woman, he thought to himself. Cam watched from the edge of the lounge as Legates arranged Michelle and pushed her hair back from her daughter's face. Cam hoped these two didn't end up being another Booth and Brennan situation.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what's up next for tomorrow...buzzing in the ears, sleeping, pizza, chemistry, chickens and turkeys, laughter, carrying boxes, rank confusion, a trip to the bosses office, Reed being an idiot (bet you thought you wouldn't see that again *snicker*), blood thirst, bad ideas, and satisfying crunches.**

**A/N2: Okay so I tried to put in line break but for some reason FFN won't let me put in anything other than these ugly blue lines I use to separate the story from my comments so my apologies. If you know how to do it any other way please let me know because I'm at a loss. **

**Please leave a review. I'm not above begging, blackmail and just out right crying to get one =D. They feed the muse that writes the sequel to Espionage.**


	7. Definition of Eventually

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the world they live in. That belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.**  
**_

**HotBloodedFieryTemper:** The first chapter that splits away from Espionage is Chapter 26 so it'll be awhile yet. I tried to chop it down and I think cutting a story in half was pretty good LOL. I tried to make them have that same strong attraction/connection as Booth and Brennan but still be a separate entity. I'm glad you liked it =D_  
_**1956JohnDeere50:** He is so sweet isn't he. I have a line further in the story about sweet guys...we'll see if you can spot it LOL  
**YenYen76:** Tying them together was much more difficult than I ever imagined. You want to have them do something but then realize you can't because you already had them doing something in Espionage. *shakes head* That's why I'm working on the sequels simultaneously. Hopefully it'll keep me from making to many mistakes.  
**AngelBach:** Thanks for the line break info. I finally found something someone posted that a whole bunch of pretty line breaks. So I just copied and pasted lol. My husband is trying too feed my muse but only because he wants the sequel to this story LOL.  
S**ilverMaker**: You know you are the only one to comment on that. I thought it was funny myself but I guess you and I are the only ones that get boob humor LOL.  
**Nertooold54:** Is it wrong to want to kick your own characters butts while you're writing them? Because I wrote that for Espionage then when writing it here had the urge to strangle the reporter. Must have been another personality that wrote that scene.  
**Guinnesshero:** Yes honey

* * *

**Chapter 6 Definition of Eventually**

Cam walked into the lounge as Legates stood up. She set a sprite and a bottle of pills down on the table. Walking to the end of the couch, she put Michelle's backpack at the end of the couch. Legates looked at Cam with narrowed eyes.

"She do this often?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"No, only a couple of times since we've gotten back from Indonesia. Usually starts with someone restraining her or physically trying to force her to do something she doesn't want to. Sometimes pitch blackness will do it too," Cam said, shifting her weight back onto one leg and crossing her arms.

Legates gave an abrupt nod, turned on his heel and started patrolling the platform. Cam looked down at Michelle and let a sad smile creep across her face. Turning, she headed down to the platform to get some work done. Michelle came awake, three hours later, in stages; the first being the pounding of her head, the second being the pounding of her head, and the third being the blinding light that caused her head to pound.

God, she had done it again. She sat up and saw the bottle of pills and a sprite. Opening the Sprite, she took a swig then reached over and grabbed the bottle. Reading the label, she popped the cap and tried to pour two Advil into her hand. Her hands were shaking so bad she dumped some on the floor. She cursed in what she thought was a low tone but obviously wasn't. She saw the men on the catwalk freeze at her curse.

She then realized that there was a buzzing in her ears and she couldn't hear squat. This time she mouthed the curse. A pair of hands closed over hers and she looked up to see Goodman squatting in front of her. He took the bottle from her hand and poured two into her hand. She gave him a pathetic smile and took the pills. He waved his hand at her and she looked up. She saw his lips moving but still could only hear buzzing. She shook her head and pointed to her ears. He frowned and nodded his head. Standing up, he returned to his patrol.

"She okay?" Legates asked as they were approaching each other.

"I don't know. She can't hear me and her hands are shaking pretty bad," he said. Legates' brow furrowed as he walked past Goodman.

When he reached the lounge, he stepped over to where she was sitting on the couch. Crouching down, he ducked his head and caught her eye. She gave him a wan smile. Standing up, he walked to where Cam had put her backpack and brought it to her. He set it at her feet. Expecting her to pull out paper and pencils, he was surprised when she pulled out two more bottles.

"Thanks," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He smiled and ran his fingers across the top of her hand. Standing up, he returned to his patrol. When he came back around again, she was laying on the couch with her arm over her eyes. Michelle drifted in and out of sleep, mostly hanging in that area where she was not quite asleep and could hear everything going on around her. Her head had stopped pounding and the relief was appreciated. She heard the men coming and going as well as the changing of the sleep shifts as it approached lunch time.

"Parks," Booth bellowed, making her flinch.

"Does he do anything but bellow?" Brown asked from the other couch. Michelle grinned and chuckled lightly.

"Big place, needs to get peoples' attention," Legates muttered from the floor next to the couch Michelle was laying on. She rolled on her stomach and looked down at the floor.

"That can't be comfortable," she murmured.

"I've slept on worse," he grunted.

"Well, you can have the couch. I'm going to try to get some studying done," she said softly.

Rolling into a sitting position at the end of the couch, she stepped between his feet and headed to the coffee pot. Pouring herself a cup, she fixed it with sugar and creamer. Walking around the table, she picked up her backpack and returned to the other side of the table. Unzipping her backpack, she pulled out her chemistry lab book, a notebook and a pen.

Her pen made light scratching noises on her paper as she outlined the experiment she'd miss this week and she'd have to make up. Legates heard the words mass and energy muttered as she wrote. Grunting, Legates got up and got on the couch. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he drifted to sleep. He jumped awake when there was a thud on the table. He cracked his eyes and was shooting a glare at Michelle but found her still absorbed in her book. Glancing around, he saw Angela standing there smirking at him.

"Pizza," she said.

She turned and walked to where Wendell was standing. He saw Wendell point to something on the platform then Angela's eyes narrow. The two continued to discuss whatever it was while people trickled in to grab some pizza. They pulled up pieces of floor and sat around. Michelle ignored the food and people around her. She stuck her pen behind her ear as she flipped through her chemistry book looking for an answer. Goodman chuckled at her determination.

"What are you laughing at, Goodman?" Michelle asked him without looking up.

"Such intensity and for chemistry no less," he commented, sitting on Legates' legs.

"Get your fat ass off my legs, douche," Legates said, jerking his legs up almost unseating Goodman.

"I would like to end the semester with a 3.9 or 4.0 GPA. Since I'm here and missing classes I have to make sure I cover everything extensively. Most especially my chemistry lab as I will have to make it up alone without my lab partner," she said, pulling the pen from behind her ear.

"Are you going to eat?" Goodman asked her, pushing Legates' legs out from under him and over, propping Legates feet on the table.

"Eventually," she muttered.

"Tomorrow isn't eventually," Legates muttered.

"Eventually is defined as at a later time. Tomorrow is a later time," she said, writing her next step on the sheet of paper.

"Smartass," Legates grumbled.

"Better to be a smartass than a dumbass," she shot back. Legates chuckled and Goodman snickered at them. Legates sat up with a grunt.

"This lack of sleep thing is starting to make me cranky," Legates grumped.

"Get used to it," Goodman said, grinning.

Legates opened the box of pizza and snagged a piece from the box. Michelle continued to flip pages and write. Legates finished his pizza, pushed Goodman off the couch and lay back down.

"Eat," he grunted.

Michelle ignored him even though she knew it was directed at her. Cruz laughed at Michelle ignoring Legates and inhaled his pizza. The lounge emptied out and it fell quiet. Legates' eyes shot open with the sound of a round being chambered. He sat up and saw Techie standing with his rifle raised.

"Please release Dr. Brennan, Sergeant," Techie called out. Legates leaned back and closed his eyes. Techie had it covered. Some time passed but Michelle was not sure how long. She looked up to see Wendell, Angela, Booth, and Brennan standing at the railing.

"Do you see it Booth?" Brennan asked him with a sharp look. Booth looked at the platform but he wasn't seeing anything other than people working and burnt corpses.

"No, Bones, all I see is squints and dead bodies," Booth muttered.

"See how the examination tables are placed in circle. The skulls are all pointed in towards each other. There is a blast pattern on the bodies where the damage is," Brennan guided his eyes in the right direction. Booth's mouth fell open. Angela chuckled at Booth's expression.

"Wendell asked me to look. He thought he was seeing things. Apparently, they were shifting the tables around when Wendell spotted it. He was standing here drinking some coffee," Angela said.

"No, good job, Wendell," Brennan said, smiling.

"Angela, can you use this?" Booth asked her, leaning on the rail.

"Booth, I'm offended. Of course I can. As soon as Reed gets me that information. You know the military though," Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"Really starting to hate this investigation. It's been three days and we have gotten nowhere. Reed, what is taking so long with that information?" Booth growled while glaring at Reed.

"Tell me something I don't know. There is paperwork that needs to be filled out, processed, and filed," Reed said snidely. Brennan rubbed her temples and glared at Reed.

"Nothing is ever easy when dealing with you chickens," Brennan grumbled.

"Turkeys, Baby, it's dealing with you turkeys," Booth said, chuckling.

"Sergeant Reed, do something productive and get us the information we asked for. If you are unable to do so, I will see about getting you replaced," Brennan said sharply.

"You can't do that," Reed growled.

"I have the ability to go way above Colonel MacAllister's head. You have put your hands on me in anger three times now. You are not doing anything productive and challenge our authority at every turn. You are slowing us down," Brennan said in a calm manner that caused Angela and Wendell to turn on their heels and flee.

"Ooohhh, I've heard about that tone. You had better watch yourself, Sergeant Reed," Michelle advised calmly from her spot in front of the table.

Reed jerked his head around to stare at her. She gave him an innocent look that was overshadowed by her grin. Legates put his arm over his face and bit back a grin. The group near the railing began walking towards the stairs as they spoke. Their voices faded as they moved away.

"You can laugh now," Michelle said. Legates burst into laughter at her comment. He had barely stopped laughing when Booth's voice rang across the lab again.

"Legates, Techie, and Parks you're with me. Goodman you're in charge. Saddle up guys," Booth called out.

Legates sat up quickly and his feet hit the floor. He was gone in a flash. Michelle shook her head and turned back to her work. Legates went down the steps just behind Techie and saw Booth, Brennan and Parks standing near the door. Legates could see Booth and Brennan in one of their patented bickering sessions. When he and Techie reached the doors, Booth turned and punched his code into the keypad next to the door. They exited the lab and Brennan headed to the elevators.

"Bones, where are you going?" Booth asked his voice laced with frustration.

"I'm not carrying this box around and there is only one place I trust for it to be secured at this time," Brennan said casually. The men followed her onto the elevator. She pushed the button for the basement and Booth looked over at her.

"At most, we will see a security guard. There are not usually a lot of people here. A lot of the scientists do not use their storage areas," Brennan explained briefly.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. When Booth and Brennan stepped off the elevator, Legates and Techie were right behind them. Parks brought up the rear. They walked down the hallway and the deeper into the bowels of the lab basement. The further they went, the further apart the doors became. After going down a small flight of steps, Legates realized two things. One that there were only three doors in this small area and two the doors were steel security pocket doors. These were vaults not just regular storage rooms.

Their footsteps echoed and bounced around the cavernous hallway. Brennan walked up to the door at the end of the hall and entered her code into a keypad. A loud buzzing noise echoed and the door slid into the wall with a slight groan. Legates' mouth fell open at the sight of the inside of the huge vault.

He could see the crates from Maluku stacked in the corner. He remembered them being packed up and they definitely had seemed larger then. The shelves were lined with all kinds of things. He looked close and saw armor on one of them. He took a small step back when he spotted a mummified corpse on a shelf.

Brennan's footsteps bounced off the walls and echoed as she moved through the shelves and stacks of crates. Legates stood near the door and looked at Techie from the corner of his eye. Techie's mouth wasn't open but it was a close thing and his eyes were wide in wonder.

"Jeez, Bones, this place is bigger than both our apartments combined," Booth muttered.

"Yes, Booth, I know. Dr. Saroyan's is much larger. Hers completely encompasses the space directly underneath the lab. Don't touch anything please. These still need to be cataloged and sent to the proper places," Brennan called as she made her way to a back corner.

"Bones, when do you have time for that?" Booth asked, looking around at the rows and rows of shelving units.

"I've fallen behind in the last few years. I can usually get one or two done a year. Occasionally, I have an anthropology intern work on them," Brennan said.

"Aren't all of your interns Anthropology interns? This is a museum don't the artifacts belong here?" Parks called out somewhat confused.

"No, Parks. They belong to the government of the country they came from or the private collector who wants them authenticated. The interns that are working here in the Medico-Legal Lab are Forensic Anthropologists not Anthropologists," Brennan answered him. Booth heard a set of beeps then the sound of a drawer sliding open.

"Tick tock, Bones, we need to get to the Pentagon," Booth called out.

"We're going to the Pentagon?" Parks said, his face going blank.

This is going to be fun, Legates thought. A trip to the head honcho's office. Yippeee, he thought, schooling his face to a blank expression. From the corner of his eye he saw Techie's face in the same expression and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Yep, you were requested," Booth muttered. Booth heard the clicking sound of Brennan's heels as she walked towards them.

"Are you sure those files are safe here?" Parks asked Brennan as she walked towards them. She stopped and crossed her arms. Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"Agent Parks, or should I call you Master Sergeant Parks? This room holds invaluable artifacts that have started wars. They are worth millions of dollars and more than that in knowledge. Do you for one second think that I would put that information at risk?" Brennan asked him in a low calm tone that made Parks take a step back with his hands raised defensively.

Legates' eyes widened in surprise. He knew for a fact that Parks was supposed to be a Sergeant. When had he become a Master Sergeant? Why was she calling him Agent Parks? Which one was he? Legates eyes shot to Techie's and their eyes met. He saw Techie's eyes narrow and his mouth pinch but nothing was said by either.

"I was just asking," Parks stated.

"Your file is safe, Master Sergeant Parks," Brennan said shortly.

They walked out of the storage room and waited as she closed the door and locked it. She had said it again. Legates had hoped that Dr. Brennan had just said it wrong. But she repeated it and he knew that she knew something they didn't.

"How did you? There's not-Where did you?" Parks stuttered as he followed them.

Booth paused and pinned him to the wall with a glare. He now realized that Parks had lied about something else. Parks eyes shot from Booth to Techie to Legates. Booth's glare was matched by the two men standing behind him.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," Booth snarled.

Techie and Legates eyed Parks with distaste. They moved back down the hallway giving Parks a wide berth and glaring at him. When they reached the elevator, Brennan pushed the button and waited. The doors slid open and she stepped into the car. When the men got on, she pushed the button for the floor where the lab resided. Booth put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. She softened against him but held her face expressionless.

Techie raised an eyebrow at Legates who just shrugged. He had no idea about that one. Again, something going on that he was clueless about. His eyes were on the shiny surface at the front of the elevator but his mind was not processing that. He was seeing Michelle in Cam's lap unconscious. He wondered what the hell had happened that caused that kind of reaction. Was it because she was restrained? Was it because of the reporters? A mixture of both?

When the elevator door swished open, Booth and Brennan exited the elevator and turned left. Walking down the hall, they made their way down to the docking area. Booth pushed the door open and the group heard the immediate hawking cries of the reporters from the fence line. No one said a word as they walked to Booth's SUV. It became apparent the National Guard had taken over gate security. They waved Booth through the gate while keeping the reporters at bay.

Brennan rolled her eyes and glanced back at Techie who was sitting watching as they drove through the reporters. Legates' eyes widened, the amount of reporters had almost tripled. Where in the heck had they all come from? After pulling into the parking lot at the Pentagon, they all unloaded and headed for the entrance. When the man at the counter saw them approaching, he waved them through a door. Pausing in the room, Brennan began pulling out her cell phone and various items from her purse. Pausing, she looked up at the men.

"Anything that can be used as a weapon should be placed on the table," she informed them.

Legates dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the deuce and a half. He dug around and pulled out his wallet from his pant leg. He glanced over at Techie and laughed at all the crap coming out of his pockets. Techie didn't carry a wallet just individual cards. Booth unloaded the items from his pockets and then put his gun on the table. Brennan crossed her arms and tapped her foot, glaring at him. With a sigh, he bent over and removed the gun from his ankle holster.

"Happy?"

"Yes," Brennan said smartly as Techie snickered at them.

A young woman entered and told them to stand in a line. She briskly frisked Brennan, Parks, and Techie. She frisked Legates a little more thoroughly than she had the others. Legates rolled his eyes as her hands moved higher, on the inside of his thigh, than standard protocol dictated. Then she turned her attention to Booth and a smile quirked the corners of her mouth.

Brennan pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. The woman ran her hand over Booth's chest in an overly familiar pattern. Booth kept his face blank but was getting irritated by the woman's roaming hands. As she ran her hands up his legs to the inside of his thighs Brennan crossed her arms.

"There is a gun there, it's serial number is 321-00-4687," Brennan snapped.

A slow smirk spread across Booth's face as he tried not to laugh. Legates bit back his laugh. That was a social security number not a weapon's serial number.

"Should that serial number mean something to me?" The young woman asked in a sharp manner.

"Yes, because it's my social security number," Brennan fired back.

Legates couldn't control it and burst into laughter. The other men joined him as he laughed at the woman. The young woman stood up and glared at Brennan. When she met Brennan's eyes, she stared into them for a moment. Glancing down, she ushered the people through the door into the hallway.

"Alpha-female one, dominant female zero," Legates muttered with a laugh.

He liked women with fire and Dr. Brennan had it. Quite possibly a little more than he'd prefer. He also liked dominant females but there was something about Dr. Brennan that was just not his style. Plus, she belonged to Booth. They walked down a hallway and the young woman ushered them into a room. Legates took up a stance next to the door and Techie took the other side of the door. Brennan, Booth and Parks sat down at the table.

A middle aged man came in through a door on the other side of the room. He spoke briefly with Brennan and then left. Brennan got a mutinous look on her face and it was directed at Parks. Legates snapped to attention as pretty much the head of every branch followed General Carter in the room. He heard Techie snap to attention as well.

The two men tried to ignore the conversation but parts of it were slipping through. He heard words like brother, Evanescence, dick weed, FBI Intelligence Division, and Kosovo. Legates' eyes darted to the door when it opened. Booth cursed and the man was introduced as Surveillance Specialist Jack DeWalt. Something about the guy annoyed Legates. It was a feeling that the man was going to be a pain in the ass. He was analyzing this when Brennan suddenly stood up and Booth followed suit.

"I will expect a courier to come pick up the files. The remains will be need to be removed from the Jeffersonian property in the next forty-eight hours," Brennan said firmly. Legates' eyes widened and Techie's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Temperance-"

"No, George. My people and I are barely sleeping, barely eating. We have been exposed to a dangerous chemical that could have caused permanent damage to our central nervous systems. And for what? For a government that is refusing to do their part. A government that threatened my life to get at someone I love. I am tired," Brennan said.

Legates mind started running. What the hell were they in the middle of? He heard the General let out a sigh and saw a look of understanding cross his face. The General turned a scowl on the men sitting at the table. Legates followed the movement in the room with his eyes. He saw the men shift uncomfortably and look at one another. They'd been doing something they shouldn't have and Legates could see it written all over their actions.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, we will get you the information you require and any that you may request. I will give you a fax number for requesting information. A replacement for Sergeant Reed will be sent to the Jeffersonian within the next two hours," Mifflin stated with narrowed eyes. Brennan gave him a short nod.

"We are done here for now. I need the already requested information. DeWalt, I expect you at the Jeffersonian, with bags packed and ready to stay with us, in two hours," Brennan snapped as she strode through the door.

Legates and Techie bit back their grins as they got to do something very few people did. They turned their backs on a five star general and left without being dismissed. They followed Booth and Brennan down the hall.

"Dr. Brennan," Parks started. Brennan stopped walking and turned to face him. Techie came to an abrupt halt when Brennan stopped and Legates almost ran into the back of him.

"Don't, Parks. Just do not speak to me," Brennan said in a low tone.

The five people left the Pentagon and climbed into the SUV. Legates ignored the chatter in the SUV. The discussion didn't involve him other than he didn't have the security clearance for the information. That was perfectly fine by him, this sounded like something he really didn't want to be involved in. They exited the SUV and entered the lab through the door near the loading dock. Booth stopped and pointed at Legates and Techie.

"You two, lab now," he said.

They gave him a clipped nod and headed down the hallway to the lab. They knocked on the door and waited as Cam came to open the door. Her face was frantic and her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Legates asked, immediately concerned at the look on Cam's face.

"Reed, oh, Booth is going to," Cam spun on her heel and walked away before finishing her sentence.

Legates scanned the room and saw the Jeffersonian team and his unit clustered around the door to Brennan's office. Angela and Michelle were speaking quickly, their hands moving as they spoke. Legates and Techie moved forward immediately.

"Goodman, what the hell is going on?" Techie barked, irritated at having to sort out a mess. Goodman turned wide eyes to Techie.

"He has a kid and there's nothing I can do. He's higher rank," Goodman said in a panicked tone.

"A kid?" Legates asked, wondering what the hell a kid was doing in the lab.

Legates turned to look at the Jeffersonian team. Cam was banging on the door yelling, Hodgins' mouth was set in a firm line and his eyes were a blue flame, Angela and Michelle were slightly pale. Whoever the kid was he or she was important to the team. He shot a questioning look at Michelle. She walked towards him and stepped close to speak in a low tone.

"He has Parker in there and the door is locked. We can hear Parker crying and Reed yelling," she whispered.

"Parker?" He asked, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"Booth's son," she said in a horrified tone.

"Shit," he growled. He looked over at Techie and scowled.

"We're about to have World War Three up in here," Legates said.

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Techie asked, scanning the group but not getting an answer.

"Sergeant Reed has Parker Booth, Sarge's son and none of us have enough rank to stop him," Legates said.

"Shit," Techie said.

"Yeah, I already covered that," Legates told him. Legates and Techie pushed towards the door. Techie reached out and knocked on the door.

"Sir, please open the door," Techie asked, trying not to curse at the idiot on the other side.

"This is none of your business, Corporal," Reed's voice shouted back.

Legates heard a small whimper and growled. Who terrorizes a child? Goodman started banging on the door again. Everyone froze when they heard Brennan's voice.

"What is happening," she asked Goodman who was still banging on the door.

"Reed has a kid in there," Goodman nearly bellowed. Brennan frowned wondering what kid was here in the lab and why.

"Sweetie, he has Parker," Angela whispered.

Brennan's eyes went wide and she tried to open the door. It didn't budge it was locked. Pulling out her keys, she unlocked her door and slammed inside. Her gaze was immediately drawn to Parker who was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up with relief on his face at her entrance.

The tears on his face enraged Brennan. Legates' face displayed horror at a kid sitting on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest and tears on his face. His mind flashed back to the number of times he'd sat in the same position with the same tears of fear on his face. Just as quickly as the thought came it went with Brennan's screech.

"Reed WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Brennan's enraged screech bounced around the room. Techie looked at Legates who looked back.

"She's going to kill him," Techie whispered to Legates.

"I'm going to let her and I didn't see shit," he replied.

A soft laugh came from his left and he realized Michelle was standing there. They fell silent as the scene played out before them.

"This brat was in Ms. Montenegro's office watching classified material," Reed thundered.

Legates highly doubted that Booth's son was a brat. Booth had way too many good qualities to raise a kid that had no respect.

"Parker, come here," Brennan said calmly. Parker stood up, scooted around Reed, and moved towards Brennan.

Reed pointed at Goodman who was standing in the doorway.

"You did not have the authority to allow that child into the lab," Reed growled.

"I was left in charge of security while Legates and Techie were at the Pentagon. I did have the authority. I know that he is Sarge's son. He was absolutely no threat to security," Goodman said stiffly.

Legates and Techie stood behind Goodman, arms crossed, legs spread and glowers on their faces. Silently letting Reed know where their support was.

Reed turned to Brennan and stepped closer. She reached her hand out and took Parker by the shoulder. Pushing Parker behind her, she glared at Reed. He stalked forward and tried to reach around her with his right hand. Brennan's left hand shot out and stopped his arm.

"Oh, bad idea," Techie whispered.

"Well, he never was the brightest bulb in the bin," Legates whispered back.

"Do not even think about touching him," Brennan growled.

"Oh hell," Legates whispered in glee. Techie snickered and grinned at Brennan's back.

Reed tried to push through her grasp. Twisting her hand to the outside of his elbow, she pushed roughly and hyperextended his elbow, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Keep trying and I will break your elbow," Brennan growled in his face.

"Break it, break it, break it," Legates chanted under his breath. Michelle smacked his arm in reprimand. He smirked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I hope she breaks him," Techie said, just loud enough for Legates to hear. He jumped slightly when Michelle smacked him as well.

Reed got back in her face, his eyes wide and he growled. Drawing back her right hand, Brennan punched him in the nose. A satisfying crunch came from his nose. Pushing with her right hand, she shoved him back. Reed sprawled into the floor.

"Goodman, can you and Cam escort Sergeant Reed from the lab. He has been relieved of his duties," Brennan snarled.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...shadows, butt touching, loving the gas, tickling, being busted, throwing people under a bus, Don't Ask Don't Tell, good books, Brennan doing Jared proud (yeah you finally get to see what she said), giving Brennan a gun, checking for corrosion, free diving, G-shock, Booth's minor, bad 80's flicks, and costumes.**

**Please leave a review! Reviews are very important to us writers. It lets us know that you're enjoying our story and whether we should bother posting or just dump the story.  
**


	8. All is Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Hart Hanson and Fox do. I however own the ten twenty something Army Rangers in this story =). I don't own River Marked, Patricia Briggs does. I don't own Summer Knight that belongs to Jim Butcher. I am just free advertising.  
**

**Ginge53: I'm so glad you're enjoying it. There's still a few more (okay more than a few) chapters of Espionage then it's on to the two of them.  
1956JohnDeere54: Dr. Saroyan does the mama bear so well I just had to put it in lol.  
Angelbach: lol yeah I wasn't talking about birds. There are pink stickers and shirts for breast cancer awareness around here that say 'Save the Boobies' and I found it amusing so I worked it in =D. *snicker* it's actually fun to write from another perspective sometimes and twentyish year old guys is always fun! I took the scene for the Brennan Reed confrontation directly from Espionage. I didn't want to change it.  
luckywynner86: Then hang onto your hat because there's a lot more to come. =D  
Becksbones: I see someone else for you to get all bloodthirsty on in your future ;-P  
SilverMaker: I'm going to keep posting I was just feeling the review withdrawal from the holiday weekend. =D  
Mendenbar: I saw you sneak that review in lol. I was talking about a pink pair of socks with anatomically (as much as they can be) breast on the heels socks =P. Definitely not bobby socks LOL! *shakes head* You always can get a snicker outta me.  
**

**You guys rock THANK YOU for your reviews! I really do appreciate them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - All is Fair in Love and War**

Goodman scooted around Brennan and yanked the Sergeant to his feet. He gleefully pushed the bleeding man across the lab. Cam bit back a smile at his glee. They passed Booth and saw him take off at a jog. When Brennan pulled Parker into her lap Legates stepped away.

He walked back up the stairs and to the catwalk. He walked around the catwalk, glancing down at the people on the platform. He stopped when he heard Brennan's voice screech then a moment or two later call out for Goodman. The men had returned and were patrolling.

Michelle sat down on the floor in front of her books and tapped her pen against the top of the table. She had seen that shadow cross Legates' eyes and wondered about it. She had seen the same shadow cross Booth's and had asked Cam but never got a straight forward response. She stood up and walked to the railing and leaned forward on it.

She watched the personnel below moving, talking and working. She wasn't sure if it bothered her that the sight of the burnt remains didn't affect her anymore. She held the pen in one hand and tapped it against her index finger on the other hand in a thoughtful motion. Legates brushed past her, bumping his hip into her butt.

"Sorry," he muttered as he walked past, a rascally grin on his face. She cut her eyes to him and smirked.

"You just wanted to touch my butt," she said.

"No, if I wanted to touch your butt I would have grabbed it with my hand," he shot back.

By this point he was far enough away that his comment drew Johnson's attention. A smug look crossed Johnson's features as he realized Legates was finally interested in someone. Michelle turned her attention back to the movement below her. She wasn't sure how long she stood watching but she finally straightened and her back cracked. Moving back into the lounge, she closed her books and stacked them in a neat pile. She sat down on a couch, dug in her backpack and pulled out Summer Knight and began to read.

Three chapters later, Legates flopped down on the couch mostly sitting on her. She squealed and it echoed around the lab. He shifted and a funny noise came from his boots.

"Legates, did you just fart on me?" Michelle screeched in a voice that was supposed to be horrified but sounded more like laughter.

"No, but if you want me to I can," he said, grinning at her.

"No thank you that's okay," she said.

Legates reached over and pinned her down with his hands. He had his hands wrapped around her rib cage and was lightly squeezing. She squealed in laughter and thrashed trying to get loose.

"Love the gas, Meg. Love it," he playfully yelled over her laughter.

She was laughing and couldn't catch her breath. Neither was aware of his unit watching and laughing on the catwalk or the people below laughing and listening.

"Legates! You do not get the girl by farting on her," Booth bellowed while rolling his eyes.

Louder laughter rang around the lab. Legates froze and Michelle giggled at the look on his face.

"Busted," she smirked.

"Corporal Legates, did you fart on my daughter?" Cam hollered as she cocked her hip and crossed her arms.

"Soooo busted," Michelle smirked again.

"Uhh, no ma'am," Legates stuttered back. How the hell would he explain this?

"Cam, he did too," Michelle whined in amusement.

A grin spread across Cam's face as she looked up at the lounge.

"Throwing me under the bus, huh?" He growled in a low tone that made her giggle softly.

"All's fair in love and war," she told him, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You're on your own, Michelle," Cam called back.

Legates burst into laughter at the look of astonishment on Michelle's face.

"Oh, you are so in for it," Legates growled in playful laughter at Michelle.

"No," she squealed as she struggled to get away from him.

Techie walked by the pair and rolled his eyes.

"I was starting to think you were a Don't Ask Don't Tell soldier," Techie smirked as he kept walking. He knew that Legates liked women but he still couldn't resist rubbing in the speculation.

Legates froze in place and a scowl crossed his features, he knew for a fact that Techie knew better. So what was with that comment?

"I am not gay!" Legates yelled out after Techie.

The lab below the lounge burst into laughter again. Michelle raised one eyebrow at him in question.

"Now what in the world could you have been doing that made him think you were gay?" She asked no one in particular.

"Not have a girlfriend for the last year," Legates grunted, sitting back and letting her up.

She curled up on the cushion next to the arm and pouted.

"What are you pouting about?" He asked her with a grin.

"You knocked my book out of my hand," she said, pointing at the book on the floor.

He bent over and picked it up. He read the title and turned a surprised look on her.

"Good book," he said.

"Yeah, I'm waiting on Ghost Stories. I pre-ordered and it should be here in a few months," she told him.

"A few months my ass. He pushed the release date back again. It's not coming out until July," Legates said. Michelle let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Maybe if I read River Marked really really slow I'll have something to read until then," she muttered to herself.

"River Marked?" Legates asked, turning to look at her.

"Patricia Briggs' Mercy Thompson series," she said.

A shrill whistle echoed through the lab and Legates was gone before Michelle could blink.

"I hate it when he does that," she muttered. She heard the men yelling in unison like they were at boot camp or something. Then she heard Brennan down in the lab.

"Booth!" Brennan called, following Booth towards the door.

"Those motherfucking, assmunching, cock sucking, cunt licking, leg humping, dumbass, shitbags," Brennan yelled, causing the lab to fall silent with her string of curse words.

Michelle's head jerked around in surprise as the normally calm Dr. Brennan spewed out the curse words. Michelle giggled when she heard Cam's response to Brennan's verbal vomit.

"You do Jared and the rest of the Navy proud, Dr. Brennan," Cam said, the corner of her mouth turning up.

Michelle was still giggling when Legates walked back into the lounge. Glancing at his watch, he flopped down on the couch, his head near her thigh. His legs hung over the arm of the couch at the knee.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked her with a grin.

"Dr. Brennan," she said, still giggling.

"Yeah, she has a lovely vocabulary," he said.

He dropped his hat on his face and promptly fell asleep. Ten minutes later, Michelle pulled Legates' hat off his face. He blinked sleepily at her.

"Everyone is coming in and it looks like there is more pizza here," she said.

He grunted and sat up and scooted next to her. A few minutes later, everyone was squeezed into the lounge eating. Men were sitting around, mostly on the floor. Stalking up the steps, Brennan looked around.

She grabbed a piece of pizza with unusual aggression and squeezed into a spot between Techie and Legates. Snuggling between the two, she viciously ate her pizza. Techie looked down at her and shook his head. Legates shifted to make more room for her.

"Where's Sarge?" Wilson asked her curiously.

Brennan closed her eyes and swallowed. They watched expectantly. Snapping her eyes open, she pinned Parks with a glare stopping him in his tracks.

"Church," was all she said. All eyes turned on Parks who hung his head.

"Techie, if I asked you to shoot someone, would you do it?" Brennan asked, without taking her eyes off Parks.

"Yep," Techie said without missing a beat.

"Would you, Legates?" Brennan asked, moving her eyes from Parks to DeWalt.

"Yep," Legates said, after swallowing his pizza. Brennan didn't say anything else as she continued to eat.

"Better yet, would you give me your rifle and let me shoot someone?" Brennan said a moment later, leaning over to pick up her coffee mug. Angela swiped it from her hand and took it to fill it.

"Probably not. I'm a better shot," Techie said.

"I would, because it would be funny to see those two run around the lab as she tried to shoot them," Legates said, pointing at DeWalt and Parks.

Michelle snickered slightly from his left, he shot her a wink. After everyone finished eating, they headed down to the platform to clean up. Michelle picked up her books and put them in her backpack.

"You know carrying that much weight on your back ain't good," Legates said, pointing at her backpack.

"I normally only carry my laptop and a book for that day's classes. But since I kinda got forced here, I brought them all and it's easier to carry them this way," she told him.

"So, why are you not using your laptop?" He asked her, gesturing to the notebook she was pushing into her backpack.

"Because my friend Tanya borrowed it for her C++ class and I had to leave before she could return it," she told him.

"Huh," he grunted. She slid her backpack onto her back and grinned at him.

"That thing looks like it will drag you over," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, if anyone unexpectedly pulls on it, it will," she said, heading towards the stairs.

He got to his feet and followed her down. They found most of the scientists standing next to the door and Brennan headed in their direction. Techie walked out first and Legates took the back. Grinning devilishly, he tugged on Michelle's backpack when she started to step forward. Michelle's eyes shot wide as the weight on her back started to pull her backwards.

"Dammit," she said as she struggled to get her feet steady under her.

Spinning around, she shot a glare at Legates. He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture and grinned at her.

"Not funny, twerp," she said, turning back around and leaving the lab.

Legates left the lab and waited as the door swished closed. When he saw the lock engage, he turned and followed the pack out of the building. He stopped short at the sight of Price and Dunn trying to lift the women into the back of the truck. Snorting, he elbowed Dunn to the side. He picked Cam up by her waist and boosted her into the truck. She turned with a frown but smiled when she saw who had helped her. Legates helped the rest into the truck then looked expectantly at Dunn.

"Aren't you getting in?" Dunn asked him with a confused look. Legates shook his head and jingled the keys at him.

"Ahh okay," Dunn said then climbed into the truck.

After dropping the flaps, Legates walked to the front and started the truck. They pulled out of the building and through the reporters. When they arrived at the Hodgins Estate, everyone unloaded. Michelle watched them trudge into the house. She narrowed her eyes and walked around the side of the truck. Legates had a flashlight and was peering into the step on the passenger's side step. She walked up and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Checking for corrosion. This truck only had a minor skim through before it was turned over to us for use. I wanted to make sure the batteries didn't die. Especially since the heater in the back with you guys is hooked up to this one," he told her. He shined the flashlight in her face with a grin.

"What are you doing?" He asked her the grin still plastered on his face. She reached up and pointed the flashlight back down at the battery.

"Asking you what you were doing," she answered flippantly.

"Smart ass," he grumbled as he banged the lid closed.

She shrugged and skipped around the front of the truck. He shook his head and followed in a more sedate pace. When he reached the foyer, he could see her disappearing down the steps. Michelle went down the steps and entered her room. A few moments later, she saw Brennan entering the pool area followed by most of Booth's unit. Shaking her head, she realized that Brennan wasn't carrying a towel. Entering her room again, she walked to the bathroom and got a towel.

While Michelle was downstairs in her room, Legates moved through the foyer and into the kitchen which was empty. He saw Addison pass by the door. Legates walked to the counter and picked up the clipboard then glanced at his watch. Good, an hour or so until his patrol. He dropped the clipboard on the counter, turned and strode from the kitchen. In the foyer he ran into the rest of his unit.

They were staring at the stairs so he turned to look. Brennan was coming down the steps in a bathing suit. He'd learned long ago that she was a gorgeous woman but just wasn't his favorite flavor. When the group moved to follow her, Legates went along with them.

They went down the stairs through the hallways and to the pool. Legates chuckled with the rest of the guys when the CID unit gaped at Brennan as she passed the hot tub. He walked with Techie and Goodman to the side and sat in one of the lounge chairs that circled the pool. Parks followed and sat down on the other end near Goodman his obvious curiosity getting the better of him. Reynolds, Cruz, Murphy, Lewis and Mitchell slowly followed them over to the lounges.

The CID members perched on the chairs as if they were uncomfortable being there. They waited as Brennan walked over towards the diving boards. She picked up two weights and tossed them in the water at the deep end of the pool. She walked to the ladders and climbed the one to the highest diving board.

Legates turned his head and watched as Michelle came in carrying a towel. She walked in front of them and to the edge of the pool. She dropped the towel then came and sat in chair next to Legates. Legates turned to look at Techie when the other man plucked his knuckles. Techie smirked at Legates with a knowing look. Legates narrowed his eyes daring him to say anything.

"Why is everyone sitting here watching her? This seems a little silly," Lewis muttered.

"I'm sitting here to see if anything will fall out," Cruz muttered with a laugh.

Techie, Legates, Johnson, Goodman and Michelle leaned forward in their chairs to glare at him. Cruz let a grin spread across his face and shrugged his shoulders. Brennan walked to the end of the board and turned her back to the pool. She froze for a second when several gasps echoed around the pool area at the sight of her back.

Michelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She mentally blocked the images of Brennan hanging and breathed deeply. Legates reached over, grabbed her hand, and squeezed. Michelle smiled lightly and gripped his hand. Brennan spent several moments breathing at a rapid rate.

"Hyperventilation," Michelle whispered. She'd learned about it when she took her diving classes for that canceled trip to Hawaii.

Bouncing lightly, Brennan flew off the board and began to spin. Murphy's eyes widened as he watched her body move in a beautiful dive. She hit the water with a splash and disappeared into the water. Parks glanced at his watch.

"2240," he said.

The CID members turned to look at him. Legates and Techie glanced at their watches and nodded. When she didn't come right back up, Lewis rushed to the edge of the pool and looked down. She saw Brennan sitting on the bottom of the pool with her legs crossed and her hands gripping the weights. Lewis laughed and waved Mitchell over.

"Mitchell, come over here you have to see this," she said excitedly.

Mitchell walked over followed by Reynolds, Cruz and Murphy. They peered into the pool and their faces covered in astonishment as Brennan continued to sit on the bottom of the pool. Angela walked in and sat down on the edge of the pool. She slipped her feet into the water and turned to look at Techie.

"She can stay down there longer when she is just sitting holding the weights. She can stay closer to her ten minute marker," Angela informed him. Techie nodded in appreciation of her statement then placed his laced hands on his stomach.

"This I have to see," Reynolds said with a snort as he sat down. The men on the lounge chairs chuckled at his disbelief.

"Dr. Brennan is a singularly unique person. I have never met a woman, who was not a competition level athlete of some type that can do the things she can," Goodman stated.

The other CID members chuckled in amusement at his statement. Cam entered the pool area and walked to where Michelle was sitting. Perching on the end of a lounge chair, she glanced at Angela.

"Is she at the bottom of the pool?" Cam asked, peering towards the pool.

Angela nodded at her and smiled. Cam moved to sit on the lounge chair properly. Her eyes caught Michelle's hand gripping Legates and mentally her eyebrow rose. Five minutes later, Legates turned his and Michelle's hands and glanced at his watch. At some point their fingers had become laced.

"2245," he announced. The group continued to wait and watch. Cruz was starting to pace, causing Parks to chuckle at his antics.

"Calm down, Cruz. She's fine. She still has another two or three minutes before someone has to go get her," Parks chided the man.

"I had heard a lot of things about Dr. Brennan. At the crime scene, a lot of the things I had heard were proved to be true. She's a hard ass about her crime scenes. She's picky about evidence and she's rather cold. At the same time I have seen things that say the opposite of the rumors. She is a very confusing person," Cruz grumbled.

"Yes, she is a hard ass when it comes to crime scenes and evidence. She expects everyone to put forth one hundred percent in everything they do. She did not become the best in her field by taking the easy way," Wendell said as he walked through the door.

"She pushes to make us better," Hodgins said, following Wendell through the door. Murphy looked up with respect in his eyes. Brennan had gathered quite a following of people.

"I don't get the whole Booth and Dr. Brennan relationship, though," Lewis said in confusion. She looked around at the burst of laughter that echoed around her.

"They are polar opposites. He seems more laid back and she's so uptight," Lewis pointed out.

"There are many things that go well together yet are opposite. Think of them as chocolate covered pretzels. Salty and sweet, they balance and complement each other," Angela said with a smile.

"Smart and stupid?" Mitchell said with a bark of laughter.

"Booth is a lot of things, but stupid is not any of them," Michelle said mildly.

Of all the things that she had learned through Cam and Booth's relationship it was that Booth was much smarter than he played off. She turned Legates wrist and looked at his watch. Good lord that thing was a walking information booth, she thought. It had G-shock written across the top. She saw time in different time zones, a calendar, and apparently it was shock resistant.

"10:50," she said.

The group walked to the pool and looked down. Brennan slowly opened her eyes, things seemed to be hazy. When she glanced up at the edge of the pool she saw Techie pointing at his watch. Releasing the weights, she shot straight up and broke the surface. Murphy's eyes widened in surprise at Brennan's calm appearance. She was not even breathing hard. Swimming to the edge of the pool, Brennan took deep even breaths to balance the oxygen to carbon dioxide ratio in her blood. After the fuzziness had faded, she pulled herself out onto the edge of the pool.

"Sweetie, your person called. Everything has been arranged," Angela said cryptically.

"Thank you, Ange," Brennan said, a huge smile spreading across her features.

Standing up, she walked back to the diving board. Climbing up the ladder, she stood on the board and repeated the breathing exercises. She bent her knees, executed another dive and hit the water with a splash.

"What she is going is so dangerous," Michelle said in a soft voice.

She knew that Dr. Brennan had probably had a lot of practice but it was still dangerous. Michelle wondered how could Dr. Brennan voluntarily do something so risky after surviving everything she had?

"2255," Techie said as he sat back down.

"Why does she keep diving? What do you mean it's dangerous? And what do you mean 'Booth isn't stupid'?" Cruz asked, looking at Michelle for an answer. Michelle returned his look and paused before answering.

"She keeps diving because it uses less energy and thus less oxygen to get to the bottom," Hodgins answered Cruz's first question.

"What she is doing is dangerous because she may suffer from shallow water blackout from multiple usages of hyperventilation," Michelle said, squeezing Legates hand.

"You know that as an FBI agent, Booth had to have a minimum of a Bachelor's degree to be accepted in the academy? He got his in Criminal Law. And, he graduated Summa cum laude as well. Which means he made straight 'A's'. Plus, he did most of it as correspondence courses while he was serving overseas," Cam said, raising an eyebrow at Cruz.

"Go, G-man," Hodgins said with pride.

"I would have never guessed," Legates said with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Booth was smart but he had not guessed to what extent.

"You perceive exactly what he wants you to perceive," Parks said mildly.

"He comes across as a stupid jock," Reynolds said in fascination.

"Again, a matter of perception," Angela said mildly, looking at Reynolds.

"Dr. Brennan sees past his past facade, to the real Booth. He does the same for her. It is part of why they work well together," Cam said.

"So,what was the genius FBI man's minor?" Lewis asked in curiosity. A grin spread across Cam's features at Lewis' question.

"He won't tell anyone," Michelle said with a grin.

She had already questioned him about it when Cam said he wouldn't even tell her. She had used sneaky tactics by randomly throwing it out during conversations. Still no luck getting the answers. Cam had always watched in amusement as Michelle and Booth battled. He to keep the information and her to find it out.

"Given my knowledge of the man, I'm going to say Human Sexuality," Cam said with a satisfied smirk. Angela burst into giggles and waved her hand in front of her face in a fanning motion.

"Given the cats in the briar patches that kept following us around for the last year, I might have to agree," Legates laughed.

Michelle shot him a confused look, he shook his head in a small gesture at her silent question. Techie's unit and the squint squad roared in laughter. Brennan shot to the surface with a frown.

"What's so funny that you had to interrupt me?" Brennan said, glaring at the people laughing.

"We were speculating on Booth's minor in college," Parks said, winking at her. A slow grin spread across Brennan's face as she began to swim to the edge of the pool.

"Oh, my God. He told you, didn't he," Cam squealed in a fashion more suited to Angela.

Pulling herself onto the concrete, Brennan made her way back to the diving board. She climbed to the top and said nothing as she approached the end of the board. Breathing then bouncing, she executed another dive and hit the water with a splash. Cam shook her head and sighed.

"2310," Goodman said after glancing at his watch.

"If that was his minor, then I'm taking that as mine," Goodman laughed, causing Legates to snicker.

"So, he took a class to learn how to have sex?" Mitchell sniggered at the thought.

"Oh, Honey, if you only knew what that man could do between the sheets," Cam said with a sly grin. Michelle grimaced at the mental image Cam's words invoked.

"The human sexuality degree is not only about the physical, but psychological, religious, philosophical and legal views on sex," Michelle said absently. Trying to steer the conversation away from Cam and Booth in bed. Legates turned his head in surprise at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a requirement for my degree. I have to take three human sexuality classes," she said with a shrug.

Techie and Goodman starting cat calling and whistling at Legates. His face turned red and he covered his face with his hand. The door at the other end of the room opened and a small body flew through the door. Before anyone could blink, the body went flying into the water at the deep end. Cam surged to her feet and Angela dove from the side into the water.

Legates surged in his seat as if he was going to jump up. He stopped when Michelle tugged at his hand indicating he should stay put. He watched as Brennan and one little Parker Booth surfaced. Legates turned his head and saw Booth walking towards the pool. He wasn't a people reader but Booth oozed sadness.

Legates' attention turned back to the pool with a burst of laughter from the people around him. He watched as Parker explained why he was there and asked permission to go to the lab tomorrow. Legates smiled as Brennan contemplated it but ended up giving in. Parker Booth had one Dr. Temperance Brennan wrapped around his little finger. Booth scanned the people sitting around in the lounge chairs.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Well, we were discussing your possible minor in college," Parks said with a grin.

"Dr. Saroyan says she thinks it was human sexuality because you were the shit between the sheets," Cruz said, causing Booth to turn red.

A large grin spread across Legates' face at Booth blushing, he noticed a grimace cross Michelle's face and wondered what that was about.

"Caaammmm," Booth groaned.

"So, was that your minor?" Techie asked, trying not to laugh at Booth.

"My knowledge between the sheets came from observation and practice. I am not telling you what my minor was," Booth said.

Turning on his heel, he left the room to the sound of their laughter. Goodman glanced at his watch and sighed. He stood up and walked to the lounger where Legates was sitting. Goodman saw Legates and Michelle's hands and mentally rolled his eyes.

"Heeyup," Goodman said, indicating that Legates should get up.

"Did you just seriously give me a dog command? I don't even think so; now I'm not getting up on principle," Legates said, frowning. Michelle let go of his hand to cover her mouth as she laughed at the pair.

"I'm ever so sorry, sir. Would you please make your ass rise from that lounge chair so that we may begin our patrol?" Goodman asked with a straight face.

Michelle leaned towards Cam laughing her ass off. Cam meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear trying not to laugh at the two. Legates stood up and left with Goodman following behind him. Standing up, Michelle left the people sitting there and headed to the man cave. She walked around turning on lights until she spotted a remote.

Picking it up, she scrunched her face at all the buttons. Hitting the one marked TV then power, she smiled when the TV came on. She hit the cable button and gaped at the number of channels Hodgins had. She flicked through the channels surfing for something good to watch. She settled on Howard the Duck and started watching.

When the movie was finished, she glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. Almost one am which meant bedtime. Standing up, she turned off the TV and the lights. Slipping down the hallway, she padded to her room and slipped inside. She flipped on the lights and grinned, her costume had arrived. She hung the bag up in the wardrobe. Walking back to the bed, she unzipped the bag and saw a note on top.

_Sorry, Michelle, we had to go through everything for security purposes. I really REALLY did not need to see your undergarments._  
_~Hodgins_

She snickered at the thought of what the look on his face must have been when he put his hands on her garter belt. She pulled out everything and made a mental note to send Brittney flowers or something. Brittney had gathered up items that Michelle had forgotten to tell her about. The wig and contacts were a big bonus. She placed the items in their proper places and pulled on her pajamas. After turning on the bedside lamp and sliding into bed, she fell into a light sleep.

Legates spent the next four hours walking in circles watching walls and seeing nothing. He really hated patrols; they were mind numbing to say the least. When his patrol was up it was three am. He'd be able to get three hours of sleep before the squints started moving. He really hated their schedules. If they worked this hard for five years, he was surprised they weren't all dead. Heading to his room, he stripped to his drawers and crawled in the bed. Taking his watch off, he set the alarm and threw it on the night side table.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...Hello Kitty, pancakes, navicular bones, real world, dishes, asshats, entertainment, advantages of being tall, pleasure brought by feet, legalities, whining like little girls, angry Booth, warnings, and leaving early.**

**A/N2: There are links on my blogg. I'll get them up after the kiddie is on the bus.**


	9. Real Life Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the Bones characters. They belong to Hart Hanson and Fox.

**Angelbach**: Sorry but I had to tweet about the improved fart scene. I laughed so hard about that =D. Improved fart scene *giggle* it just sounds so funny. Yeah, I got a talking to from my husband about that language and I acknowledge that it is out of character. I will be putting them back into their proper characters' shoes in the Espionage sequel. I didn't want to transition Michelle and Legates too fast but at the same time didn't want to go so long that they drug on for a hundred chapters. =)  
**1956JohnDeere50**: I forgot to put up the links until you reminded me! I appreciate that LOL  
**luckywynner86**: They only get better or worse depending on how you look at it ;-P  
**Guinnesshero**: Thank you, Honey.

**Thank you 4 for your reviews. They really do keep me posting =D**

* * *

**Chapter 8** - **Real Life Calls**

Michelle's alarm went off at six and she rolled from the bed. Stumbling sleepily to the shower, she washed, dried then returned to her room. She pulled on her undergarments then dug through her bag. She pulled out a plain white shirt and black jeans. After pulling on her clothes, she got down on the floor and dug around for her boots. Finding them, she pulled them from under the bed. She set them near the loveseat then walked to the bathroom.

She pulled her hair into a messy chignon and parted her bangs then smoothed them to her face. After brushing her teeth and applying her makeup, she moved into the bedroom. Picking up one pink Hello Kitty sock and one white Hello Kitty sock, she walked to the couch and sat down. She pulled on her socks and shoes then stood up.

Grabbing her backpack, she pulled out the books she had been studying the two days before and traded them for two others from her duffel. Dumping her cell phone in the pencil pocket of her backpack, she slung the backpack over her shoulder and headed to the kitchen.

Legates grumbled when his watch made that obnoxious noise. Getting out of the bed, he shut the alarm off, walked to his bag, grabbed a pair of underwear then headed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, freshly showered, shaved and awake, he walked out of the bathroom. After pulling on his uniform and boots, he headed up to the kitchen. The aroma of pancakes hit his nose as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Ooohh pancakes," he said, rubbing his hands together. Parker's eyes popped open at the sight of Legates.

"Mr. Legates, you aren't here to take my dad back to Afghan...Agfan...the desert are you?" Parker asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

Legates head snatched over towards the boy behind the counter. His face softened at the look of fear on the boy's face. He had finally remembered that he had met Parker during one of Booth's teleconference visits.

"No, I'm not here to take your dad to Afghanistan," Legates told him. Parker nodded and went back to pouring batter. Legates strolled over to the coffee pot and grunted at its gaping emptiness.

"No coffee?" Legates asked with laughter. He knew the chauvinistic expectation would get under Brennan's skin. Brennan turned to face him and glared.

"You're in trouble now, Mr. Legates," Parker teased.

"Tell you what, Little Booth, you can call me Legates. The 'mister' makes me feel old," he said.

"You are old but okay, Legates," Parker said, happily pouring more batter.

Brennan smirked at Parker's unintentional insult. Legates started digging and quickly found the items to make coffee. One by one, people began trickling in and Rowan put a stack of plates next to the oven. Legates gave a mental salute to the Sergeant that had replaced Reed. She wasn't cocky and was willing to help out when needed. Techie moved around in the kitchen digging for syrup. Finding it, he moved it to the island and then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the butter. Legates continued to make coffee, filling up the carafe that had been set up for their use yesterday.

Michelle found a flour coated Parker making pancakes with Brennan. Smiling, she moved through the kitchen to the dining room. She put her backpack in a chair and walked to where Legates was filling a carafe with coffee.

Reaching up, she pulled down several mugs then repeated the process. When she was finished, she poured herself some coffee. Legates swatted at her hand while she was trying to fill her cup. She swatted back with her other hand. Rowan snorted as she walked past the two. Michelle went to the table and sat down near the doors where she had left her backpack.

She pulled out her anatomy book and was sipping her coffee when a plate landed with a thunk in front of her. She pulled her book closer to her chest so she could see over it. She saw a plate with three pancakes on it in front of her. She looked over to see a smirking Legates looking at her. She stuck her nose in the air and turned back to her book.

"Eat," Cam told her with a stern voice.

Sighing, she put her book to the side and started eating. She ignored the conversation at the other end of the table. She finished two of the three pancakes then pushed the plate towards Legates. Picking her book up, she sat studying the bone structure of the foot. They were working on the human reproductive system but she knew the skeletal system was next. Now was as good a time as any to get a head start.

She saw Parker from the corner of her eye but ignored his presence. If he wanted her attention he'd ask for it. Her fingers traced the bones and as her finger nail crossed the medial cuniform bone she intentionally said navicular bone.

"That's the medial cuniform bone," Parker whispered to her. She smiled at him trying to be quiet about correcting her.

"That's the navicular bone," Michelle said, pointing at her biology book.

She knew she had said the wrong bone but she wanted to get Parker's goat. It didn't take Parker long to catch on to what she was doing. Laughing, he sat in the chair and looked over her arm at her book. Legates shook his head at Parker as the boy mouthed the bones while Michelle was saying them. The kid was smart no doubt about it.

Legates listened with half an ear to the conversation going on at the other end of the table. He heard Perkins' comment about the Jeffersonian team being a dysfunctional family. What the hell would white bread, American all star, boy know about dysfunctional families, Legates thought mentally snorting. He grinned at Cam's come back for Perkins' statement. Turning back to Michelle and Parker, Legates saw them talking about the skeletal system. Shaking his head, he sipped his coffee.

"Bones and Daddy don't spend too much time apart," Parker said suddenly, with a smile.

Legates' brow scrunched in confusion and he realized that Parker had been paying more attention to the conversation at the other end of the table than he had. The table slowly cleared out as everyone else went to finish getting ready for the day. Legates stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sighing, he pulled off his ACU shirt, leaving him in a tee shirt and started cleaning.

"You know, there is a world outside of those books," he said to Michelle casually.

"Yep and usually I am more a part of it. But since I'm being held hostage by the US Military I can't enjoy it," she said. He winced as he continued to clean.

"Joke, Legates, it was a joke," she said, never looking up from the book.

"So, out in the real world you do other things other than study?" He asked, scraping a plate, rinsing it then loading it in the dishwasher.

"Uh hmm," she said noncommittally.

"Such as," he probed.

"I have a couple of friends that I go to a few small clubs with. I used to cheerlead, I watch TV, I read, I do a lot of different things," she said.

"Huh," he grunted, still scraping, rinsing and loading. He intentionally took his time doing the dishes, hoping he could draw her into helping instead of studying.

She glanced up and shook her head. Getting up, she walked around the table and gathered the plates stacking them as she went. She set them on the counter next to the trashcan. He leaned back to watch her. She scraped the plates, stacking them until she was finished. She then moved to the sink, rinsed and dropped them into the dishwasher.

"Efficiency is good," she said with a grin. He shot her an innocent look and grinned.

"You son of-" she sputtered when she realized what he'd done. He grinned at her again.

"What? I was minding my own business doing the dishes and you just took over," he said, shrugging. She dried her hands then flung the towel at him.

"Just for that you can do the rest," she growled, walking back to her seat.

He chuckled as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. Techie stuck his head in through the doorway and grinned at the pair.

"Let's get gone," he said. Legates nodded and slid back into his shirt. Michelle was a few steps behind him and giggling.

"Are you laughing at me behind my back?" He asked without turning around.

"Nope, I'm just laughing at your asshat," she said, snickering again.

"Excuse me?" He said, still walking but wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Well, your ass is wearing a hat," she said, between giggles. He reached back and patted around. He felt his hat in his back pocket and rolled his eyes.

"You just wanted to look at my ass," he said, teasingly.

"No, if I was just looking at your ass I wouldn't be laughing," Michelle said as they entered the foyer.

"Man it ain't good if she's laughing at your ass, Legates," Davis called out.

"Wasn't laughing at his ass. I was laughing at his asshat Davis," Michelle smirked and it took a moment for them to realize she spoke without the normal pause before a name.

She had effectively just called Davis an asshat. Legates left the foyer grinning and biting back his laughter. He paused outside the door to pull his hat from his back pocket and put it on his head. As he was doing this, he heard Booth tell Agent Burns to ride with the squints so Legates gestured him towards the truck. The Jeffersonian team was already loaded and Goodman stood waiting for the two of them.

"Took you guys long enough," Goodman said, with his hands on his hips. Charlie climbed into the truck and sighed.

"Sorry, I was laughing at Legates' asshat," Michelle said, grinning.

"You got your own personal asshat, Legates? How'd you do that?" Goodman said with a grin.

"Not quite sure. One minute she's laughing, the next she's saying Davis is my asshat. So I'm really not sure," Legates said, wrapping his hands around Michelle's waist. With very little effort, he boosted her into the truck.

"Huh, she'll have to follow me around. Maybe then I'll get an asshat," Goodman said with a teasing grin.

"Huh," Legates grunted.

He walked to the front of the truck and climbed in the front. Starting the truck, he began that drive that took forever because these trucks just weren't made for long distance traveling. He pulled through, the reporters, still wishing he could run them over, then through the back gate.

Swinging the truck around, he backed up near the door. After putting the truck in park, he turned off the ignition and waited as Techie backed in. He growled seeing Brennan leading Parker behind the truck. He'd have to have a talk with her about that. He heard the air hiss and climbed down from the truck. Opening the flaps, he was met with Charlie's scowl.

"Why did we have to wait so long after you turned off the truck?" He questioned Legates still scowling.

"Because if I let you guys get down while Techie was backing the other truck in more than likely one of you would have gotten squashed by a two and a half ton truck. Is that acceptable, Agent Burns?" Legates snapped, glaring at the man.

Michelle watched Legates' eyes turn darker and darker. Interesting, she thought. Charlie sat back and sputtered at Legates. He had realized that Legates was a take charge kind of guy, almost as much as Booth was. Charlie also realized that he was not quite as high in the pecking order and wouldn't want to challenge a boy almost half his age. Booth walked up to the back of the truck and put his hands on his hips.

"Wendell, we need to talk," Booth bellowed.

Legates heard Brennan laugh as she entered the building. Her laugh was cut off by the door closing. Legates started helping the squints unload from the truck. Booth dragged Wendell around the side of the truck and the rest of the team headed into the building.

Legates almost steamrolled Michelle when she came to an abrupt halt. He looked around and his eyes got sad. There were caskets all over the place in the dock area. Just as suddenly as they had stopped, everyone began moving again. When they reached Brennan, Legates realized who she was talking to and snapped to attention. He heard the military personnel behind him do the same. They relaxed their stances when Henderson ordered them at ease.

"Who is that?" Michelle whispered, looking up at Legates.

"General Henderson," he breathed quietly.

She pursed her lips but nodded. The crowd moved past the General, Brennan and Parker. The men spread out and started their patrols. Legates walked to the table in the lounge and picked up the clipboard that they had been using to keep track of patrols. He glanced at the clipboard and frowned.

Shrugging, he threw it down on the table and sat on the couch. He watched the guys patrolling around and saw Michelle enter the lounge from the corner of his eyes. She sat down and began pulling out her books. Leaning forward towards her, he placed his elbows on his knees.

"You know how I said getting out of your books into the real world would be a good idea?" He asked her, his breath whispering across her neck. He mentally grinned when he saw goosebumps rise on her neck. He looked down and groaned.

"Yes," she said.

"Now would be a good time. I have two hours until my next patrol. Entertain me," he said teasing. Michelle looked up at him over her shoulder with a scowl.

"What the hell do I look like?" She asked him in a clipped tone.

"An attractive woman who is sitting lower than me, letting me see to her navel," Legates said, grinning.

Michelle looked down and sighed. She was sure he could see down her v-neck shirt but she was absolutely sure he couldn't see her belly button.

"Legates, you can't see my belly button due to the fact that my bra is pushing my boobs up and together. Which means you can't see past them," she said.

"Heh, yeah, I see that now," he said. She looked at him and shook her finger at him.

"You are not behaving," she admonished. He shot her a grin and shrugged.

"Legates," Booth barked, making Legates jump in surprise. What the hell had he done this time.

"Sarge?" He called back in question.

"Hands where I can see them," Booth yelled.

Legates threw his hands up in the air and Michelle followed suit with a grin. They heard Cam's laughter rolling through the lab.

"Now, where were we?" Legates asked, laughing at the expression on Michelle's face.

"Talking about my boobs," she said, laughing back at him.

"Shouldn't there be more to that shirt?" He asked, looking down at the neckline again.

"No, most people don't look down other people's shirts," she said, absently twirling her pen between her fingers.

"Guess that's the advantage of being tall. I don't really have to try too hard," he grunted.

She giggled at his comment. They jumped at a pounding on the door and saw Wilson scamper by towards the door. Leaning over towards the railing next to the couch, Michelle peered down at the door.

"Now look here, couyon, you had better let me in this lab right now," Caroline's voice came through clearly.

"Caroline," she said, laughing at the woman. She saw Booth walk to the door and let the prosecutor into the lab.

"Who?" He asked, kneeling on the floor behind her, leaning over her back, and looking over her shoulder.

"Cher, those are some stupid boys you got there. Didn't you teach them manners?" Caroline said as she strode through the door waving her hand as she fussed. Legates' eyes narrowed at her comment.

"Caroline Julian, Federal Prosecutor. Wonder what she wants?" Michelle murmured. They saw Caroline walk into the conference room.

"Do you know everyone?" He asked Michelle, turning his head so his face was mere inches from hers. She shrugged at his question.

"Cam has worked here for the last three years. Between balls, banquets, award ceremonies, holiday picnics that sort of thing I've met a lot of people. But Caroline is someone that Cam deals with on a regular basis," she said.

"Hmmm," he muttered.

"Can you get off me so I can sit up? My spine wasn't meant to twist like this for long periods of time," she asked politely but he knew it was more of an order.

"Sure, yeah, sorry," he said, sitting up then pushing back up onto the couch.

Michelle sat back up and twisted her back in the opposite direction making her back pop. She sighed and rolled her neck as the pressure from her back released. Legates grimaced at the sound of her back popping. She caught his look from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, it's not like I have Tanya here to walk on my back," she said crankily.

"Excuse me?" He said, his mouth falling open in surprise. Did she just say walking on her back?

"You know when you lay on the floor and someone walks on your back and it pops your spine?" Michelle asked her explanation. He shook his head and made a face.

"Hey don't knock it until you try it," she said, waggling her finger. He snorted and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him with a blank look on her face.

"Depends?"

"On?" She asked her frame stiffening just a little.

"On what you plan on trying to do to me," he said, grinning. Sighing, she stood up and toed off her boots.

"Lay down on your stomach," she ordered, pointing towards the floor.

He gave her an incredulous look. She pointed again, grunting this time. Sighing, he laid down on the floor, hoping he didn't pay for this.

"Do you have anything in your pockets?" She asked him, stepping towards him.

"Uh, keys," he muttered.

"Take them out," she said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"I hope you know that I am trusting you here," he said.

"Yeah, I get that," she muttered.

She saw him exhale and stepped up on his back. Once her foot stopped wobbling, she brought her second foot up.

"Ommph," he said.

"Shut it," she grumbled as she started moving up towards his head. His back crackled and popped. He let out a hissing groan of pleasure.

"Holy crap," he moaned. She moved further down and his middle back crackled.

"Well, this is interesting," Techie said, walking into the lounge.

"Dude, you have no idea," Legates groaned. Techie smirked at Michelle and she grinned at him.

"So, I can tell the guys that Michelle pleasured you with her feet?" Techie said his voice full of laughter.

"Sure, I don't care. As long as she keeps on doing it and promises to do it again," Legates moaned as Michelle moved to his lower back.

Techie snickered and glanced at Michelle. She shrugged then stepped off his back. Leaning over at the waist, she looked at him upside down.

"See, not as weird as you thought," Michelle said, smiling.

He looked up at her and burst into laughter at the sight of her upside down visage. She grinned and straightened up. He stretched causing even more popping. Putting his head on his arms, he relaxed on the floor. Goodman walked into the lounge and poured himself a cup of coffee. Looking around, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell happened to Legates?" He asked Techie, his eyes still darting around. Techie puffed out a laugh and pointed towards Michelle.

"Michelle worked him over while he was on the floor," Techie said, grinning.

Goodman's mouth fell open and he heard a groan from the floor. Taking his coffee, he stepped around the table and saw Legates sprawled out on his stomach on the floor.

"You dead, Legates?" Goodman asked, sipping his coffee.

"God, I hope not," Legates groaned.

"It's kind of illegal to kill soldiers," Goodman said, looking at Michelle.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She walked past Legates and stuck her toes in his ribs. He scrunched up then whined at her.

"Nice socks," he said, laughing and rolling over onto his back.

"Shut up," she said as she sat down at the table.

"Aww that's mean. I was complimenting your socks with the little kitties on them," he said, smiling.

"No, you were making fun of my Hello Kitty socks," she said primly. He rolled onto his back and started chuckling.

"Okay, I was making fun of your Hello Kitty socks," he said. She sniffed and went back to her anatomy book.

"So what did she do to you that had you lying on the floor?" Goodman asked Legates with a grin on his face. Legates put his arm behind his head and grinned at Goodman.

"I'm not sure the lady would like it if I share-"

"I walked on his back," Michelle said, cutting Legates off with a grin. Goodman started laughing and sat down on the couch next to Techie.

"Hey, it was my first time," Legates said, laughing.

Goodman looked at Techie, Techie looked back at Goodman and they started laughing at the same time. Michelle shook her head and buried her head back in her book.

"Real life calls," Legates said, teasingly.

"And it got my answering machine," Michelle said sarcastically.

"Awwww," Legates whined.

"Legates, you're a 26 year old, 6'7, fully grown man, and you just whined like a little girl," Techie pointed out.

"Wasn't it cute?" Michelle asked, scrunching her nose and grinning.

Techie shook his head as he chuckled. He stood up and walked out of the lounge and down the steps. A few minutes passed and Goodman gulped down the rest of his coffee and left. Michelle saw Booth stalk by and could feel the anger rolling off him in waves as he moved silently by.

"Was that Sarge?" Legates asked from the floor.

"That was Booth, yes," Michelle answered.

Legates got quickly to his feet and started to follow. Michelle reached out and wrapped her fingers around his wrist as he passed her. He stopped and looked down at her. She shook her head no and pointed to the couch.

"I've never seen that look but I've heard about it. It's best you let Dr. Brennan deal with him and until she does, leave him be," Michelle advised.

Legates paused for a fraction of a second and then sat down. A few minutes passed and Michelle saw Brennan walk by heading in the direction Booth had just taken. No more than five minutes later, Brennan walked by dragging Booth by the arm.

"What the hell is she doing?" Legates asked, watching Brennan drag Booth from the lounge.

"Don't know, don't care to know," Michelle said.

"You don't wonder? At all?" Legates asked her with an astonished look on his face.

"Look that whole conversation at the pool last night, it was gross okay. Cam is my mother and Booth well he's family. Like an uncle. In that particular conversation it was my mother having sex with my uncle, okay?" She said, trying to explain their family dynamic. Legates gave her a puzzled expression and Michelle sighed.

"These people are family to Cam thus family to me. Cam is my mother. She was the only mother I knew even before she adopted me. Booth he's like a favorite uncle. He's protective and if I need anything he's there all I have to do is ask. Now, I know they had a relationship but I really don't like to think about it. It's gross," she said, scrunching her face.

"I think I sort of get it. I mean I can see how connected these people are," Legates said, waving his hand towards the lab. Michelle nodded her head.

"Guess it's time for my patrol," Legates grunted, standing up he left the lounge with amazing silence for such a large person.

Michelle watched him walk away with slit eyes and a grin. His butt, in those pants, yep, worth the possibility of getting caught staring at. When he turned the corner of the catwalk, he glanced over at her but she was already buried deep into her book. As he approached the opposite side of the catwalk, he saw Booth walk in and stopped in his tracks. Biting back his grin, he froze when he heard Cam's voice call out from below him.

"Booth," Cam called out sharply. Booth jerked his head up and walked to where she was standing.

"Yes, Camille?" Booth asked, looking at her as she stared down at the clipboard.

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley," Cam said. Booth grinned at the automatic come back.

"Booth, button your shirt all the way up and put your tie on. That hickey on your neck will be visible in the next few minutes. Put on your jacket or the blood on the back of your shirt will become very visible as well," Cam said, calmly continuing to write.

Booth looked down, began buttoning his shirt and slid his tie over his head then pulled on his jacket. Legates finally let go of his amusement and snickered. Two sets of eyes looked up to see him standing over them.

"Shut it, Legates," Booth said in a snarky tone. Legates just grinned at him.

"Legates, I had better not see you in the same state," Cam said calmly. Booth laughed at her comment and tilted his head. Legates' shot her a stunned look. What in the world would...oh, his mind caught up with itself.

"She may be twenty but she still is my daughter," Cam said in a firm tone.

Legates returned to his patrol and tried not to blush when he walked past Michelle. He saw Goodman stretched out on the couch. Techie must have let him stop his patrol early since he'd started his early. The morning dragged by for the entire security team it was a fairly quiet day in the lab until Brennan's voice yelled across the lab.

"Booth, what is it called when Law Enforcement invades your privacy by taking personal information without a warrant or probable cause?"

There was a pause of silence then Booth's voice called back.

"Illegal."

Legates chuckled but continued to walk. What Booth had said was true but the way he said it made it funny. He spotted Brennan talking to Cam, the women standing still but their heads and mouths moving. That couldn't be good for Booth, Legates thought.

"That can't be good for Sarge," Techie said, nodding towards the two women.

"Agreed," Legates said.

They returned to their circling and Legates saw Cam stop Techie. She spoke with him briefly, he nodded in response. She turned, walked to the lounge, spoke quickly with Michelle and then went down the stairs to the main part of the lab.

"Leaving in a few," Techie told him.

Legates' eyebrows rose and he nodded. Techie spotted Brennan headed towards the door carrying the box of files. With a resigned sigh, he jogged around the catwalk and down the stairs. He left the lab with Brennan, following her to the elevator. Legates watched as the platform was packed up in a neat, orderly, and organized fashion. It was like watching ants work, each doing their job yet working together with a synchronicity. After Brennan had returned and the team was done packing up, they headed out to the vehicles.

* * *

**A/N: And for tomorrow...drum roll please...being in a hurry, pouting, running down security, then doing it again, Hodgins is a stud, a sexy fairy, gut suckers, honey dust, parental disapproval, costumes, inner voice versus outer voice, running down Michelle, better ass-ets, arriving at the ball, ass kissing, names, Michael Joshua Legates!, different views, and dances.**

**A/N2: Yes, I know Lea does not have wings, lol, but it's Halloween so the wings make it easier for others to guess what she is =D. The next chapter starts the longer chapters, it has 2k more words than the previous chapters (give or take).**

**Please leave a review. I really really do like and appreciate them**


	10. The Leanansidhe

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones they belong to Fox and Hart Hanson. The character Lea belongs to Jim Butcher however The Leanansidhe belongs to Irish folk lore.

**Yenyen76**: Nothing like a good back cracking...ahhhhh  
**AngelBach**: I've been pronouncing it La-gates. That's the way I've always heard it pronounced but I guess different areas will pronounce it differently =D Go with whatever makes you comfortable. My husband and I went back and forth about the pronunciation of Tanya *rolls eyes* I couldn't resist the pleasuring him with her feet line it was just way to easy.  
**luckywynner86**: And there is sooo much more awesomeness to come =P Bwuahahahah *cough, cough*  
**Silver Maker**: At some point all the chapter will become longer and if I had a cup of coffee I might have figured out which one it is. Maybe later today I'll do that and let you know. For now it's too early lol =D You will see lots of things that were only hinted at in Espionage. Like when they come back from Kansas. *giggle* And it's not what you think!  
**Nertoold54**: I had a lot of fun creating personalities for everyone in this story. It was kind of interesting watching them unfold. I had a hard time with Cam because she's always been mama bear when it came to Michelle. Thinking she shouldn't date this one or that one but how could she think that about Legates (he's so much like Booth) so I had to stay near the middle only occasionally letting mama bear out.  
**DWWBfan**: aww thanks for dropping me a review I REALLY do appreciate them so much. I'm glad you're getting a laugh out of it, hopefully, there will be more to come =D  
**Mendenbar**: LOL I won't tell anyone if you don't (does it count we're having this discussion on line? lol). I love going through the chapter and grabbing random words just to see how confused I can make people. It's kinda mean and funny at the same time =D

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Leanansidhe  
**

Michelle sighed, Cam had told her they were leaving early due to the Halloween Ball. She continued to study until the sounds of the machinery being shut down reached her ears. She closed her books, packed them into her backpack, and then pulled on her shoes. She walked down to the doors and waited with the scientists already standing there. They walked to the trucks, Michelle lost in her own world as she planned her makeup and wondered if she had everything she needed. She grimaced as she realized she was going to need help.

"What's wrong, Michelle?" Angela asked, seeing the grimace pass over her features.

"I just realized that I'm going to need help with my costume," Michelle said, frowning.

"Don't worry about that. Cam is going to need help too. So when we get back, give me an hour then meet me up in my bathroom. Bring all your stuff," Angela said, smiling brightly.

Michelle relaxed and gave Angela a grateful smile. The rest of the ride was pretty much discussing costumes and the ball. The CID members questioning the Jeffersonian crew about it. When the truck pulled to a stop and turned off everyone scrambled to get off the truck. As Legates was lifting Michelle down, he laughed at her eagerness to get down.

"In a hurry?" He asked, purposely lifting her down super slow.

"Yes, please put me down," she said. He chuckled and held her so her feet couldn't reach the ground.

"Why the hurry?" He asked with fake concern. She smacked his arm and glowered.

"Because unlike men, we women take longer to get ready," she pouted at him. He chuckled at her pouting.

"Pouting huh? Seems unlike you," he said, grinning then setting her feet on the ground.

She shrugged as she walked away. She hurried up the steps and into the house. She bolted down the stairs almost steamrolling Techie on her way through.

"Good lord," he exclaimed, twirling around as Michelle zipped past him.

He laughed and walked into his room. He saw the bag on his bed and groaned at it. He really did hate dress uniforms. Legates headed into the kitchen. They were supposed to be there by 7pm so they'd be leaving by 6ish, he figured. They had ten guys for patrols. Five of which should be laying everything out so when they finished their patrol at quarter of they could just shower and shave. Leaving fifteen minutes for the other five to stroll. He personally was going for the first option. He headed down to his room.

"You taking patrol?" Techie asked him as he passed.

"Yep," he answered Techie's question.

"Your girlfriend almost ran me down," Techie called out, knowing it'd irritate the hell out of Legates.

"Still not my girlfriend...yet," Legates said, closing his door immediately after that last word.

Techie chuckled then ducked into his room. Legates saw the bag on the bed and walked to it immediately. He picked it up, carried it to the wardrobe, hung it and unzipped the bag. He pulled each item out and hung it separately, looking for wrinkles. Finding none, he checked his boots and cap. Nodding in satisfaction, he laid everything he would be wearing in order. He pinned his insignia on and made sure everything was in order.

When he was satisfied, he left the room and headed up to the kitchen. He was the first to get there. He picked up the clipboard and scanned to see who he'd be relieving. He stepped out onto the patio through the French doors and headed around the house. Brown looked up in surprise at Legates' arrival. Legates waved his hand and let Brown go. Rolling his eyes, Legates started his patrol.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle bustled around her room and gathered everything up. When the heck did this turn into more work than a prom, she wondered. She pushed the necessary items into her makeup bag, grabbed her shoes then her undergarments. Walking to the bathroom, she showered making sure to take her time washing, conditioning and treating her hair. When she got out of the shower she rubbed lotion into her skin from head to toe.

After looking at the clock, she pulled on her pajama pants, wrapped her hair in a towel, put on her robe then walked to her bed. Looking around she realized, she didn't have enough hands. She put her undergarments and makeup in the robe pockets, scooped up her shoes then her garment bag. Hustling to the door, she stopped to glance over her shoulder and grunted.

Walking back to the bed, she scooped up her wig with the stand and tucked it under her arm. She hustled out the door, through the hallway and up the stairs. She nearly bowled Goodman over as she walked past.

"Woah, watch it," he said, teasingly.

"I'm on a mission here. So move it or lose it," she grumbled as she headed up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, she turned left and stopped. She heard Cam's laughter then Angela's. Heading in that direction, she stopped in front of the door at the far end of the foyer balcony. She tapped on the door and waited. The door swung open and Hodgins stood there grinning.

"Oh, yay, another woman. I'm totally the stud tonight. I have three women in my bathroom," he said, his eyes twinkling. She fake glared at him and waited. He swept the door open and she stepped in with a grateful smile.

"Angie, another of your victims...I mean people you're helping is here," Hodgins called out.

"Come in here, Michelle," Angela called out.

Michelle moved past Hodgins and headed to the open door that Angela's voice floated from. She entered to find Cam sitting in a chair and Angela curling her hair.

"Uh, Angela, your bathroom is bigger than my whole dorm room," Michelle said, looking around.

"Yeah, kinda big isn't it," Angela agreed. Michelle hung her dress on a hook and set her items down on the counter.

"Crap, I didn't have Brittney send my curlers," Michelle groaned.

"In that closet over there. Steam curlers, heat curlers, any kind you could want," Angela said, pointing with the curling iron in her hand.

"Cool, Thanks," Michelle said. She walked to the door opened it and gaped.

"Jeez, you must have every hair product on the market," Michelle whispered.

Reaching into the closet, she pulled down a set of steam curlers exactly like hers at home. She walked to the counter and plugged them in.

"So what is your costume?" Angela asked Michelle with a twinkle in her eye.

"The Leanansidhe," Michelle said. Angela pursed her lips and shot Cam a look in the mirror.

"A fairy," Michelle clarified.

"Nice. A sexy fairy?" Angela asked, still trying to figure out what Michelle had in mind for Legates.

"She's attractive in that scary way," Michelle said.

"This should be fun," Angela said, giggling. Michelle quickly started putting rollers in the wig as it sat on the stand.

"Wow, is that real hair?" Angela asked, eyeing the wig with interest.

"Yeah, I have a friend from school who hates her hair. She shaves hers off and wears wigs. She spends money on the good ones," Michelle said, still setting rollers.

"And boy should you see some of them," Cam muttered, rolling her eyes. Angela chuckled at Cam's statement. When the curlers were set, Michelle looked around for a place to get dressed.

"Use the linen closet," Angela said, pointing to another door. Michelle looked at Angela and burst into laughter.

"Did you seriously just tell me to get dressed in the linen closet?" Michelle asked as mental pictures of herself squirming in a closet lined with shelves.

"Trust me just use the linen closet," Angela said again. Michelle nodded, grabbed her bag and headed to the linen closet.

"Holy crap, Angela, this is huge," Michelle exclaimed after opening the door.

"Toldja," Angela chuckled.

Michelle went into the closet, hitting the light switch on the way in. Ten minutes later, she came out, holding the front of her gown up. Cam was leaned over the counter applying her eyeshadow and Angela had a different curling iron in her hair. Cam noticed her standing there and waved her over.

"Come here and I'll zip you up," Cam directed. Michelle walked over and turned her back to Cam.

"Wow is that a lycra garter belt?" Angela asked seeing the lacy garter belt that hugged the curve of Michelle's backside and hips.

"Yeah, it's a gut sucker," Michelle said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Honey, no need to blush. I'm wearing one," Angela said, laughing.

"Yeah, guys expect you to fit into these godawful contraptions they think are sexy and I don't know anyone with the perfect hourglass figure they're designed for," Cam grumbled.

Michelle laughed at Cam's comment. When her dress was zipped, Michelle began digging through her makeup bag and pulled out a gray box. She then pulled out a brush. She began dusting the powder across her skin and watched as it began to sparkle.

"Can someone do the back of my neck and shoulders?" She asked, turning to look at the two women. Angela had finished with her hair so she nodded. She walked over and took the box from Michelle.

"Oh me, oh my," Angela giggled, "lickable honey powder."

"It does what I need it to," Michelle said.

"Umm humm," Angela murmured as she brushed it across the back of Michelle's shoulders and neck. When she finished, she popped the lid on the box and handed both the brush and box to Michelle.

"Thanks," Michelle said.

Angela nodded and stepped away. Michelle picked up her contacts and put them in. Angela watched as Michelle glued on false eyelashes and curled them. She then put gold eyeshadow on her lids and lightened it to her natural skin tone in an upward blend.

Pulling out her black eyeliner, she extended the outer corners of her eyes to make them more cat like. She then began to apply her mascara. Angela was nodding in approval and Cam was sucking on her teeth silently.

"Sign number one I'm doing it right...my parental figure disapproves," Michelle said, with her mouth slightly open as she applied the mascara. Angela laughed and Cam shook her head.

"Did you want large, loose waves on this wig or large curls?" Cam asked as she moved the wig towards her.

"Lots of messy curls," Michelle responded.

Cam nodded, picked up a hair dryer and started drying the curlers. When Michelle had finished with her mascara, she started pinning her hair up into flat curls then placed a wig cap on her head. Hodgins walked in and pursed his lips at the scene before him.

"Think of it as one of my paintings. You don't see anything at first but in the end it's beautiful," Angela told him.

He smiled, nodded, walked to another door and disappeared into it. Michelle opened the box of powder and carefully applied it to her face. When she was finished, she picked up her lip liner, lined her lips then applied a blood red lipstick.

"It's disturbing. You look so hot yet so incredibly untouchable," Angela mused. Michelle smiled and nodded.

"Exactly as it should be," Michelle said then pressed her lips together with a smack. Michelle looked over at Cam and grinned.

"Perfect," Michelle said.

"There are some things I can still do," Cam muttered with a smile in her voice.

Michelle shot her a grin and took the wig from Cam's hand. She settled it on her head and began pinning it to her head. When that was completed, she put on her necklace. The snowflake was gold with crystals on the front. Sliding a pair of earrings that matched into her ears, she eyed her outfit and nodded.

"Now I just need someone to hook my wings on," she said, walking into the closet and returning with her garment bag. She hung the bag on the hook and pulled out her wings.

"Those are very pretty," Angela said, her artistic side approving of the wings.

Cam walked to Michelle and took the wings from her hands. She saw the wings hooked on with a hook and eye. When she hooked the wings on the back of Michelle's dress, Cam frowned slightly.

"Michelle, these are going to be too long," Cam said.

"No, I still have to put on my shoes," Michelle said, moving to where she had set her shoes down.

She slid her feet into her heels and Cam's eyes narrowed. Angela bit back her laughter at the look on Cam's face. Angela just dared just dared her to say anything about Michelle's shoe choice. Yes, they were black fuck me heels and yes they were hot but who would see them under that dress. Michelle rose up to a nice even six foot in the heels.

"Are you going to be able to walk in those?" Cam asked her, eyeing the four inch heels.

"Yes, spent a lot of time walking around my dorm room in them," Michelle said, smiling.

Cam nodded and the three women assessed each other. Nodding, they left the bathroom.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates had made quick work of his shower and shave. Walking up the stairs, he saw most of the guys grunting, grumbling, and generally bitching about having to wear their dress uniforms. He knew before the night was over he'd be one of them. He felt his skin start to itch as he stood there. For now, he smirked at them then spotted Techie. Making his way over to him, Legates stopped next to him.

"God, I hate these stupid things," Techie muttered.

Legates chuckled as he looked around at the men shifting in their uniforms. He saw Booth approach them from over Techie's shoulder. His eyes squinted as he tried to figure out who Booth was supposed to be. Obviously a gangster of some sort, but which one?

Booth looked around at the men in dress uniforms and smiled. Angela and Hodgins were coming down the stairs and Booth paused to peruse their costumes. They looked like they had come straight out of the 1950's. Legates turned his attention to the pair descending the stairs, he had no idea who Angela and Hodgins were supposed to be.

Booth blinked twice at Angela's white dress that fell past her knees. It dawned on him where he'd seen pictures of it. Booth heard Young choke on his air and turned to look at the man. Young was standing with the other FBI Agents who were all wearing tuxes.

"Oh, please, tell me you didn't," Booth said with a laugh as he turned back to face the pair. Hodgins pulled his double breasted gray suit jacket down with a grin.

"Yes, we did, G-man," Hodgins said still grinning. Techie looked at them and then at Booth.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Morgan called out from his position near the security team.

"Julius and Ethel Rosenberg," Booth said. Addison burst into laughter and held his sides as he laughed.

Daisy and Sweets came from the downstairs doorway, causing the attention to shift to them. Booth groaned at the leather jacket, jeans and white tee shirt Sweets was wearing. His eyes shot to Sweets hair and his mouth fell open. Charlie started choking in laughter as he saw Sweets.

"Sweets, how the heck did you get your hair to do that?" Booth stuttered out as he stared agog at the Dean Martin hairdo Sweets was sporting.

Daisy smiled and carefully ran her hand over Sweets' gelled hair.

"Straightening iron," Sweets grumbled.

"So, he's James Dean?" Legates said with a confused look at Daisy.

Booth skimmed her form and took notice of the ruffled shirt and plaid skirt. Glancing at her face, he closed his eyes and hissed.

"Whose idea was this?" Booth said, shooting a glare at Angela. Legates followed Booth's gaze to Angela who stood to the left of the bottom of the steps with a smirk on her face.

"Don't look at me, Studly. This was all Bren," Angela said.

"So, if he's James Dean, who is she?" Legates said again, pointing towards Daisy. He was really confused at this point.

"He's not James Dean. He is Charles Starkweather and she is Caril Anne Fugate," Booth hissed.

Price started laughing and everyone turned to stare at him. The connection clicked in Legates brain and he started chuckling. He'd heard Addison prattle about famous criminals for the better part of two years.

"They're all…they're all...from the FBI most wanted list," Price said, between gasping breaths. Everyone else in the room started laughing. Booth put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling.  
That would make you what, Booth?" Addison said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'd say Al Capone but somehow I'm thinking no," Booth said.

Cam came down the steps and stopped at the bottom. She wore a dress straight from the 1880's and Addison paused. Legates' eyes traveled down the plum colored velvet dress. The sleeves were puffy at the top and became fitted at the elbow and stayed fitted to the wrist. The bodice was fitted and narrowed at the waist then the skirt belled out and fell naturally to the floor. The plum velvet was highlighted by black accents. Legates turned to look at Addison for the answer since he was a walking criminal history book. Cocking his head, Addison stopped and thought.

"Well, she's not from the FBI most wanted but I would guess she would be in the theme," he mused. Booth waited, he had an idea but wanted to see if anyone else got it. After a long pause, Booth rolled his eyes.

"Lizzie Borden," Booth said shortly.

Cam nodded and flicked open a fan with a smile. There was a sudden pause and quite a few groans as Michelle came down the steps. Booth heard Legates audibly swallow and grinned. Legates' eyes glowed and turned two shades lighter as he took in the form fitting gown that clung to Michelle's curves. The gown shimmered from black to green as she moved down the stairs.

Her skin shimmered as if it were sparkling in an almost, but not quite, unnatural way. The wings on her back swayed behind her as she descended showing a green and black swirling pattern on them. Legates' eyes traced quickly past her bust line since he was having enough trouble controlling his blood flow. His gaze stopped on her hair or her wig rather.

The maroon colored hair fell in riotous waves around her face framing it and then down to her shoulders. She caught his eyes and blinked slowly. The unnatural shade of green was eerie to look at. She let a slow, seductive, predatory smile cross her face and it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was dressed as Lea.

"The Leanansidhe," Legates breathed out softly, completely missing Cam and Booth's interaction. Booth chuckled and nodded in respect to her choice.

"Who?" Brown asked in confusion.

"Leanansidhe is the Gaelic fairy who was part of the Fae winter court. Second to queen Mab and in charge of the muses of artists," Legates explained. Michelle dropped into a curtsey with a nod. Her eyes skated over his form in his class A's and a look passed through her eyes he didn't quite catch. Booth smacked Legates on the shoulder.

"Don't make deals with the Fae," Booth whispered. Legates head jerked back and he laughed.

"Yes, I read Jim Butcher too," Booth laughed.

The air was split with Addison's laughter and with everyone else, Legates' eyes shot to the door that led to the stairs going down. He bit back a grin but almost choked on his laughter as Booth and Brennan's costume became blatantly obvious to everyone in the room. Everyone knew about the infamous Bonnie and Clyde.

Everyone began to move towards the doors and Michelle was praying she didn't have to ride in the back of a big truck to get there. She worried with her bottom lip as she walked towards the door.

"Something bothering you?" Michelle asked just over her shoulder.

Legates bit back a groan as he realized that whatever she had applied was applied to the back as well as the front and seemed to distinctly smell like honey. He wondered briefly if her skin tasted as good as it smelled.

Michelle bit back her bark of laughter as she heard his muttered inner voice monologue. She decided to cut the poor guy some slack and not say anything. Techie however was not so kind.

"Legates, turn your inner monologue off. He is using your voice again," Techie blurted out, his voice full of laughter. Michelle kept her face blank at Legates' following muttered curse.

"God, I hope she didn't hear that," Legates said in a low tone.

"Hear what?" She asked, offering him an out.

"Nothing," he said, smiling.

"She heard us," Techie snorted with a laugh.

Legates' face started turning red and Michelle looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Legates, are you blushing?" She asked, trying to save him from Techie.

Techie chortled as he caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes at Techie who suddenly realized that she was going to rip his spleen out if he didn't stop.

"Um no," Legates said, ushering her past Brennan and out onto the steps.

He stepped to the side where Booth was standing. Techie followed Legates without realizing that Michelle was also following. When Legates stopped, Michelle did as well. Techie not paying attention didn't stop quick enough and ran smack into the back of her.

He grunted when her wing poked him in the thigh. Michelle squealed lightly as her weight shifted and she couldn't catch her balance. She fell into Legates back and clutched the back of his jacket. He jerked forward and looked over his shoulder to see Techie trying to figure out how to help Michelle stand up straight without touching her inappropriately. Sighing, Techie put his hands on her hips and straightened her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize that you were there," Techie apologized.

"S'okay," she said, gaining her footing.

Legates turned and raised an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Michelle stepped away from the pair and walked down the steps and stood at the bottom.

"Good job, douche," Legates muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"Legates and Techie, you are with us in the middle car. The rest of security, in the first car. Charlie, Price, Young, DeWalt, Williams and Dunn I want you in the third car. This event draws a lot of reporters. It is similar to a red carpet event. I want you guys lined up to the entrance," Booth ordered.

"Sarge, we're right here. We can hear you just fine," Legates said.

Booth turned and glared at him. They smirked at Booth and trotted down to the middle Hummer limo. Techie opened the door and swept his hand, gesturing for the squints to climb in. Michelle smacked him as she walked past and climbed in. Legates grinned and went to climb in behind her.

"Whoa you'd only be doing that if you were her date," Techie said, putting his hand up. Legates grinned and patted Techie on the shoulder.

"You coming, Legates, or are you standing out there with your boyfriend all night?" Michelle called from the front of the limo. Legates grinned and ducked into the vehicle.

"Son of a bitch," Techie swore, his voice full of laughter.

Angela laughed breathily and climbed in after Legates. She was enjoying the view of one of his better ass-ets. Techie watched as everyone climbed in the limos and thanked his lucky stars that he was riding with the women in costume and not their class A's. Michelle took a deep breath as Legates slid onto the seat next to her. She could feel his thigh pressed against hers and the heat emanating from him. She shivered slightly and he glanced down at her.

"You okay?" He asked her with a worried frown.

"Yes, it's chilly," she said. He huffed out a laugh.

"It's October in Washington DC of course it's chilly," he said in a teasing tone. Angela sat down on the other side of Legates. Her teeth chattered a little and she shivered as well.

"Aww, poor baby," Hodgins crooned then wrapped his arms around her.

Michelle glared at Legates with a frown and flicked the heater vent to face her. Legates mentally smacked his forehand and rolled his eyes. He felt the limo take off and sat back. When he sat back, he let his arm overlap hers, giving her some heat.

"You know Lea doesn't have wings, right?" Legates whispered into Michelle's ear.

"Yeah, I wanted to add more fantasy so there was no question as to what I was," she said quietly with a smile. They turned their attention to the pair in the rear seat when Booth spoke.

"Bones, you could fit another ten to fifteen people in these cars," Booth said in astonishment.

"Hmm. Yes you could," Brennan said vaguely. Booth's eyes narrowed at her and she just smiled.

"You are up to something," Booth said. The rest of the squints looked at them and Brennan said nothing but smiled again.

"You're right, Booth," Angela said.

Legates pursed his lips and felt the road beneath the limo as it pulled around to the entrance to the Jeffersonian ballroom. Techie waited until Davis opened the door before stepping out. Techie reached his hand in and helped Cam from the limo. She walked through the line of the security and entered the building. Techie took his spot at the end of one of the lines that separated the crowd of screaming reporters from the carpeted entrance to the party.

Booth and Brennan were next, then Angela and Hodgins and last but not least Legates stepped out and put his hand in the door to help Michelle out. She stepped out and lightly gasped as her shoe rolled to the left. Legates steadied her then escorted her up the carpet.

When they entered the foyer of the party area they waited as the CID members and security made their way into the ball. After everyone was gathered in the lobby, they moved into the main ballroom. Legates' eyes swept across the room as they entered, automatically working. Dark, smokey, back lighting, great room for people to hide in, he thought.

Michelle felt him freeze for a split second and grinned. As they followed Booth and Brennan to a table the fog from the dance floor swirled up around their feet. The candles on the tables and on the ledge above their heads flickered making her skin glow in an unearthly light. She turned to look at Legates and he jerked back. Her eyes glowed a neon green color.

"That's fucking creepy," he muttered, leaning down and speaking near her ear so she could hear him. She sputtered in laughter and grinned at him.

"Glow in the dark green contacts. They also glow in blacklight," she said, chuckling.

"Stop sucking on Michelle's ear and keep scanning," Techie grumbled from behind them. Michelle turned to glare at him and he rocked back from the pair.

"Okay, yeah, umm," Techie muttered, stepping back.

Legates snickered lightly at Techie's reaction. Michelle's eyes narrowed again as she scanned the ledge that ran around the top of the room. She could see the fake cobwebs and what looked like gargoyles.

"Are those gargoyles on the ledges?" She asked Legates, still looking up at the ledges.

"Mmmhmm," he said.

He saw the pumpkins on the buffet tables and almost burst into laughter at the death star pumpkin. All of the pumpkins were expertly carved and extremely detailed. Each one glowed and flickered from the candle inside. Legates held Michelle's chair out and helped her adjust her wings. Angela nodded approvingly.

"Ass kisser," Techie muttered under his breath.

Michelle shot him a questioning look. He just grinned at her as Legates sat down on the other side of Michelle. He shot Techie a dirty look. He saw Addison sitting on the other side of Techie and scanned the table. He realized that the chairs were in pairs so the chair had to be filled by someone.

"Seriously? Oh, man these people are serious geeks," Addison sighed. Addison's comment caught Legates attention.

"Actually, George Lucas is one of our benefactors with a capital 'B'," Hodgins murmured.

"What?" Wilson squawked and danced around causing Hodgins to chuckle.

"You will see different benefactor related pumpkins around the hall," Angela said with a grin.

"Look over at the bar," Cam pointed out.

All ten men turned to look at the bar and as if by magic the crowd parted and a line of faces carved into pumpkins appeared. Michelle, Hodgins, Brennan and Booth's faces appeared on the bar. Legates looked down at Michelle who was purposely looking anywhere but at the group. Poking her in the side with his elbow, he gestured toward the bar with his head tilted in question. She glanced at the bar and shrugged. He tried to keep his eyes on her face as her breasts jiggled with her shrug.

"They worked so hard to solve my father's murder and get justice; I had some of the money he left me invested. Cam helped me to set up an investments that earns money and one of them pays the annual annuity to the Medico-Legal Lab," Michelle said briefly. She swallowed and tried not to think about the fact that her adoptive mother solved her father's murder or the fact that her father had been eaten by a tiger.

Legates rocked back on his heels at the news her father had been murdered. He knew Cam was her adoptive mother but he had never asked too much about the situation.

"What about you, Sarge?" Legates asked, leaning around Angela to ask Booth. Booth stared in confusion at his face on a pumpkin.

"I never," he turned a raised eyebrow on Brennan. She shrugged and slipped away towards the bathroom without answering. Booth turned a look on the squints who were suddenly interested in everything but Booth.

"Somebody better start talking or I will go to Goodman," Booth demanded.

"You won't have to go far. I'm right here," Goodman said with a laugh. Legates glanced at Goodman who was sitting at the table next to them.

"Don't start, Goodman. You know I was talking about your Uncle," Booth growled. Angela sighed and turned to look at Booth.

"She might have, hypothetically, set up a scholarship fund in your name when you were killed, that helps to pay for the Jeffersonian Interns," Angela murmured.

Booth sighed and pulled his fedora down lower and slouched down in the chair with a grunt. Legates listened as the Jeffersonian team talked about someone named Cullen and then they started discussing costume ideas.

"You know, Booth, you should be grateful," Angela said, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Why would that be, Angela?" Booth asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Because we originally considered Sandy and Danny for you two," Angela said, grinning.

"Who?"

Cam started snickering at his denseness.

"He slept through it," Cam told Angela.

"You know John Travolta and Olivia Newton John. Grease," Angela said.

Booth's mouth fell open and he started choking. Brennan handed him her drink as she slid into the seat next to him. He took a sip then turned an evil look on her.

"You didn't seriously consider that," Booth said. She shrugged and took her champagne out of his hand.

"So, Sarge, I've heard you can waltz. I guess the real question though is, can you Hand Jive, Baby?" Legates asked while choking back a laugh. Michelle arched her eyebrow at him for the Grease reference. He shrugged and smiled.

"Time to take up our posts?" Angela said with a smile. The men looked around suspiciously and Booth chuckled.

"It's a wonderful position to defend, trust me. We've held up the same piece of wall at just about every Jeffersonian black tie function," Booth assured them.

Legates helped Michelle from her chair and they followed the group. The security team moved with them leaving the CID team sitting at the tables. The Jeffersonian team stood with their backs to the wall almost in the front corner on the other side of the room from the DJ.

As Sinatra's voice began to drift across the dance floor Legates scowled. Then shook his head, maybe later they'd play something that he could actually get Michelle onto the dance floor with.

"Did you want anything to drink?" He asked, leaning over so she could hear him. She smiled up at him and considered.

"Yeah, a sparkling chocolate water," she told him.

He pursed his lips but nodded then turned and headed towards the bar. Michelle watched his back disappear through the crowd towards the bar. She almost wished that she was twenty one. A beer would do wonders to take her nervousness down a notch. She liked Legates a lot, he was 180 degrees opposite of the guys she normally dated and she liked it. She would never have brought any of her past boyfriends to one of these events but Legates seemed to be comfortable here.

Legates moved his way to the bar trying to look relaxed even though his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He was out of his league with these people; they had money and a lot of it. He approached the bar and placed their orders. He blinked in surprise when the bartender nodded and began mixing drinks. Legates watched him drop a couple drops of a clear liquid from a glass bottle into a champagne flute then fill it with sparkling soda water.

The bartender then poured him a Mountain Dew in a tumbler. Nodding, Legates took the glasses and headed back to the other side of the room where the group was standing. When he was back at Michelle's side, he handed her the flute. Smiling, she took it from him.

"Thanks," she said almost too quietly. He smiled at her and took a sip of his drink. She eyed the drink and shot him a confused look.

"No alcohol while I'm working," he griped.

She nodded in understanding slightly off put that he was working and not on a date with her. Legates mentally groaned then sighed. He'd just stuck his foot in his mouth. He wished this strictly was a date but unfortunately it couldn't be that way with this situation. He stiffened as he saw seven figures start to duck and weave through the dancers towards them.

"Hold this please," Legates said near Michelle's ear, handing her his drink. She took his drink and looked up at him in confusion.

Techie stepped forward in a defensive position and Legates had taken a step forward when the women formed a line at the edge of the dance floor. They moved like wraiths toward them and Legates saw Techie stiffen briefly then heard him suck in a breath.

"Andrea, baby, is that you?" Techie said in a low rushed voice that barely carried over the music.

He rushed towards one of the women. She stopped, tilted her head, and let a smile sweep across her face. It slowly dawned on the other six men that these women were special. Techie picked Andrea up and spun her in a circle as she squealed in delight. Legates stepped back against the wall next to Michelle. She handed him his drink and gestured towards the pair.

"That's Andrea, Techie's fiancee. Denise, Wilson's girl. Julie, Johnson's fiancee. Nikki, Brown's better half. And Melissa, Oak's high school sweetheart," Legates told her, pointing to each as he named them.

Michelle grinned as she realized what exactly Brennan had done. Legates grinned at Michelle and she could see he was happy for the other men.

"What's with the shit eating grin?" She asked him, sipping her drink.

"Maybe now Techie will stop being so much of an ass," Legates said.

"I haven't noticed that particular trait," she said. He barked out a laugh and looked down at her.

"You haven't lived with him for the last eight months. God, he's worse than a woman with PMS," Legates told her.

Michelle narrowed her eyes at the PMS comment. They saw Brennan pass by and a young man carrying buckets. He looked to Michelle for an explanation. She shrugged her shoulders indicating she had no idea. Mentally smirking, she noticed he watched her breasts bounce when she shrugged. He wondered if he could come up with more questions she couldn't answer.

"I've never been to the Halloween Ball. I've been to the fourth of July picnic and the Christmas party," Michelle said, shrugging again with a mental grin.

"Huh," Legates grunted, mentally reciting monster stats.

His eyes shot to the door when it opened and light flooded into the otherwise darkened room. He stiffened and tried to get a good look at the people pouring into the room. He then realized that they were children escorted by adults and relaxed.

Michelle watched with a small smile pasted on her face as the children moved around the room calling out trick or treat. A large group of children came to stop in front of them, waiting to see Brennan and Booth. Michelle nearly jumped out of her skin when the man standing next to her yelped.

"Mom? Dad?" Legates yelped when one of the sets of older couples with children stopped in front of Booth and Brennan.

"Michael Joshua Legates, why didn't you call us?" His mother chastised him with a gentle smile.

Michelle clapped her hand over her mouth and attempted to stop her giggles as she realized what his middle name was and where she'd heard it before. Finally giving up, she took her hand off her mouth. Legates mentally sighed and groaned at his mother for giving away his name. He hated the name Michael and yet she insisted on calling him that.

"Legates, you are so busted," Michelle teased him with her voice still full of laughter. His cheekbones turned a faint shade of pink and he hoped that she couldn't see it.

"Mooommmmm," Legates whined.

Michelle just laughed even harder. Sadie Jackson eyed the young woman standing next to her son and laughing. She was a very beautiful young girl and Sadie briefly wondered if she and her husband had crashed a date. John stared at the young girl standing next to his son and pursed his lips.

"Ah Mama, Dad, this is Michelle Welton. Michelle, these are my parents, Sadie and John Jackson," Legates introduced them. Michelle put her hand out and shook their hands with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said sincerely.

Michelle felt a tug at her hip and looked down. She saw Parker standing there and grinned at him. Kneeling down, she examined his skeleton costume with a grin. He lifted his foot and pointed. Sadie watched the pair with interest as they interacted.

"Medial cuniform bone," he informed her. Legates snorted in laughter at Parker's comment. Michelle grinned, cocked her head, and shook her head.

"Nope, that's the navicular bone," she informed him solemnly. Sadie saw a very intelligent young woman talking to a young child. John saw a young woman, kneeling down with her breasts almost hanging out and frowned in disapproval.

Parker started giggling and moved away towards his father when the crowd started moving. Michelle rose to her feet and shook her head laughing.

"We need to take these kids around the room. We'll be back in a few moments, Michael," Sadie said, moving off with the kids.

When Legates' parents were out of earshot Michelle burst into laughter. She was leaning against the wall laughing and tears trickled from the corners of her eyes.

"Alright, Renee," Legates said, grinning when her laughter came to a halt.

"Who told you my middle name?" She demanded, spinning to face him. He smirked and took a drink of his soda.

"I don't give away my sources," he said, grinning. He heard the opening strains of I Don't Want to Miss A Thing by Aerosmith and leaned over.

"Dance with me?" He asked her, holding out his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun...dancing, parental realizations, the scent of honey, you love to hate her but here she is, Barbie, grammar correction, who needs a purse?, weekend plans, it's just a flesh wound, poked in the butt, anxiety, music to sooth the soul, two hundred dollar shirts, hand waving, introductions, more butt kissing, and arriving home.**

**A/N2: Just so ya'll know I am aware that Lea doesn't have wings but it's Halloween but sometimes it's easier to not have people question your costume all night. They see the wings and they know you're a fairy. And I'm sure there's something else I've forgotten but I don't know what. The links went up on my blogg about forty minutes ago and I put up Chapter 8's as well. **

**Please, please leave a review. They're very important to the writer to let us know you're enjoying it!**


	11. His Eye Is On The Sparrow

**Disclaimer: Same as yesterday. I still don't own or won't ever own Bones or any of the characters. They belong to Hart Hanson and Fox.  
**

**Silver Maker:** Glad you liked her costume. I had fun putting it together! As far as the Kansas thing I was referring to when they go to Kansas ;-) You'll have to excuse me if I'm a little unclear. I do this first thing in the morning while I'm drinking my coffee =D So I'm not very coherent lol.  
**Yenyen76**: Tada more for you! I'm really glad you're liking this story.  
**AngelBach**: Well, yes you'll see a little more of her than you did in Espionage but not by much. I didn't write out the fight...yet...heh heh I still have two more stories for Michelle and Legates plotted out and my husband pushing for more than that LOL.  
**BecksBones**: I had fun writing out those extra details. When I started writing this part of the story I thought I would be bored but it was interesting to 'see' the actions in my mind and hopefully you got to 'see' them as you read.  
**Nertoold54:** So, I'm standing in line at CVS (pharmacy) about five months ago and I 'feel' someone standing behind me. Me being me I glance behind me to see who it is. I have a tendency to do it since this is Delaware, there's a good chance you know them =D. Anyway, so I see well a military stomach. Leaning back, WAY BACK, I glance up and** I SWEAR TO** **GOD** it was Legates in person. The dude was huge, olive skinned, dark haired, couldn't see his eyes he was too freaking tall. I'm 5' so when I say I saw his belly I wasn't kidding. And to answer your psuedo question. Yeah he was hot!  
**luckywynner86**: Glad you liked it =D

* * *

**Chapter 10- His Eye Is On The Sparrow  
**

Taking his hand, Michelle let him lead her to the floor. Wrapping an arm around Michelle's waist, Legates pulled her close to his frame and grasped her other hand in his large one. They begin to sway together on the dance floor. Sadie paused near the door where they are supposed to wait for the women to come and get their children.

She glanced at the dance floor and a grin crossed her face. Her little boy has a thing for Michelle. Cam let out a slightly mournful sigh as she watched Michelle begin to dance with Legates. Her little girl is no longer interested in boys, now she was interested in men. This brought about a whole new series of possibilities or problems.

"They're just dancing," Angela pointed out.

"Yes, I know but they have that weird connection type thing that Booth and Brennan and you and Hodgins have. It's not love because it's way too soon for that, it's just an instant connection. And I hate it when Michelle dates," Cam said, smiling but her eyes still sad.

"They all grow up," Angela said wisely.

"Come on let's do our thing so we can get out of here," Cam said, waving the group away from the wall.

Techie looked up and grunted.

"Sorry, Baby, time to work. Walk with me," he said to Andrea, holding out his arm.

Andrea looked up at him, smiled and looped her arm around his elbow. Techie jerked his head and the rest of the men followed suit.

"Keep an eye out, Jackass," Techie said, as he walked past Legates and Michelle on the floor.

"I really hope he was talking to you and not me," Michelle murmured. Legates breathed in and chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah, he's talking to me," Legates said.

He swallowed as the scent of honey suddenly became stronger. Looking down, he realized that she was getting warm pressed up against him. Not sweating mind you just warmer and with her rise in temperature the smell from her powder increased.

"Oh God," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him.

She saw a slightly glazed look in his eyes and quirked a brow at him. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. The song came to a slow end and he took an abrupt step back. Michelle looked at him with her face crinkled in confusion. He smiled and ran his hands down the front of his coat.

"Come on," he said and led her off the floor.

They took their place on the wall and his eyes were constantly moving. He heard a warbling whistle and cursed under his breath as he saw Hannah Burley making her way across the floor towards Booth and Brennan.

"That bitch," Michelle growled, stepping forward when she spotted the woman. Legates reached out and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"They're okay. Just leave it," he said near her ear.

The candlelight flickered in her eyes and he saw an evil flame that made the glow even more creepy. His parents made their way back to where Legates and Michelle were standing. Sadie and John followed the pair's eyes to see a blonde woman speaking with a couple of the floor.

"Excuse me," Michelle snarled and pulled away from Legates.

She stalked to the bathroom and shut herself in the largest stall. Taking large breaths, she tried to calm down. She could feel her blood pressure rise, she could feel the memories trying to surface. Not tonight, she was out with a hot guy and those memories and that woman weren't going to ruin this for her.

"What the hell is that about?" John asked, looking at his son for an answer. Legates' eyes continued to move and he sighed not really wanting to answer the question.

"Ms. Burley wrote a not so nice article about Dr. Brennan and about what happened to them in Maluku," Legates said briefly.

"Honey, if she wrote it about Dr. Brennan it wouldn't be them," Sadie corrected, a little confused.

"I read that article and she said something about two women being kidnapped but Dr. Brennan was the only one tortured. She questioned what happened to the other woman but never outright said," John said, sipping the drink he'd gotten before they returned to their son. Legates gave a clipped nod but said nothing more. Sadie's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"Oh my," she said.

"Nothing like that happened but everyone is asking and speculating because Hannah Burley left it open," Legates said, his eyes still moving.

Michelle returned from the bathroom and stood next to Legates saying nothing. He noted her pallor and grimaced. John's mouth fell open a little when Michelle started digging in the bodice of her dress. Sadie laughed softly at Michelle's creative problem solving technique of using her bodice as a pocketbook of sorts. Legates looked at Michelle with a raised eyebrow. She pulled out a ziplock baggie and looked up at him.

"Have you seen my drink?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"Ah, no, did you need something to drink?" He asked her with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'll just go get something," she said, starting to move away.

He held his Mountain Dew out to her. She smiled and accepted the glass. She pulled a pill out of the bag and used his drink to take the pill. John frowned but looked around the dance floor. Michelle handed Legates his drink back and nodded her thanks. Legates noticed that the Jeffersonian team and most of the security had started to gather near Booth and Brennan.

"Looks like it's time to head over to the group," Legates said, moving his hand to Michelle's lower back. She followed him to where the Jeffersonian group was standing.

"What did you take?" He asked, leaning in so no one else would hear.

"Xanax," she answered.

His frame relaxed when he realized that she had taken something so she wouldn't lose it. They reached Booth and Brennan just in time to hear Hodgins offer for the families to stay at his Estate. He looked over at his parents in question. His father pursed his lips but nodded his assent.

"What about going to the lab?" Legates asked Booth with relaxed look on his face. Booth grinned at the fact that Legates' hand was at the small of Michelle's back.

"We are taking the weekend off. We have to review our case for the Gravedigger trial and I have a book signing on Sunday. Legates and Booth can do the security for that," Brennan said.

The men let out a collective sigh. Legates stepped back and looked at his parents with a small shrug.

"Apparently, I've been designated one of Dr. Brennan's personal security," Legates told them with a smile. Sadie gave him a smile and John scowled at the remark.

"Let's get out of here," Brennan said.

Legates let out a small sigh and ushered his parents and Michelle towards the door. Michelle felt herself being pushed and suddenly she was surrounded. She knew Legates parents were right behind her.

"What is going on?" Sadie asked with confusion in her voice.

"Security from reporters," Legates told her gruffly.

Sadie nodded and followed along with the crowd. As they exited the doors they saw that the reporters still had not left. The reporters surged towards the exit and surrounded the group trying to shove microphones in between security members.

A loud pop caused the security to turn inwards, push the group in the middle together and covered them. Legates immediately pushed Michelle and his mother down and covered what he could with his body. He heard Parks gun bark behind them and felt Michelle flinch. His mother was used to guns but Michelle apparently still didn't like them. He started moving the two women, gesturing to his father when he heard Parks.

"Let's go people," Parks barked. The group stood up and quickly made their way to the limos. Security stayed surrounding the group until they had loaded into their vehicles.

"Well, that was fun," Michelle said sarcastically. Legates glanced over at her and smiled. Michelle elbowed him in the ribs and nodded towards his mother. Glancing over, he saw her pale and shaking.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Legates asked in a worried tone.

His mom shouldn't be that bothered by gunshots. Sadie had always realized her son's job was dangerous but when she felt him covering her body with his she realized on a different level exactly how dangerous. The popping noise she had heard did not sound like any gun she'd heard before. What the heck was going on here?

"I'm fine; just shaken up a little. What was that?" She asked, looking him in the eye. He thought about telling her nothing but before he could say anything Angela answered.

"Sniper rifle," Angela whispered.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. DeWalt cocked his head but nodded in agreement.

"Now, how would you know that?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised in question.

"The Jeffersonian server has over ten million sounds. Sometimes, when recreating a scene it is useful to use sound effects," Angela shuddered. Hodgins pulled Angela tight against him and glared at DeWalt.

"Must not have been very good; they didn't hit anything," Young said.

Brennan wrapped her arm behind Booth's back and snuggled into his side. She felt something seep between her fingers and looked down.

"No, they did. Booth, why didn't you say anything?" Brennan growled as she pulled his jacket off.

She carefully pushed his head down into her lap. Michelle eyed the blood on Booth's side with detached interest. Legates leaned forward and was pushed aside as Cam moved him out of the way. Cam scrambled around people and knelt down in front of them. Ripping off a piece of his shirt, she quickly swabbed the injury.

"Seeley Booth, you are going to be the death of me," Cam muttered.

"It's just a flesh wound," Booth grunted. Michelle started giggling and everyone turned to stare at her incredulously. Xanax must be kicking in or she's getting hysterical, Legates thought.

"'Look you stupid bastard you've got no arms left' 'Yes I have' 'Look' 'It's just a flesh wound'," she said, using a silly English accent.

Legates' eyes widened and he started chuckling. Xanax, he thought. Michelle seemed to be a bundle of surprises. He didn't see her as a Monty Python girl. Everyone caught on and started laughing. At Booth's second grunt everyone got quiet.

"Legates, tell the driver to go to the hospital," Angela ordered.

Legates scrambled to the front and knocked on the window. When it rolled down, he relayed the message then took out his cell phone. Calling the security limo, he let them know what happened. Cam looked closer and sighed in relief.

"It just grazed him. He will have stitches but nothing serious unless it gets infected," Cam stated. Brennan kissed Booth's temple.

"Will you please stop getting shot," she growled in his ear. He chuckled but groaned when pain shot up his side.

"You okay over there, Sarge?" Legates asked, a smirk pulling up at the corners of his mouth.

Maybe if he picked on Booth it would take his mind off the pain a little. Plus he got to pick on Booth, bonus. Legates eyes darted between his mother who seemed to be calming down and Michelle. Michelle was unusually calm but he suspected it was the Xanax.

Legates' hand brushed across hers and noticed it was cold. He rubbed his hand across the top of hers. She looked up at him and her eyes looked kind of glazed. He looked over at Cam who just shook her head.

"Yes, Legates; I am fine," Booth said.

"You gonna be out for three months on this shot?" Legates teased Booth, as his parents watched in astonishment at their son's behavior.

"Naahh, this shot is to soft tissue. It'll heal faster," Booth grunted, ignoring Legates ribbing.

"Everything is considered soft tissue in comparison to your head," Price teased. Brennan's head tilted up and he was pinned with a glare. Swallowing, he looked down at his hands.

"Wait, you are the Sergeant that got shot in the head in Afghanistan?" Legates' father asked Booth in awe.

"Yeah, Dad that's him," Legates answered for Booth.

Cam began shunting people around in the limo so Booth had a clear shot to get out of the door. As Michelle was shuffled to the side she sucked in a gasp but silenced it quickly. The wire from her wing had just stabbed her in the butt. Legates looked down at her and she just smiled at him.

A few moments later, the limo pulled to a stop in front of the entrance to the emergency room. Cam got out first, followed by Booth then Brennan. Everyone else filed out of the limo. Hodgins spoke with the driver and nodded in agreement.

The nurse behind the desk stood watching in bemusement as the limo doors opened and people began piling out. Her amazement knew no bounds as two more pulled up and emptied at the doors. Legates began to hustle people into the waiting room. He led Michelle to a seat and gently pushed her into the seat.

She looked up at him and scowled at his seeming pushiness. Sadie sat next to Michelle and John sat next to his wife. The others began to file in around them. Hodgins sat down next to Michelle. Michelle's eyes followed Legates as he walked down the hallway following Booth and Brennan. The air around her seemed suddenly stuffy and closed in around her. Too many people, too much blood, her mind panicked.

Legates followed Booth and Brennan down the hall, one step ahead of Techie. They entered the room but came to a stop when the nurse paused to look at them.

"Security," Booth grunted at her.

"Looks like someone wasn't doing their jobs," she said in a teasing tone. Legates and Techie frowned at her remark.

"Be nice, guys. She's just kidding. This is Janelle, she was Booth's massage therapy nurse," Brennan said.

Janelle helped Booth pull off his shirt then leaned sideways to get a look at the wound. Picking up some disinfectant, she cleaned the wound. Legates saw Techie swallow from the corner of his eye and bit back his grin. He schooled his features into a blank look and scanned the hallway.

Michelle looked around and realized that between the security team, the CID people, the families and the Jeffersonian crew the waiting room was packed. The walls started to close in on her as she watched Angela pace as she spoke on the phone. She heard Cam's voice and tried to focus on the security her mother's voice provided but it wasn't helping.

Michelle looked to her right and saw that Goodman had replaced Hodgins who was pacing with his wife. Turning to look to her left, Michelle saw Sadie was still sitting there. She felt the panic rise and shuddered knowing that if she hadn't taken a Xanax earlier she'd be passed out.

She started to hum and saw Sweets nod and smile at her supportively. She didn't see Angela look at her but she did hear her remind her about her pitch. Shaking her head, Michelle pressed her finger to her ear, stopped humming, and started singing in a low tone.

"_Why should I feel discouraged? Why should the shadows come? Why should my heart feel lonely, and long for heaven and home, when Jesus is my portion. A constant friend is he,"_Michelle sang softly.

Angela listened for another two lines, cocking her head.

"Down half an octave, Sweetie. You're too high," she coached.

Sadie's mouth opened slightly as she listened to Michelle sing. Not only did she sound lovely but she was singing gospel. Sadie watched as Michelle concentrated and then sang the next lines.

"_I sing because I'm happy, I sing because I'm free. For his eye is on the sparrow and I know he watches over me,_" Michelle continued.

Her eyes were closed and concentrating on her pitch. The waiting room fell silent as the music fell from her lips. Michelle felt the calm surround her and opened her eyes. Sweets gave her the thumbs up gesture and she smiled.

"Huh, you are getting a vocal scholarship next year," Cam said, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

Michelle blushed then looked over at Angela who smiled at her. The nurses at the desk who had stopped to listen got back to work.

Legates was chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Booth. While they were in Afghanistan women fawned over him. When they got to Maluku Brennan almost tripped over herself for Booth. Now they stood in a hospital room with a nurse who was laughing at Booth's half naked form. He saw Brennan lean over and whisper into Booth's ear.

"Bones, you really need to stop that. I am lying on my back," Booth groaned. Techie snickered and Brennan glanced at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Legates looked out at the hallway trying to ignore the three of them.

"Techie, stop egging her on. Bones, don't even think about it," Booth said without opening his eyes.

Brennan giggled and Techie tried not to laugh. Legates paused and cocked his head at the silence coming from the front of the emergency room. Techie looked over at Legates and lifted his hand.

Everyone paused and heard the echoes of various machines but just over the hum they heard a low voice lifted in song. Brennan closed her eyes and let the song relax her. A smile spread across her face and she looked over at Legates.

"Michelle," she said in a loud whisper.

"Why is she singing?" Legates asked her with his head tilted in question. She took a deep breath and paused before answering.

"Therapeutic song," she swallowed before continuing, "After Jack and I were buried. I used music to take control. Sweets must have used the same technique with Michelle."

Michelle had finally found the calmness she was seeking. Standing up, she left the waiting room and headed to the bathroom. Cam got up to follow her but Sweets put his hand up. He followed Michelle down the hallway. Stopping in front of the women's bathroom door, he knocked on the door. He pushed the door open a crack.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Sweets called in through the crack of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, breathing deeply.

Sweets nodded hearing that she was in fact okay. He spun on his heel and returned to the waiting room. Cam looked at him in expectation.

"She's fine," he told her. Cam nodded and looked down at the time on her phone.

Michelle looked at herself in the mirror and drew in a deep breath. She now felt centered. Hannah wasn't bothering her, the shooting didn't bother her, Booth was going to be okay, and she was okay. She straightened her shoulders and returned to the waiting room. Hodgins had sat down in her seat so she leaned against the wall.

Legates looked over to see Dr. Brennan glaring at Booth's torn shirt on the table.

"Dr. B, what did that shirt ever do to you?" Legates asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"That's a Robert Graham shirt, Legates," Charlie said, giving a low whistle.

"So," Legates said, looking at the shirt. A shirt was just a shirt who cares whose name was on it.

"It's a custom made, custom fitted, two hundred dollar shirt," Charlie said, groaning at the loss of the shirt.

Techie's eyes bugged out and he started choking. Legates' eyeballs throbbed at the thought of throwing down two hundred dollars for a shirt. They headed down the hallway back to the waiting room. As they approached, Legates saw Michelle leaning against the wall.

Her wings swished from left to right as she shifted from one foot to another. He could see people all over the waiting room. His eyes scanned until they landed on his parents. They were discussing something animatedly. His eyes narrowed at the hand waving going on in that discussion.

"So how are we doing this?" Techie asked Legates from one step behind him.

"I figured have the cars pull up to the door one at a time and surround the group that goes into the car," Legates said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Techie said.

"Sure you were," Legates said, grinning at Techie.

Booth was leaning on the wall on the other side of the hallway from Michelle. When Brennan came around the corner carrying a bag, the group moved to the doorway. Security loaded the CID members first, the Jeffersonian team second and then they piled the security team and their families into the last limo. Techie and his girlfriend climbed into the limo with the Jeffersonian crew. When the car began to move Techie made introductions.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Andrea Hughes. Andrea, baby, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, Michelle Welton, Corporal Michael Joshua Legates, Dr. Lance Sweets, Dr. Daisy Wick, Agents Dunn, Williams, Price, Young, and Burns," Techie introduced them, snickering when he said Legates names. Legates smacked his hand to his face and ran his palm down his face, he'd managed to hide the name Michael from everyone and now it was out.

"Those are my parents Sadie and John Jackson," Legates introduced his parents.

"We'll have all the introductions taken care of tomorrow morning over breakfast. Right now I want to know what you have going," Brennan said, looking over at Charlie and the Jeffersonian crew.

"I called Goodman and they had the benefactors leave through another door," Cam said.

"I called security and all videos of the entire museum are being downloaded onto the Angelatron. After our briefing for the Taffet case tomorrow I'll start looking at them," Angela said.

Brennan nodded trying not to feel queasy about the briefing. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath and felt Booth's hand gently squeeze hers.

"I sent the Forensics team to gather the bullet and any of the videotapes they could retrieve from the reporters. Caroline called me when she couldn't reach either of you. She will be at the Hodgins estate tomorrow morning at ten am," Charlie said.

Brennan looked over at Techie and Legates making sure they took note of the time. Both men nodded their understanding. Legates' eyes wandered to Michelle again as she fidgeted.

"You have ants in your pants, Michelle?" Booth asked without opening his eyes. Andrea's mouth fell open in surprise at Booth's knowledge of what was going on without opening his eyes.

"No, Booth, but I do have a wing wire, from my costume, poking me in my butt. Thank you for asking though," Michelle said sweetly.

The people in the car burst into laughter. A grin crossed Booth's face at her comment. Brennan shook her head at Michelle's antics. Legates leaned over and put his mouth near her ear.

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" He whispered in her ear, wondering if he was taking this one step too far.

Michelle felt her pulse start to race in the nano-second after he stopped whispering. She felt heat pooling south of the equator and up on her face at the image of his mouth running all over her body.

Sadie's sharp eyes caught the blush spreading across Michelle's face. Sadie wondered exactly what it was her rascally son had said to make that poor young woman turn red.

Cam's eyes narrowed at Michelle's reaction. Moving her eyes to Legates, Cam narrowed them. Booth slit his eyelids and glanced first at Michelle and then Cam. Brennan felt Booth relax under her ministrations and relaxed a little herself.

"Is he sleeping?" Dunn asked in complete astonishment.

"No, I'm not," Booth said before anyone else could say anything. Techie and Legates chuckled when Booth answered.

"I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet," Techie admitted.

"I wake up when people get too close but not when they're still further off," Legates said.

"Practice," Booth said.

The limos slowed down then started up again as they pulled into the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow we'll see...arriving at the mansion, derrieres, sleeping arrangements, dress tearing, patrols, robes with black f-m heels, yummy FBI guys, tingly lady parts, Greek gods, midnight visits, that voice, mentally scarring sounds, head butting with growling, hypocritical statements, the 'N' word, making it right, lessons from the family, and a kiss.**

**A/N2: No links for today sorry.**

**Please leave a review. They make my day! (Pathetic I know but true)  
**


	12. A Greek God

_Disclaimer: I'm still sifting through the paper work but as of now I don't own Bones. It belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox  
_

**AngelBach:** Those conversations come to light in this chapter and *sigh* it ain't purty.  
**Silver Maker:** LOL see coffee is important to brain function for me. I thought I was confusing you and it was me the whole time =D. Yeah and wait until you see what he says later in this chapter bwuahahahaha  
**Yenyen76:** What can I say? I'm funny like that =P LOL Hopefully there will be more laughter for you to come.  
**Luckywynner86:** Unfortunately this one won't be so funny =D still a pretty important step for the pair.  
**ArielBrennan:** So glad that you're liking this one too. It makes me all warm and fuzzy that you reread my stories =D And if you liked that comment he whispered wait until near the end of this chapter when his inner voice takes over =P LOL_  
_

**Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews and for reading! Yes, I see you lurkers =D you guys are important too!**

_~Just a quick note. I discovered that Chapter 12 only had 1900 words in it so I chopped it in half and put half in 11 and half in 13. Which makes this story one less chapter but makes both chapters longer. So there's more here than what I hinted at yesterday =D_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A Greek God**

Legates walked up the steps of the Hodgins estate next to his parents. They were oohing and ahhing over the house but Legates eyes were on Michelle as she practically ran up the steps. He could see where the wire from the wing on her costume had poked a hole in her dress. He mentally winced at the irritation that probably had caused.

John noticed his son's eyes on the derriere of the young woman running up the steps. John's eyes narrowed and a small frown pulled at his mouth. When they entered the foyer, they saw the luggage had been delivered to the house. Techie was speaking with Hodgins. A few moments later, Techie began making rounds about rooms and where people would be staying while guests were there.

"Legates, up to you do you want to sleep in the same room with your parents or do you want to share with Perkins? His parents are here too," Techie asked.

"I'll sleep with Perkins. He gets the couch though," Legates said.

Techie nodded and approached Perkins who just nodded and left the foyer to grab his clothes and strip the bed.

"Mama, Dad, you'll get a room here in a few minutes. They're doubling some of us up so you can get your own room," he told them.

His parents nodded and his mom shot him a smile. It was interesting watching him do his job. She knew he was in the military, she knew some of what he did but she had never seen him in action. She was proud of the man her son had become.

John stood with his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed in contemplation. A frown puckered Sadie's brow as she wondered what had her husband tied up in knots.

"Tell you what, I'll show you around while they fix your room. After that I have a patrol but I'm sure there's enough to keep you entertained," Legates told them. He proceeded to show them around the mansion.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Michelle frantically ran up the steps to the Hodgins estate. She didn't expect the wing wire to snap and stab her in the butt. It was painful and more than likely had ruined her dress. She could feel someone watching her but at the moment her worries were elsewhere. She moved quickly through the foyer, down the stairs and to her room.

Closing the door behind her, she reached over her shoulders and snatched the wings from her back and winced at the tearing noise. She let out a sigh of relief and unzipped her dress. Pulling it off, she groaned at the hole in the back. Sighing, she tossed it on the bed. She pulled on her robe and walked to the dresser. As she reached her dresser, her cell phone began to ring. Glancing at the caller ID, she rolled her eyes and answered it.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates had finished his tour and his parents were settled into their room. He walked quietly to his room and changed into his night gear. He met up with the four other guys and they decided on their patrols. After checking to make sure their gear was active, they slid out into the night. This was boring, Hodgins had this place locked down like Ft. Knox and he had to wander around in the dark. He listened but let his feet wander the familiar patrol while his mind took an unfamiliar path.

It had been awhile since he'd danced with a woman and felt like a lot longer than a while since he'd been with a woman. He could still feel her body pressed flush up against his. Taking a deep breath, he tamped down his arousal. That's all he needed was to walk around with a hard on. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and jerked his head to the side. He was staring at the house, a set of patio doors were lit up.

His mouth fell open at the sight of Michelle pacing back and forth on the phone. She was wearing black fuck me heels and stockings that came to mid-thigh. The short silky robe swirled around her thighs as she paced, giving a peek of the lace that topped her stockings. Oh he was going to hell, most definitely. Now he'd never get the image of her pressed up against him wearing those particular garments out of his mind. Groaning softly, he spun on his heel and headed towards the meeting point.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

"Hello, Tanya," Michelle answered her phone.

"Where the hell are you? All your roommate will tell me is you went on vacation and won't tell me where. What's up with that bullshit?" Tanya screeched at her.

Rowan paused, listening to the cell phone conversation closely. All communications in and out of the house were being monitored closely and recorded.

"Look something came up with Cam's job and I am in protective custody of sorts. Techie, you can stop listening from here on out. That's all I'm going to say about it," Michelle said.

"Techie? Who the hell is Techie?" Tanya asked after pulling the phone back from her head and looking at it.

"Security issues. I'm sure they are monitoring and recording my call and someone is listening to make sure I'm not saying anything I'm not supposed to. And knowing you, and I do, the next question will involve answers Techie won't want to hear," Michelle said, pacing.

"So protective custody...are there yummy FBI guys? I mean like your mom's friend Booth," Tanya started quizzing her.

Rowan snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. Cruz looked at the head of the Criminal Investigation Division and she waved her hand.

"I want to hear if it's that funny," Cruz whined.

"I don't trust you with this conversation," Rowan said, trying to protect the young woman's privacy as much as possible.

"Is one of the guys calling a one nine hundred number," Cruz snorted.

"Nope," she answered blandly.

"Not FBI guys but by your definition there are about twenty-five yummy guys wandering around here," Michelle said, answering Tanya's question.

"Ooohh have any of them caught your eye?" Tanya asked excitedly.

Rowan almost leaned forward in anticipation of the answer.

Michelle paused before answering Tanya. She and Legates had been casually flirting but she wasn't sure if he was interested in it being anymore than that.

"Ooooohhhhh one has," Tanya squealed, making Michelle jerk the phone away from her ear.

"Yes, there is a guy that makes my lady parts tingle," Michelle said with a smirk.

Rowan's mouth fell open and she grabbed the edge of the desk so she didn't fall off her chair. She couldn't stop the roar of laughter that was ripped from her. Cruz looked at her and growled in irritation at being left out of the loop.

"Did you just say he makes you horny? You've never been horny for a guy. Not even when you were sleeping with them. I gotta meet this guy," Tanya gurgled, her voice full of laughter.

"It's a little more than that. He's hot, he's nice, he's funny and he's intelligent. But I'm not sure how serious he is. I mean is he just flirting or is he willing to stick around ya know. I'm not a booty call," Michelle said, jamming her hands in her hair in frustration. She suddenly realized she was still wearing the wig.

"Unggh," she said, tearing it off her head and flinging it on the chair.

She walked to the bathroom and put her phone on speaker. She started brushing out her hair waiting for Tanya to say anything.

"That you will have to talk to him about. But you can talk to me about what Mr. Hottie Pants looks like," Tanya said. Michelle closed her eyes briefly and smiled.

"Tall-"

"How tall?" Tanya interrupted. Michelle paused and moved her arms as if guestimating.

"I'd say somewhere around 6'6 maybe 6'7," Michelle told her. She heard Tanya rumble in approval.

"Olive skin, black hair, and these crystal blue eyes," Michelle said.

"Wait- A WHITE GUY!" Tanya nearly screeched into the phone. Michelle sighed and wondered if this was going to be a constant issue.

"Yes, a white guy. Does it really matter? Who gives a shit what color his skin is? I mean I dated black guys and one of them was a real asshole. You remember him, yeah, the one who was having sex with another girl in MY bed," Michelle snapped, getting irritated.

"Hey, no, you know me better than that. It just deviates from your norm is all," Tanya said soothingly. Michelle let out a huff of air.

"Okay so now that's covered let's talk about the body," Tanya encouraged.

Rowan raised her eyebrows in approval of Michelle's defense of the possible relationship. She agreed, who gave a shit about skin color.

"Well, he's definitely not fat and definitely not a twig," Michelle said, silently laughing at the lack of information.

"Okay, so what I'm getting is a Greek God stature then," Tanya said dreamily.

"How the hell do you do that?" Michelle said, scowling at the phone.

"Honey, if he's that tall and he's not fat or a twig he's probably built," Tanya drooled. Michelle laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So is he like body builder muscley or just hot rippling muscles?" Tanya asked, trying to get as many details as possible.

"Rippling most definitely," Michelle said.

Rowan nodded, grinned and silently agreed. Any sane straight woman would have noticed any of the men in that particular unit. Their bodies were part of their job and well maintained.

"Yummy," Tanya sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, well we'll see. He might not be interested," Michelle said quietly.

Rowan snorted on the other side of the headset. That boy was interested for sure but for keeps or not? She silently wondered. Cruz had taken to watching Rowan as she listened to this conversation which was now working on an hour long.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates was getting tired. It had been a super long day and his patrol would end in the middle of the night. He might be able to get some sleep before he had to get up in the morning and do his second patrol. He padded quietly to his room and opened the door. Perkins wasn't there so he started pulling off his gear. He was about to reach for the hem of his tee shirt when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door a crack then swung it wide when he saw his parents standing there.

"Come in," he said, waving them into the room.

They stepped in and looked around. His mother walked to the couch in the room and perched on the edge. Legates looked at them with concern.

"What's up? You two are normally asleep by now," he said, walking around picking up the gear he'd just shed. He had just sat on the bed and was untying his boot when his father cleared his throat. Legates looked up at him questioningly.

"Son, we need to talk," John said, looking at his son.

Legates mentally groaned, he hadn't heard that voice since he got 'the talk' when he was in high school. He shuddered slightly but nodded towards his father.

"What's on your mind?" Legates asked, untying his second boot.

"Are you dating that Michelle girl?" His dad asked in a hesitant voice. Legates froze and a scowl crossed his face. He had a bad feeling about this conversation already.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle had just hung up with Tanya when she made a decision. Tanya was right, if she wanted to know if he was really interested he was the person to ask. She pulled on her flannel pajama pants and matching long sleeve shirt. Opening her door, she turned right, padded down the hall and up the stairs. She walked up the steps and into the kitchen. She looked around and spotted Goodman stepping in the door.

"Hey, Goodman, you seen Legates?" She asked him in a calm tone. Goodman's face spread into a smile at Michelle's question.

"What's it worth to you?" Goodman asked with a knowing smirk. Her eyes narrowed as she processed her options.

"The better question is what's it worth to you? See, I have to speak with him about something and he might possibly be mighty pissed if this conversation didn't happen because you wouldn't tell me where he was," she told him. Goodman shook his head and grinned.

"His patrol ended about ten maybe fifteen minutes ago. I'd say he's in his room trying to get some sleep," he told her.

She nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. She walked quietly down the stairs and cringed as she walked by some doors and heard things she wished she hadn't. Moans being at the top of that list. She continued to where Legates room was and paused before knocking. She had her hand raised and was about to apply it when she heard the shout and froze.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

"Not currently. We're just doing some flirting but-" Legates started.

"Good that's good," his father interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Legates said, sitting up straight both his feet hitting the floor.

Sadie frowned, she knew that look and this conversation was not going well at all. John wanted to say his piece. She didn't agree with it all but he wanted to say it. They had already spent the last few hours arguing about it.

"I don't think she's the girl for you," John said.

"How would you even know? You've just barely met her and you know nothing about her," Legates pointed out to his father.

"It's not her personality I'm worried about," his father blustered. Legates froze in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm really confused here. Is it what Hannah Burley wrote about her in the paper?" He asked worried his parents might think something that wasn't true about the Maluku situation.

"No, it's not that," John said, swiping his hand through the air.

"Then please explain," Legates growled in frustration.

"Don't you growl at me, Boy," John said, pointing his finger at his son.

"Sorry, Dad, I'm just getting a little frustrated here," Legates sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, I understand that she is exotic," John said. Legates looked at him with confusion still on his face.

"But I don't think you should date a negro," his father said.

Legates rocked back in horror and shock.

"What did you just say?" Legates said in a low whispered tone. Sadie knew it was time to intervene.

"John, enough. You are showing your ass," Sadie said sharply.

"Sadie, you stay out of this. This is between me and him," John snapped back. Legates was still sitting on the bed with his lips pressed tight in anger.

"You hypocrite," Legates said in a low snarl.

"Now look here-"

"No, you look here. I couldn't have asked for better parents. You've been supportive, you've raised me to have good values and to be a good person. One of the things that you taught me is never judge a book by its cover. That it didn't matter what the person looked like on the outside but what mattered was on the inside. And then you turn around and say that," Legates barked.

His neck was flushing, his eyes had gone to an almost black color and the vein at his temple was throbbing. Sadie couldn't remember ever having seen her son this mad.

"Michael, Honey, please just calm down," Sadie said, trying to calm him down.

"Do you feel the same way?" Legates asked, turning to face his mother. Sadie slowly shook her head.

"No, Honey, I do not. Your father and I have been fighting about this," Sadie said, her eyes sad and knowing.

Legates stood there his breath huffing out in anger, his eyes cold and his face marred by a snarl. His father stepped up close and got in his face.

"Now you look here, young man. You will listen to me. It's just not right for you to be dating a nigger," John hollered into Legates face.

The whole room froze at the word that had just come out of John's mouth. Legates drew his fist back but froze before he hit his father.

"The only reason I don't knock your teeth out is because you raised me," Legates snarled. He stomped to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"Now, I want to ask her out on a date and I am going to once this crap is over. Maybe if she's interested it will get serious. Yeah, I like her and you know what skin color is not important to me. Now GET OUT," Legates' voice had started soft but got louder as he spoke.

On the last word, he flung the door open. The look of horror that crossed his mother's face let him know something was seriously wrong. Turning to face the hallway, he saw Michelle standing there with her hand up like she was going to knock. Her face was etched in horror and her eyes full of pain.

"Michelle," Legates said softly.

Flinching, she let her hand drop and she took a step back. Turning on her heel, she fled down the hallway.

"Dad, I have nothing further to say to you. I will not speak to you again until you apologize to both her and me. Mama, you know how to get a hold of me," Legates said, before storming out into the hallway. He followed the hallway down to Michelle's door. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Michelle, open up. Please? I need to talk to you," he said to the door.

Silence greeted his knock and entreaty. Leaning his forearm on the door, he knocked again. After the third round of knocking, Cam threw her door open and stepped into the hall. She was covered in a knee length robe and her hair was a mess.

"Legates, what the hell is going on?" She snapped, striding angrily toward him.

"I need to talk to Michelle," Legates told her.

"Need or want?" Cam growled, tying her robe even tighter.

"Need," he replied. Cam pushed him away from the door and stepped closer to it.

"Michelle?" Cam called through the door as she knocked. Not receiving a reply, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Legates went to follow her and she put her hand up.

"I don't know what's going on here but I do know that if Michelle is not speaking to someone she's either hurt or angry. Either way you'd best stay in the hallway," Cam said. Legates nodded and stepped back into the hallway.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle's mouth fell open in horror as she heard a very loud voice say that someone shouldn't be dating a nigger. Horror crossed her face as she heard nothing. Suddenly, she heard Legates speaking to low for her to hear but he slowly got louder. Then he shouted 'Get out', the door flung open and she stood there with horror etched on her face.

Pain flashed into her eyes when she realized it was Legates parents that had been in the room. Which meant that they did not approve and Legates had just kicked them out. She had caused a fight between him and his parents.

"Michelle," Legates said softly.

She flinched, dropped her hand and stepped back. Turning her back, she fled down the hall. Reaching her room, she walked in and closed her door. She scanned the room and realized she didn't want to be there. Opening the patio doors, she slipped out into the night. She was walking around looking for a place to hide that wasn't too dark. She stood on the edge of a circle of light, scanning for a hiding place when Goodman stepped out of the dark.

"Freeze," he said forcefully and she froze.

"Goodman?" She asked tentatively and he visibly relaxed.

"Michelle?"

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air," she choked out.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Okay, just stay around here and you won't have to worry about the other patrols," he said quietly.

She nodded and looked around. Spotting the pond, she moved towards the tree next to the pond. A large security light was on a pole at the top of the tree. She could stand under the tree and be in the light and shadows at the same time. Goodman frowned as he watched her wrap her arms around herself and walk away. Shaking his head, he continued with his patrol.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Cam looked around the room in a sweeping gesture, she knew Michelle wasn't here. Legates stared at the black shoe on the floor with an almost broken look on his face.

"She's not here. I don't know where she is but she's not here. I don't know what happened but you'd better find her and fix it," Cam growled, pushing him further into the hall and closed the door behind her.

Legates nodded, turned on his heel and headed towards the pool area. A quick sweep of the area showed no one had been there lately. He went back through the game room, his eyes scanning all the corners and seeing nothing.

Growling, he headed upstairs. He opened the doors in the foyer looking for her. She wasn't in any of these rooms either. His last stop was the kitchen and dining room. He let out a grunt of irritation, she wasn't there either.

Sliding the doors open, he stepped out onto the patio and scanned the surrounding area. He saw nothing and wiped his hand down his face. Goodman walked past on his patrol and Legates flagged him down.

"Goodman, you seen Michelle within the last half hour or so?" He asked his face scrunched in worry.

Goodman paused and thought about not telling him where Michelle was. But she had not indicated anything so he just nodded.

"Yeah, she's over by the pond. Last I saw her she was next to the tree. She's been there for better part of that half hour and hasn't moved," he told Legates, pointing towards the pond.

"Thanks, man," Legates answered.

"Tread carefully, Dude, she's a little wigged out," Goodman cautioned.

"Yeah, I know," Legates said with a sigh.

He took off walking, his boot strings flapping around his ankles. His eyes were scanning the pond and they missed her on the first pass, she was leaning against the trunk of the tree. The shadows made by the security light hid her. He stopped four feet from where she was standing and looked again. When he spotted her, he turned and walked closer.

"Michelle?" He said quietly, trying not to startle her. She turned to look at him then turned back to staring at the water.

"Hey, look at me," he said urgently. She frowned but turned her gaze to him.

"What did you want?" He asked her gently. She shook her head and went back to staring at the water.

"Doesn't matter," she said in a flat tone devoid of emotion.

"Yeah. it does. If you're knocking on my door in the middle of the night something must be up," he prodded.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. He flinched realizing she was probably wiping away tears.

"I actually came to see if you were just casually flirting or if you were interested in maybe something more," she said shyly. He let out a chuff and chuckled. She flinched then glared at him.

"You could have said casual flirting. You didn't have to laugh at me," she said bitingly.

"No, Michelle, I'm not laughing at you. I promise. My parents kind of asked me the same thing," he started to explain.

"Yeah, I heard what your father thinks. So, it's okay I understand you not wanting to date a nigger," she spat the last word with venom she had never displayed before.

Sucking in a breath, he slammed his eyes shut and prayed for a way to make this go easier.

"Keeping steadfast love for thousands, forgiving iniquity and transgression and sin, but who will by no means clear the guilty, visiting the iniquity of the fathers on the children and the children's children, to the third and the fourth generation. Exodus 34:7," he whispered. She glanced at him with question in her eyes.

"I am not my father and I do not believe as he does. Please don't paint me with that ugly brush. I was raised differently. What my father said was hypocrisy at its worst. I was taught to see people for who they are on the inside not what is on the outside. I think that you seem to be a great person that I would really like to get to know better," he said. She shook her head and glanced at him.

"I will not be the cause of a family rift. If my family, weird though it is, taught me anything it's that family comes first and is important," she stated, pushing off the tree.

"Nuh, uh, this conversation is not over," he said, blocking her path. She looked up at him and glared.

"I believe it is," she snapped.

"Nope, not even close," he said, starting to box her in towards the tree. Her eyes widened in fear.

"No, I would never hurt you, Michelle. Take a deep breath and listen to me," he said quietly. Michelle sucked in a breath through her nose and slowly released it. He nodded and looked down at her.

"Look, I like you a lot. You're a lot of fun to be around and I really do want to get to know you better," he said. She snorted just what she needed another male friend.

"Sure, I'll add you to the list of guy friends I have," she said with a slight bite to her voice. He echoed her earlier snort and shook his head.

"Not even close," he said, taking another step closer to her.

Bending down, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. She froze for a second then applied some pressure to his mouth. Nipping at her bottom lip, he gained access and swept his tongue into her mouth.

Goodman strolled by and bit his lip to keep from laughing at the huge hulking Legates bent over kissing Michelle. Once he was long past, he snickered softly. When Legates pulled back, he pushed the hair off the side of her face.

"I don't kiss my friends," he said, "if you're interested I would want more."

"What about your dad?" She said, her voice wavering in her anxiety.

"I've already told my dad how I feel about it and he knows where we stand. The next move is his. My mom does not think like him so we have no issues," he told her in a no nonsense voice.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked still uncertain if he was serious.

"Yep, now let's get you inside. It's freezing and you're running around barefoot and in your pajamas," he said, pointing at her bare feet.

She shrugged and pushed off the tree. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him. His large frame blocked the cold breeze that made her shiver.

"How am I supposed to look at your dad knowing that he thinks I'm a-"

"Don't say that word. I hate it, always have. Don't look at him. Just ignore him, I will be," he told her.

They walked into the house, neither saying a word. They moved quietly through the kitchen, foyer and downstairs hallway. Neither saw Cam standing in the doorway of the man cave. She watched as the pair stopped in front of Michelle's door.

A few words were exchanged and then she saw Michelle crook her finger and Legates leaned over. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers. He didn't fight it and Cam nodded with a smile. All was right in her little girl's world for now. She waited as the pair parted and Legates walked off towards his own room. When she heard his door click shut, Cam headed towards her own room for the night.

The next morning sunlight filtered in through the patio doors making Michelle blink. Rolling from the bed, she stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Climbing in, she let the warm water run over her body. She shivered as she thought about his lips on hers and smiled. Picking up her body wash, she poured it on her sponge. Lathering it up, she proceeded to get clean.

Legates knocked on Michelle's door but didn't get an answer. He pushed the door open and heard the shower running. Walking over to the bathroom door, he knocked . Michelle jumped in the shower and frowned. Who the hell would be knocking on her shower door?

"Uhh what?" She asked, hoping it wasn't some weirdo like Murphy on the other side of the door.

"Michelle, I came to see if you wanted to grab some food," Legates said through the door. Michelle relaxed at the sound of his voice coming through the door.

"Uh, yeah, gimmie a few minutes to finish here," she said.

He nodded, walked away from the door, flopped down in the chair in her room and waited for her to emerge. He smelled the sweet smell of vanilla drifting from the bathroom. His eyebrows rose at the scent. Glancing towards the dresser, he saw Warm Vanilla Sugar body spray and took a mental note. He propped his temple on his knuckles and his elbow on the arm of the chair while he waited. His mind was wandering to places it probably shouldn't with mental visions of Michelle wet, her skin glistening and soapy bubbles running down her skin.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Michelle stepped out and he forgot to breathe. She was wrapped in a towel and headed his way. She stopped in front of the dresser without acknowledging his presence and pulled open the top drawer. She rifled through the drawer and withdrew a pair of aqua colored lace thingies, he couldn't honestly classify them as underwear, there just wasn't enough to them. He coughed into his hand before she dropped her hand to pull them on. She jumped and spun to face him clutching a knife in one hand and the top of her towel in the other.

"Jesus, where the hell did that come from?" He squawked, pointing at the knife.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were waiting in the hall or the rec room or something," She squeaked, waving the knife at him.

"Ahh, sorry, I didn't realize you didn't get dressed in the bathroom after a shower," he said a shameless grin crossing his features. She rolled her eyes and dropped the knife on top of her dresser.

"I had a small incident on campus after returning from-" she paused, "overseas and I went through the classes for knife fighting and to get a permit to carry a concealed weapon. And I do."

She dug around in the top drawer again, pulling out a matching bra. She leaned over to open the second drawer and presented Legates with a barely covered view of her butt. He choked back a groan and stared at the ceiling.

"Michelle," he said in a strangled tone.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

He grunted and waved his finger in her general direction. She snorted and stood up straight. She sighed and stomped to the bathroom. After entering the bathroom, she pulled on her bra, panties then her robe. Coming back out of the bathroom, she stalked to the dresser.

"If you want to break into my room then at least stop acting like you don't want to see me," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it," he rumbled at her.

She watched as his eyes lightened by several shades and a dark circle appeared around the outer edges. She rolled hers and started digging in the drawers again.

"So what exactly is it you want?" She asked him as she pulled out a pair of jeans. He choked out a gasp and tried to tamp down his perverted half but it couldn't be stopped.

"You naked beneath me moaning my name," he said.

He smacked his hand over his mouth and held the other up defensively. She stood up straight and turned to look at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry, I have to learn to turn my inner voice off," he said. She slowly smiled and shook her head. Pulling open the bottommost drawer, she dug for a shirt.

"Okay, what is it that you broke into my room for then?" She asked, still digging.

"I uhh wanted to see if you were ready for breakfast as I said earlier. I have a patrol in about an hour," he said. She stopped and nodded.

"Yeah, you did say that didn't you? That's fine just gimmie a sec to throw on some clothes," she said.

As she was walking towards the bathroom her cell phone started ringing from the bed. Sighing, she swiped it up on her way by.

"Hello, Dearie," Tanya said chipperly.

Legates watched her backside as it disappeared into the bathroom. She didn't close the door all the way and he prayed he wouldn't be able to see anything at the same time hoping he would.

"Did you need something Tanya I'm kinda in a hurry here," Michelle said, hitting the speakerphone button and setting the phone on the counter.

"Yeah, did you talk to the Greek god that makes your lady parts tingle?" She asked not even trying to stifle her laughter.

Michelle crossed her fingers and prayed that hadn't been heard. Legates sat out in the room and clapped his hand over his mouth. He smothered his laugh behind his hand.

"Tanya," Michelle hissed.

"Did you at least talk to him?" She asked still exuberant tone.

By this point Legates was listening intently to the conversation. He knew eavesdropping was wrong but after what had just been said he had to.

"Yes, I did and no it's none of your business," Michelle said.

"Does he look good naked?" Tanya asked, enjoying herself way too much.

"I wouldn't know. This conversation is over. I'm going to get breakfast," Michelle said, hanging up the phone.

She exited the bathroom carrying her socks and phone. She threw the phone on the bed and sat on the edge. She glanced at Legates and he was staring at the ceiling. Her face started turning red as she saw him biting back a grin. She smacked her palm to her forehead and dragged it down her face.

"You heard that conversation didn't you?" She asked him while pulling on her socks.

"Huh? What?" He asked, trying to look at her with a straight face.

"Yeah, right, nice try," she muttered. He shook his head as she pulled on her sneakers.

"I promise not to say anything about your tingling lady parts. Although, that sounds like something a doctor should look at," he said, placing his hand over his heart and a grin spreading across his face.

"Jeez," she said, standing up. Her face turned beet red and she covered her eyes.

"I'm going to kill her," she mumbled.

She grabbed her hoodie and flung it on. Legates tried not to laugh at the poor woman. Her face was beet red and she was mumbling to herself. She paused and looked over at him.

"What am I supposed to call you?" She said a curious look on her face

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what's on the agenda for tomorrow...names, she's a good girl, breakfast eater, Gravedigger, clarification, stress, high blood sugar, bigger hips, stifling sexual tension, flying birds, loveseat vs. floor, official notifications, for the love of brownies, why Perkins is still single, staking a claim, secrets revealed, playing Wii, potty humor, good movies, glass blowing, and enjoyment of sharing information.**

**A/N2: Okay so this is a little different because of the whole having to split two chapters things. My apologies for that. It has recently come to my attention that FFN has been deleting A-LOT of stories and no one can seem to pinpoint a reason. I'll continue to post here until such time as they delete one of my stories. I'll keep you up to date on where I will otherwise be posting. But until then I stay here =D Oh there are links today including the recipe for the brownies *wiggles eyebrows*  
**

**Please leave a review. They make my day when my email dings to let me know there's one in there!**


	13. Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. It belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.

**GeorgieNZ**: I'm glad you're liking it =D I really wanted to make things a little lighter after Espionage. Of course it won't stay light forever but hey at least for a little while. I am glad that you dropped me a line though. Thanks!  
**1956JohnDeere50**: *snort* you honestly think I'd make it that easy on them. How many of my stories have you read *evil grin* =P  
**AngelBach**: Not all of the south is stuck like that =/ but there are pockets of people and I try not to beat them with random objects when I run into them. Whether they be from the North, South, West, or wherever. My family has inner voice issues so I thought I'd share in some of our hysterics. =D Thanksgiving dinner is always fun. Our inner voices get together and chat *snicker*  
**Luckywynner86**: Teehee I hope you like him in every chapter ;-)  
**Doc206**: *blush* My apologies for making your life miserable. I appreciate your appreciation =D. My husband left a review after reading yours. He says you have to find him a replacement wife first. Good luck with that *snort* I don't know any who would put up with his shit =D  
**ArielBrennan**: We'll see more of that inner voice if not in this story than the next *wiggles eyebrows*  
**MoxieGirl**: Thankee for all the reviews =D they were awesome. I felt all giggly when I opened my email box and saw all those emails /swoon (yeah doesn't take much for me lol). Sent you an email about those line breaks!

**Thank You EVERYONE for your reviews! And thank you for lurking and reading if you do!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Stories  
**

He scrunched his face and laughed.

"Usually, people call me by my name," he said, grinning at her. Her eyes narrowed, she nodded her head.

"Okay, Michael Joshua Legates," she said, smirking.

"Oh, hell no you didn't bust out the full name," he said sadly.

"You said to call you your name," she told him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Josh, my name is Josh," he said.

"And your parents call you Michael," she pointed out. He sighed and walked to the door. Opening it, he gestured for her to precede him.

"They are the only ones. Everyone else calls me Josh or Legates. So either or will work for me," he said.

"Okay then, Josh," she said, smiling. He chuckled and followed her out of the room.

"You know if I were a Greek God I would make sure your lady parts did more than tingle," he said with a perfectly straight voice and face.

Michelle came to an abrupt stop and he ran into the back of her with a grunt. He let out a groan when her butt rubbed against him. She giggled and started walking again. He shook his head and started following her.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" He muttered, mostly to himself but partially to her. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled.

"Moi? Never, I'm a good girl," she said.

"And if you believe that I got swampland in Florida to sell you for a quarter," Cam said, walking past them. Legates looked at Michelle with surprise on his face.

"Don't mind her. She gets cranky before big court appearances," Michelle said, waving her hands toward Cam.

"So this Heather Taffett case is big then?" Legates asked, glancing at Michelle before they started climbing the steps. She stopped at the top and waited for him to come up the last few steps.

"Gravedigger," was all she said. He shook his head in confusion.

"Bad, bad person that buried people alive," she explained.

He sucked in a shocked gasp as the pieces fell into place. He remembered something being said about that at Phoenix. They walked into the kitchen and each got a cup of coffee.

"Do you actually eat breakfast? Or just a coffee drinker?" Legates asked, sipping his own coffee.

"I eat breakfast but this isn't my house so I'm not really that comfortable just digging in their refrigerator," Michelle admitted.

"Doesn't seem to bother them," he pointed out.

"Yeah, they're cool like that but I just," she shook her head, "am not comfortable doing it."

"So, you're not planning on eating until this thing is over?" He asked her over the rim of his coffee cup.

"I'll eat when everyone else eats. If I'm alone I don't eat," she said, shrugging.

"You're strange," he said, laughing.

"You're not the first one to tell me that," she said, sniffing slightly.

Standing up, he walked to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. Where had he seen those Poptarts, he thought as he shuffled through the cabinet. Opening the next cabinet over, he grinned when they came into view. He pulled down the box of S'mores Poptarts and put two in the toaster. He walked over to the counter and ripped off a paper towel. When the toaster popped, he pulled the pastries out and put them on the paper towel. He carried them over and set the paper towel between their cups.

"There now you're not eating alone and you didn't have to dig through their stuff," Legates said, picking up one of the pastries.

Michelle picked up the other one and broke it in half. She set half down on the paper towel and ate the other half. He sat sipping his coffee and glancing around the room.

"Do you always do that?" She asked when she saw him glance around the room.

"What?"

"Look around like you're looking for something?" She said, looking at him curiously.

"Training. It's become a habit or second nature however you want to describe it," he said slowly.

They both looked up. Legates towards the door from the foyer and Michelle towards the French doors which were sliding open. Goodman came in from outside and Davis strode across the kitchen. Legates watched in silence, waiting to hear Goodman's patrol update.

Michelle quietly chewed the second half of her Poptart. Goodman gave a description and told them it was Angela's father in the guest house. He also told them that Brennan was in the guest house.

"You let some stranger into the guest house with Dr. Brennan?" Davis asked incredulously. Michelle smirked, knowing that it was Angela's father and who exactly Angela's father was.

"What?" Angela screeched as she rushed down the steps.

"He said he was your father," Goodman said, looking at Angela. Angela paused, let out a sigh and smiled.

"He's here for Bren. He knew she'd have a rough time with the upcoming case," Angela said in relief.

"Just to make sure, he wears sunglasses even at 5am, a nubbly hat, has a beard and drives a very nice chopper. Right?" Goodman said, looking at Angela with fear tingeing his eyes. He hoped that he hadn't made a mistake of some kind because that man looked nothing like Angela. Angela chuckled and nodded.

"Dude, you sound like you were describing Billy Gibbons," Johnson snorted. He started laughing until he realized Angela was the only one not laughing.

"Yeah, some say he looks like Billy Gibbons," Angela said, smiling.

Moving to the counter, she started making coffee. As she was making coffee, the Jeffersonian team began to trickle into the kitchen. By the time Booth came into the kitchen most of the Jeffersonian team was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Scanning everyone sitting there his eyes shot open wide.

"Calm down, Seeley. She's in the guest house," Cam said.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille," Booth grouched.

Michelle rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Legates chuckled at her eye rolling. Legates was watching his minutes with Michelle, for the next few hours at least, tick away. Neither of them really said anything, the kitchen was in an uneasy silence.

Around 8:30 Hodgins stood up abruptly and walked from the table. Angela stood and followed him from the room. Legates followed his unit out of the kitchen when they left with Booth. He paused to look over at Michelle. She just waved him off with her hand and returned to her coffee. Shrugging, he continued across the lawn and into the guest house.

Michelle stared into her coffee cup and bit her lip. She heard someone take a seat across from her and looked up. Sadie Jackson sat down across from her. She gave Legates' mother a nod but said nothing.

"Michelle, I want you to know that I do not agree with John and he was being a complete ass. You seem to be a very nice girl and as for me, I like you so far. Now, if you hurt my boy that will be a different story," Sadie said pointedly. Michelle shook her head and looked the woman in the eye.

"Mrs. Jackson, I am not like that. I would never intentionally hurt Josh," Michelle said, sipping her coffee.

John walked into the kitchen, over to the table and sat down with his wife. Michelle's eyes grew stony and she looked down into her coffee. She was hoping for Legates' sake that his father would just apologize but she got the feeling that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing around here?" John asked Michelle, with a raised eyebrow.

Michelle slowly blinked her eyes, stood up, walked into the kitchen, dumped her coffee and left without saying anything.

"Some people have no manners," John muttered. Sadie looked at her husband with her mouth hanging open.

"John there are times..." she said, before standing up and leaving the kitchen.

She walked around the house looking at the art on the walls and in the various doors. John sat at the large table, alone, drinking his coffee and wondering if he'd be able to fix this in a manner that would make himself happy. Everyone began piling into the kitchen and Techie caught Legates' elbow.

"I changed the patrol rotations since you have to go to Philly tomorrow," Techie said.

Grunting, Legates walked to the counter and picked up the clipboard. He glared at it for a moment then studied the rotation and nodded. He set the clipboard down and looked around for Michelle. He saw his dad was in the kitchen but neither his mother nor Michelle.

His eyes narrowed and he frowned before moving to stand with the others against the wall. The Jeffersonian crew were sitting at the table reading paperwork in files they must have gotten at some point without him noticing. They had only been standing there a few minutes when Wilson entered leading Caroline Julian and General Henderson.

For some reason unknown to everyone the security unit ignored Henderson's presence. Caroline dropped the files she was carrying down on the table with a loud thump. Techie's face had an astonished look on it as he gazed at the folders.

"That's from one case?" He asked, pointing at the large piles Caroline had just dropped. Turning to face him, Caroline put one hand on her hip and pursed her lips.

"You look here, soldier boy. This case is intense and very personal, so it would please me a lot if you would keep your mouth shut," she said in a firm voice.

Booth let a smile creep across his face. He knew that Techie had never run across a force like Caroline Julian. Caroline turned to face the table and sat down. Legates listened to the story of this murder as it unfolded. Then they reached the part where Brennan would be talking.

Legates felt someone squeeze closer to him and looked down to see Michelle standing close to him. He glanced over at the table again then stepped back at the cold, flat, clinical look in Brennan's eyes. Michelle felt Legates step back and realized he was seeing Brennan in her work mode and was unnerved. Reaching out, she put her hand on his arm and gently squeezed. Legates swallowed his bile at Brennan's description of the murder of Terrance Gilroy.

"How can you be so cold? You really are the cold hearted bitch you're touted to be," the woman standing next to Oaks whispered in horror.

Brennan froze and Booth sucked in a ragged breath and glared at the woman. Legates wanted to lean around and glare at the woman himself. How could you not deal with this kind of death on a regular basis and not build up a defense of some sort? Most people would end up being seriously depressed otherwise.

"Ms. Harman, it would be appreciated if you would return to your room and stay there until this is finished," Booth said sharply. Oaks looked at Booth in shock, it was rare for him to speak so sharply to a woman.

"Come on, Melissa," Oaks said, leading the woman from the room. Brennan's pain at Melissa's comment was almost palpable in the room.

"If ya'll have anything to say, leave now because we don't want to hear it," Caroline said in a firm tone.

Brennan stood up and moved to the kitchen. Caroline turned back to look at Brennan. Legates followed Brennan with his eyes, wondering what she was doing.

"Ms. Julian, just let it go. She is listening and she can hear us," Angela said, waving her hand.

Caroline pursed her lips but looked to Booth for confirmation. Booth waved his hand for her to continue. Booth's eyes were drawn to Angela when she gasped and a sad frown marred her features. She could feel Brennan's pain from here. It must be worse than she thought if Brennan was baking.

"Oh. My. God," Hodgins whispered.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at Hodgins' comment. She watched Brennan as she set a very large baking pan on the counter.

Booth looked at both Hodgins and Angela in question at their adverse reactions to whatever Brennan was doing in the kitchen. Booth turned and saw Brennan disappear into a door no one had used. When she came out his mouth fell open. She had three or four pounds of butter, a huge jar of peanut butter, three boxes of graham crackers, a large chunk of chocolate, and five bags of marshmallows.

Legates felt his blood sugar rise at the sight of the chocolate and marshmallows. Michelle felt her hips get wider at the very same sight. Both watched in fascination as she began the recipe she apparently memorized.

The men around Legates gaped as Brennan began crushing, melting, and mixing various ingredients from memory. Booth turned back to what was going on at the table. The people leaning against the wall only listened with half an ear to the rest of what was being said at the table. Their interest was piqued by the smell of chocolate and peanut butter drifting through the air.

Not long after Brennan disappeared from the kitchen, Caroline wrapped the meeting up with a quick reminder to put their game faces on. Booth escorted Caroline and Henderson to the door and everyone turned to look at Angela. Angela ignored their looks and stared off into space with a frown on her face.

Legates was wondering what the hell was going on and Michelle was wondering what crawled up Melissa's ass and died. Oaks returned to the kitchen and stood a few feet from the group. Booth returned a few moments later.

"Where is she? This place is too big for me to go searching," Booth rumbled.

"Game room," Hodgins said.

Booth nodded, turned and left the silent kitchen behind. The men watched him go and turned a glower at Oaks as the scent of chocolate filled the kitchen. Legates shook his head and stalked from the kitchen. Michelle sighed and followed him out the door. Techie left and the rest of the men followed glaring at Oaks as if it were his fault.

Legates heard the click of billiard balls and entered the game room on quiet feet. He walked to the corner and watched Booth teach Brennan to shoot pool. Michelle followed him in; she stood next to him watching and could feel the sexual tension ratchet up with each shot. She shifted uncomfortably as she pictured Legates teaching her to shoot pool. His body draped across hers, his arms over hers, his hands wrapped around hers.

Her gaze drifted off into space and Legates smirked down at her. He could see the flush rising up across her chest and knew where her thoughts were. Most likely in the same place as his own. Andrea and Techie were the next to enter the game room. Techie leaned on the wall next to Legates and Andrea on Techie's other side. Techie felt a tug at his sleeve and looked over at his fiancee. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows wiggled.

"Yeah, almost stifling isn't it? It's them and them," Techie said, pointing at Booth and Brennan then Legates and Michelle.

Michelle's hand appeared from around Legates and her middle finger extended. Andrea's eyes narrowed at Michelle's finger. Techie waved her anger down. Pushing off the wall, he walked over to the jukebox and sifted through the music. Booth and Brennan looked up when Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls came from the jukebox. Techie stood looking at them with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry, the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife," he said with a smirk.

The men and women from upstairs began to squeeze in around the table. Michelle was jammed partially behind Legates. He reached down and pulled her around in front of him. He spread his feet and pulled her between them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her snug against his chest. Michelle could feel the sexual tension between her and Legates and wondered if he could feel it.

He shifted and she bit back her grin. He could feel it in fact she could feel that he felt it. Legates mentally groaned as Michelle shifted and her butt rubbed against his legs, just high enough to make his head get light. His eyes jerked to Angela when she spoke and the tension between he and Michelle was suddenly not the main focus of his brain.

"Bren," Angela said to her friend, reminding her of the time.

Brennan glanced at her own watch and nodded. Standing up, she slid from in front of Booth. Booth sucked in a breath as her backside brushed against his pelvis. She replaced the cue on the rack and silently left the room. Booth looked over at Angela in question.

"She's going to get the, umm, well, I guess you could call them brownies, sort of," Angela said. Michelle wondered where Brennan had learned that recipe.

Legates saw Hodgins move to the wall next to the TV. Hodgins reached to the left and hit a button. Legates' eyes widened and his eyebrows quirked as the rack of movies moved and new one appeared. Legates heard Perkins whistle as the new set of movies appeared.

Hodgins scanned the movies and pulled one down. He held it up for Angela's inspection and she nodded her approval. He popped it into a DVD player and set the movie up for when Brennan returned. Everyone began crowding around the couches. Angela and Hodgins sat on the large couch in front of the TV.

Legates gently pushed Michelle out from in front his body, wrapped his hand around her wrist then pulled her toward one of the loveseats near the main couch. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. She looked at him and smirked. He grinned at her and leaned over.

"If we didn't move quick we'd be on the floor," he told her.

"Ahhh," she said, laughing quietly.

Both their heads turned to the door and watched Brennan enter wearing a pair of black silk pajamas carrying a baking pan, a fork and a towel. She flopped down on the couch and Booth leaned over to see what was in the pan.

Legates shifted forward in Brennan's general direction when the smell of brownie goodness wafted from the pan. Both Michelle and Legates turned with everyone else at a throat clearing. Melissa Harman stood just inside the door of the game room.

"I am going home. I have no idea what you guys have done to Jason but he left for Afghanistan ready to marry me and after one simple comment, he's dumping me," she said. Brennan stabbed her fork into the brownies and looked up at the woman with flat emotionless eyes.

"The least you can do, Dr. Brennan, is say something," Melissa snapped, now thoroughly ticked off.

Brennan paused and looked over at Hodgins in question. Legates looked to Michelle to see if she knew what Brennan was questioning Hodgins about. Michelle looked at him and shrugged.

"Hey, you know what I'd say to her. Feel free to use that phrase, it would be appropriate here," Hodgins told Brennan.

Calmly, she looked over at the other woman and lifted her chin.

"Don't let the door hit you where the Good Lord split ya," Brennan said in a cold voice.

Legates' mouth fell open and Michelle burst into loud laughter. Legates joined her a split second later when everyone else started laughing. They watched as Melissa Harman huffed then stormed out of the game room. Michelle and Legates were laughing so hard they didn't hear Brennan asking Hodgins if she had gotten it right. Legates saw Booth wave his finger and stood up to follow Melissa. Techie was one step behind Legates.

"Make sure she knows that if she speaks to anyone about anything that went on in this house she will be arrested for a breach of national security," Booth told them.

They both nodded at Booth and strode into the hallway. The two men followed her up the steps and into the foyer.

"Ms. Harman," Techie called out. Melissa stopped and turned to glare at them.

"This is your official notification that everything you have seen or heard in this house is considered a federal investigation. Speaking with anyone outside of this house about anything that you have seen or heard will be considered a breach of national security and will be treated as such. To the fullest extent of the law," Legates told her in a stern voice.

"How dare you?" Melissa snarled as she stepped forward towards him.

"Please leave the premises," Techie said, stepping forward.

Melissa turned on her heel and left the house. Techie walked to the door and watched as she walked down the driveway. He followed her half way down and watched as she got into a cab.

Michelle looked up and saw Oaks standing in the doorway. Her heart broke a little at the look on the poor guy's face. The other men seemed to realize that this guy was hurting and said nothing. Michelle watched him move and sit on the couch next to Brennan.

Brennan folded the towel and dropped it on Oaks lap then put the pan of brownies on his lap. Oaks looked down at the brownies with sad eyes while Brennan went to get another fork. When she returned, Booth scooted up against the couch in front of Brennan.

"If you guys want brownies then I'm sure there's more than enough for you all," Angela said with a smile. There was a stampede towards the door as the men and their family members headed for the kitchen.

"Jack, get me some too," Angela called as he disappeared through the door.

Legates' eyes widened as men came barreling up the steps almost knocking them down. Techie looked at Legates when Davis muttered brownies. Spinning, they followed the guys into the kitchen. Legates' eyes bugged at the sight of a stack of plates and rows upon rows of brownies cut and laid out. He grabbed a plate and put four brownies on it.

"Gosh, Legates, you hungry?" Wilson asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Legates said, leaving the kitchen.

"Is he seriously going to eat four of these?" Perkins asked, looking over at Techie.

Perkins' father looked at him and sighed. He put two brownies on his plate and looked at his son.

"Son, it's no wonder you are still single," Perkins' father said, before leaving the kitchen. Perkins shook his head in confusion.

"How many brownies are you eating?" Techie asked Perkins, while shooting him a look.

"Probably two," Perkins answered.

"Umm humm and how many did Legates take?" Techie quizzed Perkins, hoping the light would click on soon.

"Four," Perkins said, not following Techie's logic.

"So, you would assume?"

"He's eating for two people?" Perkins said, frowning at the weird thought that just crossed his mind.

"Or?" Techie continued, hoping he wouldn't have to outright explain it.

"He's getting brownies for Michelle, putz," Addison said, walking past and smacking Perkins in the back of the head.

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it think," Addison said, smirking at Techie. Techie shook his head at the intentional slaughtering of the phrase.

Legates went down the steps and back into the game room to see Brennan feeding Booth forkfuls of brownies. Shaking his head, he sat down next to Michelle. Her face perked up at the sight of the brownies.

"Mine," he said, blocking her reaching hand from getting a brownie.

She settled back and cast glares at him. He grinned, gosh, he was starting to love teasing her it was too much fun. He saw her lick her thumb from the corner of his eye and wondered what she was up to. Before he could react she stuck the thumb she'd just licked in the middle of a brownie. Quick as a wink, she picked up a second brownie and licked the top then put it back.

Sniffing, she moved back to the other corner of loveseat. Legates looked from the plate to her and back again. He burst out laughing and saw his mom sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. She was giving Michelle the thumbs up. He laughed even harder then nudged her with his elbow. When she looked at him, he held the plate out to her.

"No, thank you," she said, grinning at him.

"You know you want one," he wheedled.

Sighing, she took the brownie she had licked and took a bite. Her eyes closed and she moaned at the flavors in her mouth. Legates sent a silent prayer northward for some control. The lights dimmed and he realized the movie was going to start.

The screen flashed and Vin Diesel came on the screen. The guys cheered and the women groaned in appreciation. Legates turned his back to the corner of the loveseat and stretched his legs out. Michelle scooted closer and curled up next to him. During the course of the movie, they readjusted themselves until they both were completely comfortable.

Legates lay on the loveseat with his legs hanging off the end of the loveseat and Michelle was lying on top of him with her head on his shoulder. Sadie watched the pair and smiled to herself. She'd watched her boy all his life and he wasn't a touchie feelie person. Even with his girlfriends, they'd sit on the couch, sometimes hold hands but he wasn't much of a cuddler. Interesting, she thought to herself, very interesting indeed.

Legates was thinking about how light Michelle was when the movie finished and the lights came up slowly. He saw Booth stand up, pick up Brennan. Legates winced at the thought of how much that was going to pull at Booth's stitches. He was watching Booth leave the room and not paying attention to anything else.

Techie stood over Legates and Michelle smirking. Andrea shot him a quizzical look and then shot him a look of horror. Techie reached over, shoved Legates and watched the pair topple to the floor. Michelle shrieked as Legates rolled out from under her and dragged her down onto the floor with him.

"Omph," he said, when she landed on him.

"Sorry," she muttered, trying to get off of him.

She pushed up with her arms and put her knees beside his hips. Davis hooted in laughter at the sight of Michelle crouched over Legates.

"Legates, you do know your mom is in the room right?" He called out, making Michelle blush and scramble up off of Legates.

"It's alright dear, not anything I haven't seen before," Sadie said cheerfully, waving at Legates and Michelle. Legates smacked his palm on his forehead and ran it down his face.

"Please don't, please don't," he softly chanted.

"He must have been, what sixteen," she started and he groaned, "and he and his girlfriend were necking on the couch. They must not have been paying attention and rolled off. He hit his head on the coffee table and we had to take him to the emergency room for stitches." Sadie sat in the chair with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

"Oh, dear, God," Legates whispered, his face turning beet red as the men around him bellowed in laughter. Michelle moved off of him, sat on the floor next to him, and started laughing.

"Don't worry, Legates, I have plenty of stories to share," Cam said, smiling brightly.

"CAAAMMMMMM," Michelle groaned. Legates put his hands behind his head and smirked at Michelle.

"Now, what was that girl's name?" Sadie asked herself as she looked off into space.

"Oh yeah, Becky. That little red haired girl," she continued as if still talking to herself. Legates threw his arm over his face and groaned quietly.

"I'm leaving now," he said, rolling to his stomach and standing up.

"This was getting fun," Michelle pouted.

"I'll be back," he called over his shoulder with a smile.

Angela stood up walked to the console hit a button and flipped a button and watched as a game rotated out from the back.

"Anyone want to play Wacky World of Sports with me?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Not me, you are way too competitive," Hodgins said. Michelle grinned and waved her hand.

"I'll play," she said. Angela handed Michelle a remote and looked around. The guys quickly looked away and she sighed.

"Jeez, just because it's not NFL or you're not killing someone doesn't mean it's not fun," Angela said.

She watched while Michelle made a quick Mii character then started the game. Legates slid back into the room to watch as the women selected the furniture racing game. He sat down next to Michelle and laughed as she picked the toilet racer.

"What? It's smaller and easier to control," she said, laughing.

"I always knew you had potty humor," he told her with a grin.

Angela snickered as she picked the bed.

"The toilet may be smaller but the bed has more parts that can be torn off," she told the pair.

The race started and the guys crowded onto the couch and around to watch. They were cheering when either of the girls got ahead. They groaned when Michelle went on an off shoot.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Angela squealed as the screen split and the two women raced two different courses.

Angela saw the finish line on the screen but Michelle put on a burst of speed and her toilet came flying out from a side street and crossed the finish line first. The guys were laughing and cheering as Michelle grinned. Angela sat with her mouth hanging open then glared.

"Alright! Bust out your iron, Baby," Angela said, laughing.

The two women stood up and took their stances. Legates was laughing so hard at the two independent women competing at ironing that he couldn't control it. The men around them cheering and laughing as the games continued. Sadie sat in her chair just observing with a smile. She laughed at Michelle and Angela as they trash talked. Finally, Michelle sighed and threw her hands up.

"I'm not admitting defeat. I just have to pee," she said, handing Angela the remote.

"Uh huh, sure," Angela said with a grin.

Michelle slipped from the room and went to her room to use the bathroom. Legates moved from the floor to the loveseat with a grunt.

"You know, Legates, if you'd just stop falling off couches you wouldn't be so sore," Goodman said, laughing.

"Okay, Ross," Legates shot back. The men burst into laughter at the pair.

"We have time for another movie. The Notebook or Princess Bride?" Angela asked, holding up two movies. Groans came from around the room at their choices.

"Princess Bride," came flying from various voiced around the room.

Nodding, Angela put the movie in and sat down on the couch next to Hodgins. Michelle walked back into the room and sat down on Legates' stomach.

"Omph," he grunted when she sat down.

She glared at him when he grunted. She wiggled her butt, shifting her weight making him grin at her.

"As if," he said.

She lay down and curled up on his stomach. His arm draped around her naturally and they watched the movie. When it was almost over, Legates saw Brennan slip past the door and heard her pad up the steps. A few moments later, he saw Booth following her.

Michelle shifted and burrowed between his body and the back of the couch. He looked down at her as she tucked her head into his neck. Techie waggled his eyebrows at him and Legates lifted his hand. Andrea smacked Techie and Michelle reached up and pushed Legates hand down.

"Your father wasn't a glassblower," she told him.

He chuckled quietly at her comment. When the movie ended, the lights came back up. Legates glanced towards the door seeing movement and groaned as he saw Booth leading Brennan past. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion. He rolled off the couch and walked to the jukebox, punched in a few numbers then looked for a volume button. When he spotted it, he turned the music up a little louder and turned around. Everyone was staring at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Come on, you guys know about them. I don't feel like listening to it for God knows how long," he shrugged.

The men started chuckling at his statement. Denise looked over at Wilson with a raised eyebrow.

"You remember Ronnie and Jennifer?" He asked her and watched as she nodded a yes.

"Sarge and Dr. B make them seem silent. And Sarge has stamina that blows what I had when we first got together, out of the water," he said, blushing. Her mouth fell open and she started giggling.

"Anything Sarge does, he does well," Techie smirked at Andrea. She started laughing and rolled her eyes.

"But the real question is, is he teaching you guys such practical lessons?" Angela asked, wiggling her eyebrows at them. Michelle snickered from the couch and the guys looked down at her.

"What? It's a legitimate question and I'm just glad I'll always have Angela to ask those questions when no one else will," Michelle said, smirking.

Angela nodded her head in thanks to Michelle's complement. Michelle saw Angela jump, get up, and walk out into the hallway. Curiously, Techie followed her to the door and found her on one phone while holding the other. He listened to the conversation and laughed at Angela's glee in telling Sully that Brennan and Booth were having sex. He was grinning when she turned around and headed back to the game room.

"You enjoyed that way too much," he said, laughing.

"Oh, you have no idea," Angela said, grinning. Shaking his head, Techie went into the game room and Angela followed him in.

* * *

**A/N: For tomorrow...la la la...permanent marks, naked baby pictures, intermission, 1200 calories, gross sex, ESPN, marriage, food coloring, dinner, Legatar, rides not taken, sympathy sex, sweet at heart, broccoli, iPhone, classes, Sunday papers, patience of saints, Lady Gada, choking, red light special, cranky Oaks, monster stats, blinds, and sleep.**

**A/N: I know I've said it before but you guys rock. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy with your reviews =D**

**Please leave a review =D**


	14. Red Light Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. It/they are the property of Fox and Hart Hanson

**SilverMaker**: I tried to keep Legates respectful because there is a possibility to fix this messed up relationship (Legates/dad)...maybe. I love that you can see and hear them because maybe then I'll stop hearing them in my head lol. I'll be cleaning up and have to stop to go write a discussion LOL!  
**Yenyen76**: Yeah felt bad for Oaks but unfortunately I had to pick someone =(  
**Angelbach**: Lol thanks =D Yes, his father is unfortunately at this point and time a real wanker. Question is...will he stay one? Brownie recipe link is on my blog =P  
**MoxieGirl**: 'Your father wasn't a glass blower' is how we say we can't see through you. A glass blower is a person who make glass...so if your dad doesn't make glass that means you're not made of glass so sit down =D  
**Doc206**: Aww poor doggie, Angela type squeals will startle anyone especially when they are unexpected =D. I'm glad that you like getting updates. They'll be arriving daily for the next uhhh sixtyish days =D. Too early to do the math bleh.  
**1956JohnDeere50**: I have much more decadent and delicious chapters to come =P  
**Luckywynner86**: Thank you!  
**kdgteacher7**: I'm glad you're loving it. I honestly have no idea about Espionage's sequel. I am working on it right now but since I'm running the sequel to this at the same time I am writing them simultaneously. As for when no idea sorry =/  
**ArielBrennan**: Yeah no one can rival Booth and Brennan's ST because they've spent YEARS building it up =D lol. And of course there is more of that to come =P

**Thank You EVERYONE for your reviews and thank you lurkers for reading =D**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Red Light Special  
**

Legates sat back down on the loveseat and lay back propping his feet on the arm. More accurately propped his knees on the arm of the couch. Michelle sat down on him after having gotten up to allow him to lay back down.

"How in the hell do you do anything normal being that tall?" Michelle muttered, eyeing the length of leg missing over the edge of the couch.

"You get used to it," he said, shrugging.

"He spent most of his teenage years learning the hard way that people a hundred plus years ago were shorter," Sadie said, laughing. Michelle turned her head to look at him and saw a blush creep up his face.

"I have to hear about this one," Michelle said, turning her attention back to Sadie.

"Oh, he'd forget to duck going through doorways. We own a Colonial Plantation home and the doorways are smaller than what are made nowadays. I was sure he was going to have a permanent mark across his forehead," Sadie said, drawing a line across her forehead with her finger.

Michelle tried not to laugh, she really did. Legates rolled his eyes and sat up, putting his mouth near her ear.

"Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to," he told her. She nodded slightly then burst into laughter. Cam rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Cam, I know that I am not making you uncomfortable. Because it wouldn't be anything like what you do to me would it?" Michelle asked with a grin and narrowed eyes. Cam sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's so funny. Cam is the big bad boss at work and everyone is terrified of her but Ms. Michelle has her wrapped around her little finger. I love it," Angela cooed.

"Angela, be quiet," Cam ordered, shooting Angela a dirty look.

"Interesting," Legates murmured, looking back and forth between Michelle and Cam.

Michelle clapped her hand over his mouth before he could ask any questions of Cam. Sadie watched with a smile as the little spitfire kept her son in line. Yeah, she was good for her son most definitely.

"Don't worry about it, man. Dr. Saroyan will still be here in DC long after your parents have gone home so I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to grill her about Michelle," Techie offered.

"Techie," Michelle growled in warning.

"I'll have to dig out that box of pictures. I'm sure there are some naked baby pictures," Cam said thoughtfully.

"Caaammmmm," Michelle groaned. Legates tucked one hand behind his head and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh don't you get that look young man. If she has email I'll be sure to share some of your pictures," Sadie smirked. Michelle giggled and stuck her tongue out at Legates.

"Please tell me we weren't-" Techie was cut off by the sound of Brennan screaming in pleasure. Sadie's eyes got wide and she glanced towards the door.

"Oh my," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Mom, that was just wrong please don't do that again," Legates said, glowering.

He had no sooner completed his sentence and it was punctuated by another scream. Michelle burrowed down between Legates and the couch so all you could see was her hip. He looked down at her and snickered. After a few minutes of silence, the breaths that everyone was holding was released. Michelle came up from under Legates.

"Jeez, are they done yet?" She asked, glancing around the room.

"Not hardly, Sweetie, this is just intermission," Angela said, standing up and walking to the hallway when Booth's phone rang.

Angela was on one phone when the other one rang. Sighing, she asked Sully to hold on and then answered Brennan's phone. She took a message from Brennan's publisher and returned to the conversations with Sully. She walked back into the game room scowling.

"I didn't go to school to play Bren and Booth's secretary," Angela complained.

"You could always open the door a crack, put your hand in the crack drop their phones back in their room," Michelle said, smiling sweetly. Legates looked at her and snorted.

"You are evil," he said.

"Remember it, big fella," Cam told him with a grin. Legates softly groaned, making Michelle giggle. Then in a pause in the conversation, Brennan's voice rang out in pleasure again.

"Jeez, Louise," Rebecca Perkins said.

Angela looked at her watch, paused thoughtfully then spoke.

"1200 calories burned. Nice," she said, grinning with a twinkle in her eye. The group in the game room roared in laughter.

"I thought they were never gonna stop," Julie, Johnson's girlfriend, said.

"They're not done," Parks rumbled in laughter. The women looked at him astonishment.

"Those cats get stuck in those briar patches and they scream all night long," Goodman grumbled. The group laughed again. Perkin's mom, Rebecca, nudged his father, Noah, and grinned.

"You should ask him if you can take notes," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mooooooommmm," Perkins groaned.

After five minutes of silence from Booth and Brennan's room, Michelle wiggled up until she was mostly lying on top of Legates, her lower legs across his thighs, her knees one of his hips, her hip just beside his other one. Her butt and back were against the couch with her shoulder between his ribs and the couch. Her head was on his shoulder.

"LA LA LA LA LA," Michelle sang out, sticking her fingers in her ears. The adults turned to look at her.

"Thank you. Booth having sex...gross...it's like Cam having sex...gross and don't any of you dare say it," Michelle threatened as she waggled her finger at the Jeffersonian crew.

Sadie grinned at Michelle and shook her head. Legates shook his head and chuckled at her antics. Angela dropped the remote on Legates' stomach and walked back to the pool table to play pool. Legates picked up the remote and started flicking.

"Oh there stop, stop," Michelle said, wiggling her fingers.

"Darlin' that's ESPN," Legates said.

"Duh," she said.

She watched the scores filter past on the bottom of the screen. Seeing the Cowboys had lost she cheered. Seeing the Eagles had won she booed. Then seeing the Redskins had lost she pouted and muttered under her breath. They spent the next hour watching play by plays of the games from earlier in the week.

"God, couldn't you have a more feminine hobby," Cam muttered.

"Wait, your hobby is football?" Legates asked, looking down at her.

"From September to February it is," she smirked at him.

"Seriously, how are you not married?" Perkins asked, looking over the back of the couch at her.

"Haven't wanted to," Michelle said, smiling. Cam's mouth fell open.

"Please tell me no one asked," Cam said, her eyes shooting around the room in a mild panic. Michelle turned her face into Legates' chest and let her smile grow.

"Michelle," Cam said in a warning tone.

Michelle silently giggled making Legates sigh and look at the ceiling. He reached out and squeezed her leg just above the knee. She jumped, yelped, looked up a Cam and burst into laughter.

"No, no one asked," she stuttered. Cam let out a relieved sigh.

"And you," Michelle said, poking Legates in the chest.

"What about me?" He asked, tucking his hands behind his head and smirking.

"No knee squeezing," she said, poking him again.

"He learned that from his father," Sadie muttered, frowning at Legates.

"Lovely," Michelle muttered, glowering at Legates.

"Hey it's just a tickle," Legates said defensively. Michelle snorted and glared at him.

"Awww come on, Michelle," Legates whined.

"You're whining like a little girl, Michael," Sadie said. Michelle burst into giggles. Cam covered her mouth and bit back her laughter at Legates' pouting.

"Awww, Schnookums, I haven't seen you pout that much since we helped you put your makeup on," Techie said, laughing. Michelle sat up on Legates' stomach, turned and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Schnookums, I really must hear about this," Hodgins said, laughing.

"They painted make up on me while I was sleeping," Legates mumbled.

"So," Michelle said frowning.

"We used food coloring. He had red lips, blue eyelids and purple blush," Techie said with a grin.

"Oh thank, God, that was a prank. Do you know I had no idea what to tell your Aunt Jessica," Sadie said with a satisfied sigh. Legates sat up, almost dumping Michelle into the floor.

"You sent pictures to my mother and my aunt?" Legates bellowed, making Michelle flinch.

"Actually, we sent them to every female name on your phone," Oaks said, laughing.

Legates groaned and rubbed his hand down his face. Michelle started giggling which quickly turned into full fledged laughter.

"I swear by all that's holy," Legates said in a low growl.

"Watch your mouth, Michael," Sadie said. Angela looked around and nodded, feeling this was a good time to interrupt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure Daddy has dinner just about ready so we should go and grab our seats," Angela said, smiling. Hodgins clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"I'll go get Bren and Booth," Angela said.

Everyone filed into the kitchen and began pulling up seats. Michelle glanced at the table and rolled her eyes. She sat down at the island and watched as Billy basted some chicken. Hodgins came in and walked over to where Michelle was sitting.

"I'm letting Brennan and Booth use the plane for tomorrow's trip. There's a golf cart behind the garage which will get you to the airstrip faster," Hodgins said. Michelle scrunched her face at Hodgins.

"Okay, but why are you telling me? I'm staying here tomorrow," she said.

Hodgins laughed lightly and glanced behind her. She felt a finger tap at her back and knew who was standing behind her.

"For future reference, use a name so I know you're not speaking to me and so that I know there's someone standing behind me. I don't have Legatar," Michelle smirked.

The Jeffersonian crew and the security team burst into laughter, leaving everyone else confused. The room burst into applause and catcalls when the door to the kitchen swung open and Booth followed Brennan into the room.

"Dr. Brennan, would you care to share him with me?" Nikki called out to her in a teasing voice.

"HEY!" Brown complained with a fake glare. Brennan's eyes narrowed as she looked at the young blonde woman.

"Or at least let the younger generation like Michelle get a swing at him," she continued to tease. The squints and Booth shuddered at the thought.

"Sweetheart, that was wrong on so many levels," Brown told her. Legates glared at the woman and she gave him a teasing smile.

"As I have said before, Booth is hot but since he slept with Cam that would just be," Michelle shivered before she finished the thought.

Nikki turned and looked over at Cam who just smiled at her. Turning again, Nikki looked at Angela in question.

"Don't look at me. That's one ride I've not taken," Angela said, throwing her hands up.

"Can we stop talking about my sex life, please," Booth grumbled.

"Especially since we're getting ready to eat. I had enough of the two of them in Afghanistan," Parks pleaded. Brennan ignored Parks comment and looked over at the island and saw Billy basting something. Her mouth fell open and Angela started laughing.

"Oh, Sweetie, he's from Texas. All men from Texas can cook meat," Angela said. Brennan scrunched her face up at the suggestion of meat.

"There are veggie burgers in the freezer," Angela said sympathetically. Booth and Brennan moved over to the table and sat down. Legates looked over at them and tilted his head.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow. Booth shrugged and turned to look at Brennan.

"Brickbat Books," Brennan said. Booth sucked in a breath and turned to look at her.

"Seriously? I haven't been home in a long time," Booth said.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Booth," Brennan said quietly.

"Are you kidding and leave your protection to him," Booth said, jerking his thumb at Legates in a teasing manner.

Legates rolled his eyes at the table and turned his attention back to Michelle who was pushing her chicken around with a fork.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" He asked her with a hint of curiosity.

"Study, spend some time in Hodgins fabulous gym, have sex with Oaks to make him feel better," Michelle said, stabbing her chicken.

She heard a giggle and a choked gasp. She looked up with a smirk and saw Sadie sitting on the other side of Legates wearing a grin. A blush spread across Michelle's face but Sadie shot her a wink and went back to her dinner.

"Excuse me?" Legates said, staring dumbfounded at Michelle.

She looked at him with an innocent expression and a fading blush on her face. She laughed at the look on his face and shook her head.

"Good Lord, Michael, she's teasing you," Sadie sighed. Legates looked at Michelle with narrowed eyes as she grinned at him.

"Is he always this much fun to tease?" Michelle asked, leaning around Legates to catch Sadie's attention.

John narrowed his eyes at Michelle, from Sadie's other side, but Michelle ignored him. He was starting to feel ignored by everyone and wasn't really sure he liked it.

"Yeah, he's an easy target most of the time. But he's a sweet boy so you have to be careful or you'll hurt his feelings," Sadie said, patting Legates hand that was resting on the island counter. Michelle smirked at Legates who was turning red.

"Maamaaa," Legates groaned.

Michelle thoughtfully chewed. Booth was sweet at heart, sappy and romantic. Legates was sweet at heart it would seem. She looked around at the other men in Legates unit and scrunched her nose. No wonder women couldn't find the sweet men, they were all hiding in the military as trained killers.

"I smell something burning," Legates said. Michelle glared at him and took a forkful of broccoli.

"See, Michael, she eats broccoli," Sadie pointed out. Michelle chewed, swallowed then stuck her tongue out at Legates.

"You are so dead. Making me eat broccoli," he grumbled at her in a low tone.

She wiggled her eyebrows and finished her last few bites of chicken. Getting up, she walked to the sink, rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. Seeing that no one had turned on the dishwasher from breakfast that morning, she turned it on. Sitting back down in her seat, she reached in her back pocket and pulled her phone out.

"Well that was probably what was poking me in the stomach," Legates muttered, eyeing the slim phone.

"Probably," Michelle said distractedly. She flicked through her apps, looking for her email application.

"What are you doing?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder trying to see.

"Checking my email," she said, flicking through the information.

"What app do you use? I haven't found a good one yet," Sadie said, sipping her iced tea. Legates' mouth fell open as he looked at his mother.

"What? I took some classes at the library about new technology," Sadie said.

"Yeah and then she bought a six hundred dollar phone," John muttered petulantly. Sadie shrugged and sipped her tea again. Legates looked at his mother with narrowed eyes.

"What email provider do you use?" Michelle asked, still waiting for her email to be scanned by security. She saw Goodman flip open his phone and start flipping through something.

"I'm using Hotmail. It has instant messenger and it's free," she said.

"Tanya uses Hotmail as well. Window's live has an app that will connect and sync directly with your email," Michelle told her.

"Huh, guess I'll have to search for it then. Thanks," Sadie said with a smile.

Legates was still trying to get over his mom having a smartphone. When his mouth caught up with his brain, he turned to look at his mom.

"Mama, what kind of phone did you buy?" Legates asked still stunned.

"iPhone 4S," she told him.

"Yeah, you'll have to look for an app because Tanya and I have androids," Michelle said.

"Wait, what? An iPhone?" Legates said, looking back and forth between the two women.

"Eat your dinner, Michael. It's getting cold," Sadie said, turning her attention back to Michelle.

"She also bought an iPod and iPad," John grunted with a frown.

"Good thing too. Now, I'll have something to read on the way home,"Sadie snarked at her husband.

"Are you finished yet, Goodman," Michelle called over her shoulder in frustration.

"I would have been but Tanya sent some kind of videos that I can't download without your student information.

"That's probably videos of my classes I've missed, knowing her," Michelle said.

She walked over to where Goodman sat, near the French doors. He handed her his phone and she put in the information and logged in. When the videos started downloading, she handed it back to him. She walked back to her seat and slid into it.

"Guess I'll have something to listen to while I'm on the elliptical tomorrow," Michelle groaned.

"Which classes?" Legates asked her.

"Ahh let's see," she paused, "Physics, Human Anatomy, Spanish and Chemistry," she told him.

"Aren't those mostly lab science classes?" Goodman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but as an advanced student in high school I had the option to take them when I was a senior. Instead of actually taking the class I just audited it. So now I'm actually taking it for credit," Michelle said.

"Which was an intelligent move on her part. She got the basic principles plus various other preparatory information by getting two different professors," Hodgins said. Michelle nodded and smiled.

"Now if she had only started directly out of high school," Cam muttered. Michelle shot her a glare and dared her mother to say anything else. Cam sat back, nodded in acceptance.

"It is quite common in many cultures for the young adult to spend time exploring the world before settling into a particular lifestyle," Brennan commented from the table.

"Sowing their wild oats as it were," Billy said.

"Some of us never out grow it," Angela said, shooting her father a smirk. He chuckled at her comment. Michelle's phone beeped and she started pushing buttons.

"When I was growing up you didn't have your phone out during dinner," John muttered.

"Yes, well I have been cut off from the world for the better part of a week. I am a full time college student and have people outside this group who are worried about me," Michelle snapped.

"And around here quite a few of us have jobs that require us to be available twenty four seven," Cam said, narrowing her eyes.

"Your job requires you to be available twenty four seven?" John asked, turning a questioning look to Cam.

"Yes, it does. I am the medical examiner and pathologist at the Jeffersonian. As such, if Booth gets a call, I need to be available to go to a crime scene," Cam said.

John cleared his throat and nodded. Sadie silently laughed. For some reason, she was enjoying them putting John in his place. Truth be told she should be defending her husband but he also shouldn't be making sweeping arrogant declarations when he didn't know the situation with these people. She wanted to call them a family, they certainly seemed like one.

"Hodgins, do you get the Sunday paper?" Michelle called across the dining room.

"Yeah, I get about fifteen from around the country," he answered.

"Can I have your coupons?" She asked, looking hopefully at him.

"Sure, I usually recycle them," he said, shrugging.

"Sweet, thanks," she said, smiling.

Legates shook his head. This girl was strange sometimes he thought. Michelle had just finished her email when Angela walked up, grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door. Angela grabbed Brennan's hand on her way past the table and pulled them to the French doors. Angela giggled the entire time she was pulling them across the lawn. Legates looked up from where he was putting his plate in the sink when he heard Billy speak.

"Dear Lord, I love my little girl but those three would try the patience of a saint," Billy grumbled following them.

Booth looked at Legates and jerked his head at Billy's retreating back. Nodding, he followed two steps behind Booth as they followed him to the guest house.

Sadie stood up and shook her head. She walked to the dishwasher and smiled at the dry dishes.

"I'd love to have one of these," she sighed. She turned on her heel and faced the people at the table.

"Mr. Hodgins, where do your dishes belong?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Dr," came from several mouths at once.

"My apologies, Dr. Hodgins," she said.

"Here, I'll help you put them away," Techie said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Michelle giggled at the two women with her and wondered what Angela wanted to do. She knew that most likely whatever Angela had in mind was going to be fun.

"Angela what are we doing?" Michelle gasped breathlessly as she was pulled at a running pace inside the guest house.

"We're going to sing and since I know you two can sing we're going to have some fun," Angela laughed.

"What are we singing?" Brennan asked, none of them noticing the second set of men entering the sound room. Angela knew her father was there but did not realize Legates and Booth had followed.

"Let's sing some Lady Gada," Brennan said, smiling.

"I think you mean Lady Gaga, Sweetie," Angela said, waving her hands.

"Yes, I like her music," Brennan said, gesturing for emphasis.

"What about some TLC?" Michelle asked with a smirk on her face.

"It is fun to be naughty sometimes," Angela said, pointing to Michelle.

"Yeah but-" Brennan said.

"Two to one. You lose," Michelle said.

She heard Brennan sigh and knew she'd won. Smiling, Michelle turned, picked up the headset, and grinned. She knew she didn't have to tell Billy which song she wanted to sing. Angela and Hodgins had taken her under their wings and allowed her use of the sound studio the first few weeks after her release from the hospital when she returned from Maluku. Billy had been there occasionally and worked with her some.

Legates looked over at Billy when the singer sighed.

"Lord, please help me," Billy muttered and began to hit buttons on the panel.

Booth paused as the sound of cheap porno music filled the room. Legates made a face then crossed himself causing Booth to give him a funny look. Michelle took a deep breath as the music filled the headset. She took her mind to the lyrics and then she thought about tingly lady parts and Legates making them more than tingle. Then Legates heard Michelle's smoky voice start to fill the room and he choked on the air in his lungs.

_Take a good look at it_  
_Look at it now_  
_Might be the last time you'll_  
_Have a go round_  
_I'll let you touch it if you'd_  
_Like to go down_  
_I'll let you go further_  
_If you take the southern route_  
_Don't go too fast_  
_Don't go too slow_  
_You've got to let your body flow_  
_I like 'em attentive_  
_And I like 'em in control_

Booth reached over and put his hands over Legates ears. Legates was trying to bat his hands away and laughed at Booth's face which was turning a dark shade of red. Legates started mentally listing monster stats as her lyrics caused certain parts of his body snap to attention. Truth be told, he had no problem with the image of Michelle naked, spread out on a bed of red sheets in his mind. Billy sighed and rolled his eyes behind his glasses at Booth. Booth's mouth fell open completely when Brennan and Angela began singing the chorus with Michelle.

_Baby it's yours_  
_All yours_  
_If you want it tonight_  
_I'll give you the red light special_  
_All through the night_  
_Baby it's yours_  
_All yours_  
_If you want it tonight_  
_Just come through my door_  
_Take off my clothes_  
_And turn on the red light_

"I might have to get a private showing of this song," Legates murmured.

He smirked at the thought of Michelle in his previous mental image singing as she lay on said bed, her hands running up and down her body. Booth turned his head sharply and glared at him.

"If you even think about it I will hunt you down and shoot you," Booth said in a low deadly tone.

"Hey, she is an adult," Legates said defensively.

"Legates, she is family and if you play her or hurt her, you had better hope you can hide from me," Booth muttered.

Legates nodded, letting Booth know that he understood. He had no intention of letting Michelle get away and he certainly had no intentions of hurting her. Sometimes she seemed so naive and then there were times like right now when, he just didn't know. He finally gave up trying to even fight his arousal. With them singing that song, he wasn't going to win and he knew it.

"You two might want to pull up a chair. This may take awhile," Billy rumbled.

The two men pulled up chairs and sat down. An hour later, Booth was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his forehead in the palms of his hands. Legates was trying not to bellow his laughter as he watched Booth fight his arousal at the sounds of the heavily sexually laden music drifting from the women. Billy looked at Booth and let out a low chuckle. Billy and Legates stood up to leave the room and Legates paused.

"You coming, Sarge?" Legates asked with a knowing smirk.

When Booth gave him a negative response, Legates walked out of the sound room. Michelle, Angela and Brennan were sitting on the couch and Billy had his feet propped up on an ottoman. Legates chuckled as he turned to leave the house. Michelle caught his eye and he shot her a wink. Michelle's face turned pink after he winked at her then left the guest house.

Legates headed into the house, down to his room and quickly changed into his night gear. Rushing back upstairs so he would be the first to relieve someone, he quickly left the house and around the corner. He stopped near the pond and let out a low whistle. Oaks returned his whistle and approached.

"Took you long enough, jackass," Oaks said in a cranky tone. Legates lifted his eyebrow at Oaks' tone.

"I'm five minutes early. If you'd checked the sheet you'd have seen Techie changed it. So, shut your pie hole," Legates snapped.

"Oh I saw you going into the guest house right after the three women," Oaks said in a snarky tone.

"Look, Dude, I know you just broke up with your girl that's why I'm not beating your ass for the attitude. But you need to back off before you piss me off," Legates said in a warning tone. Oaks let out a low sigh and nodded.

"Sorry, man," Oaks said.

"No problem. Go get some sleep," Legates instructed.

Oaks nodded and headed on silent feet back to the house. Picking up the patrol, Legates started to walk. His eyes were moving, his ears listening, his mind was in a much better place that involved blood red silk sheets and Michelle naked. He paused, several feet from the French doors to the kitchen, in the shadow of a tree. He saw Michelle and Angela walking across the grass towards the house. Michelle was humming the first song they had sung and Legates was instantly hard as the memory of her smoky voice drifted through his head. Shaking his head, he started reciting monster stats again and returned to his patrol.

Michelle walked back to the house still humming Red Light Special. When they reached the kitchen, Michelle saw that it was clean and the counters wiped clean. Angela grinned and took the back stairs upstairs. Michelle giggled at Angela's bouncing step. Going through the doorway, Michelle headed through the foyer and down the stairs to her room. After entering her room, she stripped to her panties and bra unaware that her room was on the patrol.

Legates groaned as he walked past her patio doors and caught her in the act of stripping. Groaning, he covered his face with his hand. Sighing, he turned his back to the patio and pulled out his phone. He hit speed dial one, the number to Techie's phone.

"What!" Techie barked into the phone.

"Hey, look sorry to bother you but I need you to go down the hall and tell Michelle to close her blinds, please," Legates said sheepishly. Techie grunted and Legates groaned.

"Dude, you could have paused for just a minute,"Legates complained.

He heard a click and realized Techie had hung up on him. He couldn't believe Techie even answered the phone, laughing Legates continued his patrol.

Michelle pulled on her pajamas and walked around the room picking up her various items that were strewn about the room. Stopping near the table next to the bed, she switched on the lamp there. Going to the bathroom, she washed her face and finished prepping for bed. She was headed to the bed when she heard a knock at her door. Frowning, she walked to the door and opened it. She saw a scowling Techie standing there.

"Close your blinds. Legates can see into your room," he growled then stalked off.

She shook her head and pushed the door closed. Turning the light switch near the door off, she headed to the patio. Pausing, her eyes scanned the area outside her patio. She saw him walk past and wiggled her fingers at him. He paused and she snapped the blinds closed. Turning, she walked to the bed and climbed in and settled in to sleep.

Legates continued his boring patrol until midnight when Davis relieved him. Waving, he shuffled off to the French doors at the back of the house. Entering the dining room, he made his way through the kitchen, through the foyer, down the stairs and to his own room. Walking in, he stripped and dumped his clothes in a pile near the bathroom door. He climbed in bed, set the alarm on his watch, and fell asleep quickly with lovely visions in his head.

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow we're going to Philly, scrapple, bigger guns, Sunday Papers, boy toy, classes while on the elliptical, accents, wit or witout ketchup, the devil on the shoulder, more scrapple, fathers, dark recesses, chemistry, gymnastics, gaggle of giggling women, Mama, cheesesteaks, Barbie *blech*, one of 'those' guys, patchouli, choking, straws, lunch in DC, and security issues.


	15. Going to Philly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. It belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.  
**

**Angelbach**: Lol I never thought about it but knowing Legates and I do ;-) it's mostly family. I couldn't resist the Legatar LOL!  
**Yenyen76**: Lol it's hard to resist writing the men's reactions to that kind of singing ) bwuahahahaha. Glad you enjoyed it!  
**1954JohnDeere50**: Yeah I've always thought of Sadie as one of those mothers that never stops with that sort of thing =D To be honest I didn't even think about it when I wrote it, it just sort of came naturally.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Going to Philly  
**

Legates groaned and snatched his watch from the night side table. Glaring at it, he saw it was time to get up. The nightmares had returned and woken him up in the middle of the night once again. The only thing keeping him sane was the training for lack of sleep. Getting up, he quickly showered, shaved and got ready for the day. He walked quietly through the house and out the French doors. He let out a soft whistle letting Davis know he was there. Davis approached him with a grin.

"You here to relieve me early?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I'm going with Sarge and Dr. Brennan to Philadelphia. I'm going to get the golf cart and figure out how to get to the airstrip. I'll be back in ten maybe twenty minutes," he told Davis. Davis groaned but nodded.

Legates headed to the back of the garage and found a golf cart sitting there. Getting in, he turned the key and drove in the general direction Hodgins had indicated the night before. Five minutes later, he saw the edge of an airstrip with a jet sitting there. Groaning, he turned the cart around and headed back up to the house. Parking the cart near the door, he went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

While he was waiting, he went back down to his room and grabbed his phone in case they needed to get a hold of him. He was headed back to the kitchen when he spotted Brennan. He looked at her in surprise.

"Booth didn't pack proper shoes for me. I'm going to borrow a pair of Angela's," Brennan said as she climbed the stairs.

Legates saw her enter a door next to Angela and Hodgins bedroom. Shaking his head, he continued to the kitchen. After entering the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the island while he drank it. Booth entered a few moments later and poured himself a cup.

"I expect a lot of people to be there today. Especially since Bones has been in the news lately. The local cops should be there to keep reporters out. Just keep an eye out for anything really strange," Booth said.

Legates nodded and continued to drink his coffee. Booth and Legates looked up when Brennan entered. Booth smiled when he saw the necklace and Legates started laughing when he spotted it. He knew Booth had to have given it to her. If it had been on anyone else it might have been almost macabre. A complete skeleton made from opals stretched from one collarbone to the other. The word Bones was etched on the sternum of the skeleton. She walked to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Glancing at her watch, she frowned then groaned.

"We need to head to the airfield now," Brennan groused.

"Hodgins gave me directions and I've already pulled a golf cart up," Legates said.

Booth rolled his eyes and took another gulp of his coffee before setting the cup in the sink. They quickly moved out onto the patio and into the cart. Five minutes later, they arrived at Hodgins private airstrip and saw the Lear jet sitting there. As they were climbing out of the cart, a short, blonde woman approached them quickly. Booth pushed Brennan behind him and reached for his gun. The woman stopped and held her hands up.

"Agent Booth? I'm Kim Blackstone from USA Today," the woman said, holding out her credentials. Legates stepped forward and scanned the information she was holding out. He nodded over his shoulder at Booth.

"Mr. Hodgins requested that I be here for an interview with Dr. Brennan," Kim said with a smile.

"Dr.-" three voices corrected, causing Kim's eyes to widen.

"It's Dr. Hodgins, Ms. Blackstone," Booth told her. She nodded and gestured towards the man standing behind her.

"This is Jimmy, my photographer. We're hoping to get some candid shots of you today," she introduced the photographer.

Booth nodded and the five of them turned to face the jet. They made their way across the tarmac and entered the plane.

"So, Mr. Legates, tell me about the Dr. Brennan you know," the reporter said with a smile. Legates paused for a moment, looking for a way to describe Dr. Brennan.

"Corporal, Ms. Blackstone, it's Corporal Legates. Dr. Brennan is a very strong woman who has a hard job. Most people wouldn't be able to deal with death on a daily basis as she has for the last, what, five years. She cares deeply about people," Legates said.

"My apologies, Corporal Legates. Could you give me an example?" The reporter prompted, with the hint of a smile.

"When Sarge was shot, Dr. Brennan did everything to make sure he didn't die. She rode in the helicopter with him; she glued his skull back together and stayed with him in the hospital. She took on something no one should ever have to take on so that another young woman wouldn't have to deal with it. When she was in Afghanistan she made sure that several soldiers, who were killed, were identified so they could be sent home to their families," Legates told her, swallowing hard after the last statement. Kim scribbled down notes as he spoke.

"So, she's not cold and heartless as some people would believe?" She asked Legates with a smile.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "she'sjust misunderstood. People don't understand her job and how she has to deal with it." Kim nodded and turned her attention to Booth and Brennan.

Legates sat back listened with half an ear as she spoke with Booth and Brennan. His mind wandered as he wondered what Michelle was getting up to this morning. The two hour flight was spent answering questions that the reporter was asking. Some of them were dealing with Hannah Burley's original article, some to do with Brennan's reputation. He briefly wondered how late everyone at the mansion would be sleeping since they weren't going to the lab today. From there his mind wandered to whether Michelle slept in or was she an early bird. That was something he wouldn't mind discovering for himself.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle woke up and got out of bed. After using the bathroom, she got dressed and ready to head up for breakfast. She walked past Legates' room and briefly paused. Remembering he wasn't there, she continued on to the kitchen. When she entered, she found people sprawled around the kitchen and Cam standing in front of a griddle cooking little squares of some unidentifiable food. It smelled fantastic but was kind of gross looking.

Angela was standing next to her cooking scrambled eggs. The lights in the oven showed a plate of sausage keeping warm. Walking to the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the island after fixing her coffee.

"Sleep Good?" Cam asked her, turning the brown squares over.

"Yep, what is that?" Michelle asked, pointing at the food on the griddle.

"Scrapple. Booth said he'd cook it but I don't know when he'll have time so I offered to cook it," Cam grumbled.

"Where did you learn?" Michelle asked, eyeing the frying food.

"Scrapple is pretty common in New York as well," she replied.

"What's in it?" Michelle asked, sniffing.

"Pork, seasoning and cornmeal, at least in this particular brand. Some brands use oatmeal," Cam said, putting the scrapple on a plate.

Michelle continued to sip her coffee and Murphy came up and sat down next to her. She mentally rolled her eyes and wished anyone but him had sat there. Sadie stood across from Michelle at the island fixing herself a plate.

"So this thing between you and Legates, is it serious?" Murphy asked her, leaning on his elbow and looking at her.

"We haven't really talked about that yet," she told him honestly.

"So, you wouldn't be adverse to, say, seeing someone like me?" He asked, hoping for a favorable answer.

"Yes, actually I would be adverse. What he and I have doesn't have a label but I would say it's exclusive," Michelle said, sipping her coffee.

"Let me guess, you like him because his gun is bigger," Murphy said, smirking.

"And how would you know how big his gun is?" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

Sadie choked back a laugh and moved to the seat on the other side of Murphy. The security team however felt no need to hold back their barks of laughter at Michelle's question. Murphy started stuttering in embarrassment at having been caught trying to trick her into saying something.

"I was talking about his rifle," he told her. Hodgins walked into the kitchen carrying a large stack of papers. He set them down next to Michelle with a thump.

"Thanks, Dr. Hodgins," she said then turning she faced Murphy, " 'This is my weapon and this is my gun. This is for fighting and this is for fun.' Believe it or not I'm not an idiot." Michelle grabbed a newspaper and sifted through it for the coupon inserts. Booth's units' mouths fell open and they roared in laughter.

"Michelle Welton, where did you learn that?" Cam gasped at Michelle's unladylike chant.

"Full Metal Jacket, I've also heard it has been used in the military even though they're not supposed to," Michelle muttered, "there's hand motions too."

Techie's eyes watered at Michelle's nonchalance. Sadie watched as Michelle carefully sifted through the newspapers and pulled out coupon inserts. Michelle stopped and glanced at the time on her phone. She dug through the stack and found the Washington Post. She quickly pulled out the inserts and pulled out the coupons. She flipped through them and squealed gleefully. She picked up her phone and shot out a text.

"Now you're just going to ignore me?" Murphy asked, leaning towards Michelle.

"Yes, I'm hoping if I ignore you long enough you'll go away," she said.

Sadie grinned at Michelle's response. Murphy stood up and left the kitchen without saying anything else.

"You should really be nicer to him, Michelle," Cam said in a disapproving tone.

"I've already told him once I preferred Josh. Murphy just chooses not to listen," Michelle said, still digging through the newspapers. Speaking of Legates, she wondered what exactly he was doing now. She knew he was going to Philadelphia but where exactly was he now. She glanced at her watch as she wondered.

"Well, I think he got the message loud and clear," Cam murmured.

"Don't bet on it," Lewis muttered, "he can get a little tenacious when he's interested."

Sadie shook her head but she had no worries now. She knew where Michelle's interest was and she didn't have to tell her son that Michelle had a wandering eye. Sadie sat sipping her coffee and watched as Michelle shuffled quickly through the fifteen newspapers and pulled out all the coupon inserts. Then Michelle began to flip through them and sort them into four piles that made sense only to her. Sighing, Michelle cross stacked them, took the last swig of her coffee.

"If anyone needs me for the next two hours I'll be in the gym," Michelle called out.

"Take some water," Cam said.

"There's water in the fridge in the gym," Angela said. Michelle left the kitchen and headed to her room with the coupons tucked under her arm. Still wondering about the location of her...boyfriend? Boy toy?...whatever he was.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

After the plane landed, Legates went into work mode. He got off the plane first, his eyes already scanning the tarmac. The only thing he noticed was a town car waiting for them. Kim watched as Legates went from an easy going laid back guy to a tense, alert and watchful guy. She would store that away for future military pieces.

Legates stood at the bottom of the steps until Brennan appeared, she was followed by Booth. She walked past Legates and headed straight for the town car. She stopped and waited as Legates opened the door and waited as Booth slid in then Brennan and last himself. Good strategy, easier to protect her when she was in the middle.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle mumbled as she dug through her bags looking for something to wear in the gym. Finding a pair of pajama shorts and a tee shirt that would work she pulled them on. She grabbed her phone, left the room and headed to the gym around the corner from the pool. She entered the gym and scrunched her face at all the equipment around the room.

Walking to the elliptical, Michelle saw an iPod dock and grinned, she grinned even harder when she saw a USB plug with a USB cord hanging from it. Picking the cord up, she plugged her phone into it. She jumped when a 50in TV on the wall came on. She went to her video player on her phone and started the lectures Tanya had sent. Her mouth fell open as the lecture appeared on the TV screen. Shrugging, she stepped up on the elliptical and began to move. Normally the lecture would hold her attention but she was having trouble focusing. Her thoughts wandered to mental images of Legates on a bench, muscles corded as he strained to lift a bar. Yum, wait, I'm supposed to be paying attention to my lecture not my man. Wait, dammit, she mentally sighed.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

"Youse reddy?" The driver asked Booth, glancing in the mirror.

Legates didn't miss Brennan looking to Booth for a translation, It took everything he had not to react in the same manner. The accent was as thick as sorghum and was just as clear. When Booth answered, Legates snickered as he heard the accent in the one spoken word. He jumped a little when Booth reached behind Brennan and swatted the back of his head.

Legates spent the rest of the ride biting back full on laughter at Booth's accent. It just seemed so weird. He knew Booth had to be from somewhere but Legates never would have guessed Philadelphia until he heard him speaking just like a local. When they pulled in, the reporters tried to rush down the alley after them. Policemen blocked their entrance. Booth slid out and took Brennan's hand and helped her from the car.

Legates slid out last and they sandwiched her between them. They waited and when the door burst open, Legates saw Booth smile at the woman standing there. Booth asked the woman named Rosie to let them in. After she did, she pulled him into a hug and asked him where he'd been. Legates painfully swallowed his laughter.

It was going to take everything he had in him not to call Booth 'Boof'. Legates eyes were moving around the stock room checking for hiding spots and possible entry points as they followed Rosie. Legates heard Booth asked about sandwiches but mostly ignored the ongoing conversation. Until she said "Seeley Boof" then he started coughing to cover up his laughter.

"Wit ketchup or wit out?" She said, looking at Legates.

"With please," Legates answered, after taking a moment to translate that she was asking if he wanted it with or without ketchup.

He heard Booth and Brennan bickering and stood up to walk to the door. Leaning out the door, his eyes scanned over the front of the store. There were people of all ages, both sexes and all races pressed up against the front of the store.

"Is it always like this?" He asked Brennan as he continued scanning.

"There are usually a lot of people. However, the Press are making things worse," Brennan murmured.

Legates stayed in the doorway for the next ten minutes, watching the people pressed up against the store's front window. One woman caught his eyes and she brought Michelle to mind. The woman had the same skin tone and was about the same height. What had she said she was going to be doing today? Oh, yeah, working out in the gym. A mental image of her covered in a fine sheen of sweat on a treadmill jumped to the front of his mind. The devil on his shoulder whispered ideas of how to make her sweat in his ear.

Shaking his head, Legates returned to scanning. At the end of those ten minutes a teenage boy entered the room carrying a coffee holder and three cups of coffee and a white bag. He set them on the table and scampered off. Booth handed Legates a sandwich and took one for himself. Legates unwrapped it and stared dubiously at the food in his hand. Two pieces of toasted bread sandwiched a slather of ketchup and a few pieces of brown, crunchy looking stuff.

"Just eat it," Booth said.

Legates shrugged and took a bite. Brennan heard it crunch and her eyes got wide. The flavor rolled through his mouth and it was spicy not hot spicy just full of flavor. The thin slices of whatever it was crunched in his mouth.

"Wow, that's good. What the heck is this?" Legates muttered as he polished off the sandwich.

"Scrapple and toldja," Booth said.

After they finished their sandwiches Brennan stood up and Rosie led the three of them to a table near the back of the store. After Brennan sat down Booth and Legates flanked her. Rosie walked to the door and opened them for the customers outside. And so began the long line of customers wanting Brennan's signature.

Legates eyes constantly moved, never stopping, never seeing anything either. Until close to lunchtime that's when he saw Brennan freeze and Booth go rigid. The anger rolling off of both Booth and Brennan was enough to make Legates want to shuffle back a few steps.

"Whatchaglarinat woman?" The man said in a nasty tone.

Brennan clenched her jaw and looked down at the book. Booth almost choked when he saw her write '_Go to Hell, Mr. Booth_' in her beautiful script. Legates saw Booth swallow hard and glanced down at the book before Brennan slammed it closed. Given the situation, Legates felt it was prudent to not react in any form. He did however shift from one foot to the other nervously as the tension rose steadily the longer the man stood there. Booth's father picked up the book, flipped it open and growled at the message.

"Yew dewsh bag," he yelled, lifting his hand to smack her. He found his arm in an iron grip.

"Never, ever, lay your hands on her. Don't come near her. Don't even think about her. Now, git out of here before I have you arrested," Booth growled. His father looked up into a pair of brown eyes that had gone almost black in rage.

"So, meybe I'll hit yew instead. Although I know dey turned yew into a killer," Booth's father snarled.

An evil glint crossed Booth's face and he smiled a smile that made Legates shudder. Legates swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. Booth had been hit as a child, oh God. Legates swallowed again and felt the acid from his stomach sitting at the back of his throat. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he blanked his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Do it. I dare you. See, I'm not a kid anymore. I can arrest you for assault on a federal agent, Dad. And at the local Bureau offices my word carries more weight than yours," Booth said in a low deadly voice.

Legates mouth fell open and he quickly looked away. Booth's father snatched his arm from Booth's grip and stormed to the register. Brennan could feel Booth's rage wash over her. Looking up at the next woman in line, Brennan smiled politely.

"Excuse me for a moment, please," she said.

Standing up, she pushed Booth into a corner away from the table. Legates took several steps back so he was standing in front of Brennan's back but far enough away to give them privacy. He knew that Brennan needed his protection and Booth needed space. He was able to give both what they needed and deafen himself to the conversation behind him.

Legates was glad that he'd not seen his own father since they had taken him away. A moment later, he felt Brennan nudge him from behind. Stepping to the side, he allowed them to pass and took up his previous post. Booth stood rigid and tense behind Brennan with his hand on her shoulder. Brennan remained relaxed until Rosie said something that made Brennan tense. He saw Booth gently squeeze Brennan's shoulder. For the first time that morning since he left, his mind wasn't on Michelle. It was working furiously to push the memories back to where they had come from. That dark recess of his mind that he didn't let see the light of day.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle was half way through the chemistry class she had missed when Andrea came into the gym. Michelle slowed down the elliptical and hit the stop button on her class. Andrea walked to the treadmill and stepped up on it.

"Give me a second and I'll turn this off," Michelle said to Andrea.

"Don't worry about it. I space when I run so I won't even notice it," Andrea said, waving her hand and starting the treadmill.

"Thanks," Michelle said, hitting play.

She disappeared into a world of electronic structure. John was walking past the gym when he saw Michelle on the elliptical. He opened the door and listened to swish of the machines. His eyebrows rose as the sound of a lecture penetrated his consciousness. Huh, she was serious about her studies, interesting.

When the lecture was over, Michelle stopped the video and slowed down the elliptical and then stopped it. Stepping off, she looked around. She wasn't ready to study, she did enough over the last few days. She spotted mats laid out on the floor and grinned. More than likely for yoga or some such thing but they would work. Walking to the edge of the mat, she pulled off her shoes and socks. Stepping on the mat, she sat down, tucked her feet into her crotch, and leaned forward between her knees. She went through her entire stretching ritual and then began with a back walkover.

Andrea had finished her run on the treadmill and walked to the mat to watch. Michelle mentally went through her checklist and began to move. The floor routine that had been written for her took her through all the tumbling for cheerleading. When she stopped and looked up Michelle saw Andrea sitting on the edge of the mat. Leaning back on her hands, Andrea looked at Michelle.

"Do you compete?"

"No, I only took gymnastics for cheerleading," Michelle said, walking to the edge of the mat.

Scanning the area, she saw the disinfectant and walked over to it. She saw large cloths and a spray can. Walking across the mat, she started spraying and wiping in the back corner. Fifteen minutes later, Andrea shook her head and stood up.

"I'll see you later," she called out.

"Bye," Michelle called as she continued to clean the mat.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

"Rosie, I'm taken," Booth said firmly.

Legates looked up and cringed at the gaggle of giggling women. They were not attractive women but they were all after Booth. Legates sniggered at the women.

"Shut it, Legates," Booth growled.

At his low growl, the women turned in unison and rushed towards him. Booth crossed his arms, planted his feet and blocked them from getting too close to Brennan. Brennan pasted a fake smile on her face and continued to sign books for the patrons at the table.

Legates swallowed his laughter but let the grin spread across his face. The laughter was barely choked back when he noticed the women ogling Booth's butt as he walked towards the table. At one o'clock, the trio stopped for lunch. The bookstore had allowed two hours for lunch.

"Rosie, we're going to Celia's for lunch," Booth called out.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle returned to her room, showered then headed to the kitchen. Looking around, she sighed no one here. She was hungry but wasn't comfortable digging through Angela and Hodgins' refrigerator. She wished Legates was here then she might be able to get him to do it. Sighing again, she turned on her heel, and left the kitchen. She passed the man cave and saw several people there but bypassed it. She had studying she should be doing. After entering her room, she laid down on the bed and began to study.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

After a quick ride across town Booth, Brennan and Legates pulled up in front of a small brick building with Italian decorating. Booth spoke briefly with the driver and then they moved to the door, the driver staying with the car. Booth held the door open allowing Brennan to enter and Legates took the door from Booth's hand allowing him to enter.

Legates swallowed his smile when Booth and Brennan were enveloped in a hug by a large older woman. Booth grunted and stepped back. Booth introduced Brennan to the woman, who he called Mama.

"Mama, dis is my Bones," Booth said.

"Bones, this is Mama," Booth said with a smile. Brennan turned her smile on the woman.

"Yew call dat poor woman Bones?" Mama said, scolding Booth for his nickname while shaking her finger at him.

Brennan put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. Legates was not so successful and burst into laughter. He straightened his face into a serious expression when Mama turned on him. Mama looked up and shook her finger at Legates.

"Don't yew be laffin at Seeley or I'll be yellin' at yew tew," she said.

Mama let her laughter twinkle through her eyes. She waved for them to follow her and they walked with her back to a large table.

"I figger da rest of de block will be here soon," Mama said, smiling. Booth rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Mama, da driver needs a Jeez Tak wit," Booth said.

Mama nodded and headed behind a set of swinging doors. A younger woman with the same dark hair and dark eyes bounced over.

"Whatcha need, Seels," she asked Booth, snapping her gum.

"Angie, I'll take jeez tak wit, a soda and she'll have spinach lasagna wit no meat in da sauce and wudder," Booth said, pointing towards Brennan. Angie looked over at Legates who started blushing at her blatant once over. Her eyes ran over him and made him feel like a piece of meat.

"I'll take a cheesesteak with onions and a soda," Legates told her. She nodded and bounced back to the kitchen.

"She didn't write anything down," Legates whispered. He couldn't believe that she had just taken three orders and not written anything at all down.

"Angie's been doing this since she was fourteen," Booth told him. Legates eyes skated around the restaurant and landed on Hannah at the same time as Booth's did.

"Go away, Ms. Burley," Booth said sharply. Hannah stopped in her tracks and smiled at the three sitting there.

"Seeley, I have every right to be here," Hannah said in a sweet tone.

Angie came walking through the dining room carrying something wrapped in aluminum foil and a bottle of tea. She stopped short at the sight of Booth's face.

"Seels, yaight?" She asked looking at him in question.

"As long as, she," Booth pointed at Hannah, "stays away from us." Angie stopped, turned and pushed the swinging kitchen door open. Legates bit back a barked laugh when he heard Angie yell into the kitchen.

"Dad, some blonde scuz is in the restaurant bothering our special customers," Angie hollered.

A man came out from the swinging doors wiping his hands on an apron. Legates shot a look at Booth and Brennan and realized neither had understood what Angie had said. He mentally laughed at the fact there was something he knew that Brennan and Booth didn't.

He spoke Italian. Legates saw the man sit Hannah on the other side of the restaurant. Then to his amazement he heard Booth thank the man in Italian. He shot Booth a look which the other man ignored. Brennan leaned her chin on her hand and looked over at Booth.

"What?" He asked with his charming grin plastered on his face. She shook her head and maintained her silence.

"She's observing," Booth grumbled and Legates laughed.

"How much lon-" Legates question was cut off when the door was flung open.

A large group of people came rushing into the restaurant. Legates turned and put himself between the door and Brennan. Booth chuckled and took a sip of the soda that Mama had brought him. The sounds of 'Booth', 'Seeley' and 'Seels' echoed around the dining area. Brennan turned to look at Booth and grinned when he ducked his head. Legates relaxed as he realized the rest of the neighborhood had arrived.

"You were one of those guys. I knew it," Brennan said with a smirk.

"One of what guys?" Legates asked, looking over at the two of them. He knew exactly what guys but wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"You wouldn't understand. By the look of it, you were as well," Brennan said.

"One of what guys?" Legates repeated, narrowing his eyes. He most definitely wasn't one of those guys.

"A jock, popular, you know one of those guys," Brennan said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I was a D&D geek," Legates whispered to her.

He wasn't always this fit or good looking. He had spent most of his free time in high school at his friends' houses chucking dice. Brennan let her eyes go wide and she grinned at him.

"Did you know that Dungeons and Dragons players score higher on Math and English in standardized testing than people who do not play?" Brennan said, taking a sip of her drink. Of course he knew it, he had scored very high on those subjects on his ASVAB tests

"Yes, I did. Did you know that Vin Diesel is a huge D&D geek?" Legates asked with a grin.

Legates was pushed towards Brennan when people started squeezing in around the table. He pushed back allowing Brennan some room. Legates smiled as Brennan propped her head in her hand began observing. The girl next to Legates was leaning in close and had her hand on his arm. The strong smell of patchouli reached his nostrils and he wished for a sweeter smell. The smell of warm vanilla sugar would suit his purposes perfectly. He leaned back towards Brennan trying to get away from the woman.

"Seels, I herd yew went back into da Army, man," a large, husky man across the table said. Legates flinched and bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"I was, Jimmy, but not anymore," Booth said in a clipped tone.

"Dat bad, huh?" The man asked with a frown on his face.

"Helen's son came back from Afghanistan and he ain't bin righ' since. He was saying some Sergint guy got shot in da hed. Den I herd you died den I herd you dint," the man continued. Legates eyes nearly crossed at the man's first sentence then the bile rose at the last few.

Booth stiffened and Brennan flinched at the statement. Booth let out a sigh and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Sarge got shot in the back of the head," Legates said in a hushed voice.

Brennan clenched her jaw and looked over at Jimmy. Legates closed his eyes and pushed down the memories of Booth's lifeless form laying in the back of the truck on the way back to Camp Phoenix. He pushed down the memory of Booth's blood seeping through his pants. He sucked in a deep breath at Brennan's next words.

"Booth died on the flight to Kabul," Brennan said in a flat tone.

"Huh, so bof da rumors are tru den," Jimmy said.

Booth nodded a yes and turned to look at Brennan. The silence that had fallen over the table was broken when Mama came out carrying their orders. Legates gaped at 20 inch sub sitting in front of him. He rubbed his hands together and picked up his sub.

He took a bite and bit back a moan. Flavor of charred beef, cheese and fried onions flowed over his tongue. He almost choked on the next bite when he heard a comment from the other end of the table.

"Whoo cares. She's beeyoodeful," a younger man down the table said.

The young man sent Brennan a wink and a smile. She stared at him blankly and turned back to her plate. Booth chuckled at the look she had shot the man.

"She's picky about her men, Joey," Booth said.

"Booth, if I wanted that explained then I would have done so myself. I am an adult and can speak for myself," Brennan stated, twirling the mozzarella cheese on her fork.

Legates almost choked on the third bite of cheese steak that was sliding down his throat. After taking a sip of his drink, he shot Booth a look and laughed. Little did Legates know the conversation would only get better.

"Yew let yur girl tawk to yew like dat?" Jimmy asked, looking at Booth in surprise.

Booth chuckled under his breath, knowing the 'your girl' comment was going to rile her. Booth and Legates mouths fell open in surprise when Brennan let the comment pass. The independent Dr. Brennan had just let that of all comments pass. Legates chuckled as Booth urged Brennan to say what she wanted to say. Legates wondered if Michelle had issues with possessive comments like that. She was independent enough that she might but she didn't seem to be as gung-ho about it as Brennan was.

Legates suddenly realized if he didn't stop listening to the conversation and eat, he'd be hungry for the rest of the day. Again his mind wandered for a half second, wondering if Michelle had eaten at all today. He mentally sighed as he heard a woman attack Brennan's sanity. Then Legates heard Booth call for doggie bags. Scowling, Legates finished the bite he was chewing and set the half sandwich in his hands down.

After packing their food, they stood up to leave. As they were leaving Legates was watching Hannah, she did something unusual. She picked up her straw, now why would she do that? Legates shot Booth a look hoping he'd provide the answer. All he saw was pursed lips and a furrowed brow.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle looked up at the knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. Cam entered the room carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a bottle of water.

"I figured you'd skipped lunch. I remembered how long it took you to be comfortable enough to eat when you moved in with me," Cam said, setting the sandwich and drink on the night table. Michelle chewed her bottom lip and nodded.

"You know you don't have to hide in here," Cam said, trying to draw Michelle out of the room.

"I'm not hiding. I'm studying," Michelle mumbled, pointing to her book. Where was Legates when she needed him? A rescue from her mother would be really good right about now.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time studying," Cam said pointedly.

"I also socialize," Michelle pointed out. Cam's mouth quirked up on the side.

"Yeah with Legates," Cam said, biting back a snicker. Michelle shrugged and glanced at Cam.

"I know the other people as well as I want to," Michelle told her. Cam nodded and stood up.

"Dinner should be around five," Cam said, quietly leaving the room.

Michelle rolled over and picked up the sandwich. There were times when she adored Cam and times she wanted to strangle her. Looking at the sandwich, she wondered what Legates had eaten for lunch.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

A ten minute ride later, Legates, Booth, and Brennan arrived back at the bookstore. Legates followed Booth and Brennan into the employee lounge. He heard Brennan's phone ring then saw her answer and put it on speaker. He scowled as he heard Angela say she had gone to the lab. How had they gotten there and who was her security? Who had they taken? Why had Techie let them go?

"In what? You didn't take the deuce and a half did you?" Legates growled towards the phone. That's all he needed was someone not authorized driving a military vehicle.

"No, Legates, we took Booth's SUV," Angela said.

Legates tried not to laugh at the fact that they had stolen Booth's SUV. He just barely managed to bite back his laughter when he heard Angela say she took the keys from their night table. Rosie came in looking for Brennan and Angela roared in laughter when Booth answered the woman. Legates grinned when he realized he wasn't the only one who'd never heard Booth speak like that.

Standing up, Legates left the lounge and started scanning the crowd. His eyes roamed over the waiting line and he scowled. She thought she was being sneaky but she should have known better. Changing her jacket wouldn't make her unrecognizable. Did she seriously think they were that stupid? Walking over to the officer standing next to the roped off area.

"Sir," Legates said and waited as the officer turned to face him.

The officer was about twenty years older than him but looked thirty years older. The officers deep blue eyes were deep set and surrounded by wrinkles.

"What can I do for you, son?" The officer asked him with a kindly smile. Legates scowled slightly at the patronizing attitude before he realized it was just the way the man spoke.

"I need you to escort Ms. Burley from the building. She's a reporter for the Washington Post," Legates said, pointing to Hannah.

"I can't do that unless she is wearing her press badge," the officer said with a frown. The military always thought that they ran the show. The officer was under the understanding that this was a local matter. Hannah shot Legates a smirk.

"Sir, I know for a fact that she is not here with good intentions. I'll ask you again to remove her from the premises," Legates said, waving his hands from himself to Hannah.

"I'm sorry, son," the cop said again. He was not about to infringe on someone's rights just because a kid in camouflage said to do so.

"Do it or I will. I am head of her security today" he said, pointing at Brennan, "and I am telling you to do it or I will," Legates said, scowling at the cop.

The cop looked Legates in the face, swallowed, took a small step back then spun on his heel and headed to where two other cops were standing. A minute later, the cops were pulling Hannah from the line and pushing her out the door. Sighing with satisfaction, Legates turned and headed back towards the table.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...being in heat, bad memories, busted, running, mental demons, reliving it, taking care of Legates, pride, John gets told how it is, learning of his past (a little), that memory, forming of bonds, protecting Legates, understanding, either way, happy thoughts, coffee first, distance versus displacement, friction, emergency in the lab, and watching her panic.**

**A/N2: sorry for posting so late. Hectic day and it's only 9:30. Can't remember if there's links but if there are I'll get to them later.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! They feed the muse. No muse no sequel to Espionage *wiggles eyebrows***


	16. Shared Nightmares

Disclaimer: Still searching through my paperwork but as of right now I still don't own Bones. It belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox Network.

**Angelbach**: Yeah, I figured being organized is beaten into them by the Army (mostly). Lol I've always thought that Michelle has had more than her fair share of back bone. Actually I'm not sure because I didn't really see the similarities to Booth until you guys pointed them out. There is also another similarity (a big one) that you'll see today buuuutttt it was the easiest explanation for Legates' situation. Better than the other options I thought about.  
**Yenyen76**: Yeah blackmail isn't nice but hey I'll do what I have to in order to feed my muse =P I know you are waiting patiently and I appreciate that. I wish I could write faster but I can't =/. I have fun writing and I'm just glad that there are people who like it =D  
**Moxie**: If it weren't fried crispy it weren't done right. The other thing is, different companies have different seasonings so they all taste slightly different. Trust me when I say that greasy spoon didn't make their own. More than likely they cut it too thick and didn't cook it long enough blerggh. Lol sounds like your daughter is a Boof fan =D.  
**1956JohnDeere50**: You'd be a mess in Philly. You'd spend most of your day gasping for breath. I suggest you visit DE or NJ beaches. Then you may get some reprieve from it but still get to laugh at. Better yet if you're careful you can here people from DE imitating it *whistles innocently while looking at the ceiling*  
**Nertoold54**: Don't hold your breath with John. You might turn purple and suffocate ;-)  
**Silver Maker**: Yeah nothing like a good cheesesteak. I refuse to say it like a Philadelphian *shakes head* The funny thing is when my husband read these chapters he argued with me about the accent. It annoyed the crap out of him ROFL.

**Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Shared Nightmares**

Michelle rolled over and looked at the clock. Five pm, time to head to the kitchen and eat some dinner. She wondered if she had absorbed any other mental images of Legates butt in those military pants. Or mental images of Legates naked as far as that went how close to reality was she? Groaning, she got off the bed and walked to the kitchen to get dinner. She'd chalk those last two hours up to fun time. Smirking, she walked into the kitchen and found Angela, Hodgins and Cam sitting there.

"Where is everyone else?" Michelle asked looking around.

"They've decided to watch some movie," Angela said, shrugging. She handed Michelle a plate with a hamburger and French fries on it. Michelle smiled her thanks and sat down at the table. Angela followed her to the table and sat down with the three people there. Hodgins chuckled as he watched Michelle's eyes glaze over as she started eating.

He knew that look, he'd worn it enough to know he didn't want to know about her thoughts. When she finished her food, Michelle rinsed the plate and put it in the dishwasher. She left the kitchen without another word. Cam sighed and shook her head.

"My little girl is in heat," Cam said mournfully.

"It's okay, Cam. That may be just for now," Angela said, patting Cam's hand, "Hodgins and I started as lust and look where we ended up."

Cam glared at Angela to let her know that did not help.

If Brennan believed the next two hours passed painfully slow for her, she should have stood those hours in Legates' shoes. He was trying to push down the memories of his father while paying attention to the crowd which seemed to be pretty calm. When they finally were back in the air headed towards DC, Legates leaned back in his seat and struggled with pushing down that memory. He couldn't deal with it right now, not here and not now. He almost jumped when Kim asked him a question.

"Are they always like that?" Kim asked Legates, pointing over her shoulder at the pair.

Legates leaned around the seat and saw Brennan snuggled up to Booth.

"Pretty much," Legates said.

"She seems awfully, I don't know, snuggly, for a cold hearted woman," Kim said.

"As I said on the way to Philadelphia it is a misconception. Dr B, is just very particular about who touches her and how they touch her. It doesn't make her cold it just makes her particular," Legates said with a shrug.

Kim shook her head and leaned back in her seat. When Kim leaned back in her seat, Legates returned to his internal struggle. He'd been doing this for close to twenty years and had learned how to blank his face to not give away what he was feeling. He knew he was doing it right when no one said anything to him.

Three times he swallowed the bile, finally reaching his frustration limit; he stood up and got a soda from the mini fridge on the plane. The jet landed at Hodgins' private airstrip at 6:15pm and the occupants unloaded. Kim and Jimmy shook everyone's hands and climbed into the town car waiting to take them back into D.C. Legates, Booth and Brennan looked around and found the golf cart. Legates drove them back up towards the house and parked the cart near the garage.

Legates started to walk away but stopped when he noticed neither Brennan nor Booth were following him. He turned slightly and saw Brennan looking up at the garage and shuddering. She turned and started walking towards him. He wondered what the heck that was about. As they approached the tennis courts Legates heard the crackle of needles breaking. He froze and listened carefully, there was someone in the trees. He scanned but didn't see anything.

"Williams, come out from the trees," Booth said in a loud voice. Williams came stumbling out, swatting at the prickly branches of the trees.

"How. In. The. Hell. Did. You. Know," he said, swatting limbs between each word.

"When you shifted, the dead needles under your feet crackled," Legates said.

"I smelled your cologne when we rounded the corner of the garage," Booth said.

"You were breathing loud enough for the blind to find you," Brennan said. Booth and Legates looked at her in surprise.

"While we were under Sarge's command, we spent a year trying to sneak up on him and never could. And we are trained as snipers. You never stood a chance," Legates said.

The four of them continued up to the house, Booth being unusually quiet. Booth was not the only one but neither Brennan nor Williams would have realized that fact. After reaching the kitchen, they all separated, heading their own ways.

Legates walked through the kitchen, foyer, down the hall and into his room. He closed the door behind himself and looked around. He leaned against the door taking deep breaths. The silent darkness was not his friend. Spinning on his heel, he left his room and walked the halls. He saw some of the guys trickling towards the pool. He followed them into the pool and remained silent. He realized that they hadn't realized he was there. He quietly sat down on a lounger and watched Booth run.

"Chris, how long does he run for at that pace?" Denise asked, turning her head up towards Wilson. Wilson watched Booth for a minute, shrugged and looked over at Parks.

"At his given speed-"

"Five hours," Hodgins interrupted Parks. Parks rolled his eyes and the men shot looks at Hodgins.

"Another one," Legates grunted.

"Simple math," Goodman snickered. Hodgins rolled his eyes and took another drink of his beer.

"Seriously, I mean I know you have to be in shape for the military but he's mindlessly running," Susan said quietly to Addison.

"Oh, he's not mindless," Addison said, looking around.

Legates saw the flat look in Booth's eyes and knew he wasn't mindless. My father can't hurt me anymore, Booth thought as the background noise of his feet hitting the concrete filled his ears. He was keeping a blank face and physically running from mental demons. Legates realized that he himself was mentally running from his demons by focusing on what Booth was doing. The bad thing was that they were running from pretty much the same demon.

Standing up without saying anything, Legates slipped from the pool area and decided to see if he could mentally purge his demons for a while. He walked to his room and quickly stripped. Flopping down on the bed, he threw his arm over his eyes. His mind flew back to all those years ago and he shuddered. He knew without a word what Booth's father had done. He saw a version of his father in Booth's father. He flinched as the memory rolled over him.

"_Boy what the fuck is wrong with you? You can't even pass a damned spelling test? You go goddamned C!"_

His father's voice rang in Legates' ears, he felt the fist as it slammed into his face.

He felt the blood seep from the corner of his eye. He felt the hand wrap around his arm then he bit down on his lip as he felt his arm break again. He could hear his father cursing at him as he kicked him. He took a deep ragged breath. Why was it always this one? Why did it have to be the worst that he remembered the clearest? Not even what had been done to him in the system had been this bad.

He was a seven year old boy and had not deserved the beating that followed. He could hear his father screaming at him. Screaming how stupid he was, screaming how he was the worst mistake he'd ever made. Screaming that his mother had committed suicide to get away from him. He shuddered and sucked in a ragged breath.

He didn't hear the knock on the door or his name being called softly. He couldn't breathe and was gasping. Michelle quietly pushed the door open. Stepping in, she closed the door behind her and scanned the room. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw Legates lying on the bed shaking and gasping with his arm over his eyes. Padding quietly, she moved around the bed and climbed in next to him. Straddling him, she tugged at his arm.

He flinched and sucked in a deep breath. She managed to pull his arm off his face and looked him in the eye. Her eyes widened at the pain, helplessness, and fear she saw there. His eyes were a navy blue color, his pupils dilated so all she could see was a thin ring of blue around the outer edges that ring was surrounded by the black ring that was always there. She cupped both sides of his face.

"Josh," she whispered.

He shuddered and sucked in another breath. He rolled her over, knocking her off him and continued to rolling until his feet hit the floor. She stared in stunned amazement as he stumbled to the bathroom. She heard him get sick and sighed. She knew this problem, she had seen it, she had lived it, it was her good old friend emotional trauma. Rolling off the bed, she walked to the bathroom, opened the cabinet and pulled out a washcloth. Running it under cold water, she kept an eye on him out of the corner of her eye.

His face was hanging over the toilet and his forehead rested on his arm which was across the seat. He shuddered then got sick again. She reached up and got him a cup of water. She set it down next to his hand. Going back to the sink, she picked up the washcloth and walked back to him. Putting her hand on his forehead, she lifted his head, swiped the cloth down his face then put his head back on his arm. She set the washcloth back on the sink and turned to leave the bathroom.

She walked quietly through the room and out into the hallway. She made her way to the kitchen and saw the kitchen was dark. There was a stack of files on the table. Shaking her head, she walked to the cabinet she'd seen Angela get tea from. Opening the door she dug through the boxes. After locating the green tea with ginger, she made a cup of tea. While the water was heating, she looked through the cabinets and found the honey and saltines.

She carried the finished tea with honey and the crackers back down to his room. When she returned she found him lying on the bed curled in the fetal position shaking. She set the crackers and the tea on the nightstand and sat down near his stomach. He curled even tighter around her, continuing to shake. She stroked his hair and murmured soothing noises. He finally stopped shaking. She felt him tense and he tried to roll over. He finally realized that he wasn't really alone and that she was someone he didn't want seeing this.

"Nuh uh, that's so not happening. First things first. Tea and saltines. I'm sure your stomach is mighty pissed at you right now," she muttered, grabbing his arm and stopping him from rolling over.

He yanked his arm back, rolled up into a tight ball and ignored her. Sighing, she stood up and quietly left the room. She walked to the pool where everyone was. Standing near the glass, she scanned the crowd. Not seeing his parents, she made her way upstairs. She walked down the hall to the room Perkins had been in. Stopping in front of the door, she could hear muffled talking. Raising her chin, steeling herself, she raised her hand, and knocked on the door. It was snatched open and John glared at her. The scowl on his face deepened at the sight of her.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled at her.

"Mrs. Jackson, Josh needs you," she said over John's shoulder, ignoring his existence.

"Is he okay?" She called from over John's arm.

"I don't think so. But he won't speak to me," Michelle replied.

"About time the boy came to his senses," John snarled.

Ignoring him, Michelle caught Legates' mom's eye and shook her head indicating that wasn't the problem. Sadie pushed past John and started down the hall.

"Where are you going, Sadie?" He asked incredulous at her determination. Sadie stopped and turned to look at him.

"Our boy needs me. No matter what you think or how you act, Michael is my son," she said in a soft reprimanding tone. Turning again, she followed Michelle down the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked Michelle her voice full of worry.

"I don't know. They came back from Philly and he was in his room, doing what appeared to be hiding. When I opened the door he was hyperventilating and shaking. He stopped suddenly then he-"

"Got sick," Sadie whispered then sighed.

"Is he okay?" Michelle asked softly her eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, he will be," Sadie said.

When they reached his door, Michelle turned to face her.

"Dr. Brennan was saying that the limos would be here in another two hours to take you to the airport," Michelle told Sadie.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Michelle nodded and turned on her heel. Sadie entered the room and found Legates rolled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. She saw tea and crackers next to the bed and smiled. Michelle had a good head on her shoulders, she thought silently. She walked to the bed, slid her shoes off and climbed into the bed. She lay on her side facing Legates' back.

"The day they called us to tell us that there was a child who needed our help has become one of the best days of my life. Other mothers speak of the day they gave birth. I didn't give birth but I received a precious gift," she said softly.

He said nothing and remained lying still. He couldn't believe Michelle had gone and gotten his mother. It was as if she knew what he needed the most and was willing to admit it wasn't her.

"When I stepped in the door of the hospital room, I got angry, I was horrified and absolutely in love. A little boy sat in the middle of that big bed, surrounded by white sheets, machines and bandages. When we brought you home you flinched whenever anyone stepped near you. You ran and hid if anyone's voice was raised above a normal tone for any reason. You had nightmares that made you sick every night for ten months. One night I convinced you to start talking. The more you talked the less frequent the dreams came. Then one night you slept the whole night through," she said quietly.

He shifted a little but still stayed curled up and quiet.

"Now, I can count on my hand the number of times it's happened since that first night you slept through the night. What happened?" She asked in a quiet but firm and demanding tone.

He let out a sigh and struggled to find a way to put his thoughts together. He was a grown man, he shouldn't be having his 'mama' in his bed doing this. He should be dealing with it alone.

"And don't be thinking that 'I need to be a grown man and handle it on my own' horseshit," she said sharply. A sigh crossed his lips and he shook his head.

"Come on, sit up and drink this," she said, sitting up and reaching for the tea.

He knew the tone and knew he wouldn't win. Rolling over, he scooted up against the pillows. He took the tea from her hand and took a sip. He stared at the cup then at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't make green tea," he said in a gravelly voice.

"No, but apparently Michelle does," she said. He groaned and wiped his hand down his face.

"Start talking, young man," Sadie said firmly.

"We went to Philly and ran into Sarge's dad. Who was a lot like my biological father. At least Booth's father drank. Mine... mine was just plain mean," he said, shakily.

"From the reports I read and the one time I saw him, I could see he was an ass of the first order," she agreed.

"When we got back here I was trying to deal with the memories and I just couldn't. Michelle came in and I got sick and sheesh," he muttered.

"Which memory?" She asked in a quiet voice. He flinched and her eyes grew round. Reaching out, she ran her hand down his arm.

"Honey, one day you'll be ready to talk to someone about it. But for now just having someone who understands that you're not being an ass would be helpful. We're leaving to go back home in a few hours," as she said, they heard people moving through the hall, "and you need someone."

"Not yet. I just don't," he trailed off.

"It's just something to think about. Something else to think about is apologizing to that nice young lady who took care of you and worried about you," she told him.

He knew from the tone of voice the last one was an order not something he should think about. He nodded in agreement. Sadie leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I have to get packed. Are you going to be okay? Do you need us to stay longer?" She asked him with a worried frown.

"No, you need to get home. Love you, Mama," he said quietly.

"Love you too, Michael," she said, patting his hand.

Standing up, she slid her feet into her shoes and quietly left him to his thoughts. She was passing the game room when she saw Techie standing there talking to Michelle. She stepped over to them and waited patiently. Techie turned to look at her.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mr. Techie," she said tentatively. Techie grinned at her use of his nickname as his last name.

"That's okay, what can I do for you?" He asked solicitously.

"I don't think that Michael will be able to work until probably mid afternoon tomorrow. He's..." she trailed off trying to find the right word. It wasn't this man's business what he was.

"Sick, he's sick," Michelle finished for her. Michelle had seen emotional trauma enough to recognize it when she saw it.

"He's sick?" Techie asked doubtfully, looking between the two women.

"Well, considering I was just taking care of him while he puked his guts out, I'd say yeah he's sick," Michelle said, truthfully.

Techie looked her in the eye and saw the truth there. Legates was sick.

"Okay, I'll take him out of patrol rotation and we'll see how he's doing in the morning. Thank you ladies for letting me know. Now if you'll excuse me, the cars are leaving in an hour or so," he said. Michelle watched Techie walk away and shook her head.

"Thank you," Sadie said quietly.

"For what? I told the truth. I took care of him while he puked his guts out. I didn't say why just that I did," she said truthfully.

"Thank you, nonetheless," Sadie said.

She walked over to the bar where she saw a napkin and pen. Picking up the pen, she wrote her name, cell phone number and email address on the napkin.

"Here, this is my contact information in case you need to get a hold of me again," Sadie said, handing Michelle the napkin.

Michelle took the napkin and understood it was the passing of the torch. She was now responsible for this woman's little boy. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but nodded. Sadie turned and left the room. She knew that no matter whether Michelle dated her son or not, she would be his friend and either way she would take care of him.

Michelle flopped on the couch, with her legs hanging over the back. She heard the men and their families leave. Several hours passed and she heard the cats screaming in the briar patches but ignored the noise. Her eyes were on the TV but flicked towards Legates door which she could see through one of the doors into the man cave.

The door remained closed and silent. She must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing she heard was a knock on his door. Looking up, she saw Techie standing at Legates' door. She growled and was about to get up when she heard him.

"Hey, Legates, I know you're sick but Sarge wants to talk to us upstairs. He's leaving the mansion. It'll only be a few minutes then you can go back to sleep," Techie said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, be right there," Legates gravelly voice came through the door. Michelle snatched her legs off the back of the couch and curled up on her side.

Legates groaned as Techie's voice came through the door. After he agreed to come up, he rolled from the bed and pulled on his ACU pants and a shirt. Growling, he pulled on his boots and half ass laced them. He walked out of the door, rubbing his hand down the back of his head.

Michelle watched him pass and saw that his eyes were still that almost black color and shook her head. She turned her attention back to the TV. If he wanted to talk to her he could find her. Legates climbed the steps and walked to where Techie and Booth were standing.

"What's up, Sarge?" Legates asked in a quiet tone. Booth's eyes skimmed Legates face and made note of the paleness and pinched look. Saying nothing, Booth looked at them.

"I'm taking some of the guys and Bones to the Hoover. Hannah Burley has been arrested. You guys need to make sure patrols are still running and everyone gets tucked in safely. We'll probably be back in two maybe three hours," Booth said. Legates finally gave in to Techie's smacking and looked at him.

"What?" He yelled, unleashing some of his irritation on Techie.

Techie pointed and Legates' eyes followed Techie's pointing and he caught sight of the ring on Dr. Brennan's finger. His mouth fell open and he stood there stunned. His attention was drawn back to the conversation when his Sarge's fingers were snapped in his face.

"Anyway, you know the drill but I would be extra careful from here on out. I have a feeling Ms. Burley will be an issue," Booth said firmly.

Both men nodded in agreement then walked off. Legates went down the steps, leaving everyone behind. Techie had seen that his friend was ill but something in his gut told him that it wasn't just an illness. There was that air of utter hopelessness hanging around Legates it was almost tangible.

Shaking his head, Techie headed to the kitchen to check the patrol list. Legates moved almost silently through the hallway. He entered his room without looking up from the floor. Michelle shook her head from her position on the couch and sighed. Getting up, she walked to his door and lightly knocked. He pulled the door open and leaned on it. She could still see it in his eyes but she refused to let it get to her.

"I'm heading to bed. Did you need anything before I go?" She asked him quietly, offering him whatever he might need.

"Yeah, I need to apologize for my actions earlier. I-" he cut himself off with a grunt. She held her hand up to stop him from saying anything else.

"I know what it is. I've seen it before, I've done it before. If there's anything I can do just let me know," she said gently.

"I just...I'm not ready to talk about that with anyone yet," he said quietly. She gave him a shy smile and a nod.

"That's fine we all deal with things in our own time and way. If you need someone to listen I'll be here. As your friend, your girlfriend, or both the choice is yours," she said quietly.

She stepped up closer, crooked her finger. He leaned down towards her then she placed a kiss on his cheek. Turning, she walked down the hall to her own room. Legates stood there watching her go and feeling her lips on his skin. She was an amazing person, he didn't doubt that in the least. Turning, he closed the door and stripped. Falling into bed he slept for about two hours before he was jerked awake. His eyes darted around and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body. His breathing was ragged and his body was shaking. Wiping a hand down his face, he fell back on the bed and drifted back to sleep.

Michelle's night passed slowly as she tossed and turned in her bed. Her mind's eye kept seeing the large 6'7 man curled up to be smaller than she was. He was in so much pain and she could see it radiating off of him and crystallizing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she rolled over again. Groaning, she closed her eyes and pictured a much better picture in her mind. Lots and lots of rippling muscles, olive colored skin, a hairless chest, she wondered briefly if he waxed, and oh my that tattoo on his pec. She wondered what it meant and if he had any others she hadn't noticed. Her mind drifted to sleep before she could complete the picture.

The next morning her eyes blinked open sleepily. Grunting, she rolled from bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she appeared clean but still sleepy. Throwing on her clothes and shoes, she left her room. Walking down the hall, she stopped in front of Legates door and knocked. He opened the door and grinned at her.

"Breakfast?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, but maybe you should have coffee first," he suggested.

"Umm," she agreed and turned away from him. She walked down the hallway slowly. Cam passed them tutting at Michelle.

"You'd think after all this time you'd be a better morning person, Michelle," Cam said, laughing. Michelle stuck her tongue out at Cam's back.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, young lady," Cam told her.

Michelle's face drew up in a frown making Legates chuckle. When they arrived in the kitchen a few of the guys sat around the table sleepily sipping their coffee. Michelle joined them and sipped her coffee. Techie walked into the kitchen and grinned at the people sitting around the table.

"Good morning everyone," he said in a loud happy voice, spreading his arms in a theatrical manner.

"Go to hell," Michelle muttered.

Techie burst into laughter and Legates chuckled behind his fist.

"Glad to see you look less like shit," Techie said, smiling at Legates. Legates tipped his head in thanks.

"You mean he looked more like shit than he already does?" Johnson asked, sitting down with his coffee and a toaster pastry.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Angela you're eating her pastries," Michelle threatened. Johnson snorted and took a bite of his Toaster Strudel.

"I'm not skeert of her," Johnson said defiantly.

"That's just stupidity," Wendell said, sitting down on the other side of Michelle.

"Why's that?" Johnson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, let's just say she's well balanced and had a good instructor," Wendell said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Johnson, that for her nice side there is an equally evil side and that her father, a very scary person, trained said evil side," Techie said, sipping his coffee.

After everyone finished up their breakfast, they gathered their items for the day. Meeting outside as had become routine, they loaded up into the trucks and headed to the lab.

Michelle flung her backpack down on the coffee table in the lounge. This had become her second or maybe her third home. She pulled out her introduction to physics book, notebook, pen and mumbled about hating physics. A few hours later, Legates and Goodman crossed paths in front of the lounge.

"Distance is a scalar and displacement is a vector. Scalar has a magnitude and vector has both magnitude and direction. Scalar is one dimensional and vector is two dimensional," she muttered, while writing.

"Goodman, what the hell is she talking about?" Legates asked from the corner of his mouth.

"Physics. Distance versus displacement," Goodman told him.

Legates shook his head and started walking off. Michelle looked up when he moved. He shot her a wink and continued moving.

"God, I hope Guillaume Amontons is right," she muttered.

Her head jerked up in surprise at Goodman's almost hysterical laughter. He walked off leaving a scowling Michelle in his wake. When Goodman reached the other side of the platform, he saw Legates waiting for him.

"Now, what was so funny after I walked off?" Legates asked Goodman with a scowl.

"Michelle wondering if Guillaume Amontons' law, I guess you'd call it, would be useful," Goodman said, evasively.

"Huh?" Legates said his scowl getting darker at Goodman's evasion.

"Guillaume Amonton established that there is a proportional relationship between friction force and mutual force between the bodies in contact," Goodman said. Legates' eyes got wide and he started chuckling and shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk. Well, at least it's not tingly lady parts," Legates murmured as he walked off.

Goodman sucked in a breath then burst into a huge belly laugh. He stood clutching the railing and laughing.

"Private, are you okay up there?" Rowan barked up at the laughing man.

"Fine, Sergeant, fine just give me a sec to catch my breath," Goodman gasped out.

Rowan stood watching the man as if he'd lost his ever loving mind. Shaking her head in amusement, she walked away wearing a smile. They were awfully happy people for hardened killers.

Michelle's head jerked up as Booth came running into the lab bellowing for Cam. That panicky tone meant only one thing. Dr. Brennan was in trouble. She stood up and headed to the steps but was bowled over as security ran past.

"Dammit, Josh, you didn't have to push me off the stairs," she yelled as he pushed past her.

She scowled as she headed down the rest of the steps. A minute later, she heard Hodgins yelling to Legates that he was with him. Hodgins was at a full on run and Legates was lightly jogging behind him, trying not to run the shorter man over.

Legates followed Hodgins at a quick shuffle as they moved through the maze of hallways.

"Dr. B, has been sprayed with pepper spray. Cam is using the orange oil to cut it but we need something to counteract the capsicum," Hodgins said.

Legates winced, knowing how much pepper spray hurt. Moving faster, they reached the cafeteria doors. Hodgins grumbled as he sifted through the keys. Sighing, Legates dropped to his knees and pulled out his lock pick.

"Dude, I have a key," Hodgins said.

"You're taking too long. Just tell them you used the key," Legates muttered.

He began picking the lock as Hodgins continued to look through the keys. The lock popped open and Hodgins was still looking.

"You suck," Hodgins told him.

They moved through the cafeteria to the kitchen. Looking around, Hodgins pulled a rolling cart to the refrigerators. He started opening doors looking for the milk. Legates started at the other end opening doors. They met in the middle each pulling open doors.

"Thank God, they're in one gallon containers," Hodgins said. Legates started loading them on the cart while Hodgins scribbled a note.

"You push," Hodgins said.

Legates nodded and started pushing the cart out of the kitchen. He prayed as he pushed. He caught a glimpse of Dr. Brennan and it was not a pretty sight. Not at all.

Michelle stood watching them run out when Techie's voice bellowed out.

"Michelle, Cam will need your help in the autopsy room."

Michelle started moving at the mention of Cam needing her help. She jogged towards the autopsy room and almost ran into Booth as he was stepping out of the autopsy room.

"Angela, we need the security video for the elevator," Booth yelled. Angela nodded and took off for her office.

"Booth, call 911. She is going to need more help than I can give," Cam called out.

Michelle pushed past Booth and hustled into the room. She came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Dr. Brennan's burnt and swollen body on the table.

"Michelle, I need the spritzer bottle from the first cabinet over by the phone. Fill it halfway with saline from a new bottle," Cam ordered.

Michelle jumped into action and moved to the cabinets Cam pointed at. Opening the cabinet, she pushed the bottles around. Finally, she spotted the four bottles of sterile saline solution. Pulling two down, she grabbed an empty spray bottle. Breaking the seal on the saline bottle, she poured it into the spray bottle, filling it halfway. She was halfway to Cam when Techie and Hodgins got into a pushing match to try to get through the door at the same time.

She handed Cam the bottle and caught sight of Legates pulling about ten gallons of milk in through the door. Was it bad to admire his physique while dealing with a medical emergency?

Turning, she headed back to the counter and made a second bottle and returned to the table where Brennan was laying. She swallowed the vomit that had risen in the back of her throat. Again she stood over an unconscious bleeding Dr. Brennan. With that image came flashbacks of pooling blood and determined blue eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed again and watched Cam count out the drips of orange oil into the bottle. When she set the bottle down, Michelle reached over and plucked it off the table. She counted out the required drops and screwed the cap on the spray bottle.

"Seeley, I need you to take one of Dr. Brennan's shoes off and wrap your hands around her ankle," Cam said.

Booth did as she asked and Techie's brow lowered in confusion. Cam picked up a cloth and looked over at Booth. Nodding, she sprayed the liquid over Brennan's face. Brennan's body arched in pain and a horrible noise that could have been a whimper came from her throat.

Booth immediately understood Brennan's need for tactile comfort and began to massage her ankle and spoke to her in a low soothing tone. Cam pressed the cloth to the skin on Brennan's face. After pulling it off, Techie cursed in a low voice.

Legates watched in horror as he helped Hodgins pour the milk into the sink as Brennan's body arched off the table in pain. He could see the pain in Booth's eyes as he murmured to Brennan. Glancing over, he saw Michelle start to spray. He looked at her eyes and saw that her pupils were dilated with panic. Her motions remained smooth and even but her hands were shaking as she helped to remove the oil from Brennan's body. Needing this to go faster, Legates pulled the knife from his belt and cut the jugs in half then emptied them into the sink.

* * *

**A/N: And let's see what's on the agenda for tomorrow? The bathroom, a career ending move, more vomit, sobbing, sleeping, personal mattresses, more Murphy, a real adult relationship, duyla, information, pieces of furniture, a Clark moment, driving home, head butting, sounding hot, being boobalicious, dishing, and defending the silence.**

**A/N2: As it has been pointed out Booth can't run for five hours...blah blah...yeah I know I did the super human thing. Unfortunately it was in Espionage and so it's here again.**

**Please leave a review...please?  
**


	17. The Sound of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. It belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox. Which I guess is a good thing since they have the time and money to produce the show.

**SilverMaker**: Glad I can give you something to go with your coffee (if you drink it) or whatever else goes with your morning =D. Lol I guess if I didn't have a clue I do now. Didn't know that about vinegar *snicker* too bad I didn't know that when my husband went through the state's training for DOC. He got capstunned (pepper spray) and it didn't take so they did it again (lovely right?) Well it took and that night he comes over to visit and gives me a kiss. Yep that's right my face lit up light a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. I was not happy.  
**Angelbach**: I'm getting the feeling *snicker* that you don't like John. Best part is it will a while before he finds out about it! Ha I always thought that Dr. Goodman was rather staid so I figured I'd make Goodman the kind of guy that would intentionally rattle his uncle's cage just for fun =D. Yes, I know it's fanfiction but apparently my readers were not happy with the level of superhuman I made them. I will try to balance them out in the sequel =/  
**1956JohnDeere50**: *snort* yeah poor Legates =( although I know he had to have been at one point little it's hard to imagine him "little" lol. Yeah, I love Sadie to death and we'll be seeing/hearing more of her both in chapters to come and stories to come *whistles innocently*  
**Yenyen76**: Tomorrow you'll get their POV on the Taffet trial =D

**Thank You guys for your reviews! I really do appreciate them.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Sound of Silence**

Michelle continued to work, her hands shaking, the vomit rising to her throat again. This time she couldn't swallow it before it hit her mouth. She shuddered and swallowed it anyway. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stepped back and watched them drape Brennan in the milk covered cloths. Turning on her heel, she fled from the room.

Legates watched her go but knew he was needed here and now. Michelle scrambled to the bathroom and proceeded to get sick on what she'd eaten that morning. Legates stood while Carter bellowed for Techie and Goodman to go to the hospital with Booth and Brennan for security. His eyes scanning the people around the platform, he caught Wendell's eye. He mouthed Michelle to him in question. Wendell pointed to the bathroom then turned back to the platform.

Legates spun around and left the General standing there barking orders. He strode to the bathroom and pushed the door open. He heard silence then grimaced when he heard her start dry heaving. Walking to the sink, he wet a paper towel and pushed into the handicapped stall. She was on the floor hanging over the toilet sobbing and dry heaving.

Sitting down behind her, he pulled her off the toilet and back into his lap. He wiped her face then tucked her head against his chest. He brushed her hair back and rocked her as she cried. Rowan came barging in the bathroom.

"Corporal Legates, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She railed at him a snarl on her face.

"I am taking care of Michelle," he said in a low tone.

"She wasn't the one attacked. She can take care of herself," she snarled at him. The look he shot her made her take a step back.

"I'll let that slide since you know nothing of the situation. When she is ready we will come out. Until then please find somewhere else to be," he snarled back.

Rowan paused, she could see that Legates was highly defensive and that Michelle was really not doing well. There was a time and a place to pull rank and now just didn't seem to be it. Turning once she left, she made her way to find Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan, I believe your daughter needs your help in the bathroom. She is attached to Corporal Legates and won't let go of him," Rowan told her in a calm tone.

"Legates is not needed at the moment and he is what she needs right now. There was nothing I could do then and nothing I can do now," Cam said bluntly. Carter had walked up behind her as she spoke.

"What are you talking about, Dr. Saroyan?" He asked in confusion at the doctor's statement.

"Maluku," was all Cam said before turning on her heel and returning to the autopsy room. The door slammed closed with a thunk.

"Oh, Jesus," Carter said horrified as he realized that Michelle was the second person in the file. She was just written as MW.

"Sergeant Rowan, leave them be," Carter ordered. Rowan nodded and returned quietly to the platform.

Michelle was still sobbing and Legates was worried she was going to make herself sick again. Sure enough, a minute later, she scrambled off his lap and started getting sick again. Grimacing, he could see she was throwing up stomach acid now. Grunting, he stood up and slipped from the bathroom. Walking to the autopsy room, he knocked softly.

"Come in," Cam barked.

He stepped inside and saw Cam wiping her eyes and stuffing down her tears. He felt bad for the woman who wasn't sure of her friend's health or her daughter's emotional state.

"Dr. Saroyan, what does she prefer when she's sick? She's throwing up stomach acid," he said softly.

"Saltines, in my bottom left drawer," she said, pointing to her desk, "and Sprite in the small refrigerator over there."

He quietly went around the office gathering up the supplies. He left the room without saying anything. What could he say? 'I'm sorry your daughter is more comfortable crying all over me than you' just didn't seem right. He was heading back to the bathroom when he was intercepted by Lewis as she was headed to the same place.

"Use the men's bathroom," he rumbled at her. She stopped in shock and glared at him. He returned the glare and she looked at the floor.

"Fine," she said.

She stalked to the men's room and he returned to the women's. He found Michelle hanging onto the toilet and sobbing again. He sat on the floor again and pulled her into his lap. He cracked the Sprite and pushed it into her hand.

"Drink," he ordered softly. She shook her head and shuddered.

"If you don't drink your stomach lining is going to get irritated. Just a sip," he wheedled.

She took a sip then set the bottle down. She shuddered and curled into him. He brushed her hair back and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. Before he could blink she started crying again. He rubbed his hand down her back. It took almost a half hour but she started to calm down. He tilted her head back and was going to ask her something but when he looked down he realized she was sleeping.

Laughing lightly, he lifted her up so he could kneel then rise to his feet. He was walking towards the door when he realized he had to pull it in. Sighing, he shifted her around adjusting her weight in his arms.

Lifting his leg, he hooked his foot in the handle and pulled. He repeated this procedure three times before he managed to jam his foot in the crack when the door opened. He slid his foot down the crack and pushed the door open.

Walking through the doorway, he found an astonished Carter standing near the bathrooms speaking with Cam. He nodded and walked towards the lounge. He gently laid her on the couch and sat down near her head.

He looked around but didn't see a blanket. Standing up, he moved down the stairs and towards Angela's office. He knocked lightly on the door. Hodgins yanked the door open and glared at Legates. He could hear Angela sobbing behind Hodgins.

"Sorry but I was wondering if there was a blanket in here for Michelle," he said quietly. Hodgins eyes softened and he nodded. Hodgins walked into the office and returned with an afghan.

"Thanks," Legates said.

Turning, he walked to the bathroom, knocked and receiving no response entered. He picked up the Sprite and crackers. Carrying everything back to the lounge, he set them down. He pulled the blanket over Michelle and pushed her hair back from her face. Standing up straight, he took Goodman's spot in the patrol.

He checked on Michelle each time he walked past the lounge. He was approaching for the eighth time since she'd fallen asleep when he saw her thrashing and mumbling in her sleep. Stopping, he shot Johnson a signal with his hand and stepped over to the lounge. He knelt down next to Michelle and brushed his hand down her arm. He murmured to her and she calmed down.

When she was sleeping evenly again, he stood and walked away ignoring Dr. Sweets sitting on the other couch. Sweets pulled on his bottom lip and nodded. Sweets had been running the scientists, who were taking breaks, away from the lounge while Michelle slept. He knew she had nightmares. He knew she screamed, mumbled and cried in her sleep and she wouldn't want people to hear her mumbling.

Somehow though, Legates had become the exception to that rule. Legates continued to patrol, keeping an eye on Michelle, and watching the activity below. At one point, he saw Cam and Hodgins standing next to the door arguing. Stopping, he let out two whistles and pointed to the doors. Addison and Wilson left their positions and went to stand near the two doctors.

Cam gave Hodgins a smug look then punched in her code. The doors slid open and the four of them left. They continued the circuits and Legates started to worry that Michelle was sleeping so much. He glanced down and saw Angela pacing in a counterclockwise movement to their clockwise patrol. He glanced at his watch and saw it was approaching dinner time and then he saw Cam and Hodgins return with Cam's mouth pressed in a firm line and Hodgins was grinning.

Shaking his head, he continued walking. An hour later, there was a delivery person at the door. After the food was inspected, Oaks carried it up to the lounge and set it down on the coffee table. Legates sighed as he realized that Michelle was about to be woken up. Jogging to the lounge, he sat down put his feet on the table then stretched out and pulled Michelle into his lap. He tried not to laugh when she draped across him like he was her personal mattress. He had set himself up like one so it was okay to take advantage of the situation.

The squints squeezed in around the table and started eating. He tried not to turn green at the discussion going on around him. He saw the rest of his unit lined up against the railing, eating their dinners and smirking at him. Rolling his eyes, he flipped them the bird.

"That doesn't bother you, Dr. Saroyan?" Murphy asked her, waving his fork at Legates and Michelle on the couch. Cam looked over at the pair and shrugged.

"What's to bother me, he's being her pillow. Albeit a big pillow but a pillow nonetheless. Besides he makes..." Cam stopped to look for the right words.

"I make her l-" Legates was cut off when Michelle's hand shot up and covered his mouth.

"Laugh. I make her laugh," he said, swatting her hand in reprimand.

Rowan started choking on her dinner and everyone turned to stare.

"Sorry, swallowed wrong," she said.

Everyone turned back to eating but Legates raised an eyebrow at Rowan, who shot a wink at him. He leaned over picked up the package of crackers, opened them, and pushed them under Michelle's nose. Her hand shot out and pushed them away. Leaning over, he grabbed the Sprite and pushed that under her nose. She took the Sprite and held it in her hand. Legates looked up at the silence around him. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Cam smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he shook his head. Michelle set the bottle on the couch between his and Wendell's thighs. Her hand snaked out and filched a cracker from the package.

Cam silently watched as the large man, with her daughter in his lap, did her job. It hurt but she knew that when her little girl grew up and found a man, a real man, that someone else would be taking care of Michelle. Until now Michelle had dated boys instead of men. This would be what Cam considered Michelle's first real adult relationship. At least she had chosen a good man. Legates had Boothish tendencies and Cam could appreciate that.

"Michelle, you should really talk to me about this," Sweets said after swallowing his mouth full of food. She shook her head no against Legates chest.

"It's not healthy. You really do need to speak with someone about this," Sweets pushed. Michelle ignored his statement.

"Michelle," he said coaxingly.

She stuck her hand out with her thumb stuck up between her curled fingers. Legates barked out a laugh and put his hand over hers and pushed it down. The laughter rolling from the unit made everyone turn to look at Michelle.

"Well that was rude," Sweets muttered.

"Not really, Dr. Sweets. She said she didn't want to talk about it and you still pushed. So, she let you know that she disagreed. The dulya is only rude in Turkish or Slavic cultures. Otherwise it's considered a refusal, usually for loans or physical work," Legates said. He was still chuckling as Sweets glared at him.

"I am a psychologist and it would help her to talk about it," Sweets argued.

"No disrespect, Dr. Sweets, but she will talk about it when she is good and ready with the person of her choosing and not before," Legates said, glaring now at Sweets.

"What I would like to know, Michelle Renee Welton, is where did you learn that?" Cam asked in a fake angry tone. Michelle shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Was that an I don't know or I'm not telling you?" Cam asked watching her daughter, worried that she wasn't speaking. Michelle held up two fingers.

"You know, Michelle, it would be good if you said something, anything at this point," Sweets said patronizingly.

Michelle shook her head again and Legates felt two things. First were the tears on his chest and the second was her stomach roiling. Sighing, he dropped his feet, leaned forward. Michelle shifted in his lap. Picking her up without saying anything, he carried her out of the lounge and down the steps. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and put her down. He opened the door and pushed her in. He leaned against the wall and cringed when he heard her getting sick again. Cam walked up behind him and crossed her arms.

"Is she getting sick again?" Cam asked quietly. He sighed then nodded a yes. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Just keep giving her Sprite and crackers. Eventually she'll stop sleeping so much and getting sick," Cam said softly.

"How long does this go on?" He asked her, looking over his shoulder at her. Cam's eyes were cloudy and troubled.

"When she first came back I took some time off because she was like this for days. She'd stay silent during the day refusing food and drink. Then she'd have a nightmare at night and spend the next day vomiting. I let this go on for about a week and then it just stopped. I thought she had figured out how to deal with it but I was wrong. It took me about a week to figure out she wasn't sleeping. On the sixth day of not sleeping, I spoke with Sweets then took her to the hospital. She was in for about a week and something just suddenly changed. She got better and headed back to school. The reporters found her on campus and physically attacked her," she hissed the last statement. Legates shook his head and turned to face Cam.

"Has she talked to anyone at all. I know she hasn't talked to Sweets but you don't always tell your psychologist everything," he said.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"She's just not ready then," he said softly. Cam nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, at least she's not curled up under a blanket refusing to eat or drink. You're good for her," Cam said, turning she walked off.

Legates cocked his head and listened. He didn't hear anything so he pushed the door open. He stepped into the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. He walked over, put his back to the wall and slid down to the floor next to her. She let out a sigh and dropped her head to his shoulder.

"Gonna try to make me talk?" She asked, her voice cracking from abuse.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. She let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him.

"I am, however, going to make you walk back to the lounge," he said, teasing her.

"'kay," she croaked.

She struggled to get to her feet. He helped her up and walked behind her as she walked to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and used a wet paper towel to wipe her teeth off. She left the bathroom and walked to the lounge. She ignored the people still sitting there waited for him to sit down. Laughing at her, he sat down and she crawled into his lap.

"Don't get used to this. I am not a piece of furniture," he admonished her. She shrugged and he ran his hand down her back. Rowan looked at the pair and narrowed her eyes.

"Is there going to be a problem with security, Corporal?" She asked in a slightly snippy tone. Legates looked at her and frowned.

"No, there are seven men patrolling and everyone is on the platform. There is no problem," Legates said, cutting his eyes at her. Daring her to say anything.

He was left in charge of security and she knew it. She nodded, sucked her teeth and stood up and quietly left the lounge. Clark looked around and shook his head.

"Always with the personal stuff in the workplace," he muttered.

"Dude, neither of us work here and more than likely after this you won't see me again," Legates said, laughing at the uncomfortable squint.

He felt Michelle stiffen and glanced down at her in confusion. She pinched him making him yelp and jump.

"What the hell was that about?" He growled then leaned down to listen for an answer.

"My mother works here. Sometimes I'm here," she whispered. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Sorry, point of clarification. You probably will see me again as I walk in, take Michelle, then leave," he said. She elbowed him in the gut. He sighed again.

"Okay whatever. You'll see it so just suck it up and deal," he said.

"Been doing it for years," Clark said.

"You are a pain in my stomach, Woman," Legates grunted.

The men around the table sucked in a breath and held it in anticipation. Michelle reached around and pinched the side of his butt.

"Lovely, now you're a pain in my ass," he grumbled. He felt her shaking in silent giggles and shook his head.

"She's not Dr. B, guys," Hodgins pointed out. The men released their breaths. Legates looked at Hodgins in question.

"They were waiting for immediate verbal retribution for you calling her woman," Hodgins explained. Legates chuckled and rolled his head to look at the scientists sitting around.

"If she felt like talking she would probably tear me a new asshole but she's not talkative today," Legates said, grinning. She reached over and pinched his thigh. He jumped and moved his leg away from her.

"Hey, watch the goods," he said.

The men around him gaped in stunned amazement. Wendell barked out a laugh and sat back further in the couch.

"They prefer the term penis," Wendell said, waving his hand at the scientists. Legates snorted and looked at them.

"The only one I say that word to is my doctor and that's only if I have to. Which I haven't so I'm not saying it," Legates told them.

Michelle tugged at his shirt and he leaned down. He brought his head back up and roared in laughter.

"I'm...no...nuh..uhh. Yeah that's good but I ain't saying that," he said, gasping.

"Aww come on, man. Share," Wendell said, laughing at Legates inability to get a coherent sentence out.

Legates started to speak but busted out laughing again and couldn't say it. He waved his hands and shook his head no. His mind scrambled to try to figure out where she had heard the term purple headed yogurt slinger.

"You'll have to ask her when she's up to talking," Legates said. He ran his hand down her back again.

"You, young lady, we're going to have to talk about your vocabulary," he told her.

She shrugged and tried to curl up into a tighter ball on his lap. The squints went back to work and Legates' eyes shot to the patrols and scanned what he could see of the lab. He felt her breathing even out and knew she'd gone back to sleep. A few hours later, Addison walked up and Legates looked up at him.

"Sup?" He asked Addison.

"The squints are packing up to leave since it's close to nine. None of us are certified to drive the deuce," Addison said.

"Well go see if any of the others on the platform are," Legates said, rolling his eyes. Addison nodded and headed down the steps. Addison returned a few minutes later.

"Cruz and Rowan can drive them," he said. Legates nodded and glanced over the railing.

"Have Cruz drive the other one," Legates told him.

He nodded and took off at a shuffle. Another hour passed before he noticed the squints heading towards the door. He looked around and saw her backpack on the floor. Picking her up, he shifted her onto the couch. He packed up what was obviously her stuff and slung the bag over his shoulder. Pulling the truck keys from his pocket, he bent over and scooped her up.

Grunting, he adjusted her backpack, then her and then he left the lounge. He went down the steps and stood next to Cam. He looked over his shoulder and Oaks met his eye and nodded. Looking over at Cam, he nodded and she put her code in the panel near the door. The doors slid open and everyone began moving carefully through the hallways to the exit.

The guys were being extra cautious since Brennan had been shot with pepper spray and now they swept the hallways and rooms before anyone entered. When they finally had everyone loaded up into the truck, he stood staring at the door to the deuce wondering how the hell he was going to get the door open and her in without dropping her. Cruz laughed as he walked over and opened the passenger's door.

Stepping up carefully, Legates lay Michelle on the seat, tucked her legs in, put her backpack in the floor, and slammed the door. He walked around the truck and climbed into the driver's side. Putting the key in the ignition, he started the big truck and glanced at Michelle to see if it woke her.

She sighed, shuffled across the bench seat towards him and dropped her head in his lap. Laughing lightly, he put the truck in drive and hit the gas. They were halfway back to the Hodgins house when Michelle's cell phone went off. She jumped up and slammed her head into his elbow.

"Ouch," she whined.

Bending over, she dug her phone from her backpack. She hit the speaker button.

"What are you bitching about? I'm the one that managed to not wreck a two ton vehicle full of people when you slammed your noggin into my elbow," he told her with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hellooo, Mr. Hottie," Tanya cooed from the line. Legates snorted and shook his head. Michelle flopped back down and stuck her head in his lap.

"She's your friend. I'm not talking to her," he told Michelle with a grin.

"Oh come on, big boy. You can talk to me. You sound hot," Tanya flirted through the phone. Michelle grunted at the phone.

"So, we're having one of those days. Fine. You're going out with me and Rachel in three weeks. No ifs, ands, or buts. Well, we may see some butts," Tanya told her firmly. Michelle shook her head and Legates laughed.

"I think that's a negative, ma'am," he said.

"Did he just seriously call me ma'am? What the hell? I am not a ma'am. I'm a hot, boobalicious, young woman," she said.

"Jesus, Michelle, did she just seriously say boobalicious?" Legates said, trying to concentrate on the road as he drove.

Michelle's head moved in an affirmative manner. He gently pushed her hair back from her face.

"So, are you the tall, dark, and handsome drink of water I've been hearing about?" Tanya asked, laughing as she asked the question.

"I prefer the title of Greek God. Thank you very much," he said wittily. Michelle reached up and dragged her hand down her face. Tanya belted out a laugh.

"Huh, I thought Technician or whatever was listening to that conversation," Tanya said, her voice still full of laughter. Michelle let out a sigh and curled up tight again.

"Ah, no that would have been Sergeant Rowan listening to that conversation. And I believe you're thinking it was Techie not Technician listening. I was outside the bathroom door," he said mischievously. Michelle stuck her pointer finger up and made a no no gesture.

"Ooooo, Michelle, you are so dishing on that one," Tanya informed her. Michelle grunted and ignored the statement.

"Michelle, what's got your panties in a bunch today? You haven't pulled the silent thing in awhile," Tanya said. Legates sighed when he felt Michelle try to burrow into the seat.

"We had a bad day," he said in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, well she has them sometimes and she needs to talk to someone about them," Tanya snapped back. Legates growled and glared at the phone.

"When she's ready she'll talk but until then she'll deal with it in whatever way she sees fit," he said with a soft deadly intensity. Tanya realized something more than what she thought was going on here.

"I'll talk to you later, Michelle," Tanya said with a sigh. She glanced at the phone when the connection abruptly clicked closed.

* * *

**A/N: Lalala let's see what's up for tomorrow...happy asses, explanation of silence, power and rippling muscles, smutty comebacks, Sesame Street dreams, drugged fog, matching shoes, gentle reminders, beta quadrant, marking territory, sweetcheeks, mental images, driving lessons, sleep, Pelant, couch hog, removal of jewelry, and arriving at the courthouse.**

**Please leave a review, I really do love them! Really I do...  
**


	18. Sweetcheeks

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones. But that maybe a good thing, could you imagine everyone's response if I did snicker

**Silver Make**r: Ha I never even thought of it like that =D It just seemed like the right thing for him to say. I've actually been rather worried about how I've written Cam because she's always been portrayed on the show as being the seriously over protective mama. I'm hoping I've hit the right balance. I'm glad your enjoying the story =D  
**Angelbach**: Lol they may try but no one will interfere )! I have a love hate relationship with John. On one hand he helped to raise a wonderful guy like Legates on the other hand he's being a dick. But remember he can always change his mind and grow up. They do have security to take care of so Rowan has to make sure that it is covered =P And COME ON Tanya is Michelle's best friend. It's their job to be nosey!  
**1956JohnDeere50**: Sport them both. I was a weird kid, I LOVED Oscar lol.  
**Guinnesshero**: Rawr that's right baby!  
**Yenyen76**: worshiping the porcelain goddess sucks big time but unfortunately some people do it when emotionally distressed =( plus it let Legates show his sweet side *wiggles eyebrows*  
**Nertooold54**: Don't get to excited, John will be back. I guess you could think of them like that sort of but it will switch up a little in Second Comes Marriage ;-)  
**Vampiresrockroza**: Tada it's tomorrow! =D Glad you're enjoying the story

**Thank You guys for your AWESOME reviews you rock. You lurkers are cool too and no you're not invisible *whisper* I can see you =D**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Sweetcheeks**

"Your happy ass is walking into the house now that you're awake," Legates teased her. She snorted at his statement but said nothing.

"Okay, I don't want to know about what causes it but what's with the silence?" He asked as they turned out of the busy area in DC.

He waited in silence, biting the inside of his lip, hoping he hadn't overstepped a line by asking that.

"If I don't speak then people usually stop trying to get me to talk," she said quietly. He almost didn't hear her answer.

"Huh, never tried that," he mused out loud.

"Different strokes for different folks. These trucks stink," she said, wrinkling her nose. He started laughing and glanced down at her.

"Yeah, well they're usually used for cargo and the military doesn't really have the money for air fresheners," he told her. She chuckled and scrunched her nose.

"Why the hell are they so slow?" She asked, feeling his leg move as he applied more pressure to the gas pedal.

"It's a two ton tactical vehicle. But it's what was best for moving this amount of people," he told her.

"How fast are we going?" She asked, looking around for a speedometer.

"About 45. Hey, at least they gave us the ones that had been configured for base and public use," he told her.

"Why's that?"

"Because otherwise you'd be wearing earplugs and your ears would still buzz afterward. The regular ones are loud as shit," he told her with a smile.

"Huh, guess it is a good thing then," she said.

Legates looked in the rearview mirror and could barely see Cruz behind him. Sighing, he slowed and down shifted, muttering as he did.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked, starting to sit up. Reaching down, he pushed her head back down onto his leg.

"Cruz is falling behind. It's apparently been awhile since he's driven one of these," Legates said. He saw the black belch of smoke from the other truck and groaned.

"So, not just anyone can drive one of these?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Ha, no. You have to get certified. They're a pain in the ass to drive, fun, but still a pain in the ass," he said, shifting in a higher gear as Cruz caught up with him.

"Is that so?" She asked, waiting for him to expand and he did.

"Sure, you can run over annoying pedestrians," he said loudly as if the pedestrians could hear him, "you can run over other cars, it's almost impossible to get stuck and the power under your hands." The last part was almost dreamy.

Michelle's mind went immediately to the idea of rippling muscles under her hands. She snickered because she knew what he was thinking about and what she was thinking about were two different things.

"What's so funny?" He asked, glancing down briefly at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said in a teasing smart assed tone.

"Yeah, smartass, I would. That's why I asked," he said, teasing her.

"That's another discussion for another day," she told him.

"Ooohhhooo a good thought then huh? One that makes your lady parts tingle?" He teased her unmercifully.

"Awww, jeez, I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?" She asked him, her face turning pink with embarrassment.

"Ummmm, nope," he said, silently laughing at her. She poked his leg and groaned.

"Stop laughing at me," she pouted. He ran his hand over her head then patted it.

"I'm not a dog, stop patting me," she grumbled.

"Are you going to get cranky every time I tease you about this?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends," she mumbled.

"On what?"

"Whether I can get something that's equally embarrassing, on whether I can give you a smutty comeback, things of that nature," she told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Smutty comeback, huh? Examples," he suggested.

"That would be something I'd have to think on. Given my lack of expertise in that particular area," she told him.

"Lack of expertise, huh?" He said questioningly.

"Yeah, I was a late starter. Mostly by choice," she admitted, moving her shoulders as if shrugging.

"Nothing wrong with that. Although, if you'd asked me in high school I would have made fun of you," he told her. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Now there's an area I have expertise," she murmured.

"Kids are mean," he stated.

"Duh," she shot back.

He chuckled then started to turn onto Hodgins' street. She watched him turn and heard him grunt.

"No power steering?" She asked, biting her lip as she looked up and saw the muscles rippling through his arms as he turned.

"No," he half grunted and half laughed.

He pulled to a stop in front of the gate and waited for Hodgins to open it. He pulled through and let out a sigh. It was going to be another long day. He planned on picking up two patrols since he'd not really done any work today and missed his patrol last night. He put the truck in park and turned it off.

"Okay, Missy, I've got two patrols to do tonight. So, I'm going to disappear sort of," he told her.

She nodded and sat up slowly. He could see her eyes were puffy from crying. Reaching over, he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could sit with you tonight but I didn't work last night so Davis is exhausted. He didn't sleep last night," he said softly. She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just going to sleep anyway. Going to take a Trazadone, have weird dreams then wonder what the hell I was thinking the next morning," she said, smiling.

"Ooookaaayy," he said.

She scooted to the other side of the bench, opened the door, grabbed her backpack, got out, and slammed the door closed. He shook his head, yanked the keys from the ignition, and opened his door. He climbed out, shoved the keys in his pocket, and slammed the door closed. He was headed towards the front door when Cam caught up with him.

"How is she?"

"Eh, seems okay to me but I don't know well enough to say more than that. She said she was gonna take something and go to bed. I have patrols tonight so I can't keep an eye on her," he said. Cam nodded and let out a sigh.

"I'll get her something to eat. Trazadone can make your nauseated if you don't eat with it," Cam muttered.

"She was talking about weird dreams," Legates said almost as if asking a question. Cam chuckled at his statement question.

"Another Trazadone side effect. I've taken them before and you get the singing dogs and talking trashcan dreams," Cam said.

"You get Sesame Street dreams?" He said, laughing lightly. Cam swatted his arm and kept moving.

Legates headed into the house, through the foyer and downstairs. He went to his room and changed into his night gear. He passed Cam in the hallway as she headed to Michelle's room. Going up the stairs quickly, he headed out into the inky darkness surrounding the mansion. He started his patrol and kept his eyes open for the other members of the team arriving. He walked down the gentle slope that allowed patio doors to be accessible on both the ground level and first floor where the kitchen was located.

As he passed Michelle's patio door, he saw Michelle sitting on her bed, staring at a sandwich in her hand. Sighing, he walked over to the patio door and lightly tapped at the glass. She jumped and looked up. He put his hands on his hips and glowered at her. She pouted at him and took a bite of the sandwich. Temporarily mollified, Legates went back to his patrol.

Eight hours later, Legates saw the sun start to rise on the horizon and groaned. This was going to be a long day. A very long day, he'd spent the entire night walking. He'd peek in the door and make sure Michelle was okay every two hours or so. She lay motionless on the bed sleeping like the dead. It had yet to register that the reason he could see into her room was because the lamp next to the bed was turned on. Four other men had picked up the patrol, allowing Legates to slip quietly through the halls and into his room.

Michelle groaned and stumbled from the bed. That was one of the things that sucked about Trazadone. Yes, it helped you sleep but the next morning you were foggy as hell and stuck in that morning fog for hours. After taking a shower, she pulled on her clothes not even bothering to match colors or anything else for that matter. Foregoing makeup, she left her room and walked towards the stairs and coffee.

Legates came out of his room after showering and saw Michelle coming down the hallway. He saw her walking and looking completely lost. Wait, why was she limping? He looked down and sighed. Stepping in front of her, he held out his hands and stopped her.

"What? Why are you stopping me? You are standing between me and coffee. Not really a good place to be right now," she grumbled at him.

Turning her by her shoulders, he guided her to her room. Opening the door, he pushed her into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked frustrated by his lack of response to her questions.

"Getting a pair of matching shoes. You are wearing two different sneakers," he told her.

She looked down and sighed. Why had she packed two sets of sneakers that were so close? One pair was white and gray the second were white, gray with yellow accents. Legates waited while she changed her sneaker and then they left heading to the kitchen. When they entered the squints sat around the table sipping coffee. Cam took in Michelle's appearance and shook her head.

"At least she's matching this time," Cam muttered.

Michelle's eyes narrowed and Legates saw the blush bloom across her face.

"This time?" Legates asked, narrowing his eyes, wondering what else she could have mismatched. Michelle groaned and went to pour herself some coffee.

"Last time, I was wearing a pair of red jeans and a neon green shirt. It wasn't pretty," Michelle grumbled.

Legates tried to mentally picture it but his brain was tired and ignoring most commands. Cam chuckled at the pair who moved around the kitchen, just barely missing each other and doing or not doing things they should. Legates walked to the table and sat down. Cam smiled sympathetically, she knew that he picked up two patrols last night to make up for not patrolling yesterday and he was tired.

"Legates, don't you drink sugar in your coffee?" Cam said gently, trying to tell him he hadn't put any in. Hodgins smirked at Legates lack of response.

"Um, yeah, why?" He asked, looking at her in confusion. Michelle carried the sugar container over and dropped it next to his elbow.

"When Cam asks a question like that it usually means you've forgotten something. In other words, you didn't put your sugar in your coffee," Michelle grumbled as she sat down next to Legates.

"Thanks," Legates muttered.

Oaks walked in and scowled at the people sitting at the table.

"What is with you people getting up so early? Shit, I'm in the army and yet you guys are usually up before me," he muttered, walking to the coffee pot.

"We've got an active case and basically we only sleep when absolutely necessary while working on them. In fact I think the only reason we've gotten as much sleep as we have is because the CID unit is used to getting more," Hodgins said, sipping his coffee.

"You voluntarily went through the sleep deprivation training?" Oaks smirked as he sat down at the table.

"Pretty much," Angela said, sipping her coffee and picking at her toaster strudel.

"What's on the docket for today?" Oaks asked, looking around the table.

"Taffet trial," Cam said in a clipped tone.

"How is Dr. Brennan going to testify?" Michelle asked in a low tone.

"Have you heard from Booth?" Hodgins asked, looking at Angela.

"No, I haven't heard from Booth," Angela said with a sigh.

"I'll call him," Cam said, standing up she left the room.

Michelle stared into her coffee and just drifted through drinking it. Not even noticing the squints getting up to get everything together to head to the lab and being replaced by the CID unit. Legates nudged her with his elbow and she jerked her head up.

"Where'd you go?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Beta quadrant," she muttered. He chuckled at her answer and Lewis looked between them in confusion.

"Space, she was in space," Legates said, quirking an eyebrow at Lewis. Lewis returned his quirk with a smirk and a semi sultry glance.

"I may be ass deep in the beta quadrant but I still saw that," Michelle said, standing up abruptly. Walking to the sink, she rinsed her cup and put it in the dishwasher. She left the kitchen and Lewis turned and smirked at Legates.

"You're in trouble now," she laughed.

"Ah, no, you are in trouble now. I was not flirting. You invaded her territory and I'm just lucky she didn't rub all over me to scent mark me. She smells good but I don't think warm vanilla sugar would smell good on me," he said, smirking at Lewis. Lewis' eyebrow rose at his comment and curiosity crossed her face.

"Are you?"

"Am I what? Wearing warm vanilla sugar? No," he said, laughing.

He was going to make her ask outright because it was fun. This Specialist was eyeballing anyone she thought was single. Techie had said something about her eyeing Booth.

"No, are you her territory?" Lewis asked, leaning forward slightly, her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. Legates looked the woman in the eye and chuckled.

"She seems to think he is," Murphy said.

Legates looked over at Murphy with a quirked eyebrow. Michelle shuffled back in the kitchen and looked around.

"Michelle, am I your territory?" Legates asked, wearing a grin.

"Um, sure, if you want to be. I'll pee on you later," she said before leaving the room. Legates' tired mind took a second to catch up but when it did he belted out a laugh.

"Guess that means I am," Legates said, drinking the last of his coffee and standing up.

He rinsed his cup out and put it in the dishwasher. He quickly walked down to his room, retrieved his rifle and carried it back up stairs. Walking out of the house, he paused and looked at the trucks. He really, really didn't want to drive one but he didn't have a choice. Sighing, he opened the door to the truck he'd been driving. Setting the rifle on the seat, he opened the case and checked to make sure everything was in order. When everything was secure and in place, he closed the case and tucked the rifle case under the seat.

Michelle stood beside the truck staring up at Legates. He was leaned over the seat digging underneath it. Angela walked up beside Michelle and took up the same position. They stood with their hands on their hips, heads cocked to the side, staring up at the view. Hodgins was carrying a bag and tossed it up onto the back of the truck.

"Nice view ladies?" Hodgins asked, his voice gruff and scratchy from suppressed irritation.

"Yeah," they said at the same time in the same dreamy tone of voice.

Legates heard voices behind him and backed out from under the steering wheel. Spinning around, he found Angela and Michelle standing in the same pose with two different looks on their face. Angela had a grin and wiggling eyebrows and Michelle was closer to what he thought looked like lust.

"Bravo, Legates...Braaaaavvvvoooooo," Angela said, stretching out her last bravo.

"What? I didn't do anything," he said, hoping that she wasn't talking about what he thought she might be talking about.

"Is that eye candy or butt candy? Because I'm not sure that I like saying butt candy," Michelle said, turning to look at Angela.

"Eye candy, Honey, that's eye candy. And very nice eye candy," Angela said.

"Nice," Michelle said, still not looking at Legates.

"Hey! I am standing right here you know," Legates said, his face a little more than pink. Michelle turned to look at him and just grinned. Angela wiggled her eyebrows and jerked her head.

"Come on, Sweetcheeks, I need help getting up in the truck," Angela said.

Michelle giggled at what Angela had called Legates then laughed even harder when Legates' face turned a darker shade of red. He gestured for them to precede him. When the two women started walking towards the back of the truck, he jumped down onto the ground.

He didn't have a problem with Michelle looking but for some reason it made him uncomfortable when Angela did. When he reached the back of the truck, he found several of the guys helping the squints up into the back of the truck. Legates swung Angela up into the truck. Angela was sitting on the back of the truck when she reached over and pinched Legates' face.

"Thank you, Sweetcheeks," she said, smirking.

The guys around the truck started hooting in glee at her nickname for Legates. Legates rubbed his hand down his face then turned to face Michelle.

"You riding back there?" He asked her with an unsaid offer in his voice. She hitched up her backpack and looked up at him.

"Uh, where else would I ride?" She asked, mentally laughing at his public shyness.

Legates' mind filled with images of her riding him. He started to stutter and she looked at him with confusion.

"As soon as, Sweetcheeks, here pulls his mind from the pornographic imagery that your question created, he'll ask if you want to ride up front with him," Wilson said, laughing as he called Legates sweetcheeks.

"Huh?" Legates said, his mind snapped from images flashing through it by the word porn. Michelle giggled at his reaction and Wilson's statement.

"Is that what you want?" Michelle asked then pursed her lips as if thinking about it.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously. She laughed lightly and tilted her head.

"Sure, why not," she said, heading around the passenger's side of the truck. Wilson thumped Legates on the back of the head.

"Well, that was graceful, Stud. Your batting a thousand this morning. Didn't you sleep at all?" Wilson asked, laughing at Legates unusual bashfulness and lack of finesse.

"Actually, he took both patrols last night to make up for not patrolling yesterday during the day," Perkins said, from the back of the truck.

"Awww, poor Sweetcheeks," Wilson said, patting Legates' face. Legates swatted Wilson's hand away and jogged around to the front of the truck.

He climbed into the truck and started the engine. Michelle turned in the seat to face him with her elbow on the back of the seat. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"So, why do you want me sitting up here with you instead of in the back?" She asked with a smile pasted on her face.

"Because you're good company and I wanted you to," he said, grinning at her. She shook her head and laughed.

"Why do you drive like that?" She asked, pointing to the way his fingers were wrapped around the steering wheel. He looked down at his hands and shrugged.

"So that my hands, wrists or thumbs don't get broken. Same reason you're taught not to do underhanded turns in driver's ed," he told her.

"Huh, I do underhanded turns all the time and never had anything broken," she told him.

"Yeah, well, it's less likely to happen in a car. These trucks have six tires and if one of them blows or hits a pothole it will jerk the steering wheel and snap bones," he told her. She propped her head in her hand and scrunched her face.

"What's that look about?" He asked, looking at her then quickly turning back to face the road.

"I don't want to go today. I don't want to listen to it, I don't want to be there because the Press will be there but I don't have a choice," she said in a grumbling voice. He searched his mind trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Okay, I'm lost," he said, glancing at her again.

"The Gravedigger trial is today," she said, causing him to wince.

"I wish the two of us could stay at the lab and you wouldn't have to deal with it. Unfortunately, we're keeping everyone together so we can keep an eye on them. God, I hope that Techie gets back because I don't think I can handle a three ring circus right now," he muttered.

"Well, we don't have to be to the court house 'til ten," she glanced at her watch, "and at this rate we should be at the lab no later than seven. So you can get at least two hours of sleep," she said.

"Mmmmm, sleeeeeeppp," he said, drawing his words out in pleasure. Michelle laughed and shook her head.

"And here I thought you were standing at the back of the truck imagining dirty things about me. You were just imagining your pillow weren't you?" She said, teasing him. He snorted and shook his head.

"Wouldn't tell you either way," he said, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth at her.

She laughed and swatted at his arm, intentionally missing. He laughed and swatted back at her with one hand.

"Hey, hey, both hands on the wheel," she jokingly scolded. He shook his head at her banter.

"On a straight away with little to no traffic, I can do this part one handed. Probably shouldn't but can," he told her.

"Heh, heh," she said, sounding like Butthead. He jerked his head towards her then back to the road.

"Um, okay," he said.

"You said one handed," she said.

He started laughing and had to wipe tears from the corner of his eye. He finished just in time to turn the truck into the parking lot behind the Jeffersonian. Michelle watched the ripple of muscles across his arms as he turned the wheel. She watched as he turned the truck and started backing in.

She was fascinated at how he could control the truck with his head out the window looking back. Finally, he hit the brakes and parked the truck. He pulled the emergency brake and turned the truck off. With a grin plastered on his face, he watched as Cruz struggled to back up the other truck.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked, leaning across his lap to look out his window.

He put his hand on her back to balance her. She giggled as she saw the other truck jerking and shuddering as Cruz tried to back it in. Finally, the other truck stopped and she heard Legates chuckle.

"Like I said yesterday it's been awhile since he's driven. Obviously," Legates told her. She leaned back into her seat and picked up her backpack.

"Obviously," she laughed.

Opening the door, she hopped out of the truck and headed around to the back. Legates jumped out and walked to the back on his side. Michelle looked around the parking lot and saw Booth's SUV parked near the bay doors.

"Looks like Booth is already here," Michelle.

"Good, that means Techie is here and I can get some sleep," Legates grunted, untying the back flaps.

He opened them and began helping the squints from the truck. The group entered the building after everyone was unloaded and headed to the lab. Cam punched in her code and the doors to the lab slid open. Legates' step faltered when he spotted a Colonel standing near one of the lab doors.

Neither Booth nor Brennan were present. His eyes scanned and he spotted Techie up on the catwalk. Jogging to the steps, he climbed them quickly and approached Techie.

"Who the hell is that?" Legates asked as he approached Techie. Techie turned and looked at Legates.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Techie said, his eyes taking note of his friend's tired almost ragged appearance. Legates stopped near Techie and glared at him.

"That is Colonel Pelant. The higher ups decided he needed to be here for some reason. So far he's been a dick," Techie said. Legates groaned and looked down at the Colonel standing there.

"Why is he standing there staring at that door?" Legates said, noticing Pelant was staring at the door in front of him.

"Sarge and Dr. Brennan are in there. Dr. Brennan needed a shower and Sarge is helping. Pelant feels the need to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong," Techie said.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Legates asked Techie in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, I did," Techie answered with a smile.

"Good because I didn't. I should be able to get at least two hours before we have to leave again," Legates said.

"Well, get to it then," Techie said, waving Legates away. Legates nodded, turned and headed back to the lounge.

He flopped down on one of the couches and pulled his hat down over his face. With in the blink of an eye, he was asleep. Michelle walked up to the lounge and rolled her eyes. Legates had decided to sleep on the couch next to the light. Sighing, she set her backpack down and dug through it. She pulled out a notebook, pen and her phone. She set them carefully on the arm and turned to look at the situation.

She went down to the bathroom and used it then returned to the lounge. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she returned to the couch. She set the coffee on the table next to the couch and gently lifted Legates' head. He snorted slightly but didn't wake up. She slid in under his head and propped her feet on the coffee table.

Reaching up, she switched on the light, plugged her ear buds into her phone, and put them in her ears. A few moments later, she was listening to a lecture and taking notes. She had only been working for about twenty minutes when she felt Legates start to twitch in his sleep. Not the normal twitch of REM sleep but more of a not so happy dream twitch.

She looked down at him and wondered what she could do. Her automatic response would be to run her hand over his head but with his hat on his face that made it difficult. Instead, she brushed her knuckles on the exposed area behind his ear. He breathed deeply then settled into an easier sleep.

Goodman snickered when he walked in and saw Michelle studying and running her hands on Legates' head while he was sleeping. Michelle ignored Goodman's presence and continued studying. An hour and a half later, Techie entered the lounge to wake Legates.

He walked past Michelle, figuring she was deep in her studies. He leaned over Legates and reached out to snatch the hat off his face. Before his hand could reach the hat, Michelle's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I'll wake him up. Is it time to leave?" She asked him with narrowed eyes. Techie turned to look at her in surprise.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I'm up," Legates mumbled from under his hat.

He reached up and took his hat off his face. He glanced around blearily. He wondered why his head was elevated. He was positive that he had laid down flat on the couch. He glanced up and saw Michelle sitting there looking down at him. He sat up and shook his head to clear the fog.

"Umm," he said, looking at her curiously.

"You were hogging the couch with the light," she told him, beginning to pack up her books.

"If that's what happens when you sleep on that couch, remind me to get there first," Goodman said, laughing.

"Your ass would have been woken up and moved to the floor. Or I would have just pushed you off into the floor," Michelle snickered as she zipped up her backpack.

She reached up to her neck and removed her cross, her earrings, and then her belt. She was about to put them in her front zipper pouch when Techie spoke.

"Uh, Michelle, why are you removing your jewelry. I think you can wear them to the court house," Techie said.

She tugged at the bottom of the cross and a knife slid out. She unfolded the leaf earrings and two tiny knives appeared. Flicking an unseen switch on her belt buckle, she made Techie jump as a blade snapped out of the buckle. He let out a low whistle of appreciation.

Legates raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, pushed the knives back in their place and then placed them in the front pocket of her backpack. Legates suddenly realized that the cross knife was the one she had pulled on him the morning after the Halloween ball. He chuckled at the thought and Techie looked at him strangely.

"Alright, kiddies, let's go," Techie said, waving them out of the lounge.

Standing up, they headed down to the door then out of the lab. When they reached the truck, Legates tugged at Michelle's elbow pulling her back from everyone else. She looked up at him in question.

"I think you should ride in the back with the others. We're not really sure of the security situation at the courthouse and it may be better that you be with the group. That way we can protect you as a group," he said in a low tone.

"Okay," she said, smiling and turning back to the truck.

His mouth almost fell open in shock. That was way too easy. Shaking his head, he approached the truck and started helping the squints up into the truck.

"Thanks, Sweetcheeks," Angela said, giggling. Techie burst into laughter when he heard Angela's comment.

"Sweetcheeks?" Techie asked between spurts of laughter.

Legates' face was red as he lifted Michelle into the back of the truck. She chuckled and looked at Techie.

"Yeah, Angela gave him a nickname since she liked his ass," Michelle told him, scrambling up and onto a seat in the back.

Techie, leaned his forearm on the back of the truck and continued laughing. Legates punched him in the arm and headed to the front of the truck.

Twenty minutes after leaving the Jeffersonian, they pulled to a stop in front of the Federal courthouse. The road in front and entryway was taped off and the reporters were pressed up against the line.

* * *

**A/N: Lovely start to tomorrow, we'll have flying body chunks, being exposed, Humvees and vests, putting Pelant in his place, not laughing, spotting the danger, cursing by proxy, feeling safe, going back to Hodgins' house, sitting in trees, spinning cups, delayed shock, breathing coach, nagging, spiffy vest boy, four rubber bands, a private in trouble and a cup of tea.**

**A/N2: Okay I'm going to check to see about links. I got lazy sorry about that. So take a peek over at my blog to see if there are any new links in the last few chapters!**


	19. Delayed Shock

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, it and all their characters belong to Hart Hanson and Fox. They are just letting me play in their backyard for a little bit. _

**1956JohnDeere50**: I can't promise that there won't be anymore funny sections so you'll just have to not run 5K to many times. Yeah, I know you probably did it for a good cause but =P I can't have you hurting cos my story is too funny LOL  
**Angelback**: Yes and she will talk but it will be a while. Bwuahahaha you have no idea about the smutty come backs bwuahahahah. Okay, okay I'll behave *snicker* Trazadone isn't a pain killer it's an antidepressant with a sleep aid in it. My doctor gave it to me in the lowest form to use occasionally when I was having trouble sleeping. It trust me it causes some freaky ass dreams. The Espionage sequel is sitting there going write me write me and my muse is going 'I don't EVEN think so' I've been getting a little done here and a little there =/ not as much as I'd like.  
**Silver Make**r: LOL Heck yeah you do and in ACU's *droooooolllll*  
**jenheir1**: There you are, I thought you were lurking or something =D It was pretty difficult having to go back and work in conversations which is why I'm working on the sequels to Espionage and this one at the same time. I'm glad you can see and hear them =D  
**Yenyen76**: Glad you're enjoying it! We'll be out of the whole someone is trying to kill people part soon.  
**Nertoool54**: The funny thing or maybe bad thing is I wrote Michelle (for the most part) saying things that I would say in her situation. There's a lot of me in her.  
**Kdgteacher7**: I honestly can't remember where that one came from. I must have been tapping my inner Angela because I can hear her saying that. I had thought about saying what the corresponding chapters to Espionage were but then I erased and now I'm to lazy =/ sorry about that it probably would have made it easier. Maybe. Thank so much for reading, I'm glad you like it =D  
**ArielBrennan**: Huh? Buffy thing? Yeah, it's been a looooonnnnnggg time since I watched Buffy (we won't say how long...EVER). Meh asses are asses and nice ones are good. I personally prefer my husbands but to each their own ;-P

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Delayed Shock  
**

Legates eyes narrowed at the sight of a van parked in front of the courthouse. Department of Corrections was plastered on the side. Putting his hand on his duty belt, he pulled his sidearm out and chambered a round. He saw Booth approach a police officer standing on the steps. They spoke briefly then Booth turned and gestured for them to unload.

Turning the truck off, Legates jumped from the truck, holstered the sidearm, reached under the seat and pulled out his rifle. After slinging it over his shoulder, he headed around the back of the truck. He waited as Addison jumped down. The two men lifted or helped the squints jump down from the back of the truck. The CID members unloaded and joined the squints. The security team surrounded the scientists and en masse they began to walk up the steps.

Legates could hear the Press screaming and flash bulbs popping. Michelle swallowed and moved closer to Legates as the sound of the reporters made her really nervous. Legates looked down when he felt fingernails digging into his arm. He saw Michelle gripping his arm, her face slightly pale.

Suddenly, he heard a whistling sound and grabbed Michelle's arm in one hand. Before he could move her, he felt something spray all over them. He saw bloody chunks stuck to Michelle's shoulder and grimaced. Michelle felt something wet seeping into her shirt and tried to look over her shoulder at it.

A second whistling sound pierced the air. He pulled Michelle closer with one hand and grabbed Angela with the other. Pushing them down, he landed half on Michelle and half on Angela. Hodgins lay on the other half of Angela.

"Everyone inside. NOW!" Booth bellowed at them.

Jumping to his feet, Legates pulled Michelle and Angela to their feet. Releasing them, he pulled Hodgins and Lewis to their feet as well. Gently pushing Michelle and Hodgins who had Angela's arm clutched in his hand, Legates forced them up the steps and into the courthouse. Michelle shuddered as she realized that Heather Taffet's brains were splattered on her back and in her hair.

She saw the officer lying on the steps in a pool of his own blood, his eyes staring sightlessly to the sky. She felt the warm air of the lobby blast her in the face. She stood just inside the door blinking as if waking from a dream. Legates put his hands on her hips and pushed her forwards. He guided her to the bench along the lobby wall and pushed her down onto the seat.

She shivered and stared blankly at the people standing in the lobby trying to see around the security team who were standing between the staring people and the scientists. Looking to her left, she saw Hodgins trying to comfort a crying Angela and at the same time comfort a shaking Cam. Suddenly Michelle felt exposed, looking straight ahead, she realized that she was in fact exposed. Legates had moved and Goodman's bulk was half covering herself and half covering Angela.

Legates looked around and saw Booth move towards the door and stand in front of it. Legates was standing just to the left of the door when it shattered but didn't break. Jerking in surprise, he grabbed Booth's arm and yanked him from in front of the door.

"Well, we now know who they were aiming at. Let me have your phone," Legates snapped. It really irritated him that someone was specifically shooting at Booth and thus the scientists that were with him.

Booth reached into his pocket and handed Legates his phone. Legates took the phone from Booth's outstretched hand and searched his memory for the number he needed. Dialing the number, he waited as the phone rang.

"Sergeant Jameson," a voice answered.

"Sergeant, it's Legates. We have a situation here," he said.

"Does it have something to do with what happened at Myers?" Jameson asked quickly, wanting to stop Legates from saying anything else.

"Yes, sir," Legates answered.

"Hold, I'll transfer you," Jameson said, placing Legates on hold and dialed an extension. When the phone was answered, he relayed the message.

While Legates listened to the silence of being on hold, he saw Brennan walking with her arms outstretched. She was obviously looking for Booth who was unaware that she was looking for him. Walking over, Legates guided her over to Booth. Legates listened as the phone rang then gulped when it was answered.

"Henderson," the General answered.

"Sir, this is Corporal Legates. We have a situation at the courthouse. Someone is firing from an unknown position. We are going to need armored vehicles to get the scientists from the Jeffersonian out of here," Legates said.

"You are unable to locate the shooter?" Henderson asked doubtfully.

"We will locate the shooter as soon as possible. Right now we're trying to secure the lobby so that the scientists can be left alone," Legates explained.

"Okay, I'll send four M998's with drivers," Henderson said gruffly.

"I'll send them back with the deuces, sir," Legates said.

"Okay, I'll expect an update," Henderson said.

"Yes, sir," Legates said.

He closed the phone and turned to face Booth. He stood waiting for Booth to look at him when he suddenly found a body pressed against him and his arms full of a slightly shaking feminine body. Michelle wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to get as close as humanly possible.

The smell of brains and blood was making her slightly nauseous as it brought up memories of the smell of Brennan's blood. Legates wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulled her tight in against him, and looked down at her. When he looked back up, he saw Booth had opened his eyes and was looking at him.

"Humvee's on their way, Sarge," he said in a low voice, trying not to scare Michelle anymore than she already was.

Booth nodded and stood still looking at his team. Legates held Booth's phone out to him and almost laughed as Booth reached out to take it. Neither moving more than necessary due to female forms pressed up against them. Booth took the phone and Legates only half heard the conversation. His eyes were scanning the crowd that the CID had pushed into the corner. They looked like scared employees more than anything. He heard the beep of the phone as Booth ended the call.

"Fifty vests should be here in ten minutes. I want them out one at a time surrounded by the entire team," Booth rumbled. Legates turned to look at him and nodded. Pelant walked up and looked at Booth.

"Is that necessary? I mean they are after all only scientists," Pelant said in an arrogant tone.

"This is me not punching you in the face, Pelant," Booth snarled as he and Brennan turned to face the other direction.

Legates thought that was a weird, out of place statement, not realizing it was Booth repeating a variation of a sentence from a year earlier before he'd left for Afghanistan. Legates loosened his arms when he felt Michelle start to pull back. Michelle pulled completely back from Legates, her face streaked with tears. She stepped up and put her face in Pelant's invading his personal space.

"Hey, Asshole, these people, they are family. Would you let your family go out where a sniper was taking pot shots at the ones you loved? No? I didn't think so. This is completely necessary," she snarled, glaring at him. Michelle had not felt this enraged in quite some time. Who did this asshole think he was? Pelant rocked back at the young woman's vehemence.

"Now you look here, young lady," he began. She snorted at his tone of voice. She guessed he thought she was supposed to be impressed with his stripes or stars or whatever the hell it was the army awarded.

"I am an adult, jackass. I don't like you. You are an arrogant prick. I don't give a flying fart what your rank is, I am a civilian. So, you had better back off and let the people who have a clue take care of things," she snapped, her brown eyes lighting with a fire that ticked Pelant off a little.

Turning, she stepped back into Legates and wrapped her arms around his waist. Legates stared straight ahead, not looking at the Colonel, and tried not to laugh. He squeezed her tight once to let her know, he appreciated what she did. He felt her take a shuddering breath and squeezed again.

The sound of squealing tires outside brought Techie from his position to the door near where they were standing. Legates looked up at the warbling whistle directed at him. He pulled away from Michelle and felt her try to reattach herself. He sighed and leaned down very close to her ear.

"I have to work," he whispered. She nodded and let him pull back from her. He walked over to the door and stood next to Techie.

"11 o'clock on top of the building," Techie said in a low voice.

Legates' eyes scanned the buildings at the 11 o'clock position and waited. A sudden glint gave the shooter away.

"Yeah, I see it. Can we hit them from here?" Legates asked in a quiet tone.

"Weeeellll, not us but, maybe just maybe, Sarge could," Techie suggested. They both turned to look at Booth who gave a short jerking nod.

"Who has a rifle?" Booth asked, growling out the question. Ten hands reached around their backs and held out rifles. Booth snorted and laughed at them.

"You guys always carry sniper rifles wherever you go?" Booth asked with a frown.

"Nope, just since you got shot," Techie replied. They waited as Booth explained to Brennan what was going on then waited as he called Charlie to explain. Legates watched as Booth took Techie's rifle then called out.

"Goodman, you're with me," Booth snapped out.

Booth walked to the security desk and asked to speak with the head of security. The young man appeared a moment later. Booth gave him a rundown then asked to be escorted to the roof. Brennan stood clutching her magna doodle and quickly scribbled on it in frustration.

Legates walked over and peered over her shoulder. He had seen the frustration in her writing and thought she might want some help but knew she'd not ask for it. He smirked as he read what she had written in large bold, black, letters.

"Damn it, Booth, get your ass back here," Legates bellowed, trying not to laugh. He heard the scratch of her pen and glanced down again.

"You're welcome," he said.

Booth paused at the sound of Legates bellow. Legates pointed at the top of Brennan's head with a grin. It was fun to be able to cuss at a figure of authority with total disrespect and get away with it. Not that either he or Brennan had no respect for Booth but that it let him speak as though he did. Booth clenched his jaw and glared at Legates. Striding back to where they were standing, he stopped in front of Brennan.

"Bones, I have to do this. I am the one most likely to make this shot. If I don't we won't be able to get out of here without someone getting hurt," Booth rumbled.

_I am angry with you and we will be discussing this later !_

"That's fine," Booth said, leaning over he kissed the top of her head and walked away. Brennan stomped her foot and angrily cleared the screen of the magna doodle. She began writing in small fast letters. Legates peered over her shoulder again and let out a low whistle.

_Damned fucking cock sucking monkey. Stupid ass shit. Why the fuck can't someone else fucking do this stupid shit? DAMMIT_

He was unable to read the rest as it was in what looked like Chinese.

"I am not saying that in here, Dr. B," Legates told her in a serious tone. He knew he could but it would be completely disrespectful of all the women in the room and he was not a navy sailor.

"What's the matter, Corporal Legates? Are her words too big?" Pelant asked, mocking Legates in a superior manner. Legates had to bite the inside of his lip from snarling a nasty reply at the cocky Colonel.

"No, sir," Legates said, pausing as he saw Brennan flip the magna doodle around to face Pelant. Legates choked on his own air at the sight of Pelant's face. The man's stunned look would provide amusement for the next several hours hopefully.

"Dr. Brennan has been providing consultation services to the military for the last ten years give or take. It would seem she has spent quite a bit of that time with the deck apes," Legates said, coughing.

"I'd say. And in several languages it would seem," Pelant said.

Everyone sat quietly waiting for something to happen. An uneasy silence fell over the courthouse. Turning on his heel, Legates guided Brennan back to the seat where she had been sitting earlier. Standing up straight after helping her sit, he turned to face Michelle. She was leaning her shoulder on the wall with her arms wrapped around her waist. He approached her quietly.

"Hey," he said.

She spun around and attached herself to him again. Legates could hear the team on the steps shouting instructions. One voice rose above the others and was clearly in command. He saw Brennan tilt her head and nod in an approving manner.

Michelle clung to Legates, letting his body heat and scent sooth her frayed nerves. The smell still clung to her but was less noticeable when she was next to him. She wondered in the back of her mind why it was that she clung to him when she was upset or scared.

To be honest, she really didn't care. All she knew was she felt safe here and that's what mattered. Right? She faintly heard the ding of the elevator and heard Booth's distinctive steps cross the lobby. Legates watched Booth but said nothing as Booth approached Brennan. He saw Charlie enter the lobby carrying a box which he dropped on the floor with a thud.

"Techie, half here and half with us," Booth told him. Legates looked to Techie to see who he thought should go where.

Techie nodded then turned to Legates and began pointing. Goodman, Oaks, Perkins and Brown stood up as they were pointed to. Techie jerked his thumb over at Booth. Legates gently disengaged after Techie pointed to him. The four other men and Michelle followed him over to where Booth stood.

"We're taking the squints out one by one, surround them. I took out the shooter but I don't want to take any chances," Booth ordered. They nodded in agreement.

"Cam, you're first," Booth told her.

Cam stood up and approached where the men were standing. Booth dug through the box and pulled out a vest. He helped her slide into it. The security team surrounded her then took her out to a Humvee.

"Michelle, you're next," Booth said.

Michelle fought down her fear as Booth pulled out a vest and slid it over her head. He pulled the velcro tight and brushed it down. She felt the men surround her and swallowed the bile that rose to her throat. Since she had been snatched from a large crowd of people in Maluku, large, pressing crowds made her nervous and nauseated.

They made their way out of the building and the sharp bite of the November wind cleared her mind. She tried to ignore the men moving around the two bodies on the steps. The smell of blood got stronger and she wavered slightly. A hand gripped her elbow and kept her upright and moving.

Legates felt Michelle waver after they passed the dead police officer and realized that the smell of blood was extremely strong here. Gripping her arm gently, he forced her to keep moving. The security team repeated this process for Angela. Then Hodgins, next came Wendell, then Clark.

"I'm sure Sarge and Dr. Brennan are going to want to be in the first with the rest of the squints so which two squints get to ride with us?" Brown asked, looking at the two remaining. Legates shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Brown if there are only four left and you just said two of them are going in the first vehicle then obviously the second two are going in the security vehicle," Legates said.

"There's actually three spots," Oaks pointed out.

"No, I'm riding in the first vehicle. Dr. Hodgins has to get out to input his security code at the gate and will need protection," Legates said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why," Goodman smirked.

"Shut it, Goodman," Legates snapped.

The security team escorted Daisy and Sweets to the second vehicle explaining that they would be alone until the security team finished escorting everyone in. When the security team came back into the courthouse Booth turned to Rowan.

"Meet us back at the lab. We'll get cleaned up and head to the lab," Booth said. Rowan nodded and the military squint squad headed out to the other scene.

"Alright, Bones, let's go," Booth said. Brennan stood up and they guided her to the door.

"What about me?" Pelant called out in irritation.

"Stay with these guys," Booth snapped.

Booth pushed the door open and the security team surrounded them. They carefully made their way towards the Humvee, Booth guiding Brennan down the steps. Legates was surprised that Brennan was so steady but then why wouldn't she be. She dealt in death all the time.

He felt her stiffen as one of the men gathering evidence on the steps gasped. They kept moving and finally reached the Humvee's parked at the bottom of the steps. After the door closed the security shuffled off to their vehicle and Legates climbed in the front seat. They pulled away from the curb and began moving to Hodgins' estate.

Legates looked over his shoulder at the squints in the back seats. Michelle sat gripping her own hands, eyes closed and humming. He hated that she was sitting there by herself. He wished he could sit with her instead of up in the front. Cam was glaring down at the brain matter on her dress. Angela complexion was a pale shade of green. Hodgins was just pale.

"You guys okay back there?" Legates asked, his eyes pinned on Michelle. Her eyes snapped open and narrowed at his question.

"We were sprayed with someone's brains. Do you honestly think we're okay?" She snapped in fear. Legates shot her an apologetic look and turned to face the front. He figured that was a stupid question after all. He was a little upset that the first words from her were snapped.

"Legates, the squints aren't used to this. It's one thing to see it on a table and quite another to be in the middle of it," Booth said quietly.

Legates nodded his acceptance but continued to look straight ahead. Moments later, Hodgins, followed by Legates, was jumping out to open the gates for the Humvees. Legates provided a shield for the small scientist. A few moments later, Booth heard the driver whistle as they pulled up in front of the mansion. The driver was new and had never been to the Hodgins estate before.

"I thought this place was a hotel," he muttered.

"For now it is," Hodgins grumbled.

"We can always stay on base," Booth offered.

Hodgins shook his head no while making a face. Booth chuckled then opened the door. He helped Brennan down from the vehicle then moved her to the side. Legates watched as Booth helped the women out of the Humvee.

When everyone was out but Michelle, he shouldered Booth out of the way. Something told him that Michelle wouldn't want anyone touching her and she might accept his help. Booth smirked at him and Legates ignored it.

"Michelle and Legates sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Booth teased Legates with a smirk. Brennan held up her pad.

_How childish_

Legates threw his head back and laughed at her two word message. He felt Michelle giggle silently under his hand. He could hear the driver muttering under his breath as he followed them up the stairs and into the foyer.

"Kitchen is through that door. Have a seat while we get cleaned up," Legates said.

The driver raised his eyebrow at the 'we'. Legates shook his head and guided Michelle down the steps. Michelle scowled at the driver as he walked passed them. When they reached his door, Legates paused and watched Michelle continue to her room.

Pushing his door open, he walked in and closed the door behind him. Stripping, he threw his clothes in a pile and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the hot spray, he stepped under it and soaped the gore from his skin.

Michelle walked down the hall and entered her room. Once the door was open, she let the tears fall. She yanked her clothes off as if they were on fire. Throwing them on the floor, she walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Three scrubs later, she felt clean enough to leave the shower.

Legates pulled on clean clothes and headed back up the steps and into the kitchen. He walked in and over to the patio doors. He heard the sound of the motorcycle start and watched as Angela's father pulled out of the garage attached to the guesthouse.

"Who the hell is leaving?" The driver asked, nervously looking towards the door where Legates was standing.

"Angela's father," Legates answered.

"Who is that and aren't you worried?" The driver said, his eyes shooting around the room.

"Angela is Mrs. Montenegro-Hodgins and no I'm not worried. Her father is not a security threat," Legates said, leaning against the door frame with one hand above his head.

Michelle picked carefully through her shirts. She had toweled off and brushed her hair back into a French braid. After pulling on clean undergarments, she pulled on a pair of embroidered jeans and a purple embroidered tunic. Sliding her feet into her black boots, she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

She saw Legates and the driver were the only people in the kitchen. Biting her bottom lip, she looked at the cabinets, swallowed her shyness, and pulled down a box of cinnamon peach tea. Heating the water in the microwave, she watched the cup spin. Legates moved behind her and laughed.

"Is that interesting?" He asked, leaning over to peer into the microwave.

"Mmmhmm," she said, absently.

Legates walked to the table and sat down. He draped his arm on the chair next to him and whistled between his teeth to pass time. He gave off an air of calmness that he didn't feel. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to piece together all these little episodes of being shot at. Michelle pulled her hot water from the microwave when it beeped. She poured some honey in the hot water then dropped the tea bag in.

Grabbing a spoon as she passed the drawer, she continued to the table. Sitting down, she stirred her tea and watched the honey swirl in the bottom. She sniffed and still smelled it, that metallic scent of blood and brains. It didn't matter that she had showered and scrubbed three times, she could still smell the blood and gore. Shuddering, she took a sip of her tea. The smell of peach and cinnamon drifted to Legates' nose.

Michelle swallowed a sip of tea and set the cup down. She swallowed again and felt her stomach roll, Legates heard it and grimaced. She put her hand over her mouth, closed her eyes, sucked air in through her nose, and swallowed again. Legates pulled her hand down and leaned close to her.

"Breathe slowly through your mouth," he said quietly. He ran his hand down her back and kissed her temple as she breathed through her mouth and shuddered.

"What's with her?" The driver said, watching in a morbid fascination as Michelle tried to control her stomach.

"Delayed shock would be my guess. Most people vomit immediately after seeing what they did today-"

"Don't say vomit," Michelle moaned. Cam breezed into the kitchen and stopped short at Michelle's face.

"Has she gotten sick yet?" Cam asked, looking at Legates.

"Nope, think we may have it under control," Legates said.

"Anyway, back to this delayed shock thing," the driver prompted. Cam rushed over and pulled a pen light from her pocket. She tilted Michelle's face and shined a light in her eyes.

"Cam," Michelle groaned. Cam then grasped Michelle's hands and sighed.

"Yeah, mild shock," Cam said.

Michelle groaned and picked up her tea. Standing up, she walked off leaving Cam kneeling and Legates sitting. Legates stood up and followed Michelle.

"So, what is delayed shock?" The driver asked, looking at Cam.

"You would know it better as shell shock. It's when either trauma to the body or mind does not set in right away. It takes awhile for it to register," Cam explained calmly. Standing up, she strode through the kitchen and out to the foyer.

Legates walked up to where Michelle leaned against the counter and boxed her in against the counter from behind. His arms on either side of her and his chest pressed against her back.

"Trying not to vomit here," she muttered.

"Try breathing through your mouth," he said near her ear. She took a breath and shook her head. She breathed again and exhaled.

"Better?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

"Mmmhmm," she said, breathing again.

"Awww, Sweetie," Angela said, breezing into the kitchen.

Angela didn't look or act like she'd spent the last hour crying. Angela dug through the cabinet and pulled down another box of tea. She heated water and stirred in sugar after the water was hot. Dropping the bag into the water, she set it in front of Michelle.

"Sip, the mint will help with the nausea," Angela said. Turning, she left the room leaving Michelle, Legates and the driver in the kitchen.

Picking up the tea, Michelle took a sip and sighed as the heat spread through her stomach. Legates wrapped his arm around her and put his hand over her stomach. She sighed again as the heat from his hand relaxed her stomach.

"God, this sucks. What the hell is wrong with me?" She mumbled against the edge of the cup.

"Well, you've had a pretty rough morning," he said, his mouth near her temple.

She groaned and leaned over the counter. Her head dropped down onto her arms. Stepping back from her, he dropped down on the counter next to her. She turned her head and looked at him. He smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at her. She snickered at him and gave him a half smile.

"That's better. Come on let's get out of here. If Angela is done, Sarge is probably done too. He's usually the one we wait on," he said.

She pushed up off the counter and looked around. The driver was looking at her like she was nuts. She narrowed her eyes at him and he fled out the door to the foyer. Legates followed and Michelle was one step behind him carrying her mug of tea. When they walked out everyone was milling around the foyer.

"Okay, let's go," Booth said, clapping his hands. The jacket and vest to his three piece suit swinging open as he moved his arms.

"Booth, button your vest," Angela said, walking past him to the door. Booth sighed and security chuckled as the last of the four women that had just fixed Booth's clothing walked out of the foyer.

"Dang, Sarge, you don't have just one woman nagging you, you have four," Legates snickered. Michelle smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Green doesn't look good on you, Legates," Booth said with a goofy grin. Carrying the vests they had been given by the FBI, they loaded up into the Humvee.

As they were heading to the Jeffersonian Legates heard the driver ask.

"So, what's with the civilians?"

"They're scientists working for the Army," Legates said.

"Doing what? Looking pretty? Well, except that one. She looks pretty rough," the driver said in a smart ass tone. Brennan stiffened and Booth gently squeezed her hand.

"Legates, is my rifle still at the lab?" Booth asked casually and Cam let out a snort.

"Yeah, Sarge. Why?" Legates asked curiously, not catching the edge in Booth's voice.

"Because, I'm suddenly feeling the need to shoot someone," Booth said, his eyes narrowing at the back of the driver's head. Legates glanced over his shoulder and saw Booth's clenched jaw, stiff frame and pressed lips.

"Ummmm," Legates said nervously.

"Let me guess, spiffy vest boy is offended I said his girlfriend is ugly?' The driver said snarkily. The driver heard Cam's breath as she sucked it in, in horror.

"Oh, shit, dude," Hodgins said in a breathy tone.

"Private, you will not speak of Dr. Brennan in that manner nor will you disrespect the Sarge that way," Legates snapped his face flushing in anger.

Angela held up five fingers, slowly ticking them down. When she was holding up just her index finger, she swept it towards the driver. Everyone was jerked forward and the Humvees behind him hit their horns as he slammed on the brakes. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Brennan.

"That's Dr. Brennan? As in Dr. Temperance Brennan? They did some amazing things with fixing her picture," he choked.

"Is he really that stupid? What the hell is with us running into every dumbass the Army has to offer?" Angela squealed in anger at the driver's question.

"Private, drive," Legates ordered. His temper was past snapping. He was calling the motor pool when they got back and someone was going to be really unhappy.

The driver faced forward and began to drive. Michelle glared at the back of the driver's head. He'd pretty much been disrespectful from the get go.

"Dr. Brennan was sprayed in the face with Capstun," Legates growled at the driver.

"I was too, but my face didn't look like that," the Private pointed out.

"You were sprayed with 75% vegetable oil and 25% percent capsicum. She on the other hand was sprayed with 75% capsicum and 25% oil," Hodgins said mildly, his eyes ice cold.

Legates glanced over his shoulder when he heard snapping noises at a regular intervals. He saw Hodgins snapping four large rubber bands on his wrist. At some point he'd ask about it but for now he'd just let it go.

The Humvees pulled into the back parking lot of the Jeffersonian and they began climbing out. Booth shielded Brennan from the photographers, they didn't need her wounds displayed on the evening editions. Legates stood at the open passenger's side door glaring at the private behind the wheel.

"Private, you and the other drivers are to return to the base. You guys leave these vehicles and take the deuce and a halfs. The keys are under the front seats. Leave one behind for the other drivers," Legates snarled at him.

"And I will be speaking to your superior about your disrespectful actions," Legates said with some satisfaction.

The Private slammed the switch off and got out of the Humvee glaring at Legates. Legates slammed the door closed and turned to make sure that everyone was heading towards the lab. The Jeffersonian team and their security made their way into the lab.

Michelle headed to the lounge, still clutching her lukewarm cup of tea. Sighing, she looked down at the mug and shook her head. Walking down the steps, she made her way to the small area where the microwave was located. Sticking her cup in the microwave, she heated it.

Walking to Cam's office, she opened the door and went to Cam's desk. Opening the drawer, she dug around and pulled open the box of crackers. She pulled that last sleeve out and groaned. She heard the microwave beep. Standing up, she took her sleeve of crackers and left Cam's office. She retrieved her tea and carried it up to the lounge.

* * *

**A/N: So let's see what's on the table for tomorrow...hmm...Legates' couch, douchieness (is that even a word? It should be), snappy Michelle, drooling, classic Booth guilt pose, more pizza, being in heaven, nearly silent conversations, drinking her coffee, thoughts about strange intimacy, reliving the shooting, human pillow, self promises, running over reporters, pouting, crankiness, mischievousness, wererats, notes in books, dress uniforms, a nasty video, steak dish, and bad mental images.**

**A/N2: There is a link in today's blog but it's just for the different kind of military Hummers. If you're interested in that sort of thing. I've found during my research that the military has some pretty cool shit.**


	20. Ten Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. The show and all of it's characters belong to Hart Hanson and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.**

**1956JohnDeere50:** Lol yeah he's still an ass.  
**Angelbach:** Poor everybody they all got sprayed lol icckk. Nope not testing you at all but wererats are sort of a thing and I always love putting those words in the previews. Gets people all weirded out =P  
**Silver maker:** Thank you so much. And yes my writing has improved since Lock Down. That was my first story and I had no beta heck I didn't have a beta for Murder in Maluku. Beta's make all the difference in the world. I'd point mine out so everyone could cheer but she wants to remain anonymous.  
**Jenheir1:** Yeah and I think she'll do it again if I remember right. But I do suffer from a serious case of C.R.S so I could be wrong. You don't have an evil streak at all do you? LOL it's all good.

**Thank you guys for your reviews I can't tell you how much I appreciate them!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Ten Days  
**

Michelle was sitting, reading, when she felt a head drop into her lap. Jumping slightly in surprise, she looked down to see a half asleep Legates in her lap.

"My couch," he mumbled. She snickered and went back to her reading. Pelant stalked into the lounge and poured himself a cup of coffee. He glared at Legates and Davis who were sleeping on the couches.

"Why are you men sleeping?" He barked at the two men. Michelle felt Legates stiffen and ran her hand over the side of his head. Legates hoped if he pretended to be asleep Pelant would just go away. He knew he probably would get in trouble but he was too tired to care.

"They are sleeping because security runs twenty four hours a day and there are only ten of them," Michelle said from behind her book.

"I didn't ask you," Pelant snapped.

"No, but I told you anyway," Michelle said.

She felt Legates jerk slightly and knew he was silently laughing. She tweaked his ear lightly in reprimand. Finally giving in to protocol Legates jumped up, startling Michelle, and came to attention.

"Sir," he said, facing Pelant.

Pelant pursed his lips, he suspected the Corporal had been awake since he barked the first question but couldn't prove it. The man jumping up after the young lady tweeked his ear made him believe the man had in fact been asleep.

Pelant eyed the man standing in front of him. He noticed the bags under his eyes were darker and deeper than most of the other men on security detail. They all looked tired and worn down.

"How long have you been working security on this investigation?" Pelant snapped at Legates.

Legates mind was trying to figure out what day it was and when they had started.

"Ten days," Michelle supplied.

"I didn't ask you, young lady," Pelant snapped.

"God, you annoy me. I answered because Legates' normally quick calculating brain is working hard to make sure he's still breathing. He was trying to figure it out and I did it faster. He's had two hours of sleep in the last twenty four hours," Michelle snapped, her eyes going almost black in irritation. Legates swallowed and bit back his laugh.

"Michelle, stop yelling at Legates you're keeping me awake," Davis mumbled from the couch.

"Davis, I was speaking with this guy," Michelle's eyes skimmed Pelant's uniform until it landed on his nametag, "Pelant," she told Davis.

Davis jumped from the couch and snapped to attention as best he he could.

"Sorry, Sir," Davis said. Pelant shot him the stink eye and turned to the two men.

"So, who is in charge of security?" Pelant snapped, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Special Agent Booth, Sir," they answered at the same time. Michelle smirked at their uniform answers.

"Military wise who is in charge? Me?" He asked expecting a yes answer. Legates swallowed not sure how to answer that without getting in trouble.

"There is no military in charge here. As I understand it General Carter turned all authority over to Booth and Dr. Brennan," Michelle told him with a grin.

"That does not happen, young lady," Pelant snapped, glaring at her.

"I don't know about jurisdiction. That is Booth and Cam's thing. I have just heard rumors floating," she said, going back to her book. Pelant snapped his attention back to the two men in front of him.

"Well?" He asked the two men expecting a question to his earlier question.

"We have let Sarge, I mean Special Agent Booth, take care of security. Sergeant Rowan has done the same. So, I would speak with him about it, Sir," Legates answered.

Pelant growled, grabbed his coffee and stalked from the lounge. Legates flopped back down on the couch with a groan. Throwing his head on Michelle's thigh, he turned on his side.

"Hate the military sometimes," he mumbled into her thigh.

"Sometimes?" She asked in an incredulous tone. He snorted and drifted slowly back to sleep.

"Lucky bastard," Davis mumbled as he lay back down on the couch.

Michelle was deep into a scene where Meryl was holding Harry by the neck when Legates snorted lightly in his sleep and she felt wetness seeping through her pants. Looking down, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Techie was walking by when Legates snorted and laughed at the noise.

"He's drooling on you," Techie said.

"I noticed," Michelle replied.

"Yeah, he's tired. He only snorts, drools, and snores when he's really, really tired," Techie said.

He ambled off, chuckling at her predicament. Michelle's head jerked from behind her book when she heard Booth bellow for Price. She heard the man scuffle towards Angela's office then she went back to her reading.

Davis rolled from the couch and walked off. Michelle watched him as he made his way to the bathroom. A few moments later, Booth came up the stairs and moved to stand near the railing.

His frame was slightly slumped not in dejection but more like resignation. Michelle poked Legates until his eyes opened again. She put her finger to her lips and gestured towards Booth. Legates swung up and into a sitting position. He caught Michelle's attention when he turned his head. They saw Pelant approach and waited to see what happened.

"Go away," Booth told him abruptly.

Pelant turned around and walked away from Booth. The look on Booth's face let him know that what he wanted to talk to Booth about was not important enough. Moments later, Techie came up the steps and into the lounge passing Booth without saying anything. Techie dropped a stack of pizzas on the table with a thump.

"God," Michelle groaned, "more pizza," she continued with a whine.

"Yeah, it's the easy way to feed the masses," Techie told her.

"But it's been ten days of pizza for lunch or dinner," she continued whining.

"Take it up with Sarge," Techie said. Michelle huffed and decided she'd just skip lunch today.

"Don't even think about it," Legates muffled voice came from her lap. She glared at his head and went back to her book.

"I know you're in heaven and whatnot but the others will be up here soon. So, may I suggest getting your face out of her lap," Techie said, his voice full of laughter.

"You can suggest it but I don't know that I'll listen," Legates said, enjoying his current position.

CID members and the baby squints started trickling into the lounge. After retrieving their pizzas they left the lounge. Booth's regret hung over the area like a cloud. Michelle went back to her book and ignored the things going-on around her.

She felt Legates nudge her elbow and looked over at him. He was holding a plate with a slice of pizza on it over her lap. She reached down and pushed the plate back towards him. He put it back and she pushed it back towards him. She ignored the plate and neither spoke. They didn't want to break Booth's solitude.

"Seeley," Cam yelled from below them. Booth's gaze jerked down to where she was standing. Michelle's eyes narrowed. Cam never called Booth 'Seeley' unless she was teasing him and that was not her teasing voice.

"Food," was all she said.

Michelle's eyes narrowed when she saw Booth give a negative shake of his head. He was seriously upset about something if he was refusing food. She knew Booth, not as well as the others here but she knew him well enough to know that him not eating was not a good thing.

Legates looked at Michelle when they heard a door slam and saw Booth's shoulders slump and his hands run down his face. Michelle shrugged, she had no idea what that was about. She was concerned however that Booth still held his hands in his face. Classic, Seeley Booth, guilt position.

Legates picked up another slice of pizza and tried to quietly chew as he observed Booth. Michelle poked Legates to get his attention then swirled her finger in a leaving gesture. Legates shrugged and shot her a grin. He wasn't sure exactly what to do here. Booth wasn't having a private conversation so it wasn't like they were interrupting as long as they stayed quiet.

"You two are not so good at the silent conversations," Booth said from between his hands. Legates and Michelle jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Dang it, Sarge. How the hell do you do that?" Legates growled in frustration.

"I could hear Michelle's arm move as she made gestures behind me," Booth muttered.

Michelle and Legates watched in silence as Booth stalked to the coffee pots and glared at the table. Spinning on his heel, Booth stalked down the steps into the main part of the lab. Michelle's eyes skimmed the table where the coffee pots were and shrugged as she looked at Legates.

Legates had only eaten another bite of pizza when Booth returned carrying an FBI mug. Michelle snorted as she realized why Booth had been upset. Someone was drinking out of his coffee mug. She watched him pour his coffee, put sugar in it and leave. Shaking her head, she sighed. Legates pushed another plate at her and she glared at him.

"Not happening so give it up, big boy," she said, pursing her lips. Davis flopped back down on the couch and glanced at his watch.

"Another hour before patrol starts," Davis grunted.

Pulling his hat down over his face, he promptly fell back to sleep.

Legates shrugged, swallowed his last bite of pizza, and took a swig of Michelle's coffee.

"Hey," she whined as he made a face about how she drank her coffee.

"What? I needed a drink," he said, "you don't mind do you?" He asked with a roguish smile on his face. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't mind," she mumbled.

He set her cup down, dropped his head back into her lap and promptly fell back to sleep. Her mind wandered but for all outward appearances she was reading. What was this strange sort of intimacy they had going on? Other than the two kisses after the Halloween ball there really wasn't any true sexual contact.

There was a physical intimacy of sorts but it seemed to be nonsexual. The question was, was this some sort of weird trust thing or did he really want something more? He said he did but they never seemed to be able to actually talk. She really didn't know that much about him. She didn't know his favorite foods, although she did know how he drank his coffee. She didn't know what kind of beer he drank or for that matter if he even drank beer.

Her lips were pursed as she pondered these questions and he slept in her lap. Booth came up the steps and stopped at the entryway to the lounge. Michelle sat on one of the couches with Legates head in her lap. One of her hands was mindlessly running from temple to the back of Legates head. Her other hand clutched a book but from the pensive look on her face he knew she wasn't really reading. He guessed Legates was a good choice. He was a good kid and was a softy under all that muscle. Booth chuckled to himself. Michelle looked up when she heard Booth chuckling.

"Can you wake these two up? I gotta get the rest of the guys to Angela's office for a meeting," Booth asked Michelle with a knowing look.

She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a nod. Booth walked towards Techie who was standing on the catwalk. Michelle ran her hand up the side of Legates face.

"Hey," she said. He opened one eye and glared at her with it.

"What?" He grumbled, trying to bury his head in her lap and go back to sleep.

"Booth needs you in Angela's office," Michelle said.

Davis cracked his eye under his hat and rolled it when he heard they had to get up again. He grinned under his hat and hoped that if he pretended to be asleep she'd wake him up in the same sweet tone. Legates sat up grumbling and glaring.

"Awww, poor baby," Michelle said in a sympathetic tone. He smiled at her then stood up. Michelle stood up and walked over to Davis. Reaching down, she shook him.

"Davis, get up. Booth wants you down in Angela's office," she said loudly.

Legates chuckled at her method of waking the other man. Davis jumped, pulled his hat down and scowled. Legates barked out a laugh at the look on Davis' face. He'd seen Davis tense slightly so Legates knew Davis had been awake the whole time.

"He thought you were going to wake him up sweetly," Legates said.

"No, I didn't," Davis argued, his face flushing slightly.

"Yeah, right. Let's go," Legates said, grinning at Davis.

Davis rolled into a sitting position and stood up. The two men were headed towards the stairs when Legates paused and turned to look back a Michelle.

"Eat something," he ordered.

She scowled at him and lifted her book back up to continue reading. Sighing, he turned and headed to Angela's office. When they reached Angela's office the rest of the unit was gathered outside the door. They filed in and looked around.

"What is going on here?" Pelant asked from behind them. The men walked to the couches and sat down.

"I have no idea. Angela and Bones have done something for the trial tomorrow. We are reviewing for accuracy," Booth said.

Legates saw Angela hitting buttons on the pad she held in her hands. The Angelatron began to glow in a soft yellow color and a village appeared in the holographic square. Legates eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together in irritation.

It was that village, the one he wanted to forget. The one he hoped to never see or hear about again. A set of colored dots appeared in the corner with names next to each one. He spotted the orange dot that had his name next to it.

"Please find your name and the dot associated with it. Then locate it on the projection to make sure that you are in the place you were when Booth got shot. Please look at the building heights surrounding your area. If the buildings are incorrect, please, let me know and we'll take a closer look," Angela said.

Legates walked up to the Angelatron and found the orange dot. He closed his eyes and mentally looked around in his memory. He could feel the cool desert night air, he could hear the sounds of the town below him. Mentally glancing around, he then opened his eyes and leaned forward.

Everything looked right, eerily so. His eyes narrowed at the stunning detail, she had even gotten the cracks in the windows and on the buildings correct. Stepping back, he shot her a nod to let her know his dot was right.

"Angela, put it in my point of view, please," Booth told her.

Legates watched as the holograph moved and zoomed in as if he were looking through Booth's eyes. It was creepy; it was like being in someone else's head.  
"This is Francis, I was where you have him," Booth told her. Angela nodded and moved the dots and the point of view changed.

"Yeah, I was here. I was lying down on the roof not standing. In fact they should all be lying down," Booth said.

"I was crouched in a corner behind a bunch of bricks," Addison corrected Booth.

Booth gestured toward Angela. Angela squinted at the screen and the group watched as their point of views flashed across the screen changing with each input of information.

"Is all of this necessary?" Parks asked from the doorway. The entire room turned to look at him.

"Yes, Parks, it is," Booth growled. Everyone turned back to the screen.

"I've read all the reports and the only problem I have is that the sniper that shot Booth was reported as being here," she punched buttons and a blue 'A' appeared on a building, "and here," she punched more buttons and a blue 'B' appeared on the next building over.

"My point of view, please, and pull me into a kneeling position," Booth told Angela. The screen move and Booth turned his head. The building where the shooter should have been was empty.

"There was the glint of a scope on that building," Booth said, pointing. Angela punched some keys and the shooter's dot moved to the top of that building.

"Davis, please stand next to the Angelatron," Angela directed. Davis moved over where his dot was located. He saw the Angelatron shift to his point of view.

"Can you see the shooter?" Angela asked Davis with her lips pursed.

"No, but once the shot was fired, I moved to my knees," Davis admitted. Booth grunted and shot Davis a glare. The point of view shifted to a kneeling position.

"Yes, I can see the shooter now," Davis said.

"Okay, and, Johnson, you took out the target correct?" Angela asked, looking over at Johnson.

Johnson shifted from foot to foot and rubbed the back of his neck. Legates knew that Johnson had been having nightmares and knew that when this was over he would be seeking help for them.

"Yeah," Johnson muttered.

"Step up where Davis is standing and tell me if this is correct," Angela said.

Davis moved away from the Angelatron and Johnson stepped up next to it. Johnson watched as the point of view changed and his eyes glazed over at the memory.

"Johnson," Booth said sharply. Johnson snapped his head up to look at Booth.

"Later, right now, you need to say that what she has is right," Booth said sympathetically.

Pelant snorted at the tone in Booth's voice. Everyone got quiet and turned to look at him.

"Pelant, you still remember your first shot. I know for a fact you do, so, cut the kid some slack," Booth said softly. Pelant nodded and stepped back into the shadows.

"Okay, so, everything is where it belongs," Angela said with a sigh.

She punched a few buttons and the men around the room shuddered as the night they would never forget replayed with stunning accuracy. Booth and Brennan eyed the replay critically both compartmentalizing the situation.

"That looks right," Booth said in a gravelly voice.

"I'll burn it in playable form for the case," Angela said quietly.

The men shuffled out of the room leaving Brennan, Booth, and the two Generals behind. Legates stalked up to the catwalk. Walking past the lounge, he continued to start his patrol without saying anything.

Michelle pulled her book down when she heard feet coming up the stairs. She watched the men pass by and she got the feeling that whatever happened in that office upset everyone of them. Leaning on her hip, she tucked her legs to the side and leaned on the arm of the couch. Techie walked in, flopped down on the couch with her, put his head on her calves and went to sleep.

Addison walked in and took the other couch. Both men fell asleep quickly and without saying a word. When Legates walked past, he froze when he saw someone else lying on Michelle. Turning his head with a glare, he looked to see who it was. His frame relaxed when he saw it was Techie and that Techie's head was on her calves, not in her lap.

He continued moving and tried to stay focused on the task at hand. It was close to eight o'clock when the squints finally decided to pack it in and head home. The last few hours had been spent tucking the nasty memories away with a self promise to deal with them later. He walked into the lounge and kicked Techie's feet off the end of the couch. Techie jumped and glared up at Legates. Grinning at him, Legates pointed over his shoulder.

"They're ready leave," he told Techie.

Techie sat up with a grunt that startled Michelle who was drifting in that bored frame of mind. She wasn't asleep but her brain was running on minimal functions.

"Nice having a sweet smelling pillow isn't it?" Legates said, his eyes twinkling.

"Um your pillow probably smelled better than mine. But hey, mine smelled better than the inside of my hat," Techie said, smiling at Michelle. She rolled her eyes and sat forward.

"You two need to shut up," Addison said gruffly from under his hat.

"First come first served, numb nuts," Techie said, laughing.

"Great now the guys will be fighting to sleep on this couch," Legates muttered.

Michelle shook her head and giggled as she packed her stuff into her backpack. They rounded up the scientists and headed out to the Humvees. Michelle climbed into the passenger's seat next to Legates as if it were the most natural place to sit. He laughed at her and started the vehicle.

He glanced back and saw that his vehicle was full of CID members. Shrugging, he waited as the other vehicles started and were filled with people. He followed the Humvee driven by Techie out into the evening DC traffic.

"Heh, I can run over reporters with this and say it was an accident," Legates said, almost gleefully.

Michelle laughed and shook her head. Even though the Humvee was wide and bulky Legates slid it through the traffic with practiced ease. Michelle pouted when she saw that they had power steering. No, more rippling muscle views for her.

"What are you pouting about?" He asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Uh uh, you're pouting about something," he said, shaking a finger sideways at her.

"Not telling you," she said.

"So, you admit you are pouting about something," he said in a playful tone.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She'd have to talk to Booth about learning to school a blank face. From the corner of his eye, he could see her mind working.

"Yes, I was pouting, but what about you'll never know," she said, still smirking at him.

Reynolds and Morgan watched the back and forth.

"You going with them tomorrow?" She asked, glancing at him.

The smile faded from his face and she saw it go blank. The corners of his mouth tightened, not quite a frown but very close.

"Yep," he said. Michelle gave a small nod and paused.

"Well, if you see Francis please be sure to kick him in the nuts. I don't like it when people shoot my family," Michelle said.

"I'll see what I can do but I make no promises," Legates said, biting back a grin.

They pulled into the driveway and followed the Humvee Techie was driving up to the house. When they climbed out of the vehicle, Techie approached him.

"If you start your patrol now you'll still be able to get some sleep," Techie grunted at him.

Legates nodded and stalked off, leaving them standing there. Michelle cocked her head at Techie and gave him a questioning look. Techie pursed his lips, shrugged and headed to the house. Michelle crossed her arms and glared at Techie's retreating back.

Shrugging, she headed into the house and down to her room. She changed into her pajama pants and a tank top. Grinning, she stood directly in front of the patio doors with the bedside lamp on.

Legates made his way around the side of the house and frowned. He should really apologize for his actions a few minutes ago. He turned to face her patio doors and froze. Michelle stood in the doorway framed by light. His mouth fell open and his eyes bugged as she pulled her shirt off. He blinked and she had pulled on a tank top.

He watched as she wiggled the bra out from under her shirt. He sucked in a gasp as she pulled off her pants and then bent over. Legates went cross eyed and almost passed out as all the blood in his body rushed to his pelvic region.

He blinked and blew out a breath when she pulled up her pants. Turning, she picked up her bag and crawled on the bed. Legates shook his head and walked off. He walked slowly towards the patrol meeting point, breathing deeply and reciting monster stats.

Brown froze as he heard Legates approach, muttering under his breath. When Legates stopped in front of him, Brown held up his hand.

"Did you just say wererat?" Brown asked, looking at Legates as if he'd lost his mind.

"Uh, yeah," Legates answered before spinning and heading back in the direction he'd just come from.

He walked past Michelle's room without even looking in that direction. He didn't think he could stand getting another show like that one. Michelle lay on the bed on her stomach, one leg bent and foot in the air. She slowly turned the pages of her anatomy book.

Propping her chin in her hand, she stared into space. Maybe she shouldn't have used such a slutty move. That may have turned him off, her foot swung back and forth as she wondered. Legates saw movement from the corner of his eye and swung around and down into a crouch. He let out a sigh and stood up when he saw Michelle still had her blinds open. Her foot swung from side to side as she lay on her bed.

He could see she was staring off into space and wondered just what she was thinking about. His four hour patrol passed slowly and he mentally grumbled as he passed through the cold November night. He smiled softly when around eleven, he passed Michelle's door and saw her draped across the bed fast asleep with the light on the night side table still on and her face on a book.

When his patrol ended, Legates headed down the steps, past his room and straight to Michelle's door. Walking in, he stood next to the door in the shadows until he saw Davis pass the patio doors. Walking to the doors, he dropped the blinds. He didn't think Michelle would appreciate everyone watching her. He turned back to the bed and walked silently to it.

Gently, he lifted her off of the book and removed it. Tearing a small piece of paper from her notebook, he scribbled a note and tucked it in her book before putting it in her backpack. Walking to the other side of the bed, he pulled the covers down. Leaning over, he picked her upper body up and moved her onto the pillows.

After pulling the covers over her, he walked to the light and turned it off. Moving on silent feet, he left her room. Goodman froze in the hallway and watched Legates move on silent feet to his own room. Legates stripped, showered, set his alarm, and climbed into bed. A few hours had passed before Michelle shot straight up in bed gasping in fear. Her eyes darting frantically around in the dark. Whimpering, she scrambled to the night side table. Flicking on the light, she took deep breaths to calm herself. When she was calm, she sunk back into the bed and drifted back to sleep.

Legates' alarm went off the next morning and he rolled from the bed. He pulled on his uniform, glowered and muttered about wearing dress uniforms. Grabbing his beret, he strode from the room still glowering. Brown fell into step behind him.

"What are you glowering about? " Brown grumbled, stalking behind Legates. Legates ignored Brown's grumbled question and kept walking to the foyer.

When they reached the foyer they found Booth making his way to the kitchen. Falling in step behind him, they moved quietly through the house. Legates threw a look over his shoulder at the stairs down before heading out the front door and to the Humvee.

Legates decided he was tired of driving and Brown could take this shift of driving. Legates saw Booth holding the door open for Brennan when he climbed into the passenger's seat. Brown shrugged, started the Humvee and pulled out of the driveway. Legates was sucked into his mind until he heard Booth do a grossed out voice.

"Bones, that's disgusting," Booth groaned, catching sight of the video running on her laptop.

"Oh, Lord, what is she doing now?" Legates asked semi-rhetorically, glancing over his shoulder.

He saw Brennan sitting with the laptop open in front of her the light changing with the video. Booth was leaning over her arm watching the video with her, his face pulled in a disgusted grimace but his eyes glued to the screen.

"Watching some nasty surgery. This guy's brain is hanging all..." Booth's voice trailed off.

"Jesus, Bones, tell me you're not reviewing the surgery video for testimony," Booth said, watching the screen.

Legates heard some shuffling and what seemed like a few minutes later, he glanced over his shoulder to see Brennan sleeping in Booth's lap. Booth twirled his finger in the universal signal for him to turn around. Legates turned around, put his elbow on the window, knuckles on his temple and stared at the road as it passed.

He wondered if he really had a shot with Michelle. She was incredibly smart, sexy and talented. She didn't seem to have a flaw that he could see. She had survived hell and came back strong. His eyes glazed as he sank into the world of wondering if.

"I know what you're thinking about. I know what you're thinking about," Brown teased in a sing song voice.

"I highly doubt that," Legates said, shaking his head.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle blinked and looked around. When did she get under the covers? When did she put her books away? And who in the hell had turned off the light last night? She squinted and tried to remember. Shaking her head, she went to the bathroom to shower. When she returned, she dressed, grabbed her backpack and headed up to the kitchen.

She found Cam, Angela and Hodgins sitting at the table sipping their coffee. Michelle poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Angela leaned forward with a serious look on her face.

"So what are you going to do today since your steak dish is gone?" Angela asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"First of all, he's not my dish. Heck I'm not even sure what we are. Second of all, he's not just a steak. Yes, he is a fine piece of man but he seems intelligent too," Michelle said.

"Hey," Hodgins and Cam sputtered at the same time. Angela grinned at Michelle and Michelle returned the look.

"What?" Michelle and Angela asked looking at the other people at the table.

"You," Cam said, pointing at Angela, "need to stop with that whole match making thing. And you," she pointed to Michelle, "need to just plain stop with the mental images your conversation is creating."

Wiping her hands off, Cam stood up, took her cup and poured herself another cup of coffee. Michelle snorted and took a sip of her coffee. Michelle wiggled her eyebrows, at Angela, over the top of her coffee cup. Angela let out a low husky chuckle and grinned at Michelle.

* * *

A/N: Anyone know what chapter we'll be on...oh yeah...chapter 20...fuel, Pepsi, heroes, graves, pillows, Captain Morgan, videos, ruminations, more Humvees, amusing themselves, zygotes, erections, abandonment, hiding, sperm, a cinnamon roll, mental images from the past, entertainment, frogs in blenders, pooping birds, brownie points, itchy butt, allergies, matches, Robertson, damage, the mall, ties and socks, and fifteen minutes.


	21. Frog in a Blender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They belong to Hart Hanson and Fox who kindly allow us to play with their toys.  
**

**1956JohnDeere50**: Are you sure you want to hear Legates inner voice? LOL ;-)  
**Yenyen76**: I had a lot of fun writing that whole Michelle running from Daisy scene. I could mentally picture the faces of the men as she shouted her facts. LOL  
**Angelbach**: No translation needed, I already know what that means, thanks though lol. Maybe, maybe not lol, we'll see if more than Techie and Legates can get away with it. Lol you said stimulated *insert Beavis and Butthead laughs here* Picky, picky we'll agree to disagree about rum ;-) To be honest didn't even think about it until I was halfway through the chapter in Espionage and had to go back to put in that song because it was too funny. I sat there going did I seriously just do that? Yes I did but you know what? I'm leaving it *snicker*  
**BecksBones:** I'm glad you're still enjoying it! I just hope some chapters won't give you indigestion with your breakfast =D.**  
**

**Thank you for your reviews guys I really do appreciate them.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Frog in a Blender  
**

Michelle was still drifting through Legates' thoughts when he heard Brown.

"Hey man, we're going to need fuel," he said to Legates.

"Sarge, we're going to have to hit a fueling point here soon," Legates said without turning around.

"Okay, see what you can find. Preferably something with a bathroom," Booth said, shifting uncomfortably.

Legates snickered and reached behind the seat and picked up Brennan's laptop. When he flipped the lid open, the video automatically resumed.

"Blech, that is disgusting," Legates said, quickly stopping and minimizing the video. Hearing about the surgery was bad enough without having to actually see it.

"What is?" Brown asked, glancing sideways at the laptop.

"Sarge's brain," Legates said. Brown chuckled at his answer thinking Legates was teasing.

"He's not kidding, Brown. That's a video of my brain surgery," Booth said.

"Ick, why the hell would she re-watch that?" Brown said, grimacing.

"She's an expert witness. She was reviewing the surgery to make sure she has all of her information correct," Booth said.

"There's a Royal Farms, whatever the hell that is, here on route 8. It's about three miles ahead," Legates said.

"Got it," Brown said.

They stayed silent for the next three miles and Brown pulled into the parking lot. Legates got out of the Humvee and walked to the back of the vehicle and popped the back open. Legates pulled the prepaid debit card from the back and looked over at Brown.

"You fuel and I'll pay," he told Brown.

Brown nodded and Legates headed towards the store. A cold wind blew over the field behind the store, across the parking lot and into the trees on the other side of the road. Legates shivered in the early morning air. There was something desolate and quiet about the morning here that was borderline creepy.

In DC even this time of the morning there was traffic. Here, it was still and post apocalyptic silent. It was reminiscent of those mornings on his parents farm before the sun rose before the animals woke up. Walking in the door, he was hit by a blast of heat when it opened. Going immediately to the bathroom, he took care of business, washed his hands and left. Hoping to not have to use a bathroom that gross again anytime soon.

Shaking his head, he walked back to the drinks. He scanned the doors and grunted. There was one door of Coke products and they were mostly Coke and Diet Coke. No Mellow Yellow which meant he had to drink Mountain Dew. Blech, he thought. Groaning, he grabbed a Coke and then walked to the coffee pots. He poured himself some coffee and dumped some sugar in it. There were times when living in the north sucked.

Walking to the deli section, he grabbed a sausage egg and cheese biscuit then to the doughnut case. Krispy Kremes were another thing he didn't get. Pursing his lips, he waited for Booth and Brennan to finished then set his stuff on the ledge of the doughnut case. Grabbing a paper, he reached in and got a red velvet muffin and bagged it.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with this state, Sarge?" Legates asked him with a frown. Booth looked at him questioningly.

"They have three, count them, three doors of Pepsi products but only one of Coke," Legates said, pointing towards the back of the store.

The man leaning near the newspaper racks chuckled, took a sip of his coffee, and went back to staring out the window. Legates looked closer at the older man. He had to be pushing seventy but he was up before sunrise standing in a window at a twenty four hour store. The cashier didn't seem to mind the man being there. He spotted a navy pin on the man's hat.

"Do you know, Sir?" Legates asked the older man. Cocking his head, the elderly gentleman pursed his lips and nodded.

"Pepsi distribution center in Harin'ton," he answered in a gravelly voice.

"Uh, thank you sir," Legates said. He walked up to the register and paid for his items. His eyebrows climbed at the price.

"No sales tax," the cashier said in a bored tone. Legates picked up his bag and walked out to the Humvee.

"Crap, Brown, I forgot to wait for you to finish pumping. Here," Legates said, handing Brown the card.

"Good job, dumbass," Brown said, laughing and taking the card.

The three climbed into the Humvee and waited while Brown went Brown paid and got his own food, he returned to the vehicle. Pulling back out onto route 8, Brown drove the rest of the way to the base. They arrived at the base entrance twenty minutes later. Brennan provided her ID when asked and sat silently observing. They finally pulled through the gates and headed towards the hangers.

After parking the vehicle, the four made their way across the tarmac. The silence was unnerving and almost creepy that quietness from the parking lot of the Royal Farms hung in the air around the tarmac. The darkness still enshrouded the area causing Brown to shiver involuntarily.

Brennan tugged on Booth's arm and drew him to a stop. Booth looked at her and she gestured towards the two lines of men walking silently to the back of the C-17s on the tarmac. Booth looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

Grimacing, she snapped to attention then pointed to the lines of men again. The light clicked on and Booth snapped to attention. Following his lead, the other two snapped to attention. Brown's face contorted in horror as he saw a flag draped coffin being carried off the plane.

Legates kept his eyes open but swallowed hard his face emotionless. They had seen death in Afghanistan, they had watched the coffins loading but the unloading here in the US made it so permanent. These men were home and being buried. Legates pushed back thoughts of the men he had known that had come home this way.

They stood still, silent and at attention for just under an hour as coffin after coffin was unloaded. Brown looked like he was going to be sick, Legates looked scared and Booth just looked sad. Legates was worried that one day, someone he loved might be standing in the cold morning air watching him being unloaded. If they even got that far but the mental image was firmly imprinted.

He shuddered at the thought. When the last van began to pull away the men standing on the tarmac near the planes, snapped to attention and saluted smartly.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Michelle stepped out of the Humvee at the Jeffersonian and gave a shiver. A chill had run up her spine and she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Someone walk over your grave?" Techie asked with a raised eyebrow. A frown touched her brow and she shrugged.

"Who knows, just got a creepy feeling is all," she replied. She followed the group into the lab and walked up to the lounge. She pulled out her books and sat down on the floor.

"Awww, I don't get a pillow?" Johnson whined from the couch behind her.

"Not today, sorry. I'm falling behind on my studying," she mumbled, delving into her books. As she opened her anatomy book, a note fluttered out.

_You shouldn't sleep on your books. It puts red marks on your beautiful face ~ J_

Michelle now knew who had turned off her light and tucked her in. Johnson snorted and pulled his hat down over his face. Michelle drifted into a serene, comfortable, place as she studied, the rumbling snore of Johnson gently vibrating the couch on her back.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

As Legates watched the last van's tail lights fade into the rising sun's glow when a sweep of calm washed over him.

"Dr. Brennan?" A quiet voice asked from behind them.

The four of them turned to face the voice. The man standing behind them looked at Booth while asking the question. Legates mentally smirked at the man's mistake. He was waiting for the immediate come back, temporarily forgetting the loss of her voice.

"I'm Captain Morgan," the man said, reaching his hand out to Booth.

"Captain Morgan, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth said, moving Brennan in front of him.

Legates saw Booth lean forward near Brennan's ear. The movement was so slight that unless you were looking for it you wouldn't have seen it.

Brennan put her hand in Morgan's and shook it. He looked at her then his eyes shot away from her face. Booth looked over Brennan's shoulder to see her reaching into her bag. When her hand withdrew holding the magna doodle, Booth reached around her and snatched it from her hand.

Legates couldn't hold back the laughter when he saw Brennan pull out her magna doodle and Booth take it away from her as if she were a child. It got even funnier when Brennan crossed her arms and almost pouted.

"If you will follow me please," Morgan said.

Turning on his heel, the Captain walked over to where a jet was sitting. They climbed on board and a few moments later were in the air. Brennan opened her laptop and began clicking and typing. Booth paused when music began to come from the laptop.

_I was feeling the blues_  
_I was watching the news_  
_when this fella came on the TV_

The music rang throughout the cabin and Brennan's eyes started to water. Booth looked at her trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, God, who is playing that stupid song," Morgan growled. Booth looked at Brennan with a raised eyebrow. He, Legates and Brown burst into laughter when the chorus was being sung.

_So bring me two pina colodas_  
_I gotta have one for each hand_  
_Let's set sail with Captain Morgan_  
_Oh and never leave dry land_  
_Hey! Troubles I forgot 'em_  
_So bring me two pina colodas_  
_I buried them in the sand_  
_She said goodbye to her good timing man._

Legates was still laughing when she cued up the video and began watching. Looking over her shoulder, Legates watched the video. He was trapped, he wanted to look away because; a. it was Sarge and b. it was really gross but he couldn't. He just kept looking. Glancing over, he saw Brown stuck in the same sort of fascination with the video.

He didn't realize that the surgery was almost two hours in length. When the video ended, Legates sat back and ruminated on Brennan's ability to completely detach from the situation to save the love of her life. Legates was not so sure that if he loved someone as deeply as the two of them loved each other that he would be able to distance himself in order to perform that task.

But then again, he was trained to take out a target. Could he shoot a target who held someone he loved hostage? Could he clear his mind and focus on the task at hand? Yeah, he probably could. So, he mused, it was no different for her, except that instead of breathing techniques she just locked the emotion away at least until it was over. He distinctly remembered her falling apart in the waiting room and passing out from lack of sleep and stress.

When he got off the plane with the others, he groaned. Another Humvee, seriously? There was only three of them. Sighing, he headed to the vehicle with a groan that was echoed by the others. Twenty minutes after leaving the airport, they arrived at the prosecutor's office.

"Hi, I'm James Hammon," the prosecutor said, holding his hand out to Booth.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, Corporal Legates and Private First Class Brown," Booth said, making the introductions. Legates nodded to the man and stepped back closer to the door. He listened to the conversation but did not comprehend any of it, he could probably deny any knowledge of any material considered secure.

"Mr. Hammon, we are currently investigating something that Francis may have been involved in. We would like to know if it were possible to offer some kind of deal if he gives us useful information," Booth said.

Legates mouth dropped open when Booth's statement registered. Did Booth seriously just offer to let some of the charges drop on the man who had tried to kill him? The man who had gotten him shot in the head? Shaking his head slightly, he shot a 'is he serious' look to Brown.

Brown just shrugged. They missed the rest of the conversation and came back to the conversation when Hammon was on the phone. They stood silently saying nothing, observing until the lawyer hung up the phone.

"Private Francis has agreed to speak with you about your offer. He requests that his lawyer be there. I made the suggestion due to the security nature of your request that the lawyer be there for the offer and leave if he gives you what you are looking for," Hammon told them. Brennan turned and looked up at Booth. Booth looked at her and nodded.

"We want to talk to him. When can we see him?" Booth asked Hammon. Hammon looked at his watch and grunted.

"Eleven o'clock. He's having a meeting with his lawyer at the moment," Hammon said. Legates mentally groaned. What were they going to do for the next several hours? Jeez, he should have brought his ACU's and changed into this later.

"I assume you can amuse yourselves until you speak with Private Francis then?" Hammon asked, twiddling the pen in his hands impatiently.

"Yeah, we'll head over to the Fort and amuse ourselves," Brown said from where he stood near the door. Legates wanted to smack Brown. There was not a lot to do on base, he mentally groaned and rolled his eyes at Brown.

Brennan stood up and Booth put his hand at the small of her back and escorted her out of the office. They walked together out of the building and into the waiting Humvee. The kid behind the wheel raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just take us to the Fort and drop us someplace we can amuse ourselves for a few hours," Legates told him.

The kid put the vehicle in gear and drove away from the lawyers' office. What could Legates do for the next few hours to amuse himself? Mental pictures swept through his mind. Yeah, that wasn't a good idea. That's all he needed was pictures of Michelle bent over in her underwear spinning through his head while sitting near Booth.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Michelle was ass deep in the human reproductive system when lunch arrived. She saw boxes of Chinese take out and breathed a sigh of relief. She was even happier when she saw Sid's handwriting with her name scrawled across the top of the box. Taking the box, she went back to her studying. Techie flopped down behind her and opened a box of his own.

"You know that stuff in the box, you're supposed to eat it not let it sit to the side while you study," he paused, leaned over her shoulder, "zygotes. Oh, Jeez, really? I'm trying to eat here," he whined at Michelle.

"So, stop reading over my shoulder," she said absently. Daisy had bounced into the lounge and sat down next to Techie.

"Oh, you're studying the human reproductive system? I can help you with that," Daisy said. Michelle winced and tried to think of a polite way of telling the bouncy woman to go to hell.

"Did you know that most men have erections every hour and a half while they sleep?" Daisy said, digging into her food.

Michelle rolled her eyes and flinched when Techie coughed and shifted behind her. His foot tapped her hip trying to get her attention.

"Is she serious?" Techie leaned over and whispered the question near Michelle's ear.

"Unfortunately, yes," Michelle mumbled, her face turning red at having this discussion with Techie.

"Also, a woman's ovulation is not on a set schedule like menstruation. You can predict when you'll ovulate but it takes a lot of time and practice," Daisy chattered. Michelle glanced around and saw the security team shifting uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Daisy, but I think I have this under control," Michelle said, trying to get the woman to shut up.

"Oh, but those books are in fact incorrect," Daisy said, pointing towards the book.

Michelle dropped her forehead into the palm of her hand. Techie patted her shoulder in sympathy before standing up, stepping around her, and leaving the lounge. She glared at his retreating back when she noticed the carton of food in his hand. The bastard had left her in the hands of Daisy.

"Those books don't tell you things like a woman only loses 2-3 ounces of blood during her monthly menstrual flow," Daisy said.

The men sitting on the other couch stood up abruptly and left the lounge. Michelle tried not to burst into tears.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment. I need to use the restroom," Michelle said, standing up quickly and heading down the stairs.

She bolted for the bathroom and after waiting a few minutes, she opened the door and peeked out. Where the hell was Josh when she needed him to protect her from people like this? Seeing Daisy still sitting on the couch, Michelle glanced around and saw Angela sitting at her desk. Bolting from the bathroom, Michelle ran across the lab and into Angela's office.

Angela scooted back in front of her computer screen. Michelle did not see the skype or Brennan on the screen as she darted behind Angela. Angela was about to say something to Booth and Brennan when they saw Michelle run behind Angela.

"Hide me please?" Michelle said in a frantic voice. Legates leaned around Brennan to look at the camera.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Legates said in a concerned tone. He wondered if one of the guys was teasing her or something.

"She, oh God, here she comes," Michelle disappeared and they saw Angela's arm wave Michelle towards the back corner of her office.

Michelle ran to the little wall outcropping in Angela's office and ducked behind it. Silently, she prayed that Daisy wouldn't see her. Daisy came bouncing up to Angela.

"Have you seen Michelle? I was helping her study the human reproductive system when she took a bathroom break. She never came back," Daisy chirped. Legates mentally laughed, poor Michelle.

"I'm sorry, Daisy, I haven't seen her," Angela lied to the bouncy woman.

"Well, if you see her. Oh look, there she is," Daisy said, pointing toward the other corner of Angela's office.

"Michelle, did you know that the average man produces 500 million sperm daily. That amount gets higher in healthy males such as Agent Booth, Corporal Legates and Corporal Techie," Daisy squealed, as she chased Michelle across the lab.

Booth and Legates' faces turned red and they saw Michelle run by behind Angela. Michelle bolted past behind Angela, running past Daisy, making it quite obvious she was trying to get away from the woman.

"Did you also know that 40% of males that masturbate admit to masturbating daily?" Daisy called, still chasing Michelle towards Cam's office.

Hodgins' mouth fell open at Daisy's shrieked masturbation comment. Looking around, he chuckled at the red faces of the CID members on the platform. Michelle locked herself in Cam's office and wondered at what point in her life an autopsy room made a perfect hiding place?

"Poor Michelle. She's going to kill me for leaving her alone with them," Legates said, smirking.

"Legates, that is Cam's daughter and let me tell you, Cam has an evil streak. You should start hiding now," Booth said, licking the icing off his fork.

A moment later, Rowan's face appeared behind Angela. Michelle had locked herself into Cam's office and sat down at the computer. She saw a small window open in the bottom corner of the screen.

"Dr. Brennan, can you please do something about that woman. She is making most of the men in the building uncomfortable screeching about penises, testes and ejaculation. Not to mention her trite facts about masturbation," Rowan growled. The table next to them howled and Brennan tried not to laugh as her face was getting stiff.

Michelle ignored Daisy and hoped that the woman would just go away. Michelle heard Sergeant Rowan speaking with Daisy outside Cam's office door and then a moment later saw Brennan's message to Daisy at the bottom of the screen. Thank God, Michelle thought. Opening a dialogue box, she typed her thanks in big bold letters.

**THANK YOU!**

Michelle saw Brennan roll her eyes and look over to Booth. Michelle could hear Angela's laughter through the screen.

"I'll let Parks get up with you later. Bren, you need medication on your face and can't talk anyway," Angela said, swallowing her laughter unsuccessfully. Brennan nodded and closed the connection.

Michelle peeked out of the door and saw Daisy on the platform. Leaving the office, Michelle sprinted to the steps and hauled ass into the lounge. Flopping down, she closed her book and opened her food.

Legates looked down at his cinnamon roll and tried not to sweat Booth's last statement about a vengeful Michelle. It's not like he really wanted to be here. He looked up sharply when he saw a man approach the table.

"I have to say thank you. I've not enjoyed having coffee this much in years," he said, laughing. Booth clapped his hand into the man's and shook it.

"Glad to be of service," Booth said, smiling.

The man walked back to his table, still laughing. Legates watched as Booth let Brennan out so she could go to the bathroom. He looked over at Booth when the man slid into his seat. Booth's next words didn't surprise him in the least.

"I want you two in that room with us when we interview Francis," Booth said, pointing his finger back and forth between Legates and Brown.

They nodded in acceptance of his command. Nothing would give Legates more pleasure than to snap Francis' neck if he tried anything. He was slightly unsettled by that feeling. He killed when he had to but he wasn't generally violent by nature. He could only think of two separate times when he felt the need to beat the crap out of someone or kill them.

The first being when a guy that had been abusing a female friend of his. Later, he had dated the girl but it just hadn't worked out. Of course falling off a couch and embarrassing yourself would make things weird, he mused.

The second had been that night in the jungles of Maluku. What kind of asshole did that sort of thing to women? The images of Brennan hanging, Michelle strapped in that chair, and the dead Indonesian girl flashed in his mind.

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind and realized he'd been lost in thought for quite a while. Brown looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Glowering at the man, Legates stood up and threw his garbage in the trash. Minutes later, the Humvee pulled up to take them to the prison.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Michelle was still picking through her food when Techie walked by an hour later. Snorting, he looked at her.

"Are you still eating or did you just start?" He asked her with a frown.

"If you had been observant on your patrol you would have seen that I've been picking at my food for the last hour. That way if Daisy comes back I'm not studying," Michelle said, grinning at the super observant Ranger's lack of observation.

Techie rolled his eyes and walked off. Oaks rolled over with a snort and his head dropped on her shoulder. Michelle let out a sigh, she was resigned to being Booth's unit's pillow, Michelle picked up her phone. Punching in a message, she sent the text to Tanya.

**Entertain me I'm bored.**  
**You are in a building full of hot men and you're bored?**  
**Yep**

Michelle stuck her phone up near her shoulder and took a picture. Rowan had seen Michelle do it and laughed. The picture was obviously not a security risk. Attaching it to her next message, Michelle sent the picture.

**This is what I'm dealing with.**  
**ROFL okay okay go to scuzzstuff on the internet you can play frog in a blender**

Michelle giggled and pulled the website up on her phone. She went through the games playing on where you sold juice and killed birds that kept pooping on your juice stand. Bored with that, she pulled up the frog in a blender.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oaks mumbled into her shoulder.

"Playing frog in a blender," Michelle said, tapping the screen.

She showed him a cartoon of a frog spinning in a blender. The frog was saying 'hey look I'm spinning I'm spinning'. Oaks smacked his hand on his face and groaned.

"You are so not right," he muttered.

She giggled and hit the button all the way on the end of the blender. The water turned red and frog guts sprayed everywhere. Oaks groaned and rolled into a sitting position.

"That is so gross," Oaks muttered, standing up, he left the lounge.

Michelle laughed and started a game of bejeweled. Michelle wasn't getting a large score because her mind kept wandering. That gem was the color of Josh's eyes. That one was the same color as his uniform.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Legates stood in the cell, his eyes pinned on Francis. Legates was waiting, just waiting for Francis to give him a reason to kill him. Then he did it, Francis lifted his hand and Legates stepped forward with every intention of kicking the man in the nuts.

Hey, might as well earn some brownie points, right? He stopped when Francis held his hands up in a compliant gesture. As he listened to the man spill his drivel his stomach rolled. He would never EVER do what that man did for a piece of tail.

Sex, Francis had committed treason against his country, his commanding officer for that blonde whore. God, there were times when Legates just wanted to vomit. And then to top it all off, he tried to say he never meant to kill Booth. Yeah whatever, that guy was the biggest piece of slime and he hoped that they would fry him.

He knew they wouldn't but he could dream. He honestly couldn't believe that Booth had said yet on the end of he couldn't forgive. Yet? Man, Booth was too good of a person.

They traveled back to the lawyers office in virtual silence. When they reached the waiting room, they took a seat to wait. This day felt like it was going to last forever. Legates would rather be back at the lab patrolling.

At least then he wouldn't have to wear this uniform. Dang it, it itched under his arm and all he wanted to do was scratch that spot and the spot on his lower butt. He really did hate wool. He learned as a child that he was slightly allergic to wool and it drove him nuts. Not enough to do anything but irritate his skin and make him itch. The last time he wore it, he'd had something other than his itchy butt to think about.

Michelle sat staring at her physics book and chewing her lip. She was hoping the book would solve this equation for her but she knew better. Sighing, she leaned over and looked at the equation again. Wilson snorted and then, oh no he didn't.

Michelle's eyes started watering, oh yes he did. Getting up, she walked out of the lounge and leaned over the railing. Techie was walking past and froze.

"It was Wilson," Michelle said before he even had the nerve. She looked up and Techie burst into laughter, her eyes and nose were running.

"What the hell did Sid give him? Oh. My. God," Michelle said in a choked voice.

Men were disgusting, farty, butt scratching, and smelly. She paused and sighed. Women farted too but most of them would hold it in until their eyeballs popped out or leave a fog in the grocery store for the old lady further back in the aisle. Shaking her head, she went down the stairs and walked around looking for some matches. Hodgins, he'd have matches.

"Hey, Dr. Hodgins, do you have any matches?" Michelle called out from the bottom of the steps.

Cam turned and looked at Michelle in disbelief.

"Michelle, what in the world do you need matches for?" Cam asked with the surprise all over her face.

"To burn off methane gas," Michelle said, smiling sweetly.

"Ewww," Cruz said from over Hodgins' shoulder.

"It's Wilson, Cruz, not her," Techie called from the platform.

Cam snickered and Hodgins nodded. Opening the drawer on his table, he pulled out a box of matches and held them out to her. Reaching out, she took them from his hand. Walking back to the lounge, she sat down. Techie walked by chuckling at Michelle sitting there with the matches on the table.

"Don't laugh too hard. If he does it too much I will light his ass on fire," Michelle said calmly, still looking at her book. She sighed and shook her head, men.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Legates mentally groaned when he realized that they would be spending the night in Kansas. The thought of wearing this uniform for another day made him want to scream. He followed Booth and Brennan out to the Humvee. He huffed out a breath and tried not to groan. The mall, he mentally whined.

"Guys, Bones says that if you can afford undergarments, the hotel she's booking us into has dry cleaning services for your uniforms," Booth told them.

Legates and Brown nodded in acceptance. Well that takes care of that, he'd just buy new underwear and chuck these. No muss, no fuss. He saw the driver's mouth twitch and realized Booth and Brennan were probably having a silent conversation again.

"Are they talking again?" Legates asked without looking back.

"What? No, neither of them said a word," the young man said in a deep bassy rumble.

Legates snorted and looked at the young man, glancing at his name tag. He had to pause and remember back to when he had first seen them together. He remembered how weird their silent conversations had been at the time.

"They don't have to speak with words, Robertson. They're weird," Legates said. Brennan made a snorting noise then rubbed her throat.

"You guys are here for Francis' trial then?" Robertson asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, Booth and Dr. B are star witnesses," Brown said.

"Wait, Booth, are you the one Francis shot?" Robertson asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at Booth.

"Yes, I was shot in the back of the head," Booth said. Brennan scribbled and Booth looked down.

"Yes, Bones, I know. The bullet lodged in my parietal bone after cracking my lamboid suture," Booth said, chuckling. Robertson winced and turned his eyes back to the road.

"And they managed to remove it without any damage?" Robertson said casually, turning on the blinker and taking an exit. Legates grinned, Robertson had just made that way too easy and Legates wasn't one to let an easy shot like that pass unnoticed.

"Has to be something up there to damage first," Legates said, teasing Booth with a grin. Booth's eyes narrowed and Legates jumped when a small hand smacked his arm hard. Dang, he'd forgotten about Brennan's defensiveness.

"Ow, Dr. B, that hurt," Legates said, rubbing his arm. Robertson chuckled at the Corporal and quickly shut up when Legates glared at him.

"I had someone special watching over me," Booth said, squeezing Brennan's arm. She let out a soft sigh and squeezed in closer to him.

"Dr. B, glued his skull back together for him," Brown said. Robertson paused and glanced at her in mirror.

"She glued his skull back together?" Robertson asked, his voice laced with a small amount of doubt.

Brennan sat up, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor while glaring at Robertson. Uh oh, Legates thought, this Private was going to get his ass kicked. Now the question was, should he warn the man or just laugh?

"You better be glad she can't talk, Robertson," Legates advised.

They stayed silent and Legates watched as the traffic slid by with ease. After Robertson parked the vehicle, Legates climbed out and followed close behind Booth and Brennan. Brown was just a step to his left. After they entered the mall Booth stopped near the doors, untucked Brennan's hair so it covered more of her face then smoothed it down.

When Booth started walking, Legates sidled up closer to Brennan. She didn't seem to mind and he was glad for it. It made her less likely to try to get away from the three men squeezing in around her. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Robertson snort.

"Dude, we have security issues with Dr. B and the fact that she's famous doesn't help," Brown told him with a frown.

After a pit stop by the mall directory, Brennan took off. She was a woman on a mission and Legates was going to have to step it up to keep up with her. They went into a men's store and Legates almost cried at the prices on the suits as they walked through them. He and Brown followed Brennan as she flitted around the store picking up items.

She picked up a tie that made his eyes water but he knew it suited Booth to a tee. Her face lit up at the striped socks that adorned the back wall. Legates wondered if Booth actually liked striped socks or did he wear them because Brennan bought them for him. He paused behind her not noticing that they were at the register counter. His face was scrunched in thought when his eyes fell on the magna doodle and he started snickering at the words written there.

"What's so funny?" Roberts asked, looking between Booth and Legates.

"Don't you dare, Legates," Booth said, pointing threateningly at Legates.

Legates grinned at Booth but didn't say anything. Although if a woman as attractive as Dr. Brennan offered him that, he'd be taking out a front page ad instead of trying to keep it a secret.

Booth heard Robertson start laughing and looked over to see Brennan holding the magna doodle over towards him. Booth walked over and clapped his hands over his face with a groan. Legates was grinning at Brennan.

_I offered to try on lingerie in Victoria's Secret, at a later date, and let him pay for his favorite_

They quickly left the store and headed down the mall. The men sticking with her like glue. She walked into The Loft and Robertson groaned.

"My girlfriend spends for-ever in here," he grunted as he followed them in. Booth chuckled at the kid's grunted comment.

"Bones, isn't really a shopper. Angela has to drag her kicking and screaming. We'll be out of this store in half an hour tops," Booth told him.

Legates snorted and Brown chuckled. No way a woman was out of a clothing store in less than half an hour. Not happening, Legates thought. Booth looked at his watch and grinned.

"It's 2:30," Booth said.

Booth watched carefully as Brennan quickly flitted from rack to rack. When she disappeared near the shoes, Booth moved so he could see her. He glanced at his watch again and chuckled. She came walking towards them quickly, carrying a bag.

"Time?" Booth asked casually, trying not to laugh. Robertson glanced at his watch and his mouth fell open.

"2:45," he stuttered.

"And that includes shoes. Now all she needs is undergarments and bath stuff," Booth said. Legates shook his head, Dr. Brennan was certainly an unusual woman that was for sure.

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow there's still more shopping to do...underpants, Victoria's Secrets, mental pictures, caramel, Legates' inner devil, sloppy joes, getting a hotel, personal items, speaking, allergies, coffee, kissing ass, having balls, packing and breakfast.


	22. Victoria's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones the show belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.

**Jenheir1**: shhhh this is FICTION they would have never known if you didn't confirm LOL  
**Silver Maker**: Oye vey, you set your brother's butt on fire. Ouchie...okay totally hilarious ROFL. I made him allergic to wool for the sheer fun of the mental imagery of an Army guy all dressed up and scratching his butt bwuahahahaha. It's like seeing someone all dressed up and falling on their face. Sad but amusing lol. My characters are people even if only in my imagination =D  
**Angelbach**: I used to see those mornings when I worked the midnight shift at a convenience store. It was odd because suddenly there would be NO cars on the road and everything got silent. It's kinda cool in my opinion. Meh it's the Army it's easier to tell them to put something on underneath than change the standard. Legates being a man (in my experience most don't know/care) he wouldn't think about wearing anything under it. He just wears it as is and scratches his butt when no one is looking =D.  
**Yenyen76**: =) I only want people to think my readers are as crazy as I am =). I used to get those looks from my husband so you get to get them from your co-workers bwuahahahaha.  
**Archerblad3**: Tada shopping with guys in Victoria's Secrets is either F-U-N or funny. *snicker* Guess which one this is...  
**1956JohnDeere50**: LOL everyone wants to see the Victoria's Secrets scene so you're not alone. Although if I had thought about it a little more I could have had a lot of fun with Legates' inner devil and her sizes. /sigh sorry about that.  
Nertooold54:Yeah, wool allergies suck. I'm kinda glad I don't have one.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Victoria's Secrets  
**

He followed them over to an Old Navy store. This would be where they were getting their clothes. Grunting he walked over to the undergarments. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Why was he not surprised the only thing they had were boxers. Grabbing a pair in his size, he groaned as he realized he'd have to get a tee shirt and shorts. He wasn't running around with nothing but boxers on,which meant he'd have to buy a bag.

Grunting again, he walked to the clearance section and started flicking through the tee shirts. On the upside the summer stuff was on sale. Which meant he could get both the shorts and shirt on sale. The only shirt he might even possibly wear was an Old Navy Clothing Co. shirt. So he grabbed that one. Thankfully there was a tall section in clearance. Walking to the shorts, he grabbed a blue pair then headed to the bag section. Brown snickered when he saw Legates walk into the bag section until he saw him come out carrying a messenger bag.

"Good idea," Brown muttered.

"I know," Legates said with a smirk. He saw Brown carrying a pair of boxer briefs.

"Hey, where'd you get those?" Legates asked with interest.

"Over there," Brown said, pointing in a general direction.

"Thanks," Legates said, heading that way.

He almost sighed out loud at the sight of boxer briefs. He preferred boxers to briefs but first choice was the mix of the two. He groaned at the patterns with a grunt he grabbed the first pair that were his size. Walking to the socks, he grabbed a pair and looked at his stuff. Going to the checkout line, he paid for his items and waited for the rest of them. They left the store and followed Brennan's determined stride to Victoria's Secrets. The three men stopped outside and Booth shot them a triumphant grin as he followed Brennan into the store.

Brennan stopped, turned and looked at Legates and crooked her finger at him. Oh no, what does she want with me, Legates thought. He could feel his face, neck and hairline getting warm. He stepped into the store and stopped. Brennan flitted from rack to rack. Legates was trying hard not to look at the items hanging around him. He'd mentally picture them on Michelle and that would be bad. Booth would strangle him.

Stopping at a rack, Brennan held up a red bra with black polka dots and pink one with black lace for Booth's inspection. Legates shifted nervously as Booth gave his preference. Legates was still wondering why he was here. Seeing him shifting nervously, Brennan walked over to him. He backed away from her shaking his head thinking she wanted his opinion.

Booth scrubbed his hand over his mouth, hiding his grin at Legates' reaction. Brennan pushed the bras and panties into Booth's hands. Legates rolled his eyes at Booth's appraisal of the garments. Legates saw her writing on the magna doodle and then she pushed it into his hands. He looked down and saw sizes and swallowed. He closed his eyes and prayed that these weren't what he thought they were. He found himself being pushed over to a woman standing nearby.

"I have no idea why I'm here," he told the woman.

Brennan rolled her eyes and took the magna doodle from his hand. And scribbled again then handed it to the sales woman.

"Okay you need a gift for your girlfriend and these are her sizes," the sales associate said with a smile.

Legates whipped his head around to look at Brennan. She smirked and shooed him with her hands. She was trying to get him killed, he just knew it. What the hell would he buy Michelle in here? Oh lord the sizes were Michelle's. How the heck did Brennan know those, on second thought he didn't want to know.

"Okay follow me," the woman said. Legates followed the woman. She stopped near the middle of the store. Legates shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"So what does she like? Push up? Underwire? Sports? Bikini? Boy short?" The woman rapid fired the questions.

"Umm, we're not that close yet," Legates muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. The woman felt bad for the guy standing here. He was uncomfortable in the lingerie.

"Okay how about pajamas? Those are a little less personal," she said, waving for him to follow her.

Legates followed the woman to the pajama section and felt a little less nervous. At least here he could actually look without having a mental image that would give him an immediate erection.

"So, do you know anything about her sleep wear?" The young woman asked with a smile.

"That I actually do," he said sheepishly. She nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"She wears those pant and tank tops," he said, waving his finger around. The woman nodded and headed towards a set of racks.

"Okay what colors?" The woman asked, eyeing his face. He paused and cocked his head.

"She mainly wears tealish, light purples, reds and light blue" he said, leaning back on his heels. The woman paused and cocked her head.

"What is her skin color?" The woman asked, pursing her lips in concentration.

"Caramel," Legates said without pause.

Nodding, the woman swooped around the racks and pulled several garments from the rack, checking the magna doodle for sizes. She laid several out for his inspection. He fingered the garments, pushing aside the satin. He couldn't see her wearing that, he went through several of them and settled on four. A teal set that had little itty bitty shorts, the woman had called them boy shorts and what the woman had called a cami top.

Mentally he shrugged, he didn't care what it was called. He mentally beat down his inner devil that was screaming 'yeah who cares what they're called, you just want to see them on her'. The next set he picked was a pair of pants and a tee shirt that were made from soft tee shirt material. It was like a shirt that had been washed so many times it was almost thin but not quite.

Then there was the boxer short tank top set that was a pink color that he thought would look really good on her. He decided to get a second set of the soft tee shirt pajamas in a purple leopard print.

"May I make a suggestion?" The woman asked looking at the pajamas.

"Uh, sure," he said, hoping the woman wouldn't suggest matching underwear or something. She walked away and came back carrying a few tank tops.

"These she can mix and match with the bottoms you have here or she can wear them out during the day," the woman said, indicating the four tank tops.

"Sure sounds good," he said. She set the tank tops on top of the pajamas.

"May I suggest a scent maybe," the woman tried.

"She wears warm vanilla sugar," he said, remembering seeing it on her dresser.

"That's Bath and Body Works. Maybe something new," she said with a smile. Legates shook his head no.

"No, I like what she wears now. I think I'll just take these," he said, indicating the four sets of pajamas.

She nodded and walked the items to the register. She rang them up and Legates handed over his card without even looking at the total.

"Here are gift receipts so that if she doesn't like them she can return them," the woman said, smiling.

"Thanks," he said, sticking them in his wallet where they wouldn't get lost.

Picking up a pen he signed the bottom of the receipt and almost passed out at the two hundred dollars he'd just spent on someone who he wasn't even sure if he was dating. Sticking his copy of the receipt in his wallet he picked up the large pink striped bag and walked out of the store. His eyes still glassy from the amount of cash he'd just dropped. He wasn't broke but he'd never spent that kind of money on a girl. Not even ones he'd been dating for awhile.

He saw Booth and Brennan headed for the door and followed behind them. The two of them looked very pleased. He knew why Booth was pleased, having seen the underwear in there he'd be pleased to see any of it on Michelle. But Brennan he wondered what she was smirking about.

"Anything else, Bones?" Booth asked her with a smile. She nodded and headed to the escalator. The men followed her.

"You know when I joined the Army I thought I was going to go places, do things, see the world. Not drive people around and take them shopping," Robertson mumbled. Legates glared at the kid who shifted away from him.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be kid," Booth said quietly.

Brennan reached out and squeezed his hand. The escalator reached the top floor and Brennan took an immediate right then ducked into a store. The men groaned at the Lush sign over the door. Booth leaned at the doorway and watched Brennan move around the shop.

"Couldn't she just use the stuff at the hotel?" Brown asked, frowning when he saw her pick up a basket near the counter.

"Nope, then she wouldn't be Bones," Booth said. Ten minutes later, she came out of the store carrying a small bag. She stopped and looked at Booth.

"Food?" Booth asked looking around at the guys.

They nodded and Brennan led them to the food court. Once all the guys had their food, Brennan left her bags with them and went to the gelato stand. She returned carrying a shake that looked to be a strange purple color.

"Bones, what the hell is that?" Booth asked, eyeing her gelato shake.

"Blueberry and lavender Frappe," Robertson rumbled.

Brennan nodded then smiled at him. Booth shot Robertson a quizzical look. Legates' mind drifted during the conversation. To be honest he didn't care what Brennan ate as long as she ate something.

"What? They're good. Better than the black olive ones," Robertson said.

Brennan's hand shot out and mindlessly snagged one of Booth's french fries. He swatted her hand and took the fry from her. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"After we get home and the doctor clears you to eat solid foods, I will let you have as many of my fries as you want," Booth told her.

"What happened to you, Dr. Brennan?" Robertson asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would," Booth murmured.

"She got capstunned with a 75/25% mixture," Legates said abruptly.

His face screwed up in a scowl, the question brought up unhappy thoughts all the way around. Brennan's pain, Michelle's vomiting , Angela's crying, Booth's panic, just generally bad thoughts. Robertson's face scrunched up as he thought about the answer.

"So," he said.

"We get shot with a 25/75% mixture," Brown said. Robertson's eyes widened as he remembered being sprayed with the stuff.

"She has severe burns on her face, chest, and down her throat," Booth growled.

"Sheeeeiiiiittttt," Robertson rumbled.

Brennan stirred the straw around in her drink and stared at the milkshake. Booth's hand reached under the table and squeezed her thigh. Legates was staring at his tray and Brown snorted when Legates spaced out. He swore that since Legates started flirting with Michelle the man had spent more than half his time spacing. Legates sat wondering if someone had made Michelle eat and if so he wondered exactly what it was she had eaten. He knew she was sick of pizza.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Michelle looked down at her plate and shot Hodgins a huge smile. Hodgins grinned and nodded.

"I figured we'd all be sick of pizza and chinese so I thought sloppy joe's would be good," he said, picking up his fork.

Michelle's mouth fell open slightly when Hodgins started eating his with a fork. He paused and looked at her with the fork halfway to his open mouth.

"What?" He asked, his fork still hovering.

"I've just never seen anyone eat a sloppy joe with a fork," Michelle commented.

Hodgins shrugged and took a bite of his dinner. Michelle picked up her hamburger bun. The meat and sauce squished out the back and hit the plate with a plop.

"See that's why I eat them with a fork. So they don't get-"

"Sloppy?" Michelle said, cutting him off. Hodgins smirked at her and nodded.

Shaking her head, Michelle returned to her dinner and Cam shook her head. Michelle hadn't heard anything about the trio that had gone to Kansas and wondered when they'd be back.

The men looked around at each other after finishing their meals and nodded to one another.  
"Let's go, Bones. Time to get checked in to a hotel," Booth said.

As they walked to the exit, they talked about the different hotels. Brennan stopped and put her hands on her hips. Booth paused and looked at her.

"I forgot, Bones already found one," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and quickly caught up to them.

"I can't afford no fancy schmancy hotel," Legates grumbled. He wasn't a tight ass really but he knew Brennan had money and her friends had money so they would probably be used to the Ritz or some such crap. He wasn't about to dish out three hundred dollars for one night. Brennan's lips pursed in confusion.

"It's a descriptive term for what you would call an expensive hotel, Bones," Booth said.

Brennan rolled her eyes and kept walking. They carried the bags to the Humvee and dumped them into the vehicle. Brennan climbed in and Booth followed. Brown climbed in on the other side. Brennan pulled out her magna doodle and scribbled. She handed it to Booth and he nodded.

_Is Robertson staying with us? I am paying so there is only one receipt to be filed for reimbursement._

"Robertson, are you going back to base or are you supposed to stay with us?" Booth asked the young man as he started the Humvee.

"I'm supposed to stick with you guys until you leave. I'll have to call the offices because they thought you were going to be leaving tonight," he said.

Brennan nodded at his information. Lovely, Legates thought. So now the question was, would he be sleeping with Robertson or with Booth and Brennan? He knew Booth wouldn't have Robertson in a room with him and Brennan. Booth didn't trust the guy enough.

"Bones, says to make things easier she will pay for the rooms so that there will only be one receipt filed for reimbursement," Booth said. He saw Legate let out a sigh and snorted.

"Legates, you have not had to spend money on anything for at least a week," Booth grunted. Robertson chuckled at the two of them bantering back and forth.

"Well, considering what I just dropped in Victoria's Secret I'm going to be broke for a while," Legates said.

"Legates, now would be a good time to shut up," Booth muttered.

"Hey, it's not like I bought her lingerie," Legates argued.

"Good now I don't have to shoot you. I only have to strangle you," Booth said. Robertson's low laughing rumble bounced around the Humvee.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of the hotel. Robertson parked the Humvee and everyone climbed out. Brennan used her magna doodle and got two rooms then handed over her credit card.

"I'm surprised that thing isn't on fire with all the friction it's getting," Robertson mumbled. Brennan shot him a grin that caused Booth to groan.

"Bones, get your mind out of the gutter," Booth chastised. Legates snorted quietly and Brown kicked his boot in retribution for laughing.

Brennan shrugged and signed the paper. Turning, she handed Brown a door key and pointed to him and Robertson. Legates breathed out, he would be in the room with Booth and Brennan. Honestly he preferred it that way and so apparently did Brennan. He followed the pair down the hall and into a room. He watched Brennan bustle around the room and shook his head. He saw Booth reach out and stop her by grabbing the top of her arm.

"Now be honest, Bones, how bad is your throat hurting?" Booth asked, Legates saw her look up at Booth. He didn't see anything but apparently Booth did.

"Yeah, I thought so. You haven't taken anything for your throat since early this morning. Take the codeine and if you fall asleep I'll wake you up for dinner," Booth told her.

Brennan went to the bathroom and returned moments later wearing the over sized Flyers tee shirt. She crawled on the bed and Legates was pretty sure she was done for. But to his surprise she pulled out her computer and started typing. Legates put his bags on the bed and pulled his items out. He began pulling tags off while staring into space. His mind snapped to the present when he heard the computer beep. He saw Brennan click and then heard.

"Sweetie, you look like shit," Angela said.

Legates stood up and walked to the door. Snagging the card from the table on the way by, he left the room. Taking the elevator down, he stepped into the lobby. He walked to the desk and waited for the woman behind the counter to acknowledge him. She looked up and shot him a smile.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is there a store nearby where I can get some personal items?" Legates asked her with a smile. She smiled at him and gestured out the door.

"There's a Walgreens across the street," she said, giving him a flirty smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, turning on his heel he left the lobby.

Jogging across the street he went into the store and purchased, razors, shaving cream and deodorant. Jogging back to the hotel he carried his bag up to the room and quietly entered. Brennan was laying on the bed typing and Legates noticed her head dropping to the keyboard.

Finally, Booth reached over her and took the computer from her. He saved her document, shut the computer down and closed the top with a snap. Legates eyed Brennan as her eyes dropped closed.

"Wow, that stuff really knocks her on her ass," Legates commented.

"Yeah, she's not one to take medication. She has no tolerance for the stuff," Booth said idly, flipping through the channels.

He found a Flyers game, kicked off his shoes and sat back to watch. Brown knocked on the door and Legates let both Brown and Robertson into the room. The men sat around watching the game and Legates looked frantically at the bed after they let out a loud cheer. Booth smirked at him and shook his head.

"When she's drugged she sleeps like the dead," Booth told him. Booth put his hands up at his shoulders and wrapped them around his pillow behind his head.

"With you being so protective I'm surprised that you'd let a virtual stranger in a room with her in that state," Brown stated.

Booth snorted and wrapped his hand around the gun under the pillow. Legates smirked, having seen him put the gun there.

"Go ahead and try it, Brown," Legates egged the man on.

Brown sat forward from his position on the floor between the beds and reached a hand towards Brennan. Before his fingers got within a foot of her, he heard the click of a safety coming off. He glanced up and saw a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Fuck," Robertson rumbled, his eyes wide in amazement. Brown shook his head and sat back against the nightstand between the two beds.

"Never could sneak up on you," Brown mumbled. Legates smirked at Brown and shot Booth a look.

"You should have known better, Brown," Booth chastised. Brennan's eyes blinked open sleepily at the click of the safety coming off.

"Booth, why are you pointing a gun at Brown?" Brennan mumbled, burying her head back into the pillow.

"They were questioning my ability to protect you," Booth answered, putting the safety back on and slipping the gum back under his pillow.

Booth's head jerked back towards Brennan when he realized she had spoken. Her voice was rough and gravelly. Legates eyes widened and he glanced at Booth.

"Bones, you shouldn't be talking, dang it," Booth said in a low growl.

Brennan shrugged, rolled in towards him and promptly went back to sleep. Booth sighed and glanced at his watch.

"Pizza okay for dinner?" Booth asked the guys sitting around the room.

He heard a unanimous 'yes'. Reaching over, he picked up the hotel phone and the local pizza delivery place's menu off the nightstand. He ordered three pizzas and frowned at Robertson who grunted at the vegetarian pizza Booth ordered. Booth paused and sighed at his mistake.

Glancing at the menu, he saw the only thing he could order was cheesecake and a milkshake for her. He changed the order, paid then hung up the phone. Legates got up and carried his clothes to the bathroom and took a shower while waiting on food. When he came back out, he sat down on the bed. Brown looked at his leg and raised an eyebrow. Legates lifted his leg and shrugged. His skin was a little red from where he'd been scratching.

"Allergies," Legates grunted.

"To your skin?" Brown asked, looking at Legates with a smirk.

"No, dumbass, I have a mild allergy to wool. It irritates my skin and I've been wearing a wool uniform for most of the day," Legates grunted.

There was a knock at the door and Booth answered it. He came back carrying the pizzas, cheesecake and milkshake. He put Brennan's food in the fridge and set the pizzas on the dresser. They started watching another game and ate. Two hours had passed before Brennan came to and blearily looked around. Legates chuckled when she looked down at herself then Booth.

What's up, Bones?" Booth asked when she shot him a look.

She plucked at the neckline of the Flyers tee shirt she was wearing. Booth suddenly understood and stood up. He walked to the mini fridge and pulled out the cheesecake and milkshake.

"She's got you waiting on her hand and foot," Robertson teased Booth. Booth shot Robertson a dirty look.

"She's wearing a tee shirt and not much else. Bones is not body shy but I wouldn't want to have to beat your face in for looking," Booth said, glaring at the man. Robertson grinned and shook his head. When everyone was finished eating, Booth glanced at his watch.

"Bed time, kiddies," Booth told them.

Brown snorted but stood up and walked to the door with Robertson trailing behind him. Booth locked the door then snapped the lights off in the room. Legates pulled off his shirt and slid into the bed. Rolling over, he gave Booth and Brennan his back. His eyes drifted closed with the thoughts of light caramel colored skin, soft brown hair, golden eyes and lovely curves.

Legates woke up hearing a soft knock on the door. He quietly got up and pulled on his tee shirt. Answering the door and saw a young man holding his uniform on a hanger with a bag over it. He took the hanger and nodded his thanks to the man. Smiling, the man walked down the hall to the next door and knocked. Taking his uniform into the bathroom he hung it on the back of the door. Closing the door, he lathered his face and started shaving.

Pulling on his uniform but not buttoning the shirt, he made his way back to the bedroom. Booth and Brennan were still sleeping. Legates put on his deodorant and socks then buttoned his shirt and pulled on his boots. He picked up the keycard from the table next to the TV and headed out the door. He walked down to Brown's room and knocked on the door. Brown opened the door and glared at Legates.

"What do you want?" He grumbled at Legates.

"To make sure your ass was up," Legates said, turning he started down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Brown said loud enough for Legates to hear him. Legates spun and walked backwards.

"You've seen Dr. Brennan before coffee. Where do you think I'm going?" He asked Brown with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, Brown closed the door and turned back into the room. Robertson held his finger up for him to be quiet. Brown almost burst into laughter as he heard Booth badly impersonating Frank Sinatra. Robertson chuckled lightly at Booth's song. Legates got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby. He saw the same woman working the desk. He walked up and smiled at her politely.

"Can I help you?" She asked shooting him the same flirty smile.

"I was wondering if there was somewhere within walking distance to get coffee?" He asked with the same polite smile.

"There's a Starbucks on the other side of that Walgreens," she said, pointing across the street.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said and headed out the door.

He returned to the hotel after buying coffee and headed back to the room. Robertson and Brown were in the hall about to knock on the door when Legates stepped off the elevator. They turned when the elevator slid open and stepped back from the room's door. He handed the coffee to Brown and opened the door then took the coffee back from Brown.

"Ass kisser," Brown muttered.

"If you'd gotten up early enough you could have done it," Legates said, smirking.

They entered the room to find Booth still in the bed. Legates set the coffee on the dresser and took a cup. His eyebrow rose when Robertson smirked at Booth.

"Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars," he crooned.

Legates tried not to snort, the boy had some balls to be teasing Booth like that. Legates watched as Booth rolled from the bed and picked up Brennan's clothes. Booth carried them into the bathroom and a few minutes later Legates burst into laughter as Booth hauled ass out of the bathroom being chased by a bar of soap. Now what could he have done to piss her off that bad? But given Booth's grin, he must not have actually ticked her off and they were playing.

"Sarge, if you don't stop pissing her off, she's going to kill you before the bad guys can," Brown causally laughed.

"Shut up, Brown," Booth growled.

Robertson's face showed a little surprise at Brown calling Booth, Sarge. The two men walked to the dresser and looked at the coffee. Legates pointed to theirs and they picked up their cups. They stood sipping their coffee while Booth showered and suddenly they heard Booth yelling in the shower.

"Not funny, Bones," he yelled over the shower.

Legates burst into laughter almost snarfing his coffee, he knew Brennan was the type to get hers each and every time. He was grinning when she stepped out of the bathroom. She shot him a smile and walked to the bed. He watched her start gathering hers and Booth's items up on the bed. Snapping his fingers, he walked to his bed, swept his stuff up and jammed it in the bag he bought. She shot him a disapproving look. Her head cocked and she walked to the bathroom door and cracked it. He saw her stick her arm in the door then pull it back and close it.

"I love you, Bones," Booth called through the door.

Legates looked at Brennan with an eyebrow raised in question. She picked up her magna doodle and wrote two words and turned it to face him.

_Hair Gel_

Legates barked out a laugh and shook his head. He knew Booth was funny about his hair but that just took the cake.

"Prissy bastard," Brown grumbled.

"Yeah but he can still kick your ass any day of the week," Legates said.

Brennan smiled smugly and narrowed her eyes.

"Hell, she can kick your ass. Oh wait, she did," Legates shot at him.

Brown glared at Legates who was laughing at him.

"She," Robertson pointed at Brennan, "kicked his," he then pointed at Brown, "ass?" Robertson asked as he pointed back and forth between the two. Legates laughed at Robertson's amazement. Of course he had to remember that he too had been amazed by her abilities.

"Well," Legates rubbed the back of his neck, "she was fighting Francis and then Patterson joined in. Then Brown and Lopez, it was I believe, got in on the action. When she got tired of fighting then she put them down. It was very amusing," Legates told Robertson.

Robertson chuckled at Legates story. Brennan glanced at her watch then began moving around the room gathering up their items. Legates' mouth fell open when a duffel bag appeared from under the bed.

"When the hell did she buy that?" He wondered out loud. Booth came out of the bathroom and dropped the items in his hands into hers.

"She's not your slave you know," Brown teased Booth.

"No, but I'm smart enough to let her organize and pack. It's dangerous otherwise," Booth said.

"Sarge, you smell like you are wearing cologne. Did you buy some at the mall?" Legates said, biting back a smile. He knew Booth could take anyone in this room, was quick as lightning with his firearm but that didn't change the fact, he was a pretty boy.

"No, it's the body wash and hair gel that Bones bought," Booth replied.

Picking up his clothes, he folded them then handed them to Brennan. They left the room and headed to the desk. Brennan checked them out and Robertson pulled the Humvee around. After everyone climbed in, Robertson looked over his shoulder at the people in the back.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, food would be good," Booth said.

They left the hotel lobby and made their way to the Humvee.

* * *

A/N: Sneak peek at tomorrow right here - being one of the guys, breakfast, court, happy thoughts, standing hair, poor Perkins, little sister, a pervert, asses on fire, raisins, wondering about the past, back to DC, sacrifices, results, spitting on Bones, questions, porn, mental pictures, and passwords.

A/N2: There are a few links on the blog today.

**Please leave a review, I really appreciate them and I love hearing from you!**


	23. Poor Perkins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. I'm not trying to infringe on any of Hart Hanson or Fox's rights. I'm just playing on their playground._

**1956JohnDeere50:** You're most welcome. =D  
**Angelbach**: Ahh but they haven't actually DEFINED what they are. Are they a couple? Friends with benefits? A short term fling? =P I think this side of the story is fluffy and kind of balances out Espionage. I'm hoping that I can do the same with both sequels. If it works out that way I'll be posting one of each everyday so you get both perspectives at one time. You thought you were intrigued by yesterdays A/N just wait until you read today's. LOL  
**Nertooold54**: I honestly wasn't sure how to do Legates in Victoria's secrets because there are two types of men in V.S the shy, oh my God it's women's underwear and the WOOHOOO it's women's underwear. So, I kinda put him in the middle =D. You know the whole I've only gone on one date with her and I'm not really comfortable buying her underwear deal.  
**ArielBrennan**: I actually got that idea from my mom. She throws things when she's ticked (I do it too) and it was just something I could see her doing LOL!

**Thank you guys for your reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Poor Perkins  
**

A little over a thousand miles away, Michelle climbed into a Humvee very much like the one Legates had climbed into. She settled next to Techie who glanced in the mirror at the people in the back. He rolled his eyes at the CID members wondering why the Jeffersonian crew wasn't with him. Pulling out her phone, she checked her email and growled.

"Need to check my email faster, dammit," she growled in a pissy tone.

"Tut tut, such language from such a lovely young lady," Techie said in a teasing tone.

"My classes have been sitting in my email box since yesterday. I can see my email but can't retrieve the videos until they're approved," she snarked.

She mumbled and then grunted when she realized the guys would have fun with that one. She smirked and flicked through several before groaning again.

"What's wrong?" Techie asked, shooting her a worried look.

"Midterm prep tests," she muttered.

"Yay," he said sarcastically.

"Exactly. But again I don't know how difficult they are since I can't view them," she grumbled.

"You've been touchy last couple of days. Any particular reason?" Techie asked, with a knowing grin.

"You mean other than the fact that your unit has used me as a pillow, snorted, farted, and drooled on me?" Michelle asked in a rhetorical tone.

The two in the front forgot about the CID members until they burst into laughter.

"Aww, don't take offense it just means you're one of the guys," Techie said with a grin.

Michelle rolled her eyes and put her elbow on the door and propped her head on her hand.

"Just what I need, to be thought of as one of the guys," Michelle muttered.

"Okay, how about you're like a little sister to us all," Techie said.

"Not helping, Briggs," Rowan said, in a laughing tone from the back.

Techie sat chewing his lip for a second and shook his head. Looking at the road, he continued to chew on his lip. He wanted to assure her but felt it wasn't any of the people in the back business.

Michelle sat staring out the window. Legates had said he didn't feel that way about her. That he was interested in her, he kissed her. So where was this coming from? The whole unit? Really? She let out sigh and rubbed her forehead.

Why did this shit always happen to her? She liked a guy, was nice to him, got to know him, hung out with him and the next thing she knew she was his little sister. A frown pulled at her brow and she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Had she completely read this situation wrong? But that would be gross, most guys don't kiss their sisters like that.

Techie swallowed and hoped he hadn't screwed up something good for his friend. It had been a while since Legates had shown interest in a woman and the last one. Well, he wasn't sure about that whole thing, it stunk all the way around.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates sat through breakfast amazed at how much Robertson could pack away in his small frame. After breakfast, they hustled to the court house and within ten minutes they were sitting in a packed courtroom. Legates' sniper training made him shift nervously.

He didn't like having rows and rows of people sitting behind him and his head in plain sight. It made him a sitting duck, an uncomfortable one but one none the less. He sat listening to testimony and tried to black it out but Booth's testimony about Brennan's abduction made him flinch. A few moments later, he was called to the stand. After being sworn in, he sat down.

"Now, you are Corporal Michael Joshua Legates of the 75th Regiment, 3rd Battalion correct?" Hammon asked Legates.

"Yes, Sir," Legates answered.

"And how do you know Agent Booth?" Hammon asked.

"He was my Sergeant Major in the US Army, Sir," Legates said.

"And what exactly did he do?" Hammon asked, looking at Legates.

"He was training our unit," Legates answered. Hammon nodded and looked at Francis.

"How do you know Private Francis?" Hammon asked,

"Prior to the altercation in the tent, I didn't, " Legates said truthfully.

"The first time you met Private Francis was when he entered Dr. Brennan's tent without permission?"

"Yes, Sir. He went past our unit and Sergeant Parks unit which were sitting outside the tent," Legates told him.

"And what happened?"

"He walked in yelling, wanting to know what was going on," Legates started.

"What was going on?"

Legates face turned a little pink.

"We were making fun of Sergeant Major Booth's boxers," Legates admitted. The jury snickered and several eyes shot to Booth.

"And what happened next?" Hammon asked Legates.

"Private Francis, at the time he was a Sergeant, called Dr. Brennan a broken hooch," Legates testified.

"What next," Hammon, half stated, half asked.

"My unit and I went into the tent. Dr. Brennan got out of the bed, which she probably wasn't supposed to do, and walked to where Sergeant Major Booth was. She wobbled a little bit and Private Francis said she was broke again," Legates told him.

He looked at Booth for approval to tell the next part. Booth gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"And what was Sergeant Major Booth's reaction to that statement?" Hammon asked.

"He clocked Private Francis and knocked him down," Legates said.

"What do you mean clocked?" Hammon asked for clarification.

"He used his fist and punched him in the face," Legates said, carefully biting back the 'are you stupid' voice.

"Now, I know you were there when Sergeant Major Booth got shot. Tell us about that," Hammon directed with a passive face.

"We'd been sitting, watching an known local insurgent. It had been about eight hours when the leader stepped out of the door. I pulled up my rifle to take aim when I heard a scuffle on the roof two buildings over. I looked over to see what was going on and saw Sergeant Major Booth and Private Francis fighting. Before I could do anything, I saw Private Francis push Sergeant Major Booth up into a kneeling position and then a shot rang out then two more. Scanning the area I saw the target down and Booth down as well. I made tracks-"

"What is made tracks," Hammon asked for clarification.

"I ran really fast jumping from building to building until I reached where Sergeant Major Booth was. I cold cocked Private Francis-"

"Which means?"

"I punched him so hard in the face he lost consciousness," Legates said.

"And then what happened?" Hammon asked, looking concerned even though Legates knew better.

"I checked to see if Sergeant Major Booth was alive. He had a weak pulse so I had Private Oaks who was right behind me, tie up Private Francis. Then I wrapped a cloth around Sergeant Major Booth's head. Whistled to let the unit know to bug out and I carried Sergeant Major Booth to the truck," Legates said.

"Bug out?" Hammon asked in a explain it tone.

Legates mentally groaned, the jury was military they knew what bug out was.

"It means to retreat, evacuate or leave an area," Legates explained. Hammon nodded.

"What happened next?"

Legates swallowed and Booth noticed that Legates had gone a shade or two paler.

"We rode back to camp," Legates said.

"With Sergeant Major Booth?" Hammon asked trying to get details.

Legates swallowed, licked his lips and repressed his emotions. Booth sat watching and shuddered as he saw Legates compartmentalize. Brennan reached over and squeezed his arm.

"Sergeant Major Booth rode laying in the back of the truck with his head in my lap. There was so much blood. It was pouring from the back of his head, he just got more and more pale," Legates said in a horrified whisper.

"What happened when you got to Camp Phoenix?" Hammon asked, trying to get the man back from that place that could cause the defense to doubt Legates' sanity.

"The medical team loaded Sergeant Major Booth onto a gurney and Sergeant Parks went to get Dr. Brennan," Legates said.

"Thank you, Corporal Legates. Your witness," Hammon said to the defense. Francis' weasley lawyer stood up and approached Legates.

"Now, you said you saw Private Francis and Sergeant Major Booth fighting. Is it possible that Sergeant Major Booth started the altercation on the rooftop? Over Dr. Brennan?" The lawyer asked Legates with smirk.

"Possible? Yes. Probable? No," Legates answered.

"I did not ask you if it was probable," the lawyer said, waving his arms.

"Corporal, you will answer the questions asked of you. That last comment will be stricken from the record and the jury will disregard," the judge intoned.

"Again, Corporal Legates, was it possible that Sergeant Major Booth initiated the conflict?"

"Yes, it is possible," Legates answered in a flat tone.

He was growing irritated with the lawyer's attempt to make Booth out to be the bad guy. Whether it was the lawyer's job or not it was irritating.

"That's all thank you, Corporal," the lawyer said, making his way back to the table where Francis sat.

"You may step down," the judge told Legates.

Legates stood stiffly and made his way back to the benches and sat down. He sat staring into space as the trial continued. He tried to push back the memories of the sounds of the shots and the smell of the blood but for some reason this memory he couldn't ignore and it bothered him. There was only one other memory he couldn't ignore and he didn't like that one either.

He swallowed a few times and took a deep breath. Happy thoughts, he chanted mentally. Dark hair, dark eyes, lovely curves, pretty smile, yeah happy thoughts. Legates felt himself relaxing as he built a mental picture of Michelle one body part at a time. When he got to her hips his mind started pulling images of things from Victoria's Secrets.

Silently he cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought he was mentally naming monster stats but Brennan heard a soft whisper and leaned closer to him so she could hear. She'd have to ask Booth what a displacer beast was and what lawful evil meant.

Legates spent the next hour trying to remember his second edition Monsters Manual. He didn't pay attention to Brennan's testimony, he blinked when Hammon pointed to the video screen but for all intents and purposes he looked like he was made of stone. Brown's face scrunched slightly in worry at Legates stoney expression.

When recess for lunch was called Brown poked Legates. Legates stood up and exited the courtroom. His mind currently in the present but flashing back and forth between the here and now and eleven hundred miles away. As he stepped outside the courthouse, the here and now part of his mind registered the hair on his neck standing on end. His eyes began scanning.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle sat staring at her book. She really needed to focus but it wasn't happening. She looked down when her leg vibrated. Did every man in this unit snore? Or where they all snoring because they were tired? Picking up her phone she googled it. She was reading about snoring when Techie walked in and sat down.

Michelle looked down at Perkins and flicked her finger across the screen. She looked down and poked Perkins in the neck. Techie bit back a laugh and watched as she poked him again. Snorting, Perkins rolled on his side and jammed his arm between the calves of her legs and snuggled up to her leg. She frowned and went back to her phone then nodded and flicked the screen. Techie was sitting with his legs crossed at the ankles and his fingers laced together.

"Now what were you doing to poor Perkins?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Trying to determine why he was snoring. It would seem that Perkins snores when he lays on his back. Which indicates his tongue falling over his airway passage," Michelle said.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Techie asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"No, big brother. I'm already theoretically ahead in physics and actually ahead in Anatomy," Michelle grumbled.

"Are those the only two classes you have this semester? And we'll discuss that big brother comment in a minute," Techie said.

"No, I also have Spanish and English. Spanish, I studied last night. I now know the definitions of forty verbs and can conjugate them into three tenses. English, well I have a paper to do but limited resources so that will be my priority when I get the hell out of here. There's nothing to say about the big brother comment. You've already said that you guys think of me as a little sister. I just figured I'd return the favor," she said, clicking through the games on her phone.

Techie smirked at her attitude and wiggled his foot.

"Reaahhheeeaaalllllyyyy?" Techie said, laughing at her even blank stare.

Michelle stuck her nose in the air slightly and started a game of Angry Birds.

"Because see you looked a little upset this morning when I told you that the unit thinks of you like a little sister," Techie said.

He uncrossed his ankles, bent his legs, leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. His thumbs rotated one over the other as he looked at her with smirk on his face.

"Why would I be upset. It's kinda nice having a large family," Michelle said, raising an eyebrow.

Techie let a slow grin spread across his face. Then he rubbed his hand down his face with his elbows still on his knees.

"There's only one problem with your thought process. See there is a guy in the unit well he'd be thought of as a big pervert if he thought of you as a sister then did the things he wanted to you. That would be incestuous," Techie said, raising his eyebrows at her. She screwed her face up in disgust.

"I'm not-"

"Give it up, Michelle. Legates has a thing for you, you got a thing for him. It's all good. I just wanted you to know he does not think of you as a little sister," Techie said. Michelle snorted and flung another bird.

"He's right. He's been sniffing after you like you were a bitch in heat," Perkins mumbled sleepily against her leg. Michelle reached over and plucked his ear making him wince.

"If you're awake let go of my leg," Michelle said, wiggling her leg. Perkins snorted, buried his face and fell back asleep.

"How the hell do you guys do that?" Michelle said, glaring at Perkins.

"Part of the training. When you may be forced to go days or longer without sleep you learn to force your body to sleep," Techie said with a grin.

Michelle shook her head and went back to flinging birds. She and Legates would be having a conversation to define what they had. She didn't like being in that unsure place, it usually ended up with her having another male friend.

Although, he'd said that wasn't what he was interested in but then he didn't really say what he was interested in. He could be interested in a friends with benefits package like Cam and Booth had in the past. But she couldn't really see Legates doing that, but then how well did she really know him?

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates eyes shot around the steps and he picked up his steps to catch up to Booth and Brennan.

"You feel it too?" Booth asked as he noticed Legates pace pick up.

"Yeah, my neck is crawling," Legates muttered.

They reached the Humvee and Booth practically pushed Brennan in the vehicle. Brown climbed in behind Booth and Brennan, slamming the door behind himself. Legates climbed in and closed the door. His eyes shooting around, searching but seeing nothing. Robertson got in, closed the door and looked around.

"You guys ran out of there like your asses were on fire," Robertson said, looking in the mirror at the two men in the back.

"Drive," Legates said quickly.

Robertson hit the gas and pulled out towards a local Italian Restaurant. Booth took a deep breath and Legates kept looking in the mirror.

"Okay, you guys are making me nervous," Robertson said, turning into the parking lot.

"We were being watched. Drop us off at the door," Legates said.

Robertson pulled up at the door and the back seat occupants climbed out. Legates got out and ran around the front of the Humvee. He walked into the restaurant. Robertson joined them moments later. When Hammon finally arrived the hostess sat them down.

Legates flicked through the menu and tried not to think bad thoughts. Then he spotted burgers. Letting out a sigh, he perused his choices. He felt a sharp kick and looked up. Brown was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked and Brown pointed at the waitress with in his index finger.

"What can I get you?" She asked him, snapping her gum.

"Bacon cheeseburger with fries and a Coke," he ordered.

Brown shook his head and muttered under his breath. While waiting for their food to arrive, Legates listened as the conversation flowed around him. He didn't really have any input so he kept quiet. The waitress stopped by the table and dropped off salads and appetizers. After hearing Booth's very scientific explanation of alpha pairs and admitting to doing research, Legates burst into laughter.

"I'm so telling the guys. You are a squint," Legates said, pointing at Booth.

"You, young man, had better learn not to use that as an insult or Michelle will box your ears," Booth said, smirking.

Legates snorted and Booth looked at him with a knowing look. Hammon cleared his throat and their attention was drawn back to him.

"I am expecting that this will end today as there was only one expert witness. Mostly it is character witnesses. Most of the information is in a packet that they will be given before deliberation," Hammon said.

Thank God, ran through Legates mind at Hammon's statement. He just wanted to get back to the East Coast, to ACU's and to Michelle. Woah, where had that last one come from? Fantasizing about her was one thing but thinking of her as home that was a bit sudden.

"So, the verdict today and sentencing later?" Brown said, taking a bite of his salad.

"More than likely. You guys should be on a flight home by 4ish I'd say. Unless the jury argues about the verdict," Hammon said.

When their food arrived everyone got quiet while they ate. Legates saw Brennan pull her laptop from the messenger bag and he shook his head. That woman was constantly working, he wondered how the hell she managed to have time to sleep, wash, or eat.

"Is she always like that?" Hammon asked, jerking his thumb at Brennan.

Booth chewed and swallowed while glaring at Hammon. Legates rolled his eyes at Hammon. Did he not listen to the whole alpha conversation? He was being rude and the alpha male sitting next to Brennan would definitely take offense.

"Mr. Hammon, normally Bones would be talking. So instead of staring at us while we ate, she found something else to occupy her time. She has a lot of things on her plate and not a lot of time. This is the second court date this week, we have a current investigation, her publisher probably wants two chapters, she gets close to thirty emails a day with questions and offers, she has student theses to grade and correct, she has duties at the Jeffersonian on top of all that. And that is all that I know about there is probably more," Booth said.

Legates looked over at Brennan his mouth hanging open slightly. Yep, that woman had exactly zero free time. He couldn't even imagine trying to do that everyday. Brennan picked up her magna doodle and scribbled.

_Three chapters not two, revisions and I have to schedule my classes for next semester._

She showed the magna doodle to Hammon.

"Well, I guess she uses every opportunity she gets to work," Hammon said.

"You have no idea," Booth snorted.

"Don't even try that, Sarge. We ALL heard you in the desert," Brown said, pointing his finger at Booth. Booth's face flushed red and he looked down at the table.

"Okay, maybe not EVERY opportunity," Booth muttered. Legates smirked at Booth and tried not to laugh.

The men finished their meals to the sound of the keys on Brennan's laptop clicking. Suddenly, Legates noticed her mouthing what looked to be curses. His eyebrow lowered as he tried to figure out what she was saying. He saw her put her chin in her hand and gently tap her cheekbone with her index finger. She grabbed a wine list and handed it to Booth.

Legates saw her point to the grapes in the upper corner. Shaking his head, Legates wondered if this going to be one of those Booth and Brennan things he heard about constantly. His eyes got wide when Brennan put her hand on her head. He heard Booth guess and her gesturing for more. Then he heard.

"He's not? Please tell me he's not," Booth said, sighing.

Legates wondered who He was and what he wasn't doing. Legates hated being in the dark but with those two he stayed there constantly. He was glad he didn't have to work with them on a daily basis or he'd go bonkers.

"Do you feel like you have no idea what just happened?" Hammon said, echoing Legates' thoughts after having watched the exchange.

"All the time," Legates said with a smile.

They left the restaurant with some time to spare. Robertson dropped them off at the front of the building and then went to park the large vehicle. Legates got that spine tingling chill again and started searching. He saw Brennan pause on the steps and almost growled.

He couldn't believe she didn't feel that. He knew Booth felt it too when he started pushing Brennan up the steps and into the courthouse. When they got inside Brennan rounded on Booth with scowl. Legates wanted to smirk but he had Booth's back on this one, it wasn't about dominance it was about her safety.

"Bones, my neck is prickling," Booth warned her. She glanced at him in confusion. Booth could hear her in his head saying 'I don't know what that means'.

"It means someone is watching us in a not so nice way," Booth explained. Brennan put her hand over her stomach.

"Yes, it's a gut feeling," Booth affirmed. Brennan nodded and turned back around.

"Did your logical scientist just accept your gut feeling?" Legates teased, smiling at Brennan.

Brennan nodded again and began walking towards the courtroom. They entered the courtroom and sat in the same places they had occupied earlier. Ten minutes later, the court was back in session and they sat through Francis' questioning and his character witnesses which were few.

The judge excused the jury and dismissed the court until the verdict was in. Legates stood next to the bench where Booth and Brennan were sitting. He knew that someone couldn't get into a federal courthouse with a weapon without a big hoopla but it still made him nervous. Booth didn't seem to be worried but Legates didn't like the feeling he was on the other end of a sniper rifle.

He had to wonder if that was what was going on. And if so who was the sniper after, Booth or Brennan and why? He spent the next forty minutes trying not to scratch his butt and wondering about people he'd sniped in the past.

Did they have that tickling feeling? Or where they oblivious until they died? The bailiff came out and called everyone into the courtroom. They took their seats and waited as the jury filed into the courtroom. The bailiff delivered the verdict to the judge.

"Private Francis, stand to receive your verdict," the judge commanded. Francis stood and looked straight at the judge.

"On the charge of assault on a non commissioned officer-guilty. On the charge of attempted murder of a non commissioned officer-guilty. You are confined to Leavenworth Penitentiary until your sentencing in three weeks," the judge said then banged his gavel.

"Court is adjourned," the judge said, banging the gavel again.

Everyone in the courtroom stood and began filing out. Legates was ready to leave Kansas and head back to where things were a little more relaxed.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Techie eyed Michelle as he walked by. She needed to relax, she was way too anal. He paused and watched her sorting a huge stack of papers. She was scribbling in the margins, highlighting, stacking and setting up piles.

It was way too organized in his opinion. Cam approached from the steps and turned to see what Techie was looking at. She chuckled causing Techie to turn and look at her.

"Something she got from her father. He taught her good note taking and organization methods. They seem to work as good for her as they did for him. Which is a good thing since he was one of the best in his field," Cam said, smiling sadly.

"Why is she so maniacal about it? She's been here studying for almost a week and she's just suddenly doing this," Techie said, nodding his head towards Michelle.

"My guess would be that some of the time she usually spends doing that," Cam said, gesturing to Michelle, "she's spent being pillows or hiding."

"Sacrifices that have to be made for a social life," Techie muttered.

"She'll rearrange her schedule to accommodate. It's been awhile since her last boyfriend so it may take a while but she'll figure it out. She always does," Cam said, her voice tinged with pride. Techie grinned, gave a quick two fingered salute and headed back to his patrol.

Cam walked into the lounge, got her coffee and quietly headed back to her office. When she sat down her computer beeped with results. She let out a thankful sigh. The search on the fingerprints had come in. She double clicked and opened the results. Cam's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in surprise.

Minimizing that screen, she opened the other one and her eyes narrowed, the results were the same. Hissing, she hit print, printed out the results then picked up her phone, and dialed Booth. The phone rang to voicemail, Cam's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. She glanced at her phone and then she shot a text message to Brennan's phone.

**Have Booth call me. He's not answering his phone-Cam**

A moment later her phone rang.

"Dr. Saroyan," Cam answered.

"Hey, Cam. What's up?" Booth said. Cam could hear the rattle of paper in the background.

"We got a hit on the fingerprint. Hannah Burley's fingerprint was on the elevator button from when Dr. Brennan was attacked. We also got a hit for the hair that was found at the scene of the explosion. Again, it was Hannah Burley," Cam said, looking at her notes on the desk. She heard Booth suck on his teeth and she could picture him nodding to himself.

"Okay, so now we need motive. I mean I know I'm sexy but I doubt she'd blow up an Intelligence Building for me," Booth said, jokingly. Cam grinned at his joke and the sound of Legates and Browns' laughter.

"Legates, stop spitting on Bones," Booth said with fake anger.

"Excuse me? Did Corporal Legates just spit on Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked Booth with her best boss voice.

"Yes, Cam, he did. I made him laugh and he snarfed Pepsi all over her," Booth said, grinning.

Cam could hear the grin in Booth's voice and shook her head. She was sure Brennan didn't find this funny at all. Cam almost felt sorry for Legates, almost.

"Well, when are you going to get back here?" Cam asked, tapping her nails on the desk. She could hear Booth thinking before he answered.

"We should be there in two maybe two and a half hours. Depending on if we hit traffic on the beltway," Booth told her.

Cam nodded then ended the call.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Booth set the phone down and finished his sub with a look of concentration on his face.

The men threw out their trash and headed to the Humvee. Legates pulled out onto route 8 and headed west. He flipped on the blinker and pulled into a WaWa parking lot. He watched as Booth and Brennan got out and headed into the store. His brain went to wandering as it often did when he wasn't doing something.

He wondered did Michelle like salty or sweet snacks? If she liked sweet, what kind? Maybe she liked salty and sweet at the same time. Like chocolate covered pretzels. He pursed his lips as he thought about these things. So much to learn, a smirk crossed his face as he imagined ways to discover the answers to those two questions.

Brown watched the expressions cross Legates face and shook his head. Wherever Legates was in his head, he was happy. Feeling the need to irritate him, Brown poked Legates. Legates scowled at Brown.

"What?" Legates snapped at him.

"Nothing, just wanted to wipe that cheesy smirk that means you're thinking dirty thoughts off your face," Brown said, laughing. Legates shot him another scowl and looked towards the back when the doors opened.

"Typical woman. Ice cream," Brown snorted when he saw Brennan pull out a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Brennan shot him a glare and took a spoonful of her ice cream.

"There is nothing typical about Bones," Booth shot at Brown.

"So, what was with the whole grapes and brains thing at lunch?" Legates asked, smoothly pulling back onto route 8 and heading towards D.C.

He'd been wondering about it since the restaurant but there hadn't been a time where it would have been appropriate to ask. Booth sighed and looked over at Brennan who just nodded her head.

"Bones and I had a discussion about having to be bad to be good. I described it as if young men weren't bad their frontal lobes would be the size of raisins. While deciding whether to go to India with Jared, she pointed out that unless he went alone his frontal lobe would continue to be the size of a raisin," Booth explained.

"But what does that have to do with grapes and brains?" Brown repeated, rubbing his forehead in confusion. Brennan shot Booth a 'is he serious' look. Legates shot the same look at Brown that Brennan shot to Booth.

"Brown, what are raisins?"

"Dried fruit," Brown replied. Booth rolled his eyes at Brown's answer.

"What kind of dried fruit?"

"Ohhhhh a grape," Brown made the connection.

"Where the hell did they find you?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"So, your brother is returning from where ever it was that he disappeared to," Legates stated in a questioning manner.

He was still wondering why Booth's brother disappeared in the first place and when it had happened. He was trying to piece a puzzle together, there were large gaps from the missing picture.

"It would appear so," Booth said noncommittally.

Legates turned his attention to the road and wished these vehicles had radios. He saw a light glow in the mirror and then heard the click of keys. Brennan must be working on something. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the road as he got on 301.

"Aww, come on, Bones. Let me read it," Booth whined from the back. Legates rolled his eyes towards Brown who was smirking at the pair in the back.

"Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" Legates said in that tone the parents use on long trips.

Booth glared at Legates who just smirked at Booth. The vehicle settled into a comfortable silence as they rode. Legates almost jumped in surprise when Angela's voice came from behind him. There were times when technology was annoying, like now.

"Sweetie, we're going home now. You'll meet us there. Right?" Angela said in a demanding tone. Brennan nodded an affirmative.

"Okay, we'll see you then," Angela said, wiggling her fingers in a farewell gesture.

Brown turned and glanced at Legates. Legates shook his head and turned his full attention back to the road. His eyes jerked to the rearview mirror when he heard Booth strangle out a sentence.

"Bones, that's...that's...that's, porn. Your normal books are not that racy, raunchy," he said the last word in a strangled gasp.

Mental images of Brennan's sex scenes from her books made more racy flashed through Legates' mind. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the road. That's all he needed was to wreck the Humvee. He saw Brown whip his head around and look at the pair in the back. Brown laughed at the look on the faces of the two in the back.

"Can we do that?" Booth said, pointing to a paragraph. Brennan pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

Legates wanted to close his eyes and groan, mental pictures that were as bad as his parents having sex flashed across his mind. Ungghh, he thought, ick. Thankfully, the rest of the trip was made in silence. He pulled up to the gates and hit the call button at the gate.

"Helloooooo," Hodgins said.

"Dr. Hodgins, please let us in," Legates said in a semi tired voice. Right now all he wanted to do was get the heck out of this vehicle.

"What's the password?" Hodgins asked in a laughing voice.

"If you don't open this gate I'll shoot you?" Legates asked in a growling tone. The gate slid open as the sound of Hodgins laughter came from the box.

"I'm going to start killing your squints, Sarge," Legates threatened.

"Not suggested," Booth said, laughing at Legates irritation.

Legates drove up the long driveway and parked in front of the mansion.

* * *

**A/N: So let's talk about chapter 23... Nakedness, paybacks, being larger than life, dragons, reactions, peep shows, definitions, challenges, secrets, cold feet, faking it, foot writing, appendages, attachments, moonlight, beer, junk food, busted, patrol, Achmed, payment, promises, calling oneself a jackass, Starship Enterprise, pushing buttons, calculations, discussion of nerdiness, and something is burning.**

**A/N2: Okay so yeah lol I had a hard time finding a name for this chapter. It seemed to me to be very Booth and Brennan centric which is not necessarily a bad thing but makes finding a name in the Michelle and Legates line of though difficult. Did that make any sense? LOL I need more coffee.**

**Please leave a review! They let us know you're out there reading.**


	24. Secrets Revealed

_Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own anything, I'm not taking credit off of it, and the only way I'd make money off of it was if Hart Hanson hired me (as if that'd ever happen)._

**Doc206**: I'm so glad to help =D Lots of fluff in this chapter and lots of fluff to come. For now it's all kinds of disgustingly sweet fluffiness but you know relationships aren't all fluff all the time ;-).  
**Yenyen76:** Happy dance totally appropriate in this circumstance =D.  
**Angelbach:** Exactly just what every girl wants is to be one of the guys. I actually went back to Murder in Maluku to make sure it was right. LOL. Gotta love a dog that adds sound effects to your story =D. Mine usually just snorts and sneezes. /snicker One thing I can tell you is that my clues at the bottom of the story are sometimes EXACTLY what I say they are and sometimes they are not what they seem. I had to tweet about that one. ;-) Oohhh speaking of Achmed I should put a link in for him. /snicker  
**Jenheir1:** Ha, he just doesn't want to get his ass kicked =D. If all goes well both sequels will be published simultaneously so that there won't be homework at all. No the later part of this story is the six months between the end of the case and the epilogue of Espionage.  
**Nertoool54:** She won't doubt it past this chapter ;-)  
**ArielBrennan:** Ha, my DH who read the story said that I made her 'trampy' in this chapter and she still had her clothes on. So alas no dual nakedness in this chapter. There is nakedness but not nekkidness. LOL

**Thank you for your reviews guys! I really really do appreciate them.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Secrets Revealed  
**

Sighing, he climbed out of the vehicle. His back, arms, and butt were sore from driving for the last three hours. After Booth and Brennan climbed out of the vehicle, Legates grabbed his bag from the back. Everyone made their way into the house. Padding quietly through the foyer, he went down the steps and through the hallway to his room.

Opening the door, he entered the room and dropped his bag next to the door. Not noticing the light next to the bed being on, he walked to the bed and flopped down with a grunt. Michelle remained silent watching him unlace his boots, wondering when he'd notice she was there. After getting his boots off, Legates walked to the bathroom, pulling off clothes and throwing them into a pile as he moved.

Michelle's eyes widened and she was sure that she should say something. Nah, she'd enjoy the view. Was he wearing banana underwear? Were there seriously bananas on his underwear? Her mouth fell open when he stopped in front of his pile of clothes and pulled off his underwear. When he got in the bathroom, he closed the door, turned on the shower and stepped in. Michelle sat on the couch in his room, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. For a trained sniper he didn't seem to be aware of her presence on his couch.

She smacked her hand over her mouth and giggled. Ten minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and began digging through the duffel he brought from his dorm room. He was reaching for his towel when he heard a soft cough.

Turning swiftly, his eyes scanned the room. His eyes landed on Michelle sitting on the couch near the window. Relaxing his shoulders, he put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Paying me back for breaking into your room?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"I was waiting for you to come back," she said, after clearing her throat. His neck straightened and he looked at her in surprise.

"You saw me?" He asked, jerking his thumb towards the door.

"Honey, you're larger than life. How could I miss you? And, yes, I do mean all of you," she said, with a purr that was laced with laughter.

"Hey! Don't talk about those regions of my body while laughing. You'll hurt my feelings," he said, pouting.

She snorted and stood up, walked to the door and turned on the overhead light. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. She walked back to the couch and eyed the water running down his chest. Legates looked down and shrugged.

"I don't wear clothes in the shower," he said. She grinned and raised one eyebrow.

"I hope not. I also hope there's other times you don't wear them," she said. He scowled at her for teasing him.

"You'd better stop that, young lady," he said, putting his hands on back on his hips.

His muscles bunched across his chest and arms when he did that. Her eyes got wide and her mouth spread in an even wider grin. Her eyes were drawn the the two intertwined dragons that were tattooed on his chest. She sat on the couch, pulled her feet up to the side and leaned on the arm.

Legates watched as she made herself comfortable on the couch in his room. His mind started wandering to places that involved lots of skin, very little clothes and the taste of her skin.

"Earth to Josh," she said, hiding her laughter at his obvious reaction to his thoughts.

"Huh? Wha?" He said, snapping back to the present.

He caught the knowing look on her face and he blushed. Turning around, he grabbed his pajama pants and headed to the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home, oh wait, you already have," he said, teasing her as he headed to the bathroom.

She leaned her head on her hand and her elbow on the arm of the couch. He reappeared a few moments later wearing a pair of green and black plaid flannel pants. They hung low on his hips and shifted lower as he moved. She saw a thin love trail that started below his belly button and traveled south. The dark hair was just barely there.

"Planning on giving me a peep show? Cos you are about to lose your pants," she said with a leer. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he looked at her.

"I can if you'd like. Whatever you want I'll give you," he said, bowing and putting his hand over his heart.

She stretched her neck seeing if she could catch another glimpse while he was bowing. She pouted when she couldn't. His eyes twinkled with laughter at her pout.

"So, why exactly are you in my room?" He asked her, walking to the lamp next to the bed and turning it off. He moved to the couch and flopped down on the other end.

"Well, you've been here there and everywhere so I figured I'd be able to catch you here," she said almost evasively.

"Did you need something? Or did you just want to catch me?" He asked, cutting his eyes seductively at her. She wiggled her eyebrows then shrugged.

"Well, Techie said something interesting, it made me wonder and a little edgy," she said. He blew out a breath and narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly did my dumbass friend say and why would it make you edgy?" He asked, keeping his eyes narrowed.

"He said everyone in the unit thought of me as a sister. Later elaborating that you were an exception to that feeling. But it left me wondering, what exactly," she waved her hand back and forth between the two of them, "we are. I mean are we an actual couple? A friends with benefits thing? Just some fun while we're here?" She questioned her face full of curiosity.

She hoped she wasn't pushing too fast but she really didn't like being in limbo. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at her self consciously.

"I was hoping that we were a couple but if you want a friends with benefits thing I guess I could settle for that," he said, scrunching his face unhappily. She let out a huff and shook her head.

"Couple it is then. I don't like hanging in limbo about things like this. In the past it's ended up with me having too many guy friends," she muttered, plucking at her pajama pants. He smiled understandingly and shook his head.

"Too bad for them then," he said.

"So, where are you from?" She asked in a long drawn out question, making him chuckle. He snorted and looked at her.

"Georgia," he said, broadening his speech and drawing his vowels out so it sounded like Jawja instead of Georgia. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Liar, you don't have an accent, althouugghhhh, your parents did," she pointed out.

"I turn it off and on. Just like now. Moving around so much I learned to talk without it," he told her, grinning.

"So is there a time when you don't control it?" She asked him with a twinkle in her eye. He cocked his head and thought about his answer.

"Yep," he said.

"And?" She questioned him really wanting to know.

"You'll have to see if you can find out when that is," he challenged her.

"Hmmm, okay," she agreed.

"Where are you from?" He asked her with a smile.

"Here in DC," she replied.

"Okay, then tell me something no one else knows," he told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, only if you plan on sharing," she replied.

"Deal," he agreed. She paused and fell silent as she thought.

"Do you not have anything you've never told anyone?" He asked, watching her think. She slowly nodded and looked at him.

"I have a secret I'm just going to say this first. If you tell anyone and I will know because no one and I do mean no one knows this. Hell, I'm not even sure why I'm trusting you with this," she told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, if you tell anyone I'll have Booth kill you," she threatened.

"I got it," he said, holding his hands up defensively. Reaching over, he pulled on her foot then drew his hand back.

"Good Lord, your feet are freezing," he said, standing up he walked to the bed and snagged the blanket.

Dragging it back, he tossed it on the couch. She laughed and then took a deep breath. His musky scent rose from the blankets. It wasn't an unclean smell or particularly strong, just male and she liked it. He flopped back down, grabbed her feet and pulled them into his lap.

"So, spill," he said. He watched a blush spread across her face and she cleared her throat.

"I've only slept with two guys," she started. He nodded and started rubbing his hand up and down the top of her foot.

"And I faked every single orgasm with both of them," she finished, her face turning a darker red.

His mouth fell open, his eyes bugged and his hand stopped moving. She covered her eyes with her hand and refused to look at him. He shook his head, leaned over and pulled her hand down.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's not your fault they couldn't finish what they started," he told her softly.

"Yeah, well they seem to be doing fine and the only common denominator was me," she pointed out. He shook his head again and sighed.

"Most guys at your age wouldn't know a real female orgasm if it smacked them in the face. Yeah, I have five years on you but in those five years I've learned a lot," he told her. He wasn't about to tell her that most of what he learned was from his previous girlfriend whom was quite a few years older than himself. He almost snorted at that thought, she was more than twenty years older than him.

She started laughing and covered her face. He sat back and waited for her to stop laughing. She was embarrassed and he knew it so he decided to tell her his secret.

"Okay, so my secret isn't sexual but it still is a secret. My parents are the only ones who know this," he told her. She uncovered her face and stared at him. Was he serious?

"I can write with my feet," he told her in a flat tone.

She looked at him in surprise then squealed in laughter, mostly from telling him her most embarrassing secret then having him tell her that. He started to chuckle at her laughter. Neither heard the voices moving down the hallway outside.

"This I have to see," she told him.

"Nope, you said I had to tell you not show you," he said.

"Awww, come on," she whined.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he tossed out. She rolled her eyes and then glared at him. He wiggled his eyebrows in return.

"Fine. Scream or moan?" She asked him with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" He shot back with a look of shock on his face.

"Did I stutter? Would you prefer I scream or moan?" She asked him with a blank look.

"Jesus, you're serious aren't you? Let's go with moan since your mom is down the hall," he said, laughing lightly.

She smirked at him then started panting lightly. His eyes widened as he watched her go from smirking to moaning. Her fingers trailed down her neck and her body twitched as she let out a low moan. His mouth fell open as her body tensed, her breath hitched, and she let out a low moan of female satisfaction. It was like watching someone orgasm from mentally masturbating. Then as quick as she started, she stopped and looked over at him. She grinned at his slack jawed stare.

"That was...uh...very...ahh...interesting," he said, clearing his throat between each word and pause.

"Your turn, big boy," she said, trying not to laugh at the look still on his face.

He stood up, walked to his bag, and started digging around. He pulled out a notebook and a pen. Walking back, he sat on the floor and pulled off his right sock. She leaned over and watched as he put the notebook on the floor. He dropped the pen on the notebook and scooted back.

She watched in stunned amazement as he picked up the pen off the notebook, tucked it between his big toe and second toe. He curled the rest of his toes around the pen. He leaned back on his arms and chewed on his lip. He wrote his full name on the sheet of paper. She started laughing and pointed.

"You even wrote in cursive. That is freaking sick," she said in awe.

He dropped the pen and looked up at her. She was draped on the couch with her cheek resting against the seat, looking down at his notebook. Her toes were peeking out from under the blanket near his head.

"Do you always paint your toenails?" He asked her, eyeing the blood red polish on her toenails.

"Yep, my nails are too short but not my toenails," she said. She wiggled her toes and his attention was drawn back to her feet.

"How can a person as tall as you balance on something that small?"

"Practice, I've been practicing all my life. Kind of like you've been practicing using those big appendages of yours," she said, pointing at his feet. He looked at his feet and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I do not have big feet," he told her.

"I did say appendages plural and I only pointed at your feet," she said, smirking.

He reached up grabbed the blanket and pulled. She rolled off the couch still wrapped in the blanket. She squealed as she fell on top of him.

"Well, that's an interesting view," he said, staring at her butt which was facing him.

She had rolled from the couch, on top of his legs, landing face down with her feet next to his hips, her legs on top of his, her chest between his feet.

"You think you're funny, huh?" She said, glancing over her shoulder.

Using her elbows, she pulled herself forward. Thinking she was going somewhere, he grabbed her ankle. She yanked her foot then burrowed both her feet between his thighs and burrowed her toes close to his nether regions.

"Tarnation woman, those are COLD," he yelped. She burst into laughter and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Okay, so I found one time your accent comes out," she snickered.

"That was wrong, just wrong," he told her.

She laughed and he wrapped a hand around her ankle again. He pulled her to him, leaned over wrapped his arm around her ribs and lifted her up against his chest. Now they sat on the floor with her straddling his waist backwards and her back to his chest. He slid a hand under one of her legs and straightened it out. He grunted as she shifted her weight to straighten the other leg out.

"As fun as this is, you're going to have to sit between my legs because currently between the two of us we're crushing my gnardicles," he told her.

She burst out laughing and let him slide her forward. She pulled the blanket out from under herself and draped their legs with it.

"Did you just say gnardicles?" She asked, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yes, I did," he said, looking at the ceiling. He leaned back putting his weight on his arms.

"I guess squishing them is a bad thing?" She asked him with an innocent air.

"That's a roger on that one. I like them, in fact I'm rather attached to them," he said mildly.

"Huh, I'll have to see those attachments sometime," she said blithely. He looked at the ceiling and let out a breath.

"Or maybe not," she said, shrugging at his seeming reluctance.

He was breathing and trying to think of things that would control his blood flow. It wasn't working and he felt his pajama bottoms shifting.

"Aww, Jeez," he muttered.

He lifted a hand and swiped it down his face. She leaned to the left and looked up at him. He was staring at the ceiling with intense concentration. She leaned further back against his chest and felt his prominent erection on her back, her smile spread.

"Okay, maybe I will get to," she said, smirking.

"Look when you've got a hot woman in your lap and she's talking about seeing your attachments. You should know how this works," he said gruffly. She snorted and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's the first time that I've gotten a guy excited with my mouth, I mean with words," she said.

"Dear, God, Almighty," he groaned.

A blush spread across her face at her unintentional blunder. Shrugging she figured she'd just go with it and keep it light and funny.

"I don't think He's going to help you with that," Michelle told him with a straight face. Legates started laughing and fell over backwards.

"You are going to be the death of me," he wheezed, still laughing. She stood up in a huff and stalked to the door.

"Where you going?" He asked, sitting back up.

She stopped by the door, looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. She flicked the switch so the light blinked off and walked back to where he was sitting.

"If you're going to die you should at least be comfortable," she said saucily.

"You're evil...I like it," he said. She lay down on the floor next to him with a smile. The moonlight filtered in through the blinds and fell in a patch on the floor where they laid. In this time and place the dark didn't scare her and it surprised her.

"Do you like beer?" Michelle asked. Legates looked down at her head lying on his chest.

"Yes, I like beer. Interesting question," he said, chuckling.

She shrugged and ran her fingers across his stomach. His muscles tensed and he laughed. Her hand moved up his stomach to his chest and fiddled with the necklace that hung there. She looked at it as she turned it in her fingers. It had numbers on it like a die but there were more than six sides. Grabbing her hand, he put in on his stomach and held it still.

"Salty or sweet?" He asked her.

"Salty or sweet what?" She asked, a little confused by his question.

"Do you like salty or sweet junk food? Do you even like junk food?" He asked, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Sweet most of the time and of course I like junk food," she muttered, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Is your necklace glowing?" She asked him in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, it is," he chuckled.

Legates heard her draw in a deep breath then felt it blow across his chest. He was enjoying the feeling of her pressed up against him when he felt her twitch. Damn, she fell asleep. He thought about waking her up or carrying her to her room. Sighing, he gave up the idea and let sleep overtake him.

Three hours later, Oaks looked around the kitchen.

"Crap where is Legates?" He muttered, glancing at the door. Goodman snorted and stood up.

"I'll go get his lazy ass," he said.

Goodman left the kitchen and went down the stairs. He walked down the hall to Legates room. Knocking lightly, he waited. When he got no answer, he pushed the door open gently. He stopped short at the sight of the large man sprawled on his back on the floor. He walked quickly thinking something had happened. Leaning over, he reached to pull the blanket back and found his arm grasped in a firm grip.

"What?" Legates whispered in irritation.

"Your patrol was supposed to start five minutes ago," Goodman said.

Legates put his finger to his lips but nodded. Goodman's eyebrow rose until a soft feminine sigh drifted from under the covers.

"Dude, Sarge is going to kill you," Goodman whispered. Legates waved him away. Goodman nodded and walked back to the door.

"If you're not up there in five or less I'm coming back and I'll bring Sarge with me," Goodman said smirking.

Legates rolled his eyes and shooed Goodman again. Sliding out from under Michelle, Legates picked her up, blankets and all, then carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and padded to his duffel. He pulled on his night gear and quietly left the room. He made it upstairs to find Goodman standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Sarge is going to kick your ass," he told Legates.

"No, he's not and it's nunya," Legates told him.

"What?" Goodman said, crossing his arms. Addison looked at Legates then at Goodman.

"Nunya as in it's nunya business," Legates said to Goodman.

"If he shoots you I'm going to say I told you so," Goodman said. Legates sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing happened, Goodman. So there is no reason for Sarge to shoot me," Legates said, mentally groaning.

"You were sleeping on the floor half naked," Goodman said.

"Why would Sarge shoot him for sleeping half naked on the floor?" Addison asked Goodman, confusion written all over his sleep.

"Because he wasn't sleeping on the floor by himself," Goodman said politely.

"And for what you're insinuating I would have to be fully naked wouldn't I? Let's just get this patrol started," Legates growled.

They paused when the door to the kitchen swung open. They turned to see Michelle amble into the kitchen, walk to the fridge and open it. She leaned in and Goodman looked at Legates with a raised eyebrow. Legates shrugged and let a smile slide across his face.

"Night guys," Michelle mumbled as she left carrying a flavored water.

"Night," they called out. Addison turned to look at Legates.

"Sarge is going to keeelllll you," Addison said, imitating Achmed and laughing.

Legates shook his head, picked up his weapon and left the kitchen. Michelle wandered down the hallway and a grin pulled up at the corners of her mouth. She walked directly to Legates' room and slipped inside. She took a drink of her water, set the bottle on the nightstand. Flicking on the lamp, she crawled back into his bed.

Four hours later, she rolled over and snagged a pillow. Curling up around it, she went back to sleep. Legates walked into the kitchen and waved to the guys sitting there as he passed through. Goodman laughed and twiddled his fingers as Legates walked by. He'd seen Michelle slip into Legates' room, while he'd been on patrol.

Legates continued through the foyer, down the stairs and to his room. He opened the door and walked into his room. He blinked at the lamp on the bedside table. Michelle must have left it on. After closing his door, he stripped on his way to the bathroom. He returned a few moments later and lifted the blanket to crawl into bed. His eyes widened and he jerked back as he realized there was a person in his bed. A breath later, he smiled, the scent of warm vanilla sugar drifted from the covers and he knew who was in his bed. He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up to his waist. Rolling on his side, he reached for his pillow and grunted.

"Oh, hell no," he grumbled and patted around until he found it.

Tugging lightly, he tried to remove the pillow from her arms. She sighed and squeezed it to her tighter. He pulled a little harder and she smirked.

"If you want it you have to pay me with a kiss for it," she murmured.

"That is soo...you know what okay," he said.

Leaning over, he captured her mouth in a kiss as he pulled the pillow from her. Michelle felt his lips on hers and felt a warmth in her stomach. Oh, could he kiss and he wasn't even trying. She might be in trouble here. When he had the pillow in his possession, he pulled back, rolled over, and tucked the pillow under his head.

Michelle grunted, stuck out her tongue, and flopped onto her stomach. Grinning, she spread out across the bed and put her feet between his calves. Legates closed his eyes and smiled sleepily. He could deal with cold feet.

Michelle blinked as she heard Angela squealing as she ran down the hallway. Sighing, Michelle slid from the bed. Legates murmured, rolled on his back but stayed asleep. Smiling, she dropped a soft kiss on his lips and quietly walked to the door. She cracked it open and listened for noise in the hallway. Hearing none, she opened the door and slipped into the hallway.

Angela was standing in the man cave talking to Techie when she spotted Michelle slipping from Legates' room. Smirking, Angela continued her conversation. Techie saw a narrow eyed smirking look cross Angela's features and wondered what that was all about. Mentally shrugging, he continued talking to her.

Michelle opened her door and walked quietly into her room. She made her way to the bathroom and started the shower.

Legates blinked and groaned when he saw the clock. He turned, looked at the other side of the bed and saw it was empty. Must of been his imagination. Rolling from the bed, he caught the smell of vanilla and knew she'd been there last night.

Scratching his stomach and grinning, he walked to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the bar island, he saw a newspaper. Picking it up, he skimmed the headlines and scowled then dropped it. Angela walked in and found Legates sitting alone in the kitchen.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she walked to the other side of the counter he was sitting at. She watched for a moment as he stared into space. His face was blank so she couldn't get a read on what he was thinking about but she had a good idea. His eyes drifted to her in question. Huh, he wasn't on a space mission after all.

"I'm going to say this once but I'm sure you'll hear it again from Cam and Booth but I'm going to be first. Don't play with her, she's sweet and if you hurt her I'll be the third person you'd have to worry about. I'll be behind Booth and Cam. And after me well there's a whole string of squints," she said in a matter of a fact manner.

"Did a bunch of squints just threaten me by proxy?" Legates asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Angela smiled and tapped her fingers on the counter top.

"Not threaten per se more like promise," she said. Legates sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"All good things are worth taking crap for," he muttered.

Angela let a slow smile spread across her face. Patting his arm, she walked to the cabinet.

"That statement makes all the difference," she said brightly.

Shaking his head, Legates went back to drinking his coffee. People began filtering in, getting their coffee, and sitting down around the kitchen. Legates eyes came out of space when Booth dropped his jacket on the back of the chair next to him. Legates watched as Booth moved around the kitchen making coffee for himself and tea for Dr. Brennan.

Was that sort of thing natural or was it learned? His parents were the same way, Legates mused. He was jerked from his musing as Brown asked a question.

"Sarge, what is it with you and the shoulder holsters? Is it a tactical rig?" Brown asked from next to Booth.

"No, it's called a jackass rig and I wear them because they're more comfortable and easier to hide under my jacket," Booth said, sipping his coffee.

People around him paused in silence for a moment then erupted in gales of laughter. Legates looked at Booth and tried to squelch his laughter but it just wasn't happening. He joined everyone else in laughing at Booth. Sighing, Booth rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.

"You...just..called...yourself... a...jackass," Brown gasped out, laughing between words.

"No, what I said is it's a jackass rig. It's the type of shoulder holster," Booth corrected.

Legates saw a hand snake around from behind Booth and snag a cup of tea. Again another thing to ponder how in the world did they know instinctively that the other was there? Again something he'd seen in his parents. Were these things from spending so much time together or were they from something else?

Pursing his lips, Legates took another sip of his coffee and blanked his face when he felt Michelle's hand brush against his back as she passed behind him. He caught a whiff of that smell he was now starting to associate with her and his eyes glazed over again. An hour later, everyone was packed into the Humvees and Legates' eyes narrowed as he saw one leave the convoy and head in another direction.

"Where the hell are they going?" He muttered, watching the Humvee move through the morning traffic. Michelle smirked from her seat next to him.

"If you hadn't been in deep space on the Starship Enterprise you'd know that Dr. Brennan had a doctor's appointment this morning," she said, laughing. Cruz and Murphy laughed from the backseat.

"Why is she sitting up there and not one of us?" Murphy asked, shooting Legates a smarmy look.

"Because, Murphy, it doesn't matter where you sit in this particular situation. That being the case, I prefer to look at her than you," Legates said, watching the traffic on the road.

"What's that?" Michelle asked, pointing to a button on the dash. Legates swatted her hand away from it.

"That will extend the boomerang," he said. She scrunched her face at him.

"A telescopic anti-sniper counter measure that filters out surrounding sound and locates a shooter within 15 degrees of their position," Cruz told her.

"Huh, sounds useful," she said. Legates snorted and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What does it detect? Like the firing of the weapon or something else?" She asked, eyeing the screens on the dashboard.

"Curious little thing aren't you?" Cruz said as if he were talking to a ten year old.

"Sergeant Cruz, one only learns by asking questions," she told him.

"It detects muzzle blast and tracks the bullet by supersonic sound as it moves through the air. The computer calculates a set of algorithms and feeds it back to the console," Murphy said. Michelle cocked her head and thought about it for a few moments.

"Huh, wonder what Zach could do with that," she muttered.

Leaning over, she unzipped her backpack, pulled out her physics book, her notebook, a pencil and her calculator. She flipped through her book while chewing on her lip. Groaning lightly, she started writing in her notebook and punching on her calculator.

"Whatcha doing," Legates asked, glancing at her paper.

"I wanted to know how fast a supersonic bullet was and figured it would be in my physics book. But noooooo, there's only the equation so I have to figure it out myself," she muttered, still writing.

Cruz leaned forward to tell her but before he could Legates shook his head no. A few minutes later, she sighed and looked down at her answer.

"Huh, minimum of .6433 miles per second," she murmured.

"Nerd," Cruz said, laughing.

"That's pretty good coming from you. You're a military nerd but a nerd either way," she said. Legates snickered and changed lanes.

"I never was nor will I ever be a nerd," Cruz said, sticking his nose in the air. Legates shook his head grinning.

"There's nothing wrong with being a nerd," Legates said in general. Michelle turned to look at him and a sneaking suspicion crossed her mind.

"You were a nerd in high school weren't you?" She asked Legates with a grin.

"Yep," he answered.

"You, were a nerd? Yeah right," Cruz snorted. Murphy laughed at Cruz's assumption.

"Band geek?" Murphy said, looking closely at Legates.

"Nuh, uh," Michelle disagreed.

Legates grinned as he heard the speculation fly around the Humvee.

"You calculate quickly, hmm, you were a gaming geek," Michelle said, her eyes widening. He shook his head and she grinned at him.

"So, you played Mario in high school who didn't. That doesn't make you a geek," Cruz scoffed. Murphy rolled his eyes and chuckled at Cruz's misconception.

"Role playing gaming geek," Murphy corrected and Cruz's eyes narrowed. Legates sighed and turned on the street with the Jeffersonian.

"I played Dungeons and Dragons," Legates told Cruz.

"You ran around with a sword and cape?" Cruz asked him with surprise on his face.

"Dear Lord, never mind, Cruz," Michelle grunted. Michelle reached up and fingered her necklace as her eyes glazed in concentration.

"I smell something burning," Legates teased. Michelle's eyes shot to him and she scowled at him.

"Yes, it is exactly what you're thinking it is," he told her with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: So that was exciting right? Tomorrow's chapter is going to be fun too...okay not as fun as today's...tattoos, knives, paybacks, boobs, whispering, frog guts, bed hogging, mama bear, THAT discussion, details, a show, a nap, one goes and one stays, notes, extra people, heated discussion, sunset, alarms, Barbie, messages received, burbling breathing, wrapping it up, free to go, waiting for eventually, and pain.**

**A/N2: So there will be at least one link today. I'll be posting a link about Achmed just in case you don't know who he is. Oh wait, there's also two links about Legates' necklace. Forgot about that.** **So that was the long awaited laughter behind the door that Booth and Brennan heard in Espionage and it was not at all what they thought LOL. Funny how that sometimes happens. Three more chapters and the Espionage part of the story will be over...  
**


	25. Disappearing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for this story and no copy right infringement is intended. Fox and Hart Hanson can have the characters back once I'm done playing with them (not that he'll want them mind you)._

**Xylarisa**: You know my husband said the same thing but I tried show her accepting the fact that her little girl was growing up and there was nothing she could do. Guess I should have stayed in character.  
**Angelbach**: Do you now? LOL! My husband can't write but he sure as heck can pick up stuff with them. I almost fell off the couch laughing the first time he did it.  
**1956JohnDeere50**: Yeah _**THAT**_ discussion lol  
**Mendenbar**: I have to draw pictures and mess them up all the time LOL ;-)  
**Nertoold54**: Yeppers and they just keep on moving and getting more and more interesting.  
**ArielBrennan**:You should try to count how many times Booth actually does threaten him *snicker*. I try to keep their conversations pretty much light. I mean what fun is it to be with someone if you can't have fun with them most of the time. ;-)

Thank You everyone for your reviews! They are the highlight of my day.

**Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there today!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Disappearing  
**

"And what exactly are you thinking?" Murphy asked with an interested edge to his voice, looking over at Michelle. Michelle mentally rolled her eyes and shot a wink at Legates then turned to face Murphy.

"I was thinking of an interesting tattoo that I saw on Josh," Michelle said impishly, smirking at Murphy.

"And what kind of tattoo is that?" Cruz asked, more interested in the artwork than anything else.

"One of a pair of dragons," Michelle told Cruz with a hint of mischievousness in her face. Legates shot her a scowl and she shot him another wink.

"And where perchance is this tattoo. I might like to see it," Murphy said suspiciously, more wanting to know if it had been spotted in passing or if they'd been naked when she saw it. I still might have a shot, he thought.

"He might show you but I'm not sure it's anywhere you'd want to see," Michelle said, smirking.

"So do you have any tattoos?" Murphy asked, his eyes running over her arms as if looking for a hint of one.

"If I did you'd never see it," Michelle snapped now irritated.

Cruz burst into laughter at her statement. Legates smirked at Michelle and gave her a nod for her suggesting that he might not show him since he really didn't want to. Better yet for telling Murphy he'd never know if she had a tattoo. Legates pulled the Humvee into the parking lot, engaged the brakes, and turned it off. He watched and waited as Cam got out of another Humvee and hurried to the door. He watched as she punched in her code and opened the door.

The CID members climbed out of the Humvee and Legates watched them go. When they were out of the vehicle, he burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you said that to Murphy," he said, still laughing. Michelle looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

"He's been annoying the shit out of me since we've been here. Several times now, I've told him that I prefer you and he still won't listen. Maybe now, he'll leave me the hell alone," she said, grinning.

"He might, he might not. And later you will tell me about other times since I'm only aware of one," Legates said, raising an eyebrow.

Michelle shrugged and got out of the Humvee, shooting him a grin. Legates got out of the Humvee and followed Michelle to the line of people going into the building. Legates took the door from Addison and waved him in. Addison stepped through the door. Legates waited and went in after the last person. When he reached the catwalk, he saw that Michelle was already on the floor next to the coffee table.

Nodding at Techie, Legates started his patrol. When he came around again, he saw she had ear buds in her ears and was furiously scribbling. Shaking his head, he turned then paused when he heard Wendell and Cruz yelling at each other.

"Look, Hodgins found stainless steel and brass particulates. The marks clearly show hilt indents on the bone and depth of the marks in the bone are consistent with a standard issue P3 Army Quartermaster Knife," Wendell snarled at Cruz.

"No Army personnel, could possibly do something like that to another person," Cruz argued. Wendell snorted and looked at the man.

"I have seen some pretty nasty things that one human can do to another. Army or not they are still human," Wendell growled then stalked off.

Legates mentally cheered Wendell, agreeing completely with him. Legates continued patrolling, his boots coming to an almost screeching halt on his fourth round when he saw Wilson's face on Michelle's calves. She sat watching something on her phone as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Techie almost jumped when he spotted Legates' face. He'd not seen that kind of rage on his friends face before. Turning his head, he spotted Wilson with his face on Michelle's legs and burst into laughter. Legates slowly turned his face towards Techie and narrowed his eyes. Techie took a step back.

"Chill, dude, she's been the unit's pillow for two days now," Techie said.

Legates shook his head and stalked off. When he came around again, Michelle had an narrow eyed grin spread across her face. Wilson shifted, snorted then grumbled in his sleep. She burst into laughter and Legates stopped to look at her. She smiled at him, shrugged and grinned.

"Paybacks," she said.

When Legates came around to Techie again, he stopped and crossed his arms. Techie stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she wearing a shit eating grin and talking about paybacks?" Legates asked, pointing towards Michelle. Techie narrowed his eyes and then burst into rolling laughter.

"Michelle, did you do what I think you did?" Techie called from the other side of the catwalk.

"Yes, I did," she called back.

"Do you need matches?" Techie called to her, laughing so hard he almost cried.

"No, it's tucked neatly under his head. He'll get a nose full when he wakes up," Michelle called back cheerily. Legates looked at Techie for an explanation.

"We had Chinese two days ago. Michelle found out about his soy allergy while she was sitting on the floor when Wilson crac-"

"Oh, God. He didn't," Legates grumbled. Techie chuckled and nodded.

"He did," Techie affirmed.

"So, she's," Legates said, pointing towards Michelle.

"So, it would seem," Techie said, laughing.

"That is so, wrong, just wrong," Legates mumbled. He continued to patrol until he heard Wilson bellow.

"OH. MY. GOD." Wilson bellowed. Michelle burst into squealing laughter. Legates heard the scratch and fizzle of a match as it lit.

"Are you sure you're even a girl?" Wilson screeched like a girl.

"You wanna see my boobs and find out?" Michelle yelled back.

"Hell yeah," Wilson said, laughing at her. Michelle reached for the bottom of her shirt, making Wilson's eyes widen in surprise.

"Whoa whoa it was a joke," Wilson yelled, putting his hands up to stop her.

Michelle started laughing at his reaction and shook her head. He turned on his heel and nearly fell down the steps trying to get away from her. She burst into laughter and flopped down on the couch.

She plugged her ear bud back in and started rewatching her lecture. She sat with her back to the arm of the couch and her legs stretched out on the couch. Two hours and near the end of the video, Michelle felt a body fall on her legs.

"Unggh, get off me," Michelle said. Then she saw it was Legates and stopped struggling.

"Please don't fart on me," he said, smirking at her. She looked down at him and beamed a grin at him.

"I do not fart," she said loftily, "I whisper in my panties."

"Not what Wilson says," Legates said, squinting up at her. Michelle snickered then looked down at him.

"Wilson says a lot of things," Michelle said, plugging her earbud into one ear and flicking through her videos. She was watching her Spanish lecture when he swiped the other earbud and stuck it in his ear.

"Spanish?" He asked her after listening for a moment.

"Yeah," she said.

Pursing her lips, she squinted and watched as the professor wrote on the board. She was trying to decipher her professor's awful handwriting when her earbud popped out because he was wiggling up towards her. Now, he was laying with his head on her shoulder, his back against her chest.

"Good thing you aren't, omph, heavy or anything," she said. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm," he said, wiggling around. She snorted and grunted as his weight shifted.

"Comfortable?" She asked sarcastically.

"Mmmhmm," he said happily. She snorted and wrapped her arms around him and laced them over his stomach.

"How come I didn't get those pillows?" Oak grumbled as he walked into the lounge, "I got a frog in a blender."

Legates looked up at Michelle with question written all over his face. Michelle reached down and pulled out her phone. Flicking through the websites, she pulled up the frog in a blender and held it down where he could see it. She started pushing buttons and he wrinkled his face up until the frog started talking. He lost it as she made the frog spin faster.

"Wait until she hits button ten," Oaks muttered, rolling on his side and covering his face with his arm.

Legates reached up and hit the last button and laughed as frog guts flew everywhere. Sighing, he rolled onto his side and buried his face between her breasts.

"Comfortable?" She asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Yep," he said.

"I'm so glad I could help serve my Country," she said in smart ass tone full of laughter as she teased him. Oaks cracked his eye and groaned.

"You seriously suck, man," he told Legates.

"She owes me," Legates muttered.

She took on a look of annoyance that she didn't really feel.

"How do you figure?" She asked, fighting off a grin.

"We spent the night discussing my appendages and attachments, you stole my pillow, made me pay for it and THEN you hogged the bed," he muttered.

Oaks' eyes shot open and a stupefied look crossed his face. Techie came to a skidding halt on the catwalk near the lounge. He turned to see a self satisfied smile spread across Michelle's face.

"First of all, you were the one who brought up attachments, not me. Second of all, your pillow was reasonably priced. And third, I do not hog the bed," Michelle informed Legates.

He snorted, making one of her breasts jiggle. He cracked an eye and gave a smile of pleasure. Techie stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Did you need help with something, Techie? You look a bit confused," Michelle said with a raised eyebrow. Legates chuckled at her questions.

"It's been awhile since anyone other than himself has checked his attachments," Legates muttered.

"Nuh uh, Andrea was here, what three? Four days ago?" Michelle said, laughing at Techie's face which was turning red.

Cam had paused on the steps up to the catwalk. Her lips pressed firmly together and her eyes narrowed, having heard the conversation. Techie turned slightly and saw her, a smirk spread across his face. Cam strode up the steps and into the lounge. Walking to the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup.

"Michelle, I'm going to be processing results and I need to remove Booth's stitches. I'll need you to courier information, please," Cam said, stirring her coffee. Michelle scowled at her but nodded.

"As soon as you can get Corporal Legates off of you," Cam said a little sternly.

Legates swiveled and sat up letting Michelle slide out from behind him. She stood up and straightened her clothes. Cam nodded and turned to leave. She paused at the top of the steps.

"Oh and, Legates, if I ever hear of you speaking with my daughter about your attachments again, I'll detach your attachments," Cam said in an even tone. Legates' eyes shot open. He'd never heard the voice Cam was using and he didn't like it.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Cam nodded, turned again, and walked down the steps. Michelle scowled as she followed Cam down the steps. When Techie came around again, he saw Legates squished on the couch.

"You could have warned me, dickhead," Legates mumbled.

"Hey, I saw her right after your last statement. She'd already been there," Techie said, shrugging.

"Dickhead," Legates mumbled.

"I love you too, sweetkins," Techie said, laughing.

Michelle followed Cam into her office and paused when Cam closed the door. Turning, she found Cam standing with her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

"What was that conversation all about?" Cam asked, pointing towards the stairs out in the lab.

"Last night I went to talk to Josh and we fell asleep on the floor, we were fighting over pillows, blankets and whatnot," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Are you having sex with him?" Cam asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, Cam, we've had this discussion. You know that I am sexually active. You also know that I am picky about whom I sleep with and that I am on the shot. Josh and I have not had sex. We may in the future, actually I'm leaning towards we will but for now no," Michelle said almost stiffly. Cam blew out her breath, she'd known this had been coming.

"Okay, okay, I can respect that," Cam said, nodding. Picking up a piece of paper, she handed it to Michelle.

"Take this to Booth and Dr. Brennan, please," Cam requested.

Michelle took the paper and carried it out into the lab. She peered into the conference room and didn't see them. Heading to Brennan's office, she lightly tapped on the door then pushed it open. She heard the conversation fall silent and walked the paper to Booth.

"Thanks, Michelle," Booth said.

She smiled and quietly left the office with a small spring in her step. She had done as Cam had asked and was headed back to the lounge. She climbed the steps and stood staring out over the platform when she heard Angela squeal. Her eyes shot to Brennan's office and she saw Booth pulling off his jacket.

Michelle smirked as she watched him pull his shirt from his pants. She saw a quick conversation then Angela came practically skipping across the lab. Bouncing up the steps, she walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it.

"So tell me is Legates as muscley and ripped as he appears? Is that butt as tight as it looks. Oh, Honey, to be your age again," Angela sighed.

Techie snickered as he walked by. Michelle turned to see questioning looks on Rowan, Lewis and Campbell's faces. When had they joined them? Daisy bounced up and stood next to Angela.

"What are we looking at? Oh, Booth's nice and all but he's not my Lancelot," Daisy said. Michelle bit back a snort. She smirked but didn't answer anything.

"Come on, Michelle, just a little detail," Angela pleaded, her voice falling quiet as her eyes fell on Booth with his shirt off.

Michelle heard Cam's laughter trailing her as she left Brennan's office. The women standing there saw Booth turn to look at them. Angela started clapping, Michelle grinned and joined the woman clapping. She could appreciate a good show as long as she didn't think about who was giving it.

"Do you wolves mind?" Legates grumbled from the couch. Angela turned with a grin and leaned her arms on the railing.

"Oh ye of the firm buttocks. We are so glad that you could grace us with your presence. Now we demand a show, Booth gave us one," Angela prodded.

Techie guffawed as he came by, stopping to raise an eyebrow at Michelle. She smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Dude, Michelle is unleashing the hounds on you. You're on your own," Techie said, shooting Legates a salute. Legates grunted and pulled his arm over his head.

"Alright, guys, clear off. These poor guys have been working around the clock and getting four hours of sleep at a stretch. They don't need you screwing with their sleep time," Michelle said, grinning at Angela. Legates snorted from under his arm and mumbled something.

"That was stupid, dude," Oaks mumbled. Michelle stalked towards Legates and Angela ushered the other women away.

"What was that, Josh?" Michelle asked, leaning over so she could hear Legates.

Before she could blink, he was on his back and she was on top of him. He kept his eyes closed but grinned at her.

"What was that you said?" She said, dropping her head to his shoulder.

"Nothing, I was just mumbling random crap to get you over here. Guess what?" He said in a sleepy tone.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"It worked," he said, laughing almost silently. She smacked his arm and tried to burrow between him and the couch.

"See, you are a bed hog. You're trying to push me off to the couch," he complained.

"Go to sleep," she muttered.

She had to admit she was sleepy and she had gotten four more hours of sleep than he did. They both had only been asleep for about two hours when Techie walked over and kicked Legates feet off the couch. Legates grunted and Michelle whined at him.

"They nailed Burley. They're going after her I think. We're staying here, everyone else is going to the Hodgins estate," Techie said. Michelle sat up and blinked blearily.

"No security with the squints?" Legates asked, his mind already working.

"Sarge figures that Army squints can handle it," Techie said. Michelle jumped up and started packing her books up in preparation to leave.

"Hey, where are you going so fast?" Legates asked, swinging her around by the waist to face him.

"Have to get back to Hodgins. I need to get my shit together and get back to my dorm," Michelle said, squinting up at him.

"Jeez, don't be so happy to see me go," Legates said. She pecked him on the mouth.

"Don't get all cranky. I'll see you later," she said, smiling.

"Uh huh," Legates said, narrowing his eyes.

"You go do your job and I'll go do my thing and when we're done we'll meet up okay?" She said, smiling at him.

He scowled so she kissed him again and pulled back. She swung her back pack up and walked to the railing. She saw the squints hurrying around.

"Wendell, how long?" She called down to the platform.

"Two minutes," Wendell called back. Michelle nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Call me," floated up behind her.

All of the security began moving carefully and keeping a close eye on everything. Techie saw the air duct move but then air flowed from it. Shrugging, he continued to patrol. He passed Legates who had an intense look on his face.

Michelle climbed into the Humvee and rode in silence as they made their way to the mansion. When they pulled up to the gate they saw Wendell get out and punch in a code. Michelle's eyes narrowed. Why wasn't Hodgins doing that? As they pulled up the driveway, Cruz looked into the back of the vehicle.

"You guys are supposed to stay here until Agent Booth contacts us and lets us know it's okay to leave," he told the people sitting in the back.

Michelle rolled her eyes but nodded. When the Humvee came to a halt, she jumped out and headed down to her room. She swept around the room piling things on the bed for sorting and packing. As she began to fold clothes and tuck them in her bag she realized that she hadn't given Legates her number.

Sighing, she walked to her backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper. Digging around, she pulled out a marker. She had always known that her hoarding tendencies would work in her favor.

CALL ME

Michelle bit her lip and wrote her number under the words. Smiling, she waved the paper to dry the marker. Walking to her bag, she pulled out her body spray. After spritzing it on the paper, she smirked. She walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Walking out into the hall, she looked both ways and walked into the hallway.

Walking on quiet feet, she slipped into Legates' room. Going to his bag, she unzipped it and scrunched her face at the smell. Nothing like the smell of dirty socks. She'd have to teach him about packing, she thought. Pulling out a shirt that was neatly folded, she folded her note inside of it then glanced around.

His room was neat and there wasn't anything laying around. Interesting, he packed everyday? Shrugging, she slipped from his room and back down the hallway. She entered her room and continued to pack, hoping he wasn't too bored.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates wanted to groan, this was boring but he knew something was up. The hair on his neck had been crawling for over three hours now. Brennan sat at her desk, doing what he assumed was paperwork. Booth was in the conference room with his agents, Parks, and Dewalt. Booth was on the phone waving his arms around.

Legates saw a movement from the corner of his eye. Catching Techie's eye, he jerked his head towards Angela's office. Techie turned and saw movement. Moving quietly, he padded through the lab to Angela's office. He stood in the doorway and shook his head.

"Angela," he hissed. She jumped and spun around.

"Techie, don't scare me like that," she said in a low tone.

"Does Sarge know you're here?" He asked, looking at his fingernails.

"No and he won't either," she said. Techie shook his head and turned to leave her office.

"She's here somewhere I know it," Angela said.

Techie froze and looked up at the catwalk. Legates was rubbing his neck. Giving her a short jerking nod, he left her office and headed to the catwalk. He quickly climbed the steps and strode over to Legates.

"She's here isn't she?" He asked Legates, looking him in the face.

"My skin has been crawling for the better part of three hours. But I haven't seen anything so I was thinking it was just because I'm used to seeing the lab busy," Legates said, shrugging. Techie almost growled at his friend.

"Get your mind off Michelle and pay attention," Techie snapped. Legates eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Techie.

"I don't see you yelling that she's here. How did you find out?" Legates snapped back, irritated now.

"Angela-"

"Angela is here? Shit, if she's here then Hodgins is," Legates snapped, huffing out a breath.

"Well, we've not seen anything just keep a close eye out and keep to the outside edge of the catwalk," Techie said.

"I'm not a noob. I know that," Legates snapped, stepping into the shadows and restarting his patrol.

He paused when the overhead covering slid back showing the early evening sky. The sun would be going down within the hour. Hopefully Booth would shut down the search after dark but he wouldn't place bets on it.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle sat on the patio outside the doors in her room. Her feet were propped up on another chair as she watched the sunset. How long were they going to be here? Would Booth stop the search when it got dark? Would she have to spend another night here. As much as she'd like nothing better, she also was ready to go home.

The constant presence of someone being there was unnerving. She was tired of trying to hide how it was making her jittery and jumpy. Sighing, she looked at her phone and shook her head. Was she expecting him to call now? That was stupid, she knew where he was.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates was getting irritable, they had been walking for hours and they saw nothing other than the dim track lighting on the platform come on and the lights in Brennan's office and the conference room flare into being. Legates' stomach rumbled and he glared at the platform as if it would change something. He was standing in front of the lounge when the alarms blared.

His eyes shot to the platform and he sank back into the shadows. There she was, Ms. Hannah Burley, finally showed herself. But why did she have to have Brennan? Legates stepped back into the shadows of the catwalk. Looking around, he realized the rest of the unit had done the same thing. The only one left visible was Techie.

"What do you want, Hannah?" Techie barked at the woman on the platform.

"Oh, Corporal Briggs, nothing you can give me," Hannah smirked.

This woman must be insane, she broke into the Jeffersonian, held the love of Booth's life at gunpoint and was surrounded by ten snipers, Legates thought. Yep, she's nuttier than a fruitcake.

"Well, I'll be the one you'll be talking to," Techie yelled at her.

"Where's Booth? This is his piece of tail I got here," Hannah yelled back.

Hannah glanced around at the guns pointed at her from the catwalk. She grinned at them and raised an eyebrow.

"All of you and I both know that before you could get a shot off she'd be dead. So, you might as well put them down. You don't want any accidents do you," Hannah said chidingly.

"Again, Hannah, what do you want?" Techie asked his voice much more confident.

"Techie, what are you doing?" Legates hissed in a whisper only the other man could hear.

Techie wiggled his fingers telling him to shut up. Legates' eyes narrowed at Techie's back when he saw the duct move again. Son of a Bitch, that's how she got in the lab and there was someone else in the duct. Legates saw Techie pull his phone from his pocket and read the text.

"Hannah, Booth wants to talk to you. Monitors will be lowering from the ceiling," Techie called to the woman standing in the middle of the platform. The monitors dropped slowly from the places above the desks around the platform. A voice wave graphic appeared on the screen.

"Hannah, what do you want?" Booth's voice came from the speakers around the platform.

"First thing is for you to show yourself," Hannah spat.

"Too bad that's not happening. You made the mistake of giving up the element of surprise and the high ground," Booth laughed.

Legates grinned at Booth mouthing off at Hannah. Legates' eyes shot to the roof when a shadow passed across the skylight. Hannah must have noticed something, her eyes started darting around nervously. Legates was impressed at Brennan's cool and calm countenance. Hannah's movements were becoming erratic and he hoped she wouldn't accidentally shoot Brennan.

"What do you want, Hannah?" Booth said again, trying not to sweat. Legates took a breath to steady his nerves and tracked Hannah's movements with his eyes.

"What I've always wanted. I want in Evanescence. You didn't deserve the invitation much less for them to bump people off the list while you kept saying no. I want the love of my life back," Hannah screeched.

"Hannah, Evanescence was outed a week ago when this investigation started. And I did nothing to the love of your life so that I can do nothing about," Booth told her.

"NOTHING? You did nothing? You blew Emil's head off, took his body then sullied his name," Hannah yelled.

"What the hell is Evanescence? Who is Emil?" Legates whispered to Techie, Techie shrugged in response.

The lab fell silent as Booth didn't reply to Hannah's last screech. He was up to something and every man on the catwalk knew it. The question was what? If he was on the roof and distracting her, was there someone else taking the shot?

"What is going on? Why are you quiet?" Hannah barked, her eyes darting around frantically.

"I'm calculating Bones' velocity. Do you mind?" Booth said in a snarky tone.

Legates saw Brennan's eyes widen then harden. Whatever message Booth was trying to pass had been received. The question was, what the hell was it? What did velocity have to do with anything?

"Explain yourself," Hannah snarled.

"I work with geniuses. You don't and it would take too long for me to explain the Acceleration of Gravity Equation," Booth told her.

No shit, Sherlock, Legates thought. He'd have to explain that one later to him. He didn't get the reference. He really needed to start taking some classes. He wasn't sure if he was a career military man.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hannah asked, her grip slacking slightly from the pain of her broken wrist.

"It means that I am trying to determine the refraction of light without causing Fresnel conditions to be present," Booth said, listening to the explanation Hodgins was giving through the earpiece he was wearing.

Legates cocked his head and nodded. He did know that, when using a weapon it's best to know all you could about it. If you have laser sights well best to know how they work. He saw Goodman hold his gun up and point to the sights on it.

Techie nodded in understanding. Legates passed the hand signal down the line and crept closer to the edge of the platform but stayed behind Techie. Pulling his rifle up into position, he sighted and put Hannah in the crosshairs.

"Now, once I have that figured out I'd go back to trying to figure out the acceleration of gravity," Booth said smoothly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hannah screeched, getting more and more pissed off.

Legates could see Hannah's hand shaking and saw a bead of sweat roll down Brennan's temple. He winced at the thought of what could make Brennan sweat. Legates tapped his laser and watched as nine other beams hit the platform almost simultaneously.

The next few things happened almost in the blink of an eye. Hannah jumped, Brennan hit the ground, a round was fired and glass shattered all over the platform. He was already on the move and was just behind Techie.

The unit's footfalls thundered across the catwalk. He and Techie set the alarms on the platform off. He saw Brennan crawl across the floor to Hannah who was laying on the floor. Only Brennan would try to administer first aid to someone who had just tried to kill her. Legates heard Hannah's wet burbling breathing over the sound of the glass crunching under his feet.

He saw the woman lift her head, look Brennan in the eye, put her head down and die. Angela shoved past him, sobbing as she ran. She knelt down next to Brennan and wrapped her arms around her friend. Legates felt like he was invading a private moment, yet at the same time he didn't want to leave either of the women unprotected.

The way the last week had gone, you never knew where the next bullet would come from. Techie stumbled into Legates as Booth pushed past him. Booth looked like he'd have pushed Angela to the side if she hadn't moved voluntarily. They saw Brennan sitting in Booth's lap trying to control her breathing.

The alarms began wailing again making Legates scowl. Those things were annoying as all get out. The wailing stopped and Legates saw Hodgins come up on the platform. He walked to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm going to take Bones to her office. Rowan, I need you to collect the evidence and get the pictures. At a later time Angela can provide video and audio of everything that happened here," Booth said quietly.

Booth stood up and Brennan's feet slid into position underneath her. Legates watched them go then wondered what the heck they were supposed to do now. He left the platform, the woman lying in a pool of her own blood, and the glass behind. Jogging up the steps, he sat down on the couch. The other men filtered in around him. Price came up the steps and paused.

"One of the agents will be up to talk to each of you to get a statement," he told them. They looked at him and nodded. Turning on his heel, Price left the lounge.

They spent the next two hours watching Rowan gather evidence and speaking with one of the agents.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle looked up at the knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," she called out. Cam walked in and smiled.

"You'll be glad to know they got the person they were after. We are free to go," Cam said. Michelle jumped to her feet.

"Thank God. I'm ready to go home," Michelle said, her face awash with relief.

"You can leave whenever you're ready, you just have to meet a cab at the end of the driveway," Cam said, nodding.

Michelle smiled and grabbed her phone. Ten minutes later, Michelle was in a cab on her way back to her dorm. Maybe I should have waited for Josh, she thought. Sighing, she leaned her elbow of the car door and shook her head.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates climbed into the Humvee and drove back to the Hodgins mansion. As much as he was ready to get back to his dorm near the base, he was going to miss seeing Michelle everyday. Sighing, he parked the Humvee in front the mansion and turned it off. Climbing from the vehicle, he walked up the steps and into the house. He went down to the den and sat down on a couch. He figured Michelle would show up eventually.

"Okay guys, time to hit Founding Fathers," Booth called out, clapping his hands. The squints cheered and stood up.

"You found her?" Wendell asked with a grin.

"More like she found us," Booth muttered. Legates looked at Techie and Techie returned his look. Turning their heads, they looked at Booth in question. They wanted an explanation for the Founding Fathers comment

"Get your civvies on and let's hit the bar," Booth told them.

They scrambled to their rooms to get changed. Before Legates went to his room, he stopped by Michelle's. Cam saw him knocking on Michelle's door and frowned.

"Legates, she left about a half an hour ago. If I know her and I do, she's sunk up to her eyeballs in her tub with her iPod going," Cam said gently. Legates nodded in a short jerking motion and spun on his heel. Cam had seen the pain flash across the man's face.

"Legates," Cam said, he paused, "don't get all upset she's not here. She doesn't like large crowds and she's pretty much been forced to live with almost forty people twenty four seven for a week. She needs to get where she's comfortable again," Cam finished.

Legates gave another nod and continued to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Legates...Founding Fathers, bubbles, petulance, missing testicles, watcher of the beer, old gym socks, libido control, tomorrow, moths, the metro, feet on calves, death glares, chicken, armpit hair, gastronomic fortitude, mongoose, Prairie Fire, harvest moon, fiery kisses, being peed on, Star Wars, 'Beans', road irritation, laundry, a brochure, an appointment, Taco Bell, demands and catching everything up.**


	26. A Found Note

_Disclaimer: Same as yesterday. I don't own anything, don't have any rights to it and am just borrowing it for a bit._

**1956JohnDeere50:** Hee hee tomorrow's previews should have you wondering again =P  
**Nertoold54:** Lol may be sooner than when he opens his bag!  
**Angelbach**: Ahh but you'll only see Murphy one more time...I think...maybe... Yeah, you think the same thing everyone else does of Daisy. Yes, Maluku does and we'll delve a little deeper into that as the story progresses. Your poor dog got woke up lol. My dog is not amused by my laughter when I read stuff either =D  
**Xylarisa:** I thought the paybacks were fun to write =D  
**Yenyen76:** Life happens, trust me I understand =) Thanks for dropping me a line yesterday!  
**ArielBrennan:** *shakes head* Yep she's dead, again. Heh...uh... their relationship will get more serious but they will be funny as ever...mostly. =D

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! They are really, really, appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - A Found Note**

Within ten minutes, Legates was scowling as he drove through the Washington DC night. He was following Booth's directions to a bar they celebrated in. Finally finding a place to park, he pulled the Humvee in and turned it off. Glowering, he followed the squints into the bar.

They all seemed to be relaxed and almost happy. Legates walked to the bar, sat down, ordered a beer and scowled at it when it arrived. Techie sat down next to him and leaned on the bar. Looking at his friend, he chuckled lightly.

"Darlin', you look like someone stripped you naked, kicked you in the nuts and left you on the side of the interstate," Techie said, taking a sip of his drink. Legates turned his scowl on Techie.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Across town, Michelle sighed and sank down further into the bubbles. The door burst open and Michelle groaned. Tanya walked into the room and closed the door. She closed the toilet lid and perched on it.

"Can I help you, Tanya?" Michelle asked in a weary voice.

"So, where's this Greek god of yours?" Tanya asked with a glint in her eye. Michelle shrugged and the water sloshed.

"Tanya, I'm going to say this once nicely. After that, I get mean. I would really, really, like to be alone for at least twelve hours. I've just spent the better part of two weeks with forty other people and right now I just want to be alone," Michelle said, looking at her friend. Tanya nodded, stood up and ran her hands down her jean clad thighs.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" Tanya asked, frowning at her friend.

"Uhmm can you get my phone please?" Michelle asked, sinking down further into the water.

"Sure," Tanya replied, walking to the bedroom then returning with Michelle's phone. She set it on the edge of the tub and left quietly. Michelle let out a relieved sigh and sunk as far down into the water as she could get.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Techie watched Legates scowl at his beer for two minutes before grunting.

"Why don't you just call her? I'm pretty sure Ms. Michelle is what has your panties in a twist," Techie said.

"Nope, she left without leaving a note or saying anything. Pretty clear to me," Legates growled.

"Now, from what I've seen that doesn't seem like the same person who took care of you when you were throwing up. The person who waited up for you to get back from Kansas and snuck into your room to wait for you," Techie said, taking a drink of his own beer. Legates turned his head in surprise.

"We're trained to see things that most people don't so yeah I know about it," Techie said, chuckling, "plus you admitted it earlier today."

Legates growled and glared at his beer.

"Whatever," Legates said petulantly. Groaning, Techie stood up and walked over to where the squints were sitting at a table.

"Excuse me, Dr. Saroyan," Techie said. Cam turned to look at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" She asked with a grin.

"My childish friend over there is pouting because Michelle ran off with his testicles. I was wondering if you might have a number where Sir Nutless could call her?" He asked, causing the squints to laugh at his descriptions of Legates. Cam sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, I'll give it to you to give to him. But be forewarned that she may not answer the phone. I've already explained this to him," Cam said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

She grabbed a napkin and looked around for a pen. A waitress walked by and Cam threw her hand up.

"Can I borrow your pen please?" She asked the waitress that she'd seen here a few times before.

"Sure, Dr. Saroyan," the waitress said, handing over her pen. Cam scribbled Michelle's cell phone number on the napkin and handed the pen back to the waitress.

"Thank you," Cam said. The waitress nodded and walked away. Cam pushed the napkin towards Techie.

"He's sure she didn't leave her number? She seemed more than a little interested in him," Cam said, squinting up at Techie.

"He said she didn't," Techie said, shrugging.

"Tell him to look harder," Cam said, smiling and winking. Techie smirked and spun on his heel.

"Here, dipshit, go outside and call her. Don't make me walk you out there and dial for you," Techie threatened. Legates grumbled, stood up, and started walking towards the door.

"I'll just watch your beer," Techie called.

Legates waved his hand as he walked out the door. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the door and looked down at the napkin clutched in his hand. Stepping over to the bus stop, he leaned against the back, punched the number into his phone, and hit dial. He blew out another breath as he lifted the phone to his ear.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle groaned when her phone rang. Picking it up, she glanced at the caller ID. Not recognizing the number, she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" She said almost cheerily. Legates looked at the phone and frowned.

"Michelle?" He asked, making sure it was really her.

"Josh?" She asked, sinking back into the water with a sigh.

He grinned when he heard the water lap against the edge of the tub. Cam had been right, Michelle was hiding.

"Not nice leaving and not leaving a note or anything," he said, teasing only a little bit.

Michelle narrowed her eyes at what she suspected was a tinge of hurt in his tone.

"Josh, I left you a note in your smelly bag," she told him seriously.

He paused and thoughtfully sucked on his teeth. She'd obviously been in his bag because it did smell. An old pair of gym socks had been tucked in one of the inner pockets he'd not noticed.

"Huh, I hadn't checked there," he said.

"Mmm hmm, see getting all pissy and cranky and you didn't even look first," she said in a disapproving tone. He chuckled, thunked his head against the bus stop, and looked up.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he sighed.

"Aww, did you think I'd run out on you without saying anything?" She asked a little upset that he'd think she'd do that. He chuffed out another laugh.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for being a little insecure," he said. Her face scrunched in confusion.

"Are you serious or are you yanking my chain?" She asked, starting to feel a little stupid. He shook his head and shivered as the November wind caressed his skin.

"No, I'm not, yanking your chain that is," he said seriously.

She snorted and shifted in the tub, swirling the warm water. He closed his eyes and started chanting monster stats. Michelle leaned closer to the phone and her face scrunched at his whispered words.

"Josh, what the hell is an Abyssal Eviscerator and why are we talking about it?" She asked curious as to how this fit into their conversation. He cleared his throat and looked at his feet.

"Uh, maybe one day I'll get into the technicalities as to what exactly it is but we'll go with it's a form of libido control," he said. She shook her head and grinned.

"Awww, you poor thing. What's got you all worked up? Did a hot blonde with big boobs just walk by?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Nope, a dark haired beauty with the perfect sized breasts just swirled water," he shot back at her.

"Well, aren't you just a sweet talker," she purred and he groaned.

"I'm getting ready to be embarrassed here. I'm standing outside a bar with a very interested appendage," he muttered.

"What are you doing at a bar?" She asked, lifting her leg to look at it and frowning.

"Sarge, Dr. Brennan, and the squints brought us to celebrate the end of this case," he told her.

"You should be inside celebrating with them then," she said seriously.

"Rather be out here," he told her honestly.

"Yes, but I know it's cold out there. Tell you what, you go inside, have a beer, and we'll talk tomorrow okay?" She asked, she didn't want him standing out in the cold.

"Yeah, okay," he said.

"I have classes until two tomorrow so you can call me anytime after that," she told him. He squinted and thought about it a minute.

"Okay," he said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said softly.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she said then hung up the phone.

She knew if she didn't, she'd stay on the phone with him or worse yet get on a metro. Oh hell, she thought as she got out of the tub. He drew her to him like a moth to a flame. Groaning, she dried off and walked quickly to her room. Digging through her clothes, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates hung up the phone, thought about pouting but shook his head and headed back into the pub. He walked to the bar and sat down next to Techie who slid his beer towards him.

"Feel better?" Techie asked in a smart assed tone.

"Yes, thank you," Legates said, taking a sip of his beer.

He looked around the bar and chuckled. They had pretty much taken over the bar. Food was coming out of the kitchen and drinks were being served. Legates picked up the menu and glanced over it. His stomach started rumbling and he grinned.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle stepped out of her room and picked up her wallet and keys.

"Brittney, I'm headed over to Founding Fathers. I'll be home later," she called out.

"Damn, you just got back," Brittney called out.

"Yeah, yeah, but I feel like a little Greek tonight," Michelle mumbled as she headed out the door.

A few minutes later, she was on the metro wondering if she'd lost her mind. Frowning mutinously, she grumbled under her breath.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Cam looked up and a surprised look crossed her features when she saw Michelle come in the door.

"I'll be damned," she said.

Booth turned a raised eyebrow on her. She waved her hand and saw when Angela spotted Michelle. Angela turned a smirk towards the two men sitting at the bar. Angela lifted her hand and waved Michelle over. Michelle made her way over and sat down on Booth's right between him and Hodgins. Booth turned and raised an eyebrow.

"He's at the bar and since I know you're not twenty one I'll go drag him over here. Besides, I need a refill on my wine," Angela said, standing up, willing to do her part as a matchmaker.

Angela strolled to the bar, got a refill on her wine. She leaned against the bar and looked at Techie and Legates.

"You guys should join us," she invited.

"Naah, we're good here. I have food coming," Legates said.

"Come on,"Angela said, waving away his excuses.

"Fine, fine. Man you squinty women are pushy," Legates said. Angela pursed her lips but let the comment pass.

"Dan, can you send Legates' food over to our table, please?" Angela asked, patting the bar top.

"No problem, Angela," the bartender replied.

Legates sighed, picked up his beer and walked over to the table. Techie followed two steps behind and spotted Michelle first. He chuckled and Legates glanced at him. Angela led Legates to a seat and pushed him down.

"Here you can sit here and Techie you can sit here next to me," Angela said, patting Techie's arm.

Legates sat down and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a foot slide up his calf. He was about to turn and say something, he was surprised that anyone sitting at this table would do something like that when he heard, "Hey, big boy. I heard you had a thing for dark haired girls with perfect breasts."

He almost choked on his beer when Booth shot him a death glare. He turned a happy smile on Michelle.

"Thought you were hiding," he commented. She shrugged and smiled.

"I'm never one to miss a good party," she said, waving her hand at the people around them. Techie smirked at them and Angela shook her head.

"Plus, I heard you might be having problems with your appendages," Michelle said, smirking.

Cam turned a stare on him and he raised his hands defensively, scooting away from Michelle. Booth's eyes narrowed and Brennan was grinning at him. Michelle saw Cam's and Booth's look and shook her head. The waitress came by and dropped a plate of chicken strips in front of him. Michelle looked at him then the plate then back at him.

"Hungry?" She asked with an astounded look on her face.

"Hey, I was planning on sharing with the tightwad at the end of the table," he said, pointing at Techie.

"Planning? You still are," Techie said, reaching across Angela's plate. He took a strip off the plate and grinned at Michelle.

"I don't want your armpit hair in my food. So here's what we're going to do," Angela said, picking up an appetizer plate and putting some chicken strips on it and handing it to Techie. Michelle reached over and snatched a chicken strip.

"Hey!" Legates fussed with fake irritation.

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine," Michelle said, grinning.

"Well, at least she openly admits it," Techie said, laughing and raising his beer to her.

Legates looked at her in stunned amazement. She had just stuck a super hot chicken strip in her mouth without blinking. She took another one then picked up the Tabasco sauce on the table and he watched in astonishment as she doused the chicken strip. Cam started laughing and Booth bellowed out a laugh at the look on Legates' face. Michelle looked at them and scrunched her face.

"What?" She asked, taking a bite of the chicken strip she'd doused with hot sauce.

"I do believe he's stunned by your gastronomic fortitude," Hodgins said, chuckling. Michelle looked at her chicken strip then at Legates.

"You just poured hot sauce on a fiery chicken strip," he pointed out.

"These are fiery?" She said, scrunching her face.

Shrugging, she took another bite. Cam chuckled and shook her head. Legates picked up a chicken strip and took a bite. He shook his head, they had heat but covering them in hot sauce probably made them close to inedible. The waitress stopped at the table and looked around.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Can I get a Sprite, please?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"Sure," the waitress replied, moving away. Techie started laughing and shook his head.

"She's not using it to put out a fire. She's using the citric acid to cut the Tabasco sauce so she can add more," Cam said, shaking her head.

"Her dad probably put that Mongoose hot sauce in her bottle," Cam said, sipping her wine.

"Should have brought it with me," she mumbled. Techie froze and looked over at Michelle with his eyes wide.

"You mean that crap with ghost peppers in it?" He asked, almost choking on his beer.

"Umm, yeah but the actual name is Bhut Jolokia pepper," she said, shrugging. Legates looked at Techie with a raised eyebrow.

"There was a guy in my unit before I became a Ranger, he'd served over in India for a little while. He'd eaten a shish kabob with that stuff on it. He swore he cried every time he used the bathroom for the next four days," Techie said.

"He might just have not been able to tolerate hot sauce," Angela pointed out.

"No, he ate hot sauce on everything, eggs, bread, rice, steak, chicken, fish, heck he even drank it. Something he called a TnT. It was tequila mixed with Tabasco," Techie said.

"That's a Prairie Fire," Michelle said. Cam shot Michelle a dirty look.

"What? It was on the bottle of Tabasco sauce," Michelle said, "so I googled it. There's quite a few," she continued with a smirk.

"Umm hmm, you're so lying," Legates whispered in her ear.

"Shhh," she hissed back.

"So, which one do you like?" He asked near her ear.

"Fire in Heaven," she said, grinning. Legates rocked back with a wide eyed look.

"Hey! You two stop whispering over there," Booth said, waving his finger at Michelle and Legates. They both looked up with innocent looks on their face.

"See that," Booth waved his finger between the two, "that's exactly what I'm talking about. You're up to no good."

They spent the next hour talking, teasing and joking with everyone at the table. Then Michelle's pocket buzzed and she groaned. Leaning over, she banged her forehead against Legates shoulder with a pout.

"What's wrong?" Legates asked, dropping a kiss on Michelle's head.

"I have to go," she pouted. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have an eight o'clock class that's three hours long," she explained. Angela snorted and shook her head.

"They're still doing those? You'd figure by now the professors would know that no college student is in their body by eight am," she said.

Michelle stood up and dropped a five dollar bill on the table. Leaning over, she kissed Legates who pulled back quickly as the hot sauce burned his lips.

"I'll talk to you later," she said. leaving without waiting for a reply. Legates scrambled to his feet and followed her out the door.

"And where do you think you're going by yourself?" He asked her, following her down the sidewalk. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm going to catch the metro so I can go to bed. I've been doing it for a few years now," she said smugly. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell you what, I'll walk you to the station," he said.

"If you want to," she said, shrugging. Legates looked up and paused slightly making Michelle stop and look up.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him, squinting at the night sky. The moon hung large and orange in the night sky.

"Full harvest moon," he said, starting to walk again.

"Your country boy tendencies are showing," she teased.

"Hey, Georgia has large cities too. The town I come from is not backwoods," he said defensively.

"I was just teasing," she said, reaching up to pat the hand on her shoulder.

He squeezed her shoulder and bumped her side with his hip. They reached the metro entrance and Legates swung her around to face him.

"You didn't have to come out here tonight," he told her.

"But I wanted to," she smiled up at him.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He drew back and huffed out a breath as the hot sauce clinging to her lips lit his up again. He thought by now it would have been gone.

"Not cool at all. Still fiery in fact," he said, blowing out a breath. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"I have to go, really, I have class in the morning," she said.

"Okay, alright, I'll talk to you later then," he said, stepping back.

"Yep," she said, shooting him a soft smile and turning.

Legates watched as Michelle walked down the steps into the Metro station. Turning on his heel, he walked back to the Founding Fathers. He arrived back at the bar in time to load up and drive back to Hodgins' mansion. After arriving, he went down stairs calling out a good night and heading to his room.

Walking in, he flipped on the light and walked to his bag. Unzipping the bag, he dug around and frowned. Finally getting frustrated, he pulled out each piece of clothing one by one until a sheet of paper fell out of a tee shirt. Picking it up, he saw the note she'd left and smiled. As he moved the paper to lay it down on the bed her scent wafted from the paper.

Picking up the tee shirt, he smiled, she had tucked the note into a clean tee shirt that now smelled like her. He considered himself peed on. He carefully wrapped the tee shirt back around the sheet of paper and put it back in his bag. Stripping down, he crawled in the bed, closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle rode the metro to her stop, got off, and walked up to the street her dorm was on. As she was walking, she heard the sounds of college students up and down the street. Ignoring the noises of the University at night, she continued to her dorm. After entering, she made her way quickly up the stairs to her room. She unlocked the door and entered her dorm room. Closing the door and locking it, she headed to her own room.

"Hey Dwayne, hey Brittney," she said, passing through the living room.

"Hey," they answered, not taking their eyes off the TV.

The sound of Star Wars music filled the air. And Michelle just couldn't resist. Pausing with her hand on her bedroom door knob, she turned to look over her shoulder.

"You do know that Star Trek is way better than Star Wars right?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. Dwayne paused the movie, Brittney dropped her popcorn and both turned to glare at her.

"Goodnight," she said cheerily before slipping into her room.

Shedding her clothes, she pulled on her pajamas then walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she climbed into bed, turned on the lamp next to the bed, set her alarm then closed her eyes. It seemed like only minutes later when her alarm clock went off.

Groaning, she smacked it into silence as she rolled from bed. She stumbled through her morning routine then grabbed her backpack, laptop and wallet. Her one thought as she crossed campus in the early morning light, with puffs of steam falling from her lips, was coffee.

Stopping by a small coffee shop that had just opened, she ordered a pecan pie coffee and headed to her physics class. When she arrived, she found Tanya slumped in her seat groaning.

"Oh, good, coffee," Tanya said, reaching out her hand. Michelle pulled her hand back.

"Nuh, uh, this is mine," Michelle growled at her.

"Oh man, that smells good where did you get that?" Tanya asked, trying to get a look at the cup.

"The new coffee shop 'Beans'," Michelle told her, sitting down and pulling out her laptop.

"So, where is your Greek god?" Tanya asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Michelle. Michelle paused and tilted her head.

"Sleeping if he's smart but since he's in the Army he's probably driving a Humvee back to Fort Myers," Michelle told her seriously.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates growled as the morning traffic got on his last nerve. He woke up in a pretty good mood this morning. He had every reason to be happy. A beautiful girl was his, he'd help catch a murderer, he was still in the United States for another two months, yeah life was good. That is until the traffic slowed them down to a crawl. Techie remained silent but the CID members in the back weren't so smart.

"What is taking so long?" Cruz grumbled, trying to see out of the windshield.

"Sit back, Cruz," Legates snapped as he clenched his jaw.

An hour later, they were pulling through the gates onto Fort Myers.

"Thank God," Legates muttered as he drove to the vehicle storage hangar.

Once the vehicles were turned over and all the paperwork signed, he looked at Techie who nodded. Picking up their bags, they walked to the base entrance and out onto the street in front of the base.

"At least we live across the street," Legates muttered, hefting the hanger with his blues up over his arm.

"Yep," Techie agreed.

They entered the building that they rented a room in. The building used to be part of Fort Henderson but when the base closed and fencing changed, the military sold the building to a private owner. The owner rented the rooms out dirt cheap to military men and women who were used to these types of dorm conditions.

Their leases allowed for up to two men in a room and two rooms shared a bathroom. Each room had a mini kitchen with a fridge, stove, sink and cabinets. Because the owner knew he was renting to military, he had provided for their deployments. When they deployed their rent was put on hold until they returned, at which time they paid a fee for saving their room.

Walking into the building, Techie and Legates made their way up to the second floor where their room was located. After entering their room, they made quick work of unpacking. Legates taking special care to set the tee shirt with Michelle's note to the side before dumping his dirty clothes in a basket.

"Hey, Turkey, I'm going to go wash a load of clothes. You need anything washed?" Legates asked, heading towards his closet.

He dug around in the closet and pulled down his detergent, fabric softener and Downy ball.

"Yeah, hang on," Techie called.

Turning, he carried an armful of clothes to the basket and dumped them in. Legates dropped the bottles into the basket and picked it up.

"Be back in a minute," Legates said, heading out the door.

The rest of the unit was straggling in by ones and twos as he made his way to the laundry room. As he waited for the washer to fill with water, he walked to the cork board that had various things pinned to it. Scanning it, a brochure caught his eye. The military had several recreational benefits like being able to get tickets to various things for discounted prices. He eyed the brochure and made up his mind. Reaching up, he pulled one down, stuck it in his pocket then turned back to the washer.

He poured in the detergent, filled the Downy ball and chucked it in the washer. Closing the lid, he picked up the basket and headed back to his room. Entering the room, he set the basket down in the bottom of his closet and walked to his bed. Sitting down, he leaned across the bed and pulled open his nightstand drawer.

Searching the drawer with his hand, he found his personal cell phone. He pulled it out and punched in the number on the sticker stuck to the brochure. After speaking briefly with a person on the other line, he paid for a set of tickets with his debit card and assured the man he'd be there later in the afternoon to pick up the tickets.

He hung up the phone and looked around. Seeing the folded tee shirt on his bed, he carefully unfolded it and pulled the sheet of paper from it. Selecting contacts, he added a new contact and entered her name and number. He scrolled through his ring tones and smiled. Techie had downloaded that one as a joke but it was perfect. He hit the button to test it and Katy Perry's voice rang out.

_Baby you're firework_  
_Come on let your colors burst_  
_make them go ah ah ah_  
_as you shoot across the sky_

Perfect, he thought setting the tone. Techie chuckled from the other side of the bookcases.

"I see you found a use for the ringtone I put on your phone. She is a firework isn't she," he laughed.

"Yep, worked out perfect. I have to go pick up some tickets so put the clothes in the dryer huh. And this time don't put my Downy ball in the dryer," Legates said, picking up his wallet and keys.

"Yep," Techie said from his position on the bed.

As Legates headed across the street and onto the base, his cell phone rang. He scowled at the number and answered it. Sighing, he made an appointment and hung up. Continuing to the proper building, he picked up the tickets and headed back to the dorms. The weight of the week and lack of sleep was catching up to him. When he reached his room, he stripped then pulled on a pair of shorts, set his alarm and crawled into the queen sized bed. Mentally thanking the army for building the dorms large enough to fit a queen sized bed, Legates fell into a deep sleep.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle spent the day speaking with her professors, getting any information she had missed and making up one test she'd missed. At five o'clock, she let out a sigh and headed back to the dorm. Her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. Groaning, she looked around and her eyes landed on a Taco Bell. Oh heck yeah, she thought. Nearly skipping, she headed into the restaurant and placed her order.

Within minutes, she was back in her dorm room with her crunchy cheesy gorditas spread on the coffee table in front of her and her Tivo recorded episodes of Game of Thrones rolling. Brittney came in the door, followed by her boyfriend Dwayne.

"Finally, you've been gone for more than a week. Then when you get back you take off again," Brittney said, sitting down on the couch.

"I had to go reassure Josh I didn't abandon him," Michelle mumbled.

"Josh? Do tell," Brittney demanded as Dwayne sat forward with a suspicious look on his face.

"A guy I met while I was gone for Cam's work thing," Michelle said, around a mouthful of gordita.

"So, you go on this Mission Impossible thing and come back with a man? When do I get to meet him?" Brittney said excitedly.

"Yeah, when do we get to meet him?" Dwayne said, frowning as he sat back on the couch with his arms crossed. Michelle shrugged and finished chewing before she spoke.

"Dunno, didn't really make plans for that," she told them.

"Well, make plans for it," Dwayne demanded.

Michelle picked up her bottle of hot sauce and turned a glare on Dwayne. Covering her gordita in hot sauce, she took a bite and turned back to her show. Taking the hint, Brittney stood up and headed to her room with Dwayne following behind her.

Three hours later, Michelle stood up and walked to her room. Unpacking her backpack, she pulled out her notes she'd taken over the last week and began putting them into her laptop, dating them appropriately. Another three hours later found her notes in her laptop, emails sent to professors requesting a meeting to get some questions answered and her social websites updated. She looked around, pulled on her pajamas figuring she would take a shower in the morning. After setting her alarm, she crawled into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow we'll have...butt kissing, cold water, asshats, mandatory appointments, things not mentioned, stories told, honest answers, journals, man meat, little black dress, taking numbers, a birthday, a prom dress, a car, love, measurements, tight pants, predeployment food, Odor bomb, Nordstrom, breast squashing, waxing, and getting dressed.**


	27. Big Hunk of Man Meat

_Disclaimer: No copy right infringement intended. All Bones characters belong to Fox and Hart Hanson._

**1956JohnDeere50**: LOL I bet what you're hoping for with the tight pants isn't what it'll be teehee =D  
**Yenyen76**: Those tickets seemed to have caught everyone's attention ;-) And tomorrow you will find out what they are for.  
**Doc206**: He will, oh, he will show up at the college but not just yet. =D  
**Jenheir1**: I guess I didn't explain Dwayne very well there huh. Oops sorry about that. He's Brittney's boyfriend and overly protective.  
**Angelbach**: If they solve cases as fast as the show indicates and go to Founding Fathers for a celebratory drink then well they're probably there quite a bit. At least that's what I figured =D. Yeah, I don't do fiery food either. Spicy yes, hot no. /snicker He's happy until this chapter bwuahahaha /cough, choke Sorry about that. Later on you'll see my views on Star Wars come out lol. My aunt got me a fuzzy tribble that when you squeeze it, it makes noises like one. Freaks my dog out and creeps my husband out but hey I like it =D  
**Nertooold54**: Yay! That means I wrote him right. I wanted him to be a sweetheart, all tough on the outside and a softie on the inside.  
**ArielBrennan:** There is much more craziness to come. So much more /snicker  
**Guinnesshero**: Just like a man not to look carefully =P  
**ArcherBlad3**: Nothing like a bit of relaxing after school =D glad I could help. Guys will never admit it but they pout! And it is cute to see a huge, muscle bound, Army man pout lol.

**Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews. It makes me all kinds of happy that you guys are enjoying this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Big Hunk of Man Meat  
**

Legates grunted when his alarm clock went off and rolled out of his bed. He thought about making his bed but snorted and shook his head. If he lived in the barracks on base yeah he'd do it. Since he lived off base in private housing they could kiss his butt. He wasn't making his bed. For once the housing shortage on Fort Myers had worked in his favor, otherwise he'd be living in the barracks on base.

Grabbing a towel, he headed for the shower. Throwing his towel on the rack, he turned on the water. When it was warm, he stepped in and under the hot spray. Grabbing his shampoo from the shower caddy Techie had installed, he lathered his hair which had gotten longer on top the way he liked it. After rinsing his hair, he grabbed his soap and squirted some into his hands as he ran his hands over his chest, his mind wandered to his conversation with Michelle last night.

Immediately, he heard the sound of the water lapping around her again. He groaned as an image of her sitting in a tub surrounded by bubbles popped into his mind. He felt himself grow hard and sighed. At least this time he was somewhere he could take care of the situation. As he was taking care of business, he didn't hear the door that he forgot to lock, open. He was holding himself up with one hand on the wall and had just grunted Michelle's name when he heard the toilet flush.

Grimacing, he felt the cold water hit his back. His balls tried to crawl up into his body cavity as cold water trickled over them.

"Dude, I didn't need to hear that first thing in the morning. Lock the door next time, jackass," Romero said, yawning as he left the bathroom.

Legates hung his head and tried not to want to kill Romero. The guy was an asshat. Okay, he wasn't a bad guy but he had no manners what-so-ever. Sighing again, Legates rewashed, rinsed and stepped out into the bathroom. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist then headed to his dresser.

Pulling out his clothes, he threw them on the bed and walked behind the bookcases that separated his section of the room from Techie's. Drying off quickly, he pulled on his clothes and sneakers. Grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys, he headed out for his appointment with the psychologist. The lovely requirement for being home for PTSD treatment.

These appointments were mandatory and up until now he had been stonewalling the doctor. But maybe he should start telling the doctor about the nightmares he'd been having since Maluku and Afghanistan. He handed his ID to the guard at the gate and headed towards Dr. Nabhan's office. If he started talking to this guy was he going to push like Sweets pushed Michelle? Or would the doctor give him the space and time he needed? Would he end up on meds? What would the ramifications of all this be?

Sighing, he opened the door to the doctor's office and signed in at the desk. He sat down and jiggled the keys in his hands. The secretary behind the desk looked over at him and then back at her computer screen. The door to the office opened and Dr. Nabhan called out his name. Standing up, Legates wiped his palms down his pant legs and stepped into the office. As it always was, the office was decorated comfortably and not in a stark military fashion.

"Have a seat, Corporal Legates," Dr. Nabhan said, gesturing to comfortable chair.

Dr. Nabhan looked at Legates and blinked. The Corporal had been stonewalling him for the month prior and he was expecting nothing more from this visit. Something was different though, Legates looked nervous and twitchy.

Dr. Nabhan wondered what had happened on this last mission. Legates was the first on the list to be called from his unit. Legates leg was bouncing and he kept wiping his palms down his thighs as the doctor looked at him.

"So, Corporal Legates, something has changed, yes?" Dr. Nabhan asked, watching Legates nervous actions.

"Yes, but before I get into that can you please call me Josh? If I'm going to be telling you this stuff I'd prefer to not feel like it's a military investigation or examination," Legates said. Dr. Nabhan nodded and looked at Legates.

"Okay, Josh. What has changed?"

"We were on a mission this last week," Legates started. Dr. Nabhan nodded and checked his notes.

"Ahh, yes, a security detail. Did something happen?" Dr. Nabhan asked, looking at Legates.

"Yes, no, sort of," Legates said, standing up.

Dr. Nabhan waited as Legates paced, letting Legates get comfortable. The doctor waited patiently as Legates paced for about ten minutes, putting his thoughts together. Dr. Nabhan didn't want to push and have Legates stop talking. He knew that Legates unit had been through a lot and felt that quite a few needed help.

"I know you know about Sarge being shot. You've asked about that. But is there anything in there about our trip to Maluku?" Legates asked, pausing to look at the doctor.

"There wasn't anything mentioned," Dr. Nabhan said, looking back at Legates' file.

Legates shook his head and sat down. Leave it to the military to think that nothing happened because it didn't happen in a battle, he thought.

"We were sent to work security for Dr. Brennan as she conducted an international investigation of a murder," Legates started. Dr. Nabhan's eyebrow rose in question.

"Near the end of the investigation, she and another young woman were abducted. They were held hostage for almost twenty four hours. Dr. Brennan was violently tortured and they forced Michelle to watch," Legates explained, sitting down her put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands down his face.

Dr. Nabhan's eyes got wide and then narrowed. He wondered why this had never been mentioned in the file.

"Michelle is the young lady that was abducted?" Dr. Nabhan said, scribbling on his notepad. Legates nodded and his leg began bouncing again.

"They were forced to listen as an Indonesian girl was raped to death with a table leg," Legates whispered, his mind's eye seeing that poor young girl strapped to the table. He shuddered as the picture pushed to the back of his mind.

"And how have you handled it?" Dr. Nabhan asked, seeing something more going on here.

"At first, it didn't really bother me. At least until I got back here to the States. I started having nightmares," Legates whispered.

"When was your last nightmare?" Dr. Nabhan asked, eyeing Legates' tired visage. Legates cleared his throat and thought about it.

"A week ago, maybe less," he answered the doctors question.

"And what do you believe stopped them over the last week?" The doctor asked, his pen hovering over his notepad.

"I'm not sure. It could have been that we were busy, it could have been the time I've spent with Michelle. I don't know," Legates said quietly.

Dr. Nabhan's pen stopped mid scratch and Legates knew he now had the doctors undivided attention.

"The same Michelle that was abducted?" Dr. Nabhan asked with interest. Legates nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"This security detail was for the scientists working the explosion here on base. They called Dr. Brennan in to identify remains and the FBI to work the investigation. Sarge is Dr. Brennan's partner in the FBI. They put us together with the CID and the team from the Jeffersonian. Due to Dr. Saroyan being Michelle's mother, she was brought in for security reasons," Legates said.

"Okay, so you had daily contact for seven days with the people who were abducted in Maluku," Dr. Nabhan stated his question.

"Yes and Michelle and I started seeing each other," Legates said. Dr. Nabhan started writing again with his lips pursed.

"Now before you answer my next question I need you to stop and honestly consider the question," Dr. Nabhan said. Legates looked at the man and nodded.

"Were you attracted to Michelle because you are actually attracted to her or was it some need to protect her?" Dr. Nabhan asked, his pen clutched in his hand as he looked at Legates.

Legates stopped and cocked his head as he thought about the question. Would he still be attracted to Michelle if he didn't know about what had happened in Maluku? He smirked as he thought about what she had looked like walking around her room in a robe, black fuck me heels, and stockings.

"Oh, I'd definitely be attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? She attractive, talented, smart, and well spunky," Legates said with a grin on his face. Dr. Nabhan nodded and wrote a note on his paper.

"So, what changed your mind about talking to me?" Dr. Nabhan asked, curious about the reason but also needing to know how he was expected to help.

"I want the nightmares to stop. I don't want to be with her and have a nightmare. For her to hear anything about it from me while I'm sleeping. She has enough to deal with without having to deal with my issues too. If it was just me, I'd ignore the nightmares like I've been doing," Legates muttered.

"Josh, you need to want this for yourself not for anyone else," Dr. Nabhan told him in a calm voice.

"Well, obviously it will help me too but for now I just want them to stop," Legates told the doctor.

The clock on the wall chimed the quarter of mark and Dr. Nabhan mentally groaned. He really wished the military gave him more time with these guys.

"Josh, our time is up for today. I want you to buy a notebook, journal, a binder with paper, I don't care. Keep a journal of your nightmares. Dates they happen, how many times a night and as much detail about them as you can. When you come back I'll want to see it and we can start talking about them," Dr. Nabhan said. Legates grunted but nodded. Standing up, he walked to the door and stopped.

"When do I come back?" Legates asked the doctor.

"I want to see you in a week," Dr. Nabhan said.

Nodding, Legates left the office and stopped at the receptionist's desk to make an appointment. He felt emotionally drained and it was barely lunch time. Grimacing, he pulled out his phone, looked at it then slipped it back into his pocket. He walked back to the dorm and entered the building. He went up the stairs to the second floor and to the room he shared with Techie. Opening the door, he pushed it open and walked in.

"Honey, I'm home," he called out.

"That's great, sweetie," Techie called back from the bathroom. Legates snorted and flopped down on the bed. Pulling his cell phone out, he stared at it.

"Just call her, you dumbass," Techie said, walking through the bathroom door and into their room.

Legates scowled at Techie and snorted. He looked at it for a minute then flicked through his contacts until her name popped up. Taking a deep breath, he hit dial then waited.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle slid into her seat at the dining hall and looked down at her plate with a sigh. Finally a huge freaking cheeseburger that she could eat and not worry about who was watching. Just as she was reaching for her burger, her phone rang and Tanya slid in across from her. As she grabbed her phone and answered it open, Tanya grinned.

"Please tell me you fucked the hell out of the large hunk of man meat that walked you into the Jeffersonian Halloween ball," Tanya growled as she put her tray down. Michelle choked on the french fry in her mouth.

"Hello?" Michelle answered the phone and prayed whoever was on the other side hadn't heard Tanya.

Legates' eyes were watering as he bit back his laughter having clearly heard Tanya's comment.

"Hey, Michelle," he managed to say.

"Josh?" Michelle asked, having trouble understanding him. He cleared his throat and grinned.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, God, you heard her didn't you," she mumbled.

"Yep," he snickered. Michelle smacked Tanya's hand as she stole a French fry.

"Stop buying salads then eating my fries," Michelle told her with a glare.

"Excuse me?" Legates asked, knowing she was talking to someone else.

"Sorry, someone is stealing my fries," she said.

"Awww, poor baby," he crooned in a fake sympathetic tone. Michelle scowled at the phone.

"Don't scowl at me," he said with a laugh. She scowled harder at his comment.

"Did you call her yet, numbnuts?" Techie hollered from the other side of the bookcase. Michelle smirked when she heard Techie's comment.

"Hi Techie," she called, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Michelle says hi, dickweed," Legates called over the bookcases.

Tanya swiped another fry and raised an eyebrow in question. Michelle shook her head and frowned at her friend, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"So, anyway, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night? I know it's short notice but I thought I'd ask," Legates said, his voice rushed. Michelle smiled at the hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Uhhh," Michelle said, thinking, "no, I don't have anything planned tomorrow night." Tanya was waving her hands frantically. Michelle shook her head in a negative motion at her friend.

"So, you wouldn't mind going out with me then?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Not at all," Michelle said, ignoring her now pouting friend.

"Cool, fiveish okay?" He asked, looking at the tickets in his hands.

"Yeah, my last class is at two so five is fine. What am I wearing?" She asked casually.

"Clothes are usually good," he said. trying not to laugh as he teased her. Michelle burst into laughter at his answer.

"Yes, dear, clothes are usually good. But what kind of clothes. Jeans and a sweatshirt or little black dress?" She questioned, swirling her fry in her mustard.

"Little black dress," he told her with a grin.

"How little? Club little or theater little?" She asked, grilling him and trying to find out where they were going. Legates grimaced not wanting to give it away.

"We're going to out to eat so theater little," he said.

"Hmmm, okay," she said.

"Awww, come on, Michelle. Is that your big hunk of man meat?" Tanya asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Michelle.

Michelle propped her elbow on the table and dropped her forehead in her hand when she heard Legates laugh.

"You know you should tell her I prefer the title of Greek god to man meat," he told her, still laughing. Michelle groaned when she heard Techie's laughter in the background.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to cancel that date and never talk to you again," Michelle muttered, her face on fire.

"Hey, no need to do that. I promise not to make fun of you for this. We'll just discuss your tingling lady parts," he said, smirking.

Michelle moaned and dropped her head on the table to the left of her tray in embarrassment.

"EXCUSE ME?" She heard Techie bellow. Michelle smirked as Tanya jumped at Techie's bellow.

"Michelle?" Legates asked after several moments of silence.

"Hmmm?" She asked, trying to hide her face in her elbow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, fearing he'd taken the teasing too far and she felt picked on.

"Yeah, just waiting for the earth to swallow me up. I had to take a number," she mumbled. He chuckled at her statement then decided to cut her some slack.

"Okay, I'll let you go so you can get back to waiting. This is the number you can get a hold of me with if you need to, okay," he told her with a smile.

"Umm hmm," she mumbled.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at five?" He asked, making sure of their plans.

"Yep, tomorrow at five," she replied.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she replied then hung up her phone. The other woman at the table turned inquiring eyes to her.

"I really hate you," Michelle grumbled.

"So, he's taking you out for your birthday?" Tanya said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, he's just taking me out. He doesn't know it's my birthday," Michelle told her.

"Oooohhh, you get to have your first legal drinks with a Greek god," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"He said he prefers the title Greek god to man meat," Michelle mumbled.

"He knows about the Greek god title?" Tanya squealed in delight.

"Yes, and it was an insufferable discussion," Michelle grumbled.

"Oh, Honey, I saw you in the society section with him and he deserves that title," Tanya sighed dreamily. Michelle saved the contact in her phone and set it back down on the table.

"So, you're seriously going to let him take you out and not tell him it's your birthday?" Tanya asked again, completely stunned at her earlier admission.

"Yep," Michelle said, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. Tanya rolled her eyes at Michelle relishing her burger.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates rolled off his bed and stood up. He walked around the room picking up wallet, sunglasses, and grunted when he couldn't find his keys.

"I hate Jefferson, dammit," he grumbled.

"Where you going, pretty boy?" Techie asked, putting his comic book down.

"Shopping. I have to buy a freaking suit and everything that goes with it," Legates grumbled.

"Oh, this I have to see. Come on, I'll go hit Perkins up for his car since Jefferson is TDY and still has your keys," Techie said. Legates rolled his eyes and followed Techie out of the room.

They walked down the hall and Techie stopped in front of Perkins' room. He knocked on the door and when Perkins called out, Techie and Legates entered the room. Perkins was on the floor doing sit ups. Sweat was running down his face, neck, and back.

"What's up?" He asked, not pausing in doing his sit ups.

"Hey man, can we borrow your wheels. Cinderella here has to shop for a dress for the prom," Techie said, jerking his thumb at Legates. Perkins paused and shot a smirk at Legates.

"Did you finally ask her out?"

"What do you mean finally? I asked her to go to the Jeffersonian Ball with me," Legates squawked.

"Yeah, but she had to go no matter what so that doesn't count," Perkins said, resuming his sit ups.

"Well, can you play fairy godmother by helping him get a dress and a carriage for tomorrow night?" Techie asked, making Legates scowl at his Disney references.

"Yeah, one condition," Perkins puffed.

"What's that?" Legates asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me borrow your car one night," Perkins said, pausing to look at Legates with a grin. He then resumed his sit ups.

"Okay," Legates said, without pausing. Perkins froze and looked in stunned amazement at Legates.

"Dude, I've been trying to get you to let me use your car for two years. You didn't even hesitate," Perkins stuttered out.

"Just as long as you follow my rules about driving my car then it's worth it," Legates said.

"Keys are in the bowl on top of the microwave," Perkins said, resuming his sit ups. Techie walked to the microwave, picked up the keys, and waved Legates out.

"Are you going to need your car tomorrow or can we just keep the keys?" Legates asked, after pausing in the doorway.

"Keep them. I have to see the doc tomorrow and have absolutely no plans on going anywhere but the chow hall," Perkins grunted.

"Thanks," Legates called out, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He and Techie moved down the hallway, Techie wearing a wide grin. Legates shook his head and followed Techie down to Perkins' car. Legates groaned as he looked at Perkins' dirty Chevy Cruze.

"I guess I'll wash it," Legates grumbled. He opened the door and sighed as garbage spilled out of the passenger's floor.

"And detail it," he grunted. Techie was chuckling at Legates.

"The things you do for love," Techie said, putting his hand over his heart.

"Hey, hey, who said anything about love? I don't love her, we've only gone out once," Legates sputtered.

"Say what you want man but you seem to care and she's a nice kid," Techie said, sliding into the driver's seat. Legates sat down in the passenger's seat and mashed the garbage down.

"I'm not saying that. I like her, she's sweet and hot but I'm not saying love...yet. Possibility is there just not yet," Legates said, glancing out the window as they made their way out into the early afternoon traffic.

"Where are we going?" Techie asked, looking over at Legates. Legates shot him the 'are you serious look'.

"Yeah, got it. Big and Tall," Techie muttered then chuckled.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a big and tall shop. A middle aged man came from the back with a smile.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" He asked Legates, almost ignoring Techie. Techie snorted, walked to the seats next to the fitting room and sat down.

"Well, I need a suit, shirt, tie, socks, and shoes," Legates said, looking around.

"Well, we'll start with measurements. Do you know yours?" The man asked, eyeing Legates frame. Techie chuckled from his seat, Legates shot him a glare.

"Sir, I've been in the military for the last eight years. And I haven't had the need for a suit so to be honest I wouldn't know," Legates told him.

"Okay, step over to the mirror and I'll get your measurements," the man said, ushering Legates to the mirror. Techie burst into laughter and shot Legates a look.

"Just think of it like this. You only have to do it once unless you gain weight," Techie said, grinning.

Legates rolled his eyes and put his arms out at the salesman's direction. The salesman measured Legates' chest under his arms then wrote down the measurement. He pushed Legates arms down humming as he measured from his shoulder to his wrist then wrote that down.

"When do you need this for?" He asked as he wrapped the tape around his waist. The man's eyes shot to Legates in the mirror at Legates answer of tomorrow night.

"I'll see if we have anything that will fit you," the salesman said, starting the measure Legates inseam. Legates jumped away from the man's hands with a yelp. Techie burst into laughter at Legates' reaction.

"Not interested in anything but your measurements," the salesman assured him. Legates warily eyed the man as he measured his inseam.

"Black, I think," the man said. He stood up and gestured for Legates to follow him. Legates followed the man and stopped next to a curtained changing room.

"In there and I will bring you jackets, shirts and pants," the salesman said, moving away from the changing room.

Techie could hear the salesman muttering about athletic cut. The salesman moved from rack to rack pulling out several black pants, jackets, and white shirts. He walked back to the changing room and hung the clothes on the curtain rod.

"Here you go try them on. I'd start with the pants, if they're too long we can hem them. As far as the shirts go I'd say start with the athletic and the jacket double breasted," the salesman called through the curtain.

Legates reached up and pulled the clothing into the changing room with him. He stared at them for a moment and wondered where to start. Techie stood up and walked to the changing room then leaned against the wall.

"Need help, muffin?" Techie called through the curtain.

"No, pookie, I'm good," Legates answered, grabbing a pair of pants.

He put them on and pulled them off. He changed in and out of two more pairs of pants before he found a pair that fit. He set those to the side and tried on the next two pairs. They fit as well and he set them to the side. Then he started with the shirts, glancing at the tags he saw some were marked as athletic. The first shirt he tried on seem to fit.

"Cross your arms in front of yourself, dimwit," Techie said, laughing.

"What the hell? Why don't you just come in and help me?" Legates growled at Techie through the curtain.

"Hey, if you'd like to be able to lift your arms you'd best listen to me," Techie said.

"He's right," the salesman sing songed as he hustled past the changing room.

Legates sighed and crossed his arms. The shirt pinched under his arms. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the next shirt and tried it on. So it went with the next few shirts, finding one that finally fit he set it to the side. Then he pulled on the first pair of pants he tried on, then the shirt and picked up a jacket. He slid it on and exited the dressing room. He walked to the mirror and straightened the front eyeing it critically. Techie straightened the shoulders and pulled at the sleeve.

"Dude, your such a girl," Legates laughed.

"My dad was a tailor," Techie muttered in a very low tone. Legates eyebrow rose and he smirked at Techie.

"Be nice or I'll let the little salesman help you," Techie threatened. He tugged on the jacket again and shook his head.

"Too small," he told Legates. Legates walked back to the changing room and pulled on the next one.

"Next," Techie said, frowning. The third one Legates put on had Techie tugging and straightening.

"Okay, set this one to the side and try on the next one," Techie muttered.

Legates took it off and hung it back up. Setting it to the side, he tried on the next three. He tried on the two they found three times before settling on a double breasted jacket.

"Did you sit in those," Techie asked, pointing at the pants. Legates sat down and the pinched look on his face told Techie he hadn't.

"Yeah, thought so. They looked like they might be tight," Techie smirked.

"You eyeing my seat, man?" Legates asked, laughing as Techie's face turned red.

"Just try on another pair, douchenozzle," Techie said, sliding the curtain shut. Legates put on the second pair and sat down.

"So now what?" He asked Techie with a smirk.

"Put it all on and I'll get the salesman," Techie laughed.

Legates put it all back on and stepped out. The salesman ushered him to the mirror. He walked around Legates and started pining.

"We can have these hems done by this evening, maybe tomorrow morning and for a small fee we can have it dry cleaned," he told Legates.

Legates nodded and walked back to the changing room. He pulled off the suit and put the pants, jacket and shirt back on their hangers. After dressing, he walked out to the counter and set the suit pieces on the counter. The salesman had him fill out a ticket and rang him up. Legates blew out a breath and pulled out his debit card. He paid and then he and Techie left the store.

"I still have to get a tie and shoes," Legates grumped.

"Food first," Techie negotiated.

"Okay," Legates muttered.

After lunch, Legates chose a pair of shoes, socks, and a maroon and black striped tie. They were headed back to their dorm when Techie pulled the car into a car wash. He reached out his hand and Legates smacked the money in Techie's palm. Techie drove through the car wash, smirking as they rolled through.

When it was finished, he drove around to the vacuums and got out. Legates groaned and got out of the car and walked inside. He bought a roll of quarters and returned to the car. He started pulling garbage out and throwing it in the trash can.

"Legates, I think there's something growing back here," Techie called, gagging as he pulled out a Styrofoam container.

"How can one person, oh, my God, this is from before we deployed to Afghanistan," Legates said in disgust, throwing out a bag with a receipt taped to it.

It took them the better part of an hour to clean all the trash out and vacuum the car. Walking back into the shop, Legates perused the air fresheners. Smirking, he bought a Dakota Odor Bomb in vanilla scent. He'd use it tonight and leave the windows cracked. He walked back to the car and put the bag in the backseat.

"What did you buy?" Techie asked suspiciously.

"An odor bomb," Legates smirked.

"Why the smirk?" Techie asked, getting in, turning the car on and pulling out into the traffic.

"It's vanilla scented," Legates laughed.

"So," he said.

"Perkins has a sweet tooth. He's going to be craving cookies and sweets every time he gets in the car," Legates laughed.

"God, you are evil," Techie muttered as he parked the car in the lot next to the dorms.

They walked into the building and climbed the stairs. When they opened the hallway door a chorus of whistles followed them down the hall.

"I think Perkins let the cat out of the bag," Legates said.

"That cat has been out of the bag since Halloween. Or should I say after Kansas?" Techie said, playfully glaring at Legates.

"What is it with that. Nothing happened. We were talking and fell asleep," Legates grumbled. Techie snorted his doubt.

"Goodman, I'm going to kick your ass," Legates bellowed down the hallway.

Doors flew open and Legates grabbed Goodman by the top of the head when it poked out of a doorway. He pushed down making Goodman start to sink the floor.

"Hey, hey, what the hell?" Goodman said, pushing back up with his legs.

"I swear to God if you don't stop telling people shit," Legates growled. Goodman's eyes widened until he realized Legates was yanking his chain.

"I didn't say shit about you and Michelle," Goodman said.

"I never said anything about that twerp. I just said you need to stop telling people shit," Legates growled.

"We all know you slept with her," Addison mumbled, turning back into the room. Romero stuck his head out into the hall and looked at Legates in astonishment.

"You slept with a girl...on your last mission?" He asked completely stunned. Legates swiveled his head to glare at Romero.

"I've slept with more than one girl and yes I slept with someone else during my last mission. Slept being the key word. Goodman, stop running your mouth. I don't want you smearing her reputation," Legates said in a low menacing tone, playfulness suddenly gone.

"I told the guys that I found you sleeping on the floor. You know the guys wouldn't think about her like that," Goodman said quietly.

Legates gave an abrupt nod and released Goodman. He walked down the hallway and glared at Romero as he passed his suite mate on the way to his own room. He walked into the room and dumped his purchases on the bed.

"Keys are on the counter," Techie called out from the bathroom.

"Thanks," Legates answered. Turning around, Legates left the room and headed for the lounge to wait for the store to call.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle flipped through her closet and glowered at her choices. Most of her dresses were club dresses. Groaning, she flicked the hangers again. Tanya bounced into the room and flopped on her bed.

"Found anything yet?" She asked, taking a bite of the Poptart she'd filched from the kitchen.

"No, looks like I'm going to go buy a little black dress," Michelle sighed.

"So, let's go," Tanya said, getting up.

Michelle grabbed her purse and they left the dorms headed for the mall. Thirty minutes later, they were standing in Nordstrom looking through the racks of dresses. Michelle scrunched her face as she looked at the dresses.

"What about this one?" Tanya asked, holding up a lacy, sleeveless dress that would be perfect for a club.

"No, less club, more elegance," Michelle said.

She saw a few dresses and picked them up. The last one, she spotted on the way to the dressing room. Sweeping it up in her hands impulsively, she took it with her. The first dress she put on made her want to cry, it fit at the waist but squashed her breasts to the point she couldn't breathe. Pulling it off over her head, she picked up the second one.

After putting it on, she shook her head. She went through all the dresses and was left with the one. Sighing and expecting another designer horror, she swept it over her head. As the dress settled on her frame her eyes started to glow. Oh yes, this was the one. Opening the door, she stepped out and Tanya's mouth fell open.

"Oh, I don't care if you wear it tomorrow night or not you are buying that dress," Tanya said vehemently.

"I am wearing this tomorrow," Michelle assured her before stepping back into the dressing room.

After getting lunch they headed to the salon for Michelle to get a wax then back to Michelle's dorm. The next twenty-four hours passed quickly for Michelle. Her earlier classes passed at their usual pace but as the afternoon dwindled time began to fly. Rushing to the dorm after her last class, Michelle took a shower and stepped out wrapped in a towel.

"Michelle, what are you doing home?" Brittney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting ready to go out," Michelle said.

"Happy Birthday," Brittney said with a smile.

"Thanks," Michelle said, gently closing the door in Brittney's face.

"Who are you going out with?" Brittney asked, frowning at the door.

"Josh," Michelle answered. She walked around the room gathering her clothing.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow you get... a shower (to start with), Elvis, Windsor knot, forgotten items, lace panties, Tresor, chiffon covered butts, cupcakes, McDonalds, birthday wishes, guessing games, National Theater, Phantom of the Opera, knots, running away, monuments, Ebenezer's, chocolate covered strawberry cheesecake, bacon dark chocolate truffle, goats, foot fetish, tingly lady parts, independent women, and going home.**

**A/N2: PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (just in case you didn't know) and from what I've seen/read/heard the soldiers coming back from long term duty in Afghanistan are required to undergo a three month treatment/evaluation for it due to high suicide rates. I'm not sure that's just hearsay but hey it worked in my favor so tada.**


	28. First Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and no copy right infringement is intended_

**GeorgieNZ**: They are standard size updates and you are losing your internet at such a baaadddd time *pout* tut tut. Ahh well such is life. I'll be sad you won't be with us for three weeks =(  
**Mendenbar**: Shhhhhhh  
**1956JohnDeere50:** Sure, you can take him to fit your boyfriend LOL!  
**Doc206**: o.O A million words? Sheesh then it'd take an entire year to write a story LOL!  
**Silver Maker**: Heh, codeine is fuuuunnn *snort*. I guess that's the nice thing about writing I have a tendency not to talk a lot so I guess my brain is bubbling and stewing away. I had fun researching the different hot sauces and was completely amazed by the prices on some of them.  
**Angelbach**: You have no idea but next chapter you'll find out about his car *smirk*. Oh man Perkins' car was based on my husbands car when I first met him ungghhh ick. Yeah, PTSD will be coming up quite a bit in this story and it's sequel.  
**Yenyen76: **Yeah, Perkins' car was foul. Not that I'm happy you were nauseous but I guess I did a good description then.  
**Guinnesshero**: Yes, Honey, I do call you my big hunk of man meat.  
**Nertooold54**: Finances will come up ;-) but fear not all is more than well =D *whisper* can't have them all broke and whatnot. In my fantasy world no one is broke EVER!  
**ArielBrennan**: The insults and pet names continue to grow LOL I based those on my husband and his different friends. Read on to find out whether the date is funny or not =P

**You guys just blew me away with all of your reviews. Made my day absolutely wonderful. Thank You!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - First Date**

Legates stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his can of shaving gel and lathered his face. New blade, he thought as he changed the blade on his razor. He made quick work of shaving and rinsed his face in the sink.

After brushing his teeth, he walked to the the door that connected the bathroom to his suitemates' room and unlocked it. He walked across the bathroom and entered his room. Walking to the bookcase, he picked up his aftershave and splashed some on lightly.

He started humming as he got dressed not hearing Techie enter the room. Techie chuckled as he heard Legates humming Devil in Disguise.

"You do know the king is dead right?" Techie called out with a chuckle.

"He's not dead, he just went home," Legates replied, in a bad Tommy Lee Jones impersonation, with a smile. He started singing the lyrics and Techie winced.

"Don't quit your day job," he told Legates.

Legates grinned and just started singing louder. He was now wearing his socks, shoes, pants, and buttoning up his shirt.

"What the hell is that caterwauling?" Davis asked from the doorway. When he caught sight of Legates, Davis whistled.

"Hoooeeeeyy that's a purty boy," Davis said, grinning.

"He's only half dressed, dork," Techie said, throwing a balled up piece of paper at Davis.

Legates slid the tie around his neck and moved to the mirror. With his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth, he tied a half Windsor knot.

"Wait a minute, you haven't bought a suit in how many years yet you can tie a Windsor knot?" Techie said dubiously.

"Somethings you never forget. Actually, when I was growing up I wore suits to church on Sunday. The last suit I had to buy was when I was sixteen so yeah. It's been awhile, like ten years, since I bought a suit but not that long since I tied a tie," Legates said, his tongue still peeking from the corner of his mouth as he adjusted his tie.

He glanced at his watch, grabbed the keys to Perkins' car, and headed out the door with a wave. He patted his pockets sighed and spun on his heel. He opened the door and Techie stuck out his hand that was holding the tickets to the theater.

"Thanks," Legates mumbled then left. Techie stepped out into the hallway and grinned at Legates back.

"Be back by eleven, dear," Techie called out with a laugh. Legates gave him a one handed wave over his shoulder and kept walking. Hoots and hollers followed him down the hall.

Michelle pulled on her black lace panties, then her garter belt. She was in the process of rolling up her thigh highs when Brittney knocked on her door.

"What?" Michelle asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm going out. I should be back sometime tonight," Brittney answered.

"Okay, I don't know when I'll be back but I'm thinking I'll be back tonight," Michelle said.

"Have fun," Brittney said before leaving the dorm room.

Michelle pulled her dress over her head and smoothed it down. After sliding her shoes on her feet, she stepped into the bathroom. Looking at her hair, she paused for half a second before loosely twisting it over her ears and pinning it down then sliding a crystal and pearl barrette into her hair to hold it in place.

Reaching over, she plugged in her curling iron then reached under the cabinet for a towel. Pulling one out, she stood up and draped it around her shoulders and clipped it closed. She quickly applied her make up and nodded in satisfaction.

Her eyes were lightly dusted with a shimmery dark gray color and her lips were a deep shade of red. Glancing at her iron, she saw it was ready and began curling her hair. When she was finished with her hair, it fell to her shoulders in large, soft curls.

She pushed the posts of her earrings in her ears then fastened the backs. Reaching across the counter, she picked up her bottle of Trésor and dabbed it on. Leaving the bathroom, she put her lipstick, ID, cell phone, metro card, dorm key card, and debit card in her clutch.

As she was getting her coat out of the closet, she heard a knock at the door and her eyebrow rose slightly. Walking to the door, she opened it and put her hand on her hip as a grin tugged at her lips.

"Now, who let you into the building?" She asked Legates with a sparkle in her eye.

"I don't know who it was but if I did I'd surely thank them profusely now," he said, shooting her a grin. She stepped back and opened the door wider.

"Come in," she said, her eyes traveling up his frame appreciating the sight of it in a black suit.

He stepped in and waited as she closed the door. Following her down the hallway, he appreciated the swing of the chiffon as it draped over her butt. Reaching the living room, she waved her hand around.

"Not much to see. Kitchen's through there, just on the other side of the kitchen is Brittney's room. That's my room and each room has a bathroom. Not much but it's home until the semester is over," she said. He glanced around but smiled.

"Bigger than my room," he said.

His eyes went from her gently twisted and curled hair to the halter topped dress. Traveling down the v-neckline they reached the straight fitted waist and down to the softly swaying chiffon skirt. The whole dress lightly sparkled over the black material.

Then his eyes traveled down her stocking clad legs to her four inch platform pumps that crisscrossed at the toes allowing her French tipped toe nails to peek out.

"You look..." he paused, looking for the right word.

She smiled and tilted her head waiting for the rest of his sentence.

"Amazing," he finished finally.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Reaching over to her coat, she picked it up and slid it on. Legates stepped forward and helped her put it on. She picked up her clutch then her keys, unhooking one of the clips, she carried it in her hand.

She followed him out of the room and into the hallway. Locking the door behind her, she turned and dropped her key into her clutch. They walked down the hallway side by side until they reached the stairs. He went down first and stopped at the bottom. When they reached the door, he opened it for her and held it open. She stopped at the bottom of the steps to the building.

"This way," he said, leading her to the red car.

She eyed the car and shook her head. He hit the button on the key fob and unlocked the doors with a beep. Opening the door, he let her slide in before closing the door. She glanced around and noticed the car was impeccably clean. He must have cleaned, no man kept their car this clean.

The soft scent of vanilla reminiscent of baking cupcakes lingered in the car. He opened his door and slid into the driver's seat. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Why does your car smell like cupcakes?" She asked him with a grin. He shot her a smile and turned the car one.

"Because I set off an odor bomb so you wouldn't have to smell what I smelled when I borrowed this car from Perkins," he told her, still smiling.

"Well, you did a good job because all I smell is cupcakes," she said, smiling and running her tongue over her upper lip.

He glanced at her and narrowed his eyes then grinned at her. He snickered then turned onto Pennsylvania Avenue. Driving down the road, he pulled into a parking garage and parked the car. After turning it off, he jumped from the driver's seat and walked around to open her door. Holding out his hand, he helped her from the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around the garage.

"McDonalds," he answered with a grin.

She giggled and smacked his arm. Grasping her hand, he led her out onto the street and down to a door. He held the door open and allowed her to enter. Following her into the restaurant, they checked their coats and approached the maitre'd . He looked at them and Legates caught his eye.

"Reservation under Legates," he told the man.

Nodding, the maitre'd ran his finger down a list and picked up two menus. Michelle followed the man to their table and stopped to wait for Legates. He pulled her chair out and helped her sit. Taking the seat across from her, he grinned and shot her a wink. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Who knew you were so chivalrous," she said, teasing him lightly.

He just grinned, dropped his napkin in his lap then shook his head while he picked up his menu. Michelle mirrored his action and placed her napkin in her lap. She then picked up her menu and read down the list. It was not a difficult decision for her.

"Are you ordering an appetizer?" He asked, looking over his menu at her. She smiled and gave him a nod.

"I'm thinking the Bourbon Caramel Apple Salad," she said, looking down at the menu.

"That actually sounds good," he said in a low tone.

When the waiter approached to take their order, he started by asking them if they wanted anything to drink. The waiter looked over at Michelle.

"I'd like a sweet white wine; what would the sommelier suggest?" Michelle asked the waiter.

He paused, turned and waved a finger at a man standing in the corner. After speaking with the sommelier for a few minutes, she had a wine ordered. The waiter nervously looked at Michelle.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I am going to have to see some ID," he said apologetically.

Legates raised an eyebrow at Michelle and smirked. He wondered how she would get out of this. He blinked rapidly in surprise when she smiled and reached for her clutch. Opening it, she pulled out her ID and handed it to the waiter. The waiter smiled brightly and handed it back to her with a nod.

"Happy Birthday, Miss," the waiter said with a large smile.

"Thank you," Michelle said, wishing the waiter had just kept his mouth shut.

Legates' eyes narrowed as he wondered exactly why she hadn't told him it was her birthday.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked, turning to face him.

"I'll have a glass of the house burgundy, please," Legates said.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked politely.

They placed their orders then Legates turned a raised eyebrow on Michelle when the waiter disappeared.

"Yes?" She asked as she quirked her eyebrow at him in question.

"So, today is your birthday?" He asked her with a smile. Michelle cleared her throat and looked away from him.

"Today is my birthday," she agreed quietly. He rocked back slightly in his seat.

"You should be with your friends at a bar," he said.

"Why would I want to do that? I am happy to be here with you and I will be able to say I remember my twenty first birthday. A lot of my friends are unable to say the same thing," she said. She briefly pursed her lips then smiled at him.

"So now you know when my birthday is, I think turnabout it fairplay. I should get to know when yours is," she said. Legates paused and cocked his head then nodded it.

"I guess you're right you should. My birthday is in September," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"A day would be good to go with the month," she said, smirking at him.

"Third. My birthday is September third and no I'm not telling you the year, I believe you can figure that on your own," Legates said, grinning at her.

Their drinks arrived with their salads and they began to eat. Conversation mainly consisted of Michelle trying to find out what they would do after dinner and Legates not giving her an answer. After dinner was complete, they collected their coats and headed out the doors.

Michelle paused, waiting for Legates. He joined her and held out his elbow. She giggled as she hooked her hand in his elbow. He turned a look on her.

"What's so funny?" He asked her with a smile.

"This is a new experience for me," she said shyly, "I'm used to McDonalds and a movie," she told him. Legates tutted and shook his head.

"Same basic principle. Only difference is manners, which you have and your previous dates obviously didn't," he said, grinning.

She didn't notice where he was leading until he stopped in front of the National Theater. Holding open the door, he ushered her inside. Glancing at his watch, he smiled. They were right on time, he'd calculated this well.

Once they were in the lobby, Michelle excused herself and went to the restroom. Legates stood waiting for her when his eyes fell on a couple and he groaned quietly. Seriously? His sergeant had to be here tonight? Looking away quickly, Legates reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He silenced it with a small smirk.

"Good evening, Corporal Legates," Jameson said.

"Sir," Legates replied, hoping the man would just go away.

Michelle approached from the restroom and eyed the man standing in front of Legates and Legates' subsequent stance. She approached and stood at Legates' elbow. The other man looked over at her appraising her. She lifted her chin and stared him in the eye.

"Michelle, this is Sergeant Jameson. My commanding officer. Sergeant Jameson, this is Michelle Welton, my girlfriend," Legates reluctantly introduced them.

He would have preferred that Michelle not meet his sergeant. The man was an asshole and Legates had no respect for the man. Michelle held out her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant Jameson," Michelle said politely.

Jameson shook her hand but said nothing. The lights in the lobby flickered and the sergeant dropped Michelle's hand. Turning on his heel without saying anything, he left them standing there.

"Well, he's a lovely person," Michelle said sarcastically.

"That would be why I didn't want to introduce you. Guy is a dick," Legates muttered as they entered the theater proper.

"So what are we seeing?" Michelle asked, looking around trying to see something that would give it away. Legates chuckled and shot a grin at her.

"Phantom of the Opera," Legates answered teasingly. Thinking she'd probably hate opera.

"Really? Oh I've always wanted to see it," she gushed and he smacked his hand down his face.

"We're not seeing Phantom of the Opera, sweetheart," Legates said, shifting around in the seat.

Michelle pouted at him making him smile. Reaching over, he grasped her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She gently squeezed his hand then scowled when Sergeant Jameson sat down next to her. Legates heard Michelle singing under her breath and leaned over to hear what she was singing. He gave her a confused look. She just grinned at him and shrugged.

"What are you singing?" Legates whispered still looking at her.

"Think of Me," Jameson answered for her.

"I can speak for myself, sir," Michelle said primly. She turned to look at Legates.

"Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera," she said, grinning.

He chuckled under his breath and squeezed her hand. The lights began to dim and the overture began. Legates slouched down in his chair. He knew he was tall and would block anyone sitting behind him. Making himself comfortable, he settled in to watch.

As the last notes of the overture were being played a voice came from the darkness around them.

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land. A young prince lived in a shining castle. The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."_

The curtains had slid open to show a young man dressed in prince charming clothing and walking around. Then in a puff of smoke, a bent person covered in dark robes held up a rose. Michelle's eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face and Legates knew he'd done well.

Legates let out a soft sigh when intermission came. Standing up, his back cracked from his butt to between his shoulders. Michelle's eyes got wide then sympathetic. They walked to the lobby and split each going to the restroom. When they met back up in the middle, Michelle put her hand at the middle of his back and gently massaged. He almost groaned as her fingers kneaded the knots that had formed from slouching for so long.

"We can leave if you want," she said softly.

"No, I'm fine. I usually sit in the back of movie theaters but that's not a good option for the regular theaters," he said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her teeth worrying her lip.

"Are you enjoying it?" He asked with a face that demanded the truth.

"Yes," she said quietly with a hint of hesitation.

"Then, I'm fine," he said, smiling at her.

The lights flickered again and they headed back to their seats. Legates ignored the stage for the second half of the show and instead watched Michelle from the corner of his eye. He had more fun seeing her reactions than the actual show. At the end of the show, Legates politely clapped then stood as Michelle did. They walked to the lobby where he helped her put her coat on.

"Let's get out of here before Jameson finds us," Legates muttered.

They were almost to the door when Legates heard Jameson call his name. Pretending like he didn't hear, he gently pushed Michelle out of the lobby. Michelle had heard Jameson call Legates' name so she didn't get upset when he slightly pushed her.

Laughing, they stepped out into the night and headed down the steps. At the bottom of the steps, they heard Jameson call his name again.

"Damn, he's determined," Legates muttered.

Michelle giggled, grabbed his hand, and took off at a slow sprint. He followed her laughing at her running from his sergeant because he didn't want to be near the man. He let her lead the way and found himself on the National Mall walking next to her.

The evening was almost chilly but not uncomfortably so. The benches around the Mall were dotted with people sitting. As they approached one, they saw a woman and a man sitting there. The man was playing a guitar and the woman was singing. Michelle laughed and spun under his arm. He spun her into his body and bent her over his arm. Leaning over, he caught her lips in a kiss. When he pulled back she was smiling.

"Don't drop me," she whispered. He barked out a laugh.

"I would never drop you," he said. He pulled her into an upright position and they continued to stroll the mall.

"I never noticed how pretty the monuments are at night," she said in a rueful tone.

"When you become accustomed to seeing something it gets taken for granted. Every once in awhile, something comes along and clears your vision," he said. He steered them back towards the parking garage as a breeze had suddenly picked up.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you," Michelle said softly, smiling at him. He returned her smile.

"I had a good time and you are most welcome," he said cordially then ruined it by sticking his tongue out at her. She snorted softly then giggled.

"Do I get to pick our next date?" She asked with a sweet look that made him suspicious.

"Um, sure, if you think you'd want to go out again," he said, still suspicious. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If I'm asking to plan a second date it would be rational to think that I want to go out again. It was more of an inquiry to see if you want to go out again," Michelle said in her best Dr. Brennan impersonation.

Legates couldn't control the laugh that burst from his lips. She started laughing with him as they crossed the street to the parking garage. He held the car door open for her and then climbed into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he turned and looked at her.

"It's only nine thirty. Do you want to go home or maybe somewhere else?" He asked her, pausing before backing out. She smiled and tilted her head.

"We can go to Ebenezer's. Tonight is local music night," she offered.

"What is Ebenezer's?" He asked with a grin, thinking they were going to a bar.

"Coffee house," she replied.

"Okay, Ebenezer's it is. You'll have to tell me where we're going," he told her.

Pulling out onto Pennsylvania Ave, he followed her directions. She guided him to a back street that was suspiciously dark.

"I'm not so sure about parking here," he said, his eyes shooting around.

She shook her head and got out of the car. She pulled her jacket off and laid it on the seat before closing the door.

"Come on, chicken," she taunted him with a grin. He got out of the car, took off his overcoat and put it in the back seat.

"I'm not chicken. I'm wise. It is not wise to park in dark alleys," he said, sniffing lightly and lifting his nose in the air.

"Says the Army Ranger," she said, still grinning.

He chuffed out a laugh and followed her around the corner. He saw a storefront that had steamed up windows and the name Ebenezer's across the window in red script. Opening the door, he held it open while she entered. He wanted to moan at the sight of six or seven different cheesecakes. And to top it off rows upon rows of truffles.

She had brought him to his own personal heaven without even knowing it. He rubbed his hands together and grinned. Michelle looked over her shoulder and burst into laughter. Legates looked like a kid in a candy shop. His eyes were wide and twinkling.

"It smells like breakfast in here," he muttered. Michelle moved towards the counter.

"Michelle, Sweetie, what are you..." the girl behind the counter trailed off as Legates walked up behind Michelle.

"Oh, my," the girl stuttered and waved her hand in front of her now red face. Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Jackie this is Josh. Josh, this is Jackie. She's in my physics class. She's the one that told me about this place," Michelle said, introducing Legates to the girl behind the counter.

"Um, hi," Jackie said, waving from behind the counter. Legates smiled at her.

"What can I get you, Josh?" Jackie asked, flirting with him. Michelle's eyes narrowed and Legates chuckled.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Legates asked, looking at Michelle. She smiled up at him and cocked her head.

"I'll have a decaf house blend, Rose Champagne, Mojito Mint and a piece of chocolate covered strawberry cheesecake," Michelle said. Legates eyebrows climbed his forehead as he glanced at her.

"I'll have a decaf house blend as well and ahhh..." he scanned the board, "Mexican heat, yin yang and a oh my god is that? Oh yeah a bacon dark chocolate and a chocolate covered turtle cheesecake." Jackie nodded her head and bounced away from the register.

"Michelle, this place is awesome. Oh, my God, there's chocolate and bacon," he said excitedly.

Michelle giggled and pointed to the glass case that held various chocolate assorted items. Legates saw chocolate covered bacon.

"I have to take some of that home with me," he whispered in awe. Michelle laughed as he drooled all over the glass case.

"So, to get your attention I should cover my boobs in chocolate and bacon?" Michelle asked, leaning her hip on the counter.

"You'd do that?" He asked, looking at her with excitement plastered on his face.

She burst into rolling laughter and he snickered at her. Jackie brought their orders and Michelle had her card out before Legates could even think about paying.

"Nuh, uh," he said.

"Too bad," Michelle said as Jackie swiped her card.

They took their cups and plates to a fluffy couch near the front window. Legates sat down near the arm and Michelle sat next to him. Legates saw the man and woman from the Mall earlier take seats on two stools in front of a set of microphones. They began to play music and Legates turned his attention to Michelle who was sitting on the edge of the couch holding the large cup between her hands.

"This place is not staying a secret. I'm telling everyone about it," he said, taking a bite of his cheesecake.

Closing his eyes, he moaned at the pleasure as the chocolate rolled across his tongue. Michelle narrowed her eyes and smirked as she picked up a pink truffle. When he swallowed, she held it up to his lips.

"Try it," she said. He took a bite and his eyes opened and he looked closer at the truffle.

"Did you just feed me flowers?" He asked as he chewed the truffle. She giggled and popped the other half of the truffle in her mouth.

"Mmhmm," she said.

"So, if I send you roses, you'll eat them like a goat?" He asked her with a teasing grin.

"Dip them in dark chocolate and I might," she said, grinning. He rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee.

'You do realize our next date might be at a sports bar watching football and drinking beer, right?" She said, taking a bite of cheesecake. Legates looked at his coffee then at her and burst into laughter.

"Football? Really? That wasn't a joke? Who is your favorite team?" He asked as he sipped his coffee then set it down turning slightly to face her.

"Football, yes really and the Redskins," she told him, scowling at the look on his face. He put his hand up defensively.

"Okay, I won't like them but I will respect your right to like them," he said.

She pursed her lips and nodded. She set her plate down on the table in front of them and picked up her coffee. She sat back and crossed her legs. Legates eyes were drawn to her shoes and he blew out a breath. She looked at her feet then up at him.

"Oh man, you have a foot fetish don't you?" She said, looking at him then back down at her feet with a troubled look on her face.

"Nope, just um, you know what never mind," he said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh, no you don't. You were looking at my feet. What's the deal?" She asked, uncrossing her legs, leaning over, setting her coffee down and picking up a truffle with green stripes. Sighing, he took another sip of his coffee to buy himself some time.

"I may have seen you talking on your phone and pacing after the Halloween ball," he admitted sheepishly.

"Um, okay, so what's the big deal you saw me talking on the phone," she said, not making the connection. He cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling briefly.

"You were wearing a robe, a pair of thigh high stockings, and those black heels," he said gruffly. Her eyes got wide and her mouth formed an o.

"You mean my black fuck me heels," she said, not squelching her laughter well.

"Very much like the ones you're wearing tonight," he pointed out then started whistling between his teeth. She giggled and slid her shoe off until it was hanging by her toe.

"That is not fair," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Hey, now that I know you like them I'll go shoe shopping and buy them in every color I can find. I mean it's only fair since you get to talk about my tingly lady parts," she said, giggling.

His eyes shot up and he glanced around to see who had heard her. No one was sitting around them and he relaxed slightly.

"Oh yeah, I am so going to have fun with you. But for now I need to get home. I have a nine am class and I do have to sleep at some point," she said, smiling.

"At least you got a piece of cake for your birthday," he muttered.

"I had a really good time tonight. I'm glad I didn't go to a bar," she said, tilting her head to look at him.

"I'm glad you didn't either. Otherwise I would have had to take Techie to see Beauty and the Beast. And as you know there's enough speculation about my sexual tendencies," he said, smirking.

"Go buy yourself and Techie a bacon candy bar and I'll finish my truffle while you do that," she said, nudging him with her foot.

Legates laughed then stood up and walked to the register. Michelle bit her last truffle in half and ogled his butt as he walked away. Jackie was moving around the tables picking up coffee cups and plates. When she reached where Michelle was sitting, she stopped to point at the cups.

"Are you two finished?"

"Yeah, thanks, Jackie," Michelle said, waving for her to take the cups.

"Is he single? Because if he is I want to ask him out," Jackie said, eyeing Legates' butt.

"Jackie, we came in here together dressed to the nines. So, no, he's not single. He's mine," Michelle said bluntly.

"If I didn't like you so much, I'd hate you," Jackie said, moving away after taking the cups and plates.

When Legates returned, Michelle got to her feet and walked with him to the door. Pushing it open, she held it open for him. He shook his head and looked at the sky.

"What?" She asked in a questioning tone.

"Independent women," he muttered.

"You'd better believe it, big boy," she said, laughing.

Grabbing his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his. When they reached the car, he let her get in on her own. Pulling out onto the main street, he headed back to her dorm. Parking in front of her building, he turned the car off and put his hand on the door. She put her hand on his arm.

"No point. I can get into the dorm by myself," she said, smiling.

"Fine," he said in an exasperated tone. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, I really did have a really good time," she said, smiling almost shyly at him.

"Me too," he said, kissing her again.

"Call me?" She asked, reaching in the back for her coat.

"Of course," he said. She climbed out and closed the car door.

He watched her walk up the steps and pause by the door. She pulled out a card and held it up to the sign with the building name on it. She quickly pulled the door open and let it close behind her. Once she was in the building, he restarted the car and headed back to his own dorm.

* * *

**A/N: So what comes after their first date? Well... Spanish classes, return of Legates' car, meeting up, schedules, Ozio, being a giant, a fireplace, snow, Midnight Snowstorm, Hot apple pie, French Kiss, Hot peppermint patty, fish, burning calories, paintball, driving, vibrating, busted, evil gypsies, superman from the Army, Tyrell, Top Gun, cheesecake, heaving bosoms, documentary, fingers on skin, ants in pants, and a discussion.**

**A/N2 /snicker =P Lots to be on the blog today! Michelle's dress, chocolate (Yum!) and much more! I have to appologize at how late this chapter went up. FFN flaked out on me and wouldn't allow me to upload. **


	29. Look It's Snowing

_Disclaimer: Insert Standard disclaimer here because I'm too lazy to type it_

**Angelbach**: Jameson isn't really a dick well okay maybe a little but hey everyone can be a dick now and again. Heck no chocolate does not just belong to the women. LOL It's what I bought my husband for Valentines Day.  
**Nertooold54**: Yep, but it is so much better when they like the undergarments too. ;-)  
**Doc206:** The only time I don't is if FFN won't let me or I have something serious going on. But even then I'll usually give ya two to make up for it =D  
**Silver Maker:** LOL Yes, mmm Legates in a suit very drool worthy. And believe it or not they do make bacon/chocolate truffles (link on my blog).  
**1956JohnDeere50**: Ha! That's what my husband said. There's more cheesecake in future chapters. I'll make sure that you know which ones so you can be ready ;-P  
**ArielBrennan:** It took me to come up with the perfect first date for them. Then I said, screw it and went sort of traditional. Their next few dates aren't so traditional *snicker*  
**Guinnesshero**: We've had this discussion before. Technically our first date was at Pennsic. If you don't count the night we went out drinking then the next day when we went shopping =P

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Look It's Snowing  
**

Legates sat on his bed with a book open in his lap. He'd decided to pick up one of the Spanish classes offered by the Army. He smiled as he thought about the last week. It'd been good for several reasons. Jefferson, his friend who had been taking care of his car while Legates was in Afghanistan had returned from his two month TDY. The first thing Jefferson had done was return Legates' car.

Another good thing about the past week had been Michelle going out with him on Wednesday. He told her that night that he'd call her and on Thursday he did. They talked briefly about going out this weekend but nothing was firm. He glanced at the night table when his phone vibrated and rang. Legates answered his phone on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Josh," Michelle's voice flowed through the line like honey.

"Is that Josh? Hey Josh, I'd really like to meet a real life Greek God you know," Tanya's voice called out.

Legates snorted and turned his attention back to Michelle. He heard a click and realized she'd left the room she had been in.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet up tonight. If you're not busy that is," Michelle's voice asked shyly. He silently chuckled, she wasn't normally shy but sometimes just sometimes she was and it was cute.

"Well let's see what I have on the schedule. Ignoring Techie, that can be rescheduled. Watching TV, that's all reruns. Masturbating, well if I go out tonight then I'll have good material to visualize. So yeah it looks like I'm free. Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked, pausing to wait for an answer.

"Did you just seriously tell me you scheduled yourself to masturbate?" She asked her voice choked with laughter.

"Yep," he said cheerfully. She started laughing and slid to the floor.

"Huh, I guess I shouldn't interrupt those plans," she told him a serious tone. Dismay crossed his features, was she serious?

"I was kidding, Michelle," he protested. She started giggling and shook her head.

"Too easy," she teased.

"I'll show you easy. Do you want me to pick you up?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Nahh we'll meet you there," she told him.

"Who is we?" He asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Tanya," Michelle told him.

"Where are we meeting?" He asked looking around wondering if he had any clean clothes.

"Ozio up in the rooftop terrace," she told him.

"Uh huh why do I get the feeling I'm going to need a button up shirt?" He said scowling at the thought of having to put on dressy clothes.

"Button up shirt and jeans is fine," she said. He huffed out a breath and started digging through his closet.

"Pain in my ass," he muttered.

"Well you can always stay home and spank your monkey," she offered sweetly. He burst out laughing at her comment.

"Or you could come and I wouldn't have to," he offered in return.

"Hmmm you'd have to come out with me again and see where it goes," she told him huskily.

"When should I be there?" He asked her with a smile.

"We have to stop and get Tanya's date and she still wants to change so an hour," she told him.

"Okay, I'll meet you there,"he told her.

"I'll see you in an hour," she said before hanging up.

He hung up and rubbed his hand across his stubble. Sighing, he pulled a green long sleeve button up shirt. Walking to his dresser he pulled out a pair of black jeans. Dropping them on his bed, he grabbed his shower supplies and walked to the shower. After showering, he shaved, lightly splashed on cologne and walked into the room with a towel around his waist.

He dug in his top drawer and pulled out underwear and socks. He walked behind the bookcases that separated his bed from Techie's. Dropping his towel, he started pulling on his clothes. He heard Techie open the door.

"Woohoo someone smells purty. You going out, sweetheart?" Techie asked his voice full of laughter.

"Yep, going to Ozio," Legates answered, buttoning his shirt and tucking it in.

"Michelle coming back with you?" Techie asked, trying to figure out if he was going to need somewhere else to sleep.

"Possibly," Legates answered noncomitally.

"Music and I'll bunk with Perkins," Techie said.

"Yep," Legates said, putting his wallet in his back pocket. Looking around, he found his keys and picked them up. Grabbing his leather jacket, he shrugged into it.

"Later," Legates said, leaving the room. He walked down the hall then down the stairs.

"Where you going, Legates?" Romero asked from the lounge. Stopping in the door, Legates looked over at his suite mate.

"Out," he answered.

"You meeting a girl?" Romero teased Legates.

"Yes," Legates said gruffly.

"Oooo what's her name?" Romero asked still teasing him.

"Are you meeting Michelle?" Davis called from the other corner of the room. Legates shot him a 'shut the hell up look'.

"Yes, I'm meeting Michelle," he said.

"Me and Jones will be gone by the time you get back," Romero told him.

"Good to know. How long?" Legates asked hoping for a long period.

"Three days this time," Romero said.

Legates nodded then left the doorway and went outside. Walking to his car, he got in and pulled into the evening traffic. It took him almost forty minutes to reach the Ozio. Growling because he was late, he parked and got out. Walking to the door, he reached his hand out and froze.

"Josh," Michelle called.

Turning to his left, he faced the side her voice had come from. She walked with two other people. He stepped away from the door to wait for them. They paused next to him and he smiled down at Michelle.

"Holy shit he's a giant," the guy with them whispered. Legates looked over at the guy and narrowed his eyes.

"Josh, this is Mike and Tanya. Guys, this is Josh," Michelle said, introducing them.

Josh put his hand out to Mike who took his hand. The poor guy's eyes were as large as saucers. Josh saw Tanya lean over and whisper to Michelle. He heard the world lady parts and bit back a laugh. His bottom lip was tucked between his teeth. Michelle looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. She saw him trying not to laugh and smacked his arm playfully.

"Come on, let's go in," Tanya said.

They entered the club and went up the stairs to the top. At the top of the stairs the room opened into a glass walled lounge. The entire area was covered by glass, there were couches spread around the room and a fireplace against the building wall. The fire in the fireplace crackled merrily.

Legates followed the others to a set of couches near the fireplace. Michelle gestured for him to take a seat. He pulled off his jacket, draped it across the back of the couch and sat down on the couch closest to the fireplace but in the seat furthest from the fire.

Michelle pulled off her jacket and his eyes started to glow at the sight of the blood red cable knit sweater. It had a square neckline with four buttons that stopped just below her bust where it cinched in at the waist and draped over her hips. The black jeans clung to her legs and hips ending at a pair of Clark's Media Blitz boots.

She placed the jacket on the back of the couch and sat down next to him. Tanya noticed that Legates had taken the seat closest to the fireplace. He must know something about Michelle since she was always cold. Soft music drifted around the lounge. A few other couples were seated but the place was mostly empty. Michelle laughed as she caught him scoping the place out.

"They're calling for snow tonight and we wanted to see it from a good spot," Michelle said, gesturing to the windows. He shook his head and leaned back.

"We're glad you could clear your schedule to join us," Tanya said with a smile.

"Yeah, he had to clear out ignoring Techie, watching TV and-" Michelle's last bit was completely muffled by Legates hand. Michelle's eyes were full of laughter as she looked at him.

"You are as bad as Dr. Brennan," Legates fussed.

"I was going to say various activities," Michelle said, after pulling his hand down.

Mike and Tanya were staring at the pair as if they'd lost their minds. A waitress came around and brought a set of menus.

"Can I get you guys something to drink? We have a nice warm selection of drinks for the snow tonight," she said smiling brightly.

Legates skimmed the list and picked the one that seemed the least girlie. He looked over at Michelle, she looked back at him in question. The waitress looked at them in question. He gestured for Michelle to order first.

"I'll take a Midnight Snowstorm," Michelle said.

"ID please," she requested.

Michelle groaned and dug in the pocket of her jacket. She dug through her wallet, pulled out her ID and handed it to the waitress. The waitress took the ID and checked the date. Smiling she handed it back.

"I'll take a hot apple pie,' he told her. She looked at him and he raised one eyebrow.

"ID please," she said, smirking.

Michelle burst into laughter and smacked him on the thigh. He sighed and stood up. The waitress' eyes followed his frame as it unfolded from the couch. Her eyes glittered in appreciation. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out his ID. He handed it to her, she checked and handed it back.

"Thank you Michael. I have to admit I've never seen a Georgian license before," she said, smiling at him.

He scowled when she called him Michael, making Michelle giggle. He sat back down and shoved his wallet in his jacket pocket.

"I'll take a French kiss and she would like a hot peppermint patty," Mike ordered. The waitress ID them then told them she'd be back for their food orders.

"Are you even hungry?" Michelle asked, looking at Legates. He laughed and looked at her like she was nuts.

"Yeah we missed dinner and hadn't had a chance to order before you called so I'm starving," he told her with a smile.

"Now why did you miss dinner?" Tanya asked in a overly dramatic motherly manner. Legates looked at her and grinned.

"We were practicing our night deployment jumps," he told her.

"Jumps as in you jumped out of a plane?" Tanya asked excitedly.

"Yes," he replied.

He picked up a menu and scanned the contents. He sat with his elbows on his knees, leaned forward reading the menu. He felt Michelle move up near his shoulder so she could see the menu too. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back and arm as she looked over his shoulder.

"You want an appetizer, sweetheart?" He asked her, looking over his shoulder. Mike made a blecchh noise at Legates' endearment.

"Anything as long as it doesn't have fish," she said.

"You don't like fish?" Legates asked her with a frown.

"I'm allergic to fish," she told him.

He nodded and turned back to the appetizers. He settled on mozzarella sticks they should be safe. His mouth spread into a smile when he saw a 10oz New York Strip steak sandwich. He looked at Michelle to see if she found something she wanted.

"Chicken sandwich," she told him. Her pursed his lips but nodded.

"Don't start with that you don't eat enough to keep a bird alive crap. You have no idea how many hours I'm going to have to put in the gym to be able to wear these jeans at the beginning of the new year," she pouted at him. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"She's not kidding. She'll be in the gym forever this winter," Tanya chuffed.

"Well, I'll have to see if I can find a better form of burning calories," he said, shooting Michelle a wink that Tanya missed.

"Such as?" Tanya said in interest.

Legates leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling while he tried to think of an appropriate answer. He had forgotten that the ceiling was glass and stared at the sky for a moment. The grin on his face couldn't be hidden and he had no idea what to say.

"I could always take her out to play paintball with the guys," he said thoughtfully.

"Now that's not fair," Michelle whined.

"Aww are you scared you'll lose," Mike teased.

"Oh I know I'll lose. You can't play paintball with a bunch of Sniper trained Army Rangers and win," Michelle said, pouting.

Mike choked on the drink that the waitress had just set in front of him. He became a little pale and Tanya looked at him like he had three heads. The waitress interrupted their conversation briefly to take their orders then walked away to leave them to their conversation.

"You shoot people for a living?" Mike asked after finally catching his breath.

"Mike," Tanya hissed, smacking him on the arm.

"That is one thing I am trained in," Legates replied not looking up at Mike.

"What kind of stuff are you trained in? I mean I saw some stuff on the Army website but nothing that looked really interesting," Mike said, leaning forward eagerly.

Legates let out a soft sigh, he felt Michelle's hand land on his bicep and squeeze. At least he wasn't asking what it was like to shoot somebody.

"I know he's trained to drive big vehicles," Michelle said with a laugh.

"How big? Can you drive a tank?" Mike asked getting slightly excited. Legates shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"Can I? Yes. Am I allowed to? No," Legates said with a grin.

"What about those big ass slow moving trucks? I almost hit one in town a few weeks ago," Mike said. Legates and Michelle turned equally evil glares on him.

"I was driving one of those and she was riding in one," Legates almost growled. Mike sat back and looked at them apologetically.

"It wasn't on purpose," he said. Legates took a sip of his drink then cupped it in his hands.

"Speaking of driving things, how did you get here tonight?" Michelle asked him, taking a sip of her own drink.

"I drove," he replied.

"Alright, smartass. What did you drive?" Michelle asked, gently elbowing him. Tanya laughed at Legates smart ass remark.

"My car," he told her.

"Huh, didn't know you had a car," she mused, her eyes narrowing. Legates shifted uncomfortably.

"When they decided to send us to Afghanistan, they based us at Fort Myers. I had my vehicles moved up here," he told her. Michelle choked a little on her drink.

"Vehicles? Plural?" She asked, looking at him in wide eyed astonishment.

"That's what the 's' on the end of the word means. More than one," he said, grinning at her.

"Hmm and what kind of car do you drive?" She asked curious to know what kind of car he could fit into.

"A '69 Mustang," he muttered.

"Ohh tell me it has a hemi? Please?" Tanya said, drooling at the thought of a muscle car.

"It does," he said smirking.

"Why the hell would you care if it had a hemi?" Mike asked, looking at Tanya as if she was a freak.

"Because that engine can make a girl's..." she trailed off not know exactly how to say it.

"Lady parts tingle?" Legates asked, his smile hidden in his drink.

Tanya shrieked in laughter and Michelle curled up and buried her head behind Legates' back.

"Excuse me?" Mike said in bewilderment. Legates looked at him and frowned.

"The hemi puts out a very nice rumble that can be felt from a few feet away when idling," Legates offered. Mike stared at him blankly.

"It vibrates, Mike," Michelle finally supplied bluntly. Mike's face still looked blank. Legates leaned over to Michelle's ear.

"Did you date guys like him? Because I could see why you did what you did if that is the case," he muttered quietly.

Michelle snickered and gave a half nod of affirmation. Legates turned a pitying look to Tanya as Mike sat pondering their conversation. The waitress arrived a few moments later with a platter of mozzarella sticks and a plate of mixed appetizers for the other two.

Michelle reached under Legates arm and filched a stick from the plate. He swatted playfully at her hand and she waved her stick at him in a teasing manner. He leaned over and bit it in half.

"Hey, that's not fair," she whined.

He laughed and offered her another. She took it from his fingers and took a bite. Legates' eyes constantly shot around the room watching everything going on. Michelle shook her head and filched another one.

"If you're planning on eating any of those you'd better eat and stop looking around," Tanya told Legates with a smile.

He looked down at the plate and snagged a stick. Michelle put her hand over his mouth before he could take a bite. He turned to face her with a questioning look.

"Heh, you have to pay for it first," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

His muffled question couldn't be understood from behind her hand. She lifted her hand so he could speak.

"Same as the payment I had to make for my pillow?" He asked her with a grin.

"Yep," she said. He leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"Oh, girl, you are so spilling on that one. You didn't tell me shit about that," Tanya squealed. Legates laughed at the look that crossed Michelle's face.

"Busted," he teased Michelle.

"Ahhhh vibrations," Mike snickered. Everyone else paused and stopped to stare at him.

"So, you jump from airplanes," Tanya commented, looking at Legates.

"Ahh yeah it's a requirement of being a Ranger. You have to be able to deploy to remote locations," he said casually.

"How remote?" She asked casually digging.

"Well, they've dropped us in the southern Alps, Botswana, and Romania," he said, after swallowing his cheese stick.

"Oh Romania did you run into any evil gypsies?" Mike asked, wiggling his fingers like he was casting a spell.

"The Romani are an interesting people steeped in tradition and beliefs. As with any culture their beliefs should be respected," Legates said evenly. Mike sat back and looked at Legates with a frown.

"So if you've done all this traveling you must speak a lot of languages," Michelle said, looking at him. He cocked his head and nodded.

"Never really thought about it but yeah I do. Whenever they plan on dropping us somewhere we take a crash course and become fluent quickly. Course the fact that most languages are either Teutonic or Romance based helps but some aren't," he said.

"So how many?" Tanya asked biting into her stuffed shrimp.

"Base languages or dialects counted separately?" Legates questioned, looking at Tanya. Tanya swallowed and her eyes got wide.

"Base should be good," she answered.

"Four not counting English. But I speak several dialects of some of those," he told her. Tanya fish mouthed and Michelle grinned.

"You suck," Tanya said, sticking her tongue out at Michelle. Mike looked askance at Tanya.

"Occasionally," Michelle murmured.

Legates choked on his drink and immediately felt the burn of the alcohol in his sinuses. Leaning his head back, he let the liquid drain down the back of his throat and the tears seep from the corners of his eyes. When he got better control of his body he sat up, wiped the corners of his eyes and started chuckling.

"Warn a guy wouldja," he saw, his vowels being drawn out and his voice smooth.

Michelle smirked and took a sip of her drink. She snuggled up closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Michelle quietly started humming with the music in the background her eyes drifting to the windows.

"Michelle," Mike snapped. Michelle's eyes drifted to him and narrowed. Legates tensed at the young man's tone of voice.

"What?" She snapped back.

"Stop humming. You've been driving me nuts with that shit all night," Mike said, glaring. Michelle felt the muscles in Legates arms bunch behind her.

"I like music and sing or hum quite often, if you don't like it feel free to not be around me," she said calmly.

Tanya winced she knew that tone. She saw Legates grimace from the corner of her eye. Apparently, he knew that tone as well.

"Quit being a prick, Mike," Tanya snapped.

Mike shot her a scowl. This date was not going the way he planned. It was supposed to be him and two girls not him pitting against some kind of superhuman man from the Army. Legates looked up and paused. He nudged Michelle and pointed up. She looked up and saw soft white flakes swirling down around the glass windows. She let a smile cross her face as she stared up at the snow. Legates watched her face as the light from the fireplace flickered across her skin. Her skin glowed as if it was dusted with bronze powder.

"So beautiful," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, still looking at her. Tanya smirked at him then turned her eyes up to the snow drifting down.

"So, Tyrell was asking about you," Mike said, looking at Michelle.

"Good for him," she said automatically.

"So there's no interest there?" He casually asked.

Legates glared at Mike. Mike sat back and realized he just overstepped his bounds.

"None what so ever,"Michelle said, flatly.

The waitress arrived carrying their food. She set it down on the coffee table between the couches. Legates picked up the steak knife and cut his sandwich into quarters.

"What's wrong big man the sandwich too big?" Mike asked, silently laughing at Legates.

"No, my mama just taught me good manners," Legates replied, picking up a quarter of his sandwich.

Not even looking at Mike he proceeded to eat. Mike shook his head and began to eat. After he was done, he was bailing on this date. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Tanya. He'd brought up Tyrell and insulted her friend. Obviously not the best way to get into a girl's pants. Legates sat back after finishing half his sandwich. He wasn't full but he wasn't going to eat like a pig either.

"So are you like a Top Gun thing?" Mike asked pointing to Legates. Legates ran his down his face.

"First of all I'm in the Army not the Navy. Second of all I am way better looking than Tom Cruise," Legates said. Tanya's laughter burbled out of her throat as she laughed at Legates answer.

"An Officer and A Gentleman then," Mike said, obviously just pulling military movies from memory.

"No that was a Marine and Naval officer," Legates said. Mike paused thoughtfully and Legates let out a grunt.

"Try Black Hawk Down," he told Mike.

"Oh...ooohhh...okay," Mike said, finally getting it. Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it.

"Excuse me I have to take this," he said, standing up and walking away. Legates looked at his watch and mentally calculated.

"He's-"

"bailing," Michelle and Tanya finished for him. He looked between the two with a grin.

"And here we men thought we were being smart," Legates said, chuckling.

"Not hardly. We've been ditched enough to know," Michelle said her brow puckered.

"Ouch, stupid guys. His loss," Legates lamented. Mike walked back and stood next to the couch he'd been sitting on.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, but I have to go get my roommate. He's blasted and making a nuisance of himself at his ex-girlfriend's house," Mike said, trying to sound sorry.

"That's fine go ahead. I'll take the Metro home," she said, waving her hand. Legates frowned and shook his head.

"I'll drive you home," he said.

"Thank you," Tanya said, nodding at him.

"I'll call you later," Mike said before grabbing his jacket and high tailing it. Tanya rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"He could have at least paid for his own damn dinner," she muttered with a scowl.

"What now?" Tanya asked looking around.

"Now we sit here, prop our feet on the coffee table, slouch down on the couch and watch it snow," Legates said.

Michelle scooted over close to Legates and patted the seat next to her. Tanya stood up and flopped down on the couch. The three of them slouched on the couch and stared at the snow swirling around the windows. Michelle reached out and grabbed Legates' hand. He wove his fingers through hers and brushed his thumb across her knuckles. The waitress walked over to them and paused to smile. She liked customers like these. They really got the terrace here.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked them with a smile.

"Cheesecake," Tanya told the waitress.

"Chocolate mousse cake," Michelle said.

"Cheesecake," Legates said.

The waitress scribbled their orders and quietly left. They sat quietly until their desserts arrived. Legates didn't sit up he just sat his cheesecake on his stomach.

"Rat bastard," Michelle grumbled teasingly.

"Aww what's wrong, baby?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I'm not tall enough to sit like that," she pouted.

"What are you bitching about, I'm shorter than you," Tanya said.

"Yeah, ya'll are midgets," Legates teased.

"No we're normal you're a giant," Michelle said, taking a bite of her cake.

Legates stuck his tongue out at her. She leered at him in return. They finished their dessert then looked at each other.

"We done here?" Tanya asked, looking at the pair.

"Sure," Michelle said.

Legates almost pouted, he didn't want to go back to the dorms. He flagged down the waitress and got their checks. Tanya grabbed hers and Michelle was reaching for theirs when he snatched it from her hands.

"Hey," she protested.

"Nuh, uh," he said.

He pulled out some cash and tucked it in the bill fold with the check. Michelle reached into her wallet and dropped the tip on the table.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"You two are completely adorable," Tanya told them with a grin.

Michelle rolled her eyes and stood up. Grabbing her jacket, she slid it on. Legates stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"So what are you two going to do next?" Tanya asked with more than a little interest. Michelle shrugged and looked over at Legates.

"I'm going to get you to drop me off at the dorm and then I'm going to curl up with a trashy romance novel," Tanya told them grinning. Michelle shook her head at Tanya's antics.

"Yeah, nothing like reading about heaving bosoms," Michelle teased.

"Hey! I like heaving bosoms," Legates said, wiggling his eyebrows. The girls burst into laughter as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well if you take me to your place I might show you my heaving bosoms," Michelle said, grinning.

Legates groaned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He led them to his car and Tanya whistled when she saw his car. Michelle's eyes got wide when she saw the candy apple red mustang sitting there.

"Oh the things I would do on this car," Tanya murmured.

"Not this car. That's how you scratch paint," Legates said.

Michelle raised an eyebrow then wiggled them at him. Tanya got in the back seat and Michelle got into the passenger's seat. Legates started the car and they pulled out into the night. He followed Michelle's directions and soon they arrived at Tanya's dorm.

"Thanks for the ride, Josh," Tanya said as she got out of the car.

"No problem," he said, waving. Michelle got back in and closed the door.

"If you don't mind hanging out at the dorms we can always go watch some TV," Legates offered, trying to keep her as long as he could.

"Don't you have to get up in the morning?" She asked, looking at him. He grinned at her and shook his head.

"Nope, we're under PTSD treatment and training. Which means we are receiving counseling and take any classes we want. Which are both Monday through Friday mostly ending at 5pm unless we do something like night jumps," he told her. She cocked her head and smiled.

"Okay, we can go watch some TV then," she said softly.

He pulled into the traffic and drove back to the dorms. He drove to his parking place, pulled in and turned the car off. She glanced at the building and thoughtfully pursed her lips. She opened the door and got out. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her into the dorm.

He led her to the lounge and helped her take off her coat. He sat down on one of the couches and pulled her down with him. She pulled her feet up under her and curled up next to him. He looked around and saw Davis still parked on the couch clutching the remote. Jackson lay stretched out with his boots hanging over the arm of another couch. Legates let out a resigned sigh.

"Looks like we're watching a documentary," Legates said.

"It's not a documentary, it's a show about FBI cold cases that are reopened now that technology has improved," Jackson corrected.

"Thank you, Jackson," Legates said sarcastically. Jackson rolled his head and glanced back at Legates.

"Whoaa hot girl with Legates. Are you okay, ma'am?" Jackson said with wide eyes.

Michelle narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Techie walked into the lounge and flopped down next to Michelle causing her to bounce.

"Hey, Michelle," Techie said, glancing at her before turning to the TV.

"Hey, Techie," she replied.

"Ohhh this is Michelle," Jackson said with a grin.

"That's generally what people call me since it's my name," she told Jackson with a chuckle.

Techie snickered and Legates shot Jackson a grin. Jackson rolled his head back to face forward. Legates had his arm wrapped behind Michelle with his hand on her hip under her sweater. His thumb moved up and down dipping below her waist band. Michelle felt his thumb moving against her skin and then felt her nipples tighten in response to his finger on her skin.

She'd never had a guy's touch affect her like this and shifted slightly to relieve some of the pressure she felt building between her legs. Legates bit back a smile of satisfaction when he realized why she was shifting. He slid his hand around to her lower back and trailed his fingers up and down her spine.

Pausing at her waistband, he slid his fingers just under and swept them from left to right across her lower back. Michelle tried to keep her breath even as his fingers left a trail of fire across the skin of her back. Who knew that her lower back was an erogenous zone. Legates slouched down so his head was almost level with hers.

Techie saw it coming and ignored them when Legates' mouth attached to Michelle's. Michelle felt his lips against hers and felt the electricity jump between them. Legates reveling in the feel of her soft lips on his when they were separated by the clearing of a throat.

"Jeez guys, get a room," Johnson teased them as he walked into the lounge.

Michelle glared at Johnson and reached her hand up. Legates grabbed her hand and pushed it down. Techie chuckled and Jackson watched their interactions with wide eyed interest. Something more was going on here.

How did she know Techie by name? She seemed to know the rest of Legates' unit as well. Through the whole thing Legates' fingers had been lightly brushing Michelle's back. She was finally squirming and Techie was smirking at her.

"Got ants in your pants, Michelle?" Techie asked with a teasing grin.

"Something like that," she muttered.

"Aww, poor baby," Legates said in mock sympathy, kissing her temple.

She hissed when his fingers dipped below her waistband in front of her hip. His hand was not noticeable under her sweater.

"Okay that's it," she said, standing up. She put her hands on her hips.

"You, me, your room, discussion, now," she said, pointing to the door.

A/N: Uh what ever in the world could she want to discuss? Well there's...laughter, stuttered apologies, golden eyes, door locking, bow chicka wow wow, more door locking, conditions, the dreaded wet spot, pizza, catch her if you can, nosy women, lucky bastard, nap, visitors, sinking the sub, green toenails, Apex, sitting on the counter, phone calls, smelling like a guy, sleeping naked, payment, and bad practical jokes.

A/N2: So it's the finally awaited smut chapter. Sorry to the T readers but it will be noticeably shorter. What can I say I get wordie when I write smut ).


	30. Setting Him Straight SMUT

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Bones or any of Hart Hanson/Fox's characters.**  
**_

**1956JohnDeere50**: I thought his car was awesome =D What can I say I have a thing for older cars.  
**Guinnesshero**: OMG I can't believe you said that. Bad Boy LOL  
**Angelbach**: I kind of melded two clubs into one. The one club that had the glass terrace didn't serve food so yeah lol ;-) but yes there is a club in DC that has that. Ozio does have a rooftop terrace. I kinda wrote him based on a meld of guys in my dorm when I went to college *snicker* Ha wait til you see what sinking the sub is =P  
**Jenheir1**: LOL Tanya's tingling lady parts will be taken care of in later chapters =D  
**Silver Maker**: Lol I'm thinking you like the smut ROFL it's all good. We all love a little smut now and a...yeah right every chapter /cheer! ;-)  
**ArielBrennan**: Yeah I've gotten good at that but you don't have to wait a whole week. Just one day =D That's why I don't feel so guilty for doing it. But if you want I can always do once a week posts.  
**Yenyen76**: There is definitely something magical about sitting and watching it snow. Yeah, Tanya's date was an idiot *snicker* I guess I did a good job writing him.

**Thank You for your reviews! They are really awesome and soooo appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Setting Him Straight - SMUT CHAPTER  
**  
The guys laughed at Legates getting in trouble. Legates stood up wondering if he'd pushed too fast and taken things too far. Standing up, he walked up the steps and Michelle followed him out of the lounge.

"He's in so much trouble," Davis laughed.

"You have no idea," Techie snickered.

"You know what for?" Jackson asked, looking at Techie.

"Hell yeah, he had her squirming on the couch and she's about to get back at him," Techie said, grinning.

Legates walked slowly hoping that he hadn't messed something good up. Michelle planted her hand firmly on his lower back and pushed him faster. He stopped in front of his room door and pushed it open. He walked in and she followed him into his room.

The room was dimly lit by a bedside lamp next to the bed. She saw a set of bookcases one facing the wall and one facing the opposite direction, separating the room. Two six drawer dressers, two closets, a counter with a sink and stove top, a microwave, and a refrigerator. Legates spun and put his hands up defensively.

"Look, I'm sorry if I pushed too fast," he said apologetically, backing away from her.

Michelle mentally grinned as she stalked towards him. He backed around the bookcases, Michelle angling and driving him towards the bed. He was still stuttering out an apology and Michelle suddenly realized he really thought he was in big trouble. His calves hit the bed and he fell backwards. With a triumphant grin, she crawled on top of him and straddled him.

"Hmm, never done it this way before," she muttered.

Legates' head jerked back in surprise as he looked up at her. Her chocolate eyes had lightened and the gold flecks were now more prominent.

"Well, shit," he said. Michelle's eyelids drooped to half mast as she let a suggestive smile cross her features.

"Jeez, sweetheart, you had me thinking I'd messed up," he said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"You did. You got me turned on in a place where nothing could be done about it," she told him, pouting.

"Before we start anything in this particular position there are a few things that need to be done," he said. She looked at him her face scrunched in confusion.

"I need to lock the doors, turn on the stereo and grab the condoms," he told her seriously. Her face relaxed and she slid off him.

"Are you clean? Not to be rude but I'm asking for a reason," she said.

"Yeah, we got physicals and tests when we came back into the US. And it's been...awhile...since I've been with a woman. Why? You?" He said answering her question then asking two of his own.

"I get tested after each break up and it's been over a year. So, yes I'm clean," she told him, watching as he locked the two doors and walked to the dresser and flipped on the stereo.

"The reason I ask is because I'm on the shot so unless you think condoms are necessary then they aren't," she told him.

"Have you done that with the others?" He asked, wondering if she had risked herself because some guy had said it was better without a condom.

"Nope, didn't trust them that much," she admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"But you do me?" He asked, slowly approaching him.

"Yeah," she answered after cocking her head to look at him.

A smile spread across his face as a warm fluttery feeling settled in his belly. She was sitting on the bed watching him walk over to where she was. He placed his knuckles on the bed on each side of her and leaned forward placing his lips on hers.

"Mmmm...you can keep doing that," Michelle murmured when he broke the kiss. He chuckled and kissed her neck where her ear and jaw met.

"I have plans to do that a lot more and a lot more than that," he said huskily near her ear.

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and heard her gasp. Yep, he thought, she'd not been with a guy more worried about her pleasure than his. He trailed soft kisses across her cheekbone and down to her mouth. He leaned into the kiss causing her to lie back on the bed. He hovered over her as he nipped at her bottom lip.

She gasped and he swept his tongue into her mouth. He teased her tongue with his and she teased his in return. Her hands slid under his shirt and traced the muscles on his abdomen. The muscles contracted and rippled under her fingers. Breaking the kiss, he placed sucking kisses down her neck to her cleavage.

Pausing just long enough for her to feel his breath rush across her skin, he started placing small licks along the top of her breasts. She moaned in response as fire licked along her skin along the trail his mouth left. She felt desire pool between her legs and sucked in a gasp at the new sensation. It was like when she masturbated but different.

The feeling was in the right place but the pulsing intensity was most definitely different. Legates skimmed his hands under her sweater and felt her stomach contract in a manner indicating ticklishness. Smiling, he lifted his face from her breasts.

"Ticklish?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Umm humm, you know I am," she said, trying not to laugh as his fingers ran lightly up the sides of her stomach.

He gently bunched her sweater in his hands. When it was gathered in his hands, he pulled it up to her shoulders. She lifted off the bed so he could pull the sweater from under her and over her head. When her black and blood red leopard print push up bra came into view he sucked in a breath.

"Those should be illegal," he said, pointing at her bra. She looked down and grinned at him.

"If I were under eighteen they would be," she said huskily.

He chuckled in a low rumbling tone. Leaning down again, he traced the edge of her bra with his tongue.

"The bra, baby, the bra. I'd be a hurting man if these were illegal," he said, placing kisses interspersed with licks on the top of her breasts.

She felt her nipples pucker and rub against her bra. She moaned as spikes of pleasure shot through her body. Reaching down, he tugged on her jeans and she felt the button pop. He slowly pulled the zipper down and groaned at the sight of matching panties. He leaned back on his knees between hers then stood up. He pulled her shoes and socks off then her jeans.

Gently running his hands up her legs from ankle to hip, he traced the contours of her legs. His thumbs brushed across the top of her sex and she gasped. He smiled devilishly as he felt the heat and wetness there. His hands continued to glide up her body and cupped her breasts in each hand. He rubbed his thumbs across her nipples and smiled as she sucked in a breath.

"Oh, I am going to have so much fun finding out what makes you moan," he said.

She blinked her eyes open and he stared at them. They were getting lighter in color, shifting more towards gold then brown. Michelle felt pleasure pulsing all over her body. Needing to feel his hands directly on her breasts, she reached under herself and unclasped her bra.

Shrugging it down over her shoulders, she stopped when his hands blocked its removal. He lifted his hands, hooked his fingers in the shoulder straps and pulled them off her arms. When her breasts were revealed, he looked for a minute then leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head.

"Oh, God," she muttered.

She felt her core pulse and she slicked with wetness. He was straddling one of her thighs and could feel her heat on his thigh. He moved to her other breast and laved her other nipple. He felt her thighs clench against his. Reaching down, he slid his hand into her underwear. He froze as his hand met bare skin. Lifting his head up, he looked her in the eye.

"That...is...hot," he rumbled in pleasure.

"You like?" She asked huskily, her eyes heavily lidded and a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," he whispered.

Sliding his hand further, his fingers slid down her slit. Letting out an unsteady breath, he felt his erection shift in his jeans. Rubbing his middle finger down the same path his other fingers had taken he curled it into her opening. She bucked up towards his hand and moaned. Yeah, he was going to make her cum and not just once.

His finger slid in and out of her turning lightly as if searching. She gasped and her eyes flew wide. Smirking, he thought, Bingo. Putting his thumb on her clit, he began to move it in a circular motion. She pulled back a bit and he took the hint. Lightening his touch, he continued to circle while his middle finger stroked that patch of skin inside her that made her moan low and long. He felt her hips start to thrust and stopped. She hissed and glared at him. Leaning over, he lightly kissed her.

"Hang on, just have to get rid," he said, pulling her panties down, "of these."

He flung them over his shoulder and returned his hand to where it had been. His fingers gently restarted their motion and she growled then began thrusting her hips again.

"Oh god," she let out in a throaty moan.

He felt her press into his thumb and applied more pressure. He felt the muscles start to clench around his finger. Leaning up, he pulled her earlobe into his mouth and lightly sucked.

"So close," he whispered.

She felt her pleasure building, unfurling around her, spreading out like the petals of a flower then her shoulders slammed back against the bed. She thrust her hips up, her back arched and her body clenched as she let out a low moan. Michelle gasped as her orgasm slammed into her body.

He placed soft kisses on her neck as he continued gently stroking her down from her orgasm. Her hips were almost on the bed when they slammed back into his hand. Michelle's eyes flew wide as another orgasm rolled over her body. Her muscles clenched and vibrated in pleasure. She had never had one sneak up on her and let out a low moan when it did. Her body completely relaxed, falling to the bed after her second one.

Legates pulled his finger from her and used his other hand to brush her hair back from her face. She turned her eyes to him and he gasped. Her eyes had gone almost completely golden like a cats.

"Incredible," he whispered before catching her mouth in a penetrating kiss.

Her hands began frantically pulling at his clothes. He chuckled and stripped his shirt off. Her hands roamed his chest. Michelle needed something but what she wasn't sure. She knew he was wearing too many clothes. Her fingers traveled to the snap on his jeans and tugged. After kissing her again, he stood up and pulled his clothes off.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him fully erect. Growling, she pulled him down to her. She felt like an animal. Neither of the other guys she'd been with made her feel like this and she wanted more. He caught himself before he fell directly on top of her.

He placed lingering kisses on her skin, mentally admiring the smoothness. She reached up with her legs and wrapped them around his hips. She realized what she needed was him and she knew for sure she'd never wanted a guy this much. He knew what she wanted and paused.

"Are you sure?" He asked, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, dammit," she growled.

He nodded and lined himself up. He pushed into her slowly, closing his eyes. He sighed in pleasure as her velvet heat wrapped around him. He stopped and she moaned at how he stretched her. Slowly, he began to thrust, biting his lip. It had been a little over a year and he felt like a sixteen year old on his first time.

She tilted her hips and his thrusting rubbed him against her spot. He was grunting softly with the effort to hold back and he was rewarded when he felt her start to clench around him. He clenched his eyes shut. Michelle's shoulders thrust back against the bed which was now making an ungodly squeaking noise as she thrust up towards him.

His sliding in and out of her was causing a recognizable pressure to build in her. Then she felt him arch his back to make room for him to reach between them. Her head thrust back as his finger rubbed against her clit. She opened her mouth and gasped for air as her third orgasm hit her. She let out a keening moan that made him lose his rhythm and thrust erratically.

Michelle recognizing his impending pleasure answered his thrusts with her own.

"I'm fixing to..." he trailed off and let out a growling moan then pulsed inside her. Then continue to stroke down from his orgasm.

She flopped back on the bed and he carefully lay on top of her so he wouldn't squash her. She felt him softening inside her and ran her hand down his spine.

"Sorry it was so quick," he mumbled into her shoulder, his accent very clear.

She chuckled at his apology and dug her nails lightly into his shoulder. She smirked there was a second time his accent became apparent. He slowly rolled off her and pulled her across his chest.

"See, not a damned thing wrong with you," he said softly, dropping a kiss on her lips. Sighing, she sat up.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

"Bathroom," she said, standing up. She grabbed his shirt, wrapped it around herself and looked around. He pointed to the second door he'd locked.

"Lock the other door. Otherwise at some point you'll end up with someone else in there with you. They're gone for the next three days though," he said.

She nodded, unlocked the door and went into the bathroom. She returned a moment later and stared at the bed with her hands on her hips. Legates enjoyed the sight of her draped in his shirt and nothing else.

"Are you coming back to bed?" He asked her with a quirked eyebrow. She looked at him, leaned her weight on one hip and dropped the other.

"Two conditions," she told him. He shot her a questioning look.

"A towel for the wet spot. Yes, I know it's my fault but that doesn't mean I want to sleep in it. And you have to feed me. I'm hungry again and I plan on doing that again as soon as you're able," she said, smirking. He barked out a laugh and pointed to the bookcase.

"There are towels in that bottom cabinet and my cell phone is in my pants pocket. Hand it to me and I'll order," he told her. She nodded and bent over to pick up his phone.

"God, Woman, the pizza won't get here in time," he rumbled at the sight of her breasts hanging inside his shirt.

She pulled out his phone and tossed it on the bed near his hand. He picked it up, rolled on his side and dug in the night side table. He pulled out a delivery menu and looked at it for a moment. While he was doing this, she leaned over, opened the cabinet and pulled out a green towel.

Rolling her eyes, she unfolded it and then folded it in half. Laying it over the wet spot, she pulled off his shirt, and climbed into the bed next to him. She laid her head on his chest and ran her fingers down his abs. His hand reached down and clasped her hand in his while he ordered them a pizza.

She listened to his voice rumble through his chest. He hung up the phone and looked down at her. Brushing her hair back from her face, he tucked it behind her ear.

"I ordered you can go get it. They'll bring it to the door near the lounge," he told her.

"Mm'kay," she agreed. He chuckled and ran his hand down her spine.

"Were you serious about having never been on top?" He asked her quietly.

"Yep, I've always been on bottom," she told him, her finger tracing his muscles.

"Hmm maybe we can try other positions if you want," he said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Maybe," she said with too much hesitation for his comfort. Putting his hand under her chin, he lifted her face up towards his.

"You never have to do anything you are not comfortable with. You say no and that's fine by me. All I ask in return is the same respect," he told her seriously.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He sighed, pulled her across his chest. Wrapping his hand in her hair, he pulled her mouth gently to his for a kiss. She pulled back and he smiled. She let her eyes drift open and mirrored his smile.

"Pizza is going to be here in a few minutes," he told her softly. She scowled at him and sat up.

"You suck," she grumbled.

He laughed at her and watched her dig around on the floor for her panties. She pulled on her panties and jeans then sighed at her sweater on the floor.

"If I put that on I have to put a bra on," she whined.

"So use my shirt," he told her.

Shrugging, she pulled on his green button up shirt and buttoned the front. She leaned over and grabbed her wallet from her jacket.

"Nuh uh cash in my wallet," he told her.

"Get dressed and catch me," she smirked over her shoulder.

He grunted and started pulling off the blankets. She took off running across the room. Flinging the door open, she was out in the hallway before he could get out of the bed. The door thumped closed behind her.

"Yep, definitely going to be the death of me," he muttered into the empty room as he flopped back onto the bed.

Michelle moved down the hallway to the stairs. In the stairwell a woman stopped her.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" She asked Michelle with a frown on her face.

"I'm Michelle and I'm getting a pizza for my boyfriend," she replied. The woman looked her up and down.

"Who is your boyfriend?" The woman asked as if it were her business.

Michelle crossed her arms and puckered her lips debating whether to tell her or not. Techie was coming up the stairs and stopped at the sight of Michelle staring down Sergeant Rogers. He smirked and waited to see what was about to happen.

"Josh," Michelle answered. Rogers' eyes narrowed and her face puckered.

"I don't know any Josh," she said doubtfully. Michelle had seen Techie stop a flight down on the landing.

"Legates, Josh Legates," Michelle clarified.

Rogers' eyes widened then narrowed. She had been hitting on him since he'd arrived from Afghanistan and gotten nowhere. Techie saw the cat fight was about to start and decided to intervene.

"Michelle, are you guys done already," Techie smirked.

"Nope, just taking a break. You're going to want to get yer shit for the night," she said, grinning at him. Techie chuffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, laughing. He started up the steps and paused in front of them.

"Sergeant Rogers," he said respectfully.

"Corporal Briggs," she returned. He continued up the steps and opened the door to their hallway then went into the hallway.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have a pizza to get," Michelle said, turning she continued down the steps.

She reached the doorway near the lounge and leaned against the door frame waiting. Jackson looked at Michelle and laughed.

"You set him straight?" He asked her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Not yet. Looks like it'll take all night," she returned. Jackson clapped his hands and laughed.

"Lucky bastard," Jackson chuckled.

Michelle rolled her eyes and smiled when she spotted the pizza guy. She took their order and paid the man. Taking the pizza, she went back upstairs. Entering the hallway to Legates' room, she paused. Rogers was leaning against the wall glaring at her. She smiled and walked past the woman.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Techie knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey man, just grabbing my stuff," he called out as he entered. He heard a grunt from the other side of the bookcases and laughed.

"You should have gotten the pizza. Rogers had Michelle cornered in the stairwell," Techie told Legates.

"Shit," Legates muttered.

"Ha, Michelle held her own, nothing to worry about," Techie said.

"Good," Legates said.

"Are you alive? One word answers aren't a good thing," Techie said, biting back his laughter.

"Shut up," Legates grumbled.

"You trying to nap before she gets back?" Techie said, laughing at Legates.

"Uh huh," came Legates reply.

Techie threw back his head and laughed at Legates answer.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle pushed the door open with her hip and stepped into the room.

"Josh, you're about to have a visitor so clothes might be good," she said. Techie started laughing at her statement.

"I'm already here," he told her.

"I was talking about Sergeant Rogers. She followed me down the hall," Michelle said.

"Can you hand me a pair of shorts from the bottom left drawer of the right dresser, sweetheart?" Legates asked from behind the bookcase.

"Yep," she answered.

Setting the pizza and sodas down on the counter near the microwave, she walked to the drawer and pulled it open. Grabbing a pair of sweat shorts off the pile, she walked around the bookcases and tossed them to Legates.

He was lying on the bed under the blankets with a sleepy look. Laughing, she walked back to the counter and opened her soda. Taking a swig, she waited for Legates to appear. Techie walked over, flipped the pizza box open and snagged a piece. Michelle swatted at his hand playfully.

"Hey I'm having to sleep on the floor so he can sink the sub," Techie said. Michelle's eyes narrowed.

"How very descriptive," she said, snickering and sipping her drink.

"That was a clean one, baby," Legates told her, ambling to the bathroom. Techie laughed as Legates walked past.

"Damn, dude, she rocked your world," Techie laughed. Michelle snorted and reached into the pizza box.

"Too old for this shit," Legates mumbled, pulling the bathroom door closed behind him.

Michelle shook her head and took a bite of her pizza. Legates came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Walking towards them, he rubbed the back of his head. A second later, there was a knock at the door. Techie answered the door and stepped back allowing Rogers to enter the room.

She looked around and spotted Legates standing near the counter with a piece of pizza in his hand. Her eyes shifted to Michelle and narrowed. Michelle was leaning with her back to the counter, one foot crossed over the other at the ankles, eating a piece of pizza. Her neon green toenails peeking from the bottom of her jeans.

"Josh," Rogers said looking at him.

Her eyes traced his sculpted chest and the Celtic dragon tattoo on his left pec. His eyes narrowed at her familiar address and eyeballing.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked her borderline impolite.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to Apex and I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming," she said, smiling.

"Rogers, I'm going to be blunt since you don't seem to be getting my hints. I'm not interested in pursuing any type of relationship other than a possible professional one with you. And even then it's when the Army says I have to," Legates said in a mild tone.

Rogers eyes flared wide then hardened. She gave him a clipped nod, turned around, and left the room. Michelle snorted and giggled after the door closed.

"What's so funny? I probably just pissed off a superior who is going to make my life miserable," Legates grumbled.

"You could have gone out with her," Michelle said in a mild tone that let him know he was treading on thin ice.

"You know better than that, I have no interest in her. So, what's so funny?" He asked her, looking at Techie as if he might have the answer.

"Apex is gay bar," she said, taking another bite of pizza.

Techie sucked in a gasp, inhaled a chunk of cheese and started choking. Legates walked over and started pounding him on the back. Techie finally sucked in a deep breath and Legates stepped away from him.

"Huh, good thing I didn't go then," Legates said.

"Honey, it's more than a good thing, the men there are unusually aggressive. They'd be on you like white on rice," she told him. Legates shook his head.

"On that note, I'm leaving," Techie said, picking up his pillow and blanket.

He left the room with the click of the door. Legates walked to the door and turned the lock. Turning around, he stalked to where Michelle was still leaning on the counter. He placed a hand on each side of her and boxed her in against the counter. She licked a bit of sauce from her lip and looked up at him. His eyes narrowed then he leaned over and ensnared her mouth with his. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it.

Sucking his lip from her mouth, he used his tongue to chase hers back into her mouth. They played tag with their tongues until breathing became necessary. Panting slightly, Michelle looked up into his eyes and hers widened at the sight of his. They had lightened considerably and the black ring around the edge had become prominent.

Reaching around, he cupped her butt in his hands and lifted her up onto the counter. Her head was now almost level with his. He traced her face with his mouth, placing soft kisses randomly on her face. When he approached her jaw, her head fell back giving him access to her neck. She moaned as his teeth gently scraped down her neck to where her neck met her collar bone.

He gently bit the skin there, soothingly licked it then sucked it into his mouth. She moaned again as he sucked on her pulse point. She growled when her phone rang. Sighing, he stepped back and helped her off the counter. She stalked to where her phone lay on the floor and snatched it up.

"What?" She barked into the phone.

"Michelle?" Brittney's voice floated through the phone.

"What's up, Brittney?" Michelle asked with a resigned sigh.

"Umm, I was wondering if you were coming back tonight?" Brittney asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

"You want me to stay or are you taking me home tonight?" Michelle asked Legates, looking over her shoulder at him. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, okay. Brittney, I'm not coming home tonight," Michelle said.

"Or tomorrow night," Legates said his voice full of laughter. Michelle shot him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Was that a guy?" Brittney squealed, making Michelle yank the phone away from her ear.

"I'll be home sometime this weekend," Michelle said, ignoring Brittney's squeal.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Mike doesn't have the best reputation," Brittney said.

"I'm fine thanks," Michelle said quietly.

"I'll see you later then," Brittney said.

"Yep, bye," Michelle said then hung up the phone. Turning, she looked at Legates and put her hands on her hips.

"What exactly am I supposed to wash with?" She asked him with a pout.

"You can use...yeah not a good idea. I don't like having sex with someone who smells like a guy," he muttered. She stood waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'll take you to Target so you can get whatever you need," he told her.

She nodded and walked towards him.

"Now where were we?" She asked with a smile spreading across her face. She froze at a knock from the door.

"For fucks sake," Legates muttered, spinning to stalk to the door. He snatched it open with a scowl. Techie stood there holding his blanket and pillow.

"Sorry, man, but Perkins picked up a piece of tail. I got nowhere to sleep," Techie muttered. Legates sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Let him in, Josh. No worries," Michelle said softly.

"I'll make myself scarce tomorrow," Techie promised sheepishly.

Legates stepped back and waved Techie in the room. Michelle looked around unsure of what to do with herself. She wasn't about to strip naked with Techie standing there and she sure as hell wasn't sleeping in what she was wearing. Legates saw Michelle shifting from foot to foot and looking around uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" He asked her with a concerned look.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," she said, chewing her lip as her eyes darted around the room.

"You can sleep naked. I won't mind," Techie teasingly leered.

Her eyes shot to him and narrowed. Legates walked to his dresser opened a drawer and pulled out a tee shirt. He tossed it to her with a grin.

"Problem solved," he told her.

She smiled and disappeared around the bookcase. Sighing, Legates rolled his eyes at Techie for the joke then disappeared around the bookcases.

"Oh, hell no," Legates muttered as he saw Michelle had both his pillows, most of the blankets and was smack in the middle of the bed.

Michelle smiled and squeezed the pillow against her chest tighter. Putting his hands on his hips, Legates frowned at her.

"You can take all the blankets you want but I'll be damned if you get both pillows," he told her.

She snorted and giggled. Techie's laughter floated from the other side of the bookcases. Turning around, Legates walked to the stereo and turned the music off. Walking back to the bed, he leaned over her and tugged the pillow. She snorted and clutched it tighter.

"I have to pay for my own pillow?" He asked her with a smile in his voice.

"Yep," she murmured sleepily.

He bent over and placed a kiss behind her ear. She released his pillow. Pulling it from in front of her, he placed it behind her head and picked her up making her squeal. He put her back down on the other side of the bed. Michelle felt the bed shift as he climbed in behind her. She felt his arm snake around her middle and pull her back against him. He scowled as she pulled away from him to reach over and turn on the lamp next to the bed. Settling back down, she wiggled in closer to him.

With a sigh, she relaxed and fell into a light sleep that gradually deepened. Legates' eyes slit when he heard movement around the foot of the bed.

"Touch her and I will kill you," he murmured, trying not to wake her up.

He heard several different voices cussing and then heard them slinking away. Michelle let out a sigh and flipped over onto her stomach. Sitting up carefully, Legates pulled the blankets away from her ankles. He sighed and carefully untied her ankle. They had only managed to get the string around one ankle. He tossed it on the floor and returned to his sleeping position.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...Smells, donuts, anger, butt scratching, trouser snake, walk of shame, shimmering body wash, dry cleaners, more smut, cheeseburgers, Super Soakers, running, catching, coconut icing, crack smoking, ground rules, mustard, and getting comfy.**

**A/N2: Unfortunately due to unforeseen circumstances all my writing has been put on hold. My husband and I are moving so that has become a priority.  
**


	31. Setting Him Straight SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Bones or any of Hart Hanson/Fox's characters.**  
**_

**1956JohnDeere50**: I thought his car was awesome =D What can I say I have a thing for older cars.  
**Guinnesshero**: OMG I can't believe you said that. Bad Boy LOL  
**Angelbach**: I kind of melded two clubs into one. The one club that had the glass terrace didn't serve food so yeah lol ;-) but yes there is a club in DC that has that. Ozio does have a rooftop terrace. I kinda wrote him based on a meld of guys in my dorm when I went to college *snicker* Ha wait til you see what sinking the sub is =P  
**Jenheir1**: LOL Tanya's tingling lady parts will be taken care of in later chapters =D  
**Silver Maker**: Lol I'm thinking you like the smut ROFL it's all good. We all love a little smut now and a...yeah right every chapter /cheer! ;-)  
**ArielBrennan**: Yeah I've gotten good at that but you don't have to wait a whole week. Just one day =D That's why I don't feel so guilty for doing it. But if you want I can always do once a week posts.  
**Yenyen76**: There is definitely something magical about sitting and watching it snow. Yeah, Tanya's date was an idiot *snicker* I guess I did a good job writing him.

**Thank You for your reviews! They are really awesome and soooo appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Setting Him Straight - SMUT FREE CHAPTER  
**  
The guys laughed at Legates getting in trouble. Legates stood up wondering if he'd pushed too fast and taken things too far. Standing up, he walked up the steps and Michelle followed him out of the lounge.

"He's in so much trouble," Davis laughed.

"You have no idea," Techie snickered.

"You know what for?" Jackson asked, looking at Techie.

"Hell yeah, he had her squirming on the couch and she's about to get back at him," Techie said, grinning.

Legates walked slowly hoping that he hadn't messed something good up. Michelle planted her hand firmly on his lower back and pushed him faster. He stopped in front of his room door and pushed it open. He walked in and she followed him into his room.

The room was dimly lit by a bedside lamp next to the bed. She saw a set of bookcases one facing the wall and one facing the opposite direction, separating the room. Two six drawer dressers, two closets, a counter with a sink and stove top, a microwave, and a refrigerator. Legates spun and put his hands up defensively.

"Look, I'm sorry if I pushed too fast," he said apologetically, backing away from her.

Michelle mentally grinned as she stalked towards him. He backed around the bookcases, Michelle angling and driving him towards the bed. He was still stuttering out an apology and Michelle suddenly realized he really thought he was in big trouble. His calves hit the bed and he fell backwards. With a triumphant grin, she crawled on top of him and straddled him.

"Hmm, never done it this way before," she muttered.

Legates' head jerked back in surprise as he looked up at her. Her chocolate eyes had lightened and the gold flecks were now more prominent.

"Well, shit," he said. Michelle's eyelids drooped to half mast as she let a suggestive smile cross her features.

"Jeez, sweetheart, you had me thinking I'd messed up," he said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"You did. You got me turned on in a place where nothing could be done about it," she told him, pouting.

"Before we start anything in this particular position there are a few things that need to be done," he said. She looked at him her face scrunched in confusion.

"I need to lock the doors, turn on the stereo and grab the condoms," he told her seriously. Her face relaxed and she slid off him.

"Are you clean? Not to be rude but I'm asking for a reason," she said.

"Yeah, we got physicals and tests when we came back into the US. And it's been...awhile...since I've been with a woman. Why? You?" He said answering her question then asking two of his own.

"I get tested after each break up and it's been over a year. So, yes I'm clean," she told him, watching as he locked the two doors and walked to the dresser and flipped on the stereo.

"The reason I ask is because I'm on the shot so unless you think condoms are necessary then they aren't," she told him.

"Have you done that with the others?" He asked, wondering if she had risked herself because some guy had said it was better without a condom.

"Nope, didn't trust them that much," she admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"But you do me?" He asked, slowly approaching him.

"Yeah," she answered after cocking her head to look at him.

A smile spread across his face as a warm fluttery feeling settled in his belly. She was sitting on the bed watching him walk over to where she was. He placed his knuckles on the bed on each side of her and leaned forward placing his lips on hers.

"Mmmm...you can keep doing that," Michelle murmured when he broke the kiss. He chuckled and kissed her neck where her ear and jaw met.

"I have plans to do that a lot more and a lot more than that," he said huskily near her ear.

He did a lot more than that to her, making her moan repeatedly. After he had gained his own release, he laid on top of her and buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

"Sorry it was so quick," he mumbled into her shoulder, his accent very clear.

She chuckled at his apology and dug her nails lightly into his shoulder. She smirked there was a second time his accent became apparent. He slowly rolled off her and pulled her across his chest.

"See, not a damned thing wrong with you," he said softly, dropping a kiss on her lips. Sighing, she sat up.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

"Bathroom," she said, standing up. She grabbed his shirt, wrapped it around herself and looked around. He pointed to the second door he'd locked.

"Lock the other door. Otherwise at some point you'll end up with someone else in there with you. They're gone for the next three days though," he said.

She nodded, unlocked the door and went into the bathroom. She returned a moment later and stared at the bed with her hands on her hips. Legates enjoyed the sight of her draped in his shirt and nothing else.

"Are you coming back to bed?" He asked her with a quirked eyebrow. She looked at him, leaned her weight on one hip and dropped the other.

"Two conditions," she told him. He shot her a questioning look.

"A towel for the wet spot. Yes, I know it's my fault but that doesn't mean I want to sleep in it. And you have to feed me. I'm hungry again and I plan on doing that again as soon as you're able," she said, smirking. He barked out a laugh and pointed to the bookcase.

"There are towels in that bottom cabinet and my cell phone is in my pants pocket. Hand it to me and I'll order," he told her. She nodded and bent over to pick up his phone.

"God, Woman, the pizza won't get here in time," he rumbled at the sight of her breasts hanging inside his shirt.

She pulled out his phone and tossed it on the bed near his hand. He picked it up, rolled on his side and dug in the night side table. He pulled out a delivery menu and looked at it for a moment. While he was doing this, she leaned over, opened the cabinet and pulled out a green towel.

Rolling her eyes, she unfolded it and then folded it in half. Laying it over the wet spot, she pulled off his shirt, and climbed into the bed next to him. She laid her head on his chest and ran her fingers down his abs. His hand reached down and clasped her hand in his while he ordered them a pizza.

She listened to his voice rumble through his chest. He hung up the phone and looked down at her. Brushing her hair back from her face, he tucked it behind her ear.

"I ordered you can go get it. They'll bring it to the door near the lounge," he told her.

"Mm'kay," she agreed. He chuckled and ran his hand down her spine.

"Were you serious about having never been on top?" He asked her quietly.

"Yep, I've always been on bottom," she told him, her finger tracing his muscles.

"Hmm maybe we can try other positions if you want," he said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Maybe," she said with too much hesitation for his comfort. Putting his hand under her chin, he lifted her face up towards his.

"You never have to do anything you are not comfortable with. You say no and that's fine by me. All I ask in return is the same respect," he told her seriously.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He sighed, pulled her across his chest. Wrapping his hand in her hair, he pulled her mouth gently to his for a kiss. She pulled back and he smiled. She let her eyes drift open and mirrored his smile.

"Pizza is going to be here in a few minutes," he told her softly. She scowled at him and sat up.

"You suck," she grumbled.

He laughed at her and watched her dig around on the floor for her panties. She pulled on her panties and jeans then sighed at her sweater on the floor.

"If I put that on I have to put a bra on," she whined.

"So use my shirt," he told her.

Shrugging, she pulled on his green button up shirt and buttoned the front. She leaned over and grabbed her wallet from her jacket.

"Nuh uh cash in my wallet," he told her.

"Get dressed and catch me," she smirked over her shoulder.

He grunted and started pulling off the blankets. She took off running across the room. Flinging the door open, she was out in the hallway before he could get out of the bed. The door thumped closed behind her.

"Yep, definitely going to be the death of me," he muttered into the empty room as he flopped back onto the bed.

Michelle moved down the hallway to the stairs. In the stairwell a woman stopped her.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" She asked Michelle with a frown on her face.

"I'm Michelle and I'm getting a pizza for my boyfriend," she replied. The woman looked her up and down.

"Who is your boyfriend?" The woman asked as if it were her business.

Michelle crossed her arms and puckered her lips debating whether to tell her or not. Techie was coming up the stairs and stopped at the sight of Michelle staring down Sergeant Rogers. He smirked and waited to see what was about to happen.

"Josh," Michelle answered. Rogers' eyes narrowed and her face puckered.

"I don't know any Josh," she said doubtfully. Michelle had seen Techie stop a flight down on the landing.

"Legates, Josh Legates," Michelle clarified.

Rogers' eyes widened then narrowed. She had been hitting on him since he'd arrived from Afghanistan and gotten nowhere. Techie saw the cat fight was about to start and decided to intervene.

"Michelle, are you guys done already," Techie smirked.

"Nope, just taking a break. You're going to want to get yer shit for the night," she said, grinning at him. Techie chuffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, laughing. He started up the steps and paused in front of them.

"Sergeant Rogers," he said respectfully.

"Corporal Briggs," she returned. He continued up the steps and opened the door to their hallway then went into the hallway.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have a pizza to get," Michelle said, turning she continued down the steps.

She reached the doorway near the lounge and leaned against the door frame waiting. Jackson looked at Michelle and laughed.

"You set him straight?" He asked her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Not yet. Looks like it'll take all night," she returned. Jackson clapped his hands and laughed.

"Lucky bastard," Jackson chuckled.

Michelle rolled her eyes and smiled when she spotted the pizza guy. She took their order and paid the man. Taking the pizza, she went back upstairs. Entering the hallway to Legates' room, she paused. Rogers was leaning against the wall glaring at her. She smiled and walked past the woman.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Techie knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey man, just grabbing my stuff," he called out as he entered. He heard a grunt from the other side of the bookcases and laughed.

"You should have gotten the pizza. Rogers had Michelle cornered in the stairwell," Techie told Legates.

"Shit," Legates muttered.

"Ha, Michelle held her own, nothing to worry about," Techie said.

"Good," Legates said.

"Are you alive? One word answers aren't a good thing," Techie said, biting back his laughter.

"Shut up," Legates grumbled.

"You trying to nap before she gets back?" Techie said, laughing at Legates.

"Uh huh," came Legates reply.

Techie threw back his head and laughed at Legates answer.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle pushed the door open with her hip and stepped into the room.

"Josh, you're about to have a visitor so clothes might be good," she said. Techie started laughing at her statement.

"I'm already here," he told her.

"I was talking about Sergeant Rogers. She followed me down the hall," Michelle said.

"Can you hand me a pair of shorts from the bottom left drawer of the right dresser, sweetheart?" Legates asked from behind the bookcase.

"Yep," she answered.

Setting the pizza and sodas down on the counter near the microwave, she walked to the drawer and pulled it open. Grabbing a pair of sweatshorts off the pile, she walked around the bookcases and tossed them to Legates.

He was lying on the bed under the blankets with a sleepy look. Laughing, she walked back to the counter and opened her soda. Taking a swig, she waited for Legates to appear. Techie walked over, flipped the pizza box open and snagged a piece. Michelle swatted at his hand playfully.

"Hey I'm having to sleep on the floor so he can sink the sub," Techie said. Michelle's eyes narrowed.

"How very descriptive," she said, snickering and sipping her drink.

"That was a clean one, baby," Legates told her, ambling to the bathroom. Techie laughed as Legates walked past.

"Damn, dude, she rocked your world," Techie laughed. Michelle snorted and reached into the pizza box.

"Too old for this shit," Legates mumbled, pulling the bathroom door closed behind him.

Michelle shook her head and took a bite of her pizza. Legates came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Walking towards them, he rubbed the back of his head. A second later, there was a knock at the door. Techie answered the door and stepped back allowing Rogers to enter the room.

She looked around and spotted Legates standing near the counter with a piece of pizza in his hand. Her eyes shifted to Michelle and narrowed. Michelle was leaning with her back to the counter, one foot crossed over the other at the ankles, eating a piece of pizza. Her neon green toenails peeking from the bottom of her jeans.

"Josh," Rogers said looking at him.

Her eyes traced his sculpted chest and the Celtic dragon tattoo on his left pec. His eyes narrowed at her familiar address and eyeballing.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked her borderline impolite.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to Apex and I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming," she said, smiling.

"Rogers, I'm going to be blunt since you don't seem to be getting my hints. I'm not interested in pursuing any type of relationship other than a possible professional one with you. And even then it's when the Army says I have to," Legates said in a mild tone.

Rogers eyes flared wide then hardened. She gave him a clipped nod, turned around, and left the room. Michelle snorted and giggled after the door closed.

"What's so funny? I probably just pissed off a superior who is going to make my life miserable," Legates grumbled.

"You could have gone out with her," Michelle said in a mild tone that let him know he was treading on thin ice.

"You know better than that, I have no interest in her. So, what's so funny?" He asked her, looking at Techie as if he might have the answer.

"Apex is gay bar," she said, taking another bite of pizza.

Techie sucked in a gasp, inhaled a chunk of cheese and started choking. Legates walked over and started pounding him on the back. Techie finally sucked in a deep breath and Legates stepped away from him.

"Huh, good thing I didn't go then," Legates said.

"Honey, it's more than a good thing, the men there are unusually aggressive. They'd be on you like white on rice," she told him. Legates shook his head.

"On that note, I'm leaving," Techie said, picking up his pillow and blanket.

He left the room with the click of the door. Legates walked to the door and turned the lock. Turning around, he stalked to where Michelle was still leaning on the counter. He placed a hand on each side of her and boxed her in against the counter. She licked a bit of sauce from her lip and looked up at him. His eyes narrowed then he leaned over and ensnared her mouth with his. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it.

Sucking his lip from her mouth, he used his tongue to chase hers back into her mouth. They played tag with their tongues until breathing became necessary. Panting slightly, Michelle looked up into his eyes and hers widened at the sight of his. They had lightened considerably and the black ring around the edge had become prominent.

Reaching around, he cupped her butt in his hands and lifted her up onto the counter. Her head was now almost level with his. He traced her face with his mouth, placing soft kisses randomly on her face. When he approached her jaw, her head fell back giving him access to her neck. She moaned as his teeth gently scraped down her neck to where her neck met her collar bone.

He gently bit the skin there, soothingly licked it then sucked it into his mouth. She moaned again as he sucked on her pulse point. She growled when her phone rang. Sighing, he stepped back and helped her off the counter. She stalked to where her phone lay on the floor and snatched it up.

"What?" She barked into the phone.

"Michelle?" Brittney's voice floated through the phone.

"What's up, Brittney?" Michelle asked with a resigned sigh.

"Umm, I was wondering if you were coming back tonight?" Brittney asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

"You want me to stay or are you taking me home tonight?" Michelle asked Legates, looking over her shoulder at him. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, okay. Brittney, I'm not coming home tonight," Michelle said.

"Or tomorrow night," Legates said his voice full of laughter. Michelle shot him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Was that a guy?" Brittney squealed, making Michelle yank the phone away from her ear.

"I'll be home sometime this weekend," Michelle said, ignoring Brittney's squeal.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Mike doesn't have the best reputation," Brittney said.

"I'm fine thanks," Michelle said quietly.

"I'll see you later then," Brittney said.

"Yep, bye," Michelle said then hung up the phone. Turning, she looked at Legates and put her hands on her hips.

"What exactly am I supposed to wash with?" She asked him with a pout.

"You can use...yeah not a good idea. I don't like having sex with someone who smells like a guy," he muttered. She stood waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'll take you to Target so you can get whatever you need," he told her.

She nodded and walked towards him.

"Now where were we?" She asked with a smile spreading across her face. She froze at a knock from the door.

"For fucks sake," Legates muttered, spinning to stalk to the door. He snatched it open with a scowl. Techie stood there holding his blanket and pillow.

"Sorry, man, but Perkins picked up a piece of tail. I got nowhere to sleep," Techie muttered. Legates sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Let him in, Josh. No worries," Michelle said softly.

"I'll make myself scarce tomorrow," Techie promised sheepishly.

Legates stepped back and waved Techie in the room. Michelle looked around unsure of what to do with herself. She wasn't about to strip naked with Techie standing there and she sure as hell wasn't sleeping in what she was wearing. Legates saw Michelle shifting from foot to foot and looking around uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" He asked her with a concerned look.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," she said, chewing her lip as her eyes darted around the room.

"You can sleep naked. I won't mind," Techie teasingly leered.

Her eyes shot to him and narrowed. Legates walked to his dresser opened a drawer and pulled out a tee shirt. He tossed it to her with a grin.

"Problem solved," he told her.

She smiled and disappeared around the bookcase. Sighing, Legates rolled his eyes at Techie for the joke then disappeared around the bookcases.

"Oh, hell no," Legates muttered as he saw Michelle had both his pillows, most of the blankets and was smack in the middle of the bed.

Michelle smiled and squeezed the pillow against her chest tighter. Putting his hands on his hips, Legates frowned at her.

"You can take all the blankets you want but I'll be damned if you get both pillows," he told her.

She snorted and giggled. Techie's laughter floated from the other side of the bookcases. Turning around, Legates walked to the stereo and turned the music off. Walking back to the bed, he leaned over her and tugged the pillow. She snorted and clutched it tighter.

"I have to pay for my own pillow?" He asked her with a smile in his voice.

"Yep," she murmured sleepily.

He bent over and placed a kiss behind her ear. She released his pillow. Pulling it from in front of her, he placed it behind her head and picked her up making her squeal. He put her back down on the other side of the bed. Michelle felt the bed shift as he climbed in behind her. She felt his arm snake around her middle and pull her back against him. He scowled as she pulled away from him to reach over and turn on the lamp next to the bed. Settling back down, she wiggled in closer to him.

With a sigh, she relaxed and fell into a light sleep that gradually deepened. Legates' eyes slit when he heard movement around the foot of the bed.

"Touch her and I will kill you," he murmured, trying not to wake her up.

He heard several different voices cussing and then heard them slinking away. Michelle let out a sigh and flipped over onto her stomach. Sitting up carefully, Legates pulled the blankets away from her ankles. He sighed and carefully untied her ankle. They had only managed to get the string around one ankle. He tossed it on the floor and returned to his sleeping position.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...Smells, donuts, anger, butt scratching, trouser snake, walk of shame, shimmering body wash, dry cleaners, more smut, cheeseburgers, Super Soakers, running, catching, coconut icing, crack smoking, ground rules, mustard, and getting comfy.**

******A/N2: Unfortunately due to unforeseen circumstances all my writing has been put on hold. My husband and I are moving so that has become a priority.**


	32. Super Soakers for the Win SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended._

**1956JohnDeere50**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
**GeorgieNZ**: Ha just the writing not the posting. So, you'll still have some catching up to do =P Awww no need to call Techie stupid it wasn't his fault LOL  
**Dreadswench**: Meh never thought about that. Oooops small plot hole.  
**Jenheir1**: Glad you liked it =D  
**Angelbach**: I think I have a few more in later chapters but to be honest I can't remember lol. Maybe...maybe not...read on to find out.  
**Ginge53**: I'm glad you're enjoying it =D No telling with the sequels, we have a lot to pack and not a lot of time to do it in. Bleh, I hate moving.  
**Coterie2**: You will get your fix until this story is over then there might be another long drought. Hopefully the move doesn't set me back too long.  
**Silver Maker**: Chocolate worthy? Oh my lol. 58! Jeez Louise.  
**Yenyen76**: Uhhhh okay I won't tell you that it was his unit tying her ankles =D. Honestly most guys brains get stuck in a permanent state of puberty so yeah that explains a lot.

**Thank you guys for the reviews they are fabulous to get in my inbox. Also, thank you for the well wishes on moving.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Super Soakers For the Win - SMUT**

Michelle blinked and looked around slightly confused. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and let her eyes slide closed as Legates' smell surrounded her. Pushing the blankets off, she got out of the bed and walked around the bookcases to the main part of the room. Techie snorted, rolled over and started snoring. Listening carefully, Michelle didn't hear anyone in the bathroom. She knocked lightly and got no response. Opening the door, she went in and used the bathroom.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Legates entered the dorms carrying a box and three coffees. He heard the guys in the lounge and stopped in the doorway. He glared at Davis, Addison and Wilson. They looked at him with innocent looks on their face.

"What the hell is wrong with the three .

of you?" Legates said in a low angry tone.

"Aww, come on, dude, it was just a prank," Wilson said, laughing.

"You were going to tie her to the bed," Legates snarled.

"Yeah as a joke," Davis said. Legates growled and stalked towards them.

"You were going to TIE her to the bed," he said with a loud emphasis on the word tie. They swallowed and looked up at him.

"It was just a joke, dude," Addison said almost pleadingly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? She was tied to a chair, you assholes," Legates snapped at them. Their eyes widened as they realized what they had almost done.

"Shit, oh my God. It was only meant as a joke," Davis said.

"Well, just stay away from us when we're in my room," Legates snapped, spinning around, and leaving the room.

He climbed the stairs and headed down the hall towards his room. He used his fingers to open the door and pushed it open with his hip. Michelle was coming out of the bathroom when he entered. He grinned at the sight of her standing up while wearing his tee shirt. The sleeves fell to the middle of her forearms and it looked as if her elbows were hooked in the armpit of the shirt.

It fell to her knees and pretty much hung on her like a sack. When he snickered, she jumped making him chuckle. He walked to the counter and set the box and coffees down. She drifted towards him sniffing appreciatively at the coffee.

"Mmm, coffee," she said quietly. He handed her a cup and pointed to the box.

"Didn't know what kind you liked so I got crullers," he told her.

"That's fine but won't hold me over for long," she smirked at him.

"Well we need to go to Target so we'll get something to eat while we're out," he told her.

"I hope to God you got me some coffee," Techie mumbled as he stumbled past them to the bathroom. Michelle's eyes widened and she bit back a laugh at the sight of Techie walking around in his boxers.

"Techie, you could have at least worn shorts," Legates grumbled.

Techie scratched his butt and kept on walking. Michelle burst into laughter when she saw him scratching himself.

"Good Lord," she muttered between bouts of laughter.

She reached in the box and plucked out a doughnut. Techie came out of the bathroom and walked towards them.

"Why should I have to wear shorts when all she is wearing is your tee shirt?" Techie pointed out, picking his coffee up off the counter.

"Because I am wearing more than one piece of clothing and there's no chance that my private parts are going to pop out," Michelle said, taking a bite of her doughnut. Techie looked down at himself and snorted.

"Unless you're wearing girls sleeping boxers there is a slit in the front for easy access. Which means that any given point you could pop out," Michelle said, while relishing her doughnut.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that my girlfriend is talking about my friend's underpants and trouser snake?"

A yes and no answer were given to him simultaneously. He looked at Michelle with a stunned expression. She didn't think it was weird to talk about Techie's junk.

"What? It's not like I'm admiring. I'm just pointing out that he could fall out of his boxers," she said, shrugging.

"Sometimes, sweetheart, I have to wonder about you," Legates told her.

Looking at him, she shrugged. Taking her coffee, she disappeared around the bookcases. They heard her shuffling around and a snap, a zip and then another snap. She came back around the bookcases dressed except for socks and shoes.

"Okay, so if you can get dressed that quick why in the hell does it take a woman forever to get ready for a date?" Techie said, sweeping his hand wide as he asked.

Michelle ignored his question and walked to the counter. Setting her coffee down, she leaned over and pulled on one sock then the other. Legates shifted around until he could see down the square neckline of her sweater.

"Josh, you don't have to sneak peeks while I'm bent over. That's the bonus of having sex with me. You get to see them whenever you want," she told him as she pulled on her shoes.

He grinned and Techie smacked him on the shoulder. When she straightened up, she grabbed her coffee and looked expectantly at Legates.

"We going somewhere?" Legates asked her teasingly.

"Yep, you're taking me to get something to shower with or you're taking me home," she said.

"And if I don't want to do either?" He asked, still teasing her. Techie shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, then you'll be sleeping with someone who smells like Techie since you and he use the same body wash," Michelle said, waving her coffee towards Techie.

Both men scrunched their faces and shuddered. She smirked at Legates and raised an eyebrow.

"I could always just walk down the block and take the metro home," she jokingly threatened. He held his hands up and stepped back.

"I was just teasing," he said.

"Uh huh," she supplied, grinning with her victory.

He picked up his coffee, another doughnut, and waved her towards the door. They were walking down the hall when calls of 'doing the walk of shame' came from open doors. Reaching the end of the hall, Michelle spun around and glared down the hallway.

"You are just jealous you didn't get any last night. It's pathetic," she hollered down the hall, squelching back her laughter at their antics.

Heads popped out of their doors and Legates triumphantly smirked at them. Laughing, he followed her down the stairway.

"Guess they won't be doing that again," he laughed.

She snorted and continued down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the door flew open and almost slammed into her. Legates pulled her back before the door hit her. Jackson barreled through the doorway.

"Jackson," Legates barked, causing Jackson to freeze.

Jackson looked around and saw Michelle standing there with coffee down the front of her with a scowl on her face.

"Dammit," she whined in exasperation, pulling the sweater away from her skin.

"I'm sorry," Jackson said apologetically. She growled at him and handed her cup to Legates.

"You okay?" Legates asked her, knowing that the coffee was really hot. She hissed as she pulled at the sweater.

"Yeah," she said, through clenched teeth

He ushered her through the door, glaring at Jackson. He led her to the car and set the cups on top. After unlocking the door, he picked the cups up and put them in the cup holders in the middle console. Leaning over, he unlocked the door and she climbed in. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"You sure you are okay?" He asked her concern written on his face.

"Oh my skin is fine, only slightly burnt," he winced at her statement, "it's the coffee all over my favorite sweater that has me pissy," she said.

"Okay, we'll get you something else to wear," he said, not knowing what to say.

"Ungh," she grunted. Sighing, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked in a low voice. She glanced up at him with a frown.

"Do you want me to go home? I can if you want," she said. He could hear the slight sound of rejection in her voice.

"God, no. I just thought you'd want to I don't know," he said, gesturing towards her sweater.

"I just want to take a shower, wash my underwear and now my bra and throw this sweater in the trash," she said with a sigh.

"Okay," he said, pulling into the Target parking lot.

Parking the car, he waited while she climbed out. He locked her door then climbed out himself. They walked across the parking lot and into the building. He followed her to the shampoo and body wash aisle.

"I never really understood why you women need so many types of shampoo, conditioners whatever they're for. And what the hell is a hot oil treatment. Jeez. Oh and let's not forget the shimmering body wash whatever the hell that is," he said, picking it up and showing it to her.

She cracked up and rolled her eyes at him. A woman a few feet down snickered at him. Sighing, Michelle grabbed a bottle of Caress Velvet and dumped it in the basket she was holding. He pulled it out and flipped the lid open and sniffed suspiciously.

"This isn't what you normally use," he said.

"No, it's my second choice. My usual body wash is bought from a store in the mall. And if we went there we might as well go back to my place and get mine," she told him.

Shrugging, he flipped it closed and dropped it back in the basket. She walked down the aisle and snagged two bottles from the shelf and dumped them in the basket. Going around the corner, she snagged a trial size container of deodorant and a toothbrush with a carrier.

"Okay, now we grab a pack of small black tee shirts and we're good," she grumbled.

"Why black?" He asked curiously, following her.

"Several reasons. One you can wear any colored bra under it, two if they're guys shirts then you don't have to worry about anyone seeing them in your drawers and three black looks good on me," she said, moving towards the guys clothes.

He steered her to the packages of shirts. She picked up a pack of tee shirts and dumped them in the basket. They went to the checkout where they bumped and pushed each other to pay for the items.

The cashier was laughing at the pair as they fought over who would pay. Michelle managed to get her money out faster. The cashier took her cash and handed her the change. Legates pouted all the way out to the car.

"Stop pouting, Honey," she said with a grin. He continued to pout all the way back to the car.

"Tell you what, let's get you back to the dorms so you can shower and change. Then we'll get something to eat," he said. She nodded and looked forlornly at her sweater.

"I really liked this sweater," she pouted.

"Can't you just wash it? I mean it doesn't really show," Legates said, trying to soothe her.

"I would have had to go back up to the dorm room and rinse it out right when it was spilled. It's dried on and the sugar has crystallized. So, it's shot," she grumped, pulling lightly at the stain.

"We'll get you another one," he said. She snorted and shook her head.

"I doubt you could find another one. This sweater is like ten years old," she said.

"Well, looks like Jackson has something to do in his free time now," Legates said, growling just a little. She shook her head and frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get over it. Maybe a trip to the mall with Tanya will fix it," she said. He shook his head and frowned.

When they arrived at his dorm, she got out, locked the door, leaned down, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I learn quick," she said, laughing. They walked into the barracks and were headed up the stairs when Brown spotted them.

"Uh, Michelle, food and drink go in your mouth not on your shirt," he pointed out. She glared at him and stalked past.

"Way to go, dipshit," Legates said, smacking him as he walked past.

He caught up to Michelle outside the door to his hallway. They walked down the hallway ignoring calls coming from the rooms. Shaking her head, Michelle rolled her eyes.

"You know if I didn't know these guys I might be offended," she told him.

"If you didn't know the guys they wouldn't be doing it," he told her with a laugh. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

They stepped into the room and he set the bags down on the bed. She bent over and pulled a towel from under the bookcase. Legates watched her methodically go through everything and organize what she needed in what order. She disappeared without a word into the bathroom. He picked up her sweater from the floor where she had thrown it.

Not seeing a tag on the neckline, he turned it inside out. There was a tag on the seam running up the side, flipping it over he groaned at the dry clean only words on it. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. When he got none, he cracked the door and heard the shower running. He opened the door a little and stuck his face in.

"Michelle?"

"Josh?" She said in return in that smart ass tone he liked so much.

"I have to go do something real quick. I'll be right back," he told her.

"Mmkay," she said.

He smirked at the sight of her bra and panties hanging on the towel rack, he liked it. Closing the door, he picked the sweater back up and walked out of the room. Jogging down the hall, down the stairs and out of the building, he got in his car. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the strip mall on base.

Yep, still there. He got out and walked to the dry cleaners. The bell over the door tinkled when he walked in. A woman appeared from behind a door with a smile.

"What can I help you with?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Someone spilled coffee on my girlfriend's sweater and I was wondering if you could save it," Legates said, placing the sweater on the counter.

The woman picked the sweater up and laid it out flat on the counter. She scraped a nail across the coffee stain and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do but the coffee has dried on the sweater. It would have been better if you'd soaked it right away," she said, picking up a ticket.

Legates shifted from one foot to the other. He wasn't about to explain why they hadn't. She filled out the ticket and handed it to him.

"Please fill out the contact information," she said.

Legates picked up the pen and filled out the information. The woman behind the counter rolled her eyes at his handwriting.

"I swear there must be a scribbling class the military makes mandatory," she muttered. Legates bit back a chuckle.

"We'll give you a call," she said.

Legates gave her a clipped nod and left the shop. Getting back into his car, he drove back to the barracks. When he entered the room, Michelle was wearing her jeans and a tee shirt. She was finger combing her hair and grumbling.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" He asked her, watching her work through her hair.

"Nothing really. I just forgot to buy a comb. I usually have my purse and there's one in there. But I didn't carry my purse with me just my wallet," she said.

He paused for a second then his face lit up. He walked to the closet and opened the doors. Leaning in, he started digging around and explaining. Michelle could barely hear him since his head was in the closet.

"When we came back from Afghanistan, our stuff got delayed in Germany for some reason. So they gave us a pack of basics to get us by until our stuff arrived. There was a brush and a comb in there. Which of course I didn't need. My hair doesn't really require it...well occasionally but mostly no," he said. She was trying not to laugh at his rambling, especially since he was rambling about his hair.

"Here they are," he crowed as he backed out of the closet. He handed them to her and her eyes lit up at the sight of the boar's hair bristle brush.

"Ohh someone loved you guys," she crooned, taking the brush from his hands.

He laughed, leaned back into the closet and stuck the comb back where it came from. He flopped down on the bed causing her to bounce. She squealed in laughter at the motion. When she was finished, she set the brush down and crawled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down on his chest.

Pushing his fingers in her hair on the side of her head, he pulled her mouth down to his. Taking her lips in a kiss, he tugged on her bottom lip with his. She hmmd in pleasure at the feel of his mouth on hers. She slid her leg over his hips so she was straddling him in a draped form. He groaned as she rubbed against him. She poked his tongue with hers and he answered the teasing with some of his own. Pulling back, she leaned over and sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

"Paybacks," she whispered, causing him to get hard instantly as her breath whispered across his ear.

"Ummm you like that?" She whispered again, causing his eyes to roll back. She placed open mouth kisses down his neck, lightly licking until she reached his neckline.

"No fair you're wearing too many clothes," she whined. He grunted and reached between them and yanked his shirt up and over his head.

"Now who is wearing too many clothes," he growled gleefully, reaching for the hem of her shirt. She sat up so she was straddling him and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Okay, put your shirt back on and do that again," he said huskily.

She laughed and leaned down resting her weight on her hand. Sliding down, she placed her mouth on his collar bone and felt him suck in a breath. Lightly running her tongue across it, she felt his hips twitch. Storing that away, she moved lower and sucked his nipple into her mouth. Nothing not a twitch, message received.

Looking at his tattoo, she smiled and used the tip of her tongue to trace the dragons there. He groaned as her tongue moved across his tattoo. He'd never had a woman lick his tattoo and it felt incredible, pleasure shot from his chest to his abdomen. As she moved down his stomach, she felt his muscles bunch and twitch.

He groaned at the feeling of her tongue and breasts brushing his stomach. She moved back up his stomach, placing soft kisses across his chest, up his neck and then on his mouth. He pushed his hips up into her and heard her groan. Thoughts of him thrusting into her caused her to feel heat pool between her legs.

Sliding down his legs, she stopped when she reached his feet. Hooking her fingers at his heel, she pulled one shoe off then the other. Pulling at his toes, she yanked his socks off. He was already unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She leaned forward, reached up, hooked her fingers in the waistband and began pulling his jeans and underwear down.

Her eyes fell on his erection and she licked her lips. He saw her do that and almost lost it right then and there. She continued pulling his jeans and underwear off until they were completely off. Tossing them on the floor, she stood up at the end of the bed and pulled her jeans off. Legates watched as her zipper came down followed by her jeans.

Just the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear made him impossibly harder. She slid back up his legs letting her breasts brush his knees as she moved up. He sucked in a breath and let his eyes drift closed. She smirked when she saw his eyes close. He felt her hand wrap around his shaft and his hips bucked involuntarily. He let out a low groan when her thumb slid across his tip.

"For the love of-" he cut his own exclamation off with a groan as her lips wrapped around him.

He started gasping for breath when her tongue began to swirl around his tip. He stilled his hips when he almost thrust into her mouth. He went cross eyed when she actually started sucking. He pulled his hips back dislodging him from her mouth. She moved up his body making sure her breasts hit him every chance she got.

"Sorry, thought I'd try. Been told I'm not good at that," she muttered, kissing his neck.

"Jesus holy Mary mother of God," he said in absolute shock.

When she sat upright on his stomach he could feel her wetness. Reaching out, he lifted her by her waist and held her over himself. She put her knees down and carefully straddled him a little unsure of what he wanted. He lined himself up with her and used one hand to push her down. She slowly sank onto him, her eyes drifting closed with pleasure.

When he was firmly entrenched in her, she let her head fall back with a moan. He put his hands on her hips and started guiding her. She picked up the rhythm and he removed his hands. He gripped the sheets next to him as he watched her ride. Michelle felt the pleasure shoot up from her center and moaned. She needed just a little more. Reaching down, she began to finger her clit.

Legates clenched the sheets as she pleasured herself while riding him. His hand slid up and cupped her breast. She moaned low in her throat and he knew she was close. He put his hands on her hips and began to thrust up into her. He felt the tell tale fluttering of her walls then she clenched around him, her back bowed forwards, her nipples puckered tight, and her head fell back.

The image before him would be used when he masturbated for years and he knew it. He began to thrust faster as he felt his own orgasm building. Her head shot up and her back bowed again as another orgasm rolled over her like an ocean wave. He felt her clench around him again and he lost his rhythm, his mind and all semblance of control.

Growling, he thrust up into her and exploded. She leaned forward, caught her weight on her arms and lowered herself to his chest. Both lay panting for a few minutes. He placed a soft kiss at her temple and she hummed in satisfaction.

"I think I like that position," she said huskily.

"Me too," he agreed wholeheartedly. She lifted her head a little and looked at him.

"You didn't think it was gross that I touched myself?" She asked in an uncertain tone.

"Hell NO! That was hot. I almost blew my load when I saw you do that," he growled, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"You'd be the first," she murmured.

"Jesus, you were with some screwed up guys," he said.

"I'm sorry. I feel needy and inexperienced," she said almost too quiet for him to hear.

"Michelle, I don't expect you to be experienced. You've already told me that you've only been with two guys. Besides not everyone likes the same things so what may work for one guy may not work for another," he said, dropping kisses on her forehead every other word. He chuckled when her stomach growled.

"Okay, okay, I didn't get you breakfast and now it's lunch time. What do you want?" He asked her with an indulgent smile. She smiled sleepily at him for a moment before answering.

"Cheeseburger," she said sleepily.

"Like a McDonalds' cheeseburger or like a diner cheeseburger?" He asked her as he watched her eyes drifting closed.

"Diner," she murmured.

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. He wiggled out from under her and pulled the blankets over her. After pulling on his clothes, he left the room and headed down the hallway. He paused when he saw Goodman, Wilson and Perkins standing there laughing. They stopped when he approached. Legates smelled a rat and wasn't happy about it.

"You guys, and I mean every last man in this unit stays the hell away from that room," Legates said with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, sir," they said, saluting in a 3rd Rock from the Sun style. Shaking his head, Legates walked off leaving them there laughing.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle was drifting in that foggy half sleep zone when she heard a knocking on the door. Ignoring it, she went back to fog land. It came again. Grumbling, she pulled on a tee shirt and jeans. Opening the door, she glared at Goodman who was standing there smiling at her.

"Goodman, what the hell do you want?" She asked, getting ready to have a snit fit.

He stood there smiling then stepped to the left. Perkins and Wilson suddenly filled the doorway, before she realized what was going on they opened fire on her with Super Soakers. They laughed then belted off down the hallway still laughing.

"Oh, hell no," she screeched partially in anger and partially in laughter.

She came out of the room at a full on run. Stretching her legs, she vaulted and landed on Perkins' back. He fell forward when her weight landed on his back. Jamming her legs over his shoulders and locking her feet on his back, she sat on his shoulders.

"Dear God, Woman, get off me," he hollered.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates was coming back up the stairs when he heard Perkins yelling in the hallway. Sighing, he opened the door to see Michelle dripping wet, pinning Perkins to the floor.

"Get er-" Perkins was cut off when Michelle lifted up then slammed her butt down on his shoulder blades. Legates gave up and burst into laughter.

"Baby...why...are...you...wet?" Legates asked Michelle, between laughing.

"These," bounce, "assholes," bounce, " shot me," bounce, " with a Super Soaker," she bounced one more time.

She didn't see the door at the end of the hall open. She looked up when she heard an unfamiliar voice laughing near the door. She shot a glare at the young man carrying a green beret.

"Not very sniper like there, Perkins," the guy said as he walked past them.

"Shut, omph, up, omph, Maggs," Perkins said, Michelle bouncing on him between each word.

Legates finally took pity on Perkins and set the bag of food down then lifted Michelle forcibly off Perkins. Perkins scrabbled out from under her and high tailed it from the hallway into his room. Michelle lunging towards him as he ran.

"Come on, Baby. I got you some food," Legates wheedled, she paused for half a second before pulling out of Legates' hands and sprinting down the hall after Perkins.

Legates stood in the hallway laughing at poor Perkins' fate. Michelle came to a skidding halt to see Goodman on a bed in the room Perkins had disappeared into. She belted towards him and landed on his chest her knees pinning his arms down.

"What the fuc-" he hollered. Michelle leaned over him and growled in his face. Legates stood leaning in the doorway laughing.

"Get her off me," Goodman hollered as Michelle glared at him promising death.

"She's dripping on me," Goodman whined. Perkins came out of the bathroom, spun on his heel and went right back in.

"If I could stop laughing I'd get her off you but..." Legates said, laughing even harder. Techie walked up behind Legates and tried to see around him.

"What the hell is going on?" Techie asked, bobbing and weaving trying to see around Legates.

Legates stepped into the room and to the left slightly. Techie saw Michelle pinning Goodman to the bed, dripping all over him and growling.

"They supersoaked her," Legates said.

"Aren't they supposed to run after they do that?" Techie asked, rubbing the back of his head trying not to laugh. Legates rubbed his hand down his mouth.

"They did. She caught Perkins in the hallway and I couldn't keep a hold of her. She chased Perkins in here; he's locked in the bathroom by the way, and found Goodman instead. It would seem he's in on it," Legates said, gasping for breath between bouts of laughter.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be highly trained Special Ops?" Techie asked Goodman from his place near the door.

"We are, we just didn't expect such a reaction," he said calmly, hoping it would calm her down.

"Are you going to get her off me, Legates?" Goodman whined lightly in Legates direction.

"Nahh, I'm going to go eat my burger, her burger, and the brownie cake with coconut icing I got her," Legates said cheerfully. Michelle jerked her head up and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she said. He waggled the bag then turned on his heel and left the room. Michelle pushed down with her knees and glared at Goodman.

"You'd better be glad I missed breakfast," she said forcefully.

Getting off him, she left the room and followed Legates down the hall. She followed him into his room pouting at having to choose.

"So, what were you going to do to Goodman?" Legates asked as he unloaded the bag, handing her a Styrofoam container.

"Well, I was going to hold him down and let a long string of drool fall towards his face," she said sarcastically.

Legates stopped digging and looked at her with a grossed out look on his face. She sighed and walked back to his bed to sit down.

"I was kidding, Josh, jeez do you think I'd actually do something that gross?" She asked him rhetorically since the question had already been answered.

He came around the corner carrying his own container and two sodas. Sitting down near the head of the bed, he crossed his legs Indian style and set the sodas down on the night table then turned his container sideways. She opened her container and picked up her burger. She took an appreciative bite and chewed slowly.

"Well, at least you aren't one of those frufru girls that eat salads all the time," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, but I spend twice as much time at the gym as those frufru girls," she muttered, sucking mustard off her pinkie.

He felt himself growing hard at the sight of her lips wrapped around her finger. She caught him staring and raised her eyebrows.

"You know if you don't want me to do that anymore you just have to say so," she said in a low tone as she looked at her cheeseburger.

"What kind of crack are you smoking?" He asked her, after swallowing the bite of food he'd taken.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking up at him in surprise. He leaned forward and looked her dead in the eye.

"Any guy who told you that you didn't do it right was wrong. W-R-O-N-G. Unless you were using teeth but even then there are some guys who like that. The reason I pulled out was because I was about to finish before you did and that's not good. And because we hadn't talked about that. Some women don't like it when a guy cums in their mouth," he said, shrugging.

"Wouldn't know never had it happen," she said, mimicking his shrug.

"Their loss for not letting you finish what you start. Me, I'll thank God at the top of my lungs anytime you want to wrap your sweet lips around me," he said in a rasping voice.

"Hmmm sounds like that could be fun," she said blithely, as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

Michelle remained silent as she finished her cheeseburger and mentally chewed on his words. She had always thought that sex was just what it was. Sex with him was different than she'd ever had before. It was less structured more free, open and a lot more fun. Finally, she cocked her head and looked at him.

"So what are the ground rules. Everyone has some in bed," she said.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile. This sounded like she was going to use him to explore and that was A okay with him.

"No pain, no anal anything, and no teeth on my boys," he said, eating a French fry.

"Well we're in agreement there well mostly. No pain, no anal, that is an exit only area and I wouldn't know about teeth. Never had them there," she said, dipping her French fry in mustard and ketchup mix. He watched in fascination as she ate her fry.

"That's just gross," he said, pointing at her with his fry.

"What?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Mustard on fries. That's just plain wrong," he said, shaking his head and laughing.

She snorted, dipped another fry and took a bite. He chuckled at her and finished his fries. Getting up, he threw away his container and sat back down on the bed. Toeing off his shoes, he pulled his legs up on the bed. He leaned against the wall and laid one leg sideways on the bed and bent his other knee with his foot flat on the bed. Reaching over, he picked up his soda and opened it.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow we'll have...questions, chain yanking, treatment, Klonopin and Ketamine, questions better not asked, interruptions, cupcakes, brownies, ego stroking, Smut, phone calls, nightmares, flying soda bottles, poker, belching, farting, stealing, glowing in the dark, laundry, whipped, dirty brownies, winning, falling over, monsters, threat of icing, possession, chocolate and bacon, books, notes, and doing the dirty.**


	33. Super Soakers for the Win SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended._

**1956JohnDeere50**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
**GeorgieNZ**: Ha just the writing not the posting. So, you'll still have some catching up to do =P Awww no need to call Techie stupid it wasn't his fault LOL  
**Dreadswench**: Meh never thought about that. Oooops small plot hole.  
**Jenheir1**: Glad you liked it =D  
**Angelbach**: I think I have a few more in later chapters but to be honest I can't remember lol. Maybe...maybe not...read on to find out.  
**Ginge53**: I'm glad you're enjoying it =D No telling with the sequels, we have a lot to pack and not a lot of time to do it in. Bleh, I hate moving.  
**Coterie2**: You will get your fix until this story is over then there might be another long drought. Hopefully the move doesn't set me back too long.  
**Silver Maker**: Chocolate worthy? Oh my lol. 58! Jeez Louise.  
**Yenyen76**: Uhhhh okay I won't tell you that it was his unit tying her ankles =D. Honestly most guys brains get stuck in a permanent state of puberty so yeah that explains a lot.

**Thank you guys for the reviews they are fabulous to get in my inbox. Also, thank you for the well wishes on moving.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Super Soakers For the Win – SMUT FREE**

Michelle blinked and looked around slightly confused. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and let her eyes slide closed as Legates' smell surrounded her. Pushing the blankets off, she got out of the bed and walked around the bookcases to the main part of the room. Techie snorted, rolled over and started snoring. Listening carefully, Michelle didn't hear anyone in the bathroom. She knocked lightly and got no response. Opening the door, she went in and used the bathroom.

**•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•**

Legates entered the dorms carrying a box and three coffees. He heard the guys in the lounge and stopped in the doorway. He glared at Davis, Addison and Wilson. They looked at him with innocent looks on their face.

"What the hell is wrong with the three .

of you?" Legates said in a low angry tone.

"Aww, come on, dude, it was just a prank," Wilson said, laughing.

"You were going to tie her to the bed," Legates snarled.

"Yeah as a joke," Davis said. Legates growled and stalked towards them.

"You were going to TIE her to the bed," he said with a loud emphasis on the word tie. They swallowed and looked up at him.

"It was just a joke, dude," Addison said almost pleadingly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? She was tied to a chair, you assholes," Legates snapped at them. Their eyes widened as they realized what they had almost done.

"Shit, oh my God. It was only meant as a joke," Davis said.

"Well, just stay away from us when we're in my room," Legates snapped, spinning around, and leaving the room.

He climbed the stairs and headed down the hall towards his room. He used his fingers to open the door and pushed it open with his hip. Michelle was coming out of the bathroom when he entered. He grinned at the sight of her standing up while wearing his tee shirt. The sleeves fell to the middle of her forearms and it looked as if her elbows were hooked in the armpit of the shirt.

It fell to her knees and pretty much hung on her like a sack. When he snickered, she jumped making him chuckle. He walked to the counter and set the box and coffees down. She drifted towards him sniffing appreciatively at the coffee.

"Mmm, coffee," she said quietly. He handed her a cup and pointed to the box.

"Didn't know what kind you liked so I got crullers," he told her.

"That's fine but won't hold me over for long," she smirked at him.

"Well we need to go to Target so we'll get something to eat while we're out," he told her.

"I hope to God you got me some coffee," Techie mumbled as he stumbled past them to the bathroom. Michelle's eyes widened and she bit back a laugh at the sight of Techie walking around in his boxers.

"Techie, you could have at least worn shorts," Legates grumbled.

Techie scratched his butt and kept on walking. Michelle burst into laughter when she saw him scratching himself.

"Good Lord," she muttered between bouts of laughter.

She reached in the box and plucked out a doughnut. Techie came out of the bathroom and walked towards them.

"Why should I have to wear shorts when all she is wearing is your tee shirt?" Techie pointed out, picking his coffee up off the counter.

"Because I am wearing more than one piece of clothing and there's no chance that my private parts are going to pop out," Michelle said, taking a bite of her doughnut. Techie looked down at himself and snorted.

"Unless you're wearing girls sleeping boxers there is a slit in the front for easy access. Which means that any given point you could pop out," Michelle said, while relishing her doughnut.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that my girlfriend is talking about my friend's underpants and trouser snake?"

A yes and no answer were given to him simultaneously. He looked at Michelle with a stunned expression. She didn't think it was weird to talk about Techie's junk.

"What? It's not like I'm admiring. I'm just pointing out that he could fall out of his boxers," she said, shrugging.

"Sometimes, sweetheart, I have to wonder about you," Legates told her.

Looking at him, she shrugged. Taking her coffee, she disappeared around the bookcases. They heard her shuffling around and a snap, a zip and then another snap. She came back around the bookcases dressed except for socks and shoes.

"Okay, so if you can get dressed that quick why in the hell does it take a woman forever to get ready for a date?" Techie said, sweeping his hand wide as he asked.

Michelle ignored his question and walked to the counter. Setting her coffee down, she leaned over and pulled on one sock then the other. Legates shifted around until he could see down the square neckline of her sweater.

"Josh, you don't have to sneak peeks while I'm bent over. That's the bonus of having sex with me. You get to see them whenever you want," she told him as she pulled on her shoes.

He grinned and Techie smacked him on the shoulder. When she straightened up, she grabbed her coffee and looked expectantly at Legates.

"We going somewhere?" Legates asked her teasingly.

"Yep, you're taking me to get something to shower with or you're taking me home," she said.

"And if I don't want to do either?" He asked, still teasing her. Techie shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, then you'll be sleeping with someone who smells like Techie since you and he use the same body wash," Michelle said, waving her coffee towards Techie.

Both men scrunched their faces and shuddered. She smirked at Legates and raised an eyebrow.

"I could always just walk down the block and take the metro home," she jokingly threatened. He held his hands up and stepped back.

"I was just teasing," he said.

"Uh huh," she supplied, grinning with her victory.

He picked up his coffee, another doughnut, and waved her towards the door. They were walking down the hall when calls of 'doing the walk of shame' came from open doors. Reaching the end of the hall, Michelle spun around and glared down the hallway.

"You are just jealous you didn't get any last night. It's pathetic," she hollered down the hall, squelching back her laughter at their antics.

Heads popped out of their doors and Legates triumphantly smirked at them. Laughing, he followed her down the stairway.

"Guess they won't be doing that again," he laughed.

She snorted and continued down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the door flew open and almost slammed into her. Legates pulled her back before the door hit her. Jackson barreled through the doorway.

"Jackson," Legates barked, causing Jackson to freeze.

Jackson looked around and saw Michelle standing there with coffee down the front of her with a scowl on her face.

"Dammit," she whined in exasperation, pulling the sweater away from her skin.

"I'm sorry," Jackson said apologetically. She growled at him and handed her cup to Legates.

"You okay?" Legates asked her, knowing that the coffee was really hot. She hissed as she pulled at the sweater.

"Yeah," she said, through clenched teeth

He ushered her through the door, glaring at Jackson. He led her to the car and set the cups on top. After unlocking the door, he picked the cups up and put them in the cup holders in the middle console. Leaning over, he unlocked the door and she climbed in. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"You sure you are okay?" He asked her concern written on his face.

"Oh my skin is fine, only slightly burnt," he winced at her statement, "it's the coffee all over my favorite sweater that has me pissy," she said.

"Okay, we'll get you something else to wear," he said, not knowing what to say.

"Ungh," she grunted. Sighing, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked in a low voice. She glanced up at him with a frown.

"Do you want me to go home? I can if you want," she said. He could hear the slight sound of rejection in her voice.

"God, no. I just thought you'd want to I don't know," he said, gesturing towards her sweater.

"I just want to take a shower, wash my underwear and now my bra and throw this sweater in the trash," she said with a sigh.

"Okay," he said, pulling into the Target parking lot.

Parking the car, he waited while she climbed out. He locked her door then climbed out himself. They walked across the parking lot and into the building. He followed her to the shampoo and body wash aisle.

"I never really understood why you women need so many types of shampoo, conditioners whatever they're for. And what the hell is a hot oil treatment. Jeez. Oh and let's not forget the shimmering body wash whatever the hell that is," he said, picking it up and showing it to her.

She cracked up and rolled her eyes at him. A woman a few feet down snickered at him. Sighing, Michelle grabbed a bottle of Caress Velvet and dumped it in the basket she was holding. He pulled it out and flipped the lid open and sniffed suspiciously.

"This isn't what you normally use," he said.

"No, it's my second choice. My usual body wash is bought from a store in the mall. And if we went there we might as well go back to my place and get mine," she told him.

Shrugging, he flipped it closed and dropped it back in the basket. She walked down the aisle and snagged two bottles from the shelf and dumped them in the basket. Going around the corner, she snagged a trial size container of deodorant and a toothbrush with a carrier.

"Okay, now we grab a pack of small black tee shirts and we're good," she grumbled.

"Why black?" He asked curiously, following her.

"Several reasons. One you can wear any colored bra under it, two if they're guys shirts then you don't have to worry about anyone seeing them in your drawers and three black looks good on me," she said, moving towards the guys clothes.

He steered her to the packages of shirts. She picked up a pack of tee shirts and dumped them in the basket. They went to the checkout where they bumped and pushed each other to pay for the items.

The cashier was laughing at the pair as they fought over who would pay. Michelle managed to get her money out faster. The cashier took her cash and handed her the change. Legates pouted all the way out to the car.

"Stop pouting, Honey," she said with a grin. He continued to pout all the way back to the car.

"Tell you what, let's get you back to the dorms so you can shower and change. Then we'll get something to eat," he said. She nodded and looked forlornly at her sweater.

"I really liked this sweater," she pouted.

"Can't you just wash it? I mean it doesn't really show," Legates said, trying to soothe her.

"I would have had to go back up to the dorm room and rinse it out right when it was spilled. It's dried on and the sugar has crystallized. So, it's shot," she grumped, pulling lightly at the stain.

"We'll get you another one," he said. She snorted and shook her head.

"I doubt you could find another one. This sweater is like ten years old," she said.

"Well, looks like Jackson has something to do in his free time now," Legates said, growling just a little. She shook her head and frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get over it. Maybe a trip to the mall with Tanya will fix it," she said. He shook his head and frowned.

When they arrived at his dorm, she got out, locked the door, leaned down, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I learn quick," she said, laughing. They walked into the barracks and were headed up the stairs when Brown spotted them.

"Uh, Michelle, food and drink go in your mouth not on your shirt," he pointed out. She glared at him and stalked past.

"Way to go, dipshit," Legates said, smacking him as he walked past.

He caught up to Michelle outside the door to his hallway. They walked down the hallway ignoring calls coming from the rooms. Shaking her head, Michelle rolled her eyes.

"You know if I didn't know these guys I might be offended," she told him.

"If you didn't know the guys they wouldn't be doing it," he told her with a laugh. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

They stepped into the room and he set the bags down on the bed. She bent over and pulled a towel from under the bookcase. Legates watched her methodically go through everything and organize what she needed in what order. She disappeared without a word into the bathroom. He picked up her sweater from the floor where she had thrown it.

Not seeing a tag on the neckline, he turned it inside out. There was a tag on the seam running up the side, flipping it over he groaned at the dry clean only words on it. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. When he got none, he cracked the door and heard the shower running. He opened the door a little and stuck his face in.

"Michelle?"

"Josh?" She said in return in that smart ass tone he liked so much.

"I have to go do something real quick. I'll be right back," he told her.

"Mmkay," she said.

He smirked at the sight of her bra and panties hanging on the towel rack, he liked it. Closing the door, he picked the sweater back up and walked out of the room. Jogging down the hall, down the stairs and out of the building, he got in his car. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the strip mall on base.

Yep, still there. He got out and walked to the dry cleaners. The bell over the door tinkled when he walked in. A woman appeared from behind a door with a smile.

"What can I help you with?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Someone spilled coffee on my girlfriend's sweater and I was wondering if you could save it," Legates said, placing the sweater on the counter.

The woman picked the sweater up and laid it out flat on the counter. She scraped a nail across the coffee stain and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do but the coffee has dried on the sweater. It would have been better if you'd soaked it right away," she said, picking up a ticket.

Legates shifted from one foot to the other. He wasn't about to explain why they hadn't. She filled out the ticket and handed it to him.

"Please fill out the contact information," she said.

Legates picked up the pen and filled out the information. The woman behind the counter rolled her eyes at his handwriting.

"I swear there must be a scribbling class the military makes mandatory," she muttered. Legates bit back a chuckle.

"We'll give you a call," she said.

Legates gave her a clipped nod and left the shop. Getting back into his car, he drove back to the barracks. When he entered the room, Michelle was wearing her jeans and a tee shirt. She was finger combing her hair and grumbling.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" He asked her, watching her work through her hair.

"Nothing really. I just forgot to buy a comb. I usually have my purse and there's one in there. But I didn't carry my purse with me just my wallet," she said.

He paused for a second then his face lit up. He walked to the closet and opened the doors. Leaning in, he started digging around and explaining. Michelle could barely hear him since his head was in the closet.

"When we came back from Afghanistan, our stuff got delayed in Germany for some reason. So they gave us a pack of basics to get us by until our stuff arrived. There was a brush and a comb in there. Which of course I didn't need. My hair doesn't really require it...well occasionally but mostly no," he said. She was trying not to laugh at his rambling, especially since he was rambling about his hair.

"Here they are," he crowed as he backed out of the closet. He handed them to her and her eyes lit up at the sight of the boar's hair bristle brush.

"Ohh someone loved you guys," she crooned, taking the brush from his hands.

He laughed, leaned back into the closet and stuck the comb back where it came from. He flopped down on the bed causing her to bounce. She squealed in laughter at the motion. When she was finished, she set the brush down and crawled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down on his chest.

Pushing his fingers in her hair on the side of her head, he pulled her mouth down to his. Taking her lips in a kiss, he tugged on her bottom lip with his. She hmmd in pleasure at the feel of his mouth on hers. She slid her leg over his hips so she was straddling him in a draped form. He groaned as she rubbed against him. She poked his tongue with hers and he answered the teasing with some of his own. Pulling back, she leaned over and sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

"Paybacks," she whispered, causing him to get hard instantly as her breath whispered across his ear.

"Ummm you like that?" She whispered again, causing his eyes to roll back. She placed open mouth kisses down his neck, lightly licking until she reached his neckline.

"No fair you're wearing too many clothes," she whined. He grunted and reached between them and yanked his shirt up and over his head.

"Now who is wearing too many clothes," he growled gleefully, reaching for the hem of her shirt. She sat up so she was straddling him and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Okay, put your shirt back on and do that again," he said huskily.

She laughed and did as he requested then she took control. Legates could only groan as she worshiped his body with her mouth. When all was said and done, both lay panting for a few minutes. He placed a soft kiss at her temple and she hummed in satisfaction.

"I think I like that position," she said huskily.

"Me too," he agreed wholeheartedly. She lifted her head a little and looked at him.

"You didn't think it was gross that I touched myself?" She asked in an uncertain tone.

"Hell NO! That was hot. I almost blew my load when I saw you do that," he growled, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"You'd be the first," she murmured.

"Jesus, you were with some screwed up guys," he said.

"I'm sorry. I feel needy and inexperienced," she said almost too quiet for him to hear.

"Michelle, I don't expect you to be experienced. You've already told me that you've only been with two guys. Besides not everyone likes the same things so what may work for one guy may not work for another," he said, dropping kisses on her forehead every other word. He chuckled when her stomach growled.

"Okay, okay, I didn't get you breakfast and now it's lunch time. What do you want?" He asked her with an indulgent smile. She smiled sleepily at him for a moment before answering.

"Cheeseburger," she said sleepily.

"Like a McDonalds' cheeseburger or like a diner cheeseburger?" He asked her as he watched her eyes drifting closed.

"Diner," she murmured.

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. He wiggled out from under her and pulled the blankets over her. After pulling on his clothes, he left the room and headed down the hallway. He paused when he saw Goodman, Wilson and Perkins standing there laughing. They stopped when he approached. Legates smelled a rat and wasn't happy about it.

"You guys, and I mean every last man in this unit stays the hell away from that room," Legates said with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, sir," they said, saluting in a 3rd Rock from the Sun style. Shaking his head, Legates walked off leaving them there laughing.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle was drifting in that foggy half sleep zone when she heard a knocking on the door. Ignoring it, she went back to fog land. It came again. Grumbling, she pulled on a tee shirt and jeans. Opening the door, she glared at Goodman who was standing there smiling at her.

"Goodman, what the hell do you want?" She asked, getting ready to have a snit fit.

He stood there smiling then stepped to the left. Perkins and Wilson suddenly filled the doorway, before she realized what was going on they opened fire on her with Super Soakers. They laughed then belted off down the hallway still laughing.

"Oh, hell no," she screeched partially in anger and partially in laughter.

She came out of the room at a full on run. Stretching her legs, she vaulted and landed on Perkins' back. He fell forward when her weight landed on his back. Jamming her legs over his shoulders and locking her feet on his back, she sat on his shoulders.

"Dear God, Woman, get off me," he hollered.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates was coming back up the stairs when he heard Perkins yelling in the hallway. Sighing, he opened the door to see Michelle dripping wet, pinning Perkins to the floor.

"Get er-" Perkins was cut off when Michelle lifted up then slammed her butt down on his shoulder blades. Legates gave up and burst into laughter.

"Baby...why...are...you...wet?" Legates asked Michelle, between laughing.

"These," bounce, "assholes," bounce, " shot me," bounce, " with a Super Soaker," she bounced one more time.

She didn't see the door at the end of the hall open. She looked up when she heard an unfamiliar voice laughing near the door. She shot a glare at the young man carrying a green beret.

"Not very sniper like there, Perkins," the guy said as he walked past them.

"Shut, omph, up, omph, Maggs," Perkins said, Michelle bouncing on him between each word.

Legates finally took pity on Perkins and set the bag of food down then lifted Michelle forcibly off Perkins. Perkins scrabbled out from under her and high tailed it from the hallway into his room. Michelle lunging towards him as he ran.

"Come on, Baby. I got you some food," Legates wheedled, she paused for half a second before pulling out of Legates' hands and sprinting down the hall after Perkins.

Legates stood in the hallway laughing at poor Perkins' fate. Michelle came to a skidding halt to see Goodman on a bed in the room Perkins had disappeared into. She belted towards him and landed on his chest her knees pinning his arms down.

"What the fuc-" he hollered. Michelle leaned over him and growled in his face. Legates stood leaning in the doorway laughing.

"Get her off me," Goodman hollered as Michelle glared at him promising death.

"She's dripping on me," Goodman whined. Perkins came out of the bathroom, spun on his heel and went right back in.

"If I could stop laughing I'd get her off you but..." Legates said, laughing even harder. Techie walked up behind Legates and tried to see around him.

"What the hell is going on?" Techie asked, bobbing and weaving trying to see around Legates.

Legates stepped into the room and to the left slightly. Techie saw Michelle pinning Goodman to the bed, dripping all over him and growling.

"They supersoaked her," Legates said.

"Aren't they supposed to run after they do that?" Techie asked, rubbing the back of his head trying not to laugh. Legates rubbed his hand down his mouth.

"They did. She caught Perkins in the hallway and I couldn't keep a hold of her. She chased Perkins in here; he's locked in the bathroom by the way, and found Goodman instead. It would seem he's in on it," Legates said, gasping for breath between bouts of laughter.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be highly trained Special Ops?" Techie asked Goodman from his place near the door.

"We are, we just didn't expect such a reaction," he said calmly, hoping it would calm her down.

"Are you going to get her off me, Legates?" Goodman whined lightly in Legates direction.

"Nahh, I'm going to go eat my burger, her burger, and the brownie cake with coconut icing I got her," Legates said cheerfully. Michelle jerked her head up and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she said. He waggled the bag then turned on his heel and left the room. Michelle pushed down with her knees and glared at Goodman.

"You'd better be glad I missed breakfast," she said forcefully.

Getting off him, she left the room and followed Legates down the hall. She followed him into his room pouting at having to choose.

"So, what were you going to do to Goodman?" Legates asked as he unloaded the bag, handing her a Styrofoam container.

"Well, I was going to hold him down and let a long string of drool fall towards his face," she said sarcastically.

Legates stopped digging and looked at her with a grossed out look on his face. She sighed and walked back to his bed to sit down.

"I was kidding, Josh, jeez do you think I'd actually do something that gross?" She asked him rhetorically since the question had already been answered.

He came around the corner carrying his own container and two sodas. Sitting down near the head of the bed, he crossed his legs Indian style and set the sodas down on the night table then turned his container sideways. She opened her container and picked up her burger. She took an appreciative bite and chewed slowly.

"Well, at least you aren't one of those frufru girls that eat salads all the time," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, but I spend twice as much time at the gym as those frufru girls," she muttered, sucking mustard off her pinkie.

He felt himself growing hard at the sight of her lips wrapped around her finger. She caught him staring and raised her eyebrows.

"You know if you don't want me to do that anymore you just have to say so," she said in a low tone as she looked at her cheeseburger.

"What kind of crack are you smoking?" He asked her, after swallowing the bite of food he'd taken.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking up at him in surprise. He leaned forward and looked her dead in the eye.

"Any guy who told you that you didn't do it right was wrong. W-R-O-N-G. Unless you were using teeth but even then there are some guys who like that. The reason I pulled out was because I was about to finish before you did and that's not good. And because we hadn't talked about that. Some women don't like it when a guy cums in their mouth," he said, shrugging.

"Wouldn't know never had it happen," she said, mimicking his shrug.

"Their loss for not letting you finish what you start. Me, I'll thank God at the top of my lungs anytime you want to wrap your sweet lips around me," he said in a rasping voice.

"Hmmm sounds like that could be fun," she said blithely, as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

Michelle remained silent as she finished her cheeseburger and mentally chewed on his words. She had always thought that sex was just what it was. Sex with him was different than she'd ever had before. It was less structured more free, open and a lot more fun. Finally, she cocked her head and looked at him.

"So what are the ground rules. Everyone has some in bed," she said.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile. This sounded like she was going to use him to explore and that was A okay with him.

"No pain, no anal anything, and no teeth on my boys," he said, eating a French fry.

"Well we're in agreement there well mostly. No pain, no anal, that is an exit only area and I wouldn't know about teeth. Never had them there," she said, dipping her French fry in mustard and ketchup mix. He watched in fascination as she ate her fry.

"That's just gross," he said, pointing at her with his fry.

"What?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Mustard on fries. That's just plain wrong," he said, shaking his head and laughing.

She snorted, dipped another fry and took a bite. He chuckled at her and finished his fries. Getting up, he threw away his container and sat back down on the bed. Toeing off his shoes, he pulled his legs up on the bed. He leaned against the wall and laid one leg sideways on the bed and bent his other knee with his foot flat on the bed. Reaching over, he picked up his soda and opened it.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow we'll have...questions, chain yanking, treatment, Klonopin and Ketamine, questions better not asked, interruptions, cupcakes, brownies, ego stroking, Smut, phone calls, nightmares, flying soda bottles, poker, belching, farting, stealing, glowing in the dark, laundry, whipped, dirty brownies, winning, falling over, monsters, threat of icing, possession, chocolate and bacon, books, notes, and doing the dirty.**


	34. A Cupcake and A Brownie SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and no copyright infringement is intended._

**Xylarisa**: Glad you liked it. I personally thought it was pretty funny myself. Sometimes when I'm writing their interactions I let my inner child take over.  
**Nertooold54**: Uncle Booth won't make an appearance for...wait okay it won't be tooo long =)  
**Silver Maker**: What? You've never done that? Okay maybe that was just me and my sisters (I was usually the one being threatened with drool). Bwuahahahaha I'd love to have been there at one of your family gatherings I'd have had a blast. We kept our shenanigans out of the family gatherings...mostly ;-)  
**Angelbach**: Nope nothing is normal about them LOL. Um, I think you can order those boars hair bristle brushes off line. I think they're fake hair though. How can you not love the guys =D They're a riot and they only get worse LOL. There will a small bit of angst but not too much. And here's a third smut chapter in a row for you =P  
**Dreadswench**: Nope my husband does that too. I'm a mustard person myself. The only time I eat ketchup os on premade burgers like McDonalds or something. Otherwise meh I can do without it.  
**Yenyen76**:Woot thanks for that complement. I sort of have brothers but I didn't grow up with them so I wasn't sure.  
**Guinnesshero**: Yes, I know you like ketchup and mustard on your fries...blechh.

* * *

**Chapter 31 - A Cupcake and A Brownie  
**

"I thought your unit was based at Fort Benning," she said.

"No the 75th or Rangers Regiment is based at Benning. But individual units are based all over the place. Our unit was assigned here at Fort Myers. Plus we're 'highly trained' and 'important' soldiers so they want us where the best PTSD treatments are. Which is Bethesda," he said, sipping his drink.

"Let me guess. You guys spend seven hours a week yanking some pyschologist's chain," she guessed.

"A lot of the guys are doing that. Some of us aren't," he said gruffly.

"That's good. I mean it took the government years and years to finally acknowledge that it exists. So if a person needed the help they'd be stupid not to take it," she said. Closing her container, she stood up and carried it to the trash.

"You got treatment for yours right?" He asked, knowing she had but not knowing how much. She paused next to the trash can and turned to look at him.

"What do you really want to know?" She asked him in a blunt manner.

"I was just wondering what your treatment involved," he told her honestly.

She nodded and walked back towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she leaned back on her hands. She cocked her head and thought while she swung her foot.

"Michelle, you don't have to tell me this," Legates said quietly.

"Josh, it's not that. I'm trying to organize my treatment in an order that will make sense," she said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'll just start at the beginning," she said with a sigh and a shrug. He nodded in a go ahead gesture. She opened her soda, took a sip then screwed the cap back on.

"I wouldn't speak. I hadn't spoken since we were captured. I didn't talk at the encampment nor the flight home. Or even after we got home. Cam let me have about a week before she started pushing me to talk," Michelle said quietly.

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered those first few days. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around her wrist. Tugging lightly, he pulled her towards him. She moved so she was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest.

"I stopped sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes I'd be back there. So, I just stopped sleeping. It took another week for Cam to catch on to what was going on. I guess she spoke to Sweets," she said, shrugging, " I was checked into a treatment facility."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her lightly. He'd seen guys like that here at Bethesda.

"The first two days I spent sleeping. I was on a Klonopin and Ketamine cocktail to keep me calm while I was asleep. They had an EEG machine connected to me. I was averaging eight to ten nightmares a night," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She unscrewed her soda and took another sip.

"They wanted to put me on Seroquel and I realized that I had to take over my life or I would be on a potentially harmful drug. All drugs are harmful but this particular one kills people," she said. She felt him nod and knew he knew about the soldiers being treated for PTSD with it that had died.

"I went through intensive therapy. They tried to get me to talk about what happened but I never would. I was put on Xanax and Trazadone, I still have a prescription for them. I just don't use them much. I take the Xanax occasionally so I can go to a club and have fun or when I have a panic attack," she said. Legates winced at the thought of having to take a sedative to do something you enjoy.

"If I have a bad day, like when you got back from Philadelphia, I revert to the not speaking and sleeping. It lets me hide just for a little while. The doctors gave me a Trazadone prescription to help with the sleeping. It's also a mild anti-depressant which sometimes helps too," she said. He brushed her hair back from her face and trailed his knuckles down her cheek bone.

"I spent a few weeks in that institution learning to deal with and dealing with the panic attacks, the fear, the flash backs and all the lovely things that came with that trip. The nightmares of Booth telling me it was my fault because I didn't rescue her. The nightmares of you guys laughing at me for sobbing like a baby. The nightmares of..." she trailed off and he dropped a kiss on her temple.

"I got it. Enough, just please stop," he said his voice rough with emotion. He pulled her tighter against his chest and released a ragged breath.

"As you know, Sweets is still pushing so for the most part I've been trying to avoid him. I go to my psychiatrist once every two months and get my scripts when necessary," she finished, shrugging.

"Jesus, I wish I hadn't asked. I don't think I really wanted to know that," he said raggedly. She rubbed his arm and turned to face him.

"It's mostly over. I sometimes have problems but I guess we all have issues huh," she said, pecking his jaw with a kiss.

"That we do, sweetheart. That we do," he agreed wholeheartedly.

He shifted around a little uncomfortable at her wet shirt making his wet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not noticing the wet shirt issue.

"You're getting me wet," he muttered.

"That's my line," she smirked.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. She leaned forward and pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He removed his and she rolled over. He groaned as her breasts brushed his chest. She felt him rise to the occasion and grinned.

Leaning forward, she dropped a kiss on his lips gently biting his bottom lip. He groaned and deepened the kiss. The door from the hallway flew open and Perkins came charging in.

"Legates, you dick," he bellowed as he came flying around the corner.

Legates growled and yanked the blanket up covering Michelle who had dropped her forehead to his shoulder. Perkins came skidding to a halt at the sight of them in the bed.

"Uh, sorry, man," Perkins said, stuttering and backing up.

"What the hell do you want?" Legates barked, making Michelle jump at his bark.

"You used a vanilla bomb in my car," Perkins said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, your car stunk to high heaven," Legates told him with a smirk.

"Dammit! Now it smells like cupcakes and I'm craving sweet things," he growled.

"So, take the brownie on the counter and get the hell out," Michelle snapped, carefully rolling over so she didn't become uncovered. Legates burst into laughter and grinned at her.

"Sex over chocolate. Nice. She's right, take the brownie and get the hell out," Legates told Perkins with a smirk.

Perkins did an about face and left the room not bothering to take the brownie with him. Legates sighed and slid from the bed.

"Hey where are you going?" Michelle pouted, holding the blanket to the front of herself.

"Lock the door so the guys don't get any ideas they would think is funny," Legates said, walking to the door and locking it. He turned on the stereo as he walked by. She looked up at him with golden eyes and he smirked.

"I'm starting to think you like sex," he growled in pleasure, leaning over the bed and kissing her.

"Hmmm, yeah, a hell of a lot better than previous experiences," she said against his lips.

"Nothing like a good ego stroking," he muttered with a grin.

"Wasn't what I had in mind to stroke," she murmured.

He groaned and stood up straight. Unzipping his pants, he pulled them and the rest of his clothes off. He grinned as her jeans with her underwear still in them came flying over the edge of the blanket. Lifting the blanket, he crawled into the bed with her. Her eyes were glowing and he had a sudden thought that he'd created a monster. Smirking, he pulled her against his chest and ensnared her mouth with his.

She growled in the back of her throat and his erection throbbed at the sound. Releasing her lips, he moved to her ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth and flicked it. Michelle sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as the heat that was building between her legs pulsed and grew almost out of control. He chuffed a quiet laugh in her ear and repeated the action causing her to moan.

His hand had wandered up to her breast from the bed next to her. Cupping it in his hand, his thumb flicked across her nipple. He placed kisses from her ear down her neck to her breasts. Scraping his teeth gently around her nipple but not biting it, he teased her. His tongue darted out and licked her nipple making her gasp.

Letting go of her breast, he reached down and tested her folds. She whimpered in need. Paying attention to the pleasure rushing around her body with her blood, she jumped in fright when her phone rang.

"Ignore it. I am," she growled.

He chuckled and returned to what he was doing. Sliding his fingers into her, he stroked in and out. As she approached her climax, he leaned over and kissed her. She mewled when he stopped stroking.

"Trust me," he whispered against her lips.

Moaning, she took his mouth in a kiss that left him breathless. Her lips moved across his cheek to his ear lobe. Sucking it into her mouth much like he did earlier, she began lightly sucking it and swirling her tongue around it. His own eyes fluttered closed as the sensations rocketed through his body. At that moment all he wanted was for her to take him in her mouth and use her tongue like that on him.

His fingers began to move and as a reward she moved her mouth from his ear to his neck and down as far as she could reach without breaking his grip on her. Her mouth was just below his collar bone when she began to suck. The light pain caused his pleasure to spike. He knew that it wasn't pain per se it was a hickey.

His fingers continued to stroke into her and he felt her start to flutter and slowed down his strokes. She groaned then growled at him. Coming back to eye level with him, she shot him a glare. He smiled and used his other hand to cup her breast. When his thumb brushed around the nipple, her head fell back.

Taking advantage of the position, he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her breath was coming in short gasping breaths, partially in frustration and partially in arousal. Finally giving in, he sped up his fingers and curled his middle finger just enough to hit that spot. She moaned in a low growling tone as her orgasm built.

Brushing his thumb around her clit, he felt her start to tense and pressed just a little harder. Her body shook as the intensity of her orgasm shook her to her core. She felt as if she were shattering into a million pieces with the pleasure vibrating through her body. She moaned his name and came apart.

Legates growled as she moaned his name. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her until her body relaxed. Rolling so he was on top of her, he moved between her thighs and hooked his forearms under her knees. Leaning forward, he slid into her making her gasp. Pushing forward gently with his arms, he pushed her legs to her chest and spread them slightly.

Sliding out, he thrust back in and her eyes rolled back. He felt her pull her legs up and out. His eyes went wide at how far she could pull them up. Keeping his arms in place, he began to plunge into her with a fast but steady rhythm. She growled and used his arms as leverage to thrust back. His body slicked with sweat as he continued to piston into her.

She let out another moan and began to clench around him. He felt his orgasm build and his muscles tighten as it rolled over him. Growling, his climax rippled out of him in a wave that seemed like it would never end. Groaning, he leaned on his arms and panted as he hovered over her. Twisting her legs in a borderline contortionist position, she unwound from around him and slid off of him. Tugging at his arm, she pulled him down next to her. He grunted then fell over sighing. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" She murmured quietly. His lips spread into a smile and his eyes drifted closed.

"Keep me," he whispered.

"That I can do," she said softly.

Pulling the blanket over him, she carefully got out of the bed. Walking to the bathroom, she locked the doors and used the bathroom. When she came out from the bathroom, he was sleeping. Walking to the stereo, she turned it off with a smile. She got a towel from the cabinet under the bookcase. Pulling back the blankets, she laid the towel down and covered both the wet spots.

Crawling in the bed, she pulled the covers over herself and sprawled on her stomach. Legates was jerked awake when Michelle kicked him in the shin. Her breaths were ragged and fast. She let out a moan followed by a whimper of fear. Blinking, he looked over to see her thrashing and mumbling her sleep. He heard the low hum of voices from the other side of the bookcase that fell silent with her mumbling.

Running his hand down her back, he leaned over and kissed her temple. Her thrashing slowed down but her mumbling continued. Legates head jerked around when he heard footsteps come around the bookcase. Wilson stuck his head around the corner and almost caught the soda bottle Legates had flung in the face.

"Go away," Legates hissed quietly, glaring at Wilson.

Wilson's face disappeared and the voices resumed their low hum. Leaning back over, he whispered softly to Michelle that it was just a dream. She quieted and her breathing evened back out and slowed down. Sliding out from under the covers, he grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them on then a shirt from the floor. Walking to the refrigerator, he opened it and pulled out a Coke. Turning, he face the five men sitting there. He glared at Techie who shrugged at him with a grin.

"Seriously? You couldn't find somewhere else to play poker?" Legates growled, glaring at the men.

"Shaddup and quityerbitchin. You've got more action today than I have in...oh wait never mind," Wilson shrugged sheepishly. Legates took several swallows of his Coke and let out a belch.

"Sexy," Wilson mocked.

"That's good coming from the guy who ate Chinese knowing damned well that he's allergic to soy. Then almost shit himself farting on my girlfriend," Legates said, smirking.

"Hey, she got me back by farting on me," Wilson protested.

"I did not fart on you. I just farted in your general direction," Michelle mumbled from the other side of the bookcases.

Techie started laughing and had to cover his eyes as tears rolled from them. Michelle looked around and groaned. Picking up the shirt Legates had been wearing earlier, she slid it on. Walking to the dresser, she pulled out a pair of shorts, one of the shirts she'd bought earlier and carried them back to where the bed was.

"Baby, why are you stealing my clothes?" Legates asked, before taking another sip of his soda.

"Because the jackasses in your unit hosed me with Super Soakers and my clothes are in a wet pile on the floor. So, unless you'd like me to run around naked I'll have to wear some of your clothes," she told him.

"I'm all for option B," Goodman called out.

She growled at him from behind the bookcase and he flinched slightly. Legates saw him flinch and let an evil smile cross his face.

"Goodman, are you scared of a sweet thing like Michelle?" Legates asked, screwing the cap on his soda.

"Hell yes and if you were smart you would be too," Goodman told him in a serious tone.

Michelle sighed as she fought with the string to the shorts. Finally getting them as tight as they'd go, she walked around the corner and out where the guys were sitting. Legates had to grin at the sight of her wearing a pair of his PT shorts. The word Army ran down the thigh and the shorts hung low on her hips. They ended up almost looking like a pair of capri's on her.

"Are your toenails neon green?" Wilson asked, looking at her toenails. She looked down and wiggled her toes.

"It would appear so," she said, looking at them in complete surprise as if she'd never noticed that.

"And they glow in the dark," Techie said, chuckling. Michelle raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"What? I had to hit the head in the middle of the night and your toes were poking out from under the covers. I have a tendency to notice things glowing in the dark," he said, laughing. She shook her head and turned to look at Legates.

"Josh, is there a dryer in the building. I'm going to need to wear real clothes home," she said.

"Yes, it's downstairs. I'll go ahead and wash them. I need to do towels anyway," he said, playfully glaring at her. She shrugged and took his soda from his hand. Unscrewing the cap, she took a sip.

"Well, if you stopped doing what you were doing I wouldn't have to use a towel to cover the wet spot," she said, smirking at him.

The men behind her howled in approval. Legates shook his head and went to the other side of the book case and stripped the sheets from the bed. Gathering the laundry up, he carried it to the closet. Tossing it on the floor, he opened the door and pulled down the basket, detergent and fabric softener. A surprised look crossed her features at the sight of the fabric softener. He set them on the floor and started digging in the top of the closet again.

"Yeah, girlie habit he has," Goodman said, chewing on his nail. Michelle smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's just good sense and shows he's not lazy," she said. Then she giggled when he tossed the Downy ball into the basket.

"Okay, only half lazy," she corrected.

He shot her a grin as he scooped the clothes up and dropped them in the basket. Placing the bottles on top of the clothes, he picked up the basket and walked out the door.

"Damn, you have him whipped in less than twenty four hours. He's already doing your laundry," Perkins smirked at him.

"Shut up, Cupcake," Michelle said, smirking back at him.

Walking to the counter, she opened the Styrofoam container. Seeing the brownie still there she did a small victory dance.

"Forks?" She called over her shoulder to Techie.

"Drawer to your left," he answered. She pulled the drawer open and and burst into laughter. There was a cutlery holder full of plastic silverware.

"Seriously?" She giggled, reaching down and pulling out a fork.

Shaking her head, she stuck her fork in the brownie and pulled a bite out. As she lifted it to her mouth, Perkins whined at her making her pause.

"Hey that's mine," he whined lightheartedly.

She stood there mouth open, fork halfway to her mouth when she glared jokingly at him. She ate the bite then licked the fork and drug it through the icing. Picking up a second fork, she carried it to him and held it out.

Wilson was laughing so hard his face was turning red. Shrugging, Perkins took the container and fork. He stabbed the fork into the brownie and started eating. Michelle pouted at him and glared.

"Sweetie, you need to learn one thing about us. We've spent so much time eating the shit the Army dishes up and MRE's that something like that brownie, you could probably drop it on the ground and we'd eat it," Techie said, laughing at her.

She shook her head and leaned over near Perkins' ear.

"But think about this while you're eating my brownie Perkins, remember where my mouth has been recently or better yet where it might have been," she said in an overly loud whisper.

The guys around the table's mouth fell open then they roared in laughter. Perkins looked at the brownie then held the container out to her. With a smile, she took the container from him and walked back to the counter and leaned against it. Legates walked in to find Goodman, Techie, Wilson and Johnson bawling in laughter. Perkins looking sick and Michelle leaning against the counter eating the brownie with a self satisfied smile on her face.

He looked around the room in confusion at the situation. Johnson caught sight of Legates and started laughing even harder. Johnson was leaning to the left so far he fell over onto the floor. Legates put his hands on his hips and turned to look at Michelle. She smiled as she licked some icing off the fork.

"What did you do?" He asked her over the sound of the guys laughter.

"Perkins there whined that this was his brownie," she said, pointing at Perkins with her fork, "even though we told him to take it with him when he left. He didn't so I figured it was still mine. So, I licked a fork and ran it through the icing but apparently that didn't matter to him. So, I just reminded him where my mouth may have been in the last few hours," she finished smugly.

Legates sucked in a breath and started laughing. He turned to look at Perkins who was sitting in his seat, holding his cards and pouting. Shaking his head, Legates walked around the bookcases and flopped down on the bed with a groan. Michelle followed him around still eating her brownie. She crawled on the bed and straddled his lower back, sitting on his butt.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a grin. She was obviously enjoying her brownie. She paused and a devilish glint came into her eye. She looked down at the brownie then back up at him and licked her lips.

"Good, God, I've created a monster," he groaned.

"Please tell me the guy who hasn't gotten any action in a year before last night is not bitching about sex," Johnson said wearily.

"Hey, in my defense she's threatening me with icing," Legates said defensively.

She arched her eyebrow as she took another bite of her brownie. She continued to look at him after chewing and swallowing.

"It's okay, Sweetcheeks, I'll leave you be. I have class all day tomorrow then I need to go to the gym. So, you can get your rest," she said, patting his back.

He rolled over under her and pouted at her. She shrugged and forked another piece of brownie. He sat up shifting her back onto his legs. Grabbing her wrist, he turned her hand and ate her bite of brownie. She whined then leaned over and kissed him.

"Mine," she told him.

The guys on the other side of the bookcase paused then burst into laughter. She smiled against his lips then feeling saucy stuck the fork in the brownie, reached between them and grabbed his thickening length.

"Mine," she said again. He barked out a laugh.

"Can we share that?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She pursed her lips as she thought about it. He pecked a kiss on her lips and grinned. The laughter on the other side of the bookcase grew louder.

"Cam said I never was any good at sharing," she said, feeding him another bite of brownie.

"I'm in trouble then," he muttered.

"Naahh," she said, still grinning.

He shook his head and lay back to watch her finish her brownie. Tucking his hands behind his head, he grinned at her.

"So, icing huh?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Or hot fudge sauce, caramel, marshmallow...ohhh I saw a bubble gum flavor on Amazon," she said grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bubble gum? Seriously?" He asked, trying not to laugh at her almost child like excitement.

"Hey! I offered chocolate and bacon for you," she pouted.

"HOLY SHIT! Are you serious?" Wilson hollered from the other side of the bookcase.

"Yes, I am. I offered to cover my boobs in chocolate and bacon," she said, grinning at him.

"Jesus, why didn't I hit on her again?" Wilson asked the other guys.

"Because you already have a girlfriend," Michelle reminded him.

She set the container to the side and sprawled across Legates' chest. He grunted as he shifted across the bed towards the bookcase. Reaching out, he pulled one of the doors open. He pointed as the bottom shelf and grunted. She leaned over and used her fingertips to pull the box, he was pointing at, towards them.

"We're pathetic," he muttered.

She giggled and pulled the box off the bottom shelf. She held it out to him and he took it from her hands. Laying it on the bed next to them, he flipped it open and dug around with one hand.

"There it is," he grunted.

"Did you finally find Michelle's happy spot?" Perkins called out his voice full of laughter. Michelle looked at Legates her eyes twinkling.

"No, he found that the first time," she purred, making Perkins eyes slam shut.

"Oh, God," he muttered.

"Don't ask questions to which you do not want answers," she said. Legates grinned at her and held out a book. Her grin spread wider and she laughed.

"Ohh yeah, this could be fun," she said, grinning at him.

"Pictures?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. He shrugged and gestured for her to open the book.

"Well, that's helpful," she said, pointing to the Sanskrit.

"It's Sanskrit," he told her with a grin.

"Again that's helpful," she said, sarcasm still in place.

"Oh, shit dude, you're showing her that?" Techie said in a half laughing half horrified tone.

"What's wrong with showing it to me?" Michelle asked her face screwed up in confusion.

Legates barked out a laugh and wiggled his eyebrows. He took the book from her hands, reached in the box again and dug around. Pulling out a second book, he handed it to her. She flipped it open and her eyes went crossed at the picture the book fell open to.

"This," she said, turning the book to face him, "will probably not ever happen. I might break you. I'm not sure you can bend into that particular position."

The guys on the other side of the bookcase yowled in laughter. He picked up the book in Sanskrit and flipped through the pages. He found what he was looking for and turned the book to face her, tapping the picture he drew her eyes to it. She stared at it intently for a second.

"Yeah, we could do that but not this," she said, pointing at the book in her hands.

"Same thing," he said in a quiet tone.

"Nuh uh," she said, looking at the pictures again. He bit his lip then smiled.

"Have you ever done this?" She asked, tapping the book he was holding.

"Probably not. He doesn't show that book to just anyone," Techie hollered.

"Then how do you know about it?" Michelle asked, grinning down at Legates.

"He let me borrow it," Techie said, grinning at the other guys.

"So," Perkins said.

"So it was one of the best weeks of my life," Techie said, wiggling his eyebrows. Perkins snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's just a Kama Sutra," Perkins said, frowning.

"Oh no, it's different than any other version I've seen," Techie said, shaking his head.

Michelle was perusing the book on Legates' chest. He was laying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head watching her. She turned the book to face him and tapped her finger.

"You might hurt yourself with that one," he said. She giggled and shook her head.

"I was a cheerleader," she said, laughing.

"That's a little more than cartwheels, darlin'" he said, smirking.

"Sweetcheeks, cheerleaders now a days do gymnastics, tumbling, dance and stunts," Johnson said, laughing.

Michelle sat up on his legs and he watched as she stretched her arms and back. She scooted back so she was sitting on his knees. Arching her back, she put her hands on the floor and walked her legs up and over her body. When she stood up and faced him, his eyes were wide. She grinned and wiggled her hips. Johnson didn't look up from his cards but saw Techie's face out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled and smacked the table.

"We're playing poker not watching Michelle do gymnastics," he muttered. The guys turned their attention back to the game.

"Bastard," Perkins muttered.

"You had your chance, Perkins, you just didn't take it. I should tell you though, even if you had asked I would have said no. You're too short," Michelle said, her eyes meeting Legates and twinkling. Legates had sat up then stood.

"Have to go put the clothes in the dryer," he muttered, wishing he could stay right where he was.

Michelle nodded, stepped around him and flopped on the bed. It gave a groaning squeak and Michelle let out a husky laugh.

"I think we broke your bed, Josh," Michelle said.

He froze halfway to the door and shot the guys sitting there a grin. He left the room and headed down the hall. Michelle lay on her stomach and flipped through the book. Looking around, she didn't see anything to mark pages. Sighing, she looked around again.

"Techie, I need some paper I can tear up for bookmarks," Michelle called out. Techie laughed and shook his head.

"There should be some on his night side table," Techie called out.

Michelle grunted as she wiggled across the bed, taking the book with her. She opened the drawer and peeked in. She didn't see anything so she looked at the small shelf underneath the drawer. A notebook lay on the shelf, flipping it open, she pulled out a sheet and put the notebook back. Seeing a pen, she grabbed that too then pushed the drawer closed again. She tore off a small section, scribbled a note and tucked it in a page. Johnson snickered as he heard her tearing paper and pages being turned. Legates walked back into the room carrying his detergent and stopped at the guys laughter. They looked at him and kept on laughing. Putting down the bottles, he looked at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's so funny?" He asked them with a glare.

"She's marking pages like crazy over there," Goodman said, waving his finger towards the bookcase behind him. He shot Legates an almost pitying look.

"I think you'll be spending the next ten weekends butt nekkid, doing the dirty," Goodman said, his voice choked with laughter.

A wide happy grin crossed Legates and the guys hooted and catcalled as he walked around the corner to find Michelle with her head cocked looking back and forth between the two books.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 32 will have... money, sex, sanity, graduating early, tickling, falling in the floor, cold feet, pink fuzzy socks, school comes first, alcohol abuse, texting, bologna, fingers in pants, manwhore, panties, throwing underwear, Jefferson, Legates' junk, tonsils, proof, security warnings, a naked girl, Westminster at Midnight, girlie smelling, pillows, sneaking up on Legates, Zumba, stinky chick, food, and sex.**

******Please Leave a review. I love getting them, really I do!**


	35. A Cupcake and A Brownie SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and no copyright infringement is intended._

**Xylarisa**: Glad you liked it. I personally thought it was pretty funny myself. Sometimes when I'm writing their interactions I let my inner child take over.  
**Nertooold54**: Uncle Booth won't make an appearance for...wait okay it won't be tooo long =)  
**Silver Maker**: What? You've never done that? Okay maybe that was just me and my sisters (I was usually the one being threatened with drool). Bwuahahahaha I'd love to have been there at one of your family gatherings I'd have had a blast. We kept our shenanigans out of the family gatherings...mostly ;-)  
**Angelbach**: Nope nothing is normal about them LOL. Um, I think you can order those boars hair bristle brushes off line. I think they're fake hair though. How can you not love the guys =D They're a riot and they only get worse LOL. There will a small bit of angst but not too much. And here's a third smut chapter in a row for you =P  
**Dreadswench**: Nope my husband does that too. I'm a mustard person myself. The only time I eat ketchup os on premade burgers like McDonalds or something. Otherwise meh I can do without it.  
**Yenyen76**:Woot thanks for that complement. I sort of have brothers but I didn't grow up with them so I wasn't sure.  
**Guinnesshero**: Yes, I know you like ketchup and mustard on your fries...blechh.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – A Cupcake and A Brownie**

"I thought your unit was based at Fort Benning," she said.

"No the 75th or Rangers Regiment is based at Benning. But individual units are based all over the place. Our unit was assigned here at Fort Myers. Plus we're 'highly trained' and 'important' soldiers so they want us where the best PTSD treatments are. Which is Bethesda," he said, sipping his drink.

"Let me guess. You guys spend seven hours a week yanking some pyschologist's chain," she guessed.

"A lot of the guys are doing that. Some of us aren't," he said gruffly.

"That's good. I mean it took the government years and years to finally acknowledge that it exists. So if a person needed the help they'd be stupid not to take it," she said. Closing her container, she stood up and carried it to the trash.

"You got treatment for yours right?" He asked, knowing she had but not knowing how much. She paused next to the trash can and turned to look at him.

"What do you really want to know?" She asked him in a blunt manner.

"I was just wondering what your treatment involved," he told her honestly.

She nodded and walked back towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she leaned back on her hands. She cocked her head and thought while she swung her foot.

"Michelle, you don't have to tell me this," Legates said quietly.

"Josh, it's not that. I'm trying to organize my treatment in an order that will make sense," she said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'll just start at the beginning," she said with a sigh and a shrug. He nodded in a go ahead gesture. She opened her soda, took a sip then screwed the cap back on.

"I wouldn't speak. I hadn't spoken since we were captured. I didn't talk at the encampment nor the flight home. Or even after we got home. Cam let me have about a week before she started pushing me to talk," Michelle said quietly.

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered those first few days. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around her wrist. Tugging lightly, he pulled her towards him. She moved so she was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest.

"I stopped sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes I'd be back there. So, I just stopped sleeping. It took another week for Cam to catch on to what was going on. I guess she spoke to Sweets," she said, shrugging, " I was checked into a treatment facility."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her lightly. He'd seen guys like that here at Bethesda.

"The first two days I spent sleeping. I was on a Klonopin and Ketamine cocktail to keep me calm while I was asleep. They had an EEG machine connected to me. I was averaging eight to ten nightmares a night," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She unscrewed her soda and took another sip.

"They wanted to put me on Seroquel and I realized that I had to take over my life or I would be on a potentially harmful drug. All drugs are harmful but this particular one kills people," she said. She felt him nod and knew he knew about the soldiers being treated for PTSD with it that had died.

"I went through intensive therapy. They tried to get me to talk about what happened but I never would. I was put on Xanax and Trazadone, I still have a prescription for them. I just don't use them much. I take the Xanax occasionally so I can go to a club and have fun or when I have a panic attack," she said. Legates winced at the thought of having to take a sedative to do something you enjoy.

"If I have a bad day, like when you got back from Philadelphia, I revert to the not speaking and sleeping. It lets me hide just for a little while. The doctors gave me a Trazadone prescription to help with the sleeping. It's also a mild anti-depressant which sometimes helps too," she said. He brushed her hair back from her face and trailed his knuckles down her cheek bone.

"I spent a few weeks in that institution learning to deal with and dealing with the panic attacks, the fear, the flash backs and all the lovely things that came with that trip. The nightmares of Booth telling me it was my fault because I didn't rescue her. The nightmares of you guys laughing at me for sobbing like a baby. The nightmares of..." she trailed off and he dropped a kiss on her temple.

"I got it. Enough, just please stop," he said his voice rough with emotion. He pulled her tighter against his chest and released a ragged breath.

"As you know, Sweets is still pushing so for the most part I've been trying to avoid him. I go to my psychiatrist once every two months and get my scripts when necessary," she finished, shrugging.

"Jesus, I wish I hadn't asked. I don't think I really wanted to know that," he said raggedly. She rubbed his arm and turned to face him.

"It's mostly over. I sometimes have problems but I guess we all have issues huh," she said, pecking his jaw with a kiss.

"That we do, sweetheart. That we do," he agreed wholeheartedly.

He shifted around a little uncomfortable at her wet shirt making his wet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not noticing the wet shirt issue.

"You're getting me wet," he muttered.

"That's my line," she smirked.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. She leaned forward and pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He removed his and she rolled over. He groaned as her breasts brushed his chest. She felt him rise to the occasion and grinned.

Leaning forward, she dropped a kiss on his lips gently biting his bottom lip. He groaned and deepened the kiss. The door from the hallway flew open and Perkins came charging in.

"Legates, you dick," he bellowed as he came flying around the corner.

Legates growled and yanked the blanket up covering Michelle who had dropped her forehead to his shoulder. Perkins came skidding to a halt at the sight of them in the bed.

"Uh, sorry, man," Perkins said, stuttering and backing up.

"What the hell do you want?" Legates barked, making Michelle jump at his bark.

"You used a vanilla bomb in my car," Perkins said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, your car stunk to high heaven," Legates told him with a smirk.

"Dammit! Now it smells like cupcakes and I'm craving sweet things," he growled.

"So, take the brownie on the counter and get the hell out," Michelle snapped, carefully rolling over so she didn't become uncovered. Legates burst into laughter and grinned at her.

"Sex over chocolate. Nice. She's right, take the brownie and get the hell out," Legates told Perkins with a smirk.

Perkins did an about face and left the room not bothering to take the brownie with him. Legates sighed and slid from the bed.

"Hey where are you going?" Michelle pouted, holding the blanket to the front of herself.

"Lock the door so the guys don't get any ideas they would think is funny," Legates said, walking to the door and locking it. He turned on the stereo as he walked by. She looked up at him with golden eyes and he smirked.

"I'm starting to think you like sex," he growled in pleasure, leaning over the bed and kissing her.

"Hmmm, yeah, a hell of a lot better than previous experiences," she said against his lips.

"Nothing like a good ego stroking," he muttered with a grin.

"Wasn't what I had in mind to stroke," she murmured.

He groaned and stood up straight. Unzipping his pants, he pulled them and the rest of his clothes off. He grinned as her jeans with her underwear still in them came flying over the edge of the blanket. Lifting the blanket, he crawled into the bed with her. Her eyes were glowing and he had a sudden thought that he'd created a monster. Smirking, he pulled her against his chest and ensnared her mouth with his.

He spent a good amount of time bringing her to the edge but not quite pushing her over, frustrating her while giving her pleasure. They ignored the phone that had rang. Finally, in a glorious explosion she fell over the edge moaning in pleasure and taking him with her. She tugged his arms, dragging him down on the bed next to her. He fell with a light grunt.

"What am I going to do with you?" She murmured quietly. His lips spread into a smile and his eyes drifted closed.

"Keep me," he whispered.

"That I can do," she said softly.

Pulling the blanket over him, she carefully got out of the bed. Walking to the bathroom, she locked the doors and used the bathroom. When she came out from the bathroom, he was sleeping. Walking to the stereo, she turned it off with a smile. She got a towel from the cabinet under the bookcase. Pulling back the blankets, she laid the towel down and covered both the wet spots.

Crawling in the bed, she pulled the covers over herself and sprawled on her stomach. Legates was jerked awake when Michelle kicked him in the shin. Her breaths were ragged and fast. She let out a moan followed by a whimper of fear. Blinking, he looked over to see her thrashing and mumbling her sleep. He heard the low hum of voices from the other side of the bookcase that fell silent with her mumbling.

Running his hand down her back, he leaned over and kissed her temple. Her thrashing slowed down but her mumbling continued. Legates head jerked around when he heard footsteps come around the bookcase. Wilson stuck his head around the corner and almost caught the soda bottle Legates had flung in the face.

"Go away," Legates hissed quietly, glaring at Wilson.

Wilson's face disappeared and the voices resumed their low hum. Leaning back over, he whispered softly to Michelle that it was just a dream. She quieted and her breathing evened back out and slowed down. Sliding out from under the covers, he grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them on then a shirt from the floor. Walking to the refrigerator, he opened it and pulled out a Coke. Turning, he face the five men sitting there. He glared at Techie who shrugged at him with a grin.

"Seriously? You couldn't find somewhere else to play poker?" Legates growled, glaring at the men.

"Shaddup and quityerbitchin. You've got more action today than I have in...oh wait never mind," Wilson shrugged sheepishly. Legates took several swallows of his Coke and let out a belch.

"Sexy," Wilson mocked.

"That's good coming from the guy who ate Chinese knowing damned well that he's allergic to soy. Then almost shit himself farting on my girlfriend," Legates said, smirking.

"Hey, she got me back by farting on me," Wilson protested.

"I did not fart on you. I just farted in your general direction," Michelle mumbled from the other side of the bookcases.

Techie started laughing and had to cover his eyes as tears rolled from them. Michelle looked around and groaned. Picking up the shirt Legates had been wearing earlier, she slid it on. Walking to the dresser, she pulled out a pair of shorts, one of the shirts she'd bought earlier and carried them back to where the bed was.

"Baby, why are you stealing my clothes?" Legates asked, before taking another sip of his soda.

"Because the jackasses in your unit hosed me with Super Soakers and my clothes are in a wet pile on the floor. So, unless you'd like me to run around naked I'll have to wear some of your clothes," she told him.

"I'm all for option B," Goodman called out.

She growled at him from behind the bookcase and he flinched slightly. Legates saw him flinch and let an evil smile cross his face.

"Goodman, are you scared of a sweet thing like Michelle?" Legates asked, screwing the cap on his soda.

"Hell yes and if you were smart you would be too," Goodman told him in a serious tone.

Michelle sighed as she fought with the string to the shorts. Finally getting them as tight as they'd go, she walked around the corner and out where the guys were sitting. Legates had to grin at the sight of her wearing a pair of his PT shorts. The word Army ran down the thigh and the shorts hung low on her hips. They ended up almost looking like a pair of capri's on her.

"Are your toenails neon green?" Wilson asked, looking at her toenails. She looked down and wiggled her toes.

"It would appear so," she said, looking at them in complete surprise as if she'd never noticed that.

"And they glow in the dark," Techie said, chuckling. Michelle raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"What? I had to hit the head in the middle of the night and your toes were poking out from under the covers. I have a tendency to notice things glowing in the dark," he said, laughing. She shook her head and turned to look at Legates.

"Josh, is there a dryer in the building. I'm going to need to wear real clothes home," she said.

"Yes, it's downstairs. I'll go ahead and wash them. I need to do towels anyway," he said, playfully glaring at her. She shrugged and took his soda from his hand. Unscrewing the cap, she took a sip.

"Well, if you stopped doing what you were doing I wouldn't have to use a towel to cover the wet spot," she said, smirking at him.

The men behind her howled in approval. Legates shook his head and went to the other side of the book case and stripped the sheets from the bed. Gathering the laundry up, he carried it to the closet. Tossing it on the floor, he opened the door and pulled down the basket, detergent and fabric softener. A surprised look crossed her features at the sight of the fabric softener. He set them on the floor and started digging in the top of the closet again.

"Yeah, girlie habit he has," Goodman said, chewing on his nail. Michelle smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's just good sense and shows he's not lazy," she said. Then she giggled when he tossed the Downy ball into the basket.

"Okay, only half lazy," she corrected.

He shot her a grin as he scooped the clothes up and dropped them in the basket. Placing the bottles on top of the clothes, he picked up the basket and walked out the door.

"Damn, you have him whipped in less than twenty four hours. He's already doing your laundry," Perkins smirked at him.

"Shut up, Cupcake," Michelle said, smirking back at him.

Walking to the counter, she opened the Styrofoam container. Seeing the brownie still there she did a small victory dance.

"Forks?" She called over her shoulder to Techie.

"Drawer to your left," he answered. She pulled the drawer open and and burst into laughter. There was a cutlery holder full of plastic silverware.

"Seriously?" She giggled, reaching down and pulling out a fork.

Shaking her head, she stuck her fork in the brownie and pulled a bite out. As she lifted it to her mouth, Perkins whined at her making her pause.

"Hey that's mine," he whined lightheartedly.

She stood there mouth open, fork halfway to her mouth when she glared jokingly at him. She ate the bite then licked the fork and drug it through the icing. Picking up a second fork, she carried it to him and held it out.

Wilson was laughing so hard his face was turning red. Shrugging, Perkins took the container and fork. He stabbed the fork into the brownie and started eating. Michelle pouted at him and glared.

"Sweetie, you need to learn one thing about us. We've spent so much time eating the shit the Army dishes up and MRE's that something like that brownie, you could probably drop it on the ground and we'd eat it," Techie said, laughing at her.

She shook her head and leaned over near Perkins' ear.

"But think about this while you're eating my brownie Perkins, remember where my mouth has been recently or better yet where it might have been," she said in an overly loud whisper.

The guys around the table's mouth fell open then they roared in laughter. Perkins looked at the brownie then held the container out to her. With a smile, she took the container from him and walked back to the counter and leaned against it. Legates walked in to find Goodman, Techie, Wilson and Johnson bawling in laughter. Perkins looking sick and Michelle leaning against the counter eating the brownie with a self satisfied smile on her face.

He looked around the room in confusion at the situation. Johnson caught sight of Legates and started laughing even harder. Johnson was leaning to the left so far he fell over onto the floor. Legates put his hands on his hips and turned to look at Michelle. She smiled as she licked some icing off the fork.

"What did you do?" He asked her over the sound of the guys laughter.

"Perkins there whined that this was his brownie," she said, pointing at Perkins with her fork, "even though we told him to take it with him when he left. He didn't so I figured it was still mine. So, I licked a fork and ran it through the icing but apparently that didn't matter to him. So, I just reminded him where my mouth may have been in the last few hours," she finished smugly.

Legates sucked in a breath and started laughing. He turned to look at Perkins who was sitting in his seat, holding his cards and pouting. Shaking his head, Legates walked around the bookcases and flopped down on the bed with a groan. Michelle followed him around still eating her brownie. She crawled on the bed and straddled his lower back, sitting on his butt.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a grin. She was obviously enjoying her brownie. She paused and a devilish glint came into her eye. She looked down at the brownie then back up at him and licked her lips.

"Good, God, I've created a monster," he groaned.

"Please tell me the guy who hasn't gotten any action in a year before last night is not bitching about sex," Johnson said wearily.

"Hey, in my defense she's threatening me with icing," Legates said defensively.

She arched her eyebrow as she took another bite of her brownie. She continued to look at him after chewing and swallowing.

"It's okay, Sweetcheeks, I'll leave you be. I have class all day tomorrow then I need to go to the gym. So, you can get your rest," she said, patting his back.

He rolled over under her and pouted at her. She shrugged and forked another piece of brownie. He sat up shifting her back onto his legs. Grabbing her wrist, he turned her hand and ate her bite of brownie. She whined then leaned over and kissed him.

"Mine," she told him.

The guys on the other side of the bookcase paused then burst into laughter. She smiled against his lips then feeling saucy stuck the fork in the brownie, reached between them and grabbed his thickening length.

"Mine," she said again. He barked out a laugh.

"Can we share that?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She pursed her lips as she thought about it. He pecked a kiss on her lips and grinned. The laughter on the other side of the bookcase grew louder.

"Cam said I never was any good at sharing," she said, feeding him another bite of brownie.

"I'm in trouble then," he muttered.

"Naahh," she said, still grinning.

He shook his head and lay back to watch her finish her brownie. Tucking his hands behind his head, he grinned at her.

"So, icing huh?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Or hot fudge sauce, caramel, marshmallow...ohhh I saw a bubble gum flavor on Amazon," she said grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bubble gum? Seriously?" He asked, trying not to laugh at her almost child like excitement.

"Hey! I offered chocolate and bacon for you," she pouted.

"HOLY SHIT! Are you serious?" Wilson hollered from the other side of the bookcase.

"Yes, I am. I offered to cover my boobs in chocolate and bacon," she said, grinning at him.

"Jesus, why didn't I hit on her again?" Wilson asked the other guys.

"Because you already have a girlfriend," Michelle reminded him.

She set the container to the side and sprawled across Legates' chest. He grunted as he shifted across the bed towards the bookcase. Reaching out, he pulled one of the doors open. He pointed as the bottom shelf and grunted. She leaned over and used her fingertips to pull the box, he was pointing at, towards them.

"We're pathetic," he muttered.

She giggled and pulled the box off the bottom shelf. She held it out to him and he took it from her hands. Laying it on the bed next to them, he flipped it open and dug around with one hand.

"There it is," he grunted.

"Did you finally find Michelle's happy spot?" Perkins called out his voice full of laughter. Michelle looked at Legates her eyes twinkling.

"No, he found that the first time," she purred, making Perkins eyes slam shut.

"Oh, God," he muttered.

"Don't ask questions to which you do not want answers," she said. Legates grinned at her and held out a book. Her grin spread wider and she laughed.

"Ohh yeah, this could be fun," she said, grinning at him.

"Pictures?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. He shrugged and gestured for her to open the book.

"Well, that's helpful," she said, pointing to the Sanskrit.

"It's Sanskrit," he told her with a grin.

"Again that's helpful," she said, sarcasm still in place.

"Oh, shit dude, you're showing her that?" Techie said in a half laughing half horrified tone.

"What's wrong with showing it to me?" Michelle asked her face screwed up in confusion.

Legates barked out a laugh and wiggled his eyebrows. He took the book from her hands, reached in the box again and dug around. Pulling out a second book, he handed it to her. She flipped it open and her eyes went crossed at the picture the book fell open to.

"This," she said, turning the book to face him, "will probably not ever happen. I might break you. I'm not sure you can bend into that particular position."

The guys on the other side of the bookcase yowled in laughter. He picked up the book in Sanskrit and flipped through the pages. He found what he was looking for and turned the book to face her, tapping the picture he drew her eyes to it. She stared at it intently for a second.

"Yeah, we could do that but not this," she said, pointing at the book in her hands.

"Same thing," he said in a quiet tone.

"Nuh uh," she said, looking at the pictures again. He bit his lip then smiled.

"Have you ever done this?" She asked, tapping the book he was holding.

"Probably not. He doesn't show that book to just anyone," Techie hollered.

"Then how do you know about it?" Michelle asked, grinning down at Legates.

"He let me borrow it," Techie said, grinning at the other guys.

"So," Perkins said.

"So it was one of the best weeks of my life," Techie said, wiggling his eyebrows. Perkins snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's just a Kama Sutra," Perkins said, frowning.

"Oh no, it's different than any other version I've seen," Techie said, shaking his head.

Michelle was perusing the book on Legates' chest. He was laying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head watching her. She turned the book to face him and tapped her finger.

"You might hurt yourself with that one," he said. She giggled and shook her head.

"I was a cheerleader," she said, laughing.

"That's a little more than cartwheels, darlin'" he said, smirking.

"Sweetcheeks, cheerleaders now a days do gymnastics, tumbling, dance and stunts," Johnson said, laughing.

Michelle sat up on his legs and he watched as she stretched her arms and back. She scooted back so she was sitting on his knees. Arching her back, she put her hands on the floor and walked her legs up and over her body. When she stood up and faced him, his eyes were wide. She grinned and wiggled her hips. Johnson didn't look up from his cards but saw Techie's face out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled and smacked the table.

"We're playing poker not watching Michelle do gymnastics," he muttered. The guys turned their attention back to the game.

"Bastard," Perkins muttered.

"You had your chance, Perkins, you just didn't take it. I should tell you though, even if you had asked I would have said no. You're too short," Michelle said, her eyes meeting Legates and twinkling. Legates had sat up then stood.

"Have to go put the clothes in the dryer," he muttered, wishing he could stay right where he was.

Michelle nodded, stepped around him and flopped on the bed. It gave a groaning squeak and Michelle let out a husky laugh.

"I think we broke your bed, Josh," Michelle said.

He froze halfway to the door and shot the guys sitting there a grin. He left the room and headed down the hall. Michelle lay on her stomach and flipped through the book. Looking around, she didn't see anything to mark pages. Sighing, she looked around again.

"Techie, I need some paper I can tear up for bookmarks," Michelle called out. Techie laughed and shook his head.

"There should be some on his night side table," Techie called out.

Michelle grunted as she wiggled across the bed, taking the book with her. She opened the drawer and peeked in. She didn't see anything so she looked at the small shelf underneath the drawer. A notebook lay on the shelf, flipping it open, she pulled out a sheet and put the notebook back. Seeing a pen, she grabbed that too then pushed the drawer closed again. She tore off a small section, scribbled a note and tucked it in a page. Johnson snickered as he heard her tearing paper and pages being turned. Legates walked back into the room carrying his detergent and stopped at the guys laughter. They looked at him and kept on laughing. Putting down the bottles, he looked at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's so funny?" He asked them with a glare.

"She's marking pages like crazy over there," Goodman said, waving his finger towards the bookcase behind him. He shot Legates an almost pitying look.

"I think you'll be spending the next ten weekends butt nekkid, doing the dirty," Goodman said, his voice choked with laughter.

A wide happy grin crossed Legates and the guys hooted and catcalled as he walked around the corner to find Michelle with her head cocked looking back and forth between the two books.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 32 will have... money, sex, sanity, graduating early, tickling, falling in the floor, cold feet, pink fuzzy socks, school comes first, alcohol abuse, texting, bologna, fingers in pants, manwhore, panties, throwing underwear, Jefferson, Legates' junk, tonsils, proof, security warnings, a naked girl, Westminster at Midnight, girlie smelling, pillows, sneaking up on Legates, Zumba, stinky chick, food, and sex.**

******Please Leave a review. I love getting them, really I do!**


	36. Westminster at Midnight

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones. Doubt I ever will, so I just play in the world created by Hart Hanson and Fox. I wish I made money off this but meh I don't._

**Dharmamonkey**: Flying monkeys are given excuses for late reviews ;-P I had to keep it real with the wet spot LOL. I did a lot of research about PTSD and the military after reading **Killing Two Birds with One Stone**. I was horrified/amazed at the number of cases and given their situations I figured it would be a major player in their relationship so it shouldn't be glossed over. Ha, Michelle needs to be strong sometimes so kicking the crap out of her new brothers seemed to be the way to go.  
**Angelbach**: I needed to tell that side of the story. We saw Brennan's issues in dealing with in during Murder in Maluku but she had previous issues. So now we're seeing what happens when someone who didn't really have issues dealing with it. *snort* honey if you have to think about it then you've never had really good sex bwuahahaha not a choice for me. Although chocolate during sex...now that...  
**Nertool54**: Isn't he though... yummy...but he's not perfect and we'll see that in future chapters. He's people too and peoples be peoples.  
**Guinnesshero**: Those brownies would have to be sent from God for you to pick them over sex. ROFL  
**Yenyen76**: Glad you had a good laugh =D. Don't fret it comes with the territory. My husband thought I was bonkers as I wrote some of this stuff because I was giggling like a loon.  
**Becksbones**: Fire Ants? Acckkk I'm soooo sorry to hear that *cringe* it sounds painful. Review when you get better no worries.

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Westminster at Midnight  
**

Legates crawled across the bed and lay down next to Michelle. Propping his head on his hand, he watched her as she flipped through the pages.

"Hey look there's instructions on how to make money with sex," Michelle said, pointing. Legates reached over, flipped the books closed and pulled them away from her.

"Hey! I have to pay for college somehow," she pouted. He shook his head grinning at her.

"Techie, how the hell do you stay sane with those two around? I mean you should be laughing like a lunatic," Wilson said.

Techie just grinned and shook his head. Michelle rolled to face him, glancing over at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"What the hell was I thinking when I picked my classes for this semester?" Michelle whined, glaring at the clock as if it would stop the minutes from ticking away.

"I don't know, what were you thinking?" Legates asked, grinning at her.

"I was thinking if I take five classes instead of four and pick up extra classes in the winter and summer semesters that I'd graduate earlier," she mumbled. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"And that you wouldn't have any down time to deal with?" He asked softly, trying to catch her eye.

"Mmm, maybe," she said haltingly.

"Mmmhmm I think so," he said.

She shrugged and rolled on her back. He dropped his hand on her stomach and rubbed his thumb across it. She flinched and giggled, his thumb tickling her. His eyes lit and a devilish smile crossed his face. Lightly squeezing her side, he tickled her. She scrunched her body up and shrieked out her laughter.

"Stop, stop," she gasped between shrieks.

"Oh, heck no," Legates growled, his voice full of laughter.

When she was gasping for breath and tears rolling down her face, he finally stopped tickling.

"Alright, alright, no more serious discussions," she said, still giggling every once in awhile.

He rolled his eyes and reached towards her again. She saw his hands coming and squealed, jerking back from him. Neither noticed how close she was to the edge of the bed until she fell off. Legates burst into laughter and scooted to the edge of the bed and peered over. She was laying on the floor with her hands over her face and laughing.

"Note to self, Josh is a bed hog," she said, still laughing.

"No, you didn't go there. You lay with your head in one corner and feet almost in the other. And I say almost because you jam them between my calves," he said, snickering at her.

"I do not! Techie said he saw my toenails peeking from under the covers. They can't be poking out from under the covers and between your calves at the same time," she pointed out, trying not to laugh because she knew he was right.

"You spend more than 50% of the night with your cold ass feet between my legs," he muttered.

"Fine, I won't sleep with you anymore," she pouted teasingly.

"Oh, I don't think so. Get your ass up on this bed," he said, reaching his hand down to her.

She glared at his hand and sat up without his help. She scooted back against the bookcase and crossed her arms over her chest. She pinched her lips together and glared at him. He sighed and dropped his head on his hand which was lying flat on the bed. He crooked his finger at her, trying to get her up on the bed. She shook her head and scowled at him.

"How about a compromise?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

"I'm listening," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I will keep a couple pair of soft fuzzy socks here for you if you sleep with them on," he offered. She sniffed and paused to think about it.

"Mmm okay but they have to be girlie socks," she said.

"Okay," he agreed, then shrugged.

She got up off the floor and crawled over him onto the bed.

"Pink," she said. He chuffed out a laugh and nodded.

"Pink fluffy socks, got it," he said, grinning at her.

"You have to promise not to wear them," she said seriously.

The voices on the other side of the bookcases stopped then laughter roared out. Michelle smirked at Legates with an evil glint in her eye.

"That was mean. I really like pink fluffy socks," he said, shaking his finger at her and grinning. She snuggled up next to him and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"When do you have to go back?" He asked her, running his hand down her back.

"I should leave after my clothes dry. I need to review some for my classes tomorrow," she said, still wishing she could stay.

"Next time bring your books and then you can stay longer," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"If you'll remember, I was going out with friends when I called and invited you. I don't exactly take my backpack with me when I do that," she said, running her fingers up his stomach.

"Hmm, true. So, I can't talk you into another night?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Nope, sorry. School always comes first," she said. He grunted and nodded.

"I can accept that," he said.

"Well, that's good but I wasn't asking for your acceptance. I was telling you how it is," she told him, pinching his stomach lightly. Techie gurgled out a laugh as he snarfed beer all over Wilson.

"That is alcohol abuse," Wilson said, wiping his face on Techie's sheet. Michelle's phone buzzed and her eyes flew open.

"Shit! I forgot someone called earlier," she mumbled, reaching for her phone.

"Yeah, you were kinda busy," Legates said, grinning at her. She picked up her phone and saw a text. Sighing, she replied to the text and lay back down.

"Anything important?" He asked, returning to running his fingers down her back.

"No, Brittney being nosey," she mumbled.

Legates snatched the phone from her hand and read the message. His chest rumbled in a laugh as he read it. Hitting reply, he typed a quick message and sent it.

"Did you just reply to her text?" Michelle asked, grabbing for her phone.

"Yes," he said, laughing and holding the phone out of her reach.

The phone buzzed and he read Brittney's reply then howled in laughter. He used his thumb to reply while holding Michelle off with the other hand. She finally got her hands on the phone and read the message.

"You signed it Adonis?" She said, laughing so hard she snorted.

"Did you just snort?" He said, trying to take the phone from her again.

"No," she said, reading texts and laughing.

"Yes, she did," Techie hollered.

"I'll remember that, Techie," Michelle yelled to him. She rolled her eyes at the text.

"No man has a four foot penis the width of a roll of bologna. Nice try," she said, giggling. Legates laughed as he poked her still trying to get the phone.

"Great, now she thinks I've been hiding all weekend and lying about where I've been," she growled, glaring at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

"Yeah, but if you want to hide, all you have to tell her is you're going to spend some time with a Greek god," he told her, snickering.

"Oh man, who the hell called him that?" Goodman groaned at Legates ego boosting nickname.

"Tanya," Michelle answered. She stuck her phone in the pocket of the shorts and snuggled back up to Legates.

"Do you honestly think that will keep me from getting the phone?" He asked, leering at her and sticking his fingers in her pocket. She wiggled away from him and laughed.

"If you need somewhere to stick your fingers that's in my pants..." she trailed off suggestively and shot him a sultry glance.

"Awww, dammit, I don't want to hear that," Addison groaned, throwing his cards down. Michelle cocked her head and grinned mischievously at Legates.

"Weellll, I guess he could always use his mouth instead of his fingers," Michelle said thoughtfully.

"Arrrggghhhhh," Wilson bellowed. Michelle burst into laughter and winked at Legates.

"Maybe later when you don't have to go home," he whispered near her ear. She flushed and she stuttered incomprehensible sounds of shock.

"I was kidding," she whispered back. He grinned at her suggestively.

"I wasn't," he said, still grinning. She sighed and shook her head at him.

"Hey you two, put your clothes on!" Goodman bellowed at them.

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Their laughter came to a stop when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Techie yelled.

The door cracked open and a young kid walked in, looking around. Spotting Perkins, he held up the clothes in his arms.

"Since you're the local manwhore, I'm assuming these are yours," he said, holding up the clothes in his arms. Perkins looked at him in confusion.

"Why would they be mine?" Perkins asked with frown on his face.

Legates rolled off the bed and walked around the bookcase. Squishing the clothes under one arm, the young man hooked his finger in a pair of panties and held them up.

"Because there's a pair of women's jeans, these underwear and one shirt small enough to fit a girl. The rest are all male clothing. So, I'm assuming these belong to your lady friend," the kid said, smirking at Perkins. He didn't see Legates stalking towards him until Legates was right on top of him.

"Those are mine. Why did you take them out of the dryer, Yackley?" He asked with a frown on his face as he snatched Michelle's underwear from his finger.

"Dear, God, red leopard print? How the hell am I supposed to look at her knowing what kind of...Oh man...it's like seeing your sister's sexy...oh GOD-" Goodman choked out, smacking his hand over his face.

"You're sleeping with Goodman's sister?" Yackley asked, looking back and forth between the two. Michelle burst into laughter at the question.

"Honey, please tell me my underwear are not on public display," she called to Legates.

"Not anymore, sweetheart," he called back, scowling at the kid. Yackley swallowed nervously and shoved Legates' clothes into his arms.

"Sorry about that," he muttered before fleeing from the room, the door slamming closed behind him. Legates carried the clothes back to his bed and dumped them.

Michelle stood up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her bra from the towel rack and carried it to the bed. She started folding clothes as she sorted through them looking for her pants.

"What are you doing?" Legates asked her in a horrified tone.

"Folding the pile of laundry on your bed," she said, continuing to fold.

"Good God, put my underwear down, Woman," Legates bellowed.

Michelle turned to look at him and shook her head. She threw his underwear at him and kept folding. Every time she came across a pair of underwear, she lobbed them in his direction. When she was finished, she pulled down the shorts she was wearing and pulled on her panties.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?" He asked, his voice hoarse as he watched her changing her clothes.

"Nope, just trying to get dressed," she said, pulling the shirt over her head. He watched her put on her bra and realized when it came to her, he had no control over his body.

"So, it's okay for you to wash and handle my undergarments but not okay for me to do the same?" She asked in a low tone that made him pause.

"No, sweetheart, it's not like that," he sighed, "I was just a little embarrassed," he admitted. She nodded and pulled her shirt on.

"Mmm, hmm," she said, pulling on her socks. She pulled on her shoes and sat up. She looked at him with an almost sad look on her face.

"I need to get home," she mumbled.

"Okay, okay, lemme put shoes on and I'll drive you home," he grumbled. He sat up with a grunt and pulled his sneakers out from under the bed.

"I can take the metro home," she told him.

He shot her a look and she shrugged at the look. He stood up and grabbed his keys then followed Michelle across the room. She opened the door and looked at the guy standing in front of her.

"Welll heelllooo beautiful," the guy said, eyeing Michelle. She scowled at him and took a step back, running smack into Legates. Legates looked at the guy and raised his eyebrow.

"What's up, Jefferson?" Legates asked the guy at the door.

"At the moment, me," Jefferson said, leering at Michelle. Legates planted his hand on Jefferson's forehead and pushed backwards.

"Down boy," Legates commanded. Michelle was stuck between Legates and Jefferson. Taking baby steps forward, she left the room.

"Later guys," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye."  
"Laters, Michelle"  
"See you." was called from the room behind her.

Jefferson's mouth fell open and his eyes bugged.

"That's Michelle?" Jefferson asked, pointing at Michelle.

"Yes, what did you need?" Legates asked, jingling the keys in his hands.

"I came to beg to borrow your car," Jefferson said, almost pleading.

"For what?" Legates asked, dropping his hand from Jefferson's forehead.

"Date," Jefferson said.

"When?" Legates asked, putting his hand on Michelle's lower back and guiding her down the hall.

"Tonight," Jefferson said.

Michelle snorted and Legates swatted her butt. Jumping, she turned a laughing glare on him. Jefferson snickered until she turned a glare on him.

"Spicy," Jefferson said with a smile. Michelle pursed her lips but kept walking.

"I'll drive Michelle home and you can have the car from there," Legates said.

"I'll just ride with then, I can drive back and drop you off," Jefferson said.

They were riding in silence when Michelle's phone rang. Picking it up to answer it, she accidentally hit the speaker button.

"Sweetie, what am I hearing about a four foot penis the size of a roll of bologna?" Tanya gushed through the speakers. Legates face flooded with color and Michelle started giggling.

"Hang on, I accidentally hit speaker and you just told everyone in the car about Josh's junk," Michelle said, still laughing. Gasping for breath, she hit the button and put the phone up to her ear.

"What the hell, man?" Jefferson said, his voice choked with laughter.

"Shut up, Jefferson," Legates growled, moving the car through the traffic.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my tonsils tickled his tip when I screamed in pleasure," Michelle said, shooting a wink at Legates.

"Michelle," Legates moaned, running a hand down his face.

"Damn, dude," Jefferson said, wide eyed. Jefferson looked over at Michelle when she hit the button to end the call. She snickered as she stuck it in her jacket pocket.

"Now she wants proof," Michelle said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Absolutely not," Legates said, shaking his head. Michelle fluttered her lashes at him.

"Too bad. I've never been with a girl," she said, grinning at him. He turned his head to look at her and pondered it briefly but then decided against it.

"Eyes on the road, honey," she said demurely.

Jefferson was sitting in the back with his mouth hanging open. He turned his gaze to Legates who had his jaw clenched and was clutching the wheel as if his life depended on it.

"I don't play well with others and there are some things I sure as hell don't share. You being one of the top two," he told her in a no nonsense tone. Michelle snickered and shook her head.

"If I were interested in lady parts, I wouldn't be dating you. Besides, I have my own," she said, shooting him a wink. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You were just trying to get me going," he muttered.

"Did it work?" She asked, smiling innocently at him.

"Behave," he told her with a chuckle.

She chuckled in return then reached over to turn the radio on. She hit the tuner and began scanning channels.

"Hey, I'm the driver I get to pick the radio stations," he said, swatting her hand away. She laughed and flicked the tuner one more time.

"Hey, I'm Dwayne and it's Sunday night here at 104.5 GWU and just like every other Sunday night we're listening to whatever I feel like," Dwayne said. Michelle shook her head and giggled.

"He's such a smartass. He's going to fail if he doesn't start behaving," she commented.

"You know him?" Jefferson asked, pointing towards the radio.

"Yeah, this is the station owned by GW. They use it for their telecommunication and music majors. Dwayne is my roommate's boyfriend," she told him. Both men's faces went still as a voice drifted from the radio. Michelle grinned and shook her head.

"He's been-"

"Shhh," Jefferson said, waving his hand. When the song was over Dwayne's voice came over the air again, smooth and mellow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for your everyday university security warning. When going out at night please remember to travel with another person and to let someone know where you are going and when to expect you home. Also, if you're going to lie about where you are and who you are with please make it plausible. Don't say you are with a Greek god if you are right here in the Washington DC area," he said.

Michelle burst into laughter as her phone lit up with a text. Legates shot her a leer and turned onto the street where her dorm was. A voice Michelle didn't recognize drifted from the speakers.

"Must be a new student," she murmured as Legates pulled to a stop in front of her building.

She pouted as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to face him. After putting the car in park, Legates turned and cupped Michelle's face in both hands. He pulled her face towards him as he leaned towards her. Her lips parted under his as he softly kissed her. Pulling back with a sigh, he looked at her.

"You'd better get out of here before we let Jefferson see something he's never seen before," Legates told her with a smirk. She cocked her head and shot him a questioning glance.

"A naked girl. If you don't get gone, I'm going to tear your clothes off and do things that will make a prostitute blush," he growled, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my," she purred, her eyes glowing.

"HEY!" Jefferson said, hearing what Legates had said about him.

She opened the door of of the car and got out with her laughter trailing behind her. Michelle bounced up the steps with a wide grin on her face. She grabbed the door as a guy she didn't recognize came out.

"Thanks," she said, going in.

Sprinting up the steps, she squealed then stopped. Did she just squeal like Angela? Oh Lord, what was wrong with her? She couldn't resist dancing down the hallway. As she reached her door, her phone rang.

"Helllooo," she sang as she answered it.

"Ohhh I just saw a very spiffy mustang ride by my window. So, I'm assuming that you are in your building," Tanya said, her voice full of laughter.

"Yep," Michelle answered, sticking her key in the door.

"So, did he ring your chimes?" Tanya asked, still laughing, hoping Michelle would answer.

"Like Westminster at midnight," Michelle said, purring in a satisfied voice.

"Holy shit, girl, I've never heard that voice from you. He rocked your world didn't he?" Tanya asked, her mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Oh yeah," Michelle purred again, pushing her door open.

"Hoo I want DETAILS," Tanya yelled with a smile.

"Okay, Angela," Michelle said.

"Who's Angela?" Tanya asked, after pulling the phone out to look at it as if Michelle had lost her mind.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates pulled out onto the road after Jefferson got into the front seat.

"So is this Michelle a casual thing?" Jefferson asked, trying to get a read on the situation. He wondered if the whole I don't share thing was a line or was Legates serious?

"Mine," Legates growled possessively.

"So, you're not willing to share?"

"You know, dumbass, I would have thought the whole 'I don't like to share' comment would have answered that. All you really need to know is, Mine," Legates said firmly.

"Are you going to say anything else in reference to her?" Jefferson asked, trying to see how far he could prod the bear.

"Mine is all you need to know. When you see her the only thought that should be running through your mind is 'she belongs to Legates'," Legates told him. Jefferson chuckled and Legates shot him a glare.

"Not kidding at all," Legates said solemnly.

"Got it," Jefferson said, holding his hands up.

Legates made it back to the dorm, turned the car over to Jefferson then went into the building. Climbing the stairs, he entered his room and pulled out his Spanish book before lying down on the bed. Might as well get ahead of the vocabulary.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle managed to get through her nightly routine without giving away too much information but enough to satisfy Tanya. Michelle was lying on her bed reading through notes for tomorrow when her phone vibrated. Sighing, she picked it up and scowled at it. The scowl dropped immediately from her face.

**My pillows smell like u.**  
**Aww poor baby. If u change ur pillow cases they won't smell all girlie**  
**I donwanna I like it**  
**Then quityerbitchin**  
**Ur being mean**  
**Am Not**  
**R 2**  
**Sigh**  
**I'm just saying I want u here. The bed's too big and smells like u**  
**Aww ur a big boy u can handle it.**  
**I donwanna**  
**You won't have cold feet between ur legs**  
**I want u here, the bed is 2 big**  
**Go to bed I need 2 study**  
**G'nite**  
**Nite**

Michelle put her phone down and smiled. She dove into her notes and didn't notice the time passing. Her phone beeped around midnight and she growled as she picked it up.

**Go 2 bed**

She laughed, put her notes, and books in her backpack. Dropping her bag over the side and onto the floor, she curled up in her bed. She noticed that he was right, the bed seemed to be larger than what she was used to and hers was smaller than his.

She grunted the next morning when her alarm went off. Rolling from the bed, she bolted to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she was pulling on her clothes and getting ready for the day. As she checked her backpack to make sure everything was there, her thoughts turned to Legates.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Across the city, Legates rolled over, snorting in his sleep. Techie opened the door silently and swept his hand towards Legates' side of the bookcases. Techie stood back, crossed his arms and smirked as Goodman, Perkins, and Wilson sneaked towards Legates' bed.

Legates tensed then relaxed as he realized that the guys were trying to sneak up on him. Now why would they try to sneak up on him? And why had he woke up? When they were here in the dorms and barracks their sniper skills usually turned off. He heard the three men sneaking across the room and let the scent of Michelle surround him and relax him.

When Wilson and Perkins were leaning over the bed looking at him, Legates reached up and grabbed them by the back of the head. He pushed their heads together just short of knocking him together.

"Hey, let go," Perkins bellowed.

"I told you," Techie said, laughing at the three other men.

"What the hell? He's never been good at light sleeping and now suddenly he's all about it," Perkins muttered.

"Became a necessity because ya'll kept screwing with Michelle. Sarge, is the same way by necessity," Techie told them.

"You three need to go the hell away. My class isn't until ten," Legates mumbled, pushing them away.

Rolling over, he pulled a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Shaking their heads, Wilson, Perkins, and Goodman dropped the money in Techie's palm as they walked by.

"Bastard cost me twenty bucks," Perkins grumbled. Techie laughed and shooed them out the door.

"Stop letting the bastards in our room," Legates grumbled.

"Hey, I made sixty bucks. Easiest money I've ever made," Techie smirked.

"Go away," Legates said.

Two hours later, he was sitting in his class wondering why exactly he was taking this class.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle sat in her Physics class wondering why she hadn't killed her professor yet. He was an arrogant ass. She made a mental note to go get Zacharoni to explain this crap to her. Tanya poked her and scribbled a note on her paper.

_Thinking about bologna =)_

Michelle sighed and shook her head then turned her attention back to the lecture. The next few hours passed quickly and as she was headed towards the gym her phone vibrated. Pulling it out, she shook her head and laughed.

**Dinner?**  
**Sure after gym**  
**when?**  
**Headed there now should be done in an hour or so**  
**K**

Picking up her pace, Michelle hustled across the plaza and into the gym on the edge of campus. Walking in the door, she breezed past the reception desk.

"You're almost late," Jeanie called out as Michelle went past.

"I know I know," Michelle grumbled.

"Welcome back," Jeanie called with a smile.

"Thanks," Michelle said, jogging towards the women's locker room.

Jeanie snorted when she saw several the men stop to watch Michelle jog past. Snickering, Jeanie went back to the magazine she'd been reading. Michelle hustled into the locker room and spun the dial on her locker. Opening it, she found her workout gear still there. Thankfully, she had washed them just before she'd left so they didn't reek to high heaven.

After pulling on her clothing, she laced up her sneakers, stuffed her clothes and backpack into the locker then slammed it closed. She walked into the large area, dropped a towel on the bench on the side wall of the room then started to warm up her muscles. She was going to pay for a weeks worth of laziness.

"Welcome back, Michelle," Daphne said, stretching beside her.

"Thanks," Michelle muttered.

A few minutes later, the glass walled room was filled with women and men talking in low tones. Daphne finished her stretches and walked to the stereo.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get this thing started," Daphne called out, clapping her hands.

Hitting the play button on the stereo, Daphne began to move to a choreographed routine. Michelle took a deep breath and started stepping.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates spent the next hour searching on the internet then traveling from gym to gym until he had only one more to try then he was going back to the dorms. He figured she'd stay close to campus and there were only three with a two block radius of the campus. There was one on campus but he walked past it and shook his head. That thing was pathetic so he knew she wouldn't use that one.

He stood outside the door to the last gym and blew out a breath. Legates stepped in the entryway and felt out of place. Through the glass doors, he could see that there were females bouncing everywhere. Then a group of guys pushed past him and into the gym proper.

Sighing, he stepped into the large gym, his eyes looking for Michelle. He knew she preferred the elliptical but they were all empty. He stepped over to the counter and waited to get the young girl behind the counter's attention.

"Excuse me," he said, realizing she was involved in the magazine.

"Fill out the form in front of you. We need a copy of your student ID for a student discount. We take debit, credit and checks, no cash," Jeanie said, pointing to the clipboard in front of her without looking up from the magazine.

"I'm looking for someone," he said, trying not to lose his temper.

She finally looked up and her eyes bugged at the sight of his hips falling even with the counter she was sitting behind. Her eyes traveled up his torso and blinked when they reached his face.

"Okay, who are you looking for?" She asked, after swallowing twice.

"Michelle Welton," he said. She smiled widely and nodded.

"It's Thursday which means she's in Zumba. Follow that hall," she pointed, "third room on the right."

Legates nodded, took a step back, spun on his heel and headed down the hallway. Jeanie sighed as she watched his backside disappear down the hall.

"Lucky, Lucky, Michelle," she muttered.

Legates walked down the hallway full of glass walled rooms and watched several classes going on. He saw an aikido class, a yoga class then he came to the zumba class and stopped dead. After several moments of watching, he realized they were getting a serious cardio workout.

It looked like dancing but the people in the class either knew the steps and were pushing hard or didn't and were valiantly trying to keep up. Leaning against the wall in the hallway, Legates crossed his arms then his ankles.

He saw a woman start moving through the class showing the struggling members their missing steps. When the music wound down, Legates realized they had included a cool down in the routine. He pursed his lips and shook his head. He could see the benefits but he just couldn't see himself doing zumba, ever.

Daphne had spotted the man when he walked down the hallway. She was used to observers but this guy had physical fitness rolling of him in waves. He was sculpted on every part of his body and lean. Michelle was standing near the benches when Daphne approached her.

"Okay, if he joins that class I'm going to start wearing short shorts," Daphne muttered, nodding towards Legates.

Michelle turned and she saw Legates standing in the hallway. She laughed lightly and shook her head. Catching his eye, she smiled and he let a smirk cross his face.

"Oh my, I do believe he's flirting with you," Daphne grumbled in a disappointed tone.

"I should hope so since he's mine," Michelle said, laughing.

She left Daphne standing there stuttering in shock and walked to where Legates was standing. Putting her hand on her hip, she looked up at him.

"How did you find me?' She asked him with a grin on her face.

"Special Ops, it's what we do," he told her, grinning.

He wasn't about to admit he'd walked to four different gyms to find her. She shook her head and wiped the sweat off her body.

"Gimmie a few minutes to grab a quick shower and I'll be right out," she said.

"He he," he chuckled in an ornery tone.

She groaned and headed to the locker room. Daphne approached Legates with a grin on her face.

"Thinking of joining our class?" She asked with a grin on her face.

She knew he wasn't going to join, wasn't even thinking about it for that matter. He was all male and there was no way he'd be caught dead doing this.

"Nope, just waiting for Michelle," he said.

"It's really good cardio," she offered.

"I run for cardio," he said, smiling politely at her. She didn't seem to be flirting just making conversation about exercise.

"You run for an hour solid?" She asked skeptically.

"Depends on if I have anything better to do. When I was overseas I ran for a few hours because there was nothing better to do," he said casually.

"Really? Where were you?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"That's classified," he replied automatically, his eyes scanning for Michelle's return.

Michelle had only been gone for a few minutes before she came back. He raised an eyebrow at her knowing darn well she took longer showers.

"I just did a quick rinse," she grinned.

"Lovely, dinner with a smelly chick," Legates teased. Michelle pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"You can always eat by yourself and I can go home," she offered.

"Don't make me carry you outta here," he smirked at her. She crossed her arms then slumped.

"You going to let him threaten you like that girl?" Daphne said in stunned surprise.

"Fact of the matter is; I can't take him down and neither can anyone else here. If he wanted to kidnap me he could," Michelle said with a sigh. Legates jerked back and scowled at her.

"But you can't kidnap the willing," she said, giggling. Legates let out a resigned sigh and shook his head. Daphne burst into laughter and shook her head.

"I have to go grab some water. My next class starts in thirty," Daphne said, winking as she walked off.

"Food?" Legates asked, looking at her.

"Sex?" She asked in returned with a sultry smile.

"Hell yeah," he growled.

"There's your answer," she said, laughing.

Slinging her backpack up on her shoulder, she led the way out of the gym.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...choices, metro, Sid's, phone calls, two weeks, fresh collards, mama's boy, helpful advice, evil, vibrator batteries, war games, moving out, having fun while getting clean *wiggles eyebrows*, a comb, racial differences, oral worshiping, tongue rippling, an ambulance, a nap, food, hot sauce, milk shakes, and some mongoose. And no that's not supposed to be plural =P.**

**A/N2: Historical fact...Westminster Palace is the hanging place of Big Ben. This particular set of chimes was adopted by Big Ben in the mid 19th century. Although St. Mary the Great, University Church in Cambridge was in fact the first to play the chimes, Big Ben is the clock best known for them.  
**


	37. Tongue Ripples SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I'm not making any money off this. It's just fun._

**Jenheir1**: Lol it was absolute (no pun intended) alcohol abuse when I was in the SCA to spill alcohol of any kind. It's ingrained lol =D. Seriously who wouldn't be 'OH GOD' ing about their sister's sexy underwear. /shudder Can you guess what the other thing is he doesn't share? **/wiggle eyebrows  
Nertooold54:**There is absolutely nothing I like about jogging =D Hate exercise period lol of course mine usually ends up with low blood sugar so yeah. Yeah having a good looking spouse is a pain like that isn't it?  
**Angelbach**: Thanks for the historical correction. I actually knew about the bell but I still call the clock Big Ben. More power to you with the Zumba thing.  
**1956JohnDeere50**: That's cool. Maybe one day I'll get to see Big Ben /snort Only if I win the lottery.  
**Guinnesshero**: You're supposed to be paying attention to the road not the stereo. That's MY job.  
**Silver Maker**: LOL sorry, sorry, allergy meds can be rough and I shouldn't laugh but if dharmamonkey could see your review. You know you should really join us on twitter. People would need torches to see the weird cave we hang out ;-P I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
**ArielBrennan**: I'm having way to much fun writing them in the 'dorms'. I based them on the barracks that my husband was in when he was in the Air Force. The layout anyway. He wasn't much of a social creature.  
**Yenyen76**: Lol just under the wire. My email beeped letting me know I had a message and I was like how am I getting a review I haven't even posted yet ROFL I need more copy. So you don't have long to wait for more to come! Here you go!

Thank you ALL for your awesome reviews. They give me a smile when all I want to do is throw everything I own away so I don't have to pack =D

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Tongue Ripples - SMUT  
**

"What is there to eat around here?" Legates asked her as they stepped out into the chilly night air.

"Hmm a Diner, a Chinese joint, a Taco Bell, a McDonalds, err dining hall but I'd rather set my hair on fire," Michelle told him. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Suggestion," he requested.

"Oh, I know. Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him down the block and then down into the metro.

"You know we could have taken my car," he said after they boarded the train.

"Eh, quicker, easier and don't have to worry about parking," she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Well, we're coming back for it because I'm not leaving my car here," he grumbled.

"It's okay, Honey, we'll come back and get your baby," she said. He snorted and shook his head at her antics.

"Where are we going?" He asked her as they got off six stops and two trains later.

"We're going...you know what it's a surprise," she said, wiggling her eyebrows comically.

She pulled him up the steps and down the block making a left then turning another corner. There on the opposite corner sat an unassuming building decorated much like every other Americanized Chinese food restaurant.

"Michelle, you dragged me across town to go to a Chinese place and there was one back near the campus?" Legates whined at her as she pulled him through the door.

She walked over to the bar and sat down. Sid walked up, put his hands on the bar and scowled at her.

"Girl, get your butt away from the bar. You know better. I don't want to lose my liquor license because you want to be a smartie pants," Sid said, frowning at Michelle.

Legates hackles rose at Sid's tone of voice. Michelle flipped out her ID and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, well, have a seat. I'll bring you something," Sid said, handing her back her ID, "your friend want food?" Sid asked, glancing at Legates for an answer.

"Yes," Michelle answered for him. She patted the stool next to her and Legates sat down.

"Ah, Michelle, I didn't order anything," he pointed out.

"That is the fabulous thing about Sid's. You never have to order. He just knows and he's good at it," she said, smiling.

Sid came back to the bar, stared at the pair for a moment and turned around behind the bar. He set a Dogfish Head Chicory Stout down in front of Michelle and a Guinness stout in front of Legates.

"Sorry, don't carry Guinness on tap. Too expensive with too few drinkers," Sid rumbled.

Legates turned to look at Michelle in bewilderment. She smiled and took a sip of her beer. Legates' bottle was halfway to his mouth when his phone rang. Groaning, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello." He said then took a swallow of his beer.

"We got orders, Puddin' pop," Techie said cheerily. Legates groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Where and when?" Legates asked, almost holding his breath. Please not Afghanistan, please not Afghanistan, he mentally chanted.

"We're going to play games with the unit getting ready to graduate at Benning. We leave tomorrow and should be back in two weeks maybe less," Techie told him.

Legates grunted and looked down at the plate Sid had just slid in front of him. He snorted and raised an eyebrow at the man. Sid smirked then shrugged as he walked away. He looked over at Michelle's plate and reached over to swipe a piece of her food. She swatted his hand and shook her head no.

"So, early morning flight or normal one?" He asked, making Michelle pause her covering the dish in hot sauce.

"Normal one. Flight leaves at ten thirty," Techie told him.

"Okay," Legates grunted.

"I'm going to pack my shit and hit the futon in Wilson and Perkins' room," Techie said.

"Okay," Legate grunted then ended the call.

He turned to look at Michelle with a frown. Taking a hot sauce flavored breath, she turned to look at him.

"Where are they sending you?" She asked, her eyes worried.

"Georgia, we're going to play with the kiddies," he said, picking up his fork and taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"How long?" She asked, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Two weeks maybe a little less," he told her.

"Okay, at least they're not sending you overseas," she said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Mmm, we'll be here a minimum of two more months. We spent a year in Afghanistan and are required to have a minimum of three months of PTSD treatment before they can send us back," he said, wanting to moan as the mashed potatoes spread across his tongue. Michelle nodded again and picked up the hot sauce again.

"Hey, Sid, when are you going to get the good stuff in again?" Michelle hollered towards the kitchen door. Sid walked out from the kitchen and put his hands on his hips.

"Please stop bellowing in my restaurant and I have an order coming in next week," Sid told her, wiping his hands on a towel that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Do I even want to know?" Legates asked Michelle around a mouthful of collard greens. He froze when the flavor reached his mouth and he glared at Sid.

"Hey, man, fresh collards are out of season. I did the best I could," Sid said defensively. Legates nodded and turned his attention back to Michelle.

"Sid orders a Szechuan sauce that I mix with my hot sauce that, well, lets just say it'd burn you so bad it'd make your mama weep," she said, taking another bite of her chicken.

"Sweetheart, so far you've made my mama weep with regular Tabasco and now you're buying stuff to make your ghost peppers hotter?" Legates said, lifting an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and grinned at him.

"I don't use the Szechuan sauce often," she defended herself. He chuckled and picked up his own chicken and stared at it with apprehension on his face.

"Just eat it. Sid knows his food," Michelle told him. Legates turned a look on her that was dubious.

"Hey, if greens are out of season, they are out of season," she told him. Sighing, Legates took a bite of his chicken. After chewing and swallowing, he nodded.

"It's really good. Best I've had in a long while. Not as good as my mama's but good," Legates said.

"Nobody's chicken will ever be as good as your mama's," Sid muttered as he shuffled by carrying stock to replenish the bar. Legates laughed and shook his head.

"No truer words have ever been spoken," Legates told Sid.

Michelle sighed and propped her elbow on the bar and mock glared at Legates.

"What?" He asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

"You're going to be one of those mama's boys aren't you? Now, I have no personal experience with them but I have had second hand experience with them and by God I will kill you," she said, staring at him, with the corners of her mouth quirking up impishly. Sid chuckled as he walked by they heard a muttered "Cam clone."

"Excuse me?" Legates asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously at her.

"You know one of those guys who every time you turn around you're being compared to his mama. These clothes are clean but they don't smell like they do when my mama washes them. These cookies are good but not as good as mama's. You sing nice but my mama is better," Michelle said, rolling her eyes as she chanted litany style. He shook his head and shot her a grin then a wink.

"Well, there is one thing you'd never be compared to my mother in. Cos that is one thing I have no knowledge nor would I care too. There I am quite satisfied," he told her smugly.

"Well that's good," she said, glaring at him in frustration.

He smiled at her and leaned over towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips in contemplation.

"I wouldn't do that," Sid muttered, walking past carrying more bar items.

Legates froze and looked her in the eye. She had a sheen he'd seen a few times and sat back. A grin spread across his face and it dawned on him. Turning back to his plate, he started to finish his chicken.

"Evil, that's just evil," he muttered. She smirked and leaned back.

"So, when do you leave?" She asked with a scrunched face.

He sighed, swallowed his chicken, set the bone down on the plate and pushed the plate away. Picking up his beer, he took a sip, swallowed then looked at her.

"Tomorrow," he said.

She blew out a breath then reached for her wallet. Pulling out a wad of cash, she dumped it on the counter and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, I'm not done with my beer," he said.

"You can drink beer in Georgia," she said. He chuckled as she dragged him back to the metro and down into the station.

"So, where are we going now?" He asked with a grin, knowing damn well where she was dragging him. She stopped turned on him with her hand on her hip.

"I guess if you're asking that then you're going home to pack and I'm going home to make sure my vibrator's batteries aren't dead," she said.

"Holy crap, come on, Woman," he said, dragging her to the train.

She giggled and jogged to keep up with his long legged stride. When they got on the last train, Legates sat on the seat and pulled her down in his lap. She squealed and looped her arm around his neck. He nuzzled her neck. She tried not to moan when he placed quiet kisses on her neck.

"If you don't stop," she murmured quietly. He chuffed out a laugh and ran his hand up her leg.

"At some point I need to take a shower," she told him with a grin. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Heh Heh, yeah, no problem," he muttered, pictures of them naked in the shower popping into his mind. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm going to need to get clothes too," she whispered.

"Well, we are going back to the campus," he said.

She let out a husky laugh and jumped up as their stop approached. When they reached the top of the stairs, Michelle looked at him.

"You go get your car and I'll meet you outside my dorm. It'll be quicker that way," she said, grinning at him.

"Okay," he agreed easily.

She turned and went left and he turned going right. Five minutes later, he pulled to a stop in front of her dorm. The door swung open and she put her backpack and a messenger bag into the back seat. She got in closed the door and put on her seat belt. Pulling into the traffic, he made his way back to his dorms.

"So, what exactly are you doing or are you not allowed to tell me?" She asked, nervously biting her lip. He looked over at her and smiled softly.

"War games. At the end of training they bring in experienced Rangers and have a bunch of games. A new versus old type thing," he said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Boys, they never grow up," she laughed.

He chuckled and turned into the dorm parking lot. She was out of the car and grabbing her bags. Laughing playfully, she took off at a sprint for the door. He laughed and ran after her, letting her get ahead. She passed the lounge without even stopping and headed up the stairs.

"New girl in the dorm?" Jones asked, seeing a feminine form go past the door.

"Don't think so," Techie said, turning his attention back to the TV.

"So, tell me, seriously be honest. I know the rules but I don't care about it. Is Legates gay?" Jones asked, sipping his soda and looking at Techie. Techie snorted and shook his head.

"Nope, he's dating a lovely young woman named Michelle," Techie said. He spotted Legates going by and laughed, realizing who exactly it was Jones had seen.

"I've never seen her," he muttered.

"Yeah and you've never seen Andrea either," Techie told him with a grin.

"I've seen pictures," Jones muttered mulishly.

"They haven't been together long enough for anything but the getting to know you type stuff," Techie said.

"I still think he's gay," Jones said.

Techie shook his head and smirked, he couldn't wait until Jones and Romero had their first real run in with Michelle. They weren't bad guys but they acted like kids. Just because they lived in a dorm setting didn't mean they had to act like they were 18 and in college. He'd be talking to Andrea soon about moving up here then he could get the hell out of the dorm.

Sighing, he laced his fingers behind his head, stretched his legs out and turned his attention fully on the TV. Legates followed Michelle down the hall with a leering grin on his face. She was giggling and frantically trying to get the door open. She finally gave up and pouted at him.

"Techie locked it," she whined.

"For once," Legates chuckled and reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. She leaned forward to kiss him while he was bent over and he jerked back.

"Nuh uh, mouthwash, toothbrush, something before your lips come near my body," he smirked.

She smiled and blinked innocently up at him. With a sigh, she nodded and followed him into the room. Digging in her messenger bag, she pulled her mouth wash out and trotted to the bathroom. After rinsing her mouth with the mouthwash, she peeked into the shower and saw her supplies still in there. Nodding, she stripped down. She really did need a shower.

Turning on the water, she got in the shower then groaned she had forgotten to lock the doors and grab a towel. Legates heard the shower start and a smirk crossed his face as he wondered if she'd ever had shower sex before. Grabbing two towels, he stripped headed into the bathroom and walked to the other door and locked it. One of these days she was really going to end up with Romero or Jones in here. He didn't want to have to kill one of them.

Hanging the towels on the rack, he opened the shower door and stepped in. She spun around and a slow smile spread across her face. He saw the soap running down her body and felt the need shoot through his veins like fire. He briefly wondered if it would always be like this with her.

"Did you come in here for a specific purpose or just to stare?" She asked in a husky voice.

He continued to stare and saw a light blush spread across her cheekbones. He thought it was cute that she was still body shy. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Tipping her head up, he swept his mouth down and took her mouth captive. She felt excitement roll through her body like the water rolled over it. Growling low in his throat, Legates released her mouth and spun her around so her back was facing the wall. She squealed and then started laughing.

Pushing her up against the wall, he ran his hand over her breast. Michelle let out a breathy moan as his fingers slipped across her skin. Rubbing his thumb across her nipples, he made her body pulse with pleasure. She gasped in pleasure then ran a hand down his chest, stomach and he sucked in a breath as her soapy hand wrapped around his rigid length. Rubbing from end to tip twice, she smiled when his head dropped back. Finally, he sucked in a breath and ran his hands from her breasts to her hips.

Pushing his hands between her butt and the wall, he slid them down and under to her thighs. Lifting, her, he pushed her back against the wall. When her face was even with his, he pressed his lips to hers. She licked his bottom lip then sucked it into her mouth. He pulled his lip from her mouth.

"Legs around my waist," he muttered against her lips.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when she felt him rub against her slit. Then she felt him slide in and clenched her muscles around him. Reaching up, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed back into the wall. Gasping, he thrust deep and hard. She felt her breath get stuck in her chest. This was a new one on her, guys didn't usually hit that deep. Moaning, she tried to thrust back but stopped when she felt her back sliding on the wall. She clenched her thighs trying to pull him closer.

When she squeezed her thighs, he felt her tighten around him. Moaning, he thrust harder which just made her squeeze her thighs a little tighter. Tipping her head up, she caught his gaze and held it. His breath became ragged and she knew he was holding out for her. He felt her tip her hips just a little then start to moan with each thrust. Hot damn, she found her spot, he thought. Bending his knees slightly, he thrust harder and faster. She moaned but didn't close her eyes. He watched her eyes go from to mostly golden to that glowing golden color.

Gasping, he continued to thrust as her muscles clenched around him. The nerves in his lower body tingled with his approaching release and exploded. He grunted and gently slowed his thrusts as he came down. She was panting and still staring into his eyes.

"Holy crap," she gasped.

He smirked and pulled out of her then set her to her feet. Pulling her back under the water which surprisingly was still warm, he poured some soap into his hands. Rubbing them together, he moved them over her body, cleaning her skin with smooth strokes. She groaned and arched against his hands. He grinned at her response to his touch. Turning to face him, she tipped her head back and wet her hair. He continued to run his hands over her body.

"I think I'm clean," she murmured.

"So," he said, grinning.

She laughed and picked up the wide tooth comb on the shower caddy. He watched her gently part her hair into sections and thoroughly douse her hair with water. He stood holding her against his hips by her butt. She reached over and grabbed the shampoo. His eyes widened at the teeny little bit of shampoo she poured into the palm of her hand. She lathered her hair, gently running her hands through her hair.

"Where'd that comb come from?" He asked her, trying to remember when she'd brought it in.

She leaned back and rinsed her hair. Turning slightly, she poured conditioner in her hand before answering him.

"My back pocket," she smirked at him.

He laughed and shook his head. He watched her work the conditioner in her hair with a fascinated look on his face. She giggled at the look on his face.

"Honey, what exactly is so fascinating about me washing my hair?" She asked him with a wide grin on her face.

"Never seen a woman spend that much time washing her hair," he said, watching her hands move carefully through her hair.

"Ahhhh, I see. White girls don't take this long to wash their hair, huh?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Not that I noticed," he said, moving his hands up to her back from her butt.

She chuckled, knowing that different races had different hair care needs. It used to piss her off how quick Tanya could get ready.

"African based races have a tendency to have dry hair that damages easily. But that's a generalization like saying all redheads have frizzy curls," she said.

"Mmmhmm," he said, looking down at her breasts.

"So, we use different hair care products and styling tools," she said.

"Mmkay," he said, running his hands back and forth from her back to her butt.

"If you ask me this again I'll get pissed," she said.

"Why? Am I not allowed to ask if I'm curious?" He asked, looking up into her face.

"No, because it means you weren't paying attention when I was talking to you," she laughed.

He swatted her ass and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and left her to her shower.

"Girls are weird. We just wash. Sometimes using the same thing on our hair as our body," he mumbled, leaving the bathroom.

She giggled and rinsed the conditioner from her hair. Turning off the shower, she got out and grabbed the towel. Walking to the door, she unlocked his suitemates' door and left the bathroom. She grabbed another towel from under the bookcase and began to dry her hair. He watched again with a grin on his face.

"God, you women do this crap on a regular basis?" He asked, shaking his head. She laughed and gently squeezed the excess water from her hair.

"Yes and there's a lot more than this," she told him demurely.

"Seriously? I always knew it took women forever to get ready but I guess I never really understood why," he said, grinning. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Men," she muttered.

He grinned at her and eyed her frame as she began to dry off. When she was finished, she dropped the towel on the floor and crawled up on the bed. She was leaning over to kiss him when someone pounded on the door.

"Ignore it," he said, pulling her towards him.

"Legates, I know you're in there. Let me in," Romero shouted through the door.

"No, what do you want, Romero?" Legates yelled back, making Michelle drop her head to his chest.

Eyeing his tattoo she smirked and began to trace it with the tip of her tongue. He sucked in a breath and prayed Romero would just go away.

"Unlock the bathroom door, you tool," Romero called through the door. Legates looked down at Michelle with a raised eyebrow.

"I unlocked it," she said then scraped her teeth across his peck.

"It's unlocked," he squeaked then coughed to clear his throat.

"It's unlocked," he said again louder.

Romero stood on the other side of the door silently laughing. Whatever, Legates was up to apparently was interesting. Getting up, Legates walked to the bathroom door and locked it from his side. Returning to the bed, he laid down. Michelle curled up with him. She ran her hand down his stomach and moved it lower. He groaned when her hand wrapped around him. He was wondering if he'd be able to go again when he felt her mouth on his quickly hardening length.

"Jesus," he growled that trailed off to a moan.

The door knob from the bathroom turned and they both ignored it. He felt her tongue ripple and his eyes went completely wide. What the hell was that? She did it again and he sucked in a breath. Swirling her tongue around his tip, she tucked her lips around her teeth then slid her mouth down his length. His breathing became ragged and she relaxed her throat.

He stilled his hips even though he badly wanted to thrust into her mouth. Pleasure shot from where her mouth was located to all over his body. He let out a low rumbling moan when she swallowed, squeezing her throat muscles around him. He clenched the sheets near his hands and tensed his hips. He was panting with the effort to control the passion shooting all over his body. Reaching down, Michelle cupped his sack in her hand and ran her thumb over them.

Legates sucked in a guttural breath and gave into his body's instinct. He gave a small thrust and she took it. No way she'd never done this before. He felt her other hand encircle his engorged member at the base and stroked upwards following her mouth. She sucked the tip, swirling around it and he felt his balls pull up against his body and he knew what was coming. She massaged them and looked up at him as she continued to suck.

"Michelle, you had better stop if you don't want me to shoot a load in your mouth," he whispered hoarsely, barely holding on.

She gave a soft squeeze and he lost it, his eyes rolling back in his head. With a single thrust, he burst into her mouth. Oh dear God, she swallowed. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes when her mouth moved slowly back up his body. Curling up next to him, she laid her head on his chest. She listened to him pant for a minute before looking up at him.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" She asked in a laughing sassy tone. He shot her an evil look followed by a grin.

"No," he said in a sleepy satisfied tone.

She smiled and dropped her head on his chest and fell into a light doze. He lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened. Did a woman who had very little experience with sex and even less with blow jobs just give him the best one he could ever remember getting? He gently brushed her hair back from her cheek and lightly ran his fingers down her arm. She twitched and scooted even closer.

He smiled and let his eyes drift closed. A few hours later, he woke up in the bed alone. Lying there, he listened to see if she was still there. He could hear her talking on the phone quietly. Listening closely, he almost barked out a laugh. She was ordering food. He couldn't believe how much this woman could eat and still stay thin. Dear lord, she just ordered dessert too. When she came around the corner, he was lying there with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"Hungry?" He asked her with a grin.

"Not really, I thought you might be drained though," she said, returning his smirk. He barked out a laugh and grabbed her arm. Pulling her down, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are bad, you know that?" He asked against her temple. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't before I met you," she told him solemnly.

"Bullshit, it was always there I just set it free. So you've always been bad you just didn't know it yet," he mumbled.

"Proves my statement, doesn't disprove it," she muttered.

"Too worn out to have an intelligent conversation. Must refuel," he mumbled.

"Thirty minutes with no hot sauce," she whined, fake sniffling. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine, fine, but you have to promise to rinse your mouth out before you put your lips on my body," he said.

"Okay," she lay together in silence, his mind thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her or with her and her mind just drifting.

Close to half an hour later, he grunted, rolled off the bed, and ambled to his dresser. Michelle watched him go through slit eyelids. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He heard a 'hmm' behind him and looked over his shoulder. Michelle lay on the bed with a cat that ate the canary smile on her face. He quirked his eyebrow at her and her smile grew wider. Shaking his head, he scooped up his wallet and headed to the door.

When he reached the stairwell, he went upstairs instead of down. Opening the doorway to the third floor, he headed down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door halfway down the hall. Raising his hand, he knocked and hoped Martinez was there.

"What?" Martinez yelled from the other side of the door.

"Open the door, dick," Legates called through the door.

When the door opened Legates could see the man had been playing a video game. Rolling his eyes, Legates looked at him.

"Hey, you know that hot sauce you told me about? The one that made your balls sweat. Can I borrow it? I'll return it tonight," Legates asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"You ain't gonna use it for a prank are you? I don't want to waste it," Martinez said.

"Nope, Michelle wants it for her burger," Legates said quickly.

Martinez shook his head and frowned but turned and walked into his room. He came back carrying a bottle that said Blair's Sudden Death Sauce. Legates took the bottle with a smile and a quick salute.

"Thanks, man. I'll bring it back later," he said. Turning on his heel, Legates headed down the hall ignoring the mumbled 'I really hope he's not wasting it' comment that came from Martinez. By the time Legates reached the door, the delivery guy was already standing there.

Techie bawled in laughter at the sight of the disheveled Legates. Pulling out his wallet, Legates paid the driver and took the food. He was walking past the lounge when Davis called out making him stop.

"Hey, Legates, does she look half as bad as you?"

"Not yet," Legates said with a cheery grin. Jones snorted and shook his head at Davis.

"Ya'll spend way too much time covering up his sexual activities," Jones muttered. Davis shot him a confused look.

"I'm not covering them up at all and why do you give a fuck about his sexual activities?" Davis asked, his eyes narrowed as he mentally speculated the answer.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates climbed the stairs, looking at the cups in the cup holder. He started laughing as he realized she'd ordered really thick milkshakes. When he reached the door to his room, he turned the handle with his pinkie and pushed the door open with his foot. Setting the drinks down, he carried the bag around to the bed and set it down.

"Hot sauce is in the bag," he said. She dug in the bag and a grin spread across her face.

"Not mine but it's close enough," she said, grinning. He shook his head and walked back to the door and locked it.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Martinez walked into the lounge and crossed his arms then scowled at Techie. Techie looked up at Martinez with a calm even look on his face.

"Need something, Martinez?" He asked in an amiable tone.

"Is your boy using my super hot sauce to pull a prank?" Martinez said, having the feeling that Legates was up to no good with it. Techie paused for a second then shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Nope, Michelle probably wants it," Techie said.

"No way, no girl is eating anything that hot," Martinez rumbled.

"Man, I saw her douse and I mean saturate the fiery wings at Founding Fathers in Tabasco then bitch because they weren't hot enough. She eats something called, oh what the hell those things that eat snakes," Techie said, snapping his fingers. Martinez's mouth fell open, his eyes bugged and he shook his head.

"Mongoose?" Martinez supplied with doubt.

"Yeah that's it. Dr. Saroyan said her dad probably put it in her bottle as a baby. She apparently eats it on everything," Techie said, shrugging and turning his attention back to the TV. Martinez shook his head in disbelief, turned on his heel and went back up to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what else they have up their sleeves... food, love, pigs, cannibalism, unexplained bacon, setting her straight, swelling, tongue things, roads, Modern Warfare 3, best send off ever, pounding thumps, grinding, sleeping naked, packing, living vicariously, statistics, unsaid things, early classes, sniffing, and not fun discussions.**

**A/N2: Okay I've been busy and not updated my blog. I will do that today and hopefully I haven't missed too many links. I know I have one for a tongue ripple and four leaf clover thing. I have to say it is really weird. All information I have about African American hair care I found on a forum which was really informative and interesting. Learned stuff I never knew which is always fun.**


	38. Tongue Ripples SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I'm not making any money off this. It's just fun._

**Jenheir1**: Lol it was absolute (no pun intended) alcohol abuse when I was in the SCA to spill alcohol of any kind. It's ingrained lol =D. Seriously who wouldn't be 'OH GOD' ing about their sister's sexy underwear. /shudder Can you guess what the other thing is he doesn't share? **/wiggle eyebrows  
Nertooold54:**There is absolutely nothing I like about jogging =D Hate exercise period lol of course mine usually ends up with low blood sugar so yeah. Yeah having a good looking spouse is a pain like that isn't it?  
**Angelbach**: Thanks for the historical correction. I actually knew about the bell but I still call the clock Big Ben. More power to you with the Zumba thing.  
**1956JohnDeere50**: That's cool. Maybe one day I'll get to see Big Ben /snort Only if I win the lottery.  
**Guinnesshero**: You're supposed to be paying attention to the road not the stereo. That's MY job.  
**Silver Maker**: LOL sorry, sorry, allergy meds can be rough and I shouldn't laugh but if dharmamonkey could see your review. You know you should really join us on twitter. People would need torches to see the weird cave we hang out ;-P I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
**ArielBrennan**: I'm having way to much fun writing them in the 'dorms'. I based them on the barracks that my husband was in when he was in the Air Force. The layout anyway. He wasn't much of a social creature.  
**Yenyen76**: Lol just under the wire. My email beeped letting me know I had a message and I was like how am I getting a review I haven't even posted yet ROFL I need more copy. So you don't have long to wait for more to come! Here you go!

Thank you ALL for your awesome reviews. They give me a smile when all I want to do is throw everything I own away so I don't have to pack =D

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Tongue Ripples - SMUT FREE  
**

"What is there to eat around here?" Legates asked her as they stepped out into the chilly night air.

"Hmm a Diner, a Chinese joint, a Taco Bell, a McDonalds, err dining hall but I'd rather set my hair on fire," Michelle told him. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Suggestion," he requested.

"Oh, I know. Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him down the block and then down into the metro.

"You know we could have taken my car," he said after they boarded the train.

"Eh, quicker, easier and don't have to worry about parking," she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Well, we're coming back for it because I'm not leaving my car here," he grumbled.

"It's okay, Honey, we'll come back and get your baby," she said. He snorted and shook his head at her antics.

"Where are we going?" He asked her as they got off six stops and two trains later.

"We're going...you know what it's a surprise," she said, wiggling her eyebrows comically.

She pulled him up the steps and down the block making a left then turning another corner. There on the opposite corner sat an unassuming building decorated much like every other Americanized Chinese food restaurant.

"Michelle, you dragged me across town to go to a Chinese place and there was one back near the campus?" Legates whined at her as she pulled him through the door.

She walked over to the bar and sat down. Sid walked up, put his hands on the bar and scowled at her.

"Girl, get your butt away from the bar. You know better. I don't want to lose my liquor license because you want to be a smartie pants," Sid said, frowning at Michelle.

Legates hackles rose at Sid's tone of voice. Michelle flipped out her ID and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, well, have a seat. I'll bring you something," Sid said, handing her back her ID, "your friend want food?" Sid asked, glancing at Legates for an answer.

"Yes," Michelle answered for him. She patted the stool next to her and Legates sat down.

"Ah, Michelle, I didn't order anything," he pointed out.

"That is the fabulous thing about Sid's. You never have to order. He just knows and he's good at it," she said, smiling.

Sid came back to the bar, stared at the pair for a moment and turned around behind the bar. He set a Dogfish Head Chicory Stout down in front of Michelle and a Guinness stout in front of Legates.

"Sorry, don't carry Guinness on tap. Too expensive with too few drinkers," Sid rumbled.

Legates turned to look at Michelle in bewilderment. She smiled and took a sip of her beer. Legates' bottle was halfway to his mouth when his phone rang. Groaning, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello." He said then took a swallow of his beer.

"We got orders, Puddin' pop," Techie said cheerily. Legates groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Where and when?" Legates asked, almost holding his breath. Please not Afghanistan, please not Afghanistan, he mentally chanted.

"We're going to play games with the unit getting ready to graduate at Benning. We leave tomorrow and should be back in two weeks maybe less," Techie told him.

Legates grunted and looked down at the plate Sid had just slid in front of him. He snorted and raised an eyebrow at the man. Sid smirked then shrugged as he walked away. He looked over at Michelle's plate and reached over to swipe a piece of her food. She swatted his hand and shook her head no.

"So, early morning flight or normal one?" He asked, making Michelle pause her covering the dish in hot sauce.

"Normal one. Flight leaves at ten thirty," Techie told him.

"Okay," Legates grunted.

"I'm going to pack my shit and hit the futon in Wilson and Perkins' room," Techie said.

"Okay," Legate grunted then ended the call.

He turned to look at Michelle with a frown. Taking a hot sauce flavored breath, she turned to look at him.

"Where are they sending you?" She asked, her eyes worried.

"Georgia, we're going to play with the kiddies," he said, picking up his fork and taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"How long?" She asked, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Two weeks maybe a little less," he told her.

"Okay, at least they're not sending you overseas," she said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Mmm, we'll be here a minimum of two more months. We spent a year in Afghanistan and are required to have a minimum of three months of PTSD treatment before they can send us back," he said, wanting to moan as the mashed potatoes spread across his tongue. Michelle nodded again and picked up the hot sauce again.

"Hey, Sid, when are you going to get the good stuff in again?" Michelle hollered towards the kitchen door. Sid walked out from the kitchen and put his hands on his hips.

"Please stop bellowing in my restaurant and I have an order coming in next week," Sid told her, wiping his hands on a towel that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Do I even want to know?" Legates asked Michelle around a mouthful of collard greens. He froze when the flavor reached his mouth and he glared at Sid.

"Hey, man, fresh collards are out of season. I did the best I could," Sid said defensively. Legates nodded and turned his attention back to Michelle.

"Sid orders a Szechuan sauce that I mix with my hot sauce that, well, lets just say it'd burn you so bad it'd make your mama weep," she said, taking another bite of her chicken.

"Sweetheart, so far you've made my mama weep with regular Tabasco and now you're buying stuff to make your ghost peppers hotter?" Legates said, lifting an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and grinned at him.

"I don't use the Szechuan sauce often," she defended herself. He chuckled and picked up his own chicken and stared at it with apprehension on his face.

"Just eat it. Sid knows his food," Michelle told him. Legates turned a look on her that was dubious.

"Hey, if greens are out of season, they are out of season," she told him. Sighing, Legates took a bite of his chicken. After chewing and swallowing, he nodded.

"It's really good. Best I've had in a long while. Not as good as my mama's but good," Legates said.

"Nobody's chicken will ever be as good as your mama's," Sid muttered as he shuffled by carrying stock to replenish the bar. Legates laughed and shook his head.

"No truer words have ever been spoken," Legates told Sid.

Michelle sighed and propped her elbow on the bar and mock glared at Legates.

"What?" He asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

"You're going to be one of those mama's boys aren't you? Now, I have no personal experience with them but I have had second hand experience with them and by God I will kill you," she said, staring at him, with the corners of her mouth quirking up impishly. Sid chuckled as he walked by they heard a muttered "Cam clone."

"Excuse me?" Legates asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously at her.

"You know one of those guys who every time you turn around you're being compared to his mama. These clothes are clean but they don't smell like they do when my mama washes them. These cookies are good but not as good as mama's. You sing nice but my mama is better," Michelle said, rolling her eyes as she chanted litany style. He shook his head and shot her a grin then a wink.

"Well, there is one thing you'd never be compared to my mother in. Cos that is one thing I have no knowledge nor would I care too. There I am quite satisfied," he told her smugly.

"Well that's good," she said, glaring at him in frustration.

He smiled at her and leaned over towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips in contemplation.

"I wouldn't do that," Sid muttered, walking past carrying more bar items.

Legates froze and looked her in the eye. She had a sheen he'd seen a few times and sat back. A grin spread across his face and it dawned on him. Turning back to his plate, he started to finish his chicken.

"Evil, that's just evil," he muttered. She smirked and leaned back.

"So, when do you leave?" She asked with a scrunched face.

He sighed, swallowed his chicken, set the bone down on the plate and pushed the plate away. Picking up his beer, he took a sip, swallowed then looked at her.

"Tomorrow," he said.

She blew out a breath then reached for her wallet. Pulling out a wad of cash, she dumped it on the counter and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, I'm not done with my beer," he said.

"You can drink beer in Georgia," she said. He chuckled as she dragged him back to the metro and down into the station.

"So, where are we going now?" He asked with a grin, knowing damn well where she was dragging him. She stopped turned on him with her hand on her hip.

"I guess if you're asking that then you're going home to pack and I'm going home to make sure my vibrator's batteries aren't dead," she said.

"Holy crap, come on, Woman," he said, dragging her to the train.

She giggled and jogged to keep up with his long legged stride. When they got on the last train, Legates sat on the seat and pulled her down in his lap. She squealed and looped her arm around his neck. He nuzzled her neck. She tried not to moan when he placed quiet kisses on her neck.

"If you don't stop," she murmured quietly. He chuffed out a laugh and ran his hand up her leg.

"At some point I need to take a shower," she told him with a grin. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Heh Heh, yeah, no problem," he muttered, pictures of them naked in the shower popping into his mind. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm going to need to get clothes too," she whispered.

"Well, we are going back to the campus," he said.

She let out a husky laugh and jumped up as their stop approached. When they reached the top of the stairs, Michelle looked at him.

"You go get your car and I'll meet you outside my dorm. It'll be quicker that way," she said, grinning at him.

"Okay," he agreed easily.

She turned and went left and he turned going right. Five minutes later, he pulled to a stop in front of her dorm. The door swung open and she put her backpack and a messenger bag into the back seat. She got in closed the door and put on her seat belt. Pulling into the traffic, he made his way back to his dorms.

"So, what exactly are you doing or are you not allowed to tell me?" She asked, nervously biting her lip. He looked over at her and smiled softly.

"War games. At the end of training they bring in experienced Rangers and have a bunch of games. A new versus old type thing," he said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Boys, they never grow up," she laughed.

He chuckled and turned into the dorm parking lot. She was out of the car and grabbing her bags. Laughing playfully, she took off at a sprint for the door. He laughed and ran after her, letting her get ahead. She passed the lounge without even stopping and headed up the stairs.

"New girl in the dorm?" Jones asked, seeing a feminine form go past the door.

"Don't think so," Techie said, turning his attention back to the TV.

"So, tell me, seriously be honest. I know the rules but I don't care about it. Is Legates gay?" Jones asked, sipping his soda and looking at Techie. Techie snorted and shook his head.

"Nope, he's dating a lovely young woman named Michelle," Techie said. He spotted Legates going by and laughed, realizing who exactly it was Jones had seen.

"I've never seen her," he muttered.

"Yeah and you've never seen Andrea either," Techie told him with a grin.

"I've seen pictures," Jones muttered mulishly.

"They haven't been together long enough for anything but the getting to know you type stuff," Techie said.

"I still think he's gay," Jones said.

Techie shook his head and smirked, he couldn't wait until Jones and Romero had their first real run in with Michelle. They weren't bad guys but they acted like kids. Just because they lived in a dorm setting didn't mean they had to act like they were 18 and in college. He'd be talking to Andrea soon about moving up here then he could get the hell out of the dorm.

Sighing, he laced his fingers behind his head, stretched his legs out and turned his attention fully on the TV. Legates followed Michelle down the hall with a leering grin on his face. She was giggling and frantically trying to get the door open. She finally gave up and pouted at him.

"Techie locked it," she whined.

"For once," Legates chuckled and reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. She leaned forward to kiss him while he was bent over and he jerked back.

"Nuh uh, mouthwash, toothbrush, something before your lips come near my body," he smirked.

She smiled and blinked innocently up at him. With a sigh, she nodded and followed him into the room. Digging in her messenger bag, she pulled her mouth wash out and trotted to the bathroom. After rinsing her mouth with the mouthwash, she peeked into the shower and saw her supplies still in there. Nodding, she stripped down. She really did need a shower.

Turning on the water, she got in the shower then groaned she had forgotten to lock the doors and grab a towel. Legates heard the shower start and a smirk crossed his face as he wondered if she'd ever had shower sex before. Grabbing two towels, he stripped headed into the bathroom and walked to the other door and locked it. One of these days she was really going to end up with Romero or Jones in here. He didn't want to have to kill one of them.

Hanging the towels on the rack, he opened the shower door and stepped in. She spun around and a slow smile spread across her face. He saw the soap running down her body and felt the need shoot through his veins like fire. He briefly wondered if it would always be like this with her.

"Did you come in here for a specific purpose or just to stare?" She asked in a husky voice.

He continued to stare and saw a light blush spread across her cheekbones. He thought it was cute that she was still body shy. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Tipping her head up, he swept his mouth down and took her mouth captive. She felt excitement roll through her body like the water rolled over it. Growling low in his throat, Legates released her mouth and spun her around so her back was facing the wall. She squealed and then started laughing.

He then proceeded to show her just how much fun showers could be. Pleasing her, being pleased by her left them both panting. When they had finished, he pulled her back under the water which surprisingly was still warm. He poured some soap into his hands and rubbed them together. Moving them over her body, he cleaned her skin with smooth strokes. She groaned and arched against his hands. He grinned at her response to his touch. Turning to face him, she tipped her head back and wet her hair. He continued to run his hands over her body.

"I think I'm clean," she murmured.

"So," he said, grinning.

She laughed and picked up the wide tooth comb on the shower caddy. He watched her gently part her hair into sections and thoroughly douse her hair with water. He stood holding her against his hips by her butt. She reached over and grabbed the shampoo. His eyes widened at the teeny little bit of shampoo she poured into the palm of her hand. She lathered her hair, gently running her hands through her hair.

"Where'd that comb come from?" He asked her, trying to remember when she'd brought it in.

She leaned back and rinsed her hair. Turning slightly, she poured conditioner in her hand before answering him.

"My back pocket," she smirked at him.

He laughed and shook his head. He watched her work the conditioner in her hair with a fascinated look on his face. She giggled at the look on his face.

"Honey, what exactly is so fascinating about me washing my hair?" She asked him with a wide grin on her face.

"Never seen a woman spend that much time washing her hair," he said, watching her hands move carefully through her hair.

"Ahhhh, I see. White girls don't take this long to wash their hair, huh?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Not that I noticed," he said, moving his hands up to her back from her butt.

She chuckled, knowing that different races had different hair care needs. It used to piss her off how quick Tanya could get ready.

"African based races have a tendency to have dry hair that damages easily. But that's a generalization like saying all redheads have frizzy curls," she said.

"Mmmhmm," he said, looking down at her breasts.

"So, we use different hair care products and styling tools," she said.

"Mmkay," he said, running his hands back and forth from her back to her butt.

"If you ask me this again I'll get pissed," she said.

"Why? Am I not allowed to ask if I'm curious?" He asked, looking up into her face.

"No, because it means you weren't paying attention when I was talking to you," she laughed.

He swatted her ass and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and left her to her shower.

"Girls are weird. We just wash. Sometimes using the same thing on our hair as our body," he mumbled, leaving the bathroom.

She giggled and rinsed the conditioner from her hair. Turning off the shower, she got out and grabbed the towel. Walking to the door, she unlocked his suitemates' door and left the bathroom. She grabbed another towel from under the bookcase and began to dry her hair. He watched again with a grin on his face.

"God, you women do this crap on a regular basis?" He asked, shaking his head. She laughed and gently squeezed the excess water from her hair.

"Yes and there's a lot more than this," she told him demurely.

"Seriously? I always knew it took women forever to get ready but I guess I never really understood why," he said, grinning. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Men," she muttered.

He grinned at her and eyed her frame as she began to dry off. When she was finished, she dropped the towel on the floor and crawled up on the bed. She was leaning over to kiss him when someone pounded on the door.

"Ignore it," he said, pulling her towards him.

"Legates, I know you're in there. Let me in," Romero shouted through the door.

"No, what do you want, Romero?" Legates yelled back, making Michelle drop her head to his chest.

Eyeing his tattoo she smirked and began to trace it with the tip of her tongue. He sucked in a breath and prayed Romero would just go away.

"Unlock the bathroom door, you tool," Romero called through the door. Legates looked down at Michelle with a raised eyebrow.

"I unlocked it," she said then scraped her teeth across his peck.

"It's unlocked," he squeaked then coughed to clear his throat.

"It's unlocked," he said again louder.

Romero stood on the other side of the door silently laughing. Whatever, Legates was up to apparently was interesting. Getting up, Legates walked to the bathroom door and locked it from his side. Returning to the bed, he laid down. Michelle curled up with him. She ran her hand down his stomach and moved it lower. He groaned and wondered if he'd be able to go again.

She proceeded to show him that he could in fact go again. He enjoyed the experience and wondered how the heck she could say she wasn't any good at this and what was wrong with the men she had been with prior. Curling up next to him, she laid her head on his chest. She listened to him pant for a minute before looking up at him.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" She asked in a laughing sassy tone. He shot her an evil look followed by a grin.

"No," he said in a sleepy satisfied tone.

She smiled and dropped her head on his chest and fell into a light doze. He lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell just happened. Did a woman who had very little experience with sex and even less with blow jobs just give him the best one he could ever remember getting? He gently brushed her hair back from her cheek and lightly ran his fingers down her arm. She twitched and scooted even closer.

He smiled and let his eyes drift closed. A few hours later, he woke up in the bed alone. Lying there, he listened to see if she was still there. He could hear her talking on the phone quietly. Listening closely, he almost barked out a laugh. She was ordering food. He couldn't believe how much this woman could eat and still stay thin. Dear lord, she just ordered dessert too. When she came around the corner, he was lying there with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"Hungry?" He asked her with a grin.

"Not really, I thought you might be drained though," she said, returning his smirk. He barked out a laugh and grabbed her arm. Pulling her down, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are bad, you know that?" He asked against her temple. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't before I met you," she told him solemnly.

"Bullshit, it was always there I just set it free. So you've always been bad you just didn't know it yet," he mumbled.

"Proves my statement, doesn't disprove it," she muttered.

"Too worn out to have an intelligent conversation. Must refuel," he mumbled.

"Thirty minutes with no hot sauce," she whined, fake sniffling. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine, fine, but you have to promise to rinse your mouth out before you put your lips on my body," he said.

"Okay," she lay together in silence, his mind thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her or with her and her mind just drifting.

Close to half an hour later, he grunted, rolled off the bed, and ambled to his dresser. Michelle watched him go through slit eyelids. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He heard a 'hmm' behind him and looked over his shoulder. Michelle lay on the bed with a cat that ate the canary smile on her face. He quirked his eyebrow at her and her smile grew wider. Shaking his head, he scooped up his wallet and headed to the door.

When he reached the stairwell, he went upstairs instead of down. Opening the doorway to the third floor, he headed down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door halfway down the hall. Raising his hand, he knocked and hoped Martinez was there.

"What?" Martinez yelled from the other side of the door.

"Open the door, dick," Legates called through the door.

When the door opened Legates could see the man had been playing a video game. Rolling his eyes, Legates looked at him.

"Hey, you know that hot sauce you told me about? The one that made your balls sweat. Can I borrow it? I'll return it tonight," Legates asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"You ain't gonna use it for a prank are you? I don't want to waste it," Martinez said.

"Nope, Michelle wants it for her burger," Legates said quickly.

Martinez shook his head and frowned but turned and walked into his room. He came back carrying a bottle that said Blair's Sudden Death Sauce. Legates took the bottle with a smile and a quick salute.

"Thanks, man. I'll bring it back later," he said. Turning on his heel, Legates headed down the hall ignoring the mumbled 'I really hope he's not wasting it' comment that came from Martinez. By the time Legates reached the door, the delivery guy was already standing there.

Techie bawled in laughter at the sight of the disheveled Legates. Pulling out his wallet, Legates paid the driver and took the food. He was walking past the lounge when Davis called out making him stop.

"Hey, Legates, does she look half as bad as you?"

"Not yet," Legates said with a cheery grin. Jones snorted and shook his head at Davis.

"Ya'll spend way too much time covering up his sexual activities," Jones muttered. Davis shot him a confused look.

"I'm not covering them up at all and why do you give a fuck about his sexual activities?" Davis asked, his eyes narrowed as he mentally speculated the answer.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates climbed the stairs, looking at the cups in the cup holder. He started laughing as he realized she'd ordered really thick milkshakes. When he reached the door to his room, he turned the handle and pushed the door open with his foot. Setting the drinks down, he carried the bag around to the bed and set it down.

"Hot sauce is in the bag," he said. She dug in the bag and a grin spread across her face.

"Not mine but it's close enough," she said, grinning. He shook his head and walked back to the door and locked it.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Martinez walked into the lounge and crossed his arms then scowled at Techie. Techie looked up at Martinez with a calm even look on his face.

"Need something, Martinez?" He asked in an amiable tone.

"Is your boy using my super hot sauce to pull a prank?" Martinez said, having the feeling that Legates was up to no good with it. Techie paused for a second then shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Nope, Michelle probably wants it," Techie said.

"No way, no girl is eating anything that hot," Martinez rumbled.

"Man, I saw her douse and I mean saturate the fiery wings at Founding Fathers in Tabasco then bitch because they weren't hot enough. She eats something called, oh what the hell those things that eat snakes," Techie said, snapping his fingers. Martinez's mouth fell open, his eyes bugged and he shook his head.

"Mongoose?" Martinez supplied with doubt.

"Yeah that's it. Dr. Saroyan said her dad probably put it in her bottle as a baby. She apparently eats it on everything," Techie said, shrugging and turning his attention back to the TV. Martinez shook his head in disbelief, turned on his heel and went back up to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what else they have up their sleeves... food, love, pigs, cannibalism, unexplained bacon, setting her straight, swelling, tongue things, roads, Modern Warfare 3, best send off ever, pounding thumps, grinding, sleeping naked, packing, living vicariously, statistics, unsaid things, early classes, sniffing, and not fun discussions.**

**A/N2: Okay I've been busy and not updated my blog. I will do that today and hopefully I haven't missed too many links. I know I have one for a tongue ripple and four leaf clover thing. I have to say it is really weird. All information I have about African American hair care I found on a forum which was really informative and interesting. Learned stuff I never knew which is always fun.**


	39. Setting the Rhythm SMUT

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones /sigh wish I did but they belong to Hart Hanson and Fox. I do however own Legates and his unit /wiggles eyebrows.

**Yenyen76**: Bwuahahahaha like I said get used to it with story. Many more giggles to come =D  
**Silver Maker:** Yeah I couldn't resist having him all disheveled. Is it me or is there something hot about a guy that's all messed up after a good romp? ) Well maybe we'll find some sort of light. If for nothing else than to join you in your cave ;-P We had a lovely discussion about snot the other day on twitter LOL  
**ArielBrennan**: Me neither. Love spicy but hate hot spicy. No, no Booth. Legates and his unit are the old Rangers ;-). They've been in for eight years and Ranger training is only 61 days =P.  
**Jenheir1**: Hahaha that is an interesting question. I think that people will be surprised with the answer about Romero ;-).  
**Angelbach**: Yeah I loved Sid and he will be missed. RIP Heavy D. I gave up on figuring out how men think. My husband helped me get the men right and he had fun doing it.

**THANK YOU for your reviews. They are the highlight of the day. Every time my computer beeps I drop whatever I am packing to run and read my review!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Setting the Rhythm - SMUT  
**

On his way past the counter, Legates took the cups from the cup holder and carried them around the corner to the bed where Michelle was sitting. He looked at the top of the cups but they both looked the same. He held them out to her and she took one. Pulling the lid off, she delicately sniffed then put the lid back on it.

Holding it out, she gave him the cup she had with one hand and took the other cup with her other hand. Shrugging, Legates sat down and stuck a straw in the cup and tried to suck some up in the straw. Michelle laughed when his cheeks sank in and his face turned red with effort. He shook his head and set the cup to the side. He peered over to where she was sitting.

"Whaddya get me?" He asked, leaning to the left then the right trying to see.

Michelle laughed at his antics and reached into the bag. Pulling out the container, she handed it to him. He flipped the lid open and almost drooled all over himself. A huge burger with cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomato, onions and every condiment on the planet sat in front of him.

"You love me don't you?" He asked, picking up the burger and taking a huge bite.

"Excuse me?" Michelle said, choking on her french fry.

"You have to love me if you ordered me this cheeseburger," he informed her.

"Um," she said, not sure what to say.

He realized that she didn't know he was teasing her. He shook his head and laughed. Setting the cheeseburger down, he reached over and squeezed her thigh.

"I was teasing you. Neither of us would be ready for anything like that. We'll see what the future brings," he said, lightly squeezing. Michelle nodded and let out a huge sigh.

"Now, eat then we'll see what happens after that," he said with a leer.

"You just want me for my burger," she said, sniffing.

"Nope, I just want you for your body don't ever doubt it," he said, laughing. She reached over and smacked his arm.

"Pig," she said, taking a huge bite of her own burger.

"If I'm a pig what would that make you?" He asked her before taking another bite of his burger.

"A lady," she said, sniffing.

"Who's into bestiality?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and a grin. She glared at him then laughed at him.

"No," she huffed.

"So then if I'm a pig what are you?" He asked again, enjoying teasing her way to much.

"A pig," she muttered.

"A sow," he corrected.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking up at him with a frown.

"A female pig is called a sow," he told her.

She glared at him and took another bite of her burger.

"So we're cannibals then?" She said, chewing slowly to let him think on her words. He peeled back his bun looked at the bacon then let the bun close again.

"Mmmm...unexplained bacon," he said, shrugging then taking another bite.

She choked on her french fry and clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from spraying her food from her mouth. Swallowing frantically, she finally got the fry down. He sat smirking at her.

"Did you just Homer Simpson me?" She asked, picking up her milkshake. He watched her wrap her lips around the straw and groaned.

"Yes, I did," he muttered, looking down at his container. Setting his burger down, he picked up his own milkshake, hoping to cool something, anything down.

"You know, you are going to have to get used to me putting things in my mouth. I mean I eat and drink and I'm not giving up straws because you go rock hard when I use one," she told him.

He choked on the milkshake that was in his mouth and felt it burn through his nostrils. He pinched his nostrils together and she watched as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. She reached in the bag and handed him a napkin.

"Are you alright, Honey? That looked like it burned," she said, eating a french fry.

He pseudo glared at her and swallowed trying not to think about where the liquid he was swallowing had just been.

"You CAN NOT give me a mind blowing blow job then expect me not to think about it when you put things like straws, french fries, fingers, hell anything that could even remotely be considered phallic shaped in your mouth," he said hoarsely.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes flew wide.

"Wha?" She said in stunned amazement. Shaking her head, she shook a finger at him.

"Not nice to make fun of me while pretending to be nice," she said grumpily. He let out a sigh, leaned back from his burger container and rested his back on the wall.

"Let's get a few things straight. First off, I'm not big on the lying thing. Second off, if I didn't like what you were doing I would have found a nice way of telling you. I would never make fun of you for things that happen between us in bed unless you think it's a joke also. For instance if you were on top and every time you came down on me I slammed my head into the headboard or wall. That would be funny and completely acceptable to tease me about. Teasing about someone's oral skills would be off limits," he said, lacing his fingers together and putting them on his stomach.

"Don't get authoritative on me about this. This was not laid out in the rules of the bedroom. So I'm running on what little bit of past experience I have, OKAY?" She said, glaring at him holding back tears. She felt like she'd just been lectured for doing something she had no idea was wrong.

"Jeez, Michelle," Legates said, leaning forward and moving the containers out of his way. Scooting towards her, he pulled her up against him.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean just trying to let you know," he said soothingly.

She threw her burger down in the container and flipped it closed. She shrugged and looked down at the bed. Legates let out a sigh and turned her so she was chest to chest with him. Laying down, he pulled her on top of him. Pushing her hair back from her face, he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I wasn't trying to be mean. I was twying...swhit," he mumbled as his lips started to swell a little from the hot sauce on her lips.

She looked at him then started laughing. He let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. She reached over and picked up his milk shake. Lifting the lid off the cup, she dipped her finger in it and smeared some on his lips. Then got up and walked to the bathroom. He sat up and kept the lid off the cup and gulped down some shake.

She came out sucking her teeth and stood at the end of the bed. He held out his hand, she put her hand in his and crawled up towards him. He pulled her so she was in basically the same position but sitting a little more upright.

"Let's try this again," he said, chuckling.

"I wasn't trying to be mean. What I was trying to do was get you to understand that I don't say things for no reason. If I'm telling you that it was the best I've had then you can bet your bottom dollar that it was the best I've had. I wouldn't lie to you about that," he said, holding her face between his hands and looking into her eyes. She blew out a breath and nodded.

"Okay, so lets get this out of the way. What the hell was that tongue thing you did?" He asked, smirking at her. She looked at him, her brow scrunched in confusion.

"Which tongue thing? I did a lot of things with my tongue," she said.

"Were I to guess I'd say it was kind like licking me with several parts of your tongue at one time," he said, trying to describe the feeling. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. Sticking her tongue out, she rippled it at him.

"That, right there," he said, pulling one hand from her face and pointing. She shrugged and leaned her face into the hand that was holding it.

"I've always been able to do it. My dad couldn't so I'm assuming that my mom could," she said.

"Any other nice genetic traits I should know about?" He asked, grinning at her.

She stuck out her tongue and folded into four ridges. His mouth fell open and he jerked his head back.

"Holy shit. Now you can do this stuff with your tongue and they told you..." he trailed off to silence.

Shaking his head, he eyed her then poked her tongue. She yanked her tongue back in her mouth and he dropped a kiss on her lips. She pecked his lips then dropped her head to his chest.

"Their loss. You're mine now," he said smugly.

"Is that so?" She asked him in a demanding tone.

"Yep," he said. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm that road goes both ways. If I'm yours then you're mine," she said just as smugly.

"That's a big ole duh," he said, laughing. She giggled and he looked down at her.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked her, imitating Spock.

"Oh man, I can't believe your lips started to swell from the hot sauce," she said, still giggling. He swatted her butt.

"That was really not funny. A little on the painful side to be honest," he told her.

"Awww, I'm sorry, Honey, I'll try to be more careful," she promised.

"I'm sure Martinez will find that funny as all get out," he muttered. Michelle giggled again and ran her hand down his arm.

"We won't tell him," she said quietly. He started laughing and shook his head.

"Your nuts you know that?" He asked her still laughing.

"So I've been told," she informed him. He chuckled and squeezed the cheek he'd just swatted.

"Are you finished with the hot sauce? I really have to return it to Martinez, he's kind of protective over his hot sauce," Legates said.

"Mmmhmm," she replied.

He rolled onto his side, depositing her on the bed. She grabbed his pillow and jammed it under her head. He let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, note to self, buy more pillows," he grumbled.

Turning on his heel, he picked up the bottle of hot sauce and headed out the door. He walked quickly down the hallway and up the stairs. Stopping in front of Martinez's door, he knocked.

"Come in," Martinez yelled. Legates opened the door and walked just inside the room. He held up the bottle and shook it at him.

"Set it on the counter," Martinez told him.

"What are you playing?" Legates asked, looking at the TV screen.

"Modern Warfare 3, want to play?" Martinez offered with a grin.

"No, I have much much better things to do," Legates said, grinning. Spinning on his heel, Legates retreated to the door.

"Kicking your roommate out so you can clean your rifle ain't more fun," Martinez said, smirking at Legates. Legates laughed and let his head fall back.

"Actually, I'll be going and getting laid," Legates shot back before slipping out the door. He could hear Martinez sputtering as the door closed behind him. He walked down the hall and into the stairwell.

Rogers was coming up towards him and he mentally sighed.

"Corporal, I heard you got orders," she said, still climbing the stairs.

"Yes, Sergeant, I did," he said politely.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll be done," he said.

"Then where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Going to get the best send off I've had in a good long while," he said, moving down the steps.

He heard her grunt then swing the door open with a thump. He smirked, there wasn't shit she could do about it and it was pissing her off. He reached his floor and entered the hallway. He found a crowd hanging in the hallway and rolled his eyes. They whistled and catcalled as he walked by.

"Come on guys," Legates muttered.

"Oh no, Corporal Legates, she's been down there singing. I think she's practicing for something else," Wilson said, grinning at Legates.

Legates sighed and shook his head. As he approached the door, he heard a pounding thump coming from his room. His eyebrow rose since he knew that was neither he or Techie's music. Romero opened his door.

"Hey, asshole, when you leave your room turn your music off. This ain't a dance club," Romero bitched at him.

Legates smiled and opened the door to his room. He paused, slipped into his room and shut the door in Romero's face. The men leaning in the hallway hooted and whistled. Romero turned and scowled at them. Michelle was completely involved in the music, swinging her hips, and singing. He watched and grinned at her having fun.

He was going to have so much fun with this. He snuck up behind her, got right behind her, and grabbed her hips. She jumped until she found a rather large man swinging his hips with hers, his interested attachment pressed firmly against her butt. Leaning back, she pressed her back into his chest and continued to move.

Reaching her hand up behind her, she cupped his neck as she continued moving. Legates had a new respect for grinding, sure he'd seen it but never had inclination to participate. He'd have to rethink those inclinations. The song came to an end and she turned and straddled his leg, looking up at him she gave him a scorching smile.

The next thing he knew, she had her hands on his hips pushing him into motion as she moved and pretty close to rode his leg. He thought he was going to lose it with his clothes on when he saw her eyes. Oh hell no, she wasn't not on his leg, well not his left or right one anyway. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her and wrapped his arms under her hips.

"Nuh uh, no you don't," he growled against her throat.

She moaned at the loss of contact and the feeling of his lips on her throat. He was walking past the stereo when she reached out her hand. He stopped, she leaned over hit a couple of buttons and the first song came out of the speakers. She smirked at him. He chuckled, leaned over and sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

She moaned and rolled her head to the side giving him access to her neck. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he set her down. Laughing, she rolled to her knees then pulled him down on the bed. His eyebrow quirked at her sudden sexual confidence, he liked it. She grinned at him and looked down.

"Someone is wearing too many clothes," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you should take some off," he muttered. She reached for the hem of his shirt she'd been wearing since she ordered the food. Pulling it over her head, she grinned at him.

"Your turn," she demanded.

Shrugging, he pulled his clothes off. She gave him a smile that made him wonder what she was up to. Before he could complete the thought, he was on his back and she was straddling him. His eyes popped wide with surprise and pleasure when she began to sink onto him slowly. He thought she might have lost her confidence then he felt her slide up just a little then back down. It took a second for him to realize that she was sliding to the rhythm pouring from the speakers.

How long was this song was the first thing that popped into his mind. Michelle let the rhythm of the song guide her and she was almost frustrating herself with the slow pace until she sank all the way down. She heard him rumble out a groan and knew she was on the right track. He put his hands on her hips and she took them off and placed them on the bed.

"Right there," she whispered forcefully.

Placing her hands on his chest, she began to move and Legates watched in fascination as she began to move in a fashion very similar to the way she had been dancing earlier. Stars lit up behind his eyelids when he closed them. Preferring to see her, he watched her move and let her do what she wanted to. He was perfectly happy then out of nowhere her muscles began clenching in sync to the music. His eyes shot up to hers, she let a slow sexy smile cross her face. He felt her hands move and saw her reaching towards herself.

"Oh, not this time," he muttered, grabbing her hands and placing them on his chest.

"Right here," he told her firmly.

She continued to move her hips up and down, circling, keeping the beat the whole time. He licked his thumb and rested his fingers across the top of her thigh near her hip. As she moved, his finger brushed her clit making her eyes flash with pleasure. She kept the rhythm but changed her motion. He was surrounded by the beat of the music, he could see it as she moved up and down. He could hear it pouring from the speakers. He could feel it as her muscles squeezed around him. It pulsed through his veins carried by his blood. He growled when the song came to an end and she paused her movement. She smirked and the music started a second later.

"Repeat," she whispered as she started to move again.

He groaned and sucked in a breath wondering how long she could do this, heck how long he could do this. The music was slow enough to make it last but quick enough to build the pleasure at a steady rate. Several repeats later, she felt the sweat start to slick his chest and smiled at him. Her head fell back as she felt the pleasure shooting over her body. His thumb coming in close contact with the joining of their bodies had given his thumb enough lubrication that she could keep moving. Her head rolled back and he watched her breasts sway as she moved.

Then the squeezing of her muscles became more of a pulsing rhythm and he felt his impending release building in his lower body. She felt him stretch her just a little more and knew what was coming but continued moving in the same fashion. He pressed with his thumb and watched as her nipples puckered into tight buds. Smirking, he made a circling motion in the opposite direction of her hips. He felt her stiffen and saw her head fall back.

He sucked in a breath when her hair brushed his thighs. Michelle rolled her head back and tried to control her breathing but couldn't and let out a moan as her climax rippled through her body. Then she heard it, the growling groan that let her know he was going over the edge with her. She continued to move, stroking him down. Finally, she let out a low gravelly moan.

Blinking her eyes, she looked over at him and gave him a soft smile. His eyes were heavily lidded but were so light that you almost couldn't tell what color they were. She leaned forward and sprawled across his chest, he closed his eyes at the loss of the connection when he slid from her body. She sighed and rolled off him. Walking to the stereo, she turned the repeat off and turned the music down.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she entered after receiving no answer. Legates sat up and reached under the cabinet then pulled out a towel. Wiping himself off, he threw the towel in the floor and laid back down on the bed. Michelle returned from the bathroom and locked the bathroom door on their side. He smirked at her and laughed.

"You learn quick doncha?" He asked in a teasing tone.

She nodded and smiled as she walked towards him. She scooped the shirt she'd thrown on the floor earlier up and put it on. She climbed into the bed and laid down next to him. He looked at her and squinted then pouted.

"Are you ever going to sleep naked?" He asked with a leering grin. She laughed and shrugged at him.

"Never really thought about it. I'm a bit body shy," she admitted.

"Huh never would have guessed," he said sarcastically. She smacked his chest then put her head on it.

"I still have to pack," he grunted with a slight whine.

"You pack, I'll sleep," she muttered.

He chuckled and nodded his head. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he scooted out from under her and put his pillow under her head. Standing up, he pulled on his clothes and turned off the stereo as he walked by. Going to his closet, he slid the door open and started digging his gear out of the bottom. He unzipped his duffel and scowled at the smell.

Sighing in resignation, he grabbed his detergent and the duffel with the clothes still in it. Looking on the top shelf, he found a small bottle of vinegar and pulled it down. Carrying all three, he left the room closing the door behind himself. He walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the laundry room. Techie walked in behind him.

"Hey I left something in my closet. Is it safe to go in and get it?" Techie asked, watching Legates dump everything from his duffel and the duffel into the washer. Techie chuckled and peered around Legates into the washer.

"Finally washing that smelly thing?" Techie asked, laughing at his friend.

"Yes, I'm washing this. Yes, you can go in. She's sleeping," Legates said.

"Man, if you don't sleep you're going to be all kinds of screwed up before the games," Techie said, laughing.

"The games never start the first day and I plan on sleeping a little tonight and then maybe on the plane, maybe wherever we hunker down," Legates said, smirking. Techie let the laughter roll from him and shook his head.

"What?" Legates asked as he poured the detergent and vinegar in then slammed the lid closed. He set a timer on his watch and turned to leave.

"Exactly how many times have you had sex since you got in?" Techie asked with a big grin on his face.

"That would be entirely none of your business," Legates said with a smirk.

"Aww come on, man," Techie whined.

The men argued all the way up the steps and down the hallway. Entering their room, neither thought about Michelle sleeping on the other side as they continued to argue.

"Dude, let me live vicariously. How many times," Techie said, arguing strictly for fun at this point.

"Techie, I am not telling you how many times we've had sex," Legates said, walking to the refrigerator and opening the door.

"Come on, Legates," Techie whined, watching Legates glared.

"Two and a blow job but the night is not over. Now shut up," Michelle growled from the other side of the bookcases.

Techie turned a wide eyed stare on Legates. Legates crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Techie. Techie walked to his closet, opened the door and pulled down a belt. Slinging it over his shoulder, he headed to the door.

"Can you put my stuff in the dryer?" Legates called out as Techie was walking out of the room.

"Yeah," Techie called back.

He heard the lock click behind him. Shaking his head, he headed to the lounge and flumped down in the sofa. Tucking his hands behind his head, Techie let a grin cross his face.

"What's putting that shit eating grin on your face?" Goodman said, stretching his feet out. Martinez turned to look at Techie.

"Legates sucks in the sack," Techie stated firmly. Goodman raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that be Michelle's call?" Goodman asked with a grin.

"Sheer statistics. Four hours and only twice and one bj," Techie said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but how long did each one take. He might not be a two pump chump like you," Goodman said, laughing behind his hand.

"You know, Legates might not like it that you're sharing that information," Martinez said.

"Michelle told me not Legates and I don't think she cares," Techie said, shrugging.

Goodman shook his head and laughed at Techie.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates walked around the bookcases, pulled off his tee shirt, slid into the bed and settled in hoping to get a little sleep. Michelle rolled onto her stomach, threw an arm over his chest and a leg over his. Smiling, Legates let his eyes close and sleep wash over him. It seemed like only a few minutes later his watch beeped and he groaned. He knew that he had to wake her up for her class.

Rolling over, he opened his eyes and it took a minute for his brain to clear. He'd blinked twice before it registered that her side of the bed was empty. He sat up in quick movement but stopped when he heard the shower running. Sighing, he flopped back on the bed.

He didn't want to get out of the bed. If he did it would start the day, a day he had to leave. For the first time in his military career, he wasn't excited about leaving. Going to Afghanistan wasn't an exciting deployment but it had been tolerable. If he'd been with Michelle he wasn't sure if it would have been. He heard the locks disengaging and turned his attention to the bathroom door.

Michelle came through and quietly moved around the room unaware that he was awake. He watched her dry off, put on her under clothes and jeans. She dug around in his tee shirt drawer and quietly cursed. She'd taken home all the shirts she'd bought and somehow forgotten to pack a shirt. She'd have to wash them and bring them back. She turned and scooped up her shirt from yesterday. Going to have to do the walk of shame, she thought.

"Leaving?" He asked quietly, hoping she hadn't planned on leaving without waking him up first. She looked up and smiled at him.

"No, I wouldn't leave without waking you up," she told him. Glancing at the clock, she pouted and climbed back into the bed with him.

"I don't wanna go," he whined at her. She chuckled and brushed the back of her hand across his jaw.

"Yeah, but you have to and you know it," she said, smiling at him.

"I don't wanna go," he repeated. She chuckled and dropped a kiss on his temple.

"It's only two weeks, Honey. It's not like-" her statement was cut off when his hand covered her mouth.

"Don't even say it," he growled at her. After she nodded, he removed his hand.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked her, eyeing the skin of her neck.

"I have an early class so I need to leave soon," she said. He pulled her closer and squeezed her.

"Stay," he said just as quietly.

"Josh, my education is important and as much as I would like to stay, I can't. I have to go to this class," she said, looking down at him.

"I know, I know. Just being selfish. All done," he said with a sigh. She let out her own sigh and wrapped her arms around him. He sniffed suspiciously and chuckled.

"You can take one of my tee shirts. I'm sure there's one all the way at the bottom from a few years ago that might be smaller," he offered.

"Did you sniff me?" She said with laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, just making sure you don't stink and I just want to see you in my shirt," he said with a charming grin. She swatted him and laughed.

"I have to leave," she said, her voice quiet and just a little sad.

"I know," he said, chuffing out a sigh.

He let her go and watched her get up, walk to his dresser and dig through his shirts. She pulled out one and held it up to her front. Nodding, she pulled off the shirt she was wearing and replaced it with the one she'd pulled from the drawer. She dropped her tee shirt on top of her backpack as she walked past.

He rolled over onto his back and watched her approach his side of the bed. She put one hand on the left side under his arm and one on the right above his shoulder then leaned over. Catching his mouth, she moved her lips over his. He returned her kiss and held back a groan when he heard her moan.

She pulled back, pecked his lips then stood up straight. Turning, she walked to her backpack, opened it, stuffed her shirt in, closed it then picked it up. She stopped and looked over at him before going around the bookcases.

"Call me," she instructed.

"Of course, Baby," he said.

She nodded then disappeared from sight. Moments later, he heard the door click closed.

Groaning, he stared at the ceiling and grunted. With a sigh, he got up, showered and finished packing his gear. Looking at his watch, he made his bed then lay down on top of the covers. He fell into a light doze. Techie lightly knocked and waited. When he got no answer, he turned the knob and stuck his head in the door.

"Legates," Techie called out.

"Yeah," Legates answered.

"Truck's here," he said.

"Okay," Legates said, getting up off the bed. He grabbed his duffel and followed Techie out, locking the door behind him.

"Did you just lock Michelle in there?" Techie asked, jerking his thumb at the door behind them.

"Nope, she left over an hour ago," Legates grumbled with a pout.

"Awww, poor baby. You're going to miss her aren't you?" Techie said, grinning at Legates.

"That's an affirmative," Legates agreed grumpily.

"Just so you know, it never gets any easier," Techie said truthfully.

"Yippie skippie," Legates said sarcastically.

"You can always dump her," Techie told him with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Legates told him with a frown.

"Then suck it up and when it comes time to reup look at where you and she are and then have a discussion with her if she's still around," Techie said.

"If?" Legates said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit happens. Consider yourself warned it won't be a fun discussion," Techie warned him.

"Unngh," Legates grunted as they went down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Well, he's off to Georgia. Let's see how this plays out...double dates, happy place, weapons, rank pinning, hot sauce (surprise), surprises, jerk nuts, the finger by proxy, complexes, elliptical, outer space, monster stats, heart attack, cold air, edible underwear, virgin sensibilities, bad boy, pain, good stuff, and the she devil that is Michelle.**


	40. Setting the Rhythm SMUT FREE

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones /sigh wish I did but they belong to Hart Hanson and Fox. I do however own Legates and his unit /wiggles eyebrows.

**Yenyen76**: Bwuahahahaha like I said get used to it with story. Many more giggles to come =D  
**Silver Maker:** Yeah I couldn't resist having him all disheveled. Is it me or is there something hot about a guy that's all messed up after a good romp? ) Well maybe we'll find some sort of light. If for nothing else than to join you in your cave ;-P We had a lovely discussion about snot the other day on twitter LOL  
**ArielBrennan**: Me neither. Love spicy but hate hot spicy. No, no Booth. Legates and his unit are the old Rangers ;-). They've been in for eight years and Ranger training is only 61 days =P.  
**Jenheir1**: Hahaha that is an interesting question. I think that people will be surprised with the answer about Romero ;-).  
**Angelbach**: Yeah I loved Sid and he will be missed. RIP Heavy D. I gave up on figuring out how men think. My husband helped me get the men right and he had fun doing it.

**THANK YOU for your reviews. They are the highlight of the day. Every time my computer beeps I drop whatever I am packing to run and read my review!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Setting the Rhythm - SMUT FREE  
**

On his way past the counter, Legates took the cups from the cup holder and carried them around the corner to the bed where Michelle was sitting. He looked at the top of the cups but they both looked the same. He held them out to her and she took one. Pulling the lid off, she delicately sniffed then put the lid back on it.

Holding it out, she gave him the cup she had with one hand and took the other cup with her other hand. Shrugging, Legates sat down and stuck a straw in the cup and tried to suck some up in the straw. Michelle laughed when his cheeks sank in and his face turned red with effort. He shook his head and set the cup to the side. He peered over to where she was sitting.

"Whaddya get me?" He asked, leaning to the left then the right trying to see.

Michelle laughed at his antics and reached into the bag. Pulling out the container, she handed it to him. He flipped the lid open and almost drooled all over himself. A huge burger with cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomato, onions and every condiment on the planet sat in front of him.

"You love me don't you?" He asked, picking up the burger and taking a huge bite.

"Excuse me?" Michelle said, choking on her french fry.

"You have to love me if you ordered me this cheeseburger," he informed her.

"Um," she said, not sure what to say.

He realized that she didn't know he was teasing her. He shook his head and laughed. Setting the cheeseburger down, he reached over and squeezed her thigh.

"I was teasing you. Neither of us would be ready for anything like that. We'll see what the future brings," he said, lightly squeezing. Michelle nodded and let out a huge sigh.

"Now, eat then we'll see what happens after that," he said with a leer.

"You just want me for my burger," she said, sniffing.

"Nope, I just want you for your body don't ever doubt it," he said, laughing. She reached over and smacked his arm.

"Pig," she said, taking a huge bite of her own burger.

"If I'm a pig what would that make you?" He asked her before taking another bite of his burger.

"A lady," she said, sniffing.

"Who's into bestiality?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and a grin. She glared at him then laughed at him.

"No," she huffed.

"So then if I'm a pig what are you?" He asked again, enjoying teasing her way to much.

"A pig," she muttered.

"A sow," he corrected.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking up at him with a frown.

"A female pig is called a sow," he told her.

She glared at him and took another bite of her burger.

"So we're cannibals then?" She said, chewing slowly to let him think on her words. He peeled back his bun looked at the bacon then let the bun close again.

"Mmmm...unexplained bacon," he said, shrugging then taking another bite.

She choked on her french fry and clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from spraying her food from her mouth. Swallowing frantically, she finally got the fry down. He sat smirking at her.

"Did you just Homer Simpson me?" She asked, picking up her milkshake. He watched her wrap her lips around the straw and groaned.

"Yes, I did," he muttered, looking down at his container. Setting his burger down, he picked up his own milkshake, hoping to cool something, anything down.

"You know, you are going to have to get used to me putting things in my mouth. I mean I eat and drink and I'm not giving up straws because you go rock hard when I use one," she told him.

He choked on the milkshake that was in his mouth and felt it burn through his nostrils. He pinched his nostrils together and she watched as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. She reached in the bag and handed him a napkin.

"Are you alright, Honey? That looked like it burned," she said, eating a french fry.

He pseudo glared at her and swallowed trying not to think about where the liquid he was swallowing had just been.

"You CAN NOT give me a mind blowing blow job then expect me not to think about it when you put things like straws, french fries, fingers, hell anything that could even remotely be considered phallic shaped in your mouth," he said hoarsely.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes flew wide.

"Wha?" She said in stunned amazement. Shaking her head, she shook a finger at him.

"Not nice to make fun of me while pretending to be nice," she said grumpily. He let out a sigh, leaned back from his burger container and rested his back on the wall.

"Let's get a few things straight. First off, I'm not big on the lying thing. Second off, if I didn't like what you were doing I would have found a nice way of telling you. I would never make fun of you for things that happen between us in bed unless you think it's a joke also. For instance if you were on top and every time you came down on me I slammed my head into the headboard or wall. That would be funny and completely acceptable to tease me about. Teasing about someone's oral skills would be off limits," he said, lacing his fingers together and putting them on his stomach.

"Don't get authoritative on me about this. This was not laid out in the rules of the bedroom. So I'm running on what little bit of past experience I have, OKAY?" She said, glaring at him holding back tears. She felt like she'd just been lectured for doing something she had no idea was wrong.

"Jeez, Michelle," Legates said, leaning forward and moving the containers out of his way. Scooting towards her, he pulled her up against him.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean just trying to let you know," he said soothingly.

She threw her burger down in the container and flipped it closed. She shrugged and looked down at the bed. Legates let out a sigh and turned her so she was chest to chest with him. Laying down, he pulled her on top of him. Pushing her hair back from her face, he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I wasn't trying to be mean. I was twying...swhit," he mumbled as his lips started to swell a little from the hot sauce on her lips.

She looked at him then started laughing. He let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. She reached over and picked up his milk shake. Lifting the lid off the cup, she dipped her finger in it and smeared some on his lips. Then got up and walked to the bathroom. He sat up and kept the lid off the cup and gulped down some shake.

She came out sucking her teeth and stood at the end of the bed. He held out his hand, she put her hand in his and crawled up towards him. He pulled her so she was in basically the same position but sitting a little more upright.

"Let's try this again," he said, chuckling.

"I wasn't trying to be mean. What I was trying to do was get you to understand that I don't say things for no reason. If I'm telling you that it was the best I've had then you can bet your bottom dollar that it was the best I've had. I wouldn't lie to you about that," he said, holding her face between his hands and looking into her eyes. She blew out a breath and nodded.

"Okay, so lets get this out of the way. What the hell was that tongue thing you did?" He asked, smirking at her. She looked at him, her brow scrunched in confusion.

"Which tongue thing? I did a lot of things with my tongue," she said.

"Were I to guess I'd say it was kind like licking me with several parts of your tongue at one time," he said, trying to describe the feeling. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. Sticking her tongue out, she rippled it at him.

"That, right there," he said, pulling one hand from her face and pointing. She shrugged and leaned her face into the hand that was holding it.

"I've always been able to do it. My dad couldn't so I'm assuming that my mom could," she said.

"Any other nice genetic traits I should know about?" He asked, grinning at her.

She stuck out her tongue and folded into four ridges. His mouth fell open and he jerked his head back.

"Holy shit. Now you can do this stuff with your tongue and they told you..." he trailed off to silence.

Shaking his head, he eyed her then poked her tongue. She yanked her tongue back in her mouth and he dropped a kiss on her lips. She pecked his lips then dropped her head to his chest.

"Their loss. You're mine now," he said smugly.

"Is that so?" She asked him in a demanding tone.

"Yep," he said. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm that road goes both ways. If I'm yours then you're mine," she said just as smugly.

"That's a big ole duh," he said, laughing. She giggled and he looked down at her.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked her, imitating Spock.

"Oh man, I can't believe your lips started to swell from the hot sauce," she said, still giggling. He swatted her butt.

"That was really not funny. A little on the painful side to be honest," he told her.

"Awww, I'm sorry, Honey, I'll try to be more careful," she promised.

"I'm sure Martinez will find that funny as all get out," he muttered. Michelle giggled again and ran her hand down his arm.

"We won't tell him," she said quietly. He started laughing and shook his head.

"Your nuts you know that?" He asked her still laughing.

"So I've been told," she informed him. He chuckled and squeezed the cheek he'd just swatted.

"Are you finished with the hot sauce? I really have to return it to Martinez, he's kind of protective over his hot sauce," Legates said.

"Mmmhmm," she replied.

He rolled onto his side, depositing her on the bed. She grabbed his pillow and jammed it under her head. He let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, note to self, buy more pillows," he grumbled.

Turning on his heel, he picked up the bottle of hot sauce and headed out the door. He walked quickly down the hallway and up the stairs. Stopping in front of Martinez's door, he knocked.

"Come in," Martinez yelled. Legates opened the door and walked just inside the room. He held up the bottle and shook it at him.

"Set it on the counter," Martinez told him.

"What are you playing?" Legates asked, looking at the TV screen.

"Modern Warfare 3, want to play?" Martinez offered with a grin.

"No, I have much much better things to do," Legates said, grinning. Spinning on his heel, Legates retreated to the door.

"Kicking your roommate out so you can clean your rifle ain't more fun," Martinez said, smirking at Legates. Legates laughed and let his head fall back.

"Actually, I'll be going and getting laid," Legates shot back before slipping out the door. He could hear Martinez sputtering as the door closed behind him. He walked down the hall and into the stairwell.

Rogers was coming up towards him and he mentally sighed.

"Corporal, I heard you got orders," she said, still climbing the stairs.

"Yes, Sergeant, I did," he said politely.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll be done," he said.

"Then where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Going to get the best send off I've had in a good long while," he said, moving down the steps.

He heard her grunt then swing the door open with a thump. He smirked, there wasn't shit she could do about it and it was pissing her off. He reached his floor and entered the hallway. He found a crowd hanging in the hallway and rolled his eyes. They whistled and catcalled as he walked by.

"Come on guys," Legates muttered.

"Oh no, Corporal Legates, she's been down there singing. I think she's practicing for something else," Wilson said, grinning at Legates.

Legates sighed and shook his head. As he approached the door, he heard a pounding thump coming from his room. His eyebrow rose since he knew that was neither he or Techie's music. Romero opened his door.

"Hey, asshole, when you leave your room turn your music off. This ain't a dance club," Romero bitched at him.

Legates smiled and opened the door to his room. He paused, slipped into his room and shut the door in Romero's face. The men leaning in the hallway hooted and whistled. Romero turned and scowled at them. Michelle was completely involved in the music, swinging her hips, and singing. He watched and grinned at her having fun.

He was going to have so much fun with this. He snuck up behind her, got right behind her, and grabbed her hips. She jumped until she found a rather large man swinging his hips with hers, his interested attachment pressed firmly against her butt. Leaning back, she pressed her back into his chest and continued to move.

Reaching her hand up behind her, she cupped his neck as she continued moving. Legates had a new respect for grinding, sure he'd seen it but never had inclination to participate. He'd have to rethink those inclinations. The song came to an end and she turned and straddled his leg, looking up at him she gave him a scorching smile.

The next thing he knew, she had her hands on his hips pushing him into motion as she moved and pretty close to rode his leg. He thought he was going to lose it with his clothes on when he saw her eyes. Oh hell no, she wasn't not on his leg, well not his left or right one anyway. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her and wrapped his arms under her hips.

"Nuh uh, no you don't," he growled against her throat.

She moaned at the loss of contact and the feeling of his lips on her throat. He was walking past the stereo when she reached out her hand. He stopped, she leaned over hit a couple of buttons and the first song came out of the speakers. She smirked at him. He chuckled, leaned over and sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

She moaned and rolled her head to the side giving him access to her neck. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he set her down. Laughing, she rolled to her knees then pulled him down on the bed. His eyebrow quirked at her sudden sexual confidence, he liked it. She grinned at him and looked down.

"Someone is wearing too many clothes," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you should take some off," he muttered. She reached for the hem of his shirt she'd been wearing since she ordered the food. Pulling it over her head, she grinned at him.

"Your turn," she demanded.

Shrugging, he pulled his clothes off. She gave him a smile that made him wonder what she was up to. Before he could complete the thought, he was on his back and she was straddling him. She took control and used the rhythm and beat of the music to drive him to new pleasurable heights. When they finally drifted to earth and disconnected, she sighed and rolled off him. Walking to the stereo, she turned the repeat off and turned the music down.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she entered after receiving no answer. Legates sat up and reached under the cabinet then pulled out a towel. Wiping himself off, he threw the towel in the floor and laid back down on the bed. Michelle returned from the bathroom and locked the bathroom door on their side. He smirked at her and laughed.

"You learn quick doncha?" He asked in a teasing tone.

She nodded and smiled as she walked towards him. She scooped the shirt she'd thrown on the floor earlier up and put it on. She climbed into the bed and laid down next to him. He looked at her and squinted then pouted.

"Are you ever going to sleep naked?" He asked with a leering grin. She laughed and shrugged at him.

"Never really thought about it. I'm a bit body shy," she admitted.

"Huh never would have guessed," he said sarcastically. She smacked his chest then put her head on it.

"I still have to pack," he grunted with a slight whine.

"You pack, I'll sleep," she muttered.

He chuckled and nodded his head. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he scooted out from under her and put his pillow under her head. Standing up, he pulled on his clothes and turned off the stereo as he walked by. Going to his closet, he slid the door open and started digging his gear out of the bottom. He unzipped his duffel and scowled at the smell.

Sighing in resignation, he grabbed his detergent and the duffel with the clothes still in it. Looking on the top shelf, he found a small bottle of vinegar and pulled it down. Carrying all three, he left the room closing the door behind himself. He walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the laundry room. Techie walked in behind him.

"Hey I left something in my closet. Is it safe to go in and get it?" Techie asked, watching Legates dump everything from his duffel and the duffel into the washer. Techie chuckled and peered around Legates into the washer.

"Finally washing that smelly thing?" Techie asked, laughing at his friend.

"Yes, I'm washing this. Yes, you can go in. She's sleeping," Legates said.

"Man, if you don't sleep you're going to be all kinds of screwed up before the games," Techie said, laughing.

"The games never start the first day and I plan on sleeping a little tonight and then maybe on the plane, maybe wherever we hunker down," Legates said, smirking. Techie let the laughter roll from him and shook his head.

"What?" Legates asked as he poured the detergent and vinegar in then slammed the lid closed. He set a timer on his watch and turned to leave.

"Exactly how many times have you had sex since you got in?" Techie asked with a big grin on his face.

"That would be entirely none of your business," Legates said with a smirk.

"Aww come on, man," Techie whined.

The men argued all the way up the steps and down the hallway. Entering their room, neither thought about Michelle sleeping on the other side as they continued to argue.

"Dude, let me live vicariously. How many times," Techie said, arguing strictly for fun at this point.

"Techie, I am not telling you how many times we've had sex," Legates said, walking to the refrigerator and opening the door.

"Come on, Legates," Techie whined, watching Legates glared.

"Two and a blow job but the night is not over. Now shut up," Michelle growled from the other side of the bookcases.

Techie turned a wide eyed stare on Legates. Legates crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Techie. Techie walked to his closet, opened the door and pulled down a belt. Slinging it over his shoulder, he headed to the door.

"Can you put my stuff in the dryer?" Legates called out as Techie was walking out of the room.

"Yeah," Techie called back.

He heard the lock click behind him. Shaking his head, he headed to the lounge and flumped down in the sofa. Tucking his hands behind his head, Techie let a grin cross his face.

"What's putting that shit eating grin on your face?" Goodman said, stretching his feet out. Martinez turned to look at Techie.

"Legates sucks in the sack," Techie stated firmly. Goodman raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that be Michelle's call?" Goodman asked with a grin.

"Sheer statistics. Four hours and only twice and one bj," Techie said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but how long did each one take. He might not be a two pump chump like you," Goodman said, laughing behind his hand.

"You know, Legates might not like it that you're sharing that information," Martinez said.

"Michelle told me not Legates and I don't think she cares," Techie said, shrugging.

Goodman shook his head and laughed at Techie.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates walked around the bookcases, pulled off his tee shirt, slid into the bed and settled in hoping to get a little sleep. Michelle rolled onto her stomach, threw an arm over his chest and a leg over his. Smiling, Legates let his eyes close and sleep wash over him. It seemed like only a few minutes later his watch beeped and he groaned. He knew that he had to wake her up for her class.

Rolling over, he opened his eyes and it took a minute for his brain to clear. He'd blinked twice before it registered that her side of the bed was empty. He sat up in quick movement but stopped when he heard the shower running. Sighing, he flopped back on the bed.

He didn't want to get out of the bed. If he did it would start the day, a day he had to leave. For the first time in his military career, he wasn't excited about leaving. Going to Afghanistan wasn't an exciting deployment but it had been tolerable. If he'd been with Michelle he wasn't sure if it would have been. He heard the locks disengaging and turned his attention to the bathroom door.

Michelle came through and quietly moved around the room unaware that he was awake. He watched her dry off, put on her under clothes and jeans. She dug around in his tee shirt drawer and quietly cursed. She'd taken home all the shirts she'd bought and somehow forgotten to pack a shirt. She'd have to wash them and bring them back. She turned and scooped up her shirt from yesterday. Going to have to do the walk of shame, she thought.

"Leaving?" He asked quietly, hoping she hadn't planned on leaving without waking him up first. She looked up and smiled at him.

"No, I wouldn't leave without waking you up," she told him. Glancing at the clock, she pouted and climbed back into the bed with him.

"I don't wanna go," he whined at her. She chuckled and brushed the back of her hand across his jaw.

"Yeah, but you have to and you know it," she said, smiling at him.

"I don't wanna go," he repeated. She chuckled and dropped a kiss on his temple.

"It's only two weeks, Honey. It's not like-" her statement was cut off when his hand covered her mouth.

"Don't even say it," he growled at her. After she nodded, he removed his hand.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked her, eyeing the skin of her neck.

"I have an early class so I need to leave soon," she said. He pulled her closer and squeezed her.

"Stay," he said just as quietly.

"Josh, my education is important and as much as I would like to stay, I can't. I have to go to this class," she said, looking down at him.

"I know, I know. Just being selfish. All done," he said with a sigh. She let out her own sigh and wrapped her arms around him. He sniffed suspiciously and chuckled.

"You can take one of my tee shirts. I'm sure there's one all the way at the bottom from a few years ago that might be smaller," he offered.

"Did you sniff me?" She said with laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, just making sure you don't stink and I just want to see you in my shirt," he said with a charming grin. She swatted him and laughed.

"I have to leave," she said, her voice quiet and just a little sad.

"I know," he said, chuffing out a sigh.

He let her go and watched her get up, walk to his dresser and dig through his shirts. She pulled out one and held it up to her front. Nodding, she pulled off the shirt she was wearing and replaced it with the one she'd pulled from the drawer. She dropped her tee shirt on top of her backpack as she walked past.

He rolled over onto his back and watched her approach his side of the bed. She put one hand on the left side under his arm and one on the right above his shoulder then leaned over. Catching his mouth, she moved her lips over his. He returned her kiss and held back a groan when he heard her moan.

She pulled back, pecked his lips then stood up straight. Turning, she walked to her backpack, opened it, stuffed her shirt in, closed it then picked it up. She stopped and looked over at him before going around the bookcases.

"Call me," she instructed.

"Of course, Baby," he said.

She nodded then disappeared from sight. Moments later, he heard the door click closed.

Groaning, he stared at the ceiling and grunted. With a sigh, he got up, showered and finished packing his gear. Looking at his watch, he made his bed then lay down on top of the covers. He fell into a light doze. Techie lightly knocked and waited. When he got no answer, he turned the knob and stuck his head in the door.

"Legates," Techie called out.

"Yeah," Legates answered.

"Truck's here," he said.

"Okay," Legates said, getting up off the bed. He grabbed his duffel and followed Techie out, locking the door behind him.

"Did you just lock Michelle in there?" Techie asked, jerking his thumb at the door behind them.

"Nope, she left over an hour ago," Legates grumbled with a pout.

"Awww, poor baby. You're going to miss her aren't you?" Techie said, grinning at Legates.

"That's an affirmative," Legates agreed grumpily.

"Just so you know, it never gets any easier," Techie said truthfully.

"Yippie skippie," Legates said sarcastically.

"You can always dump her," Techie told him with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Legates told him with a frown.

"Then suck it up and when it comes time to reup look at where you and she are and then have a discussion with her if she's still around," Techie said.

"If?" Legates said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit happens. Consider yourself warned it won't be a fun discussion," Techie warned him.

"Unngh," Legates grunted as they went down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Well, he's off to Georgia. Let's see how this plays out...double dates, happy place, weapons, rank pinning, hot sauce (surprise), surprises, jerk nuts, the finger by proxy, complexes, elliptical, outer space, monster stats, heart attack, cold air, edible underwear, virgin sensibilities, bad boy, pain, good stuff, and the she devil that is Michelle.**


	41. Jerk Nuts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I'm not making any money off of this. No copyright infringement intended._

**Jenheir1:** I've tried to tame down my super heroic tendencies that my characters have. Glad it's working =). Ha still working on writing that conversation ;-).  
**ArielBrennan:** LOL Techie asked he just got the answer from a different source =D.**  
AngelBach:** Yeah it's strange...the Simpson have been around so long that you use them without even thinking about it =). The tongue thing was really weird. I was cruising Youtube and it came up on the sidebar. I couldn't resist. He's not really writing the men's frame of mind per se, he's just making sure I don't make them all girlie lol. Interesting about Big Ben...something else I now know that I'll probably never use.  
Silver Maker: I would usually name the song but I couldn't pick one ). Chocolate body paint is too normal for them but there will be something coming up you'll like ).  
**Guinnesshero:** For your next send off I'll make sure you get a proper one =P  
**Yenyen76:** I love when a chapter has a little of this and a little of that.  
**Nertooold54**: Yeah, it's kind of hard to deal with something like that until you've done it for the first time at least.

**Thank you guys for your reviews. They really do make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Jerk Nuts**

Michelle sat down in her class, pulled out her laptop from her backpack, and scowled as it booted up. Rachel sat down next to her and looked over at Michelle.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, looking at the scowl on Michelle's face.

"Hmm, yeah, just not looking forward to the next two weeks," she grumbled.

"Yeah, midterms suck," Rachel agreed.

Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes. Great, her best form of stress relief was gone for two weeks, blech.

"Something is telling me you're not cranky about midterms," Rachel said, probing.

"Josh left for two weeks," Michelle grumbled.

"How come I've never met this Josh guy? I mean I am one of your good friends right? We could double date," Rachel said.

"Rachel, in order to double date you'd have to have a date. You've never met Josh because we spend most of our time in his room naked," Michelle mumbled. Rachel squealed in laughter but stopped abruptly when the professor entered the room.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates sat back in the seat on the plane and took a trip down memory lane. Techie watched a glazed look enter his friends eyes, a smirk spread across his face. Laughing, Techie snapped his fingers in front of Legates' face.

"Hey! I was happy where I was," Legates grumped at him.

"Oh, I know you were," Techie laughed.

Legates immediately looked down at his lap then snatched his head up when Techie burst into laughter.

"I'm going to my happy place," Legates said, closing his eyes, he slipped into a Michelle filled world.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle saved her notes, closed her laptop, and packed everything up. Rachel followed her out into hallway.

"So, he's left for two weeks. He'll be back," Rachel assured her.

"This time," Michelle blurted. Her eyes widened at the thoughts that ran through her mind.

"What do you mean this time?" Rachel asked, following Michelle across the plaza.

"I mean that they could," she sighed as she gave voice to her thoughts, "send him to Afghanistan, again, at any time. Last time he went, it was for a year."

"Are you going to keep seeing him if he goes to Afghanistan for a year?" Rachel asked, curious as to how attached Michelle was to this supposed guy.

"Uhhh, yeah, what kind of question is that?" Michelle asked, flabbergasted at Rachel's question.

"Well, you know it'd be kind of hard," Rachel told her.

"Yes, it would but all good things have a little difficulty," Michelle told her.

"Well, I'm off to Economics," Rachel said happily.

"Have fun," Michelle said, waving and happy it wasn't her going to Economics.

Rachel left halfway across the plaza and Michelle continued on to her Chemistry lab. An hour later, she was walking across the plaza again trying to get that funky smell from the labs out of her nose. She just had Physics left for the day and then she was done.

She had tried to set her classes up so she had them for the first half of the day and pretty much every afternoon free. It worked for some days but not others. She was halfway to Rome Hall when her phone rang. Grunting, she pulled it from her pocket and answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," Legates said, smiling warmly on the other side of the phone.

"Josh, shouldn't you still be in the air?" Michelle asked, looking down at her watch.

"No, sweetheart, we've been off the plane for hours now," he said, gave a throaty chuckle when she heard voices behind him teasing him, calling him sweetheart.

"Are they being mean to you, Honey?" She asked in a sympathetic voice that was over the top.

"Nah, they're just jealous. They're the graduates. They made us bunk with them and most of them haven't seen a girl in so long their balls are black," he told her, his voice laced with fake empathy. Michelle was still walking and laughed at his comment.

"Awww, poor babies," she mocked.

"HEY!" She heard bellowed.

"Josh, did you put me on speaker phone, you butt monkey," she growled at him.

"Yeah, sorry, sweetheart. I needed my hands and besides it's fun to torture the guys," he said, laughing.

"Baby, you haven't been gone long enough to need your hands free while I'm on the phone with you," she purred. There was a moment of silence.

"Give them a minute, Michelle. They're just trying to get over that voice. They'll laugh in a minute when they actually figure out what exactly it was that you said," Techie said, choking out the words.

"Maybe I should repeat that then," she said, pausing.

"Wouldn't matter, sweetheart. You had their attention and had them at attention when you purred," Legates said, disassembling the weapon he'd been given for the games.

Michelle smirked then sat down on a bench under one of the trees. The breeze whistled by and she shivered just a little. Then to Legates' and his unit's astonishment, she drawled the sentence this time sounding like she'd fallen out of a Tennessee town.

"Baby, you haven't been gone long enough to need your hands free while I'm on the phone with you," she purred with a southern drawl.

"Ahh, home," one of the guys called out.

"Sorry, can't do Georgia. Don't have anyone around here that has one of those," Michelle said, silently laughing.

"Michelle," Legates said, warning her while biting back his laughter at her intentional jab.

"What? I have a guy from Tennessee in my Physics class. I spend a lot of time talking to him," she said, shrugging and struggling not to laugh.

"Reeehhhheeeaaallllyyyy," Legates said, stretching the word out.

"Grow up, Josh," Michelle said.

"Are you two married? Because if you are, you should know he's not wearing his ring," a voice called out. Michelle jerked her head back in surprise and shook her head.

"Shut up, dipshit," Legates said. Michelle could hear Brown laughing in the background.

"When's your next class?" Legates asked, as he started cleaning pieces.

"Forty minutes," she replied automatically. Legates' eyebrow rose when he heard a bike whiz by where she was sitting.

"Baby, are you sitting outside?" He asked her, knowing darn well she was.

"Yep," she replied.

"Why?" He asked, curious as to why she was sitting outside.

"Meh, I was here, there was a bench and my voice won't echo out here," she said. She saw Tanya walking up and mentally groaned.

"Uh, oh," she said.

"What?" Legates asked, his attention suddenly on high alert. Then he knew why.

"Hey, is that the Greek god?" Tanya asked, sitting down.

Legates chin dropped to his chest as he struggled with his embarrassment and laughter. Michelle sighed and grunted. Hitting the speaker button, she set the phone down on the bench between them so their legs were blocking the wind.

"Hi, Tanya," Legates said, picking up another piece of his weapon. She heard a whooping noise and jerked her head back.

"He's in the barracks with a bunch of blue ball graduates. Apparently, he needs his hands free for something," Michelle said, waggling her eyebrows and grinning.

Tanya snickered and Legates sighed. There was a sudden whooping noise in the background and Michelle heard a loud ruckus in the background.

"Josh, what is that?" Michelle asked, her eyes going wide.

"They're pining rank of Specialist on Perkins and Goodman," Legates said, snickering at the sight of Perkins getting the crap punched out of him.

"What is that?" Michelle asked, squinting her eyes as she strained to listen to the commotion in the background.

"It's a military thing. Perkins and Goodman made Specialist and now," he chuckled almost evilly, "we're pinning their stripes on."

Michelle winced and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the phone and focused on the good part. Two of the men in the unit had made rank.

"Aww, congratulations Cupcake," Michelle said, smiling, "you too Goodman. I think the whole pinning thing is just a way for you guys to touch each other."

"Is your mind always in the gutter, baby?" Legates asked, scared of the answer he was about to receive.

"You should know, you're the one who dragged it down there," she said, laughing.

"Oh, no you didn't go there. Haven't we had this discussion?" Legates asked her, smiling at the memory from the day before.

"Yep, and you couldn't prove your statement then either," she told him.

"Unexplained bacon," he muttered. Michelle giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"You keep doing stuff like that and I'll tell Martinez," she threatened.

"Aww, sweetheart, you said you wouldn't," he semi-whined. She laughed and shook her head.

"Can I tell Tanya? She'll appreciate it," she asked. Legates hung his head again and shook it.

"Alright, alright, but if it gets back to Martinez both of you are going to die," he muttered towards the phone. Tanya looked up at Michelle expectantly.

"Later," she told her.

"Oh that reminds me, I have to order some hot sauce," Michelle said, digging out her laptop and booting it up.

"Wait, your girlfriend orders hot sauce? What don't they carry it in stores there in DC?" One of the guys asked Legates, with a look of disbelief on his face.

Tanya bellowed out a laugh at the guy's comment. She was looking over Michelle's shoulder.

"Holy Crap the price went up," Tanya gaped at the sixteen dollar price on the hot sauce.

"Hmm, yeah there was a frost and a lot of the peppers didn't make it," Michelle mumbled. Legates looked over his shoulder at the guys and smirked.

"Oooohh, they put in a snack section," Michelle said gleefully.

"Oh, shit," Legates muttered.

"So, she likes spicy snacks," the same guy said, shrugging his shoulders. Techie bellowed out a laugh as he put together what she wouldn't tell Martinez.

"I don't think you quite understand how spicy she likes stuff, Williams," Techie said, biting back his laughter.

"Order an extra bottle, sweetheart. Martinez is possessive about his hot sauce," Legates told her.

"I ordered a case. Easier that way," she said.

"Oooo, look at that. You know how much fun that could be?" Tanya squealed, pointing to the page.

Michelle's eyes read the description and she smirked and added three to the cart.

"You're going to order-" she fell silent when Michelle's hand clapped over her mouth.

"Baby, should I be afraid?" Legates asked, scared again at the answer.

"Afraid wouldn't be exactly the word I would use," Tanya purred and Legates' eyes shot to the phone.

"Hey, look, Jerk Nuts. Maybe we should order some to send to those poor guys down there at Benning," Michelle said, laughing. Legates' head dropped back and he started chuckling.

"Oh, order me some of those and I'll pay you back," Tanya said, pointing to the wasabi peanuts.

Michelle stuck one in the cart then checked out. Legates looked at Techie with mock scared expression on his face.

"I'm very afraid," he told him. Techie shook his head and laughed.

"Aww, Legates, are you scared of a little Tabasco sauce," Williams taunted with a laugh. Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm afraid of Mongoose sauce," he grumbled.

"What the hell is that?" Williams asked, looking at Legates.

"It's a hot sauce that would make your pucker hole burn," Michelle replied.

"Excuse me?" Williams barked in irritation that she thought he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"She's not kidding," Legates muttered, picking up the barrel of his weapon and looking down it.

"Three million Scoville units. Google it," Michelle told Williams with a smirk in her voice then looked down at her watch with a frown.

"Ehhhh, I don't wanna go," she whined.

"Aww, physics?" Legates asked, already knowing that was the class she hated this semester.

"Uh huh," she whined.

"Come on, Michelle, physics isn't bad," Goodman said, smiling.

"Shut up, Goodman," she said, frowning. Goodman just laughed at her. Michelle glared at the phone and flipped it the bird.

"Put that finger down, sweetheart. I'll do it by proxy," Legates said, turning he flipped off Goodman.

Goodman laughed and the men around him laughed at him. Michelle heard a clank of metal hitting metal.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Michelle asked, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"He's playing with his gun," Addison yelled, laughing.

"Honey, should you let those little boys watch you do that? They might get a complex," she said, smirking.

Legates shook his head and grinned at her comment. The men behind him hooted and hollered.

"Yeah, they might not like bologna," Tanya said, looking over at Michelle with a wink.

Michelle, Tanya and Legates burst into laughter and the men just looked at each other in confusion.

"The lovebirds are so weird," Perkins muttered.

"Shut up, Cupcake," Michelle said, grinning. The men burst into laughter at her nickname.

"I'm cleaning the weapon that they gave me to use for the next two weeks," Legates informed her.

"Ahhh see that's not what Addison said," Michelle replied.

"I know," Legates shot back.

"You'd better behave or you won't get your surprise," she cooed. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"Ruh roh, Michelle is being sweet. Somethings up," Techie muttered.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Michelle said in a hurt tone. The guys awwwwed and Legates shook his head with a smirk.

"She's the master," he murmured.

"You'd better believe it, Baby," she purred and his eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Legates asked, glancing at his watch.

"The door to the building is five feet in front of me. Then I turn left and walk two doors down. Tadaa, I'm in class," she said smugly.

"Besides we're having fun screwing with ya'll," Tanya said devilishly.

"Oh, hell," Legates muttered. Michelle giggled and waggled her eyebrows at Tanya.

"Oh you are bad," Tanya said.

"Excuse me?" Legates asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Not you, her," Tanya clarified.

"That I knew or rather I found out," he said, laughing. Michelle sucked on her teeth and sighed while shaking her head.

"I do believe that's a 'you ain't seen shit yet' look on her face," Tanya told him.

Legates looked at the ceiling and crossed himself.

"Sweetcheeks, you're not Catholic," Techie sputtered out between laughs.

"Yeah, Sweetcheeks," Michelle murmured.

"Please don't call me that, Baby," Legates requested.

"Okay, sweetie. But why?" She asked, confused as to why he wouldn't want her to call him that.

"Because the guys call me that and I'd rather think of other things than them when you're talking to me," he explained.

"Like what my boobs would look like covered in chocolate and bacon?" She asked innocently, looking around.

"Exactly," Legates agreed over the stunned silence behind him. Techie, Perkins, Wilson, and Goodman kept the silence for about ten seconds then burst into laughter.

"Okay, Honey, I have to get gone or I'll be late," Michelle said sweetly.

"'Yup, I'll call you later tonight," he told her.

"Okay, I should be back from the gym around threeish so anytime after that," she told him.

"Got it and now I have lovely images," he muttered.

"Bye," she said, stuffing everything into her backpack.

"Bye," he answered then heard the line go dead.

Reaching over, he hung up the phone and returned to cleaning his weapon. The hum of voices started up behind him and he remained silent.

Michelle grunted, stood up and headed into her Physics class with Tanya one step behind.

"Where is he?" Tanya asked, rushing behind her friend.

"Georgia," Michelle said, scowling.

"Ooohhh, tough luck. How long?" Tanya asked, following Michelle into the class room and sitting down next to her.

"Two weeks," Michelle said with a sigh.

"It's not that bad," Tanya said with a grin.

Michelle thought about poking her friend in the eye. Sitting down, she pulled out her laptop again and turned it on. She scowled at the screen then went surfing on the internet and stopped when the professor walked in. Tanya had been watching over Michelle's arm and smirked at her friend.

An hour and a half later, Michelle shut her laptop down and closed the computer. She really did hate physics.

"Remind me to see if I can talk to Zack," she muttered.

"Yes, ma'am," Tanya said, shooting Michelle a strange look.

Michelle set out towards the gym and hoped there was an elliptical open. With her music blasting in her ears, she climbed on the elliptical and drifted off to her happy place. No nightmares, no bad memories, no panic, naked Legates and a smile spread across her face. Jeanie watched from the desk with a smirk on her face.

Michelle was in outer space in some very nice place and didn't notice the guys using the equipment around her. Jackie saw Michelle's phone vibrate on the stand in front of her. Getting up, she walked to the elliptical and waved her hand in front of Michelle's eyes, getting her attention. Michelle gave her a nod and Jackie pointed to her phone. Pulling her earbuds out, Michelle smiled.

"Thanks," she said, picking up the bluetooth and hooked it in her ear without breaking stride.

"Hello," she said, slightly puffing.

"Michelle?" Legates asked, slightly unsure if it was her, she sounded funny.

"Yep, what are you up to?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Sitting here in the corner on the other side of the room from everyone else, talking to you," he said in a low tone.

She chuckled and suddenly noticed that there was a lot of men around her. Groaning, she slowed down and began her cool down.

"Baby, why are you huffing and puffing?" Legates asked, worried that something might be wrong.

"Still on an elliptical," she huffed. Legates looked at his watch and frowned.

"Sweetheart, it's three thirty. How long have you been on the elliptical," Legates asked, her his brow furrowed with worry.

"Eh, about an hour," she mumbled, finally coming to a stop.

Picking up her iPod and phone, she climbed down. She wiped down the machine before heading to the locker room. Jeanie snickered and watched as the men turned to watch her leave.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Going to change and go home to shower. Maybe get some studying in or maybe do something else," she said in a teasing tone.

"Arrgghh, you are evil woman just plain evil," Legates growled through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to start reciting monster stats at me?" She asked with a devilish grin spread across her face.

"I just might have to," he said, breathing deeply.

She chuckled as she entered the locker room and walked to her locker. She spun the dial and quickly opened it. Legates closed his eyes and listened to her as she pulled her clothes off.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me? Do you realize the mental pictures I'm having here?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"No, but if you give me few minutes I might be able to talk you into a heart attack," she smirked.

"Hooboy, maybe I should go for a walk," he mumbled.

"Maybe you should," she snickered, "because I was looking up all kinds of interesting things on the internet in the five minutes before class started today."

"Ohhh hell," he gulped, standing up and walking out the door. Techie watched his friend go and shook his head.

"She's going to kill him," he muttered.

"Oh but what a way to go," Perkins sighed.

Every man except for Legates turned and looked at him.

"What? I mean, get killed by a beautiful woman," he muttered.

Legates walked out into the cold evening air.

"And what kind of interesting things did you find on the internet?" Legates with an interested yet slightly apprehensive tone.

Michelle let out a low chuckled after she pulled on her shirt. She wiggled into her jeans and Legates groaned as he heard her zipper.

"Not helping, really not helping," he said gruffly.

"Awww, baby, are you having a bad trip? It's only your first day and you still have thirteen more to go," she teased.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

"Are you always this grumpy when you leave?" She asked, pulling the shoulder straps of her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Nope, it's all your fault. You made it so there's somewhere I'd rather be," he told her honestly.

"Oh it's my fault?" She asked in a fake snarky tone. He grinned on the other side of the line.

"Absolutely, all your fault," he told her.

"I should hang up on you," she said.

"I'll just call you back," he told her.

She was chuckling as she walked past Jeanie. Jeanie waved and Michelle returned the wave. There was a light sigh across the gym as Michelle disappeared.

"You can let your guts out now guys," Jackie said with a smirk.

Michelle shivered as the cold air hit her skin.

"Shit, it's cold," she chattered.

"Baby, it's forty here in Georgia I can't imagine how cold it is up there," he told her.

"One block, one block," she chanted with chattering teeth.

"Until?" He asked in a perplexed voice, knowing her dorm was more than one block from the gym.

"Metro," she said between clenched teeth. He heard her moving then a swish and a moment later he heard her sigh.

"You know this sucks don't you? I've gotten used to you being around," she whined. He chuffed out a laugh and looked up at the cold Georgia sky.

"Tell me about it. Even better, they stuck us in barracks which means we're on standard beds. For my own safety I have to sleep curled up. By the end of the games my back and my nuts will hurt," he grunted.

"Awww, Baby, we'll have to get you a bed you can fit on," Michelle said. He snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"The only bed I can stretch out on is a California king," he grumped. Michelle grinned and tucked that bit of information away.

"Nothing to say about that?" He asked in surprise at her silence.

"Nope, just means when I buy a bed I gotta buy a humgenormous one," she said, smiling.

He laughed at her word and sent a silent prayer of thanks heavenward. Michelle sucked in a deep breath as the metro slid to a stop at her station. Getting off the train, she high tailed it up the steps and into the night air. She hustled down the block and up the steps to her building. With the wave of her wallet the door clicked open and she rushed into the entryway.

"Better?" Legates asked with a smug grin.

"Yes, smartass. And now I'm going to take a shower because you know I'm a stinky chick," she said sarcastically.

"You going to let me go then," he said hesitantly, half hoping she would half hoping she wouldn't.

"Nope, I have every intention of taking you with me. If I start to make weird noises it's me getting electrocuted," she laughed.

"Now don't go doing that," he said. She giggled as she stuck her key in the door.

"No, phone has speaker phone. You should remember it's what clued you into my tingling lady parts," she laughed. He grinned at her through the phone.

"You are in an ornery mood aren't you?" He asked, laughing at her playfulness.

"I'm just excited for your surprise to get here," she teased him.

"Aww, come on. Tell me what it is, pllleeeeeaaaaassssseeee," he begged.

"Nope, but I'll show you when you get back if you're a good boy," she promised.

"Show me? Hrmm is it lacy?" He asked, trying to get her to give a hint.

"God, I hope not," she muttered, giggling.

"Is it silky?" He asked, having way to much fun with this.

"Hrmm, yeah, you could describe it like that," she said, grinning as she moved through the living room. She waved at Brittney as she walked through the room.

"Can you wear it?" He asked, his eyes lighting up at the mental images flashing through his brain.

"Umm, I'm not sure if you are supposed to but I plan on wearing it," she said, a mischievous tone coming into her voice.

"Oh Lord. It's not edible underwear is it? Because those things are nasty," he told her.

She stopped mid-stride in the middle of her room, pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it.

"Absolutely not," she said, putting the phone up to her ear.

"What was with the silence?" He asked, having the sneaking suspicion she had in fact bought edible underwear.

"I was looking at the phone wondering a. if you'd lost your ever loving mind and b. where the hell you'd eaten edible underwear. Then I realized I didn't want that second question answered so feel free not to," she told him. He started laughing and men trickling outside the barracks for a smoke looked over at him.

"Lets just say, they're not all they're cracked up to be," he said.

"LALALALALALALALALA," she sang loud and off key while putting a finger in her opposite ear. Legates burst into rolling laughter at her singing.

"You just offended my virgin sensibilities," she told him in a serious guys standing near the door stepped closer to Legates, trying to hear what was making him laugh so hard he was hunched over.

"Sweetheart, if you still have virgin sensibilities I haven't done something right," he said between gasps of laughter. A smirk spread across her face and she did a happy dance around the room.

"You just openly admitted that I had virgin sensibilities until I met you. Therefore, I was a good girl until you came along," she sing songed at him. Legates smacked a palm to his forehead and shook his head back and forth.

"Yep, you're going to be the death of me no doubt," he laughed.

"I do what I can," she laughed, walking to her bathroom.

She turned off bluetooth and hit speaker then set the phone down. She began pulling her clothes off and Legates was quiet on the other end listening with a grin on his face.

"Yo, Legates, what the hell are you doing that has a shit eating grin plastered on your face," Addison yelled.

"Nothing you want to hear about," Legates called back.

"Awwww, man," Addison said before disappearing back into the barracks.

Legates chuckled as Addison disappeared into the building. Legates heard the shower start and he closed his eyes. Images of her in his shower jumped to the forefront of his mind.

"So what exactly are these war games?" She asked him as she grabbed her bottle of body wash.

"Uhh just tests to show the guys what kind of situations they could run into. They have to find the bad guys and such," he told her.

"And you are there why?" She asked, confused as to why the unit was down there.

"Because at least seven of the next fourteen days, we'll be the bad guys," he said, grinning.

"Ohhh, bad boy. Tut tut," she teased.

"Woman, you are being evil," he said in a gravelly tone.

"Okay, okay, I'll behave. Can't have you sporting wood for two weeks," she murmured just over the sound of the shower.

"Too late," he muttered back.

Michelle giggled then sucked in a breath as a pain shot from her lower abdomen to her back. With a groan, she fell to her knees with a whine.

"Michelle?" Legates asked, having her heard her fall but not the whine. Michelle breathed in panting breaths through the pain.

"Michelle?" Legates asked a little louder starting to get worried.

"Just a minute," Michelle snarled in pain.

She breathed through the cramp and crawled to the front of the tub and turned the water off. Using the edge of the tub, she levered herself up and out of the tub. She sat down gingerly on the mat on the floor.

"What's today?" She asked as another pain ripped through her body.

"Uhhh, the seventh, why?" He asked, scowling at the phone.

"Fuuuccckkkkk," she whined. She couldn't believe she'd lost track of the days.

"Baby, what is going on?" He asked now really worried.

He could hear her panting breaths through the phone. After the pain passed, she sucked in a breath ready to deliver what she needed done before the pain hit her again.

"Call, Cam, please. Tell her I forgot to get my shot and I need the really good stuff. All the way around, everything," Michelle rushed out before she started panting. Legates walked quickly into the barracks.

"Hey, gimme your phone," Legates called to Techie.

Techie's eyebrow rose when he saw Legates had one phone up to his ear already. Shrugging, he tossed Legates his cell phone.

"Gimme her number, sweetheart," Legates said calmly.

Turning his back on the people in the room, he walked back outside the barracks. He heard Michelle spit out the numbers in rapid fire succession. He'd almost think she was angry but he would be clueless as to what he'd done to cause it. He shook his head as he dialed. He heard the other phone ring and put his phone on his shoulder as he waited for Cam to answer.

"Dr. Saroyan," Cam answered her phone.

"Dr. Saroyan, it's Legates. I have Michelle on the other line and she's not sounding too healthy. She told me to tell you that she didn't get her shot and to bring the really good stuff. All the way around, everything," he repeated Michelle's statement to Cam.

"I'm going to kill her. What the hell was she doing Friday that she couldn't get her shot," Cam grumbled. Legates whistled and looked at the sky and tried to be invisible.

"Dammit, then you need to keep a calendar," she grumbled.

"Of what? I have no clue what's going on," Legates said completely confused. Cam sighed and rolled her eyes as she gathered her supplies.

"I'll let her explain it," Cam said, hanging up on him.

Turning back to his phone, he hit end on Techie's phone and carried it back into the barracks.

"She's on her way, Baby. You going to explain what's going on? I'm really confused here," he said, handing Techie his phone.

Techie watched in surprise as Legates spun on his heel and headed back outside again. Techie squinted mentally calculated and burst into rolling laughter. Goodman looked at Techie and gave him a questioning look.

"Poor, Legates, he's about to be introduced to the she devil that is Michelle," Techie said, snickering.

"Oh damn, really?" Wilson asked, shaking his head and snickering.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Williams asked, fingering the cards in his hands.

"He did get off lucky though," Wilson said, dealing out a card, "I mean he's not going to be there. So it's not like he's not already celibate."

"Wait, why are we talking about this? Unnghh it's Michelle," Techie said, shivering and making a disgusted face.

"Be that as it may, she's still a girl," Wilson said, grinning at his cards.

"Awww man...why...unngggh...that's gross," Goodman said.

Legates moved outside and let out a huff of air, waiting for Michelle to answer his question. He could hear her moving around and breathing like she was in labor. He heard cabinets opening and closing then he heard her pick up the phone. Some more silence then he heard her whine as she crawled up on the bed.

"Baby, I can tell you're in pain but what happened? Is this from spending an hour on the elliptical?" He asked worried that she'd overexerted herself.

"No, sort of, dammit I don't know," she snarled in frustration, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Okay, calm down and tell me exactly what his going on?" He said in a soothing tone that made her glare a the phone on the pillow next to her.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow we have more boxes to pack...oh wait... that's real life sorry about that. Michelle and Legates have...heat, super monster bitch, Demerol, peanut sacrilege, an obstacle course, bustiers, Black Friday plans, UK 103, Michelle to the rescue, falling down, a door, sharpie markers, post it notes, tears, and explanations.**


	42. Forehead Tattoo

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. No copyright infringement intended._

**Yenyen76**: Yeah, felt the need to educate a man. Even if he is fictional. All men think all women get PMS and they are soooo wrong. And then if they run into a woman with PMDD well...  
**Angelbach**: Meh, midterms weren't bad it was finals that sucked lol. As harsh as it may sound not everybody is able to be a military other (spouse/boyfriend/girlfriend ectera). I liked Zach too but I'm not a viewer who is raging to bring him back.  
**Nertooold54**: You sure do get to find out what shots she missed. Poor Legates my butt lol he got lucky. Could you imagine what would have happened if he'd been there. She devil! ;-)  
**Silver Maker**: Green monkey eggs? Bwuhahahaha, okay, oye vey there's a comparison I would have never thought of. Yeah, some men seem to think every woman has PMS and they don't realize there is worse. Heh, til they run into a woman whose hormonal system is out of wack heh, heh. BTDTWTB  
**ArielBrennan**: Meh shame? What shame? ROFL. I'll explain the shot thing down in A/N2.

**Thank you guys for the reviews (or comments as they are now coming up in my email). Yes I see you lurkers out there too and I love ya'll too.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Forehead Tattoo**

"Not heating up fast enough," she bitched, glaring at the heating pad. Legates let out a sigh of irritation.

"Don't even start that shit with me. I've been being good but keep it up and you'll get a good taste of it," Michelle snapped at him.

Legates head rocked back at the anger in her tone that had seemingly come from nowhere. He heard her breathing again and then heard her sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Honey, I'm..I'm.." she said with a sigh.

Her face had flushed pink of course he'd be on the phone with her the first he heard about this. Legates heard her sigh and stayed silent hoping she'd finally say something. Pushing didn't seem like such a good idea. He heard a brisk knock then Cam's voice.

"Alright, missy, you need to remember to go and get your shots," Cam said, dropping the bag on the bed and pulling out several items. Michelle whined at her then glanced at the stuff on the bed.

"Yes, I brought both shots. I had to call Paul to get your Depro," Cam said, resignedly. Legates listened in silence since Michelle seemed to have forgotten about him.

"And you need to talk to Legates, he's completely clueless. It might be nice to clue him into the fact that you turn into super monster bitch once a month," Cam said, swabbing Michelle's butt cheek.

"Oh and it's nice to have it all out and ready for me too," Cam said, smirking at Michelle.

She popped the needle into the muscle and felt a little bad when Michelle winced. Legates was standing in the Georgian night listening to Cam. He bit back a laugh when she described Michelle as being a super monster bitch. But the once a month caught his attention and it dawned on him they'd pretty much been having pretty regular sex.

"I'm going to give you a shot of Demerol then leave you some Darvocet," Cam said, swabbing Michelle's upper arm.

Legates eyes bugged as he heard the painkillers Cam was giving Michelle. Swallowing, he closed his mouth and leaned back against the wall of the barracks.

"Okay, lets go get you dressed," Cam said, grunting as she helped Michelle into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet.

Walking back to Michelle's room, Cam dug through her drawers and found everything Michelle would need. She walked into the bathroom and handed Michelle her clothes. Michelle slowly pulled them on and then bent over gasping in pain.

"The Demerol will kick in in a few minutes," Cam said, rubbing Michelle's back. Helping her to her feet, Cam helped Michelle back into bed.

"I put your chocolate in the freezer for in the morning," Cam said, smiling softly.

There were some things she was glad she could do for Michelle that didn't require her medical license like buying her Godiva when she felt like crap. Cam slipped from the room, closing the door behind her. Michelle let out a deep sigh and Legates figured it was time to talk to her before she fell asleep.

"Mmm, well that was interesting," Legates said quietly. Michelle let a stoned smile slide across her face.

"Honey, I become a super monster bitch once a month," she said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So, I hear. Now this is how your monthly thing is all the time?" He asked, trying to wrap his mind around the kind of pain he heard her panting through.

"Mmm it is when I forget to get my shots of Depro," she muttered.

Legates rubbed his head and frowned. He was really not understanding. He knew about it, he knew what happened, he knew first hand about PMS but no one he'd been with ever dropped to the floor and required Demerol.

"Sweetheart, I'm not an idiot really but I'm still a little confused," he mumbled.

"Honey, I'm sleepy so I'll just say I have PMDD. I'll talk to you day after tomorrow. You really aren't going to want to talk to me tomorrow," she said, snuggling down with her heating pad.

"Okay, Baby, I'll talk to in a day or two," he rumbled.

She mumbled sleepily then he heard the phone click. Hanging up his line, he opened his internet and typed in PMDD. He browsed the results wincing at some of the descriptions. Lovely, she didn't get just PMS she got PMS on crack. He'd have to talk to her when she was sober so next month he could come properly armed. Walking in, he sat down at the tables and looked around.

"So, you going to deal me in or what?" He asked with a grin on his face. Smirking, Techie tossed him some cards.

"Aww, does Michelle not feel so good?" Perkins asked with fake sympathy.

"I'd say no since Dr. Saroyan just gave her a shot of Demerol," Legates said, looking at his cards. Techie did a double take and frowned.

"Are you serious?" Techie asked, staring right at Legates. Legates looked up and met Techie's eye.

"As a heart attack," Legates answered.

He stared blankly at the cards in his hands and sucked the corner of his lip into his mouth. Williams grinned and Techie smirked. Legates continued worrying with his lip and his mind wandered to the sounds Michelle had made. He really didn't like it when she was hurting and he was so far away. Not that there was anything he could have done.

"Your turn, fartblossom," Perkins said, throwing a peanut at Legates. Legates snapped his head up and caught the peanut in his mouth.

"Cupcake, don't be throwing boiled peanuts. That's sacrilege," Legates growled as he dropped his bet into the pile and raised it.

"What's got you all in space there boy?" Williams asked, twirling a toothpick in his mouth. Legates raised an eyebrow at Williams.

"Nothing you'd know anything about," Legates murmured. He watched the faces of the men around the table. He went back into space for a second.

"Oh yeah, try me," Williams said, smirking at Legates.

"First let's get something straight. I was graduating Ranger school while you were a freshman in high school so no I'm not your boy. Second, I somehow doubt with the peach fuzz on your cheeks that you'd know anything about a woman," Legates said in a slow even tone.

The men around the table burst into laughter and smacked Williams on the back as his face turned red. It came down to Legates and Techie, Techie staring intently and Legates spacing in and out. The bet just kept going and going until they were both all in.

"Okay, one weekend. No interruptions. You disappear for the entire weekend," Legates said. Techie nodded his head in agreement.

"And you...let's see...you lend me your car for a weekend. The whole weekend Friday when I wake up to Sunday when I go to bed," Techie said. Perkins sucked in a breath and his eyes bugged out in surprise when Legates nodded in agreement.

"Dude, Techie, you are so screwed because you ain't bunking with us for an entire weekend," Perkins said, laughing.

"Aw, honey bunches, I thought you liked it when we snuggled," Techie said, laughing. Perkins looked at the ceiling, shaking his head, and muttering under his breath.

"Read 'em and weep, Baby. A flush," Techie said, laying out his.

Legates shook his head and sighed.

"Too bad all I have is this stinking ole... royal flush," Legates said, smirking and laying out his hearts.

"Awww man," Techie sighed.

"Pay up, gentlemen," Legates said, tapping the table.

"You done?" Williams asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I have cash, a weekend without someone crashing my time with Michelle, and I'm tired," Legates said, waggling his eyebrows. Goodman snorted and shook his head.

"You have a draining night?" Goodman asked with a grin plastered across his face.

"Yeah, Michelle showed me something your mom taught her," Legates said a smirk on his face.

The men laughed as they threw their money down. Scooping it up, Legates walked to his rack and climbed up.

"Techie, why am I always on top?" Legates grumbled over towards Techie.

"Because you have sweet cheeks," Techie calmly answered. The new guys looked around as Legates unit roared in laughter.

"Ya'll are just jealous. I got a girlfriend and a nickname. What did ya'll get? Yeah I thought so," Legates mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning dragged on and on for Legates. They were forced to run an obstacle course as if they wouldn't be able to do that. Legates stood at the end of the obstacle course with Techie, Goodman, Wilson and Perkins, watching the rest of their unit trail in and the new guys making their way through the course.

"Pretty boy over there is scared of getting dirty," Legates said, pointing at Koltun who was avoiding the mud and taking longer because of it.

"Maybe if we shoot at him, he'll learn to run through it instead of around it," Goodman suggested.

Legates shot a smirk at Goodman and shook his head. Williams was the first to finish the course and stood next to the other men watching.

"I still think we should shoot him," Goodman muttered. Williams stared at Goodman as if the other man had lost his mind.

"What? When you're moving through a town or jungle you can't duck around mud all the time like pretty boy over there is doing," Goodman said, pointing.

"Come on, Koltun. I know Polish people can run," Williams hollered.

Goodman looked to the sky and shook his head. When Koltun finally crossed the line and stood huffing next to the other men he glared at Williams.

"My family is Ukrainian not Polish you stupid shit," he gasped out.

Legates started chuckling and shook his head. It was going to be a long two weeks he could tell. These men had yet to form a good strong bond. One good trip to the middle of nowhere should fix that.

Later that afternoon, Legates found himself walking down the streets of Columbus killing time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mannequin that made him freeze in his tracks. Turning, he walked over to the store window and squinted at the bustier on display.

Grinning, he walked into the store, twenty minutes later he left the shop sixty bucks lighter but oh so happy. The days seemed to drag for both Michelle and Legates yet they continued to put one foot in front of the other. The dragging was interrupted by the ringing of Legates phone one night.

"Hi, baby," he said, grinning. The guys groaned and laughed at his answer.

"Josh, you shouldn't have," she said, her eyes glowing as they slid over the bustier and matching panties laying on the bed.

"Ahh, I see your gift arrived," he said smugly.

"Yes, it did and it's gorgeous," she said, running her finger over the black piping.

"Yeah, well I'm hoping to see it on you, at least for a brief period," he said huskily. She let out a throaty chuckle.

"You will. I just had to call and thank you. I've got to get to bed," she pouted.

"Okay, sweetheart, go to bed," he whispered. They ended the call and the days continued to drag.

Before either of them knew it, it was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and Legates had gotten news they were heading home early. They'd be there Friday instead of Sunday. Picking up the phone, he borderline gleefully called Michelle.

Michelle was crossing the Plaza for what seemed like the thirtieth time that day when Tanya and Dwayne caught up to her.

"So, you ready for Friday?" Tanya asked, rubbing her hands together and skipping lightly. Michelle looked at Tanya with a bemused expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked, pulling her backpack around so she could pull her phone from the front pocket.

"We made plans last year. Black Friday shopping for the kids. We've got coupons, we got money and we got people but you know we need you," Tanya said.

"Yeah," Dwayne agreed.

"Shit! I did forget but I don't have anything planned and Josh is out of town," Michelle said, putting her phone in her jacket pocket.

"Okay, Dwayne, Brittney, you and me are going to meet at Toys R Us since that's the one that takes the most experience. The others are going to either Walmart or Target. Their flyers that have things circled in black marker so they should be good," Tanya said, rattling off the information. Michelle's head was processing, filing and storing information.

"When are we meeting?" Michelle asked, pulling her phone back out and opened her calendar then began entering the information for a reminder.

"11:30 Thursday night, Toys R Us is opening at Midnight. The other stores are opening at 10:00pm so the others will be there earlier," Dwayne said, digging through his pockets. Michelle saved her notification and nodded.

"Where are you going now?" Tanya asked Michelle with a twinkle in her eye.

"Going to the Lab to see who is having Thanksgiving Dinner and when it is," Michelle said, still heading towards the Metro.

"So we'll see you Thursday night at 11:30 then," Tanya called out.

"Of course," Michelle called back. Michelle hurried down into the metro station, paid, and got on her train. As she sat down her pocket started to play Beauty and the Beast.

"Heellloooo," she cooed into the phone, making Legates smirk on the other end.

"I have good news," he told her.

"So lay it on me," she said, smiling.

"Ahem," he coughed with a devilish twinkle in his eye, "we're leaving early. We'll be home on Friday instead of Sunday."

"That's great," she purred.

"So, what are you doing Friday night?" He asked, expecting a smutty answer from her.

"I have plans with some friends that I made last year," she said apologetically as she chewed on the inside of her lip. Legates mind churned rapidly.

"Oh, ah, I guess we can get together on Saturday or something," he said, rubbing the back of his head in irritation that wasn't making its way to his voice.

"Josh, if I could beg off these plans I would but I can't. Honey, you know I would if I could," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I have to go. I'll call you later okay," he told her brusquely.

"Okay," she said in a soft voice.

A moment later she heard the line click closed and hit the end button on her phone. Sighing, she dropped the phone in her pocket and continued her ride.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates glowered at his phone and dropped it in his pocket. He walked into the chow hall for dinner and sat down to eat.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes, Sweetcheeks?" Perkins asked with a charming smile.

Legates glowered at him and turned to his meal. Techie's eyebrows rose at Legates attitude. He only remembered one other time Legates had been like this and it was after, her. Techie shuddered remembering the vampiric cougar that had latched on to Legates. Legates had gotten really attached to her and sulked when she had moved on to greener pastures. To be exact pastures that were five years younger. Techie didn't know all of the details only what he saw.

Techie ate slowly watching Legates from the corner of his eye. Legates was sulking and Techie could think of only one thing that would make him that cranky, Michelle. The next two days passed in a haze of crankiness and even the guys who didn't know Legates were ducking him. With a sigh, Techie settled into his plane seat next to Legates and closed his eyes. Hopefully, the flight would be uneventful.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle struggled through the crowds, grabbing toys and throwing them into the cart. Dwayne acted as a human shield as the women fought the other people in the store for the best bargains. Five carts, four crushed toes, one elbowed eye socket, and three cranky people later, they pushed their carts to the checkout lines.

They divided up the money and began to check out. Michelle let out a sigh and looked at her watch. She wanted to cry, it was four o'clock and she hadn't eaten or slept since six the night before. She was close to the twenty four hour mark and all she wanted to do was go home. She helped load the toys up, waved to the others and headed home. Arriving, she walked into her dorm, up to her room and into the living room.

"Hey, Michelle, have fun?" Brittney asked as Michelle walked past her. Brittney grinned as Michelle grunted when she walked past.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates looked around at the dorm and growled as he paced in the room, cracking his knuckles. Techie watched him pace and shook his head.

"Come on, Techie, I need a drink," Legates growled.

"Why do I have to go?" Techie asked in an almost whining tone.

"Because I'm going to need either someone to carry me back or bail me out for doing something stupid," Legates growled.

They stepped out into the hallway and men scattered to their rooms. The two men left the dorm, crossed the street and onto the base after showing their ID's. They made their way directly to the bar. Techie followed Legates into the bar and sat down next to him. He eyed his friend and wondered what the hell was going on in his head. The bartender walked up and looked at them.

"What can I get you guys?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Beer," Techie said.

"UK 103," Legates said. The bartender whistled between his teeth and set up the shot.

"How many of those can he have before he either throws up or ends up in the hospital?" Techie asked, pointing at the shot glass. The bartender eyed Legates frame and squinted his eye.

"Six I'd say, maybe two more than that," the bartender said.

"Flag me when he hits four. Legates, give me your phone, dumbass," Techie said.

Legates grunted at him and reached in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and handed it over. Techie stood up and walked to a table in the back corner. Legates sat looking at the shot glass and ran his finger around the top edge. Picking it up, he downed the shot.

"Hey, Legs, what are you doing here?" Margos asked him with a smile. Legates really hated that nickname. He knew he was tall, he didn't need someone shortening his last name to remind him.

"Drinking," he said shortly.

"Testy, testy," she said.

"Not to be offensive but I really don't want any company," he said crankily.

She sat there and stared at him until he turned a glare on her. Techie pulled out Legates phone and looked down at the speed dials. He wasn't really surprised that Legates had bumped him down to second but for some reason it stung just a little. Yep, he was just a little, itty, bitty, teeney, weenie bit, jealous.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle sighed and then groaned when her phone rang. Who the fuck was calling her? All she wanted to do was sleep. Picking up the phone, she hit the talk button.

"Is someone fucking dead?" She snarled at the phone without opening her eyes.

"Tut tut, missy I'm going to wash your mouth out," Techie said.

"Techie? Why are you calling me? Did something happen to Josh? Is he okay?" She mumbled in a hurried tone, rolling off the bed searching for clothes.

"He's okay for now but if he keeps drinking he won't be. He's two shots into UK 103," Techie said.

"And you're calling me why? You're there with him. Take his ass home," she growled.

"Weeeellll, seeeee, that's the problem. He's not really listening to me. I have no idea what happened but he got all pissy on Wednesday and now he's unmanageable. I'm thinking you're the only one who can fix this," Techie said lightly.

"Jesus," she sighed, "I'll be there in twenty minutes. One more shot and cut him off or he'll be too drunk to deal with."

She hung up the phone, gathered up her clothes, and purse. Throwing on her clothes, she hopped through the living room pulling on her shoes.

"Brit, I have to go rescue Josh from himself. I might be back maybe not. Call me if you need anything," she hollered as she headed towards the door.

"Bye," Brittney called to her.

Michelle grumbled as she moved down the hallway to the stairs. She was outside the building and down to the metro station in the blink of an eye. She sat on the metro and tried not to fall asleep. She got off the at the stop two blocks from the base when she realized she didn't know which bar they were at.

Sighing at her own stupidity, she opened her phone. Hitting the button, she called Legates phone back and waited for Techie to answer.

"Hello," Techie answered.

"Hey, where are you guys? I didn't even ask," she grumbled out.

"At the on base bar," he told her.

"Well, that's farging peachy. How am I supposed to get to you?" She asked him in irritated tone.

"Call me when you're a few blocks away and I'll meet you at the visitors center near the gate," he said calmly.

"Well, start walking there big guy cos I just got off the Metro two blocks away," she told him. He barked out a laugh and hung up.

"Margos, he's reached his vodka limit, beer only. I have to go sponsor someone. I'll be right back," he called out.

Margos waved her hand and looked over at Legates who was sitting at the bar, his head propped on his hand, elbow on the bar. Shaking her head, she turned back to the conversation she was having. Techie, did a shuffling jog the three blocks to the visitors center and stood waiting.

Michelle walked up and he grimaced. The poor girl looked like shit. She had large bags under her eyes, she looked as if she hadn't brushed her hair, hell, he wasn't sure if she was fully dressed.

"You look like shit," he told her.

"Good to see you too, Techie," she snapped, "Sorry, sorry I'm just really really tired."

He nodded then walked her into the building and signed her in. Techie walked back towards the bar, Michelle following silently beside him.

"You'll want to get your ID out. I'm sure the bartender is going to ask for it to make sure you're even old enough to be in there," Techie told her.

She pulled her ID and debit card from her purse and transferred them to her pocket. He grunted and opened the door for her when they reached the bar. She walked in and started scanning for him. When she found him she frowned. He was sitting at the bar, staring into a beer. A few of the guys were eyeing her, she ignored them and moved towards the bar.

She stopped when a hand landed on her thigh. The man on the other end of the hand sucked in a breath when he felt a cold piece of steel on his hand. He realized there was a knife jammed into his hand.

"Get it off before I make you very, very, sorry," she hissed.

He snatched his hand back and she continued on. Techie snickered as he walked past the table. Michelle plopped down on the stool next to Legates and leaned on her own hand. The bartender walked up and rolled his eyes.

"I need to see-" he stopped when she smacked her ID down on the bar.

Legates looked up at the sound of her hand hitting the bar top. His fuzzy brain couldn't quite put the whole idea together. He sat staring at her for a few minutes before a cranky scowl crossed his features.

"Uh, huh, you're getting hammered because you couldn't get your way," she told him.

"So," he said petulantly.

"Come on you big baby. Lets get you home before you throw up on someone," she said, tugging at his arm.

"No, thank you," he said, jerking his arm from her hand. She let out a sigh and glared.

"Do not make me get Techie over here to carry your ass out of here, Josh," she snapped.

Being tired already, she didn't have the patience to deal with his ass. He snorted and took a drink of his beer.

"I'm not leaving before my beer is gone," he said.

She took the glass from his hand, took a deep breath and chugged the beer, sucked the foam from her lip and smirked.

"Now, let's get you home," she said again.

He sighed and stood up a bit unsteady. The logic of what she had just done almost escaping his vodka induced haze. They started walking and she suddenly found herself supporting a lot of his weight.

"Techie... urgghh... a little help here," she grunted.

Techie snickered for a second before he saw her knees buckling. Walking over, he put his shoulder under Legates arm and took most of the other man's weight. They walked to the door and Michelle let Techie take the load.

"Don't know what you're doing here anyway. Weren't you supposed to be out with your friends?" He sneered the last word at her. Her back stiffened and she shot him an incredulous look.

"I'll have you know I was out with my friends earlier. I told you I made plans with them a year ago," she snapped at him.

"So, you couldn't see me tonight why then?" He asked her in an almost hurt tone.

"Because I am tired just like I knew I'd be," she told him flatly.

"So, sleeping is more fun?" He asked almost snarling. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm done talking," she said.

"Because talking to your college friends is more important," he said snidely.

"God, you're a mean drunk," she snapped at him.

"Usually, he's a pretty happy drunk. This is way out of character," Techie said, adjusting Legates so he wouldn't drag both of them over.

They safely reached the dorms and Michelle held Legates up while Techie opened the door. They dragged him past the lounge and to the stairs. Three steps above the second landing, Legates leaned back. Techie automatically released him but Michelle didn't have time.

As soon as Techie let go, Legates went backwards and drug Michelle with him. She squealed and then grunted as she fell down the stairs, hitting her elbow on the handrail as she fell. Techie bounded down the steps and helped her up.

"Oh, God, are you okay?" He asked, checking her over.

"Yeah, fine. Let's just get his drunk ass to bed," she said, between gritted teeth.

Between the two of them they managed to finally get Legates up the steps. After getting him to the second floor, they struggled to get him down the hall way. Davis stepped out to see what the racket was all about and whistled in surprise at the normal sober Legates being drug down that hall, drunk as a skunk.

"Shut the hell up, Davis," Legates bellowed.

Michelle held Legates up again while Techie opened the door. They dragged him to the bed and dumped him. He lay on his back and glared up at them. Michelle put her hands on her hips and glared back.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for? I'm not the one who said that I didn't want to be around you," he snapped. Techie backed out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

"I never said that. I told you, I had plans with some people from school. I made them a year ago," she growled.

"Yeah, convenient," he snarked.

"Keep running your mouth and you really will be alone. I will not be attacked because I spent time with my friends," she said in a low threatening tone.

"You know where the door is," he muttered.

Her mouth fell open and she glared. She was getting ready to say something when he snored. Oh, hell no, she thought. Looking around, she spotted a cup of pens and markers on his dresser. Stalking to it, she grabbed a black sharpie and a post it note. She stormed back to the bed and took the cap from the larger side of the pen.

Leaning over, she made bold dark strokes across his forehead. When she was happy with her work, she picked up the post it note, scribbled a note on it, and stuck that on his forehead as well. Turning, she stormed from the room and let the door slam behind her.

She strode down the hallway. Wilson was about to say something when he saw her face, he did an about face and went right back into his room. She had reached the bottom of the steps when Techie stepped out of the lounge.

"Where are you going, Michelle?" He asked in confusion, he had been sure she'd sleep there.

"Home," was all she said.

She slammed the door behind her and walked off into the night. Turning, Techie jogged up the steps and down the hall. Opening the door, he walked over to where Legates was laying on the bed. He frowned at the post it stuck to his forehead.

_Don't bother_ was all it said. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and pulled Legates phone from his pocket. Hitting the speed dial, he waited to see if she'd answer. As he expected it went straight to voicemail.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle stalked down the road, she wiped the tears as she walked. How could she think she might love someone who acted like that? He never asked what the plans were, he just assumed. And worse yet, he thought that she thought they were more important than him.

She cried the whole way home. She slammed into her dorm and locked the door behind her. She didn't say a word to either of the people in the living room. She walked to her bedroom and shut the door then fell across the bed. By this point her tears had stopped falling and her head and elbow hurt.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates came to well after the sun rose and groaned. His head was killing him, reaching up to rub his head, his hand ran into a post it note. Pulling it off his forehead, he stared at it not comprehending the meaning. He sat up and his stomach automatically revolted. Gaining his feet, he charged to the bathroom and proceeded to empty his stomach. After a good round of vomiting, he sat back on his heels and groaned.

Standing up, he stripped off his clothes and stumbled into the shower. As he stepped out and in front of the mirror, he spied the writing on his forehead. But because it was in the mirror it was backwards and he couldn't read it. Grabbing his toothbrush, he brushed his teeth.

Walking into his room, dripping the whole way, he searched out a towel. After drying off, he pulled on his clothes and walked slowly down to the lounge. When he walked in and sat down seven other guys from his unit scowled at him. He sighed and looked at them.

"What's on my forehead?"

"Asshole," Addison said.

"Don't call me names just answer the question, buttnugget," he shot back then winced.

"Sup, asshole," Techie said, sitting down across from Legates. Legates scowled at him too.

"Why are you all being assholes?" Legates asked, glaring at him. Techie shook his head and frowned at him.

"First of all, we're using the name tag on your forehead that reads asshole in a very pretty feminine script. Second of all, after last night you really deserve it," Techie told him.

"What are you talking about? And please talk slow, my head hurts," Legates snapped.

"Well, duh, dipshit. You did four or five shots of UK 103 then had half a beer," Techie said. Legates sighed and waved the post it note at Techie.

"What's this all about?"

"Well, you weren't listening to me or anyone else for that matter. You were cranky and snappy before we went out for drinks. So while you got what was the word she used oh yeah 'hammered', I called Michelle to come get your drunk ass," Techie said.

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

"You were not very nice to her so I'd like to hear from the non horses' ass mouth what your beef with her was," Techie said. Legates sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I called her Wednesday to see if she wanted to go out on Friday. I had something really nice in mind and she said no because she was going out with her friends. She made plans last year apparently," he grumbled.

"So, you got stinking drunk and turned into an asshole because your girlfriend had plans she made before she met you and stuck to them?" Techie said, emphasizing the before she met him part. Legates groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"When I saw the notes she left I tried to call her from your phone but it's going straight to voicemail," Techie said.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh...ignoring, parachuting, panic, Booth, getting the creeps, mistakes, promise of death, a sick freak, unadulterated rage (x2), messing up, anger, guilt, King Ranch, bikini panties, fuzzy socks, Downy Ball, not sharing, cheesecake, and protectors.**

**A/N2: Okay quick lesson that I've learned through research (I'll be posting some links today I think). PMDD= Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder is a SEVERE form of PMS. Only 3-8% of women get it (thankfully. I really wouldn't wish it on anyone). Common treatment is an SSRI or Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor (Paxil, Zoloft and Prozac for example). However, recent studies are showing that certain hormonal birth controls like Depro can stop/decrease the symptoms by stopping the menstrual cycle. Depro-Provera is an intramuscular shot that is a progestin only birth control that stops ovulation for three months. One of the side effects is irregular or absent menstrual cycles. The recent research is not commonly being used as it is a 1 in 5 or 6 chance of working (I can't remember the exact numbers). So there you go a biology lesson for today according to my research.**


	43. Jumping from a Plane

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I ain't making no money and I'm certainly not trying to steal anything._

**Guinnesshero**: Not when he's being a dick.  
**Jenheir1:** Ha just when you thought you had it all figured out ;-)  
**Nichellemarie:** There you are. Wondering if you got lost in FFN I know I do sometimes lol. If you see any of the others send them this way lol. Me? Keep them apart long? Naahhh.  
**Silver Maker:** Yeah, that would fix it but she's only 21 and might like to have kids. Poor him? Poor you! Blech. Yeah I laughed my ass off while writing the forehead tattoo. OMG that would have been hysterical to see...all the lyrics? Nope sure didn't read your nonexistent diary, my husband says that Legates and Michelle are me and him /shrug.  
**1956JohnDeere50**: There's another one for tomorrow. That warning is more ahem fun ;-)  
**Doc206: **Yeah that's a good word.  
**Yenyen76:** You know my husband says I'm evil too. But according to my family it's just normal LOL  
**Angelbach**: I never really noticed it but I'll keep an eye out for it. Usually either my beta or my husband catches stuff like that. You can't be talking about me because I suffer from a severe case of CRS. What was I typing about? Oh, I didn't give HIM a beat down. I just made him feel like an absolute schmuck.  
**Nertooold54****: **Huh I must have been tapping my inner Nertoool54 when I wrote his apology. LOL

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews =D They make my breaks from packing so much fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Jumping from a Plane**

Michelle groaned and reached for her phone. Glancing at it and seeing Legates' number, she hit ignore and dropped her head back on the pillow. Her door was flung open and she jumped out of her skin. Tanya flopped down next to her.

"Hey, so do you have plans today? My sister bugged out on our plans to do some parachuting today and I was wondering if you'd like to give it a try. You'd be tandem diving with a qualified jumper but it'll be fun," Tanya prattled.

Michelle blinked her eyes and burrowed back into the pillow. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she ignored it. Tanya plucked it from her hand and glanced at it.

"Hello, sexy," she cooed into the phone.

"Tanya, let me talk to Michelle, pleeasseee," Legates begged.

Tanya's eyebrows rose and she looked closer at Michelle and saw the tear tracks. Michelle shook her head no.

"She's not available can I take a message?" Tanya said stiffly.

"Okay, okay, I'm an ass, okay, just let me talk to her," he said.

"Can't, she's getting dressed. We're going out," Tanya said.

Michelle scrambled off the bed and walked to her dresser to get dressed. Looked like Michelle was going parachuting whether she wanted to or not. Tanya eyed the large bruise on Michelle's arm and wondered what had happened. No way Legates had hit her.

"I'm going to come over there," he said.

"Do what you want but you can't get into the building without a card and no one will be here anyway. Her roommate just left for work," Tanya said. She ended the call and smirked at Michelle.

"Looks like you're going parachuting with me today. Where did that ugly ass bruise come from?" Tanya asked, eyeing the bruise. Michelle nodded miserably and pulled on her shoes.

"Umm, Josh was really drunk last night and while we were helping him up the steps, he fell backwards down the steps and dragged me with him. What do I need for today?" She asked Tanya with a grimace.

"He dragged you down the steps? What the hell? Comfortable clothes and sneakers. Just like you are now is fine. Now let's get some coffee and go," Tanya said. The two women left the dorm the door closing with a solid clunk followed by the snick of the locks.

Tanya glared at Michelle's phone as it rang again. It had been in a locker during their three hour class and there was forty missed calls. Growling she snatched the phone up and answered it.

"Josh, just leave us the hell alone. We're going to have some fun jumping out of a plane," Tanya said with an edge in her voice.

"What?" Legates asked, with a slightly panicked tone.

"Jumping out of a plane, we just finished our classes at Jumper's Landing and we're going to jump out of a plane. She's going tandem and I'm going solo," Tanya told him in an even tone. Even though she was pissed, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Jumper's Landing," he said in a frantic tone, "Tanya stay away from there. There is an instructor named Ric-"

"Don't want to hear it. We're leaving, bye," Tanya said, hanging up the phone. She heard it ring as she slammed the locker door closed.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Booth rolled over and glared at his phone as it rang on the bedside table. He and Brennan had only been asleep for a few hours and he didn't want to answer it. Groaning, Booth reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Booth," he answered.

"Sarge, it's Legates," Legates said hurriedly.

"Legates, why the hell are you calling me?" Booth rumbled into the phone.

"Michelle is parachuting with Rickets as her tandem," Legates rushed out, his agitation coming through loud and clear.

"WHAT?" Booth bellowed as he jumped from the bed.

Brennan yelped in startled surprise as Booth jumped from the bed and began pulling on clothes.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Legates? You let her go with Rickets? That guy is...he is... what is wrong with you?" Booth said, as he jerked on his clothes.

"I just found out about it a few minutes ago and I didn't LET her do anything," Legates answered as he pulled on his pants.

"How long exactly?" Booth asked, pulling on his shoes. Brennan was sitting in the bed trying to figure out what was going on.

"Two minutes," Legates said.

"I'll be there in five maybe ten," he said, hanging up his phone.

"Booth what is going on?" Brennan asked, confused at his hurried movements.

"Michelle is doing something stupid that could get her killed or worse and I have to go try to save her," Booth said, running out the door. Skidding to a halt, he turned around and ran back to the bed and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back in maybe an hour," he told her.

She nodded and watched as he ran out of the room. Booth got in the Sequoia and pulled out his phone.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle sat with Tanya in the plane. The vibrations of the small craft making adrenaline shoot through her body. She didn't want to do this and the jumping out of the plane wasn't what was making her nervous. It was the guy she had been paired with to jump tandem. He was giving her the creeps.

While she sat through the three hour class, he kept staring at her and licking his lips which could be dry skin or a pervy move on his part. She wasn't sure but she was going to think the best and hope it was dry skin.

"Time to jump ladies," Rickets said, standing up.

Michelle stood up and let him clip them together. She watched Tanya jump then stepped forward with Rickets.

"Ready?" He yelled over the rush of the wind.

She nodded and he jumped, pushing her out of the plane.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates was still pulling on his clothes when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"I'm turning the corner to the base, your ass had better be at the gates in less than five minutes," Booth growled.

"On my way," Legates said, as he hopped down the hallway pulling on one shoe.

He ended the call and took off running. His unit watched him haul ass down the hallway and looked towards his room to see what was going on. Techie stood in the doorway and shrugged. Booth pulled up next to the visitors center and glanced at his watch. Two minutes had passed when Legates climbed into the the passengers side door. Booth glanced at Legates and clamped his jaw tight.

"What in the hell did you do, Legates?" Booth growled, glaring at the word on his forehead.

"I was an asshole," Legates responded.

"Yeah, I can see that. You even managed to get it stamped on your forehead," Booth said, biting back the grin at Legates' public humiliation.

"Not funny, Sarge. I've been trying to call her since I woke up. She won't talk to me," Legates growled.

"I warned you about their evil streaks. I wasn't kidding," Booth said, sighing.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle closed her eyes and wondered about the lack of free fall feeling. Then she realized her mistake as a hand settled on her inner thigh. She struggled to get her hand in place to stop its upward movement. Before she could stop him, his hand cupped her between her legs. Finally getting her hand on his, she yanked his hand away.

Before she could stop him, his hand was back at her thigh. Then to her horror a second hand reached up and grabbed her breast. She struggled to keep his hands from her anatomy as they fell towards the ground. They spun in the air as she struggled to keep his hands from her body. She was only able to remove his hands when he pulled the ripcord. As the chute deployed and they were yanked backwards, she realized that when they landed she was effectively strapped to him and had no way to free herself. Her mind started running as to what she could do.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Booth skidded to a halt in front of the hanger and jumped out. He ran into the building and came back out in less than a minute. Getting in the truck, Booth threw the truck in gear and sped off.

"If she lives through this I will just beat the shit out of you. If she doesn't well, I hope you have everything squared away. Rickets, well he's dead either way," Booth said, his teeth clenched.

Legates narrowed his eyes and ground his jaw together. Nothing Booth could say would make him feel any worse than he already did. They pulled up onto the edge of a field. Booth jumped out and Legates followed him. Booth walked to the back of the Sequoia and threw the hatch open. Digging around, Booth pulled out a set of binoculars. He lifted them to his eyes and scanned the sky. He spotted a lone diver and then just above the lone diver a tandem pair.

"Gotcha," Booth muttered then zoomed his binoculars.

"He is going to die," Booth growled when he saw Michelle pushing against Rickerts' hands.

Legates watched in horror as the tandem pair began to spin in an out of control. Closing his eyes, he started to pray. Because of his childish stupidity Michelle was up there fighting with Rickets to keep his hands off her.

"I think I'm just going to shoot you and Rickets," Booth said. He pulled out his phone and dialed the local police station.

"Rogers, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. Look, I have a situation here at the Jumper's landing field number three. Yeah, I need an officer here to make an arrest. Sexual assault," Booth said, "will you allow me to detain him until an officer arrives?" Booth paused and pursed his lips.

"Okay, thanks," Booth said, then hung up the phone.

Legates saw the pair about to land and took off running. Booth jogged behind him, slowly, giving him time to beat the hell out of Rickets.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle felt Rickets' feet hit the ground and immediately started frantically fighting. She had just started when she heard a thudding of feet. She looked up to see Legates and Booth barreling towards her. Legates reached them and grabbed Rickets by the harness. Michelle tried to duck as he yanked the man's helmet off and punched him in the side of the face, knocking his goggles off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You sick freak. You may have gotten away with it before but not this time," Legates yelled as he unclipped the two harnesses.

When she was free, Michelle scrambled away from the men, tearing her helmet and goggles off. Now that Michelle was no longer attached, Legates picked Rickets up and threw him backwards on the ground. Before Rickets could clear the fuzz from his mind, he realized there was a very large boot on his throat. Legates felt pure unadulterated rage pound through his system. He felt something soft under his boot and looked down to see Rickets' face turning red and the man gasping frantically for air.

Legates could think of nothing better than to watch the life drain from this man's eyes. Booth realized that if he didn't step in Legates was going to kill Rickets. Booth jogged over and put his hand on Legates arm. Legates jerked his head up and looked Booth in the eye.

"I got it from here," Booth said. Legates took a step back and took a deep breath.

"Derek Rickets, you are under arrest for the sexual assault of Michelle Welton," Booth read the man the rest of his rights as he handcuffed him.

Legates turned and strode over to where Michelle was standing with her arms wrapped around herself. He dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Jesus, Baby, I'm so sorry. God I never...I was an idiot. I'm so sorry," he told her, his voice muffled by her chest.

Michelle stood there her body shaking, her mind empty, and her heart pounding a mile a minute. Legates felt her shaking, sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap. Tanya had finished gathering her parachute and came striding over.

"Let her go," she screeched, reaching for Michelle. Legates' hand shot out and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Don't," he whispered fiercely. Tanya looked at Michelle and dropped to her knees.

"I didn't think she'd have this big a problem with jumping," Tanya whispered.

"It's not the actual jumping," Booth said from over Legates shoulder as he led Rickets toward his vehicle.

Tanya's eyes got wide at the sight of Booth leading Rickets away in handcuffs. A truck from the Jumper's company pulled up, leading a local police SUV.

"Michelle, sweetheart, say something," Legates said in a rough voice. Michelle shivered and looked up at him.

"Fingernail polish remover will take that off your forehead," she said then looked away from him.

He let out a sigh and squeezed her tighter against his chest. Suddenly, she was scrambling from his lap and he was worried it was because she was angry with him. But when she started sprinting, he knew better.

"SARGE!" He bellowed across the field.

Booth looked up to see Michelle sprinting towards them with her jaw clenched and her eyes almost black. Grabbing Rickets, he shoved the man into the Sequoia and slammed the door shut. Stepping forward, he reached his hand out and caught Michelle before she reached the SUV. He held on to her as she swore at the vehicle.

"I'll take that as a yes, she will be pressing charges," the officer said, writing down something on his clipboard.

"Legates, a little help here," Booth called out to Legates who was already trotting towards them.

"Personally, I say you let her have at him," Legates called back.

"Yeah, unfortunately the law doesn't work that way, Legates," Booth muttered, "as it is I should be arresting you for assault."

Legates reached them, pulled Michelle from Booth's arms to his and steered her away from the SUV. He stopped a few feet away and pulled Michelle against him. He could feel her harsh angry breathing and ran his hand down her back.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What?" She snarled, glaring up at him. He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"What I said earlier...I meant every word. I am more sorry than you could possibly believe. I had no right to be jealous," he said. Her visage softened briefly and she gave him a short nod.

"Now, we need you to calm down. I'm sure they're going to want to take your statement," he said quietly, his heart jumping for joy at her acceptance of his apology.

She tucked into his frame and shivered briefly. He ran his hand down her back and felt her breathing slow down and her frame relax. Booth approached the pair with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Michelle, are you ready to talk to the officer?" Booth asked, looking at Michelle in concern.

She nodded her head and stepped away from Legates. She followed Booth over to the officer and Legates stood in the same place. He wouldn't be able to control not killing the man if he heard exactly what happened. Tanya walked up and put her hands on her hips.

"Would you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" She said, glowering at Legates, her hands still on her hips.

"Rickets has a reputation for being free with his hands on his female jumpers. No one has ever pressed charges but he does it fairly often from what I hear," Legates said. Tanya swallowed and looked over at Michelle talking to the police officer.

"He didn't?" She said in a horror filled tone. Legates closed his eyes and let out a puff of air.

"He did and Sarge saw it through the binoculars," Legates growled, his eyes still closed. Booth was opening the door on the SUV on the opposite side from where Michelle and the officer was standing.

"You know, Rickets, you really messed up this time," Booth smirked. He pushed the man towards the police car.

"Michelle, she's not going to drop the charges and she can't be bought. In fact I'm betting that before you could get within ten feet of her you'll either be dead or headed to the hospital," Booth said calmly, as he opened the cruiser door.

"They always drop the charges," Rickets smirked.

"Not this time," Booth said, grinning evilly.

"What is she going to do? Sic her friends on me?" Rickets asked, indicating he had heard Booth's comment about being dead.

"Nope, she would never do that. But she's kind of like a little sister to nine Army trained snipers. The other one, Corporal Josh Legates, well he has a completely different set of feelings for her and almost killed you with his boot," Booth smirked.

Rickets went pale then slumped as he was pushed into the back of the cruiser. Legates looked over at Tanya and frowned.

"How did you two get here?" He asked Tanya with a scowl.

"Taxi," she said, her eyes narrowed. He nodded and let out a breath.

"Well, you're leaving with us. I'm taking Michelle back to the dorms with me and I'll take you back to your dorm from there," he grunted at her.

"High handed aren't we? What makes you think she is going to go with you?" Tanya said, staring at the word on his forehead.

He rubbed his forehead and scowled. The police officer looked up when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He saw the word asshole on Legates forehead and smirked. He finished writing her statement and looked over at her.

"So, what happened to him," the officer asked, nodding his head at Legates. Michelle turned and looked at Legates. She turned back to the officer with a blank look on her face.

"He pissed me off," Michelle said in a flat tone. The cop smirked in Legates' direction and nodded his head.

"Okay, well we will be in contact with you about this," he told her. She nodded and stepped away from the officer. She turned and walked towards Legates and Tanya.

"Michelle, where do you want to go?" Tanya asked her with a raised eyebrow. Michelle shot her a confused look.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging.

"Well, would you prefer to be alone or do you want company?" Tanya asked with slight exasperation in her voice.

Michelle bit her lip and looked around. Legates sighed, he knew that look. She was contemplating being alone so she didn't have to talk about it. She kept her lower lip tucked between her teeth and looked over at Legates. He caught her eye and quirked an eyebrow at her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to them and then straight up to Legates. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hand down her back. Booth walked over and clapped his hands.

"So, what are we doing?" Booth asked, looking between Tanya and Legates.

"We're going back to my place and I'll take Tanya home," Legates said, turning Michelle and guiding her to the SUV.

Tanya climbed in the front seat, leaving the back seat for Legates and Michelle. Legates held the door open for Michelle and closed it once she was in. Walking around the other side of the vehicle, he climbed in. Booth drove to the hanger so the women could get their items and Legates sat with his jaw clenched, his hands clenched so hard his knuckles were white and his breath hissing out through his nose. Booth could see the vein on Legates temple pulsing, Booth knew that look he'd worn it often enough. Guilt with a huge side helping of anger.

A moment later, the women climbed back into the truck. Booth drove out onto the interstate and headed towards Ft. Myers. When they pulled up in front of the gates, Booth looked over his shoulder at Legates.

"You are going to take care of her right?" Booth asked him, pointing at him while asking.

"Yes, sir," Legates answered. Michelle opened the door and glared at both of them.

"Have fun then. Oh, and we'll discuss your forehead tattoo later," Booth said, glaring at the word on Legates' forehead.

The three of them walked across the street towards the dorms, Booth blew his horn as he passed them. They entered the building and paused next to the door to the lounge.

"Tanya, take a seat in the lounge there and I'll be right back," Legates told her, pointing to the lounge.

Tanya walked into the lounge and froze in the doorway as quite a few pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Techie walked in behind her and sat down.

"Stop staring, guys, it's not polite," Techie said.

The eyes turned back to the TV and Tanya stepped in through the doorway and stepped to the left. Legates and Michelle walked up the stairs and down the hallway. He walked behind her and frowned at her silence. She stopped in front of his door and waited while he unlocked it. He pushed the door open and guided her in.

She walked to the bed and sat down on the end. Legates knelt in front of her and pulled her shoes off. She pulled off her jacket and flopped back on the bed. He leaned over her and looked at her with concerned eyes. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile. Pushing her hair back from her forehead, he dropped a kiss on it.

"I'll be right back. Do you want me to bring you some lunch?" He asked her with a smile.

She shook her head, rolled on her stomach, and wiggled up to the head of the bed. He stood up and quietly left the room. He went back down the stairs and stopped near the lounge door.

"You ready?" He asked Tanya, glancing around the room.

"Yeah," she said, following him out the door. She followed him over to a large black truck. He hit the fob and unlocked the doors. Tanya looked at the Ford F-450 King Ranch with a dubious look on her face.

"What happened to your Mustang?" She asked, climbing into the truck. He put the truck into reverse and backed out.

"Jefferson put it back in storage for me while I was in Georgia," Legates muttered.

"So this is Jefferson's truck?" Tanya asked with a scowl on her face.

"No, this is mine," Legates answered her.

"So why didn't you take me home first? Why leave her alone at the dorm with a bunch of guys?" Tanya asked, not quite understanding his logic.

"Because right now she would like some time alone. And she can get that while not being completely alone. They guys will keep an eye on her and protect her while I'm driving you home," Legates said, his hands clenching the wheel.

The rest of the ride was made in silence until they pulled up in front of her dorm. She climbed out and paused before stepping down off the step on the truck.

"If I find her crying again because of you, I will call Booth," she said firmly then closed the door. Legates banged his head on the steering wheel then pulled out into the traffic.

He drove on base and headed to the PX. He grabbed a basket and walked over to the women's lingerie department. Murphy saw him and followed him into the underwear section.

"Something we should know about you, Legates?" Murphy said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Nope," Legates said, walking over to the bikini panties, finding a pair in her size and pulling it off the shelf.

"Those look a little small for you," Murphy said, following him to the pajama section.

Legates flipped through the racks and found a pink set that had a cartoon rabbit on it with the words 'It worries me how stupid you are'. He checked the tag for the size and dumped them in the basket. Walking to where the socks were, he started looking around. Murphy was still following him. Sighing, he turned to face the other man.

"Look, Murphy, you are annoying me. These are for Michelle. So please feel free to leave me alone," Legates said gruffly.

Murphy's eyes narrowed and Legates turned back to the socks. His eyes skimmed them and he shook his head. Glancing over, he saw a young woman crouched down stocking the socks.

"Excuse me. Where are those fuzzy socks," he asked her. She looked at him, paused then smiled.

"They're over in the health and beauty section with spa supplies," she told him.

"Thanks," he said, turning and heading to health and beauty.

He found them and picked through them and pulled out a baby pink pair with white and blue polka dots on them. Walking around the corner, he picked up a bottle of nail polish remover. He walked to the food section and grabbed a bag of Oreos. He went to the drink section and grabbed two drinks. He quickly checked out then headed back to the dorms. Grabbing the bag, he got out of his car and locked it. He stuck his head in the doorway before he passed.

"Ya'll didn't mess with her did you?" He asked, glaring at the men in the lounge.

"Techie tried to poke her but she kicked the snot out of him. I think she was sleeping and he scared her," Goodman told him. He scanned the room for Techie but didn't see him.

"Where is he?" Legates asked Goodman with a frown.

"Last I saw laying on his bed. I don't think she hit his jewels but she did come close," Goodman said.

"Thanks," Legates said, turning he went up the stairs. He opened the door and saw Techie laying on his bed with his arm over his face.

"Heard you tried to poke her," Legates said as he walked in.

"Yeah and she kicked the shit out of me," Techie said.

"Well, that will teach you to mess with people when they're sleeping," Legates said, smirking at Techie.

He carried the bag to the counter and pulled the items out setting them on the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. He clipped the tags, made a pile of the clothes then walked to the closet. He pushed items around and pulled out his laundry detergent. Grunting, he stood up on his tiptoes and pushed stuff around on the shelf in the top of his closet.

Seeing his Downy ball, he grabbed it and his bottle of Downy fabric softener. The guys like to make fun of him but his mama didn't raise no fool. They complained about their clothes not being like they were when they were at home but that was their own fault. He grabbed his laundry basket, the clothes from the counter, and threw his supplies in the basket.

"Be back in a minute," he said.

He headed down to the laundry room. He dumped the clothes into the washer and started the load. When the water stopped running, he poured in the detergent and loaded the Downy ball. Chucking it into the washer, he closed the lid, put his basket on top and left the laundry room.

"Hey, Legates," a voice called from the lounge. Legates stopped and back tracked to the lounge. Walking into the room, he looked around.

"What?" He asked, wondering who called his name.

"What's with Michelle? She's pulling the silent treatment again," Goodman said, shoving a chip in his mouth after finishing his question. Legates was rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing when Techie ambled in painfully slow.

"Tanya's sister backed out on a skydiving date. So, she asked Michelle to go. And Michelle being Michelle decided it would be better to go skydiving than talk to me after last night. Anyway, her tandem jump instructor was Rickets. Neither of the girls knew about him," Legates said.

"I'll kill him."  
"That Son of a Bitch."  
"I swear by all that's holy."

Legates waved down their anger with his hands.

"She's pressing charges and they'll stick. Booth saw Rickets grope her through the binoculars and kindly stopped me from crushing his neck with my boot," Legates sighed. The men groaned at his loss and looked at him.

"She's just hiding for a while and I think that's okay," he said, pursing his lips.

The guys nodded and sat back on the couch. Spinning, Legates left the lounge and headed back upstairs. He opened the door and found Michelle still on the bed. He toed off his shoes and laid down on the bed behind her. Turning on his side, he curled up behind her. She sighed and settled back against him. He brushed her hair back and dropped a kiss on her temple.

"I should really be angry with you. You were such an ass," she whispered.

"Michelle, I really and truly am sorry. I was an asshole and jealous of something I had no right to be jealous of. You're an independent woman who has a life outside of me. I have to learn to respect that. I've gotten used to not having to share you," he murmured.

"You told me to leave," she said quietly. Legates sucked in a breath and let it hiss out.

"Oh God," he whispered, squeezing her lightly.

"I'll let it go this time but next time..." she trailed off.

"I will endeavor to make sure there isn't a next time," he said.

She nodded and snuggled closer to him. He saw her shiver and pulled her close. They lay in the silence; Michelle trying to regain her balance but having trouble, Legates wondering what he could do to help her. Her phone rang and Legates got up off the bed. Looking around, he spotted her purse and carried it to her. She dug in her purse and pulled out her phone. Glancing at it, she answered it.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Michelle, are you alright? Oh my God. Booth just called me? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" Cam barraged her with questions.

"I'm fine. He basically copped a feel. I'm with Josh. No, I don't need you to come get me," she answered. Legates only heard Michelle's answers to Cam's questions.

"Okay, call me if you need anything," Cam said softly.

"I will," Michelle answered.

"Bye," Cam said.

"Bye," Michelle answered then hung up the phone.

She set the phone on the night table and wiggled back against Legates. With a grunt, he pulled away from her and she curled up tight against herself.

"Nuh uh, I'm not pulling away from you because of that. I have to go down to the laundry room. I'll be back in a few minutes," he told her.

She nodded and pulled the comforter up higher. He went downstairs and was in the laundry room putting the clothes in the dryer when Romero walked in.

"I hear you have a girl in your room," he joked with Legates.

"I do," Legates said shortly.

"Are we going to get to meet her?" Romero asked, his eyes narrowing as he loaded the washer with his clothes.

"No," Legates said abruptly.

"Why not? I'm starting to think this Michelle character is all in your imagination," Romero said, watching Legates separate out a pink pair of pajamas and socks. Legates then put his clothes in one dryer and the feminine ones in another.

"Because right now she doesn't want to talk to anyone. In fact Techie tried to tease her and almost got kicked in the sac for his effort," Legates said, setting the basket on top of the dryer. Pulling his phone from his back pocket, he shot a text to Michelle's phone.

**You want food?**

Michelle looked at her phone as it bleeped indicating a text message. Groaning, she reached over and glanced at it. She scrunched her brow and was thinking about it when her stomach rumbled. She shot him a text back.

**I could eat.**  
**What do you want?**  
**Don't care**

Legates growled and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the cork board next to the door and skimmed the take out menus.

**Macaroni Cheeseburger?**  
**Nvr had one sounds good.**  
**K I'll order then go pick it up. Stay put.**

Romero watched as Legates dialed a number ordered, two burgers, one order of regular fries, one order of sweet potato fries, a wild blueberry white chocolate cheesecake, a Godiva Chocolate cheesecake and two hot chocolates.

"Jesus, you planning on eating all that yourself? I mean you ordered two freaking cheesecakes," Romero said his eyes wide.

"No, half is for Michelle and half is for me. I'm sure Techie and the guys will help out with the cheesecake but she gets first dibs," Legates said.

"I'll believe that when I see this Michelle girl," Romero said, nodding his head.

"Well, I'm going to get our food. Stay away from my room," Legates said, leaving the laundry room. Romero's eyes followed Legates as he left the laundry room. Legates stuck his head in the lounge.

"Techie, going to get food. Keep Romeo and Jones out of the room please. I don't feel like dealing with it if Michelle beats the crap out of them," Legates said.

Techie laughed at Legates mispronunciation of Romero's name and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Okay for chapter 38 we'll have...food (surprise), showers, fingernail polish remover, scrubbing clean, stereotype, Godiva, horseshoes and hand grenades, guilt, wrong answers, taking control, 'I didn't see shit', conjugal trailers, cathartic release (aka angry sex), pistachios, brain farts, fuzzy socks, and ocelots.**

**A/N2: So I'm getting confused on my chapters and almost posted Chapter 38 before Chapter 37. That could have been all kinds of bad.**


	44. Rage SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I ain't making no money and I'm certainly not trying to steal anything._

**GeorgieNZ**: I don't leave you waiting long =D  
**Angelbach**: Yeah, I kinda picked on Michelle and I'm not done yet. But there is a method to my madness (trust me). Yeah they are doubters but hey their job/life has taught them to be cynical.  
**Jenheir1**: It's all good Michelle can share my room at the looney bin. Don't forget he was drinking. We'll give him a little leeway for his stupidity. /whisper plus he's a guy.  
**Doc206:** /snort =D I'm weird like that. I throw curve balls from left field. And I know nothing about baseball either.  
**Yenyen76**: Oh we're not done with sexy protective Legates yet ;-P We'll see a bit more of that today. Although it's more of an emotional protection I guess...hmmm  
**Becksbones**: Yeah I'm not really liking the new format it's weird. I have people leaving comments and not realizing they're anonymous so I can't respond. Booo! I think I had a little to much fun writing this chapter.  
**Nertooold54**: Yes, he's an alpha male but he has to put it in check just a wee bit. I think he learned his lesson for now ;-)  
**Silver Maker:** Even though FFN says it's chapter 44 it is actually only chapter 38 of the story. There are two chapters posted for Smut. One smut and one non smut so it changes the actual chapter count. I was referring to the chapter count at the top of the story. Heh, you'll love this chapter =D  
**ArielBrennan**:Yeah and now the real fun begins. Heh, revenge...

**Thank you for your reviews =D They make me happy and bouncy.**

* * *

**Just a warning. Today's smut is angry smut more of a physical catharsis. They're not angry at each other just angry.**

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Rage -SMUT**

Legates left the dorms and walked out to his truck. Techie sat waiting and when Romero deviated from his normal pattern while doing laundry, Techie became suspicious. Getting up, he walked up to he and Legates' room. Opening the door, he quietly crept in and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited. Jones opened the door.

"If either of you need to use the bathroom you'd better do it now," Techie said. Jones looked over his shoulder into the room then turned back to face Techie.

"No we're good," he said. Techie nodded, pulled the door shut and locked it. He walked back into the room and closed the bathroom door on their side and locked it behind him.

"Bathroom door is locked. I'm locking the door on the way out. If anyone knocks ignore it. The guys are downstairs in the lounge. Come get us if you need anything," he said to the bump under the comforter.

He saw the blanket move in what he assumed was a head shake. He left the room, locking the door behind himself. Michelle lay in the bed surrounded by Legates' smell and felt safe for the time being. She felt slightly dirty and she wondered if it was from the jump itself and all the adrenaline or from the feel of that man's hands on her breasts and thighs. She wasn't sure how long she pondered that question when she heard the key jiggle in the lock.

She smelled food and knew it was Legates returning. She heard the rustle of a bag, then the door of the refrigerator then the sound of things being placed in the closet. She sat up and looked around. Legates came around the corner and looked at her as he pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Hey," he said, sitting down in front of her. He could see she was feeling something but he wasn't sure what.

"I need to take a shower," she muttered. He nodded, got her a towel and her shower supplies. He put them in the bathroom, checked the locks then walked out to her.

"Your stuff is in there," he told her.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Legates waited in the room pacing. Grunting, he pulled off his pants and put on a pair of shorts. He walked to the counter and picked up the bag from the PX and pulled out the nail polish remover. The woman at the cheesecake factory had just outright laughed at the writing on his forehead.

Truth be told, he'd forgotten about it. Walking into the bathroom, he pulled off a piece of toilet paper and poured some of the liquid onto it. He began rubbing on his forehead and watched as the word lightened. Pulling off a second piece of toilet paper, he repeated the process and saw that the word was pretty much gone. He heard a sniffle and turned to face the shower. Leaning a hip on the sink, he crossed his arms.

"You okay in there, Baby?" He asked just loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't respond and he frowned at her silence. Then he heard repetitive movements and tried to discern what that sound was. He slid the door open and saw her scrubbing her thighs. The skin on her breasts was angry and red. Her thighs were approaching the same color. He didn't even pause before stepping in the shower.

"Hey, no, stop that," he said softly.

He took the washcloth from her hand. Pouring some body wash on it, he lathered it up and smoothed it across her skin. She stood under the shower shivering.

"I can still feel him grabbing me. It feels dirty," she whispered.

Legates eyes darkened in anger as he continued to wash her off. When he was finished, he pushed her under the spray and rinsed her off. He reached over her shoulder and turned off the shower. Stepping out of the shower, he tugged at her hand and pulled her from the shower. His heart just about broke at the look of shame in her eyes.

"He didn't rape me so why is this bothering me so much?" She asked, looking up at him.

"He still violated you. He took you up and jumped out of a plane. You placed your life in his hands and he violated the trust that you gave him," Legates said, taking the towel from the rack.

Wrapping it from around her, he led her into the room and sat her on the edge of the bed. Walking back into the bathroom, he unlocked the door and then gathered up her shower supplies. He returned to the room and found her still sitting on the end of the bed. Pulling off his shirt, he walked to the dresser and took out dry clothes. Grabbing a towel, he dried her off then pulled on the dry clothes.

He walked to the closet and dug out the care kit that the brushes had come from. Pulling out the bottle of Vaseline body lotion from the care pack they'd gotten when their stuff got held up, he carried it back to where she was sitting. Unwrapping the towel from her, he winced at the sight of her angry skin. He carefully dried her skin and shook the bottle before pouring some in his hand. He rubbed them together to warm it up then smoothed it over her breasts. She flinched and he winced.

"I'm sorry, Baby, but this will hurt more later if I don't do this. Would you prefer to do it? I understand if you don't want me touching you," he said softly, pulling his hand back from her skin.

She shook her head and pulled his hand back. He smoothed the lotion over her breasts then pulled her knees apart. The skin on her thighs was not as bad as her breasts. He poured more lotion in his hand and smoothed it over her skin. When he was finished, he flipped the lid closed and wrapped the towel around her. Walking over to the basket of clothes, he dug out the panties, pajamas, and socks he'd bought for her. He returned to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her. He saw the tears slipping from the corner of her eyes.

"Awww, sweetheart," he whispered, moving between her knees and pulling her against his chest.

"Dammit, he didn't rape me why am I crying?" She asked in a choked voice. Legates let out a sigh and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with the way you are feeling. Like I said, you feel violated and that's okay because that's what he did. He violated you, he touched you in a way you didn't want to be," Legates said soothingly. He reached over on the bed and put the pajamas in her lap.

"Here you get dressed and I'll go put the burgers away. I'm thinking you don't want those right now. How about some chocolate?" He asked her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her eyes narrowed at his question.

"What am I a stereotype?" She asked him in a snippy tone.

"Nope, I just usually like chocolate when I feel like shit," he told her with a smile.

She nodded her head and he stood up. Michelle looked down at the clothes in her hands and her brow puckered. She frowned at the panties and held them up.

"Where did these come from?" She asked him as she held the panties.

"I bought them at the PX. I figured you would want to take those off and all you have here is shirts," he told her. She let a small smile creep across her face.

"And how would you know my panty size? I've wondered about that since I got the bustier," She said, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Uh I'll tell you one day but not today," he replied.

She shook her head and pulled the clothing on. He came around the bookcases carrying a paper plate with a slice of cheesecake and a coffee cup. He handed them to her and she accepted them with a smile. Moving to the head of the bed, she sat with her back against the wall as he disappeared around the corner again. He returned carrying the same thing he had handed her.

He sat on the end of the bed and eyed her as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. Michelle felt her eyes widen as pure, creamy, sinfully delicious, chocolate slid across her tongue. Legates smirked slightly at her expression.

"Where the hell did you get this? It's really, really, good," she muttered.

"Cheescake factory," he told her with a smug smile.

"Never been there," she said.

"Well, we'll have to fix that," he told her with a wink.

"I have a sneaking suspicion chocolate isn't your downfall but cheesecake is," she said, looking at him, smirking just slightly.

"Chocolate is my number one downfall and number two is cheesecake," he admitted sheepishly.

She smiled and stored that information away for later. She took a bite of the cheesecake and rolled it around in her mouth.

"Godiva," she said around her mouthful of cheesecake. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, I never said you were a stereotype but you assumed that I thought you did. Yet, you can identify a brand of chocolate by taste?" He asked her, his eyebrow still quirked. She smirked at him in response to his question.

"I'm a chocaholic as well. Although, it isn't my number one comfort food it is a close second," she said.

"So what is your number one?" He asked, taking a bite of his cheesecake. She laughed a low laugh and shook her head.

"Guess," she challenged. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, swallowed his food then pursed his lips.

"What kind of food, I mean nutritionally?" He asked her, trying to get a hint. She chewed swallowed and took a sip of her drink.

"It's junk food sort of," she replied.

"Only sort of, well that narrows down the list," he paused, "peanut butter and jelly?"

She shook her head but chuckled.

"So close, but close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," she said. He snorted and started laughing.

"Now you sound like my mother," he grumbled.

"Aww, come on, just tell me," he whined just a little.

"Fine," she sighed, "Nutella. It's Nutella, sometimes with strawberry preserves, sometimes with bacon, sometimes with a spoon."

He scrunched his face and stared at her googlie eyed. She looked back at him with a frown.

"What?" She asked, confused by the look he was giving her.

"Did you just say Nutella with bacon?" He asked her, thinking that was the grossest thing he'd heard in a while.

"Yeah, don't knock it until you've tried it and you eat bacon and chocolate," she said, pointing her fork at him.

"Are you going to try to sneak bacon in my Nutella sandwiches?" He asked her, waving his fork teasingly at her.

"I wasn't but that's a good idea," she said, grinning at him.

She had finished her cheesecake and was holding the fork on her plate with her thumb. He took his last bite of cheesecake and took her plate. Getting up, he walked to the trash and dumped the plates in. When he walked back over to the bed, she was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. He lay down on the bed on his side and watched her watch the ceiling. Her eyes shifted to him and she laughed.

"I'd look at the ceiling too but I'd rather look at you," he said, grinning.

She rolled onto her side facing him. He rolled onto his back and she scooted over to him. Putting her head on his chest, she let out a whimpering sigh. Legates pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"God, sweetheart, I could have killed him. I would have happily watched the life drain from him with my boot on his throat," he muttered.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to do it," she grumbled against his chest.

He sighed and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. A knot was forming in his chest, wrapping tight and squeezing around his heart. He squeezed her tighter against his chest and tried to breath around the knot in his throat. A knock sounded on the door and they both ignored it. Neither wanted to deal with the outside world at this particular moment. A key was put in the lock and Legates blinked back the tears in his eyes and sighed.

"Legates," Techie said tentatively.

"What?" Legates growled, not letting go of his hold on Michelle.

"Uh, I really hate to interrupt but you need to get your ass downstairs ASAP," Techie said. Legates let out a cross between a growl and a sigh.

"Fine Fine I'll be there in a minute," Legates snarled.

"Uh, no, now would be good," Techie said still pushing.

"Fuck," Legates swore. Michelle ran her hand across his chest then flicked her fingers telling him to go. He dropped another kiss on the top of her head.

"Be right back," he said quietly. Sitting up, he pulled on his boots then stood up.

Michelle felt him leave then pulled a pillow over her head. Was she stupid or what? She just jumped out of a plane with a perv? She should have known better. Sighing, she pushed the pillow onto her head harder trying to fight off the impending tears. Legates stepped out into the hall and glared at Techie. Techie stepped back at the look on Legates face.

"The guys...they have Rickets on the floor in the lounge. I can't pull them off alone and I need your help," Techie said.

A look worse than the one that had just been on Legates replaced it. Spinning on his heel, Legates flexed his fingers and Techie grimaced when Legates knuckles popped. In three strides Legates was way ahead of Techie and Techie wondered if getting Legates had been a bad idea. A door behind them opened and Romero stepped out with a grin. Spinning around, Legates pointed at Romero with a fierce scowl on his face.

"Romero, stay the fuck away from our room," Legates thundered, making Romero take a step back.

Swallowing nervously, Romero nodded and went back in his room. Techie shook his head then followed Legates down the stairs and into the lounge. Rickets lay on the floor with Addison and Goodman sitting on him. Struggling and cursing, Rickets was trying to get up.

"Dammit, get off me. I just want to apologize," Rickets yelled.

"To whom?" Legates asked his voice soft and deadly.

The men in the room froze and turned to look at Legates. Walking over, Legates stopped in front of Rickets, his boots inches from the man's face. Rickets' eyes traveled up Legates' legs to his face. Unable to meet Legates' eyes, Rickets swallowed nervously. Legates squatted down and made a tutting noise.

"Now what do we have here," Legates said, his voice deadly quiet.

"Who exactly did you come to apologize to? And you had better think very carefully about your answer. If you answer wrong, I will stand up and plant my boot in your forehead," Legates said in that same deadly tone.

The men in the lounge had fallen silent. Perkins shuddered at Legates' voice, he wondered if Legates had gone psychotic on them.

"Her, I came to apologize to Michelle," Rickets screeched.

"Wrong answer," Legates whispered, standing up.

Techie reached forward thinking Legates would end up in jail for killing Rickets. A shriek of rage brought Techie up short. A blur ran past him and Goodman and Addison went flying as Michelle pushed them off of Rickets. Legates let out a quiet and deadly laugh. Stepping back, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

Techie watched as Michelle landed on Rickets' back, knees first. Michelle felt the rage burn through her veins. Who did this fucker think he was? Coming here to a place she felt safe, soiling it with his presence. She grabbed the back of his head by the hair and slammed his head into the floor with a thunk. Legates laughed again and shook his head.

"Baby, if you cock his head just a little to the left you may be able to break his eyebrow bone," Legates said softly.

"Jesus, Legates, she's going to kill him. Shouldn't you stop her?" Techie asked in a horrified whisper as he watched Michelle assault Rickets. Rickets started fighting back by bucking his hips and back trying to dislodge her from his back.

"Rickets, if she hits the floor, I will kill you," Legates promised, his voice still in that deadly whisper. Techie was starting to get nervous between Legates' reaction and Michelle kicking the crap out of Rickets.

"No, she needs to take back control and if that means kicking his ass then well she gets to kick his ass," Legates said.

"I'm going to have you arrested," Rickets said in a voice muffled by a swollen lip.

"I'm pretty sure your bail paperwork has a restraining order included. Which you violated by coming here. So, go ahead. Do you honestly think the cops are going to believe that a woman her size beat the shit out of you and you didn't get a hit in? Did you guys see anything?" Legates asked Rickets the first question then directed the second to the other guys in the room. The men looked up at the ceiling or the wall.

"I didn't see shit," came from several mouths.

"Okay, Baby, he's nearly unconscious. Come here, we don't want you to kill him," Legates said in a gentle voice.

Michelle paused, still gripping the back of Rickets' head. The man's head was above the floor because Legates had stopped her mid pound. Rickets groaned low in the back of his throat. The pain in his head was unlike anything he'd experienced before. She looked up at Legates and growled a feral growl that made Techie stumble back out of the door into the entryway.

Legates shook his head and pursed his lips at her. Raising one eyebrow at her, he waited. She glared at him and continued to sit on Rickets' back.

"No, I think I'd like to kill him," she said between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I know but I'd prefer to be able to take you out on dates that don't involve conjugal trailers," Legates told her.

"My family can hide the body. No evidence, nobody, nothing would be left. No one would ever find him...EVER," she growled the last word near his ear making him flinch.

"Let him up, sweetheart," Legates said in a soft coaxing tone.

Johnson took a step forward as if to lift her off Rickets. Legates put his hand up and shook his head no but not in enough time. Michelle turned her head and growled at him. Johnson put his hands up defensively and backed away from her.

"I think she's lost her mind," Techie said quietly.

"Nope, just a little, okay, a lot of well deserved rage," Legates said.

"From what happened earlier?" Wilson asked dubiously, looking at Michelle's glassy eyes.

"Usually women who are victims of sexual assault turn this rage internally. It festers as guilt and they blame themselves," Johnson said, quietly. The guys turned to look at him. His eyes were distant in thought.

"Usually, because they have no contact with the person who assaulted them or don't know who it is," Goodman said, looking at his nails.

"So this dumbass was dumb enough to do this in the first place, doubled his stupidity by showing up here?" Perkins said, smirking at Rickets who was currently bleeding on the carpet in the lounge.

"Pretty much," Goodman said, laughing.

"Her anger and rage seems a little excessive don't you think?" Addison said, rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Maybe, some may be from well you know," Legates said, shrugging.

He walked over to where Michelle sat on Rickets back and crouched down so he was even with her. She looked at him and scowled. He cocked his head and smiled at her. He held out his hand in invitation. She looked at his hand then his face then back down to his hand. Sighing, her shoulders slumped and she released Rickets' head. It fell to the floor with a thunk.

Putting her hand in his, she stood up and looked down at Rickets. She spit on him before she let Legates lead her away. Goodman's shoulders shook with silent laughter until Michelle was on the second landing. Then he let it ripple from his mouth.

"Did you see her shirt? It said 'It worries me how stupid you are'," Goodman choked out between bouts of laughter.

"Should we take him out and dump him on the curb?" Perkins asked, squinting at Rickets.

"No, leave him there. That way if he stops breathing we can call 911," Techie said.

Michelle followed Legates up the steps her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Where are we going?" She snarled the adrenaline still coursing through her body.

"Hmm well there's two things we can do. We can go back to the room, change and take you to the gym to let you beat the crap out of a punching bag or," he paused looking at her.

"Or?" She asked, her eyes narrowed and glaring.

"Or we can have angry sex. Up to you. I know you might not want to have sex after this morning," he offered.

She stopped and looked at him then drug him up the steps. Yackley was coming down the steps and Michelle bowled him over as she pushed past him.

"Sorry, Yackley," Legates called.

Yackley snorted and continued down to the lounge. Michelle continued dragging Legates down the hall and into their room. Slamming the door behind him, she locked the door. She pushed him aggressively towards the door. He smirked as he realized she figured out what she wanted.

"So what exactly do you want?" He asked, leaning against the door, seeing if he could get her a little more angry. She took a step towards him with a deadly look on her face.

"I want," she said in a flat tone as she pulled off her shirt, "you to," off came her pajama pants, "fuck me against that door," she told him pulling off her panties.

She grabbed his shirt and yanked it up over his head. He shook his head and picked her up. Spinning them around, he pushed her back up against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips. His eyes landed on the red patches on her breasts and he felt the rage rise up in him. He wasn't angry at her but damn if he wasn't angry.

He pinned her against the door with his chest and reached under her butt to unzip his pants. She took his mouth in an angry kiss that he returned. He toed off his shoes and shoved his jeans and underwear down. Growling, Michelle latched onto his neck and bit then began to suck the spot. He returned the growl as he kicked his jeans off. He leaned back a little to line himself up and saw red quite literally. Two patches on the top of her breasts that were still bright red.

After kicking off his jeans and underwear, he dropped her down a little and thrust up. She growled and rolled her hips when he slammed into her. Grunting, she started thrusting towards him, her shoulders slammed into the door. Grabbing her hands, he lifted them above her head and pinned them there with one hand. Using his other hand, he stuck his thumb in his mouth then placed it on her clit. Grunting, he thrust into her and circled her clit with his thumb. Techie paused on the other side of the door, spun and walked down the hall.

Yanking her hands from his grip, she reached down and dug her nails into his shoulders. He felt her nails bite deep and slammed into her in retribution. Their pace was fast, furious and hard as they spiraled out of control. He felt the orgasm roll over her body as she tensed around him. She screamed his name as she came. His eyes went wide at her scream but he was too far gone to stop. She took his mouth in a kiss and bit down on his lip as he continued to thrust into her. With a grunt followed by a low almost vicious growl, he came fast and hard.

Slowing down his thrusts, he panted against her mouth. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and he felt her breath rush across his neck with her panting. Huffing out a breath, he slipped his arms under her legs and lifted her against his body. Carefully and slowly, he made his way to his bed. Setting her down, he rearranged her so she was laying with her head on the pillow then lay down next to her. She let out a sigh, rolled from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

Legates winced and hoped she wasn't feeling dirty again. He sighed lightly when he heard the toilet flush. She walked back into the room and climbed back in the bed with him. Curling up, she dropped her head on his chest and sighed. He ran his hand over her head smoothing her hair back from her face. His eyes ran over her face as she stared at his chest.

"Maybe you should have talked to Sweets before we had sex," Legates said softly. Michelle shook her head in a negative motion.

"He violated my trust and he touched me but all he did was make me angry and feel dirty. We just took care of two out of three. There is nothing that can be done about the violation of my trust. Now instead of feeling his hands on me, I feel you," she said quietly. Legates groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead. She lifted her head and looked at him with confusion on her face.

"What?" She asked him with a frown.

"I don't want you to associate my touch with anger," he said, hissing out his guilt. She snorted and put her head on his chest.

"Are you going to associate my kisses with me biting you?" She asked him, running her fingers across his chest.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"So, why would I associate your touch with anger?" She asked him, her fingers tracing his tattoo. He dropped a kiss on her head and smiled against her hair.

"I guess you wouldn't," he said, not moving his mouth from its position on top of her head.

He heard the door open and sighed. He was wondering how the hell he was going to get his clothes from behind the door when Techie's arm came around the corner and dropped Legates and Michelle's clothes on the floor.

"If ya'll want to have angry door sex, I'm all for it but please take your clothes instead of leaving them on the floor," Techie said with a laugh.

Michelle and Legates looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You may also find it amusing that the guys are having a contest. Davis' mom sent him a huge bag of pistachios and they are having a contest to see who can spit more shells in Rickets' hair. It took me five minutes to convince them not to pour honey in his hair to aid in their contest," Techie said.

"Why is he still here?" Legates snapped in anger.

"Well, if we threw him out on the curb and he died it would be our fault. We're just making sure he doesn't die. As soon as he wakes up, we'll chuck him out to the curb," Techie said.

"Logical," Michelle said, tracing Legates' sternum with her index finger.

"Fuck 'im, you should have let him die," Legates grunted. Techie walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. Pulling out a two liter of soda, he unscrewed the cap.

"Use a cup, Techie," Michelle groaned.

Techie froze mid screw and his eyes went wide. Legates burst into laughter as he ran his fingers down her spine. Sighing, Techie put the two liter down and reached up into the cabinets over the counter to get a cup.

"Women," he grumbled.

"Techie, you guys share the food and drinks right?" She asked, her fingers still moving up and down Legates sternum.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"So, if you drink from the bottle and he drinks from the bottle that means that your mouths have been in the same place yes?" She asked, her eyes twinkling when she turned her face up to Legates. Grinning at her, he ran a finger down her nose.

"Yeeeaaahhhh," Techie said, drawing the words out, knowing he just walked into a trap but not seeing it yet.

"So, that means if Legates went down on me then by proxy you did too," she told him.

Techie's mouth fell open and he started coughing as his soda went down the wrong tube. Michelle snickered and Legates roared in laughter at her comment. God, he loved this woman, wait, wha? Michelle looked up at him with a smile on her face and in her eyes. Her eyebrow quirked at his expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice that Techie couldn't hear.

"Yeah, just a brain fart," he said. She sighed and laid her head down on his chest. He was glad to see her smile back.

"Your fuzzy socks are on the floor," he murmured near her ear.

"Mmmhmm," she said, sleepily.

"Oooooh look at this burger," Techie said joyfully. Michelle let out a growl reminiscent of cat and Techie jumped in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, making Legates burst into laughter.

"That would be a female protecting her food," Legates said.

"Sounds like a freaking jaguar," Techie muttered.

"Ocelot," Michelle mumbled against Legates chest. He chuffed out a laugh and dropped at kiss on her head.

"What? And can I have some of this blueberry cheesecake?" Techie asked, standing in front of the door to the refrigerator, holding it open.

"I said Ocelot and yes but half is not some," Michelle said in a loud irritated tone.

"What the heck is an Ocelot?" Techie said, pulling down a plate and cutting a slice of cheesecake.

"Lesser cat, oh hell, google it," Michelle said. Wanting to laugh but too emotionally drained and tired, she pulled the pillow from under Legates' head and put it over her own.

"Hey," he said, trying to take it back.

"Tell him to shut up so I can take a nap and you can have your pillow back," she mumbled from under her pillow.

"Now that I know that I'm never going to shut up," Techie said gleefully, walking to his bed and flopping down.

"Shut up, Techie," Legates growled then yanked the pillow off Michelle's head.

"Heeeyyyy," she whined.

"Mine," he grunted.

"Buy more pillows," she grunted back.

"You guys sound like a bunch of animals over there grunting at each other," Techie laughed around a mouthful of cheesecake.

"Shut up," Michelle grumbled, getting up to yank the covers back.

Looking down at herself, she sighed and crawled across the bed to get her pajamas off the floor. She pulled them and her fuzzy socks on then climbed underneath the covers.

"Eeeeehhhhh," he whined when he realized she was wearing pajamas.

She shivered and snuggled up closer to him. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was suddenly exhausted. He felt her body go limp and let out a quiet sigh. Dropping a kiss on her neck, he closed his eyes.

"She going to be okay?" Techie quietly asked from the other side of the bookcase.

"Yeah, I think she'll be okay," Legates said in a quiet tone.

A/N: All together now...awwwww...okay let's see if tomorrow it worth a read...grabbiness (yes it's a word because I said so), burgers, blankets, TDY, sweet potato fries, skeert guys, caution, sunburn, boobie paper, surprise!, deals, more cheesecake ;-P, bandanas, paint brushes, and fun (heh heh)


	45. Rage SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I ain't making no money and I'm certainly not trying to steal anything._

**GeorgieNZ**: I don't leave you waiting long =D  
**Angelbach**: Yeah, I kinda picked on Michelle and I'm not done yet. But there is a method to my madness (trust me). Yeah they are doubters but hey their job/life has taught them to be cynical.  
**Jenheir1**: It's all good Michelle can share my room at the looney bin. Don't forget he was drinking. We'll give him a little leeway for his stupidity. /whisper plus he's a guy.  
**Doc206:** /snort =D I'm weird like that. I throw curve balls from left field. And I know nothing about baseball either.  
**Yenyen76**: Oh we're not done with sexy protective Legates yet ;-P We'll see a bit more of that today. Although it's more of an emotional protection I guess...hmmm  
**Becksbones**: Yeah I'm not really liking the new format it's weird. I have people leaving comments and not realizing they're anonymous so I can't respond. Booo! I think I had a little to much fun writing this chapter.  
**Nertooold54**: Yes, he's an alpha male but he has to put it in check just a wee bit. I think he learned his lesson for now ;-)  
**Silver Maker:** Even though FFN says it's chapter 44 it is actually only chapter 38 of the story. There are two chapters posted for Smut. One smut and one non smut so it changes the actual chapter count. I was referring to the chapter count at the top of the story. Heh, you'll love this chapter =D  
**ArielBrennan**:Yeah and now the real fun begins. Heh, revenge...

**Thank you for your reviews =D They make me happy and bouncy.**

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Rage -SMUT FREE**

Legates left the dorms and walked out to his truck. Techie sat waiting and when Romero deviated from his normal pattern while doing laundry, Techie became suspicious. Getting up, he walked up to he and Legates' room. Opening the door, he quietly crept in and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited. Jones opened the door.

"If either of you need to use the bathroom you'd better do it now," Techie said. Jones looked over his shoulder into the room then turned back to face Techie.

"No we're good," he said. Techie nodded, pulled the door shut and locked it. He walked back into the room and closed the bathroom door on their side and locked it behind him.

"Bathroom door is locked. I'm locking the door on the way out. If anyone knocks ignore it. The guys are downstairs in the lounge. Come get us if you need anything," he said to the bump under the comforter.

He saw the blanket move in what he assumed was a head shake. He left the room, locking the door behind himself. Michelle lay in the bed surrounded by Legates' smell and felt safe for the time being. She felt slightly dirty and she wondered if it was from the jump itself and all the adrenaline or from the feel of that man's hands on her breasts and thighs. She wasn't sure how long she pondered that question when she heard the key jiggle in the lock.

She smelled food and knew it was Legates returning. She heard the rustle of a bag, then the door of the refrigerator then the sound of things being placed in the closet. She sat up and looked around. Legates came around the corner and looked at her as he pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Hey," he said, sitting down in front of her. He could see she was feeling something but he wasn't sure what.

"I need to take a shower," she muttered. He nodded, got her a towel and her shower supplies. He put them in the bathroom, checked the locks then walked out to her.

"Your stuff is in there," he told her.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Legates waited in the room pacing. Grunting, he pulled off his pants and put on a pair of shorts. He walked to the counter and picked up the bag from the PX and pulled out the nail polish remover. The woman at the cheesecake factory had just outright laughed at the writing on his forehead.

Truth be told, he'd forgotten about it. Walking into the bathroom, he pulled off a piece of toilet paper and poured some of the liquid onto it. He began rubbing on his forehead and watched as the word lightened. Pulling off a second piece of toilet paper, he repeated the process and saw that the word was pretty much gone. He heard a sniffle and turned to face the shower. Leaning a hip on the sink, he crossed his arms.

"You okay in there, Baby?" He asked just loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't respond and he frowned at her silence. Then he heard repetitive movements and tried to discern what that sound was. He slid the door open and saw her scrubbing her thighs. The skin on her breasts was angry and red. Her thighs were approaching the same color. He didn't even pause before stepping in the shower.

"Hey, no, stop that," he said softly.

He took the washcloth from her hand. Pouring some body wash on it, he lathered it up and smoothed it across her skin. She stood under the shower shivering.

"I can still feel him grabbing me. It feels dirty," she whispered.

Legates eyes darkened in anger as he continued to wash her off. When he was finished, he pushed her under the spray and rinsed her off. He reached over her shoulder and turned off the shower. Stepping out of the shower, he tugged at her hand and pulled her from the shower. His heart just about broke at the look of shame in her eyes.

"He didn't rape me so why is this bothering me so much?" She asked, looking up at him.

"He still violated you. He took you up and jumped out of a plane. You placed your life in his hands and he violated the trust that you gave him," Legates said, taking the towel from the rack.

Wrapping it from around her, he led her into the room and sat her on the edge of the bed. Walking back into the bathroom, he unlocked the door and then gathered up her shower supplies. He returned to the room and found her still sitting on the end of the bed. Pulling off his shirt, he walked to the dresser and took out dry clothes. Grabbing a towel, he dried her off then pulled on the dry clothes.

He walked to the closet and dug out the care kit that the brushes had come from. Pulling out the bottle of Vaseline body lotion from the care pack they'd gotten when their stuff got held up, he carried it back to where she was sitting. Unwrapping the towel from her, he winced at the sight of her angry skin. He carefully dried her skin and shook the bottle before pouring some in his hand. He rubbed them together to warm it up then smoothed it over her breasts. She flinched and he winced.

"I'm sorry, Baby, but this will hurt more later if I don't do this. Would you prefer to do it? I understand if you don't want me touching you," he said softly, pulling his hand back from her skin.

She shook her head and pulled his hand back. He smoothed the lotion over her breasts then pulled her knees apart. The skin on her thighs was not as bad as her breasts. He poured more lotion in his hand and smoothed it over her skin. When he was finished, he flipped the lid closed and wrapped the towel around her. Walking over to the basket of clothes, he dug out the panties, pajamas, and socks he'd bought for her. He returned to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her. He saw the tears slipping from the corner of her eyes.

"Awww, sweetheart," he whispered, moving between her knees and pulling her against his chest.

"Dammit, he didn't rape me why am I crying?" She asked in a choked voice. Legates let out a sigh and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with the way you are feeling. Like I said, you feel violated and that's okay because that's what he did. He violated you, he touched you in a way you didn't want to be," Legates said soothingly. He reached over on the bed and put the pajamas in her lap.

"Here you get dressed and I'll go put the burgers away. I'm thinking you don't want those right now. How about some chocolate?" He asked her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her eyes narrowed at his question.

"What am I a stereotype?" She asked him in a snippy tone.

"Nope, I just usually like chocolate when I feel like shit," he told her with a smile.

She nodded her head and he stood up. Michelle looked down at the clothes in her hands and her brow puckered. She frowned at the panties and held them up.

"Where did these come from?" She asked him as she held the panties.

"I bought them at the PX. I figured you would want to take those off and all you have here is shirts," he told her. She let a small smile creep across her face.

"And how would you know my panty size? I've wondered about that since I got the bustier," She said, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Uh I'll tell you one day but not today," he replied.

She shook her head and pulled the clothing on. He came around the bookcases carrying a paper plate with a slice of cheesecake and a coffee cup. He handed them to her and she accepted them with a smile. Moving to the head of the bed, she sat with her back against the wall as he disappeared around the corner again. He returned carrying the same thing he had handed her.

He sat on the end of the bed and eyed her as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. Michelle felt her eyes widen as pure, creamy, sinfully delicious, chocolate slid across her tongue. Legates smirked slightly at her expression.

"Where the hell did you get this? It's really, really, good," she muttered.

"Cheescake Factory," he told her with a smug smile.

"Never been there," she said.

"Well, we'll have to fix that," he told her with a wink.

"I have a sneaking suspicion chocolate isn't your downfall but cheesecake is," she said, looking at him, smirking just slightly.

"Chocolate is my number one downfall and number two is cheesecake," he admitted sheepishly.

She smiled and stored that information away for later. She took a bite of the cheesecake and rolled it around in her mouth.

"Godiva," she said around her mouthful of cheesecake. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, I never said you were a stereotype but you assumed that I thought you did. Yet, you can identify a brand of chocolate by taste?" He asked her, his eyebrow still quirked. She smirked at him in response to his question.

"I'm a chocaholic as well. Although, it isn't my number one comfort food it is a close second," she said.

"So what is your number one?" He asked, taking a bite of his cheesecake. She laughed a low laugh and shook her head.

"Guess," she challenged. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, swallowed his food then pursed his lips.

"What kind of food, I mean nutritionally?" He asked her, trying to get a hint. She chewed swallowed and took a sip of her drink.

"It's junk food sort of," she replied.

"Only sort of, well that narrows down the list," he paused, "peanut butter and jelly?"

She shook her head but chuckled.

"So close, but close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," she said. He snorted and started laughing.

"Now you sound like my mother," he grumbled.

"Aww, come on, just tell me," he whined just a little.

"Fine," she sighed, "Nutella. It's Nutella, sometimes with strawberry preserves, sometimes with bacon, sometimes with a spoon."

He scrunched his face and stared at her googlie eyed. She looked back at him with a frown.

"What?" She asked, confused by the look he was giving her.

"Did you just say Nutella with bacon?" He asked her, thinking that was the grossest thing he'd heard in a while.

"Yeah, don't knock it until you've tried it and you eat bacon and chocolate," she said, pointing her fork at him.

"Are you going to try to sneak bacon in my Nutella sandwiches?" He asked her, waving his fork teasingly at her.

"I wasn't but that's a good idea," she said, grinning at him.

She had finished her cheesecake and was holding the fork on her plate with her thumb. He took his last bite of cheesecake and took her plate. Getting up, he walked to the trash and dumped the plates in. When he walked back over to the bed, she was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. He lay down on the bed on his side and watched her watch the ceiling. Her eyes shifted to him and she laughed.

"I'd look at the ceiling too but I'd rather look at you," he said, grinning.

She rolled onto her side facing him. He rolled onto his back and she scooted over to him. Putting her head on his chest, she let out a whimpering sigh. Legates pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"God, sweetheart, I could have killed him. I would have happily watched the life drain from him with my boot on his throat," he muttered.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to do it," she grumbled against his chest.

He sighed and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. A knot was forming in his chest, wrapping tight and squeezing around his heart. He squeezed her tighter against his chest and tried to breath around the knot in his throat. A knock sounded on the door and they both ignored it. Neither wanted to deal with the outside world at this particular moment. A key was put in the lock and Legates blinked back the tears in his eyes and sighed.

"Legates," Techie said tentatively.

"What?" Legates growled, not letting go of his hold on Michelle.

"Uh, I really hate to interrupt but you need to get your ass downstairs ASAP," Techie said. Legates let out a cross between a growl and a sigh.

"Fine Fine I'll be there in a minute," Legates snarled.

"Uh, no, now would be good," Techie said still pushing.

"Fuck," Legates swore. Michelle ran her hand across his chest then flicked her fingers telling him to go. He dropped another kiss on the top of her head.

"Be right back," he said quietly. Sitting up, he pulled on his boots then stood up.

Michelle felt him leave then pulled a pillow over her head. Was she stupid or what? She just jumped out of a plane with a perv? She should have known better. Sighing, she pushed the pillow onto her head harder trying to fight off the impending tears. Legates stepped out into the hall and glared at Techie. Techie stepped back at the look on Legates face.

"The guys...they have Rickets on the floor in the lounge. I can't pull them off alone and I need your help," Techie said.

A look worse than the one that had just been on Legates replaced it. Spinning on his heel, Legates flexed his fingers and Techie grimaced when Legates knuckles popped. In three strides Legates was way ahead of Techie and Techie wondered if getting Legates had been a bad idea. A door behind them opened and Romero stepped out with a grin. Spinning around, Legates pointed at Romero with a fierce scowl on his face.

"Romero, stay the fuck away from our room," Legates thundered, making Romero take a step back.

Swallowing nervously, Romero nodded and went back in his room. Techie shook his head then followed Legates down the stairs and into the lounge. Rickets lay on the floor with Addison and Goodman sitting on him. Struggling and cursing, Rickets was trying to get up.

"Dammit, get off me. I just want to apologize," Rickets yelled.

"To whom?" Legates asked his voice soft and deadly.

The men in the room froze and turned to look at Legates. Walking over, Legates stopped in front of Rickets, his boots inches from the man's face. Rickets' eyes traveled up Legates' legs to his face. Unable to meet Legates' eyes, Rickets swallowed nervously. Legates squatted down and made a tutting noise.

"Now what do we have here," Legates said, his voice deadly quiet.

"Who exactly did you come to apologize to? And you had better think very carefully about your answer. If you answer wrong, I will stand up and plant my boot in your forehead," Legates said in that same deadly tone.

The men in the lounge had fallen silent. Perkins shuddered at Legates' voice, he wondered if Legates had gone psychotic on them.

"Her, I came to apologize to Michelle," Rickets screeched.

"Wrong answer," Legates whispered, standing up.

Techie reached forward thinking Legates would end up in jail for killing Rickets. A shriek of rage brought Techie up short. A blur ran past him and Goodman and Addison went flying as Michelle pushed them off of Rickets. Legates let out a quiet and deadly laugh. Stepping back, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

Techie watched as Michelle landed on Rickets' back, knees first. Michelle felt the rage burn through her veins. Who did this fucker think he was? Coming here to a place she felt safe, soiling it with his presence. She grabbed the back of his head by the hair and slammed his head into the floor with a thunk. Legates laughed again and shook his head.

"Baby, if you cock his head just a little to the left you may be able to break his eyebrow bone," Legates said softly.

"Jesus, Legates, she's going to kill him. Shouldn't you stop her?" Techie asked in a horrified whisper as he watched Michelle assault Rickets. Rickets started fighting back by bucking his hips and back trying to dislodge her from his back.

"Rickets, if she hits the floor, I will kill you," Legates promised, his voice still in that deadly whisper. Techie was starting to get nervous between Legates' reaction and Michelle kicking the crap out of Rickets.

"No, she needs to take back control and if that means kicking his ass then well she gets to kick his ass," Legates said.

"I'm going to have you arrested," Rickets said in a voice muffled by a swollen lip.

"I'm pretty sure your bail paperwork has a restraining order included. Which you violated by coming here. So, go ahead. Do you honestly think the cops are going to believe that a woman her size beat the shit out of you and you didn't get a hit in? Did you guys see anything?" Legates asked Rickets the first question then directed the second to the other guys in the room. The men looked up at the ceiling or the wall.

"I didn't see shit," came from several mouths.

"Okay, Baby, he's nearly unconscious. Come here, we don't want you to kill him," Legates said in a gentle voice.

Michelle paused, still gripping the back of Rickets' head. The man's head was above the floor because Legates had stopped her mid pound. Rickets groaned low in the back of his throat. The pain in his head was unlike anything he'd experienced before. She looked up at Legates and growled a feral growl that made Techie stumble back out of the door into the entryway.

Legates shook his head and pursed his lips at her. Raising one eyebrow at her, he waited. She glared at him and continued to sit on Rickets' back.

"No, I think I'd like to kill him," she said between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I know but I'd prefer to be able to take you out on dates that don't involve conjugal trailers," Legates told her.

"My family can hide the body. No evidence, nobody, nothing would be left. No one would ever find him...EVER," she growled the last word near his ear making him flinch.

"Let him up, sweetheart," Legates said in a soft coaxing tone.

Johnson took a step forward as if to lift her off Rickets. Legates put his hand up and shook his head no but not in enough time. Michelle turned her head and growled at him. Johnson put his hands up defensively and backed away from her.

"I think she's lost her mind," Techie said quietly.

"Nope, just a little, okay, a lot of well deserved rage," Legates said.

"From what happened earlier?" Wilson asked dubiously, looking at Michelle's glassy eyes.

"Usually women who are victims of sexual assault turn this rage internally. It festers as guilt and they blame themselves," Johnson said, quietly. The guys turned to look at him. His eyes were distant in thought.

"Usually, because they have no contact with the person who assaulted them or don't know who it is," Goodman said, looking at his nails.

"So this dumbass was dumb enough to do this in the first place, doubled his stupidity by showing up here?" Perkins said, smirking at Rickets who was currently bleeding on the carpet in the lounge.

"Pretty much," Goodman said, laughing.

"Her anger and rage seems a little excessive don't you think?" Addison said, rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Maybe, some may be from well you know," Legates said, shrugging.

He walked over to where Michelle sat on Rickets back and crouched down so he was even with her. She looked at him and scowled. He cocked his head and smiled at her. He held out his hand in invitation. She looked at his hand then his face then back down to his hand. Sighing, her shoulders slumped and she released Rickets' head. It fell to the floor with a thunk.

Putting her hand in his, she stood up and looked down at Rickets. She spit on him before she let Legates lead her away. Goodman's shoulders shook with silent laughter until Michelle was on the second landing. Then he let it ripple from his mouth.

"Did you see her shirt? It said 'It worries me how stupid you are'," Goodman choked out between bouts of laughter.

"Should we take him out and dump him on the curb?" Perkins asked, squinting at Rickets.

"No, leave him there. That way if he stops breathing we can call 911," Techie said.

Michelle followed Legates up the steps her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Where are we going?" She snarled the adrenaline still coursing through her body.

"Hmm well there's two things we can do. We can go back to the room, change and take you to the gym to let you beat the crap out of a punching bag or," he paused looking at her.

"Or?" She asked, her eyes narrowed and glaring.

"Or we can have angry sex. Up to you. I know you might not want to have sex after this morning," he offered.

She stopped and looked at him then drug him up the steps. Yackley was coming down the steps and Michelle bowled him over as she pushed past him.

"Sorry, Yackley," Legates called.

Yackley snorted and continued down to the lounge. Michelle continued dragging Legates down the hall and into their room. Slamming the door behind him, she locked the door. She pushed him aggressively towards the door. He smirked as he realized she figured out what she wanted.

"So what exactly do you want?" He asked, leaning against the door, seeing if he could get her a little more angry. She took a step towards him with a deadly look on her face.

"I want," she said in a flat tone as she pulled off her shirt, "you to," off came her pajama pants, "fuck me against that door," she told him pulling off her panties.

She grabbed his shirt and yanked it up over his head. He shook his head and picked her up. Spinning them around, he pushed her back up against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips. His eyes landed on the red patches on her breasts and he felt the rage rise up in him. He wasn't angry at her but damn if he wasn't angry.

As Techie came down the hall to check on Michelle, he heard the unmistakeable sound of angry, cathartic sex being had against the door. Spinning on his heel, he walked back down to the lounge. He'd give them an hour then he'd be back to make sure they hadn't killed each other.

Huffing out a breath, Legates slipped his arms under Michelle's legs and lifted her against his body. Their coming together had been fast, furious, hard and both were physically and emotionally spent. Carefully and slowly, he made his way to his bed. Setting her down, he rearranged her so she was laying with her head on the pillow then lay down next to her. She let out a sigh, rolled from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

Legates winced and hoped she wasn't feeling dirty again. He sighed lightly when he heard the toilet flush. She walked back into the room and climbed back in the bed with him. Curling up, she dropped her head on his chest and sighed. He ran his hand over her head smoothing her hair back from her face. His eyes ran over her face as she stared at his chest.

"Maybe you should have talked to Sweets before we had sex," Legates said softly. Michelle shook her head in a negative motion.

"He violated my trust and he touched me but all he did was make me angry and feel dirty. We just took care of two out of three. There is nothing that can be done about the violation of my trust. Now instead of feeling his hands on me, I feel you," she said quietly. Legates groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead. She lifted her head and looked at him with confusion on her face.

"What?" She asked him with a frown.

"I don't want you to associate my touch with anger," he said, hissing out his guilt. She snorted and put her head on his chest.

"Are you going to associate my kisses with me biting you?" She asked him, running her fingers across his chest.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"So, why would I associate your touch with anger?" She asked him, her fingers tracing his tattoo. He dropped a kiss on her head and smiled against her hair.

"I guess you wouldn't," he said, not moving his mouth from its position on top of her head.

He heard the door open and sighed. He was wondering how the hell he was going to get his clothes from behind the door when Techie's arm came around the corner and dropped Legates and Michelle's clothes on the floor.

"If ya'll want to have angry door sex, I'm all for it but please take your clothes instead of leaving them on the floor," Techie said with a laugh.

Michelle and Legates looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You may also find it amusing that the guys are having a contest. Davis' mom sent him a huge bag of pistachios and they are having a contest to see who can spit more shells in Rickets' hair. It took me five minutes to convince them not to pour honey in his hair to aid in their contest," Techie said.

"Why is he still here?" Legates snapped in anger.

"Well, if we threw him out on the curb and he died it would be our fault. We're just making sure he doesn't die. As soon as he wakes up, we'll chuck him out to the curb," Techie said.

"Logical," Michelle said, tracing Legates' sternum with her index finger.

"Fuck 'im, you should have let him die," Legates grunted. Techie walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. Pulling out a two liter of soda, he unscrewed the cap.

"Use a cup, Techie," Michelle groaned.

Techie froze mid screw and his eyes went wide. Legates burst into laughter as he ran his fingers down her spine. Sighing, Techie put the two liter down and reached up into the cabinets over the counter to get a cup.

"Women," he grumbled.

"Techie, you guys share the food and drinks right?" She asked, her fingers still moving up and down Legates sternum.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"So, if you drink from the bottle and he drinks from the bottle that means that your mouths have been in the same place yes?" She asked, her eyes twinkling when she turned her face up to Legates. Grinning at her, he ran a finger down her nose.

"Yeeeaaahhhh," Techie said, drawing the words out, knowing he just walked into a trap but not seeing it yet.

"So, that means if Legates went down on me then by proxy you did too," she told him.

Techie's mouth fell open and he started coughing as his soda went down the wrong tube. Michelle snickered and Legates roared in laughter at her comment. God, he loved this woman, wait, wha? Michelle looked up at him with a smile on her face and in her eyes. Her eyebrow quirked at his expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice that Techie couldn't hear.

"Yeah, just a brain fart," he said. She sighed and laid her head down on his chest. He was glad to see her smile back.

"Your fuzzy socks are on the floor," he murmured near her ear.

"Mmmhmm," she said, sleepily.

"Oooooh look at this burger," Techie said joyfully. Michelle let out a growl reminiscent of cat and Techie jumped in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, making Legates burst into laughter.

"That would be a female protecting her food," Legates said.

"Sounds like a freaking jaguar," Techie muttered.

"Ocelot," Michelle mumbled against Legates chest. He chuffed out a laugh and dropped at kiss on her head.

"What? And can I have some of this blueberry cheesecake?" Techie asked, standing in front of the door to the refrigerator, holding it open.

"I said Ocelot and yes but half is not some," Michelle said in a loud irritated tone.

"What the heck is an Ocelot?" Techie said, pulling down a plate and cutting a slice of cheesecake.

"Lesser cat, oh hell, google it," Michelle said. Wanting to laugh but too emotionally drained and tired, she pulled the pillow from under Legates' head and put it over her own.

"Hey," he said, trying to take it back.

"Tell him to shut up so I can take a nap and you can have your pillow back," she mumbled from under her pillow.

"Now that I know that I'm never going to shut up," Techie said gleefully, walking to his bed and flopping down.

"Shut up, Techie," Legates growled then yanked the pillow off Michelle's head.

"Heeeyyyy," she whined.

"Mine," he grunted.

"Buy more pillows," she grunted back.

"You guys sound like a bunch of animals over there grunting at each other," Techie laughed around a mouthful of cheesecake.

"Shut up," Michelle grumbled, getting up to yank the covers back.

Looking down at herself, she sighed and crawled across the bed to get her pajamas off the floor. She pulled them and her fuzzy socks on then climbed underneath the covers.

"Eeeeehhhhh," he whined when he realized she was wearing pajamas.

She shivered and snuggled up closer to him. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was suddenly exhausted. He felt her body go limp and let out a quiet sigh. Dropping a kiss on her neck, he closed his eyes.

"She going to be okay?" Techie quietly asked from the other side of the bookcase.

"Yeah, I think she'll be okay," Legates said in a quiet tone.

* * *

**A/N: All together now...awwwww...okay let's see if tomorrow it worth a read...grabbiness (yes it's a word because I said so), burgers, blankets, TDY, sweet potato fries, skeert guys, caution, sunburn, boobie paper, surprise!, deals, more cheesecake ;-P, bandanas, paint brushes, and fun (heh heh)**


	46. Surprise! SMUT

Dislaimer: I don't own Bones. Let's face it Hart Hanson and Fox wouldn't put this much smut on TV. It'd be on the playboy channel LOL

**ArielBrennan:** Humm guess I wrote the angry sex wrong if it was funny LOL. Yeah I thought it was time that the victim got one in on the attacker ). Ha, I tried to write them like brothers which I guess they are...brothers in arms.  
**Becksbones:** Ha there's not much smut I don't like either except when they're mad at each other =/. Ha boobie paper was fun to try to find on the internet.  
**Angelbach:** Like I told AB I thought it was about time the victim got even! I really need to post those links in my blog, I have an ocelot growling in there somewhere. =( unfortunately packing is taking way too much time bleh.  
**GeorgieNZ**: Hmmm not really sunburn but was the best way to describe what happens. I'm sorry to hear about your sunburn =( Having fair skin myself I only have to think about the sun and I get burnt.  
**Jenheir1:** That whole pistachio thing came because my husband loves them and I find pistachio shells EVERYWHERE and I've considered doing something similar to him at times lol Yeah, I had him write it off like that because I didn't want him to be quite ready to admit it yet. My husband threw a fit when he read that LOL.  
**Yenyen76**: Yeah Rickets was dumb and got what he deserved. Man I have a large evil streak.  
**Nertoool54:** Who doesn't love pjs and fuzzy socks? They're almost as comforting as chocolate. I thought it was time for Michelle to get control of at least one situation since she hasn't quite got control over the previous one.

**Thank you for your reviews! I know I say it every time but I mean it every time. Your reviews make what I do that much more special!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Surprise!**

He didn't know how long he lay there just holding her but he did see the sun start to sink before she moved. Even then all she did was roll over and grab his arm to use as a pillow. He chuckled quietly at her grabbiness while she slept. He heard her phone beep but ignored it. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he laid his head on her back and breathed deeply.

He could feel the anger boiling below the surface but pushed it down. Rickets was going to pay and she had beat the crap out of him. He let a slow smile spread across his face. She whimpered in her sleep and clutched the sheets. He held his breath hoping it wasn't a nightmare. A moment later, she was scrabbling around on the bed fighting.

He let go of her and ran a soothing hand down her back. She shot to her knees and almost slammed into his head as she sat up. She was panting and had a wild eyed stare. He ran a hand down her back and spoke soothingly. Her eyes shot around and he winced. He knew those dreams, he had them. It takes a few minutes to realize that you were here and not there. When she looked over at him, he smiled softly at her and continued running his hand down her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she whispered.

"I never went to sleep," he told her quietly. She rubbed her hands down her face and let out a breath. Her stomach rumbled and he laughed lightly.

"Hungry?" He asked, his hand stopping at the bottom of her back and moved around to her hip.

She scrubbed her hand through her hair and nodded. He looked up and saw her hair sticking up in every direction. Reaching up, he smoothed her hair down.

"So when do I get my surprise?" He asked her with a charming smile. She pursed her lips and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You weren't a good boy so I'm not sure I should give it to you. But it will suck for me if I don't give it to you," she said thoughtfully. He wiggled towards her and put his head on her knees.

"Please," he said with a smile. She frowned at him and sucked on her teeth for a minute.

"On one hand you were a complete dick, on the other you let me beat the hell out of Rickets," she mused out loud. He waited patiently as she weighed the pros and cons.

"Okay, okay, I'll see if Tanya will bring it over for me," she muttered, picking up her phone.

Legates watched her text, heard a reply then watched as she answered the reply. She looked up at him and grinned evilly.

"She's bringing it and my hot sauce. So, how about we take our burgers and wait for her in the lounge," Michelle suggested.

Legates shrugged and rolled off the other side of the bed. He pulled on his clothes that Techie had dropped on the floor and walked over to the refrigerator. Pulling out the burgers, he set them to the side and pulled down a couple of plates. After putting hers with her fries on the plate, he stuck it in the microwave.

She grumbled as she walked into the bathroom carrying a brush and ponytail holder. She came out a moment later with her hair in a braided bun. She picked her clothes, from earlier that day, up off the floor, emptied the pockets on the bed then carried the clothes to the trashcan. Dropping them in, she turned around and found Legates staring at her.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto one hip.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I saw a woman throw away clothes? I mean don't you guys horde that sort of stuff?" He asked, pulling her burger out of the microwave and returning it to the Styrofoam container to keep it warm. He stuck his burger and fries in the microwave and started it heating.

"I throw clothes away most especially when I don't like them," she said, scowling. He nodded and opened the refrigerator door and dug around. Pulling out a Coke and a Pepsi, he set them to the side.

"So, you plan on running around in your pajamas?" He asked, with a grin plastered on his face.

"At least until Tanya gets here," Michelle mumbled, eyeballing her container.

He watched her contemplate whether she wanted to wait for her hot sauce or not. He grinned at her and shook his head.

"Come on," he said, handing her the container with her burger and her Pepsi. She took both then stopped before they reached the door.

"Do you have an afghan or blanket or something?" She asked, looking around.

"Uh yeah," he said, setting his stuff back down on the counter.

He walked to his closet and opened the door. Michelle stood hoping against hope that he wasn't going to pull down some god awful army blanket. She wasn't surprised by the wolf tapestry throw he pulled down and tried not to grin. He flung it over her shoulder and picked his food back up. Walking to the door, she opened it and held it open for him with her hip.

As they moved down the hallway he saw TDY written on the dry erase board on Romero and Jones door. He wondered if they were ever here. Michelle had spotted the letters and shot a questioning look at Legates.

"TDY?" She finally asked when he just grinned but said nothing.

"Temporary Duty. Means they're temporarily stationed somewhere else," he answered.

She scrunched her face and shook her head. Leave it to the military to make weird acronyms. She followed Legates down the steps and into the lounge. She froze in her tracks when she saw Rickets still lying in the floor. Legates walked around the man lying on the floor and gave no indication that he'd even seen the man. Michelle on the other hand took a direct route and walked over the man, making sure to bounce on his back as she stepped on him.

Legates shook his head and patted the seat beside him. She sat down, set her food down then stood up to pull the blanket off her shoulder. Sitting back down, she curled her legs up underneath her and pulled the blanket over them. She noticed the room had gotten quiet and turned to look at the men seated around the couch. They either looked away or flinched when she looked at them. Sighing, she rolled onto her hip and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and laid her head on Legates shoulder.

She ignored the TV. They were watching hockey and she had no interest in it. Legates looked down and saw Michelle staring off into space. Flipping open his container, he pulled out a sweet potato fry and held it up to her mouth. She took a bite without even blinking. She chewed and swallowed then grunted.

"Too sweet. Fries should be salty not sweet," she muttered. He chuckled and went back to eating his fries.

Five minutes later, Tanya opened the door to the dorms and paused. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to be going and Michelle wasn't answering any texts. Tanya walked to the lounge door and stopped. She figured someone there might be able to help. She stopped when she saw Michelle curled up on the couch staring into space.

Legates glanced up at the door when Tanya appeared. He waved her over to where they were sitting. She walked over the man lying in the middle of the floor. He grunted when she stepped in the middle of his back.

"If you didn't want to be stepped on you shouldn't lay in the middle of the floor," she rebuked Rickets. Michelle snickered and shook her head. Tanya set a bag down in front of Michelle on the floor.

"I packed clothes and various other assorted things you might need. Oh and I picked up something for your gift that you forgot to get," Tanya said with a smirk.

Legates head turned to look at her then he leaned around trying to get at the bag. Tanya blocked his arm with her hip and snickered.

"Oh no, big boy. That is for later," she said then paused, "or maybe much later," she finished in a low tone. Michelle snorted and reached down for her bag. Unzipping the bag, she looked in and burst into laughter.

"Seriously? I can't believe you did that," she giggled, as she dug around for her hot sauce.

Legates tried to reach his hand into the bag and Michelle swatted at it. Finding her hot sauce, she pulled it out with a smirk. Techie's eyebrows shot up at the size of the bottle.

"That thing is teeny," he said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take much so it lasts forever," Michelle told him.

"Did you pack her some mouth wash," Legates asked, poking through the bag in Michelle's lap. Michelle swatted his hand and zipped it closed.

"No, but I did pack her a toothbrush," Tanya said, laughing.

"She has a toothbrush here. Mouthwash would be quicker," he muttered.

"Yeah, guess I'll have to get some to keep here. You might get blisters from this stuff," Michelle smirked. Legates shook his head and plucked the bag from Michelle's lap and put it on the floor near her feet.

"Eat woman," he directed.

Michelle blinked at him in an overly innocent fashion. He snorted and pointed to her container. She laughed and picked up her container of food.

"Why are the big tough Army guys sitting over there?" Tanya asked, pointing at the group of men on the other side of the room.

"Michelle skeert them," Legates said, smirking at the guys.

Tanya laughed and looked at them then at Michelle who just blinked slowly at her. Shrugging, Michelle went back to eating.

"Hey, we sat here and watched her do that," Addison pointed at Rickets, "to Rickets. You think we're getting anywhere near her anytime soon. I think not."

Michelle turned and gave him a sad look then went back to eating her burger. She felt the shame rise up in her and had to swallow twice. Legates wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight next to his body. He shot a glare at Addison then turned back to Tanya.

"Thank you for bringing her stuff over. She kinda threw her clothes away," Legates murmured.

"Can't blame her. If I were her, I'd have set them on fire in the trashcan," Tanya said. Her phone beeped and she looked at it.

"Okay, I have to get gone. I'll talk to you later," she said, pointing at Michelle, "and you have fun," she said, pointing at Legates.

Twiddling her fingers, she stepped on Rickets again, pausing to grind her foot into his spine as she passed. The guys winced as she put pressure on her heel and smirked as she twisted.

"See, that just proves women are evil," Wilson said, pointing at Tanya. She stopped looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not evil. Ya'll are just chicken shits," she snarked before flouncing from the room.

Michelle smirked at as she spread the hot sauce from the plate to her burger and fries. Legates made a disbelieving face at the tiny amount on the plate.

"Read the warning on the bottle," she told him when she saw his look.

"Caution. Avoid contact with eyes and sensitive areas. Keep away from children and pets. Use responsibly," he read from the label. She smirked and took a bite of her burger.

"Can't be that hot," Addison said, getting up he walked over and stole a fry from her plate.

"I would-" she couldn't finish the sentence before he put it in his mouth. She started laughing as his pale skin flushed bright red.

"OH MY GOD!" He bellowed as he looked around for a drink. Michelle calmly held hers out to him. He chugged down half the bottle and his eyes were watering.

"Holy shit," he gasped, pulling his shirt over his head. The guys gasped at his back, he looked like he'd gotten instant sunburn on his back, shoulders, neck, and chest.

"Shower, I need a cold shower, now," Addison yelled as he ran from the room.

Michelle giggled as she continued to eat. The men turned to look at her and she just pushed her bite of cheeseburger into her cheek and smiled. She continued to eat and didn't notice Legates digging in her bag until he came up with a round candle shaped object wrapped in white paper with boobs printed all over it, he shook his head. He hoped it wasn't one of those hot wax sex candles. He remembered saying no pain.

"Is that boobie paper?" Goodman guffawed at the package Legates held in his hand.

Michelle glanced over at Legates and sighed. Shaking her head, she went back to eating. He took that as acceptance. Tearing the paper off, he stared down in confusion at the jar in his hand.

"What is it?" Techie asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Cheesecake dip," Legates said. Techie's eyes shot to Michelle, went wide and he bellowed out his laughter. Legates shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Guess she found something better than bubble gum flavored fun," Techie remarked.

Michelle shot him a wink and continued eating. It took Legates about two point five seconds to comprehend. Standing up, he grabbed her bag and her other hand. He dragged her laughing from the room. As he was dragging her across the room, she dropped her burger. Whistles followed them out the door.

"Honey, you have to slow down. Not all of us have long legs," Michelle gasped as she tried to keep up with him. He stopped, frowned, threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and headed up the steps.

"Well, if you ever decide to leave the military you can always be a fireman," she snarked at his butt between steps. He chuckled and smacked her butt.

"Don't do that, Honey, or you'll break my nose with my bag," she muttered.

Leering, she stuck her hands in his back pockets and squeezed. He jumped slightly but continued up the steps. Yackley was coming down the steps and shook his head.

"Don't drop her," Yackley warned.

"I would never do that," Legates said, continuing up the steps.

"No, but you'd drag me down a flight," she mumbled against his back. He froze and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked in a low almost panicky voice.

"Nothing," she said, giving him a light pinch to get him moving.

"Try again," he said quietly.

"If you insist. But I'll tell you when we're back in your room," she told him.

"Deal," he said then continued climbing.

He reached his floor, opened the door, and strode quickly down the hall. Michelle's hands continued to roam his backside.

"Fascinated with that particular part of my anatomy aren't you?" He asked her with a huge grin.

"Weeellll, there is a reason Angela gave you the nickname Sweetcheeks," she said, leering at his butt.

He huffed out a laugh as he opened the door to his room and walked in. Setting her down, he set her bag down on the floor then grabbed her hips and pulled her to his chest.

"Now, what were you talking about on the stairwell?" He asked, bending down to catch her eye.

She stepped back and wrapped her hand around her elbow. His eyes were drawn there and he noticed the ugly black bruise for the first time. Why had he not noticed that before now? It wasn't like it was hiding or anything. He wrapped his hand around her forearm and gently turned her arm out so the bruise was visible. He swallowed hard and prayed he hadn't done that to her. She saw the look on his face and winced.

"We were bringing you up the steps and you fell back. Techie let go and I didn't. You took me down a flight of steps with you. I hit my elbow on the banister," she said quietly.

He let out a huff and his chin sunk to his chest as he gasped for breath. He'd hurt her, emotionally and physically all in one night.

"Josh, it's not like you did it intentionally. Drunk people aren't exactly graceful. I'm surprised you're not bruised. You went down on your back," she said.

He pulled her gently against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Dropping his cheek on the top of her head, he sighed.

"Intentional or not, I hurt you," he said.

"Eh, I'm not holding it against you so why should you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. He slammed his eyes shut and squeezed her.

"You know what would make you feel better?" She asked with a leer on her face.

"No, what?" He asked not wanting to let her go.

"Cheesecake," she said impishly. He let out a sigh then chuckled.

"You have a one track mind," he muttered thankfully.

"I can't help it. Since I ordered it, I've wanted to cover your body in it and lick it off," she said.

"But then I don't get the cheesecake. If I'm going to get the cheesecake I have to paint it on you and lick it off," he told her seriously.

"Either is acceptable," she told him with a smile.

"So, what was it that Tanya got to go with my gift?" He asked, glancing down at her bag on the floor.

"Paint brushes," Michelle smirked.

"Hmmm I would have thought finger painting would have been fun," he muttered.

"We can do both. I bought three jars," she smiled.

He threw his head back and laughed. Picking up her bag, he started stalking towards her. She backed with a giggle, twirled around on her foot, and sprinted to the bed behind the bookcases. He growled and followed her in long strides. She was giggling and pulling her shirt over her head when he came around the corner.

Wrapping his hands around her ribs, he leaned over and placed soft kisses on her breasts. Her hands grasped his head after dropping her shirt off the bed onto the floor. A thought crossed Legates mind but he'd have to ask her first. Withdrawing his mouth, he lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her in a deadly serious voice.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, looking down at him with a slight bit of confusion on her face.

"No, I mean really truly trust me?" He asked again, hoping she'd let him do what he wanted to. She looked at him and nodded with a shy smile.

"Yes, I do," she said softly.

"Okay, I want to do something but if it makes you uncomfortable or scared I want you to tell me okay," he said, standing up. Michelle looked up at him with a squint and nodded her agreement.

Legates disappeared around the bookcase and Michelle heard the closet door open. Legates dug around and finally found the package he was looking for. The army issued two or three bandanas but he'd never used them. Michelle's face scrunched as she tried to figure out what he was doing that was making a crinkling sound. He came back around the corner carrying two black cloths.

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He smirked and started digging in her bag pulling out the cheesecake dip and the pack of paint brushes. His eyebrows wiggled as he held up a brush that had a fan shape and one that was flat. He dug around in the bag and pulled out several more varying in size and shape. Michelle giggled at his perusal of each of the brushes. He set everything on the nightstand and smiled at her with a glow in his eyes.

She scooted back across the bed towards the pillows, giggling as she moved. He stalked her across the bed with a predatory look on his face. By the time he reached her, she was backed up against the wall. Reaching over to the nightstand, he picked up one of the bandanas and carefully folded it into a long thin blindfold. He leaned over and tied it over her eyes, she took a deep breath and released it. There was a small amount of light seeping through the thin layer of cloth.

"Okay?" He asked her, pausing to make sure.

"Yep," she said.

"If you start to get scared just say something and it will come off," he told her gently.

She nodded and he guided her so she was lying down on the bed. She felt his hands smooth up her arms and across her breasts. She shivered as his hands lightly caressed her skin. She listened intently trying to figure out what it was he was doing. She heard him move then the rustling of clothes, him grunting as he removed his boots, the zip of his zipper and the sound of his jeans and underwear sliding down his legs. She felt her nipples pucker as she heard the sound of his zipper sliding down.

"I always wondered if this worked," he murmured, seeing her nipples pucker while he pulled down his zipper.

"What?" She asked, both their voices soft.

"If it made it sexier if you couldn't see," he said quietly, moving across the bed. He skimmed his hands across her stomach.

"Well, it's interesting so far," Michelle murmured.

Legates was worried that she may have a problem with being blind folded but she seemed to be okay. Maybe being able to focus on something else allowed her to not panic. She felt his hands moving across her body and then they were gone. She moaned when she felt a feather light touch brush across her nipples. Legates grinned, set that brush to the side, placed his hands on her ribs and moved his thumbs across the underside of her breasts.

Michelle sucked in a gasp as the nerves along her stomach fired rapidly up towards her breasts. She felt desire start to pool and bit back a moan. He kept his touch light as he moved his hands to her hips. Pausing, he cursed in a low tone.

"Be right back," he murmured.

Michelle felt slightly exposed laying there but stayed put. She heard a lock slide home then she heard him pad across the room, another lock click then the pop of a jar being opened. Legates smiled as he opened the microwave door and put the jar of cheesecake dip into the microwave. Michelle heard the microwave start and her eyebrows rose above the bandana over her eyes. She heard the refrigerator door open and the sliding of contents then something being set on the counter.

Legates laughed quietly and just for fun pulled several things out of the fridge and set them on the counter, move them around and then put them back. Opening the cabinet above the counter, he pulled down a package of cups. After putting everything but the chocolate syrup back in the refrigerator, he set the syrup and one of the cups to the side. The microwave beeped and Michelle started to get a little nervous.

"Josh?" She said in a tentative, questioning tone. Legates heard the nervousness in her tone and it unsettled him.

"Yeah, Baby, I'll be right there okay," he said.

"Okay," she said.

He pulled the container from the microwave and stirred it. Sticking his finger in, he tested the temperature, and nodded. Picking up the cup and the dip, he hit the power button on the stereo as he walked past. Michelle didn't hear anything until the stereo came on and then nothing but the stereo until there was the soft sound of something being set on the table next to the bed. Suddenly, she felt the bed dip and she could smell his scent close to her.

Then she felt his lips brush across her cheek and down to her lips. His lips moved across hers and she felt his tongue sweep across her lips. Parting her lips, she gave him access to her mouth. Deepening the kiss, he swept his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue swirled around hers. This was not a contest for dominance rather more of a dance of pleasure.

Pulling back slightly, he moved his mouth down her jaw to her neck placing soft kisses as he moved. The feel of his mouth on her skin made the nerves in her body tingle. It felt as if she could feel his mouth everywhere on her body at once. She moaned in pleasure and he smiled against her neck. Running his hands down to her hips, he wrapped his hands around her hips. He hooked his thumbs in the front of her pajama pants and his fingers in the back.

Moving slowly and carefully, he pulled her bottoms down her legs. When they reached her feet, he tugged lightly threw both in the floor. She gasped as the cool air from the room brushed across her desire heated skin. He saw the goosebumps rise up on her skin and smiled. Warm first, he thought. Dropping a kiss on her thigh, he moved up her body until she could feel his heat right over her body. His breath fell near her shoulder and she knew he was leaning towards the table next to the bed. She tensed waiting to see what he did.

"Relax," he said softly.

She relaxed slightly but he could still see the tension in her body. Holding the jar in his hand, he moved so he was straddling her thighs. He ran one hand from her hip to her breast and cupped it. She relaxed when pleasure spiked through her body at the feeling of his hand cupping her breast. Brushing his thumb over her nipple, he felt the heat between her legs increase slightly. With a smile, he removed his hand and smirked when she thrust her chest up trying to keep contact.

Taking the fan shaped paintbrush from the jar, he hovered over her breast and grinned when she jumped as a drip hit her breast. He used wide sweeping, light strokes to thinly spread the warm dip across her breasts. She moaned as the warmth spread across her breasts. He set the jar down between her legs. Michelle sucked in a breath as the heat from the jar made her own desire pool there.

Picking up the cup with the chocolate syrup, he pulled out the flat brush and made sure it wouldn't drip. He quickly drew circles on her nipples making her gasp in surprise as the cold chocolate hit her nipples. She could smell the chocolate and knew what he'd gotten from the refrigerator. The smell of chocolate and cheesecake drifted to her nostrils. Underlying that smell was his light musky scent. A grin spread across his lips at the site of her skin covered in something he definitely wanted to lick off of her.

His erection brushed against the top of her mound and she moaned at the feeling. Leaning over her, he ran the flat of his tongue from the underside of her breast, over her nipple circling it twice then over the top of her breast. She moaned at the feel over his tongue rasping across her skin and the cool air that flowed over her skin when his mouth moved on. He took his time, kissing, licking and mouthing the dip and chocolate from her breast.

By the time he'd finished the first one, she was sucking in ragged breaths, her hands were clenched in the sheets and desire was flooding throughout her body. When he had finished with her other breast, she was bowing up towards his body trying to make contact.

"Baby, sorry to neglect other areas but I've been waiting two weeks to do this," he said, picking up the paint brush from the jar between her legs.

Using swift sure strokes, he drew an arrow down her stomach making her still to try to feel what he was doing. Then she felt him slide further down her body and she felt the jar move from between her legs. Legates looked at her and tried to determine how he wanted to do this. She sucked in a breath, she could feel his eyes on her. Suddenly, the scent of her arousal filled the air.

Taking the paint brush, he used light tickling strokes on her. Michelle moaned at the feeling of light paint brush strokes between her legs. The nerves in her body were sensitive and she could feel the sheets brushing her back, the paint brush on her skin, his skin on hers as he knelt between her knees. She moaned as the warmth dip was spread over every surface and crevice between her legs. He smiled at the low keening moan that fell from her lips.

She felt the bed shift then heard the slight thud of the jar hitting the floor followed by the cup being set down as well. The dip slid across her skin as it combined with her arousal. Legates slid further down the bed until his knees went off the end of the bed and he knelt on the floor. Wrapping his hands around her knees, he tugged gently and she scooted down letting his hands guide her. He placed his hands on her thighs, he stopped her movement.

When she was positioned where he wanted her, he hooked her knees over his shoulders. Michelle felt his skin against the back of her knees and wondered what he was doing. She felt the flat of tongue removing the dip from her mound and she sucked in a deep breath. The tip of his tongue began to remove the dip from her and he felt her hips lifting. Placing his hands lightly on her hips, he gently held her in place.

The taste of the cheesecake had changed, he knew that he was getting Michelle flavored cheesecake and he really liked it. He felt his blood pounding in his veins and his erection straining in need. Groaning, he sucked one of her lips into his mouth. Her hips shot up and pressed into his hand. Running his tongue across the skin in his mouth, he cleaned the dip from her.

Michelle felt the flood of moisture between her legs and then Legates' tongue sweep across her and lap it up. Moaning, she tried to push her hips up but he held her in place. She nearly cried as pleasure shot from between her legs to the rest of her body.

"Oh, God," she said in a husky moan.

He groaned as his tongue traveled over her and found her clit. She jerked in pleasure when his tongue found her. She almost cried from the sensations washing from his mouth to her body. Legates circled her clit and pressed just a little harder and felt her press down into his mouth. Groaning, he slid his face up slightly while keeping the pressure and movement steady. Sliding one hand from her hip, he gripped the top of her thigh and spread her leg out onto one of his arms.

Moving his other hand, he slid his fingers into her opening. Twirling them, he searched out and found her spot. Flicking his tongue and stroking his fingers in and out, he made her desire spiral out of control. He felt her hips rolling under his hands and kept moving. Michelle felt shock waves roll from her hips and up her body. Rolling her hips in rhythm with the waves, she felt the pleasure pulse and build.

His tongue continued to move and her pleasure continued to build. Legates thought he was going to explode all over the bed. Her flavor was now stronger than the cheesecake dip and he sunk his tongue deeper. Pressing harder, he moved his tongue in smaller circles interspersed with flicks. Michelle whimpered and tried to keep her hips still. He felt her push and tense, so he sped up his tongue. Her feet dug into his back between his shoulder blades.

He just wanted to hear her moan, for her to come apart in his mouth. Moving his fingers in a circular motion, he stroked a spot on her wall that made her moan in a low growling tone. She jerked her hips and he pressed harder. The more she moaned the more he increased what he was currently doing. Michelle felt her muscles start to spasm as pleasure rolled over her body making her moan long and low.

Legates removed his fingers and moved his tongue to her slit. He growled as her flavor rolled across his tongue. All he could think while he stroked her down was, mine. When her hips came back down onto the edge of the bed and her legs relaxed, he stood up on his knees. Lining himself up with her, he grasped her hips and slid home.

"God-" she was cut off by a moan of pleasure as he slid into her.

"Jesus," he hissed.

She wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips towards him. He clutched her hips to stop the movement. Sighing, he gave in to the urge and began to stroke in and out of her. He felt her wet heat around him, sliding from tip to end. He slammed his eyes closed and grunted as he thrust into her. She sucked in a breath tilted her hips and met him thrust for thrust. When his eyes slid open he saw her with her head turned to the side, arms outspread, breast swaying as her hips thrust toward him. Reaching up, he pulled the blindfold from her eyes, over her forehead so it was laying on the bed behind her head. He continued to thrust as he moved his hands back down to her hips.

Groaning, he closed his eyes again then began to thrust faster and she moved again. Then his eyes shot wide and he saw her eyes open. Staring into her eyes, he watched them go from mostly gold to straight solid gold as her muscles clenched around him. Her lip was tucked between her teeth as she kept herself from moaning. Squeezing her hips, he closed his eyes, breathed raggedly and thrust harder. He felt his orgasm building at the base of his shaft and continued to stroke into her.

Michelle pushed her shoulders into the bed, balanced her hips in his hands, and slammed into him as hard as he slammed into her. The growl of his completion rippled through his chest and out his mouth. Michelle held still as he stroked himself down. Staying connected to her, he laid down on top of her and buried his face between her breasts. They were pushed together around his face by his arms. Wrapping her arms around his head, she let out a satisfied sigh. She heard a muffled, mumbled, sound coming from between her breasts.

"Honey, you have to remove your head from between my breasts for me to understand you," she said, looking down at the top of his head.

"I love cheesecake dip," he muttered after lifting his head.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the surprise =D Hope you liked it. Now let's see what the pair have up their sleeves for tomorrow...Weird Al Yankovic, shower, sleep, cold sheets, fruit, negotiations, leg humping, Christmas dinner, football, dead bodies, raiding, Ignis the Furnace Master, options, snuggly, and What's for dinner.**

**A/N2: Today I'm going to take the time to post links for this chapter and the last few. I'm sorry that it has not gone as planned but as you know I have to have my house packed in a week and a half and I'm no where near done.**


	47. Surprise! SMUT FREE

Dislaimer: I don't own Bones. Let's face it Hart Hanson and Fox wouldn't put this much smut on TV. It'd be on the playboy channel LOL

**ArielBrennan**: Humm guess I wrote the angry sex wrong if it was funny LOL. Yeah I thought it was time that the victim got one in on the attacker ). Ha, I tried to write them like brothers which I guess they are...brothers in arms.  
**Becksbones:** Ha there's not much smut I don't like either except when they're mad at each other =/. Ha boobie paper was fun to try to find on the internet.  
**Angelbach**: Like I told AB I thought it was about time the victim got even! I really need to post those links in my blog, I have an ocelot growling in there somewhere. =( unfortunately packing is taking way too much time bleh.  
**GeorgieNZ**: Hmmm not really sunburn but was the best way to describe what happens. I'm sorry to hear about your sunburn =( Having fair skin myself I only have to think about the sun and I get burnt.  
**Jenheir1**: That whole pistachio thing came because my husband loves them and I find pistachio shells EVERYWHERE and I've considered doing something similar to him at times lol Yeah, I had him write it off like that because I didn't want him to be quite ready to admit it yet. My husband threw a fit when he read that LOL.  
**Yenyen76**: Yeah Rickets was dumb and got what he deserved. Man I have a large evil streak.  
**Nertoool54**: Who doesn't love pjs and fuzzy socks? They're almost as comforting as chocolate. I thought it was time for Michelle to get control of at least one situation since she hasn't quite got control over the previous one.

**Thank you for your reviews! I know I say it every time but I mean it every time. Your reviews make what I do that much more special!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Surprise!**

He didn't know how long he lay there just holding her but he did see the sun start to sink before she moved. Even then all she did was roll over and grab his arm to use as a pillow. He chuckled quietly at her grabbiness while she slept. He heard her phone beep but ignored it. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he laid his head on her back and breathed deeply.

He could feel the anger boiling below the surface but pushed it down. Rickets was going to pay and she had beat the crap out of him. He let a slow smile spread across his face. She whimpered in her sleep and clutched the sheets. He held his breath hoping it wasn't a nightmare. A moment later, she was scrabbling around on the bed fighting.

He let go of her and ran a soothing hand down her back. She shot to her knees and almost slammed into his head as she sat up. She was panting and had a wild eyed stare. He ran a hand down her back and spoke soothingly. Her eyes shot around and he winced. He knew those dreams, he had them. It takes a few minutes to realize that you were here and not there. When she looked over at him, he smiled softly at her and continued running his hand down her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she whispered.

"I never went to sleep," he told her quietly. She rubbed her hands down her face and let out a breath. Her stomach rumbled and he laughed lightly.

"Hungry?" He asked, his hand stopping at the bottom of her back and moved around to her hip.

She scrubbed her hand through her hair and nodded. He looked up and saw her hair sticking up in every direction. Reaching up, he smoothed her hair down.

"So when do I get my surprise?" He asked her with a charming smile. She pursed her lips and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You weren't a good boy so I'm not sure I should give it to you. But it will suck for me if I don't give it to you," she said thoughtfully. He wiggled towards her and put his head on her knees.

"Please," he said with a smile. She frowned at him and sucked on her teeth for a minute.

"On one hand you were a complete dick, on the other you let me beat the hell out of Rickets," she mused out loud. He waited patiently as she weighed the pros and cons.

"Okay, okay, I'll see if Tanya will bring it over for me," she muttered, picking up her phone.

Legates watched her text, heard a reply then watched as she answered the reply. She looked up at him and grinned evilly.

"She's bringing it and my hot sauce. So, how about we take our burgers and wait for her in the lounge," Michelle suggested.

Legates shrugged and rolled off the other side of the bed. He pulled on his clothes that Techie had dropped on the floor and walked over to the refrigerator. Pulling out the burgers, he set them to the side and pulled down a couple of plates. After putting hers with her fries on the plate, he stuck it in the microwave.

She grumbled as she walked into the bathroom carrying a brush and ponytail holder. She came out a moment later with her hair in a braided bun. She picked her clothes, from earlier that day, up off the floor, emptied the pockets on the bed then carried the clothes to the trashcan. Dropping them in, she turned around and found Legates staring at her.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto one hip.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I saw a woman throw away clothes? I mean don't you guys horde that sort of stuff?" He asked, pulling her burger out of the microwave and returning it to the Styrofoam container to keep it warm. He stuck his burger and fries in the microwave and started it heating.

"I throw clothes away most especially when I don't like them," she said, scowling. He nodded and opened the refrigerator door and dug around. Pulling out a Coke and a Pepsi, he set them to the side.

"So, you plan on running around in your pajamas?" He asked, with a grin plastered on his face.

"At least until Tanya gets here," Michelle mumbled, eyeballing her container.

He watched her contemplate whether she wanted to wait for her hot sauce or not. He grinned at her and shook his head.

"Come on," he said, handing her the container with her burger and her Pepsi. She took both then stopped before they reached the door.

"Do you have an afghan or blanket or something?" She asked, looking around.

"Uh yeah," he said, setting his stuff back down on the counter.

He walked to his closet and opened the door. Michelle stood hoping against hope that he wasn't going to pull down some god awful army blanket. She wasn't surprised by the wolf tapestry throw he pulled down and tried not to grin. He flung it over her shoulder and picked his food back up. Walking to the door, she opened it and held it open for him with her hip.

As they moved down the hallway he saw TDY written on the dry erase board on Romero and Jones door. He wondered if they were ever here. Michelle had spotted the letters and shot a questioning look at Legates.

"TDY?" She finally asked when he just grinned but said nothing.

"Temporary Duty. Means they're temporarily stationed somewhere else," he answered.

She scrunched her face and shook her head. Leave it to the military to make weird acronyms. She followed Legates down the steps and into the lounge. She froze in her tracks when she saw Rickets still lying in the floor. Legates walked around the man lying on the floor and gave no indication that he'd even seen the man. Michelle on the other hand took a direct route and walked over the man, making sure to bounce on his back as she stepped on him.

Legates shook his head and patted the seat beside him. She sat down, set her food down then stood up to pull the blanket off her shoulder. Sitting back down, she curled her legs up underneath her and pulled the blanket over them. She noticed the room had gotten quiet and turned to look at the men seated around the couch. They either looked away or flinched when she looked at them. Sighing, she rolled onto her hip and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and laid her head on Legates shoulder.

She ignored the TV. They were watching hockey and she had no interest in it. Legates looked down and saw Michelle staring off into space. Flipping open his container, he pulled out a sweet potato fry and held it up to her mouth. She took a bite without even blinking. She chewed and swallowed then grunted.

"Too sweet. Fries should be salty not sweet," she muttered. He chuckled and went back to eating his fries.

Five minutes later, Tanya opened the door to the dorms and paused. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to be going and Michelle wasn't answering any texts. Tanya walked to the lounge door and stopped. She figured someone there might be able to help. She stopped when she saw Michelle curled up on the couch staring into space.

Legates glanced up at the door when Tanya appeared. He waved her over to where they were sitting. She walked over the man lying in the middle of the floor. He grunted when she stepped in the middle of his back.

"If you didn't want to be stepped on you shouldn't lay in the middle of the floor," she rebuked Rickets. Michelle snickered and shook her head. Tanya set a bag down in front of Michelle on the floor.

"I packed clothes and various other assorted things you might need. Oh and I picked up something for your gift that you forgot to get," Tanya said with a smirk.

Legates head turned to look at her then he leaned around trying to get at the bag. Tanya blocked his arm with her hip and snickered.

"Oh no, big boy. That is for later," she said then paused, "or maybe much later," she finished in a low tone. Michelle snorted and reached down for her bag. Unzipping the bag, she looked in and burst into laughter.

"Seriously? I can't believe you did that," she giggled, as she dug around for her hot sauce.

Legates tried to reach his hand into the bag and Michelle swatted at it. Finding her hot sauce, she pulled it out with a smirk. Techie's eyebrows shot up at the size of the bottle.

"That thing is teeny," he said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take much so it lasts forever," Michelle told him.

"Did you pack her some mouth wash," Legates asked, poking through the bag in Michelle's lap. Michelle swatted his hand and zipped it closed.

"No, but I did pack her a toothbrush," Tanya said, laughing.

"She has a toothbrush here. Mouthwash would be quicker," he muttered.

"Yeah, guess I'll have to get some to keep here. You might get blisters from this stuff," Michelle smirked. Legates shook his head and plucked the bag from Michelle's lap and put it on the floor near her feet.

"Eat woman," he directed.

Michelle blinked at him in an overly innocent fashion. He snorted and pointed to her container. She laughed and picked up her container of food.

"Why are the big tough Army guys sitting over there?" Tanya asked, pointing at the group of men on the other side of the room.

"Michelle skeert them," Legates said, smirking at the guys.

Tanya laughed and looked at them then at Michelle who just blinked slowly at her. Shrugging, Michelle went back to eating.

"Hey, we sat here and watched her do that," Addison pointed at Rickets, "to Rickets. You think we're getting anywhere near her anytime soon. I think not."

Michelle turned and gave him a sad look then went back to eating her burger. She felt the shame rise up in her and had to swallow twice. Legates wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight next to his body. He shot a glare at Addison then turned back to Tanya.

"Thank you for bringing her stuff over. She kinda threw her clothes away," Legates murmured.

"Can't blame her. If I were her, I'd have set them on fire in the trashcan," Tanya said. Her phone beeped and she looked at it.

"Okay, I have to get gone. I'll talk to you later," she said, pointing at Michelle, "and you have fun," she said, pointing at Legates.

Twiddling her fingers, she stepped on Rickets again, pausing to grind her foot into his spine as she passed. The guys winced as she put pressure on her heel and smirked as she twisted.

"See, that just proves women are evil," Wilson said, pointing at Tanya. She stopped looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not evil. Ya'll are just chicken shits," she snarked before flouncing from the room.

Michelle smirked at as she spread the hot sauce from the plate to her burger and fries. Legates made a disbelieving face at the tiny amount on the plate.

"Read the warning on the bottle," she told him when she saw his look.

"Caution. Avoid contact with eyes and sensitive areas. Keep away from children and pets. Use responsibly," he read from the label. She smirked and took a bite of her burger.

"Can't be that hot," Addison said, getting up he walked over and stole a fry from her plate.

"I would-" she couldn't finish the sentence before he put it in his mouth. She started laughing as his pale skin flushed bright red.

"OH MY GOD!" He bellowed as he looked around for a drink. Michelle calmly held hers out to him. He chugged down half the bottle and his eyes were watering.

"Holy shit," he gasped, pulling his shirt over his head. The guys gasped at his back, he looked like he'd gotten instant sunburn on his back, shoulders, neck, and chest.

"Shower, I need a cold shower, now," Addison yelled as he ran from the room.

Michelle giggled as she continued to eat. The men turned to look at her and she just pushed her bite of cheeseburger into her cheek and smiled. She continued to eat and didn't notice Legates digging in her bag until he came up with a round candle shaped object wrapped in white paper with boobs printed all over it, he shook his head. He hoped it wasn't one of those hot wax sex candles. He remembered saying no pain.

"Is that boobie paper?" Goodman guffawed at the package Legates held in his hand.

Michelle glanced over at Legates and sighed. Shaking her head, she went back to eating. He took that as acceptance. Tearing the paper off, he stared down in confusion at the jar in his hand.

"What is it?" Techie asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Cheesecake dip," Legates said. Techie's eyes shot to Michelle, went wide and he bellowed out his laughter. Legates shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Guess she found something better than bubble gum flavored fun," Techie remarked.

Michelle shot him a wink and continued eating. It took Legates about two point five seconds to comprehend. Standing up, he grabbed her bag and her other hand. He dragged her laughing from the room. As he was dragging her across the room, she dropped her burger. Whistles followed them out the door.

"Honey, you have to slow down. Not all of us have long legs," Michelle gasped as she tried to keep up with him. He stopped, frowned, threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and headed up the steps.

"Well, if you ever decide to leave the military you can always be a fireman," she snarked at his butt between steps. He chuckled and smacked her butt.

"Don't do that, Honey, or you'll break my nose with my bag," she muttered.

Leering, she stuck her hands in his back pockets and squeezed. He jumped slightly but continued up the steps. Yackley was coming down the steps and shook his head.

"Don't drop her," Yackley warned.

"I would never do that," Legates said, continuing up the steps.

"No, but you'd drag me down a flight," she mumbled against his back. He froze and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked in a low almost panicky voice.

"Nothing," she said, giving him a light pinch to get him moving.

"Try again," he said quietly.

"If you insist. But I'll tell you when we're back in your room," she told him.

"Deal," he said then continued climbing.

He reached his floor, opened the door, and strode quickly down the hall. Michelle's hands continued to roam his backside.

"Fascinated with that particular part of my anatomy aren't you?" He asked her with a huge grin.

"Weeellll, there is a reason Angela gave you the nickname Sweetcheeks," she said, leering at his butt.

He huffed out a laugh as he opened the door to his room and walked in. Setting her down, he set her bag down on the floor then grabbed her hips and pulled her to his chest.

"Now, what were you talking about on the stairwell?" He asked, bending down to catch her eye.

She stepped back and wrapped her hand around her elbow. His eyes were drawn there and he noticed the ugly black bruise for the first time. Why had he not noticed that before now? It wasn't like it was hiding or anything. He wrapped his hand around her forearm and gently turned her arm out so the bruise was visible. He swallowed hard and prayed he hadn't done that to her. She saw the look on his face and winced.

"We were bringing you up the steps and you fell back. Techie let go and I didn't. You took me down a flight of steps with you. I hit my elbow on the banister," she said quietly.

He let out a huff and his chin sunk to his chest as he gasped for breath. He'd hurt her, emotionally and physically all in one night.

"Josh, it's not like you did it intentionally. Drunk people aren't exactly graceful. I'm surprised you're not bruised. You went down on your back," she said.

He pulled her gently against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Dropping his cheek on the top of her head, he sighed.

"Intentional or not, I hurt you," he said.

"Eh, I'm not holding it against you so why should you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. He slammed his eyes shut and squeezed her.

"You know what would make you feel better?" She asked with a leer on her face.

"No, what?" He asked not wanting to let her go.

"Cheesecake," she said impishly. He let out a sigh then chuckled.

"You have a one track mind," he muttered thankfully.

"I can't help it. Since I ordered it, I've wanted to cover your body in it and lick it off," she said.

"But then I don't get the cheesecake. If I'm going to get the cheesecake I have to paint it on you and lick it off," he told her seriously.

"Either is acceptable," she told him with a smile.

"So, what was it that Tanya got to go with my gift?" He asked, glancing down at her bag on the floor.

"Paint brushes," Michelle smirked.

"Hmmm I would have thought finger painting would have been fun," he muttered.

"We can do both. I bought three jars," she smiled.

He threw his head back and laughed. Picking up her bag, he started stalking towards her. She backed with a giggle, twirled around on her foot, and sprinted to the bed behind the bookcases. He growled and followed her in long strides. She was giggling and pulling her shirt over her head when he came around the corner.

Wrapping his hands around her ribs, he leaned over and placed soft kisses on her breasts. Her hands grasped his head after dropping her shirt off the bed onto the floor. A thought crossed Legates mind but he'd have to ask her first. Withdrawing his mouth, he lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her in a deadly serious voice.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, looking down at him with a slight bit of confusion on her face.

"No, I mean really truly trust me?" He asked again, hoping she'd let him do what he wanted to. She looked at him and nodded with a shy smile.

"Yes, I do," she said softly.

"Okay, I want to do something but if it makes you uncomfortable or scared I want you to tell me okay," he said, standing up. Michelle looked up at him with a squint and nodded her agreement.

Legates disappeared around the bookcase and Michelle heard the closet door open. Legates dug around and finally found the package he was looking for. The army issued two or three bandanas but he'd never used them. Michelle's face scrunched as she tried to figure out what he was doing that was making a crinkling sound. He came back around the corner carrying two black cloths.

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He smirked and started digging in her bag pulling out the cheesecake dip and the pack of paint brushes. His eyebrows wiggled as he held up a brush that had a fan shape and one that was flat. He dug around in the bag and pulled out several more varying in size and shape. Michelle giggled at his perusal of each of the brushes. He set everything on the nightstand and smiled at her with a glow in his eyes.

She scooted back across the bed towards the pillows, giggling as she moved. He stalked her across the bed with a predatory look on his face. By the time he reached her, she was backed up against the wall. Reaching over to the nightstand, he picked up one of the bandanas and carefully folded it into a long thin blindfold. He leaned over and tied it over her eyes, she took a deep breath and released it. There was a small amount of light seeping through the thin layer of cloth.

"Okay?" He asked her, pausing to make sure.

"Yep," she said.

"If you start to get scared just say something and it will come off," he told her gently.

She nodded and he guided her so she was lying down on the bed. She felt his hands smooth up her arms and across her breasts. She shivered as his hands lightly caressed her skin. She listened intently trying to figure out what it was he was doing. She heard him move then the rustling of clothes, him grunting as he removed his boots, the zip of his zipper and the sound of his jeans and underwear sliding down his legs. She felt her nipples pucker as she heard the sound of his zipper sliding down.

"I always wondered if this worked," he murmured, seeing her nipples pucker while he pulled down his zipper.

"What?" She asked, both their voices soft.

"If it made it sexier if you couldn't see," he said quietly, moving across the bed. He skimmed his hands across her stomach.

"Well, it's interesting so far," Michelle murmured.

Legates was worried that she may have a problem with being blind folded but she seemed to be okay. Maybe being able to focus on something else allowed her to not panic. She felt his hands moving across her body and then they were gone. She moaned when he teased her body with a paint brush. Legates grinned, set that brush to the side, placed his hands on her ribs and moved his thumbs across the underside of her breasts.

Michelle sucked in a gasp as the nerves along her stomach fired rapidly up towards her breasts. She felt desire start to pool and bit back a moan. He kept his touch light as he moved his hands to her hips. Pausing, he cursed in a low tone.

"Be right back," he murmured.

Michelle felt slightly exposed laying there but stayed put. She heard a lock slide home then she heard him pad across the room, another lock click then the pop of a jar being opened. Legates smiled as he opened the microwave door and put the jar of cheesecake dip into the microwave. Michelle heard the microwave start and her eyebrows rose above the bandana over her eyes. She heard the refrigerator door open and the sliding of contents then something being set on the counter.

Legates laughed quietly and just for fun pulled several things out of the fridge and set them on the counter, move them around and then put them back. Opening the cabinet above the counter, he pulled down a package of cups. After putting everything but the chocolate syrup back in the refrigerator, he set the syrup and one of the cups to the side. The microwave beeped and Michelle started to get a little nervous.

"Josh?" She said in a tentative, questioning tone. Legates heard the nervousness in her tone and it unsettled him.

"Yeah, Baby, I'll be right there okay," he said.

"Okay," she said.

He pulled the container from the microwave and stirred it. Sticking his finger in, he tested the temperature, and nodded. Picking up the cup and the dip, he hit the power button on the stereo as he walked past. Michelle didn't hear anything until the stereo came on and then nothing but the stereo until there was the soft sound of something being set on the table next to the bed. Suddenly, she felt the bed dip and she could smell his scent close to her.

Then she felt his lips brush across her cheek and down to her lips. His lips moved across hers and she felt his tongue sweep across her lips. Parting her lips, she gave him access to her mouth. Deepening the kiss, he swept his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue swirled around hers. This was not a contest for dominance rather more of a dance of pleasure.

Pulling back slightly, he moved his mouth down her jaw to her neck placing soft kisses as he moved. The feel of his mouth on her skin made the nerves in her body tingle. It felt as if she could feel his mouth everywhere on her body at once. She moaned in pleasure and he smiled against her neck. Running his hands down to her hips, he wrapped his hands around her hips. He hooked his thumbs in the front of her pajama pants and his fingers in the back.

Moving slowly and carefully, he pulled her bottoms down her legs. When they reached her feet, he tugged lightly threw both in the floor. She gasped as the cool air from the room brushed across her desire heated skin. He saw the goosebumps rise up on her skin and smiled. Warm first, he thought. Dropping a kiss on her thigh, he moved up her body until she could feel his heat right over her body. His breath fell near her shoulder and she knew he was leaning towards the table next to the bed. She tensed waiting to see what he did.

"Relax," he said softly.

She relaxed slightly but he could still see the tension in her body. Using the paint brushes, he covered her in cheesecake dip then proceeded to lick it off bit by bit. When they were done she was panting with satisfaction and he was trying to remember how to breathe. Staying connected to her, he laid down on top of her and buried his face between her breasts. They were pushed together around his face by his arms. Wrapping her arms around his head, she let out a satisfied sigh. She heard a muffled, mumbled, sound coming from between her breasts.

"Honey, you have to remove your head from between my breasts for me to understand you," she said, looking down at the top of his head.

"I love cheesecake dip," he muttered after lifting his head.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the surprise =D Hope you liked it. Now let's see what the pair have up their sleeves for tomorrow...Weird Al Yankovic, shower, sleep, cold sheets, fruit, negotiations, leg humping, Christmas dinner, football, dead bodies, raiding, Ignis the Furnace Master, options, snuggly, and What's for dinner.**

**A/N2: Today I'm going to take the time to post links for this chapter and the last few. I'm sorry that it has not gone as planned but as you know I have to have my house packed in a week and a half and I'm no where near done.**


	48. Leg Humping

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and no copyright infringement in intended.

Yenyen76: Lol sorry about that. I'm not a fan of the spicy either but it give her character. We all have our weird eating habits =D  
Nertooold54: LOL!  
Guinnesshero: Yes honey but if your wearing the dip then you get no calories /wiggles eyebrows**  
**Anonymous: I am aware of the situation at FFN and to be honest I do not think that leaving that in a review was appropriate. That is more suited to a PM.  
Anonymous2: I had to give him a manly throw and lets be honest there's nothing quite as male as wolves. They scream power, control and leadership, at least to me anyway. Thanks for the well wishes on packing =) I need all the mental help I can get LOL  
Anonymous3: Yeah fair skin blows LOL**  
**

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate them but can you do me a favor and make sure you're logged in or you show up as anonymous =D If I missed replying to your review I do apologize. They also do not show up on my review viewing thingie.**

* * *

**Chapter 40 - Leg Humping  
**

Michelle giggled and ran her hand down the back of his head.

"Honey," she said regretfully.

"Hmmm?" He asked, snuggling deeper and pushing her down into the bed a little more.

"I need to shower," she said.

"Why? I licked it all off. But if you think I missed some I could try again," he muttered. She snorted then giggled at his comment.

"No, Baby, kinda gotta do it. You should too. You're getting sticky," she said.

"Hmmm," he said. Michelle wrapped her legs around his stomach, twined her ankles and let them slide to his lower back.

"Mmmmm," he groaned and snuggled down. Michelle paused then burst into a giggling fit.

"Is...that...Weird Al Yankovic?" She said, between giggling fits. He paused and listened to the music coming from the speakers.

"Umm humm, Techie's CD," he mumbled. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"You two are so weird," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. He slit his eyes open and smiled.

"Look I missed a spot," he murmured.

"And that's why I need to shower," she said.

He let out a resigned sigh and pushed up off of her. She grunted, unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and smiled up at him. He snorted, stuck his tongue out at her and rolled so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, he pulled open the cabinet and took out three towels. He glared at the diminishing pile. He made a mental note, more pillows, more towels and another set of sheets. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Maybe he'd actually do it this time.

"What's so funny?" She asked, seeing him shake his head as he chuckled.

"Silly thoughts," he told her.

She smiled, grabbed the towels, and scooted to the end of the bed. Standing up, she walked to the bathroom door.

"You coming?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just going to change these sheets real quick," he muttered.

She nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Twenty minutes, clean sheets, and a shower later, they lay curled up together. His fingers trailed down her arm and smoothed over the bruise. Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on the bruise.

"I'm going to have to go away more often," he murmured. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No," she told him firmly.

"You know I will be," he told her. She let out a sigh and turned her head to look at him.

"I know but we'll deal with it when it comes. You're here for now and I want to keep you here as long as I can," she told him.

He smiled and ran his finger over her eyebrow, down the side of her face until he reached her jaw. Cupping her face in his hand, he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes drifted closed and she luxuriated in the feel of his mouth on hers. He broke the kiss and pulled back just a little. Looking down at her face, he smiled.

"You're sleepy aren't you?" He asked her with a knowing smile.

"Maybe," she said. He laughed and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Hey," she whined as he moved away from her.

"Just going to lock the bathroom door and turn off the stereo. It's pushing midnight and I'm sure Techie is ready for bed," he muttered.

She grunted and grabbed his pillow. He got off the bed and walked to his dresser. Digging through the drawer, he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. He pulled on the pants then walked to the stereo. After turning it off, he walked to the bathroom door and turned the lock on their side of the door. Still carrying the tee shirt, he walked back to the bed. Michelle's eyes fluttered open when he sat on the edge of the bed. He held up the tee shirt and she smiled at him. Sitting up, she took the tee shirt and pulled it on.

"Did you put the open dip in the refrigerator?" She murmured as she pulled on the shirt he had handed her.

"No, I'll do that now," he said, picking up the jar from the floor.

He leaned over again and picked up the cup of chocolate syrup. Carrying them to the counter, he set them down and pulled out the brushes. He turned on the water and squeezed some soap into his hand and started cleaning the brushes. After rinsing them, he set them to the side then dried his hands. Putting the cap back on the jar of cheesecake dip, he looked around and spotted a marker. Picking it up, he initialed it and put it in the refrigerator.

Throwing the other cup out, he ambled to the bed and crawled in next to Michelle. Reaching over her, he tugged at his pillow. She released it and rolled onto her stomach and pulled her own pillow under her head. Smiling, he rolled onto his stomach, scooted up closer, and slung his arm over her lower back.

Rolling over, Legates grunted when the light pierced his eyelids. He realized he was lying on Michelle's side of the bed. The sheets were cold which meant that she'd been gone awhile. Rolling off the bed, he scrambled to his feet. He spotted her bag and relaxed. Walking to his dresser, he pulled out clothes then carried them to his bed. A few minutes later, he was dressed, walking down the hall, and whistling. Walking into the lounge, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so Un-American," Legates muttered. Addison looked over at him with frown.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Sunday and you're watching Japanime. Bastard? Really? Sunday means football," Legates grumbled.

"No, that's Monday night football, dipshit," Wilson said.

"Actually, butt wipe, it's Sunday," Legates said, tossing a TV Guide at Wilson.

Michelle breezed in carrying a bag and two cups of coffee. Handing a cup to Legates, she turned back around and headed to the door. Pausing, she looked at Wilson with a smirk.

"He's right. It's Sunday," she said then left the room. They turned to look at him and he shrugged taking a drink of his coffee.

"Where is she going?" Addison asked, waving his finger towards Michelle's retreating back.

"Our room would be my guess," Techie answered in a smart ass tone.

"To do what? I mean you're here," Addison pointed out.

"Dunno, maybe to put her own clothes on," Legates mumbled, sipping his coffee.

He was glaring at the screen wishing it would magically have football on it when Michelle returned wearing a long sleeved Redskins tee shirt. She looked at the TV screen then at the glassy eyed men on the couch. Setting the plate she was carrying in Legates lap, she turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY? It's Sunday. You better get to changing it to ESPN," she rumbled at Techie who was holding the remote.

"It's only 11:30 the game starts at one," he mumbled. She shook her head and mumbled as she sat down next to Legates. He was staring at the plate in his lap.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, still looking at the plate in his lap.

"Well, some people call it fruit," she told him with a smirk, picking up a fork and stabbing a piece of banana with it.

"Yeah, but why am I holding a plate of it?" He asked, looking up at her. She reached over and plucked the plate from his lap.

"Because I needed my hands a minute ago. Now, I plan on eating it and your cheesecake dip," she said, grinning. He snagged her fork and stuck the banana in the cheesecake dip.

"Hey," she whined.

"It was my gift," he smirked as he ate the banana.

"Uh, are they fighting over food?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

"To be honest I'm not sure," Techie said, silently laughing at the pair.

Michelle reached to take the fork back and Legates jerked his hand back so she couldn't reach it. She picked up the plate in her right hand and held it out of his reach.

"I think she has you, Legates," Techie said, laughing.

"How so?" Wilson said.

"Because if she doesn't want to share she can just eat with her fingers. She'll be eating and all I will have is a fork," Legates said, staring at the plate.

"Don't even think about it," she said, raising the plate up.

"Time to negotiate, big guy," Techie said, wearing a huge grin.

"You really do find this amusing don't you?" Legates asked, glaring at Techie.

"Hell, yeah. I'm already waaayyy past this stage. I've been domesticated. When I was going through it, it was not amusing. Watching it happen to you, however, is freaking hysterical," Techie said, pulling a chip from the bag sitting between himself and Wilson.

"You mean males can be domesticated?" Michelle asked with an overdone look of astonishment on her face.

"Sure, look at dogs," Legates offered with a grin, thinking he was setting her up much like he'd done with the pigs.

"Yeah, and yet unless you cut their nuts off they'll hump your leg," she said, plucking a grape off the plate and putting it in her mouth. Techie leaned back and let his laughter roll from him.

"Sweetheart, that wasn't your leg I was humping last night," he said. Addison and Wilson burst into their own round of laughter.

"Honey, you need to get a dictionary. You don't hump with your mouth," she shot back.

Legates was astonished at her come back at first but then he grinned at her. When Goodman entered the lounge, he found Wilson, Addison, and Techie rolling all over the couches laughing. Michelle holding a plate of fruit over her head and Legates sitting with a grin spread across his face and a plastic fork clutched in his hand. Shaking his head, Goodman stepped over Techie's feet and snagged the bag of chips on his way by.

"Compromise?" Legates finally offered with a smile. She arched her eyebrow, waiting for the terms.

"You get every other piece," he offered.

"Acceptable, but you have to go get your own fork," she told him. He narrowed his eyes and crooked his finger at her. She leaned over holding the plate out of reach.

"You are worried about eating off the same fork as me but you'll let me lick cheesecake dip off your body?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Got me there. Fine, we share," she said, scowling teasingly at him. She brought the plate down and he grinned at her.

"You two are totally disgusting. You're as bad as Sarge and Dr. Brennan," Goodman said, laughing. A look of horror crossed Michelle's face.

"Oh, God, mental images of them...unghhh," Michelle groaned, making Legates chuckle.

She snagged the fork from Legates hand and stabbed a piece of apple and dipped it in the cheesecake dip. The fork was on the way to her mouth when Legates grabbed her wrist and redirected it to his mouth. She scowled and yanked the fork from between his lips. Stabbing another piece of apple, she dipped it then quickly stuck the fork in her mouth.

He chuckled at her and she shot him a glare. Her back pocket started singing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. She reached in her back pocket and pulled her phone out. The men looked at her with a complete dumbfounded look on her face.

"Hey, Cam, what's up?" Michelle answered her phone.

"Sorry to interrupt, I know you're normally watching football," Cam said.

"No problem; these wussies don't watch pregame," Michelle said, feeding Legates a grape with dip on it.

"I just wanted to let you know that Christmas dinner is on Christmas Eve and everyone should be here," she said.

"What time?" Michelle asked, her fork poised over a banana.

"Dinner starts at five," Cam said.

"'Mkay. You want me to bring Josh?" She asked, smirking over at Legates.

"You can ask him if he'd like to join us but I'd prefer you not drag him kicking and screaming," Cam said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask but you never know with him. I mean he is so weird after all," Michelle said, still grinning.

"I am NOT weird. I'm eccentric," he said. Cam chuckled and shook her head.

"So, you are okay? I mean after yesterday?" Cam asked, her voice worried. Michelle let out a sigh and bit her lip.

"I've dealt with it," Michelle answered. Cam hmm'd in the back of her throat but nodded.

"Okay, so I'll talk to you later then," Cam said.

"Okay," Michelle said. She looked at the phone and shook her head. Cam had picked up some of Dr. Brennan's bad habits, like hanging up without saying bye.

"What did you just volunteer me for?" Legates asked, looking at her with squinted eyes.

"I offered to kidnap you for Christmas dinner. She said I should ask you not force you," Michelle said, grinning at him.

"So are you asking me or telling me?" He asked, eyeing the piece of cheesecake covered banana on the end of her fork.

"Asking, do you want to go to Christmas dinner with my family?" She asked in a formal tone.

"Let me get back to you on that," he said. She shrugged and ate her banana. She stabbed a piece of orange, dipped it and fed it to him.

"Is he serious?" Goodman asked Techie, while jerking his thumb towards Legates. Techie shrugged and stuck his hand in the bag of chips.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Legates asked, looking at Goodman with a frown.

"Dude, you're sitting on a couch with a hot woman that is feeding you cheesecake covered fruit. She is wanting to watch football and all she wants is for you to go to Christmas Dinner with people you already know? You tell me why you wouldn't be serious," Goodman said, popping a chip in his mouth with a grin. Michelle shrugged and ate a piece of cheesecake covered grape.

"Ain't no thing if he doesn't want to go. More Turducken for me," she grinned. Legates head swiveled around at the word Turducken. The guys guffawed at her comment.

"Soooo, when are midterms?" Goodman asked, looking over at Michelle.

"Last week," she answered.

"Annnd?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"B in Spanish, A in Anatomy, A in Chemistry, A in Physics and B in English," she said with a scowl, not happy with her B's.

"Don't you speak English?" Legates asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and grunted at him.

"You can write my paper next time," she snapped.

Legates raised his eyebrow at her and pursed his lips. She handed him the plate with the fruit and dip. Crossing her arms, she scowled at the TV.

"Awww, you are really upset about those grades aren't you?" Legates asked, stabbing a piece of apple and dipping it.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically, still glaring at him.

"So, why did you get a B in Spanish," he asked, feeding her the piece of apple.

"Those two make me want to vomit," Goodman said. Legates cut his eyes at Goodman.

"I used the preterite instead of imperfect for an entire paragraph," Michelle grumbled.

"Did you at least conjugate them right?" Addison asked, looking at her. She pouted but nodded.

"Yes, I just used the wrong tense," she grumbled.

"Aww, poor baby," Legates said, smirking at her. She scowled and scooted away from him.

"Come back here," he growled, reaching for her with one hand.

She stared at him with a glare on her face. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he settled the plate in her lap.

Rogers strolled into the room and flopped down on the couch.

"What are we watching?" She asked, looking over at Techie with a raised eyebrow.

Techie smirked hit a button and the channel flipped to ESPN. Michelle giggled and Legates dropped a kiss on her temple. Techie shot Michelle a wink and went back to eating chips.

"Unngggh football?" She questioned, wrinkling her nose at the TV.

"You could always buy a TV for your room," Wilson offered with a smile.

She scowled at him then grunted as she got comfortable. Legates continued to feed himself and Michelle the pieces of fruit from the plate. When he held the last piece of fruit up to her mouth, she shook her head. Burying her forehead in his neck, she snuggled down and got comfortable.

"Comfortable?" Rogers asked snottily. Michelle wiggled her butt around in Legates lap and smirked at his reaction.

"Now, I am," Michelle informed Rogers without looking at her.

The men snickered as they watched the women battle for dominance. They knew Rogers thought she was head bitch but they had a feeling Michelle was about to put her in her place. Legates set the plate to the side and wrapped his arms tighter around Michelle. Techie looked at the dip left in the bowl then up at Legates.

"Is that safe to eat?" Techie asked, looking back and forth between Legates and Michelle. Legates jiggled Michelle in question.

"Yeah, that's not from the jar Josh used when he painted it on me then licked it off," Michelle said. Legates dropped his mouth to her ear.

"Did you just pee on me?" He asked, his voice full of laughter.

"Umm hmm," she murmured back.

Addison's eyes bugged and a wide smirk crossed Techie's face. Reaching over, Techie pulled the plate with the bowl towards himself. Dipping his chip in the bowl, he stuck it in his mouth.

"Man that's good stuff," he mumbled, grabbing another chip.

The guys started fighting over the bowl, ignoring Rogers. Rogers sat with her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. Michelle let a slow smile spread across her face. She felt Legates' frame slightly shaking as he bit back his laughter.

"Denver versus Miami. Guess it's Tebow time," Michelle murmured.

"I thought we were watching football," Rogers said in confusion. The room fell silent when six pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked, looking around.

Michelle let out a snort and snuggled back into Legates' neck. Legates felt an occasional huff of air brush his neck. He realized Michelle was letting out giggles in small huffs. Leaning his head against the back of the couch, Legates let his laughter roll out of his mouth. Michelle gave up and burst into giggles. Addison, Wilson, Goodman, and Techie looked at the pair and shook their heads.

"What's with them?" Rogers asked, jerking her thumb at Michelle and Legates.

"Who the hell knows with them," Techie said, shrugging.

Roger rolled her eyes, got to her feet and stormed from the room. Michelle started laughing even harder when she saw the woman leave the room.

"Is that how you get rid of her?" Wilson asked with a grin.

"Good, now we don't have to deal with her, we just laugh at her," Addison muttered, dipping another chip into the bowl.

"Is there anymore of this dip?" Goodman asked, looking over at Legates.

"Yes, but you can't have any. The rest will be used as lickable body paint," Legates smirked.

"Mmmmm," Michelle hummed and flicked her eyes up to his.

He shook his head and dropped a kiss on her forehead when he saw the gold flecks becoming prominent in her eyes. Her eyes shot to the TV and became glued there. Sighing, he turned his attention to the TV. They sat watching the game until the first round of commercials. Getting up from Legates' lap, Michelle raced up the stairs. Legates watched her go with a laugh.

"What's wrong with her?" Addison asked, pointing towards the door that Michelle had just disappeared through.

"She's racing the commercials. My guess, she had to pee and wants to get back before the game comes back on," Legates answered, laughing. She came back down the stairs carrying two sodas and handed one to Legates. She plopped down next to Legates and draped her legs across his lap.

"Nice, one commercial to spare," Michelle commented.

The guys were surprised at Michelle's knowledge and passion for the game. She cheered, hollered, fought and argued with the TV, making them laugh. By the time the game was over, Michelle was lying with her head in Legates' lap and her body stretched out on the couch. Techie flipped through the channels looking for something to watch.

"You know I would have thought you guys spent more time in the gym," Michelle said, waggling her foot. Legates chuckled and brushed her hair back from her forehead. Leaning over, he looked down into her face with a grin.

"We do that during the week while you're in classes," he told her. She grinned up at him and fluttered her eyelashes. He snorted and sat back up.

"What classes do you have tomorrow?" He asked, not looking down from the TV.

"All of them," she said, chewing on her nail. He swatted her hand and looked down at her in surprise.

"All of them?" He choked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Physics, Spanish, English, Anatomy and Chemistry. English is only once a week, it's a three hour class. Spanish is Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings. Anatomy is Monday and Tuesday, Chemistry is Monday, Thursday and Friday with an afternoon lab on Tuesday and Physics is on Thursday," she explained.

"uhhh," Legates said, trying to process her schedule.

"Most days other than Monday and Tuesday I'm done with classes by one in the afternoon. Except Wednesday I'm done by nine in the morning," she said, smirking.

"That is five classes," Goodman mumbled.

"Yeah, trying to make up for lost time and want to try to graduate early. I'll be taking summer and winter classes as well," Michelle murmured.

"So what happened with your English paper?" Legates asked, running his hand down her arm. She scowled and cut her eyes.

"Professor is a dick. He told us to choose from a list of topics and I choose one and he didn't agree with my point of view. He told me given my time spent under protective custody I could choose again and rewrite. So, I think I will," she said, smirking then sniggering.

"And what's so funny about that?" Legates asked, leaning over and looking down at her. She smiled up at him with a wide happy smile.

"Dumbass has death and the medical field listed as a topic," she told him with an impish look. Legates sucked in a breath and gave her a disgusted look.

"You wouldn't dare," he said in a hushed voice.

"I wouldn't? Professor is known to be a dick. I've not heard anyone have anything nice to say about him," she smirked. Legates chuckled and glanced at the TV.

"I get extra credit for using expert sources and pictorial resources," she smirked with an evil glint.

"Oh, I almost feel sorry for this professor," Techie said, laughing.

"Don't, he gets what is coming to him," Michelle said snottily.

"When is it due?" Legates asked her with a smirk.

"Next Tuesday," Michelle answered him.

"So, if I need to find you, you'll be at the lab?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Yep, you know where the lounge is," she said, grinning at him. He snorted with the rest of the guys.

"If I'm in the lounge where will you be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Autopsy room," she smirked.

"Yeah, I'm not going in there," he said, making a gagging face.

"Dead bodies gross you out?" Michelle asked in a teasing voice.

"Nahh, and organs don't bother me. It's what your mom does to them that is gross," he mumbled. Michelle giggled and shook her head.

"So, when are you going home?" Legates asked, glancing at his watch. Michelle sat up and shot him a look.

"I can leave now," she said with a sigh, sitting up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Dude, that sounded like you were trying to get rid of her. Even to me," Wilson said, lacing his hands behind his head and smirking at Legates.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said softly near her ear. She relaxed back into his lap and snuggled in.

"I probably should leave here around eight," she mumbled, scowling at her watch which read four pm. She turned back to the TV with a smile as the Stark Trek Theme blared through the speakers.

"At least you have good taste in shows," she muttered.

A second episode was half way over when Brown stumbled in and flopped down. Michelle turned to look at him and giggled. His hair was sticking up every which way from Sunday. His left ear was red and his eyes were bloodshot.

"What the hell have you been doing?" She asked, still giggling at his appearance.

"Raiding," Techie answered for him.

"And whom did you kill?" She asked, suddenly turning serious.

"All of them," he muttered.

"Okay, where did you raid then," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ulduar," he grumped. Techie groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Ohh did you get thrown into the pot?" She asked, bouncing lightly in excitement. Brown turned wide eyes on her and laughed.

"Not this time," he answered. Her face fell a little but she shrugged.

"Do I even want to know?" Legates asked, looking down at Michelle. She grinned at him and shrugged.

"A really cool boss who grabs you up and throws you in this pouch like thing on his belly that is full of magma," she laughed, "when he does you have to yell you are in the pot so the healer can heal you."

"Okay, do I want to know how you know this?" He asked, peering at her quizzically.

"Nope," she answered. He laughed, bent over and kissed her forehead. She turned her head to look at Brown.

"Any good loot drop?" She asked and almost burst into laughter when he pouted.

"No," he whined.

"Awww," she said sympathetically. Her stomach let out a loud growl and the men burst into laughter.

"What? I'm a growing girl," she said sheepishly. Her comment just made them laugh harder.

"You keep eating like you do and the only way you'll be growing is out," Addison said.

Michelle let out a sigh of resignation then grunted. Rolling over onto her stomach, she burrowed her face into Legates' thigh. His hand landed on her butt and squeezed.

"Seems fine to me," he commented.

She giggled and lightly bit his thigh. He jumped and smacked her butt in retribution. She pushed up then got off the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" Legates whined, watching her walk away. She stopped at the door and turned to look at them.

"Well, he called me fat and you agreed. No one is feeding this fat ass so I'm going to get dressed and get dinner," she said flippantly then started up the stairs. Techie chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Legates.

"How the hell did I agree to her being fat?" Legates asked, looking around at the other guys.

"You didn't disagree," Wilson said.

"Yes, I did," Legates argued.

"No you said her butt was fine. You didn't say she wasn't fat," Techie said. Legates shook his head and sighed. Standing up, he followed Michelle up the stairs.

"Should someone tell him that she's yanking his chain?" Brown asked, rubbing his hand down the back of his head.

"Hell no, let him suffer," Goodman said, smiling.

Legates walked down the hall and opened his door. He saw Michelle's feet poking from the end of his bed.

"I thought you were getting dinner," he said, walking towards the bed. The oven on the stove clicked as he walked by making him jump.

"It's in the oven," she said, crossing her ankles and tucking her hands behind her head.

"You cooked?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I can read a recipe," she said.

"So, you can cook," he stated his question.

"Not really. Like I said I can read a recipe," she told him.

"So, what are we having?" He asked, sprawling on the bed next to her.

"I don't know what you're having, but me? I'm having lasagna with garlic bread," she said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're not going to share?" He said, scooting closer to her and scrutinized her face. She glanced at him and pouted.

"Fat girls don't share," she said, teasing him. He snorted at her and rolled his eyes.

"Good, you'll share then," he said, rolling onto his back.

She snorted and rolled towards him. Lifting his arm, he wiggled his fingers indicating he wanted her to scoot closer. She scooted over, put her head on his shoulder and pressed against his side. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around her.

"You need a TV in here," she mumbled.

"Not worth the money. In the last three years I've spent less than six months here," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Well, then I won't be cooking much because we'll either be spending the next hour staring at the ceiling, sleeping or getting nekkid," she said, staring across his chest at the wall on the other side of him.

"Hmm the last one is an option?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Did you notice that's pretty much all we do?" She asked, scrunching her face.

"Complaining?" He asked with a worried frown.

"Umm yes and no," she said. He's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Well, I haven't been around for the last two weeks. We'll go out and do stuff," he promised.

"It's not that I want to go out and do stuff, well yeah, but I'm not trying to get you to spend money. I just don't want.." she trailed off, feeling stupid.

"To feel like we're only good together in bed?" He said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Nahh we have fun together whether we're naked or clothed. Or at least I do," he said, looking down at her.

"Yeah, guess we do," she murmured.

"Okay so what's with the PMDD?" He asked the question that had been niggling at his mind since he found out about it. She groaned and put her hand over her eyes.

"The doctors can't explain why I have it, of course not having my mother's medical history doesn't help. They tried the other therapies but they didn't work so as a last resort Dr. Linder put me on Depro. Prior to that I was on just the regular pill," she said with a sigh.

"What happened last time?" He asked, running his hand down her back.

"I have to go in and have a pregnancy test done a week before my period every three months and then get my shot. I forgot," she said.

"Hmmm well that will have to stop. I really didn't like hearing that," he muttered.

"You should try being on the receiving end of it," she said with a scowl.

"Thank you, no," he said.

"So, once a month I turn into a super monster bitch," she said, giggling lightly. He snorted and shook his head.

"Every woman does," he said.

"No, not like this. Even with the shot I still have the anger, crying jags, pain, bloating, binging, and as bitchy as I may get, I still get snuggly," she said, sighing.

"Snuggly?" He said, his eyebrows climbing into his hairline.

"Yeah, I gather as many blankets as I can find and nest," she said sheepishly.

"So, next month I need chocolate, Nutella, Tylenol 3, and a down comforter," he said, listing off things. She giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Don't forget infinite patience. Most people just leave me alone. I'm not a very nice person," she said, her face turning a slight shade of pink. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just won't take it personally," he said. She laughed and shook her head.

"We'll see," she said with a slight challenge in her voice.

"How long until it's done?" He asked, starting to smell it cooking. She picked up her phone and glanced at timer.

"Uhh, about half an hour," she said.

"So when exactly did you do this," he asked her, pointing towards the stove.

"Do you think it took me that long to cut fruit?" She asked, leaning up on her elbow and looked down at him. He squinted his eye, thinking back to the time frame between when she'd gone upstairs and came back.

"Huh, guess not. Didn't really think about it," he said.

The door burst open and Techie strolled in.

"Honey, I'm home. What's for dinner?" He asked, sweeping his arms wide and smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Who is Techie's honey? Yeah you know who it is. So what's up for tomorrow? Food, one pot, Mama, disposable trays, an army, arguing, vermin, methane gas, roses, Oaks' pooper, Eddie Murphy, stupidity, macho posturing, moistened bink, tinfoil, mama's boy, chimes, underwear, honkin' huge truck, gigolo, storage unit, ice carving, bologna, accountability, snuggle bunny, pictures, nightmares, copies, and a text**


	49. Keeping the Vermin at Bay

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, no copyright infringement intended._

**Nertoold54**: That's what I thought about the football stereotype. I used to watch it all the time before I got married LOL then I had to much to do half the time to watch...ahh well...Shame on me.  
**Dreadswench**: Bwuahahaha that's what I'm talking about. Start the kids out early =D you'll have a little football player on your hands ;-P  
**Angelbach**: I wrote her and a Romero as not so much not getting it but choosing to ignore it even though they did get it. Yes FFN's new system with reviews are screwy and I can't figure out how to fix it so it shows my reviews like they were =(  
**GeorgieNZ**: Ha no worries I just put that note there so people would realize that if you're not logged in your review won't show up on my review list and that it makes it difficult for me to determine who said what lol.  
**ArielBrennan**: Yeah smuttiness is a word (or at least it is now =P) Unfortunately there's no B&B smut in this particular story. Sorry, this is M&L's story. Ha I was wondering when someone would bring up the whole they're just kids thing. Yeah for her, Goodman's comment, was like comparing her sex life to her uncle's. Definitely A-W-K-W-A-R-D. We got a little bit of B&B in the next chapter. Mostly Booth but Brennan passes through ;-)

**Thank you for your reviews and I really hope I didn't miss anyone. FFN's new review system is a little wonky =/ so until I figure it out please forgive me if I miss replying to your review. It is unintentional!**

* * *

**Chapter 41 – Keeping the Vermin at Bay**

"Lasagna," Michelle answered with a grin.

"I was talking to Legates but okay," Techie grinned, closing the door behind him. Legates chuckled and Michelle shook her head.

"You need to keep her if she can cook," Techie said. Michelle pouted at Legates; she had just told him she couldn't cook. Legates smiled down at her.

"I'd keep her even if she couldn't cook," Legates said.

"Good idea," Techie said, flopping down on his bed. There was a knock on the door and it flew open.

"I smell food," Johnson said, coming in the room.

"Come in," Techie said sarcastically. Johnson stood sniffing appreciatively.

"It's drifting down the hallway," Johnson said, reaching for the oven door.

"Don't open the oven door," Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

Johnson pulled his hand back. Techie chuckled at Michelle's ability to know what they were doing without looking. Johnson flopped down on the floor by Techie's bed.

"Ten to one says the entire unit will be in here before your timer goes off," Legates murmured.

Michelle glanced at her phone and shrugged. She jumped when the door was flung open and bounced against the wall behind it.

"I smell lasagna," Addison bellowed, purposely pronouncing the 'g'. Michelle looked at Legates who grinned at her. She burst into laughter and snuggled closer to him.

"Good thing I made a huge freaking pan. By the way you know you only have one pot?" She asked, running her hand across his stomach.

"Yeah, we either eat out or at the dining hall," he said, shrugging.

"Where'd you get a lasagna recipe?" He asked her with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Umm, Booth sent it to me. He says it's 'Mama's Lasagna'. Whatever that means," she said. Legates smiled as he pictured the large, older woman that had enveloped Booth and Brennan in a hug.

"Should be good then," Legates said, catching her hand as her fingertips sneaked below his waistband.

"Ehhhh," she whined at him. He chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Hey, you two, put your clothes on," Wilson yelled as he walked into the room.

"That makes four," Michelle said, pausing as someone else entered the room, "make that five."

"Who is cooking?" Goodman asked, sniffing appreciatively.

Michelle looked at her phone and sighed. Getting up, she walked over to the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator. Pulling out three disposable trays, she opened the oven and stuck them in. The men watched her with interest.

"You're cooking enough to feed an army," Goodman noted as the door behind him opened.

Brown stuck his head in then walked in when he saw everyone. Not saying anything, Michelle returned to the other side of the bookcases and lay down next to Legates.

"Six," she muttered.

"Who is missing?" He asked, moving as if he'd get up to check. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down.

"Perkins, and Oaks," she said.

They heard the two men arguing outside the door. Giggling, she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she found the last two standing outside the door arguing about whether they should knock. She put her hand on her hip and watched them arguing.

They suddenly realized the door was standing open and turned to look at her. Laughing, she stepped back to let them in. After they entered, she closed the door and returned to the bed. She laughed at the men draped all over the floor and Techie's bed.

"Dammit, woman, they've invaded my bed," Techie fussed.

"Not my fault you can't wash to keep the vermin at bay," she shot back as she rounded the corner.

Legates lay on the bed with his hand over his mouth stifling his laughter. His eyes twinkled over the top of his hand. She lay down next to him and poked him in the side making him burst into laughter. She shrieked in laughter as three bodies suddenly landed on the bed with them.

"Maybe if Legates would wash his sheets more often, you wouldn't have vermin in your bed," Techie called out his voice full of laughter.

"Oaks, get your ass outta my face," Michelle laughed.

"Got a present for you," he teased.

"Oh please, NO," she shrieked, pushing on his butt.

"Hey, that was Wilson not me," Oaks protested. Michelle laughed and Legates lay there watching them.

"My butt smells like roses," Oaks told her in solemn tone.

"I swear by all that's holy if you fart on me, I will stab you in the ass," Michelle threatened. Oaks snorted his laughter until he felt something prick his butt.

"Hey!" He bellowed, scrambling to get off her. He sat on Addison's back and stared at the knife Michelle had just pressed into his butt.

"Legates, your girl just poked me in the asshole," Oaks whined at Legates whose face was turning red from laughing so hard.

"Did you enjoy it?" Legates asked, after he caught his breath. His question made Perkins bellow in laughter.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" Rogers yelled as she stormed in the room. Michelle lifted an eyebrow at Legates.

"I was poking Oaks in the pooper," Michelle told Rogers.

"It is entirely too loud in here," Rogers snapped. Michelle looked at the men piled on the bed with a raised eyebrow.

"These are not military barracks, Sergeant. These are privately owned premises. Therefore there are no quiet hours. As such unless someone called the police to complain there is nothing you can say about it. On that note you entered an abode without invitation or permission," Legates said mildly.

Rogers rocked back at Legates' logic. Turning on her heel, she stormed from the room knowing that he was right. The door snapped shut behind her and there was a burst of laughter on the other side of the door.

"Dude, get your keister off me," Addison said, bouncing his shoulders and dumping Oaks on the floor.

"How in the hell can ya'll be sneaky snipers? You are loud as shit," Michelle said, laughing at the guys.

They looked at each other and shrugged at her comment. Her phone trilled out Eddie Murphy's voice saying 'I'm going to hit you so hard it will make your ancestors dizzy'. The men paused, looked at Michelle then started laughing.

Standing up and stepping over Oaks, she walked to the oven and opened the door. Pausing, she looked around and sighed. Walking back to Legates side of the bookcases, she opened the bottom and pulled out a towel.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Legates asked, watching as she took another clean towel from his diminishing stock.

"Stop whining, I'll wash some towels for you, you big baby," Michelle said, disappearing around the corner.

She folded it over and pulled out the lasagna, setting it on top of the stove. She then pulled out the bread sticks covered in garlic butter. The guys started sneaking up on her.

"Another ten to fifteen minutes," she said, without turning around.

Their shoulders slumped and they walked back to where they had previously been sitting. She punched a few buttons on her phone and set the alarm. Walking back to the bed, she crawled over Perkins and squeezing between him and Legates. Perkins wiggled his eyebrows and scooted closer to her.

"Touch her and I'll cut your nuts off," Legates warned him.

Perkins snorted until Michelle held her knife up for Legates. Perkins scooted back over leaving a respectable distance between him and Michelle.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Michelle asked, looking at Legates her face painted with curiosity. He scrunched his face as he thought about it.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Nabhan then I'm heading to the gym," he grunted.

"Dream doctor?" Perkins snickered.

"Huh?" Michelle asked, looking at Perkins in confusion.

"I want you to journal your dreams and we'll discuss them at your next appointment," Oaks imitated the doctor. Michelle shook her head and laid it on Legates chest. He ran his hand gently through her hair, silently soothing her.

"It's not like anything major happened over there," Perkins snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me I need to pee," she said quickly as she scrambled up and headed to the bathroom.

Closing the door and locking it behind her, she walked to the other side and locked the door. Sitting down on the toilet, she dropped her head into her hand. Legates reached over and grabbed Perkins by the ear. Dragging the other man over towards his face, Legates glared at him.

"You are a stupid shit," he hissed at Perkins.

Perkins' eyes went wide and he frantically glanced around at the other men who were glaring at him. His mouth fell open as he realized what he'd done.

"Damn," he whispered in horror at his own stupidity.

Legates rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He gently knocked and listened for something from the other side. Michelle wiped the tears off her face and let out a sigh.

"I'll be right out," she said, after clearing her throat.

Standing up, she turned on the water and splashed the cool water on her face. She turned off the water and took a steadying breath. After unlocking the doors, she opened the one to Legates' room. The door was blocked by his large frame.

Pushing her back into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. Pulling her against his chest, he took a steadying breath. Michelle sighed and settled her cheek against his chest. Wrapping her arms around him, she relaxed into him.

"He didn't think about what he was saying," Legates whispered near her temple.

"I know, I just needed to collect myself," she said quietly. He put his hands on each side of her face and lifted it so she was looking at him.

"Something awful happened over there. Some of us still have nightmares about it. Don't let his macho posturing fool you. He spoke without thinking. Even if he doesn't have nightmares a lot of us still do," he told her seriously.

She nodded but looked down at his chest. Hooking his thumbs under her chin, he pulled her face up again and dropped a kiss on her lips. The silence on the other side of the door was broken by 'I mean, if I went around sayin' I was an emperor just because some moistened bink had lobbed a scimitar at me they'd put me away!'.

Legates pulled back from her lips with a smile. She grinned at him and stepped back. He stepped away from the door and pulled it open. She stepped around him and out of the bathroom. The men were holding plates and standing around the stove with looks of anticipation on their faces. Michelle sighed and walked to the stove and pulled down two plates.

Digging through the plasticware, she took her time pulling out two and a knife. Groaning at the thought of having to cut the lasagna with a plastic knife, she lifted the tin foil. The men pressed in around her as she began cutting the pan of lasagna into servings. When she was finished, she used a fork and her finger to pile a sloppy mess on her plate.

She never understood why the first one always came out that way. The second piece, she put on a plate then added garlic bread to each. Turning, she followed Legates back to his bed. He was carrying two drinks. He smirked at her and crooked his finger at her.

"You going to let them have some?" He asked with a snicker.

"Go ahead guys," she called out.

"Back off, my room. Me first," Techie growled at the crowd of encroaching men.

Michelle waited until Legates was settled on the bed and then handed him his plate. Once he was comfortable, she leaned across him and put her plate on the nightstand. He looked at her and frowned. She heard the crinkle of tinfoil being placed back over the pan a few moments later.

"When did we buy tinfoil?" Techie wondered out loud as he covered the few pieces of lasagna that was left.

"I bought it," Michelle murmured.

"How domestic," Techie said, smirking.

"Bite me," she said, glowering.

"Not his job," Wilson said, laughing.

Legates leaned over and wiggled his eyebrows at Michelle. She sighed and rolled her eyes then stuck her tongue out at him. He wiggled his eyebrows again making her laugh.

"And you talk about me," she muttered. He reached over and handed her the plate from the nightstand.

"Eat," he commanded.

"Pushy," she muttered.

"What? It's good, you should eat some," he said, waving his fork at her. Sighing, she stuck her fork in her lasagna and began to eat.

"It's almost as good as my mom's," Brown said.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at Legates and smirked. Legates leaned his head against the wall behind him and started chuckling.

"You laughing at my mom, Legates?" Brown asked in a growling tone. Michelle swallowed her lasagna and giggled.

"No, he's laughing at you, mama's boy," Michelle shot back.

"I'm not a mama's boy," Brown whined.

"Yeah, you are," Michelle said, laughing and trying not to dump her plate. Her eyes landed on the alarm clock next to the bed and she scowled at it.

"Baby, scowling at the clock won't change the time, slow it down or make it stop. Finish your dinner," Legates said with an indulgent smile.

She sighed but nodded then stood up. Walking to the counter, she set her plate down and pulled a piece of tinfoil from the roll and covered her lasagna. After sticking it in the fridge, she walked back to the bed and flopped down. He frowned at her and let out a sigh. As much as he was enjoying the lasagna, he could eat that later. Setting it to the side, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled in closer.

"I don't wanna go," she whined. He chuckled and squeezed her tight against him.

"Yeah, but you have lots and lots of classes tomorrow. You'd have to get up even earlier to go to class if you stayed here," he said against her temple.

"Ehhhh," she whined again.

"Quit whining, you big baby," Wilson teased.

"Screw you, Wilson," she grumbled at him her voice muffled with laughter.

Her back pocket started chiming and she whined again. Then Legates heard a song that overlapped the chimes. Cocking his head, he tried to recognize the tune.

"It's the midnight chime from Cinderella," Perkins said from the other side of the bookcase. Perkins looked around sheepishly at the men staring at him.

"What? I have a little sister and it's her favorite Disney movie. I had to listen to that movie..unggh," he explained.

Michelle giggled but sat up on the edge of the bed. She stood up and bustled around the room gathering her stuff up. She pulled open the top drawer, started digging and mumbling.

"Dammit, I know I put it in here," she grumbled, still digging.

The men watched in amusement as she destroyed Legates' neatly folded clothes. They started laughing when a pair of bikini purple zebra striped underwear flopped out and hung over the edge of the drawer.

"Purple zebra panties, Legates? I would have thought pink cheetah print," Oaks said with a snort.

Michelle rolled her eyes, picked the panties up and turned to face the guys. Holding them up to the front of her hips with a smirk.

"I do believe these are mine," she said impishly. The guys groaned and looked away from her. Turning back to the drawer, she started digging around again.

"Aha, there it is," she said, pulling a travel toothbrush case out and setting it on top of the dresser.

Moving quickly, she refolded the clothes and pushed the drawer closed. She started stuffing things in her bag, Legates watched in amusement.

"Uh, uh, put those back. I'll wash them and you'll have something here," he said, indicating she should put the pajamas back on the bed. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Promise not to wear them?" She asked with a wide grin on her face. He gave her a puckish look and let out a resigned sigh.

"Okay, I promise. But I really like Happy Bunny," he pouted.

The men on the other side of the bookcase sat around in a food satisfied stupor. They burst into laughter at the two of them. Michelle pulled the pajamas out and threw them on the bed. He pouted when he heard her pull the zipper closed. He knew it was time to take her home. He knew he had to but that didn't mean he had to like it. Standing up, he looked around for his keys.

"In your bowl on top of the fridge," Techie called, making Michelle look at Legates in question.

"I was looking for my keys," he muttered. He reached up in the bowl and grabbed his key.

"Bye, guys," Michelle called out, going out the door.

"Bye," they hollered.

Legates closed the door behind himself and followed Michelle down the hall. When he stepped out of the building, Michelle was standing there looking around. He hit the fob on his keys, the truck beeped and the lights flashed. She turned to look at him with questions written all over her face.

He smiled, put his hand on her lower back and guided her to the passenger's side of the truck. Opening the door, he helped her climb into the large truck. Walking around to the driver's side, he climbed in and started the truck.

"I told you I had vehicles, plural. This is my other vehicle," he told her with a smile.

"A big ass, honkin', huge truck?" She queried with a grin. He grinned at her and shrugged.

"I had to find a vehicle I could drive for long periods of time without getting a leg cramp from being squished," he laughed. She chuffed out a laugh and shook her head.

"So what is this honking, huge ass, thing?" She asked, looking around the interior.

"It's a Ford Super Duty F-450 King Ranch," he told her.

"Um okay," she said, still looking around.

"It's a big ass, honkin', huge truck with lots of bells and whistles," he told her with a grin.

"So, out of curiosity and you can tell me to mind my own business but how do you afford two vehicles? I thought military pay sucked," she said scrunching her face, "this must be a fifty thousand dollar truck. It's got all the bells and whistles."

He chuckled at her then leered in her direction.

"In my free time I used to be a gigolo," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd pay you for it," she smirked.

"In that case you owe me...a lot of money," he said, laughing.

"I'll write you a check," she snorted out. He burst into laughter and shook his head.

"Anyway, no we don't make shit. But we don't really have shit to spend on necessities either. The army feeds us, most of the time shelters us and pretty much clothes us," he said, shrugging.

"But you don't live on base," she pointed out.

"No, but we live in dorms that used to be barracks so the guy who owns them rents them to us for dirt cheap and when I say dirt cheap I mean like three hundred bucks a month and that includes utilities. As you've seen I don't own a TV and my stereo I've had since high school," he said, shrugging again.

"I guess I can see that," she said, nodding.

"Most of my personal items are either still at my parents or here with me," he said. Michelle's mouth fell open.

"Umm wow, I have a storage unit full of stuff," she stuttered. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, wondering what the heck she could possibly own.

"Couch, bedroom sets, refrigerator, dishes, pots, pans, utensils, uhh there might be a TV in there that sort of thing. Oh wait, I think there's a bed in there too," she said, looking at her fingernails.

"Woah, wait, where in the hell did you get all that stuff. You have an entire hous-" he stopped suddenly when it clicked where exactly she had gotten that stuff. He let out a sigh and reached over for her hand.

"Don't answer that stupid question," he said, lightly squeezing her hand.

He remembered she'd said her father had been murdered. He pulled to a stop in front of her dorm, he reached for the door and she laughed.

"Josh, there is no point in you coming up," she chided gently. He laughed then leaned over to catch her mouth in a kiss.

"Thank you for making me lasagna," he said softly.

"Well, if you hadn't fed your whole unit you'd have more," she said with a wink. Grabbing her bag, she opened the door and slid out of the truck. He laughed when she squealed as she slid from the truck.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he told her. She paused before closing the door.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

Closing the door, she walked up the steps. Pausing near the door, she waved her wallet in front of the door and pulled it open. She disappeared into the building and he drove off into the night.

He drove back to the dorms and walked with a purpose down the hall. Stopping at Perkins' door, he knocked.

"Come in," Perkins called. Legates entered and stalked towards Perkins. Perkins looked at him with a frown. Legates got right up in his face.

"DO. NOT. EVER. Say that nothing happened over there. Do you remember hearing Dr. Brennan scream on the way back to the camp?" Legates asked in a hiss.

Perkins swallowed, closed his eyes and nodded.

"Michelle listened to that for hours. She came back and didn't sleep because every time she did she heard it over and over," Legates continued, not knowing that Brennan hadn't made a sound while being tortured.

Perkins swallowed again, he was starting to get nervous.

"So, do not say nothing happened over there. Something did happen and it was beyond horrific for some of us. Maybe not you, but I know it was for me and not just because I'm dating Michelle either," Legates hissed before turning and stalking back to the door.

Opening it, he left and slammed it behind him. Perkins let out a sigh but jumped when the bathroom door opened. Addison looked over at Perkins with a frown.

"You okay?" Addison asked, looking closely at Perkins.

"Yeah," Perkins stuttered, cleared his throat, "yeah, I'm fine."

Legates walked to his room and heard music playing. Laughing, he spun on his heel and went back to the lounge. Andrea must be on the phone. Poor Techie, Legates thought. He hoped for his friend's sake he could talk his girlfriend into moving up here.

Flopping down on the couch, Legates picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. The lounge was empty and quiet. He drifted off to sleep watching a show about carving ice with chainsaws.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle went upstairs and into her dorm room. Brittney was sitting on the couch waiting for her roommate to return. When Michelle walked in, Brittney smiled.

"Sooooo tell me about your weekend. Last I saw there was a note saying you went sky diving then poof Tanya says you're with this Josh guy," Brittney said suspiciously.

Michelle dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on the couch next to Brittney. With a sigh, Michelle related the story of what had happened that weekend. Brittney's face contorted in horror as Michelle related what had happened after she left the dorm.

"So when do I get to meet this imaginary Josh? Tanya swears he's a ten foot tall Greek God and HE told me that he had a four foot long one and it was as wide as a roll of bologna," Brittney said suspiciously. Michelle started giggling at her description.

"Umm I haven't asked yet but if you're going to Tanya's New Year's party, he should be there with me," Michelle said, scrunching her face and making a mental note to ask him.

"Okay, I'll let it slide until then. My finals are right after New Years so I'll be gone by then," Brittney said. Michelle sucked in a breath. It was time for the conversation she wasn't looking forward too.

"Brittney, I'm going to be moving in with Tanya in the first of the year," Michelle said, looking down at her hands. Brittney nodded as if she suspected as much.

"Well, I enjoyed being your roommate," Brittney said with a smile. Michelle looked up at her and smiled.

"You know we'll see each other around," Michelle said, smiling.

"Yep, now you need to get to bed. You have a sucky day tomorrow," Brittney pointed out. Michelle groaned and stood up.

"Tell me about it," she muttered.

Grabbing her bag, Michelle went to her room. She threw the bag down, walked to the dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Quickly changing, she pulled the stuff from her pants pockets and chucked the jeans in her hamper. Picking up her shirt, she chucked it in the hamper as well. After turning off the light, she crawled into bed, curled up and fell asleep.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates woke with a jerk when Addison swept his foot under Legates' feet knocking them from their crossed position. Grunting, he glared up at Addison.

"What the hell man?" Legates growled, glaring at Addison.

"We just got a call we're to report for accountability," Addison grumbled.

"Since when?" Legates asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Since this morning, well last night an email was sent out," Addison said.

"What are they going to have us start slinging boxes or something?" Legates asked, glowering at Addison.

"No something about guys missing their appointments for no reason," Addison said, shrugging.

"Shit," Legates grumbled. Standing up, he winced as his back cracked.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Addison asked, following Legates out the door and up the steps.

"Eh, Techie was on the phone with Andrea when I got home last night," Legates said, shrugging.

"Oh," Addison said. Legates walked down the hall and into his room. Techie was sprawled on his bed snoring lightly.

"Hey, snuggle bunny, we have accountability," Legates said, throwing the sock he'd just pulled off his foot at Techie. Techie snorted then sat up with a scowl.

"God, that thing smells awful," Techie growled, throwing the sock back at Legates.

Smiling, Legates walked to his side of the bookcases and grabbed a towel. Going to the shower, he took a quick one and then got dressed. Techie walked past Legates and got in the shower. Glancing at his watch, Legates grinned and picked up his phone.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle was in the shower when her phone beeped letting her know she had a text. Sighing, she finished her shower and as she was drying off she heard it beep in rapid succession. Wrapping the towel around her, she picked it up.

**Good Morning**

She glared at the phone and snorted.

S**top glaring and get up**  
**If you don't get up I'll just call**

She laughed and shot a text back.

**I was in the shower**  
**Oooooohhhhh pictures?**

She burst into laughter and shook her head.

**With ur guys in the same building hell no**  
**Awww**  
**What are you doing up so early?**  
**Accountability.**  
**huh?**  
**guys aren't showing up 2 doc appts so we have 2 check in each morning Mon-Fri**  
**Unnggghh that sucks**  
**Meh**  
**Have to get ready for class talk 2 u L8TR?**  
**Yeah**

Smiling she got up and got dressed for the day. An hour later, she was headed across campus to her new morning coffee stop.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates was laying on the bed when Techie came out of the bathroom.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" Techie asked, walking to his side of the room.

"I fell asleep in the lounge watching some ice carving show," Legates said.

"I'll be ready in a few," Techie muttered.

"No worries, we still have an hour before we have to be there," Legates said, crossing his ankles. Thirty minutes later, they were climbing into Legates' truck and headed to report in.

"You know if the guys would just freaking go to their appointments we wouldn't have to do this," Legates grumbled.

"Bet it's Perkins that ain't showing up," Techie muttered.

"Probably," Legates said, his eyes narrowing.

After reporting in, the men split up and went their separate ways. Techie got a ride back with Perkins and Legates headed over to his appointment. He walked into the doctor's office carrying a black notebook with nothing written on the outside but looking at it you could see the pages had been opened, turned and written on.

When his name was called, Legates stood up and entered the office. The doctor gestured to the couch and Legates sat down. His knee started bouncing and his eyes shot around the room.

"So, I see you wrote your dreams down," Dr. Nabhan said, gesturing toward the notebook.

Legates clutched it tighter unsure if he wanted this man looking at these dreams. The doctor saw his uncertainty and tried to soothe the man.

"Josh, I'm not going to judge. You soldiers see things, bad things and I can't begin to understand what you're thinking or feeling. And being soldiers you don't want to say. This is a way for me to take a look analytically at what is going on," Dr. Nabhan said, holding out his hands.

"They're a little disjointed because there are times when I can't find the right word for what I'm seeing," Legates said quietly.

"That's fine. Let me see what's going on," Dr. Nabhan said, reaching out his hand.

Legates handed him the journal and looked at the floor. Dr. Nabhan opened the journal and began to skim the journal entries. His mouth pursed at the varied nightmares and the random timing to them.

"There is a two week period here where they seemed to be worse. Is this where you were TDY?" Dr. Nabhan asked, seeing a pattern there.

"Yeah," Legates said, looking at his clenched hands which were hanging between his knees.

"And yet there were none the night before you left?" Dr. Nabhan said, his finger moving down the journal dates.

"Uh, I was too tired to dream," Legates said almost embarrassed.

"Hmmm, Michelle was with you wasn't she?" Dr. Nabhan asked, looking up at Legates.

"Yeah," Legates affirmed.

Dr. Nabhan saw that there were two sets of nightmares one that happened on the weekend when Dr. Nabhan assumed Michelle was there and one that did not. Nodding his head, Dr. Nabhan continued to flip through the nightmares.

"Okay, we're definitely going to have to work on these. Has Michelle ever asked about these?" Dr. Nabhan asked, looking at Legates closely.

"No, we kind of have this thing. We both know we have things we're not ready to talk about yet. We respect that and when and if one of us is ready we'll talk," Legates told him.

"Hmm, sounds like both of you have had a run in with pushy people trying to force it," Dr. Nabhan said thoughtfully.

"My parents have never pushed but when I was first-" Legates cut off. This was not what he was here to talk about.

"You were first what?" Dr. Nabhan asked, watching Legates closely.

"Nothing and it has nothing to do with this," Legates said, pointing to the journal.

"Okay, we'll just say you had someone who pushed," Dr. Nabhan said. The doctor had the feeling if he pushed too hard, Legates would bolt like a frightened rabbit.

"Okay, we'll just say that," Legates said.

"It would seem that the ones revolving around Michelle are that you are unable to stop her from being raped or tortured," Dr. Nabhan said quietly.

"If we'd been later it could have happened," Legates said, swallowing hard.

"But you weren't and it didn't happen," Dr. Nabhan pointed out. Legates let out a sigh and sat back with a glare.

"Not helpful, okay," Dr. Nabhan said thoughtfully. Dr. Nabhan pursed his lips and looked down again at the notebook.

"Let me examine these further. I'll just go make copies," Dr. Nabhan said, standing up. Legates looked nervously at the doctor.

"Do not worry these fall under patient confidentiality," Dr. Nabhan assured him.

Legates sat back and worried his lip with his teeth. He wasn't sure he wanted copies of that floating around this office. When Dr. Nabhan returned, he saw Legates sitting on the couch, his knee bouncing, his hands clenched, and his lips tucked in his teeth. He could almost smell Legates' nervousness in the room.

"Josh, I will not let anyone see these," Dr. Nabhan said, trying to calm Legates down.

"I think I need to make sure if it's okay with Michelle," Legates mumbled.

"Why?" Dr. Nabhan asked curious at Legates reaction.

"This is about her not me. I'm not sure if she is comfortable with you knowing about this," Legates mumbled.

"These," the doctor said, waving the papers, "include her but are not necessarily about her. These are about you and how your psyche is handling the event." Legates took a deep breath and shook his head.

"If I call back and ask for them back will you return them?" Legates asked the doctor, looking him in the eye.

"Yes, I can agree to that," Dr. Nabhan agreed.

"These will be the only copies?" Legates grilled, the doctor.

"Yes, these will be the only copies," Dr. Nabhan assured him.

"I want that in writing on military stationary," Legates said.

The doctor sighed but nodded and walked to his desk. He wrote out a letter on Army stationary, signed it and handed it to Legates. Legates nodded, grabbed his notebook and walked out of the doctors office. He made another appointment and left wondering if he'd just betrayed Michelle somehow.

He let out a sigh and walked down to his truck. He drove back to the dorm and climbed up the stairs to his room. He laid down on the bed and stared at the phone clutched in his hand. He didn't know how long he sat staring at the phone before he typed in a text and hit send.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh what was the text he sent? Serious conversation, nightmares, guilt, the lab, maniacal laugh, homicidal thoughts, Catholic guilt thing, Dr. Sweets, sentience, toe jam flavor, poking Oaks, understanding, being juvenile, ideas, algorithms, certifications, sweaty ass, Jolly Green Giant, oxygen mask, head over heels, drilling, a wedgie, no resistance, and wearing her out.**

**Please leave a review...they force me to take breaks from packing =D  
**


	50. Catholic Guilt

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones no copyright infringement intended. _

Nertoold54: This is entirely true of Perkins he kind of seems like a dick but it's unintentional. He's dealing in his own way, I guess you could say.  
GeorgieNZ: I try to update as early as possible in the morning which is usually right after my son goes to school. A few minutes of coffee to enjoy the quiet before I go back to work. Blerrgghh still willing to pay someone to pack my house LOL  
Yenyen76: So glad that you could get a laugh out of yesterday =D I wanted to balance out the drama of Espionage with this story and I think it's working. Hopefully I can do the same with the sequels.  
Guinesshero: YOU ARE A MAMA'S BOY!  
Angelbach: That is one of those manly men things unfortunately. They are trained to be 'Army Strong' which is all fine and good until something gets broke. Then they hide it instead of fixing it. We'll see a bit of Perkins 'dealing' in either the second or third series of the story. Ha at this point it's going to be packing everything but two changes of clothes and food. We move on Saturday ahhhhhhhhhh!  
ArielBrennan: He'll begin to talk but the question is will he finish? Hmmm question to ponder. I tried to make it at least a little realistic in that since (we all know Espionage was completely unrealistic). Real life swings around all the time and you have to learn to balance it out or you become nuts. =D

Thank you for your reviews. I noticed that some reviews that were made for a previous chapter are just now showing up. I think it has something to do with that new moderation for anonymous reviews. /shrug Who knows...

**Chapter 42 – Catholic Guilt**

Michelle sat in the third hour of her English class, licking her lips in anticipation of nailing this guy's guts to the wall. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out.

**Call me when you're done with your classes**

She put her phone back in her pocket and frowned. Something was niggling at her conscious. Something just didn't feel right. Shaking her head, she smiled as the professor brought the class to an end. Standing up, she walked down to the front and arranged to rewrite her paper. Smiling, she left the classroom and pulled out her phone. Hitting speed dial one, she waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Legates answered, swallowing his nervousness.

"Hey, Honey, what's up?" She asked, walking across the plaza headed to the metro.

"Do you have a minute for a serious conversation?" He asked, swallowing nervously again. Michelle heard the hesitation in his voice and walked over to a bench to sit down.

"Sure, what's up?" Michelle asked in a soft voice. He let out a ragged breath and sighed.

"I may have done something that's going to upset you," he said quietly, looking down at the bed between his legs.

"Well, how about you let me decide that," she told him then waited. She heard him breathing, she could almost hear him thinking.

"Josh," she prodded softly not wanting to push too hard but not wanting to wait forever.

He sucked in a breath and let it out. She could feel him gathering his courage. Maybe this was that ominous feeling she had gotten earlier.

"I've been seeing a psychologist for PTSD treatment," he said slowly. Michelle nodded but said nothing, worried that she might scare him off.

"After we started dating, I actually started talking to him instead of yanking his chain. If you could do it so could I," he said, wincing at the way that sounded. Michelle's eyes went wide at his declaration. She remained silent, listening.

"That sounded wrong," he said heavily.

"No, it's okay. I know what you mean," she said softly.

He nodded and his hand clutched the phone tight against his face. He bit his lip, knowing he was going to have to tell her this but he didn't want to.

"Part of the reason is because I have nightmares," he said haltingly.

"Yeah, I know," she said, nodding.

"About Maluku," he whispered into the phone. Michelle sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. It was her fault that he couldn't sleep.

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry," she said, biting back her tears.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault," he said, instantly seeing that she had taken that wrong. She let out a breath and inhaled to clear her mind.

"Anyway, my doctor asked me to journal my dreams. So I did. He made copies," Legates whispered in a scared voice. Michelle blinked slowly and shook her head.

"Why would that make me mad or upset me?" She asked him, not seeing the connection.

"Sweetheart, he's holding what I saw happening to you. He's seeing your worst memories through my eyes," Legates whispered. Techie backed out of the doorway and softly closed it. Michelle let out a sigh of relief.

"Baby, it does not bother me that you are telling him about it. If this is what you need to do to help you sleep better then it's fine by me. He's not asking me to tell him about it. He's not asking me to relive it. He's asking you and if you are ready to do that then go ahead," Michelle said softly, biting her lip.

"But, Michelle, it happened to you not me," he said raggedly, tears rolling from the corners of his eyes unheeded.

"Josh, listen to me. Yes, something happened to me. But something happened to you as well. Not the same thing as me but something none the less. If you need to talk to someone about it then go ahead. I don't care if you tell them about what you saw, heard, or felt. As long as your doctor doesn't ask me about it then I'm fine with it," she told him. She could feel the silence stretch across the line.

"I have to go talk to Cam. Meet me over at the lab," she told him.

Legates nodded and stood up. Clearing his throat, he looked around the room. Michelle heard him sniff but said nothing about it.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few," he said in a gravelly voice.

"I'm still at school but I should be there in say ten minutes," she said, glancing at her watch.

"Okay, I'll see you there," he said.

"Yep," she said then hung up the phone.

Legates stared at the phone and shook his head. Grabbing his keys, he left the room and headed down to his truck. Half an hour later, he pulled into the parking garage and walked to the visitors' desk. After showing ID's and getting a visitors pass he headed to the main part of the lab. As the doors whooshed open, he heard Hodgins' maniacal laugh. Stopping just inside the door, he scanned the lab. People bustled everywhere it seemed different yet familiar.

"Hi, Sweetcheeks," Daisy chirped as she bounced by without pausing.

He shook his head, pushed down his homicidal thoughts, and headed for the lounge. He sat down on the couch where he'd passed hours sleeping and began his wait.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks," Angela said with a grin. Legates looked up and gave her a smile.

"Awww, Sweetie, you look like shit. What happened?" She asked, picking up her coffee and sitting down next to him. He shook his head, clasped his hands together between his knees and leaned forward.

Angela scooted closer and leaned over to catch his eye.

"What happened?" She asked, concern written in her big brown eyes. Legates swallowed and looked down at the floor after looking her in the eye.

"I uhh talked about what happened in Maluku," he whispered in a choked voice. Angela sat up confusion written on her face.

"To whom?" Angela asked, still confused by his demeanor.

"Dr. Nabhan," he answered.

"Who?" Angela asked, now thoroughly confused. Neither saw Booth come up the steps and lean against the railing.

"Dr. Nabhan is a psychologist that works for the U.S. Military. He evaluates and treats soldiers with PTSD," Legates explained in a clipped voice.

Angela put her elbow on her knee and dropped her head in her hand. Booth silently got his coffee and left the lounge, neither of the occupants of the lounge noticing him.

"So, you told him about what happened with," Angela gestured around the lab with her hand. Legates swallowed and nodded.

"And you're upset why?" Angela asked, still confused. Legates let out a sigh, trying to think of a way to explain his situation.

"He's upset because he seems to think that he's betrayed me in some fashion," Michelle said, from her spot leaning against the railing. Angela looked up at Michelle with her brow scrunched.

"Yeah, I don't get it either. This is more a Booth thing. Because you know Booth does that whole Catholic guilt thing," Michelle said, shrugging.

"I'm not Catholic," Legates muttered.

"Coulda fooled me," Michelle snorted.

"What's a Booth thing?" Booth asked, walking up the steps carrying Brennan's coffee cup as if he hadn't been there earlier.

"He's doing the Catholic guilt thing," Michelle said, gesturing toward the slumped man on the couch. Booth paused and looked over at Legates.

"I look like that?" Booth asked, waving his hand with the cup towards Legates and wincing.

"Pretty much, Studly," Angela said.

"Is this becoming some kind of family meeting," Legates grumbled, seeing Cam coming up the stairs.

Standing up, he brushed past everyone and headed down the steps. Michelle sighed and headed after him. Cam looked around with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, since we're all here, Michelle has to write a paper on death in the medical field so she will be observing and asking questions," Cam said. The people standing there nodded and looked down to see Michelle chasing Legates out the door.

"Josh," Michelle called out.

"What?" He snarled, turning on his heel and scowling at her.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" She asked with her hand on her hips.

"You brought me here so everyone could make fun of me and know about me seeing a psychologist," he snapped, his face turning red. Groaning, she looked at him with her own scowl.

"Josh, that was not why I asked you to meet me here. I asked you here to talk to me and maybe Booth. Not about what you talked to your doctor about but about dealing with the obvious guilt you're feeling," Michelle said, sighing. Legates crossed his arms over his chest and continued to scowl.

"Families, especially this one, are particularly nosy. They're trying to help," Michelle said.

"Yeah, but now I feel nuts because they know I'm seeing a psychologist," he said, his jaw working back and forth in irritation.

Michelle smacked her hand over her mouth and giggled. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the lab. When she pulled him up into the lab, they found the three they left behind plus Hodgins and Brennan. They were animatedly discussing some dead guy. Michelle dropped Legates' hand and clapped hers together.

"Raise your hand if you've talked to Dr. Sweets for his professional services," she ordered then raised her hand. Legates watched through narrowed eyes as each of them one by one raised their hands.

"Now keep your hand up if you think someone is stupid, nuts or fruity for talking to a psychologist for help," Michelle ordered. Each one of them dropped their hand.

"Nuts are fruits and people can be neither one as they are not a sentient being," Brennan pointed out, sipping her coffee.

"Thank you, Bones," Booth said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Booth," Brennan said, smiling as the sarcasm whizzed over her head.

Michelle turned on Legates with her arms crossed over her chest. Staring at him through narrowed eyes, she pursed her lips. Booth stood up with a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Legates. Let's go see if we can get the flavor of guilt and toe jam from your mouth," Booth said, grasping Legates' arm above the elbow.

Michelle watched Booth steer Legates down the catwalk away from everyone into the little used corner. Michelle turned to look at Cam with a pensive look.

"Okay, so do you have a dead person?" Michelle asked, looking around. Cam stood up and waved Michelle down the steps and into the autopsy room.

Legates leaned against the railing and laced his fingers together. Booth mirrored his actions and looked over at him.

"What the hell is bouncing around in that noggin of yours?" Booth asked, looking at Legates.

Legates squeezed his hands together and clenched his jaw. He was tired of repeating this and the lovely feelings that came with saying it. Telling Michelle had been bad enough.

"I told the military shrink about Maluku," Legates bit out.

"Okay," Booth said, turning to look out over the lab.

Legates glanced at Booth from the corner of his eye. Booth's eyes were staring into space as he processed what Legates was telling him.

"So, you feel like you've done something wrong?" Booth asked Legates with a smile quirking his mouth.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Legates grumbled.

"Why?" Booth asked in a straightforward manner. Legates took stock of why he felt this way and tried to put it into words.

"We made a deal. We don't talk about Maluku," Legates said around a clenched jaw. Booth watched as Legates fingers squeezed tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"And do you honestly think they'd hold that against you? I mean do you just never mention it or was it not to mention it to people in general. Certain people? I mean what are the specifics?" Booth asked, resting his chin on his shoulder as he looked over at Legates.

"I always took it to mean not to tell anyone, at all," Legates said.

"Okay, well let's think of it like this. Psychologists aren't people. They're weirdo's I mean look at Sweets," Booth said, gesturing below them to Sweets and Daisy. Legates shook his head and bit his lip.

"Look, the guys will never know that you said anything unless you say something. I've carried the guilt and horrors of things for most of my life. Let me assure you the nightmares they will continue. Well, mine slowed down when I met Bones," Booth said, lacing his fingers together and rolling his thumbs one over the other. Legates grunted and looked down into the autopsy room.

"You can't change what happened but you can try to deal with it. Now how did Michelle get drug into this epic Catholic guilt trip of yours?" Booth asked, staring out over the lab.

"Ehh, this was her thing. This happened to her not me. I didn't think she'd appreciate me talking about it or the dreams that I had because of it," Legates grunted, his eyes following Michelle as she followed Cam around the autopsy room.

"Mmmm but it did happen to you. You are not dreaming about watching Bones get tortured are you?" Booth asked in a gravelly voice.

"No," Legates answered shaking his head.

"Are you dreaming about being tied up?" Booth asked, putting his foot up on the lower railing.

"No," Legates answered again.

"So you are dreaming about what YOU saw, right?" Booth said, his leg starting to bounce as memories flooded his own brain.

"Yeah," Legates said quietly.

"So, it was about what happened to you not her. Yes, this horrible awful thing happened to her but you saw things too," Booth told him. Legates let out a huff of air.

"But I don't think she would want him knowing what happened to her. She's worked so hard to keep it a secret and I should have respected that," Legates muttered.

"Mmm, is she upset about it?" Booth asked, shooting a look over at the autopsy room.

"She doesn't seem to be," Legates answered with a frown.

"And she knows that you told the doctor?" Booth asked, moving his gaze up to Legates. Legates swallowed and nodded.

"So, then nothing to feel guilty about. She understands emotional trauma. Michelle is a sweet girl, she would never do anything to hurt anyone. That includes getting angry at someone for getting help," Booth said. Legates snorted and started chuckling.

"She poked Oaks in the ass with a knife last night," Legates told Booth. Booth leaned his head back and bellowed out a laugh.

"She's a little feisty," Booth said. Shaking his head, Booth laced his fingers and looked over his arm at Legates.

"Look kid, if you have someone to talk to take advantage of it. That doctor is not allowed to tell anyone what you said. He might be able to tell the military that you are mentally unstable if that's the case but he is not allowed to go into specifics other than the diagnosis," Booth told him.

"Michelle is not going to deny you anything that will help you. She seems to genuinely care about you. Why? I don't know but hey. As long as you don't hurt her I won't have to kill you. Although, I do owe you a good butt kicking for the forehead tattoo," Booth said, smirking at Legates.

"No need. I got the cold shoulder from the guys, ignored by Michelle and a nice large helping of guilt for my stupidity. Oh and I got laughed at for my forehead tattoo," Legates said, shaking his head.

"Fine, but don't let it happen again and I'm not sure I'm done with you yet so don't get complacent. Now, go tell Michelle bye and get gone. She has work to do," Booth said, standing up and clapping Legates on the shoulder.

Nodding, Legates stood up straight and headed around the catwalk to the stairs. Legates went down the steps and over to the autopsy room. He knocked on the door and Michelle opened it.

"I'll be right back," Michelle called over her shoulder. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"You look a little better," Michelle said. Legates looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah, but I really have to know. Are you really not upset with me for talking about it?" Legates asked with a slightly pensive look on his face. She looked up at him, her eyes dark and fathomless.

"You're nightmares belong to you as mine belong to me. You haven't told him about my nightmares so why would it bother me that you told him about yours?" She asked him, tilting her head. He looked down and shook his head. Leaning over, he captured her lips in a kiss.

"Legates and Michelle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Booth sing songed as he walked past, a smirk plastered on his face. Michelle burst into laughter and Brennan walked past.

"Still juvenile, Booth," Brennan said. Legates snickered and stepped back.

"You need to get back to work and I have something I want to do," he told her with an enigmatic smile.

"I'll talk to you later," Michelle told him with a smile.

Nodding, he turned and walked out of the lab. He stopped at the visitors' desk and turned in his visitor's pass. An idea had started to form as he walked to the garage and to his truck. Climbing in, he started his half hour drive back to the base. After parking and entering the dorm, Legates picked up his pace and hurried to his room.

"Schweetie, I'm home," Legates bellowed, making Techie jump. Walking over to his friend, he looked down at the book Techie was reading.

"Introductions to Algorithms?" Legates asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Engineering," Techie said, setting the book down.

"We're going to take Michelle out for a HALO jump," Legates said with a grin.

"You two really should go out for a normal date," Techie said.

"We did, our first two dates were perfectly normal," Legates pointed out.

"True enough," Techie sighed, "come on. Let's go talk to Michaels. Maybe we can set it up as training and get the next day off."

The men left their room and headed down the stairs and out to Legates' truck.

Sergeant Michaels looked up when Corporals Legates and Techie walked into the hanger. Setting his clipboard down he put his hands on his hips.

"Trouble and his brother Double. What are you guys wanting?" Michaels asked the men with a grin. He knew what they wanted. Their unit liked to do night jumps for fun. They were a weird bunch for sure.

"Hey, Michaels, we want to do a night HALO jump what do you have open?" Techie asked him with a grin. Michaels picked up his log and flipped through the records.

"It looks like every night this week is good. We don't have anything on the schedule," Michaels answered without looking up. Techie looked at Legates who pursed his lip, squinted one eye and thought for a second.

"Wednesday," Legates said after his thoughtful pause.

"Okay Wednesday. All ten of you?" Michaels asked his pencil paused over the log.

"Plus one," Legates said, smirking.

"Certified?" Michaels asked, his pencil moving across the log.

"Nahh will be tandem with me," Legates said grinning.

"Unless you got your teaching-" Michaels was cut off when a few papers were shoved under his nose.

He picked them up, scanned them, nodded and walked to the copier. After making a copy he returned the papers to Legates.

"Have they jumped before?" Michaels asked, staring at Techie.

"Don't look at me this is his thing," Techie said, pointing at Legates. Michaels turned to face a smirking Legates.

"Yes, she's jumped once before that I know of," he answered.

"She? Oh this is going to be a fun date," Michaels snickered.

"Yeah, well this jump should be more fun than her last one. She went tandem with Rickets," Legates growled.

"Is she nuts?" Michaels asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Just uninformed," Legates said, shaking his head.

"Alright, you guys are set up for a six o'clock jump. So be here at six, ready to go," Michaels told them.

"Yep, thanks Michaels," the two men said, waving as they left the hanger.

Michelle rolled her eyes and pouted. Legates had called yesterday and asked if she would go out with him the following night. Since her Wednesday nights were free she agreed. She was still trying to get him to tell her where they were going.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" She almost whined at him.

"Because, sweetheart, that would ruin the surprise," he told her with a grin.

"Well is what I'm wearing appropriate?" She asked, looking down at her jeans and sweatshirt.

"Did you wear something under your jeans?" He asked her with a serious look on his face.

"You told me to wear double layers so I'm wearing a pair of fleece lined jeans," she told him, flicking her fingers across her jeans.

"Which by the way are making my ass sweat," she told him with a frown. He burst into laughter at her statement and shook his head.

"You'll be glad for it, trust me," he said. She let out a sigh and glared at him. They pulled onto the base, stopping at the visitors' center to sign her in.

"Oh jeez I'm not playing hide and seek with you guys," she told him with a look of fake fear..

"Hmm never done that. Bet that would be fun," he muttered.

"Oh God, now I'm giving you freaking ideas," she grumbled good naturedly.

He grinned at her and drove to the hanger. The guys were standing around the door waiting for them. Michaels' eyes narrowed as Legates pulled up. When Legates got out of the truck, Michaels' eyes widened in shock.

"You mean to tell me, that, that is your truck?" Michaels asked, pointing at Legates' truck.

"Last time I checked it was," Legates said, looking at his truck.

"You bastard, now I really do hate you," Michaels grumbled. He turned his gaze to Michelle and waited for an introduction.

"Michelle, this is Michaels. Michaels, this is my girlfriend Michelle," Legates introduced them.

Michelle shook his hand and glanced at his stripes. Squinting, she ran through all the military guys she knew.

"Sergeant right?" She asked, looking Michaels in the face. Michaels nodded and smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. She nodded and stepped back to look around.

"Oh God, you're going to throw me out of a plane? You know Booth will kill you or put you in jail. Never mind Cam and Dr. Brennan," Michelle said. The guys started laughing as Legates took the brunt of that one. Michaels head snapped around at Booth's name.

"Oh Jeez, Legates, are you getting me in trouble with Booth? Seeley Booth? Nuh uh ya'll are canceling this," Michaels said. Michelle turned to Legates with a grin.

"No, no trouble I'm just pulling Josh's leg. He wouldn't throw me out of a plane. At least I don't think so," she said.

"I hope you really trust him," Michaels said, grinning at the realization that Legates was a foot taller than Michelle.

"Of course I do. Why?" She asked her features in a puzzled expression.

"Because if you're jumping tandem then when you get ready to jump and when you land your feet won't be on the ground," Michaels snickered. Techie looked at Michelle standing next to Legates and guffawed as he pictured it.

Legates walked to his truck and opened the toolbox that was against the back of the cab. He pulled out a duffel bag and walked to where Michelle was standing. He let her into the hangar and to the bathroom.

"You're going to need to put these on," he told her, handing her the bag.

She scrunched her face, shrugged and took the bag. She stepped into the handicap stall and paused. Shrugging at the random thought, she opened the bag and groaned. Skin tight pants and shirt were in the bag, a pair of socks, and gloves. Sighing, she pulled them out and began stripping. She heard the door open and scowled.

"Baby, you didn't take any of your sedatives or sleep stuff in the last twenty four hours have you?" Legates asked from the doorway concern in his voice evident.

"No," she grumbled as she pulled on the garment.

"Just making sure," he said. He tried not to laugh as he heard her grunting in the stall.

"Son of a freaking-" she cursed in a low voice as she struggled into the garments.

He chuckled and left the bathroom. He walked back to where the other guys were standing and shifted from foot to foot in boredom.

"I swear, Legates, if Booth comes after me. He still jumps for fun, not lately but he has in the past," Michaels muttered.

"Sarge is not going to mess with you, Michaels," Techie assured him.

Michelle came out of the bathroom pulling and tugging on her clothes. She was shifting uncomfortably. She scowled at Legates and he chuckled.

"Since you're doing a tandem jump which in these circumstances is unusual, you don't have to have all the training these twerps did," Michaels told her, gesturing to the guys standing around her. Michelle nodded in understanding.

"However, you do need the basics. So here's the deal. Pure oxygen all the way up, then on the way down too or you'll get the bends," he told her.

"I have my scuba certification. Got it," she said, giving Michaels thumbs up. Legates looked at her in surprise.

"What? I almost went to Hawaii one year for Christmas," she said, laughing silently at his surprise.

"Okay, so you know the basics. Good, however since you'll be strapped to the Jolly Green Giant here if you pass out it won't be a huge deal," Michaels said, "just make sure to listen to him."

Michelle's eyes widened at that piece of information but she nodded and looked over at Legates with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can do this with her strapped to your chest?" Michaels asked, looking at Legates.

"Michaels, we're trained to jump with a hundred and fifty pound packs strapped to our chest. She weighs a lot less and is smaller than the packs," Legates told him.

"Packs don't grab random body parts," Michelle said with a smirk.

The guys around them hooted in glee at her statement. Michaels started laughing and grinned at Legates who just shrugged.

"Okay, did you use the bathroom?" Michaels asked Michelle with a grin.

"Yeah, when I was changing," she said.

"High Altitude Low Opening jumps are usually strictly military. Although, I have heard about some place out in Tennessee doing it. Anyway, get ready to do something most civilians don't get to," Michaels told her.

She nodded. Legates started strapping things to her, explaining the equipment as he strapped it to her. He strapped his own gear on while the other guys did. They walked together to a plane on the tarmac and climbed in. Legates clipped her to his harness and sat down dragging her to his lap. She wiggled and smirked at his reaction.

He swatted her leg and put her oxygen mask on her face. She watched the guys lean back in their seats and she jumped when she heard their voices come through the earpiece that Legates had strapped on her head. Michelle wasn't sure how long they'd been flying but the back door of the plane started to drop and the guys started to stand.

She was wondering how this was going to work with her feet hanging above the floor if Legates stood up. He put his arm under her knees and stood up. She felt like a small child in his arms. Goodman shot her a laughing grin. In return, she shot him the bird. She heard Legates laughing in her ear.

"Ready?" He asked her between the bursts of the oxygen.

She gave him a thumbs up and he stepped towards the doorway. She was ready to close her eyes when he turned and stepped off the back backwards. She felt a jerk then the feeling of floating on her back. Her eyes shot to the sky and she saw the stars twinkling in the sky above her.

Then she felt his knees pull up and they spun heels over head. She wanted to scream but couldn't catch her breath. Grinning under his oxygen mask, Legates wrapped his arms around her waist. Michelle let out a breath but did so too soon. He turned them so they faced down and spun them. They drilled through the air, Michelle trying to scream but unable to. Tucking his body, he flipped them head over heels this time.

The men laughed at her squeals as they saw Legates spinning and flipping. Finally, he turned and faced towards the ground. She reached her hand down and pinched his thigh in retribution. She heard his chuckle in the headset. They were now face down and she saw the guys flipping and turning in the air. She giggled at their antics in the air. They had only been falling for a few seconds when music began to drift through the radio.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Techie's voice asked over the radio. He received no answer from anyone.

_Who can say where the road goes,_  
_Where the day flows, only time?_  
_And who can say if your love grows,_  
_As your heart chose, only time?_

Floating through the headset, the slow music was in direct contrast to the speed at which they were falling. A little over halfway through the song Michelle felt the jerk of the parachute as it deployed. They started falling even slower. She felt him put his arms up and start steering them towards the landing point but far enough away from the other guys to safely land. Michelle's heart was pounding and a grin was plastered to her face. She felt his arm reach down and she lifted her knees so he could put his arm under them.

Her teeth clunked together slightly as his feet hit the ground. They fell forward and he tucked around her as they rolled. She was laughing when he landed on his butt with her in his lap.

"Not one of my better landings," he said, "although if I get to land with you in my lap every time I land on my ass then I'm more than happy to."

Laughter rang through the headset as the guys saw him sitting on the ground with her in his lap. He unclipped her harness and Techie walked over to help her up. When she was standing, she began to look around. The men were gathering up their parachutes and folding them haphazardly. There was a truck on the far side of the field.

Michelle pulled her mask and helmet off. She was slightly dizzy for a second from the change in O2 levels. She sat down and watched as they gathered their parachutes up. When they were finished she stood up and followed them to a truck on the far side of the field. When they reached the truck, they started stripping off their gear and throwing it in the truck. Michelle pouted because the clips to her harness were on the back. So she pulled the gloves off her hands and stood there glaring at Legates as he pulled his gear off.

"You okay?" He asked her, pausing from taking his gear off.

"Fine, just hurry up and get your gear off," she grumbled. He continued stripping his gear off and laughed.

"You just want to get me out of my gear," he teased. The guys around him laughed at Legates' comment.

"Yeah, so you can get me out of mine. It was fun and all but now I have a huge wedgie and can't do anything about it until you take this harness off me," she said grumpily. The men froze, looked at her then started bawling in laughter.

"Oh, shit," Goodman said, gasping in laughter.

"You need help with that, Baby?" Legates asked, laughing at the look on her face.

"No, thank you. I'd prefer your fingers not be near my ass crack," she told him with a smirk. The guys had just caught their breath but quickly started laughing again.

"God, you two are hysterical," Techie said, still laughing.

Michelle shot Techie a smile. Legates finally walked over to her and unbuckled her harness. She shrugged out of it with his help. As soon as the harness off, the guys watched in amusement as she yanked at the back of her thighs trying to dislodge her wedgie in a ladylike way.

When she finally stood still Legates gestured to the truck. Michelle put her foot on the step and found her waist grasped. She squealed when she was lifted into the truck. Before she could say anything, a smack landed on her ass making her jump. She spun and put her hands on her hips. Legates looked at her with a grin and a shrug.

"I couldn't resist," he told her. She let out a chuff and turned back to the front of the truck. She walked to the front and plopped down on a bench.

"Uh, Techie, small problem. This truck seats ten including the driver's seat and passenger's seat," Wilson mumbled.

"Someone will have to sit in someone's lap," Techie said, shrugging.

"You can sit in Josh's lap," Michelle offered with a smirk.

Legates snorted as he climbed in the truck.

"Not happening. C'mere," he said, moving toward her.

She crossed her arms, pouted and shook her head no. He laughed, picked her up and moved to the back of the truck. She struggled and giggled at him. The guys rolled their eyes and climbed in the truck around them.

"You hurt my butt," she whined as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Awww, how can I make it up to you?" He said, kissing her cheek.

"Kiss it and make it better?" She said with a small smile on her face.

The men in the back of the truck roared in laughter. Legates leaned forward and put his mouth near her ear.

"Maybe later," he whispered.

She giggled and leaned back against his chest. He settled his chin on her shoulder and squeezed her. Techie chuckled when he saw Michelle's eyes flutter shut.

"You wore her out with your clothes on. Imagine what you do with them off," Techie said.

Legates chuckled and lifted up so her head was leaning back on his shoulder. She sighed softly and tried to curl up in his lap

**A/N: Okay let's see what's up for tomorrow...forethought, keys, thrashing, explanation, Capital Grounds, notes, payment, sweaty, grunting men, good brothers, getting fat, bad liar, Lewis, and arriving at the gym. ******

**A/N2: I've been reminded by my husband to tell you that there is no way that the military would ever take a civilian on a HALO jump. There is however a place in TN that you can do it. It costs like 6k but you can do it.**


	51. Those Are Not My Keys

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**GeorgieNZ:** LOL Tennessee is a big hike from NZ =D but hey if that's your thing. I was just wishing/wanting to hire someone to pack my stuff. =( Moving is too expensive to actually do it.  
**Angelbach:** Interesting you said that about Daisy, my beta said the same thing ROFL! Foreshadowing of the future /wiggles eyesbrows. I couldn't resist having him do acrobatics it would be so them =D. Tomorrow wait no tonight. Husband wants to go sign the lease and start taking boxes over tonight..arrccckkkaahghhgh (is that even a noise?).  
**Nertooold54:** I couldn't resist the jab at Booth. DB does the whole CG thing so well...huh maybe cos he is Catholic? Anyway, it was just too easy =D  
**Yenyen76:** I'd love to jump if I only had six thousand dollars to throw away /rollseyes but it does sound like fun =D Oh and while I was getting my son some juice he thought you should know ftr693 (whatever that means. But I thought I should tell you just in case you know what it means)  
**Jenheir1:** No worries =D recovering is waayy more important. You can always go back and review when you're feeling better ;-) Glad you enjoyed the 'reunion'.

**Thanks for your reviews guys. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them!**

* * *

**Chapter 43 – Those are Not My Keys**

He turned her so her legs were facing out the back of the truck and let her curl up. The way she was sitting, she wasn't kicking anyone and was comfortable. She murmured and twitched, Legates held his breath praying it wasn't a nightmare. She settled and then her stomach rumbled under his hand. He let a grin slide across his face.

"What's so funny, Legates?" Addison asked, with an amused look on his face.

"Nothing," Legates answered. The truck pulled to a stop and Legates picked Michelle all the way up. Standing up, he jumped from the back. She grunted and twitched, totally surprising him by not waking up. Walking to his truck, he grunted then sighed.

"Forethought, sweetheart, it's a good thing," Techie said from behind him.

"Thanks for the tip. Get my keys," Legates said.

"Where are they?" Techie asked with a look of consternation on his face.

"Hip pocket of my jumpsuit," Legates said. Techie grimaced as he stuck his hand in Legates pocket and reached for the truck keys.

"Those are not the keys, those are not the keys," Legates yelped. Techie snatched his hand out with the keys clutched in them. Legates started laughing at the look on Techie's face.

"Dude, that was screwed up," Techie said, stalking to the other side of the truck.

"I love you too, honey bunches," Legates said, following Techie around the truck. After unlocking the truck, Techie opened the door, leaned in and pushed the seat back.

"Thank you," Legates grunted as he gently lifted Michelle into the seat.

He quietly closed the door and walked back to the truck to get their gear. Climbing into the back, he grabbed his and her gear. Slinging them over his arms, he jumped out of the truck. He walked back to the hanger and turned in their gear.

"Where's your girl, Legates?" Michaels asked with a laugh.

"Sleeping in the truck," Legates said, grinning and jerking his thumb towards the truck.

"You two didn't kill each other up there?" Michaels asked, laughing at the red color on the top of Legates' ears.

"No, but when she wakes up she might kill me. I may or may not have done some acrobatics with her," Legates admitted sheepishly.

"Nah, she liked it. If she's got enough gumption to let you jump off a plane with her strapped to your chest then she had fun," Michaels said approvingly.

"Yeah, well. Now, I gotta get her home," Legates said.

"Yeah, don't have too much fun and don't forget to come back," Michaels said, waving.

"As if," Legates laughed as he walked away. The guys in the hanger watched Legates walk away. Techie let out a grunt then sighed.

"Guess I'm gonna sleep in the lounge this time," he groaned.

"Nah, she's going to be tired because of the switch from straight O2 to oxygen mix," Michaels said wisely.

Techie shrugged and turned in his gear. They heard Legates' truck start then drive away. Legates drove through the base and looked at his watch when he pulled to a stop at a red light. Drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel, he drove to Charley's Grilled Subs and parked. He leaned across and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

He got out of the truck, locked the door and walked to the sub shop. He returned to the truck carrying a bag and three drinks. He got back in the truck and set the food down by her feet. He put the drinks in the drink holders then set the carrier to the side. Driving carefully, he got them back to the dorms and parked. Rolling his eyes, he glanced around wondering how he was going to manage this one.

Grabbing the food, he got out of the truck and carried it around to the other side. After setting the food on top the truck, he unlocked and opened Michelle's door. He stood with his hands on his hips trying to figure out how to carry her and the food. Techie walked up and stood in exactly the same stance as Legates and stared at Michelle like Legates was doing. They stood there for about three minutes before Legates realized Techie was standing there.

"Are you doing to help? Or just stand there?" Legates asked Techie with mock irritation.

"As long as it doesn't involve me putting my hands in your pockets, yes, I will help," Techie said, grinning.

Legates punched him in the arm, then locked the truck door, leaned in and swept Michelle up. Techie grabbed the food and pushed the door closed. They approached the barracks and Techie used the hand with the bag in it to open the door. They walked through the door to the shouts of the men in the lounge. Legates passed the lounge without stopping to say anything.

"What's with Legates?" Romero asked, looking over at Davis.

"We took Michelle out for a night jump and she fell asleep on the way back to the hanger. Apparently, she still hasn't woken up," Davis answered, taking a sip of his drink. Romero snorted and took a sip of his beer.

"That sure looked like a jump pack to me," Romero said. Jones laughed at Romero and lifted his beer in salute.

"No, that was Michelle," Brown told Romero with a frown.

"I think I'll just check tonight and see," Jones said sneakily.

"Not really a good idea," Goodman said.

"Why is that?" Romero asked with a laugh.

"Well, if he doesn't catch you, she will and one of them will kick the crap out of you," Perkins said, grinning. The guys went back to drinking and watching TV.

Techie opened the room door and let Legates through. Legates carried Michelle around the bookcases and laid her on the bed. He walked to the dresser and pulled out a tee shirt. Walking back to the bed, he pulled her clothes off, struggling slightly with the tight under clothes he'd given her. Leaving her panties on, he pulled a tee shirt over her head after removing her bra.

She growled in her sleep and rolled over. She pulled the pillows up next to her. Shaking his head, he gathered up his stuff and went to take a shower. Techie was sitting on his bed, reading something on his phone and eating a sub.

"You didn't take the club sub did you? I bought that for Michelle," Legates said.

"Nope, took a steak sub," he said, licking oozing cheese from his finger.

"Okay," Legates said. He was in the shower when he heard the door from the other side open.

"Stay out of my room," Legates hollered.

Jones let out a grunt, spun on his heel, and returned to his room. Legates finished his shower quickly and pulled on his shorts. Walking out to the room, he dug through the bag, putting Michelle's sub and drink in the fridge. Grabbing his drink and sub, he walked to the bed and sat down. He set the drink on the night table and unwrapped his sub in his lap.

Looking down at it, he frowned then rewrapped it. Carrying them both back to the fridge, he stuck them in. Walking back to the bed, he flicked the light next to the bed off and stretched out next to her. She rolled over and snuggled in next to him. As his eyes drifted closed he heard the outer door click closed. He was woken up by Michelle thrashing on the bed. She sat up with a jerk, her breath coming in fast gasps.

She whimpered in fear at the darkness surrounding her. Legates sat up, reached over and turned on the light. Her eyes were dilated in fear and her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He ran his hand down her arm then gently pulled her down against him. She let out a ragged sigh and tried to breathe deeply to calm down. Eventually, they drifted back to sleep with the lamp still on.

Michelle's eyes blinked open and her eyes drifted to the clock. Her eyes drifted closed until the fact that it was 8am registered. She jumped from the bed quickly and pulled on her clothes. Dropping a kiss on Legates' forehead, she bolted for the door.

Both men's eyes blinked open at the sound of the door closing but hearing nothing else they drifted back to sleep. Michelle sprinted down the hallway, out the door and down the block to the metro. She took the metro to campus and got to her class five minutes before it started. She flopped down next to Tanya and let out a sigh. Tanya glanced at her and frowned.

"Can I borrow a pen and some paper?" She asked her friend with a grimace. Tanya handed her a pen and some papers. Michelle finished with her class and left the room. Tanya followed her out the door and out of the building.

"Come on girl. You owe me a coffee and an explanation. Oh and call Brittney she's been blowing up my phone asking about you," Tanya said. Michelle's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Oh crap. Give me your phone. I left mine in Josh's truck," Michelle said, waving her hand. Tanya handed her the phone. Michelle punched numbers in and held the phone to her ear.

"Brittney it's me. I fell asleep last night. I'm fine. My phone is in Josh's truck. I'll see you later," Michelle said then hung up. Sighing, she glanced at Tanya. Tanya waved her hand and Michelle dialed Legates' number. Legates jerked awake to the sound of his phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, Honey. Sorry I ran out without waking you up. I had a nine o'clock class and was going to be late," she said.

"Hey, it's all good. Did you have fun last night?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Are you kidding? That was great," she gushed. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Do you have classes the rest of the day?" He asked her.

"No, I have Chemistry then I'm done for the rest of the day," she told him with a smile.

"When is that?" He asked, glancing at the clock on the table next to the bed.

"On my way now so about an hour," she said, hurrying across the plaza.

"You meeting me for coffee after?" Tanya hollered, splitting off towards her class.

"Yeah," Michelle answered, waving.

"I was talking to him not you," Tanya said, laughing.

"Tell her I said yes," Legates said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"He said yes," Michelle told Tanya. She waved and disappeared into Woodhull House Building.

"Oh, can you bring me my phone please?" She pleaded in a tone he would never deny.

"Yeah, Techie marked last night as training so we get today off," he told her indulgently.

"You spoil me rotten," she said, smiling.

"I know. Where do you want me to meet you?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Did you just say I know?" She said, astounded that he agreed with her. He laughed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Capitol Grounds Coffee shop," she told him.

"Uhhh," he said, trying to remember where it was.

"It's on Pennsylvania Avenue," she told him softly. He ran his fingers through his hair and grunted.

"Okay, an hour or so?" He said confirming the time.

"Umm hmm," she agreed, opening the door and entering Corcoran Hall.

"Okay, I hear you're inside so I'll see you in an hour at Capitol Grounds Coffee shop," he muttered, running his hand down his face and yawning. She stopped next to the wall and cocked her hip.

"Didn't you have to check in this morning or whatever?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope, Techie filled out the paperwork yesterday saying we were training last night so we don't have accountability until tomorrow. Remember?" He muttered, swearing that he had told her he had the day off.

"Okay, I need to get to classes so I'll see you later," she said, smiling.

"Umm hmm," he muttered, rolling from the bed.

"Bye," she said then hung up before he responded.

He looked at the phone and snorted. He had a feeling that was for the spoiling her comment. Walking around the room, he gathered up his clothes and threw them down on the bed. After pulling on his jeans, he walked into the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror shaving when Romero walked in bleary eyed.

"Where's Michelle?" Romero asked with a half assed smirk on his face.

"Class," Legates muttered around his razor.

"Yeah, whatever. I still say that was a jump pack last night," Romero grunted. Legates stopped shaving and looked at Romero.

"Jump packs do not have feet and why the hell would I bring one home with me?" Legates asked with a narrow eyed look.

"Dunno. Anyway, they're sending us out AGAIN. Don't they ever send ya'll out? I mean you've been here for months and we've only seen you leave for a week at most," Romero grunted.

"We spent a year in Afghanistan, jackass," Legates pointed out.

"Eh, I guess," he said.

"How long?" Legates asked, returning to shaving.

"So far as I can tell three days but you know them. Who the hell knows," Romero answered as he left the bathroom.

Legates turned back to the mirror and finished shaving. He rinsed the rest of the gel off his face and headed to his room, patting his face with the towel draped around his neck. Throwing the towel into his hamper, he sat down on the bed and opened the cabinet under his bookcase. Digging around, he pulled out the two books and began flipping through them. He was close to tears by the third bookmark. She had made notes on the book markers.

**Rock-N-Roll**- _We can do this but if you use my boobs as a hand hold we might have __issues_  
**In the Maelstrom of the head**- _Is this even possible?_  
**In Foot there is Truth **– _We'll need a stool for this one._  
**Stairway to Heaven** – _Think the guys would mind?_

He flipped the book closed and placed it back under the bookcase. He was laying on his back with his arm over his face laughing when Techie walked in.

"What's so funny?" Techie asked, looking at Legates as if he'd lost his mind.

"Notes Michelle left me," Legates gasped between laughs. Techie shook his head and sat down on his bed. Pulling out his engineering book, he began to read.

"Okay, I gotta go. Meeting her for coffee," Legates said, still chuckling.

Pulling on his shirt, Legates grabbed his keys. Glancing around, he made sure she hadn't left anything else and left the room. Walking down the hallway, he thought about getting a jacket but shrugged. He continued down the hall, down the stairs, out of the building and into his truck.

He dug around and found her phone and wallet before starting the truck and driving off. After parking, he walked into the shop and looked around. He spotted Michelle sitting with Tanya. He walked in and put one hand on the table and one on the back of the booth seat. Lifting his hand from the table, he showed her the wallet and phone in his hand. She reached out to take them and he yanked his hand back.

"Payment," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

She leaned forward and up to captured his lips in a slow sweet kiss. He was so wrapped up in the feel of her mouth on his that he missed her arm reaching out and snatching her phone and wallet.

"Mine," she said against his lips.

He smirked and tried to sit down in the booth next to her. Tanya watched in amusement as Legates tried to push into the booth and Michelle wouldn't let him. Her mouth fell open when his hand disappeared beneath the table and Michelle squealed. Tanya laughed as Michelle scooted back, letting him in the booth. He grunted and looked at her coffee with greedy eyes.

"Aww, poor baby. Did you have to get up before ten in the morning?" Michelle said, giggling at his fake grouchiness. He grunted at her and reached for her coffee. Tanya watched as Michelle moved her coffee out of his reach.

"Ehhh, I brought you your phone and wallet," he whined at her.

She sighed and pushed him with her hip. He slid out then slid back in when she walked over to the counter. She came back a moment later carrying a plate and a cup. She slid them in front of him then slid in next to him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Awww," Tanya said, grinning.

"I'd have kissed you if you brought me coffee and food," he said with a charming smile.

Michelle narrowed her eyes and slipped her hand beneath the table. Legates sucked in a breath and started choking on the coffee he'd started sipping. He felt Michelle's hand traveling up his thigh.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked with a dismayed look on her face as he continued choking.

He shook his head as he coughed. Michelle smirked at him and Tanya raised her eyebrow. He casually dropped his hand to his lap and wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"So you kiss all your waitresses?" Michelle asked with a smirk as she leaned in towards him. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Nope just the pretty ones that give me jars of cheesecake dip," he said, smirking.

"Speaking of, was that stuff any good?" Tanya asked with a completely serious look on her face. Legates turned a leer on her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Very, very good," he said, making her laugh.

"Oh me oh my. I'm going to want details," Tanya murmured, raising an eyebrow at Michelle. Legates snorted and looked over at Michelle.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Michelle asked Legates with a smile plastered on her face.

"Gym," he grunted.

"Oooooo, can I watch?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You want to watch a bunch of sweaty men grunting as they...you know what don't answer that," Legates said chuckling.

"It's not like I'm interested in any of them but you," Michelle murmured.

"Uh huh, I know you're lusting after Techie, admit it," he teased her. She started giggling and dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's just my flavor," she said between gasps of laughter. Tanya shook her head and smiled at them.

"So, have you started getting your shit together?" Tanya asked, looking over at Michelle.

"No and it will have to wait a bit longer. I'm going to be spending all my free time at the lab. I have a paper due next Tuesday," Michelle said.

"You're going to wait until the last minute aren't you?" Tanya said, sipping her coffee.

"Probably," Michelle admitted. Legates turned his head slightly and looked at Michelle.

"To do what?" He asked her with a smile.

"Pack," she said.

"Where you going?" He asked, swallowing and hoping it was not far.

"Tanya and I are moving into an apartment. Actually, not far from your dorm," Michelle said.

"Ahh," he said, raising an impish eyebrow at her. She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"So you're going over to the lab?" Legates asked Michelle.

"Not today. It's a federal investigation and Cam informed me that today would be identification of the remains. So, not today," Michelle sighed.

"And tomorrow?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Tomorrow will be the full autopsy or at least an autopsy of what is left of the remains," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Icckk," Tanya said.

"I've heard and seen worse over the week we spent locked up in the lab," Legates grunted then chuckled.

"I didn't hear any gross conversations," Michelle said, frowning slightly as she searched her memory.

"Let's face it Michelle, your family has made you redefine disgusting," Tanya said, making a disgusted face.

"No, I don't remember any even remotely disgusting conversations," Michelle said, frowning. Legates wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to his body.

"You were sleeping, Sweetheart," he muttered. She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"I spent a lot of time sleeping," she muttered mulishly.

"Did not," he argued. Tanya watched the two of them with a smirk on her face. He let out a resigned sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"It was after I came back from Philadelphia," he grunted.

"Ahhh," Michelle said.

"What happened when you came back from Philadelphia?" Tanya poked with an interested look on her face.

"We had a bad day," Legates said shortly.

Tanya sat back at his abrupt change of tone. Michelle propped her head in her hand and grinned at Legates. He let out a groan and looked at her with a scared look.

"You're going to ask me to help you move aren't you?" He said with a groaning whine.

"Um no," Michelle said, sitting back and sipping her coffee. Legates rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Alright, Alright, you guilted me into it," he grunted.

"No thanks," Michelle said, lifting her nose in the air.

Tanya snickered as she realized Michelle was going to make him do it and he'd be happy about it. Or at least pretend to be happy about it. Michelle looked over at Tanya.

"So, Dwayne offered to help right?" Michelle asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he said he'd help," Tanya said, nodding.

"So, Booth will help. Hodgins, and Dwayne," Michelle said, ticking off the names with her fingers.

"Sure, that should take care of the boxes and whatnot. The bed and couch is being delivered by the company," Tanya said, sipping her own coffee. Legates rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich.

"You know what, we could ask Techie. I bet he'd be happy to help me move," Michelle said thoughtfully. Legates snorted, chewed then swallowed.

"Don't bet on it," Legates muttered.

"The guys wouldn't mind helping their little sister move would they?" Michelle asked, looking at Tanya with a raised eyebrow.

"Not if they're good brothers," Tanya said, leaning on her hand with a grin. Michelle leaned forward and sighed.

"I'm going to love that bed all to myself. Ummm California King air bed with a memory foam mattress topper, piles of pillows and a down comforter. Mmmm," Michelle said dreamily. Legates' eyes narrowed and he scowled at her.

"That's just mean," he grumped. She looked at him with wide eyed surprise as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"What? I was just talking about my new bed I ordered," she said, blinking owlishly at him. He shook his head and started chuckling.

"Okay, okay, okay I'll help you move," he said with a sigh.

"Nahh that's okay. I know you don't want to," Michelle said, slowly shaking her head.

"Baby, I was being a smartass. You know I have no problem helping you move," he said, frowning at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, leaning on her hand and looking at him.

"Baby, I was going to help you before the bed comment. The bed is just added incentive," he smirked.

"The bed?" Michelle said, her face covered in amazement.

"Yeah, new beds need to be broke in," he grinned. Tanya burst into laughter and clapped her hands. Michelle snorted and glanced at her watch.

"Tanya, you're going to be late for your class if you don't leave," Michelle told her.

"Yeah, so we'll talk about this later," Tanya said, standing up.

"Yeah," Michelle agreed. Legates offered Michelle a bite of his sandwich. She shook her head and moved into the seat Tanya had just left.

"Well that conversation was just all kinds of wrong," Legates grumped.

"You were the one who whined before I even asked," Michelle pointed out.

"I know but I wasn't serious," he told her with phony irritation.

Michelle shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. She stretched her legs under the table and twined her ankles through his.

"So you're going to the gym today?" She asked, watching him eat.

"Yeah, that's the plan," he said.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing. I have a feeling this will be an easy ID. The victim still had fingers so I'll probably end up at the lab at some point today," Michelle said, rubbing her forehead.

"How's the paper coming?" He asked, twitching his eyes at her.

"Eh, lots of research notes, have an outline done," she smirked.

"Oh you are being very evil aren't you?" He asked, wincing at the poor professor's fate.

"Oh, yeah. Professor is going to love my paper," she grinned. Legates shook his head and sighed.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for this professor," Legates muttered.

"Don't," Michelle said with a laugh.

She ran her finger over the handle of the coffee cup. He watched her and smirked. She wanted to go with him to the gym but wasn't asking. Well, shit she already had. He let out a sigh and shook his head. He finished his sandwich watching her watch foot traffic outside the window. The silence was comfortable and he liked it.

After finishing his coffee and sandwich, he sighed and stood up. Walking to the register, he bought a bottle of water and walked back to the table. Michelle raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I've been abusing my body for the last few weeks and if I don't start eating right I'll get fat," he said. Michelle giggled and shook her head.

"That's a first, a guy being worried about getting fat," she said, grinning.

"Hey you don't get a body like this by abusing it," he smirked, gesturing to his body.

"Guess I'm a bad influence," she said, frowning. Reaching across the table, he grabbed her hand that was lying there.

"Hey, I'll do the extra time in the gym if that means I get to hang out with you," he told her seriously. She cocked her head and looked at him through her lashes. She shot him a sweet smile. Standing up, he turned to look at her.

"You coming?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sure, why not. Not like I'm doing anything else," she said, standing up.

She followed him out the door and to his truck. He unlocked the doors and she opened the passenger's side door. Looking up in the door then down at the runner, she sighed. She stepped up on the runner and used both sides of the door to swing up into the truck. He sniggered at her and she glared in return.

She turned and looked at the door with a grunt. Grabbing the hand hold, she leaned out of the truck and grabbed the door with her finger tips. The door swung closed and she smiled with her achievement. Legates pulled out of the parking lot, trying not to laugh as she reached around to buckle the seat belt.

"Don't laugh at me because I can't close the door to this huge ass truck. I mean I need a freaking step ladder to get in," she chuffed, crossing her arms.

He chuckled and wove his way through the traffic. His eyes shot to the group of young women crossing the road in front of them. Michelle snorted and put her elbow on the window ledge.

"What?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, dear," she said, shaking her head.

"What? People walked by and I looked," he said, trying to hide the fact he'd been looking.

"Umm, hmm and the fact that it's a group of bouncy, blonde, skinny girls means nothing?" She asked, having way too much fun baiting him.

"What? No, I didn't even notice," he said loftily, lifting his nose in the air. She burst into laughter and shook her head.

"You are such a bad liar. I don't care if you look just don't touch and don't compare," she muttered.

"They wouldn't even begin to compare," he said, grinning at her.

"Suck up," she said. He pulled up to the visitors' center and parked.

"What are we doing here?" She asked looking at the building next to the gate.

"Signing you in. Not just anyone can go running around on a military base you know," he said.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Techie did this..." she trailed off then unbuckled her seat belt.

She pulled out her wallet, opened the door, and used the handle above the door to swing out onto the runner. After jumping down, she turned to close the door.

"Good thing I was a cheerleader. Otherwise, you'd be lifting my fat ass into the truck like you did the deuces," she laughed. He snickered and put his hand at her back.

"Yeah, like it was an issue," he snorted, guiding her into the building.

Legates looked up in surprise when he saw Lewis standing behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Legates.

"Well, well, Corporal what can I do for you?" She asked, shuffling papers across the desk.

"Need to sponsor Michelle," he said, pushing Michelle towards the desk. Lewis turned a narrow eyed look to Michelle.

"What is your purpose on base today?" Lewis asked primly, pulling out a sheet of paper. Michelle scrunched her face and decided to go with honesty.

"To watch a bunch of sculpted, hot, sweaty men work out," Michelle said, smirking at Lewis. Legates rolled his eyes and snorted lightly. Lewis' mouth pinched as she wrote on the paper.

"You're expected length of stay?" Lewis said, still writing on the paper.

"Eh, what do you think?" Michelle asked, looking up at Legates.

"Let's just get you a 24 hour pass," Legates said. Michelle nodded and looked over at Lewis.

"I thought you were CID, Lewis," Legates said, looking over at her.

"I decided after a week of working the last case that it was not my thing and asked for a transfer. Dead bodies are gross," she said, glaring at him.

"Sorry to hear that," he said honestly.

"Sign here please," Lewis said, pushing the paper towards Michelle. Michelle signed the paper and pushed it back.

"I need your ID please," Lewis said, putting stickers on the paper and pushing it towards Legates.

He signed at the appropriate place as Michelle handed Lewis her ID. Legates reached in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and dug out his ID. He handed it to Lewis and waited as she made copies of the ID's. When she came back, she tore off a paper card and handed it to Michelle.

"Please make sure to stay with a card carrying Military member while on base. Please observe the rules and if asked, present this card as proof that you are allowed on base," Lewis said crisply, as she handed the card to Michelle.

"Thank you," Michelle said quietly, putting the card in her wallet.

Legates led her out of the building and back to the truck. He unlocked the truck and opened the door for her. She started to climb into the truck and he took pity. Putting his hands on her hips, he boosted her into the truck. She sat down and smiled at him. He grinned and shut the truck door. Walking around the truck, he climbed into the driver's side, started the truck and pulled onto the base.

Michelle watched the movement on the base as he drove to the gym. She recognized a few of the vehicles as he parked the truck. He got out and stepped up on the runner and opened the toolbox. Digging around for a moment, he pulled out a gym bag. Michelle, opened the door and jumped down with an 'omph'.

* * *

**A/N: What's up for tomorrow..oh yeah MOVING /squeal...sorry wait you wanted story umm... expectations, testosterone, googlie eyes, weight, creepy eyes, sexual aggression, Cinderella, the truck, pie, Spanish lesson, vocabulary, fun and games, movies, going Ocelot, flesh eating beetles, confusion, irritation, things done behind Legates back, Star Wars, and matching socks.**


	52. She Likes Things Big

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, no coypright infringement intended_

**Jenheir1**: I love writing their bromance =D It's almost as much fun to write as Michelle and Legates LOL!  
**Angelbach**: I wrote the key scene didn't think anything of it but when I went to review I almost fell out of my chair laughing. Delayed reaction I guess =D. Romero will be obnoxious for a bit longer but he'll get his ). Exactly what woman (some men) wouldn't mind watching sweaty, grunty, muscly men at the gym.  
**Nertooold54**: Meh, I decided to have her do a seriously girlie thing and drool over sweaty sculpted male bodies. ;-)  
**ArielBrennan**: Well you get three updates today. One for today, one for tomorrow, and one for Monday. My internet is getting turned off today and won't be turned on at the new place until late Monday afternoon.

**Anonymous:** Sweetie, I really appreciate that you left me such a great review but I have no idea who you are =(. No need to apologize for not reviewing. If you've had the crud so bad your doctor thought being stoned was better then enjoy being stoned ;-). I was a little worried about fleshing out Michelle because I'm sure a lot of people have preconceived notions of what she would be like. I tried to make them real but not too real if that makes any sense. They have to be fictional to a point. Yeah I kind of went super angsty in Espionage and wanted to try to balance it out a bit. I'm glad you are enjoying it =D and you should warn your cats that there may be future outbursts of laughter.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews guys. I really appreciate them. My internet is getting cut off later today so you get three updates today and then I'll start updating again on Tuesday morning. Here's to moving, BLERGGGHHH**

**Just to warn you. This chapter has a section that is quite racy and I hope that it won't offend/upset my T readers. I didn't feel it was enough for two chapters but I did want to warn you it's here.**

* * *

**Chapter 44 – She Likes Things Big**

Legates shook his head and headed to a door on the side of the building. Michelle followed two steps behind him. He held the door open and allowed Michelle through the door first.

"Hey, Legates," the young man behind the counter called out as Legates came through the door.

"'Sup," Legates said, closing the door behind him.

Michelle looked around and her eyes widened. The gym was well appointed and very similar to her own gym.

"You were expecting concrete, bench presses, pull up bars and treadmills maybe?" Legates said with a knowing smirk.

"Yep, pretty much," Michelle admitted.

Legates snickered and walked over to a door. Michelle followed him over to the door.

"Uh, Legates, you need to sign your guest in," the young man called.

Legates let out a sigh because he'd forgotten that and turned back to face the desk. Striding over, he scribbled on a piece of paper then handed the pen to Michelle. Michelle signed her name then turned to follow Legates. She walked into a bare room and looked around. Men were all over the place.

"Mmmm, testosterone," Michelle cooed, blinking her eyelashes in a dramatic way.

The men paused**,** looked at her**,**then returned to their work outs. Techie chuckled and hooked his arms over the pull up bar.

"Awww, what are you doing here, sweetheart," Techie cooed, making googlie eyes at Legates.

"Legates brought me," Michelle answered with a smirk. Goodman started laughing and paused his sit ups.

"Great now nothing will get done. We'll be too busy laughing," Goodman complained.

"Nope, I'll behave," Michelle said, walking over to a wall and sliding down to the floor to sit.

Legates grinned and disappeared back out the door. Michelle sat on the floor, her eyes roaming the sweating, sculpted bodies around the room. A feline smile spread across her face at the sight of men in assorted sizes, covered in sweat, muscles straining as they lifted weights.

"I think Michelle is quite happy," Techie snickered as he pulled his body up.

She shot him a wink and let a grin spread across her face. Legates walked in and over to a bench press. Looking at the barbell, he sighed.

"Yackley been in here?" He asked with a grin on his face as he eyed the bar with ten pound weights on the end.

The men around the room snickered and went back to their exercises. Adding a lot more weight, Legates nodded to himself and walked around to the bench itself.

"Techie, you gonna spot me?" Legates asked, looking over at Techie.

"Yeah," Techie grunted and dropped to the floor.

He walked over and stood there as Legates lay down on the bench. The gold flecks in Michelle's eyes got brighter and several of the men stared.

"Okay, enough with the creepy eyes, woman," a man snapped from the other corner.

Michelle turned her gaze to him and scowled. Legates looked up from the bench before picking up the weight. Michelle turned her gaze to him. He smirked then chuckled at a look he'd learned to recognize.

"Behave," he told her with a grin.

"I can't help it. Testosterone is a naturally produced aphrodisiac. In both men and women," she said, lifting her nose.

"Heh, someone is studying the endocrine system," Goodman laughed from his position on a Roman extension bench.

Michelle just nodded her agreement to his statement. Legates picked up the bar and breathed in deeply. He lifted the bar and lowered it down to his chest. Exhaling, he pushed the bar up and held it for a second before lowering it down again.

Goodman could see Michelle every time he pulled up into an upright position of his sit ups. He started bawling in laughter when he saw look of arousal on her face.

She flicked a glance at him and let her left eyelid close in a slow wink. She watched as Legates did five sets of ten reps. His body was slicked with sweat and her eyes were mostly gold but there was still brown visible. Techie snorted over Legates' head, making Legates look up at him in question.

"I wouldn't suggest bringing Michelle anymore. You might get taken on the bench," Techie murmured with a smirk. Legates put the bar back on the stand and smirked at Techie.

"You're just jealous," Legates said.

"You're about to be a victim of sexual aggression," Techie said, smirking.

Legates shook his head and sat up. He shot Michelle a glance and his mouth almost fell open. A feline smile spread across her face and her eyes dropped into a sexually laden look.

"Legates, your girl is creepy," a boxy, muscular, blonde guy called from the wall caddy corner to Michelle. Her head jerked around and she glared at the man.

"See, that creepy gold color," the guy said, pulling himself up on a pull up bar.

Legates laughed and shook his head. He wasn't about to share that she wasn't creepy just turned on. Michelle jumped slightly when her pocket began to sing. The men in the gym snickered at the Cinderella song.

"Hello," Michelle answered.

"Michelle, we've got an identification on the victim and will soon be ready to start the complete autopsy," Cam said crisply.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly. Ten maybe twenty minutes," Michelle said.

"Okay," Cam said, closing her phone and ending the connection. Michelle stood up and walked over to where Legates was sitting.

"As exciting," she paused at a roar of laughter from Legates, "as this has been. I have to get to the lab. Cam's ready to start the autopsy."

"Okay," Legates said, looking up at her. He paused for a minute as if thinking about something then made his decision.

"Goodman, can I catch a ride with you?" Legates asked, looking over his shoulder at Goodman. Goodman paused and shot him a quizzical look then shrugged.

"Don't see why not," he said with a smirk.

"Keys are in locker ten," Legates said, looking at Michelle with a quirked eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She said, confusion painted on her face.

"Take my truck. The keys are in my locker," he told her, wiping his face off with the towel in his hand.

"Probably wreck that big ass thing," she muttered.

"Naah," he said.

Shrugging, she turned on her heel and walked towards the door. The blonde guy watched her disappear into the locker room and chuckled.

"Should have warned her to warn the guys in the locker room," he told Legates. They heard her knock on the door.

"Woman coming in, cover it up unless you want me to see," she called out. Legates looked over at the blonde guy.

"Ferguson, she goes to a gym and has enough common sense not to barge into a guys' locker room unannounced," Legates said in a patronizing tone.

Ferguson shrugged and went back to his exercises. Michelle came back a few moments later, his keys jingling in her hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her face scrunched in uncertainty.

"Yeah, Baby, go ahead. Just be careful driving on post," he said, smiling. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll bring it back tonight," she called as she walked out through the door.

Perkins scowled at Legates.

"Bastard, I've known you longer and you won't let me drive your truck," he grumbled. Legates raised an eyebrow at Perkins. Perkins continued to scowl.

"Perkins, I've known him longer than you. I share a room with him and he won't let me drive it either. The only person I know he lets drive it is Jefferson," Techie said. Legates chuckled, stood up, wiped down the bench and headed to the pull up bar.

"I mean what's so special about her?" Perkins grumbled as he pulled up.

Legates had just pulled himself up. He started laughing and couldn't keep his grip. Dropping to the floor, he bent over and braced his hands on his knees as he laughed.

"You're not serious right, Perkins?" Brown asked from his position on a leg press.

"What?" Perkins asked with a glowering frown. The men around the room burst into laughter at Perkins' denseness.

"She has pie," Techie told Perkins with a smirk. Perkins' face screwed up in disgust.

"Ungggh, that's Michelle you're talking about," Perkins said, his face still screwed up.

"Perkins, she is not, nor has she ever felt like, MY sister. No matter how YOU think of her," Legates said, grunting as he pulled himself up.

Michelle walked out to the truck and used the fob to unlock it. Sighing, she opened the door and climbed awkwardly into the truck. Looking around, she found the seat controls, moved the seats, adjusted the mirrors, then changed the radio station. The kid behind the counter watched in fascination as Michelle made it possible for her to drive Legates' truck.

Satisfied, Michelle put the truck in reverse and jumped when the radio flipped under and a screen appeared. Her eyes shot wide as it flickered to life and showed her the area behind the truck. Laughing, she looked over her shoulder and began to back out. She put the truck in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

Laughing, the kid behind the counter jogged over to the door to the room where Legates was. Stopping at the door, he breathed deeply then started laughing again at the mental image of Michelle driving Legates' truck.

"Legates," the boy laughed.

"What, Roger?" Legates asked, looking at the laughing kid.

"Your girlfriend," he started but had to pause as another fit of laughing overtook him, "driving your truck. Oh my God," he said, still laughing.

Hooking his elbows on the bar, Legates pulled himself up and hung there. He raised an eyebrow waiting for Roger to continue.

"She's so small driving that huge truck," Roger laughed. Legates shook his head and went back to his pull ups.

"What can I say, she likes things big," Legates said with a smirk.

The guys in his unit burst into laughter at his double entendre.

Two hours later, Legates sat on his bed reading his Spanish lesson from the previous class. Already knowing Italian helped as the languages were so close in nature. So, mainly for him it was about conjugation and vocabulary. He spent the rest of the day working on his vocabulary and conjugations. Michelle had driven back to her dorm and gotten her backpack. She paused then packed an overnight bag just in case he wanted her to stay.

After leaving the dorms, she drove over to the lab and parked the truck in a back corner away from the other vehicles. Getting into the lab, she walked to the autopsy room and watched, took notes then discussed the autopsy with Cam. Night had fallen and gone unnoticed by Legates until a knock sounded at the door. Frowning, he stood up, holding his flash cards in his hand. Walking to the door, he opened it and turned around without looking up.

"Come in," he said, distractedly.

Michelle stepped through the door with a grin on her face. She purposely jingled the keys in her hand. Legates looked up at the sound of jingling keys. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Baby," he said, moving towards her.

She held out her hand with the keys in them. Rolling his eyes, he reached around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"Thank you," she said quietly, smiling up at him.

"No problem," he answered, before leaning down and kissing her.

She hmmd in the back of her throat as his mouth closed over hers. Romero made a disgusted noise as he walked past the door and saw them kissing. Reaching around Michelle, Legates pushed the door closed in Romero's face with a thump. Michelle smiled against his lips and chuckled. He still held his flash cards in his hand.

"What are you studying?" She asked, reaching around to take the cards from his hand. She tugged and he gripped them harder and grinned at her.

"Vocabulary," he said, kissing her again.

"Oh, we can have fun with vocabulary," she smirked.

He looked at her, his brow puckered in slight confusion. She smiled and took the cards from his hand. She flipped through them and a slow smile spread across her face.

She pointed to her head and held up a card that had the word head printed on it.

"Cabeza," he said, grinning at her. Shaking her head, she gave him a 'try again' look.

"la cabeza," he tried again.

She smiled, reached up, and took off her earrings. His eyes widened and a devilish grin spread across his face. Reaching behind her again, he flipped the lock on the door.

Looking at the next card, she pursed her lips then pointed to her mouth.

"la boca," he said. She nodded and pulled one shoe off.

"Hey those are a pair," he pointed out.

She shook her head in a no-no gesture. Grunting, he waited for the next word. She bent over and picked up her shoe. Walking around him, she headed for the bed behind the bookcases, still wearing one shoe. He followed behind her, turning the stereo on at a low volume. Flipping the lock on the bathroom door as he passed, he continued to the bed.

Michelle was standing at the end of the bed waiting for him. He sat on the bed at the head and looked at her for the next body part. She smirked at him then rippled her tongue at him.

"la lengua," he told her.

She pulled off her other shoe and pushed it under the bed. She tapped her lip and waited.

"los labios," he smirked.

She smiled and pulled off a sock. Looking down at the next card, she chuckled and circled her face with her hand.

"la nariz," he said, scrunching his face. She shook her head and put a sock back on.

"Aww, dammit, I didn't know that was in the game," he pouted. Laughing, she flipped the card out and said the word while gesturing.

"la cara," she told him.

Setting the card to the side, she looked at the next one and glared. Sighing, she gestured towards her breasts. He laughed at her gesture and waggled his eyebrows.

"El seno o el pecho," he told her with a grin.

"You would remember that wouldn't you," she grumped with a grin. She pulled off her sock again smiling.

She tilted her head to the side and tapped her neck.

"el cuello," he answered after searching his brain briefly.

She took the other sock off and holding her foot up she pointed at it.

"El pie," he said. She glowered at him and reached for the sock.

"What? That's the answer," he said, grinning because he'd purposely mispronounced it. She started to put her sock on.

"Alright, alright, el pie," he said, properly pronouncing it.

Smiling, she pointed at her eye.

"Los ojos," he said.

She pulled her shirt over her head and then pointed to her leg. He grinned and his eyes lightened at the sight of her breasts encased in a lime green bra with a white lace butterfly across the front.

"la pierna," he said.

She smiled and unbuttoned her jeans. Sliding them down her hips, she stepped out of them and pushed them away with her foot. She now stood in front of him in a lime green bra and a pink pair of peach bikini panties that had ties on the side. He almost missed her pointing to her arm.

"Hey you weren't wearing those this morning," he pointed out.

She grinned and pointed to her arm again.

"el brazo," he said, his head starting to have problems connecting the body part to a Spanish word. She smiled at him her eyes glowing a mostly golden color as she reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra and pulled it off.

A smirk crossed her face and she pointed to shoulder. His eyes followed her hand and then traveled down to her breasts.

"Uh, uh," he stuttered.

She started reaching for her bra to put it back on. His mind frantically searched for the word.

"Los hombros," he spit out before she could put it on.

Looking up at him she tilted her head as if she wasn't sure if she should give it to him. Shrugging, she untied her panties and let them fall. His erection had come into play when she pulled off her pants now was straining in his pants. Shifting, he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

She pointed to her hand.

"el mano," he said quickly.

She shook her head sorrowfully and pulled her panties back on, tying each side slowly and carefully. Setting the card to the side, she looked at the next one.

"la mano," she corrected, as her eyes scanned the card.

She tugged at her ear and waited expectantly.

"la oreja," he said, his eyes fixed on her breasts.

She jumped slightly and her gaze darted frantically to the door when a knock sounded at it.

"Hey, Legates, we're watching a movie. You coming?" Davis yelled through the door.

"No, I'm studying. Go away," Legates barked.

"How do you study with music on?" Davis asked a confused look on his face.

"Go away," Legates barked again, getting irritated. He leaned forward and reached out to draw her to his lap.

"You're still wearing clothes," she said huskily. He groaned and looked down. On the upside, he wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

Michelle chuckled again softly and pointed to her elbow.

"el coda," he spouted quickly.

He pronounced it properly because at this point the fun and games were over. His mission, was to get naked and as fast as possible. Michelle crawled towards him from the end of the bed and reached out for him. Grabbing the edge of his tee shirt, she pulled it up and over his head. His eyes traced her face and noted the golden glint in her eyes.

She pointed to her knee and his eyes shot to the curve of her neck. He licked his lips and thought for a second.

"la rodilla," he answered.

She smiled and popped the button on his jeans. The sound of his zipper rang out in the room as she pulled it down. He leaned back and let her pull his jeans off then toss them on the floor.

She pointed to her nose and he scrunched his face trying desperately to remember the word.

"la nariz," he said tentatively.

Lightly licking her lips, she reached for his underwear and pulled them down his body. After tossing them on the floor, she leaned back between her heels with her legs slightly spread. She reached for the card he'd gotten wrong. He sucked in a deep breath as she became visible to him.

"Last one for the game," she whispered.

She picked up the card, held up the English side and gestured to her face again.

"la cara," he said hoarsely.

Reaching out, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"I want you to help me study all the time," he said, placing his lips against her throat. She chuckled and sucked in a gasp as his tongue found that spot at the base of her neck that caused pleasure to shoot all over her body.

"I have, ummm, anatomy, mmmm, as well," she said.

He growled and pulled her down on top of him as he laid down on his back. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He broke the kiss and tried to scoot down. When that didn't work he wrapped his hands around her rib cage and lifted her up so her breasts were at his face. He swirled his tongue around her nipple making her moan and slick with wetness. They both groaned when another knock on the door sounded.

"What?" Legates barked and almost growled when he heard the key in the lock. Lifting his butt, he pulled the covers out from under him and up then over them.

"Dude, get your head out of your ass and..." Techie's words trailed off as the sound of music reached his ears and his eyes caught sight of the lime green bra on the floor.

"Dammit," Techie grumbled. Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes. Legates looked at her and his eyes asked for forgiveness.

"Fine," she muttered and rolled off him.

"We'll be right down," Legates rumbled.

"Okay," Techie mumbled and closed the door. Rolling out from under the covers, Michelle walked to the end of the bed and pulled on her clothes.

"Your friends suck," Michelle grumbled.

"Well, I kind of did promise to watch this movie with them," he said sheepishly. He started pulling his clothes on. Michelle looked up sharply and frowned.

"Why didn't you say something?" She asked, her voice a little sharper than she meant it to be.

"I was distracted," he said, shrugging.

"Honey, I'm not trying to come between you and the guys," she said softly.

"I know," he said, smiling at her.

"I can go home," she told him gently.

"Nahh, they don't care that you're here. You don't interrupt male bonding. In fact you kinda add to it. They view you as their little sister or one of the guys depending on the situation," he said.

Grunting, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She used the bathroom while he finished dressing and got his body under control. They left the room and headed down to the lounge. Michelle's senses were assaulted by the smell of chicken when she walked in.

"I thought this was a guys only thing," Jones whined when he spotted Michelle.

Michelle spun on her foot and headed back to the door when she ran into Legates frame. He bent over and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. Smacking her on the ass, he carried her to the couch.

"Michelle isn't a girl, she's one of the guys," Goodman said, looking over at Jones.

"See, Legates does have don't ask don't tell tendencies. He's sleeping with one of his own guys," Maggs said, smirking. Michelle looked over her shoulder and growled at the man.

"Whoooheee and he's got a temper no less," Maggs said, still smirking. Addison swallowed and moved away from Maggs, more towards Wilson.

"In case you've forgotten Maggs, she was the one who caught Perkins in the hallway. She sat on his shoulders and held him down with her legs," Wilson said, reaching over and snagging a piece of chicken from the bucket between himself and Addison.

"Heh, I did forget that," Maggs said.

"She also beat the crap outta Rickets," Techie said, around a mouthful of chicken.

Michelle's eyes narrowed and she let out a feline growl when Techie mentioned Rickets. Techie put his hands up defensively.

"Don't go all Ocelot on me. Want some chicken?" Techie asked, holding out a bucket of chicken. She smirked at him.

"I'd love some but my hot sauce is upstairs and someone is still holding me 6 feet off the floor," she said. Legates spun around and dropped her on the couch. She landed with a grunt and glared up at him.

"What we watching?" She asked, looking over a Techie.

"Nothing you'd like," Romero snorted, rolling his eyes. She leaned up on her elbow and squinted at him.

"And how would you know that. You know nothing about me," she said incredulously.

"We're watching The Great Escape," he muttered sullenly.

"Oh, I love-"

"Let me guess, Charles Bronson," Romero cut her off. She scrunched her face up with a scowl.

"No, Steve McQueen," she snapped.

"Aww, are you getting mad, girlie?" Romero said, narrowing his eyes at her. A slow evil smile spread across Michelle's face.

"Oh shit," Techie breathed.

"Sweetheart, the military gets pissy when you kill their soldiers," Legates said, lying down on the couch behind her.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Just put him in the case at the lab," she said, the evil smile firmly in place.

"Which one?" Legates asked, frowning at her.

"The one you were tapping on," she answered, the grin getting darker by the second.

"Unngh," Legates muttered. Romero looked to Legates expectantly for an explanation.

"It's umm full of...well..." Legates trailed off.

"Flesh eating beetles," Michelle said succinctly.

"There is no such thing," Romero snapped, glowering at her. Michelle raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder at Legates.

"Ahh, actually, Romero, there are. I've seen them and I've seen them eat human flesh," Legates said.

"Liar," Romero snapped. Michelle just smirked and lay back against Legates.

"Whatever," Michelle said softly.

Hitting the play button, Romero glared at the screen. He huffed and puffed anytime Michelle made a noise. Finally, she lost her temper, stood up and strode out of the room. Romero let a smile creep across his face when she finally left the room. Legates growled, stood up and stalked from the room after her.

Picking up his bucket of chicken, Techie followed his friends from the room. Romero watched in horror as one by one the Rangers got up and left the room. Maggs looked at Romero and shook his head. He liked his own unit but he liked to hang out with Techie and Legates better.

"They said she was like one of the guys," he hissed quietly, before standing up and leaving the room. Romero snorted and rolled his eyes.

Michelle pushed the door to **Legates'**room open and walked in. Looking around, she saw his keys on the counter. Picking them up, she walked back out of the room and started down the hallway. Legates opened the door and saw Michelle coming towards him.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" He asked with a gentle smile. Michelle looked up at him and frowned.

"Just going to get my backpack so I can go home," she said quietly. Reaching out, he caught her around the waist.

"Why?" He asked with a small frown puckering his brow.

"Because it is quite obvious that I'm interrupting guy time and I don't want to do that," she said, looking up at him with a serious look on her face. Techie came through the door at the end of the hallway. Michelle stomped her foot and glared.

"Dammit, see that's what I'm talking about," she growled, pointing at Techie. Techie froze in his tracks and stared at Michelle with confusion on his face.

"What?" Techie said, confused as to why Michelle would be angry with him.

Grunting, Michelle pulled out of **Legates' **arms and stalked around him. Throwing his hands up in the air, Legates followed her down the hall. She slammed through the door and into the stairwell. She groaned at the sight of the rest of the unit trickling up the stairwell. She brushed past them, her legs flying down the stairs.

She had just pushed past Maggs when Legates reached the stairwell. He let out a long suffering groan and started down the stairs after her. The guys watched Legates chase Michelle down the steps then looked up to see Techie standing on the landing with a frown on his face.

"What is going on?" Addison asked, looking down the stairs then back up at Techie.

"On this one, I have no freaking clue," Techie said, peering down the stairwell.

Legates caught Michelle as she was digging in the backseat of his truck. She threw a bag over her shoulder and it hit the ground with a thump. Legates walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the truck. She was clutching her backpack and wearing a scowl.

"Please put me down," she growled at him.

"Hmm, nope not until you tell me what the hell is going on in your brain," he said, holding her up off the ground.

"Dammit, Josh, put me down," she screeched. Legates looked over his shoulder to see the guys coming out the door to watch.

"Uh, no," he replied to her screech.

She growled and wrapped her legs around his waist. Bending forward, she attempted to put a strain on his arms and break his grip. He chuckled at her attempt to get free.

"Baby, I'm stronger than you. So you might as well give it up," he said in a low tone, gently reminding her of his strength.

"Look, Josh, I told you. I'm not trying to get between you and the guys but apparently that is exactly what I'm doing. So, I'm going home," she snapped.

"Gee, that's awfully funny because the guys are standing over behind me which means that you are not coming between us," Legates said, turning her so she could see the guys standing by the door.

Maggs leaned over at the waist and peered at her from an upside down position. She glowered at him and narrowed her eyes. Pursing her lips, she fell silent. Legates waited for her to tell him something. Shifting her weight around in his arms, he repositioned her then flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, Goodman, can you get her bag?" Legates asked, as he locked the truck door then pushed it closed. Michelle let out a sigh of frustration and closed her eyes.

"Josh, put me down and let me go home," Michelle said quietly.

"Nope," he said cheerfully, smacking her on the ass then letting his hand run over where he just smacked. He carried her through the door and towards the stairs.

"You're a dick, Romero," Legates called out as he walked past the lounge which was now empty of everyone but Romero and Jones.

"Better to be a dick than a bitch," Romero shot back.

Michelle flinched at the insult and sucked in a breath. Legates froze in his tracks and spun around. Stalking through the door to the lounge, he glared at Romero with a snarl on his face.

"Romero, you're an asshat. I've put up with your childish antics because up until now they've been funny. That was uncalled for and most definitely not funny. Now apologize," Legates demanded, swinging around until Michelle was facing Romero. Romero glared at Michelle and she gave him the finger.

"Let's go, Josh, or I'm going to throw up down the back of your legs," Michelle said, getting light headed from hanging upside down for so long. Legates stalked to the door and turned slightly.

"We're not done with this conversation, Romero," Legates promised.

Romero shrugged sullenly and turned back to the TV. Legates started up the stairs and stopped on his landing. He was about to open the door when he heard a whistle above him. Looking up, he saw Techie standing on the third floor landing.

"We're watching in Maggs' room. He's got the biggest TV," he informed Legates.

Nodding, Legates climbed the next flight of stairs. Walking down the hall, he pushed open Maggs' door. He set Michelle down on the floor and turned her to face the men sitting around the room.

"These guys, these are my friends and they would rather spend time with you than with Romero," Legates said. Michelle looked at the guys sitting around the room. She turned a shy smile on them and clutched her backpack to her chest.

"Move off, dumbass," Techie said, pushing Addison off the futon.

Legates pushed Michelle towards the futon, sitting down, he pulled her down in his lap. Michelle put her backpack on the floor then settled in comfortably and glanced around. Techie held the bucket of chicken out towards her and she shook her head. Legates sighed and glanced over at Techie since Michelle was in his lap.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Techie muttered then stood up and left the room. He returned moments later and handed Legates the hot sauce then sat back down.

Legates hung the bottle in front of her. She took the bottle from his hand and pecked his lips. Techie held the bucket out with a smirk. She took a breast and eyed it in delight. She looked around and a plate appeared in her vision. She set the breast on the plate and unscrewed the lid to the hot sauce. Maggs sat nearby watching with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. Wilson chuckled watching Maggs watch Michelle. She doused the chicken in hot sauce and screwed the lid on. She set it down on her backpack then turned back to her chicken.

"You want something to drink?" Maggs offered solicitously, still wearing a smirk.

"Not right now but thanks," Michelle said, absently.

Picking up the piece of chicken, she took a bite and Maggs leaned forward in anticipation. He'd seen people eat Martinez's hot sauce and the bottle Techie had brought in was about the same size. The men in Techie's unit had shown him video of Addison after a cold shower when he ate hot sauce from Michelle's plate. That had to have been a prank because he didn't know anyone who could eat anything that hot. He frowned and sat back as she swallowed then took another bite.

"I told you man," Techie said, shrugging. Maggs snorted and shook his head.

"So, what are we watching?" Michelle asked, after swallowing her chicken.

"Nope, nope, sucks, seen it," Maggs said as he started flipping through the channels.

"Hey, Star Wars," Davis said, pointing towards the bottom of the screen.

"Sounds good," Addison said, flopping down on the other side of Legates. Michelle smirked and threw her feet in his lap.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, you're lucky she's wearing something on them," Legates muttered.

Michelle giggled and reached over to pull her shoes off. Addison burst into laughter at the sight of her mismatched socks. Legates looked down at her socks. One was lime green and one was peach, each striped with a lighter shade of that particular color.

"Hey they match-"

"Those do NOT match," Addison said, looking at Legates as if he were nuts.

"They match my bra and panties," Michelle said primly.

"Oh maaaannnnn," the guys groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter...a lost mind, flying chicken parts, pajamas, a cat, popcorn, elusive female O, a challenge, fear, Dagobah, nightmares, Phantom of the Opera, magic coffee fairy, fast shower, coffee club, ties, proof reading, goody two shoes, short people, revelations, Not asking and Not telling, and a little depression.**


	53. Don't Ask Don't Tell

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_**.**

**Thanks for your reviews (at least thank you for the reviews I think you'll leave) and when I get to posting again on Tuesday I'll respond properly =D**

* * *

**Chapter 45 – Don't Ask Don't Tell**

Addison glanced at Michelle's feet then up her body. He met a pair of dark blue eyes that were narrowed menacingly.

"Stop glaring at Addison, Josh. He's not after my body," Michelle said, watching the Star Wars credits roll across the screen.

"Thank God, it's not one of the new ones," Brown said with a sigh.

"Preach it, brotha," Michelle said, taking another bite of her chicken.

Michelle picked off a piece of meat and held it up for Legates. His eyes went crossed as he backed his face away from it.

"Hell no, have you lost your ever loving mind?" He asked her with a grimace on his face. Shrugging, she stuck it in her mouth.

"You can't say I never offered," Michelle said, picking more meat off the bone.

Maggs snorted then smirked at Legates. Michelle turned her attention back to the screen. She made a screwed up face at the Luke and Leia relationship. It had always seemed incestuous even though she knew they didn't know. She continued to watch and finish her chicken. Standing up, she looked around and saw the trashcan. She walked to it, dumped her plate in the trash and walked back to Legates. Flopping down, she made him grunt and then chuckle when she wiggled around to make herself comfortable.

"Comfy?" He asked her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Almost," she whispered.

"And what would make you comfortable?" He whispered near her ear. She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"For my panties to not be wet," she whispered against his ear.

He chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear then placed a soft kiss on her temple. Michelle jumped when a chicken leg landed in her lap.

"Hey," she squealed in laughter, picking it up, she smacked Wilson in the top of the head with it. He scowled up at her.

"If you two'd stop sucking face," he grumbled. Michelle hit him with the drumstick again and Techie chuckled.

"Woman, stop hitting me," Wilson grumbled his voice full of laughter.

"Shut up, Wilson," Goodman said, swatting at Wilson's leg. Maggs stretched out on his bed and laughed at the men sprawled around the bed on the floor.

"God, it's good to be home again," he muttered. Michelle's eyes shot over to Maggs and her face screwed up in concentration.

"Crossing paths, Baby, he was here when you weren't then you were here when he wasn't," Legates said near her ear.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the TV. They sat squished in the small room together watching the original Star Wars Trilogy, laughing, joking, and generally having fun. The men fought over the bathroom between movies and commercials. Michelle snorted, stood up and left the room. Legates watched her go and turned a grin on them.

"Where's she going?" Maggs asked, jerking his thumb towards the door where Michelle had disappeared.

"My guess, the bathroom. She took her backpack, so also a good chance to get comfortable," Legates laughed.

"So, you won't have to chase her down this time?" Maggs asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nahh, she thought she was coming between me and my friends. Romero acted like a douche and reinforced that feeling. Only problem is that he's not my friend. I'd rather spend time with her and you guys than him. I'm guessing ya'll felt the same way since you're here and not with Romero," Legates said, shrugging.

"Pretty much," Brown said, smirking at Legates, "you're so much hotter than him, Sweetcheeks," he finished, fluttering his eyelashes at Legates. Legates snorted and threw a balled up napkin at Brown. Maggs turned a raised eyebrow in question on Legates.

"Sweetcheeks?" He asked with a grin spreading across his face.

"Heh, Angela called me that and now they're calling me that," Legates explained.

"Angela," Maggs sat up, taking sudden interest.

"She's...what would she be? Michelle's Aunt?" Legates asked the guys sitting around the room. They paused and thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, that's as close as you'll understand. Angela is Michelle's aunt and she's married to a gazillionaire. She gave me the nickname," Legates said, laughing quietly at Maggs' face when he heard Angela was married.

Michelle came back in and Maggs' eyebrows rose at her Redskins pajamas. The maroon pants had the Redskins logo all over them. Her tank top was yellow with a large logo smack in the middle of her chest. Legates was busy taking in her appearance and didn't notice the box clutched in her hand.

"Well, we now know what team she likes," Maggs muttered, rolling his eyes. She put her hand with the box on her hip and stuck her hand out with her index finger pointed toward the ceiling, her folded fingers towards him.

"Because I know, you did not just, you did not just make fun of my team," she said, waving her finger around towards him.

Maggs face was covered in shock and Legates fell over into Techie as he burst into laughter. Techie burst into laughter at her stereotypical action. Maggs looked up at her with his eyes bugging in shock. Michelle couldn't bite back her laughter anymore and started laughing. Maggs rolled his eyes and shook his head. She paused and looked at him with a frown.

"In all seriousness, don't make fun of my team," she said, frowning.

"Yeah, you don't want to do that," Techie said, smirking in laughter.

Michelle walked to where Legates was sitting and dropped to the floor in front of him. She leaned her head on his knee and glanced at the TV. She snickered at the guys parading in and out of the bathroom. Legates ran his knuckles down the bone behind her ear. She tilted her head out and down to prolong the contact.

"She's like a cat," Maggs said, laughing at Michelle. She turned and growled at him and Techie burst into laughter.

"Yeah, a feral cat," Techie said, smirking, "especially when her burgers are threatened." Michelle hmmd as Legates began to massage the back of her neck.

"You're going to spoil her," Maggs said, with a knowing look.

"Too late," Michelle purred. Maggs snorted and started laughing.

"Yeah, I spoil her," Legates said, with a teasing grin on his face. Michelle froze and her eyes flew open then narrowed.

"Uh, yeah," Wilson said, scooting away from his spot near Michelle.

"But I have fun doing it," Legates continued with the grin still on his face.

"Yeah, nice save. You just want to make sure I'll still help you study," she murmured. His eyes shot wide and a satisfied smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, that's it," he said, laughing. She 'hmmd' and laid her head down on his knee.

"You going to make that popcorn or just sit on it," Techie asked, glancing down at Michelle.

Legates leaned over and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She grinned and ducked her head as her other hand rose still holding the box of caramel corn microwave popcorn.

"Using your microwave, Maggs," Legates said, standing up.

"Feel free," Maggs said sarcastically. Legates snorted and raised an eyebrow at Maggs. Michelle scrambled up into **Legates' **seat and Techie snickered.

"Grave jumper," Legates muttered, as he punched in the time on the microwave.

He started the microwave and turned to face her with his arms crossed. She gave him a sweet, innocent look and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He snorted and shook his head at her.

"I am impervious," he told her staunchly. She smirked and ran her hands across her collarbone and started breathing faster.

"Stop right there," he growled, pointing at her. She snickered and fluttered her eyelashes at him again. The men groaned because they knew she had done something ornery.

"What?" Maggs asked, looking around at the guys who were still groaning. Legates pulled out the bag and handed it to Michelle. He stuck another bag in and smirked at Michelle.

"She was about to show you the ever elusive female O," Legates said, chuckling. Michelle grinned at the guys rolling on the floor jamming their fingers in their ears. Maggs looked at them with a frown.

"They don't like hearing about their little sister have an ORGASM," she said the last word loudly, making the men cringe. She snickered and then grinned at Maggs. Maggs chuffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"You," he pointed at Michelle, "are as bad as he is," he finished by pointing at Legates. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"It's part of what makes us work. We enjoy having fun," she said, smiling over her shoulder at Legates.

"Among other things," Legates said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You seem immune to it, Techie," Maggs pointed out. Techie snorted and shook his head, rubbing his hand down his face.

"I'm now mentally scarred beyond scarred. Half naked Michelle, her underwear laying everywhere, weird conversations. I gave up on my sanity the moment they got naked," Techie grunted.

Michelle giggled and opened her bag of popcorn. Legates opened a cabinet and pulled down a large plastic bowl. Michelle's eyebrow climbed into her forehead at his knowledge of this guy's room. Legates stuck his tongue out at her.

"Imagine that, I have friends who don't call me schnookums or sweetcheeks," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just not natural," she muttered, making him chuckle.

Opening the microwave, he pulled out the second bag, opened it and emptied it into the bowl. Opening a third package, he tossed it in the microwave.

"So, when did you get together?" Maggs asked, waggling his finger back and forth between Michelle and Legates.

"My last mission," Legates mumbled, watching the bag in the microwave puff up as the popcorn began to pop.

"Yeah, he was what was it Perkins said? Oh yeah, Josh was sniffing after me like a bitch in heat," Michelle said, smirking. Legates spun around and shot a death glare at Perkins.

"What? It's true," Perkins said, grinning at Legates. Michelle quirked her eyebrow at Legates in question.

"Yeah, I was but I don't like him calling you a bitch," Legates grumbled. Michelle chuckled a dark, evil, foreboding chuckle that sent shivers up Maggs spine.

"And that is why you should be nice to Michelle. I really hate to think what will happen to Romero," Brown muttered.

Flicking a glance at the TV which was breaking up the movie with old interviews from the original actors, Legates pulled the third bag from the microwave and dumped it in the bowl. After throwing away the bags, he put the bowl on the floor in the middle of the guys.

"Thank you, daddy," Davis said in a teasing tone.

"Keep it up and we'll talk about how good mama and daddy are in the sack," Legates threatened with a scowl. Michelle stuck her hand in the bag of popcorn and pulled some out. Crunching down on it, she smiled at Legates.

"Ha, think you're cute huh?" He asked, bending over and picking her up then settling her back on his lap.

"Dammit! I'm going to stop going to the gym and get fat so you can't do that anymore," she pouted. He chuckled and rubbed his hand down her thigh.

"You'd have to get really really fat to do that, Baby," he said, grinning at her.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, putting more popcorn in her mouth.

"Nope, just a fact," he told her, peering into the bag. She tilted it toward him and he pouted up at her.

"I have my hands full," he told her.

She snorted, wiggled her butt and fed him some popcorn. The starting scene of the next movie began with the iconic scrolling text. Davis stood up, walked to the light switch and turned the lights off. The room became dark except for the glow of the TV. Michelle stiffened briefly then tried to burrow under Legates skin. He felt her shiver lightly in his lap. It took a second but the switch went on in his head and he thought about the lights that were constantly on, even when she was sleeping.

Reaching behind himself, he tapped the floor lamp that was behind the futon. The dim light lit the surrounding area. Davis shot a glare over his shoulder at Legates but swallowed and turned back around at the sight of Michelle in Legates lap. At some point of Luke running through the swamps of Dagobah, Legates noticed Michelle's even breathing and twitching. Smiling, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

His head was tilted towards the TV watching, his cheek resting on the top of her head when she shot straight up with a blood curdling scream. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. Her heart was racing, her eyes darting, her breath uneven and ragged, and whimpering gasps were now falling from her lips. The men on the floor flicked a glance at her but turned back to the TV.

Maggs turned and looked over at Legates with a raised eyebrow. Legates raised his in return as he gently whispered her down. Her muscles relaxed and she collapsed against his chest. Burying her head under his chin, she began to softly sob. Grunting, Legates stood up and nudged Wilson with his foot. Wilson stood up and opened the door. Legates left carrying a sobbing Michelle in his arms.

He carefully went down the stairs and pulled the door to his hallway open with his pinkie. Walking down the hallway, he frowned at her heartbreaking sobs. When he reached his door, he turned in, wrapped his fingers around the knob and opened the door. Carrying her in the door, he pushed the door closed with his foot. He carried her to the bed, and laid her down.

Quickly, stripping, he carefully pulled the cover out from under her and scooted her over in the bed. Reaching over her, he flicked on the light on the table next to his bed. He rolled her over and tucked her into his side. She sobbed like a lost child as he ran his hand down her back. He could feel her tears sliding down his chest and his heart squeezed with pain.

No one should feel this kind of fear, ever. The worst part was there was absolutely nothing he could do but hold her. If that was all he could do then he'd do that as often as she needed. He heard her sobs slow down to almost the point of stopping.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped. He glanced down at her with a frown.

"For what, Baby?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I embarrassed you in front of the guys and your friend. I did it again," she said, swiping the tears from her cheek then off his chest.

Rolling on his side so they were chest to chest, he wrapped his arms around her then rolled onto his back so she was lying on top of him. Moving his hands up, he cupped her face in his hands and brushed the tears off her face.

"You didn't embarrass me and the guys didn't think anything of it. They were there remember, well they saw the way you were. They...I... can't even begin to imagine what you went through," he whispered then placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her lips trembled and the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Give it time, Sweetheart. They'll come less often," he whispered against her lips.

Giving her another light kiss, he released her face and pushed it down on his chest. Reaching around her again, he pulled the corner of the blanket between her face and his chest. She snuggled into the blanket and let out a sigh. Legates closed his eyes and let the sound of her breathing guide him to sleep. Michelle listened to the sound of his heart and let the soothing sound put her to sleep.

Legates' alarm went off and Michelle jumped. He chuckled at her reaction to his alarm.

"Seriously? A bugle call? What the hell?" She grumbled, rolling out of the bed wearing a scowl. The bathroom door burst open and Techie stood there wearing a towel and a grin.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_Christine, that's all I ask of you_

Michelle cringed back into Legates as Techie's voice belted out the song. Legates chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Andrew Lloyd Webber just died a little," Michelle muttered. Legates burst into laughter at her comment and Techie scowled at her.

"You should hear him sing. Trust me it's worse," Techie said, pouting. Michelle looked at the clock and scrambled to the bathroom.

"Hey, I have accountability," Legates complained as she made it clear she was taking the bathroom hostage.

"Then get your ass in gear," Michelle said, grabbing a towel and pushing past Techie into the bathroom. Techie heard the locks clicking and turned to look at Legates.

"Dude, you just had a beautiful woman tell you to get your ass in gear and get in the shower with her. Why, may I ask, are you still sitting here?" Techie said, arching his eyebrow in question. Legates groaned rubbed his hand down his face and stood up.

"I'm going, I'm going. It's your turn to make coffee," Legates grumbled.

"We have coffee?"

"Did you think the magic fairy was filling that coffee pot you've been drinking from every morning?" Legates grumbled, bending over to get a towel from under the bookcase.

"When did we get coffee?" Techie asked, walking to his side of the room.

"Same time we got tinfoil. Given the quality of the coffee, I'd say Michelle bought it," Legates said, walking to the bathroom and closing the door on his last word. Michelle was scrubbing hurriedly and Legates smirked.

"You can take fast showers," he laughed. She looked up making soap run down her face.

"Yeah, when I have to be in class in an hour and a half and I have a half hour metro ride," Michelle said, stepping under the water to rinse off. Legates stripped and stepped into the shower. Michelle moved around him as she conditioned her hair.

"Do I at least get a kiss good morning?" He asked as he lathered his body.

Michelle leaned up and kissed his lips as she slid around his body under the water again. He watched as she rinsed her hair then bolted from the shower. He chuckled and wondered if he should tell her that his accountability wasn't for another two hours. Maybe he'd be nice and drive her to school. Techie laughed when he heard Michelle grunting as she pulled on her clothes. She pulled on her shoes, grabbed her bags and was running for the door.

"Michelle," Techie called out. Michelle paused in the doorway and turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Get back here and have a cup of coffee. Accountability isn't for another two hours. Legates is going to drive you to class. So you have time," Techie said, laughing. Michelle glanced at him and slowly turned.

"You sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he laughed as he sat on the bed to lace up his boots.

Legates came out of the shower to find Michelle standing with a cup of coffee in one hand and her other hand on her hip. She frowned at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Were you planning on offering me a ride or were you going to let me run out with no coffee in my system?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't slow down long enough for me to offer," He said, grinning and stepping behind the bookcase.

"Your friend can be an ass sometimes," Michelle told Techie with a smirk.

"You shouldn't talk about Techie like that. He really is a nice guy," Legates said, wearing a grin. Techie snorted and took another drink of his coffee.

"Where did you get this coffee? I've never heard of it," Techie said, eyeing the cup, "it's not that stuff bats poop out is it?" He asked, taking another sip not even waiting for an answer.

"Ick, no, it's a monthly coffee program thingie. I signed up for a year and now they're selling it in stores. At least the regular flavor. I get special blends," Michelle said, sipping her coffee.

"Huh, might have to join the club. Good coffee," Techie muttered. Michelle glanced down at his boots.

"There's something hanging out from the bottom of your pant leg," Michelle said, pointing to the strap that was hanging from the blousing at the bottom of Techie's pants.

"I really really hope that she is talking about an actual strap of some type," Legates said as he stepped around the bookcase.

"Yeah and you happen to have the same issue," Michelle said, pointing at **Legates'**boots. Legates looked down and sighed.

"I'd cut the stupid things off if they weren't necessary," he grumbled, leaning over to tuck the tie up into his blousing strap.

Michelle rolled her eyes and drank her coffee down. Techie's eyes bugged at her gulping down her coffee. She shrugged and threw the disposable cup away.

"I need to have it in my stomach no later than forty minutes before class. I've found that I have a clearer head that way. The days I get coffee on the way to class I take crappy notes. And I need to get my head in gear. I have to go to the lab today and write my paper tomorrow. Which means I need good notes," she said, shrugging again.

"Wait, you are going to write your paper in one day?" Legates said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have spent three days in the lab with Cam. I've used her books which are the same ones that are at the library and finished the outline. All I have to do is actually write the paper," Michelle said, looking at him with a grin. He shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Plus, I can always have Dr. Brennan proof read it," Michelle snickered. Legates guffawed at her use of the Jeffersonian team.

"I would date a girl whose family were a bunch of freaking geniuses and sharpshooters," Legates said, shaking his head almost forlornly. Michelle cocked her head and let a smile creep across her face.

"Well, you can always stop dating me," she suggested in a smart ass tone. Techie snickered at Legates then watched the other man over his cup as he drank some coffee.

"I think I can deal with the geniuses. It's the sharpshooter I might have an issue with," Legates mumbled.

"He's the one you should be least worried about," Michelle smirked.

"And why is that?" Legates asked, squinting at her then sipping his coffee.

"Because Booth wouldn't do anything illegal. He's too goody two shoes. Now, the others. Well they might be tempted and the worst part, they'd get away with it," she smirked.

"Eh, she has a point," Techie said.

"That is the scary part," Legates muttered.

"We need to get moving," Techie said, standing up and grabbing his hat with his free hand.

Legates grabbed his keys and they filed out of the room. Michelle turned and almost ran into Romero who was standing in the hall. She glared at him and stared him down. She saw his eyes shift and change color slightly. His pupils dilated just a little then his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened.

"I'll be damned," she whispered. Romero shot her a look and she smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Legates had heard her whispered comment but just wanted to get away from Romero. He put his hand at her back and guided her around the man.

"Douche," Techie said as he walked past Romero.

They walked down the hall and Michelle bit her lip to keep from laughing. Not at the fact but the situation. When they reached the stairwell a giggle escaped her lips. She started running down the steps so she wouldn't fall down the stairs laughing. She burst out the door and leaned over laughing. Legates shook his head and followed his girlfriend out the door.

"Come on, Baby, stop laughing and get in the truck," Legates said.

Michelle scrambled into the truck still gasping. Techie climbed into the back seat, shaking his head at Michelle. He joined her in laughter as Legates tried to get into the truck only to realize he wouldn't fit. Sighing, he hit the button and waited as the seat slid back.

"Short people," he grunted.

"I am not short in fact I'm tall for a female," Michelle sniffed.

"Okay, but you're still short," Legates said, climbing into the truck.

She watched as he adjusted the mirrors then started the truck. Romero slammed out of the door and stalked to his SUV.

"So, what's with the giggles and you being damned?" Legates asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Michelle sighed and pursed her lips. This was a subject they never really discussed and she wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Change of subject," Michelle said, lifting her nose. Legates glared at her out of the corner of his eye. Turning, she looked at the side of his face.

"So, you guys joke about the whole 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' thing. Does it really bother you or is it that whole guys calling each other 'fags' thing?" Michelle asked him with a questioning look.

Legates glanced at her with his face scrunched. Techie sat in the back just as confused. Where had that question come from?

"Nahh, doesn't bother me at all. As long as they don't continue to hit on me after they know I'm not gay," Legates said.

"It doesn't bother you when a guy hits on you?" Techie said, chuckling as he looked at his friend.

"Nah, they don't know unless they ask do they?" Legates said, shrugging.

"I guess not. Never thought of it that way," Techie said.

"It doesn't bother you then? Not even the guys in the military?" Michelle said, cocking her head in question.

"Naahh, I mean who cares who another person chooses to sleep with. As long as it's not forced on me," Legates said casually. Michelle nodded and a smirk crossed her features.

"Romero is gay," she said bluntly. Legates almost swerved into another lane as he jerked his head around to her.

"What?" Techie squawked from the back seat. Michelle laughed at their reactions.

"What? Are you sure? How do you know?" Legates garbled out the questions in confusion.

"Think about it. He comes in when you're in the shower. Does Jones do that? He makes fun of you for saying a girls name. He gets pissy when you spend time with me instead of him, like last night. And this morning when you came up behind me, his pupils dilated and his irises started changing color. Classic signs of arousal," Michelle said, smirking.

"Umm, shit," Legates mumbled his face turning red as he thought about how many times Romero busted in on his showers and he thought nothing of it.

"Techie, does Romero bust in on you when you're in the shower?" Michelle asked, glancing towards the backseat.

"Uh, no," Techie said, shaking his head.

"Have either of you actually seen him with a girl, ever?" Michelle asked, looking between the two. Both paused and thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it, no. But that doesn't mean anything. Other than the guys and a few of my friends none of them had seen me with a woman until you either," Legates said, shrugging.

"Which between that and the jokes about you being a don't ask don't tell soldier, gave him the idea that you were as well," Michelle said.

"Awww, jeez," Legates rumbled.

Techie started chuckling then sat back and roared out his laughter. Legates pouted as he pulled up in front of the University plaza. Michelle leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Techie can laugh but that just means that both sexes think you're hot. I'll see you later," she said, smiling at him.

"Yep," he said, pulling her head back for a kiss.

She pulled back and grinned as she climbed from the truck. He waited as Techie climbed into the front seat, still chuckling.

"Shut up, schnookums," Legates grumbled.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Michelle disappeared into the large crowd of students moving around the plaza. Pulling into the traffic, he made his way back towards base and accountability. Two more days of not seeing her kind of depressed him. Other than the occasional chuckle, Techie remained quiet on the ride back to base.

* * *

**A/N: Heh heh, first up...Spanish verbs, booty call, Guinness, Jameson, head (/snicker), honey dust, damsel in distress, vegetables, eye location, studying, a white boy with rhythm, Dogfish Head, treasure hunting, and sexy time.**


	54. Rescuing The Damsel In Distress SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

**Thank you for your reviews! My computer might be the last thing I take apart so there's a good possibility I will be reading them. I'm sure they'll help me not want to throw everything I own in the garbage so I don't have to pack it.**

* * *

**Chapter 46 – Rescuing the Damsel in Distress - SMUT**

Legates lay on his bed, flipping through his Spanish verb cards. Yesterday and today had passed slowly so he spent his extra time studying.

"Tenir, to hold, Llamar, to call, Decir, to say," he mumbled to himself. His phone rang and he reached over for it. He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," he said, still flipping through his cards.

"Josh, you have to rescue me," Michelle said quickly. He sat up on the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked borderline frantically.

"Rachel is dragging me to this stupid club on ladies night and I don't want to go. Meet me there and maybe we can disappear and she'll leave me the hell alone. She doesn't think you exist," she in a rushed panicky voice.

"Sweetheart," he chuckled, "you called me on a Saturday night to go to a club?"

"Yes, no, I don't...just rescue me from these people. They think I need to get laid and they won't leave me alone," she said.

"Am I doing something wrong then?" He smirked through the line.

"Ah, hell no you didn't. Shit. Fine I'll call Booth to come get me," she snapped.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, standing up he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Thank God. Does this count as a booty call?" She wondered out loud into the phone. Legates face split into a smile and he roared in laughter.

"That depends. We going to get nekkid?" He leered as he dug around for a clean shirt.

"Haha we'll be at the Ultrabar on the main floor. Shit! Here they come. I'll see you later," she said, then hung up the phone. Legates looked at the phone, shook his head, and hung it up. Opening the door to hallway, he stuck his head out.

"Going to Ultrabar! Anyone else wanna go...it's ladies night," he hollered into the hallway.

He heard a chorus of hell yeah's. He slammed the door closed, pulled on a tee shirt, and then a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his wallet, his phone and his keys. Shoving them in his pockets, he pulled the door closed behind himself and locked it. He ran his hands through his hair and walked down the stairs to the lounge.

He flopped down on the couch and leaned back. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he crossed his ankles to wait. Five minutes later, everyone was coming into the lounge. They argued over who was driving and finally got everything set up.

"Why are we doing this again?" Martinez asked, looking around at the group of men.

"I'm going to rescue Michelle. Ya'll are going to get hot women," Legates said. Martinez hooted in laughter and punched Legates in the arm.

"Your boys have been swearing this Michelle exists but I have yet to see her," Martinez argued.

Wilson and Addison laughed at Martinez and headed for the cars. Legates folded his large frame into the back seat of Perkins' car and waited for him and Addison to get in.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up near the club and Addison's gaze traveled down the long line of people waiting to get into the club.

"Dude, look at that line," he said, pointing.

"Yeah, I see it. She is going to kick my ass," he muttered.

"What time is it?" Perkins asked, his eyes scanning for a parking spot. Legates glanced at his watch and groaned.

"8:30," he grunted.

"So, the line will move quick cos it's not even open yet," he said.

"Good, maybe I can find her before she even gets in," Legates grumbled.

"Why are we rescuing her anyway? She's a young hot college student this should be her thing," Addison pointed out. Legates reached forward and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wha?" Addison said, rubbing his head.

Legates shook his head and sat back. Perkins pulled into a parking spot and they all climbed out. The other two cars of guys unloaded from various spots on the strip. As they walked past the line of people cat calls from women rang out. At nine, the doors opened and the line moved quickly. The men stepped into the club and looked around.

"She said they'd be on the main floor, so I'm going to park it at the bar," Legates said, gesturing. The men waved and split up. Martinez followed Legates and plopped down on the stool next to him.

"Whatcha want, man?" The bartender asked, leaning on the bar. Legates crossed his arms and leaned on the bar.

"Guinness Stout," he ordered. The bartender nodded then looked at Martinez.

"Jameson," Martinez ordered.

The bartender picked up a glass and pulled a Guinness. After setting the glass on the bar behind him, the bartender brought up a glass from under the bar. Setting it on the bar in front of Martinez, he turned and reached for a bottle of Jameson. Leaning over the bar, the bartender poured Martinez two fingers.

Turning around, he reached for the glass of Guinness and filled the glass to near the top, leaving an inch of head on the top. The bartender set it in front of Legates and gave him a questioning look. Legates smacked a hundred bucks up on the bar and nodded. Martinez paid for his drink and sipped it. Turning, he stared out at the dance floor. Fifteen minutes passed as Legates sipped his beer.

"Looking that hot should be illegal. Hell, she looks like she is illegal," Martinez muttered.

Legates swiveled the bar stool around and took a swig of his beer. A leering smirk crossed his face as he spotted Michelle on the dance floor. His eyes traveled from her feet that were encased in, dear lord were those, red boots, matching her shirt, that laced to just below her knees. She was wearing black jeans that were almost but not quite tight enough to be indecent.

His eyes traveled from her hips to her, oh god. She was wearing the bustier he had bought her in Georgia. The tight deep red material clung to her form, pressing her breasts together and up. Her skin had that glowing, sparkly, bronze color that meant only one thing. Honey dust.

"Which one?" Legates asked his eyes scanning the room, hoping Martinez wasn't talking about Michelle but almost knowing he was.

"The one who looks like she was poured into her jeans, what I wouldn't give to be those jeans, and wearing that red and black tank top thingie," Martinez said, pointing at Michelle.

Legates scowled when he saw another guy grab her arm. She snatched her arm back and glared at the young man. Legates stood up and Martinez followed him.

"Dude, you're not seriously going to go rescue the damsel in distress are you?" Martinez said, chuffing out a laugh. When they got closer Legates glared at the man with his hand on Michelle.

"Do you need some help?" Legates asked loudly over the music.

The guy eyed Legates 6'7" muscle bound frame and swallowed nervously. Michelle looked over her shoulder and shrugged. She turned and started to walk towards Legates and Martinez but stopped abruptly when her wrist was grabbed. Legates took a menacing step forward and she spun her hand so her palm was on the young man's wrist. Twisting, she broke his grip and lightly pushed him away from her. She turned back again and threaded her way through the dancing people between her and Legates.

"Sweetheart, aren't you supposed to wear those under your clothes? Not as your clothes," Legates asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"You don't like? I can always take it off," she offered.

"Maybe later," he said, shooting her a wink.

Martinez snorted and rolled his eyes. Legates was known to flirt with girls and always called them honey or sweetie or some sappy thing. But "sweetheart" that was new.

"I thought you were here to rescue your imaginary girlfriend," Martinez pointed out.

"Wow, the recruiting standards for the military must have dropped. They're recruiting vegetables now," Michelle said, grinning.

Her friends bawled in laughter at her comment. Martinez's mouth thinned and his eyes narrowed. It hadn't yet dawned on him that Michelle knew they were in the military yet neither had said they were. Michelle put her hand on her hip and turned a glare on Legates.

"So, your girlfriend is imaginary?" She questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"He thinks she is," Legates said, jerking his thumb towards Martinez.

"Maybe he's right. You're nuts enough to talk to vegetables so I guess you could be nuts enough to imagine up a girlfriend," she said, teasing him.

"Girl, you're one to talk. We've seen neither hide nor hair of this supposed Josh you're dating," her friend said.

"Shut up, Rachel," Michelle snapped, rolling her eyes. She was really tired of hearing about them not meeting Legates.

"Tell you what, we can take this to the bar and discuss our imaginary significant others," Legates offered, sweeping his hand towards the bar. Michelle stepped past him, dragging her nails across his abs.

"If you want to touch something, sweetness, you can touch me all you want to," Martinez offered.

Michelle shot him a dirty look over her shoulder. She turned back and started making her way to the bar. Legates was four steps behind her when she stumbled as someone on the dance floor ran into her. She fell into someone who wrapped their arms around her to stop her from falling. He saw her freeze in terror and he started pushing towards her. That's when he saw her relax and saw that Perkins had caught her.

She stood up right, brushed herself off and smiled up at him. She shook her head and Legates heard her thank Perkins as he approached. Legates stepped in front of her and pushed his way through the crowd, protecting her with his bulk. When they reached the bar, his seat was still open, so he slid onto the stool and pulled her between his knees. Leaning forward, he put his mouth near her ear.

"Now, why in the hell are you here?" He asked her with concern on his face.

"We usually stick to smaller bars and clubs and away from the big clubs. But someone told her about this place and she wanted to come. I agreed to come before I knew where we were going," she muttered. He slid his hands in her back pockets and pulled her closer.

"Umm humm," he said, eyeing her cleavage.

"Josh, my eyes are up here," she said, laughing.

"I know," he said.

"Why is she calling you Josh?" Martinez said, sipping his scotch.

Legates leaned over and dropped his head to her shoulder, all he could smell was the sweet smell of honey drifting from her skin, and started laughing. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Martinez.

"Because that is his name. Legates is his last name, Green Bean," she said.

"So what's your name then, sweetheart," Martinez said, putting emphasis on the sweetheart. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do not get to call me that. If you insist on speaking to me then you can call me Michelle," she snarked at him.

Legates rolled his head to the side but didn't lift it from her shoulder. He shot a smug look at Martinez. He wanted to drool at the smell of honey that was gently drifting up to his nostrils from her skin. It took everything he had not to run his tongue across the top of her breasts right there at the bar. Rachel stepped forward stuttering and looking back and forth between the two.

"I thought you said he was in the military," Rachel said. Michelle lifted her hand and began to push up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hmpphh. You're dating an ink junkie," she said, pointing at his tattoos.

"Yeah and?" Michelle asked, scowling at Rachel.

"What are you talking about? He's dating a minor," Martinez pointed out. Legates growled at Martinez.

"Dude, did you just growl at me?" Martinez said, laughing.

"Yes, I did and she is not a minor. Most definitely not," Legates said, his voice getting husky. She cocked her head and snickered at him.

"Wonder if I can get someone as hot as her?" Martinez wondered out loud his eyes scanning the club. Michelle snorted and Legates chuckled causing Michelle to shiver as his breath ghosted across the top of her breasts.

"Don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow," Rachel said to Michelle.

"Oh hell no she's not. I come here to rescue her and find her wearing her lingerie on the outside of her clothes. She's going home with me and she won't be able to walk anywhere tomorrow," Legates rumbled at Rachel. Michelle chuckled at his promise and skimmed her hands under his tee shirt. Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that she is wearing her undergarments on the outside," Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Considering I bought it for her. I would know that now wouldn't I?" Legates asked Rachel sarcastically. Addison walked up and his eyes bugged at the sight of Michelle's clothes.

"Michelle, where are your clothes, woman?" He bellowed, his face turning red.

Michelle let out a sigh, wrapped her arms around Legates neck and buried her head under his chin. He slid forward on the seat and pulled her flush against his chest.

"See, you didn't need me. You took care of that guy hitting on you no problem," he told her.

"Yeah, I did. Although I really need to study tomorrow," she grumbled. Legates placed a kiss on the side of her neck. He mentally groaned, her skin tasted like honey.

"Really? I was supposed to be studying tonight," he muttered.

"Do you need some help?" She asked, leaning her head on top of his.

"Always," he muttered.

"Te necesito estar desundo," she said. He reared back as Martinez roared in laughter.

"Sweetheart, I'm just in my first semester," he told her with a frown.

"She said that she needed you to be nekkid," Martinez supplied. Michelle shot him a wink.

"Unfortunately, I rode here with Addison and Perkins, so we'll have to wait," Legates grumbled.

Michelle blinked when there was suddenly a rush for the bar. She flinched back into Legates. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her. People moved away from where Michelle and Legates were sitting. Michelle's breath became rapid and her eyes were dilated in fear.

Hooking his hands on her hips just under her jeans, he pushed her away from his body and led her out on the dance floor. As they hit the dance floor a rhythm hit the speakers. And a female voice started singing.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
_Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_  
_All the gyals pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts_  
_Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

As the music pounded through the speakers, he got behind her and pulled her tight against his chest. Dropping his knees a little, he lined her hips up with his and wrapped his arm around her hips. Gently, he began pushing her hips and swung them with the music. Eventually the fog of fear cleared from her mind and she swung her hips in sync with his.

Rachel stood by the bar with her mouth hanging open.

"So it's true some white boys do have rhythm. I thought it was a myth," she muttered. Martinez started laughing and waved her over.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," he said with a smile. She grinned at him and hopped up on the bar stool.

"Just so you know I like my drinks fruity. I hope I don't offend your vegetable sensibilities," she said. He rolled his eyes and ordered their drinks.

They both spun on their stools to watch the pair on the dance floor. The DJ had segued right into We Found Love and the pair moved together through the segue and into the next song without missing a beat. Perkins flopped down with a grunt and followed Martinez's line of sight and saw the pair on the dance floor. He snickered and ordered a beer.

"I'm sorry I can't believe it. He was always dating willowy redheads and then suddenly nothing and now he has a girlfriend," Martinez said.

"First of all, we left for Phoenix so that put a kibosh on his dating. Second of all, we all came back different. None more than those two," he said, pointing with the hand that clutched his beer.

"What the hell happened over there. None of ya'll will say. Something other than Sergeant Major Booth getting shot I know," Martinez said, squinting at Perkins.

"We don't talk about and we won't talk about it," Perkins said, taking a slug. His eyes glazed over and became haunted.

"Wait, Booth? As in Cam's Booth?" Rachel said, looking over at Martinez.

"Actually, he'd be Dr. Brennan's Booth but yes," Perkins said.

"The tall muscle bound guy that helped Michelle move into the dorms?" Rachel said, sloshing her drink around as she waved her hand.

The men laughed and nodded a yes. The pair returned to the bar and stood on the other side of Rachel.

"What do you want?" Legates asked, looking at Michelle.

"Dogfish Head," she said.

The bartender shook his head and gestured for her ID. Michelle rolled her eyes and reached down the front of her bustier pulling out her ID from between her breasts. Martinez let out a loud wolf whistle. Legates looked over her shoulder down at her cleavage.

"Got anything else down there?" He whispered near her ear, making her laugh.

"Well, if you can promise not to rip it I'll let you go treasure hunting and find out," she said. Perkins smacked his own forehead, dragged his hand down his face and groaned.

"Wrong, so wrong," he muttered.

The bartender brought her a bottle of Pale Ale and Legates another Guinness. The pair had just finished their drinks when the unmistakable sound of the Count's voice rang across the speakers.

"Oh, I love this one, come on," Michelle said, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her onto the floor.

"Anyone else feel like some kind of perv watching hot girls swing their hips to the Sesame Street theme song?" Legates asked, watching Michelle's body move across the dance floor.

"Uh huh," came the monotone answers as the other guys watched several different women moving around the floor.

The words Cotton Eyed Joe rang across the dance floor and Legates stood up.

"Now this one I can do," he said, heading towards Michelle.

She was dancing next to Rachel in a long line of people doing the dance. Michelle grinned when he stepped in line next to her and began to dance.

"Oh Jesus, he's actually doing it," Martinez said in horror.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you man. Look at him he is in the middle of a large throng of girls who are swiveling their hips and trying to get closer to him," Addison said, pointing towards Legates on the floor.

"Oh god he's not goi-" Martinez was interrupted by the loud yeehaw from the dance floor. He wiped his palm down his face as Legates twirled his hand over his head and yelled yeehaw.

"He is such a dweeb," Martinez yelled. Perkins looked at him and smirked.

"And yet he's taking the girl home and your status is still in question. Oh speaking of, excuse me I have to call Techie," Perkins said, walking off and pulling out his cellphone.

Two hours later, Addison and Perkins finally gave up. Addison had spoken to a few women but none seemed to want to leave with him. Perkins had come close to taking someone home but the girl's friends dragged her away, leaving him scowling near the bar. Nodding to Legates, they headed to the door. A few minutes later, Legates and Michelle exited the building. She watched in stunned amazement as he folded himself into the back seat. Addison stood at the car door holding the seat up for her to get in. She got in and scooted over next to Legates. As they pulled out onto the street, Perkins looked in the rear view mirror at the pair in the backseat.

"Techie's having a Trigun marathon if either of you are interested," Addison said, rubbing his hands together. Perkins shook his head and briefly looked at the ceiling before turning his eyes back to the road. Legates laughed behind his hand at Addison's cluelessness.

"Is he serious?" Michelle asked in a 'is he stupid' voice. Addison looked back at them and then his eyes widened.

"Duh," Legates said.

Perkins pulled into the parking lot of the dorm and they climbed out of the car. They entered the dorm and passed through the entryway. They were headed towards the stairway when Michelle froze.

"Michelle Welton, get your ass back here!" Techie's voice bellowed from the lounge. He was sitting with Davis and Brown. She stood in the doorway and put her hand on her hip.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked in a fatherly tone. She snorted and turned on her heel.

"On my body currently but soon to be on the floor next to Josh's bed," she called over her shoulder.

Techie's eyes narrowed and he snorted. Davis and Brown laughed at her response. They went to the second floor and moved quietly down the nearly silent hallway. A few doors were open but the rooms were empty. He stopped in front of their door and stuck his key in the lock. He cursed under his breath when he figured out that the door was unlocked.

He pushed it open and guided her in with his hand on her back. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Legates was pulling Michelle to him. His lips attached to hers and she responded immediately. The blood rushed through her veins and heat began to pool in her stomach. His tongue plunged into her mouth and swept around trying to catch hers. He loved that she was playful even during sex. Pulling back, he bent down and dragged his teeth across the swell of her breasts. He groaned as the taste of honey filled his mouth.

"This was supposed to be for me," he grunted. She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth to hers.

"You get what's under it," she returned.

He reached for the zipper at the side and pulled it up. Untying the halter strap, he peeled it off her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged it over his head. Tossing it over her shoulder, she pulled him towards the bed, unzipping her boots and pulling them off as she moved. He followed, toeing his own shoes off while his eyes hungrily skimmed her caramel colored skin. Her dusky nipples were puckered and he got really hard really fast.

He was walking past the stereo and he hit the power button. He didn't care what was on just that there was noise to cover up any they may make. Reaching the bed, they fell together on it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her breasts to his mouth. Sucking a nipple in his mouth, he flicked it with his tongue. Oh god, he thought, he could taste the honey. She had put it all over.

She moaned from above his head and he repeated the action. He saw goosebumps rise up on her skin. Smiling, he ghosted his mouth across her chest to her other breast. He heard her suck in a breath and paused. Then before she could think about it, his mouth was wrapped around her nipple again.

Moaning, she wiggled her hips on his stomach. He could feel the button of her jeans brushing his stomach. Releasing her nipple, he dropped his hands and squeezed them in between their bodies. Popping the zipper, he pushed her jeans down her legs. Rolling them over, he scrambled off her and continued pulling off her jeans.

"Oh, Lord," he groaned at the sight of the panties that matched the bustier.

Her pants got stuck at her ankles but she kicked them off. He hooked his thumbs in the legs of the panties and dragged them down her legs. His eyes fell on her and he dropped to his knees.

"I love that you do this," he said, kissing the bare skin between her legs.

She struggled not to buck her hips when she felt his mouth near her skin. He ran his fingers along her slit. He could feel that she was a little wet but not enough to suit him. Leaning forward, he let his tongue trail along the same path his finger had just taken. She let out a groan and shifted her hips towards him.

Smiling, he sunk his tongue deeper and growled as her flavor slid across his tongue. She tasted of herself and honey. Her back arched in pleasure and he put a hand on her hip to hold her down. Using his other hand, he separated her folds and saw her bundle of nerves starting to swell. Lightly running his tongue in circles around it he waited for a groan to let him know he was hitting it right. Applying more pressure, he heard her groan and gently sucked it into his mouth.

She bucked again and he repeated the process this time flicking her with his tongue. He felt her pushing towards his mouth and mentally smiled. Alternating between licking and sucking, he felt her muscles tense and her body bow upwards. She let out a low long moan. He let her ride it out soothing her down with long slow licks. When her hips hit the bed, he wiped his face, crawled up her body and leaned over to kiss her. She flicked her eyes open and he bit back his gasp. He'd seen it before but it always stunned him how her eyes went almost solid gold after she came.

"You are still wearing your pants," she pointed out huskily. Looking down, he realized he was and he shot her a grin.

"So I am," he replied.

Standing up, he pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time. Her eyes still widened when she saw him naked. He was a large guy and looked even larger as he stood over her. He crawled up her body again and leaned into her neck. Placing nibbling kisses, he moved from her neck up to her ear.

"Ladies choice," he whispered in her ear.

Turning her head, she kissed him softly. Smiling, she hooked her leg over his hip. He chuckled and lifted her leg a little higher. Pausing at her entrance, he leaned over and took her lips in a passionate kiss. While her tongue entwined with his, he eased into her tight sheath. She hummed in pleasure as she felt him filling her.

He began to slowly stroke in and out of her, making her throw her head back and moan. He continued to move as he kissed under her chin and down her throat. He wasn't sure how it had snuck up on them, but one minute she was lying with her head thrown back and the next she was bowing up again.

Clenching his jaw, he let her ride hers out before he exploded with a rumbling growl. He braced himself on his forearms and kissed her softly on the forehead. She looked up at him and he smiled. He loved that color in her eyes, it was unique and he'd never seen anything like it before. It stunned him each and every time. Leaning up, she softly kissed his lips.

"You can't fall asleep like that. You'll squish me," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Umm hmm," he said, still hovering over her.

He withdrew and rolled on his side. She sat up, kissed him and got off the bed. She walked to the bathroom, locked the door to the other room and then went to the bathroom.

"You don't have to lock those Romero and Jones are TDY," he called out.

He'd been more careful trying to remember to lock the doors when Romero and Jones where there. It's not that he cared that Romero was gay and he wouldn't have cared if Romero hadn't been interested in him. If Romero had been gay but not interested, Legates would have just continued on the way they had.

Rolling over he groaned, he'd just rolled into the dreaded wet spot. Getting up with a sigh, he stripped the bed and put clean sheets on. When she came back out, she looked around and then over at him.

"I'm not sleeping naked with Techie sleeping in here and I didn't exactly pack anything," she said.

"I haven't washed your pajamas yet," he muttered.

She was feeling a bit weird standing there completely naked. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her modesty. Walking to his dresser, he pulled out a tee shirt and tossed it to her. She caught it in the air and shimmied into it. He reached in his top drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and tugged them on.

Walking over to the stereo, he flipped the power switch, turning it off. Walking back to the bed, he crawled in and wrapped around her. Michelle reached over and turned on the lamp next to his bed and fell asleep to the mostly quiet dorm. Legates let out a satisfied sigh and followed her into slumber. Neither heard Techie come in and go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Something for you to chew on for a few days... fun in the shower, Romero (dun dun duuunnn), dancing stars, doing the math, long towels, Oxygen Channel, tartrazine, hidden weapons, meeting the family, Holiday Ball, deals with the devil, Applebees, toolbox, and Shut up and Drive.**


	55. Rescuing The Damsel In Distress NO SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

**Thank you for your reviews! My computer might be the last thing I take apart so there's a good possibility I will be reading them. I'm sure they'll help me not want to throw everything I own in the garbage so I don't have to pack it.**

* * *

**Chapter 46 – Rescuing the Damsel in Distress – SMUT FREE**

Legates lay on his bed, flipping through his Spanish verb cards. Yesterday and today had passed slowly so he spent his extra time studying.

"Tenir, to hold, Llamar, to call, Decir, to say," he mumbled to himself. His phone rang and he reached over for it. He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," he said, still flipping through his cards.

"Josh, you have to rescue me," Michelle said quickly. He sat up on the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked borderline frantically.

"Rachel is dragging me to this stupid club on ladies night and I don't want to go. Meet me there and maybe we can disappear and she'll leave me the hell alone. She doesn't think you exist," she in a rushed panicky voice.

"Sweetheart," he chuckled, "you called me on a Saturday night to go to a club?"

"Yes, no, I don't...just rescue me from these people. They think I need to get laid and they won't leave me alone," she said.

"Am I doing something wrong then?" He smirked through the line.

"Ah, hell no you didn't. Shit. Fine I'll call Booth to come get me," she snapped.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, standing up he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Thank God. Does this count as a booty call?" She wondered out loud into the phone. Legates face split into a smile and he roared in laughter.

"That depends. We going to get nekkid?" He leered as he dug around for a clean shirt.

"Haha we'll be at the Ultrabar on the main floor. Shit! Here they come. I'll see you later," she said, then hung up the phone. Legates looked at the phone, shook his head, and hung it up. Opening the door to hallway, he stuck his head out.

"Going to Ultrabar! Anyone else wanna go...it's ladies night," he hollered into the hallway.

He heard a chorus of hell yeah's. He slammed the door closed, pulled on a tee shirt, and then a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his wallet, his phone and his keys. Shoving them in his pockets, he pulled the door closed behind himself and locked it. He ran his hands through his hair and walked down the stairs to the lounge.

He flopped down on the couch and leaned back. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he crossed his ankles to wait. Five minutes later, everyone was coming into the lounge. They argued over who was driving and finally got everything set up.

"Why are we doing this again?" Martinez asked, looking around at the group of men.

"I'm going to rescue Michelle. Ya'll are going to get hot women," Legates said. Martinez hooted in laughter and punched Legates in the arm.

"Your boys have been swearing this Michelle exists but I have yet to see her," Martinez argued.

Wilson and Addison laughed at Martinez and headed for the cars. Legates folded his large frame into the back seat of Perkins' car and waited for him and Addison to get in.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up near the club and Addison's gaze traveled down the long line of people waiting to get into the club.

"Dude, look at that line," he said, pointing.

"Yeah, I see it. She is going to kick my ass," he muttered.

"What time is it?" Perkins asked, his eyes scanning for a parking spot. Legates glanced at his watch and groaned.

"8:30," he grunted.

"So, the line will move quick cos it's not even open yet," he said.

"Good, maybe I can find her before she even gets in," Legates grumbled.

"Why are we rescuing her anyway? She's a young hot college student this should be her thing," Addison pointed out. Legates reached forward and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wha?" Addison said, rubbing his head.

Legates shook his head and sat back. Perkins pulled into a parking spot and they all climbed out. The other two cars of guys unloaded from various spots on the strip. As they walked past the line of people cat calls from women rang out. At nine, the doors opened and the line moved quickly. The men stepped into the club and looked around.

"She said they'd be on the main floor, so I'm going to park it at the bar," Legates said, gesturing. The men waved and split up. Martinez followed Legates and plopped down on the stool next to him.

"Whatcha want, man?" The bartender asked, leaning on the bar. Legates crossed his arms and leaned on the bar.

"Guinness Stout," he ordered. The bartender nodded then looked at Martinez.

"Jameson," Martinez ordered.

The bartender picked up a glass and pulled a Guinness. After setting the glass on the bar behind him, the bartender brought up a glass from under the bar. Setting it on the bar in front of Martinez, he turned and reached for a bottle of Jameson. Leaning over the bar, the bartender poured Martinez two fingers.

Turning around, he reached for the glass of Guinness and filled the glass to near the top, leaving an inch of head on the top. The bartender set it in front of Legates and gave him a questioning look. Legates smacked a hundred bucks up on the bar and nodded. Martinez paid for his drink and sipped it. Turning, he stared out at the dance floor. Fifteen minutes passed as Legates sipped his beer.

"Looking that hot should be illegal. Hell, she looks like she is illegal," Martinez muttered.

Legates swiveled the bar stool around and took a swig of his beer. A leering smirk crossed his face as he spotted Michelle on the dance floor. His eyes traveled from her feet that were encased in, dear lord were those, red boots, matching her shirt, that laced to just below her knees. She was wearing black jeans that were almost but not quite tight enough to be indecent.

His eyes traveled from her hips to her, oh god. She was wearing the bustier he had bought her in Georgia. The tight deep red material clung to her form, pressing her breasts together and up. Her skin had that glowing, sparkly, bronze color that meant only one thing. Honey dust.

"Which one?" Legates asked his eyes scanning the room, hoping Martinez wasn't talking about Michelle but almost knowing he was.

"The one who looks like she was poured into her jeans, what I wouldn't give to be those jeans, and wearing that red and black tank top thingie," Martinez said, pointing at Michelle.

Legates scowled when he saw another guy grab her arm. She snatched her arm back and glared at the young man. Legates stood up and Martinez followed him.

"Dude, you're not seriously going to go rescue the damsel in distress are you?" Martinez said, chuffing out a laugh. When they got closer Legates glared at the man with his hand on Michelle.

"Do you need some help?" Legates asked loudly over the music.

The guy eyed Legates 6'7" muscle bound frame and swallowed nervously. Michelle looked over her shoulder and shrugged. She turned and started to walk towards Legates and Martinez but stopped abruptly when her wrist was grabbed. Legates took a menacing step forward and she spun her hand so her palm was on the young man's wrist. Twisting, she broke his grip and lightly pushed him away from her. She turned back again and threaded her way through the dancing people between her and Legates.

"Sweetheart, aren't you supposed to wear those under your clothes? Not as your clothes," Legates asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"You don't like? I can always take it off," she offered.

"Maybe later," he said, shooting her a wink.

Martinez snorted and rolled his eyes. Legates was known to flirt with girls and always called them honey or sweetie or some sappy thing. But "sweetheart" that was new.

"I thought you were here to rescue your imaginary girlfriend," Martinez pointed out.

"Wow, the recruiting standards for the military must have dropped. They're recruiting vegetables now," Michelle said, grinning.

Her friends bawled in laughter at her comment. Martinez's mouth thinned and his eyes narrowed. It hadn't yet dawned on him that Michelle knew they were in the military yet neither had said they were. Michelle put her hand on her hip and turned a glare on Legates.

"So, your girlfriend is imaginary?" She questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"He thinks she is," Legates said, jerking his thumb towards Martinez.

"Maybe he's right. You're nuts enough to talk to vegetables so I guess you could be nuts enough to imagine up a girlfriend," she said, teasing him.

"Girl, you're one to talk. We've seen neither hide nor hair of this supposed Josh you're dating," her friend said.

"Shut up, Rachel," Michelle snapped, rolling her eyes. She was really tired of hearing about them not meeting Legates.

"Tell you what, we can take this to the bar and discuss our imaginary significant others," Legates offered, sweeping his hand towards the bar. Michelle stepped past him, dragging her nails across his abs.

"If you want to touch something, sweetness, you can touch me all you want to," Martinez offered.

Michelle shot him a dirty look over her shoulder. She turned back and started making her way to the bar. Legates was four steps behind her when she stumbled as someone on the dance floor ran into her. She fell into someone who wrapped their arms around her to stop her from falling. He saw her freeze in terror and he started pushing towards her. That's when he saw her relax and saw that Perkins had caught her.

She stood up right, brushed herself off and smiled up at him. She shook her head and Legates heard her thank Perkins as he approached. Legates stepped in front of her and pushed his way through the crowd, protecting her with his bulk. When they reached the bar, his seat was still open, so he slid onto the stool and pulled her between his knees. Leaning forward, he put his mouth near her ear.

"Now, why in the hell are you here?" He asked her with concern on his face.

"We usually stick to smaller bars and clubs and away from the big clubs. But someone told her about this place and she wanted to come. I agreed to come before I knew where we were going," she muttered. He slid his hands in her back pockets and pulled her closer.

"Umm humm," he said, eyeing her cleavage.

"Josh, my eyes are up here," she said, laughing.

"I know," he said.

"Why is she calling you Josh?" Martinez said, sipping his scotch.

Legates leaned over and dropped his head to her shoulder, all he could smell was the sweet smell of honey drifting from her skin, and started laughing. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Martinez.

"Because that is his name. Legates is his last name, Green Bean," she said.

"So what's your name then, sweetheart," Martinez said, putting emphasis on the sweetheart. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do not get to call me that. If you insist on speaking to me then you can call me Michelle," she snarked at him.

Legates rolled his head to the side but didn't lift it from her shoulder. He shot a smug look at Martinez. He wanted to drool at the smell of honey that was gently drifting up to his nostrils from her skin. It took everything he had not to run his tongue across the top of her breasts right there at the bar. Rachel stepped forward stuttering and looking back and forth between the two.

"I thought you said he was in the military," Rachel said. Michelle lifted her hand and began to push up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hmpphh. You're dating an ink junkie," she said, pointing at his tattoos.

"Yeah and?" Michelle asked, scowling at Rachel.

"What are you talking about? He's dating a minor," Martinez pointed out. Legates growled at Martinez.

"Dude, did you just growl at me?" Martinez said, laughing.

"Yes, I did and she is not a minor. Most definitely not," Legates said, his voice getting husky. She cocked her head and snickered at him.

"Wonder if I can get someone as hot as her?" Martinez wondered out loud his eyes scanning the club. Michelle snorted and Legates chuckled causing Michelle to shiver as his breath ghosted across the top of her breasts.

"Don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow," Rachel said to Michelle.

"Oh hell no she's not. I come here to rescue her and find her wearing her lingerie on the outside of her clothes. She's going home with me and she won't be able to walk anywhere tomorrow," Legates rumbled at Rachel. Michelle chuckled at his promise and skimmed her hands under his tee shirt. Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that she is wearing her undergarments on the outside," Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Considering I bought it for her. I would know that now wouldn't I?" Legates asked Rachel sarcastically. Addison walked up and his eyes bugged at the sight of Michelle's clothes.

"Michelle, where are your clothes, woman?" He bellowed, his face turning red.

Michelle let out a sigh, wrapped her arms around Legates neck and buried her head under his chin. He slid forward on the seat and pulled her flush against his chest.

"See, you didn't need me. You took care of that guy hitting on you no problem," he told her.

"Yeah, I did. Although I really need to study tomorrow," she grumbled. Legates placed a kiss on the side of her neck. He mentally groaned, her skin tasted like honey.

"Really? I was supposed to be studying tonight," he muttered.

"Do you need some help?" She asked, leaning her head on top of his.

"Always," he muttered.

"Te necesito estar desundo," she said. He reared back as Martinez roared in laughter.

"Sweetheart, I'm just in my first semester," he told her with a frown.

"She said that she needed you to be nekkid," Martinez supplied. Michelle shot him a wink.

"Unfortunately, I rode here with Addison and Perkins, so we'll have to wait," Legates grumbled.

Michelle blinked when there was suddenly a rush for the bar. She flinched back into Legates. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her. People moved away from where Michelle and Legates were sitting. Michelle's breath became rapid and her eyes were dilated in fear.

Hooking his hands on her hips just under her jeans, he pushed her away from his body and led her out on the dance floor. As they hit the dance floor a rhythm hit the speakers. And a female voice started singing.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
_Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_  
_All the gyals pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts_  
_Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

As the music pounded through the speakers, he got behind her and pulled her tight against his chest. Dropping his knees a little, he lined her hips up with his and wrapped his arm around her hips. Gently, he began pushing her hips and swung them with the music. Eventually the fog of fear cleared from her mind and she swung her hips in sync with his.

Rachel stood by the bar with her mouth hanging open.

"So it's true some white boys do have rhythm. I thought it was a myth," she muttered. Martinez started laughing and waved her over.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," he said with a smile. She grinned at him and hopped up on the bar stool.

"Just so you know I like my drinks fruity. I hope I don't offend your vegetable sensibilities," she said. He rolled his eyes and ordered their drinks.

They both spun on their stools to watch the pair on the dance floor. The DJ had segued right into We Found Love and the pair moved together through the segue and into the next song without missing a beat. Perkins flopped down with a grunt and followed Martinez's line of sight and saw the pair on the dance floor. He snickered and ordered a beer.

"I'm sorry I can't believe it. He was always dating willowy redheads and then suddenly nothing and now he has a girlfriend," Martinez said.

"First of all, we left for Phoenix so that put a kibosh on his dating. Second of all, we all came back different. None more than those two," he said, pointing with the hand that clutched his beer.

"What the hell happened over there. None of ya'll will say. Something other than Sergeant Major Booth getting shot I know," Martinez said, squinting at Perkins.

"We don't talk about and we won't talk about it," Perkins said, taking a slug. His eyes glazed over and became haunted.

"Wait, Booth? As in Cam's Booth?" Rachel said, looking over at Martinez.

"Actually, he'd be Dr. Brennan's Booth but yes," Perkins said.

"The tall muscle bound guy that helped Michelle move into the dorms?" Rachel said, sloshing her drink around as she waved her hand.

The men laughed and nodded a yes. The pair returned to the bar and stood on the other side of Rachel.

"What do you want?" Legates asked, looking at Michelle.

"Dogfish Head," she said.

The bartender shook his head and gestured for her ID. Michelle rolled her eyes and reached down the front of her bustier pulling out her ID from between her breasts. Martinez let out a loud wolf whistle. Legates looked over her shoulder down at her cleavage.

"Got anything else down there?" He whispered near her ear, making her laugh.

"Well, if you can promise not to rip it I'll let you go treasure hunting and find out," she said. Perkins smacked his own forehead, dragged his hand down his face and groaned.

"Wrong, so wrong," he muttered.

The bartender brought her a bottle of Pale Ale and Legates another Guinness. The pair had just finished their drinks when the unmistakable sound of the Count's voice rang across the speakers.

"Oh, I love this one, come on," Michelle said, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her onto the floor.

"Anyone else feel like some kind of perv watching hot girls swing their hips to the Sesame Street theme song?" Legates asked, watching Michelle's body move across the dance floor.

"Uh huh," came the monotone answers as the other guys watched several different women moving around the floor.

The words Cotton Eyed Joe rang across the dance floor and Legates stood up.

"Now this one I can do," he said, heading towards Michelle.

She was dancing next to Rachel in a long line of people doing the dance. Michelle grinned when he stepped in line next to her and began to dance.

"Oh Jesus, he's actually doing it," Martinez said in horror.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you man. Look at him he is in the middle of a large throng of girls who are swiveling their hips and trying to get closer to him," Addison said, pointing towards Legates on the floor.

"Oh god he's not goi-" Martinez was interrupted by the loud yeehaw from the dance floor. He wiped his palm down his face as Legates twirled his hand over his head and yelled yeehaw.

"He is such a dweeb," Martinez yelled. Perkins looked at him and smirked.

"And yet he's taking the girl home and your status is still in question. Oh speaking of, excuse me I have to call Techie," Perkins said, walking off and pulling out his cellphone.

Two hours later, Addison and Perkins finally gave up. Addison had spoken to a few women but none seemed to want to leave with him. Perkins had come close to taking someone home but the girl's friends dragged her away, leaving him scowling near the bar. Nodding to Legates, they headed to the door. A few minutes later, Legates and Michelle exited the building. She watched in stunned amazement as he folded himself into the back seat. Addison stood at the car door holding the seat up for her to get in. She got in and scooted over next to Legates. As they pulled out onto the street, Perkins looked in the rear view mirror at the pair in the backseat.

"Techie's having a Trigun marathon if either of you are interested," Addison said, rubbing his hands together. Perkins shook his head and briefly looked at the ceiling before turning his eyes back to the road. Legates laughed behind his hand at Addison's cluelessness.

"Is he serious?" Michelle asked in a 'is he stupid' voice. Addison looked back at them and then his eyes widened.

"Duh," Legates said.

Perkins pulled into the parking lot of the dorm and they climbed out of the car. They entered the dorm and passed through the entryway. They were headed towards the stairway when Michelle froze.

"Michelle Welton, get your ass back here!" Techie's voice bellowed from the lounge. He was sitting with Davis and Brown. She stood in the doorway and put her hand on her hip.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked in a fatherly tone. She snorted and turned on her heel.

"On my body currently but soon to be on the floor next to Josh's bed," she called over her shoulder.

Techie's eyes narrowed and he snorted. Davis and Brown laughed at her response. They went to the second floor and moved quietly down the nearly silent hallway. A few doors were open but the rooms were empty. He stopped in front of their door and stuck his key in the lock. He cursed under his breath when he figured out that the door was unlocked.

He pushed it open and guided her in with his hand on her back. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Legates was pulling Michelle to him. His lips attached to hers and she responded immediately. The blood rushed through her veins and heat began to pool in her stomach. His tongue plunged into her mouth and swept around trying to catch hers. He loved that she was playful even during sex. Pulling back, he bent down and dragged his teeth across the swell of her breasts. He groaned as the taste of honey filled his mouth.

"This was supposed to be for me," he grunted. She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth to hers.

"You get what's under it," she returned.

He reached for the zipper at the side and pulled it up. Untying the halter strap, he peeled it off her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged it over his head. Tossing it over her shoulder, she pulled him towards the bed, unzipping her boots and pulling them off as she moved. He followed, toeing his own shoes off while his eyes hungrily skimmed her caramel colored skin.

He was walking past the stereo and he hit the power button. He didn't care what was on just that there was noise to cover up any they may make. Reaching the bed, they fell together on it. He spent a good long while acting out his fantasy from the Halloween Ball and licked the honey dust from her body. When he was finished, he acted out another fantasy and made her moan his name. When they were both sated, he braced himself on his forearms and kissed her softly on the forehead. She looked up at him and he smiled. He loved that color in her eyes, it was unique and he'd never seen anything like it before. It stunned him each and every time. Leaning up, she softly kissed his lips.

"You can't fall asleep like that. You'll squish me," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Umm hmm," he said, still hovering over her.

He withdrew and rolled on his side. She sat up, kissed him and got off the bed. She walked to the bathroom, locked the door to the other room and then went to the bathroom.

"You don't have to lock those Romero and Jones are TDY," he called out.

He'd been more careful trying to remember to lock the doors when Romero and Jones where there. It's not that he cared that Romero was gay and he wouldn't have cared if Romero hadn't been interested in him. If Romero had been gay but not interested, Legates would have just continued on the way they had.

Rolling over he groaned, he'd just rolled into the dreaded wet spot. Getting up with a sigh, he stripped the bed and put clean sheets on. When she came back out, she looked around and then over at him.

"I'm not sleeping naked with Techie sleeping in here and I didn't exactly pack anything," she said.

"I haven't washed your pajamas yet," he muttered.

She was feeling a bit weird standing there completely naked. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her modesty. Walking to his dresser, he pulled out a tee shirt and tossed it to her. She caught it in the air and shimmied into it. He reached in his top drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and tugged them on.

Walking over to the stereo, he flipped the power switch, turning it off. Walking back to the bed, he crawled in and wrapped around her. Michelle reached over and turned on the lamp next to his bed and fell asleep to the mostly quiet dorm. Legates let out a satisfied sigh and followed her into slumber. Neither heard Techie come in and go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Something for you to chew on for a few days... fun in the shower, Romero (dun dun duuunnn), dancing stars, doing the math, long towels, Oxygen Channel, tartrazine, hidden weapons, meeting the family, Holiday Ball, deals with the devil, Applebees, toolbox, and Shut up and Drive.**


	56. A Cold Shower SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, no copyright infringement intended._

**ArielBrennan**: I figured that was coming out of left field the whole Romero thing. Hey, the best part of having siblings is mentally scarring them ).  
**Becksbones**: Yeah, I didn't want to short you guys so I gave you all three chapters at once =D. Don't want to leave ya'll hanging. Things will come to...well a head...yeah that so didn't sound good with them. I'm glad you're liking it!  
**Angelbach:** There is more big brotherness coming =) Meh, I kinda looked at it as they don't really understand what is going on so they're just trying to have some fun. Blehwe moved on the hottest day of the year. It was ugly so needless to say it went from moving on Saturday to Sat, Sun, Mon, Tues and probably Wednesday. There's the moving and the cleaning bleh. Almost done though.  
**Yenyen76**: Glad you liked them.  
**Dolphinb5**: You'll see those pj's from VS in the near future ;-)

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I loved hearing my phone beep to let me know I had an email and finding out it was a review!**

* * *

**Although there is not a lot of smut there was a little so I toned it down for my T readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 47 – Cold Shower**

Michelle blinked and threw her arm over her face. Why did Techie get the bed away from the window? She glanced at Legates who was still sleeping and smiled. Rolling from the bed, she pulled open the cabinet under the bookcase and pulled out a towel. She walked to the bathroom, closed the door and stripped.

When she was finished, she paused at the second door that led to Techie's and Legates' suitemates' room. Shrugging, she turned away from it and walked to the shower. Turning on the water, she stepped into the shower. After sliding the frosted glass door closed, she stepped under the water. The steam rolled out over the top of the doors and fogged the entire bathroom. Reaching over, she snagged the bottle of Biolage Hydrotherapie off the soap holder and massaged it into her hair.

A smile spread across her face as she felt a pair of hands slip around her waist and pull her up against a very hard body. Spinning in his arms, she raised up on her tiptoes then pouted when she couldn't reach his mouth. Smiling, he leaned down and closed his lips over hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and her heart sped up. Sure she has had sex before and sure she's had it with him before but every time he made her heart race.

Pulling back, she scraped her teeth down his throat making him groan. Licking her way down, she paused briefly at the Celtic dragon tattooed on his chest. She traced the design with her tongue making him groan again. She sank to her knees as her mouth moved across his stomach tracing the muscles with her tongue. He sucked in a deep gasp when she wrapped her lips around his erection. Legates almost cried her name out as he felt her lips wrap around him. He buried his hands in her hair as she began to lick and suck on his throbbing shaft.

"Oh Jesus," he groaned as her tongue rippled across him. Neither heard the man enter from the other set of rooms.

"Hey, dickhead, you jacking off to your girlfriend again? I thought you brought that girl home last night?" Romero's voice growled as he heard Legates' groan. Pausing, he realized that Michelle was probably in the shower with Legates. His face hardened into scowl as an idea popped into his head.

Michelle froze and Legates smiled sheepishly down at her. She smiled at him not removing her mouth from him. She began to work him again and he tried to stay quiet until he heard someone urinating in the toilet.

"Romero, get somewhere," Legates growled. Romero laughed but glanced over at the shower doors.

"Not until you admit you're jacking off," Romero snorted, laughing.

Michelle's eyebrow had risen at the idea of him jerking off while someone listened. She pulled back and let him go with a soft pop that was barely audible over the sound of the shower.

"Romero, I swear to GOD!" Legates thundered, now royally pissed. Romero laughed even harder, having fun screwing up Legates' fun while he was with her.

"Okay, Okay," Romero said.

Grinning evilly, he reached over and flushed the toilet. The spray of cold water hit Michelle's back and she shrieked in surprise. Before Legates could react, she was on her feet and out of the shower. Romero stood back and waited for Legates' reaction..

She snatched a towel as she ran by. He saw a flash of breast, naked buttock then a dark green towel disappearing into Legates' room. Legates stepped out of the shower and shoved Romero into the wall, causing the man to bang his head. Romero blinked rapidly as stars danced across his vision.

"Nice job, asshole," Legates snarled, snatching a towel, wrapping it around his waist and chasing after Michelle. Romero gained his equilibrium and turned towards his bedroom door.

"Yo, Jones, he's not actually pretending or hiding. He actually does like girls," he called out.

"What makes you think that? I think his unit is just covering for his don't ask don't tell habits. I also think that Michelle girl is just a friend," Jones called back.

"Yeah, well you're my friend and I don't shower with you. And she was also most definitely naked and he was most definitely excited about it," Romero called back. Legates approached Michelle his face worried. He pulled her up against his chest.

"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry about that. Romero and Jones were supposed to be gone for longer," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Goosebumps spread across her skin as the chilly air hit her skin. She shivered and he could hear her teeth chattering.

"Jeez, woman, you got that cold from one shot of cold water?" He asked, briskly rubbing her arms. Techie muttered in his bed and flopped over on his stomach.

"Shot of cold water in the shower, then from a hot bathroom to a cool room. Do the math, stupid," Techie rumbled then fell back asleep with a snore. Michelle pointed her finger over her shoulder at Techie and nodded.

"Alright, well, let's get you back in the shower then. You still have conditioner in your hair," he said, guiding her back to the bathroom.

He pushed her towards the shower and turned the lock on the other door with a loud click. When he stepped back into the shower with her, her head was tilted back and she was rinsing her hair. He sighed quietly knowing the moment was gone. Grabbing her body wash, he poured some in his hands and lathered her skin. The gold in her eyes became brighter and she smirked at him.

"What?" He asked her with a laugh.

"You just can't resist touching me can you?" She asked in a satisfied voice.

"Hmm, touching you, licking you, kissing you, holding you, take your pick," he muttered, stepping closer to her. He pressed his lips to hers and tried to deepen the kiss. She smiled against his lips and pulled back.

"Kick off is in an hour and you have to feed me first, Big Boy," she said in a husky voice.

Legates dropped his head with a sigh. Did he just get denied because of a football game? Seriously? Why was the game on Saturday instead of Sunday? He smiled and ran his hands over her one more time. Pecking her lips, he grumbled good naturedly about sports. Laughing, she rinsed off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She quickly dried off and wrapped it around herself. She squeezed the water from her hair then walked over to his dresser again.

She wasn't wearing what she had worn last night and she hadn't returned the shirts that had been bought to keep here. Pulling open his drawer, she rolled her eyes. Black tee shirts, olive tee shirts, white tee shirts and a few with writing on them. She grabbed the top one, figuring they were thicker tee shirts. Which was a necessity due to the lack of a bra.

Throwing it on the bed, she stepped over next to Legates' bed. She dug around found her comb in her purse. She French braided her hair and then pulled on her clothes. She looked down and rolled her eyes. She was swamped by his shirt; her elbows were getting caught in the armpits. With a sigh, she tucked the shirt into her jeans. Shrugging, she pulled on her socks and boots from the previous night. Legates strolled out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and water trickling down his chest.

"I'm surprised the towel is long enough to cover everything," she said, teasingly.

"Regular towels aren't. Got tired of seeing his shit everytime I turned around," Techie mumbled from the other side of the bookcases. Michelle covered her mouth with her hand and grinned.

"Yeah, I had to buy the bath sheets because Techie was getting jealous of my junk," Legates said. Michelle rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Yeah, that's what it was all right," Techie mumbled.

They heard his feet hit the floor then him shuffling to the bathroom. A moment later, the toilet flushed and he returned yawning.

"Did you leave their door locked on purpose?" Techie rumbled as he moved towards his own dresser.

"Yep," Legates said with an evil glint. Michelle smacked his arm in reprimand.

"Are you going to get dressed and feed me or what?" Michelle asked him, elegantly pouting at him.

"Yeah yeah I know kick off in forty five. What do you want?" Legates muttered, moving to his dresser, and digging around.

"Food," she answered. His head dropped forward and he let out an exaggerated sigh. She laughed and Techie bellowed in laughter.

"Dude, you have met your match," he snickered.

Legates pulled on a pair of underwear, a pair of black jeans and a tee shirt. When he turned, her lips were pressed in a firm line at the writing across the front.

"That is so not funny," Michelle admonished with her arms across her chest. The shirt was black and scrawled across the front was "I went to Afghanistan and all I got was this PTSD". The letters PTSD were in large block lettering. He shrugged and grinned at her.

"Seemed appropriate since we got sent home for PTSD treatment and none of us are suffering from it," he snarked.

Michelle scowled at him and tapped her foot as he put on his sneakers. He looked up at her and gave her a negative shake of his head. Nodding in understanding, she uncrossed her arms. He swept a throw into his arms and led her out of the room.

"I'll be there in a few, grab me some of whatever you're getting and I'll pay you back," Techie called as they left the room.

"Unnghh," Legates answered.

"So what do you want?" He asked Michelle, bending towards her as he asked.

"Hmmm how about burgers?" She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She saw the look quickly cross his face.

"No, okay how about pizza?" The look passed across his face again.

"Chinese?" She said this one hopefully because she was running out of ideas.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said.

When they entered the lounge it was empty. He walked to the TV and pulled the remote off the top and handed her both the blanket and the remote. She settled on the end of a couch near the TV and started flicking through the channels. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Twenty maybe thirty minutes at the most. And don't give up the remote or you won't get to watch what you want," he told her.

She nodded and smiled at him as he left the lounge. She was still flicking through the channels when a really young guy, she sort of recognized, came in and flopped down.

"Man, who let a chick have the remote? Now we're going to have to watch the Oxygen channel or something," he whined. Techie strolled in pulling his Cowboy's hat down on his head. He snorted at the kid's comment.

"Shut it, Yackley," Techie rumbled.

"Yes, Corporal," the kid said sullenly. Michelle's eyes shot to Techie's hat and narrowed in a menacing manner.

"Hey, they're better than the deadskins," he laughed.

She lifted her hand, knuckles towards him, then put her other hand next to her pinkie and made a winding motion. As she did this her middle finger slowly rose. Techie snorted and readjusted his head. Yackley burst into laughter and fell over on the couch.

"Dude, she just gave you the finger crank style," Yackley said between gasps of laughter. Oaks walked in and looked at Yackley.

"Yack, what the hell is that funny?" Oaks said, looking at the young man as if he's lost his mind.

"That chick gave Briggs the finger crank style," he said, pointing a Michelle. Oaks turned to look at Michelle who shot him her most innocent look.

"You gonna make me call Dr. Saroyan?" He asked her, putting his hands on his hips.

"Who do you think taught me?" She questioned sweetly, humor glimmering in her eyes.

"Nuh uh, Dr. Saroyan did not teach you that," he said, pointing at her as he spoke. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Honey, she's from the Bronx," Michelle said, imitating Cam. Oaks laughed and flopped down on the couch.

"Who has the remote?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two men. Michelle grinned and waggled the remote between her fingers.

"Dammit! Please don't make us watch Lifetime. Legates might watch that shit with you but we're not gonna," Oaks mumbled.

"Well, I was thinking of watching the 'What not to Wear' marathon," she said, idly flicking to the proper channel.

Techie snorted and rolled onto his side, trying not to laugh. Legates walked in the door and moved to sit next to Michelle.

"No use trying to butter her up. She's decided we're watching the 'What not to Wear' marathon," Yackley told Legates. Legates turned and looked at Michelle raising one eyebrow. Her eyes twinkled as she looked back at him.

"Well, they asked not to watch Oxygen or Lifetime," she said.

He shook his head and reached in the bag to pull out her Ma Yi Shang Shu . He handed her the white Styrofoam container and then a flavored water. He handed Techie, his General Tsao's Chicken then pulled his Mu shu Pork out. He then pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew and handed it to Techie then pulled out his own. He had just cracked the lid when Martinez walked in.

"You know that stuff makes your nuts shrink right?" He asked, pointing at Legates' Mountain Dew. Yackley threw a balled up napkin at him.

"Lady in the room," he said. Michelle snorted and went back to her food.

"Look, Green Bean, there is nothing in that soda that is going to affect his testicles, penis or prostate in any adverse manner. The supposed rumor started because of tartrazine or Yellow Dye #5. The worst that happens with the amount he can consume while drinking Mountain Dew is his pee will turn bright yellow," she said after swallowing the food in her mouth. The men sat there staring at her as if she had grown another head.

"There are times when I am completely sympathetic to Sarge," Legates muttered.

He was about to open his container when she reached over and grabbed his wrist. Turning it, she looked at his watch. She picked up the remote and flicked it until the channel hit ESPN. Yackley let out a deep sigh and she smirked. Legates leaned over and kissed her temple.

"That wasn't nice," he said, teasingly.

"I know," she told him with a grin, biting into a spring roll.

As her lips wrapped around the spring roll his eyes closed and he started praying under his breath. Techie started laughing and Oaks shook his head. She waved the other half of her roll at him.

"It was Romero's fault not mine," she said.

"What's she blaming me for?" Romero asked, walking into the room and flopping down on the couch near Techie. Techie got up and moved away from him.

"What the hell, dude?" Romero said, watching Techie take his food and move. He knew Michelle suspected but he wondered if she had said anything to Techie and Legates.

"She probably has at least three weapons on her and you interrupted them this morning," Techie said, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

He sucked the sauce off his thumb and grinned as Michelle glared at him. Romero scanned her and shook his head.

"No way," he argued.

Legates looked at Michelle in question. She pouted, rolled her eyes then stretched her legs out in front of her. She pushed and snapped her heels on the floor making two six inch blades shoot from the sole of her boot near the toe.

"That's one," Techie said. She stood up, pulled up her shirt to waist level and flick her belt buckle and a four inch blade slid out.

"That's two," he said.

She reached up around her neck and pulled out a cross. Pulling firmly at the bottom of the cross a four inch blade slid free. Yackley's eyes were wide and his mouth fell open when Legates coughed into his hand. She rolled her eyes, sighed and reached up for her earrings. She lightly tugged and a teeny one inch blade slid from the leaf earrings.

"Those are illegal," Romero growled.

"Only if you don't have a permit to carry a concealed weapon and I do," she said, sitting down.

The sound of the crowd roaring drew their eyes back to the screen. Michelle put her blades away as her eyes were on the TV screen. Her hands moved with practiced ease of returning the blades to their sheaths. Legates finished his food then leaned over, unzipped her boots and pulled them off.

He heard the other guys chuckle when he did that. He pulled her legs up and covered them with the throw. She curled into him and watched the game. He tried not to laugh when her fists clenched and she chanted 'run, run, run'.

"TOUCH DOWN!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and almost knocked Legates into the floor. Techie groaned and she did the happy dance at his groan.

"How does a shit like you, Legates, end up with a hot, awesome girl like her," Jones asked, pointing at Michelle when he spoke.

"I got lucky," Legates replied with a smile.

"Not getting you out of Christmas dinner but nice try," she told him with a joking grin.

"Doh, dude, you're being forced to meet the family?" Romero said with a laugh.

"Nahh, I already know them," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I gotta ask where the hell you," Yackley pointed at Legates, "met her," he finished by pointing at Michelle.

A deathly silence fell over the room. The rest of the unit had filtered in before the end of the first quarter. Yackley waited, looking from one person to another. He saw looks pass their faces but was unable to tell what they meant. Michelle sighed and sat down next to Legates with a flump.

"We met in Maluku," she said. With that, she curled up into a ball under the blanket.

"Maluku?" Yackley said, still looking around.

"We don't talk about Maluku," Techie snapped.

Legates picked Michelle up and tucked her into his lap. Her head nestled under his chin and he ran his hand soothingly down her back.

"I wouldn't either," Jones muttered, looking at the top of his soda bottle intently.

"Excuse me?" Michelle whispered. She lifted her head and glared at Jones. Techie sighed and smacked Jones in the back of the head.

"You keep breaking into sealed files and you're going to get in trouble. Michelle, that file was supposed to be sealed. Jackass over here, likes to hack," Techie said, jerking his thumb towards Jones.

Michelle nodded her head slowly then turned back and tucked her head under Legates' chin. Legates let out a low sigh as he rubbed her back. Her eyes were glued to the TV and she gave an involuntary shiver. When the Cowboys scored, some of the men cheered and as quick as that the tension in the room dissipated.

Michelle felt the tension disappear and relaxed into Legates' lap. He hummed when she stretched, wiggling her butt on his lower half. She dropped her head on his shoulder and continued watching the game. She was leaning forward to get her water when the 'skins scored the next time. She shot up out of Legates' lap and jumped up and down yelling loudly.

"Are you done yet?" Romero snarked at her with a glower. Seeing a commercial was on, she looked at him and grinned.

"That would be a no," Legates told him. Reaching over, she did a back walkover then shifted immediately into the Ickey shuffle.

"Oh, jeez. Really? I bet you don't even know what you are doing," Jones said, smirking at her.

She stopped and jerked her chin at him. Legates wiped his hand down his mouth. She flopped down on the couch and raised an eyebrow at him. She took a swig of her drink then leaned back into Legates' arms.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Jones asked in a teasing tone.

"No, you didn't ask a question and I don't have an answer dumb enough for that dumbass statement," she said primly. wearing a smug smile.

Legates looked over at Techie and smirked as the game was in the last minute and a half. The Redskins were up by 14 points and the Cowboys had a snowball's chance in hell of winning this one.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm buying dinner tonight. I lost blah, blah. You staying tonight, Michelle?" Techie asked, looking over at her. She looked over him and chewed on her bottom lip as if contemplating her options.

"Eh, depends on what you're buying," she answered with a smirk. The guys in the lounge laughed at her answer. They knew better, she was staying.

"Did you finish your paper?" Techie asked, lifting an eyebrow at Michelle. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, big brother. It's been review by Dr. Brennan and deemed acceptable. Which means I should get an 'A' or a 'B'," Michelle said. Techie settled back in the couch and smiled. Legates chuffed out a laugh at Techie's parental attitude.

"Is Andrea still coming next weekend?" Legates asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah," Techie said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh, just in time," Michelle said, smiling.

"For what?" Techie asked, looking over at her with a small frown.

"Is she staying just the weekend?" Michelle asked, squinting at Techie.

"No, she's coming for two weeks," Techie murmured.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at Legates who blushed lightly. He coughed behind his hand and shook his head in a negative manner. Techie scowled at Legates.

"Ask her right now or I will, you pussy," Techie said in a demanding tone. Michelle looked up at Legates with a frown.

"Ahh, Baby, we kind of have this holiday ball that we are going to. Will you go with me?" He asked, looking at the ceiling.

"When?" Michelle asked, scrunching her brow.

"Err, the 22nd," Legates said. Michelle sat up and stared at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious? You waited until the second week of December to ask me?" Michelle sputtered at him in astonishment. He grinned at her sheepishly and shrugged.

"Putz," she said, grinning and smacking him lightly. He kept the grin plastered on his face and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Please?" He asked, changing to a pleading look. Michelle sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, but I really shouldn't since you waited so long to ask me," she said, cutting her eyes at him.

He grinned and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Martinez walked into the room and groaned at the pair on the couch.

"I don't suppose you can pull a hot girl from your back pocket for me?" Martinez asked, flopping down on the couch next to Wilson. Wilson sat with the rest of Techie's food in his hand.

"TECHIE!" Michelle shouted at him in astonishment.

"What?" Techie asked, jerking around to look at her.

She pointed to the box in Wilson's hand. Techie turned and groaned then snatched the box from his hand.

"Dammit, Wilson," Techie growled.

"He's sleeping with you," Brown rumbled with a narrow eyed glare.

"What? I like Chinese food," Wilson said, grinning.

Michelle turned a scowl on Techie.

"I'm going the hell home tonight if he's sleeping in your room," Michelle grumbled.

Legates shot Techie an irritated glare. Martinez sighed and turned back to look at Legates and Michelle.

"Awww, come on, Michelle. I know you have a friend. Maybe one who will go to the Christmas Ball with me," Martinez said, turning the pathetic eyes on her.

Michelle sighed and closed her eyes to think about who she could con into going with him. Sighing, she stood up and glowered at Martinez.

"I'll be right back," she grumbled as she left the room. Legates watched her disappear and his face furrowed. He shot a dark look over at Martinez.

"What?" He said, leaning back into the couch.

"You should be glad I like you," Legates rumbled.

"Why?" Martinez asked, scrunching his face in befuddlement.

"Because I think my girlfriend just went to make a deal with the devil so you'd have a date. I have a bad feeling this is going to backfire and bite ME in the ass," Legates grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Martinez just smiled at Legates and chuckled. Michelle returned a few moments later wearing a glower. Sitting down, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got you a date, Green Bean. But know this right now. I am not a dating service," Michelle said, her eyes moving around the room to each of the men. They nodded in agreement and she turned her gaze back to Martinez.

"Tanya said she will go with you," Michelle said.

"In return for?" Legates asked suspiciously.

"A return favor of her choosing," Michelle sighed, looking at the ceiling in resignation.

"You did, you signed a deal with the devil," Legates groaned, pulling her over onto his lap. She sighed and slumped into his lap.

"Uh huh. Not that it was hard to get her to agree but she still made me return the favor," she groaned.

"Can't be that bad," Martinez said. Legates snorted, shook his head and ran his hand down Michelle's arm.

"Thankfully, I only have another week of school before the holidays. Down side is that finals are the week we come back from vacation. I think they do it on purpose," Michelle grumbled.

"Anyway, Techie keep this weekend open. There's some really cool stuff happening on Saturday," Michelle murmured as she slid from Legates' lap, laid down on the couch and put her head on his thigh.

Michelle rolled her eyes at Romero's chuff. Legates' hand rubbed down her back and gently squeezed when he heard the noise Romero made.

"So, what's for dinner?" Michelle asked, looking over at Techie.

"Applebees okay?" Techie asked, looking over at Legates and Michelle.

"Fine by me," she said.

"Works for me," Legates said, shrugging.

"If we leave in the next fifteen minutes then we'll miss the dinner rush," Techie said. Michelle sat up with a grunt and pulled her boots on, zipping them up.

"Why do your boots zip up?" Romero said, looking at Michelle's boots.

"Because some boots you're going to wear more often, black, dark red, brown, navy blue and so on. I prefer not to spend twenty minutes lacing each boot. Twenty holes is a butt load of holes to lace each time," Michelle said, pulling the zipper closed. Romero snorted and glared at her. She shrugged and stood up.

"You know, I didn't used to think that boots were hot. But you know those boots, yeah, they're hot," Addison said, eyeing Michelle's boots.

"If you're a good boy I'll show you my Leanne twenty eye boots," Michelle said, smirking.

Addison threw his head back and started laughing. Legates shook his head and grinned at her.

"I'm going to have to go digging in your closet," Legates murmured.

"Well, you have to dig in Tanya's as well. We wear the same size so I have double the amount of shoes," Michelle said, sniggering. Legates sighed and wiped his hands down his face.

"Am I going to have to move her shoes too?" Legates growled teasingly, glaring at her.

"Nope, she hired someone to move her stuff," Michelle said.

"And you didn't do that, why?" Legates asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"First because I'm a tightwad and second because I didn't want to miss the chance of seeing your hard rippling body lifting my stuff," Michelle said, smirking.

"Well, at least she's honest about it," Techie said, chuckling. Legates rolled to his feet and laughed.

"I'll go get my keys," he said, moving towards the door. The other guys stood up and followed him out of the lounge.

"Woaah, I ain't buying all you chumps dinner," Techie muttered, holding his hand up.

"Fine, we'll buy our own but we're going with you," Goodman said, shaking his head.

The men filtered outside and started talking riding arrangements. Michelle was laughing at them when Perkins turned to smirk at her.

"I don't know what you're laughing about. We usually don't have room for an extra person. So you'll be riding in someone's lap," he said, laughing. She shook her head in a negative motion.

"Nope, front seat of Josh's truck. We might be able to stuff Goodman into the toolbox," she replied, grinning.

"Hey, hey," Goodman said, laughingly stopped her. Legates walked out and stood there with his hands on his hips watching them decide.

"I AM NOT riding in the toolbox," Goodman yelled while trying to choke back his laughter, making Michelle burst into giggles. Legates turned to look at her.

"You suggested that didn't you?" He asked, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

She shook her head no but the twinkle in her eyes gave her lie away. He threw his head back and started laughing. Five minutes later, they had it figured out. At some point Maggs and Martinez had joined the discussion and the trip. Finally, Michelle took Legates' keys.

"Josh, Techie, let's go. I'm hungry and these people are taking too long making a decision," Michelle grumbled.

She walked towards the truck and the men scrambled to get to their cars, arguing about seating as they went. Michelle unlocked the truck and the men behind her paused to laugh at her as she climbed into the front seat.

"You're going to have to buy her a stepladder," Maggs said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know," Legates said as a grin spread across his face.

"Stop laughing at the woman and get the hell in the truck," Michelle growled.

The men burst into laughter at her growl. She glared, pulled the door closed then slid across to the driver's seat.

"Shit," Legates yelled and started running towards the truck. He yanked the door open and put his hand over hers.

"Alright, Baby, I know you like things big but this is my truck. So move over and we'll leave," he promised. She pouted at him and crossed her arms.

"Okay, but shut up and drive," she said, smirking at him. Maggs burst into rolling laughter at her comment and Techie looked at him in question.

"Do...you...have...have-" Maggs had to stop so he could laugh.

"Yes, I have a ride smoother than a limousine," Michelle said, smirking over her shoulder at Maggs. He leaned over, put his hand on his knee and bawled in laughter.

"Just get in the truck, Maggs," Techie said, smacking Maggs in the back of the head. Michelle climbed back into the passenger's seat and Legates swung in.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...whipped, Applebees, rude hand gestures, the ex, golden showers, Cruela DeVille, not safe, a huge freaking mess, five minutes, scary guy, big things, toilet paper, vomit, three hours, and coffee.**


	57. A Cold Shower SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, no copyright infringement intended._

**ArielBrennan**: I figured that was coming out of left field the whole Romero thing. Hey, the best part of having siblings is mentally scarring them ).  
**Becksbones**: Yeah, I didn't want to short you guys so I gave you all three chapters at once =D. Don't want to leave ya'll hanging. Things will come to...well a head...yeah that so didn't sound good with them. I'm glad you're liking it!  
**Angelbach:** There is more big brotherness coming =) Meh, I kinda looked at it as they don't really understand what is going on so they're just trying to have some fun. Blehwe moved on the hottest day of the year. It was ugly so needless to say it went from moving on Saturday to Sat, Sun, Mon, Tues and probably Wednesday. There's the moving and the cleaning bleh. Almost done though.  
**Yenyen76**: Glad you liked them.  
**Dolphinb5**: You'll see those pj's from VS in the near future ;-)

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I loved hearing my phone beep to let me know I had an email and finding out it was a review!**

* * *

**Although there is not a lot of smut there was a little so I toned it down for my T readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 47 – Cold Shower – SMUT FREE**

Michelle blinked and threw her arm over her face. Why did Techie get the bed away from the window? She glanced at Legates who was still sleeping and smiled. Rolling from the bed, she pulled open the cabinet under the bookcase and pulled out a towel. She walked to the bathroom, closed the door and stripped.

When she was finished, she paused at the second door that led to Techie's and Legates' suitemates' room. Shrugging, she turned away from it and walked to the shower. Turning on the water, she stepped into the shower. After sliding the frosted glass door closed, she stepped under the water. The steam rolled out over the top of the doors and fogged the entire bathroom. Reaching over, she snagged the bottle of Biolage Hydrotherapie off the soap holder and massaged it into her hair.

A smile spread across her face as she felt a pair of hands slip around her waist and pull her up against a very hard body. Spinning in his arms, she raised up on her tiptoes then pouted when she couldn't reach his mouth. Smiling, he leaned down and closed his lips over hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and her heart sped up. Sure she has had sex before and sure she's had it with him before but every time he made her heart race.

She put her mouth on his skin and then she heard him groan.

"Oh Jesus," he groaned. Neither heard the man enter from the other set of rooms.

"Hey, dickhead, you jacking off to your girlfriend again? I thought you brought that girl home last night?" Romero's voice growled as he heard Legates' groan. Pausing, he realized that Michelle was probably in the shower with Legates. His face hardened into scowl as an idea popped into his head.

Michelle froze and Legates smiled sheepishly down at her. She smiled at him from her position on her knees. Legates tried to stay quiet until he heard someone urinating in the toilet.

"Romero, get somewhere," Legates growled. Romero laughed but glanced over at the shower doors.

"Not until you admit you're jacking off," Romero snorted, laughing.

Michelle's eyebrow had risen at the idea of him jerking off while someone listened. She pulled back and let him go with a soft pop that was barely audible over the sound of the shower.

"Romero, I swear to GOD!" Legates thundered, now royally pissed. Romero laughed even harder, having fun screwing up Legates' fun while he was with her.

"Okay, Okay," Romero said.

Grinning evilly, he reached over and flushed the toilet. The spray of cold water hit Michelle's back and she shrieked in surprise. Before Legates could react, she was on her feet and out of the shower. Romero stood back and waited for Legates' reaction..

She snatched a towel as she ran by. He saw a flash of breast, naked buttock then a dark green towel disappearing into Legates' room. Legates stepped out of the shower and shoved Romero into the wall, causing the man to bang his head. Romero blinked rapidly as stars danced across his vision.

"Nice job, asshole," Legates snarled, snatching a towel, wrapping it around his waist and chasing after Michelle. Romero gained his equilibrium and turned towards his bedroom door.

"Yo, Jones, he's not actually pretending or hiding. He actually does like girls," he called out.

"What makes you think that? I think his unit is just covering for his don't ask don't tell habits. I also think that Michelle girl is just a friend," Jones called back.

"Yeah, well you're my friend and I don't shower with you. And she was also most definitely naked and he was most definitely excited about it," Romero called back. Legates approached Michelle his face worried. He pulled her up against his chest.

"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry about that. Romero and Jones were supposed to be gone for longer," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Goosebumps spread across her skin as the chilly air hit her skin. She shivered and he could hear her teeth chattering.

"Jeez, woman, you got that cold from one shot of cold water?" He asked, briskly rubbing her arms. Techie muttered in his bed and flopped over on his stomach.

"Shot of cold water in the shower, then from a hot bathroom to a cool room. Do the math, stupid," Techie rumbled then fell back asleep with a snore. Michelle pointed her finger over her shoulder at Techie and nodded.

"Alright, well, let's get you back in the shower then. You still have conditioner in your hair," he said, guiding her back to the bathroom.

He pushed her towards the shower and turned the lock on the other door with a loud click. When he stepped back into the shower with her, her head was tilted back and she was rinsing her hair. He sighed quietly knowing the moment was gone. Grabbing her body wash, he poured some in his hands and lathered her skin. The gold in her eyes became brighter and she smirked at him.

"What?" He asked her with a laugh.

"You just can't resist touching me can you?" She asked in a satisfied voice.

"Hmm, touching you, licking you, kissing you, holding you, take your pick," he muttered, stepping closer to her. He pressed his lips to hers and tried to deepen the kiss. She smiled against his lips and pulled back.

"Kick off is in an hour and you have to feed me first, Big Boy," she said in a husky voice.

Legates dropped his head with a sigh. Did he just get denied because of a football game? Seriously? Why was the game on Saturday instead of Sunday? He smiled and ran his hands over her one more time. Pecking her lips, he grumbled good naturedly about sports. Laughing, she rinsed off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She quickly dried off and wrapped it around herself. She squeezed the water from her hair then walked over to his dresser again.

She wasn't wearing what she had worn last night and she hadn't returned the shirts that had been bought to keep here. Pulling open his drawer, she rolled her eyes. Black tee shirts, olive tee shirts, white tee shirts and a few with writing on them. She grabbed the top one, figuring they were thicker tee shirts. Which was a necessity due to the lack of a bra.

Throwing it on the bed, she stepped over next to Legates' bed. She dug around found her comb in her purse. She French braided her hair and then pulled on her clothes. She looked down and rolled her eyes. She was swamped by his shirt; her elbows were getting caught in the armpits. With a sigh, she tucked the shirt into her jeans. Shrugging, she pulled on her socks and boots from the previous night. Legates strolled out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and water trickling down his chest.

"I'm surprised the towel is long enough to cover everything," she said, teasingly.

"Regular towels aren't. Got tired of seeing his shit everytime I turned around," Techie mumbled from the other side of the bookcases. Michelle covered her mouth with her hand and grinned.

"Yeah, I had to buy the bath sheets because Techie was getting jealous of my junk," Legates said. Michelle rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Yeah, that's what it was all right," Techie mumbled.

They heard his feet hit the floor then him shuffling to the bathroom. A moment later, the toilet flushed and he returned yawning.

"Did you leave their door locked on purpose?" Techie rumbled as he moved towards his own dresser.

"Yep," Legates said with an evil glint. Michelle smacked his arm in reprimand.

"Are you going to get dressed and feed me or what?" Michelle asked him, elegantly pouting at him.

"Yeah yeah I know kick off in forty five. What do you want?" Legates muttered, moving to his dresser, and digging around.

"Food," she answered. His head dropped forward and he let out an exaggerated sigh. She laughed and Techie bellowed in laughter.

"Dude, you have met your match," he snickered.

Legates pulled on a pair of underwear, a pair of black jeans and a tee shirt. When he turned, her lips were pressed in a firm line at the writing across the front.

"That is so not funny," Michelle admonished with her arms across her chest. The shirt was black and scrawled across the front was "I went to Afghanistan and all I got was this PTSD". The letters PTSD were in large block lettering. He shrugged and grinned at her.

"Seemed appropriate since we got sent home for PTSD treatment and none of us are suffering from it," he snarked.

Michelle scowled at him and tapped her foot as he put on his sneakers. He looked up at her and gave her a negative shake of his head. Nodding in understanding, she uncrossed her arms. He swept a throw into his arms and led her out of the room.

"I'll be there in a few, grab me some of whatever you're getting and I'll pay you back," Techie called as they left the room.

"Unnghh," Legates answered.

"So what do you want?" He asked Michelle, bending towards her as he asked.

"Hmmm how about burgers?" She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She saw the look quickly cross his face.

"No, okay how about pizza?" The look passed across his face again.

"Chinese?" She said this one hopefully because she was running out of ideas.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said.

When they entered the lounge it was empty. He walked to the TV and pulled the remote off the top and handed her both the blanket and the remote. She settled on the end of a couch near the TV and started flicking through the channels. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Twenty maybe thirty minutes at the most. And don't give up the remote or you won't get to watch what you want," he told her.

She nodded and smiled at him as he left the lounge. She was still flicking through the channels when a really young guy, she sort of recognized, came in and flopped down.

"Man, who let a chick have the remote? Now we're going to have to watch the Oxygen channel or something," he whined. Techie strolled in pulling his Cowboy's hat down on his head. He snorted at the kid's comment.

"Shut it, Yackley," Techie rumbled.

"Yes, Corporal," the kid said sullenly. Michelle's eyes shot to Techie's hat and narrowed in a menacing manner.

"Hey, they're better than the deadskins," he laughed.

She lifted her hand, knuckles towards him, then put her other hand next to her pinkie and made a winding motion. As she did this her middle finger slowly rose. Techie snorted and readjusted his head. Yackley burst into laughter and fell over on the couch.

"Dude, she just gave you the finger crank style," Yackley said between gasps of laughter. Oaks walked in and looked at Yackley.

"Yack, what the hell is that funny?" Oaks said, looking at the young man as if he's lost his mind.

"That chick gave Briggs the finger crank style," he said, pointing a Michelle. Oaks turned to look at Michelle who shot him her most innocent look.

"You gonna make me call Dr. Saroyan?" He asked her, putting his hands on his hips.

"Who do you think taught me?" She questioned sweetly, humor glimmering in her eyes.

"Nuh uh, Dr. Saroyan did not teach you that," he said, pointing at her as he spoke. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Honey, she's from the Bronx," Michelle said, imitating Cam. Oaks laughed and flopped down on the couch.

"Who has the remote?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two men. Michelle grinned and waggled the remote between her fingers.

"Dammit! Please don't make us watch Lifetime. Legates might watch that shit with you but we're not gonna," Oaks mumbled.

"Well, I was thinking of watching the 'What not to Wear' marathon," she said, idly flicking to the proper channel.

Techie snorted and rolled onto his side, trying not to laugh. Legates walked in the door and moved to sit next to Michelle.

"No use trying to butter her up. She's decided we're watching the 'What not to Wear' marathon," Yackley told Legates. Legates turned and looked at Michelle raising one eyebrow. Her eyes twinkled as she looked back at him.

"Well, they asked not to watch Oxygen or Lifetime," she said.

He shook his head and reached in the bag to pull out her Ma Yi Shang Shu . He handed her the white Styrofoam container and then a flavored water. He handed Techie, his General Tsao's Chicken then pulled his Mu shu Pork out. He then pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew and handed it to Techie then pulled out his own. He had just cracked the lid when Martinez walked in.

"You know that stuff makes your nuts shrink right?" He asked, pointing at Legates' Mountain Dew. Yackley threw a balled up napkin at him.

"Lady in the room," he said. Michelle snorted and went back to her food.

"Look, Green Bean, there is nothing in that soda that is going to affect his testicles, penis or prostate in any adverse manner. The supposed rumor started because of tartrazine or Yellow Dye #5. The worst that happens with the amount he can consume while drinking Mountain Dew is his pee will turn bright yellow," she said after swallowing the food in her mouth. The men sat there staring at her as if she had grown another head.

"There are times when I am completely sympathetic to Sarge," Legates muttered.

He was about to open his container when she reached over and grabbed his wrist. Turning it, she looked at his watch. She picked up the remote and flicked it until the channel hit ESPN. Yackley let out a deep sigh and she smirked. Legates leaned over and kissed her temple.

"That wasn't nice," he said, teasingly.

"I know," she told him with a grin, biting into a spring roll.

As her lips wrapped around the spring roll his eyes closed and he started praying under his breath. Techie started laughing and Oaks shook his head. She waved the other half of her roll at him.

"It was Romero's fault not mine," she said.

"What's she blaming me for?" Romero asked, walking into the room and flopping down on the couch near Techie. Techie got up and moved away from him.

"What the hell, dude?" Romero said, watching Techie take his food and move. He knew Michelle suspected but he wondered if she had said anything to Techie and Legates.

"She probably has at least three weapons on her and you interrupted them this morning," Techie said, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

He sucked the sauce off his thumb and grinned as Michelle glared at him. Romero scanned her and shook his head.

"No way," he argued.

Legates looked at Michelle in question. She pouted, rolled her eyes then stretched her legs out in front of her. She pushed and snapped her heels on the floor making two six inch blades shoot from the sole of her boot near the toe.

"That's one," Techie said. She stood up, pulled up her shirt to waist level and flick her belt buckle and a four inch blade slid out.

"That's two," he said.

She reached up around her neck and pulled out a cross. Pulling firmly at the bottom of the cross a four inch blade slid free. Yackley's eyes were wide and his mouth fell open when Legates coughed into his hand. She rolled her eyes, sighed and reached up for her earrings. She lightly tugged and a teeny one inch blade slid from the leaf earrings.

"Those are illegal," Romero growled.

"Only if you don't have a permit to carry a concealed weapon and I do," she said, sitting down.

The sound of the crowd roaring drew their eyes back to the screen. Michelle put her blades away as her eyes were on the TV screen. Her hands moved with practiced ease of returning the blades to their sheaths. Legates finished his food then leaned over, unzipped her boots and pulled them off.

He heard the other guys chuckle when he did that. He pulled her legs up and covered them with the throw. She curled into him and watched the game. He tried not to laugh when her fists clenched and she chanted 'run, run, run'.

"TOUCH DOWN!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and almost knocked Legates into the floor. Techie groaned and she did the happy dance at his groan.

"How does a shit like you, Legates, end up with a hot, awesome girl like her," Jones asked, pointing at Michelle when he spoke.

"I got lucky," Legates replied with a smile.

"Not getting you out of Christmas dinner but nice try," she told him with a joking grin.

"Doh, dude, you're being forced to meet the family?" Romero said with a laugh.

"Nahh, I already know them," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I gotta ask where the hell you," Yackley pointed at Legates, "met her," he finished by pointing at Michelle.

A deathly silence fell over the room. The rest of the unit had filtered in before the end of the first quarter. Yackley waited, looking from one person to another. He saw looks pass their faces but was unable to tell what they meant. Michelle sighed and sat down next to Legates with a flump.

"We met in Maluku," she said. With that, she curled up into a ball under the blanket.

"Maluku?" Yackley said, still looking around.

"We don't talk about Maluku," Techie snapped.

Legates picked Michelle up and tucked her into his lap. Her head nestled under his chin and he ran his hand soothingly down her back.

"I wouldn't either," Jones muttered, looking at the top of his soda bottle intently.

"Excuse me?" Michelle whispered. She lifted her head and glared at Jones. Techie sighed and smacked Jones in the back of the head.

"You keep breaking into sealed files and you're going to get in trouble. Michelle, that file was supposed to be sealed. Jackass over here, likes to hack," Techie said, jerking his thumb towards Jones.

Michelle nodded her head slowly then turned back and tucked her head under Legates' chin. Legates let out a low sigh as he rubbed her back. Her eyes were glued to the TV and she gave an involuntary shiver. When the Cowboys scored, some of the men cheered and as quick as that the tension in the room dissipated.

Michelle felt the tension disappear and relaxed into Legates' lap. He hummed when she stretched, wiggling her butt on his lower half. She dropped her head on his shoulder and continued watching the game. She was leaning forward to get her water when the 'skins scored the next time. She shot up out of Legates' lap and jumped up and down yelling loudly.

"Are you done yet?" Romero snarked at her with a glower. Seeing a commercial was on, she looked at him and grinned.

"That would be a no," Legates told him. Reaching over, she did a back walkover then shifted immediately into the Ickey shuffle.

"Oh, jeez. Really? I bet you don't even know what you are doing," Jones said, smirking at her.

She stopped and jerked her chin at him. Legates wiped his hand down his mouth. She flopped down on the couch and raised an eyebrow at him. She took a swig of her drink then leaned back into Legates' arms.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Jones asked in a teasing tone.

"No, you didn't ask a question and I don't have an answer dumb enough for that dumbass statement," she said primly. wearing a smug smile.

Legates looked over at Techie and smirked as the game was in the last minute and a half. The Redskins were up by 14 points and the Cowboys had a snowball's chance in hell of winning this one.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm buying dinner tonight. I lost blah, blah. You staying tonight, Michelle?" Techie asked, looking over at her. She looked over him and chewed on her bottom lip as if contemplating her options.

"Eh, depends on what you're buying," she answered with a smirk. The guys in the lounge laughed at her answer. They knew better, she was staying.

"Did you finish your paper?" Techie asked, lifting an eyebrow at Michelle. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, big brother. It's been review by Dr. Brennan and deemed acceptable. Which means I should get an 'A' or a 'B'," Michelle said. Techie settled back in the couch and smiled. Legates chuffed out a laugh at Techie's parental attitude.

"Is Andrea still coming next weekend?" Legates asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah," Techie said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh, just in time," Michelle said, smiling.

"For what?" Techie asked, looking over at her with a small frown.

"Is she staying just the weekend?" Michelle asked, squinting at Techie.

"No, she's coming for two weeks," Techie murmured.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at Legates who blushed lightly. He coughed behind his hand and shook his head in a negative manner. Techie scowled at Legates.

"Ask her right now or I will, you pussy," Techie said in a demanding tone. Michelle looked up at Legates with a frown.

"Ahh, Baby, we kind of have this holiday ball that we are going to. Will you go with me?" He asked, looking at the ceiling.

"When?" Michelle asked, scrunching her brow.

"Err, the 22nd," Legates said. Michelle sat up and stared at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious? You waited until the second week of December to ask me?" Michelle sputtered at him in astonishment. He grinned at her sheepishly and shrugged.

"Putz," she said, grinning and smacking him lightly. He kept the grin plastered on his face and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Please?" He asked, changing to a pleading look. Michelle sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, but I really shouldn't since you waited so long to ask me," she said, cutting her eyes at him.

He grinned and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Martinez walked into the room and groaned at the pair on the couch.

"I don't suppose you can pull a hot girl from your back pocket for me?" Martinez asked, flopping down on the couch next to Wilson. Wilson sat with the rest of Techie's food in his hand.

"TECHIE!" Michelle shouted at him in astonishment.

"What?" Techie asked, jerking around to look at her.

She pointed to the box in Wilson's hand. Techie turned and groaned then snatched the box from his hand.

"Dammit, Wilson," Techie growled.

"He's sleeping with you," Brown rumbled with a narrow eyed glare.

"What? I like Chinese food," Wilson said, grinning.

Michelle turned a scowl on Techie.

"I'm going the hell home tonight if he's sleeping in your room," Michelle grumbled.

Legates shot Techie an irritated glare. Martinez sighed and turned back to look at Legates and Michelle.

"Awww, come on, Michelle. I know you have a friend. Maybe one who will go to the Christmas Ball with me," Martinez said, turning the pathetic eyes on her.

Michelle sighed and closed her eyes to think about who she could con into going with him. Sighing, she stood up and glowered at Martinez.

"I'll be right back," she grumbled as she left the room. Legates watched her disappear and his face furrowed. He shot a dark look over at Martinez.

"What?" He said, leaning back into the couch.

"You should be glad I like you," Legates rumbled.

"Why?" Martinez asked, scrunching his face in befuddlement.

"Because I think my girlfriend just went to make a deal with the devil so you'd have a date. I have a bad feeling this is going to backfire and bite ME in the ass," Legates grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Martinez just smiled at Legates and chuckled. Michelle returned a few moments later wearing a glower. Sitting down, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got you a date, Green Bean. But know this right now. I am not a dating service," Michelle said, her eyes moving around the room to each of the men. They nodded in agreement and she turned her gaze back to Martinez.

"Tanya said she will go with you," Michelle said.

"In return for?" Legates asked suspiciously.

"A return favor of her choosing," Michelle sighed, looking at the ceiling in resignation.

"You did, you signed a deal with the devil," Legates groaned, pulling her over onto his lap. She sighed and slumped into his lap.

"Uh huh. Not that it was hard to get her to agree but she still made me return the favor," she groaned.

"Can't be that bad," Martinez said. Legates snorted, shook his head and ran his hand down Michelle's arm.

"Thankfully, I only have another week of school before the holidays. Down side is that finals are the week we come back from vacation. I think they do it on purpose," Michelle grumbled.

"Anyway, Techie keep this weekend open. There's some really cool stuff happening on Saturday," Michelle murmured as she slid from Legates' lap, laid down on the couch and put her head on his thigh.

Michelle rolled her eyes at Romero's chuff. Legates' hand rubbed down her back and gently squeezed when he heard the noise Romero made.

"So, what's for dinner?" Michelle asked, looking over at Techie.

"Applebees okay?" Techie asked, looking over at Legates and Michelle.

"Fine by me," she said.

"Works for me," Legates said, shrugging.

"If we leave in the next fifteen minutes then we'll miss the dinner rush," Techie said. Michelle sat up with a grunt and pulled her boots on, zipping them up.

"Why do your boots zip up?" Romero said, looking at Michelle's boots.

"Because some boots you're going to wear more often, black, dark red, brown, navy blue and so on. I prefer not to spend twenty minutes lacing each boot. Twenty holes is a butt load of holes to lace each time," Michelle said, pulling the zipper closed. Romero snorted and glared at her. She shrugged and stood up.

"You know, I didn't used to think that boots were hot. But you know those boots, yeah, they're hot," Addison said, eyeing Michelle's boots.

"If you're a good boy I'll show you my Leanne twenty eye boots," Michelle said, smirking.

Addison threw his head back and started laughing. Legates shook his head and grinned at her.

"I'm going to have to go digging in your closet," Legates murmured.

"Well, you have to dig in Tanya's as well. We wear the same size so I have double the amount of shoes," Michelle said, sniggering. Legates sighed and wiped his hands down his face.

"Am I going to have to move her shoes too?" Legates growled teasingly, glaring at her.

"Nope, she hired someone to move her stuff," Michelle said.

"And you didn't do that, why?" Legates asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"First because I'm a tightwad and second because I didn't want to miss the chance of seeing your hard rippling body lifting my stuff," Michelle said, smirking.

"Well, at least she's honest about it," Techie said, chuckling. Legates rolled to his feet and laughed.

"I'll go get my keys," he said, moving towards the door. The other guys stood up and followed him out of the lounge.

"Woaah, I ain't buying all you chumps dinner," Techie muttered, holding his hand up.

"Fine, we'll buy our own but we're going with you," Goodman said, shaking his head.

The men filtered outside and started talking riding arrangements. Michelle was laughing at them when Perkins turned to smirk at her.

"I don't know what you're laughing about. We usually don't have room for an extra person. So you'll be riding in someone's lap," he said, laughing. She shook her head in a negative motion.

"Nope, front seat of Josh's truck. We might be able to stuff Goodman into the toolbox," she replied, grinning.

"Hey, hey," Goodman said, laughingly stopped her. Legates walked out and stood there with his hands on his hips watching them decide.

"I AM NOT riding in the toolbox," Goodman yelled while trying to choke back his laughter, making Michelle burst into giggles. Legates turned to look at her.

"You suggested that didn't you?" He asked, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

She shook her head no but the twinkle in her eyes gave her lie away. He threw his head back and started laughing. Five minutes later, they had it figured out. At some point Maggs and Martinez had joined the discussion and the trip. Finally, Michelle took Legates' keys.

"Josh, Techie, let's go. I'm hungry and these people are taking too long making a decision," Michelle grumbled.

She walked towards the truck and the men scrambled to get to their cars, arguing about seating as they went. Michelle unlocked the truck and the men behind her paused to laugh at her as she climbed into the front seat.

"You're going to have to buy her a stepladder," Maggs said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know," Legates said as a grin spread across his face.

"Stop laughing at the woman and get the hell in the truck," Michelle growled.

The men burst into laughter at her growl. She glared, pulled the door closed then slid across to the driver's seat.

"Shit," Legates yelled and started running towards the truck. He yanked the door open and put his hand over hers.

"Alright, Baby, I know you like things big but this is my truck. So move over and we'll leave," he promised. She pouted at him and crossed her arms.

"Okay, but shut up and drive," she said, smirking at him. Maggs burst into rolling laughter at her comment and Techie looked at him in question.

"Do...you...have...have-" Maggs had to stop so he could laugh.

"Yes, I have a ride smoother than a limousine," Michelle said, smirking over her shoulder at Maggs. He leaned over, put his hand on his knee and bawled in laughter.

"Just get in the truck, Maggs," Techie said, smacking Maggs in the back of the head. Michelle climbed back into the passenger's seat and Legates swung in.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow...whipped, Applebees, rude hand gestures, the ex, golden showers, Cruela DeVille, not safe, a huge freaking mess, five minutes, scary guy, big things, toilet paper, vomit, three hours, and coffee.**


	58. Cruela DeVille

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**ArielBrennan**: If I am able I will post my blog links about her weapons including the shoes ;-) Yes they are possible. Christmas is fast approaching and wait til you see what she gets him and vice versa lol  
**Xylarissa**: I'm back for a bit. Apparently the wiring in my building for internet is bad so my connection will be spotty for ahhh the next seven days (bastards don't they know I have chapters to write?). Glad I can bring you a smile =D Oh boy that favor will cause some fun/snicker  
**Nertooold54**: Uh oh I didn't write a shopping scene. Shame on me. As it was I had to cut things from the story or else you'd still be reading it months and months from now.  
**YenYen76:** Yeah drinking especially fizzy or hot drinks is not recommended while reading this ;-). It finally cooled off a little but still no rain. It's really really dry here. =(  
**GeorgieNZ**: Oh noes =( My email account got hacked last night if it makes you feel any better...Ha the state that I live in you can drive top to bottom in three hours and from east to west at the widest point in one hour. So it honestly doesn't take long to get anywhere here...but is there anywhere really to go in DE? NO! LOL  
**Guest:** Since I don't know who you are but I know you're reading here's your answers =P Techie is all guy lol. The joke with having a ride smoother than a limo is from a Rhianna song called Shut Up and Drive (youtube). Blech we've had enough sun to make someone vomit blerrghh we need rain badly! Trade you for a few days. We're not going to talk about packing in either direction =P  
**Becksbones**: Wait until you see today's teasers BWUAHAHAHAHA

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really hope that this story can continue to live up to the praise you are heaping on it!**

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Cruella DeVille**

Maggs watched in astonishment as Michelle started playing with the radio stations and Legates just let her.

"Oh, you are so whipped," Maggs told Legates, laughing.

"Yep and you know what I get really good sex on a regular basis," Legates smirked at Maggs in the rear view mirror. Maggs eyebrow climbed into his forehead at Legates' admission.

"Hey, I don't have you whipped. And I don't make you do things you don't want to. Or if I do it's not intentional," Michelle said, pouting at Legates.

"No, but you do have me wrapped around your spoiled little finger," Legates said, grinning at her. Techie snorted and rolled his eyes at them.

"They have each other wrapped around each other's fingers so bad you don't know where one begins and the other ends," he said.

"I don't have her wrapped around my fingers," Legates argued. Techie snorted then frowned at Legates.

"Let's see umm, she guarded your privacy when you were sick after your trip to Philadelphia. She came out to drag your petulant ass out of the bar after being up for twenty four hours. She was your pillow while we were at the lab. Shall I continue?" Techie asked, squinting at Legates. Legates shot Michelle a glance and saw a blush rising on her face.

"Sounds pretty whipped to me," Maggs said, smirking at Michelle.

She just shrugged and turned her attention back to the radio. Legates pulled into the Applebees' parking lot and parked the truck. Getting out, he walked around and opened the passenger's side door. Reaching in, he lifted Michelle down and set her on her feet. They stood waiting outside the door as the rest of the men pulled in, parked then joined them.

"I feel bad for the waitress," Michelle muttered, glancing at the twelve other people standing there. She shifted as her back began to throb.

Legates laughed and shook his head. They walked in and the hostess' face took on a stunned look that was followed by an eyeroll. Her eyes roved over the men then she smiled, hoping they didn't see the eyeroll.

"Thirteen?" She asked, making sure they were all there.

"Yes," Legates answered.

"Just a moment we're going to need to set up a place for you to sit," she said, turning then walking off. They stood waiting as a few more couples were taken to their seats then the Hostess smiled at them.

"Follow me please," she said and led them to a back corner.

Two of the large booths had been combined and a large table had replaced the round tables that normally were with those particular booths. The men slid in except for Michelle and Legates who were arguing over who would sit on the outside.

"Fine," Michelle finally huffed and slid in.

Maggs made a whipping noise and the men looked at him, paused, then burst into laughter. Michelle shot Maggs a mock glare and Techie reached for her hand. She looked at Techie with narrowed eyes then stuck her tongue out at Maggs.

"You don't have a problem with Techie holding your girl's hand?" Martinez said, looking at Legates in stunned amazement.

"He's not holding her hand-"

"He's stopping her from giving Maggs the finger," Perkins finished for Legates. The guys were smirking at Maggs.

"She's a fast draw and has no problem using that particular digit in any situation. In fact I seem to recall she knows several other rude gestures," Goodman told Maggs.

Michelle pursed her lips as she looked at Goodman. Narrowing her eyes, she held out her hand with her fingers extended. Legates choked and pushed her hand down as the men around the table started laughing. Martinez shook his head and laughed at Michelle.

"Now where did you learn that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Rude Hand Gestures of the World. You too can have my vast knowledge of 101 ways to offend someone. Eleven dollars on Amazon," Michelle said, grinning at Martinez.

"And knowing Dr. Brennan helps," Michelle smirked.

"Oh, Jesus," Legates muttered and smacked his hand down his face.

The waitress appeared and took their drink orders. A few moments later, she and another waitress returned carrying their drinks. Setting them down, she looked around.

"Are ya'll going to need a few minutes?" She asked, glancing around at the men.

"Yes, please," Michelle answered the waitress with a smile.

The waitress smiled and walked away. The menus traveled around until there was one left. Michelle smirked and scooted closer to Legates to look over his arm at the menu. Her eyes scanned the menu and her lips pursed as she made her decision. She sat back and laced her fingers. Legates chuckled at her and shot her a grin.

"You know what you want?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yep," she said, smiling at him. The waitress came back and took their orders. Techie's eyebrow shot up when Michelle ordered the Sizlin' Chili Lime Chicken.

"Chicken? You? Healthy food?" Techie said in a dramatic manner as he placed his hand over his chest.

"What? I like chicken that's not fried or smothered in sauce," she muttered, fiddling with the napkin.

Legates reached under the table and squeezed her thigh. Martinez reached in his jacket and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce then shot Michelle a wink.

"Ooohhh, you love me don't you. I didn't even think about it," Michelle crooned at Martinez.

He smirked at Legates who rolled his eyes and pulled the small bottle from his own pocket. He set it down in front of her plate. She turned and kissed him for the hot sauce.

"Aww, you didn't kiss me," Martinez whined. Michelle turned to look at Martinez with a 'well duh' look on her face.

"He brought me the good stuff. If you want kisses you have to shoot higher than mediocrity," she pointed out.

Legates leaned his head back and burst into laughter. Martinez pouted and rolled his eyes as Legates continued to laugh. They sat casually talking while waiting for their food. After it arrived, they started eating and the men were laughing as Michelle stuck her fork in Legates' plate and took a bite of his food. He laughed and briefly thought about returning the favor but froze with his fork an inch from her plate. Drawing it back, he stuck it in his own plate.

They were still laughing when a female stopped next to the table. Legates looked around when the laughter came to an abrupt halt. His eyes landed on a woman standing next to the table and went a shade darker then his jaw clenched. Michelle eyed the 5'2" woman, she had red hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes. Her suit was a tailored suit that looked expensive. The high heels made her look taller than she actually was. She wore authority that came with being in charge.

"Michael," the woman said in way of a greeting. Michelle's back straightened and her eyes hardened. Techie elbowed Maggs and nodded his head at Michelle.

"Miranda," he said coolly.

"I thought you would have called me when you came back into the country," Miranda said in a smooth even voice. Michelle looked at the woman and her eyes narrowed.

"No, everything that was needed to be said was said before I left," Legates said abruptly.

"Manners dictate you should introduce me to your friends," Miranda said in a patronizing tone.

Michelle's hackles rose and she was on the defensive. Legates turned to look at Michelle and almost jerked his head back at the almost black color of her eyes.

"Miranda, this is Michelle. That is Martinez and Maggs," Legates said, pointing towards the men.

"I met Maggs before you left," Miranda said, raising a pair of cold emerald eyes to Legates' eyes.

Legates realized a minute too late that introducing Michelle to Miranda wasn't such a good idea. Now he had to sit back and watch the fireworks. Miranda was used to being the head bitch but Michelle wasn't going to roll over for Miranda either. The question was, who would come out on top?

"And this young thing must be what? Goodman's sister?" Miranda cooed at Michelle with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Michelle let a slow smirk spread across her face.

"It's unusual to see someone as young as you eating a healthy food like chicken," Miranda said in an approving maternal manner.

"Well, I guess when I'm your age that's all I'll be able to eat so I should get used to it. I mean at your age your metabolism is negligible," Michelle said, picking up her hot sauce.

Techie nudged Maggs and smirked. Legates tilted his head so he'd be looking up at Miranda and he had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"And exactly how old do you think I am?" Miranda huffed out in a squawk that made Legates wince.

"Oh shit," Perkins muttered, seeing the incoming mud slinging.

"Fiftyish were I to guess," Michelle said, squinting up at Miranda as if she were assessing her age.

Legates choked on the sip of soda he'd just taken, knowing how defensive Miranda was about her almost fiftyish age. Michelle had no idea that she was right on target and Miranda was going to have a fit. Techie snickered lightly having heard Miranda lie so many times about her age. Miranda's back stiffened and her eyes glazed in rage.

"Well, I am at least an adult. What crib did these guys find you in? And you probably eat junk food and allow them to eat it as well. Like that horrible cheesecake Michael likes," she sniffed haughtily.

"First of all, I'm drinking beer in a public establishment. They obviously carded me which means that I am over the age of 21. Second of all, they found me at a crime scene on Fort Myers not in a crib. Third, that insult was rambling and pretty much made no sense. And last of all, I encourage him to eat cheesecake," Michelle purred the last sentence, smirking at Legates. He saw a golden highlight tint her eyes and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Since you call him Michael I assume you met his parents," Michelle said pleasantly.

Miranda pulled her head back and her face scrunched in confusion at the younger woman's change of voice and topic. Oh shit, Legates thought. He wanted to say something but this was just too much fun. He saw the furtive glances around the table and smirked.

He knew his friends had intensely disliked Miranda. At the time, he hadn't understood why. After having met and been with Michelle, he could clearly see the issue they had with Miranda. She was overbearing, pushy, and thought she had him whipped. Which she sort of had, sort of.

"No, I've never met his parents," Miranda said, putting her hand up to her throat.

"Hmm, I've only heard Sadie and John call him Michael," Michelle said, raising an eyebrow.

Miranda took a step back and glowered. Michelle met her eyes and the guys watched the battle for dominance. Miranda jerked her gaze over to Legates.

"Michael, I hope you'll give me a call while you're in town. I'd love to renew our acquaintance," Miranda said, stepping back.

"I don't think so, Miranda," Legates said, brushing her off.

Turning on her heel, Miranda stalked away. Michelle watched the woman disappear. The men looked around at the decorations with large wide smirks plastered on their face.

"Consider yourself peed on," Techie said, laughing.

"Don't take this wrong because I'm not into golden showers but I don't think I've enjoyed being peed on more," Legates said with a laugh.

Michelle turned back to her meal and started to pick at it. She'd suddenly lost her appetite with the appearance of the woman. The throbbing in her back had gone from a slow steady pain to one thaZt was making her want to shift in her seat to remove the pain.

Legates' hand sneaked under the table and wrapped around hers. Giving it a light squeeze, he left his hand there and ate with his other hand. Her back pocket chimed out the Cruella De Ville song and Michelle pulled it out. The guys fell silent then started laughing. She scowled at them and touched the screen.

HIDE TOMORROW

The reminder was plastered across the screen in large red letters. Michelle sighed and on cue her stomach rolled. That would explain her back pain, she kept losing track of the date. She mumbled and turned off the alarm. Legates had seen the message then put his hand over his mouth and started laughing behind his hand. He had made the connection. He stifled his laughter when she turned an evil glare on him.

"Ruh roh," Techie rumbled in laughter, "Legates is in trouble."

Michelle ignored them and shot out several texts. Legates was trying to see what she was doing over her shoulder and she shrugged him away.

"Do you mind, nosy?" Michelle asked, hitting send on her last message.

"Not at all," Legates said, smirking.

Michelle paused and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. She had been in a good mood until that woman had shown up. Now her emotions had taken a foul downward spiral.

"Do you remember what Cam called me?" She snapped at him in a growl.

Legates rocked back a little in the seat and he felt himself becoming defensive. Damn, he didn't deserve her to be that angry at him. Then he remembered what she'd said about taking things personally. He nodded his head in acceptance and understanding. The waitress came by and asked about desserts. They all turned them down and she dropped the checks on the table. Legates stood up and tugged at Michelle's hand.

"We'll be out by the truck," he told Techie. Techie nodded and Legates led Michelle out to the truck. Unlocking the door, he opened hers and lifted her in.

"Okay, we're going back to your dorm. You're getting your stuff and you're staying with me," he told her firmly.

"Not safe. Guys are already scared of me," she mumbled, looking down at her hands. Legates chuffed out a laugh and put his hands on her thighs.

"Naah, they're not really scared of you. They were a little wigged but apparently someone, and no it wasn't me, had a little pow wow about that type of anger with them," Legates said, soothingly.

"You'll hate me in two days,"she promised.

"Nope," he shook his head. She sighed and leaned against the back of the seat. She scrunched her face at him then let out a resigned grunt.

"Fine, but consider yourself warned. I am a huge freaking mess. Even with the shot," she said, picking at her jeans.

"I do have a test in the morning after accountability but I'll be back right after that," he told her. She shrugged and laid her head on the back of the seat then pouted.

"I was doing okay until that woman showed up," she told him.

"Um, okay," he said not understanding.

"Sometimes, I can manage to be reasonable in the first few days if I'm not overly irritated. It kind of sets the tone. But she pissed me off and now I'm cranky," she sighed.

"It's alright, Baby. It took me meeting you to realize that Miranda was a bitch," he said, rubbing his hand down her thigh.

She let out a sigh and shot him a petulant look. The guys started coming out the door and Michelle felt the truck dip as Techie, Maggs and Martinez climbed in. Legates leaned over kissed her. She grunted, swung her legs over into the truck and he closed the door.

He walked in front of the truck, swinging his keys around his index finger. After climbing in on his side he started the truck and backed out. Michelle grumbled under her breath about big people not having to use the screen. Legates chuckled and pulled out onto the road.

"Hey, dumbass, the dorms are back that way," Maggs said, gesturing in the opposite direction.

Michelle propped her head on her hand and her elbow on the edge of the window. She narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips and shifted in the seat as she got a twinge in her back. She should have realized with the swings in her emotions. Seriously who would get all upset over someone they didn't know not liking them. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She felt a headache coming on at the thought of Legates seeing her like this. She really hated it but at the same time it might be kind of nice to have someone who will be sympathetic.

"So we're taking a lovely drive of Washington, D.C?" Maggs said, watching the scenery roll by.

"Looks like we're going to a set of dorms but not ours," Techie said.

"Yes, we're going to my dorms so I can pick some stuff up. So shut up and watch the pretty girls walk by," Michelle grumbled.

Techie raised an eyebrow at Legates in the rearview mirror. Legates just shook his head in a negative manner and continued driving. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of her dorm. Michelle opened the door and jumped out. Legates saw her wallet on the door. Rolling her window down, he leaned over towards the window.

"Michelle," he yelled.

Michelle paused on the sidewalk and slumped a little. She was expecting him to say just go ahead and stay here. She was a little confused. She didn't want him to see her like this but at the same time she'd rather be with him over the next few days than alone. Turning around, she walked back to the truck.

"Baby, you forgot your wallet," Legates said, pointing down at the seat. She opened the door and picked up her wallet.

"Five minutes or I'm coming up after you," he told her. She nodded then closed the truck door and started back towards the dorm. Legates rolled down his window and stuck his arm out, making himself comfortable.

"She looks like someone kicked her dog," Martinez noted.

"Mmhmm," Legates said, having a sneaking suspicion.

"Good Lord, do you see all these hot girls? Whoooaaa, except that cow," Maggs muttered. Legates pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Nice truck," a female voice purred from below Legates door. He glanced down and chuckled. He hit the button and Martinez's window rolled down.

"Green Bean!" Rachel called out, stepping up on the runner.

Martinez shook his head at the laughter that came from beside him. Legates jumped when his phone rang. Picking it up, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Legates, have you seen my daughter?" Cam asked in a frustrated almost panicked tone.

"Yeah, she should be up in her dorm getting stuff to stay with me," he said, glancing in the mirror at the sidewalk behind the truck.

"Oh, I don't think you're ready for this, Legates," Cam said, her voice laced with concern.

"Lord have mercy, both of you need to think a little better of me," Legates grumbled. Cam sighed on the other side of the phone and propped her temple on her hand.

"Fine, but just remember to not take it personally. I'm serious, Legates," Cam said.

"Got it," he said in a calm tone.

"Call her and tell her I left an extra shot in the medicine cabinet if she needs it," Cam said with another sigh.

"Will do," he said.

"Bye," Cam said, then hung the phone up.

Legates clicked it closed and picked Michelle's phone up from in the middle console. He flipped through her contacts and saw home one and home two. Laughing, he hit the button for home two. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hello," Michelle answered the phone in a sad voice.

"Sweetheart, Cam called and said she left extra meds in your medicine cabinet," Legates said softly.

"Okay," she said.

"You going to come down soon?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't hole up and not come down.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she said.

"Okay, see you in a few," he said.

"Yep," she said then hung up the phone.

Legates put her phone back into the console and glanced back to see the guys talking to Rachel. She leaned around and stuck her face in Legates' window.

"Hey, tall Army man," Rachel said, smirking at him.

"Hi, Rachel," Legates said, laughing.

"Rachel who are you talking-whooo hooo- hot guys in a big truck," a little blonde girl said, hopping up on the runner.

"Well, at least three of them are hot. That one is scary," the blonde girl said, pointing at Techie.

Legates looked at Techie and chuckled. Techie was sitting in the back on the passengers side with his arms crossed and a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What's your name, big boy?" The blonde asked Legates, giving him a flirty smile.

"Taken," he replied.

Maggs paused for thirty seconds then burst into laughter. The passenger's side door opened and Michelle chunked her bag into the floor. She let out an irritated huff as she looked up into the seat. Grunting, she pulled herself up into the truck.

"Hey, Michelle, you know these guys? Is one of them the fabled, Jooosssshhhhhh," the blonde girl said, drawing Legates' first name out. Michelle pursed her lips and was about to say something when Rachel leaned in through Martinez's window.

"Hey, Michelle," Rachel said, smiling. Michelle shot her a look and Rachel frowned at her.

"You okay?" Rachel asked Michelle, her lips pursed.

"Yep," Michelle grunted.

"Uh huh, so I'll see you in what? Two days?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Michelle said noncommittally.

"Okay, let's go, Jenny," Rachel said, pulling the blonde down off the runner. Legates rolled the windows up then pulled out into the traffic.

"I told you. Girls like big things," Legates said, smirking at Martinez.

Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes. The ride back to the dorm was mostly quiet, Michelle worrying her lip with her teeth. Legates watched her as she chewed on whatever was bothering her.

Ten minutes later, Legates pulled the truck into a parking spot and waited as the guys unloaded and headed in. Legates turned to look at Michelle and shook his head. She sat with her arm on the window and was asleep.

"Baby," he said softly, reaching over and running his hand down her arm. She jumped and threw her arm out defensively.

"Hey, hey," he said quietly.

She took several deep breaths and glanced around. He opened his door, grabbed his phone and hers. Closing the door, he walked around the truck and opened her door. By the time he opened her door, she'd calmed down. He lifted her down and reached in to grab her bags.

"I got it," she muttered.

He let her grab her bags then closed the door and pushed the button on the fob to lock the doors. The lights flashed and the truck beeped as the truck locked. Michelle walked silently beside Legates as they headed into the building.

She walked past the lounge without saying anything and started climbing the steps. Legates followed her up the stairs and chewed on his own lip. He knew something was bothering her but he couldn't figure out what.

Before he realized it they were in his room and she was moving towards the bed. She was stripping as she walked and he admired the swing of her hips as she walked. Shaking his head, he followed behind her picking up the clothes she dropped. He found her sitting on the end of the bed wearing her boots, jeans and flowing tears. He shook his head again and knelt down on the floor.

"Come on, Baby," he said, unzipping her boots.

She sniffled and leaned over to unzip her other boot. Carefully avoiding the soles, he pulled her boots off. Leaning over her, he unzipped her jeans and pulled them down over her hips. He stood up, picked up her bag, and placed it on the bed.

Pulling it open, he dug around in the bag. Finding her pajamas, he chuckled at the worn out pair of pajamas pants and oversized shirt that was almost threadbare. He set them down on the bed and turned back to the bag.

He started pulling items out one by one and setting them on the bed. He saw her pull on her pajamas then scoot up near the head of the bed. He found a one inch binder and pulled it out. At the bottom, he found what looked like a pen and a bottle. He looked at the pen and frowned. Flipping the case of the pen open, he saw a preloaded syringe. The bottle in his hand was full of pills with the name Ketorolac on it.

"Sweetheart, this isn't what she gave you last time," he said tentatively.

"I know. Can't use Demerol a lot, it can be dangerous. She switches them out. That's Toradol," she mumbled.

"Okay," he said, walking to the night side table and putting the bottle and pen into the drawer.

He was putting her feminine products in the top drawer of his dresser when he heard her sniffle again. Walking to kitchenette, he opened the cabinet over the refrigerator and pulled out a roll of toilet paper. Grabbing one of the smaller trash cans that usually were next to the beds, he walked over to where she was laying on her side. He set the toilet paper down on the night side table and dropped the trash can.

"We don't have Kleenex but I'll pick some up tomorrow when I'm out," he said quietly.

She nodded and sniffed. After he finished putting her stuff away, he slid the bag under the bed then walked to the dresser. Stripping down, he pulled on his pajama pants and walked to the bed. He lifted the covers and slid into the bed with her. She scrunched into a ball and he didn't see the blush of embarrassment that slid across her face. He rolled on his side and pulled her into the curve of his body. Reaching over her, he turned on the lamp and his alarm then settled in to sleep.

He jerked awake as Michelle sprang from the bed and hauled ass to the bathroom. He glanced at the clock and his head dropped back with a sigh. He heard Michelle start to vomit and winced. Getting up out of bed, he walked to the bathroom. When he walked in, he saw her crouching down in a tight ball that screamed pain to him.

Rubbing the back of his head, he spun around and walked to the night side table. He pulled out the pen looking thing and glared at it. He opened it up and sighed. It was like some of the meds that were in the field emergency kits. He read the instructions printed on the lid.

Walking to the kitchen area, he opened one of the cabinets and pulled down a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Walking back to the bathroom, he set the bottle on the floor, opened the pen up, and removed the prepackaged needle.

Attaching it to the syringe, he held it in his left hand. Using his right hand, he unscrewed the cap to the alcohol then reached over and pulled off a piece of toilet paper. He folded it using his fingers then put it over the bottle and used that hand to dump some alcohol.

The liquid spilled over the toilet paper, his hand, and the floor. Using his pinkie, he pulled down her pajama pants. Holding the pants down with his pinkie, he used his thumb and index finger to swab a section of her butt cheek.

"Heads up, Baby," he said in a low tone.

He jabbed the needle into her butt cheek, pulled the plunger back checking for blood then pushed the plunger down. She yelped then hissed as the medication went into her muscle. He pulled the syringe out then stood up. Walking back to the bedroom, he got her toothbrush from a drawer that had pretty much become hers. It used to be his sock drawer but he moved them to the drawer with his underwear.

Shaking his head in amusement at his thoughts, he turned and took her the toothbrush and her toothpaste. A few rounds of dry heaving, gagging, and teeth brushing, Legates got Michelle out of the bathroom. Tucking her back under the covers, he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You good for a bit?" He asked her with concern written all over his face.

"Mmmhmm, drugs will be working soon," she grunted, the pain becoming weaker but still there.

"Okay," he said then stood up.

He walked around the room and quietly gathered up his stuff for the day and laid it on the corner of the bed. Grabbing a towel, he walked into the bathroom, locked the other guys' door and got in the shower. He was washing his hair when he heard Techie come in the bathroom.

"Did you get sick this morning, schnookums?" Techie asked with a teasing concern in his voice.

"Nah, was Michelle. Pain finally got to her," Legates told him, stepping under the spray to rinse off.

"Awww, poor kid," Techie muttered.

"She's not a kid, but yeah," Legates mumbled, grabbing his body wash.

He heard the door close then he rinsed off, stepped out and grabbed his towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he unlocked the other door and quietly entered the bedroom. Techie slid past him carrying a towel and into the bathroom. As Legates dried off, he heard the shower start. He pulled on his underwear, pants, and a tee shirt before walking to the bathroom to shave.

"Is it always like that for her?" Techie asked, as Legates spread his shaving gel across his face.

"From what I understand it can be worse," Legates said, starting to shave.

"Jesus," Techie breathed out, shaking his head.

Legates quickly finished shaving and returned to the room. He pulled on his boots and over shirt. Walking to her side of the bed, he saw she was staring that wall with an embarrassed look on her face. Crouching down, he smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm leaving. I should be back in three hours or so," he told her softly.

"'Kay," she said, turning her head and burying it in the pillow.

"Well, talk about this embarrassment thing when I get back," he told her.

"You don't have to hurry back. You're going to get bored staying in here with me. I'm pretty much not going anywhere for the next two days," she muttered.

"We'll have to find something to do," he chuckled. She shot him a glare and he shook his head.

"Mind out of the gutter, Baby," he told her with a smile. He could hear Techie pulling on his boots. Leaning over, he kissed her then stood up.

"You ready, dew drop?" Legates asked, smiling when he heard Michelle snort.

"Yeah, let's go, hot pants," Techie replied with a smirk.

Legates headed to the door, keys in his hand.

"I left you some coffee, Michelle," Techie called out as they left.

She smiled just a little and sunk down into her drug induced haze.

* * *

**A/N Tomorrow...barring interupted internet service there will be...girlie stuff, shopping, registry (Yenyen no drinking while reading first part of next chapter), THAT aisle, powerpuff girls, guilt, a coffee mug, Chocolate Therapy, Titanic, Pepto, a hormonal woman in a tee shirt and panties, decisions, and door slamming.**

**A/N2: Just to let you guys know there's some funky wiring in my building so I may either post on time, late or not at all depending on my internet connection which is spotty at best. But I'll do my best to get it up everyday.**


	59. Hormonal Woman in a TShirt and Panties

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just play with Hart Hanson and Fox's characters. They can have them back when I'm done._

**YenYen76**: Ha Legates gets even sweeter. He'll start matching his cheeks LOL. Michelle gets even better in this chapter heh.  
**Guinnesshero**: Keep it up big boy. Keep it up.  
**Angelbach**: Of course Legates wins teehee. Yeah, unfortunately she does and it gets worse booo. Wait until you see the guys in action in this chapter *wiggle eyebrows*  
**Nertooold54**: It kind of makes me wonder because people (myself included) never write it in their stories. It's just months and months of glorious smut. So I figured I'd go a little real well sort of ;-) had to amp up the hormones a little. Heh, he hooked up with a cougar LOL. In Second Comes Marriage you'll see a bit more about that whole relationship.  
**ArielBrennan: **Who doesn't hate mother nature. She's a bugger. Yeah, I almost think I went too sweet with Legates but I wanted him to be sweet and not embarrassed about it like Booth would be =D. Ha, I actually had to google pet names. I started running out of them in chapter 30ish.  
**Silver Maker:** It's still showing you as Guest. FFN has been a little funky since they started playing with things. =( Interestingly, my husband says that some of those details bore him /shrug. I go with my instinct. Thank you =D I really am glad that you're liking it.  
**Guest:** Yeah, I wrote Legates to be the 'dream' boyfriend...well for now any way *wiggle eyebrows*.

* * *

**Chapter 49 - A Hormonal Woman in a Tee Shirt and Panties  
**

Techie looked over at Legates as he drove them on base.

"So what's the deal with all that girlie stuff?" Techie asked, concerned with Michelle's current state.

"It's her girlie stuff," Legates said, shrugging.

He wasn't sure if Michelle would like him to share. Techie looked at Legates with a raised eyebrow. Legates let out a sigh partially resignation partially frustration.

"I'm telling you this and if you tell her I told you I will shoot you," Legates promised. Techie raised his hands in a I got it gesture.

"She has something called Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder," Legates said, turning and heading towards the offices.

"Okay and that means?" Techie questioned not having a clue what Legates was talking about.

"Take anything you've ever heard about PMS and multiply it by like fifty," Legates grunted.

"Everything?" Techie said, his mind scrambling through the things he'd seen with Andrea.

"The pain, the bloating, the crankiness, the crying jags, the tiredness, the mood swings all of it," Legates said, pulling into a parking place.

"And there's nothing they can do?" Techie said, horrified at the thought of someone having to deal with that every month. Andrea was bad enough but making her fifty times worse made him mentally cringe.

"She said they tried other therapies and they didn't work so they put her on Depro to control some of the symptoms. So, if she forgets to get her shot it's worse than what you're seeing now," Legates muttered as he turned the truck off. Techie let out a low whistle and shook his head.

"She's embarrassed at us seeing her like this so just act like nothing is going on," Legates told Techie, as he grabbed his hat.

"Ok," Techie said, climbing out of the truck.

After accountability, Legates drove Techie back to the dorms, dropped him off then returned to base. He flew through his test, laughing that sixty percent of the test was body parts. He had absolutely not one problem with the body parts. The other forty percent was definition and conjugation. He had a feeling that the next part of the class was going to suck. They would start with the no speaking English in the classroom or to the teacher.

He hated when they had these parts because sometimes he'd forget to switch back to English and not realize it had happened until some poor person gave him the I have no idea what you're saying look. He turned the test in and sat back down to wait for everyone else to finish. He wished it was like college where you could leave once you finished.

He sat staring at the blackboard making a mental list of things he was going to buy after he left here. Hmm PX or Target, he wondered. Maybe with the amount he was spending Boscovs would be a good idea. They gave a military discount. When the last test was turned in, Legates jumped to his feet and made his way to his truck. Pausing before pulling out, he scanned the people milling around the building. Leaning out of the truck, he let out a sharp whistle making the men look up.

"Maggs," he called out. Maggs broke away from the men he was standing with and walked over to the truck.

"What?" He asked in a smart assed tone as he approached.

"You done for the day?" Legates asked with a hurried look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" Maggs asked, squinting at Legates.

"Get in, we're going shopping," Legates said.

Maggs walked around the front of the truck and climbed in. Backing out of his parking place, Legates drove to Boscovs and parked. They climbed out of the truck and walked towards the door.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this shopping trip?" Maggs asked with a smirk.

"I need to buy something expensive. I'll need your help unloading and I need to make another stop and don't want to leave it alone in the back of the truck," Legates said, glancing around the store.

He walked straight towards the bedding and bath. Starting at the towels, he picked up more than a few in several colors and tucked them under his arm. Pausing, he looked around and saw a register. Walking over, he waited a minute then a woman walked up to the register.

"Are you ready to check out?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Um no, I was wondering if I could leave these here? I have quite a few things to get and there don't seem to be any type of carts here," he said, glancing around.

"Here, just place your things in here," she said, indicating what looked like a handcart used for transporting bedding stock for folding.

"Thanks," he said, giving the woman a charm smile.

"Dude, how much shit are you buying?" Maggs asked, looking around nervously.

"I need a comforter, pillows, a TV, umm," Legates said, pausing.

Maggs started sputtering as Legates walked towards the bedding. Going down the bedding aisle, Legates looked at pillows. He spent probably ten minutes squeezing, poking and otherwise testing pillows before deciding on three.

"Are you stress testing them?" Maggs asked with a laugh as he watched Legates poking and prodding at the pillows.

"Hell yeah, I have to fight Michelle for my pillow," he muttered.

"Is that why you're buying three?" Maggs asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You're right," Legates said then picked up another. Maggs burst into laughter until Legates shoved the pillows into his arms.

"Take these over to where the towels are," he said. Maggs walked off shaking his head and snickering. Legates was so whipped.

"I'm not whipped, Maggs," Legates called from where he stood in front of the comforters.

When Maggs returned, he saw Legates perusing down comforters, fingering the samples hanging from the tags around the bags. Finally deciding, he turned to take it to the register.

"Duvet," Maggs said, laughing at Legates.

"Say what?" Legates asked, looking quizzically at Maggs.

"It's a cover that goes over the comforter. I mean would you really spend two hundred plus dollars on a bed spread and not protect it? What happens if you spill something on it?" Maggs asked, leering as he said the word spill. Spinning on his heel with a sigh, Legates turned back towards the bedding. Finding the duvets, he frowned at the lack of selection.

"You had another stop. Maybe Target?" Maggs suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

"You seem to know a lot about this girlie stuff. You a girl out of uniform?" Legates asked with a chuckle.

"No, my ex worked at Macy's in the bedding department," Maggs shrugged as he explained. Maggs took the comforter from Legates' hands.

"What are you looking for in your comforter? Warmth? Fluffiness?" Maggs asked, looking at the comforter.

"Fluffiness," Legates said without hesitation.

"Okay," Maggs said, leaving and heading back towards the comforters. Legates trailed behind him and watched as Maggs read labels.

"How big?" Maggs asked.

"King," Legates said. Maggs jerked around and stared wide eyed at Legates.

"You have a king sized bed in that room?"

"No, I just want a big blanket," Legates said, frowning slightly.

"Okay," Maggs reached in and handed him a comforter that was almost half the cost. Legates frowned and looked at the price tag again.

"It's not always about the price tag. Trust me on this okay? I listened to this shit for over a year. She babbled incessantly about this stupid shit as if I gave a fuck. But I will say I slept in the most comfortable bed for that year," Maggs said, grinning.

Nodding, Legates took the comforter and walked back to the counter and set it in the cart with his other stuff. The lady walked up and smiled.

"Did you find everything?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, I need to buy a TV. Do I need to go over there and pay for it separately?" He asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, sir just ask one of the sales associates and he will give you a tag to bring back here. Then he'll give you a number so you can pick it up at the back door. Or if you would prefer I can give you a scanner gun and you can start a registry," she said.

Their mouths fell open in horror and their eyes bugged as her comment registered.

"Wha?" Legates sputtered in horror  
"We're not-" Maggs said at the same time.

"You don't have to hide it. Don't ask Don't tell was repealed," she said, waving her hand.

"Ma'am, I'm buying this stuff for my girlfriend," Legates said.

"And I used to date Lisa over in the Macy's bedding department. Take your lunch break and go ask her about Ajay," Maggs said, his eyes narrowing.

"My apologies. I just assumed because you were buying bedding," she said, blushing lightly at her mistake, "if you just get the tag from the sales person I'll finish ringing you up."

"Thanks," Legates said.

"Oh and sir. There are coupons in the flyers as you enter the Electronics department," she told him with a grin.

"Thanks again," he said, smiling.

The men headed back to the electronics department. Legates stood in front of the 65" LCD TV almost drooling. Maggs looked at the price tag and smirked.

"Can you afford that?" Maggs asked with a raised eyebrow. Legates turned and looked at him.

"When I bought my truck I put thirty five thousand down on it," Legates said, shooting Maggs a winning look.

"Um, do we work for the same employer?" Maggs asked, looking at Legates in amazement.

"Yeah, but like I told Michelle. I don't really spend money on anything. And when I was in Afghanistan I got my regular pay plus hazard pay and had no expenses. Plus it's tax exempt. At the end of every month I have any extra money transferred to my accountant. He invests it and I get accrued interest at the end of the next month. I just keep investing and I have plenty of money to play with," Legates smirked.

"Hook a brother up," Maggs said, his mouth falling open.

"You have to have some money for the initial investment," Legates told him.

"Hey I can get some together," Maggs said.

"Okay, I'll give you his number," Legates said, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Need a DVD player too," Legates mumbled.

"No, what you need is a Blu-ray player," Maggs told him.

Legates nodded and turned to signal one of the salesmen that were lurking but trying to look like they were doing something else. One of the men came forward wearing a large smile.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked with a wide smile that kind of reminded Legates of a shark.

"Yeah, do you have any of these in stock?" Legates asked the man with a narrow eyed look.

"We do have one left," the man nodded.

"Okay, I'd like to buy that and...Maggs, go find me a Blu-ray player," Legates said.

Maggs turned on his heel and headed to the Blu-ray player section. He reappeared a moment later with a grin. Legates rolled his eyes.

"And whatever Blu-ray player he picks out," Legates said.

"Okay, are you ready to check out or do you have more shopping to do?" The salesman asked with a smile.

"We have a bunch of stuff over in bath and bedding. We were told you could give us a ticket," Legates said.

"Sure, let me get that stuff for you," he said. He walked to a counter, pulled a couple of tags off and returned.

"Just give them this number when you pull up to the back door," he said.

"Thanks," Legates said. He glanced at his watch and blanched.

"We gotta make tracks, Maggs. I told Michelle I'd be back an hour ago," he said, walking quickly towards the register.

Five minutes later, they were checked out and driving around the back of the store.

"Why is it so important that you get back when you said?" Maggs asked, grinning as he teased Legates.

"Because Michelle doesn't feel good and I don't like leaving her alone when she feels like she does," Legates said gruffly.

"Awwwww," Maggs said, cooing and fluttering his eyelashes.

Legates punched him on the arm and opened the door. He handed the tag to the man at the back door and put his tailgate down. He got back into the truck and backed up to the loading dock. The stock boy grinned a happy grin as he realized the truck was the right height to just roll the dolly onto the back of the truck. He rolled the TV into the truck and Legates climbed out.

Using the runner, Legates climbed into the back. Opening the tool box, he pulled out a set of winching straps. The stock boy watched in amazement as Legates hooked the straps to his truck and strapped down the TV.

"Thanks," Legates said, picking up the Blu-ray player. He realized that it was a combination Blue-ray DvD player and shook his head at Maggs thoroughness.

Jumping over the side of the truck, Legates landed with cat like agility on the ground. The stock boy pushed the dolly off the truck, back onto the dock then closed the tailgate. He watched the truck pull away and shook his head. Legates drove quickly and carefully through the DC traffic to the Target down the road from the dorms.

"Stay put," Legates said, getting out of the truck.

"Yes, daddy," Maggs said, smirking. Rolling down the window, Maggs stuck his head out the window.

"Daddy, I want a candy bar," he whined out the window.

Legates spun on his heel, put his hands on his hips, and scowled at Maggs. Maggs burst into laughter and rolled the window up. Turning, Legates went into the store. He knew what he wanted. He pushed a cart quickly to the bedding and started digging through the duvets.

"Aha," he muttered, pulling out a navy blue flannel duvet.

He grabbed two more, matching sheets, a few pillowcases then headed for the candy aisle. He realized he'd have to come back to the movie section so he changed direction and went to the movie aisle first. After going up and down the aisles, he picked through the movies. In went Braveheart, Titanic, Gone with the Wind and Triple X. Pausing a moment, he swung around and went to the pharmacy section. Grabbing a large bottle of Pepto Bismol, he threw it in the cart.

Sighing in resignation, he went down _THAT_aisle. Shuddering, he scanned and thanked the good lord that her particular brand had a color and symbol match allowing him to quickly see what he needed. Grabbing two, he threw them in the cart. Leaving the aisle quickly, he headed to the junk food. After grabbing a couple bags of chips, some Hershey Dark Chocolate Bliss, some Pepsi and Coke he went to the freezer section. His gut was screaming Ben and Jerry's which he wasn't sure why because she had never ate it around him. Following his instincts, he pushed the cart along the freezer section until he found the Ben and Jerry's. He groaned, this store had an entire door of Ben and Jerry's. Sighing, he opened the door and grabbed one of each. Stopping for a second, he doubled up on some of the ones that looked like something she'd like.

Snorting, he went to the register and smirked. Grabbing one of the PowerPuff Girls mylar balloons and a snickers bar, he threw them up on the checkout belt. He proceeded to unload the cart. The woman's eyebrow rose at the movies they went even higher at the chocolate and random junk food. A smirk spread across her face at the sight of the feminine products on the belt. He gave the woman his best Army face, paid the bill, put the bags in the cart, and left the store.

He tried not to burst into laughter at the sight of Maggs singing in the truck. Legates couldn't hear Maggs but the look on Maggs face indicated he was belting whatever out at the top of his lungs. He yanked the door behind Maggs open and heard.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

Legates burst into rolling laughter, Maggs was even doing the hand gestures. Legates yanked open the passenger's side door.

"Where you a good boy?" Legates asked, still laughing at Maggs.

"Yes, daddy," Maggs said, smirking. Legates untied the balloon and gave that and the candy bar to Maggs.

"Yay," Maggs said, sarcastically as Legates unloaded the cart. Maggs reached between the seats and pulled the Blu-ray video out of the bag.

"Unnghh seriously? Gone with the Wind? What have you gone gay on me?" Maggs said, grimacing at the movie.

Legates laughed and closed the back door. Walking around the truck, he got in and quickly drove down the road to the dorm.

"It's the original chick flick, it's a classic," Legates said, smirking.

Maggs shook his head and laughed as he put the disc back in the bag. The men climbed out of the truck and Legates put the tailgate down. He unstrapped the TV and looked at it. Getting behind the TV, he pushed it to the tailgate and turned it carefully.

"Maybe we should prop the door open," Legates said.

"Yeah, good idea," Maggs said. Martinez chose that moment to open the door.

"Hey, Martinez, hold that open," Maggs yelled.

Martinez turned to look at them and it took everything he had to keep his mouth closed. Moving at a steady pace, they crossed the snow covered grass and went through the door.

Maggs backed up the steps and Legates pushed from the bottom. Martinez slid past them and up onto the second floor landing. Opening the door, his eyes skimmed the box as they went past.

"What'd you rob a bank?" Martinez asked, following them down the hall. They grunted and Legates glared at Martinez. Martinez reached for the door handle.

"Knock," Legates barked before Martinez could open the door. The door flew open and Techie stood on the other side scowling.

"Where the hell have you been, douche," Techie rumbled.

"Shopping," Legates said, pushing past Martinez and Techie. He and Maggs set the TV down and Legates looked around.

"She just went into the shower," Techie said, nodding towards the bathroom door. Legates nodded then headed towards the door.

"Okay time to line the guys up. Addison and Oaks are now specialists," Techie said with pride as if he'd had something to do with it.

"Everyone is still in uniform?" Legates said, raising an eyebrow.

"Some of us took more than one class," Techie snorted. Legates laughed and nodded as they headed towards the door.

"Line it up guys," Techie bellowed down the hall. Romero stuck his head out the door.

"Not you, Romero," Techie said, scowling at the man. Maggs smirked at Romero as he leaned against the wall. Martinez was coming up the steps and Maggs waved him in. The men came scrambling out of their rooms and lined up against the wall. The men straightened up from their leaning positions and waited as Oaks shoved Addison in between the two lines of men. As Addison walked between the two men, they each slammed their fists into the new patches on the two men's arms. After smacking the pair on the back in congratulations, Legates turned to look at Maggs.

"We have to go get the rest of the stuff," he said, making Maggs nod.

"You're not done yet?" Techie said in amazement.

"Nope, come on, Maggs," Legates said, grinning at Maggs.

"What do I get out of this?"

"You already got a balloon and a candy bar. But I'll let you watch the TV in a few days," Legates said.

"Alright, alright," Maggs sighed.

They left the room and Techie started clearing a space on top of the dressers. Michelle stumbled out of the bathroom and Techie's eyebrow rose. She was wearing one of Legates' shirts, a pair of panties and nothing else. She crawled into the bed and dry swallowed a pill. Shaking his head, Techie opened the TV box and started removing it from the box. Grunting, he lifted it onto the dresser and slid it more towards Legates' side.

By the time Legates and Maggs got back from the truck Techie was playing with the remote and flicking through Michelle's iPod list. Her iPod was firmly docked in the stereo which was now hooked to the TV. Maggs dropped the bags with a grunt. Techie turned and his eyes got wide.

"What did you buy the whole store?" Techie asked, eyeing everything.

"No," Legates muttered as he started digging through the bags.

He found the three bags and walked them to the kitchenette. He opened the freezer and Techie started chuckling as he saw Legates unloading pints of Ben and Jerry's into the freezer.

"You going to be able to pay your rent, honey buns?" Techie asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yeah and I'll even have money left over," Legates said, as he quickly put the ice cream in the freezer.

Michelle grunted from the other side of the bookcases. Legates put the last pint in the freezer and headed in her direction.

"Hey, Techie, wash that shit, please," Legates said, pointing to the bags of sheets as he walked around the bookcases.

Techie looked at the bags and his eyes narrowed. Maggs decided to cut Techie some slack and dug out the duvets, sheets, pillowcases and towels. Techie walked to Legates' closet and opened the door. He pulled down the laundry items. Legates listened, heard the door close and the room got quiet.

"Hey, Baby," he said, pulling his boots off and climbing into the bed with her.

She sniffled and he winced feeling bad for her. He wrapped around her and pulled her back against him.

"I yelled at Techie," she whispered.

"He probably deserved it," Legates said.

"He flushed the toilet and woke me up," Michelle sniffled. Legates chuckled and pulled her tighter against him.

"Yeah, well, who gives a shit if he's pissed off," Legates murmured. She sighed and then groaned.

"I told you this was a bad idea," she murmured.

"No, Baby, it's fine," he told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

She shook her head and tried to burrow between him and the mattress. He chuckled and shook his head. Sitting up, he got up off the bed but stopped when she whined. He turned to see her looking like someone was kicking her puppy.

"I'm just getting something. I'll be right back," he said, smiling softly at her. She whined and rolled up in the blanket. He chuckled as he dug around in the bags.

"Huh, there it is," he said, pulling out the comforter then the pillows.

He opened the down comforter, pulled it out and shook it out. Carrying it around the corner, he dropped it on the bed. Walking back around to the bags again, he removed the wrapping from the pillows. He carried them around the corner and put the pillows near the top of the bed. She made a humming almost purring noise as she grabbed for the pillows. He watched fascinated as she tried to snuggle with them all at the same time.

He picked up the down comforter and threw it over her. She snuggled down and let out a contented sigh. He smirked and shook his head. He turned around and looked at the bags on the floor and noticed a coffee mug on the floor near the door. Walking over, he picked it up and was looking at it when Techie walked in.

"It's a coffee mug," he told Legates.

"You think? Why is it by the door?" Legates asked, looking at Techie with a frown. Techie chuckled at the look on Legates' face.

"Well, after I woke her up with the toilet, she went all hormonal," Techie said.

"I heard," Legates muttered. Techie chuckled and shook his head.

"And Romero came looking for you for something and didn't know. She almost took his head off with the coffee mug. He lit out of here like someone lit his ass on fire. Wish I had my phone on me, that was a YouTube worthy moment," Techie said, chuckling.

Legates chuckled and carried the coffee mug to the sink. He started digging around in the bags and putting stuff away as Techie watched wearing a smirk.

"Jesus, did you buy one of everything?" Techie asked, still watching Legates put the food away.

"Heh, haven't been with her long enough to know what she'd crave so I hit all the majors. Salty, sweet, spicy, creamy and chocolate," Legates said, laughing. Techie shook his head and opened the refrigerator door and shook his head.

"Pepsi? That's foul," Techie muttered.

"Eh, it's for her. There's Coke in the back," Legates said.

Techie grabbed a Coke then proceeded to hook up the Blu-ray player. Michelle made a mewling noise then there was some shuffling and a sigh. Legates bit back a chuckle and shook his head.

"So, you can go out and just buy a huge ass tv and all this crap and still pay the bills. You didn't dip into your investment money did you?" Techie asked in almost chiding tone.

They both heard a slight gasp. Legates decided to squash that line of thought right here and now.

"Nope, I have been reinvesting my play money since I've not had anything to pay for or with," Legates said, shrugging. Techie nodded in understanding.

"You going to fire that bad boy up or did you buy it to collect dust?" Techie asked, waving his bottle of Coke towards the TV.

"Depends. Sweetheart, you want to watch some TV?" Legates called over towards the bookcases.

"Mm that's fine," she muttered.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Legates asked, before picking up the Blu-ray movies.

"I doubt you have what I want," she muttered.

"Try me," he said, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling.

"Chocolate Therapy," she mumbled.

He turned to the freezer and started digging. He pulled out a pint then got her a spoon. He carried the pint, the spoon and a bag of chips in one hand. Reaching with his other hand, he picked up the blu-ray movies. He walked around the corner and set the movies then the chips down. He held the pint out to her and watched her eyes go wide with surprise. She crooned as she almost tackled him for the ice cream.

"Baby, I promise I'm going to give it to you," he said, chuckling.

"Mine," she said almost playfully.

Techie snorted and flopped on the bed waiting for the TV to come on. Legates opened the bag of Ruffles potato chips and almost laughed when her hand sneaked into the bag to swipe one. He watched her with twinkling eyes as she used a potato chip as a spoon.

"Ladies' choice," Legates said, gesturing to the movies. She looked at the movies and then glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"You want to watch Titanic don't you," he said with a knowing smile.

She suddenly became interested in the ice cream in her hands. Rolling his eyes heavenward, he stood up and carried the movie to the player. Three minutes and several instructions from Techie later, they were sitting at the head of the bed watching the opening credits of Titanic. The door burst open and Michelle pushed the pint into Legates' hands and dove under the pile of covers.

"I heard ya'll got a new TV. Do you know why Maggs is walking around with a PowerPuff Girls balloon tied to his wrist?" Perkins asked as he walked into the room.

Legates let a chuckle roll from him at Perkins comment. He felt Michelle curl up and put her head on his leg. Perkins stuck his head around the corner of the bookcase.

"Hey, there you are. Where's Michelle?" Perkins asked, his eyes scanning the bed but seeing nothing but a large down comforter and a pile of pillows.

"Dunno," Legates lied, hoping Perkins would go away.

"Huh, yeah right and I suppose these are for you?" Perkins said, his hand coming around the bookcase as well clutching a package of feminine products that had been sitting on the floor.

Techie snorted his laughter and waited to see how Legates would get out of this one. Michelle closed her eyes and prayed that Perkins wasn't holding what she thought he was holding.

"No they're for you. You'll need them when I plant my foot so far up your ass it bleeds," Legates said, smirking at Perkins.

"Testy, testy. Nice movie by the way, pussy," Perkins said, shooting Legates a teasing look.

"It's Techie's," Legates said, eating a chip. He felt Michelle stomach roll on his leg then heard her moan.

"Legates, did your leg just moan?" Perkins asked, now sure that Michelle was hiding under the covers.

Legates frowned then jerked in surprise. Did she just? Oh yes she did. Moving carefully, he got up from the bed and walked into the kitchenette. Popping the lid on the ice cream, he stuck it in the freezer. Picking up the Pepto Bismol, he carried it back to the bed.

"If you love your sense of smell don't lift the covers," Michelle mumbled in a low tone. Legates chuckled and stuck his hand holding the bottle under the covers.

"You coming out, Michelle?" Perkins asked his voice full of laughter.

"No. Josh, can you make him go away?" Michelle whined from under the covers.

Legates pointed to the door and mouthed 'out'. Perkins gave a half assed salute and left the room. Michelle appeared from under the covers in a fog that made Legates eyes water.

"Baby, if that's what happens when I feed you chocolate you're not getting any more," Legates said with a grin. Michelle cringed back from him and fought with the bottle trying to open it.

"Here," Legates said, taking the bottle from her hands.

Making quick work of the safety seal, he opened the bottle. Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on her lips before handing her the bottle.

"I was teasing," he whispered against her lips.

She blushed and took the bottle from his hands. From the corner of his eye, he saw her chugging Pepto and mentally gagged. He turned back to the TV and hit the play button. The movie started again and Legates only semi-watched. Truth be told, he was more interested at what was going on at the foot of the bed. Michelle had moved closer to the TV and this apparently required a new nest.

He tried not to laugh at the thought that she was like a dog circling to find just the right spot. Covers were fluffed, pillows were moved, blankets were pulled. By the time she was done, all you could see coming out from under the covers was her face. Techie walked past about half way through the movie, paused looked at Michelle and shook his head.

"She looks like some kind of fluffy bunny or something," Techie commented. Legates chuckled and shook his head.

"With long sharp pointy teeth," she said.

Techie burst into laughter and continued on to the bathroom. Legates rolled over and crawled down to the end of the bed where she lay. Curling up around her, he smiled as she wiggled back closer to him.

"Eeehhh," she whined.

"Awww," he said, kissing her temple.

They were lying there quietly when there was a quick knock and the door burst open before anyone could reply. Romero came walking into the room making Michelle jump. Techie had just stepped out of the bathroom when he caught sight of Michelle grabbing the bottle of soda that Legates had set on the floor near the foot of the bed. As Techie blinked, he saw the bottle fly and hit Romero in the chest. Romero stalked forward a scowl firmly in place.

"What the hell is your problem you cunt? That's the second time you've thrown something at me," Romero bellowed at Michelle.

"Romero-" Legates growled, rage boiling up in his veins.

"Cunt? CUNT? Romero, you are an annoying dickless piece of shit that couldn't get a man if you tried," Michelle screeched back in anger, leaping from under the covers.

She stalked towards Romero with a fierce look on her face. Techie watched in fascination as he realized Romero, a Green Beret, was about to be taken down by a hormonal woman in a large tee shirt and panties.

"That's the second time today you've burst into this room without invitation. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Don't even get me started on barging in on showers because you want to see Josh naked. This is not a college dorm, hell my college dorm mates have more respect for privacy than you do. And who the fuck do you think you are calling me a cunt?" Michelle screamed as Romero backed away from her angry form coming towards him.

Legates' unit had come down the hall when they heard Michelle screaming. A crowd had gathered in the doorway to watch what was going on.

"I've known him longer than you have," Romero growled.

"Yippee fucking skippy for you. Doesn't change the fact that this is not your room," Michelle growled, leaning in towards Romero.

"It ain't yours either," Romero growled back. Legates suddenly got the feeling that this fight had absolutely nothing to do with a room.

"No, but I don't go barging into people's rooms without knocking," she caught Goodman's eye, "well not without provocation," she amended. Goodman shot her a grin and shook his head, letting her know he didn't care.

"Don't you think we're tired of seeing your ass around here? We can't do anything because of your girlie sensibilities," Romero said, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

A stunned and hurt look flashed across her face before she looked up at the men who had been quietly filing into the room behind Romero.

"Is that true? And please be honest," she asked the men behind Romero.

Wilson swore when he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. Pushing past Romero, he walked to where she was standing and enfolded her in a hug. She sniffed and pulled back to stand there and stared at Romero. There was a sudden rush as the men realized it was time to make a decision.

They pushed past Romero jostling him as they moved past. Romero's mouth fell open as Martinez and Maggs stood with Legates unit behind Michelle. The men glowered at Romero and his eyes hardened. Looking over at Techie, she blinked slowly.

"Did you need me to spend less time here? I know that I do spend quite a bit of time here," she asked shyly. Techie snorted and shook his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Michelle, you cook, you do laundry, you make coffee on the mornings you're here, I let Legates tell Perkins that Titanic was my movie and because you're here I get to watch a big ass awesome TV. I have absolutely no problem with you being here. You're family, you're one of us," Techie said, crossing his arms. A faint blush rose on her cheeks.

"Thanks guys," Michelle said, looking around at the guys. Turning back to face Romero, the fire lit under her again.

"You...you can get the hell out. And you can stay the hell out unless you are invited. You will use common courtesy. If you open the bathroom door and hear the shower running, assume someone forgot to lock the door. Pull it closed and wait for them to finish. And if your parents never taught this to you then allow me. If you don't have anything nice to say DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL," Michelle's voice had steadily risen until she yelled the last words in his face.

"You're going to let her talk to me like that?" Romero asked Legates as he backed away from the she devil that was pushing towards him.

"You're lucky I don't smash your teeth into the back of your skull," Legates replied as Michelle pushed Romero out the door and slammed it in his face.

Romero stood there his face scowling at the door that had just been slammed in his face.

* * *

**A/N: And tomorrow we'll see reactions to Romero's actions ), more hormonal craziness, ten minutes, cabaret, suspicion, sulking, bitch, lessons, conjugal trailer, Barbara Ann, Titanic, underwear, B&J dealer, heating pad, snails, ten year old girls, Jello, meat, thin ice, snugglie, toes, desiccated bodies, two days, study guides, stairs, patchouli, getting sick, and contagions. **


	60. Desiccated Bodies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Sometimes wish I did but then I think Hart Hanson and Fox do an excellent job. Well, except for you know /shudder what's her face_

**Guinnesshero**: Okay Baby, I'll make sure you get a powerpuff girls balloon. Of course you think the woman at Boscovs was funny, it was your idea.  
**Nertooold54**: That's a good possibility. LOL actually the only ones that know are Techie, Michelle, Legates and Jones. Otherwise I kept everyone in the dark. Yeah, pretty much and it's kind of a real life thing with tough guys being all softy and nougatie in the center ;-).  
**Angelbach**: Yeah, me too. It's amazing how attached you get to characters you made up. Ask and ye shall receive /snicker. Yes, you did mention that you love the guys lol!  
**Yenyen76**: Heh, more than lonely. He keeps it up and he might not be safe in his own home /whistles under breath.  
**ArielBrennan**: Legates is awesome but don't put him up on a pedestal he is after all male I mean human ;-). Again ask and ye shall receive.  
**Silver Maker**: I did not know that about pepto and 7Up. Heh, now I want to try it just for fun LOL. Heh, you haven't even seen Josh's response /wiggle eyebrows. That appears in this chapter ). Oh man that so sounds like a guy thing to do. Light it /shakes head. You're very welcome for the craving. Last night I had the girls on twitter craving pancakes =P It's a talent what can I say.  
**GeorgieNZ**: The lady at the store situation was suggested by my husband. I didn't even see it or think it. That was all him /points up at guinnesshero. Personally, I think every guys should be taken down a peg at least once in his life by a hormonal woman.  
**Dolphinb5**: It's because he wants what he knows he can't have. And if he can't be happy neither can Legates so that sounds like Diva type thing to me. Um, I saw a guy that looked exactly like Legates down to the 6'7" height at CVS. But I don't know him so I don't know if he's a personality match. It was rather weird I have to admit.  
**Guest**: Ha yes they are an awesome couple ;-)

**Thank you all for your reviews. They were so awesome! They got my muse going and I actually got some writing done! Yay! The sequels are on their way!**

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Desiccated Bodies**

Michelle smacked her hand over her mouth horrified at what she'd just done and in front of everyone. Spinning around, she looked at the floor and ran past them towards the bed. With an amazing agility, she dove towards the bed and slid under the covers. Legates looked up at the guys who were looking at the knot under the covers they knew to be Michelle. A few of them looked to Legates with questions in their eyes.

He put his hand up and bent his fingers at the knuckles, waving bye to them. He gave them a slight frown and shook his head. Techie raised an eyebrow and Legates slowly nodded his head. Techie ushered the guys out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

Legates stuck his hands under the covers and patted around until he felt her. Running his hands carefully up and down the body part he had in his hand, he figured out he had her thigh.

Moving higher, he found her waist and he put his other hand under her. He gently pulled her out from under the covers. She rolled over away from him and curled into a ball.

"Okay, I get the crankiness, the gassiness," she groaned when he said that, "the pain, the cravings, the weepiness but I don't understand the embarrassment," he said, pulling her over so she faced him.

Her face was bright red and her eyes stared straight ahead at his chest. She put her hands up and covered her face with a moan of embarrassment. He wiggled down so they were face to face and tugged at her hands.

She finally relaxed her grip and let him pull her hands down. He looked her in the eye and waited for a response. Her face continued to turn a darker shade of red as she breathed.

"Fine," she said, exhaling. He waited for her to start speaking.

"I've spent the last four months having people question my sanity because of what happened. Normally I just hide during this," she said, sweeping her hand toward her body.

"So, my hormonal craziness was mine to keep hidden. But since what happened in that place. Sweets has seen it, doctors have seen it, hell I had one doctor try to put me on anti-psychotics. It would be nice to be able to hide this from everyone," she said, her lip starting to tremble.

Legates scooted forward and wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand down her back. Letting out a sigh, he bit back the anger.

"Awww, Sweetheart, you're not any more nuts than any other woman who goes through hormonal crap. I mean look at pregnant women. Besides, you just did what I've been thinking about doing for months. Romero walks in here like he owns the place and has gotten more forward since you've been around. He's jealous because you got me and he didn't. Not that he stood a chance," Legates said, kissing her.

"The guys saw me going nuts on someone. How can I look at them knowing they saw me lose my cool and my confidence?" She muttered, looking around not meeting his eyes.

"I can guarantee that all the guys think is that Romero was being an ass and that you put him in his place. I can also guarantee they won't think less of you for what happened here. Now what can we do to make you feel a little better?" He asked, smiling fondly at her.

"Can you give me like ten minutes by myself?" She asked hesitantly, looking around the room.

"Yeah, I'll go find something to amuse myself. Like keeping the guys from kicking the crap out of Romero," Legates said, grinning.

She chuffed out a laugh and shook her head. Legates slid off the bed and stood up. Pausing, he leaned over her and pecked her on the lips. He straightened back up and walked out the door. He stopped short at the people standing in the hallway. They suddenly had somewhere else to look. He snorted, shook his head and closed the door. He sat down on the floor next to the wall and let out a sigh. He couldn't stop the repetitive sound of Romero's voice calling her cunt from pounding through his head.

"She okay?" Goodman asked then pursed his lips.

"Will be," Legates answered.

"You don't sound sure," Techie said, shifting the laundry tucked under his arm from one to the other. Legates shook his head and shrugged.

"She has PMS and she's really cranky and embarrassed about it. So please just don't act any different around her. And for God's sake I didn't tell you either," Legates muttered. Legates dropped his head on the wall then froze.

_Birds flying high_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Breeze driftin' on by_  
_You know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's new life_  
_For me_  
_and I'm feeling good_  
_I'm feeling good._

Michelle's voice drifted from the room in a smoky jazzy tone. Legates' eyes scrunched together, he didn't recognize the song.

_Fish in the sea_  
_You know how I feel_  
_River running free_  
_You know how I fell_  
_Blossom on a tree_  
_You know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good._

Legates shook his head to clear it from the sensual fog her voice was wrapping around him. He propped his elbow on his bent knee and dropped his chin into his hand. He could imagine her in a dimly lit club singing cabaret style. He could see her on a stage with a microphone stand, back lit, wearing a beaded form fitting gown that was slit to the thigh. As he was imagining this the anger had started to fade. Techie caught the look on Legates' face and snorted. Leaning over, Techie snapped his fingers in front of Legates' face, making the anger snap back into place.

"What's she doing in there?" He asked Legates with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Um, were I to guess and that's all I'm doing here, I would say she's finding her center," Legates mumbled.

"What are you supposed to be doing? I get the feeling it isn't sitting out here," Goodman said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I told her I was going to make sure ya'll didn't kill Romero," Legates mumbled.

"I already went and made sure that Maggs and Martinez didn't kill him. Was a close thing, Maggs had his hands around his throat," Techie said.

Legates shook his head wishing that the guys hadn't stopped Maggs from killing Romero. The men sat in silence listening to Michelle sing. At some point, Maggs had joined them in the hallway wondering why they were sitting in the hall until he heard Michelle's voice drifting from the room. Legates realized that if the guys, Maggs and Martinez were here that meant Romero was most likely on his own. Standing up, Legates looked around then decided to make his excuses.

"I left something in the truck. I'll be right back," Legates said, turning and moving down the hallway.

Techie's eyes narrowed suspiciously, he had a bad feeling about this as he watched Legates' form disappear into the stairwell. Giving Legates a couple of minutes head start, he silently followed him down the hall. The men didn't notice Techie slipping away as they listened to Michelle sing.

Legates stalked down the steps and paused at the bottom. He briefly wondered where to start looking and decided that the lounge was his best bet. Stopping in the doorway, he found Romero alone in the lounge sulking on the couch. He leaned against the doorframe and contemplated ways to kill Romero.

Romero glanced up and saw Legates standing there. Opening his mouth, Romero got ready to say something but stopped when he heard Legates knuckles pop.

"Don't, just don't speak," Legates said, seeing Romero opening his mouth, "if you say anything I'll beat you to death with my bare hands."

"No bitch is worth going to jail for," Romero sneered.

Legates pushed off the door and charged at Romero as his rage boiled over. Grabbing him by the neck, he threw the other man on the floor and straddled his chest. Pinning Romero's arms with his knees, Legates grabbed Romero's throat and pounded his head against the floor a few times.

Techie stood in the doorway watching the events unfolding but decided not to intervene just yet. Legates needed to blow off steam and he would enjoy watching Legates teach Romero this particular lesson. He watched as Legates banged Romero's head on the floor, listening to the thunking sound as Romero's head hit the floor. He wondered idly how much that was going to hurt in the morning.

Legates watched as Romero's face turned red then leaned in so close their noses almost touched.

"If you ever say anything about her, anything at all, again I will kill you. Don't doubt that. I am not gay and you have no chance with me. I have absolutely no interest in men at all," Legates said in that same calm deadly tone that had struck fear in Rickets.

Techie watched as Romero started gasping for air and decided that enough was enough, that if he didn't stop him Legates would kill Romero. Stepping into the room, he crossed to where the two men were on the floor. He put his hand on Legates' shoulder.

"That's enough, man, if you kill him you're going to Leavenworth and you'll be dating in conjugal trailers," Techie said.

Techie's voice cut through the haze of rage that surrounded his mind and vision. Looking down, he realized that Romero was struggling for breath and released the man's throat. Standing up, he thought briefly about kicking him but decided not to. Stepping over Romero, he turned and started to leave the room. Techie followed him and heard Romero behind him gasping for air.

They went up the stairs and back down the hallway. As they approached the men standing around the door to their room, they heard Michelle's voice ending a song.

Legates took his position on the wall and waited to see if she would start singing again. His mouth dropped open in surprise at the words that were coming from his room.

_A Bar bar bar bar Barbar Ann_  
_Bar bar bar bar Barbar Ann_  
_Oh Barbara Ann take my hand_  
_Barbara Ann_

_You got me rockin' and a rollin'_  
_Rockin' and a reelin' Barbara Ann_  
_Bar bar bar bar Barbar Ann_

There was a thirty second pause before the guys burst into laughter at her choice of music. Maggs looked at Legates in shock and tried not to howl in laughter. The door burst open and Michelle stood there with her arms crossed glaring at the men in the hallway.

Turning on her heel, she went back in the room. Legates stood up with a grunt and followed her into the room. The guys trickled in and sat around the room waiting for the movie to restart.

"Do we have to watch Titanic?" Wilson whined from the other side of the bookcase. Michelle scrunched her nose at Legates and waved her hand in acceptance.

"You pick," she grunted and tried to yank the covers from Legates' hand.

Turning, he looked over at Techie who threw the folded laundry at him. Rolling his eyes, Legates bent over and picked up the duvet. Michelle glared at him while he figured out how to put the cover on the blanket. Michelle mumbled as she put the pillow cases on the pillows. Legates lay down on the end of the bed and tossed the cases of movies around the bookcases.

"Go ahead and pick, you big baby," Legates said.

"I hate this movie it makes me cry," Wilson whined and Michelle burst into laughter.

Wilson grinned at the other guys who chuckled at his antics. Michelle felt her stomach growl and rolled her eyes. She crawled out from under the covers and stood up.

"Baby, I can see your underwear," Legates pointed out.

"I don't care," Michelle mumbled.

"Well, if I can see them then the guys can see them," Legates said.

"I don't care," she mumbled again.

"Neither do we," Techie rumbled in laughter.

"I do," Legates said, frowning slightly.

Michelle rolled her eyes and looked around, it wasn't like she hadn't just walked in front of them across the room in what she was currently wearing. She shrugged and swept her hands around to draw his attention to the fact that she currently had no clothes of her own near the bed.

Getting up, Legates walked to the dresser and dug around and pulled out the pair of faded pajama pants from her drawer. Returning, he handed them to her. She pulled them on and walked over to the refrigerator. She pulled the freezer open and her head jerked back in surprise.

"Josh, exactly how much ice cream did you think I was going to eat?" She asked in an embarrassed tone.

"I didn't know what flavor you'd want so I bought them all," he shrugged, walking up behind her.

"You can always be a dorm B&J dealer," she said, smirking at him.

He wiggled his eyebrows and reached over her head for the bag of chips he'd had earlier.

"Ehhhh, I can't find my open container," she whined, digging through the containers. Maggs shook his head.

"Pathetic," he muttered. She turned on him with a glare.

"Screw you," she said, then turned back to the freezer.

"Ha, here it is," she crowed, grabbing her pint of ice cream.

"You planning on eating real food today?" Techie asked with a huge grin.

"I might eat a meat lover's pizza later," Michelle said, sticking her tongue out.

"There's a reason it's called the freshman fifteen," Maggs said, smirking. Michelle ignored him and walked behind the bookcases.

"Maggs, I could afford to gain the fifteen when I entered college this year," Michelle called back after settling on the bed. Legates chuckled as Michelle sat down and nested in the blankets and pillows. She pouted at him while she opened her ice cream.

"I told you," she muttered.

"I think it's cute," he said, grinning at her. She dug into her ice cream and looked over at the TV.

"You going to start that movie before they climb into bed with us looking for the remote?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of the bookcases.

"Yeah, that's why we crawl into bed with you two," Oaks said sarcastically.

"Eewwww, I'm supposed to be like a little sister," Michelle said.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Oaks said, a snigger in his voice. Michelle rolled her eyes towards Legates who, grinned, shrugged then pecked her on the lips.

"What can I say, Baby? Everybody wants me," he said, grinning and winking at her.

She sighed, snuggled in deeper to the blankets and to him then dug into her ice cream. The movie held her attention for a little bit. Legates grinned when she snapped a bite at his hand after he dipped his chip in her ice cream. Legates turned his attention back to the TV and only passingly noticed her finishing her ice cream and setting the pint to the side.

He shot her a sideways grin when she started nesting again then softly ran his hand through her hair when she put her head on his thigh. Another hour later, he noticed her breathing had evened out and she was sleeping. He scooted out from under her and walked to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, he carried them back to the bed. Changing into them, he pulled on his shoes.

"Going for a run while she's sleeping. Leave her alone," Legates said, standing up.

"Okay, chief," Techie said.

He watched Legates leave and shook his head. Legates had been gone for about forty minutes when Michelle start shifting in the bed. Techie listened to her move around expecting her to wake up. He was surprised when she let out a mewl of pain. Grimacing, he stood up and walked to Legates' closet.

Digging around on the shelf, he grunted when he found the heating pad. He'd never used them but Legates swore by them for muscle pain. He carried it around the bookcases and plugged it in next to the bed. Turning it on high, he waited for it to warm up.

"What are you doing, Techie?" Maggs called from the other side of the room.

Michelle was still scrabbling around on the bed and Techie grimaced at the thought of the kind of irritating pain that disturbed your sleep but not bad enough to wake you up. He set the pad down near her hand and watched as her hand landed on it. With a sigh, she curled up around the heating pad. Nodding, Techie walked back around the bookcases and flopped down.

"Nothing that was any of your business, Maggs," Techie rumbled at the other man.

Maggs gave him a surprised look. They were halfway through Triple X when a sweaty Legates opened the door.

"How the hell do you get sweaty with snow on the ground?" Martinez asked with a teasing grin.

"I run faster than a snail and longer than a ten year old girl," Legates said, heading around the bookcases.

He pulled out a towel and glanced at Michelle. She was curled around a heating pad with a soft look on her face. Sticking his face around the bookcase, he looked at Techie with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She needed it," he said, shrugging.

Legates walked to his dresser and pulled out clean clothes. Gathering everything up, he headed into the bathroom. He locked the doors, turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water. When he was finished and dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Maggs carrying a stack of pizzas.

Maggs set one of the pizzas to the side and stacked the others on the counter. Legates walked over to the bed and crawled on to it behind Michelle. Wrapping around her, he dropped a kiss on her temple.

"Baby," he said quietly, near her ear.

"Hmmm," she murmured.

"Food is here do you want some?" He asked her, kissing her again.

"Uh, uh," she muttered and rolled over onto her stomach. He rubbed his hand down her back and she arched into it slightly.

"Mmmm," she groaned.

"Hey you two! None of that," Martinez growled. Techie snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Keep doing that and you won't be eating because I'll tie you to me and make you keep doing it," Michelle almost purred. Legates let out a chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll eat and then you can tie me to you," he promised.

Michelle wiggled off the bed and fell in the floor with a thump. Rolling over, Legates stuck his head over the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" He asked with a worried frown.

"Fine, fine. My muscles just don't seem to be working. They're kinda like Jello," she pouted.

He grinned at her then rolled off the other side of the bed. Standing up, he walked around the bed and helped her stand up. She shuffled into the bathroom and Legates went over to the pizza boxes. Lifting the lid on the box Maggs set to the side, he stared at the pile of meat in the box.

"Is that even a pizza?" He asked, looking over at Maggs.

"I ordered it with extra, extra meat," Maggs smirked.

"If she ends up snuggling in your lap I don't want to hear it," Legates said, opening boxes and looking for a vegetable pizza. Finding one, he pulled out two slices and walked back to the bed.

"I won't mind," Maggs said, grinning.

"You will when Legates rips your arm off and beats you with it," Brown said, taking a bite of pizza.

Michelle walked out of the bathroom and walked toward the bed. She sat on the edge and looked around.

"Awww, you look so pathetic, Baby," Legates crooned at her.

She glared at him and wrapped her arms around her waist. Techie coughed out 'bad move' then returned to eating his pizza with a grin.

"Fuck you, Legates," Michelle growled then stood up, gathered up the down comforter, four out of the six pillows from the bed and moved around the bookcases.

"Where are you going, Sweetheart?" Legates asked with a frown.

"Over here," she said.

She dumped the blankets and pillows on Techie's bed and crawled in. The guys looked at Techie then started bawling in laughter. Techie shrugged and went back to eating.

"He asked for it," Techie said between bites of pizza.

Legates stepped around the bookcases and put his hands on his hips. Martinez turned and looked at Michelle who was nested at the foot of Techie's bed.

"She looks so-" he was interrupted by a sound coming from Techie's mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Martinez asked with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"That would be the thin ice you're standing on cracking, cumdumpster," Johnson said, grinning at Martinez.

"I am domesticated, hear me roar," Techie said with a smirk. Michelle just lay there listening to them talk. Legates put his hands out in a what the hell do I do gesture.

"She looks doleful not pathetic," Techie said, leaning over to look at Michelle.

Michelle ignored them and watched the movie on the TV. She scrunched her face, she didn't remember Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail being in the pile Legates had shown her.

"Unfortunately for you," Techie said, pointing at Legates, "stereotypical use of the word has given the word pathetic the worthless and useless connotations instead of the miserable one." Legates put his hands back on his hips, Techie put his finger up.

"Stop right there. You're digging a hole and I won't be able to save you from this one, honey bunches," Techie said.

"Jesus, enough with the psycho babble bullshit. You two sound like a bunch of cackling hens," Michelle growled, getting up again. Gathering up her nesting items, she went back to Legates bed.

"You're worse than Dr. Sweets," she muttered as she walked past.

"Who?" Davis asked, looking at Techie for an answer.

"Dr. Boy," Goodman said.

"Ahhh," Davis said.

"I'm smarter than a squint," Techie said with a proud grin.

"I said you're as bad as him not smarter than him," Michelle grumbled. She fluffed up the covers, rolled over a few times, then grunted.

"Stupid, frickin', just want to sleep, dammit," was mumbled as she passed by Legates.

Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a Pepsi and walked back to Legates' side of the room. She set the bottle of Pepsi down and started digging around in the night side table. Pulling out a pill bottle, she read the label. Dropping it back in the drawer, she dug again and pulled out another bottle. She read the label and sighed.

Opening the cap, she poured a pill out into her hand. After putting the cap back on, she tossed the pill in her mouth. Picking up her soda, she opened it, took a swallow, then put the cap back on. She put the bottle on the nightstand and crawled into the bed. Legates crawled into the bed with her and snuggled up as close as he could get to her.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Nuh uh, you know I don't think you're worthless, right?" He whispered near her ear.

"Ehh, but I am for the next couple of days," she whined in a whispered tone.

"Naah, shh don't tell the guys but I get my own snugglie when you're like this," he whispered, then dropped a kiss behind her ear. She smiled softly at him and let out a quiet pained sigh.

"You want the heating pad?" He asked her, a concerned frown pinching his brow.

"Ehhh, then you have to move," she said.

"What if I promise to come right back," he said.

"Okay," she mumbled.

Lifting his head, Legates looked down the bed and smirked. Reaching over with his foot, he picked the cord up between his toes and lifted it to his hand. Pulling the blanket back from her, he tucked the heating pad to her stomach then covered her back up.

"You didn't go anywhere," she said, glancing up at him.

"I can do more than write with my toes," he said softly, grinning at her.

She giggled quietly and pushed back harder against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held the heating pad in place and smiled against her neck. They lay in silence, neither willing to break the momentary serenity. Michelle felt calm and not like she was going to rip someone's head off or burst into tears. Legates felt relaxed because she wasn't bunched up in pain. Legates carefully tucked a second pillow under his head and watched as the actors on the screen discussed ducks.

He waited after the movie was over for the guys to change it to something else and almost groaned when the opening credits for the first part of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy started to roll. As the sun went down, Legates pulled away slightly, reached behind himself and turned on the lamp next to the bed then turned on his alarm.

Rolling back towards her, he put his arms back where they previously had been. An hour passed before he heard anything from the other side but when he did it was amusing.

"Yarrgg, this is disgusting. What the hell kind of binder is this?" Martinez said in a grossed out tone.

Techie peered over the edge of the bed to see Martinez looking at black binder he didn't recognize. He saw the pictures in it and grimaced.

"Sweet Pea, do you know what this binder of desiccated dead bodies is?" Techie asked Legates from the other side of the bookcases. Legates smirked into Michelle's hair. Not wanting to wake her up, he reached over and grabbed his phone from the night stand.

**Michelle's English Paper**

Techie jumped when his pocket buzzed and he stared quizzically at the text.  
"You don't want to talk to me, Puddin'?" Techie called out to Legates.

**Michelle's sleeping**

Techie read the message and laughed. If Legates was texting instead of talking, he must be wrapped around her.

"Hey guys, if you want to poke fun at Legates now is the time to do it. Michelle is sleeping and he's playing human heating pad. Which means he can't yell, talk or otherwise return fire," Techie said, laughing.

The guys smirked and a few wiggled their eyebrows.

**Thanks asshole**

Techie burst into laughter at the text. Legates sat listened as his sexual prowess was discussed, debated and destroyed. Next came his physical abilities quickly followed by his mental abilities. He mentally shrugged, they could say whatever they wanted. They were sitting with a bunch of other guys. He on the other hand was curled up in bed with an extremely attractive woman.

Somewhere halfway through the third movie, he drifted off to sleep. He didn't hear the guys leave or Techie turn everything off for the night. Michelle jerked awake as the alarm went off and groaned.

"Sorry, Baby, I have to get up," Legates told her, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Have to turn in my paper," she said, struggling to get up. He helped her sit up and get off the bed.

"If you wait until I get back I'll drive you," he said.

"Unngghh, okay, but I have to have it in by noon at the latest," she mumbled.

"I don't have class and nothing that I know of going on," he murmured.

She nodded and waited for him to finish in the shower. She was going to go in next but saw Techie waiting for the bathroom and she gestured for him to go next. Michelle stumbled from the bed and made a pot of coffee while she waited for Techie to get out of the shower. She sighed and leaned over the counter as a cramp seized her lower body.

Two days, she mentally chanted just two more days and she could function normally. She smirked as she realized that by the time this was over she'd have Chemistry on Friday and be done until after the new year. She grunted and walked over to her backpack and opened it.

Pulling out her laptop and her cord, she walked to the outlet and unplugged the heating pad. Plugging in her laptop, she started it charging. Grumbling, she gathered up her clothes as Legates moved around the room getting dressed. When he was dressed, he poured himself a cup of coffee and watched Michelle move around the room. Her face was puckered in pain and her movements were slow and stiff.

"Will it always be like this?" He asked her quietly, waving towards her body. She shrugged her shoulder and flopped back on the bed.

"I don't know. It's been this way since the first time," she said, scrubbing her hand through her hair.

Legates' eyes widened as he thought about the implications of a teenager dealing with this sort of thing.

"Until Cam came along this was "normal"," she continued, using her fingers to make quotations around normal. Legates shook his head sipping his coffee.

"Shouldn't someone have known that this was not normal?" He asked, watching her face carefully.

"You'd think that my father being a doctor would realize that it wasn't normal. I guess he just didn't want to think about it," she said, shrugging.

"Lord have mercy," Legates muttered. Michelle shrugged and looked around.

"Can we talk about something other than this?" She asked, her face turning a faint shade of pink. He chuckled and smirked at her.

"Yes, Ms. I want to be a doctor," he said, grinning at her.

"I don't have a problem talking about it in general. It's different when it's mine in particular," she muttered, plucking at her pants.

"Okay," he said.

Techie walked out wearing a towel and Legates raised his eyes to the ceiling in supplication. Getting up, Michelle gathered up her things and carried them into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and found the room empty. She saw a note on the bed, picking it up she read the scribbled note.

_Should be back in an hour maybe an hour and a half ~J_

She sighed and booted up her laptop to check her email. She sighed as she saw emails from her classmates with notes from the class as well as personal notes letting her know that they dropped her study guides off at her dorm with Brittney.

Groaning, she started reading the notes from classes and grumbled about the amount of information, she knew it all wouldn't be on the exams. She was reading the notes from English when her eyes lit on the line stating that if a student had received an A on their paper they would be exempt from the final exam.

Grinning, she gave a huff of relief. With Dr. Brennan checking her paper and correcting not only the grammar but the facts, Michelle knew she had it in the bag. Dr. Brennan had taken a red pen and colored all over her paper. But in the end, Michelle was happy for it. Three hours passed and Michelle groaned. Getting up off the bed, she sluggishly made the bed then picked up her paper.

Taking her purse, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Slowly, she made her way down the hallway. She mentally screamed at the thought of stairs, followed by a block walk to the metro. She was halfway down the flight of stairs when a cramp slammed into her body making her drop to a sitting position. She was panting through her pain when Maggs found her sitting on the steps.

"Michelle, what on earth are you doing?" He asked in concern at her pale complexion and panting.

"I have to turn in my paper. Josh was supposed to be back an hour and a half ago," she gritted out between bursts of pain.

"Yeah, I saw them out on the field. They got a surprise PT test," Maggs said.

Michelle nodded and slowly exhaled. She reached up and used the banister to pull herself into a standing position.

"Hey, gimmie a sec and I'll drive you over to the University," he said, gently pushing her back down into a seated position. A few minutes later, he returned with a pair of keys.

"Come on, up you go," he said, helping her to her feet.

He led her out to a vehicle she didn't recognize and went to the driver's side. She climbed in and was assaulted with the smell of patchouli. She wrinkled her nose and shot a look at Maggs.

"Not mine," he said dismissively.

He drove through the Washington D.C. morning easily. As he pulled up near the campus, she directed him to the closest street to her professor's office.

"Be right back," she hissed in pain as she opened the door.

Maggs watched the students walking by, most of them lost in thought or walking and reading at the same time. He now understood why Legates didn't want to leave Michelle alone for too long yesterday. Her complexion and demeanor screamed pain and sickness. He was starting to get bored when Michelle opened the door and practically fell into the seat.

"Okay," she gasped in pain. He looked at her in concern.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked her, his eyes scanning her pale face.

"No, just back to the dorms," she hissed out.

Nodding but pursing his lips, he drove them back to the dorms. She climbed carefully out of the car and started walking towards the building. Maggs was following her when his eyes widened in surprise as she bolted for the building. He picked up his pace to follow her. He saw her hauling ass up the stairs, slamming into the hallway.

Smacking her hand over her mouth, Michelle mentally prayed she'd make it to the bathroom in time. Better yet, that there was no one in there. Maggs was surprised at her speed as she threw open the door to Legates' room and went in. He followed her into the room and saw her knock and barely wait for an answer before turning the handle and going into the bathroom.

He rocked back in surprise at the sound of her getting sick. He stood patiently waiting for her to finish, making faces at the sound of her getting sick. Hearing the toilet flush, he walked to the refrigerator. Opening the door, he peered inside. He grabbed the Sprite and pulled it out. Legates must have been expecting this, he thought. Michelle stumbled from the bathroom and fell face first on the bed. Maggs walked over tentatively and crouched down so he could see her face.

"Michelle?" He said in a quiet voice. She opened one eye and glared at him. He held up the bottle of Sprite.

"Thanks," she mumbled into the blankets.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked her with a frown.

"No thanks. Right now I think I just want to be left alone," she said.

"Okay," he said, standing up.

He quietly left the room and headed upstairs to his own room. As he walked, he puzzled over what would cause pain and vomiting then hoped it wasn't contagious.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what's up for tomorrow...hmm...pain, three hours, warnings, funny feelings, against her better judgment, apologies, laundry, dinosaurs, the elderly, old hag, schedules, stinky boys, two rinse cycles, Cherry Garcia, Coffee Heath Bar Crunch, security, double bed, Greek god, hamburgers, A vs. B, Sunday night, hair cut, Observation of the Human Body, blackmail material, appropriate identifiers, and questions.**


	61. Observation of the Human Body

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Hart Hanson and Fox do but they shouldn't. (Yeah, not really happy about information coming from Comic con)_

**Angelbach**: To be honest I don't know any guy that doesn't tease his friends about being gay. Hell I knew gay guys in high school that teased other guys about being gay **/rolls eyes **Bad part was he wasn't really trying to hide being gay. Made it even more funny LOL. Yes, yes they are. I'll have to find more inventive (no not sexual ewww) ways to use them.  
**Ginge53**: I'm glad you're liking it. Umm I think I have a link for it and I'll throw it up in the blog. I have some links that need to go up anywho. Well, hold onto your squeals because I'm not sure how long it will take. It is much more difficult to do two stories that cross over. You have two open write one then catch the other up to that point in the first one's time line so you can make sure that their conversation and time lines match. The other sequel is to this story. It'll be Second Comes Marriage ;-P My lovely beta gave me that idea  
**Xylarisa**: I actually didn't think about writing the professor's reaction. That would have been fun /pout. I wanted them to be family. I pretty much figured if you go into situations like they do and survive the things they do that you're going to become like family.  
**Guinnesshero**: I said B &(-) J dealer not BJ dealer. I love you honey but you're a perv =P  
**GeorgieNZ**: Shhh don't let him hear you say that. I'll never be able to live with him ;-). It's just too easy, I mean everyone thinks he is and they're going to ride it as long as they can. At least I would so that means they will LOL. I figured with Techie it was as he said 'I am domesticated hear me roar' type thing. Maggs well Maggs is a different story and you'll see more of his brotherly tendencies in Second Comes Marriage. I pretty much kept the girls away because well she likes to hide and I figured by this point they knew that and leave her alone. I hope you have safe flights and travel!  
**Guest**: Thanks!

Thanks for your reviews guys! I really do appreciate them.

* * *

**Chapter 51 – Observation of the Human Body**

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon before Legates returned to the dorms and he was sore, cranky, sweaty, and tired. He walked in the door to find Michelle laying there her eyes wide open staring at absolutely nothing. Her breathing was calm and rhythmic but not the breathing of someone asleep.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked, rushing towards her.

"Ungh, yes, don't touch me," she growled. He looked at her and frowned.

"Why are you sitting here in pain? You could have taken a pill," he said, glowering at her.

"Because if I fucking move I'll vomit all over the place," she growled, breathing deeply then closing her eyes.

Techie turned at a knock on the door. Opening the door, Techie saw Maggs standing on the other side holding a pocketbook.

"It's your color, Maggs," Techie said with a snicker.

Legates glanced at the door then back at Michelle. The purse registered in his brain and he turned to face Maggs.

"Why do you have Michelle's purse?" Legates growled, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Down boy. I found her sitting on the stairs when I came back from my morning class. She said she needed to turn in her paper-"

"Shit! I totally forgot," Legates whispered in a horrified tone.

"Anyway, I took her over to turn it in and she left her purse in the car," Maggs said, holding out the purse.

Techie took it from his hands and set it on the counter. Maggs glanced over at Michelle and scowled.

"She hasn't moved in almost three hours?" Maggs said, looking at Legates, worry written all over his face.

"I did too, I threw up again," Michelle grunted in a pained whisper.

"Aww, hell," Legates grunted in irritation.

Spinning on his heel, he leaned over and grabbed a towel from under the bookcase. Stomping to the shower, he slammed the door behind him. Michelle's eyes squeezed closed and a few tears slipped from between them. Sucking in a shuddering breath, she sat up and swallowed twice before moving.

"What are you doing?" Techie asked with a frown.

"Leaving. I told him. I warned him. But did he listen to me? No, hell no, why would he listen to me? I mean it's not like I haven't been dealing with this for longer than him," Michelle ranted between deeply drawn breaths.

Finally getting her center of gravity, she stood up, dropped to her knees and laid her face on the carpet for a moment. Sighing, she reached under the bed and pulled out her bag. Slowly getting up, she walked to the dresser. Pulling open the drawer, she looked at her items in the drawer. Growling, she yanked the whole drawer off the sliders and dumped the items in the drawer into her bag.

"Efficient," Techie commented, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

Michelle walked around to the night side table and opened the drawer. Digging through the items, she pulled out her pills and the empty shot container. Rifling through the drawer, she saw there wasn't anything else of hers in there. Shoving her laptop haphazardly into her backpack, she zipped it up. Shrugging it onto her shoulders, she picked up her bag.

Walking over to where Techie was standing, she reached around him and grabbed her purse. She walked to the door, opened it and left the room without looking back. Techie sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Shrugging, he dug through his clothes and pulled out a clean set of clothes.

Michelle bit back her tears as she walked down the hallway. Goodman watched her go and shook his head. He had seen that Legates was in a bad mood but he didn't think that he'd take it out on Michelle. As he stood thinking about the consequences of saying something, she passed by without saying a word. He could see her movements were stiff and almost disjointed. Shaking his head, he watched her leave. A funny feeling told him that he should say nothing and just let her go.

Legates stood in the shower trying not to be angry at himself. He knew it wasn't his fault but that didn't change the fact that this test had made him cranky. The irritation at the situation had gotten worse at the fact that he'd not only not helped her turn in her paper but left her laying in the same spot in so much pain she couldn't move without being sick.

The guilt roiled in his stomach making him nauseated. Realizing he was taking a long time, he quickly soaped, rinsed then stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out into the bedroom and froze. Her drawer was hanging open and completely empty. His night side table drawer hung open and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Jesus, where'd she go?" He barked, looking at Techie.

Techie quirked his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. Picking up his towel, Techie pushed past Legates into the bathroom. Digging through his clothes, Legates pulled some on and jammed his feet into his shoes. He bolted out into the hallway and saw Goodman standing there leaning against the wall.

"Where'd she go?" Legates asked in a rushed tone.

"That way," Goodman said, pointing down the hall towards the only door at that end of the hall.

"Thanks, dickface," Legates said, running down the hall.

He tore down the steps and slammed out into the parking lot. His eyes shot around and he swore in a loud voice. Michelle flinched at his loud cursing and sniffled. Legates froze when he heard the slight sniffle. Looking around again, he didn't see her. Starting at the first vehicle, he walked down the row of parked cars and finally spotted her three quarters of the way down sitting on a parking block. He ran up to her and squatted down.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He asked breathlessly panicked. He reached for her and she shoved his arms away.

"Get away from me. I'll be out of your way in a few minutes. I have to wait for this cramp to pass," she growled. Legates frowned at her in confusion.

"Michelle, where are you going and why?" He asked now confused at her anger. She had said she could be emotional so he was hoping this was all it was.

"Just get away from me," she snarled again, struggling to get to her feet. He reached out to help her and she shoved at him.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

"Michelle, why are you angry?" He asked, trying to understand why her anger was directed at him as he felt his anger bubbling to the surface. She froze and glared at him.

"Why am I angry? WHY?" She screeched, stalking towards him. He stood with his hands on his hips looking confused.

"Yes, why?" He asked, trying not to pull his hair out and remain patient.

"Because I told you. I warned you. But you said you wouldn't hate me in two days. And what do you know, I was right. Two days, it took two days," she snarled, "if you had just fucking listened when I told you then we wouldn't be over now would we? But noooooooo you had to have your way and against my better judgment I let you have it."

Swinging around, she bent down, grabbed her bags and stormed away from him. Legates stood there with his mouth hanging open. What the hell just happened? Snapping his mouth closed, he took off at a run after her. Passing her, he turned around and stood in her path.

"Baby, I don't hate you. Why in the world do you think that?" He asked, thinking back to before he went into the shower and couldn't think what would cause this reaction.

"Aww, hell," she growled then pushed past him. His brain clicked on and he swore under his breath.

"Michelle, wait," he called, catching up to her.

"Legates, just go away okay," Michelle said, tears now slipping from her eyes.

"Michelle, I was not angry or irritated at you AT ALL," he said, reaching for her.

She jerked away from him but stopped and spun to face him. She crossed her arms, glared at him and clenched her jaw. He looked at her and his face softened.

"Sweetheart, I was mad at the situation. I was cranky from having to do that stupid PT test then I totally forgot you had to turn your paper in. I was upset because you had to go all the way to the University by yourself and got sick because of it. Because you were by yourself and in so much pain you didn't move other than to get sick," he said, jamming his hands in his hair. He let out a breath and sighed looking at her.

"I was never mad at you," he said gently.

"Seemed to me that you were. That was what you said after I said I'd gotten sick. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who thought that either. Techie let me go, he obviously agreed," she pointed out.

"No, Techie realized that this was between you and me. That nothing he could say would fix this," Legates said, shaking his head. Michelle sniffled and glared at him. He stepped closer to her and gently grasped her upper arms.

"Baby, I was never, never angry at you. I was angry at me, I promise," he said, tugging gently until she was against his body. He felt Michelle shaking lightly and her tears wetting his shirt.

"Oh God, Sweetheart," he whispered, slamming his eyes shut and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. He squeezed her and hmm'd in the back of his throat in a soothing manner.

"Come on, let's get back inside it's cold out here," he whispered.

He let go of her and turned her towards the building. Guiding her back into the building, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. They walked down the hall and into his room. He opened the door and pushed her in the door. Techie snorted and Michelle did an about face.

"That was directed at him not you, Michelle," Techie said, without looking up from his book.

"Nuh uh, back you go," Legates said, pushing her towards the bed.

He took her bag from her shoulder and shook his head. She walked around the bookcases, looking down at the floor. She sat down on the bed and he dropped her bag on the dresser. Unzipping it, he stared at the bag with a stunned look on his face.

"Um, Sweetheart, what did you do when you packed?" He asked, poking through the bag. Techie sniggered and turned the page in his book.

"I dumped the drawer in my bag," she said, with a gloomy look on her face.

"Okay, no worries. I'll get this sorted out. Let me see if I can find you something to wear," he said, pulling out clothes.

He found a pair of pajama pants but the shirt that went with them was covered in conditioner. When he pulled out her other shirts they were covered in soap as were clothes in the bottom of the bag. Setting her pants to the side, he pulled open his shirt drawer and pulled out one of his shirts. He turned around and set them down next to her.

"I'm going to have to wash your clothes," he said, jerking his thumb towards the bag. She sniffled and nodded, still looking down at her hands.

"Go ahead and get comfortable. Do you want anything to eat?" He asked her with a sympathetic look on his face.

She shook her head no and clenched her hands together. He walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. Pulling a Pepsi out, he carried it to her then dug her medication out of her bag. Wiping the soap off the pill bottle, he unscrewed the top and poured one into his hand. He walked over, crouched down and held the pill out to her. She looked at the pill and sniffled.

"Come on, Baby. I don't want you throwing up again," Legates said, pressing the pill into her hand.

With a sigh, she tossed the pill back, opened the soda and took a gulp. Toeing off her shoes, she scooted back from the end of the bed pulling her pajamas with her. He watched as she changed without getting off the bed. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. He sighed at the sight of the full wash basket.

Shrugging, he pulled down his laundry detergent. He carried the basket to the dresser and set it down. He pulled out her clothes and dropped them in the basket. Pulling out the bottles of miscellaneous items and wiped them off with one of her shirts. Dropping it back in the basket, he turned to face Michelle. Walking over to her, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back. Five minutes tops," Legates told her.

"Mmmmm," Michelle mumbled and rolled up in the covers.

Legates straightened up, walked back to the basket, picked it up and left the room quietly. Michelle closed her eyes and let the leftover tears roll from under her lids. She knew they weren't going their separate ways but the thought that they almost did because of her stupid hormones still upset her. She hastily wiped the tears from her face and cringed at the mess she'd been over the last two days. She was in the middle of wishing she hadn't agreed to this when she felt the bed dip.

"Hey," he said, curling up around her. He dropped a kiss on her neck and pulled back as the salty taste of her tears hit his mouth.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He whispered against her neck, his breath tickling her.

Sniffling, she shook her head and bit her lip. He sat up so he was leaning on his elbow and he could see the rest of her face and eyes. He could see the tears hanging on her lashes.

"What's going on?" He asked her, pushing her hair behind her ear where it stuck in the dampness of her tears.

"She's hormonal, you dumbass," Techie said, rolling his eyes. Legates let out a sigh and dropped his chin to his chest.

"You'll have to excuse his stupidity, Michelle. His last girlfriend didn't have a monthly since before the dinosaurs were born," Techie said, a grin spreading across his face.

Michelle covered her face with her hands and Legates saw her shoulders shake. Reaching over, he pulled her hands down from her face and her laughter bubbled out from her throat.

"It's not polite to make fun of the elderly, Techie," Michelle said between gasps of laughter. Techie's mouth fell open and he roared in laughter. Legates rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess that joke is getting kind of old," Techie said, then started laughing again. Michelle laughed then gasped as her tears rolled into her sinuses.

"Are you done laughing at me?" Legates asked, grinning at Michelle.

"Not quite. Just a second," she said breathlessly, then burst into laughter again. Leaning down, he put his mouth near her ear.

"You may be laughing but you enjoy the knowledge I gained from a more experienced woman," he murmured. She stopped laughing abruptly and glared at him.

"'Cos you just did not bring up having sex with that old hag while you're lying in bed with me,"she growled.

"Oh shit," Techie said.

"Okay, not my best idea ever," Legates said, wincing.

"You think?" Michelle asked, rolling on her back and propping herself up on her elbows. He sighed and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, really bad move on my part," he said, giving her pathetic eyes. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll let it go this time," she muttered, cutting her eyes at him.

Dropping onto his back, he pulled her down on top of his chest. She twirled his necklace around in her fingertips.

"Now what were you upset about?" He asked in low tone so Techie wouldn't hear. She sighed and dropped his necklace.

"I almost ended what we have because of a barrage of hormones. I got upset over something stupid and stormed out," she muttered.

"Okay, tell you what. When you're upset with me instead of leaving, yell at me. At least then we can try to work it out. If we can't we'll decide from there but I'm pretty sure we can work through anything that is thrown at us," he said, running his hand down the back of her head.

"Okay," she whispered. He tilted his head and kissed her forehead.

"Why were you so cranky?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Because Jameson is a prick," Legates rumbled.

An hour later, he went to get the laundry from the dryer. He was pretty sure that someone had put it in the dryer and he was right. The next day passed quietly with Michelle studying, napping, and planning for the weekend with Techie and Andrea. Other than a brief interruption by the cable guy, who drooled all over the TV, Michelle's day remained quiet. Michelle was cross referencing times and schedules when the guys returned. She looked up and scrunched her nose at them, they were sweaty.

"Stinky boys," she said, smirking at them.

"Well, glad you're back," Techie said, grinning. She rolled her eyes and went back to the computer.

"When does Andrea get here?" Michelle asked, clicking on a link on her computer.

"I have to go to Reagan at ten to pick her up," Techie said, glancing at his watch.

"You got plenty of time, stud muffin," Legates said, grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.

When Legates came out of the shower, he flopped down next to Michelle and tried to peek at the computer. She turned the screen so he couldn't see it and smirked at him. Neither paid any attention to Techie as he went in to take a shower.

"Where are you staying while Andrea is here?" She asked, still typing.

"Uh, I was planning on getting a cheap motel around the corner for at least one week," he muttered.

"Why? You can just stay with me. Will take a little bit of scheduling due to the door locks but meh you can stay with me," she said, shooting him a sideways grin.

"Only if I'm not going to get you into trouble or anything," Legates said.

"Yeah, right, as if. Dwayne pretty much lives with us," Michelle snorted.

"Uh okay, so we should probably disappear tonight," Legates muttered.

Standing up with a sigh, he walked around the room packing both her stuff and his stuff. Her bag still had soap in it and he didn't want to put anything in it. When the bag was packed, he lay back down on the bed.

"My way is quicker," she said, chuckling.

"Your way took two rinse cycles," he muttered. She snickered and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Well at least your clothes smell good," she laughed lightly.

"Yeah you should have seen Jameson's face this morning," Legates snickered. With a sigh, Michelle stood up and packed up her backpack.

"You have everything?" She asked with a smile.

"No, waiting on you. I'm taking some of this ice cream with me. So you can have some at your place," he said, standing up and walking to the freezer.

"That's not fair. You're trying to make me fat," she whined.

"More cushion for the pushin', Baby," he said, smirking.

"Oh my, God. You did not," she gasped with a scowl.

He shot her a grin and wiggled his eyebrows. A grocery bag seemed to magically appear in his hands and Legates opened the freezer. He stood staring as Techie walked into the room.

"Andrea have a favorite flavor?" Legates called over his shoulder.

"Cherry Garcia or Coffee Heath Bar Crunch," Techie mumbled.

Legates put those in the door and started digging through the flavors. When he was satisfied with the pints in the bag, he closed the freezer door.

"Let's go. Techie, staying at Michelle's," Legates said, winking at Techie.

"Thank God," Techie muttered.

Legates snorted and rolled his eyes. The pair grabbed their bags and headed for the door. They were in the hall when Michelle grunted and stuck her head back in the door.

"Techie, we'll be here at three to get you for dinner tomorrow. Please be wearing clothes," Michelle said, her voice full of laughter.

"No promises," he called back. Shaking her head, she closed the door and they headed down the hall.

"Moving out, Legates?" Jones asked as they approached him in the hall.

"Nope, Andrea gets here tonight for the next two weeks. I'm staying with Michelle," Legates said, continuing past him.

They exited the building, got in his truck and drove over to her dorms.

"That gate over there goes into a reserved for students parking area," Michelle pointed.

They stopped at the guardhouse at the gate. After getting a visitor's pass, they parked and grabbed their bags. Michelle dug around in her backpack as they walked up to the door. His eyebrow rose as she held her wallet up to the sign beside the door and the lock on the door clicked open. He'd always wondered why she did it but now he knew. It was a security measure for the students.

He followed her up to her room, eyeing the various people moving through the halls suspiciously. She chuckled as she stuck her key in the lock to her room. She pushed the door open and stepped in then held the door open so he could enter.

"Michelle, if you wanted to stay with Cam this month all you had to do was say something," Brittney called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Michelle. What she said," Dwayne echoed. Michelle let out a sigh and headed to her room. Legates followed her into the room and set the bag on the bed.

"Well, should be fun to figure out how the hell we're going to sleep on a double. We can barely sleep on a queen without killing each other," Legates laughed. Michelle giggled and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Brittney, I was with Josh. Didn't Cam tell you that?" Michelle questioned as she moved across the living room.

"Yeah, but I still think he's imaginary. I think you were hiding. I mean seriously a Greek God?" Brittney snorted and went back to cooking the hamburgers she had in the pan.

Michelle leaned against the door frame and Legates leaned behind her with his arm over her head. Dwayne was slicing tomatoes and pulling off large lettuce leaves.

"Yeah, Michel-" his voice drifted off as he caught sight of Legates.

"Uh, Hi I'm Dwayne," Dwayne said, swallowing then smiling nervously at Legates. Legates smiled and tried not to let the laughter seep into his voice as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Dwayne. I'm Josh," Legates rumbled, still wearing a smile. Brittney turned and her eyes bugged then her mouth fell open.

"Um, okay, yeah, Greek God would be a perfect description," Brittney said, swallowing.

"Heeeyyy," Dwayne whined at her.

"Uh, Brittney if you press on your hamburgers like that they end up dry," Legates said, pointing to the pan where Brittney was pressing on a hamburger with a spatula.

"Huh? What? Oh, crap," she said, quickly flipping the burger.

"Josh, we left the ice cream in the back of the truck," Michelle said, suddenly remembering that particular fact.

"Yeah, I'll get it," he said.

"Take my wallet," she called.

"Yep," he said, veering off to her bedroom.

When the door clicked closed the two in the kitchen looked at Michelle with their eyes wide. Michelle smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Does he really have a you know?" Brittney asked, waving the spatula in her hand around.

"A what?" Michelle asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"My bologna has a first name," Brittney sang. Michelle burst into laughter and laughed until tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"He sent that text not me," Michelle said, still laughing. The door down the hallway opened and Michelle heard Legates arguing with someone.

"I did not," he said.

"You did too," Tanya's voice argued.

"Look, Tanya, I can't help it if Mike doesn't have the stones to stick around because you're girlfriend's Greek God was better looking," Legates said, his voice full of laughter. Tanya smacked his arm and peered down at the bag.

"Is that a bag full of Ben and Jerry's?" She asked, taking the bag from him.

"Yes and now that it's in your hands you can put it away," he said, smirking at her. Shrugging, Tanya carried the bag into the kitchen.

"Michelle, Professor Jood said that your paper was the most revolting thing that he'd ever seen or read. He appreciates that you did not gloss over anything. He also said your grammar was near perfect. So, he gave you an A," Tanya chirped as she walked by.

"I put the binder on your bed," Tanya said.

Michelle spun and walked swiftly to her room. Seeing the stack of papers and the binder on the bed, she picked them up and carried them to the coffee table. Dropping everything else, she flipped through the paper and groaned at her typo that lost her points. She sat down on the floor and started sorting through the papers.

"Oh and I hate you. I got a B. Missed an A by two points," Tanya said, sticking her tongue out at Michelle.

Legates walked over, stepped over Michelle and sat down behind her. He leaned over her shoulder and watched her sort things into piles.

"You can study that on Sunday night," he said, smirking and pointing to her anatomy study guide. She giggled and set it to the side.

"Do I want to know?" Tanya asked, trying to see what he'd pointed to.

"Nope," Michelle said, laughing.

"I'll have you know, I was done with my test first and got the highest score. A hundred and ten," Legates smirked. Michelle leaned her head against his knee and laughed.

"I got the extra credit too," he snickered. The other three stared at him with quizzical looks.

"I helped him study for Spanish," she laughed.

"Another language, Josh?" Tanya said, shaking her head.

"Yep, easier this way than the total immersion classes they give before a mission," he said, shrugging.

"Mission?" Dwayne asked, looking at Legates with interest.

"CIA or something?" Brittney asked, taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Army," he responded.

"That explains the haircut," Dwayne said.

Legates nodded and turned his attention back to what Michelle was doing. She stood up, almost hitting him in the head and putting her butt in his face. He made like he was going to bite her butt and she squealed. Jumping away, she headed to the bedroom for her backpack and binders.

After returning, she sat down then started sorting through her binders and placing them on top of the piles she had made. When her notes and study guides were in the binders, she set them to the side. Legates picked up her anatomy binder and started looking through it. He flipped through the lab section and his mouth quirked up on the sides. Looking at the date, he chuckled and began to read the paper that she had filled out.

"What are you reading so intently over there, Army boy?" Tanya asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"A lab titled 'Observation of the Human Body'," he said, grinning. Michelle gasped and turned, reaching for the binder.

"Give me that," she ordered, grabbing for it.

"Oh, no. I don't even think so. Let's see, that would be Dr. Hodgins, oh and is that? Why you were observing Wendell? Oh my and here oh my. How many did you have to observe?" He asked, leaning down and around so he could see her face.

"Fifty," she muttered, her face turning a light shade of pink. He snickered and continued reading.

"This is so blackmail material," he said, laughing. Michelle dropped her head into her hands.

"Lack of options, Josh. I had to turn the lab in and my options were kind of limited weren't they?" She asked, sighing.

He snickered and continued examining the papers. When he came to his, he paused and started laughing at the comments and observations she had made.

"Oh God, you didn't. Dammit you did. Oh my, God," he sputtered, seeing himself listed not as a number or a letter.

Next to identification were the words Sweet Cheeks. Tanya had gotten up and moved behind him and was reading over his shoulder. She burst out laughing at the identifier.

"That is a very appropriate identifier," Tanya giggled out, "ooohh and how would she know about that particular piece of your anatomy?" She asked, pointing over his shoulder to the picture which had a color coded section on his upper inner thighs.

Michelle turned and saw Legates trying to figure out how to answer that question. Peering over the edge, she snickered and went back to her sorting.

"Well?" Tanya asked, laughing at her ability to make the big Army guy squirm.

"Uh, well, uh," Legates stuttered, wondering how to explain this one.

* * *

**A/N: How does Legates explain this one? Find out tomorrow as well as...happy place, snow, bad girl, temptations, paybacks, swill, surrogate family, getting some tail, reservations, muffin, suspicion, hosing, thumps, shrieks, whipped, whipped, whipped, Coq au Vin, fondue foul, Green Goddess Sauce, Cookies and Cream Marshmallow Dream, fire and ganging up.**

**A/N2: hits post and RUNS **


	62. Cookies 'n Cream Marshmallow Dream

_Di__sclaimer: When I was packing I didn't find any paperwork that says I own Bones. So I'm guessing that I don't own it. I'm positive I'm not making any money off of it._

**ArielBrennan:**Oye vey okay I guess I fouled that one up errgghh umm I left out the anatomy studying but I did get into what she had been up to. Ummm...  
**Yenyen76:** Yeah, Maggs goes all brotherly big time in the next story. So you'll see more of that.  
**Nertooold54**: LOL Actually I think she gets peed on more than him.  
**Nichellemarie:** Yeah, some of us get just a wee bit more cranky than other women /snicker  
**Angelbach**: I wish I had remembered that kind of packing over the last week or so LOL would have made my job easier. Well, it would be surprising to see a Greek god standing in your kitchen ;-)

**Thank you my pretties for all of your lovely reviews! I do so love them. I'm almost finished moving all that's left is the sweeping and mopping in our old place. After that it's unpacking and that will be done slowly so I don't kill myself. So working on the sequel will be balanced with my unpacking! YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 52 - ****Cookies 'n Cream Marshmallow Dream**

Chuckling then sighing, Legates leaned his head back.

"She burrowed her feet between my legs to check my attachments and scared the snot out of me," he said, chuckling.

"She more than scared your nuts if she put those icicles down anywhere near them," Dwayne said, taking bite of his burger.

"You have no idea," Legates muttered.

"Tarnation, you don't have to be so mean about my feet," Michelle snickered.

"Michelle," Legates said in a teasing growl. She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, Honey," she asked sweetly.

"Behave," he told her with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay, but you won't like me when I behave," she said, grinning at him.

Tanya rolled her eyes and snickered at the pair. Legates spent the evening flipping through Michelle's books and snickering at certain facts while Michelle started outlining her plan for studying for finals. As he flipped through the anatomy book, his eyes fell on the female reproductive system and he shuddered. He flipped quickly past it. His eyes stopped on the multiple birth section of the page he'd flipped to.

As he began to read, he realized that this was actually interesting. Pausing, he considered the twins that had gone to his high school. Jessica and Jennifer, ahhh, he thought. Michelle saw an amused expression cross Dwayne's face and turned to look at Legates. She saw the glazed look of a happy place on his face.

She stretched up and peeked over the book to see what he was reading. She the page on birthing, multiple births and birth defects. She was pretty sure he was in a happy place which wouldn't involve the actual birthing process or birth defects. So, he was thinking about multiple births, more than likely twins.

"Hope they were pretty," she said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Huh? What?" Legates said, his mind clearing of the fog from the past.

"Busted," Dwayne said, snickering. Legates looked down at Michelle who stared up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I said, I hope they were pretty," she repeated.

"Yeah, they were until they got all sick and nasty looking. They were anorexic," Legates said, flipping the page. Michelle grunted and turned back to her pages.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, flipping through the pages of a binder with a highlighter in her hand.

"Accountability, appointment with Dr. Nabhan, gym, maybe go for a run," he grunted. Dwayne was walking back from the kitchen and paused next to the front window.

"I don't know about that, dude. It's snowing it's ass off," Dwayne said, nodding his head towards the window.

"I still have accountability and the doctor's appointment. As long as there's someone at the gym I'll be there," Legates shrugged.

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Brittney asked with a grin on her face.

"Drive," he said, wearing a grin of his own. Michelle snickered and highlighted something.

"I hope you're not driving your car in this weather," Tanya said, laughing at him.

"No, he is driving his honking huge truck," Michelle said, her highlighter moving across the paper. Tanya flipped on the TV and clicked through the channels.

"So, everything about him is big?" Brittney asked with a wide leer.

"Yep," Michelle said, without looking up. Legates chuckled at her and squeezed her hips between his feet.

"Bad girl," he admonished in a teasing tone.

"You know it," she muttered.

"Oh, Jeez. On that note I'm heading home. It's snowing and as much as I like you people I'm not getting stuck here," Tanya said, standing up.

"See you later," Michelle said, waving still not looking up from her papers. Legates put Michelle's anatomy binder down and picked up her Spanish binder and book.

"Unggh this is set up stupid," he muttered, flipping through the chapters in her book.

"How so?" Brittney asked, scrunching her face at the book in Legates' hands.

"Our books have tables in the back. All the verbs are listed with definitions and conjugations in the back," he muttered.

"Yellow tab in my binder," Michelle told him. He picked up the binder and flipped past the yellow tab. He found a table very much like the ones in his book.

"Much better," he grunted.

Dwayne laughed as he watched Legates start to study Michelle's Spanish. Dwayne and Brittney finished their burgers and headed to Brittney's room. Another hour passed before Michelle started shifting in discomfort on the floor. Legates glanced at his watch and winced.

"Come on. Bed time," he said.

Michelle looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He smiled at her and stood up over her, Michelle looked up and eyed his inner thighs.

"You should stop tempting me," she muttered.

He chuckled, finished stepping around her and turned to face her. Holding out his hand, he waited while she thought about her next move. With a grunt, she closed her binders and stood up.

"You go ahead. I need to lock up," she said, waving him towards the bedroom.

He turned and headed to the bedroom while she walked to the door and locked it. Michelle moved quietly through the rooms turning off lights and making sure everything was ready for the morning. Grabbing her Chemistry binder and book, she headed to the bedroom through the apartment dimly lit by nightlights. She walked in and snorted out a laugh. Legates was laying on his stomach spread eagle across the entire bed. He had all the pillows bunched under his head and the covers on one side of him.

"Cute," she said, putting her books in her backpack. He shot her an innocent smile and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Paybacks?" He said in a questioning tone.

She laughed as she got her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She came back moments later, turned on the lamp next to the bed then turned off the overhead light, and headed to the side of the bed she normally slept on.

"Scooch over, I have to set the alarm," she muttered, gesturing for him to move.

He rolled over to the other side of the bed onto his back. She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up her alarm.

"What time do you want to get up?" She asked and waited for an answer.

"Five," he grumbled. She set the alarm and mentally whined. He reached out and squeezed the side of her thigh.

"You don't have to get up with me," he told her.

"I know but if I don't I'll have to drink hours old coffee. Besides it will give me time to start studying," she mumbled as she laid down and rolled on her side to put her head on his shoulder.

"See, I have my own pillow," she teased. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. They laid in silence until sleep overtook them.

Michelle jumped when the alarm went off and Legates chuckled sleepily at her reaction.

"That is an obnoxious alarm clock," he told her.

"So says the guy with the bugle alarm," Michelle muttered.

She rolled from the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and opened the refrigerator. She laughed and shook her head. Since she had been spending so much time over at Legates' dorm, Brittney appeared to have done little to no shopping. She scowled and glared into the fridge. Closing the door, she headed to her room. She paused at the window and rolled her eyes.

There was a good two feet of snow on the ground. That meant that classes were going to be canceled. Walking into her room, she opened her backpack and pulled out her computer. As it booted up, she walked to her dresser and pulled out clothes. She yanked on her clothes then walked back to her computer.

Grumbling, she checked her email and as she had presumed her Chemistry class had been canceled but there were instructions in the email on which chapters to read. She quickly went to a few websites to make sure that the tours were still being done and grunted when she saw the Monument by Moonlight Tour would be canceled due to snow. Legates came out of the bathroom wearing a towel and a grin.

"Let Techie know that we'll be there at five instead of three. One of the tours got canceled because of the snow," Michelle said, frowning.

"That sucks," he said, digging in his bag.

"Shit happens," she said, watching him get dressed.

When he was finished except for his jacket which he carried in his hand, he headed out to the living room. He laid his jacket over the back of the couch and followed Michelle into the kitchen. He chuckled as he watched her stand on her tiptoes to reach the very top shelf in the cabinet. He walked up behind her and looked at the shelf.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, not seeing anything that was needed.

"Coffee mug. We keep our own down here but the extras are kept up there," she said, pointing at the top shelf.

He was moving things around looking for the coffee mugs when Brittney came out of her room. Blinking, she stepped around Legates and headed to the couch.

"Brittney, check your email. My Chemistry class was canceled," Michelle called out.

"Unggh," she grunted at Michelle.

Legates snickered and pulled down a coffee mug. He glanced into it and carried it to the sink and rinsed it out. Michelle poured herself some coffee and fixed her cup the way she liked it and moved out of his way. She walked to the living room and sat down. Legates followed her after fixing his own cup. Sitting down in the chair next to the couch, he took a sip of the coffee and grimaced.

"Baby, this swill is almost as bad as our coffee," he rumbled.

"It was on sale," Brittney said defensively.

"Sorry, but it really has to taste like shit if it's as bad as military coffee," Legates said, shaking his head.

"Honey, she does the shopping and I do the cleaning," Michelle explained.

"Sorry to offend then but it's still nasty," he said, taking another drink.

"Yet you're still drinking it," Brittney pointed out. He shrugged and took another swig.

"You wouldn't believe the stuff I've eaten and drunk to survive. And yes I need caffeine to survive accountability," Legates said. He finished his cup of coffee, took the cup to the kitchen then disappeared to the bathroom again.

"Does he have a tattoo on his arm?" Brittney asked unsure if she'd seen what she thought she saw.

"Yes and one on his chest as well," Michelle said, sipping her coffee. He came back out and picked up his jacket. Dropping a kiss on her lips, he headed to the door.

"I'll be back later," he told her.

"Call me when you get back. Tell Techie to dress in layers," Michelle called.

"Got it," he said before leaving the dorm room. Michelle stood up with a sigh, picked up her books and binders then went into her room.

"I'll be studying if you need me," she called out.

"Okay," Brittney called back.

After accountability, Legates headed to Dr. Nabhan's office. He discussed his reaction to the last visit as well as Michelle's reaction.

"It sounds to me like you have a surrogate family that understands this sort of thing," Dr. Nabhan said approvingly.

"That's all fine and good but when will the nightmares stop. I haven't had one in a while but I still have them," Legates grumbled, crossing his arms and his knee bouncing.

"Josh, they may never go away. They may lessen to the point where you only have them when you're stressed. There are some men from Vietnam that are now receiving treatment for PTSD and have gotten them down to twice a year and some who haven't had them since they started treatment at all," Dr. Nabhan told him. Legates let out a frustrated sigh and uncrossed his arms but his leg continued bouncing as he chewed on his lip.

"I just don't understand why I am having them about Maluku. I mean it happened to them not to me," he said, putting his hands on his knees.

"Here's the deal, no you didn't have anything physical or psychological to traumatize you but emotionally that's another story. I mean think about it, if someone on the street or a friend told you a story where they saw what you saw wouldn't you feel sympathy for them? I'm not saying that I feel sorry for you but I'm saying it's an emotional trauma of sorts," Dr. Nabhan told Legates.

They spent the remainder of the time discussing what happened in Afghanistan with Booth. When he was finished, Legates made an appointment for after the first of the year and headed to the gym. He found the guys already there and goofing off as they worked out.

"Where's your boy?" Ferguson asked with a laugh from his position on the bench.

"If he's smart at the dorms naked getting some tail," Legates said, heading to the men's locker room.

He returned a few moments later and walked to a pull up bar. As he began his pulls ups, Goodman looked over at him.

"You staying with Michelle?" Goodman asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, why? You don't seriously think that I'd interrupt them do you? I, unlike ya'll, have manners," Legates said with a smirk.

"Techie said something about you guys going out to dinner. Where are you going?" Wilson asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No idea. This is Michelle's thing, I'm just along for the ride," Legates said, pulling himself up.

"Well go ask her. If it's not too bad we'll go too," Addison said.

Ferguson started laughing at Addison inviting himself out with two couples. Legates grunted, dropped to the floor and strolled back to the locker room. He returned a few moments later with a smirk on his face.

"The Melting Pot and Michelle says if you want to she needs to know like now so she can up the reservations," Legates said, putting his hands on his hips.

He took count and glared at Ferguson when he raised his hand with a grin. Turning around, Legates went back to the locker room to make the call. Michelle sighed on the other end of the line and nodded. Hanging up, she called the Melting Pot and changed the reservations from four to twelve. Legates went back to the weight room and went back to his pull ups.

"Be ready by five," he grunted as he pulled himself up.

"Me too?" Ferguson asked with a grin.

"No, my creepy eyed girlfriend might beat the crap out of you," Legates said, exhaling as he dropped down. Ferguson snorted and lifted the bar over his chest. Wilson leaned over him and smirked at him.

"She will you know," he told Ferguson.

Techie walked in with Andrea following behind him. Legates laughed and shot a wink at him. Techie went to the locker room to change and Andrea leaned against the wall. Legates pulled up and watched Andrea's pupils dilate. He started laughing and had to drop to the floor. Finally getting control, he pulled himself back up. When he finished his reps, he walked to the Roman extension bench and sat down. Techie walked in and went over to the bench press.

"You going to spot me, muffin?" Techie asked as he added extra weights to the bar.

"I would but I don't think I could help if you can't get it off your chest," Andrea said.

Legates threw back his head and burst into laughter. Getting off the bench, Legates walked over to where Techie was laying.

"Schnookums, your fiance doesn't know about us," he said with a grin. Techie chuckled and lifted the bar.

"Where are we going tonight?" Techie asked before lowering the bar down to his chest.

"The Melting Pot and we went from a party of four to a party of twelve. The guys are coming too," Legates said, casually watching Techie lift the bar up.

"Oh lord," Techie grunted.

Legates looked over at Andrea and saw her watching Techie lift. Smirking, Legates leaned over Techie much like Techie had done to him while Michelle was at the gym.

"Ever had sex on a weight bench?" Legates asked, his voice full of choked off laughter. Techie's eyes flickered and Legates chuckled.

"Bad boy," Legates said tutting. Andrea moved closer to see what was going on.

"What are you two up to?" She asked her voice laced with suspicion.

"Nothing, just making fun of sweet pea here," Legates said, straightening up.

Andrea pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes and made a disbelieving sound in her throat. Techie pushed the bar up and lowered it down again. Legates laughed as Andrea stood next to him watching her fiance lift the weights.

"Ya'll have to be ready by five so make sure he gets out of here in time to take care of whatever you need taken care of," Legates said, wiping his hand down his mouth to hide his grin.

"Oh, I intend to," she purred.

Techie looked up at Andrea and shot her a wink. Legates finished up his normal workout routine and called out his goodbyes. Thirty minutes later, he was pulling into the parking lot across the street from Michelle's dorms. He pulled out his phone and called to let her know he was there. Walking to the door of her dorm, he waited until she came downstairs. She let him and scrunched her nose then grinned.

"Stinky, tall, Army man," she said as she let him in the door.

"You love it," he said with a grin.

She sniffed and lifted her nose as she walked away. He laughed, swung his arm back and let his hand land on her butt with a swack. She jumped and squealed while laughing at him. The two guys coming down the hall looked at Michelle with interest. She pushed the button for the elevator and rubbed her butt cheek.

"You don't have to take that you know," one of the young men said.

"I like it so keep moving," she said haughtily.

Legates leaned against the wall and grinned at her. Leaning over, he captured her mouth in a kiss as the two young men watched. They muttered and walked out the door.

"So that's what it's like to be peed on huh?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I only trickled on you. The other night at Applebees you hosed me," he said, laughing.

She stepped into the elevator after the door opened. He followed her in and they rode in silence to her floor. When they entered the dorm, Brittney was bouncing around and singing. Legates grimaced and walked quickly to Michelle's bedroom. He closed the door and stripped as he walked towards the bathroom, tossing his clothes in the hamper in the corner.

His shirt and one of Michelle's bras were hanging over the edge of the hamper. He liked the sight of that and paused for a moment to look at it. After finishing undressing, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Michelle walked into her room and started digging through her clothes looking for something to wear.

When Legates came out of the bathroom, she headed past him into the bathroom. He grabbed her waist and spun her into his chest. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled, returned the kiss then pulled away. When he heard the shower running, he turned back to getting dressed. When she came out, she laughed at him wearing a tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You're going to want to bring a sweatshirt and a jacket or something heavier," she told him as she moved towards the bed. She started pulling on clothing and he groaned then dug through his bag.

"I'll have to get something when we go to the dorms to pick up Techie. I didn't bring anything other than tee shirts," he muttered.

"Okay," she said, yanking on her jeans and pulling on a turtle neck then a sweatshirt.

She walked to the bathroom, pulled her hair back in a stretchy headband then applied some makeup. Legates grabbed his phone and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She came out, grabbed her wallet, phone and lipstick.

"Come on, let's go," she said, grabbing her jacket. They headed out into the living room and Michelle picked up her keys off the coffee table.

"Brittney, we're going out. Not sure when we'll be back. I have my phone, call if you need anything," she called as they headed towards the door. As they walked Michelle shoved the items in her hands into her jacket pockets.

Legates followed her down the hall, into the elevator, out the door. He led her across the street and to his truck in the visitors' parking lot. He helped her climb in then walked around to the driver's side. They drove to the dorms and Michelle jumped out of the truck. As her feet hit the asphalt they slid out from under her. She hit the ground with a thump and a shriek. Legates came around the truck and walked carefully over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, reaching down to help her up.

"Yes," she grumbled as she tried to get up.

He reached down, chuckling, to help her up. Scowling, she stayed planted on the ground and tugged. His feet slid out from under him and he hit the pavement with an omph. She smirked at him as he tried to get into an upright position.

"That was mean," he rumbled.

"Are you guys rolling in the parking lot?" Martinez called from the door of the building.

"No, she pulled me down onto the ground," Legates called back.

Martinez burst into laughter then they heard the door slam closed. Legates got to his feet and walked away towards the door. Michelle started giggling as he walked away. He stopped, put his hands on his hips and turned to face her.

"Well, come on," he said, glaring playfully at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she said, rolling to her knees then carefully to her feet.

She walked towards him still giggling. He smacked her butt in retribution which just made her laugh harder. They made their way inside and up the stairs. Legates knocked and waited for someone to open the door to his room. Techie opened the door then swung it wide. Legates walked into the room, over to his closet and opened the door. Michelle watched him dig around and pull out a sweat shirt and a jacket. He pulled the sweatshirt on and hung the jacket over his arm. He looked over his shoulder at Techie.

"You guys ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, you get to go round up the others though," Techie said with a wink.

"Keep your clothes on huh," Michelle said, walking out the door laughing.

Andrea's laughter followed Michelle out into the hallway. Michelle walked down the hall knocking on doors. When they swung open, she smiled and crooked her finger in a come on gesture. The men followed her out into the hallway and stood waiting for Techie and Andrea. Legates was leaning on the wall next to the door laughing.

"Whipped, whipped, whipped," he said, laughing and pointing to each of the guys in his unit.

"Hey I'm not whipped," Perkins exclaimed.

"No, actually whipped people get sex. So I'm not sure what you are," Legates said, laughing even harder. The door behind him opened and Techie and Andrea stepped out. Michelle started down the hallway.

"Let's go guys," she called about half way down the hall.

The men turned and followed her down the hallway.

"She's got your entire unit whipped, Justin," Andrea told Techie with a snicker.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one who gets sex out of it," Legates said, laughing.

"Hey, I get sex," Perkins bellowed down the hallway.

"But not from me," Michelle yelled back as she opened the door to the stairwell.

She went down the steps as the men behind her laughed. Skipping down the steps, Michelle laughed the whole way. When Legates reached his truck, Michelle was leaning against the passenger's door, grinning.

"You going to help me into the truck, Honey?" She called with a large grin on her face.

"You promise me you won't drag me down onto the ground?" He asked with a playful growl. She snickered then sighed dramatically.

"Okay, I promise," she said with a dramatic flair.

He hit the fob and the truck beeped then unlocked. She opened the door and Andrea snickered when she saw how high the seats were.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. Techie's going to have to lift you in too," Michelle said, shooting Andrea a grin.

Legates lifted Michelle into the seat and closed the door. Andrea opened the back door and glared up at the seat. Techie laughed and boosted her up into the seat. He closed the door and walked around to the other side. Legates started the truck and Michelle gave him directions to the restaurant. They pulled into the garage down the street and everyone climbed out. They stood waiting as the rest of the group arrived.

When everyone was there they walked to the restaurant. The Hostess looked at the group and smiled.

"Let me guess, Legates Party?" She asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"Yeah," Legates answered, shooting Michelle an incredulous look.

She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He chuckled and followed the waitress up a set of steps and around a small bend. In the corner were three large booths that had been connected. Three tables had been pushed together into one long booth with the outside open to restaurant. The hostess gestured for the group to get into the booth. Legates pointed, Techie pointed and the men slid in leaving four open spots on the end of the table. Legates nodded and Techie grunted then gestured for Andrea to get in.

Michelle slid in next then Legates last. The waitress walked over and explained how the fondue worked and how four people would share one pot or two to a pot depending on what was ordered. The group looked at the menus and Techie and Legates were arguing. Michelle looked at Andrea and rolled her eyes about the pair.

Laughing Andrea mouthed 'Cheddar Cheese', Michelle nodded. The waitress came back and Michelle told her they wanted the Cheddar cheese and the waitress moved on to take the rest of their orders. The waitress had come and gone, Michelle sat watching the two men arguing when they suddenly stopped.

"Where's the waitress?" Techie asked, looking around at the snickering men. Legates looked over at Michelle who wore a wide grin on her face.

"What has that look plastered on your face?" He asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Nothing," she said innocently. Andrea covered her mouth and giggled behind her hand. The men burst into rolling laughter. Techie looked at Legates then at Andrea.

"They ordered without us," he said with finality. Michelle nodded her head still propped on her hand.

"Sheesh," Legates grumbled at her with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She grinned and shrugged at him.

"We got sick of listening to you argue in circles. So we ordered then made fun of you while you argued," Andrea said, laughing.

"We just laughed," Johnson said, still chuckling.

Everyone chose their dinners while waiting for the appetizers. When the waitress came back with their cheese pot and vegetables they placed their entree orders. Michelle had picked Fillet Mignon, Legates picked the Pacific Rim. Techie read the menu and followed Michelle's lead and ordered the Fillet Mignon. Andrea surprised everyone and ordered a vegetarian plate.

They discussed and debated on the oils and finally settled on a Coq au Vin which was described as a Burgundy wine with herbs, spices and mushrooms. Between both couples they were able to order all of the dipping sauces. Michelle stabbed a granny smith apple from the plate between her and Legates. She stuck it in the cheese, pulled it back out and placed it on her plate. Legates grimaced at the apple covered in cheese.

"Don't knock it until you try it," she said, picking it up and popping it in her mouth. He shrugged and dipped another slice of apple and put it on his own plate. He laughed when Techie dropped his artisan bread in the fondue.

"Fondue foul," Michelle yelled. The waitress appeared and smiled. She held her pen aloft and waited.

"What is a fondue foul?" Techie said, looking at the waitress in question.

"If a male drops his piece of food in the cheese, oil or chocolate then he buys the next round of drinks. In a large group such as this it's by the pot. If a female drops her piece of food in the pot she must kiss the person on her left and right," the waitress said with a huge grin on her face. Techie groaned and nodded his acceptance to the rule. Andrea kissed Techie on the cheek and smiled.

"It's okay, darlin'" she said, drawing her vowels out in a heavy southern accent.

Michelle snickered and dipped a piece of bread then groaned when her bread fell off the fork. Sighing, she turned and planted a kiss on Techie's cheek then turned and shook her head at Legates.

"I don't even think so, big boy," she said, turning his chin so he was facing her and planted one on his lips.

The guys hooted in glee and laughed at her comment. They went back to their eating, laughing as the guys down the table fought with their forks. Finally, the appetizers were eaten and the pots were cleared away. Michelle heard Wilson burp down the line and groaned.

"No soy for him. I mean it," Michelle said, waving her finger at Addison, Johnson and Brown.

"Anybody want a peanut," Oaks said in a deep voice. Michelle paused then started laughing. Andrea burst into laughter and held her sides as she laughed.

"So what else do you have up your sleeve for tonight, Legates?" Perkins asked, making a face at Legates. Legates looked down at Michelle and raised a questioning brow.

"Weeellll, I thought we'd head over to the Gaylord National Resort's ICE," she said, smiling.

"Which is?" Johnson asked, looking at Michelle.

"Two million pounds of hand carved ice," she replied.

She sat back when the waitress arrived with their pot of Coq au Vin and plates of meats and vegetables. Stabbing a piece of meat on her fork, Michelle dropped it in the pot. Following her lead, Legates stabbed a shrimp and dropped it in the pot.

"So, let me get this straight, we're paying them to let us cook our own food?" Techie asked, peering into the bubbling pot of burgundy wine.

"It would appear so," Davis said, dunking his shrimp in his own pot of spiced oil.

"You can quit your bitching since you invited yourself. And you," Michelle said, poking Techie, "can politely ask your fiancée to cook your meat if it bothers you that much. I wouldn't expect any action afterward but you can do it."

"Sweetheart, can you cook my meat?" Legates asked with a silly grin on his face.

Michelle rolled her eyes and pulled his shrimp out from the pot. After pushing his shrimp off the fork onto his plate, she stabbed several shrimp onto the fork and dropped them into the pot. After pulling her fork out, she set her piece of beef on a plate then stabbed several pieces of meat. She dipped her piece of filet mignon in the gorgonzola port sauce and held it up for him to try. He took a bite and looked down at the sauce.

"It tastes best on beef or chicken," Michelle said with a sweet smile. He shook his head and the guys down the table laughed.

"Spoiled rotten. She is so spoiling you rotten," Andrea said, glaring at Techie daring him to ask.

"Don't I know it," Legates murmured.

Michelle snorted and lifted her pieces of meat to check on them. Next she lifted the fork with his shrimp and saw they were finished. Pushing them off onto his plate, she pushed the dipping sauce toward him.

"Try this one," she pointed to a dark looking sauce, "and this one," she finished, pointing to a pale green one. Legates eyed the green one suspiciously but dipped his shrimp into it anyway.

"Good boy," Techie said, grinning at Legates.

Techie suddenly found his mouth full of shrimp covered in the Green Goddess sauce that Andrea had shoved in his mouth. Johnson hooted in glee until Brown shoved a piece of fish with teriyaki sauce on it into Johnson's mouth. Michelle giggled around her piece of meat and shot Andrea a 'look what you started' glance.

Andrea grinned then shrugged her innocence at Michelle. More than an hour of eating and playing had passed before they made it to dessert. Michelle rubbed her hands together as they decided on the choices.

"Nuh uh, you ladies picked the cheese without telling us. We get to pick this one," Techie said, waving his finger in a no no gesture towards Michelle.

Her face wilted and Andrea pouted as the men sat down to discuss their options. When the waitress arrived, Legates ordered the Cookies 'n Cream Marshmallow Dream dessert. Michelle's ears listened as the others ordered. She chewed her lip and glanced down at Goodman's group. He wiggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out at her.

Michelle pouted and let out a sigh. Just as Andrea was just about to ask what was wrong, the waitress reappeared and set the pot down. There was marshmallow smoothed across the top. Michelle shifted back with a smirk on her face as she saw the waitress spritz the top.

"What's she doing," Legates said out of the corner of his mouth.

Michelle snickered and gestured for him to pay attention. The waitress lit the top of the marshmallow on fire with a practiced flourish and it flamed up then settled into a slow burn that crusted the top of the marshmallow over.

"Enjoy," the waitress said, moving on to the next pot.

Michelle thought of going down to where Goodman had ordered the dark chocolate with Grand Marnier but decided to stay where she was. She stabbed a brownie and dipped. Techie pushed her fork to the side in an aggressive manner trying to dip his rice crispy treat into the pot. Michelle giggled and pushed his fork back. Andrea bumped Techie's elbow giving Michelle the advantage.

"They're ganging up on me," Techie whined as Legates laughed at him. Michelle took her time, feeding bits to Legates, as she ate and eating bits he fed her.

"You guys are so disgusting," Perkins grumbled at the two couples who were feeding each other.

Michelle giggled and fed a strawberry dipped in the pot to Legates. After dessert was finished, they paid the bill then left the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Where are they going? Uh oh let's see...Harbor, peaches, lights, electric guitar, nine degrees, flowers, Harbin China, a cat, glue, mistletoe, teddy bears, spit, bacon, goat, scorpion, pillows, blessings, documentary, eggs and Wicked Waffle.**

**A/N2: More fun tomorrow with the group! And there's still more to come...**


	63. ICE

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Dreadswench**: I just found out about and now I want to go! Now I'm just trying to talk my husband into it =D I almost felt bad for Techie but then I thought naaahhh.  
**Nertooold54**: And the evening isn't over yet!  
**Angelbach**: Washington DC does have a lot of food types. I hoped they'd had a Melting Pot down there and luckily they did. We took my sister for her birthday. It was a lot of fun.  
**Silver Maker**: Now that cheesecake sounds like something I'd like to try. Yum! Even though I don't like hot stuff the sweet would probably balance it so I wouldn't burn the crap out of my mouth. I'm not even codeinated and I – Squirrel!  
**Guest:** Lol sorry about that...nahhh no I'm not =P When we took my sister for her birthday it was a lot of fun. We tried to stay away from sensual cos it was my sister's birthday lol. I have lots of fun planned for the four of them /snicker  
**Guest2**: You love how the guys do what? o.O

Thank you guys for the reviews and I'm sorry for the late posting =( My internet just came up. Boooo

* * *

**Chapter 53 – ICE**

After climbing back into the truck, Legates turned to look at Michelle.

"Which way oh Mistress of Ceremonies?" Legates asked with a smile.

"Down to the Harbor," Michelle said. Legates pulled out into the evening traffic with ease.

"We're going to look at ice?" Techie said dubiously, before looking out the window.

"Yep," Michelle told him.

"I have to admit, I've never done fondue but that was fun," Andrea said, grinning. Michelle giggled behind her hand.

"Going out with these guys is usually an amusing experience," Michelle said, still laughing. Legates rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath when someone cut him off.

"Just run them over, Peaches," Techie said, laughing.

Michelle choked back a laugh and snorted in an effort to hold it back. Andrea grinned at Michelle's inability to hold back her laughter.

"I think I like that name. I'm going to call you Peaches," Michelle said, teasing.

Legates groaned and glared at Techie in the rear view mirror. Techie shot Legates a big cheesy grin and chuckled.

"So, what am I looking for here?" Legates asked as they neared the harbor.

"Gaylord National Resort Hotel. There will be signs for ICE!," Michelle told him.

As they approached the harbor, signs began to appear and Legates pulled into the designated parking. They got out of the truck then waited to see who had followed. Techie stood looking in fascination at the huge glass fronted hotel with a giant Christmas display that included what Michelle knew to be an ice carved tree.

"I'll go grab the tickets," Michelle said, heading to the desk to purchase tickets. Techie followed her to get his and Andrea's tickets.

"You're letting her buy the tickets?" Andrea said, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Do you think I could stop her? I paid for dinner," Legates said, shrugging.

Michelle purchased their tickets then stepped to the left and waited as Techie stepped forward. When he flipped his wallet open, Michelle's hand shot out, snagged his Military ID and slid it across the counter. Her wrist was grasped by Techie's hand until he realized who it was and what she was doing. He laughed at her and paid for his tickets then followed Michelle back to where Legates and Andrea were standing.

"You should have let him buy the tickets," Techie said to Michelle.

"Why? This way we've pretty much spent the same amount of money," Michelle said, grinning at Techie.

"Independent women," he grunted.

He froze when he saw the expression on Andrea's face. Michelle snickered and moved forward to stand next to Legates to wait for the rest of the unit. When everyone's tickets were bought they headed to the large atrium that housed the display. Michelle pulled out her phone with a grin. She glanced at the phone and reached out for Legates' hand. Threading her fingers through his, she gently tugged and led him in a different direction.

"Uh guys, I think we're supposed to go this way," Legates called over his shoulder.

Michelle led them to the left away from what clearly was the ICE exhibit. Legates shrugged but followed her since she knew what she was doing. They ambled through the atrium and Legates was stunned at the amount of lights on the trees that lined the walls of the atrium. Large string lit swaths of fabric hung from the ceiling and in the middle there was a fountain. Pulling out her phone, Michelle sucked on her teeth for a split second then tugged on Legates hand.

"This way. It's about to get real busy in here," she told him.

Legates whistled to get their party's attention and jerked his head indicating they should follow him. Michelle led them to a spot where the fountain that was shooting large streams of water into the air. Behind the fountain hung a sixty five foot tall tree. They stood for a few minutes with everyone looking around and Michelle gasped then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pill bottle and popped one of the pills and dry swallowed. Legates' eyebrow rose in question.

"Large crowd. Very large crowd," she mumbled.

He looked around and noticed that the atrium was starting to fill with people who moved close to where they were standing. His brow furrowed in confusion. Yeah, there were quite a few people but enough for a Xanax? Another five minutes passed and for most of that time, the group was looking around, pointing and talking. Michelle tried to focus on the water in front of her and not the people that were beginning to press in around them. When Legates looked around again, his mouth tightened at the crowd that was squeezing into the atrium. The Xanax explained, he waited to see what was so big that she'd subject herself to this.

There was a rolling sound that filled the atrium then the plucking of a synthesized guitar. Legates looked down when Michelle gently elbowed him. He followed her finger up and saw lights near the top of the atrium flashing with the music. Nudging Techie, Legates pointed up. One by one, everyone in the unit looked up as the gentle strains of a violin were added. The sound of a flute drifted in and with each note a different light was added and flashed with the playing.

Then a blast of electric guitar and rhythmic thump of the kettle drum blared making several people jump. Then the bells started and lights flashed all around them to the music. They watched as the sensory extravaganza exploded around them. The fountain shot water in time to the music the color of the water changing. It was all choreographed to flow together in a spectacular light, color and water display. The music sped up and so did the lights and the group watched with wide smiles. The music came to a crescendo and Legates' eyes widened at the sight of snow falling from the ceiling. Looking up, he saw grates and from those grates shaved ice fell on the crowd as if it were snowing.

On the final note of the song, the tree hanging above their head exploded into light and glowed. Legates suddenly realized that the tree was made of either ice or glass. As the music faded away a voice began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Gaylord National Resort would like to welcome you to Christmas on the Potomac. Please enjoy your visit and have a safe and happy holiday," an almost automated voice announced.

The group waited as everyone else began to filter out into the main lobby. Looking around the atrium, Legates noticed that there were private balconies surrounding the display that was now lit. The water and lights in the fountain moved in time to the Christmas music that drifted through the air. When the atrium was pretty much cleared they began to make their way to the lobby. Stopping near the entrance, they were given blue hooded jackets. The guys poked fun of each other as they slid into their jackets.

"Do I have to?" Perkins whined, worried that no one would take him seriously wearing this.

"Considering it's nine degrees in there, yes," Michelle said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out four pairs of black stretchy gloves.

She handed a pair to the other two and pulled her own on. She watched as Josh pulled a pair from his own jacket and tugged them on. She quirked her eyebrow in question and he just smirked at her. When they walked into the entrance they were greeted by the sight of two large poinsettias that glowed with light. Directly in front of them was a huge sign that said ICE! carved in blue ice. The circular room's walls were lined with huge ice sculptures of the Washington Monument, the Jefferson Memorial, the Lincoln Memorial, and the Capitol Building. Each individual display was connected to the next by an ice garland that was decorated with red bows. The sound of the freezer echoed oddly under the tent roof.

"I want flowers like those," Techie said, grinning.

"With a two hundred pound block of ice and a professional ice carver you too can have that flower," Michelle said, grinning at him. Techie moved forward closer and leaned over to get a closer look. Standing up, he turned and looked at the other guys.

"It's-"

"Ice," Goodman supplied.

Having grown up in the area, he was familiar with the display and had visited many times over the years. Michelle chuckled and grinned at Goodman. Moving through the display stopping to point and discuss various sections, they slowly made their way to the door at the back of the room.

"So all of this is-"

"Ice," Goodman said again, chuckling at Johnson's question. Johnson reached out to touch the garland and Goodman swatted his hand.

"Don't touch. The hotel did not fly in professional ice carvers from Harbin, China to have you touch the display and break it," Goodman admonished. The worker that was around the corner burst into laughter at Goodman's comment. The worker did appreciate Goodman's thought process.

The next room they entered had a huge living room carved in the middle. The Victorian family was depicted during the Christmas holidays. Stockings hung on an ice fireplace that flickered with an ice fire. Legates threaded his fingers through Michelle's as they stood looking at the scene. Michelle laughed and pointed at the cat that was carved sitting on the piano bench. She pointed down to the floor of the living room where a carpet had been carved on the floor.

Addison was bent over at the waist, looking at the base of one of the pillars that kept the living room separated from the rest of the room.

"I wonder what they used to hold all this together," he said, squinting at the pillar. Davis leaned over so he could get a look at Addison's face. With a perfectly straight face, he answered Addison's question with one word.

"Glue," Davis said. Andrea burst into laughter and felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Oh my, God," she giggled.

"I dare you to stick your tongue to a pillar," Brown said to Addison with a huge grin on his face.

"Do NOT do that," Michelle reprimanded them. Addison shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, hell no. I saw A Christmas Story," Addison said, smirking.

"Come on before you get us into trouble," Michelle said, heading for the door to the next exhibit which was called 'Winter Forest'.

Michelle and Legates were standing on the bridge of ice looking over the ice pond when they saw Wilson and Addison playing around near the edge of the ice pond. Pulling out her phone, Michelle took a picture of Wilson bent over waving his arms as Addison held onto the back of his jacket. Legates burst into rolling laughter and shook his head.

Turning, Michelle saw Techie and Andrea standing under one of the ice carved trees looking at the bark carved onto the tree. Laughing, she elbowed Legates and pointed to the branch over their head. Legates let out a whistle, making Techie look towards them. Legates pointed up and Techie looked up and a huge grin spread across his face.

Wrapping his arms around Andrea, he leaned her over his arms and thoroughly kissed her while the guys cheered him on. When he stood them up, Andrea's face was really red and she was looking at him in question. He pointed up and Andrea looked up to see ice carved mistletoe over her head. She giggled and moved away from the tree.

They moved through to the next display and the colors swirled around candy canes and light glistened off the igloo behind the three foot penguins. Michelle waved the guys up around the penguins. Michelle laughed at the comic positions that they had taken. Andrea was guffawing at the group and shaking her head.

"They're like kids sometimes. It's hard to imagine them doing what they do when they're like this," Andrea murmured.

"Not for me," Michelle said, swallowing.

They walked around and found a horse and sleigh carved from ice. There were steps leading up to the sleigh, Legates smirked and jerked his head at Techie. Techie pulled out his phone and nodded. Scooping Michelle up, Legates carried her to the sleigh and plopped her down. Sitting down next to her, he turned her to face him and laid a kiss on her that made her veins pulse with need.

"Okay, guys keep that up and you'll melt the ice. I already took the picture," Techie called out, his voice full of laughter.

The group took several more pictures then moved through the door at the end of a hallway of ice. The huge room was dominated by an ice castle. Michelle giggled and walked away from the group and went up the steps which were carved from ice and covered in red carpet. Reaching the top, she sat down and slid down the slide, laughing the whole way down. The guys looked at each other and grinned. They all started moving at the same time, making Andrea start laughing at their exuberance.

Michelle jumped up from the bottom of the slide and yanked out her phone. Moving to the perfect spot, she turned the video on her phone on and shot the guys coming down the four slides made of ice. She was laughing at their playing. After a couple more slides down the slide, they moved through to what seemed to be a house of toys.

There were teddy bears, nutcrackers, dolls, boats, cars and various kinds of toys carved from ice. Directly in the center was the jolly fat man himself. There were glistening elves dotted around the scene. The guys passed through this display rather quickly in comparison to the other displays they had seen thus far.

As the group walked through the next door, they paused and stared up at the twenty five foot tall angel carved from ice, she was surrounded by pillars that were internally lit and the whole look gave the angel an ethereal quality. Her face was so human, so life like it was hard to think that she was made of ice. They walked around the angel looking at the details that had been carved on the statue.

Perkins stood with his mouth slightly agape as he stared up at the angel in front of him. Michelle moved past the angel and onto the nativity scene that was carved and lit near the exit to the entire exhibit. She stood looking at the display and cocked her head. She was standing next to a camel looking towards the center when Legates walked up behind her.

"Watch out they spit," he said, grinning.

"Huh?" She asked, broken from her contemplation.

"Camels, they spit," he said, pointing to the camel above her head. She gave him a soft smile and turned her eyes back to the Nativity.

"Why so thoughtful?" He asked, looking to the nativity as if to find the answer.

"Christmas is a time to celebrate the birth of Jesus and all the gifts he has given to us and sometimes you think about everything you've lost then you see something like this...and you stop to think. Think about what you do have and how truly blessed you really are," she said quietly.

The men had paused behind her and nodded their agreement to her softly spoken statement. They left the exhibit, turned in the jackets and walked out of the hotel laughing and discussing the carvings. They paused behind Legates' truck and he looked to her.

"What next?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ebeneezer's!" She squealed then headed to the passenger's door. Legates threw his head back at her squeal.

"What?" Addison asked, scrunching his face in confusing.

"Just follow me. Trust me you'll be thankful," Legates said, waving his hands. When they were loaded into the vehicles and on their way, Techie looked at Michelle.

"What's Ebeneezer's?" He asked, wondering if it was some Christmas thing.

"Baaacccooonnnn," Legates drooled, with a silly look on his face. Michelle started giggling and shook her head.

"It's a coffee shop of sorts," she explained.

"It's a little late for coffee isn't it?" Techie asked, pouting.

"It's Friday. We don't have accountability tomorrow and you'll need the energy," Legates said, laughing. They moved through the evening traffic towards the coffee shop.

"So what's in store for tomorrow? Justin says we're supposed to keep the whole weekend free. It'd have to be good to beat tonight," Andrea said with excitement in her voice.

"Well tomorrow around lunchtime I planned on going to Georgetown's Kick Off Party then around dusk go see the Zoolights followed by the candlelit tour of Mount Vernon," Michelle said casually.

"What's Georgetown's Kick Off Party?" Andrea asked, curious as to what kind of party was during the day.

"In the downtown shopping district in Georgetown the local retailers have specials and during the day the streets are closed to vehicle traffic so pedestrians can wander around," Michelle explained.

"Nice! Shopping," Andrea said, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh and guys there is a shop for her night on the uhhh," Michelle pulled out her phone and flipped through her email, "fifteenth from five to nine. They have personal shoppers that will help you get a good gift and wrap the gift. If you need that sort of thing," she told them, smirking. Legates pulled into a parking space and shot her a grin.

"I don't need that. I only have my mom to shop for," he said, grinning at her.

"Why am I suddenly very afraid?" Michelle muttered, getting out of the truck.

She closed the door to the truck and waited as the group gathered then they went into the coffee shop. Michelle spilled in the door with a giggle as Legates tried to wrap an arm around her waist. Jackie looked up from her book when the bell over the door tinkled. Her eyes bugged at the large group of people coming in through the door. With a sigh, she set her book down and walked to the register. Michelle stepped out of the men's way, pulling Andrea to the side as they rushed the glass case.

"Do I smell bacon?" Andrea asked, her lips quirking at the question.

"Yes, you do and that's what they're drooling over," Michelle said, gesturing to men in front of the glass truffle case.

"Look at all these cheesecakes," Oaks growled approvingly, looking down into the case. Michelle glanced down the counter and frowned.

"Jackie, is the counter longer?" Michelle asked, squinting her face.

"Yeah, Johnnie orders cheesecake from a different distributor that has a better selection. So, he extended the counter to accommodate the extra flavors," Jackie said. Michelle nodded and started towards the cheesecake display. Her eyes widened and she stepped over to the counter with the cheesecakes and skimmed the different flavors. Making her decision, she moved to the register.

"You ready, Josh?" Michelle called down to Legates who seemed to be stuck in the middle of the group.

"Uh yeah, Jackie, can I get a Viola, Rap, Chef Pascal, slice of apple pie cheesecake and a decaf coffee," Legates called out, with a smile as he tried to disengage from the guys. Jackie looked at Michelle with a raised eyebrow.

"Eggnog Cheesecake, platanos y orchidius, a pink champagne truffle and a cup of decaf," Michelle said.

Jackie nodded and moved down the counter gathering their order and brought it back to the register. Michelle whipped out her card and paid for the treats then moved them to the coffee table near the couch. On the second trip carrying items, Legates finally broke free from the other guys and walked to where Michelle was sitting.

"It was my turn to pay," he pouted.

"You were busy," she said, laughing. A few moments later, Andrea and Techie joined them, sitting down on the couch and in a chair respectively.

"Bacon and chocolate," Techie said, rubbing his hands together. His eyes landed on Michelle's plate and widened.

"Are you eating flowers?" He asked in astonishment, eyeing her truffle. Legates chuckled and grinned at his friend.

"Yeah, she's a goat like that," Legates said.

"What do you think is in that?" Michelle asked him, pointing to a truffle with a purple criss cross pattern on the top.

"Didn't read the description," he muttered.

"It has a candied violet in it," Michelle said smugly, laughing as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

Legates reached over her arm and took a forkful of Michelle's cheesecake. She stabbed towards his hand with her fork playfully, laughing as she did it. The guys were sitting around the coffee shop talking, laughing, and eating. The bell over the door tinkled, making Michelle look up and the corners of her mouth quirked up in surprise.

"Well, well, well," she whispered. Maggs strolled in and shot Jackie a wide smiled.

"Maggs," Jackie squealed with a large smile. Michelle burst into laughter and had to sit back. Maggs jerked around at Michelle's laughter.

"You guys are stalking me. I knew it," Maggs crowed, laughing at them. Michelle snorted and went back to her cheesecake.

"You here to order more candy?" Jackie asked, flirting with Maggs. Michelle snickered and shot Jackie a wink.

"I bring you eight mostly available men and you flirt with Maggs?" Michelle asked in disbelief with a grin on her face.

"Hey," Wilson argued.

"I said mostly," Michelle pointed out. Maggs turned back to Jackie and nodded.

"My little sister's birthday is coming up so yeah. I'm going to order a box of chocolates," he said, shooting Jackie a flirty smile.

He stood at the register flipping through a book and talking with Jackie who was taking the order. A few moments later, he came over carrying a plate and a cup of coffee. Sitting down in the chair next to Michelle, Maggs set the plate down and Michelle's eyebrows rose all the way into her hairline. Andrea watched in horror as Maggs picked up a chocolate covered scorpion and bit into it. The guys had gathered behind his chair to see if he'd actually do it.

"Maggs, that is foul," Davis said with a shudder.

"Have you ever tried it?" Maggs asked, turning to look at Davis. Davis shook his head and took a step back.

"They taste like chocolate covered almonds," Jackie said, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"I thought they were just a display thing. I've seen them get dust on them," Michelle said, wrinkling her nose.

"Johnnie got tired of them going bad in the case. So, we order a case, freeze them and keep a few in the refrigerator for the couple of people that eat them and the ants," Jackie said, shrugging.

"Other people eat them?" Maggs said in surprise.

"Yeah, that one guy. Curly hair, blue eyes. A little weird. Sometimes wears a lab coat," Jackie said, cocking her head trying to remember. The men looked around at each other and smiled.

"Dr. Hodgins," they said in unison.

"He's not weird, he's eccentric," Michelle said, lifting her truffle and taking a bite. The guys went back to their seats and Maggs turned his attention to Legates.

"What are you doing in my candy store?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Jackie sat forward as if to get Maggs attention.

"Michelle brought me here on our first date," Legates said, shrugging and sitting back. Maggs turned his attention to Michelle.

"What are you doing in my candy shop?" He asked her with emphasis on the you.

Jackie cleared her throat trying to stop him but it was too late. Michelle's mouth turned up at the corners as she sat forward and leaned towards Maggs as if telling him a secret.

"It's a coffee shop not a candy store. And as far as I know I was here first," she said in a whispery tone with a smirk on her face. Maggs looked over at Jackie in question and Jackie affirmed Michelle's statement.

"You suck," he said, flopping back in his chair.

Michelle smiled and wiggled back into her seat in the crook of Legates' arm with her coffee in her hands. Andrea laughed at Michelle's satisfied smile. The hush that fell over the group was broken by Perkins sudden choking at one of the tables. Michelle turned to see him chugging hot coffee and the guys laughing at him.

"He ate one of the habanero truffles didn't he?" Michelle asked, looking at Jackie who was giggling behind her hand and nodding. Michelle rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jackie.

"You going home for Christmas?" Michelle asked with an almost sympathetic look on her face.

"No, Johnnie asked me to stay and help so I am. He's got a buttload of orders to fill so I'll be spending the 21st through the 24th stuffing truffle boxes," she sighed. Michelle made a sympathetic noise in her throat.

"You spending the day with Cam?" Tanya asked, sipping her own coffee.

"Eh, I'm going to the dinner on Christmas Eve. Speaking of..." she said, turning to face Legates. He looked at her in question.

"Are you coming to Christmas dinner? You never gave me an answer," Michelle said. Techie reached around Andrea and thumped Legates in the back of the head.

"Of course I'm going, Baby," Legates said, wondering why she thought he wouldn't.

"You didn't sound positive when I first asked you," she said, shrugging.

Legates threw his head back and laughed. Shaking his head, he wiped the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"I was teasing, Sweetheart," he said, still chuckling. She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

When the coffee was finished and the truffles gone, Jackie started clearing away the dishes. The group stood up and called their goodbyes as they left. Michelle smirked as Maggs stayed behind to talk to Jackie. Legates drove Techie and Andrea back to the dorms.

"I'll be right back," he told Michelle as he climbed out of the truck.

She burst out laughing when he returned carrying four pillows and the down comforter. She hopped out and opened the back door.

"Your dorm is cold," he said, grinning at her.

She ungracefully climbed back into the truck, laughing. After getting back into the truck, Legates pulled out of the parking lot and went down the road. Stopping at Target, he got out again. Michelle shook her head and propped her head on her hand. She was drifting off to sleep when the door opened and Legates climbed back in. She peeked into the bag and started giggling.

"I know the coffee was bad but sheesh," she said, still laughing.

He shrugged put the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Ten minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot at the dorms and parked the truck. Michelle opened the door, grabbed the bag with the coffee and got out. Legates got out, opened the back and grabbed the blankets and pillows. They went into the dorm and up to her room. When they entered, the dorm was dark.

Moving quietly, Legates walked to the bedroom. Michelle locked the door behind her and walked to the kitchen. After setting the coffee on the counter next to the machine, Michelle walked to her room and started pulling off her clothes. Legates had already changed and was lying on the bed enjoying the view. Michelle moved to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. She sat down on the bed and reached for the alarm clock. Legates smacked his hand down on the clock.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and we have nowhere to be before noon. No alarm," he smiled, his eyelids drooping.

"Okay," she said, automatically reaching for the lamp only to realize that it was already on.

Shoving her legs under the covers, she turned on her side, put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Letting out a sigh, she drifted off to sleep. Legates lay awake, tired but unable to stop his mind from running. What would he do if they sent him to Afghanistan again? How would he deal with being separated from her? As it was he couldn't stand going a day or two and the thought of not being able to hold her for a year just about made him sick.

Squeezing her a little tighter against himself, he dropped a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. There are some things that shouldn't be taken for granted. Legates fell asleep mentally counting his blessings.

The morning sunlight filtered through Michelle's eyelids and she groaned then looked at the clock. Rolling over, she found a line of pillows behind her and laughed. Rolling from the bed, she ambled into the bathroom. After a quick shower and getting dressed, she headed to the kitchen for coffee. She found Legates sitting on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands dangling between them.

One hand clutched the remote and the other was clenched in a tight knuckled grasp. She looked to the screen and him watching Bomb Patrol Afghanistan then walked over to him. Kneeling down, she removed the remote from his hand, turned off the TV and turned back to face him.

"Baby," she said softly.

"We are not entertainment. How dare they put something like that on the air. Do they think we're a joke that we're just here for people to watch?" He snarled, glaring at the TV which was now turned off.

"No, Honey, no one thinks that," she said, running her hand down the side of his face. He blew out an irritated breath and threw himself back on the seat.

"It falls under documentary. It's giving the American public a look at what you guys do over there. They get to see firsthand how dangerous it is on a daily basis," Michelle said soothingly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Have you eaten? Had coffee?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Nope, was waiting for you," he grunted, still irritated by the documentary.

Shaking his head, he scowled as thoughts ran through his head. Weren't the wives at home scared enough without having to see that sort of thing. How could a guy protect a loved one from massive amounts of fear after seeing that show. What the hell were the guys in that unit thinking? Were they thinking or did the Army do it as a publicity stunt?

Patting his knee, she stood up and moved to the kitchen. Walking away, she knew something was running through his mind but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She was in the process of making coffee when Brittney stumbled from her room, Dwayne trailing behind her. Legates wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Grunting, he turned to look at Michelle.

"Baby, with the food you have in here you could make scrambled eggs, fried eggs, and poached eggs," Legates said, pointing to the carton of eggs on the bottom shelf. With a sigh, Michelle nodded.

"Brittney, we're going to Wicked Waffle," Michelle called out and headed to her room for her shoes.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh what's a wicked waffle? Shaving, parking, god awful sweaters, cupcakes, TLC, a mission, a jacket, vanilla ice cream, donations, Tian Shan, think tank, Matilda, snakes, snapping turtle, and The Nutcracker Suite.**

**A/N2: Okay so I have the blog all ready to post! All I have to do is hit the post button. Then I'm off to unpack my kitchen. I know I have food in there somewhere.**

**Please leave a review. They help me get through the thought of having to unpack everything I just packed. Argghhh.**


	64. Cupcakes and Christmas Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones /pout

**Guest1**: Ahhh I'm surprised I even pulled off subtly not really my forte. It doesn't really get cold enough here to keep all that ice from melting either. They use plastic walls and freezers to keep the temperature at 9 degrees. ;-D All about the problem solving. I didn't understand it myself. I mean yeah it's cool to see the technology they use and to get a sense of what their everyday life is like over there but really it's a bit much for the families left behind.  
**Guest2**: That honestly doesn't surprise me. I wouldn't want to watch it and see the danger. Heck before I realized my friend was over there I didn't want to see it.  
**Yenyen76**:Hmm I'm not sure where you're from but there are ICE! Displays in TN, FL,TX and Washington DC. Jenheir1 told me about the one in TX I didn't even know about that one. From what I can tell it's not like a Waffle House at all. They are a specialty shop in that everything they serve has waffles in it or with it. Their sandwiches aren't made with bread they are made with waffles. Looks like a cool place to eat at least once (if you like waffles that is).  
**Silver Maker**: LOL if you watched the video that I posted a link to on my blog then you'd know it was Trans Siberian Orchestra ;-) but instead of just saying that I described that so people could mentally hear it through their eyes. Actually, that sounds kind of painful. LOL we don't have a patio fireplace but it sounds like fun to grill while there's snow outside. I had the hardest time writing this stuff because I couldn't seem to get in the Christmas spirit when I was writing it. I had music blaring all over the house it was kind of amusing. I'm glad you're liking it!  
**Nertooold54**: Sorry having been unable to eat these kinds of things for the first part of my life I have a tendency to over do it =/.  
**Jenheir1**: You should try living in Delaware. We don't have places like that either. We do have two or is it no it's four microbrewery food establishments. They usually have tasty food.  
**ArielBrennan**: Sure the ice could. As it is they hall in industrial freezers to keep the ice cold here. They just have to kick the thermostat down a few notches for California ;-) Yes but in some cultures consumption is a form of reverence...

**Thank you all for your great reviews =D**

* * *

**Chapter 54 - Cupcakes and Christmas Gifts  
**

After a breakfast of Roasted Fuji Apple and Cinnamon Waffles and a Bacon, Egg and Cheese Waffle sandwich, the pair headed over to pick up Andrea and Techie. Michelle waited in the truck while Legates went to get the pair. Her eyes widened and she laughed as the three of them came running out of the building. As they were getting into the truck, Maggs came barreling out of the building.

"Legates, get your ass back here," Maggs yelled, running after them.

Legates threw the truck into reverse after the doors were closed and pulled out of the parking spot. Legates, Techie, and Andrea were laughing as they pulled out into traffic.

"Someone going to tell me what's so funny?" Michelle asked, looking at the people in the back. Legates handed her his phone and she burst into laughter at the picture.

"He seriously shaves his...? Oh my, God. I really didn't need to see that part of Maggs," Michelle said, laughing. She handed him the phone and shook her head.

"So, who are you shopping for, Baby?" Legates asked, driving through the afternoon traffic.

"My mom," Techie responded. Andrea snorted then started laughing at the two of them.

"Cam," Michelle said, smirking at Legates.

"You're not shopping for me?" Legates asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"With you here? I know I'm good but even I'm not that good," Michelle said with a devilish gleam in her eye.

Andrea snickered and shook her head at Michelle. Legates groaned at having to park in a parking garage.

"They're expensive and generally a waste of money," he whined. It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, it was that he hated wasting money.

"You will get parking all day long for two bucks if you show them a receipt for fifty dollars or more. I'm buying a dress for Cam so you'll be more than covered. Unless you want me to pay the two dollars for parking too," she said, smiling devilishly at him.

"No, no, I got it," he grumbled.

Andrea shot Techie a look and Techie smirked in return. The couples climbed out of the truck and made their way to the street. When they entered the closed off street they saw a huge decorated tree tucked between two of the buildings. Music drifted and people wandered from store to store.

"So, where to first?" Techie asked, looking at Michelle.

"Andrea is visiting, she gets to pick," Michelle said, sweeping her hand down the street.

"Well, let's just walk and stop when we see something," Andrea suggested. They were walking down the street when Andrea let out a muffled laugh.

"These people are wearing some of the most God awful sweaters," she said, giggling.

"Yeah, sorry I should have mentioned. There is an ugly sweater competition," Michelle said, laughing.

"Oh, jeez. Wouldn't have mattered. You couldn't pay me to wear Christmas sweaters that ugly," Andrea said, laughing.

"The winner gets a three hundred dollar gift certificate to Calvin Klein," Michelle said, smirking slightly. Andrea swallowed and her eyes went wide.

"Three hundred dollars?" She said in a whisper.

"Yep," Michelle said, stopping in front of Georgetown Cupcake.

"I have to place an order," Michelle said, stepping inside.

The other three followed her into the store and their eyes boggled at the five display cases of cupcakes in every imaginable and some not imaginable flavors. Michelle stepped up to the counter and smiled at the girl behind the register.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked Michelle with a smile.

"Yes, I need to place an order for delivery," Michelle said.

"How many?" The girl asked, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Two dozen," Michelle said.

"What would you like?" The girl questioned, her pen hovering over the paper.

"Four holiday chocolate lava fudge, four chocolate eggnog, four English Christmas, four white chocolate peppermint and four snowballs," Michelle said. Legates swallowed, seeing the price of a dozen cupcakes.

"Okay, I need you to fill out the information with a star next to it please," the young girl said, pushing the paper across to Michelle.

Michelle took the pen and printed the information in the designated areas. She slid the paper across the counter and pulled out her wallet.

"Your total is 92.80," the girl said, taking Michelle's debit card.

"Sweetheart, you just spent a hundred dollars on cupcakes," Legates said, swallowing.

"I'm aware of that, Josh," Michelle said.

"I have to try one of these if you think they're worth spending that kind of money on them," Legates said, stepping back over to the display case.

"Me too," Techie said, making Andrea murmur her agreement.

"You want one, Baby?" Legates asked, looking at Michelle.

"A white chocolate peppermint, please," she said, smiling. Legates turned to look at the woman behind the counter.

"Are you ready, dearie?" The older woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like a holiday lava fudge and a white chocolate peppermint. Also two cups of coffee, please," he said, grinning at the woman.

Smiling, she put them on a Styrofoam plate and carried them to the register. After paying for the cupcakes and coffee, he picked up the plate and looked over at Michelle. She walked to where he was and picked up the coffee. He carried the plate to a table with four chairs, set the plate down then sat down.

Michelle sat down next to him and shrugged out of her jacket. They sat waiting for Techie and Andrea to join them. Michelle took a sip of her coffee and grinned at Legates.

"How in the world do you find these places?" Legates asked, looking around the brightly lit bakery that was starting to fill with people.

"Actually, I found this place by watching TLC. The owners have a TV show called Cupcakes on there," Michelle said, carefully peeling the wrapper from her cupcake. Andrea and Techie joined them with a plate with two cupcakes and two coffees.

"These cupcakes had better be freaking awesome if you paid a hundred dollars for twenty four of them," Techie mumbled suspiciously, as he peeled the paper back.

Legates grinned as he peeled the paper off his own cupcake. He took a bite and chocolate flowed over his tongue. Rich, dark, sweet and completely sinful taste of chocolate covered his mouth and slid down his throat.

"I think I'm in love," he muttered.

Michelle snorted and took a bite of her cupcake. Techie took a tentative bite of his cupcake, his eyes slid closed and he heard a low moan from Andrea.

"This is..." Andrea said, after swallowing.

"Orgasmic?" Michelle said, smirking.

"Oh, yeah," Andrea murmured.

"They deliver across the lower forty eight states," Michelle said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Legates' eyes slid to Michelle and he smiled a slow smile. He slowly ate his cupcake, savoring each bite and sipping coffee between. When he was finished, he stood up and walked to the counter. The lady behind the counter spoke with him then pulled out a sheet of paper. Legates spoke with the woman and they discussed his order. After paying, he came and sat back down with a smile.

"I'm done Christmas shopping," he said with a smirk. Michelle shook her head and chuckled.

"See, Justin, these are a good reason to move to Washington D.C," Andrea said, with a twinkle in her eye. Michelle almost choked on the bite of cupcake in her mouth. Swallowing, she started giggling.

"Where to next?" Techie asked, looking down the street.

"Let's see where the wind takes us," Andrea said, standing up after she finished her coffee. Michelle stacked the plates and carried them to the trash. Legates picked up her coffee and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day, dears," the older woman behind the counter called out as they left.

Michelle waved to her and shot her a smile. The four of them ambled down the street stopping at stores here and there. Finally, they reached a store that Michelle headed into. The men groaned at the name Karen Millen. The name screamed women's things and they weren't looking forward to it. Michelle made her way back to the dress section and walked through the racks.

"She's on a mission," Andrea murmured with a grin.

Finding what she was looking for, Michelle sorted through the dresses and found the size she was looking for. Walking to the register, she pointed to the rack and spoke with the woman behind the register. Nodding, the woman picked up a set of keys and walked to the rack. Unlocking the rack, she removed the dress Michelle had been looking at. When the woman lifted the dress out of the rack, Legates saw it. It absolutely looked like something Dr. Saroyan would wear. Andrea was looking at the shirts on the rack near them and swallowed convulsively.

"Justin, this shirt costs two hundred dollars," Andrea whispered, pointing to the maroon lace top.

Techie looked at the top and squinted. Legates' eyes shot to the register total after Andrea said that. He groaned as he saw the total then groaned again when Michelle whipped out her card with no issue. She didn't even blink at the price. Michelle waited as the woman, boxed, wrapped then bagged the dress. Michelle walked towards them wearing a smile.

"Are you going to be able to eat for the next six months, Sweetheart?" Legates asked as they left the store.

"Yeah," Michelle answered, grinning she realized they had never seriously discussed finances.

"You know you don't have to get me anything for Christmas, right? I'll be perfectly happy with you wearing nothing but a few well placed bows," Legates said, grinning.

Andrea burst into laughter and shook her head at his comment. Michelle rolled her eyes then wiggled her eyebrows as a thought drifted through her mind. A wide smile drifted across her face and Techie bellowed as the color of her eyes shifted subtly. Moving down the sidewalk, they ducked in and out of stores including Calvin Klein Underwear, Lush, and another cupcake store called Sprinkles.

As they continued walking, Michelle guided them into what looked to be a store front. When they entered the building after climbing the steps, the others realized it was a shopping mall. They walked up and down the mall stopping in stores but it was in Niccolo that Michelle took notice of Legates actually looking at something. Techie walked over to Legates as Michelle stood with Andrea watching them. Then she saw Legates look at the tag and shake his head. Techie spoke with him, waving his hands as he talked. Michelle smirked and shook her head.

"He likes it but doesn't want to drop that kind of money on the coat," Michelle surmised.

"But he'll drop thirteen hundred dollars on that monstrosity in their room," Andrea said, squinting her eyes.

"Yep," Michelle said, sighing, "Although he previously told me that it wasn't worth it to buy one since they were never there long enough."

"Justin, said it was because you were trapped in the room for a few days," Andrea said, grinning at Michelle.

Michelle shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. Michelle looked at her watch and waved at Techie. He turned to face her while Legates hung the jacket up, his hand lingering on it just a moment longer than necessary.

"So, we'll come back while they're in class or something. I have another shop you'll want to see," Michelle said, snickering.

"Oohhh a fun one then?" Andrea asked as Techie wove his way towards them.

"Oh yeah," Michelle grinned.

"What's up?" Techie asked as he approached them.

"We need to eat dinner now if we're going to make it to Zoolights," Michelle said, smiling.

"Okay, I saw a couple of places in here," he said, whistling to Legates.

They left the store and Michelle entwined her fingers with Legates'. They headed into A Little Bit of Buffalo and sat down. The restaurant was the typical bar or tavern type restaurant. Looking at the menu, they decided on two plates of wings. Regular hot wings and super extra spicy hot for Michelle.

Michelle snorted as she read the description. Techie nudged Andrea's elbow and smirked at her. They were picking their dinner entrees when Michelle looked at the condiments and frowned. Legates saw the reason for her scowl and lifted his hand to catch the waitress' attention.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked with a wide smile.

"No, but when you bring out our appetizers can you bring a bottle of hot sauce with you?" He asked with a polite smile on his face. Just before their drinks and appetizers arrived, they finally placed their orders.

"So, we're going to the zoo?" Techie said, wearing a grin.

"Yes, we'll make sure and stop by the Big Ape House and visit your family," Michelle said, smirking at him as the waitress slid a plate of hot wings down on the table.

"These...are... the regular hot wings," the waitress said, trying desperately to control her laughter.

"And these are the super extra spicy hot. Here's the hot sauce," the waitress said, sliding the bottle on the table. She set their drinks down in front of them, still struggling to control her laughter.

"You're meals should be out shortly," she said, almost running away from their table.

She flew through the swinging doors to the kitchen, the sound of her laughter trailing behind her. Michelle smirked at Techie and reached for the hot sauce.

"Shouldn't you taste it first to make sure it's not too hot?" Andrea asked, looking at Michelle.

"If it's hot enough for her, they'd make you sign a waiver and there would be a huge warning on it," Legates said, laughing.

Michelle grinned, put some chicken wings on her plate then picked up the hot sauce. Taking the cap off, Michelle started dumping it on the plate. Andrea's eyes went wide as she watched Michelle as she kept putting the hot sauce on.

"Guess she won't be kissing me tonight," Legates rumbled, laughing.

"No, I will. I'll just order a scoop of vanilla ice cream for dessert," she said, grinning.

"Watch this," Techie stage whispered as Michelle picked up a chicken wing.

Andrea watched in fascination as Michelle picked up a chicken wing and ate it. She set it down and shook her head mournfully.

"I'll start keeping a bottle in my pocket," Legates said with a grin. Michelle shrugged and looked around.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" She asked, picking up another wing.

"Yeah, I just had to see this. Wilson nearly cried while he was telling me about taking one of your french fries," Andrea said, gingerly picking up a few regular hot wings.

"It was Addison, Honey," Techie said, grinning at Andrea. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea why but I always confuse the two of them," she said, taking a bite of her hot wing.

The guys dug in and by the time the food arrived the chicken was mostly gone. They finished their dinner then their desserts. As promised, Michelle ate a serving of vanilla ice cream. After splitting the bill and leaving the tip, they headed to the truck.

"I thought you said something about Mount Vernon yesterday," Andrea said as Legates drove towards the National Zoo.

"I had forgotten that they sell out of tickets early for that," Michelle murmured.

"Ahhh, maybe next year," Andrea said.

Legates shot Michelle a grin and a wink. Michelle gave him a soft smile and hoped that they'd be still together and able to see it next year.

"Josh, can we stop by a Target, Walmart or something on the way? I forgot to get the donation earlier," Michelle said.

"Sure," he said, shooting her a quizzical look. He pulled into a Walmart and went to open his door to go with her.

"No need, this will only take a minute or two," she said, opening her door. Andrea smiled and threw her door open.

"I can grab something to donate as well," she said, climbing out of the truck.

Michelle shot her a smile and closed her door. Legates watched the pair pick their way through the snow into the store.

"I think, Legates, that we are in trouble," Techie murmured, watching the women as well.

"Why's that?" Legates asked, shooting Techie a look in the rearview mirror.

"They seem to like each other. Those two will be thick as thieves. Which can only spell trouble for us," Techie said, grinning.

Legates thought about it for a minute and couldn't for the life of him see how that could be trouble. Techie snorted as he saw the look on Legates' face. Legates' eyes glanced down to his stereo as a blast of Mannheim Steamroller burst from the speaker.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, seeing it was a CD not the radio. Techie smirked and shook his head.

"You have been in your own little world haven't you?" Techie asked, laughing at his friend.

"Yeah, guess so," Legates answered.

"Michelle bought it at some point during our shopping," Techie said, knowing exactly when but wondering if Legates had seen her buy it.

"I swear, she probably could have bought me a gift and I wouldn't have noticed for all the attention I paid," Legates muttered.

Techie laughed, having seen Michelle buy him some gifts. One of which he'd like to have himself. A few minutes passed and the women came back. Leaving the store, Legates drove to the National Zoo and gaped at the almost full parking lot. Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes. Climbing out of the truck, they headed towards the main gate which had an arch lit up with the words Zoo Lights.

Near the arch there was a table with a woman who was handing out pamphlets and time schedules for the displays. There was a box with the word donations on the side. Walking up to the box, Michelle upended her Walmart bag into the box, taking the receipt from the pile.

"Merry Christmas," Michelle said with a smile. Andrea dumped her bag into the box and smiled at the woman.

"Enjoy your visit," the woman called with a smile as the four moved into the zoo.

Smiling, Michelle grabbed Legates' hand and walked with him up to the Panda exhibit. On the outside of the building that housed the pandas were pandas done in lights that lit one after another and made it look as if there was a panda made from lights pacing in front of the building. Entering the building, they paused in front of the plexiglass that separated them from the two pandas in the enclosure.

"Oh look, Mei Xiang and Tian Tian are here until 2015. They are trying to breed them," Andrea said cheerily. Michelle watched the pandas move with a soft smile.

"They're sending Tai Shan to China at the beginning of the year," Michelle said.

"Awww do you like the bears, Sweetheart?" Legates asked her in a quiet tone. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"They're wild animals but they look so cuddly," Michelle said with another smile.

Legates shook his head and laughed. Moving through the exhibit, they moved past the small mammal's house to the Great Ape House. They entered the building that was brightly decorated with colored lights. Much like one would decorate a home with Christmas lights.

"Look, Honey, Techie gets to see his family for the holidays," Michelle laughed as she pointed to the gorillas sleeping together in the Great Ape House.

"Baby, it's not nice to insult the gorillas like that," Legates said with a smile.

"Har Har Har. Ya'll are just so funny," Techie muttered.

"But, Justin, that one looks just like you," Andrea said with a wide grin, pointing to a gorilla.

"Andrea, that one is female," Legates pointed out with a laugh.

"How can you tell?" Andrea asked, squinting at the gorilla.

"She doesn't have the line of silver hair down her back," Legates pointed out.

"How in the world do you know that?" Andrea asked, looking at him eyes wide with surprise.

Legates pointed to a sign with the information he just gave her printed on it. She put her hands on her hips and laughed at him.

A string of lights that traveled parallel to the O-line connecting the Think Tank and the Great Ape House lit up and chased each other down the string, leading the group away from the Great Ape House.

"Hey look here come some carolers," Andrea said, pointing to a group of singers headed toward them.

Legates started to smirk when he caught sight of Dwayne in the group. Leaning against the split rail fence, Legates waited for them to come closer. Dwayne's eyes shot to Legates' face and Dwayne shot Legates a goofy grin and winked at Michelle. Shaking his head and chuckling, Legates walked with Michelle, enjoying the lit sculptures of animals placed in large grassy areas.

Techie was impressed at the care that was taken to make sure that the lights would not interfere with the animals. As they moved around the Think Tank, Andrea oooh'd at a sign that offered a train ride through the Great Cat enclosure. Michelle swallowed hard and bit back her tears. They didn't need to know about this, she could handle it. Giving Andrea a wobbly smile, Michelle nodded her head and followed the group to the train. They boarded the train and the guide stood leaning against the front of the train.

"Hi my name is Heather and I will be taking you on the tour of the Dr. Andrew Welton Large Cat Enclosure. Dr. Welton was a large benefactor to the zoo and after his untimely passing this exhibit was named after him. This enclosure houses seventeen large cats including seven new lion cubs," Heather said as the train started to move.

Michelle smacked her hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. What had she been thinking? Could she come face to face with Matilda and not be upset? Legates' eyes jerked to Michelle at the mention of her last name. His eyes widened as he watched the color drain from her face as her hand clapped over her mouth. He saw tears leak from the corners of her eyes.

"Jesus, Michelle," Legates said, wrapping his arm around her.

Techie's eyes jerked to Michelle at Legates' whispered words. He could see Michelle trying to control her breathing through her hand. His mind raced trying to figure out what was causing this reaction.

"Up on my left you will see the Sumatran Tiger exhibit. These tigers are given a very special diet that is strictly regulated by their keepers," Heather said. Michelle groaned and leaned over and buried her head between her knees and began to breathe deeply.

"Is she okay?" Techie whispered.

"This was a bad idea. How long is this ride?" Legates snarled in frustration.

"Another five minutes, I think," Techie said.

"Okay, Michelle, I'm going to move you to the outside seat. I know, Baby, it's closer to the cats but if you get sick you can do it out the window," Legates said gently, picking her up. He shuffled and switched seats with her. Leaning against Legates, Michelle let the tears leak from her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Techie whispered harshly, noticing they were drawing Andrea's attention from the passing scenery.

"Andrew Welton must have been her father," Legates whispered in a soft growl.

"You mean," Techie waved his finger around the cat enclosure.

"Yeah," Legates hissed.

"Matilda, a Sumatran Tiger, ate my father," Michelle said in a low tone.

People on the bench in front of them turned and looked at her with disgusted looks on their faces. When the train stopped, Legates used his large frame to push through the crowd to get them off the train as quickly as possible. When they reached the sidewalk, Michelle walked quickly away from everyone and headed to the bathroom.

"Did I hear wrong or did Michelle say one of the tigers ATE her father?" Andrea asked her face twisted in horror. Legates jammed his hands in his hair, sighing in frustration.

"At the Halloween Ball she told me her father was murdered and the squints caught his murder. She didn't say anything other than that. I didn't notice her hesitation to get on the train," Legates growled in frustration. Andrea walked to the dedication plaque on the side of the Great Cat House which was also lit with colored Christmas lights.

"Umm, Justin," Andrea said, waving him over and pointing to a line. Techie's eyes shot to Legates who was standing in front of the restroom building waiting for Michelle to appear.

"So, let me get this straight. Her father, one of the best Cardiac Surgeons in the tri-state area, donated over two hundred thousand dollars over the course of four years. He gets eaten by a big cat and his sole inheritor which is obviously Michelle, sets up a fund so that his donations continue?" Andrea said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Looks that way," Techie said, shaking his head.

"So, Michelle is rich then," Andrea said, laughing as she realized why three hundred dollars for a dress wasn't a big deal for her.

"It would appear so," Techie agreed, carefully keeping an eye on Legates who was starting to pace.

"Does Legates know?" Andrea asked, looking over to where Legates was pacing and worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

"I'd say no. Can you go check on her? Legates might go charging in after her," Techie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll go check on her," Andrea said, nodding. Andrea walked into the ladies room and found Michelle holding a wet paper towel to her face.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Andrea asked, coming to stand next to Michelle.

"Yeah, just had to stuff that back where it belonged. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking. I haven't been near the Great Cat exhibit since my father died. I avoid it when I come to the zoo," Michelle grumbled.

"Let's go see the reptile house," Andrea said with a wide grin. Michelle looked over at Andrea with eyes that were slightly dull.

"Um, okay," Michelle mumbled, not really wanting to look at anything.

"Justin is terrified of snakes," Andrea offered with a smirk.

Michelle stopped and choked out a laugh at the thought of the big, tough Army Ranger guy being scared of snakes of all things. The ladies left the bathroom and Michelle took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that, guys. I really thought I could handle it," Michelle said, grimacing as she apologized. Legates pulled her away from the others.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you say anything?" He asked in an urgent tone. Sticking her hands in her back pockets, Michelle squinted one eye as she looked up at Legates.

"Look I don't go around introducing myself, Hi I'm Michelle and my dad was eaten by a tiger," she said, scuffing her foot.

"I know but a little heads up before we gotten on the train would have been good," he said quietly.

"Tell you what, Josh, when you tell me about your parents I'll tell you all about mine," she said with a slight snap to her tone.

Legates looked down at her and processed that for a minute. She had a point. How could he expect her to bring up all those painful memories when he wasn't willing to do the same?

"Fair enough," he said with a sigh. Reaching out, she took his hand and led him back to the group.

"Ready?" Andrea asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yep, let's go," Michelle said with a matching twinkle.

"This is not good for us," Techie said in a loud whisper.

Legates shook his head and chuckled as they approached a large brick building. Over the door was a tree branch done in lights with a large snake flickering on the branch. The flickering made it look as if the snake was moving out from the branch. Techie groaned and pulled at Andrea's hand.

"You don't have to look at the snakes. We'll look at everything else and you can stand by the door," Michelle said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that," Techie muttered. They stood in front of the Alligator snapping turtle display when Legates hmm'd.

"Snapping turtle is good eatin'," he rumbled. Andrea gave him a horrified look and stepped away from him.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with confusion.

"You eat turtles?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"I forgot you live up by the base," Legates said, scuffing his foot.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Michelle asked, confused by his comment.

"Eating is a little different down where I'm from. At a fish fry you have catfish, alligator, crawdads, turtle, and a lot of things other people don't usually eat," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Huh, never had most of that," Michelle commented.

"We'll have to fix that," he said with a smile.

They moved through the rest of the reptile house then back out into the park. Making their way around, they found themselves in front of a bunch of trees lit by Christmas lights. A large triangle of lights twinkled then blinked out. A few moments later, the lights began to dance as music floated from the darkness. They stood watching as The Nutcracker Suite played and the lights flashed, changed colors and danced around the area. When the display ended, Andrea turned to Techie.

"Honey, do you mind if we call it a night. I'm kind of sleepy," she said, smiling at Techie. Techie turned to look at Michelle and Legates.

"Fine by me," Michelle said with a nod. Legates pulled out his keys and swept his hand in the general direction of the gates.

"Let us be off then," Legates said.

After leaving the zoo, Legates dropped Andrea and Techie off at the dorms then drove to Michelle's dorm. After entering the building and riding the elevator, they entered the dorm room. Michelle locked the door and followed Legates to the bedroom. It seemed like moments later they were laying in bed, Michelle drifting in a foggy half sleep state and Legates lying with his mind running a mile a minute. Neither realized when the other fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So now it's on to tomorrow...blankets, snuffling, stirring the paint (yeah I went there), Italian, a mistake, head below the navel, maintaining physical fitness, JW Marriott, Audrey Hepburn, tasty men, four inch heels, curtains, bouncy teenager, Youtube favorites, kick line, short Santa tunics, tears, caroling food drive, dun dun duuunnn Romero, weapons, fish, bargaining, forgotten conversations, weight, Elvis, a mouse, conditions, and a gust of wind.**


	65. The Christmas Ball

_Disclaimer: Yeah, if the paperwork saying I own Bones is anywhere in these boxes then I'm screwed. But I'm positive it's not since I don't own it...in this world._

**Jenheir1**: That particular category of smut belongs to CrayonClown with her story Smutty Side Dishes ;-). You should see what she does with Pineapple ;-P Cupcakes does in fact deliver to the lower forty eight states ;-) so go ahead and order some =P. I think the holidays are about family and friends, no matter where they are.  
**Silver Maker**: Those music synchronizer thingies can be bought at Lowes =P they're only about 75.00 /snort did I just say only? Yeah, /snicker they are going to be in so much trouble...for a VERY long time bwuhahahahaha!  
**AngelBach**: No need to feel sheepish there are little facts like that spread out over seven years and unless you go back and watch again on a regular basis you're not going to remember everything. Shhh, I watch a lot of Bones or I look it up if I'm not sure.  
**Nertooold54**: I did gain weight writing it LOL Eh, they're young ;-)  
**ArielBrennan**: Yes, he did LOL in future stories I'm thinking about bringing in the guys family members slowly =D Well, here's the ball, Christmas dinner you'll have to wait for.  
**Guest1**: Expect the unexpected from me =P LOL

**Thank you for your reviews! I know I say it everyday but I really do mean it EVERYDAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 55 - The Christmas Ball  
**

Legates' eyes blinked open to find Michelle draped over him like a blanket. Interesting, she wasn't usually like this. He ran his hand gently down her back and smiled when she let out a satisfied sigh. She snuggled closer and snuffled against his chest. She burrowed closer to him and he chuckled at her attempt to get closer. She let out a grunt and snuffled again, making him laugh. She cracked her eye and glared at him.

"What you laughing at?" She mumbled in a playfully grouchy tone.

"You," he said, running his hand down her back and cupping her hip in his hand.

"Why are you laughing at me while I'm sleeping?" She mumbled, trying to roll off of him.

"Because you make funny noises when you sleep. You snuffle," he said, holding her tighter so she couldn't move.

"Well if you didn't smell so good I wouldn't snuffle," Michelle mumbled. Legates chuckled and Michelle mumbled something.

"What was that?" Legates asked, squeezing her butt making her jump and squeal.

"You keep squeezing that and you're going to make me get naked and I don't think you want that right now," Michelle murmured, her eyes picking up a golden glint.

"Never stirred the paint but I'm always up for something new," Legates said with a grin. Michelle gave him a confused look.

"I've never had sex with a woman...you know...during," he said, waving his finger towards her. Michelle's mouth fell open and she giggled, shaking head.

"No, Baby, it's not that. I finished with that yesterday. However, I haven't been to get my waxing done yet," Michelle said, snickering.

"Ahhh," Legates said, blowing a raspberry on her neck.

She giggled and wiggled around on top of him. Their heads jerked towards the door at a quick knock and the door being pushed open. Tanya walked in and put her hands on her hips. Legates buried his face in Michelle's neck and groaned in frustration.

"Hey hey," Tanya said, sitting down on the end of the bed, her legs draped over top of Legates'.

"Baby, I'm going to shoot your friend," Legates growled into Michelle's neck. Michelle let her head drop so his face was in her hair and her face was in his neck.

"Okay," Michelle agreed, snuffled again and let her eyes drift closed again. Legates waited and then started laughing, Michelle had gone back to sleep.

"No, she didn't," Tanya huffed out her voice full of laughter.

"Yeah, she did," Legates said with a grin.

Tanya grunted and stomped from the room. Legates let his eyes slide closed and a grin crossed his lips. He was thinking about going back to sleep when the door was flung open again.

_Il dolce suono mi colpi di sua voce!_  
_Ah, quella voce m'e qui nel cor discesa!_  
_Edgardo! Io ti son resa, Edgardo, mio!_  
_Fuggita io son de tuoi nemici._  
_Un gelo me serpeggia nel sen!_  
_Trema ogni fibra!_  
_Vacilla il pie!_

"Go away, Dwayne," Michelle whined, not even looking.

Techie smirked at Michelle's mistake. Legates cracked his eye and groaned. He glared at Techie who stood in the doorway with his arms spread wide after his performance.

"Who the hell let him in," Legates bellowed towards the living room. Andrea stood behind Techie wearing a smirk.

"We figured we'd come find out what we're doing today," Techie said, laughing.

"Ungggh," Michelle said, pulling the comforter over her head.

"Are we having a party?" Tanya asked, bouncing into the room and flopping down on the bed.

"Gerroffe me," Michelle grumbled from under the covers.

Legates' eyes flew wide as he felt a hand sneaking down his thigh. Techie let out a rumbling laugh and Tanya's eyes flew to Legates. He was wearing a large smirk and his eyes were twinkling. He suddenly yelped and sat up so his back was on the headboard. A giggle came out from under the covers. Legates grinned at the people squeezed into Michelle's room. Lifting the covers, Legates peered under the comforter.

"Baby, those are cold and I don't like them where you put them," Legates said, laughing.

"Make them go away until I've had coffee," Michelle grumbled, her head now lying on his thigh.

"You heard her, either go away or get her coffee," Legates said, still wearing a smirk.

"You get up and get her coffee you lazy bastard," Tanya said with a smirk of her own.

"Her head is below my navel, I'm not going anywhere," Legates said, shrugging. Michelle giggled, Andrea groaned and Techie spun on his heel.

"Someone show me where the coffee is," Techie bellowed.

Tanya snickered when Dwayne pointed towards the kitchen. Techie started digging through cabinets and Dwayne finally decided to get up and help. A few moments later Techie came back carrying coffee.

"You don't bring me coffee in bed," Andrea pouted.

"There's no way for me to answer that without getting into trouble so I'll just pretend I didn't hear it," Techie muttered as he handed Legates the cup of coffee. Legates took it and took a swig with a grin.

"That wasn't for you," Techie barked.

Legates held his finger up and grinned. Michelle's head shot out from under the covers. She scrambled up and snagged the coffee. Techie snickered and Legates shot Michelle a grin. Legates waved everyone towards the door and smirked. Tanya grumbled and left the bed.

"I've spent more time here," Tanya mumbled as she walked towards the door.

Ten minutes later, Legates walked past the living room and into the kitchen. Coming back to the living room he sat down and sipped his coffee.

"So is every guy in your Unit all muscly?" Tanya asked, her eyebrows raised in question. Legates smirked and shook his head.

"Martinez is not in my unit. But to answer your question my Unit maintains their physical fitness," Legates said, taking another sip of coffee.

"Some better than others," Andrea said with a grin.

"Martinez is a Green Beret and he maintains his fitness level, Tanya," Michelle said, walking past towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Tanya called in thanks to her unanswered question.

The group finally managed to make it out the door and down to the harbor for the holiday market. The four of them spent the day shopping and looking at handmade crafts. After watching the parade that made its way to the docks, the four watched the sun set over the Potomac and waited. Then in a burst, boats began to drift towards them, strung with lights that reflected off the darkness of the water below them.

At the end of the evening they went their separate way with Michelle and Andrea agreeing to meet on Tuesday to finish their Christmas shopping and to buy their gowns for the ball. Michelle and Legates settled into a routine over the next week. He would be gone when she woke up but he always left a note either on the pillow next to her or on the table next to the bed. On the day of the ball, Legates returned to the dorm and Brittney let him in.

"Michelle left this for you," Brittney said, handing him a note.

_Pick me up at the J.W. Marriott across the street from the Reagan building. Room 702. Bring Green Bean ~ Michelle_

Legates chuckled at her reference to Martinez. Carrying his uniform to the bedroom, he pulled out the ironing board and iron from her closet. He shook his head and chuckled. Her iron and ironing board weren't packed but everything else had slowly made its way into boxes over the last week. After hanging his class A up, he called Martinez to give him a heads up. Legates hung up the phone and headed to the shower.

Across town at the Marriott, Michelle let the hot water roll down her body with a sigh. The irritation from her recent waxing had disappeared, her holiday shopping was finished, and tonight she was going to a ball. She heard Tanya grunting in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing, girl?" Michelle asked, her voice choked with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, you think it's funny? My hair is so thick and curly I can't do anything with it. And it needs to be up with this dress. Arggh," Tanya almost wailed.

Michelle tutted, rinsed off, turned off the water, reached out and pulled a towel into the shower. Wrapping it around herself, Michelle stepped out of the shower and sighed at Tanya. Walking out of the bathroom, Michelle briskly dried off and put on her robe. Walking back to the bathroom, she looked at Tanya and snickered.

"Did you bring that padding thing?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I don't know what you plan on doing with it," Tanya muttered.

"Go get a chair," Michelle told her, pointing towards the door.

While Tanya went and got a chair, Michelle started applying some of her makeup. When Tanya came back Michelle gestured for her to sit. Tanya watched as Michelle pulled her hair into a lovely Audrey Hepburn chignon.

"I hate you," Tanya said, standing up and moving towards the bedroom to get dressed. Michelle chuckled as Tanya walked away.

Legates stood in front of the mirror smoothing shaving gel across his face when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Sighing, he walked to the door and opened it a crack to peek out. Seeing Martinez he stepped back and let the other man into the room. Walking back to the bathroom, Legates started shaving.

"Damn, her dorm room is better than ours," Martinez said, moving around the room inspecting the items that had yet to be packed.

"She pays more for it too," Legates muttered, as he carefully dragged the razor down his face.

"Do you know how to tie a bow tie? I can never get this thing right," Martinez called to Legates.

"Yeah," Legates answered, trying not to laugh at Martinez.

Forty minutes later, the two left Michelle's dorm room and headed to the J.W. Marriott. After arriving and parking the truck, Legates and Martinez entered the lobby then rode the elevator to the top floor. When the doors of the elevator slid open, they stepped out and looked down the hall. Martinez whistled there were only six doors on this floor.

"Your girl has money apparently," he said in a low voice.

"Never really talked about it," Legates shrugged. They walked to the correct room and Legates knocked on the door. Tanya opened the door and a grin split her face.

"Tasty, men in dress uniforms," she said, stepping back. A wide, happy, grin spread across Martinez's face and Legates snickered at his expression.

"Thanks for taking the vegetable here," Legates said, pointing to Martinez.

"Dude, I owe you big time," he mumbled.

"Actually you owe me," she smirked.

"Tanya Sabbatino, meet Sergeant -" he paused and looked at Martinez, "what the hell is your first name?"

"Robert," he supplied.

"Tanya, meet Sergeant Robert Martinez. Martinez, this is Tanya Sabbatino," he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," she said, grinning.

"Very nice to meet you as well," he returned politely.

Martinez raised one eyebrow at her and she grinned. She closed the door and walked towards the bedroom. They noticed that her blonde hair was smoothed into a very classic and elegant look. Her makeup was soft and pink as not to clash with the royal blue of her velvet gown. Martinez watched the velvet move with her frame as she walked away from them.

"Holy shit, dude, she's hot," he said, swallowing nervously.

"And mischievous as shit so watch yourself," Legates warned.

"Heh," Martinez replied.

Legates looked up as Michelle entered. Her bangs were parted on the side and smoothed down on the top of her head then fell into large ringlets that surrounded her face. Small teardrop diamond earrings swung from her ears. Her deep red gown had a v-shaped neckline that was sexy yet classy.

A small light chiffon cape of sorts draped from the shoulder straps of the dress. Just under her bust a wide band of material ruched and beaded into a belt of sorts causing the layers of chiffon in the skirt to softly drape to the floor. A light golden eyeshadow was swept across her lids and her lashes were long and black making her eyes look larger with just a hint of gold.

"Just let me put my shoes on," she said.

Legates closed his mouth with a snap and he eyed the shoes on the floor near the couch. The red satin sandals had four inch heels and rhinestones across the toe strap. Legates closed his eyes and imagined her legs wrapped around his waist with her wearing nothing but those shoes. Snapping his eyes open, he looked down at the shoes again.

"You are wearing those?" He asked, pointing to the shoes.

OH MY GOD, his brain screamed as he looked at the shoes. She looked at the shoes then fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, is there a problem with them?" She asked him, mentally smirking at what would be running through his mind all night long.

"Other than you will probably break your neck, no," he lied so the others wouldn't realize what was going on. She snorted and sat gracefully on the couch. Picking one up off the floor, she slid it on her foot.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm a big girl I think I can handle it," she laughed.

After sliding the second one on to her foot, she stood just as gracefully as she sat. The chiffon on the bottom of her dress swayed gently.

"Lipstick," Tanya reminded her.

"Shit, right. Be right back," she said, moving back towards the bathroom.

Legates and Martinez watched in stunned amazement as she walked to the bathroom. From behind her Legates could see that her hair had been twisted into a low loose bun that was held in place with a pair of black chopsticks that had sparkling ruby butterflies on them.

"You know we bitch about having to wear bow ties and I think we got the better end of the deal," Legates muttered, his hand dropping to his thigh and idly scratching.

"Ever heard the term beauty is pain?" Tanya said, laughing at the men. Michelle returned with a deep red lipstick that matched her dress perfectly in color on her lips.

"I don't think that color will look good on me," Legates pouted.

Michelle pursed her lips and walked towards him. Leaning towards him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and stepped back. Legates turned and looked at Martinez who shook his head.

"There's nothing there dude and you had better get your kissing in now. You know the rules," he chastised.

"I know I know," Legates pouted again.

Michelle smiled, turned and picked up her black velvet stole and purse. Wrapping her black stole around her shoulders and arms, she looked over at Tanya. Tanya picked up her own blue velvet stole and wrapped it over her shoulders and arms.

"I feel like I'm wearing a tablecloth," she said.

Michelle dug through her purse and nodded when her hand hit her key card. Snapping the clutch closed, she ushered everyone out.

"Dear, that is velvet so it would be a curtain not a tablecloth," Michelle said, laughing. She pulled the door closed and Legates tucked her hand in his elbow.

"Don't touch me, weirdo," Tanya said, smacking at Martinez's hands. She took his arm with a teasing smile. Michelle heard the teasing in her voice and sighed.

"She's teasing, Green Bean, don't get all offended," Michelle said.

Tanya snickered at the nickname Michelle had given him. Tanya bounced and clapped her hands switching from an elegant young woman to a bouncy teenager in the blink of an eye. They rode down the elevator and walked across the lobby waiting for Tanya to tell them what she was so excited about.

"Yes, Tanya?" Michelle asked in a laughing tone.

As they exited the hotel lobby a swift gust of cold December air caused Michelle's dress to swirl around Legates' legs.

"I figured out how you both will pay me back," she said. She began humming as she walked away.

"Absolutely NOT!" Michelle said, coming to an abrupt halt.

Legates came to a stop when her arm tugged his. They stood at the edge of the road waiting for traffic to clear. Snatching her arm from Legates', she crossed them and tapped her foot. The men shot her a questioning gaze and she glared at Tanya.

"You told me you'd do what I asked if I went to this military thing with Martinez. That was the agreement," Tanya said, shaking her finger back and forth at Michelle. Michelle shook her head and let out a sigh.

"I will agree but only if you agree to be available for two more occasions of my choosing," Michelle bargained.

"Done. Let's go," Tanya agreed and dragged Martinez across the road.

Michelle and Legates followed them across the street. When they reached the other side Martinez was standing with his arms crossed.

"She said how we both would be paying her back," Martinez pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that it's the same event but as to what exactly you'll be doing I have no idea," Michelle said calmly.

"Are you going to tell them or shall I?" Tanya said with a smirk.

"You have it saved in your Youtube favorites so you tell them," Michelle snapped.

She stepped away and covered her eyes with her hand. Legates raised an eyebrow then turned and frowned at Tanya. She grinned and dug in her clutch for her phone.

"Well, see Michelle over there had a rather nasty breakup. Anyway, every year the cheerleading squad does a caroling food drive for the local group homes," she said, tapping her phone.

"This particular year Michelle decided to try to get over her breakup the normal college way by drinking. Yeah, she forgot she was supposed to be there. So, I call her and five minutes later she shows up. The squad gets up there and does their kick line," she said, flashing the phone towards them they saw a bunch of young college women wearing a short Santa tunics with the big black belts, Santa hats and red high tops. They were doing the Rockette kick line and smiling.

Legates spotted Michelle and she seemed okay. And the song ended the girls were jumping around and cheering. Then they heard the sound of a song and Michelle groaned. They watched on the phone as she stepped up to the microphone and started to sing the Eartha Kit version of Santa Baby. She swiveled her hips and put on a show that was sure to draw the males' attention. When it ended both men turned to look at Michelle. Her face was flushed and her hand was still over her eyes.

"You are going to be doing that?" Legates asked, pointing to the phone.

He saw her head shake, hand still over her eyes. Both men started laughing as it sank in that Michelle was going to do that. Michelle snatched her head up and glared at them. Tanya snickered and nodded her head.

"Oh funny is it? Well guess what, boyos? You two are going to... no wait you know what? Both of you and your units are going to help," Michelle snarled. Turning, she stalked off towards the entrance. Legates grimaced and jogged to catch up.

"Michelle, wait," he called, catching up to her. He reached out and gently grasped her arm.

"Hey," he said, turning her to face him.

Her face was scrunched and he could tell she was trying not to cry. She snatched her arm from his grasp and waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused by the hand waving.

"Trying to dry the tears before they fall dammit. My mascara will run. I didn't think I'd need water proof," she fussed. He let out a sigh and cupped her face in his hand.

"Why are you going to cry?" He asked, stepping closer to block the wind.

"It's stupid," she said. She could hear the other two approaching.

"No it's not," he said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this okay. Let's just go and enjoy your holiday ball," she said, giving him a slightly watery smile. He frowned and cocked his head.

"For now. We'll talk about this later," he said firmly.

She shrugged and turned towards the other two. Legates hooked his arm in hers and they walked together into the building. Michelle took a deep breath, swallowed her embarrassment and walked with Legates into the atrium ballroom. They stopped and Legates pulled out his invitation and presented it. The private scanned it nodded and ushered them towards the receiving line. General Henderson turned to the next arrivals and pasted a smile on his face.

"This is Michelle Welton and she is escorted by Corporal Legates of the 75th Regiment 3rd battalion," the private informed the men.

"How are you? We're so glad you could join us," Henderson said, bowing politely over Michelle's hand.

"Ahh, Corporal Legates. Have you spoken with Special Agent Booth lately?" Henderson asked politely. Janine who was standing to the right of Henderson looked at him in surprise at Booth's name.

"Not lately, General, but I do believe I will be seeing him at Dr. Saroyan's Christmas dinner later this weekend," Legates replied. Henderson smiled and nodded.

"Give him and Tempe my best won't you?" He said in a little less formal tone. Legates gave him a clipped nod. They moved through the receiving line until they reached General Carter. Carter clasped Michelle's hand.

"Michelle, how is your mother? Doing well I hope?" He asked solicitously. Michelle smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes, she is doing well. How is Rhianna doing?" Michelle asked her eyes concerned at the poor girl's plight. Rhianna had visited Brennan a few times while Michelle had been at the lab for her paper. The poor girl had seemed so lost.

"Things are getting better but it will take a while longer," Carter said. The line was building so Michelle moved on quickly and through the rest of the line.

"God, that was too easy," Legates said, letting out a huge sigh.

"Wha?" She said, turning to look at him.

He led her to the coat check and dropped off her stole. As they were walking back towards the doors of the actual ballroom they ran into Martinez and Tanya.

"Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you want," Martinez said. Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Famous last words," she muttered.

They followed the Private near the door to their table. As they sat down they saw that Techie and Andrea were already seated. Andrea's light gray gown draped over one shoulder and fell in satin pleats from the beaded waist line just below her breasts.

"I may have gotten us into some trouble," Legates mumbled. Techie looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes.

"Legates, what the hell did you do?" Techie asked sharply, worried that his friend had pissed off a General.

"I uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "may have laughed at Michelle."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Techie asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I got ticked and both Legates here and Martinez will be getting you to go to a caroling food drive," Michelle said in a flat tone. Andrea let her eyebrow rise but a slow smile spread across her face.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Who is it for?" Techie asked calmly. Andrea shot him an approving smile at his charitable attitude.

"DC area group homes," Michelle replied.

"Yeah, I don't think the guys will mind. When and where?"

"Tomorrow night at the plaza at the college," Michelle replied.

"So, we just show up?"

"Bring something for a traditional holiday dinner," Michelle said softly. Techie gave an abrupt nod and stood up.

"Be right back. You want anything?" He asked Andrea as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, please," she said.

He walked over to the bar and Michelle turned her narrowed eyes on Legates.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" He said tentatively, his face uncertain.

"Well, later when I tell you everything you can decide whether you are in trouble or not," Michelle said, after pursing her lips.

"In trouble with the little lady?" Romero smirked at Legates.

Michelle narrowed her eyes at the young man and he sat back. Techie sat down, handed Andrea a drink and rolled his eyes.

"I swear by all that is holy. Romero, we've had this discussion about pissing her off before. I'd think you would have learned from your last run in with her and Legates' reaction to it. If I were you I'd leave the two of them alone," Techie said.

Romero glanced over at her and smirked. Michelle shot a questioning glance at Legates and he frowned at Techie for opening his mouth. He knew he'd have to answer her question later.

"There's nowhere for her to hide a weapon on her person tonight and he wouldn't dare do anything stupid in front of the generals," he said, laughing. Michelle sneered at him and crossed her arms.

"I have two on me. Well, technically three but we'll call it two," she told him challengingly.

Andrea's eyes skimmed Michelle's form and silent listed places the woman could hide weapons. Legates let out a sigh and eyed her frame looking for them. Shaking his head, he looked at the ceiling. Henderson and Carter were standing near the head table speaking. Henderson's eyes spotted Michelle smirking and Legates looking at the ceiling in irritation.

"Those two remind me of two others," Henderson stated. Carter's eyes skated in the direction of Henderson's nod. He spotted Michelle and Legates and he chuckled.

"So where are they?" Romero asked, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Guess," she said softly in challenge.

"Obviously you've got one up your skirt," he said. She nodded in affirmation but did not reach for it.

"Are you going to show us?" He asked her for proof.

"I think not," she said calmly.

Legates snorted and shot her a lecherous look. She batted her eyelashes at him then propped her chin on her laced fingers. Looking at Romero, she waited. He eyed her again and shook his head.

"I don't see where else you could hide one," he stated.

She reached up and tugged on the butterflies on the end of the hairsticks. Romero watched as a two six inch blades slid from their black sheaths that held her hair in place. She showed them to him and then slid them back into place. Andrea's eyes widened in astonishment. Techie chuckled at his fiance's astonishment.

"I want some of those," Andrea said, pointing.

"Tell you what, we'll get you a permit to carry a concealed weapon then I'll buy you some okay?" Techie said, shaking his head with a chuckle and shooting Michelle a wink.

"Do you want anything from the bar?" Legates asked Michelle with a smile. She wrinkled her nose and cocked her head then shrugged.

"An Aria Extra Dry please," she said with a smile. He returned a moment later, carrying a flute for her and a glass of something she couldn't identify for himself.

The group at the table sat bored through the toasts and usual military hoopla. Michelle pasted a smile on her face and tried not to get a glazed look in her eyes. She realized the speeches were over when a plate was placed in front of her. She looked down and almost went cross eyed at the fish on her plate. Legates groaned as he realized a mistake had been made. He picked up her plate and switched it with his. Her head jerked back and she looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly when he shot her a look.

"Nice try, I do know you're allergic to fish and I would prefer for you to be here rather than a hospital," he said, waving his fork at her. She nodded and pushed her salad at him as well.

"Wait, that's a Caesar Salad there's no fish in it," he said, pushing it back.

"High end restaurants and caterers use a high end dressing that has anchovies in it," Andrea said, beginning to eat her own salad. He shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, but you get my dessert," he bargained with Michelle. Michelle snickered and turned back to the steak on her plate.

"Wait, you're allergic to fish? Aren't people normally allergic to shellfish not fish?" Davis said, poking at his own fish. Michelle looked up at him in confusion.

"Pretty much if it's edible someone somewhere is allergic to it. Fish and shellfish are distinctly different families of seafood," she said, cutting into her steak. She paused to look at everyone before taking a bite. Realizing the conversation considered closed, they began to eat.

"So how is Sarge handling this?" Brown asked, waving his fork between Michelle and Legates. Legates looked up and froze like a deer in headlights.

"Oh shit. You didn't? He's going to kill you, Legates," Davis said, laughing behind his hand.

"No, Booth knows I'm seeing Josh. Josh is just remembering that he has yet to have a conversation about his forehead tattoo with Booth," Michelle said, taking another bite of her steak.

Andrea leaned around Techie to get a better look at Legates' forehead. Her face scrunched in confusion at his smooth forehead. Techie leaned over and whispered in her ear for a moment. She put her hand up, covered her mouth, swallowed then giggled behind her hand.

"You didn't?" She asked, looking over at Michelle. Michelle swallowed the bite in her mouth and let a slow smile spread across her face.

"I did," she affirmed, making Andrea laugh again.

"Oh man, I forgot about that conversation," Legates almost squeaked at the imminent beating looming in his future. The men at the table bawled in laughter and Romero just looked confused.

"Wait, I don't understand," Romero said.

"Legates over there is dating a family member of one Sergeant Major Seeley Booth," Techie said, smirking at Legates. Romero choked on his salad, took a huge gulp of his scotch and immediately regretted it.

"Are you," he gasped, "an idiot? You're dating a family member of a sniper with the longest perfect kill shot."

Legates sighed and started pushing his food around on his plate. Michelle put her hand on his thigh and squeezed.

"The most Booth will do is threaten," Michelle said calmly. She picked up her wine and took a sip.

"Didn't think you were much of a wine drinker," Legates pointed out, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Cam, gave me the basics so that if I found myself at one of the Jeffersonian shindigs I wouldn't get wasted. You can nurse a champagne or sparkling wine better than most drinks," she said, shrugging again.

"So, what is that?" He asked pointing to her glass.

"Sparkling wine," she replied. He shook his head and snorted at her answer. Michelle saw the waiters moving around the tables after the plates had been cleared.

"Absolutely no way in hell I am eating two of those," she said, pointing to the huge slices of pie going by.

"Aww, are you scared you're going to get fat," Legates teased.

"That's exactly what I'm scared of. I spend enough time at the gym and eating two slices of that means another hour on the elliptical," she muttered.

"Amen to that one," Andrea murmured quietly. Legates snorted and took a sip of his drink.

"You weigh what? A hundred and fifty pounds?" Davis said, taking a swig of his own drink. Michelle's eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted down on one side. Andrea raised her eyes to the ceiling in what looked to be a plea for help.

"I do not discuss my weight," Michelle sniffed demurely. Legates choked back a laugh at Davis' suggestion.

"Davis, you do not try to guess a woman's weight. It's a sure way to offend her," Techie told him.

"Definitely not a hundred and fifty," Legates muttered. Michelle turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He held his hands up defensively and shook his head.

"Less much less," he clarified. She shot him a glare and turned to her own slice of pie.

"Now if she doesn't discuss her weight how the hell would you know that?" Romero asked in an interested tone.

Legates dropped his forehead into his hand and shook his head back and forth. Michelle took a bite of her pie and ignored Romero. Legates looked at Romero and gave him the 'are you stupid' look.

"What?" He asked and Techie half groaned half laughed.

"I'm not explaining it," Techie said, taking a bite of his own pie.

Michelle chewed, swallowed, put her fork down, and tapped the corners of her mouth with her napkin. Setting the napkin down on the table, she pinned Romero with a glare.

"Is she going to?" Andrea whispered the question to Techie.

"Yep," was his reply.

"What they are refusing to tell you is that Josh would know my weight because I have on multiple occasions sat on top of him," she said, shooting him a smile. Andrea smirked and shot Techie a look.

"Okay, note to self, Green Berets are stupid," she muttered. Romero glared at her and slammed his hand on the table.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," she said, standing up and picking up her clutch. The men stood and she moved around the table towards the bathroom.

"Wait for it," Techie murmured to Andrea who watched in fascination. Michelle paused in front of Romero who was still glaring.

"I was sitting on top of him naked, Romero," Michelle said in a low tone, tapping him on the chest with her clutch.

The men sat down as she passed the next table. Legates shot Romero a smug grin and took another sip of his drink. Andrea wore a wide smirk of appreciation for Michelle's forwardness. The men around the table were choking back their laughter and a flush crawled up Romero's neck.

Michelle pushed the bathroom door open and found a gaggle of women standing around. Walking to the counter, she opened her clutch, pulled out her lipstick and set the clutch on the counter. She leaned in and was applying her lipstick when Tanya strolled in and walked over to her.

"So, what happens now?" She asked Michelle as she leaned in to check her mascara.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Well, Martinez is a very interesting guy," Tanya told Michelle with a grin. Michelle smacked her lips together, swiped the edges of her lips and locked eyes with Tanya.

"Be nice to him and don't hurt his feelings. I don't want to have to deal with him," Michelle said firmly.

"Oh he's a big boy," Tanya said. Michelle shook her head, jammed her lipstick in her purse and made her way back to the table.

The men stood as she approached and Legates pulled her chair out. She sat down and smiled at his gallantry. As they sat down the DJ in the corner began to play some music and an occasional couple drifted to the floor. Andrea and Techie were among the couples drifting across the floor.

Over the next few minutes, the lights in the ballroom began to dim and Michelle looked around. She could see that the men and women at the head table began to leave. She looked around and saw the men and women chatting at their tables. As the second song started to play Legates stood up and extended his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked her with a grin.

She placed her hand in his and stood. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her close, they began to sway. She listened to the music and frowned.

"Are we seriously dancing to this?" She asked him in a muted tone.

He chuckled and pulled her even closer. He started humming at her temple and she snuggled as close as she could. There was no room for the Holy Spirit between them.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

He sang softly near her ear. She cocked her head and smiled at him.

"You like Elvis?" She asked in a reserved manner.

"Mmm hmm," he agreed between verses.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_some things are meant to be_  
_take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_

Michelle relaxed into his embrace and swayed with him. He slowly spun them around the floor. A few of the older couples were on the dance floor but they were the only young pair.

"You know for someone who sings about love so much, Elvis didn't have good luck with it," Michelle whispered. She didn't want to break the spell that seemed to be wrapping around them.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_some things are meant to be_  
_take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_

As they spun around the floor, Legates noticed the other guys had joined them on the floor and were dancing with their dates. The song finished they paused for just a moment then separated. He led them back to the table and they sat down together.

An hour and a few dances later, Michelle blinked her eyes sleepily at Legates. He chuckled and glanced at the clock.

"Are you going to turn into a pumpkin on me?" He asked her with a smile. She shook her head no, slowly.

"Tanya is a pumpkin. I turn into a mouse," she said quietly.

He chuckled and stood up. Digging in his pockets, he pulled out his keys. He looked at Techie and gave him a questioning look. Techie reached his hand out, hiding his astonishment. Legates didn't let just anyone drive his truck. Andrea looked between the two a slight hint of confusion on his face.

"Conditions," Legates said, pulling the keys back from Techie's outstretched hand.

"They are?" Techie asked with irritation

"You make sure Green Bean and Tanya get home. He rode with me. Second, you pack me a weekend bag and bring it to the hotel across the street," Legates said, shaking the keys. Techie grinned at the conditions.

"Sure, no problem," he agreed quickly.

"One scratch, just one," he threatened.

"I wouldn't dare," Techie promised with his hand over his heart.

"Where you going, Legates? You're not supposed to leave before your commanding officer," Romero said, glaring at Legates and pointing at Jameson.

Legates remained silent and extended his hand. Michelle put her hand in his and stood. She picked up her clutch and stepped towards Legates.

"I need to let Tanya know I'm leaving," she said. He nodded, stood where he was, and waited.

"Legates, are you ignoring me?" Romero almost growled at him. Legates turned to face Romero and leaned on his knuckles.

"Romero, where I am going is none of your business. If my Unit or Jameson needs to contact me they know how to get a hold of me," Legates said in a soft snarl.

He saw Michelle approach from the corner of his eye. Standing up straight, he turned to face her with a smile. She smiled and tucked her hand in his elbow.

"I should be there in a few hours," Techie said. Legates lifted his hand in a salute of acknowledgment.

They stopped and retrieved her stole then slowly left the building. When they stepped outside the December wind bit through her clothes making her shiver.

"Come on, let's get you inside again before you freeze," he said.

They quickly walked to the edge of the sidewalk and stopped. The fates were with them as the light changed quickly allowing them to cross the street. They entered the hotel and were followed by a gust of wind.

* * *

**A/N: Okay let's see what hints I want to give for tomorrow...articles of clothing, eyelashes,  
two questions, possessions, Derrick, Tyrell, a chat, makeup rituals, coupons, turkeys in the snow, salami, sleepy shopper, TMI, pinning, straps, front seat, inhaling, a foreign language, a manager and cranberries.**

**A/N2: The hair sticks were completely my idea but they would be plausible. I'm sure there's a knife maker somewhere that could make them. Hell if you are a knifemaker make me some ;-P. Michelle's dress I found on the internet but my computer won't load the link. I'll post it in the blog but I make no guarantees that it will are some interesting links on the blog today!  
**


	66. Little Sleepy Shopper

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

**Jenheir1**: I imagined Michelle's dorm set up like the one I had when I went to UofD and stayed in Christiana Towers. It was a two bedroom apartment with four people to an apartment. But you could buy out the second space if you could afford it. At this point he's given up on getting Josh but had just decided to be an ass. We have to have one in each story ya know cos that's how I roll LOL  
**ArielBrennan**: There are many more shenanigans to come =D. I'm glad you loved the chapter.  
**Nertooold54**: Lol yeah we're about done with Romero. To be honest I can't remember whether I even wrote him into the rest of the story. I had to wing it on the Ball because Lord help me there was a 165 page book on how to throw a military function. I was ready to cry it was boring and horrible. I mean there are specifics as to which flag goes where in order of prescendence. Ha, I agree with you on that one. Tanya does owe Michelle ;-)  
**Yenyen76**:Amen to that one. They cry and complain about neck ties and I'm thinking 'yeah try stilettos buttmonkey' But we wear them anyway because they make our legs look good and get the guys attention.  
**Silver Maker**: Ha it didn't eat your review. It will probably show up tomorrow. They have a review approval system that holds reviews for the writers approval to post. It's horse puckey and I want to turn it off but can't figure out how. Any review made under the 'guest' signature is put there. And there it is, in my email box. You weren't signed in so it's under guest which is in the approval box. =D Yeah, my hair is almost down to my butt again (I cut it off and donate it when it gets long enough) and I have used things like pencils when my hair was getting on my nerves lol. I was upset because I had a link for Michelle's dress but it went bad and I couldn't find the dress again /pout I tried to be as descriptive as possible.  
**Guest(1)**: I didn't know they actually existed lol. Oooppss didn't mean to take credit for someone else's idea =/ I could so have fun with those hair sticks at family dinners )  
**Guest(2)**: As guest 1 pointed out apparently those hair sticks do exist. So now it's just a matter of finding them =). I believe (don't quote me on it) that this should be the last you see of Romero. It's hard for me to remember since I'm actively writing I have characters come and go so yeah... Everyone wants to see the talk but /whisper it just never happens. Not really.

* * *

**Chapter 56 – Little Sleepy Shopper**

"Good evening, Ms. Welton," the man behind the desk said.

She smiled and nodded as they walked towards the elevators. Their footsteps echoed through the lobby. When the elevator doors slid closed, he pulled her up against him. Leaning down slightly, he kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he said in a low tone.

She chuckled and took a step back when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. She turned and exited the elevator. Legates followed her and for once his mind was not full of lusty thoughts. He wanted to know what had almost made her cry before the ball. Before anything else happened tonight, he'd find out.

She slid the key in the lock and opened the door. He followed her in and closed the door behind himself. Watching her, he saw her move around the room, removing articles of clothing. The stole first, followed by the shoes, and earrings. She dropped her clutch and earrings on the table in the dining area. He stood leaning against the door until she left the room and moved towards the bedroom.

He'd not said anything yet and waited as she pulled off her dress and swallowed hard at the strapless black bra, underwear, garter belt, garters, knife and thigh high stockings. He didn't realize how hot a woman in underwear and weapons were until now. She hadn't said anything either and he wondered what she was thinking. She removed her undergarments one by one wondering why he was being so silent. She could see the desire rising in his eyes but he had yet to make a move.

She stood before him naked and waited for a moment. When he made no movement to her, she pulled on her robe. Legates sucked in a breath recognizing the robe from when she was at Hodgins'. She ambled quietly to the bathroom and began removing her makeup. Legates followed just as quietly and watched as she was removing her makeup. He never realized how much went into putting on makeup and removing it.

He watched as she put baby oil on a q-tip and began to saturate her eyelid. She pulled the hair sticks from her hair while she waited. His eyes widened when she reached up and rolled half her eyelashes off her eyelid. He noticed then that her eyes looked like they normally did. She had glued fake eyelashes on her eyelids to look nice for him. He was impressed. She ignored him standing in the door as she went through the steps of removing the makeup. When she was finished, she turned to face him.

"Okay, you've been stalking me around the hotel room since we got here. What's up?" She asked, walking towards him. Backing up, he made room for her to walk through the door.

"I have two questions and feel free not to answer either of them. One I don't care whether or not you answer, I'm just curious. The second, I really hope you do answer because it bothers me," he said.

Walking to the chaise at the end of the bed, he sat down, put his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers.

"Go ahead," she urged. He glanced up at her and pursed his lips.

"First one is how in the hell can a college student afford a Vice Presidential Suite at the Marriott? Second one, what made you almost cry before the party?" He asked, tilting his head a little while looking her in the eye.

She let out a small sigh and walked to the chaise and sat down facing him. She pulled one leg underneath her.

"I honestly don't have a problem answering both but the second one is still a touchy situation," she told him. He nodded and let her continue.

"When my father died I was the sole inheritor of his possessions including a house, a large life insurance policy and a vehicle. Cam discussed my inheritance with me even though I was young. We decided to sell the house and the car. We then buried my father and invested what was left. My money is earning interest," she told him.

"So you are rich?" He asked twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm not rich like Dr. Brennan but I have enough money to do what I want for the most part. I have yet to touch the principle and I have enough to pay for school, my trip overseas, clothes, books and food. And interest is still compounding, so I'm still making money," she told him.

"Yeah, you're rich. Richer than me anyway," he laughed and then shrugged. She paused a moment and took a deep breath. He knew she was about to answer his second question and braced for it.

"My senior year I was dating a guy named Derrick. And I decided to follow him to the college he'd chosen to go to. Cam and I struggled over where I would go. She applied to a few schools for me and even wrote the essays. I was about to send in my acceptance to Central Maine State University where Derrick was when he dumped me. Cam admitted to getting me into a few schools. Instead of going to one of them I got a job for the summer and took a few classes during the summer semester before applying to GW," she told him. He nodded understanding the story but not making the connection to the tears earlier.

"So, while I was working and attending summer classes I met Tyrell. He worked at the restaurant where I was a waitress. We got along, went out on a few dates then got serious. As in I slept with him serious. I don't just jump into bed with a guy just because I'm dating them," she said, reaching over and gently grasping his wrist. He grimaced as small pieces of the story suddenly clicked into place.

"Anyway, we'd been sleeping together for about four months. I had a late class that particular night and it had gotten canceled. I was living in the open dorms. They are ones that are easy to come and go from. I came home, unlocked my door, walking into my room and found him having sex with another girl in my bed," she whispered the last part as the image flashed through her mind.

"So, I threw them out. Her in her underwear, him in his and then threw their clothes out the window into the dumpster three floors down, and called a friend from class. She brought me a few bottles of rum. By the time Tanya called I was halfway through the second bottle. I had forgotten the cheerleading squad charity event. So I got dressed and went thinking I was okay. As you could tell I wasn't quite myself," she said, wincing at the memory of what happened when she got off stage.

"Shit, Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. That was not funny," he murmured, pulling her towards him.

"Tanya, isn't aware of how much I was hurting that night and I won't ever tell her. Normally I can laugh and ignore it but when you laughed I guess I just couldn't hide that pain," she said, slowly looking down at his arm.

"Shit, shit, shit. I really am sorry. I didn't know, Sweetheart," he said, brushing her hair back and pressing a kiss to her temple. She shrugged and he shook his head.

"Hey, don't shrug it off. It's not right. Next time just tell me, don't tell me you don't want to talk about it. I don't like hurting you," he said, against her temple.

"So, now that I answered those questions, I have one for you," Michelle said. Legates let out sigh because he knew what was coming and he felt the need to beat Techie within an inch of his life.

"Go ahead," Legates said, chewing on his lip.

"What was Techie talking about? Teaching Romero a lesson?" Michelle asked, looking at him with the question plastered on her face.

"That night that he called you a...cunt...I had a nice little chat with him about his manners and the way that he spoke to you," Legates said, trying to gloss over almost choking Romero to death.

"Chat?" She said doubtfully, her eyebrow rising quizzically. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand down his face and grimaced.

"Okay, so I may have choked him a little," Legates said, sheepish now that he was admitting to it.

"Uh, okay," Michelle said, not sure that she really needed to say anything else about it, "maybe next time just punch him instead of choking him."

"I really don't think there will be a next time," Legates said, huffing out a laugh at her comment and dropping a kiss on her lips, "but if that's what you'd prefer, I'll do that. Now, what are we doing tomorrow before this thing at night?"

"I have to go and pick up my Santa suit and I have to go grocery shopping for the event. I do that every year whether I sing or not," she said, shrugging.

"That takes all day?"

"Most of the day, four people and three or four cars," she said. He shook his head and snorted.

"Okay, we can take my truck and you're free to use the back but it's snowed quite a bit lately and there's still snow in the back," he said.

"That's fine we take Tanya's Dad's truck," she said.

"We'll have to take Techie with us too," he grunted.

"Good more hands," she said.

He pulled back from her and bent over to unlace his shoes. Next, he stood up and started unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

"Friggin things I really do hate them," he muttered. She laughed at his complaining and raised an eyebrow. He ducked his head and blushed.

"Yeah, I got it. Yours sucks worse," he muttered at her look.

"Those are only the things you know about," she laughed. He shook his head and rolled his eye to the ceiling.

"There's more?" He asked his eyes getting wide.

"You've never asked anyone you've been with about stuff like this? Or seen them put on or remove their make up?"

"Nope, I've slept with girlfriends but they were...I don't want to say not serious but...in comparison they were not serious and I was never interested in or privy to their makeup rituals," he said.

He pulled his jacket off and dropped it on the chair near the door. Next came the bow tie, it too was flung on the chair. She walked to her bag and pulled out her pajamas. He stopped what he was doing and watched. When she was dressed, he finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged out of it. He was left wearing an undershirt and his pants.

"Techie needs to hurry up and get here so I can finish getting comfortable. These things itch to high heaven," he grunted, scratching his butt. Michelle giggled and shook her head at his action.

"We can go watch TV until he gets here," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

He walked to the living room of the hotel and sat down on the couch. She came in carrying a zippered notebook. He watched as she sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. She opened the notebook and started pulling out items.

His eyes widened at coupons and flyers she was pulling out. He watched as she flipped through the flyers, pausing to paper clip coupons to them. After about a half hour of this, he finally gave in and asked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Extreme couponing. I don't do it regularly but for this I do," she replied.

"Uh okkkaaayy," he said. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat down next to her and she laid a flyer out for him to see the ad.

"Okay so see here," she said, pointing at the flyer, " the cranberry sauce is 10 for 10.00."

"Yeah so that makes them a dollar a piece," he said.

"Right, I have ten coupons for .75 off three cans," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"And this store doubles coupons up to .99. So that means that these coupons are 1.50 off three," she continued and he squinted his eyes but nodded.

"With ten of them I get 15.00 off," she continued.

"Okay," he said.

"So, I buy thirty and get 15 of them free," she told him.

"Holy shit, that's crazy," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I have coupons that I've been collecting for two months now. Several of the other girls help with it as well. I have them for turkeys, cranberry sauce, boxed stuffing, green beans, french fried onions, cream of celery soup and jars of gravy," she told him. He looked at her in amazement.

"I usually end up spending about two hundred dollars but I get over thirty five hundred dollars worth of food for the group home. There is also a local store that donates so we pick that up as well," she told him. He shook his head as he eyes the coupons.

"Are those all of them," he asked, pointing at the coupons.

"No, Tanya has some, so does Angie and Becky," she told him.

"Holy crap," he muttered. She smiled at him and continued sorting through the flyers and attaching coupons to flyers.

"I was lucky. I didn't end up in the system because I had Cam. But not everyone is so lucky," she said, knowing he had been one of them.

"Tell me about it," he grumbled.

"I don't have to," she said softly.

"You really are a sweetheart," he told her, kissing her temple.

"So, four of you gather up almost four thousand dollars worth of food?" He asked, glancing at her suspiciously.

"Yes, and we load it up in the trucks and then use the refrigerators to store it until the event. The year I did the song there was snow on the ground so we stored the turkeys in the snow," she told him laughing.

"Ya'll are nuts," he stuttered. She laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"The football team covers the toys. Which we help with. They pass out the cash and we hit the Black Friday sales. Which is why I couldn't go out with you. I was exhausted; I got up at 11:30pm and stood waiting for half an hour for the toy store open. Between the coupons we collected and their sales we spent about fifteen hundred dollars and got six thousand dollars worth of toys," she told him with a solemn look.

"HOLY SHIT! You're kidding right?" He sputtered out as his eyes bugged.

"Nope," she said simply.

"Where were you when I was in the system?" He muttered darkly, a frown furrowing his brow.

"In a crib," she said smartly. He snorted and lightly smacked her hip since he couldn't reach her butt.

"Shit," she muttered. He looked at her in question and she held up a pencil case full of coupons.

"Some didn't get sorted," she mumbled, unzipping the bag. He reached over and took the bag from her hands.

"This I can do. You keep sorting for flyers and I'll sort these," he told her.

He sifted through them and started sorting. He was a quarter of the way through the stack when there was a knock at the door. Getting up, he walked to the door and answered it. Techie and Andrea stood on the other side. Legates waved them in with a handful of coupons. Andrea's eyes widened, a slight gleam entered them and a grin spread across her face.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Techie said, eyeing the coupons in Legates large hands.

"Sorting. Come in I need to talk to you," he said.

The pair followed Legates into the hotel room and Techie whistled as they moved further in the living room. Legates returned to where Michelle was sitting and sat down next to her. Techie walked over and flopped on the couch. Andrea stood watching hesitantly until Techie waved her over to sit next to him.

"I'd have thought you two would be playing hide the salami, not clipping coupons," Techie said, teasing the pair. Michelle rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"We're going to need your help tomorrow," Legates told him.

"Yeah, I know we've already had this discussion. Me and the guys will be there," he said seriously.

"No, tomorrow during the day," Legates corrected.

"With what?" Techie asked, wondering what Legates was up to.

"We're going grocery shopping and I need my truck and your ass to help push carts," Legates told him.

"Did you say carts, as in plural?" Techie said, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

His eyes landed on what Michelle was doing. Andrea rubbed her hands together and moved over to sit on the floor with Michelle.

"Awww, hell you're extreme couponing aren't you?" Techie grumbled at Michelle. Andrea let out a slight squeal of happiness, making Techie smile indulgently at her.

"Yes, I am and it's for a good cause," she told him.

"You know what that is?" Legates asked Techie after looking over his shoulder at the other guy.

"Andrea does it. She has like four years of food and stuff stored up. Which is a good thing since times are tight since I've been gone," he muttered.

"I've become quite good at it if I do say so myself," Andrea said, looking at Michelle's spreadsheet of expected spending.

Techie knew he'd probably pay for agreeing without asking her if it was okay later. He also knew that she didn't have a problem with helping.

"So you can do it with more than food," Legates said, looking at Michelle.

"Sure but like I said, I only do it for this particular event," she told him. Techie sighed but nodded in submission to their request.

"I'll see if I can get any of the other guys to help. You may have to split the orders depending on the stores' coupon policy," he grunted.

"Yeah we do. Any help would be awesome," she said, smiling brightly.

Techie nodded again and stood up and looked over expectantly at Andrea. Pouting, Andrea dropped the spreadsheet and stood up.

"I'll see ya'll tomorrow. What time do you want me to be here?" He asked, pausing before opening the door.

"Eight should be good," Michelle said absently, still sorting coupons.

"I'll bring your uniform, we need to pin on Brown and Wilson's stripes. See you tomorrow morning then," Techie said quietly.

Techie and Andrea left, making little to no noise. Neither Legates or Michelle heard the click as the door shut. Legates started getting sleepy and he looked over to see Michelle had finished with the flyers.

"Come on my little sleepy shopper. If we're doing this, tonight you're going to need to get some sleep," he said, helping her to her feet.

She mumbled at him and walked off. He followed her to the bedroom and quickly changed into his pajama pants. He crawled into the bed with her. Her head hit the pillow and with a sigh she fell asleep. He laughed quietly and set the alarm on her phone for six.

He felt like he had barely closed his eyes when he heard the phone start beeping. Groaning, he sat up and chuckled at Michelle. Her eyes were closed, her face puckered in a frown and her hand searching for the phone. Finally, she growled and sat up. Picking up the phone, she flung it towards the chair near the door to the living room. He burst into laughter at her.

"Not nice to laugh at people," she grunted.

"Come on. We have shopping to do," he reminded her. Her eyes shot open and scrambled to get from the bed. He roared in laughter at her scramble.

"Baby, we've got plenty of time," he admonished lightly.

"No, we don't. Get your ass outta bed and let's get going," she nearly yelled.

Shaking his head, he climbed from the bed and followed her into the bathroom. She had picked up her phone on the way to the bathroom and was already talking to Tanya. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Stripping down, he stepped into the shower. Michelle put it on speaker phone and continued talking as she stepped into the shower with him.

"So, Bonnie's is having a sale on turkeys right?" She called out through the curtain.

"Yes, they're on sale for sixty five cents a pound and we have the coupons for twenty cents off a pound. Plus Bonnie's is doubling today for the holiday specials. But we can only use ten coupons at a time," Tanya answered.

"Okay, well Techie and Andrea said they'd help and Josh is helping so that's fewer times we have to go through the line," Michelle told her.

"Nice, very nice," she answered.

"Make sure you stop by my dorm and get my stinking Santa suit," she growled.

"Yeah, you want your thermal panty hose?"

"Duh," she answered.

"They still in the box with the suit?" Tanya asked and they could hear papers shuffling.

"No, I had to use them they're in my drawer," Michelle answered.

"Which one?"

"Top left," Legates answered for Michelle.

"Woah, Hi, Josh. Didn't know you were-wait aren't you in the shower, Michelle?" Tanya squeaked out the question.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," she answered.

"TMI my dear," Tanya said her voice full of laughter.

"Washing Tanya, she's almost finished washing. You perv," Legates hollered.

Tanya's laughter rang from the phone. Rolling his eyes, he rinsed, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He was leaving the bathroom and wrapping it around his waist when he heard a knock at the door. Grabbing his pajama pants, he slid them on and walked to the door. He opened the door and laughed. His entire unit was standing in the hallway. He opened the door and walked away, heading towards the master suite.

"Make yourselves comfortable. We'll be ready in a few minutes," he called over his shoulder.

The men trickled in and Legates chuckled at them. They had worn their ACU's and Legates wondered if it would scare the poor people at the grocery stores. He paused in his walk when his ACU's hit him in the back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Techie grinning at him. With a grunt, Legates scooped up his uniform, turned again and started walking back towards the bedroom.

"Yummy, Sweetcheeks," Andrea called out her voice full of laughter.

Legates froze halfway to the bedroom and his chin dropped to his chest. He swung his head back and forth in a slow movement. The guys started laughing as he started moving towards the bedroom again.

"Sweetheart, Techie brought the guys," he told her.

"What guys?" Tanya asked from the counter.

"All of them?" Michelle asked in surprise.

"Yeah, all of them," he answered.

"Woohoo, sweet," she screeched, making him flinch.

"Baby, don't do that anymore. I think I'm deaf," he said.

Tanya laughed at his statement. He left the bathroom and went to his bag. He pulled out his clothes and slid into them. Michelle came flying from the bathroom, the phone still in her hand and speaking frantically. She set the phone down and began rifling through her bag, pulling out clothes and tossing them on the bed. He chuckled and left her to getting dressed.

Walking out to the living room, he carefully folded the flyers and put them in her binder then set it back down on the table. He glanced over at Techie who jerked his head. The men made two lines with four guys on each side. Andrea rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and sighed. She watched as the men each punched Wilson and Brown on the shoulder pinning their stripes to their shoulders. While the men were congratulating the two new Specialists, Oaks looked at Legates.

"Just to make sure I have this right, we volunteered to go grocery shopping?" Oaks asked, watching Legates move over to the coffee table and picking up the binder.

"That's right," he said, calmly zipping the binder closed.

The men chuckled and Techie raised his eyebrow shooting Legates a smile. Legates smirked at them and glanced at his watch. Andrea let a slow smirk cross her features as she placed her weight on one leg and crossed her arms. The guys started to shift; they were getting the distinct feeling that it wasn't what they were thinking it was. Michelle came out carrying her purse, her shoes and the phone.

"Your dad is letting us use the refrigerated truck and the box truck as well?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, Dad has a soft spot for kids. But I told Dwayne we'd also get the toys from the storage unit so they could deliver them today," she said.

"Okay, that's fine," Michelle said, sitting down and pulling on her socks and shoes. Goodman fish mouthed at the mention of the trucks and toys.

"Should I bring the straps just in case?" Tanya asked her.

"Yeah go ahead and bring them. We're getting ready to leave. I need to get food and coffee, so you're in charge of getting Angie and Becky there," Michelle said.

"Got it. See you in an hour," Tanya said then hung up.

Michelle hung her phone up and stood up. Glancing around, she saw that the flyers were gone. Her eyes went wide with a slight hint of panic.

"They're in the binder," Legates told her.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Let's go," she said hurriedly.

She was standing in front of the door when Legates whistled a yoo-hoo at her. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. He held the key to the room between his thumb and forefinger.

"So bring it. Let's go guys we have a lot of shopping and not a lot of time," she said, waving them out the door.

A few elevator trips and five minutes later, they were all in the lobby. Michelle paused to look at Techie.

"Following you, you know where the cars are," she said.

Techie walked across the lobby everyone heading in the same direction. They walked around the corner to the side street and climbed into the cars.

"Why do I have to sit in the back? I've gotten used to being in the front seat, " Techie whined, climbing in the backseat of the truck.

"Because you should be sitting with Andrea not me. Because I know where we're going and I'm sleeping with the driver. If you'd like to switch jobs just let me know," she said. grinning at him. Techie barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"I like her. I really do," Andrea said, laughing behind her hand. Michelle shot a smile over her shoulder at Andrea.

"Where am I going?" Legates asked Michelle, glancing over at her.

"First stop is over at Bonnie's which is on I St. near the Naval Yard. We can hit Justin's Cafe before we start," she said. He nodded and made a left onto 7th and followed it south to the South East Freeway.

Getting on the freeway, he followed it to the I street exit. The line of cars fell behind a little bit but all managed to get off on the right exit. She told him how to get to Justin's cafe and barely waited for him to park the truck before jumping out. She stood tapping her toes as everyone got out of their cars. They snickered at her impatience. She huffed in irritation and entered the cafe. They immediately took over the booths in the back corner. Most of the guys just had coffee but Andrea, Legates, Techie and Michelle ordered full breakfasts.

"Should we warn them?" Techie asked his voice smug.

"Nope," Andrea said, smirking.

Michelle was inhaling her pancakes and Legates watched in astonishment. Andrea snickered at Legates' stunned look. He'd seen her eat but she was keeping up with guys in basic.

"Wait until you see a pregnant woman eat. And don't forget pretty much if you can do it we can too. I mean you have women that eat like that in basic as well right?" Andrea asked, still grinning at Legates' face.

Michelle's phone rang and Legates reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" A feminine voice asked in irritation.

"Michelle's favorite toy. Who is this?" He asked, propping his chin in his hand.

The men behind him roared in laughter at his answer.

"This is Becky. Are you two close to Bonnie's?" She asked in a hurried tone he was beginning to recognize. These women were on a mission.

"Yeah, we're around the corner at Justin's cafe and as soon as she's done inhaling her food we'll be on our way there," he answered.

"Tell her to eat faster," Becky said.

"I don't think that's humanly possible," he said, grinning.

Michelle shot him the bird while she continued eating. Techie started coughing when his bacon went down the wrong tube and Andrea burst into rolling laughter.

"We'll be there in five," Michelle called out.

Legates pulled the phone away from his ear at the dial tone. Michelle sucked down her coffee then jumped up and walked quickly to the register. He saw her wave her hand and spoke with the woman. A moment later the woman returned with a gargantuan Styrofoam coffee cup filled with coffee. He saw her reach into her purse and pull out some cash.

She paid for the guys' coffee and the meals then walked back to the table carrying the coffee. It was the least she could do to repay them for their help today. She scooped up the binder and stood waiting as the men got out of the booths. They drove over to the grocery store and Legates pulled into the parking space next to a truck with Sabbatino's across the side in cursive green letters.

Michelle jumped out and walked to the other side of the truck. Legates turned the truck off and climbed out. The guys got out of their cars and followed Legates to where Michelle was standing with two other girls. They had similar binders open and were condensing coupons and waving their hands as they spoke. Andrea was standing with them reading a printed sheet of paper and discussing strategies with them.

"Are they speaking a foreign language or what?" Perkins asked Johnson as he watched the three women.

"Yes, they are," Techie answered his question. Finally Michelle turned to face them.

"Okay guys. Grab a cart and let's go," she said, waving her hands towards the door. They grabbed carts and followed her into the store.

"Why aren't you pushing a cart," Oaks pouted at her.

"Josh is pushing mine," she said.

They followed her to the meat department and lined up around the open freezer display. Michelle glanced in the freezer and sighed. Andrea's eyes rose at the motion then looked at the case and mentally calculated the number of coupons she heard discussed.

"Do we need the manager?" Becky asked and Tanya glanced in the display then looked at Michelle.

"Yes," they replied in unison. Becky returned a moment later with a man. He and Tanya were speaking when Michelle looked over at Becky.

"Do you have the cranberry coupons?" She asked her with a smile. Becky nodded her head yes and Michelle nodded.

"Oaks, Perkins, and Wilson you go with her," she said, pointing to Becky.

They turned and followed Becky away from the turkeys. It took another two hours but they were finally finished at Bonnie's and got in the checkout lines.

* * *

**A/N: So we're not quite done with the shopping...254.67, cash, the dreaded beep, Rangers lead the way, twitter, stuffing, a nap, room service, shimmery pantyhose, a cheeseburger, a rodent, shoe horns, coal, disco stick, Santa hat, winking, a smoldering look, big bows, popping knuckles, 6'7" Greek god, and face to shoulders.**

**A/N2: I actually do some couponing and have gotten as high as 86% savings. Yeah, I spent the same amount of money as I usually did but got four times the amount of food. It is like the women on the extreme couponing show say, it is addictive. You get a huge rush out of it.**

**Pleaseeeeee leave a review =D I'm not above begging!  
**


	67. Shoe Horns and Contortion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I'm just playing on the Hart Hanson Fox playground. It's a really nice playground there's so many things to do here!_

**SapphireSian**: Awww thanks =D you're making me blush. Glad you liked the chapter.  
**Mendenbar**: It's okay =D I don't like the new review system going on and it went up at the same time as the new log in thing. I kind of made room and it helped out a lot with the move since we pretty much didn't have to go grocery shopping for anything except bread and milk =D.  
**Silver Maker**: Ha girl has to keep busy plus it's Christmas that time of year when you never sleep and yet can never seem to do enough. I hate you, I wish I could spend 75.00 every two weeks on groceries -.- there's only three of us and we spend twice that. Blerrghh. Ha can I borrow your metal cane so I can beat the heck out of that other shopper that leaves one product on the shelf.  
**Jenheir1**: The whole unit got sucked in but hey since they were there they might as well enjoy it so they could feel good about it. Right? =D More warm fuzzies with a few laughs to come in the next few chapters.  
**Angelbach**: This wasn't actually done by the foster care system it was done by a 'private' party (the cheerleading squad/George Washington University) in the story that is. Anyway, the Correctional Officer's Union did a Christmas party for our local group home and it was fun. The kids got gifts, stockings, there was even a chocolate fountain. What kid doesn't like chocolate? =D  
**Yenyen76**: Yeah some of them are completely fruity. And some of the stuff I've seen them do is just plain rude. I've always thought that you should be respectful and not take everything. It's just rude. Ha that's the thing, you can stock pile just about anything. It's about rotation. Of course there's things like milk that you can't but did you know you can freeze eggs? Crack them open, beat them, put them in an ice cube tray and freeze then bag. Viola for your next cooking project =D. The useless knowledge I carry /sigh.  
**ArielBrennan**: More shenanigans to come ;-P It just wouldn't be them without shenanigans lol

**Thank you for your reviews! =D Love them I really do. I apologize for the link not working I don't know why it didn't so this is a repost I hope it works!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 57 – Shoe Horns and Contortion**

Goodman looked down at the cans in his cart and shook his head. No way, not happening he thought to himself. They left their carts in the line and gathered around Legates' cart which was the first to check out. The poor cashier was scanning turkeys and as fast as she could and Legates lifted them back into the cart. She finally finished and looked at Legates.

"Your total is two hundred and fifty four dollars and sixty seven cents. Do you have a savings card or coupons?" She asked him with a flirty smile.

Michelle stepped forward and held out the card and first set of coupons to her. The cashier ignored Michelle's outstretched hand. Narrowing her eyes, Michelle cleared her throat drawing the woman's attention to her. The men chuckled at the glare the cashier was receiving.

They watched as the card was swiped and gasped when the total dropped to a hundred and twenty bucks. Then the cashier started swiping the coupons. Their mouths fell even further as the price went down, down, down. Andrea leaned forward in anticipation. Then the cashier stopped and hit the total button.

"Your total is seven dollars and two cents," she said, snapping her gum.

Michelle reached in her purse and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out her cash and some change and paid. Legates pulled the cart to the front and parked it as the guys got back in line. Legates stood at the end of the register and loaded whatever she rung up back into the carts.

Another hour later, and they were all checked out. Michelle waved them all out of the store and left following Legates out. Andrea and Michelle were talking excitedly and Legates shook his head with an indulgent smile. When they reached the trucks Becky unlocked one and Tanya unlocked the refrigerated truck.

Oaks jumped in the back of the refrigerated truck and the men unloaded the frozen products. Techie snickered at the comments he heard buzzing from other shoppers around him as they unloaded the groceries. When everything was finally loaded the three women stood talking and finally agreed. Turning, Michelle looked at the guys.

"Since we're close and the guys are over at the storage unit we're going to go get the toys next," she said. They shrugged and ambled towards their cars. Michelle breathed and walked towards Legates' truck.

When they were all settled in and directions given Legates glanced at his girlfriend. She was a bit calmer and he grinned.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked her, reaching over and squeezing her knee. She laughed and pulled his hand off.

"Yes, I am. The turkeys were the ones we were worried about. We weren't sure if we could get them all here but we did," she said with a sigh.

"And you didn't hear the dreaded beep," Techie said, smiling indulgently.

"Yeah and we didn't hear that," she said.

"Thank goodness. That beep can completely ruin a shopping trip," Andrea told them in a knowing tone.

"What beep?" Legates asked, glancing sideways at Michelle.

"The beep when a cash register doesn't accept a coupon. It can throw everything off," Michelle answered.

It took them ten minutes to get to the storage unit and four of the football players stood near one of the large storage units. When Becky pulled the box truck up in front of it one of them turned and unlocked the door. Michelle was out and walking towards them.

"This should take about two maybe three hours to load up," he told the girls.

Legates walked up and heard his statement. He snorted and shook his head. Turning, he saw the door slide open and his mouth fell open. The storage unit was full from floor to almost ceiling. He looked over at Techie and nodded towards the door. Techie's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Think we can do it in two hours or less?" Legates asked, smirking just a little.

"Yep," turning, he faced the men, "you know what to do."

The football players watched in amusement as the men lined up from the door of the unit to the truck. Then their mouths' fell open as the toys quickly flew from one hand to another in a line. Rhythm never broke and they had reached the three quarters done mark by an hour and ten minutes in. The football players were mumbling and rubbing their hands together as they watched.

"We didn't get done this fast," one said to the other.

"Rangers lead the way, Baby," Michelle told him with a grin. Techie barked out a laugh and shot her a wink.

"So, when we have kids, we're taking Michelle with us Christmas shopping," Andrea said, watching the toys pass by in amazement.

Legates and Techie laughed and Legates shot Michelle a grin. The men chuckled up and down the line at her statement. The last toy was passed at the one hour and fifty minute mark. Legates looked at the truck which was just barely over half full of stuff. He looked over at Michelle and silently asked if there'd be enough room.

"Yeah, we'll have enough room. Last year the turkeys and pies were in this truck in coolers. This year we have the other truck," she said, jerking her thumb over at the refrigerated truck.

He nodded, stepped to the edge and pulled the door closed, swinging down on it. The men were standing, waiting for further instructions when Legates froze as he heard a football player talking to Michelle.

"Yeah, twitter went up in flames last night. Facebook too. Word is out that you're performing. I think more than half the school will be there," the smaller of the two football players said. Michelle sighed and waved her hand at him.

"We're leaving. I'll see you tonight," she grumbled.

They climbed into the truck and headed to the next store. The carts were filled and the coupons used. Goodman stood there with a cart full of stuffing and shook his head in amazement when the cashier hit the total button.

"Your total is three dollars," she said. He laughed and reached in his pocket before Michelle could get her money out.

"Best three bucks I ever spent. Now I can tell my aunt about this. In fact I'm going to tell her right now," he grinned.

Pulling out his phone, he took a picture of the bags in the cart then the receipt in his hand. He then handed Michelle the receipt with a happy grin. Michelle rolled her eyes, waved him through and the cashier's eyes bugged at the next order. Once the truck was loaded the guys looked at each other.

"Are we done yet?" Wilson asked in a whiny tone.

"Stop whining, you big baby. We have one more store to hit," she told him.

Andrea had saved a lot of money with coupons and seen trips like these on that couponing show but she'd never been a part of one. She wondered how many hours were put into doing this type of trip. They walked to the cars and loaded up.

"So what have you spent so far?" Techie asked, seeing Michelle tapping on the calculator.

"Eighty-seven dollars and some change," she muttered. She sighed at the sight of the small pile of coupons left. She glanced at her watch and grunted.

"You do this every year?" Legates asked her with a grin.

"For the last two years," she mumbled, still writing.

"How many group homes?" Legates asked with just a hint of sadness in his voice. She looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Ten," she whispered.

"All of this for ten group homes?" Techie choked in horror.

Andrea's eyes widened, she had known that it was for a good cause but didn't realize for exactly how many children.

"There are two states that make up The District so children that don't fit in the smaller ones get sent to the larger ones here," Michelle said. Techie shook his head and sat back.

"The squad has been doing the food drive caroling for six or seven years but last year Tanya brought the extreme couponing to our attention. She then got together with Becky and started it. They sucked me in and here we are," she said.

"So what happens after this?" Legates asked, looking over at her. She bit her lip and looked at him. He gave her a tolerant grin.

"If the guys wouldn't mind unloading the box truck. We'd appreciate it," she mumbled.

"I can ask but I doubt they'll have a problem," Techie said from the back.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"How did you do it without all of us?" Legates asked in complete astonishment.

"We'd tie the carts together with straps and between the three of us handle it. The stores would sometimes lend us stock boys to help load," she said, shrugging.

"Jesus, you three are insane," Techie muttered.

Michelle shrugged at him and glanced at Legates from the corner of her eye. By the time they got in the third store, the guys were helping to pull items from the shelf. The girls would give them a number and point to the items. They were in and out in just under an hour. Techie talked to the guys while the carts were being unloaded and they grunted but nodded that they'd unload. They unloaded at the system's distribution center and then stood around their cars.

"When are we supposed to show up to the caroling thing?" Oaks asked, looking at his watch.

"Three hours," Michelle answered.

They nodded and headed their separate ways. Techie and Andrea decided to return with Michelle and Legates. After they were in the room, Michelle pulled out her phone and set the alarm. Legates watched with a smile as she walked to the bedroom without saying a word and leaving her shoes and socks in a trail behind her.

"Think she's tired?" Techie asked rhetorically.

"We finally went to bed around oneish and got up about six," Legates muttered.

"Yep, nap time for everybody," Techie said, flopping down on the couch and pulling Andrea down with him.

Legates snorted and followed Michelle into the bedroom. She was sprawled face first on the bed almost snoring. Smiling, he fell on the bed next to her with his boots hanging over the edge. Snagging the pillow, he pulled it under his head and promptly fell asleep. Techie was watching a game on TV with Andrea snuggled up next to him sleeping when he heard a knock.

He wiggled out from under Andrea and went to answer the door. Laughing, Techie looked at the clearly flustered bellboy. He was holding a hanger with a clear bag over it. On the hanger was the little Santa outfit. The bell boy handed Techie the hanger and a box. Turning, the young man fled down the hallway.

Laughing, Techie closed the door and hung the hanger on the back of one of the dining room chairs. Two hours later, Michelle's phone rang and she reached for it pretending to cry at her lack of sleep.

"WHAT?" She said into the phone, making Legates chuckle.

He heard an excited screeching coming from the phone and grunted. Rolling from the bed, he went to the bathroom while she talked on the phone. When he came out, she was mumbling into her pillow grumpily. He lay back down on the bed and turned to his side, his feet hanging off the end.

"Whatsa matter?" He asked her softly. She turned her head to face him and opened one eye.

"She woke me up early but not early enough to go back to sleep," she grumbled.

"Awww, poor baby," he said sympathetically, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I'd feel better if I thought you were actually sympathetic. Which you should be. I have to go to the caroling tonight instead of sleep because I helped your friend. I did you a favor," she grumbled. He chuckled, leaned over and traced her ear with his tongue.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised in a husky voice.

"Hey! Put your clothes on. I'm coming through," Techie called, walking with his hand over his eyes with his fingers widely parted. He saw them laying there fully clothed and pulled his hand down.

"You guys suck," he said, snickering as he walked by. Michelle groaned and let out a huff of air.

"I hate your friends," she mumbled.

"It was your friend that called and woke us up," Legates said, chuckling at her.

Techie came walking back through. He stopped looked at them and snorted then walked out of the room.

"I guess I should eat and get ready," she grumbled. Flopping her head back down on the pillow, she groaned.

"Awwww, do you want me to get you something to eat?" He asked her as he brushed her hair off her cheek again.

"Hmm yeah, room service menu is on the table near the door. You should get the three of you something too. We're going to need it," she murmured, getting up.

His shook his head in amazement as he watched her retreating figure. She walked out to the dining room and saw the Santa outfit, picked it up and carried it back to the bathroom. Getting up, he followed her out of the bedroom, walked to the table near the door, and glanced at the menu. The corner of his mouth turned down at the prices but he shrugged.

He handed Andrea the list and told them to pick something that Michelle said they'd need it. Michelle had told him to order, so he picked up the phone and placed an order. He hung up the phone then flopped down on the couch and slouched down on the seat. He could hear Michelle talking in the bathroom and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is she getting me into now," he muttered. Techie guffawed at his friend's comment.

"Come on, man. She hasn't gotten you into anything bad. Let's face it, what we did today made everyone feel good and tonight will be fun," he said with a serious face.

"Yeah, besides you guys did the easy part," Andrea admonished. Legates gave her a 'are you nuts' look. She shrugged at him and went back to watching TV.

"I know, I know, but every time she talks to Tanya it ends up being a whole fiasco," he said.

Techie snorted and his shoulders shook with laughter. Techie flipped through the channels again and found nothing on TV. Legates glanced at his watch and then at the bedroom door. A moment later there was a knock on the door. He answered it and accepted the room service. After pushing in the cart, he set her plate on the table and walked to the bedroom.

"Hey, your food is here," he said, sticking his head in the door.

She was sitting on the toilet rolling really shimmery pantyhose up her legs. He looked at them doubtfully then turned and left the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later and he eyed the outfit as he swallowed the last of his food. Andrea was finishing her salad and Techie was already finished his food. Walking back to the bedroom, Legates rifled through her bags and when he didn't find what he was looking for he scowled.

Going to his own bags, he rifled and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. He knew they'd be huge but they'd be better than nothing. Still digging, he grumbled and walked back to her bag and rifled again. Finding a sweatshirt, he pulled it out and added it to the sweatpants and carried them to the couch and dropped them. She had a mouth full of cheeseburger when her phone rang. Techie laughed when she pushed the food into her cheek and answered her phone.

"Your girl is a squirrel," Techie laughed. Andrea smacked his arm and glared.

"It's not like she's got a lot of free time so she has to multitask and that's the polite way of doing it," Andrea admonished Techie.

"Don't call her a rodent, dipshit," Legates said, pointing.

Michelle had moved the food into her mouth as she listened to the person on the other side. After she swallowed, she glared at the phone.

"Yes, I'm sure now just make sure it happens or I won't do this EVER again," she said, hanging up the phone. She finished her burger and then walked back to the bathroom. Legates could hear her brushing her teeth.

"You know when I first met her she actually chewed her food," Legates said, laughing.

She walked past him behind the couch and swatted the back of his head as she passed. She passed again carrying the shoe box and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I've always wondered how women squeeze into little outfits like that. I mean they look like they've been poured in or the outfit has been painted on," Techie murmured, his eyes on the TV.

"Ask Michelle she'll tell you," Legates told him.

"Hey, Michelle, how do you women get into those outfits?" Techie called out, his voice ringing through the room.

"Shoe horns and contortion," she called back.

The men burst into laughter at her answer. Michelle stood at the mirror applying her makeup and smiled at their laughter. A year ago she never would have thought that she would know such a great group of guys much less be dating one of them. She lined her eyes and then brushed the glitter across her lids.

Satisfied, she picked up her large brush and dusted her face causing it to shimmer slightly. Picking up the tube of lip gloss, she ran the red color across her lips. Smiling, she took the gloss with her as she left the bathroom. Legates looked over his shoulder as she entered.

"Yep, getting coal in my stocking for thinking dirty thoughts about Mrs. Claus," Legates muttered and Techie snickered at his comment and Andrea covered her eyes with her hand then shook her head.

"You guys ready?" Michelle asked them with a smile.

"Yep, lemme grab my jacket," Legates said, standing up and walking to the bedroom. He came back carrying his jacket and hers.

"You are not running around in nothing but that," he said, pointing to her outfit.

"I didn't have a problem with it last time I wore it," she said, pouting.

"Sweetheart, last time you wore that there were mass quantities of alcohol involved," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah," she said, shrugging.

"Let's go," Techie said, clapping.

"If he says 'chop chop' I'll shoot him, " Michelle muttered as she picked up her phone, the key card and her wallet.

Legates held out her coat and she slipped her arms into it. Shoving her stuff in the pockets, she headed towards the door. Legates swiped the sweats off the couch and followed them out the door. Techie was walking behind them towards the elevator and chuckled. Michelle glanced over her shoulder at him in question.

"I just never realized how short you were," he told her.

"I'm not short you guys are all huge," she told him, grinning.

"Mmhmmm," Andrea agreed, her eyes glowing at Techie.

The men snorted and looked down at her with grins on their faces. The four moved through the lobby grinning, laughing and talking. The woman behind the desk smiled indulgently at the young people as they moved through the lobby.

They climbed into the truck and drove to the University Plaza. Legates ended up parking in a parking garage since the streets were packed with cars and people. When they reached the edge of the grassy area, they were immediately surrounded by both sets of units. All wearing their ACU's and their winter jackets. Some still had creases where they'd just come out of the packaging.

"Dude, this is HUGE," Martinez babbled.

Michelle smiled indulgently at him. Michelle started moving towards the Sabbatino's trucks which were parked ten feet away from the stage. She stepped to the left of the tables and ducked under the tape. A younger looking girl stopped her by holding up her hand.

"I'm sorry you can't be here. This is for volunteers only," she stated firmly.

Groaning, Michelle pulled her phone from her pocket. Picking it up, she hit her speed dial and waited. The men turned to look at Michelle when they heard 'Let's have some fun. This beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick' ring across the volunteer area. Andrea's laugh tinkled through the crowd at the song.

Tanya answered her phone and yelled over the sound behind her. Michelle told her they were on the other side. They saw the crowd part as Tanya pushed through. She hung up the phone when she saw Michelle.

"Thank God, I thought you weren't going to show up," Tanya panted.

"I said I'd be here. Did you do what I asked?" Michelle asked her with an even gaze.

"Yes, I took care of it. Now let's see you're on with the cheer squad. Which is after the choir and they're after the band. But you are before the caroling starts," Tanya said, flipping through the clipboard in her hands.

Oaks mouth fell open at her list of things going on. Andrea shook her head at the organization these women had shown over the last few days.

"Tanya, we're out of candles again," Becky yelled over the din of voices around them.

"Okay, Jeremy should be back in a few minutes with more. We've cleaned out every store in a five block radius," she told her.

"Okay," Becky said. Tanya glanced at her watch then at Michelle.

"You're up in two acts so get your shit together. Oh and you have to wear this," Tanya said, handing her a Santa hat that was ridiculously long. When Michelle dropped it on her head the pompom on the end brushed her lower back.

"I hate you," Michelle said, pushing towards the stage.

The men behind her snickered making her stop, spinning around she faced them. She shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to Legates.

"Keep laughing...just keep laughing," she said threateningly, waving her index finger at them. They kept snickering and Tanya rolled her eyes. Andrea tutted at the men and shook her head.

"Are you singing or helping? Choice is yours," Tanya said, eyeing the men with relish.

"I'm staying with her," Legates said, pointing at Michelle.

"Singing it is," she said. She looked around and rolled her eyes.

"Singers with Josh, helpers back here with me," she said.

The men split off Techie, Davis, Brown and Goodman following Legates. The other five stepped behind the table. Tanya smiled widely at them.

"Now, where did Martinez go?" She said, glancing around. Spotting him, she waved him over. His guys followed behind him.

"Singing or helping? If you're singing follow them," she said, pointing at Legates group, "if you're helping get your asses behind this line." More guys stepped behind the line to help but a few wandered towards where Legates was standing.

"Okay, there are cases and cases of food in between the trucks so make yourselves useful," she said, waving her pen in the direction of the trucks.

The men moved forward and began loading up the truck. Legates moved through the crowd closer to where Michelle was standing. She was breathing deeply and had her eyes closed. The other guys were watching the show. The last two before Michelle stepped on stage. Their performances passed in a haze for Legates. He honestly didn't care about them; he only wanted to see what Michelle had up her sleeve. The guys in the crowd howled in approval as Michelle made her way across the stage. She rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am not a diva so I am unable to hit all of this artist's vocals but I can do a reasonable impersonation on some songs. So, feel free to join in so I don't feel quite so stupid," Michelle said, smiling out into the crowd.

Legates heard the ping ping of bells starting the music and frowned. That wasn't Santa Baby. The young men in front of Legates and his unit gave off some wolf whistles and oh yeahs. The men in uniform around Legates shifted uncomfortably at the young men's actions.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

She shot a wink in Legates direction causing the guys around him to burst into laughter and clap him on the back. Andrea's eyes shot wide in stunned amazement as Michelle's voice rang across the plaza. Techie had said Michelle could sing but Andrea hadn't realized how well. The guys in front of Legates were doing something much the same to the smaller of the guys. Michelle started moving around the stage as the music sped up.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_

She waved her hands and people started to join in loud and off key. She shot a smirk in Tanya's direction and continued to sing. Legates laughed under his breath. She had found a way to do it and not make it all about her. He almost jumped in surprise when he heard Goodman's deep voice join in the song. The guys stopped laughing and looked at Goodman. He smiled, shrugged and kept on singing.

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

Michelle had worked her way back to their side of the stage at this point. Stopping, she turned to face them and sang the verse towards them. Legates smiled and sent her a smoldering look. His eyes flashing in surprise as she suddenly narrowed her eyes. Then he realized she was looking at the guys in front of him.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

Legates' brow puckered as he looked around at the crowd. The younger men were being loud, rude, and obnoxious. Michelle continued moving around the stage getting the crowd to sing.

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeers click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Techie watched in interest as Michelle avoided the side of the stage where they were standing. She had come over and he knew it was for Legates but now she wasn't coming back this way. Now his brow puckered in wonder. Andrea nudged Techie with her elbow, he looked down at her in question. She nodded her head at the group of young men standing in front of them. Techie scowled and shifted forward slightly.

_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I_  
_really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Michelle looked over to where Legates was standing and saw both he and Techie's brows pucker as she avoided that side of the stage. She didn't want to see Tyrell standing there and of course he and his boys were right in front of Legates and his guys. She couldn't resist catching Legates eye when she was singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Unconsciously, she froze and stared at Legates on the last line. She shot him a scorching look. Legates' hackles were rising every time one of the little twerps in front of him made a comment about Michelle. She had promised to sing and she continued to do so. By the time the music had stopped, the crowd was cheering. Michelle shot the crowd a smile, a wave, and exited the stage quickly.

Legates was headed towards the stairs where Michelle would be coming off the stage when he was intercepted briefly by Tanya. She stuck one of those big bows on his jacket and continued to walk past.

"Merry Christmas, Michelle," Tanya called out as she kept walking.

Techie burst into rolling laughter at Tanya's action and comment. Andrea smacked her hand over her mouth and tried to smother her laughter but was unsuccessful. Legates kept walking but was blocked by the large group of young men that had been standing in front of them.

"You think this is going to get ugly?" Techie asked, eyeing the group of young men.

"I hope so," Legates said, grinning evilly and stretching his fingers causing his knuckles to pop.

Michelle came to a stop at the bottom of the steps, Tyrell and his friends were blocking the steps. Looking at the group, she started to get a little nervous at the size of the group of people but relaxed as her gaze landed on Legates standing right behind Tyrell. She tried to step through Tyrell and his friends but they were blocking her in. She swallowed and glared at them.

"Let me through please," she said politely.

"Aww, come on 'chelle I know you want me," he said, pressing in closer to her.

She stepped back up onto one of the steps and shivered. The cold D.C. December air rushed across her body. Dancing and singing had caused her to sweat lightly and now she was freezing. She wrapped her arms around herself and glared at Tyrell.

"Go away, Tyrell. I have absolutely no interest in you. I was not singing to, looking at, or otherwise taking any sort of notice of you," Michelle snapped.

"Awww, come on. Everyone saw you singing to me," he said, giving his version of a charm smile.

It made Michelle's spine crawl and her eyes narrow. Legates has stepped closer, noticing she was shivering now. He handed Techie her jacket then reached under his jacket and shirt to pull out the sweats.

"Actually, I was singing to the 6'7" Greek God who was standing behind you," Michelle said, raising her chin.

Goodman and Jones barked out laughs at her description of Legates. Andrea couldn't suppress the squeak of laughter at Michelle's comment. The corner of Legates' mouth quirked up at her comment. Tyrell snorted and looked up at her.

"I didn't see no Greek god. Must have been your imagination," he said with a syrupy sweetness that made Michelle want to vomit.

"No, no because I see him standing behind you right now," she said.

Tyrell turned around to look his eyes widened when they came face to face with another guy's shoulders. Leaning back a little, Tyrell looked up into Legates' face which was scowling and wearing a black look directed right at him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so let's see what happens between Michelle, Tyrell and Legates tomorrow... huge sweats, growling, blood, stud muffin, she's not a screamer, hot chocolate, moment of Christmas, REINDEER, pig Latin, dorm rat, heated seats, I Ain't Getting Nuthin' for Christmas, black silk panties, pissed off Santa, sleep searching, shower calls, donation totals, neon orange, mischievous looks, and three hours until Christmas Ever dinner.**

**A/N2: I have to apologize for how late the chapter is being posted. My internet is STILL not fixed so I had to call to have a technician come out and what do you know they can't get one out until the 24th arggghhh! My bill is going to but cut in half I swear. I'm not paying for service I'm not getting. /rant off =D  
**

**Please leave a review. They help my muse which means the sequels come faster *wiggles eyebrows*  
**


	68. I Ain't Gettin' Nuthin' SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I'm just giving you the things Hart Hanson and Fox won't. Some good ole fashion luvin' _

**Jenheir1**: /pout FFN was hating on my story yesterday. I couldn't resist the whole making him look up to realize he'd made a B-I-G mistake =D. I had to find a place for the Ranger's motto and I figured it was a good place to stick it. Let's face it, if you had kids and someone who knew how to those kinds of savings. Heck yeah =D  
**Angelbach**: LOL okay I am a little confused but I agree there are days when I really dislike FFN as well. But it comes with technology I guess. The server had a brain fart =D  
**Yenyen76**: Nothing like a few stares to start your morning off right =D Yeah, I don't know what happened and I've seen it happen to other stories. And of course because it's my story I don't get an email about it. Didn't even know it was happening until Jenheir1 PM'd me.  
**Nertooold54**:LOL hey it's not that big of a cliffie...just a little one. If I can post I always will =D  
**Mlbrunell**: Not sure if you're up to this chapter yet or not but thanks for reading.  
**ArielBrennan**: Bwuahahahahaha (you'll see why in this chapter you got that reaction). I guess I'm used to crazy lol my family's Christmas dinners are always fun because we're all nuts! =D

**If I missed your review I'm sorry =( They're not all appearing in the same spot anymore. Thank you for the reviews guys! I love them and I love to see people I haven't seen for a while popping it's great.**

* * *

**Chapter 58 – I Ain't Gettin' Nuthin' for Christmas - SMUT**

Legates leaned over Tyrell and handed Michelle the sweats.

"Thank...you.." she said between shivers.

She pulled off her hat and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. She sighed lightly as the warm sweatshirt slid down over her. She stepped into the pants and pulled them up and over her outfit. She burst into laughter as they fell around her knees.

"Honey, are these yours? Because I don't think I own sweats this big," she said between giggles.

"Umm hmm," Legates said, not breaking eye contact with Tyrell who was trying to stare him down.

Michelle tied the pants tighter, rolled the waistband three times, leaned over and rolled the pant legs up. Davis was chuckling at her attempt to make Legates' large sweatpants fit. Andrea shook her head and looked to the sky at the poor woman's plight.

Techie handed Michelle her jacket which she slid into. Plopping her hat back on her head, she tried to push past Tyrell. He grabbed her arm to stop her. Legates made a low growling noise and Tyrell froze. The guys behind Legates stepped forward in anticipation of blood.

"Get off me," Michelle said quietly. Tyrell shook his head.

"Not until you admit that you want what only I can give you," he said, almost leering.

Legates sucked in a breath, his face pulled up into a snarl and his eyes went two shades darker. He looked at Michelle and realized what she was about to do. He almost felt sorry for the guy, almost being the key word.

"Go ahead, Baby. I want to see his face," Legates said, smirking. Michelle smirked at Tyrell and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm the only one that can make you feel good just by touching you," Tyrell said, like he was a big stud muffin.

Michelle's eyes went limpid, her hand brushed down her neck to her chest. Every guy but Legates was staring at her.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this way too much," Legates said, grinning at Tyrell's incoming embarrassment.

Michelle lifted her eyes to Legates' and grinned at his laughter.

"That's right, baby. Only my touch can make you scream," Tyrell whispered the last word so low Michelle and Legates were the only ones that heard it. Legates rubbed his finger across his top lip and looked at the sky.

"Oh, yes," she panted, " yes, aahhhh, Tyrell," she almost screamed his name.

Andrea's voice shrieked in laughter at the obviously faked orgasm that was put on display for all to see. The guys around Legates watched in horrified fascination as Michelle appeared to have a fully dressed orgasm. Tyrell watched in horror as Michelle had a public orgasm that previously he'd been the only one privy too. It took him about thirty seconds to realized that she'd been faking with him. His mind stuttered around this fact.

"I don't think so. Let go of me," Michelle cut Tyrell's name off mid-scream and spoke with a flat emotionless tone.

Legates burst into laughter and yanked Tyrell's hand off Michelle's arm. Legates gently pulled Michelle behind him and leaned forward into Tyrell's face.

"She's not a screamer," Legates whispered with a sneer on his face, "and if you touch her again, I'll kill you."

Turning his back, Legates started to walk away with his arm around Michelle. The guys trailing behind were having a hard time walking upright, their laughter causing them to bow over.

"You know I have to say as funny as that was, I would prefer that the guys not see you do that," Legates said.

"There's a hot chocolate stand over here," Michelle said, moving towards the vendor and ignoring his comment. She started digging in her pocket and he stopped her.

"This one's mine. You warmed me up so I get to return the favor," he said, leering at her.

She grinned and shrugged. The guys spread out across the vendors and bought their food and drinks of choice.

"So, when does the caroling come into play?" Legates asked, looking around at the people standing in front of the stage.

"Well, once everyone is done performing, most of them gather on the stage and then everyone sings. The song and words will be up there on the screen behind the stage" she said, pointing.

"And that starts when?" He asked, glancing at his watch. She looked at hers and scrunched her eyes.

"About another hour. Why? Are you bored?" She asked with wide eyes. He chuckled and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Not even. I just would like to make sure we get back in enough time to get you naked except for that hat," he said, gesturing toward her head.

She crossed her eyes and looked up at the hat. He chuckled and tugged on the end. She grinned at him and took a sip of her own hot chocolate.

"Outfits, huh?" She said, her mind going a million miles an hour.

"Uh uh, stop planning right now," he said, waggling his finger under her nose.

"What?" She said, walking away.

He shook his head and caught up with her. Tanya laughed as Michelle and Legates walked back towards the stage with a gaggle of men following them. They reached a spot and Michelle stood watching the choir sing.

He could hear her singing in a low tone and closed his eyes to listen. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her back to his chest. She snuggled closer and continued to sing. He could hear the other guys singing and smiled. He didn't want to sing, he was perfectly happy listening.

_O Holy night the stars are brightly shining_  
_It is the night of our dear savior's birth_

As the next song began, everything faded and her voice rang out crystal clear and he smiled. Legates felt something he'd never felt before and he's not sure he'd ever be able to describe.

Goodman poked Wilson and pointed at Legates. Wilson turned to see Legates with his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around Michelle and the most serene expression on his face.

"He's having his one moment of Christmas," Goodman said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wilson said, confusion written all over his face.

"It's that one moment during the holiday season that is true Christmas spirit. You only have one during the holiday. It's when everything else fades into the background. When you feel the spirit of the holiday move through you. They're never the same, each year is different but the feeling that feeling is exactly the same. The feeling when you give the perfect gift that makes someone happy. The feeling when you stand on your back porch and the moonlight shines on unbroken snow. The feeling of knowing that all is right and perfect in your world for just a few moments," Goodman explained.

"Fag," Wilson snorted, shook his head and turned back to watching the choir sing.

Goodman smiled but knew that all was right in Legates' world for just a moment. And just as quickly as it came the moment passed. Michelle let the music drift around her and sang. A few songs later, Tanya stepped up on the stage and a screen appeared behind her.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to start the part where you get to sing. The words to the songs, as if you'll need them, will appear," she pointed to the screen behind her, "here on this screen. So have a little fun."

The crowd clapped as she left the stage and joined the volunteers on the side of the stage. Michelle looked around and realized that Martinez's unit had joined them. The night began to glow as candles were being lit by the people around them.

They sang through Ding Dong Merrily on High then Away in the Manger. Then a song they all knew and loved started. Goodman lifted his chin at Legates who shot him a grin and a nod. Goodman turned and nodded to the other guys. Michelle missed the entire silent message being passed around.

"Oh shit," Andrea muttered to herself.

_You know Dasher and Dancer_  
_And Prancer and Vixen,_  
_Comet and Cupid_  
_And Donder and Blizten_  
_But do you reeecaaalllll_  
_The most famous reindeer of all_

Michelle giggled when the guys around her drew out the word recall like the music. Legates grinned at the guys and shot Martinez a wink. Martinez put his forehead in the palm of his hand. Tanya eyed Legates suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at him. In return, Legates wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Michelle continued to sing oblivious to everything going on around her.

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

REINDEER was barked in unison cadence style by the men surrounding Michelle. She jumped at the barked word. The people around them tittered in laughter.

_Had a very shiny nose_  
NOSE  
_And if you ever saw it_  
SAW IT  
_You would even say it glows_  
GLOWS  
_All of the other reindeer_  
REINDEER

By this word the group surrounding the units were joining in and laughing. Tanya stood over next to the stage bent over clutching her sides and laughing. The men continued to mimic the last word of each line in a flat cadence chant. When the song was over the crowds around them cheered and laughed. An hour later, the evening drew to a close and Tanya pushed her way through the men standing around Michelle.

"Girl, that was funny as hell," Tanya said, hugging Michelle.

"Don't look at me that was them," she waved her finger around at the men.

"Whatever," Tanya said.

"No, not whatever. I didn't have anything to do with it. Am I allowed to leave now? Various parts of my body are freezing," Michelle complained.

"Someone wasn't doing their job," Tanya said with a leer. Legates chuckled at her and whistled under his breath.

"Either way, I don't care. I'm freezing, tired and well tired," Michelle repeated, causing Techie to burst into laughter.

"Areway ouryay adylay artspay inglingtay?" _(Are your lady parts tingling?) _Tanya asked Michelle in pig Latin with a grin on her face.

Legates choked on his laughter and Techie smacked a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. Andrea looked back and forth between the men frowning in confusion.

"Uhday," _(Duh) _Michelle answered.

"Iway ancay eesay hyway," _(I can see why) _Tanya said, grinning.

"Oye, onay ookinglay orway ouchingtay," _(Oye, no looking or touching)_Michelle said, waggling her finger at her friend.

"Ahhnay, Iway amway oinggay otay aketay histay oneway omehay," _(Nahh, I am going to take this one home)_Tanya said, wiggling her eyebrows and indicating Martinez.

The guys around them were watching the girls speak their heads moving as if they were watching a tennis match. Techie hooted in laughter and looked at the sky. Legates started whistling and looking around.

"Atway eastlay elltay emay hattay ehay isway oodgay inway edbay," _(At least tell me that he is good in bed) _Tanya said with a pouty expression.

Legates reached up and smacked his hand over Michelle's mouth before she could answer. Tanya's eyes shot to his which were filled with amusement.

"Ouyay idin'tday aysay ouyay okespay igpay atinlay," _(You didn't say you spoke pig Latin) _Tanya said accusingly, shaking her finger at him.

"Ouyay askedway aboutway asebay anguageslay," _(You asked about base languages) _Legates said with a knowing smirk on his face. Tanya spun to face the group of men.

"owhay elseway eakspay igpay atinlay?" _(Who else speaks pig Latin) _Tanya demanded with a flush on her cheeks.

The men shook their heads looking at each other in confusion. Techie waved at her with a smirk on his mouth and laughter in his eyes. Andrea bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Tanya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving now," Michelle said, spinning on her heel, she left for the parking garage.

She stopped where they first ran into the men. Legates brought up the back of the crew talking to Perkins who had his arm wrapped around a blonde cheerleader. Michelle's eyes narrowed, she wasn't one to deny anyone some fun but this was not happening.

"Josh, can I speak with you please," Michelle said sweetly. Legates and half the men's eyes narrowed at her sweet tone.

"What's wrong, Michelle? Need an escort?" The sneering call came from the blonde cheerleader. The men froze and turned looks on her that made her swallow.

"What? I'm serious it can be dangerous around here after dark," the blonde girl said, back peddling and trying to make it sound like she cared. Legates caught up to Michelle and stopped in front of her.

"What's up?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"I'm all about Perkins having fun that's fine and cool but..." Michelle paused.

"He's just going to have some fun," Legates said, blowing her statement off.

"No, what he's going to have is a long list of venereal diseases," she shot back.

Legates rocked back and Michelle looked up at him with wide eyes. He let out a grunt and looked over his shoulder.

"Techie," Legates called out. Techie approached them with a grin, Andrea a few steps behind her fiancé.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at Legates.

"Nothing really. I just needed you over here talking to us so I can do something," Legates said with a frown. Techie looked at him as if he were smoking crack.

"Perkins, you got duty tonight," Legates called out, making Techie frown.

"What?" Perkins groaned with a frown.

"DR," Legates called out.

The men frozen and groaned at Legates' call. Perkins' eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Sorry, Melissa. Duty calls," Perkins said with a shrug.

She nodded and walked off. Perkins shuffled over to them and growled.

"I don't give a rat's ass," he said, standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"DR?" Michelle said, looking between the three of them with a confused expression.

"Dorm rat," Andrea explained, her frown pulling down her lips.

"I don't care," Perkins said, still frowning.

"Dirty Dorm Rat," Legates made it clear as to why they cared.

"That makes it a little different," Perkins sighed then stalked off. Legates wrapped his arm around Michelle and led her away.

"We going to see you anytime soon, Legates?" Wilson called out.

Legates lifted his hand and waved it seeming to completely ignore the question. Wilson started chuckling and walked towards his car. Techie and Andrea followed a pouting Perkins to his car. Michelle stomped her feet as Legates unlocked the truck doors.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were cold," he said, chuckling.

"Just open the fricking doors," she grumbled at him.

He opened her door and lifted her into the truck. He looked up at her with a grin. After closing the door, he walked around to the driver's side and started the truck. He flipped a few switches and waited for the truck to warm up before pulling out into the crisp December night.

"Oh heated seats," Michelle sighed as her lower half started to get warm.

"Yep, you know I had a lot more fun than I expected," he said, smiling. Michelle smiled softly and nodded.

"Another successful year and there were a lot more people this year," she said, smiling.

"It's been years and years since I've been caroling," he said, turning on the heat.

She smiled again and moved to the vents on her side to blow on her. He drove to the hotel and pulled into the parking lot. Finding a parking place, Legates parked the truck and jumped out. Walking around, he helped Michelle down from the truck then closed and locked the doors. They walked into the hotel lobby and the man behind the counter shot Michelle a huge grin when he saw her hat.

"I'm going to burn this thing," she muttered as they stepped on the elevator.

Legates whistled and looked at the ceiling of the elevator. She snorted and shot him a scowl.

"Come on, I can't help it I think you'd look hot in that hat and nothing else," Legates said, a sheepish smile spreading across his face.

She swatted his arm and a smile crept across her face at his smile. He followed her out of the elevator and down the hall whistling 'I ain't getting nuthin for Christmas'. Michelle burst into laughter when she heard what he was whistling. Opening the door, she ducked inside and spun around as he entered the room. Wiggling his eyebrows, he reached for her. Laughing, she spun around and raced towards the bedroom.

"Oh, that's how you want to play it huh?" He growled his voice full of laughter as he chased after her.

He found her in the bedroom sitting on the bed, pulling off her shoes. She had already taken off her jacket and sweats. He pulled off his jacket as he walked into the room. Walking over, he sat down next to her then pulled off his boots and socks.

"You'll have to unzip me," she said, presenting him with her back.

Standing up behind her, he pulled the zipper down slowly. Kissing skin as it became exposed, he felt her breathing quicken under his lips. She tugged on the arms as the zipper slid lower, hooking her thumbs in the edge of her pantyhose. She bent over and pulled it all off at the same time making Legates moan at the sight of her butt covered in black silk panties.

"I don't ever remember in any Christmas story Mrs. Claus wearing black silk panties," he groaned, putting his hands on her hips and running his thumbs from the top of her butt to her lower back.

Spinning around, Michelle looked up at him wearing a smirk. He looked down at her and groaned. She was wearing a pair of black panties, black bra and the Santa hat.

"So, wrong," he sighed, dropping his head and shaking it gently.

Michelle chuckled and stepped closer to him. Hooking her fingers in the bottom of his tee shirt, she started to tug it up. When it reached his shoulders, she had to stop, she wasn't tall enough to pull it all the way off when they were standing. Reaching up, he pulled his shirt over his head and off. He felt Michelle's hands at the waist of his pants and chuckled.

She'd never taken his ACU's off of him. He sucked in a gasp when he realized she quickly figured out the closure on his pants. She pushed them down and he stepped out of them. Reaching for her, he pulled up against him and unhooked her bra. She pulled back slightly and pulled it off. Leaning down, he caught her mouth in a searing kiss.

She moaned in the back of her throat and started lightly pushing him towards the bed. When his knees hit the bed, he sat down and she straddled him. He kissed down her neck placing nipping kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. Moaning, she rolled her hips on his now straining erection. Sliding his hands down her sides to her hips, he tugged on her panties.

Standing up, she pulled off her panties as he wiggled out of his underwear. She climbed back on his lap and kissed him. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth. Her tongue plunged into his mouth and swirled around his. Groaning, he pulled back and placed his mouth at the hollow of her throat and licked.

She leaned back and he lifted her up slightly. Taking one of her nipples in his mouth, he sucked lightly. She felt moisture rush between her legs and ground down against him. He sucked in a deep shuddering breath and reached between them. Sliding his fingers through her moisture, he pushed them into her making her moan. He began to push his fingers in and out making her hips roll in a riding motion. He kissed up her neck and sucked her earlobe into his mouth. He could hear her ragged gasps coming faster as his thumb circled her clit.

"God," she gasped.

He continued with his movements until she started to clench around his fingers. Looking up, he caught her eyes. He watched them change color as her orgasm rolled over her. Michelle shuddered but didn't break eye contact as pleasure shot through her body and made her moan. She gently pushed him down onto his back as he continued to stroke her down. Sliding back, she slid his fingers from her. Then she slid on to him, making him moan in pleasure as her wet heat surrounded him.

He gasped as she began to rock, riding him in a fast motion. Grabbing her hips, he put his thumb on her clit and let her ride to her heart's content. She planted her hands on his chest and continued to slide up and down his length. She could feel the tightness building and dropped her head back with a moan. He felt the pompom from her hat brush the top of his thighs and groaned as she circled her hips.

He felt his orgasm building and prayed she'd get there before he did. Just as he thought he was going to lose it, she clenched around him, making him explode with pleasure. She continued to ride her orgasm out and he breathed heavily. Finally, she dropped to his chest and panted in ragged breaths.

"I'm sure as hell not getting anything for Christmas. Santa's going to be pissed," he panted.

Michelle giggled between pants. Reaching up, she pulled the hat off and threw it in the floor. Legates ran his hand from her shoulders, down her back to her butt. Cupping her butt, he let out a sigh. As his heartbeat beneath her ear slowed down, Michelle felt him slide from her. Sighing, she pushed herself up off him.

"Where you going?" He whined at her movement.

"Bathroom," she said, moving quietly to the bathroom.

Rolling off the bed, Legates pulled on his pajama pants with a sigh. Michelle came out and picked her panties up off the floor. Pulling them on, she walked to the dresser where her bag sat. She pulled out a tee shirt and tugged it on over her head. Legates' eyes spotted a gift on the dresser, he didn't remember seeing it before.

Shrugging, he crawled into the bed and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Michelle crawled in and wrapped herself around him. She let out a sleepy sigh and smiled when his lips touched her forehead. He watched her drift to sleep and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky as he fell asleep not long after her.

Michelle woke up and looked to her left then her right. Legates was nowhere to be seen. Grunting, she pulled her knees up under her stomach and stretched her back. Her back popped from her neck to her hips. Sighing, she sat up on her haunches and arched her back again. She felt the bed dip when he knelt behind her. His arms slid around her ribcage and he cupped her breasts in his hands.

"The next time I catch you doing that. I'm going to grab you by the hips and drive into you until you scream with pleasure," his gravelly voice said near her ear. She hmmd when his mouth came down on her neck. Reaching behind herself, she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Promise?" She asked her voice still husky with sleep.

"Bend over, stretch your back again and find out," he growled into her neck.

She felt his teeth graze her neck and she moaned as she grew damp. His hands slid down her ribs and up under the tee shirt she was wearing. His hands brushed her skin as they moved to her breasts. She moaned again as his thumbs brushed across her nipples.

"You had better be able to finish what you are starting," she said in a hushed tone.

"Mmm, I plan on it," he growled. His hands slid down her ribs and dipped into her panties. His finger brushed her clit and she gasped.

"God," was all he said as he sank his fingers into her.

Nibbling on her neck, he moved his fingers deeper. She pushed back into his chest and felt him grow hard against her back. She groaned when she felt his fingers leave her. He reached up and pulled the shirt from her body. She felt his skin against her back and gooseflesh rose on her skin. Lifting one leg at a time, she let him take her panties off and throw them in the floor.

She felt pleasure shoot through her body as his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. On her hips, on her breasts, she spread her knees to give him more room and ground against his hand as his fingers slid into her again. She used her left hand to guide his left hand to her breast. Keeping her hand over his, she used his fingers to tease her nipples.

Legates sucked in a ragged breath and exhaled, watching her skin get goosebumps as his breath brushed her skin. Her hips began rolling and her lower back brushed against his straining erection. His breath hissed across her back as his forehead hit her shoulder. He continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her. She pressed herself against his thumb harder. Listening to her body, he pressed his thumb a little harder against her clit.

Michelle gasped and closed her eyes. How did he manage to do this to her? She wondered as she felt a need for more contact. Leaning forward a little bit, she pressed into his thumb. He hit the spot and she let him take over. She gasped as he brought her closer still. As she rode his fingers, she could feel him drip on her lower back. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her while rubbing her clit. She let out a low moan as she felt the pressure between her legs build and her muscles start to tense.

Legates felt her muscles start to tense and heard her low moan. He braced his back then moved his left hand from her breast, down her stomach and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Her back arched, her head in his shoulder and her hips thrust forward as her orgasm shook her body. He slowly stroked her down and placed kisses on her temple. She pouted when he moved from behind her and off the bed.

"C'mere," he said, his voice rough with desire.

She moved across the bed on her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. When their mouths separated, he grinned against her lips.

"This is all fine and good but you need to turn around," he growled at her. She pulled her head back in confusion.

"Trust me," was all he said.

She turned around so her back was to his chest. Legates' eyes skated down her back and he felt his erection bump against his stomach at the sight of the fluid he left on her lower back. Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her back so her knees were on the edge of the mattress. Michelle felt his chest brush against her shoulder blades.

He put on hand on her hip and ran his hand up her spine gently pushing her down. She felt vulnerable with her face down and her butt up. Legates leaned over her back and pressed a kiss against her shoulder blade. Her shoulders arched and stomach bowed. He placed licking kisses across her shoulders. Then she felt his tip near her entrance, she shifted slightly lining him up. When he felt that he was lined up with her, he pushed slowly into her.

She gasped as he slowly filled her. Straightening to an upright position, he began to slowly thrust in and out. Michelle bowed her back and moaned at the sensation. Then he began to thrust harder and she gasped. With the harder thrust, he rubbed her in a spot in her that made her squirm. He saw one of her arms shift underneath her and he let it go. He wouldn't be able to do that for her in this particular position.

He braced his feet and began to move faster slowly building the speed with the harder thrusts. Michelle sucked in a gasp at the sensations between his thrusts and her fingers. Moaning, she felt her muscles start to clench in her thighs. Legates' eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt her walls starting to constrict around him.

Keeping his rhythm steady, he continued to plunge into her. Her moan started low and matched her orgasm in intensity and length. Legates bit his lip and kept stroking until she went limp. Then he came hard. Gasping for breath, he leaned over her back. Because she was face down on the bed he was hovering over her. She pushed up on her arms and put her back against his chest.

"Mmmmm," she said.

"Mmmm is right," he said quietly, dropping kisses on her neck.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled onto his back, dragging her down and to his side. She snuggled in and snuffled as she tried to get even closer. Her eyes moved to the clock and she grunted. They had time, she thought as her mind drifted into dreamland. Legates sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Michelle groaned, rolled over and looked at the clock. She slid from the bed, watching as Legates' hands clutched at the sheets where she had been. Almost as if he was looking for her in his sleep. Smiling, she headed to the shower. She could at least give him that much more time to sleep. They were supposed to be at Cam's for the Christmas dinner in three hours. She was in the shower when the door opened.

"Why didn't you wake me up, sweetheart?" Legates asked with a yawn as he stripped off his clothes.

He growled when Michelle's phone rang. Hitting the speaker button, he held it towards the shower.

"Hello?" Michelle called out from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Hello, Mrs. Claus," Tanya called out.

Legates let out a sigh and set the phone down on the counter. One of these days they'd be able to have sex in the shower again. Opening the curtain, he stepped into the shower.

"What do you want, Tanya?" Michelle asked in a groaning voice.

"I just called to let you know the tallies are in and we donated 95 hundred dollars in cash, six thousand in toys and seven thousand in food this year," Tanya said happily.

"That's good," Michelle said.

"Did you have fun with Martinez last night?" Legates asked, wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"Sure did," Tanya purred.

"Oh, jeez, I hope I won't have to shoot Martinez, " Legates muttered, hoping Martinez wouldn't try to give him a play by play.

"You couldn't hit me if I was standing in the middle of an open field wearing neon orange," Martinez called out.

"Dammit! You didn't tell me you had us on speaker phone," Michelle growled.

"Paybacks," Tanya simpered.

"Where the hell are you guys anyway? You sound like you're in a bathro- Oh jeez," Martinez said.

Michelle giggled and Legates playfully leered over her shoulder at her breasts.

"Oh God, now I am scarred for life," Martinez muttered.

"Yeah, hang around with them enough and you'll be more than scarred," Tanya smirked.

"Did you need to speak with me anymore?" Michelle asked, glaring at the phone around the shower curtain.

Legates' tongue peeked from the corner of his mouth in a completely mischievous form as his hands snaked around Michelle.

"Just need to know if you are going home tonight?" Tanya asked in a breathless voice.

"No," Michelle answered, slipping from Legates' grip, sticking her tongue out at him. She hit the button and ended the phone call.

"God, I didn't need to hear that," she muttered. Legates quickly soaped up and rinsed off.

"What time are we supposed to be there?" Legates asked, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

She leaned her hip against the counter and turned to look at him as he spread shaving gel on his face.

"Well, the dinner starts in three hours but I always show up an hour before to help with prep," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what's tomorrow oh that's right CHRISTMAS DINNER ;-)... twinkling lights, open mouth, jealousy, nice tie, elf ears, cupcake, laundry room, gynecologist, playground, proctologist, options, harassing squints, scotch, prostates, Disney ornaments, cat and mouse, family, Felicia, lovely views, turducken, instant potatoes, kiddie table, facts, dueling forks, pie, Princess Aurora, goo, and threats.**


	69. I Ain't Gettin' Nuthin'SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I'm just giving you the things Hart Hanson and Fox won't. Some good ole fashion luvin' _

**Jenheir1**: /pout FFN was hating on my story yesterday. I couldn't resist the whole making him look up to realize he'd made a B-I-G mistake =D. I had to find a place for the Ranger's motto and I figured it was a good place to stick it. Let's face it, if you had kids and someone who knew how to those kinds of savings. Heck yeah =D  
**Angelbach**: LOL okay I am a little confused but I agree there are days when I really dislike FFN as well. But it comes with technology I guess. The server had a brain fart =D  
**Yenyen76**: Nothing like a few stares to start your morning off right =D Yeah, I don't know what happened and I've seen it happen to other stories. And of course because it's my story I don't get an email about it. Didn't even know it was happening until Jenheir1 PM'd me.  
**Nertooold54**:LOL hey it's not that big of a cliffie...just a little one. If I can post I always will =D  
**Mlbrunell**: Not sure if you're up to this chapter yet or not but thanks for reading.  
**ArielBrennan**: Bwuahahahahaha (you'll see why in this chapter you got that reaction). I guess I'm used to crazy lol my family's Christmas dinners are always fun because we're all nuts! =D

**If I missed your review I'm sorry =( They're not all appearing in the same spot anymore. Thank you for the reviews guys! I love them and I love to see people I haven't seen for a while popping it's great.**

* * *

**Chapter 58 – I Ain't Gettin' Nuthin' for Christmas – SMUT FREE**

Legates leaned over Tyrell and handed Michelle the sweats.

"Thank...you.." she said between shivers.

She pulled off her hat and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. She sighed lightly as the warm sweatshirt slid down over her. She stepped into the pants and pulled them up and over her outfit. She burst into laughter as they fell around her knees.

"Honey, are these yours? Because I don't think I own sweats this big," she said between giggles.

"Umm hmm," Legates said, not breaking eye contact with Tyrell who was trying to stare him down.

Michelle tied the pants tighter, rolled the waistband three times, leaned over and rolled the pant legs up. Davis was chuckling at her attempt to make Legates' large sweatpants fit. Andrea shook her head and looked to the sky at the poor woman's plight.

Techie handed Michelle her jacket which she slid into. Plopping her hat back on her head, she tried to push past Tyrell. He grabbed her arm to stop her. Legates made a low growling noise and Tyrell froze. The guys behind Legates stepped forward in anticipation of blood.

"Get off me," Michelle said quietly. Tyrell shook his head.

"Not until you admit that you want what only I can give you," he said, almost leering.

Legates sucked in a breath, his face pulled up into a snarl and his eyes went two shades darker. He looked at Michelle and realized what she was about to do. He almost felt sorry for the guy, almost being the key word.

"Go ahead, Baby. I want to see his face," Legates said, smirking. Michelle smirked at Tyrell and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm the only one that can make you feel good just by touching you," Tyrell said, like he was a big stud muffin.

Michelle's eyes went limpid, her hand brushed down her neck to her chest. Every guy but Legates was staring at her.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this way too much," Legates said, grinning at Tyrell's incoming embarrassment.

Michelle lifted her eyes to Legates' and grinned at his laughter.

"That's right, Baby. Only my touch can make you scream," Tyrell whispered the last word so low Michelle and Legates were the only ones that heard it. Legates rubbed his finger across his top lip and looked at the sky.

"Oh, yes," she panted, " yes, aahhhh, Tyrell," she almost screamed his name.

Andrea's voice shrieked in laughter at the obviously faked orgasm that was put on display for all to see. The guys around Legates watched in horrified fascination as Michelle appeared to have a fully dressed orgasm. Tyrell watched in horror as Michelle had a public orgasm that previously he'd been the only one privy too. It took him about thirty seconds to realized that she'd been faking with him. His mind stuttered around this fact.

"I don't think so. Let go of me," Michelle cut Tyrell's name off mid-scream and spoke with a flat emotionless tone.

Legates burst into laughter and yanked Tyrell's hand off Michelle's arm. Legates gently pulled Michelle behind him and leaned forward into Tyrell's face.

"She's not a screamer," Legates whispered with a sneer on his face, "and if you touch her again, I'll kill you."

Turning his back, Legates started to walk away with his arm around Michelle. The guys trailing behind were having a hard time walking upright, their laughter causing them to bow over.

"You know I have to say as funny as that was, I would prefer that the guys not see you do that," Legates said.

"There's a hot chocolate stand over here," Michelle said, moving towards the vendor and ignoring his comment. She started digging in her pocket and he stopped her.

"This one's mine. You warmed me up so I get to return the favor," he said, leering at her.

She grinned and shrugged. The guys spread out across the vendors and bought their food and drinks of choice.

"So, when does the caroling come into play?" Legates asked, looking around at the people standing in front of the stage.

"Well, once everyone is done performing, most of them gather on the stage and then everyone sings. The song and words will be up there on the screen behind the stage" she said, pointing.

"And that starts when?" He asked, glancing at his watch. She looked at hers and scrunched her eyes.

"About another hour. Why? Are you bored?" She asked with wide eyes. He chuckled and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Not even. I just would like to make sure we get back in enough time to get you naked except for that hat," he said, gesturing toward her head.

She crossed her eyes and looked up at the hat. He chuckled and tugged on the end. She grinned at him and took a sip of her own hot chocolate.

"Outfits, huh?" She said, her mind going a million miles an hour.

"Uh uh, stop planning right now," he said, waggling his finger under her nose.

"What?" She said, walking away.

He shook his head and caught up with her. Tanya laughed as Michelle and Legates walked back towards the stage with a gaggle of men following them. They reached a spot and Michelle stood watching the choir sing.

He could hear her singing in a low tone and closed his eyes to listen. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her back to his chest. She snuggled closer and continued to sing. He could hear the other guys singing and smiled. He didn't want to sing, he was perfectly happy listening.

_O Holy night the stars are brightly shining_  
_It is the night of our dear savior's birth_

As the next song began, everything faded and her voice rang out crystal clear and he smiled. Legates felt something he'd never felt before and he's not sure he'd ever be able to describe.

Goodman poked Wilson and pointed at Legates. Wilson turned to see Legates with his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around Michelle and the most serene expression on his face.

"He's having his one moment of Christmas," Goodman said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wilson said, confusion written all over his face.

"It's that one moment during the holiday season that is true Christmas spirit. You only have one during the holiday. It's when everything else fades into the background. When you feel the spirit of the holiday move through you. They're never the same, each year is different but the feeling that feeling is exactly the same. The feeling when you give the perfect gift that makes someone happy. The feeling when you stand on your back porch and the moonlight shines on unbroken snow. The feeling of knowing that all is right and perfect in your world for just a few moments," Goodman explained.

"Fag," Wilson snorted, shook his head and turned back to watching the choir sing.

Goodman smiled but knew that all was right in Legates' world for just a moment. And just as quickly as it came the moment passed. Michelle let the music drift around her and sang. A few songs later, Tanya stepped up on the stage and a screen appeared behind her.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to start the part where you get to sing. The words to the songs, as if you'll need them, will appear," she pointed to the screen behind her, "here on this screen. So have a little fun."

The crowd clapped as she left the stage and joined the volunteers on the side of the stage. Michelle looked around and realized that Martinez's unit had joined them. The night began to glow as candles were being lit by the people around them.

They sang through Ding Dong Merrily on High then Away in the Manger. Then a song they all knew and loved started. Goodman lifted his chin at Legates who shot him a grin and a nod. Goodman turned and nodded to the other guys. Michelle missed the entire silent message being passed around.

"Oh shit," Andrea muttered to herself.

_You know Dasher and Dancer_  
_And Prancer and Vixen,_  
_Comet and Cupid_  
_And Donder and Blizten_  
_But do you reeecaaalllll_  
_The most famous reindeer of all_

Michelle giggled when the guys around her drew out the word recall like the music. Legates grinned at the guys and shot Martinez a wink. Martinez put his forehead in the palm of his hand. Tanya eyed Legates suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at him. In return, Legates wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Michelle continued to sing oblivious to everything going on around her.

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

REINDEER was barked in unison cadence style by the men surrounding Michelle. She jumped at the barked word. The people around them tittered in laughter.

_Had a very shiny nose_  
NOSE  
_And if you ever saw it_  
SAW IT  
_You would even say it glows_  
GLOWS  
_All of the other reindeer_  
REINDEER

By this word the group surrounding the units were joining in and laughing. Tanya stood over next to the stage bent over clutching her sides and laughing. The men continued to mimic the last word of each line in a flat cadence chant. When the song was over the crowds around them cheered and laughed. An hour later, the evening drew to a close and Tanya pushed her way through the men standing around Michelle.

"Girl, that was funny as hell," Tanya said, hugging Michelle.

"Don't look at me that was them," she waved her finger around at the men.

"Whatever," Tanya said.

"No, not whatever. I didn't have anything to do with it. Am I allowed to leave now? Various parts of my body are freezing," Michelle complained.

"Someone wasn't doing their job," Tanya said with a leer. Legates chuckled at her and whistled under his breath.

"Either way, I don't care. I'm freezing, tired and well tired," Michelle repeated, causing Techie to burst into laughter.

"Areway ouryay adylay artspay inglingtay?" _(Are your lady parts tingling?) _Tanya asked Michelle in pig Latin with a grin on her face.

Legates choked on his laughter and Techie smacked a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. Andrea looked back and forth between the men frowning in confusion.

"Uhday," _(Duh) _Michelle answered.

"Iway ancay eesay hyway," _(I can see why) _Tanya said, grinning.

"Oye, onay ookinglay orway ouchingtay," _(Oye, no looking or touching)_Michelle said, waggling her finger at her friend.

"Ahhnay, Iway amway oinggay otay aketay histay oneway omehay," _(Nahh, I am going to take this one home)_Tanya said, wiggling her eyebrows and indicating Martinez.

The guys around them were watching the girls speak their heads moving as if they were watching a tennis match. Techie hooted in laughter and looked at the sky. Legates started whistling and looking around.

"Atway eastlay elltay emay hattay ehay isway oodgay inway edbay," _(At least tell me that he is good in bed) _Tanya said with a pouty expression.

Legates reached up and smacked his hand over Michelle's mouth before she could answer. Tanya's eyes shot to his which were filled with amusement.

"Ouyay idin'tday aysay ouyay okespay igpay atinlay," _(You didn't say you spoke pig Latin) _Tanya said accusingly, shaking her finger at him.

"Ouyay askedway aboutway asebay anguageslay," _(You asked about base languages) _Legates said with a knowing smirk on his face. Tanya spun to face the group of men.

"owhay elseway eakspay igpay atinlay?" _(Who else speaks pig Latin) _Tanya demanded with a flush on her cheeks.

The men shook their heads looking at each other in confusion. Techie waved at her with a smirk on his mouth and laughter in his eyes. Andrea bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Tanya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving now," Michelle said, spinning on her heel, she left for the parking garage.

She stopped where they first ran into the men. Legates brought up the back of the crew talking to Perkins who had his arm wrapped around a blonde cheerleader. Michelle's eyes narrowed, she wasn't one to deny anyone some fun but this was not happening.

"Josh, can I speak with you please," Michelle said sweetly. Legates and half the men's eyes narrowed at her sweet tone.

"What's wrong, Michelle? Need an escort?" The sneering call came from the blonde cheerleader. The men froze and turned looks on her that made her swallow.

"What? I'm serious it can be dangerous around here after dark," the blonde girl said, back peddling and trying to make it sound like she cared. Legates caught up to Michelle and stopped in front of her.

"What's up?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"I'm all about Perkins having fun that's fine and cool but..." Michelle paused.

"He's just going to have some fun," Legates said, blowing her statement off.

"No, what he's going to have is a long list of venereal diseases," she shot back.

Legates rocked back and Michelle looked up at him with wide eyes. He let out a grunt and looked over his shoulder.

"Techie," Legates called out. Techie approached them with a grin, Andrea a few steps behind her fiancé.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at Legates.

"Nothing really. I just needed you over here talking to us so I can do something," Legates said with a frown. Techie looked at him as if he were smoking crack.

"Perkins, you got duty tonight," Legates called out, making Techie frown.

"What?" Perkins groaned with a frown.

"DR," Legates called out.

The men frozen and groaned at Legates' call. Perkins' eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Sorry, Melissa. Duty calls," Perkins said with a shrug.

She nodded and walked off. Perkins shuffled over to them and growled.

"I don't give a rat's ass," he said, standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"DR?" Michelle said, looking between the three of them with a confused expression.

"Dorm rat," Andrea explained, her frown pulling down her lips.

"I don't care," Perkins said, still frowning.

"Dirty Dorm Rat," Legates made it clear as to why they cared.

"That makes it a little different," Perkins sighed then stalked off. Legates wrapped his arm around Michelle and led her away.

"We going to see you anytime soon, Legates?" Wilson called out.

Legates lifted his hand and waved it seeming to completely ignore the question. Wilson started chuckling and walked towards his car. Techie and Andrea followed a pouting Perkins to his car. Michelle stomped her feet as Legates unlocked the truck doors.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were cold," he said, chuckling.

"Just open the fricking doors," she grumbled at him.

He opened her door and lifted her into the truck. He looked up at her with a grin. After closing the door, he walked around to the driver's side and started the truck. He flipped a few switches and waited for the truck to warm up before pulling out into the crisp December night.

"Oh heated seats," Michelle sighed as her lower half started to get warm.

"Yep, you know I had a lot more fun than I expected," he said, smiling. Michelle smiled softly and nodded.

"Another successful year and there were a lot more people this year," she said, smiling.

"It's been years and years since I've been caroling," he said, turning on the heat.

She smiled again and moved to the vents on her side to blow on her. He drove to the hotel and pulled into the parking lot. Finding a parking place, Legates parked the truck and jumped out. Walking around, he helped Michelle down from the truck then closed and locked the doors. They walked into the hotel lobby and the man behind the counter shot Michelle a huge grin when he saw her hat.

"I'm going to burn this thing," she muttered as they stepped on the elevator.

Legates whistled and looked at the ceiling of the elevator. She snorted and shot him a scowl.

"Come on, I can't help it I think you'd look hot in that hat and nothing else," Legates said, a sheepish smile spreading across his face.

She swatted his arm and a smile crept across her face at his smile. He followed her out of the elevator and down the hall whistling 'I ain't getting nuthin for Christmas'. Michelle burst into laughter when she heard what he was whistling. Opening the door, she ducked inside and spun around as he entered the room. Wiggling his eyebrows, he reached for her. Laughing, she spun around and raced towards the bedroom.

"Oh, that's how you want to play it huh?" He growled his voice full of laughter as he chased after her.

He found her in the bedroom sitting on the bed, pulling off her shoes. She had already taken off her jacket and sweats. He pulled off his jacket as he walked into the room. Walking over, he sat down next to her then pulled off his boots and socks.

"You'll have to unzip me," she said, presenting him with her back.

Standing up behind her, he pulled the zipper down slowly. Kissing skin as it became exposed, he felt her breathing quicken under his lips. She tugged on the arms as the zipper slid lower, hooking her thumbs in the edge of her pantyhose. She bent over and pulled it all off at the same time making Legates moan at the sight of her butt covered in black silk panties.

"I don't ever remember in any Christmas story Mrs. Claus wearing black silk panties," he groaned, putting his hands on her hips and running his thumbs from the top of her butt to her lower back.

Spinning around, Michelle looked up at him wearing a smirk. He looked down at her and groaned. She was wearing a pair of black panties, black bra and the Santa hat.

"So, wrong," he sighed, dropping his head and shaking it gently.

Michelle chuckled and stepped closer to him. Hooking her fingers in the bottom of his tee shirt, she started to tug it up. When it reached his shoulders, she had to stop, she wasn't tall enough to pull it all the way off when they were standing. Reaching up, he pulled his shirt over his head and off. He felt Michelle's hands at the waist of his pants and chuckled.

She'd never taken his ACUs off of him. He sucked in a gasp when he realized she quickly figured out the closure on his pants. She pushed them down and he stepped out of them. Reaching for her, he pulled up against him and unhooked her bra. She pulled back slightly and pulled it off. Leaning down, he caught her mouth in a searing kiss.

She moaned in the back of her throat and started lightly pushing him towards the bed. They proceeded to celebrate the holiday spirit in a fun pleasurable way. She kept the hat on and he knew he was in trouble with Santa.

"I'm sure as hell not getting anything for Christmas. Santa's going to be pissed," he panted.

Michelle giggled between pants. Reaching up, she pulled the hat off and threw it in the floor. Legates ran his hand from her shoulders, down her back to her butt. Cupping her butt, he let out a sigh. As his heartbeat beneath her ear slowed down, Michelle felt them separate. Sighing, she pushed herself up off him.

"Where you going?" He whined at her movement.

"Bathroom," she said, moving quietly to the bathroom.

Rolling off the bed, Legates pulled on his pajama pants with a sigh. Michelle came out and picked her panties up off the floor. Pulling them on, she walked to the dresser where her bag sat. She pulled out a tee shirt and tugged it on over her head. Legates' eyes spotted a gift on the dresser, he didn't remember seeing it before.

Shrugging, he crawled into the bed and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Michelle crawled in and wrapped herself around him. She let out a sleepy sigh and smiled when his lips touched her forehead. He watched her drift to sleep and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky as he fell asleep not long after her.

Michelle woke up and looked to her left then her right. Legates was nowhere to be seen. Grunting, she pulled her knees up under her stomach and stretched her back. Her back popped from her neck to her hips. Sighing, she sat up on her haunches and arched her back again. She felt the bed dip when he knelt behind her. His arms slid around her ribcage and he cupped her breasts in his hands.

"The next time I catch you doing that. I'm going to grab you by the hips and drive into you until you scream with pleasure," his gravelly voice said near her ear. She hmmd when his mouth came down on her neck. Reaching behind herself, she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Promise?" She asked her voice still husky with sleep.

"Bend over, stretch your back again and find out," he growled into her neck.

She felt his teeth graze her neck and she moaned as she got excited. He showed her how much fun and exciting a new position could be and both reached their plateaus then fell hard. Gasping for breath, he leaned over her back. Because she was face down on the bed, he was hovering over her. She pushed up on her arms and put her back against his chest.

"Mmmmm," she said.

"Mmmm is right," he said quietly, dropping kisses on her neck.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled onto his back, dragging her down and to his side. She snuggled in and snuffled as she tried to get even closer. Her eyes moved to the clock and she grunted. They had time, she thought as her mind drifted into dreamland. Legates sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Michelle groaned, rolled over and looked at the clock. She slid from the bed, watching as Legates' hands clutched at the sheets where she had been. Almost as if he was looking for her in his sleep. Smiling, she headed to the shower. She could at least give him that much more time to sleep. They were supposed to be at Cam's for the Christmas dinner in three hours. She was in the shower when the door opened.

"Why didn't you wake me up, sweetheart?" Legates asked with a yawn as he stripped off his clothes.

He growled when Michelle's phone rang. Hitting the speaker button, he held it towards the shower.

"Hello?" Michelle called out from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Hello, Mrs. Claus," Tanya called out.

Legates let out a sigh and set the phone down on the counter. One of these days they'd be able to have sex in the shower again. Opening the curtain, he stepped into the shower.

"What do you want, Tanya?" Michelle asked in a groaning voice.

"I just called to let you know the tallies are in and we donated 95 hundred dollars in cash, six thousand in toys and seven thousand in food this year," Tanya said happily.

"That's good," Michelle said.

"Did you have fun with Martinez last night?" Legates asked, wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"Sure did," Tanya purred.

"Oh, jeez, I hope I won't have to shoot Martinez, " Legates muttered, hoping Martinez wouldn't try to give him a play by play.

"You couldn't hit me if I was standing in the middle of an open field wearing neon orange," Martinez called out.

"Dammit! You didn't tell me you had us on speaker phone," Michelle growled.

"Paybacks," Tanya simpered.

"Where the hell are you guys anyway? You sound like you're in a bathro- Oh jeez," Martinez said.

Michelle giggled and Legates playfully leered over her shoulder at her breasts.

"Oh God, now I am scarred for life," Martinez muttered.

"Yeah, hang around with them enough and you'll be more than scarred," Tanya smirked.

"Did you need to speak with me anymore?" Michelle asked, glaring at the phone around the shower curtain.

Legates' tongue peeked from the corner of his mouth in a completely mischievous form as his hands snaked around Michelle.

"Just need to know if you are going home tonight?" Tanya asked in a breathless voice.

"No," Michelle answered, slipping from Legates' grip, sticking her tongue out at him. She hit the button and ended the phone call.

"God, I didn't need to hear that," she muttered. Legates quickly soaped up and rinsed off.

"What time are we supposed to be there?" Legates asked, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

She leaned her hip against the counter and turned to look at him as he spread shaving gel on his face.

"Well, the dinner starts in three hours but I always show up an hour before to help with prep," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what's tomorrow oh that's right CHRISTMAS DINNER ;-)... twinkling lights, open mouth, jealousy, nice tie, elf ears, cupcake, laundry room, gynecologist, playground, proctologist, options, harassing squints, scotch, prostates, Disney ornaments, cat and mouse, family, Felicia, lovely views, turducken, instant potatoes, kiddie table, facts, dueling forks, pie, Princess Aurora, goo, and threats**


	70. Christmas Dinner with the Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Well, not the story anyway. I have bones and I guess you could say I own them._

**Yenyen76:** I hope it holds up to your expectations =D  
**Mendenbar:** Not a lot of fun? =D  
**Nertoool54:** Yes, he was and I thought it was the perfect way to do it. I mean nothing like having your ego knocked down by having the ex publicly show that she'd been faking with you =D. Man I can be evil /ponders with a grin.  
**ArielBrennan:** I couldn't have planned the timing for these chapters. It just fell that it is Christmas in July and I love that it worked out that way lol.  
**Angelbach: **Everyone is liking the Christmas in July lol. I heard military guys do that somewhere. Not sure where, it may have been the ROTC at UofD it was hysterical. Yes, elf ears are fun but they look ridiculous on Sweets lol. He's all trying to be grown up and wearing a silly Christmas hat!  
**Guest:** I had way to much fun writing that whole scene I mean come on it was just too easy. Ha never even thought about it but with the one moment of Christmas there's no backlash good Lord could you imagine a bunch of Angeluses running around during Christmas...ahhhhh...my mom, me and my sisters used to talk in pig latin and it would piss my stepdad off because he couldn't speak it. It pissed him off even more because we taught my stepsister and she would get in on the conversations. LOL we were so mean, poor stepdad. Personally, I'd think most dorm rats would be dirty but that's just me LOL. Hmmm, yeah Martinez...

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love them very much my heart jumps a little when I hear the ding saying I have an email =D**

* * *

**Chapter 59 - Christmas Dinner with the Family  
**

"Mmmhmm," Legates said, through lips pressed together as he shaved his upper lip. Michelle grabbed a towel and Legates watched her in the mirror as she left the bathroom. He heard her shuffling around then her pulling up her zipper. She came back in wearing a red sweatshirt with a Christmas tree on the front. Lights twinkled from the sweatshirt, making Legates roll his eyes playfully.

Michelle giggled as she started brushing her hair. Legates shook his head and went back to his shaving. Michelle picked up her makeup bag and pulled out a headband. Sliding the wide elastic band onto her head, she adjusted it and fluffed her curls. Digging in her bag, she pulled out her eyeshadow. Legates watched her with one eye while he shaved. She laughed at him as she brushed a brown shade across her eyelid.

"If you don't pay attention you're going to cut yourself," she said.

He snorted and shot her a look then turned back to his shaving. When he was finished shaving, he rinsed his face and dried it on a hand towel. He snickered as she opened her mouth while she put on her mascara. She cut her eyes as she brushed her eyelashes over a piece of toilet paper.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Interesting thing you do with your mouth there," he said, smirking.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Shrugging, she left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. Legates followed her into the room and pulled out the clothes Techie had packed for him. Michelle giggled when she heard him groan. With a grunt, he pulled on his underwear, jeans, dress shirt and he stared dubiously at the tie. It was Christmas red with a stylized tree on the front of it.

"You'll make Booth jealous," Michelle said, grinning behind her hand.

Sighing, Legates wrapped the tie around his neck and tied a quick knot. Michelle stepped forward and straightened his collar. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she stepped back and turned to the dresser. Picking up the box from the dresser, she turned and faced him.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, what's in the box?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cam's Christmas gift," Michelle said, rolling her eyes, "we'll stop by the dorm and pick yours up for tomorrow."

"Okaaaayyy," Legates said.

"I have this room for another night. I got a discount if I booked until Christmas Day," Michelle said, shrugging.

"What time is check out?" He asked, his eyebrows rising.

"One o'clock. The vice presidential suites get until one," Michelle said, smiling. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Good thing your gift is in my truck," Legates said, snickering.

Michelle pouted at him and walked over to pick up the red converse sneakers she wore the night before. Pulling them on, she left the room and picked up her purse and jacket.

"You coming, Sweetie," Michelle called.

Legates followed her out into the living room and picked up the keys off the side table. After shrugging into his jacket, they left the room and headed to the elevator. Michelle noticed the muscle in Legates' jaw ticking. He didn't seem angry but he wasn't showing any other emotion.

"Are you okay?" She asked, shifting the package to her hip so she could grab his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, exhaling.

"Uh, huh, what's wrong?" She asked, walking with him through the doors and into the lobby.

He remained silent until they were outside and climbing into the truck. He started the truck and backed out. Michelle gave him directions then turned a scrunched look at him. He sighed and shot her a sideways glance.

"Just not looking forward to the talk with Sarge okay? It was bad enough that it happened and I feel like a complete dick but to have him know about it too," Legates said, sighing.

"Just tell him it's none of his business and we worked it out," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Legates muttered as they turned on to Cam's street.

Legates pulled in and parked behind Booth's SUV. Michelle snickered when the front door opened and Booth stepped out to see who was parking near his vehicle. Laughing, Michelle climbed out of the truck.

"Calm down, Booth. Josh didn't hit your truck," Michelle called out.

"Better not have, Corporal," Booth called out his voice stern.

Legates let out a sigh and followed Michelle into the house. He helped Michelle out of her jacket while she shifted the package from one hand to another. He hung the jacket on a hook next to the door and shrugged out of his own. He hung it on the hook next to Michelle's.

"Nice tie," Sweets said, smiling at Legates. Legates looked down at his tie and scowled.

"Techie packed it, bastard," Legates muttered.

He looked at Sweets then his eyes shot to the ceiling. Seriously? Elf ears and hat? What was wrong with the shrink? Legates looked around at the living room and recognized everyone but a middle aged man standing next to the Christmas tree. Legates stood with his back against the wall near the staircase. Michelle had disappeared into the kitchen. Legates smirked when he saw Booth come running out of the kitchen clutching a cupcake and being followed by Cam's voice. The swinging door to the kitchen almost hitting Booth in the back as he ran through the doorway.

"Seeley Booth, stop stealing cupcakes," Cam yelled, her voice full of laughter.

The squints turned to see Booth holding a chocolate cupcake. Getting up, the squints rushed the kitchen.

"Out of my way, ladies first," Angela said, pushing through the squinterns with Brennan on her heels. Legates snickered again when Booth walked up and stood next to him.

"You really have to have one of these," Booth mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate lava cupcake.

"I had one on Friday," Legates said, smirking.

"She told you where she gets these?" Booth asked in stunned surprise.

"Uh yeah, she took me there," Legates said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Cam took you to where she gets these cupcakes?" Booth asked, raising an eyebrow. Legates shuffled his feet and whistled while looking at the ceiling.

"She did didn't she?" Booth said, scowling.

"Camille Saroyan!" Booth yelled, heading towards the kitchen. Legates followed Booth to the kitchen but skidded to a stop when Cam spoke to him.

"Seeley, not now. I don't care about the cupcakes," Cam hissed. Legates backed away from the door until he heard Michelle growl.

Pushing past Booth, he burst into the kitchen to find Michelle standing there with her hands on her hips, a snarl pasted on her lips, and tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, hey, Baby," Legates said, stepping forward between Michelle and Cam.

He backed Michelle into the laundry room by the back door. He pulled the door between the laundry room and the kitchen closed behind him.

"Hey, calm down. What's going on?" He asked, pulling her up against his chest and running his hand down her back.

"Cam is dating my gynecologist," Michelle hissed, wiping her eyes.

"Whoa, excuse me, what?" Legates said, whipping his head to look down at her.

"Cam is dating my gynecologist. The doctor who takes care of your playground," Michelle growled, glaring at him.

Booth stepped in through the door and Legates shot a look at him.

"Look, Michelle, Cam has a right to go out and have some fun," Booth said, trying to explain to Michelle. Michelle glared then growled at Booth, her lips pulled back in another snarl.

"How would you feel if your mother was dating your proctologist?" Michelle bellowed at Booth, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Michelle, calm down please," Booth said, stepping forward.

Legates shifted his weight so he was partially between Booth and Michelle. The corner of Booth's mouth quirked at Legates' protective manner.

"Sarge, why don't you go eat a cupcake. I'm going to talk to Michelle, okay?" Legates said, corralling Booth back into the kitchen and closing the door in Booth's face.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the forehead tattoo. I know something was said earlier but we really need to have a discussion about it," Booth said through the glass.

Turning back to face Michelle, Legates walked over to her. Picking her up by her hips, he set her down on the washer. Putting one hand on each side of her hips, he boxed her in slightly. She was looking at her hands which were now clenched together in her lap, her knuckles white from being clenched together so hard.

"Hey, okay let's figure out what's going on here," he said quietly. Michelle squeezed her hands and Legates winced when he heard her knuckles pop.

"She's dating my doctor behind my back. She's been seeing him for months. Neither of them thought to say anything. It would have been nice to be able to decide whether I still wanted him as my doctor. But I wasn't given that option. So the man that takes care of my lady parts plays with my mother's lady parts. So, please tell me how any of this is right?" Michelle said, looking up at him her eyes dark with anger.

"Okay, when you put it like that it sounds really foul," Legates muttered.

"It is foul because that's what it is. He's sleeping with her and he's my gynecologist," Michelle hissed. Legates ran his hands from her shoulders to her hands.

"So, the first thing you need to do is calm down. I know you don't want to hear it but Sarge has a point. Cam does have a right to date," Legates said, feeling her shoulders stiffen under his hands, he squeezed lightly.

"She should have said something before they started dating or right when they started. But she does have a right to date," Legates said, leaning close so his chin was against her temple.

"I would never deny Cam the right to be happy. I was so angry at her for leaving me when I was younger. I didn't understand that she wasn't happy with my dad. I do want her to be happy but this, this was a stab in the back," Michelle said, sniffling.

"You stay here, I'll be right back," Legates said, dropping his hands to her thighs and squeezing lightly.

He walked into the kitchen and over to the counter. Cam stood with her weight on one leg and her arms crossed. She watched as Legates opened the cupcake box and plucked out a white chocolate peppermint cupcake and closed the box. Turning, he started back towards the washroom with the cupcake in hand.

"Legates," Booth said sharply, stopping Legates in his tracks. Legates turned to face Booth with a raised eyebrow.

"She needs to come out here and talk to Cam," Booth said quietly.

"She needs to calm down. Right now she's feeling a bit creeped out and I'm guessing just a little bit betrayed. It's not everyday...how did she put it...oh, it's not everyday you find out the guy that takes care of your lady parts plays with your mother's lady parts," Legates said in an even tone. Cam sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I hadn't even thought of it like that," Cam groaned.

"It's not that she doesn't want you to be happy but she would have rather been given the option to choose whether he should still be her doctor," Legates said, looking down at the cupcake in his hand. Cam sighed and rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms.

"I'm not saying anything else. I shouldn't have told you what I have. This is between the two of you and you need to talk to her about it. But right now she just needs some time to take a deep breath and relax. Just do whatever it was you were doing and act like nothing is going on. She'll come out when she's ready," Legates said, turning and heading back to the laundry room. Sweets walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"You guys need some help in here?" Sweets asked, sweeping his hands wide.

"Nope," Legates said before closing the door to the laundry room. Sweets looked around at Booth and Cam with a question on his face.

"Have a cupcake, Sweets," Booth said, pointing to the box of cupcakes on the counter.

Sweets pursed his lips but took a cupcake and walked back to the living room. Legates walked into the laundry room and over to where Michelle was sitting. He pulled her hand out and placed a cupcake in it. She snickered at the cupcake in her hand.

"Honey, if you feed me every time I get upset I'm going to get fat," she said, giggling.

"Nahh, I'll work off the cupcakes one orgasm at a time," he said, chuckling.

Michelle giggled and grabbed his hand. Pulling him towards her, she spread her knees apart and pulled him between them. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I told them to leave you alone until you've calmed down," Legates murmured.

"Thank you," Michelle muttered. Legates ran his hand down her back and let out a sigh.

"Merry Christmas," he said, chuckling.

She giggled and leaned back. Peeling the wrapper from her cupcake, she carefully split it in half. She held half out to him with a shy smile. He leaned over and took a bite from the cupcake she held out. She snorted and shook her head then smiled.

"Do you want some space?" He asked, leaning back to look at her. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I guess I'm done being petulant. It's time to grow up and face it," Michelle sighed.

"Baby, you're not being petulant. You had every right to be upset," Legates assured her.

Shrugging, she shoved half the cupcake in her mouth. Legates chuckled and wiped the icing from the corner of her mouth. She chewed then swallowed with a sigh. Holding out the rest of the cupcake for him, she waited while he leaned over and ate it from her hand. She jumped down, wiped her hands on the back of her jeans and waited for Legates to move.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, it still pisses me off but I don't have to be mean. I'll just explain how I feel about it and let Dr. Linder know I'll be finding a new gynecologist," Michelle grumbled.

"Alright, I'm going to go harass some squints. Maybe I can scare some of them," Legates said, smirking.

"Not happening. They may be only scientists but they've seen your nicer side. You hold no power over them," Michelle snickered.

"Dangit," Legates grumbled with a laugh.

Stepping back, Legates gave her room to move around. Kissing the top of her head, he grinned into her hair.

"Behave, huh," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, okay," Michelle grumbled.

Turning, Legates walked out into the kitchen, straight through and out into the living room. Booth watched Michelle come out and raised an eyebrow. She scowled at him and he nodded in acceptance. Turning, Booth followed Legates out into the living room leaving Michelle and Cam alone. Walking straight to where Legates could clearly see a bar, he poured himself two fingers of scotch and took a sip.

"Heya, Sweetcheeks, you're not looking so happy," Angela said, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I just spent the last five to ten minutes talking to my girlfriend about her gynecologist so no I'm not too happy," Legates grunted, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Oh God, she...they didn't," Angela groaned. Booth reached around Angela and grabbed a wine glass.

"I still don't get why Michelle got upset. I mean it's not that big of a deal," Booth said, shrugging.

Legates looked at Booth as if he'd lost his mind. Booth turned to see the same look coming from Angela.

"It's like Michelle said, it'd be like your mother dating your proctologist," Legates told Booth.

"I don't have a proctologist," Booth smirked.

"You should, at your age, you should be thinking about starting prostate exams," Brennan said from behind him. Legates choked on the scotch in his mouth and swallowed it causing a burn to sear his throat.

"Bones," Booth whined at her.

"On that note, I'm leaving," Angela said, taking her wine glass and moving away.

"Me too. Sorry, Sarge, I don't want to know anything about your prostate," Legates said, turning he walked away chuckling.

Walking over to the tree, Legates stood in front of it eyeing the ornaments on it. The tree was done in a blue, silver and crystal motif. There were occasional spots of color that drew your attention to an ornament. Legates saw that amongst the balls, icicles and stars there were Disney ornaments. Some looked quite old while others were quite obviously newer. Legates heard someone approach from his left. He turned his head then straightened his back and looked down at the man that could only be Dr. Linder.

"Hi, I'm Paul Linder. I pretty much know everyone else here but I've never seen you before," Paul said, holding his hand out. Legates let a fake smile cross his features as he reached his hand over to shake Paul's hand.

"Josh Legates," Legates said as an introduction.

"Do you work with Cam at the Jeffersonian?" Paul asked, smiling at Legates in question.

LINE BREAK

Angela watched from the other side of the room.

"Should we go rescue Paul?" Angela asked Wendell with a smirk. Wendell looked over at them and his eyes narrowed as he observed.

"Nahh, looks like Legates is having fun," Wendell said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Cat and mouse, guess who is the mouse and doesn't know it yet," Angela said, laughing.

"Yep," Wendell agreed and leaned back to watch and see what happened.

LINE BREAK

"No, I am in the Army," Legates said, frowning.

"Oh, did you serve with Booth?" Paul asked, still unaware he was the mouse.

"Yes, he was my sergeant," Legates said, taking a swallow of his drink and shifting his weight into what he hoped looked like a casual stance.

"So, you came with Booth and Dr. Brennan then?" Paul asked, looking around the room for the pair.

"No, I came with Michelle," Legates said casually. Legates watched as recognition, understanding then a slight look of panic cross the doctor's features.

LINE BREAK

"Swipe, crunch," Wendell said, smirking.

"Huh?" Sweets said, looking at Wendell in confusion.

"That's the sound of a mouse being caught by a cat," Angela said, chuckling.

LINE BREAK

"I, um, very nice to meet you," Paul said, smiling. Legates' eyes narrowed as he looked at the doctor.

"Hmm," Legates said, "if you'll excuse me I'm going to make sure that the women haven't killed each other."

Legates turned and headed towards the kitchen. Sticking his head in the door, he saw Cam and Michelle moving around the kitchen putting food on plates.

"Ya'll good? Need any help?" Legates asked, looking over at Michelle.

"Nahh, anymore than two people moving around in here and it starts to get crowded. We're good," Michelle said, shooting Legates a smile.

Nodding, he backed out of the door back into the living room. Looking around, Legates moved to where Booth was standing with Brennan. He knew the squints but he knew Booth better. Booth looked over at Legates and smiled.

"You going to visit your family for the holidays?" Booth asked, taking a sip of his own scotch.

"Nope," Legates muttered, glaring into his drink.

"Uh oh," Booth grunted.

"Nothing major, just had a fight with my dad in October and I'm not talking to him," Legates muttered.

"Call your mother," Michelle said, walking by carrying a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Yes, dear," Legates said in a fake cheery tone.

"If you don't I will," Michelle threatened as she walked past again, going back to the kitchen. Legates pinched the bridge of his nose and silently prayed for the patience.

"Give it up. The good Lord isn't helping you in this situation," Booth said, choking back his laughter.

Booth handed Brennan his drink when he heard a knock at the door. Walking to the door, he opened it and his mouth fell open.

"Uh, Merry Christmas, Felicia," Booth stuttered, stepping back.

"Ahh, she still getting the good stuff I see," Felicia said, smiling and stepping into the house. Shrugging out of her jacket, she hung it on a hook.

"Well, I didn't expect a whole party just for me," Felicia said, stepping into the living room.

Legates' eyebrow rose at the young woman's assumption. She looked to be closer to his age than Booth's age. Michelle came out of the kitchen again, carrying some more appetizers and froze at the sight of Felicia.

"Hey, Felicia," Michelle said, walking to the coffee table and dropping the tray of vegetables down.

"Hi, Michelle," Felicia said, moving forward and hugging Michelle. As Felicia was hugging Michelle, she saw Legates standing with Brennan.

"oh la la, I see someone I must introduce myself to," Felicia said, drawing back from Michelle.

"Uh okay, I'll just let Cam know you're here," Michelle said, turning and returning to the kitchen. Felicia slinked over to where Legates was standing.

"Well hello, tall, strong, and handsome. What's your name?" Felicia asked with a predatory smile on her face.

"Say what?" Came drifting from the kitchen as Cam was informed of her sister's arrival. Legates turned his attention back to Felicia and gave her a smile.

"I'm Josh," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you Cam's new boyfriend because oh my if you were a few years younger you'd make her a cougar," Felicia said, shooting him a sultry look. Legates' mouth almost fell open in shock at what Felicia had just said about her own sister.

"Uh, Felicia, Legates is not dating Cam," Booth said, trying to get Legates out of a danger he hadn't realized he was in.

"Oooh, single then?" She asked, moving even closer to him. Legates pushed back closer to the wall trying to move away from her.

"No, I'm not single," Legates said, shaking his head. Felicia pouted just a little.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey, Josh, can you help us in here?" Michelle called, from the kitchen doorway.

"Yep, be right there," Legates said, sliding around Felicia.

"Nice to meet you, Felicia," Legates said, turning his back he walked to the kitchen.

"Such a lovely view," Felicia sighed as Legates walked away.

"I believe that is why Angela calls him Sweet Cheeks. Although I am unsure how she would know if his cheeks were in fact sweet," Brennan said, handing Booth a fresh drink.

Felicia looked at Brennan as if the woman had lost her mind. Booth snickered into his drink as he watched the two women stare at each other. Legates walked into the kitchen to find the oven door open and Cam standing next to it.

"What did you need?" He asked, looking around the kitchen.

"For you to peel potatoes," Michelle said sarcastically, gesturing towards the huge turducken that looked as if it just barely fit into the oven. Legates snickered and walked over to the oven. Picking up a pair of oven mitts, he looked at Cam.

"Where do you want it?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Over on the island," Cam said, gesturing towards the hot plate.

Nodding, Legates leaned over and pulled the bird from the oven. Carrying it carefully, he set it on the hot plate.

"Thank you, Legates," Cam said, removing the tented tinfoil.

"Need anything else?" He asked, looking over at Michelle. 'Please' he mouthed at her, his eyes begging. Michelle's eyebrow rose and she looked at him in question.

"I met Felicia," he told her in way of explanation. Cam's head dropped to her chest and she sighed.

"She hit on you didn't she?" Cam asked from her head down position.

"Uh, yeah," Legates said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"She just did it because she thought I might be dating you," Cam said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it," Michelle said, waving him over towards the small table in the corner.

He slid into one of the chairs and watched as the two women moved around the kitchen. He snickered when he saw the instant mashed potatoes come out. Michelle stuck her tongue out at him and started measuring.

"We are women that work outside of the home. We don't have time to learn to cook," Michelle said, sniffing lightly in a teasing manner. Cam snorted and shook her head as she laughed.

"I can cook but I didn't have time with the recent case," Cam said, waving her hand towards the living room.

Legates propped his head in his hand and watched the two women. He was still wearing a large smirk when Booth walked in.

"Camille Saroyan, you told him where to get those cupcakes and not me?" Booth half whined half growled at Cam.

Legates snickered behind his hand, making Michelle turn and look at him. He shrugged helplessly unable to explain without giving everything away.

"I'm still not telling you, Seeley, and don't call me Camille," Cam told him, shooing him from the kitchen. When Booth left, she turned a frown on Legates.

"You told him you knew?" She asked in frustration.

"I was not told it was supposed to be a secret," Legates said, shrugging lazily.

"Booth is going to be all over you trying to find out," Michelle said, giggling. Legates shook his head and sighed mournfully.

"I failed the secret keeping part of the Ranger school," Legates said with a twinkle in his eye. Cam snorted and turned back to the stove top.

"Okay, marshmallows on then we're ready to eat. Oh wait," Cam said, spinning she picked up an oven rack, put it back in the oven then put two cookie sheets covered in crescent rolls in the oven.

"Can you two set the table please?" Cam asked, walking to the refrigerator and opening the door.

"Yeah," Michelle said, waving for Legates to follow her.

Walking to the dining room, Michelle opened the sideboard and pulled out a large table cloth. Reaching behind the sideboard, she pulled out two leaves and set them to the side. Working together, they put the leaves in the table then spread the tablecloth over the table. Between the two of them, they had the table set and Michelle mentally counted then sighed.

"Looks like we're at the kiddie table," Michelle grumbled with a pout. Legates looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"We're short two places so we get to sit on the couch and use the coffee table as a table," Michelle said.

"Ahh, works for me," he shrugged.

Going back to the kitchen, he picked up the hot plates and walked them to the table. Michelle and Cam came out carrying hot dishes and set them on the table. Several trips later, all the food was on the table and the candles were lit.

"Okay guys, foods on the table," Cam called out.

There was a clatter as everyone moved to sit down in the dining room. Michelle grabbed the appetizer plates and carried them to the kitchen. Getting plates, silverware and glasses, she carried them back to the living room and set them down.

"Alright, guys, let's get this dinner started," Booth said, clapping his hands.

Michelle rolled her eyes and mouthed 'chop chop' as he said it. Legates snickered at her mouthing the words with Booth. Legates looked over at the table and saw that they had started their silent grace. When it was over, he looked at Michelle.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked with a slight look of confusion on his face. His family always just said grace and he figured with Booth being here this group would too.

"We have a lot of different practicing faiths and beliefs in the group we do the silent prayer thing to keep the piece. If we let Booth say prayer we'd still be here. If we let Dr. Brennan do it we'd get a lecture. If we let Dr. Sweets do it then the good Lord only knows what he'd say," Michelle snickered as she stood up.

Grabbing her plate, she walked to the table and started moving around the table to get her food. Legates was right on her heels and laughed at the portion that Angela put on his plate.

"Angela, I can eat Sarge under the table," Legates said, grinning.

"Gotcha," Angela said, tripling the amount of food she just put on the plate.

"Is that a challenge, Legates?" Booth asked with a smirk, making Michelle and Brennan to groan at the same time.

"Nope, just a fact," Legates said, shooting Booth a grin.

After getting their plates, Legates and Michelle returned to their seats at the coffee table. They sat on the floor across from each other.

"What's that?" Legates asked, sticking his fork in her sweet potatoes, knowing exactly what it was.

"Hey," she said, using her fork to try to block his.

Legates snickered and pushed her fork to the side. While she was paying attention to the forks, he stuck his finger in her gravy on top of her mashed potatoes.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, pouting at him.

Booth glanced over his shoulder and saw Michelle and Legates dueling with their forks. Legates sat grinning with gravy on one finger and Michelle was pouting.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Booth asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Try it and see how that goes," Cam muttered.

Dinner passed with idle chatter, laughter and good food. When the pies came out, Legates almost drooled.

"Those look fantastic," Legates rumbled, eyeing the pies.

"Yeah, Booth always brings the pie. He won't tell anyone where he gets them from," Michelle muttered, rolling her eyes. Brennan snickered and Michelle's eyes went wide.

"He told you, didn't he?" Michelle asked Brennan with a grin.

"Yes, he did tell me," Brennan said, moving away from the pair.

Michelle looked down at the pumpkin pie with pecans and caramel on the top. Legates took a bite of his pie, closed his eyes and almost moaned in pleasure. Booth burst out laughing at Legates reaction to his pie.

After dessert was finished, they moved on to opening gifts. Michelle stood in the back, watching the squints exchange gifts. Legates stood just over her shoulder watching the group exchange gifts. When the gifts had been opened, Merry Christmases exchanged, the squints began to trickle out the door.

Cam spoke briefly with Paul and he left after dropping a kiss on Cam's mouth. Michelle and Legates hung back to see Cam open Michelle's gift. Cam sighed and looked at the last gift for her under the tree.

Michelle sat down on the couch and Legates sat down next to her. Cam groaned, sat down, and put her feet on the coffee table with a grunt. Felicia rolled her eyes as she moved to sit in the chair near the couch. Legates chuckled at the sight of the normally put together, cool, calm Dr. Saroyan sitting on the couch with her feet on the table. Looking at Michelle, Cam tilted her head towards the tree.

"Your gifts are under the tree," she said with a sigh.

"That's my cue," Michelle said with a laugh.

Legates watched her walk to the tree and sit down. Pulling out two boxes and an envelope then picking up Cam's gift, Michelle returned to her seat on the couch. She handed Cam the box and then handed Legates the envelope. Michelle snorted at the look of surprise etched all over his face.

Looking at her boxes, she got a devilish smile on her face as she picked up the smaller of the two. Carefully opening paper, causing Legates to snort and roll his eyes, she opened the gift. Nestled in red tissue paper was a pink Christmas ornament. On the top of the ornament sat Princess Aurora. The ornament was a light pink color with a small hole in the bottom.

"Oh, the last one I need," Michelle squealed, leaning over she hugged Cam.

"You spoil her, Cam," Felicia observed dryly.

"I'm allowed to," Cam said, shooting her sister a nasty look. Legates observed the sibling rivalry that had been well hidden until that moment.

Getting up, Michelle walked to the tree and knelt down. Hooking the ornament on a branch, she gently pulled the light under the ornament up and pushed it into the bottom. The ornament began to glow and Michelle's face lit up. Legates looked to the ceiling for help.

"Give it up big boy. Your tree will be a Disney tree and it will have princesses all over it," Cam said, choking back her laughter.

"God help me," he muttered.

Michelle came back and sat down. She looked over at him patiently and waited for him to open his envelope. He opened the envelope and sputtered at the card within. It was a hundred dollar gift card to the new mall that had just opened, DCUSA in Columbia Heights.

"Thank you," he choked out, his eyes still bugging.

"I would have gotten you a traditional gift but I really didn't know what to get and Michelle wasn't very helpful," Cam said, playfully glaring at Michelle who shot her an innocent smile.

Michelle looked down at the gift in Cam's hand then back up to her face in expectation. Cam carefully tore the paper and pulled it off the package. Opening the box, she gasped at the dress that lay inside and pulled it up to get a better look. Turning a rueful smile to the pair sitting on the couch, she thanked them.

"Thank you so much. This is very pretty. Now, I just hope it doesn't get some kind of goo on it," Cam said, leaning over and hugging Michelle.

"What is it?" Felicia asked, trying to get a good look at the tag.

"It's a bandage pencil dress by Karen Millen," Cam said, holding it up for her sister' inspection. Felicia let out a low whistle and looked over at Michelle.

Ignoring Felicia, Michelle opened her second gift and found a pretty purple shirt with a nice black skirt.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she said, smiling at Cam.

Cam nodded and looked at her watch. She had ushered Paul out the door but was expecting him back for some Christmas fun later. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"We're going because I don't want to see it, I don't want to know about it and I don't want to think about it," Michelle muttered.

"Right back at you," Cam said, standing up. Michelle stood up and squeezed Cam in a hug.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Cam told her, releasing her. Cam walked to Legates and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, if you hurt her I'll kill you," Cam whispered the last part so he was the only one who heard.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Saroyan," Legates said, stepping back suddenly afraid of the smaller woman.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll be at the Marriott around the block. I'll stop by tomorrow before I head home," Felicia said, dropping a kiss onto her sister's cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Cam said, ushering her towards the door.

Cam's words echoed in Legates head, he knew without a doubt that she meant them in a literal way. Turning, the trio made their way to the door, put on their jackets, and headed out into the Christmas Eve night.

* * *

**A/N: So tomorrow is a Christmas YAY! But first is...a bow, memories, radio stations, forgotten gift, lotion, toy shops, mirrors, coffee, gift cards, jeweler's gift box, personal hygiene, breakfast, finals, parades, dog turds, fire, frisbees, pine scented spray, German chocolate cake, and a fluffer.**

**A/N2: There is more Christmas fun the day after tomorrow. And I would apologize for the lateness of the chapter posting but today was the first time in WEEKS I've gotten to sleep in and yes I slept until almost 11. To be honest I also took something to help me sleep =D.**

**Please leave a review...Please...**


	71. Crème Brûlée SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones sometimes wish I did sometimes glad I don't ;-)_

**Angelbach**: Lol I'm all about wearing antlers heck those cute little pixieish girls can wear the hat with the ears just not Sweets. It just looks really bad on him lol. I think Wendell is an interesting character he has a lot of personality that is mostly hidden by the science but pops out randomly. Yeah but I felt so guilty about sleeping in booo =(.  
**Nertooold54**: Felicia has issues that most sisters do lol. She is the prime example of a sister fun and annoying. I have two I would know LOL. Sigh I was hoping to make Legates a distinct character but I guess I made him too much like Booth. Blech. /sigh ahh well might as well run with it.  
**Jenheir1**: Ha that's okay =D no worries, I answer to guests too =P. Yeah, that was my reaction when it happened in canon. Blerrgghhh how groady is that. Heh, wait til you find out where he gets it bwuahahahahaha. Nope definitely not a bakery in my area. But I think either my grandmother made it once or it is in a Southern Living recipe book. Or any combination thereof ;-).  
**Luckywynner86**: There you are. I thought you had disappeared =P Glad you're loving Christmas with the pair.  
**BecksBones**: I know that feeling most definitely. Although because it's fair week here in the lovely state of Delaware it's overcast, rainy and cool. But once the fair is gone it'll get stinking hot. Yeah, I thought about having Felicia hit on Booth but this is a Michelle and Legates not Booth and Brennan so I wanted the main focus to be on them. Heh, wait for the smut today /wiggles eyebrows.  
**Yenyen76**: I was glad to sleep in but felt guilty about leaving my husband to take care of the dog and our son at the same time. I know it can get overwhelming. The sad thing is there are only twelve chapters left =(. Still working hard on sequels though. Sitting down today with pen and paper and making time lines that match up. It might cut down on the headaches, hopefully.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me go squeee then my husband goes to read them. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 60 - Crème brûlée - SMUT  
**

Michelle and Legates climbed into his truck and headed off into the night.

"I really didn't expect anything," Legates muttered with a scowl.

"Are you kidding? She would have rather actually bought you something. Cam loves to shop, don't ever tell Angela that, and she would have rather bought a gift. But since I had no idea what to tell her to get you since you're not really the materialistic type," Michelle shrugged.

"Meh, like I said, you naked wearing a bow and I'm good for Christmas," he said, shooting her a leer. She chuckled and shook her head.

"What? The job that I do requires that I be able to go with little to no notice, I have to pack light for long trips so the best thing I can be given is memories because they take no space and go with me everywhere," he said, shrugging. Michelle cocked her head and smiled with glowing eyes.

"That's a good way to look at it," she said.

"Yeah, well," he said, shrugging. He pulled up to a parking space almost directly in front of her dorm.

"Be right back," Michelle said, climbing out of the truck.

Legates sat with his wrist resting on the steering wheel, staring into space. He mentally flickered through images of Michelle, a smile spreading across his face as they rolled through his mind. He turned to see Michelle opening the back door and dropping two large bags and one small one into the back of the truck.

Closing the back door, she opened the front and climbed in. He sighed as he pulled out into the Christmas Eve traffic. He could see people frantically trying to reach the stores before they closed for those last minute items. Driving carefully through the traffic, he cut his eyes when Michelle flipped through the radio stations. She finally found what she was looking for and shot him a pout. He heard a choir singing O Christmas Tree and decided to let it slide.

Yeah right, like he actually cared when she changed his radio station. Pulling into the parking lot for the hotel, he climbed out and walked around the truck. Opening Michelle's door, he helped her down from the truck. Opening the back door, he pulled out two of the bags and her box from Cam.

Michelle took his truck keys from his hand and grabbed the third bag. Hitting the button on the fob, she locked the truck and headed into the hotel with Legates following behind her. When they got up to the room, Michelle stacked his gifts on the dresser and put a small bag to the side.

"Crap, I'll be right back I forgot to get your gift," he said, taking the hotel room key and leaving the room.

Smirking, Michelle opened her top drawer and headed to the bathroom. When Legates came back into the hotel room, she was in the bathroom rubbing what he assumed was lotion into her skin. Stepping closer, he leaned into drop a kiss on her shoulder and groaned.

"You smell like dessert," he said, dropping another kiss then groaned again.

"You taste like it too," he grunted. She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Merry Christmas?" She said with a laugh. He chuckled and turned her to face him.

"Where in the hell do you find this stuff?" He asked, placing opened mouth kisses down her neck. Leaning her head back, she moaned.

"Toy shops," she moaned. He froze and looked up at her in surprise.

"You go to sex toy shops?" He said, his voice full of surprise.

"Mmhmm, took Andrea to one. Techie's getting his own Christmas present," Michelle said with a smirk.

"That I didn't need to know," he grunted, lifting her onto the counter.

Giggling, she leaned forward and caught his mouth in a kiss. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip and mentally groaned, she was sweet all over. Her mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside to chase hers. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him between her legs and continued kissing him.

"Mmmm, I can see a good use for ties now," Michelle murmured.

Legates chuckled and watched in the mirror as she unknotted the tie. Sliding it from around his neck, she threw it over his shoulder. His hands were roaming over her skin. She sucked in a gasp when his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. She took her time unbuttoning his shirt, her tongue sweeping out to tease him. He leaned over and placed kisses on her cheek then sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

She moaned but didn't stop unbuttoning his shirt. When it was finally unbuttoned, she reached for his wrists and unbuttoned the cuffs. When all the buttons were unbuttoned, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Her hands smoothed across his chest, shoulders then arms as she removed his shirt, making goosebumps rise on his skin. She dropped kisses on his chest and the base of his neck, making him drop his head back and moan.

Reaching down, she unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them as she continued to suck, lick, and kiss his neck. He felt her push a little then his pants fell to his ankles. He kicked out of them, shifting her back slightly so he could suck her nipple into his mouth while he was bent over pulling his underwear off. Her hand slipped under his chest and he felt her hand wrap around him in a fist. Her nipple popped from his mouth as he moaned in pleasure.

His hand moved from the edge of the counter and smoothed up her thigh. As his fingers reached her slit, he realized she was already wet. Sliding his fingers into her, he went straight for her spot and made her moan low in her throat. She continued to slide her fist up and down his length which was now self lubricating. As his mouth returned to her breasts, he realized they were as sweet as her neck had been.

"What is this?" He panted in between kisses.

"Crème brûlée," she replied with a shudder of pleasure.

He continued to move his fingers and tandem with her hand that was sliding his length. He thought he was going to lose it without ever entering her. Reaching down, he stopped her hand but continued with his fingers. He felt the fluttering and tensing that made him speed up just a little. He heard her low throaty moan that made him shiver every time. When her muscles relaxed, he pulled his fingers from her and watched her eyelids drift open.

Smirking, she leaned forward. Grabbing his waist, she pulled him closer then without any notice slid onto him. He sucked in a gasp. She leaned back just slightly and swung her leg up. His mouth fell open slightly when her calf came to rest on his shoulder. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her back to keep her balance. Shifting just a little, she swung her other leg up onto his shoulder and waited until his hand was on her lower back. Reaching up again, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When she moved, he slid out slightly then back in. He gasped and began to thrust into her moving carefully. Letting go of his neck, she reached down and around him. She put her hand on his back and pushed him hard into her. Getting the message, he began to thrust harder. She moved her hand back to his neck and her head dropped back in pleasure. Moaning, she rolled her head and caught sight of something so incredibly hot she had to share.

Reaching to his face, she used her index finger to turn his head. His eyes shot open in surprise and went wide at the sight of them in the full length mirror that hung on the wall parallel to the counter. Michelle put her arm back up to his neck and moved her legs out just a hair so she could lean back into his hands that were supporting her. Legates felt the pleasure scream through his body at an alarming rate.

He felt it pound through his veins, he felt it move across his skin and pool where they were connected. He sucked in breath as he watched them making love on a counter. Before he could expel that breath, he exploded with a groan. She turned and caught his eyes in the mirror as he stroked himself down from his high. Turning his head, he brushed a kiss across her cheek until she turned her head. Capturing her mouth, he kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss then pulled back slightly. Pulling his left arm from behind her, she swung her leg down.

"Damn, Baby, that's got to be uncomfortable. I'm sorry," he said, helping her get her legs down.

"No, not really. My butt is cold on this counter though," she said, giving him a sensual smile.

Her grinned at her and pecked her lips. Stepping back, he helped her down off the counter. Turning him, she shooed him out of the bathroom. He left the bathroom and stumbled to the bed. Did that really just happen? Did she point out that they were having sex in front of a mirror? Did she literally hook her ankles behind his ears? Yeah, she did.

He lay down, tucked his hands behind his head and let a happy smile creep across his face. She came out of the bathroom and padded over to the bed. His eyebrow rose as she climbed in the bed still naked. She snuggled up next to him and put her head on his chest.

"You know I'll never be able to eat a cheesecake or crème brûlée without getting hard now right?" Legates chuckled, running his hand down her back. She snickered and squished closer to him.

"You're not putting on pajamas?" He asked incredulously, wearing a large smile. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Merry Christmas?" She said in a husky voice. He laughed and pulled her closer to him. As the peace of the moment settled over them, they drifted to sleep both wearing small smiles.

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains and Legates blinked. Michelle lay on her side watching him sleep. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Impatient?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, just enjoying the view," she snarked.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. She got off the bed and ambled out of the room. He noticed at some point she had put on a tee shirt that hung to her thighs. She came back carrying two coffee cups. Looking around, she saw the bed was empty and rolled her eyes. Setting her coffee down on the table next to the bed, she crawled back in. Legates came out from the bathroom and grinned at her. Michelle snickered and held up his coffee.

"Trade you," she teased.

"Coffee for what? I need specifics," he said, walking towards her.

"For you bringing the presents over and pile them on the bed," she told him, grinning. He froze in his tracks and turned.

"Hmmm," Michelle said throatily. He looked over his shoulder at her in question.

"Just enjoying the view," she murmured with a wide leer.

He shook his head and stopped in front of the dresser. Opening the drawer his clothes were in, he pulled out his pajama pants.

"Ehhhhh," she whined at him.

He snickered and picked up the bags and two wrapped gifts from the dresser. Carrying them over to the bed, he set them down.

"Looks slightly unbalanced," he grumbled, staring at the bags. Michelle picked up the smaller bag and set it to the side.

"That's not for you," she said.

He tried to peer around her to see what it was. She put her hand on his forehead and pushed him gently back.

"They're gift cards for the guys," she said. His face took on an expression of shock and Michelle shrugged.

"I like shopping and now I have a family of sorts to shop for. The squints have other people to shop for and I'd just be another on their list. So we don't shop for each other," she said. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Now these," she dumped the other bags out on the bed, "are yours."

She sat sipping her coffee and waiting expectantly for him to open his gifts. He looked at the pile in front of him in shock.

"When you start opening the smaller ones just remember I haven't completely lost my mind," she said before sipping her coffee.

Legates pursed his lips and reached for the largest box. Michelle snickered as he picked it up. He tore the paper off like a kid, it went flying everywhere. Michelle giggled at him and shook her head. He shot her a cheesy grin and carefully tore the tape from the side of the large clothing box. He opened the lid and pulled the tissue paper back then looked at her in complete surprise. Pulling the brown, wool lined, bomber jacket out, he held it up to admire it.

"Baby, you didn't have to get this for me," he said, looking at her.

"No, but I wanted to," she said, smoothing her hand across his thigh. He spotted a folded packet in the bottom of the box. Opening the packet, he read the paper then glanced at her in surprise.

"You got it treated and insured?" He asked, his mouth opening in slight surprise.

"Yes, this is a very nice jacket and being treated then protected is a good investment," Michelle said.

He leaned over and captured her mouth in a slow kiss. When he broke the kiss, he smiled softly against her lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, clutching the jacket close to his body.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

He leaned back and handed her the two gifts he had purchased for her. She looked at the two boxes in her hand. One large and one small, both wrapped in brightly colored paper. Setting the larger gift to the side, she began to carefully pull the paper off the smaller gift. Legates caught his lower lip in his teeth as she opened the box.

Her mouth fell open a little at the Eternity Jeweler's gift box in the smaller box. Flipping the lid open, she gasped at the pendant that lay inside the box. It was a replica of the tattoo on his chest with a few smaller changes. Where his dragon's tails just twined around his nipple, hers twined into a heart. Where his were red and green hers were rose gold and black gold. Their tails held a diamond at the bottom.

"Since I can't tattoo the word 'Mine' on you, I figured this was a safer way to go," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. She sniffled and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love it, thank you," she said, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. Setting his jacket carefully to the side, he gathered her up and pulled her into his lap.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, kissing her temple. She laughed as she wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Happy cry," she said, making him chuckle.

He squeezed her tight and reached out with one of his hands and picked up a smaller gift. Keeping her right where she was, he unwrapped the gift and stared in bemusement at the deodorant in his hand. Setting it to the side, his brow furrowed quizzically, he reached for another smaller package. Tearing it open, he stared at the proglide razor in his hand. Setting it to the side, he picked up the next small package. Unwrapping it, he let out a groan.

"Baby, are you trying to tell me something about my personal hygiene?" He asked, looking at a bottle of his shaving gel in his hand.

"No, keep going," she said softly.

He continued unwrapping the smaller gifts and looked at the plethora of hygiene items on the bed. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on when she put the last box in his hand. Tearing the paper off, his face lit up at the sight of a toiletry bag in his hands. It was small and compact. When he unzipped it, he saw it had a hook to hang it by and space to carry full sized bottles of hygiene products. All of which lay on the bed before him.

"Now, you can put it all in there and when you have to leave you just grab it and go," she said quietly. He kissed her temple and let out a small sigh.

"Thank you," he said, "now open your other gift."

He handed her what looked to be a large clothing box. She smirked then tore the paper off like a kid making him laugh at her. She pulled the top off the box and stared down a the lavish amount of pajamas in the box. She sifted through them and turned to face him.

"No sexy lingerie? Interesting," she said, smirking.

"Yeah, well when I bought them I wasn't even sure if you'd get them," he muttered.

"What?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I..uh...bought them when I was in Kansas," he muttered.

"Kansas? That long ago?" She said, grinning at him.

"Yeah, Dr. Brennan drug me into a Victoria's Secret and trust me I saw lots of things I wouldn't have minded seeing on you. But since at the time we were not yet officially anything I thought it safer to go with something a little less sexual," he said, gesturing towards the pajamas. Her hand moved over the soft fabrics and fingered the flannel of the pants.

"Kind of funny that all you want is for me to sleep naked and you buy me pajamas," she said, her voice choked with laughter. He chuckled and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Now, you have to explain how you knew my size?" She asked, arching her eyebrow as she turned to look up at him.

"Dr. Brennan told the saleslady and I saw what she wrote down," he said, smirking.

"Oh, I'd have paid to see you there. Dr. Brennan and Booth in an underwear store. Oh, Lord," she giggled.

"It was horrible. She kept holding up bras and underwear for his approval and I kept imagining them on her. It was awful, I knew what her underwear looked like the next day," Legates groaned, making Michelle giggle.

"Huh, I'll have to show you my catalog and you can pick what you really want to see me in," she said, grinning at him.

"What I want to see you in is not in any catalog," he said, slipping his hands over her thighs, up to her hips where his hands stopped on her bare skin.

"Oh you've been sitting here in nothing but a tee shirt and I've been unwrapping gifts?" He hissed, his hands moving up, over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. He had thought she'd at least be wearing underwear. She sighed and let out a breathy laugh.

"Breakfast will be here in a few minutes," she moaned out.

"I guess I have to feed you after last night," he sighed, making her giggle.

She got up and walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. As she finished pulling them up a knock sounded at the door. She went to get breakfast and Legates went to the bathroom while she wheeled the cart into the bedroom. When he came out, he saw a breakfast spread that stunned the imagination.

"Baby, this is enough food to feed my entire unit," he said, chuckling at her. She shrugged and dished herself some eggs and fruit. Sitting back down on the bed, she began to eat.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Whatever you want to do. Other than taking the guys their gifts I have absolutely nothing planned," she said, stabbing an apple piece.

"How about we lay in bed and watch the holiday parades on my big ass TV?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll lay in bed with you as long as you want if you call your mom," Michelle said after swallowing her piece of fruit.

"Deal," he said without hesitation.

She smiled and continued to eat her fruit and eggs. When her plate was empty, she looked over at the cart and eyed the bacon. Sighing, she got up and gave in then took two pieces of bacon that was fried crispy. He chuckled and cleaned the plate he'd made for himself. She had a mouth full of bacon when an leer crossed his face.

"Sex toy shops huh?" He asked, mentally chuckling at the thought of her in a toy shop. She turned a wide smile on him, her eyes twinkling. Swallowing, she cocked her head and nodded.

"Yep, until you came along I had to find my own way to satisfy my needs. The first couple I went to were seedy and I was uncomfortable. But Tanya told me about one down in Foggy Bottom so I started going there. Place is like a Target of sex toys," she said, grinning.

"Mmmm, sounds like shopping I could handle," he said, chuckling.

She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled at him. He glanced at the clock and sighed in frustration. Getting up, he walked over to the food and loaded his plate again.

"If I stay with you I'm going to get fat," he complained.

"Then you'll be mine all mine. No girl will want you if your fat," she said, giggle.

"Heeyy," he whined. She laughed and shook her head.

"You'd never get fat. You've just taken some time off from the gym. You'll go back to doing it after the holidays. When I go back to school you'll have plenty of free time. Heck, starting tomorrow you'll have plenty of free time," she murmured.

"Why is that?" He asked, looking up at her with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Finals are the week after we get back and although I've started studying I need to buckle down," she murmured.

"Ahhh, I shouldn't be disturbing you then," he said a little sadly.

"You're not disturbing me, Josh, if you were I'd tell you," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah, I guess you would," he said.

He sat idly eating as he thought about what she had said. She moved around the room, packing their bags and setting aside clothes for them to wear that day. She walked into the bathroom and began gathering their things from there and packing them into their respective places. After finishing his breakfast, he set the plate aside and rolled out of the bed.

Walking to the bags of Christmas gifts, he unpacked the toiletry bag and the contents. Michelle leaned a hip against the dresser and watched as he packed with quick and precise, practiced movements. Everything she had bought fit in the bag with room left to spare. With a grin, he zipped it closed and put it in his duffel that Techie had packed for him after the ball.

Digging through his duffel, he pulled out a Swiss army knife and opened it to the scissors. Carefully, he clipped the tags from his leather jacket then set it to the side. Tucking the tags inside the folded documents, he tucked them into his bag. She pulled off the tee shirt and pajama pants she was wearing, immediately drawing his attention to her. She snorted as she pulled on her clothing.

Putting the pajamas into the bag, she picked up her makeup bag and carried it back to the bathroom. She came back moments later, hair brushed and a very light layer of makeup on her face. His eyes traveled from her face down to her neck where the necklace he got her was nestled between her breasts. It was highlighted by a black v-neck tee shirt that clung to her frame. Her dark jeans made her legs look longer than they actually were and ended in a pair of black Ahnu Montora Boots.

"Are you planning on getting dressed? I like what I see but I'm not sure that it's warm enough. There is snow on the ground," Michelle pointed out with a smirk.

Shrugging, he pushed his pajama pants down and gave her the same show she'd given him. She paid just as much attention as he paid when she got dressed.

"Happy?" He asked, pulling up his zipper.

"Not really but it'll keep you warm," she murmured.

He chuckled and folded his pants up then stuffed them in the bag. She looked around and made sure they had everything.

"Might as well go ahead and leave. Check out is in like an hour," Legates said, glancing around as well.

"Yep," Michelle said, picking up her bags and heading to the door.

Stopping, she dropped her bags and pulled on her coat. Legates put on his leather jacket, and hung his other jacket over his arm then they left the hotel room. Moving to the elevator, they got in and rode it to the lobby. Michelle walked to the desk to begin checking out and Legates took her bag from her then headed to the truck. Michelle turned over the key, paid the bill and signed all the paperwork.

Smiling, Michelle wished the woman behind the counter a Merry Christmas and went on her way. She walked out the door and saw the Legates had pulled up in front of the hotel. Going around the truck, she opened the door and climbed in. Legates pulled out into traffic and drove back to his dorms. Michelle grabbed her bags including the small red one with eleven envelopes in it.

"I hope Brown doesn't mind that I got him something different," she mumbled as she walked towards the door.

Legates shook his head and grinned. They walked into the building and turned towards the stairs when Michelle found herself swung up into the air. She squealed in laughter and tried to see who had her. Legates stood snickering at Michelle as Maggs swung her in circles.

"Put...me...down," she squealed.

"Or what?" Maggs asked, still holding her off the ground.

"Or you don't get your gift," she threatened.

"If Legates bought it I don't want it. It's probably a wrapped dog turd knowing him," Maggs said, laughing.

"Ahh, but I bought it," she said, smirking. Maggs set her down and raised an eyebrow over her head at Legates.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know anything about it until this morning," he said, shrugging.

He turned and walked up the stairs. Michelle followed him up the stairs, giggling. They entered the hallway and Michelle winced at the horrid smells, sights, and sounds coming from the rooms up and down the hall.

"What the hell happened in here," she grimaced.

"Well, Wilson tried to cook a turkey and I think he set it on fire. Brown tried to bake cookies, we're using them as frisbees. And Jones walked up and down the hall with some pine scented spray trying to cover up the smell of burnt food," Maggs said.

"Dear, God. Aren't you glad you stayed with me, sweetie?" Michelle asked, laughing.

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you're thinking," Legates said with a leer.

"Christmas nookie?" Maggs said with a wide smirk.

Michelle laughed and shook her head. Legates stopped in front of the door and pressed his ear. Knocking lightly, he waited.

"Come in, sweetie pie," Techie called through the door.

Legates pushed the door open and saw Techie sitting on the bed wearing reindeer antlers, an ugly Christmas sweater, and black jeans. Michelle burst into rolling laughter at the sight of him. Brown and Wilson were sitting in the floor scowling at the oven. Michelle flipped the light, bent over and peeked inside.

"Huh, Andrea put this in with instructions before she left?" Michelle asked, quirking her eyebrow at Techie. Techie blushed and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he laughed.

Michelle stood up straight and walked to Legates' bed and dropped her bags on the bed. She dumped the small red bag out onto the bed and started sifting through the cards there. They all had a trial size coffee in different flavors attached to them. Grunting, she pulled out Wilson, Brown, Techie and Maggs' cards.

Walking around the corner, she handed each one their cards and walked back around the corner without saying anything. Legates stood leaning against the kitchen counter wearing a grin. The men sat staring at the cards in their hands with their mouths falling open.

"Thanks, Michelle," they called out. She smiled and shook her head. Unzipping her bag, she dug around then all the way to the bottom.

"What are you looking for, Baby?" Legates asked, watching her dig.

"Coffee," she grunted. She smiled when her hand landed on the small bags in the bottom of her bag.

"Pumpkin, your two packages came the other day," Techie said, pointing to Legates' closet.

"Thanks," Legates said, moving to the closet.

He pulled out the boxes and quickly opened them. Maggs burst into laughter as Legates pulled out a second down comforter and duvet.

"Why did you buy a second one?" Maggs asked as he continued to snicker.

"Because I took mine to her place and I don't feel like dragging them back and forth. So now there's one here and one there," Legates grunted. He opened the duvet and pulled down his washing supplies.

"Be right back, Baby," Legates called out.

"Okay," Michelle and Techie answered at the same time.

Wilson burst into laughter and shook his head. Techie examined the coffee attached to his card and whistled.

"Is this that good stuff, Michelle?" Techie asked, salivating at the thought.

"Yeah, I got the smaller packages because they're easier to pack. As I understand it, coffee is as good as cash in that desert you guys get sent to," she said.

Techie's eyebrow rose in admiration of her forethought. Walking around the corner, she held three bags in her hands.

"Pumpkin Spice, Chocolate Raspberry or German Chocolate Cake?" Michelle asked, holding the bags up. Techie squinted at the bag and he grinned.

"German chocolate cake," he voted.

"I'm with him on that one," Wilson agreed.

"Guess I'm out voted so German chocolate cake," Brown said.

"If you don't like the ones I taped to your card let me know I have a whole bunch in the bottom of my bag I can trade out for," she said, smiling.

She walked to the coffee maker and started making coffee. The guys groaned as the smell of chocolate and coffee filled the air. Legates walked in and shook his head.

"You are going to make us fat, Sweetheart," he said.

"It's coffee. I have some for you too," she said, smirking. Brown sat on the floor and his gaze wandered to the door where Legates' new leather jacket hung.

"Nice coat," Brown commented.

"Michelle got it for me," Legates said, his face full of pride.

"And what did he get you?" Wilson asked, squinting at her. Michelle's hand reached up and grasped the pendant on her neck.

"A necklace," she said, smiling. Techie crooked his finger at Michelle and she stepped over to him. Leaning over, she showed him the pendant.

"So that's what you went over to Alexandria for," Techie murmured.

"Yep," Legates said. Wilson squinted at it as Michelle stood up.

"It looks familiar," he said, searching his memory for where he'd seen it.

"Should, it's tattooed on Legates' chest," Brown grunted. Wilson laughed and shook his head.

"Couldn't tattoo her so you put a collar on her instead?" Wilson asked, grinning at Legates.

"Pretty much," Michelle said, moving around the corner.

Legates carried the down comforter around the corner and opened the package. Michelle laughed at him and shook her head.

"And here I thought you bought the other one for me. You just wanted one," she grinned. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled and moved the items off the bed.

"We'll still have to fight over pillows," she murmured, eyeing the three pillows on the bed.

"I only need one," he told her with a grin. He opened the comforter and threw it on the bed.

"Get to fluffing woman," he said, leering at her. Brown burst into laughter, put his hand over his eyes and laughed until tears rolled down his face.

"I am not a fluffer," Michelle growled at him.

The other guys started laughing, Techie clutched his sides as he rolled onto his side laughing. Johnson knocked on the door and came in without waiting for a response.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking around at the men laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow you get to find out what is so funny if you don't already know... porn stars, teasing, nesting, a phone call, coffee, Raspberry Chocolate coffee, anxiety, the best toy, purple leopard print, thundering feet, group activities, sexual vocal tendencies, squished truffle, snow, poker, marshmallows, mama's boy, mush, nutrition, Muppets, and end of Christmas.**


	72. Crème brûlée SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones sometimes wish I did sometimes glad I don't ;-)_

**Angelbach**: Lol I'm all about wearing antlers heck those cute little pixieish girls can wear the hat with the ears just not Sweets. It just looks really bad on him lol. I think Wendell is an interesting character he has a lot of personality that is mostly hidden by the science but pops out randomly. Yeah but I felt so guilty about sleeping in booo =(.  
**Nertooold54**: Felicia has issues that most sisters do lol. She is the prime example of a sister fun and annoying. I have two I would know LOL. Sigh I was hoping to make Legates a distinct character but I guess I made him too much like Booth. Blech. /sigh ahh well might as well run with it.  
**Jenheir1**: Ha that's okay =D no worries, I answer to guests too =P. Yeah, that was my reaction when it happened in canon. Blerrgghhh how groady is that. Heh, wait til you find out where he gets it bwuahahahahaha. Nope definitely not a bakery in my area. But I think either my grandmother made it once or it is in a Southern Living recipe book. Or any combination thereof ;-).  
**Luckywynner86**: There you are. I thought you had disappeared =P Glad you're loving Christmas with the pair.  
**BecksBones**: I know that feeling most definitely. Although because it's fair week here in the lovely state of Delaware it's overcast, rainy and cool. But once the fair is gone it'll get stinking hot. Yeah, I thought about having Felicia hit on Booth but this is a Michelle and Legates not Booth and Brennan so I wanted the main focus to be on them. Heh, wait for the smut today /wiggles eyebrows.  
**Yenyen76**: I was glad to sleep in but felt guilty about leaving my husband to take care of the dog and our son at the same time. I know it can get overwhelming. The sad thing is there are only twelve chapters left =(. Still working hard on sequels though. Sitting down today with pen and paper and making time lines that match up. It might cut down on the headaches, hopefully.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me go squeee then my husband goes to read them. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 60 - Crème brûlée – SMUT FREE**

Michelle and Legates climbed into his truck and headed off into the night.

"I really didn't expect anything," Legates muttered with a scowl.

"Are you kidding? She would have rather actually bought you something. Cam loves to shop, don't ever tell Angela that, and she would have rather bought a gift. But since I had no idea what to tell her to get you since you're not really the materialistic type," Michelle shrugged.

"Meh, like I said, you naked wearing a bow and I'm good for Christmas," he said, shooting her a leer. She chuckled and shook her head.

"What? The job that I do requires that I be able to go with little to no notice, I have to pack light for long trips so the best thing I can be given is memories because they take no space and go with me everywhere," he said, shrugging. Michelle cocked her head and smiled with glowing eyes.

"That's a good way to look at it," she said.

"Yeah, well," he said, shrugging. He pulled up to a parking space almost directly in front of her dorm.

"Be right back," Michelle said, climbing out of the truck.

Legates sat with his wrist resting on the steering wheel, staring into space. He mentally flickered through images of Michelle, a smile spreading across his face as they rolled through his mind. He turned to see Michelle opening the back door and dropping two large bags and one small one into the back of the truck.

Closing the back door, she opened the front and climbed in. He sighed as he pulled out into the Christmas Eve traffic. He could see people frantically trying to reach the stores before they closed for those last minute items. Driving carefully through the traffic, he cut his eyes when Michelle flipped through the radio stations. She finally found what she was looking for and shot him a pout. He heard a choir singing O Christmas Tree and decided to let it slide.

Yeah right, like he actually cared when she changed his radio station. Pulling into the parking lot for the hotel, he climbed out and walked around the truck. Opening Michelle's door, he helped her down from the truck. Opening the back door, he pulled out two of the bags and her box from Cam.

Michelle took his truck keys from his hand and grabbed the third bag. Hitting the button on the fob, she locked the truck and headed into the hotel with Legates following behind her. When they got up to the room, Michelle stacked his gifts on the dresser and put a small bag to the side.

"Crap, I'll be right back I forgot to get your gift," he said, taking the hotel room key and leaving the room.

Smirking, Michelle opened her top drawer and headed to the bathroom. When Legates came back into the hotel room, she was in the bathroom rubbing what he assumed was lotion into her skin. Stepping closer, he leaned into drop a kiss on her shoulder and groaned.

"You smell like dessert," he said, dropping another kiss then groaned again.

"You taste like it too," he grunted. She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Merry Christmas?" She said with a laugh. He chuckled and turned her to face him.

"Where in the hell do you find this stuff?" He asked, placing opened mouth kisses down her neck. Leaning her head back, she moaned.

"Toy shops," she moaned. He froze and looked up at her in surprise.

"You go to sex toy shops?" He said, his voice full of surprise.

"Mmhmm, took Andrea to one. Techie's getting his own Christmas present," Michelle said with a smirk.

"That I didn't need to know," he grunted, lifting her onto the counter.

Giggling, she leaned forward and caught his mouth in a kiss. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip and mentally groaned, she was sweet all over. Her mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside to chase hers. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him between her legs and continued kissing him.

"Mmmm, I can see a good use for ties now," Michelle murmured.

Legates chuckled and watched in the mirror as she unknotted the tie. She took her time removing articles of clothing from his body and dropping kisses randomly. He was returning the favor when he had to know what that flavor was.

"What is this?" He panted in between kisses.

"Crème brûlée," she replied with a shudder of pleasure.

They made love with her still on the counter and right before they catapulted over the edge, she used her index finger to turn her head. His eyes widened as he realized they were in front of a full length mirror. The image was erotic and held his attention until falling over that precipice took his attention off of it. Turning his head, he brushed a kiss across her cheek until she turned her head. Capturing her mouth, he kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss then pulled back slightly. Pulling his left arm from behind her, she swung her leg down.

"Damn, Baby, that's got to be uncomfortable. I'm sorry," he said, helping her get her legs down.

"No, not really. My butt is cold on this counter though," she said, giving him a sensual smile.

Her grinned at her and pecked her lips. Stepping back, he helped her down off the counter. Turning him, she shooed him out of the bathroom. He left the bathroom and stumbled to the bed. Did that really just happen? Did she point out that they were having sex in front of a mirror? Did she literally hook her ankles behind his ears? Yeah, she did.

He lay down, tucked his hands behind his head and let a happy smile creep across his face. She came out of the bathroom and padded over to the bed. His eyebrow rose as she climbed in the bed still naked. She snuggled up next to him and put her head on his chest.

"You know I'll never be able to eat a cheesecake or crème brûlée without getting hard now right?" Legates chuckled, running his hand down her back. She snickered and squished closer to him.

"You're not putting on pajamas?" He asked incredulously, wearing a large smile. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Merry Christmas?" She said in a husky voice. He laughed and pulled her closer to him. As the peace of the moment settled over them, they drifted to sleep both wearing small smiles.

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains and Legates blinked. Michelle lay on her side watching him sleep. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Impatient?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, just enjoying the view," she snarked.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. She got off the bed and ambled out of the room. He noticed at some point she had put on a tee shirt that hung to her thighs. She came back carrying two coffee cups. Looking around, she saw the bed was empty and rolled her eyes. Setting her coffee down on the table next to the bed, she crawled back in. Legates came out from the bathroom and grinned at her. Michelle snickered and held up his coffee.

"Trade you," she teased.

"Coffee for what? I need specifics," he said, walking towards her.

"For you bringing the presents over and pile them on the bed," she told him, grinning. He froze in his tracks and turned.

"Hmmm," Michelle said throatily. He looked over his shoulder at her in question.

"Just enjoying the view," she murmured with a wide leer.

He shook his head and stopped in front of the dresser. Opening the drawer his clothes were in, he pulled out his pajama pants.

"Ehhhhh," she whined at him.

He snickered and picked up the bags and two wrapped gifts from the dresser. Carrying them over to the bed, he set them down.

"Looks slightly unbalanced," he grumbled, staring at the bags. Michelle picked up the smaller bag and set it to the side.

"That's not for you," she said.

He tried to peer around her to see what it was. She put her hand on his forehead and pushed him gently back.

"They're gift cards for the guys," she said. His face took on an expression of shock and Michelle shrugged.

"I like shopping and now I have a family of sorts to shop for. The guys at the Jeffersonian have other people to shop for and I'd just be another on their list. So we don't shop for each other," she said. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Now these," she dumped the other bags out on the bed, "are yours."

She sat sipping her coffee and waiting expectantly for him to open his gifts. He looked at the pile in front of him in shock.

"When you start opening the smaller ones just remember I haven't completely lost my mind," she said before sipping her coffee.

Legates pursed his lips and reached for the largest box. Michelle snickered as he picked it up. He tore the paper off like a kid, it went flying everywhere. Michelle giggled at him and shook her head. He shot her a cheesy grin and carefully tore the tape from the side of the large clothing box. He opened the lid and pulled the tissue paper back then looked at her in complete surprise. Pulling the brown, wool lined, bomber jacket out, he held it up to admire it.

"Baby, you didn't have to get this for me," he said, looking at her.

"No, but I wanted to," she said, smoothing her hand across his thigh. He spotted a folded packet in the bottom of the box. Opening the packet, he read the paper then glanced at her in surprise.

"You got it treated and insured?" He asked, his mouth opening in slight surprise.

"Yes, this is a very nice jacket and being treated then protected is a good investment," Michelle said.

He leaned over and captured her mouth in a slow kiss. When he broke the kiss, he smiled softly against her lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, clutching the jacket close to his body.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

He leaned back and handed her the two gifts he had purchased for her. She looked at the two boxes in her hand. One large and one small, both wrapped in brightly colored paper. Setting the larger gift to the side, she began to carefully pull the paper off the smaller gift. Legates caught his lower lip in his teeth as she opened the box.

Her mouth fell open a little at the Eternity Jeweler's gift box in the smaller box. Flipping the lid open, she gasped at the pendant that lay inside the box. It was a replica of the tattoo on his chest with a few smaller changes. Where his dragon's tails just twined around his nipple, hers twined into a heart. Where his were red and green hers were rose gold and black gold. Their tails held a diamond at the bottom.

"Since I can't tattoo the word 'Mine' on you, I figured this was a safer way to go," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. She sniffled and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love it, thank you," she said, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. Setting his jacket carefully to the side, he gathered her up and pulled her into his lap.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, kissing her temple. She laughed as she wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Happy cry," she said, making him chuckle.

He squeezed her tight and reached out with one of his hands and picked up a smaller gift. Keeping her right where she was, he unwrapped the gift and stared in bemusement at the deodorant in his hand. Setting it to the side, his brow furrowed quizzically, he reached for another smaller package. Tearing it open, he stared at the Proglide razor in his hand. Setting it to the side, he picked up the next small package. Unwrapping it, he let out a groan.

"Baby, are you trying to tell me something about my personal hygiene?" He asked, looking at a bottle of his shaving gel in his hand.

"No, keep going," she said softly.

He continued unwrapping the smaller gifts and looked at the plethora of hygiene items on the bed. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on when she put the last box in his hand. Tearing the paper off, his face lit up at the sight of a toiletry bag in his hands. It was small and compact. When he unzipped it, he saw it had a hook to hang it by and space to carry full sized bottles of hygiene products. All of which lay on the bed before him.

"Now, you can put it all in there and when you have to leave you just grab it and go," she said quietly. He kissed her temple and let out a small sigh.

"Thank you," he said, "now open your other gift."

He handed her what looked to be a large clothing box. She smirked then tore the paper off like a kid making him laugh at her. She pulled the top off the box and stared down a the lavish amount of pajamas in the box. She sifted through them and turned to face him.

"No sexy lingerie? Interesting," she said, smirking.

"Yeah, well when I bought them I wasn't even sure if you'd get them," he muttered.

"What?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I..uh...bought them when I was in Kansas," he muttered.

"Kansas? That long ago?" She said, grinning at him.

"Yeah, Dr. Brennan drug me into a Victoria's Secret and trust me I saw lots of things I wouldn't have minded seeing on you. But since at the time we were not yet officially anything I thought it safer to go with something a little less sexual," he said, gesturing towards the pajamas. Her hand moved over the soft fabrics and fingered the flannel of the pants.

"Kind of funny that all you want is for me to sleep naked and you buy me pajamas," she said, her voice choked with laughter. He chuckled and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Now, you have to explain how you knew my size?" She asked, arching her eyebrow as she turned to look up at him.

"Dr. Brennan told the saleslady and I saw what she wrote down," he said, smirking.

"Oh, I'd have paid to see you there. Dr. Brennan and Booth in an underwear store. Oh, Lord," she giggled.

"It was horrible. She kept holding up bras and underwear for his approval and I kept imagining them on her. It was awful, I knew what her underwear looked like the next day," Legates groaned, making Michelle giggle.

"Huh, I'll have to show you my catalog and you can pick what you really want to see me in," she said, grinning at him.

"What I want to see you in is not in any catalog," he said, slipping his hands over her thighs, up to her hips where his hands stopped on her bare skin.

"Oh you've been sitting here in nothing but a tee shirt and I've been unwrapping gifts?" He hissed, his hands moving up, over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. He had thought she'd at least be wearing underwear. She sighed and let out a breathy laugh.

"Breakfast will be here in a few minutes," she moaned out.

"I guess I have to feed you after last night," he sighed, making her giggle.

She got up and walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. As she finished pulling them up a knock sounded at the door. She went to get breakfast and Legates went to the bathroom while she wheeled the cart into the bedroom. When he came out, he saw a breakfast spread that stunned the imagination.

"Baby, this is enough food to feed my entire unit," he said, chuckling at her. She shrugged and dished herself some eggs and fruit. Sitting back down on the bed, she began to eat.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Whatever you want to do. Other than taking the guys their gifts I have absolutely nothing planned," she said, stabbing an apple piece.

"How about we lay in bed and watch the holiday parades on my big ass TV?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll lay in bed with you as long as you want if you call your mom," Michelle said after swallowing her piece of fruit.

"Deal," he said without hesitation.

She smiled and continued to eat her fruit and eggs. When her plate was empty, she looked over at the cart and eyed the bacon. Sighing, she got up and gave in then took two pieces of bacon that was fried crispy. He chuckled and cleaned the plate he'd made for himself. She had a mouth full of bacon when an leer crossed his face.

"Sex toy shops huh?" He asked, mentally chuckling at the thought of her in a toy shop. She turned a wide smile on him, her eyes twinkling. Swallowing, she cocked her head and nodded.

"Yep, until you came along I had to find my own way to satisfy my needs. The first couple I went to were seedy and I was uncomfortable. But Tanya told me about one down in Foggy Bottom so I started going there. Place is like a Target of sex toys," she said, grinning.

"Mmmm, sounds like shopping I could handle," he said, chuckling.

She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled at him. He glanced at the clock and sighed in frustration. Getting up, he walked over to the food and loaded his plate again.

"If I stay with you I'm going to get fat," he complained.

"Then you'll be mine all mine. No girl will want you if your fat," she said, giggle.

"Heeyy," he whined. She laughed and shook her head.

"You'd never get fat. You've just taken some time off from the gym. You'll go back to doing it after the holidays. When I go back to school you'll have plenty of free time. Heck, starting tomorrow you'll have plenty of free time," she murmured.

"Why is that?" He asked, looking up at her with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Finals are the week after we get back and although I've started studying I need to buckle down," she murmured.

"Ahhh, I shouldn't be disturbing you then," he said a little sadly.

"You're not disturbing me, Josh, if you were I'd tell you," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah, I guess you would," he said.

He sat idly eating as he thought about what she had said. She moved around the room, packing their bags and setting aside clothes for them to wear that day. She walked into the bathroom and began gathering their things from there and packing them into their respective places. After finishing his breakfast, he set the plate aside and rolled out of the bed.

Walking to the bags of Christmas gifts, he unpacked the toiletry bag and the contents. Michelle leaned a hip against the dresser and watched as he packed with quick and precise, practiced movements. Everything she had bought fit in the bag with room left to spare. With a grin, he zipped it closed and put it in his duffel that Techie had packed for him after the ball.

Digging through his duffel, he pulled out a Swiss army knife and opened it to the scissors. Carefully, he clipped the tags from his leather jacket then set it to the side. Tucking the tags inside the folded documents, he tucked them into his bag. She pulled off the tee shirt and pajama pants she was wearing, immediately drawing his attention to her. She snorted as she pulled on her clothing.

Putting the pajamas into the bag, she picked up her makeup bag and carried it back to the bathroom. She came back moments later, hair brushed and a very light layer of makeup on her face. His eyes traveled from her face down to her neck where the necklace he got her was nestled between her breasts. It was highlighted by a black v-neck tee shirt that clung to her frame. Her dark jeans made her legs look longer than they actually were and ended in a pair of black Ahnu Montora Boots.

"Are you planning on getting dressed? I like what I see but I'm not sure that it's warm enough. There is snow on the ground," Michelle pointed out with a smirk.

Shrugging, he pushed his pajama pants down and gave her the same show she'd given him. She paid just as much attention as he paid when she got dressed.

"Happy?" He asked, pulling up his zipper.

"Not really but it'll keep you warm," she murmured.

He chuckled and folded his pants up then stuffed them in the bag. She looked around and made sure they had everything.

"Might as well go ahead and leave. Check out is in like an hour," Legates said, glancing around as well.

"Yep," Michelle said, picking up her bags and heading to the door.

Stopping, she dropped her bags and pulled on her coat. Legates put on his leather jacket, and hung his other jacket over his arm then they left the hotel room. Moving to the elevator, they got in and rode it to the lobby. Michelle walked to the desk to begin checking out and Legates took her bag from her then headed to the truck. Michelle turned over the key, paid the bill and signed all the paperwork.

Smiling, Michelle wished the woman behind the counter a Merry Christmas and went on her way. She walked out the door and saw the Legates had pulled up in front of the hotel. Going around the truck, she opened the door and climbed in. Legates pulled out into traffic and drove back to his dorms. Michelle grabbed her bags including the small red one with eleven envelopes in it.

"I hope Brown doesn't mind that I got him something different," she mumbled as she walked towards the door.

Legates shook his head and grinned. They walked into the building and turned towards the stairs when Michelle found herself swung up into the air. She squealed in laughter and tried to see who had her. Legates stood snickering at Michelle as Maggs swung her in circles.

"Put...me...down," she squealed.

"Or what?" Maggs asked, still holding her off the ground.

"Or you don't get your gift," she threatened.

"If Legates bought it I don't want it. It's probably a wrapped dog turd knowing him," Maggs said, laughing.

"Ahh, but I bought it," she said, smirking. Maggs set her down and raised an eyebrow over her head at Legates.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know anything about it until this morning," he said, shrugging.

He turned and walked up the stairs. Michelle followed him up the stairs, giggling. They entered the hallway and Michelle winced at the horrid smells, sights, and sounds coming from the rooms up and down the hall.

"What the hell happened in here," she grimaced.

"Well, Wilson tried to cook a turkey and I think he set it on fire. Brown tried to bake cookies, we're using them as frisbees. And Jones walked up and down the hall with some pine scented spray trying to cover up the smell of burnt food," Maggs said.

"Dear, God. Aren't you glad you stayed with me, sweetie?" Michelle asked, laughing.

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you're thinking," Legates said with a leer.

"Christmas nookie?" Maggs said with a wide smirk.

Michelle laughed and shook her head. Legates stopped in front of the door and pressed his ear. Knocking lightly, he waited.

"Come in, sweetie pie," Techie called through the door.

Legates pushed the door open and saw Techie sitting on the bed wearing reindeer antlers, an ugly Christmas sweater, and black jeans. Michelle burst into rolling laughter at the sight of him. Brown and Wilson were sitting in the floor scowling at the oven. Michelle flipped the light, bent over and peeked inside.

"Huh, Andrea put this in with instructions before she left?" Michelle asked, quirking her eyebrow at Techie. Techie blushed and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he laughed.

Michelle stood up straight and walked to Legates' bed and dropped her bags on the bed. She dumped the small red bag out onto the bed and started sifting through the cards there. They all had a trial size coffee in different flavors attached to them. Grunting, she pulled out Wilson, Brown, Techie and Maggs' cards.

Walking around the corner, she handed each one their cards and walked back around the corner without saying anything. Legates stood leaning against the kitchen counter wearing a grin. The men sat staring at the cards in their hands with their mouths falling open.

"Thanks, Michelle," they called out. She smiled and shook her head. Unzipping her bag, she dug around then all the way to the bottom.

"What are you looking for, Baby?" Legates asked, watching her dig.

"Coffee," she grunted. She smiled when her hand landed on the small bags in the bottom of her bag.

"Pumpkin, your two packages came the other day," Techie said, pointing to Legates' closet.

"Thanks," Legates said, moving to the closet.

He pulled out the boxes and quickly opened them. Maggs burst into laughter as Legates pulled out a second down comforter and duvet.

"Why did you buy a second one?" Maggs asked as he continued to snicker.

"Because I took mine to her place and I don't feel like dragging them back and forth. So now there's one here and one there," Legates grunted. He opened the duvet and pulled down his washing supplies.

"Be right back, Baby," Legates called out.

"Okay," Michelle and Techie answered at the same time.

Wilson burst into laughter and shook his head. Techie examined the coffee attached to his card and whistled.

"Is this that good stuff, Michelle?" Techie asked, salivating at the thought.

"Yeah, I got the smaller packages because they're easier to pack. As I understand it, coffee is as good as cash in that desert you guys get sent to," she said.

Techie's eyebrow rose in admiration of her forethought. Walking around the corner, she held three bags in her hands.

"Pumpkin Spice, Chocolate Raspberry or German Chocolate Cake?" Michelle asked, holding the bags up. Techie squinted at the bag and he grinned.

"German chocolate cake," he voted.

"I'm with him on that one," Wilson agreed.

"Guess I'm out voted so German chocolate cake," Brown said.

"If you don't like the ones I taped to your card let me know I have a whole bunch in the bottom of my bag I can trade out for," she said, smiling.

She walked to the coffee maker and started making coffee. The guys groaned as the smell of chocolate and coffee filled the air. Legates walked in and shook his head.

"You are going to make us fat, Sweetheart," he said.

"It's coffee. I have some for you too," she said, smirking. Brown sat on the floor and his gaze wandered to the door where Legates' new leather jacket hung.

"Nice coat," Brown commented.

"Michelle got it for me," Legates said, his face full of pride.

"And what did he get you?" Wilson asked, squinting at her. Michelle's hand reached up and grasped the pendant on her neck.

"A necklace," she said, smiling. Techie crooked his finger at Michelle and she stepped over to him. Leaning over, she showed him the pendant.

"So that's what you went over to Alexandria for," Techie murmured.

"Yep," Legates said. Wilson squinted at it as Michelle stood up.

"It looks familiar," he said, searching his memory for where he'd seen it.

"Should, it's tattooed on Legates' chest," Brown grunted. Wilson laughed and shook his head.

"Couldn't tattoo her so you put a collar on her instead?" Wilson asked, grinning at Legates.

"Pretty much," Michelle said, moving around the corner.

Legates carried the down comforter around the corner and opened the package. Michelle laughed at him and shook her head.

"And here I thought you bought the other one for me. You just wanted one," she grinned. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled and moved the items off the bed.

"We'll still have to fight over pillows," she murmured, eyeing the three pillows on the bed.

"I only need one," he told her with a grin. He opened the comforter and threw it on the bed.

"Get to fluffing woman," he said, leering at her. Brown burst into laughter, put his hand over his eyes and laughed until tears rolled down his face.

"I am not a fluffer," Michelle growled at him.

The other guys started laughing, Techie clutched his sides as he rolled onto his side laughing. Johnson knocked on the door and came in without waiting for a response.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking around at the men laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow you get to find out what is so funny if you don't already know... porn stars, teasing, nesting, a phone call, coffee, Raspberry Chocolate coffee, anxiety, the best toy, purple leopard print, thundering feet, group activities, sexual vocal tendencies, squished truffle, snow, poker, marshmallows, mama's boy, mush, nutrition, Muppets, and end of Christmas.**


	73. I Squished My Truffle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

**Guest:** What can I say? It's a big ole awww day. I love Christmas =D  
**Nertooold54**: Yes he did =D and yes he is. Funny thing is though you'll see it used throughout as a term of endearment lol.  
**Dolphinb5**: Seeeeee I didn't forget about them only hid them until it was appropriate ;-). ROFL while waiting for jury duty, oh how jury duty must suck for you. LOL and sorry but I need to stretch my chapters out as long as possible =( The sequels seem to be flowing but not quick enough. Glad you didn't die of boredom  
**Angelbach**: Couldn't leave the guys out of the festivities and of course guys being guys they don't Christmas shop LOL. Yeah I forgot to post my links. Dangit. Anywho, Gevalia makes those flavors (gift ideas).  
**Mlbrunell**: If you go to my profile there should be a link to my blog. Along the left hand side you'll see the image I based the tattoo off of ;-P plus links to things of interest from the story. I'm not so good at regular updates (bad me) but I do get them up. Foggy bottom is like a district/area in DC like Chinatown=D  
**Jenheir1**: /wiggles eyebrows Just when you think you've got me figured out =D Those ideas came from my dorm room. A guy tried to bake cookies in the dorm kitchen one year and it weren't purty. It was baaaaddddd then some idiot used flower scented spray to try to get rid of the burnt smell. It was December and I had the windows open! Took me forever to find just the right idea for jewelry then another forever to put the image together in my mind. Sheesh the stuff I do for my stories /snicker.

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! I had a lot of fun reading them!**

* * *

**Chapter 61 – I Squished My Truffle**

"Legates just told Michelle to get to fluffing and she said she wasn't a fluffer," Brown bawled out in laughter.

"I don't get it. Why is that so funny?" Michelle asked, looking at Legates who was gasping for breath as he laughed. Catching his breath, he moved over to where she was sitting, leaned over and put his mouth near her ear.

"Because a fluffer is a woman who gets male porn stars ready for their scenes," he whispered so only she could hear.

"OH. MY. GOD." She screeched in horror at what she'd just said, worse yet at what he'd just said.

She smacked his arm for setting her up and moved around him. Stomping past him, she smacked his butt as she headed for the coffee.

"I can't believe you all," she pouted at the men still laughing. She glared at Johnson and put her hands on her hips.

"If you don't stop laughing you won't get your gift," she growled teasingly, stabbing her finger at Johnson who immediately stopped laughing.

"You got me a gift?" He asked in stunned surprise.

"Yes and it's not a wrapped dog turd," she said with a smirk, "although, next year I'm going to let Josh shop for you all since you like to laugh when he sets me up."

She walked to the kitchen area and pulled down a coffee cup. She poured herself a cup and opened the refrigerator and pulled out some milk. Making her coffee, she ignored the men behind her.

"Aww, come on, Michelle. You already gave them their gifts," Johnson whined. Michelle smirked as she turned around and clasped her cup in her hands.

"I may just make you wait until last. I did get all the guys one," she said thoughtfully, as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope she got you guys all the same thing she got me. Because then you'll have to give them to me because you don't play WoW," Brown smirked.

Michelle snorted, shook her head and walked around to the other side of the bookcases. She picked up the bag, Legates had shoved the cards back into and started digging. Finding Johnson's card, she pulled it out. She handed it to Legates and took a sip of her coffee. She set her coffee on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Pulling her shoes off, she scooted up on the bed. She started fluffing in the covers and nesting. Legates shot her a leer then walked around the corner.

"Here, douche," Legates said, chucking the card towards Johnson.

Legates walked back around the corner and found Michelle nested with the down comforter and all three pillows. She was clutching the remote and grinning. He sat down and reached for the remote. She pulled it away from him and she cut him a look.

"You have a phone call to make," she said primly. He sighed and looked at the ceiling then nodded.

"That was the deal," he agreed. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his home number then waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?" John answered the phone, Legates glared at the phone and hung up. Flicking through his contacts, he groaned.

"I called but dad answered the phone. I'm not speaking to him so it'll have to wait," Legates grumbled, a scowl on his face. He'd forgotten to get his mom's cell phone number.

Michelle rolled her eyes, rolled over and dug in her purse. Finding her phone, she pulled it out and rolled back up onto the bed. Lying back in her nest, she flicked through her contacts. She scrolled through until she found Sadie's number. Hitting the contact, she waited while it started ringing. Handing him the phone, she smirked at him. He put the phone up to his ear as his mother answered it.

"Hello?" Sadie answered her phone.

"Mama?" Legates said, jerking his gaze to a smirking Michelle.

"Hi, Honey. Merry Christmas," Sadie said warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Mama," Legates said with a soft smile on his face.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Michael?" Sadie asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I had a very good Christmas," he said, his eyes drifting to Michelle who was lying on her stomach digging in the bag next to the bed.

"Did you?" He asked, hoping that she and his dad weren't still fighting.

"Yes, we had a very lovely Christmas. The pageant at the church was beautiful as usual," Sadie said with a grin.

"That's great, Mama," Legates said quietly. His eyes misted over as he realized he probably would have gone home for Christmas if it weren't for the argument with his father.

"Honey, did you just call the house phone?" Sadie asked, knowing it had been him.

"Yeah, that was me. I didn't have your cell phone number. But apparently Michelle has it," he said in a slightly chiding tone.

"Yes, I gave it to her after you were ill while we were there in October," Sadie told him with no apology.

"Hmmm," he said, quirking an eyebrow at Michelle who was sipping her coffee and flipping through the cable channels.

"Are you still seeing that young lady?" Sadie asked with a smirk in her tone.

"Yes, Mama, I'm still dating Michelle," Legates said, shooting Michelle a happy grin.

"Merry Christmas, Sadie," Michelle called.

"Merry Christmas, Michelle," Sadie replied, her voice full of laughter.

"She says Merry Christmas, Baby," Legates said, squeezing Michelle's thigh.

Michelle took another sip of her coffee and Legates shot her a pleading look. Grunting, she rolled from the bed and ambled to the kitchen area. She looked around and saw Martinez had joined them. Pulling down a cup, she made Legates a cup of coffee. Carrying it around the corner, she handed it to him. He mouthed 'thank you' and she picked up the bag with the cards.

Rooting through the cards, she pulled out Martinez's card. She walked back around the corner and dropped the card in his lap. She ambled back to the bed and crawled in next to Legates. Curling up next to his leg, she put her head on his thigh and watched the parade on the TV. Legates ran his hand through Michelle's hair as he talked to his mom. Being very careful because he knew she'd kill him if he damaged her hair.

"Are you going to talk to your father?" Sadie asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is he going to apologize?" Legates asked his voice firm.

"Honey, he misses you," Sadie said quietly.

"Not enough, apparently. Michelle is important to me. She's an important part of my life, Mama. If he can't apologize for saying those hurtful words then he doesn't care enough," Legates said, trying not to get choked up.

Michelle bit her lip and choked back her tears. She sat up and turned her face away from him as she took a gulp of her coffee.

"Who drinks Raspberry Chocolate coffee?" Martinez said loudly, making Michelle roll her eyes.

Sighing, she dug into the bottom of her bag and pulled out a bunch of the travel sized coffee bags. Scooping them up, she carried them around the bookcases and dropped them in the floor.

"Switch it out then," Michelle said before walking to the bathroom.

She locked the doors and closed the lid on the toilet then sat down. She dropped her face into her hands and sighed as her fingers massaged her temples. She sat staring at her feet and rubbing her temples, trying to figure out what she should do. She cared about Josh more than any other guy she'd ever dated. She'd do anything for him including stay with him if he got shipped off to some foreign country for months or years on end. But, could she stay with him if that meant that he and his father wouldn't talk? Could she keep him from his family? She knew without a doubt how important family was.

Standing up, she started pacing and rubbing her knuckles on her palm. Should she...could she leave him? Legates had been speaking with his mother in a quiet voice for about ten minutes before he realized Michelle had been gone for some time. Standing up, he listened to his mother talk about his friend Scott as he walked around the book case. His eyes scanned and not seeing Michelle, he looked over to Techie who was sitting on his bed. Techie pointed to the bathroom and Legates scowled at him. Turning back around, he paused then interrupted his mom.

"Mama, I hate to cut this short but I need to go," he said quietly.

"Okay, Honey. Merry Christmas," she said.

"Merry Christmas, Mama. I'll talk to you soon okay," he said.

"Alright, dear. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he said. He waited and heard his mother disconnect the call.

Michelle hadn't realized how long she'd been pacing and jumped when a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll be right out," she called.

"You okay in there?" Legates called through the door, worried that something had happened.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," she called back.

Sighing, she gave up and unlocked both doors. She jumped when she opened the door to find him standing there. His eyes traced over her face in a questioning way.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, leaning down and catching her eye. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

He pursed his lips but nodded then turned and headed back to the bed to watch the parade. Michelle curled up next to Legates and wiggled to get as close as she could. Smiling, he dropped a kiss on her forehead then turned back to watch TV. Michelle rolled her eyes when she heard the guys fighting over the coffee that she had dropped in the floor to trade off. Groaning, she rolled over so she was on her stomach and her head was hanging over the edge.

Patting around, she found her bag then sat up, pulling it with her. Legates watched as she methodically pulled out her folded clothes and stacked them neatly. Next came her toiletry bag, her other pairs of shoes, and an assortment of accoutrements from the bag. Reaching the bottom of the bag, she put both her hands in and came out clutching more coffee.

She repeated this action several more times until the bag was empty. Carefully, she packed everything else back into the bag. Standing up, she scooped up the coffee in her arms and carried them out to where the guys were arguing. Opening her arms, she let the trial sized bags of coffee fall to the floor with a clatter.

"Ya'll are like kids fighting over who got the best toy," Michelle mumbled then walked around the bookcase again. The men sitting in the floor started sorting the coffee into piles by flavor. They were almost done when Addison threw the door open.

"AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He sang very loud and off key.

The men sitting on the floor looked up and him and snorted. Michelle crawled to the end of the bed and stuck her head around the bookcase. She snorted then crawled back to where she had been laying earlier.

"C'mere, dork," Legates called out, not wanting Michelle to get up again.

Addison stuck his head around the corner. Michelle crooked her finger, making him step closer. Pulling the bag next to the bed up, she dumped it on Legates' legs.

"Find your card. If you want a different flavor of coffee fight with them," she said, flicking her finger towards the other side of the bookcases. Addison's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Thanks," he said with a toothy grin. He walked back around the corner and sat in the floor with the other guys.

"Screw this," Michelle mumbled, getting up. Legates face was scrunched in confusion until she bent over and dug out her clothes.

"I'm not going anywhere might as well be comfortable," she mumbled, still digging in the bag.

She pulled out the purple leopard print pants and matching shirt. She picked them up and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Legates eyed the pajamas on her and mentally nodded. They looked good on her and looked comfortable. Walking back to the nightstand, she picked up her empty coffee cup then walked to the kitchen area and poured herself a second cup of coffee.

Maggs stood up and walked up behind her, reached over her head and pulled down the Styrofoam cups. She ducked under his arm and walked back to where Legates was sitting watching the parade. The envelopes still lay in his lap from where she had dumped them for Addison.

"So what's in these?" Legates asked, gesturing towards the card.

"Gift Certificates to Ebeneezer's or in Brown's case one month of WoW," Michelle murmured.

"I smell ham," Goodman said, opening the door and walking in. Michelle snorted and shook her head.

"Go see Ms. Claus around the corner," Maggs said, pointing towards the bookcases. Goodman stuck his head around and snickered.

"I've never thought I'd see a Ms. Claus wearing Victoria's Secrets," Goodman snorted. Michelle felt around and lifted cards until she found Goodman's card. Holding it up, she held it out to him.

"Thank you, Ms. Claus," Goodman said with a wide grin. Michelle smiled, nodded, and snuggled in closer to Legates.

"Oohhh Crème Brûlée coffee," he said, grinning. Legates choked on the sip of coffee in his mouth.

"Don't worry, Baby, I have a whooooollleeee box of the trial size for you. And a large box for here," she smirked.

"Evil, you are just plain evil, Woman," he muttered, his eyes going one shade lighter. She leaned over and kissed him.

"You love it," she smirked.

"Yeah, just not when aimed at me," he sassed.

She laughed and tucked her head onto his shoulder. They heard Maggs laughing on the other side of the room.

"What's so funny, Maggs?" Legates called out, hiding his laughter. They heard some shuffling then they heard the door open.

"I got a gift, I got a gift," drifted softly from the hallway.

Goodman was running up and down the hall singing out the words. Michelle turned her face into Legates' side and burst into laughter.

"Your friends are weird," she said in a voice muffled by his side.

"Here they come," he muttered against the top of her head. The sound of feet thundered down the hallway.

"Who is giving Goodman gifts and not me?" Davis asked in whiny tone that made Michelle laugh harder. Davis stuck his head around the bookcases and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked with a pout.

"Whiny children don't get gifts," Michelle said, her face still in Legates' side.

"You got me something?" Davis asked, climbing into the bed with Legates and Michelle.

"Why is it when we're here we end up with a bunch of guys in the bed with us?" Michelle mumbled against Legates' side.

"We like to do group activities?" Legates said, laughing.

"If we can't do group activities with my friends then we can't do them with yours," Michelle mumbled, snickering and making Davis' shoot wide in surprise.

"She offered and you turned her down. Guys, I think Legates does have don't ask tendencies," Davis yelled.

"Why are we discussing this again? I thought the constant sex he's getting put that to rest," Oaks said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, but there's no proof he's having it with Michelle. We don't know what happens behind this door when it's closed. It's not like she screams," Perkins said, walking in behind Oaks.

Michelle let out an indignant squeal. Legates held her down so she wouldn't go after the two who just walked in the room. The men sitting on the floor started laughing their asses off. The two men that walked in frowned at the other guys' laughter.

"What's so funny?" Perkins asked.

"Wellll," Maggs started, "Michelle got us these really nice gifts and I think she might have gotten one for you. But since you called her boyfriend gay and pointed out her sexual vocal tendencies, she may not give them to you."

Perkins and Oaks came around the corner and crawled up on the bed with Legates, Michelle, and Davis. Michelle burrowed in closer to Legates and grumbled under her breath.

"Okay, Baby, I understand they don't get their gifts," Legates said, agreeing with her mumbled comment that he'd heard.

"Awww, Michelle, you know we didn't mean anything by it," Oaks whined. Michelle grumbled into Legates' side and he laughed at her comment.

"Okay, got it," he said, grinning widely at Perkins.

"No gifts for you two," Legates said, grinning at them. Groaning, they tried to snuggle up to Michelle. Legates pushed them away with his free hand.

"Back off," Legates growled, still trying not to laugh at the pair. He leaned down when he heard Michelle trying to say something.

"Okay," he rumbled, "get off the bed. She wants to watch the parade and ya'll are in the way."

The guys got off the bed mumbling about presents. Michelle moved her head so that she could see the TV. Legates scooched over to the edge of the bed and used his foot to open the cabinet below the bookcase. Michelle's eyebrows rose at his actions.

"I've been hiding something," he whispered.

He used his toes to push boxes around until a box the size of a shoebox came into view. Hooking his big toe under the lid, he pulled it to the edge. Using both feet he picked up the box and moved it onto the bed. Michelle laughed until tears rolled from her eyes, she still couldn't believe he could use his feet almost like hands. She laughed even harder when he closed the cabinet door. Using his foot, he pushed the box towards himself. When it was close enough, he picked it up with one hand and placed it on his stomach. She looked at the box and pursed her lips.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I'd open it but someone is using my shoulder as a pillow," he said, grinning at her.

She moved to sit up and he wrapped his arm around her, stopping her. She reached up and opened the box. He reached in with his left hand and felt around. She watched him move his hand around in the box curiously.

He pulled his hand out and in his fingers he held a rose covered champagne truffle. Her eyes went wide in surprise. He held the truffle in front of her mouth. She took a bite, chewed, swallowed then smiled up at him.

"You're spoiling me," she said softly.

"And having so much fun doing it too," he said, kissing her.

He popped the other half of the truffle in his mouth and chewed while wearing a smile. Maggs stuck his head around the corner of the bookcase.

"I knew it, I knew it. I heard the paper," he said, climbing towards them on the bed.

"Family," Michelle sighed, "you can't live with them, you can't shoot them."

She reached her hand into the box and plucked a truffle from it without looking. Maggs reached out and tried to take the box from Legates.

"Nuh, uh, these are for me," Legates said with a cheesy grin. Maggs reached out for the box again and Michelle hand shot out and smacked Maggs'.

"Ouch," he said, glaring at her.

"His," she said.

Legates shot Maggs a smirk then stuck his tongue out. Michelle's hand reached into the box and pulled a truffle out.

"Hey, they're supposed to be his," Maggs whined in a fake petulant tone.

"If you give him regular sex and blow jobs then you can have some of his chocolate," Michelle said, grinning at Maggs.

Legates smirked then Maggs started chuckling and the guys on the other side of the bookcase roared in laughter.

"God, I hope you do it for more than chocolate truffles," Legates muttered.

Michelle fluttered her eyelashes at him but said nothing. He saw the golden glint in her eyes and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Maggs took advantage of the situation and snatched a truffle from the box then scrambled away from the bed.

He cackled as he ran around the corner. Martinez stuck his foot out and tripped Maggs as he ran past. The guys started bawling in laughter at Maggs who was lying on the floor.

"I squished my truffle," he grumbled as he ate it from his hand.

Michelle giggled and rolled over. She looked out the window then gestured for Legates to look. He set the box of truffles to the side then rolled over and curled up behind her.

"It's snowing," she said softly.

"Hmm, Christmas snow," he whispered near her ear.

For a moment it was just the two of them staring out at the snow falling. Michelle shifted then grunted when an envelope stuck her in the butt.

"Oaks, Perkins, come get your cards," Michelle called out.

Oaks and Perkins came around the corner. Michelle reached between herself and Legates to pull out the cards. She held them out and smiled when they took them from her hand.

"Thank you," they called as they disappeared back around the corner.

Michelle snuggled back up against Legates and he wrapped his arms around her. Michelle's mind drifted as she watched the flakes float to the ground. Christmas was always a happy time for her but since her father died there was just a touch of sadness.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Legates murmured behind her ear, dropping a kiss where his lips were.

"Hmm, my dad," she replied to his question.

"Interesting thing to think about," he murmured.

"Christmas is the one day where he didn't leave in the middle of something to go to the hospital, take a call or take care of a patient. Christmas was my day," she said, shrugging.

"Ahh and Christmas is when you feel his loss the most," he whispered, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, but at the same time I take the time to remember all the good things," she said, shrugging.

"Then go back to it and I'll be quiet," he said, squeezing her lightly.

He lay watching the snowfall his mind turning to his own parents. They lay in silence and the TV continued to show the parade and then A Christmas Story. Neither paid any attention to the time passing, the shows on TV, the snow falling. Both lost in their own little world yet connected by his arms wrapped around her. Michelle jumped slightly when the timer on the counter in the kitchenette dinged.

She heard Techie move around, kicking men's feet as he walked to the kitchenette. Opening the oven, he grunted as he pulled the ham out and set it on the back of the stove. Picking up the piece of paper Andrea had left him, he skimmed the instructions and moved to the refrigerator.

A few moments later, Michelle heard the oven door open again and containers slide in. Closing the oven door with a thunk, Techie went to the floor and sat down. Pulling out a pack of cards, he grinned at the guys.

"Coffee anyone?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. A couple of the guys scooted close and cards were dealt.

"Are they playing poker on Christmas Day?" Michelle murmured in a half giggle.

"Sounds like it," Legates said, laughing.

"Hey, Legates, you got all the Crème Brûlée, get your ass over here and play," Addison grunted.

Michelle smirked at Legates and waved her fingers. He sprang from the bed and almost raced around the corner. Michelle giggled and wiggled to the end of the bed. Sitting up, she stretched, making her back crack. Standing up, she bent over and began to stretch. They had been pretty much laying down all day. Walking over to where the guys were sitting in a circle, she dropped down and sat between Techie and Legates to watch the game.

"We dealing you in, Coffee Woman?" Wilson asked with a smirk.

"Nope, don't know how to play," Michelle said. The guy's faces spread in wide smiles of delight.

"We'll teach you," Goodman said, smirking.

"You'll rip me off," Michelle mumbled jokingly. The guys started laughing at her comment.

"They will but I'll teach you," Legates said, scooting around so he was behind her.

He held his cards so she could see them. When his turn came, he whispered instructions and explanations in her ear.

"Dang they're playing cards with a bunch of other people and still make it look sexual," Perkins muttered, mock glaring at the pair.

Michelle looked up at him and pursed her lips. When the next set of cards were dealt, Michelle stayed between Legates legs and he watched as she played whispering instructions in her ear. She chewed on her lip looking down at four kings in her hand.

The guys in the circle eyed the look of uncertainty on her face and smirked. Legates threw two bags of coffee into the middle from the pile he had. He whispered in her ear again and she shook her head in a silent answer to his question. When it reached Techie, he looked around the circle.

"I'm calling," he said, laying his pair down with a small smile. Michelle laid her four kings down and the guys in the circle groaned. Addison, Wilson, Perkins and Goodman threw their cards in face down.

"You suck," Perkins grumbled.

"Sometimes," Michelle shot back with a grin that made them groan.

Legates laughed and dropped a kiss on her temple. Three hands later, Michelle looked at the large pile of coffee they had built up. She chewed her lip and shook her head.

"I'm done but you can have your original coffee back if you don't have at least one. I'm not taking your Christmas gifts," Michelle said, standing up and tossing Perkins and Addison a bag. Techie looked up with a scowl when the timer went off for the oven.

"Stay put I'll get it," Michelle said.

Walking over, she picked up the sheet Andrea had left and read the instructions left that didn't have a line crossed through it. Opening the oven, she used the two washcloths on the counter to take the stuffing out of the oven.

After the stuffing came the green bean casserole followed by the mashed potatoes. Digging in the cabinet, she pulled down the marshmallows and put them on top of the sweet potatoes that were still in the oven.

"She spoils you, Techie," Michelle grunted as she closed the oven door.

She went in the cabinet and pulled down a jar of gravy and took the lid off. Putting it in the microwave, she started it and watched the jar spin.

"Yeah, sure, she spoils me," Techie snorted, looking over at Legates.

"No, if Michelle spoiled me she'd learn how to make biscuits and gravy," Legates murmured, staring at his cards. Michelle put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Are you seriously talking about that nasty shit they served at Benning in the chow hall?" Goodman asked with a disgusted look on his face. Legates scowled at him then looked back down at his cards.

"Hell No! That was foul and was not-"

"Your mama's biscuits and gravy?" Michelle offered with a smirk.

Legates looked at her and she grinned at him with one eyebrow elevated. He grunted and turned back to his cards.

"Mama's boy," Michelle sing songed as she turned to pull the sweet potatoes from the oven.

Legates snorted and went back to his cards. Michelle pulled the jar from the microwave and stirred it then stuck her finger in it. Finding it not quite warm enough, she put it back in the microwave.

"Techie, you ever notice how women make those smart ass comments then stick their heads in the oven? They just make it too easy for us," Legates murmured with a grin on his face. Techie scooted away from Legates.

"Hey, Techie, you ever notice how guys that don't like having sex say stupid things?" Michelle asked, wearing a smile and reaching for the can of cranberry relish in the cabinet.

Techie burst into laughter and pointed at Legates. The other guys burst into laughter and shook their heads at Legates.

"Think he'll ever learn to use that mush between his ears to control the hole beneath his nose?" Wilson asked, looking over at Techie.

"Given the way Michelle teaches lessons it won't take him long to figure it out," Techie snickered.

With the flick of her wrist, Michelle started opening the can of relish and rolled her eyes. Mumbling under her breath, she dumped it on a plate and cut it into slices.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that an American tradition consists of cranberry jelly in a can?" Michelle asked, uncovering the pans.

"No," the guys answered in unison.

"It's done," Michelle said, backing quickly away from the stove. Cards went flying and the men rushed the stove.

"If you guys had to pick between taking food or a woman with you to the desert which would you take?" Michelle asked, leaning against the wall near the door.

"Food," most of them answered. Michelle shook her head and chuckled.

"What? You can't make food but you can serve yourself in the sex department," Perkins said bluntly.

"So glad we women can be easily replaced," Michelle muttered.

Legates leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"That would not be very nutritious," Michelle said breathily.

"Arrgghhh," Techie wailed, moving away from the stove in a hurry. Michelle snickered as she watched Techie move.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that, Sweetheart. These guys are big perverts," Legates said, waggling his eyebrows at her. She put the back of her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Have you ever noticed that we have weird conversations?" Oaks asked, stabbing a piece of ham and putting it into his mouth.

"Nahh this is normal. You want abnormal discussions join the squints for dinner," Legates said, smirking at Michelle. Michelle smacked his stomach and grabbed a plate.

"Look, when you have alternative families you have strange conversations," Michelle said, shrugging.

The guys paused looked at her, shrugged and went back to eating. After dinner, Michelle picked up the remote and the guys groaned. She disappeared around the bookcases and sat down on the bed. Flipping through the channels, she found A Muppet's Christmas Carol and settled in to watch.

"Well, it could be worse," Davis muttered.

"Don't be bitching about the Muppets," Michelle said, grinning at Legates.

He chuckled, leaned against the wall, pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. Sighing happily, she snuggled back against him and laid her head on his shoulder. He heard the guys shuffling out a few at a time as the movie wore on. He looked at the clock and his eyes got wide. It was almost midnight, Christmas was almost over. Michelle's body slowly relaxed and he heard her breathing even out. Grinning, he took the remote from her hand and tossed it to the floor near the end of the bed.

"Remote is on the floor if you want it," Legates told Techie.

"Thanks," Techie said, quietly.

Legates paused then laughed, he heard Techie putting the food away. Shifting, Legates scooped Michelle up, moved her next to him then pulled the covers up. Reaching out, he turned the alarm on, then the light, and snuggled down next to Michelle. She sighed lightly and wiggled back so her back was pressed against his chest. Her feet found their way between his calves and he smiled as his eyes drifted closed. He couldn't imagine a better way to end Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow? Well let's just see...party planning, sheets, a keg, king sized bed, ice, a nap, touching, promises, reasons to date a sniper, crayola purple, hunk of man, fire, mighty fine shindig, Daisy, a wallet, resolutions, and dancing.**


	74. I Date A Sniper Because SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of Hart Hanson's characters. And I sure as hell ain't making no money off of it like Fox is._

**Yenyen76**: Who doesn't love the Muppets? ;-) I was snickering as I wrote that scene. Couldn't resist.  
**Nertoool54**:I had to do something original cos that's how I roll LOL totally stole that comment from Darhmamonkey.  
**Luckywynner86**: Ha then I will make sure there's plenty more of that to come in future stories =D It's easy enough to write.  
**Jenheir1**: ROFL everyone seems to love the Muppets ;-) can't blame them though can we?  
**Mlbrunell**: No problem. I kind of had a problem deciding on the tattoo. I needed to tie in his past (DnD) with his present (Army) and make it not too girlie. Yeah, I'm thinking I'll have to join Gevalia so I can order some...hmmm...YUM  
**Angelbach**: ROFL lets face it, weird conversations are just a given with anyone in the Bones world. They just don't have normal ones, ya know. Yeah, I figured I'd stew on that one. I'm a little undecided exactly how to go about doing that one. Still working on it. Maybe by the end of the third story. (dealing with the father that is ;-D) The squished truffle was allll me. I was writing him running off and I thought, you know if that were me I'd fall flat on my face and have squished chocolate on my chest. But then I thought well these are a bunch of guys and they're supposed to be sure footed cos they're special ops. Yeah, someone had to trip him /snicker

**Thank you ALL for your reviews. They are awesome, ya'll are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 62- I Date A Sniper Because -SMUT**

The next week passed for Michelle in a haze of studying and packing. She and Legates mostly stayed in Michelle's dorm as she had to pack and study. Legates spent the week in the gym or studying his Spanish. He finally sat down to look at the American University courses and had to stop and think.

What was he going to do after the military? Would there be an after the military? Was he going to stay in and he stopped mid thought. That was something he'd have to discuss with her. He knew she had another four years of school and internship after that.

The night before New Year's Eve, he heard Michelle and Tanya whispering by the couch and looked over at them. They were pointing at a piece of paper, nodding, and smiling.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, eyeing them with suspicion.

"Just planning the party," Michelle replied.

"Uh, huh," he said, his voice still suspicious.

"The landlord agreed to let us move in on New Year's Eve so we're discussing party prep, seating arrangements and that sort of thing. The delivery men have already been called," Michelle said, shrugging. He nodded and turned back to his book.

On New Year's Eve, Legates spent the day at the gym and Michelle spent the day with Tanya moving in the basics and prepping for their party. She had dropped invitations to all the guys and received their answers. Smiling, she smoothed the sheets on the bed that had just been delivered while Tanya put the feet on the couch that was laying on its back.

"Where are Josh and Robbie when you need them," Tanya hollered in irritation.

"Get used to it," Michelle said with a sigh.

She knew it was coming but she wasn't sure when. They would be sent somewhere for a long time but where and when? The girls hustled through setting everything up then went to the grocery store, coupons in hand. After they were finished with the grocery shopping, they groaned at having to carry everything up to the apartment.

"Thank, God, for elevators," Tanya grunted.

"As you said earlier, where the hell are Josh and Robbie?" Michelle said with a sigh.

"Shit, stereo. We will have no music and we still have to go to the liquor store," Tanya said in frustration.

Michelle chewed her lip and wondered where the hell they were going to get a stereo. Opening her phone, she dialed Legates.

Legates grunted as he lifted the bar off his chest.

"Legates, your phone's been ringing off the hook in your locker for the last three minutes," Yackley said, coming out of the locker room.

Legates groaned and put the bar on the stand. Getting up, he used a towel to wipe the bench down. Walking to the locker room, he opened his locker and dug out his phone. Seeing four missed calls from Michelle, he raised an eyebrow in wonder at what was so urgent. Opening his phone, he dialed her number and leaned against the lockers.

"Hello?" Michelle said breathlessly, as she dropped the third trip worth of bags on the floor.

"You called?" Legates said, smiling at her hurried tone.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could borrow your stereo. We just realized that we didn't have one," Michelle said, sighing.

"Yeah, sure, I can bring it to you but you have to tell me where," he said, smirking.

"North Pollard St. Archstone Ballston Place. Use the call system, dial 2332 and we'll let you in," Michelle said, digging through the bags.

"Anything else?" He asked with a laugh.

"Uhh, not right now. We're just waiting on a few more things. We're not moving everything in until next week so we have room for all the people," she said in a mild voice.

"Hmm and you have somewhere to disappear to?" He asked, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was uncomfortable with the number of people coming.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

"Okay. I should be there in another two hours or so," he told her.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a few hours," she said.

"Yep," he replied then ended the conversation. He walked back into the gym and gave a low whistle as he approached Techie.

"What?" He asked looking over at Legates.

"Do you know where they're living at?" Legates asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, she said, you'd tell us," Techie said, shrugging.

"Archstone Ballston Place," Legates told him.

"Errr, you mean where Colonel Anderson lives?" Yackley said in astonishment.

"Uh, huh," Legates answered.

"Wow," Techie muttered.

Legates went to the Roman bench and got on. He began doing sit ups and wondering exactly how big her apartment was if they were supposedly that nice. Was she trying to shove a bunch of people into a small apartment? He hoped not, he didn't want her having a panic attack in front of her friends from school. The guys had seen them and it wasn't a big deal but he wasn't sure about her friends from school.

Michelle moved like a whirlwind putting groceries away and stacking, plates, bowls, cups and utensils. The phone rang and Michelle answered it.

"Delivery services for a Tanya Sabbatino," a male voice said.

"What are you delivering?" Michelle asked, as far as she knew Tanya wasn't expecting anything.

"A keg and four cases of various alcohols from Town Wine Liquors," the man grumbled.

"Okay," Michelle said, hitting the button to buzz them up.

Legates stood behind the man pushing a cart with a keg on it. When he heard Michelle's voice, he rolled his eyes. Did they seriously order a keg? Legates stuck his foot in front of the door holding it open for the delivery man as he pushed the cart through the door.

"Thanks," he grunted.

"No problem," Legates said, following the man to the elevator. He let the man push the buttons since his hands were full of his stereo.

"Floor?" The guys asked, looking at Legates.

"I'm going to the same place you are," he told the man.

Nodding, the man waited as the elevator closed and climbed the twenty three floors. When the door opened, Legates let the man go to the apartment and he walked behind him. Reaching the door, the delivery man knocked on the door and Legates stepped to the left of the door with a grin. He stood there a moment and Legates knew that she was checking the peep hole. He heard the locks and chains open then she swept the door open.

"This way," she said, leading the man to the kitchen.

Legates walked in behind the delivery man and let out a low whistle as he walked into the living room. Michelle jumped then smiled as she spotted Legates.

"Holy crap, Baby. This place is awesome," he said, looking around.

The living room had a wall in the middle with a fireplace and plenty of room for furniture. There was a divider between the kitchen and the living room. He looked over and saw a small dining room.

"I have to go get the speakers," he told her.

"Take my keys. They're on the mantel," she told him.

"Okay," he said, swiping the keys off the mantel.

He headed back down to his truck and shook his head. At least he didn't have to worry about the spacing issue. There was plenty of space. Hell, there were three bedrooms.

"Be right back," he called, leaving the apartment.

The delivery guy followed him down to the elevator and out the door When Legates returned the delivery man was waiting with three boxes stacked on the hand cart. Legates opened the door using Michelle's apartment key and let the delivery guy in.

"Thanks, I hate New Year's," the delivery guy chuckled.

Legates snickered and followed the man into the elevator. They rode up in silence again and when the doors slid open, they exited then headed to the apartment. Legates opened the door and let the delivery man into the apartment. As he was putting the stereo together, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Legates answered the phone. There was a paused then Dwayne answered.

"Hey, Legates, let me in man," Dwayne said. Legates looked at Michelle.

"Star key," she said. He hit the star key and heard a buzz then hung up the phone.

"Dwayne is on his way up," he said.

"Good, he'll be setting up his equipment," Michelle mumbled, as she poured something in a crock pot.

"Equipment?" Legates asked, looking at her.

"D.J, but he needs a stereo. Don't ask me," she said, shrugging.

"Jeez, I hope he doesn't blow out my speakers," Legates muttered, as he finished hooking up his stereo.

"He wouldn't do that," Michelle said.

Michelle was still moving around the kitchen, cutting vegetables, mixing dip, and humming when there was a knock at the door. Legates walked to the door and opened it. Dwayne stood there holding a box and grinning.

"Hey, man," he said.

"Is that everything?" Legates asked, eyeing the box doubtfully.

"Nope, still need my laptop, mixer and lights," Dwayne mumbled, stepping into the apartment. He let out a low whistle as he saw the place.

"I know, right?" Legates said, following Dwayne down the hall.

"You got me a table right, Michelle?" Dwayne called as he walked down the hall towards the living room.

"It's in my bedroom leaning against the bed," she called back.

"I'll get it," Legates said, "which room is yours?" Legates called to Michelle, pausing in the hall seeing two doors on the left and a small hallway on the right.

"Second doorway on the left," Michelle answered, as she plated the vegetables and began to cut more.

Stepping into the bedroom, Legates looked around in shock. The bedroom was humongous, a king sized bed sat in the middle of the room and there were several tables leaning against the unmade bed. He grinned at the size of the bed. Picking up one of the folding tables, he carried it to the living room.

"Where do you want Dwayne to set up, Baby?" Legates called from the living room.

"In front of the fireplace. There's plastic tablecloths on the divider here," Michelle answered, gesturing toward a pile of table cloths in assorted colors.

He set the table up and grabbed a table cloth then covered the table in it. He looked at the fire place and pulled the table out so Dwayne wouldn't toast his buns on the fire he was sure they'd light.

"What about the other tables?" Legates called, looking over at Michelle.

"Three in the dining room for the food and one under the divider for drinks," Michelle answered.

She was relaxing because Legates was taking care of some of the things on her to do list. Legates heard the door opening while he was carrying a table down the hallway.

"Jeez, Dwayne," Tanya said as she came through the door.

"What? My friends get the deluxe package free," he said. Tanya laughed and moved down the hallway.

"Michelle, that's cheating. You got help on your to do list," Tanya pouted.

"You're telling me if you could get a hold of Martinez you wouldn't put him to work?" Michelle answered Tanya's comment.

"You know I would but he's not answering his phone," Tanya pouted.

Legates snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew Martinez was in the gym and ignoring his phone. After setting up the table, Legates pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dialing, he waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Maggs, go get Martinez's ass out of the gym. If I'm helping the women set up for this party, he can too," Legates said.

"Yes, sir. Is there going to be beer?" Maggs asked, laughing at Legates mumbling.

"Yep, they got a keg," he replied.

"You know half our unit and all of your guys are going to be there right?" Maggs said, as he made his way across the street from his office to the gym.

"As long as it ain't Romero and Jones I'm good with it," Legates mumbled, walking back to the bedroom.

He paused, waiting, as he heard Maggs enter the gym. The sound of the music in the gym came through the phone.

"Oye, Martinez someone wants to talk to you," Maggs said, holding his phone out to Martinez who was sitting on the weight bench. Martinez scowled and took the phone from Maggs hand.

"What?" Martinez said into the phone, still scowling.

"Get your ass off the weight bench and get to your girlfriend's new apartment. This looks like it's going to be big and she needs your help, dick," Legates said, grinning.

"Dammit, I should have known," Martinez grumbled, sighing he stood up, "I'll be there in a few."

Legates hung up his phone and picked up the table.

"Martinez will be here in a few minutes. He needs to shower," Legates said, walking down the hall. Tanya glared at Legates and put her hands on her hips.

"I called Maggs and had him run Martinez down," Legates told her with a grin.

"You suck," she grumbled as she started pulling out decorations. Legates finished setting up the tables then walked to the kitchen door.

"What else do you need done?" He asked Michelle, who was laying cold cuts out on a serving platter.

"Ice in the cooler," she said, gesturing to the two coolers.

"Where's the ice?" He asked, not seeing the bags.

"Two bags in the freezer and two more bags in the blue cooler. Put it in the red cooler, I cleaned it out," she said, continuing to roll the meat.

Legates walked to the blue cooler and flipped the lid open then opened the red cooler. Opening the bags of ice, he poured them into the cooler.

"Is this going to stay frozen?" He asked, looking at the red cooler.

"It's one of those extreme coolers. It holds ice up to 6 days when it's 90 degrees outside," she murmured. Looking over at the cooler, she frowned.

"Don't forget the two in the freezer," she said.

"I know, Baby, I just haven't gotten there yet," he said, laughing at her. She pouted as she continued rolling the meat. He filched a roll of turkey, making her swat his hand.

"How did you end up with the biggest room?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I pay more of the rent than she does. My tuition is paid for this year so all the interest I earn and have earned is for food, books and rent," she murmured.

"Huh," he said, moving out into the living room to help Dwayne.

Three hours later, everything was ready and Michelle was exhausted.

"Taking a nap," she grunted at the people in the living room.

"I have to go get clean clothes," Legates grumbled, looking down at his uniform with a scowl.

"Take my keys," Michelle mumbled before she disappeared into her room.

When Legates got back it was just barely one o'clock and the apartment was quiet. Locking the doors, he ambled to Michelle's room and set his bag down. Grabbing his shower supplies, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. His gaze was riveted on the large jacuzzi tub and shower stall in the bathroom.

After taking what he felt was an ungodly long shower, he crawled in next to Michelle. He sunk into the bed with a soft groan. A few hours later, Michelle felt Legates start to toss, turn and heard him mumbling in his sleep. Rolling over, she reached for him and he sat up straight with a jerk. His breath was coming in fast pants and when her hand touched his chest, she found a fine layer of sweat.

"You okay, Honey?" Michelle murmured sleepily.

"Yeah," he said in a gravelly voice.

He lay back down and put his forearm over his eyes. His breathing had slowed down but was still faster than normal. Michelle rolled over and tucked herself into his side. As his heart rate and respiration slowed down, Legates calmed down enough to look around for a clock.

"'snot here yet," Michelle muttered. Reaching over, he grabbed his phone and glanced at the time.

"What time do you want to get up?" He asked, clicking buttons on his phone.

"My phone is set to go off at seven," she muttered.

He set his phone for five after seven then laid it on the table next to the bed. Snuggling down, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes again. At seven when her phone went off, Michelle groaned. Grunting petulantly, she sat up and picked up her phone. Legates slit his eyelids and looked at her.

"You have to get up too," she pouted.

"Ehhh," he whined.

"Fine, you have until I get out of the shower," she grumbled, getting up and walked towards the shower.

He slit his eyelids again and a leer crossed his face. Rolling from the bed, he pulled his underwear off and followed her into the bathroom. Sliding the door to the shower open, he stepped in. The shower was huge, there was enough room for both of them and probably a third person. There were ledges placed at random intervals on the wall. The water fell from the shower head like a rainfall and a second hand held shower head pulsed water in a massaging tempo. Legates watched the water run over her body and his eyes went two shades lighter.

"Mmm, you going to stand there and look or are you going to touch me?" She asked, blinking her eyes open as a sensual smile spread across her lips.

Stepping forward, he placed his hands on her hips and slid them up her rib cage, his thumbs brushing her stomach. He felt her muscles contract under his fingertips. As his hands reached her breasts, he lightened his touch and she gasped as pads of his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. He traced his thumb pads up from the underside of her breasts to her nipples.

Michelle felt her nipples tighten as his thumbs brushed over them, her core became slick with desire as his hands continued to move around her body. Moaning, she rolled her head back baring her throat. Growling, Legates placed nipping kisses on her neck. Michelle leaned her head down and captured his lips in a penetrating kiss when his mouth retreated from her neck. His rumbling moan echoed in his chest and vibrated through Michelle's. Gasping, she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his erection.

"Oh God," he groaned hoarsely. Her hand pumped and his closed over hers to stopped her.

"If you don't stop, this will be over before it even begins," he said huskily.

Michelle bit her lip and stepped back. Reaching out, he put his hand on her hip and stopped her. Tugging lightly, he pulled her towards himself. Sliding his hand from her hip down, he let his fingers follow her slit then he slid them between her folds. He panted slightly at the feeling of her slick folds. He curled his fingers up and into her. She tilted her hips back and groaned as pleasurable sensations shot from where his fingers were located.

Using his thumb, he brushed her clit and she rocked her hips into his hand. Moaning, she continued to rock as he slid his fingers in and out, curling them towards himself to hit the spot that made her grunt just a little. She had no idea how long they were in that particular position but it seemed to last forever yet was over quickly. She felt her muscles start to tighten, her nipples got hard, and a low keening moan was ripped from her throat as she convulsed on his fingers.

Legates watched her come apart on his fingers. He didn't care how many times he saw it, her coming was a sight to behold. As she came down, he pulled his fingers from her and grasped her hips. He lifted one of her legs, bent his knees and thrust into her slowly. He sucked in a gasp as her wet heat surrounded him. Groaning, he pulled back and repeated the thrust.

Michelle returned his thrust and set a rhythm that drove him insane. The pleasure built slowly but made every nerve on his body crawl with pleasure. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he felt his orgasm approach. Yet, it stayed there just beyond reach. It felt so good, he could do nothing but gasp and grunt but completion was hovering just out of his grasp. He thrust harder hoping to force it closer and all it did was push the impending release further away.

Groaning almost in frustration he continued to plunge into her. Finally, she changed her motion and he erupted into her with a loud grunt. After stroking down, he stayed with her leg in one hand, her waist in the other. Leaning down, he claimed her lips in a kiss. When he broke the kiss, she smiled against his lips.

"I have a party to get to. Care to escort me?" She whispered against his lips.

"Mmm, can't I keep you in here? There's a jacuzzi tub I'd really like to make love in," he whispered back.

"Tomorrow night?" She said, tempting him with a salacious grin.

"Promise?" He asked with a leer.

"No promises," she said, shaking her head.

"Promise it will happen sometime?" He tried again with a pouting look.

"That I'll promise," she said, smiling.

She turned back to the shower head, picked up her body wash and began to scrub. Rather than washing, Legates leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossed his ankles then his arms. He stood watching as soap ran down her body. Finally, he sighed and reached for his own body wash.

"I am going to be hard all night," he grumbled.

"Paybacks are a bitch," she shot back with a wide smile.

Rinsing off the last of the soap, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Legates shook his head and began to wash after he heard the door click closed. When he came out of the bathroom, he found Michelle trying to decide what to wear. She had packed several outfits but didn't know which to wear.

Shrugging at the singularly feminine problem, Legates pulled his clothes out of his duffel and began to get dressed. Michelle giggled as he pulled on the tee shirt he'd packed to wear tonight.

"Seriously? I jump out of planes and shoot people," she questioned, giggles erupting a random intervals.

He smiled at her over his shoulder and shot her a wink. When he turned around to get his shoes, she saw the front of his shirt was covered in screen prints of his patches under the 75th Regiment banner.

"Oh, that's how we're playing it tonight?" She said, smirking as she dug in her own bag.

She had only intended to show him the shirt but now she was going to wear it. After pulling on a pretty lacy pink bra, she pulled on a form fitting tee shirt.

'I date a sniper because' was across the front in bold black writing. She turned around and his eyes skimmed the back of her shirt.

He never makes a move without orders.

He's patient in the bush. Really, really patient.

His skill with his heater is second to none.

He's always able to scope out your every need.

He always stays quiet and out of sight.

He'll take you out on a moment's notice.

He can find your soft spot from a thousand yards out.

Two words: Bolt. Action.

He knows every field position known to man – many of which are classified "Top Secret".

When he finds the right spot, he can stay in that position for hours at a time.

He burst into laughter and walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dropped a kiss behind her ear.

"Baby, that is freaking hysterical," he chuckled behind her ear.

She snickered as she bent over to pick up her jean skirt. She pulled it up and Legates swallowed hard as the skirt clung to her ass yet barely covered it.

"Oh, Baby, that skirt is going to drive me nuts," he growled, grabbing her hips.

"Nuh, uh," she said, wiggling her hips.

"Awww," he whined.

She giggled as she slid her feet into a pair of Softspots Platina sandals. Standing up, she adjusted her skirt. Groaning, Legates turned and headed out into the living room. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"Yes," Legates said almost in question.

"I'm here for Tanya's New Year's Party. I must have the wrong apartment number. I'm sorry," the woman said.

"No, wait, you have the right one," Legates said, pushing the button then hung up the phone.

"Sweetheart, one of Tanya's friends is on their way up," Legates called out.

"Baby, list next to the phone. Ask for a name next time. Now you get to ask at the door," Michelle called out.

"If they're not on the list, they don't get in unless a person with a plus one next to them claims them," she continued.

"Please tell me you have a coffee maker here," he whined as he walked past the kitchen.

"Yes, Honey, I'm making a pot right now. I'll bring you a cup when it's done," she said.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he opened the door. A chipper young woman with crayola purple colored hair stood before him.

"Name," he grumbled.

She gave her name and he took the names of the other people in their party. He let them in and was about to close the door when the elevator slid open. He looked down the hall, looked Maggs in the face, turned and closed the door behind him. Maggs opened the door and strolled in behind him.

"Aww, schnookums, aren't you glad to see us?" Maggs asked, walking behind Legates.

"Yeah, but why are you calling me schnookums?" Legates asked, walking into the kitchen and taking the coffee from Michelle's hand.

"Oh, MY GOD, girl, who is the big hunk of man that answered the door. He's almost as hot as your man," a female voice squealed from down the hall.

Legates' eyes started watering as Maggs and half his unit, that had followed him into the apartment burst into laughter.

"Maggs, go start a fire please. Just be careful of Dwayne's electronics," Michelle asked, leaning into the refrigerator. Maggs stood reading her shirt and missed her statement. The guys behind him snorted when they read her tee shirt.

"Maggs, when you're finished looking at my girlfriend's butt can you start a fire?" Legates said, leaning his hip against the counter and sipping his coffee.

The girl with the purple hair came out of Tanya's bedroom and let out a throaty growl when she spotted the men hanging around the kitchen door. The phone rang and Legates carried his coffee cup out to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Josh, it's Rachel let us up," Rachel said.

"Is everyone you're bringing up on the list or a plus one?" Legates asked, looking for Rachel's name.

"Yes," she said, giggling. He hit the button and buzzed them up.

"When did I become a bouncer," he grumbled.

"What are you bitching about? I'm not sleeping with either of the owners and I get to start fires. Hey wait," Maggs said, grinning. Legates rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He opened the door as Rachel was about to knock.

"Hi, sweet thang," she said, smirking at him.

"Check you and your friends off," he said, pushing the clipboard into her hands.

"Okie dokie," she said, drawing lines through the names.

"Oh, please, tell me there will be more of him here," one of the women gushed as she walked past, her nails dragging across his stomach.

"No-no, Marcie. He's taken," Rachel said, dragging her friend away from Legates.

"He's not taken unless he's wearing a ring and he's not," Marcie argued as Rachel dragged her down the hall.

Legates ambled to the kitchen, sat on the counter and picked up his coffee cup.

"I'm not answering the phone or the door," Legates told Michelle.

"Aww, Baby, are the hot women scaring you?" Michelle said, laughing and stepping between his knees. Pushing his legs apart, she stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Yes," he whined playfully. Marcie stepped into the kitchen and spotted Legates.

"There he is. So, tall fella, what's your name?" She asked with a flirty smile. Michelle rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"Same name I gave the last woman who asked," Legates said, sipping his coffee. He opened his mouth to finish but it was finished for him.

"Taken, if I remember correctly," Jennifer said with a twinkle in her eye as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Legates said.

"Michelle, where's the ice?" Jennifer asked, looking around.

"I put it out on the balcony before we laid down," Legates said, gesturing towards the balcony.

"Thanks," Jennifer said, bouncing away.

"Marcie, there will be plenty of single guys here. You cannot have mine. He is not single," Michelle said, turning to face the other women.

"Okay, okay I got it," Marcie said, backing out of the kitchen.

Legates heard the sound of soft music start to drift from the living room. As Legates listened his eyes widened when he recognized the song and he felt his body respond. Michelle snickered as she felt his response to the song under her hand.

"Hmmm, I love this song," she purred.

"Umm, me too," he murmured, dropping his head to capture her mouth in a kiss.

"Break it up, you two," Techie bellowed from the doorway.

"Arrgghh, who let him in?" Legates muttered with a laugh, dropping his forehead to hers.

"Nice shirt, Michelle," Techie snickered, "I wondered where Andrea got hers. Now I know."

Smacking the door frame, Techie turned back to the living room.

"Time to go say hi, Sweetheart. If not they'll all be in here after you," he told her with a smile.

"How do I get sucked into doing this shit?" She muttered, stepping back from him and turning to face the doorway.

"Do I have to?" She whined, as Legates took her shoulders and gently pushed her towards the living room.

"Yes," he said, chuckling.

Legates almost came to a halt at the sight of the people jammed in the living room. He let out a soft sigh and steered Michelle towards the guys.

"Well, this is a mighty fine shindig you have going here," Perkins said, his eyes roving over the women in the crowd. Michelle snorted and shook her head.

"Did you just say shindig?" Tanya asked, snickering as she walked past. Michelle put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Before the hour is up you'll be the biggest hillbilly any of these people have ever met," Michelle said, laughing.

She turned and saw a woman ambling towards them. Squealing softly, Michelle squeezed between Techie and the wall. Legates watched in amusement as Techie shifted uncomfortably.

"Stay still or she'll see me," Michelle hissed.

Legates watched in stunned amazement as Michelle grabbed Wilson's arm and drug him closer to Techie then pushed their feet with her own foot so she became completely invisible. Techie and Wilson adjusted slightly so they looked more natural. The young woman bounced over to where they were standing.

"Are you Legates?" She asked in high pitch chipper voice, looking directly at Techie.

Techie shook his head no and pointed at Legates with his beer bottle. She turned and her gaze traveled up his torso to his face. He squinted down at her.

"What did you need?" He asked, wishing he had either more coffee or a beer.

"I was told you'd know where Michelle is. I really need to talk to her. I'm trying to talk her into the music program," the young woman stage whispered.

"Last I saw she was headed to the bathroom over there and the door is still closed so I'm assuming she's still in there," Legates said, pointing to a closet door.

"Thank you," the young woman said and practically bounced to stand next to the door.

"Dear God, it's an 18 year old Daisy Wick," Addison murmured.

"Why do you think I was hiding?" Michelle asked, as she squeezed out from behind Techie.

"I had no idea but to be honest it was kind of amusing," Addison said, snickering at her.

"You have NO idea. Remember when Josh went to Kansas? Daisy chasing me around the lab?" Michelle asked, looking at the guys who were suddenly interested in the ceiling, floor or wall.

"Well, she's that determined and it's nothing but singing this and singing that. I like singing but I don't want to do it as a profession," Michelle grumbled.

"Wonder how long it will take her to figure out that she's standing next to a closet door?" Legates asked, squinting at the young woman who was patiently leaning against the wall.

Michelle quickly peeked around Legates then resumed her former position. She clapped her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

"Josh, you're so bad," she gasped as she playfully swatted Legates on the arm.

"Now that I rescued you again. You can get me a beer," he said, looking at her. She sighed, shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, Okay," she said, eyeing the bottles in Techie and Wilson's hand. Slipping through the crowd, ducking behind people to avoid being spotted, Michelle made her way to the kitchen.

"She's got skillz," Goodman said, chuckling.

"Scary isn't it? Better yet she's doing it in heels," Legates said, watching her move.

Michelle moved through the crowd carrying three beers. She handed one to Legates, Wilson then Techie. They looked at their beers with the caps still on them then looked at her. She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at them.

"What's it worth to you?" She asked in a mischievous tone, as she held up a bottle opener.

Techie grunted, reached in his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife.

"Not a whole lot," he said, smirking.

He popped the top off his then handed the knife to Wilson. Legates pulled his keys from his pocket and used a bottle opener on his key chain to open his.

"We're always prepared, Baby," Legates said, wiggling his eyebrows. Scowling, she put the bottle opener in her pocket and started patting around his butt.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Your wallet. I want to see exactly how prepared you are," she said.

Finding his wallet, she stuck her hand in his back pocket and pulled it out then flipped it open. She started going through it, eyebrows moving as she spotted various items.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sweetheart?" Legates asked with a laugh as he watched her go through his wallet.

"Eh, not learning anything new," she said.

"Did you find any protection?" He asked, snickering at her as she continued flipping through his wallet.

"Nope, didn't expect to. Just making sure that's all," she said with a devilish grin.

"That's Perkins' wallet. He has more types of condoms than credit cards in his wallet," Legates said, pointing his bottle at Perkins.

"Hey, how did I get drug into this?" Perkins asked, looking at Legates with a scowl. Legates laughed at Perkins and shrugged. Michelle laughed and stuck Legates' wallet in his back pocket.

"So, I get to go through your purse?" He asked, looking at her with a grin.

"Sure, nothing in there you haven't seen before," she said, laughing.

"You guys are just plain weird," Techie said.

"Why?" Michelle asked, scrunching her face.

"I've never been through Andrea's purse and she's never been through my wallet," Techie said, grinning. Michelle shrugged and moved away from the group.

Two hours later, Legates finally gave in to the need and walked over to Michelle and wrapped an arm around her waist. As he stepped behind her Wonderful Tonight began to play.

"Dance with me," he whispered behind her ear.

"'Scuse me ladies. I'm going to dance," Michelle said, turning and taking Legates hand. He led her to the area where several other couples were swaying together. Pulling her against him, they began to sway together.

"So what's your New Year's resolution?" He asked, pressing his cheek to her temple.

"Mmmm, to not need to be rescued so much," she murmured.

"Aww, Baby," he muttered, squeezing her closer, "then what am I going to do about my New Year's resolution?"

"That depends on what it is," she said carefully.

"To be there to rescue you when you need it," he murmured, enjoying the feel of her body swaying against his.

"Well, I know that I will never get rid of it all so you can be there for the times I need you," she said, breathing deeply.

"Works for both of us then," he said, lifting his cheek and dropping a kiss on her temple.

"Oh, Michelle there you are," the young woman squealed running up behind them.

Michelle moaned in frustration in a low tone into Legates' chest. Legates' chuckle rumbled through his chest. Michelle pulled back from Legates and turned to face her.

"Rebecca, I'm dancing with Josh. I don't want to talk about this now or ever again," Michelle said, before turning her back on Rebecca and stepping close to Legates. He wrapped his arms around her and they began to dance again.

* * *

**A/N: Heh okay so onto the end of the evening. How oh how will they bring in the new year? We'll start with annoyances, rocks in your crotch, lace, pajamas, shared bed, monsters, riffling through people's personal possessions, falling purse, snuggle buddies, clean up, Mummers, McDonalds, stuffed animals, Faberge Eggs, foul mood, Pradas, goo, boxes, and teddy bears.**

**A/N2: I am soooo sorry. I had the blog all set up for everything and then forgot to post /facepalm. They're up to date and I'll be posting the floor plans for their apartment for you today. **


	75. I Date A Sniper Because SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of Hart Hanson's characters. And I sure as hell ain't making no money off of it like Fox is._

**Yenyen76**: Who doesn't love the Muppets? ;-) I was snickering as I wrote that scene. Couldn't resist.  
**Nertoool54**:I had to do something original cos that's how I roll LOL totally stole that comment from Darhmamonkey.  
**Luckywynner86**: Ha then I will make sure there's plenty more of that to come in future stories =D It's easy enough to write.  
**Jenheir1**: ROFL everyone seems to love the Muppets ;-) can't blame them though can we?  
**Mlbrunell**: No problem. I kind of had a problem deciding on the tattoo. I needed to tie in his past (DnD) with his present (Army) and make it not too girlie. Yeah, I'm thinking I'll have to join Gevalia so I can order some...hmmm...YUM  
**Angelbach**: ROFL lets face it, weird conversations are just a given with anyone in the Bones world. They just don't have normal ones, ya know. Yeah, I figured I'd stew on that one. I'm a little undecided exactly how to go about doing that one. Still working on it. Maybe by the end of the third story. (dealing with the father that is ;-D) The squished truffle was allll me. I was writing him running off and I thought, you know if that were me I'd fall flat on my face and have squished chocolate on my chest. But then I thought well these are a bunch of guys and they're supposed to be sure footed cos they're special ops. Yeah, someone had to trip him /snicker

**Thank you ALL for your reviews. They are awesome, ya'll are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 62- I Date A Sniper Because -SMUT FREE  
**

The next week passed for Michelle in a haze of studying and packing. She and Legates mostly stayed in Michelle's dorm as she had to pack and study. Legates spent the week in the gym or studying his Spanish. He finally sat down to look at the American University courses and had to stop and think.

What was he going to do after the military? Would there be an after the military? Was he going to stay in and he stopped mid thought. That was something he'd have to discuss with her. He knew she had another four years of school and internship after that.

The night before New Year's Eve, he heard Michelle and Tanya whispering by the couch and looked over at them. They were pointing at a piece of paper, nodding, and smiling.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, eyeing them with suspicion.

"Just planning the party," Michelle replied.

"Uh, huh," he said, his voice still suspicious.

"The landlord agreed to let us move in on New Year's Eve so we're discussing party prep, seating arrangements and that sort of thing. The delivery men have already been called," Michelle said, shrugging. He nodded and turned back to his book.

On New Year's Eve, Legates spent the day at the gym and Michelle spent the day with Tanya moving in the basics and prepping for their party. She had dropped invitations to all the guys and received their answers. Smiling, she smoothed the sheets on the bed that had just been delivered while Tanya put the feet on the couch that was laying on its back.

"Where are Josh and Robbie when you need them," Tanya hollered in irritation.

"Get used to it," Michelle said with a sigh.

She knew it was coming but she wasn't sure when. They would be sent somewhere for a long time but where and when? The girls hustled through setting everything up then went to the grocery store, coupons in hand. After they were finished with the grocery shopping, they groaned at having to carry everything up to the apartment.

"Thank, God, for elevators," Tanya grunted.

"As you said earlier, where the hell are Josh and Robbie?" Michelle said with a sigh.

"Shit, stereo. We will have no music and we still have to go to the liquor store," Tanya said in frustration.

Michelle chewed her lip and wondered where the hell they were going to get a stereo. Opening her phone, she dialed Legates.

Legates grunted as he lifted the bar off his chest.

"Legates, your phone's been ringing off the hook in your locker for the last three minutes," Yackley said, coming out of the locker room.

Legates groaned and put the bar on the stand. Getting up, he used a towel to wipe the bench down. Walking to the locker room, he opened his locker and dug out his phone. Seeing four missed calls from Michelle, he raised an eyebrow in wonder at what was so urgent. Opening his phone, he dialed her number and leaned against the lockers.

"Hello?" Michelle said breathlessly, as she dropped the third trip worth of bags on the floor.

"You called?" Legates said, smiling at her hurried tone.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could borrow your stereo. We just realized that we didn't have one," Michelle said, sighing.

"Yeah, sure, I can bring it to you but you have to tell me where," he said, smirking.

"North Pollard St. Archstone Ballston Place. Use the call system, dial 2332 and we'll let you in," Michelle said, digging through the bags.

"Anything else?" He asked with a laugh.

"Uhh, not right now. We're just waiting on a few more things. We're not moving everything in until next week so we have room for all the people," she said in a mild voice.

"Hmm and you have somewhere to disappear to?" He asked, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was uncomfortable with the number of people coming.

"Yeah," she said, smiling.

"Okay. I should be there in another two hours or so," he told her.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a few hours," she said.

"Yep," he replied then ended the conversation. He walked back into the gym and gave a low whistle as he approached Techie.

"What?" He asked looking over at Legates.

"Do you know where they're living at?" Legates asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, she said, you'd tell us," Techie said, shrugging.

"Archstone Ballston Place," Legates told him.

"Errr, you mean where Colonel Anderson lives?" Yackley said in astonishment.

"Uh, huh," Legates answered.

"Wow," Techie muttered.

Legates went to the Roman bench and got on. He began doing sit ups and wondering exactly how big her apartment was if they were supposedly that nice. Was she trying to shove a bunch of people into a small apartment? He hoped not, he didn't want her having a panic attack in front of her friends from school. The guys had seen them and it wasn't a big deal but he wasn't sure about her friends from school.

Michelle moved like a whirlwind putting groceries away and stacking, plates, bowls, cups and utensils. The phone rang and Michelle answered it.

"Delivery services for a Tanya Sabbatino," a male voice said.

"What are you delivering?" Michelle asked, as far as she knew Tanya wasn't expecting anything.

"A keg and four cases of various alcohols from Town Wine Liquors," the man grumbled.

"Okay," Michelle said, hitting the button to buzz them up.

Legates stood behind the man pushing a cart with a keg on it. When he heard Michelle's voice, he rolled his eyes. Did they seriously order a keg? Legates stuck his foot in front of the door holding it open for the delivery man as he pushed the cart through the door.

"Thanks," he grunted.

"No problem," Legates said, following the man to the elevator. He let the man push the buttons since his hands were full of his stereo.

"Floor?" The guys asked, looking at Legates.

"I'm going to the same place you are," he told the man.

Nodding, the man waited as the elevator closed and climbed the twenty three floors. When the door opened, Legates let the man go to the apartment and he walked behind him. Reaching the door, the delivery man knocked on the door and Legates stepped to the left of the door with a grin. He stood there a moment and Legates knew that she was checking the peep hole. He heard the locks and chains open then she swept the door open.

"This way," she said, leading the man to the kitchen.

Legates walked in behind the delivery man and let out a low whistle as he walked into the living room. Michelle jumped then smiled as she spotted Legates.

"Holy crap, Baby. This place is awesome," he said, looking around.

The living room had a wall in the middle with a fireplace and plenty of room for furniture. There was a divider between the kitchen and the living room. He looked over and saw a small dining room.

"I have to go get the speakers," he told her.

"Take my keys. They're on the mantel," she told him.

"Okay," he said, swiping the keys off the mantel.

He headed back down to his truck and shook his head. At least he didn't have to worry about the spacing issue. There was plenty of space. Hell, there were three bedrooms.

"Be right back," he called, leaving the apartment.

The delivery guy followed him down to the elevator and out the door When Legates returned the delivery man was waiting with three boxes stacked on the hand cart. Legates opened the door using Michelle's apartment key and let the delivery guy in.

"Thanks, I hate New Year's," the delivery guy chuckled.

Legates snickered and followed the man into the elevator. They rode up in silence again and when the doors slid open, they exited then headed to the apartment. Legates opened the door and let the delivery man into the apartment. As he was putting the stereo together, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Legates answered the phone. There was a paused then Dwayne answered.

"Hey, Legates, let me in man," Dwayne said. Legates looked at Michelle.

"Star key," she said. He hit the star key and heard a buzz then hung up the phone.

"Dwayne is on his way up," he said.

"Good, he'll be setting up his equipment," Michelle mumbled, as she poured something in a crock pot.

"Equipment?" Legates asked, looking at her.

"D.J, but he needs a stereo. Don't ask me," she said, shrugging.

"Jeez, I hope he doesn't blow out my speakers," Legates muttered, as he finished hooking up his stereo.

"He wouldn't do that," Michelle said.

Michelle was still moving around the kitchen, cutting vegetables, mixing dip, and humming when there was a knock at the door. Legates walked to the door and opened it. Dwayne stood there holding a box and grinning.

"Hey, man," he said.

"Is that everything?" Legates asked, eyeing the box doubtfully.

"Nope, still need my laptop, mixer and lights," Dwayne mumbled, stepping into the apartment. He let out a low whistle as he saw the place.

"I know, right?" Legates said, following Dwayne down the hall.

"You got me a table right, Michelle?" Dwayne called as he walked down the hall towards the living room.

"It's in my bedroom leaning against the bed," she called back.

"I'll get it," Legates said, "which room is yours?" Legates called to Michelle, pausing in the hall seeing two doors on the left and a small hallway on the right.

"Second doorway on the left," Michelle answered, as she plated the vegetables and began to cut more.

Stepping into the bedroom, Legates looked around in shock. The bedroom was humongous, a king sized bed sat in the middle of the room and there were several tables leaning against the unmade bed. He grinned at the size of the bed. Picking up one of the folding tables, he carried it to the living room.

"Where do you want Dwayne to set up, Baby?" Legates called from the living room.

"In front of the fireplace. There's plastic tablecloths on the divider here," Michelle answered, gesturing toward a pile of table cloths in assorted colors.

He set the table up and grabbed a table cloth then covered the table in it. He looked at the fire place and pulled the table out so Dwayne wouldn't toast his buns on the fire he was sure they'd light.

"What about the other tables?" Legates called, looking over at Michelle.

"Three in the dining room for the food and one under the divider for drinks," Michelle answered.

She was relaxing because Legates was taking care of some of the things on her to do list. Legates heard the door opening while he was carrying a table down the hallway.

"Jeez, Dwayne," Tanya said as she came through the door.

"What? My friends get the deluxe package free," he said. Tanya laughed and moved down the hallway.

"Michelle, that's cheating. You got help on your to do list," Tanya pouted.

"You're telling me if you could get a hold of Martinez you wouldn't put him to work?" Michelle answered Tanya's comment.

"You know I would but he's not answering his phone," Tanya pouted.

Legates snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew Martinez was in the gym and ignoring his phone. After setting up the table, Legates pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dialing, he waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Maggs, go get Martinez's ass out of the gym. If I'm helping the women set up for this party, he can too," Legates said.

"Yes, sir. Is there going to be beer?" Maggs asked, laughing at Legates mumbling.

"Yep, they got a keg," he replied.

"You know half our unit and all of your guys are going to be there right?" Maggs said, as he made his way across the street from his office to the gym.

"As long as it ain't Romero and Jones I'm good with it," Legates mumbled, walking back to the bedroom.

He paused, waiting, as he heard Maggs enter the gym. The sound of the music in the gym came through the phone.

"Oye, Martinez someone wants to talk to you," Maggs said, holding his phone out to Martinez who was sitting on the weight bench. Martinez scowled and took the phone from Maggs hand.

"What?" Martinez said into the phone, still scowling.

"Get your ass off the weight bench and get to your girlfriend's new apartment. This looks like it's going to be big and she needs your help, dick," Legates said, grinning.

"Dammit, I should have known," Martinez grumbled, sighing he stood up, "I'll be there in a few."

Legates hung up his phone and picked up the table.

"Martinez will be here in a few minutes. He needs to shower," Legates said, walking down the hall. Tanya glared at Legates and put her hands on her hips.

"I called Maggs and had him run Martinez down," Legates told her with a grin.

"You suck," she grumbled as she started pulling out decorations. Legates finished setting up the tables then walked to the kitchen door.

"What else do you need done?" He asked Michelle, who was laying cold cuts out on a serving platter.

"Ice in the cooler," she said, gesturing to the two coolers.

"Where's the ice?" He asked, not seeing the bags.

"Two bags in the freezer and two more bags in the blue cooler. Put it in the red cooler, I cleaned it out," she said, continuing to roll the meat.

Legates walked to the blue cooler and flipped the lid open then opened the red cooler. Opening the bags of ice, he poured them into the cooler.

"Is this going to stay frozen?" He asked, looking at the red cooler.

"It's one of those extreme coolers. It holds ice up to 6 days when it's 90 degrees outside," she murmured. Looking over at the cooler, she frowned.

"Don't forget the two in the freezer," she said.

"I know, Baby, I just haven't gotten there yet," he said, laughing at her. She pouted as she continued rolling the meat. He filched a roll of turkey, making her swat his hand.

"How did you end up with the biggest room?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I pay more of the rent than she does. My tuition is paid for this year so all the interest I earn and have earned is for food, books and rent," she murmured.

"Huh," he said, moving out into the living room to help Dwayne.

Three hours later, everything was ready and Michelle was exhausted.

"Taking a nap," she grunted at the people in the living room.

"I have to go get clean clothes," Legates grumbled, looking down at his uniform with a scowl.

"Take my keys," Michelle mumbled before she disappeared into her room.

When Legates got back it was just barely one o'clock and the apartment was quiet. Locking the doors, he ambled to Michelle's room and set his bag down. Grabbing his shower supplies, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. His gaze was riveted on the large jacuzzi tub and shower stall in the bathroom.

After taking what he felt was an ungodly long shower, he crawled in next to Michelle. He sunk into the bed with a soft groan. A few hours later, Michelle felt Legates start to toss, turn and heard him mumbling in his sleep. Rolling over, she reached for him and he sat up straight with a jerk. His breath was coming in fast pants and when her hand touched his chest, she found a fine layer of sweat.

"You okay, Honey?" Michelle murmured sleepily.

"Yeah," he said in a gravelly voice.

He lay back down and put his forearm over his eyes. His breathing had slowed down but was still faster than normal. Michelle rolled over and tucked herself into his side. As his heart rate and respiration slowed down, Legates calmed down enough to look around for a clock.

"'snot here yet," Michelle muttered. Reaching over, he grabbed his phone and glanced at the time.

"What time do you want to get up?" He asked, clicking buttons on his phone.

"My phone is set to go off at seven," she muttered.

He set his phone for five after seven then laid it on the table next to the bed. Snuggling down, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes again. At seven when her phone went off, Michelle groaned. Grunting petulantly, she sat up and picked up her phone. Legates slit his eyelids and looked at her.

"You have to get up too," she pouted.

"Ehhh," he whined.

"Fine, you have until I get out of the shower," she grumbled, getting up and walked towards the shower.

He slit his eyelids again and a leer crossed his face. Rolling from the bed, he pulled his underwear off and followed her into the bathroom. Sliding the door to the shower open, he stepped in. The shower was huge, there was enough room for both of them and probably a third person. There were ledges placed at random intervals on the wall. The water fell from the shower head like a rainfall and a second hand held shower head pulsed water in a massaging tempo. Legates watched the water run over her body and his eyes went two shades lighter.

"Mmm, you going to stand there and look or are you going to touch me?" She asked, blinking her eyes open as a sensual smile spread across her lips.

Stepping forward, he placed his hands on her hips and slid them up her rib cage, his thumbs brushing her stomach. He continued to touch her until she was moaning in satisfaction and he was groaning with completion. Leaning down, he claimed her lips in a kiss. When he broke the kiss, she smiled against his lips.

"I have a party to get to. Care to escort me?" She whispered against his lips.

"Mmm, can't I keep you in here? There's a jacuzzi tub I'd really like to make love in," he whispered back.

"Tomorrow night?" She said, tempting him with a salacious grin.

"Promise?" He asked with a leer.

"No promises," she said, shaking her head.

"Promise it will happen sometime?" He tried again with a pouting look.

"That I'll promise," she said, smiling.

She turned back to the shower head, picked up her body wash and began to scrub. Rather than washing, Legates leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossed his ankles then his arms. He stood watching as soap ran down her body. Finally, he sighed and reached for his own body wash.

"I am going to be hard all night," he grumbled.

"Paybacks are a bitch," she shot back with a wide smile.

Rinsing off the last of the soap, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Legates shook his head and began to wash after he heard the door click closed. When he came out of the bathroom, he found Michelle trying to decide what to wear. She had packed several outfits but didn't know which to wear.

Shrugging at the singularly feminine problem, Legates pulled his clothes out of his duffel and began to get dressed. Michelle giggled as he pulled on the tee shirt he'd packed to wear tonight.

"Seriously? I jump out of planes and shoot people," she questioned, giggles erupting a random intervals.

He smiled at her over his shoulder and shot her a wink. When he turned around to get his shoes, she saw the front of his shirt was covered in screen prints of his patches under the 75th Regiment banner.

"Oh, that's how we're playing it tonight?" She said, smirking as she dug in her own bag.

She had only intended to show him the shirt but now she was going to wear it. After pulling on a pretty lacy pink bra, she pulled on a form fitting tee shirt.

'I date a sniper because' was across the front in bold black writing. She turned around and his eyes skimmed the back of her shirt.

He never makes a move without orders.

He's patient in the bush. Really, really patient.

His skill with his heater is second to none.

He's always able to scope out your every need.

He always stays quiet and out of sight.

He'll take you out on a moment's notice.

He can find your soft spot from a thousand yards out.

Two words: Bolt. Action.

He knows every field position known to man – many of which are classified "Top Secret".

When he finds the right spot, he can stay in that position for hours at a time.

He burst into laughter and walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dropped a kiss behind her ear.

"Baby, that is freaking hysterical," he chuckled behind her ear.

She snickered as she bent over to pick up her jean skirt. She pulled it up and Legates swallowed hard as the skirt clung to her ass yet barely covered it.

"Oh, Baby, that skirt is going to drive me nuts," he growled, grabbing her hips.

"Nuh, uh," she said, wiggling her hips.

"Awww," he whined.

She giggled as she slid her feet into a pair of Softspots Platina sandals. Standing up, she adjusted her skirt. Groaning, Legates turned and headed out into the living room. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"Yes," Legates said almost in question.

"I'm here for Tanya's New Year's Party. I must have the wrong apartment number. I'm sorry," the woman said.

"No, wait, you have the right one," Legates said, pushing the button then hung up the phone.

"Sweetheart, one of Tanya's friends is on their way up," Legates called out.

"Baby, list next to the phone. Ask for a name next time. Now you get to ask at the door," Michelle called out.

"If they're not on the list, they don't get in unless a person with a plus one next to them claims them," she continued.

"Please tell me you have a coffee maker here," he whined as he walked past the kitchen.

"Yes, Honey, I'm making a pot right now. I'll bring you a cup when it's done," she said.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he opened the door. A chipper young woman with crayola purple colored hair stood before him.

"Name," he grumbled.

She gave her name and he took the names of the other people in their party. He let them in and was about to close the door when the elevator slid open. He looked down the hall, looked Maggs in the face, turned and closed the door behind him. Maggs opened the door and strolled in behind him.

"Aww, schnookums, aren't you glad to see us?" Maggs asked, walking behind Legates.

"Yeah, but why are you calling me schnookums?" Legates asked, walking into the kitchen and taking the coffee from Michelle's hand.

"Oh, MY GOD, girl, who is the big hunk of man that answered the door. He's almost as hot as your man," a female voice squealed from down the hall.

Legates' eyes started watering as Maggs and half his unit, that had followed him into the apartment burst into laughter.

"Maggs, go start a fire please. Just be careful of Dwayne's electronics," Michelle asked, leaning into the refrigerator. Maggs stood reading her shirt and missed her statement. The guys behind him snorted when they read her tee shirt.

"Maggs, when you're finished looking at my girlfriend's butt can you start a fire?" Legates said, leaning his hip against the counter and sipping his coffee.

The girl with the purple hair came out of Tanya's bedroom and let out a throaty growl when she spotted the men hanging around the kitchen door. The phone rang and Legates carried his coffee cup out to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Josh, it's Rachel let us up," Rachel said.

"Is everyone you're bringing up on the list or a plus one?" Legates asked, looking for Rachel's name.

"Yes," she said, giggling. He hit the button and buzzed them up.

"When did I become a bouncer," he grumbled.

"What are you bitching about? I'm not sleeping with either of the owners and I get to start fires. Hey wait," Maggs said, grinning. Legates rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He opened the door as Rachel was about to knock.

"Hi, sweet thang," she said, smirking at him.

"Check you and your friends off," he said, pushing the clipboard into her hands.

"Okie dokie," she said, drawing lines through the names.

"Oh, please, tell me there will be more of him here," one of the women gushed as she walked past, her nails dragging across his stomach.

"No-no, Marcie. He's taken," Rachel said, dragging her friend away from Legates.

"He's not taken unless he's wearing a ring and he's not," Marcie argued as Rachel dragged her down the hall.

Legates ambled to the kitchen, sat on the counter and picked up his coffee cup.

"I'm not answering the phone or the door," Legates told Michelle.

"Aww, Baby, are the hot women scaring you?" Michelle said, laughing and stepping between his knees. Pushing his legs apart, she stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Yes," he whined playfully. Marcie stepped into the kitchen and spotted Legates.

"There he is. So, tall fella, what's your name?" She asked with a flirty smile. Michelle rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"Same name I gave the last woman who asked," Legates said, sipping his coffee. He opened his mouth to finish but it was finished for him.

"Taken, if I remember correctly," Jennifer said with a twinkle in her eye as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Legates said.

"Michelle, where's the ice?" Jennifer asked, looking around.

"I put it out on the balcony before we laid down," Legates said, gesturing towards the balcony.

"Thanks," Jennifer said, bouncing away.

"Marcie, there will be plenty of single guys here. You cannot have mine. He is not single," Michelle said, turning to face the other women.

"Okay, okay I got it," Marcie said, backing out of the kitchen.

Legates heard the sound of soft music start to drift from the living room. As Legates listened his eyes widened when he recognized the song and he felt his body respond. Michelle snickered as she felt his response to the song under her hand.

"Hmmm, I love this song," she purred.

"Umm, me too," he murmured, dropping his head to capture her mouth in a kiss.

"Break it up, you two," Techie bellowed from the doorway.

"Arrgghh, who let him in?" Legates muttered with a laugh, dropping his forehead to hers.

"Nice shirt, Michelle," Techie snickered, "I wondered where Andrea got hers. Now I know."

Smacking the door frame, Techie turned back to the living room.

"Time to go say hi, Sweetheart. If not they'll all be in here after you," he told her with a smile.

"How do I get sucked into doing this shit?" She muttered, stepping back from him and turning to face the doorway.

"Do I have to?" She whined, as Legates took her shoulders and gently pushed her towards the living room.

"Yes," he said, chuckling.

Legates almost came to a halt at the sight of the people jammed in the living room. He let out a soft sigh and steered Michelle towards the guys.

"Well, this is a mighty fine shindig you have going here," Perkins said, his eyes roving over the women in the crowd. Michelle snorted and shook her head.

"Did you just say shindig?" Tanya asked, snickering as she walked past. Michelle put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Before the hour is up you'll be the biggest hillbilly any of these people have ever met," Michelle said, laughing.

She turned and saw a woman ambling towards them. Squealing softly, Michelle squeezed between Techie and the wall. Legates watched in amusement as Techie shifted uncomfortably.

"Stay still or she'll see me," Michelle hissed.

Legates watched in stunned amazement as Michelle grabbed Wilson's arm and drug him closer to Techie then pushed their feet with her own foot so she became completely invisible. Techie and Wilson adjusted slightly so they looked more natural. The young woman bounced over to where they were standing.

"Are you Legates?" She asked in high pitch chipper voice, looking directly at Techie.

Techie shook his head no and pointed at Legates with his beer bottle. She turned and her gaze traveled up his torso to his face. He squinted down at her.

"What did you need?" He asked, wishing he had either more coffee or a beer.

"I was told you'd know where Michelle is. I really need to talk to her. I'm trying to talk her into the music program," the young woman stage whispered.

"Last I saw she was headed to the bathroom over there and the door is still closed so I'm assuming she's still in there," Legates said, pointing to a closet door.

"Thank you," the young woman said and practically bounced to stand next to the door.

"Dear God, it's an 18 year old Daisy Wick," Addison murmured.

"Why do you think I was hiding?" Michelle asked, as she squeezed out from behind Techie.

"I had no idea but to be honest it was kind of amusing," Addison said, snickering at her.

"You have NO idea. Remember when Josh went to Kansas? Daisy chasing me around the lab?" Michelle asked, looking at the guys who were suddenly interested in the ceiling, floor or wall.

"Well, she's that determined and it's nothing but singing this and singing that. I like singing but I don't want to do it as a profession," Michelle grumbled.

"Wonder how long it will take her to figure out that she's standing next to a closet door?" Legates asked, squinting at the young woman who was patiently leaning against the wall.

Michelle quickly peeked around Legates then resumed her former position. She clapped her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

"Josh, you're so bad," she gasped as she playfully swatted Legates on the arm.

"Now that I rescued you again. You can get me a beer," he said, looking at her. She sighed, shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, Okay," she said, eyeing the bottles in Techie and Wilson's hand. Slipping through the crowd, ducking behind people to avoid being spotted, Michelle made her way to the kitchen.

"She's got skillz," Goodman said, chuckling.

"Scary isn't it? Better yet she's doing it in heels," Legates said, watching her move.

Michelle moved through the crowd carrying three beers. She handed one to Legates, Wilson then Techie. They looked at their beers with the caps still on them then looked at her. She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at them.

"What's it worth to you?" She asked in a mischievous tone, as she held up a bottle opener.

Techie grunted, reached in his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife.

"Not a whole lot," he said, smirking.

He popped the top off his then handed the knife to Wilson. Legates pulled his keys from his pocket and used a bottle opener on his key chain to open his.

"We're always prepared, Baby," Legates said, wiggling his eyebrows. Scowling, she put the bottle opener in her pocket and started patting around his butt.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Your wallet. I want to see exactly how prepared you are," she said.

Finding his wallet, she stuck her hand in his back pocket and pulled it out then flipped it open. She started going through it, eyebrows moving as she spotted various items.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sweetheart?" Legates asked with a laugh as he watched her go through his wallet.

"Eh, not learning anything new," she said.

"Did you find any protection?" He asked, snickering at her as she continued flipping through his wallet.

"Nope, didn't expect to. Just making sure that's all," she said with a devilish grin.

"That's Perkins' wallet. He has more types of condoms than credit cards in his wallet," Legates said, pointing his bottle at Perkins.

"Hey, how did I get drug into this?" Perkins asked, looking at Legates with a scowl. Legates laughed at Perkins and shrugged. Michelle laughed and stuck Legates' wallet in his back pocket.

"So, I get to go through your purse?" He asked, looking at her with a grin.

"Sure, nothing in there you haven't seen before," she said, laughing.

"You guys are just plain weird," Techie said.

"Why?" Michelle asked, scrunching her face.

"I've never been through Andrea's purse and she's never been through my wallet," Techie said, grinning. Michelle shrugged and moved away from the group.

Two hours later, Legates finally gave in to the need and walked over to Michelle and wrapped an arm around her waist. As he stepped behind her Wonderful Tonight began to play.

"Dance with me," he whispered behind her ear.

"'Scuse me ladies. I'm going to dance," Michelle said, turning and taking Legates hand. He led her to the area where several other couples were swaying together. Pulling her against him, they began to sway together.

"So what's your New Year's resolution?" He asked, pressing his cheek to her temple.

"Mmmm, to not need to be rescued so much," she murmured.

"Aww, Baby," he muttered, squeezing her closer, "then what am I going to do about my New Year's resolution?"

"That depends on what it is," she said carefully.

"To be there to rescue you when you need it," he murmured, enjoying the feel of her body swaying against his.

"Well, I know that I will never get rid of it all so you can be there for the times I need you," she said, breathing deeply.

"Works for both of us then," he said, lifting his cheek and dropping a kiss on her temple.

"Oh, Michelle there you are," the young woman squealed running up behind them.

Michelle moaned in frustration in a low tone into Legates' chest. Legates' chuckle rumbled through his chest. Michelle pulled back from Legates and turned to face her.

"Rebecca, I'm dancing with Josh. I don't want to talk about this now or ever again," Michelle said, before turning her back on Rebecca and stepping close to Legates. He wrapped his arms around her and they began to dance again.

* * *

**A/N: Heh okay so onto the end of the evening. How oh how will they bring in the new year? We'll start with annoyances, rocks in your crotch, lace, pajamas, shared bed, monsters, riffling through people's personal possessions, falling purse, snuggle buddies, clean up, Mummers, McDonalds, stuffed animals, Faberge Eggs, foul mood, Pradas, goo, boxes, and teddy bears.**

**A/N2: I am soooo sorry. I had the blog all set up for everything and then forgot to post /facepalm. They're up to date and I'll be posting the floor plans for their apartment for you today. **


	76. Happy New Year, Baby SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and it's a good thing or the show might have been canceled._

**Nertooold54**: Nothing like a good party with a hundred of your closest friends huh. /snicker wait til you see where people are crashing.  
**Silver Maker**: Found those shirts on Cafe Press, they were changed just a slight bit for story purposes but hey it is Cafe Press you can have them customized.  
**Yenyen76**: Yeah, but she's a big girl she can duck her for as long as she wants LOL. I understand everyone has a right to be happy in their own way and I respect that. But those bouncy, happy type people annoy me. =D  
**Jenheir1**: I almost wet myself laughing when I saw that tee shirt. I was like I HAVE to use this. Hey had to have some fluffy, sappy and sweet for them ;-). Yeah we're sneaking up on the end.  
**Angelbach**: Lol everyone seems to be loving those tee shirts. Looks like I'll have to go shopping for some more for the gang. Yeah well if I've learned anything it's that the better apartments are upstairs. They're bribing you for having to use the elevator or climb stairs. Rebecca is just a passing annoyance nothing to fret over.

**Thank you all for your reviews I really do appreciate them.**

* * *

**Chapter 63 – Happy New Year, Baby - SMUT  
**

"She is annoying me to no end," Michelle groaned as she rested her cheek on his chest.

She felt him shift then felt his cheek on the top of her head. She suddenly realized when he had his cheek on her temple he'd crouched down using his upper body. The song ended and Michelle pulled back from him with a shy smile.

"Sorry I'm not a little taller, I know that can't be comfortable," she said quietly.

"Ha, you think I care about that? Uncomfortable is lying in a bush with a rock on your crotch and being unable to do anything about it. This, I like," he said, pulling her close in a hug. She giggled and let out a contented sigh.

"Can we get out of here?" She whined, pouting prettily at him. He chuckled and ran his hand down her back.

"It's your party, Baby," he told her.

"No, it's Tanya's party. It's just at our house," she said.

"Ahh, see that makes things different. Mingle for another half an hour and then we'll disappear," he said, grinning at her.

She let out a resigned grunt and stepped further back. He leaned over and pecked her on the forehead. Turning, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Michelle standing there. Spinning on her heel, she moved through the crowd. Legates spent the next half an hour talking to the guys in his unit and keeping an eye on Michelle. He saw her slip into the bedroom and smirked. Techie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm disappearing and don't come looking for me," Legates muttered.

"Seriously, now in a house full of people?" Techie muttered with a grin.

"Yep," Legates answered as he moved away from the group in the corner.

He weaved in and out of people. Pushing the bedroom door open, he walked in then locked the door behind himself. He looked around and didn't see Michelle. Padding quietly to the bathroom, he pushed the door open and peeked in. The bathroom was dark and empty. Looking around, he saw the curtains over the balcony doors billow. Smiling, he walked to the balcony and slipped out.

Michelle was leaning on the railing, looking out at the traffic passing on the road below the apartment. Walking up behind her, he put an arm on each side of her. Michelle smiled when she felt him press against her back. She hummed when he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Nope, rather be here with you than with all of them any day of the week," she said, smiling.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her as close as he could get her. Dropping his hand lightly, he ran his hand up her thigh to the edge of her skirt.

"This skirt has been driving me nuts all night long," he growled. She chuckled and wiggled against him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked throatily.

"Well, I'm going to reach up under it," he paused.

"And?" She asked, grinning.

"And I am going to tear your panties off and make you come any way that I can," he said, placing a nipping kiss on her neck. She rolled her head to the side and moaned.

"That's acceptable if you replace my panties," she said breathlessly.

Growling low in his throat, he pushed his hand under her skirt. As he was reaching for her hip, the heel of his hand brushed against her. Moaning, she pushed toward his hand.

"Ahh, someone else has been having fun thoughts," he muttered, hooking his fingers in the lace on her panties.

"Mmmmhmmm," she murmured.

He tugged and the sides broke with an audible tear. The sound of her panties tearing made Michelle gasp and a flood of moisture pooled between her legs. Who'd have thought that it would be a turn on? He slid his hand across to her other hip and ripped the other side of her panties. This time, Michelle gave a moan as she thrust towards his hands.

He chuckled and pulled her away from the railing. Backing up, he turned her around and sat down in the lounger behind him. She straddled him and leaned over. He leaned up and their mouths met in the middle. She wiggled and his jeans brushed against her. She groaned at the friction and wiggled again.

"If you don't stop humping me," he warned in a growl.

"Then you'd better start doing something," she murmured as she reached down and popped the button on his jeans.

He sucked in a breath and reached between them. Her skirt had ridden up over her hips leaving her open to his probing fingers. She sighed as his fingers slid into her wetness. She ground against his hand with a moan. As she ground against him, he moved his thumb and groaned as she rode his fingers. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she slid up and down, swiveling her hips causing pleasure to shoot all over her body.

"God," she moaned in a whisper.

Legates reached between them with his other hand and pushed her shirt up. She leaned in closer and he began to kiss the available skin that was showing. He continued pumping his fingers to correspond to her riding motion. He could feel her walls start to flutter and he yanked his fingers out. She moaned at the loss of his fingers.

Pulling back, he unzipped his zipper. He was getting ready to pull himself out when she reached between them and did it for him. He shuddered as her hand wrapped around him. He could faintly hear the crowd in the living room counting down the last few seconds of 2011. He pulled her forward and held her over himself. He stopped at her entrance and waited.

When the voices reached one he slammed into her making her moan and throw her head back. She shuddered with the orgasm that rolled over her body as Auld Lange Syne echoed from the living room. She began to rock her hips making him gasp as her wet heat slid up and down his length. Unable to stop himself, he began to thrust from underneath her.

She groaned as he filled her, pulled out then filled her again. Rolling her head back, she quickened her movements, making him gasp in pleasure. She clenched her muscles making him moan in a low throaty tone. She started to swivel her hips on the downstroke and he realized she was looking for stimulation. Leaning back slightly, he pushed his finger against her clit.

She began to rock faster and he sucked in a gasp as she began to clench around him again. He heard the pop of fireworks from Washington D.C proper and shuddered with his release. Michelle sagged as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her back. Pulling her against his chest, he leaned back in the lounger and panted as he came down from his high. She took several deep breaths and he was stunned that her breathing evened out so quick.

"Happy New Year," she muttered. He took a breath and barked out a laugh.

"Happy New Year, Baby," he whispered, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can we go in? My butt cheeks are freezing," she murmured.

He snorted then started laughing. Lifting her up, he waited as she got her feet under her. She stepped over the lounger and yanked her skirt down. With the loss of her body, he felt his exposed body parts try to crawl up into his body for heat. He quickly zipped up then stood up. With his hand on her hip, he guided her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Michelle moved towards the bathroom, pausing to get her pajamas from the dresser. He smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. This would be one New Year's Eve he'd not soon forget. He quickly changed into his pajama pants and unlocked the bedroom door. When Michelle came out of the bathroom, he slipped in and she crawled into the bed. Rolling over, she turned on the lamp then rolled back to her former position.

Legates snorted when he came out of the bathroom and found her with the blankets and pillows nested around her. He climbed into the bed and readjusted the covers so that he had one pillow and some of the blanket. She hummed in pleasure and wiggled closer to him. He chuckled and ran his hand down her back. She let a smile slide across her face as she fell asleep.

Neither heard the door open a few hours later or the people slip quietly into the room. Michelle jerked awake and shot up straight in the bed when the light switch on the lamp clicked, turning it off. Legates sat up and grunted. Michelle scrabbled to the lamp, planting her knee in someone's chest as she reached for the lamp.

"Baby?" Legates muttered, rubbing his eyes. The light came on and the lump under Michelle's knee groaned. Michelle looked down and jumped back.

"Josh, why is Techie in our bed?" She mumbled, still shaking from the adrenaline.

"I don't know. Honey bun, why are you in my bed?" Legates asked, flicking Techie's ear.

"Because, the floor in here is taken and I'm not sleeping with Magg's unit in the other room," Techie muttered, "shut the light off."

"Sleep in the living room if you have a problem with the light," Legates snapped, his eyes flashing in irritation.

Techie grunted, rolled over and a snore promptly issued from him. Legates let out a sigh and moved closer to Michelle. Lifting her, he placed her on his other side and yanked the covers from under Techie. Pulling them over her, he tucked her back in and rolled on his side so Techie was at his back. Michelle shivered involuntarily and Legates rolled her on her side then tucked her in close to his body. Dropping a kiss on her head, he kept his arm wrapped around her.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep the monsters at bay tonight," he whispered.

Legates' eyes slid open when the door to her bedroom cracked again. He saw the girl with the purple hair slide into the room. She didn't see the ten pairs of eyes slit open at her entrance. They watched as she clumsily stepped over and around the men lying on the floor. She stopped when she reached the dresser that had Legates and Michelle's duffel bags on it.

She began to rifle through Legates' bag. Sitting up quietly so that he was leaning on his elbows, Legates watched her rifle through his bag. She finished not finding what she was looking for and turned. She froze at the sight of two men in the bed and eight on the floor leaning on their elbows watching her dig through Legates' bag.

"Did you need help with something?" Legates drawled, making Michelle jump at the sound of his voice. Michelle blinked blearily and tried to focus her eyes.

"Honey? What's going on?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"One of Tanya's friends seems to think she can sneak into a room full of Rangers and riffle through people's personal possessions," Legates drawled, still irritated. Michelle sat up and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman in her room.

"Reggie, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Michelle snapped, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

Brown reached up and put his hand under her foot to let her know he was there. She looked down and hopped off the bed over him. She stalked through the room around the men on the floor.

"Clear a path," Michelle snapped when she reached Reggie. Snatching the woman by her hair, Michelle forced her to walk.

"Let go of me," Reggie screeched.

"I don't think so," Michelle said, tightening her grip on the woman's hair.

Forcing Reggie out of the room, Michelle marched her down the hall and to the door of Tanya's bedroom. Slamming the door open, Michelle flipped on the light making Martinez come upright. Before they could blink, he had a weapon trained on them and Tanya was blinking.

"Michelle, what the hell?" Martinez growled until he spotted a scowling Legates standing behind her.

"Michelle, why do you have Reggie by her hair?" Tanya muttered sleepily, blinking owlishly at the two women. One was seething in anger and the other was struggling to extract herself from the seething woman.

"Reggie," Michelle snapped, shaking the woman by her hair, "was going through Josh's duffel bag." Michelle glowered at her friend while tightening her grip on Reggie's hair.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Reggie whined. Michelle shook her arm, snatching Reggie's hair.

"Reggie, what the fuck?" Tanya screeched, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She stalked across the room and stood with her hands on her hips in front of the other woman.

"It's not true," Reggie tried. Michelle growled and yanked Reggie's head.

"Bitch, if you call Josh and his unit liars again, you'll have a huge bald spot from where I snatched your hair out at the roots," Michelle hissed near Reggie's ear. Reggie's eyes went wide with panic.

"Wait, your unit is sleeping in your room?" Martinez said, looking for confirmation from Legates.

"They didn't think your guys were as pretty as me," Legates said, smirking.

"You tried to sneak into a room full of Rangers?" Martinez said, laughing at Reggie.

"You're not just a thief but a stupid thief," Martinez said, gasping in laughter. Michelle shoved Reggie into the room.

"Empty your pockets on the bed," Michelle snarled. Reggie stumbled forward and crossed her arms mutinously.

"Empty them or I call the cops," Michelle said, crossing her own arms.

Reggie's shoulders slumped and she began to empty her pockets. Tanya's mouth fell open at the huge pile of cash that came from Reggie's pockets. Several pairs of earrings, two wallets, and several credit cards came out onto the bed.

"Jeans pockets too," Legates said in a soft deadly tone. Reggie let out a grunt and began to empty those pockets as well. Tanya's horrified gaze looked up at Reggie.

"Get out of my house. Do not speak to me, approach me or come on these premises again," Tanya growled, walking towards Reggie.

Grabbing Reggie by the neck of her hoodie, Tanya jerked her out of Michelle's grasp. She pushed her out of the room and down the hall. Unlocking the front door, Tanya shoved Reggie out the door.

"But my purse," Reggie whined.

"It will meet you downstairs," Michelle said with a glint of satisfaction on her face.

Tanya slammed the door in her face. Stalking down the hall and cursing under her breath, Tanya headed to the kitchen where she'd last seen Reggie's purse. She rifled through it, pulling out things that were obviously not Reggie's. When she was done, she handed the purse to Michelle. Michelle walked to the balcony doors and slid them open.

Stepping out, she stepped closer to the railing. Looking over and not seeing anyone, Michelle held the purse out over the balcony and dropped it. Legates shook his head and chuckled at her actions. Smacking her hands together as if she were dusting them off, she reentered the living room.

After closing and locking the door behind her, Michelle walked back down the hall and went into her room. Legates followed her into the room and purposely stepped on Wilson and Addison as he walked across the room.

"Asshole," Wilson muttered.

"You can always go sleep with Martinez's men," Legates said with a smirk.

Wilson grunted and rolled over. Legates climbed into the bed and rolled onto his side. Michelle climbed in, grunted then wiggled so her back was pushed up against his chest.

The next morning, sunlight filtered into the balcony doors making Michelle blink. She let out a groan and looked around. Legates' unit was sprawled all over the place.

Shifting, she tried to get out from under Legates' arm. He hummed and squeezed his arm tighter. She scowled and he let a slow smile spread across his face.

"Gotta pee," she whispered. He snickered quietly and squeezed his arm again.

"If you don't let me go and stop squeezing me, I'm going to literally pee on you," she hissed quietly. Techie let out a bark of laughter and shoved Legates' shoulder.

"Let her go before she pees on this nice bed," Techie rumbled.

Legates relaxed his arm and let her go. She rolled off the bed and hopped around the men lying on the floor as she tried to get to the bathroom. Legates grinned at her actions as she struggled across the room, cursing quietly. Legates lay there smiling his face full of happiness. After struggling across the room to her dresser then into the bathroom, Michelle came out and made her way to the door and slipped out into the hall.

Legates grunted, got up out of the bed and kicked people as he walked by. He chuckled as he caused the guys to grunt. He ambled down the hall, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. He found Michelle in the kitchen making coffee. Walking up behind her, he boxed her in against the counter. Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on her neck. She smiled as she continued to scoop coffee grounds into the maker.

"Are you making enough for everyone?" He asked, his lips still near her neck.

"Yep and prepping another filter so more can be made. There's probably close to thirty people still here," she said, quietly. Legates let out a sigh and kissed her neck again.

"So when do you need the rest of your stuff moved in?" He asked, looking around the apartment.

"Well, probably next weekend would be good," she said, shrugging.

He nodded and took a step back then leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles. They were quietly discussing the next weekend when people began ambling from the rooms and heading towards the smell of coffee. The minute the pot stopped brewing, Michelle poured herself and Legates a cup. Moving out of the way of the coffee vultures, she handed him the cup she'd poured for him.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a kiss in thanks.

She smiled and took a sip of her own coffee. When the pot was empty, she moved over to the coffee maker and made another pot. Techie ambled in the kitchen and poured himself a cup. He shot them a grin and Michelle scowled at him.

"You're a bed hog. Between the two of you, I was hanging on the edge of the bed all night," she grumped. Legates snickered at her comment.

"Wait, Techie was in bed with you two?" Maggs said, spinning around to look at them.

"I'm surprised they didn't all try to get in the bed," Michelle snorted. Maggs threw his head back and burst into laughter.

"From now on I'm sleeping with your guys, Legates," Maggs said, grinning devilishly.

"You would have been pressed up against me," Legates said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Maggs said, sipping his coffee.

"Michelle was on the outside. Techie slept next to me," Legates said, waving his coffee.

"He's my snuggle buddy," Techie said, smirking.

"Oh, Jesus, you guys are so weird," Tanya grunted as she headed towards the coffee pot.

"Ha, now we'll be here all the time. It only gets better," Techie assured her. Tanya groaned as she poured her coffee. Michelle snorted and took a sip of her coffee.

"Tanya, Josh's unit will be here a lot so just get used to it. I'm pretty sure Maggs will be here too," Michelle said.

"Probably," Legates muttered. Maggs shot them a toothy grin.

"If that TV makes it here, I'll be here every night," he promised.

"Nuh uh, it stays in my room," Techie said. Legates raised an eyebrow at Techie.

"Wait how did we end up living together?" Michelle asked looking at Legates, who just shrugged. Techie snorted and shook his head.

"You already are. Think about it. You have a drawer with clothing and bathing supplies at the dorm. Your underwear are in his drawer. And you haven't slept apart since we went to Georgia," Techie said, raising an eyebrow. Michelle paused and cocked her head as she thought about it.

"I guess we are," Michelle said, shrugging.

Legates' eyes widened at her casual acceptance of the fact. Michelle walked away from where she was standing and opened the refrigerator. Pulling out the cold cuts, she proceeded to make herself a sandwich for breakfast.

"How the hell does she do that?" Maggs asked, looking at Michelle's huge sandwich. Legates snorted but declined to comment.

Over the next few hours, people woke up, drank some coffee, then headed for their own homes after collecting their stolen possessions. When all was said and done the apartment wasn't trashed but it wasn't clean either.

Sighing, Michelle got a garbage bag and started to clean up the trash laying around the apartment. Legates made short work of the kitchen as Tanya and Martinez cleaned the guest room. When the apartment was cleaned Michelle scowled at the living room.

"Nothing but the couch which has people on it," she grunted, eyeing Martinez and Tanya on the couch.

"Aww, poor baby. Guess that means back to my place to watch TV. Didn't you say something about mummers? Whatever the hell those are," Legates muttered.

"Yeah, let's go," she said with a sigh.

Legates ambled down the hallway and into Michelle's room. She waited as he got dressed then returned carrying his bag and her jacket. She took her jacket and slid it on then she grabbed her purse from the counter and called out her goodbye as she left the apartment.

Tanya let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling.

Legates drove them over to his dorm and they entered quietly. Legates laughed when he entered his room to find his unit on the floor playing cards. Shaking his head, he bypassed them and headed for the bathroom. Michelle laughed and headed around the bookcase. Putting her hands on her hips, her eyes scanned for the remote. Walking back around the corner, she looked at Techie.

"What?" He asked glancing up at her.

"Remote," she said, holding out her hand.

He picked it up off his night side table and held it out for her. She stepped on, over and around guys to reach it. After retrieving the remote, she sat on the floor near the TV on Techie's side of the room. Legates came out of the bathroom and snorted at her sitting on the floor.

"Sweetheart, why are you sitting over there on the floor?" Legates asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I have to see their faces when they see this. And I'm excited about seeing it on this huge ass TV," Michelle said, flicking through the channels.

"Ha, there it is," she said as her eyes landed on the Philadelphia station.

Wiggling until she was comfortable, she hit the button and watched as the costumed men and women appeared on the screen.

"Sweet, step off," she said in satisfaction. A slow smile spread across her face at the looks on the guys faces at the Mummer's costumes.

The day faded and they returned to her apartment to sleep in her bed. The week passed much in the same manner. Evenings at his dorm room and nights at her apartment. Friday night, they decided it would be best for her to spend her last night in the dorm with Brittney and to finish packing everything there.

Legates dropped Michelle off then headed back to his own dorm. Going to bed earlier, Legates hoped for a full night's rest but it was not to be. He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. Techie listened from the other side of the room as Legates had his third nightmare of the night. How long would it be until the poor guy could an entire night's sleep?

Legates groaned and looked up at Techie who was standing over him.

"Let's go, Sweetcheeks. You have to help your girlfriend move today," Techie said, grinning. Legates groaned, rolled over and buried his head under the pillow.

"I'll buy you McDonalds," Techie tempted.

"Fine, fine. I'm up," Legates grumbled as he rolled from the bed.

Ten minutes later, they were heading to the truck. They entered McDonalds and stood back from the counter as they perused the menu. Legates looked at Techie to see if he was ready to order.

"Can I help you?" A teenager asked, looking at them.

Legates stepped forward and told the girl what he wanted then Techie told her what he wanted. The girl took Techie's money and started gathering their order.

"The coffee is almost done brewing so it'll be just another minute," the girl said pleasantly. The men stepped to the side and she looked at them.

"Are you single?" The girl asked, looking directly at Legates.

"Excuse me?" He said, hoping that the sixteen year old girl wasn't hitting on him.

"Well, my sister is single and you seem to be attractive for an old guy and I thought..." she trailed off at the scowl Legates shot her.

"Never mind," she said, walking over to get their coffees. Techie had his hand over his mouth and he was choking back a snicker.

"Shut up, you're older than me," Legates snapped, now irritated at being called old. She returned with their coffees and set them on the counter.

"Have a nice day," she said with a smile.

Legates scowled at her and stalked off. Techie followed behind, laughing at his friend's irritation. Getting in the truck, Legates jerked the truck into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shut up, Techie," Legates growled as he drove to Michelle's dorm.

He hoped Michelle had everything packed because now he was in a foul mood and just wanted to get this over with. Michelle let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips. Her dorm room was empty except for the bed, nightstand, and dresser that came with every dorm room.

The piles of boxes sat in the living room with a pouting Brittney. Michelle shook her head and walked out to the living room. A knock sounded at the door and Michelle went to open it. Legates and Techie stood there one wearing a grin the other scowling.

"What's got your panties in a bunch this morning, Sweetie?" Michelle asked Legates with a smile as she stepped back, opening the door for them to enter.

"The girl at McDonalds called him old this morning," Techie said, pushing Legates in the door. A giggle drifted from the living room making Legates scowl even harder.

"Come in, there's not really much here to move and Tanya should be here with the truck in a few. Then it's over to Cam's for the rest of my stuff. We emptied the storage unit so we wouldn't have to make two separate trips," Michelle told them as they moved into the dorm room. Techie's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed at the sight of the boxes. Michelle looked at him and frowned.

"What?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of shit," Techie said.

Michelle turned and looked at the boxes and burst into laughter.

"This is only from this year. I have more at Cam's. I want you to remember that when we have to help move Andrea," she told him with a grin.

"The military is moving our stuff up here," Techie grunted.

"I thought they only moved it if you were married. Would they unload the truck once it gets here or just drop your stuff and leave it? Yeah, didn't think so," she finished at the thoughtful look on his face.

"Shit, yeah didn't think about that. I guess she'll be using PODS or something," Techie mumbled then shook his head. Everyone turned to look as the door from the hallway opened and Tanya bounced in with a smile.

"Okay, let's get this thing going," she said chipperly.

"Is she one of those?" Legates grumbled, watching Tanya bounce around.

"No, she's been up since god knows when and probably has had a pot of coffee," Michelle said. Turning, she looked at her now ex-roommate.

"Brit, you know how to get a hold of me if you need anything, anything at all right?" Michelle asked, moving towards the girl. Brittney nodded and stood up. Michelle gave her a brief hug then turned to the pile of boxes.

"Okay, grab a box," Michelle said.

She grabbed one marked dresser and headed out the door. Legates and Techie grabbed two boxes each. Tanya grabbed two boxes and followed them out. Michelle was in the back of the truck, taking the boxes that they had set on the edge of the back.

It only took five minutes to move the boxes between the four of them. Techie, Michelle and Legates got into his truck and followed Tanya over to Cam's house. They arrived and found the house empty.

"Dr. Saroyan's not here?" Techie asked, glancing around at Cam's house. He noticed that the house much like its owner was simple yet elegant in decoration. Michelle looked at her watch and shook her head.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. She's making sure that Dr. Hodgins doesn't blow up the lab," Michelle said.

Tanya giggled at Michelle's comment thinking she was kidding. The three of them turned to look at her. She stopped laughing when she realized that she was the only one doing it.

"Oh, God, you're serious," she said. Michelle grinned at Tanya and nodded. Michelle turned and headed up the steps.

"Come on, a lot here," she called behind herself.

As they reached the upper hallway, Tanya smirked knowing they were in for a surprise. Walking into the room, she glanced around and narrowed her eyes.

"Where are they?" Tanya said, looking around.

Legates looked around and saw some teddy bears but nothing too out of place for a girl's bedroom. Although, he'd have to talk to her about the stuffed animals.

"Umm, they're in the bags," Michelle said, waving her hand. Legates eyes narrowed as he saw piles and piles of filled trash bags laying around.

"Please tell me that's not clothes," Techie breathed. Tanya giggled and shook her head.

"Not hardly, big boy. That's her collection," Tanya said, trying unsuccessfully to squelch her laughter.

"Of what?" Legates said in a scared tone. Michelle shot him a toothy grin.

"Teddy bears," she said, shrugging. Legates swallowed as he looked around and let out a resigned sigh.

"Are any of them actually worth anything?" Legates asked, his eyes scanning the piles and piles of bags. Michelle leaned her weight on one hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"All of them are worth something," she said mutinously. Techie clapped Legates on the back and grinned.

"Sucker," Techie said. Michelle turned to look at Techie.

"And what exactly is it that Andrea collects, hmm?" She asked him her arms still crossed over her chest. Techie rubbed his hand across the back of his head and looked at his feet.

"Faberge Eggs," he muttered.

"See now those are really expensive, they're hard to move, easy to break," Michelle pointed out. Techie coughed and nodded.

"Is this everything?" Legates said suspiciously.

"Nope more in the garage," Michelle said.

The men nodded and headed downstairs and paused. Michelle followed them down, walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She walked to a door on the far side, opened it, reached around and hit a button. They heard the garage door slide open from their place in front of the door. Opening the door, they walked out to the garage and Legates smacked his hand down his face.

"What the fuck," he muttered. Tanya bounced up behind them and shook her head.

"Michelle had all the kitchen stuff so we didn't have to buy it. She also has curtains and things of that nature," Tanya said. Legates put his hands on his hips and glared over his shoulder at Michelle who was coming out the door.

"Where in the hell did you get all of this shit?" He questioned her with a scowl. Michelle gave him a look of disbelief. They'd already had this conversation, sort of. He knew where she got all of these items.

"Look, Josh, if you don't want to help then go the hell home and Tanya and I will handle it," Michelle said with a glower. He let out a sigh, dropped his head back and looked up at the sky.

"Sorry, sorry just in a foul mood," he said.

"Yeah, I noticed," she snapped. Techie took a step away from the pair and looked critically at the boxes.

"So where did you get all this stuff?" He asked, waving his hand towards the piles of boxes.

"Some of it is hope chest items, some from well before and some I've bought just because I liked it," she said.

"Before?" He asked unsure of what she meant.

Michelle bit her lip and looked away. Walking towards the boxes, she started to set them on the edge of the back of the truck. When there was a decent stack of boxes, she climbed up on the back and started stacking them neatly in the back. Legates let out another sigh and started picking up boxes. They were halfway through when Cam pulled up and parked on the street in front of the house.

As she approached the truck Michelle could see the narrow eyed look. She looked closer then down at Cam's feet. With a groan, she shook her head at the sight of Cam's Prada shoes covered in some unidentifiable goop. Legates turned and shot a half smile at Cam. She glowered and stalked silently into the house.

"Hoo wheee she looks pissed," Techie said.

"Yeah, there's goo on her Pradas which means Hodgins did something he wasn't supposed to. Did I mention there's goo on her Pradas?" Michelle asked the last question with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you said that twice. What's the big deal? They're just shoes," Legates muttered.

"There are two things wrong with that last sentence. For women they are never just shoes. And Prada are some expensive shoes," Techie muttered. Michelle giggled and shook her head.

"She's trained you well," Michelle said.

"I made that comment or something similar when we first started dating about her Jimmy Choo's. She didn't talk to me for three days," he muttered. Legates shook his head and squinted up into the truck at Michelle.

"How many of these boxes are shoes?" He asked, sweeping his hand towards the piles of boxes. Michelle paused, put her hand on her hip, cocked her head and thought about it.

"Three," she said then returned to moving boxes.

Legates' mouth fell open as he looked at the medium sized boxes and tried to figure out how many pairs of shoes in her size would fit into them.

"Three?" He choked out, looking again at the boxes. Michelle sighed and shook her head.

"What the hell? I have more than most guys and I have five pairs of shoes," Legates grumbled.

"That's because you have three types, boots, sport, and dress shoes. We have those three types but there are categories in each type," Tanya explained. Legates shook his head and sighed.

"Women are weird," he mumbled.

"Honey, would it be appropriate for me to wear my black fuck me heels to a job interview?" Michelle asked, without pausing her work.

"No," he barked, his eyes narrowing at her. She nodded and smiled.

"Exactly, so I have those and black pumps that are appropriate for work. Two kinds of shoes under the dressy category," she said.

"Did you just seriously say black fuck me heels?" Techie asked, laughing at her.

"Yes, I did. Although, I do have some feminine qualities I am a bit more tomboyish than most girls. So, I call it as I see it," Michelle said.

"No, kidding," Tanya muttered. Michelle flipped her the bird. When they were down to a few boxes, Tanya looked over at Legates.

"Come on, Oscar Meyer. Let's go pack some bears," Tanya said.

"Be careful-"

"I know, I know," Tanya said, waving off Michelle's warning.

Legates followed Tanya up the stairs into what used to be Michelle's bedroom. He sighed as he looked at the teddy bears on the bed. Picking up a box, he set it on the bed and reached over to grab some bears. Tanya reached out a hand to stop him but Cam's voice did it first.

"Freeze, Legates," Cam barked at him.

* * *

**A/N: Ruh roh, what oh what is Legates reaching out to touch? Tomorrow you'll see...Drill Sergeants, coats, little buttons, a break, battle, apologies, fifty million trips, closets, Valentines Day, black marks, Washington, a lap full of woman and blankets, guilt, TMI, JBLM, Women's Studies, Lady's Slippers, a tool, Blink Dog, Botany, Hodgins, a smack, and killing a Botany professor. **


	77. Happy New Year, Baby SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and it's a good thing or the show might have been canceled._

**Nertooold54**: Nothing like a good party with a hundred of your closest friends huh. /snicker wait til you see where people are crashing.  
**Silver Maker**: Found those shirts on Cafe Press, they were changed just a slight bit for story purposes but hey it is Cafe Press you can have them customized.  
**Yenyen76**: Yeah, but she's a big girl she can duck her for as long as she wants LOL. I understand everyone has a right to be happy in their own way and I respect that. But those bouncy, happy type people annoy me. =D  
**Jenheir1**: I almost wet myself laughing when I saw that tee shirt. I was like I HAVE to use this. Hey had to have some fluffy, sappy and sweet for them ;-). Yeah we're sneaking up on the end.  
**Angelbach**: Lol everyone seems to be loving those tee shirts. Looks like I'll have to go shopping for some more for the gang. Yeah well if I've learned anything it's that the better apartments are upstairs. They're bribing you for having to use the elevator or climb stairs. Rebecca is just a passing annoyance nothing to fret over.

**Thank you all for your reviews I really do appreciate them.**

* * *

**Chapter 63 – Happy New Year, Baby - SMUT FREE  
**

"She is annoying me to no end," Michelle groaned as she rested her cheek on his chest.

She felt him shift then felt his cheek on the top of her head. She suddenly realized when he had his cheek on her temple he'd crouched down using his upper body. The song ended and Michelle pulled back from him with a shy smile.

"Sorry I'm not a little taller, I know that can't be comfortable," she said quietly.

"Ha, you think I care about that? Uncomfortable is lying in a bush with a rock on your crotch and being unable to do anything about it. This, I like," he said, pulling her close in a hug. She giggled and let out a contented sigh.

"Can we get out of here?" She whined, pouting prettily at him. He chuckled and ran his hand down her back.

"It's your party, Baby," he told her.

"No, it's Tanya's party. It's just at our house," she said.

"Ahh, see that makes things different. Mingle for another half an hour and then we'll disappear," he said, grinning at her.

She let out a resigned grunt and stepped further back. He leaned over and pecked her on the forehead. Turning, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Michelle standing there. Spinning on her heel, she moved through the crowd. Legates spent the next half an hour talking to the guys in his unit and keeping an eye on Michelle. He saw her slip into the bedroom and smirked. Techie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm disappearing and don't come looking for me," Legates muttered.

"Seriously, now in a house full of people?" Techie muttered with a grin.

"Yep," Legates answered as he moved away from the group in the corner.

He weaved in and out of people. Pushing the bedroom door open, he walked in then locked the door behind himself. He looked around and didn't see Michelle. Padding quietly to the bathroom, he pushed the door open and peeked in. The bathroom was dark and empty. Looking around, he saw the curtains over the balcony doors billow. Smiling, he walked to the balcony and slipped out.

Michelle was leaning on the railing, looking out at the traffic passing on the road below the apartment. Walking up behind her, he put an arm on each side of her. Michelle smiled when she felt him press against her back. She hummed when he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Nope, rather be here with you than with all of them any day of the week," she said, smiling.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her as close as he could get her. Dropping his hand lightly, he ran his hand up her thigh to the edge of her skirt.

"This skirt has been driving me nuts all night long," he growled. She chuckled and wiggled against him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked throatily.

"Well, I'm going to reach up under it," he paused.

"And?" She asked, grinning.

"And I am going to tear your panties off and make you moan any way that I can," he said, placing a nipping kiss on her neck. She rolled her head to the side and moaned.

"That's acceptable if you replace my panties," she said breathlessly. Reaching under her skirt, he proceeded to do as promised. At some point they found themselves on the lounger on the deck. She brought in the new year moaning in pleasure and he heard the pop of fireworks from Washington D.C proper as he shuddered with his release. Michelle sagged as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her back. Pulling her against his chest, he leaned back in the lounger and panted as he came down from his high. She took several deep breaths and he was stunned that her breathing evened out so quick.

"Happy New Year," she muttered. He took a breath and barked out a laugh.

"Happy New Year, Baby," he whispered, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can we go in? My butt cheeks are freezing," she murmured.

He snorted then started laughing. Lifting her up, he waited as she got her feet under her. She stepped over the lounger and yanked her skirt down. With the loss of her body, he felt his exposed body parts try to crawl up into his body for heat. He quickly zipped up then stood up. With his hand on her hip, he guided her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Michelle moved towards the bathroom, pausing to get her pajamas from the dresser. He smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. This would be one New Year's Eve he'd not soon forget. He quickly changed into his pajama pants and unlocked the bedroom door. When Michelle came out of the bathroom, he slipped in and she crawled into the bed. Rolling over, she turned on the lamp then rolled back to her former position.

Legates snorted when he came out of the bathroom and found her with the blankets and pillows nested around her. He climbed into the bed and readjusted the covers so that he had one pillow and some of the blanket. She hummed in pleasure and wiggled closer to him. He chuckled and ran his hand down her back. She let a smile slide across her face as she fell asleep.

Neither heard the door open a few hours later or the people slip quietly into the room. Michelle jerked awake and shot up straight in the bed when the light switch on the lamp clicked, turning it off. Legates sat up and grunted. Michelle scrabbled to the lamp, planting her knee in someone's chest as she reached for the lamp.

"Baby?" Legates muttered, rubbing his eyes. The light came on and the lump under Michelle's knee groaned. Michelle looked down and jumped back.

"Josh, why is Techie in our bed?" She mumbled, still shaking from the adrenaline.

"I don't know. Honey bun, why are you in my bed?" Legates asked, flicking Techie's ear.

"Because, the floor in here is taken and I'm not sleeping with Magg's unit in the other room," Techie muttered, "shut the light off."

"Sleep in the living room if you have a problem with the light," Legates snapped, his eyes flashing in irritation.

Techie grunted, rolled over and a snore promptly issued from him. Legates let out a sigh and moved closer to Michelle. Lifting her, he placed her on his other side and yanked the covers from under Techie. Pulling them over her, he tucked her back in and rolled on his side so Techie was at his back. Michelle shivered involuntarily and Legates rolled her on her side then tucked her in close to his body. Dropping a kiss on her head, he kept his arm wrapped around her.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep the monsters at bay tonight," he whispered.

Legates' eyes slid open when the door to her bedroom cracked again. He saw the girl with the purple hair slide into the room. She didn't see the ten pairs of eyes slit open at her entrance. They watched as she clumsily stepped over and around the men lying on the floor. She stopped when she reached the dresser that had Legates and Michelle's duffel bags on it.

She began to rifle through Legates' bag. Sitting up quietly so that he was leaning on his elbows, Legates watched her rifle through his bag. She finished not finding what she was looking for and turned. She froze at the sight of two men in the bed and eight on the floor leaning on their elbows watching her dig through Legates' bag.

"Did you need help with something?" Legates drawled, making Michelle jump at the sound of his voice. Michelle blinked blearily and tried to focus her eyes.

"Honey? What's going on?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"One of Tanya's friends seems to think she can sneak into a room full of Rangers and riffle through people's personal possessions," Legates drawled, still irritated. Michelle sat up and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman in her room.

"Reggie, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Michelle snapped, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

Brown reached up and put his hand under her foot to let her know he was there. She looked down and hopped off the bed over him. She stalked through the room around the men on the floor.

"Clear a path," Michelle snapped when she reached Reggie. Snatching the woman by her hair, Michelle forced her to walk.

"Let go of me," Reggie screeched.

"I don't think so," Michelle said, tightening her grip on the woman's hair.

Forcing Reggie out of the room, Michelle marched her down the hall and to the door of Tanya's bedroom. Slamming the door open, Michelle flipped on the light making Martinez come upright. Before they could blink, he had a weapon trained on them and Tanya was blinking.

"Michelle, what the hell?" Martinez growled until he spotted a scowling Legates standing behind her.

"Michelle, why do you have Reggie by her hair?" Tanya muttered sleepily, blinking owlishly at the two women. One was seething in anger and the other was struggling to extract herself from the seething woman.

"Reggie," Michelle snapped, shaking the woman by her hair, "was going through Josh's duffel bag." Michelle glowered at her friend while tightening her grip on Reggie's hair.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Reggie whined. Michelle shook her arm, snatching Reggie's hair.

"Reggie, what the fuck?" Tanya screeched, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She stalked across the room and stood with her hands on her hips in front of the other woman.

"It's not true," Reggie tried. Michelle growled and yanked Reggie's head.

"Bitch, if you call Josh and his unit liars again, you'll have a huge bald spot from where I snatched your hair out at the roots," Michelle hissed near Reggie's ear. Reggie's eyes went wide with panic.

"Wait, your unit is sleeping in your room?" Martinez said, looking for confirmation from Legates.

"They didn't think your guys were as pretty as me," Legates said, smirking.

"You tried to sneak into a room full of Rangers?" Martinez said, laughing at Reggie.

"You're not just a thief but a stupid thief," Martinez said, gasping in laughter. Michelle shoved Reggie into the room.

"Empty your pockets on the bed," Michelle snarled. Reggie stumbled forward and crossed her arms mutinously.

"Empty them or I call the cops," Michelle said, crossing her own arms.

Reggie's shoulders slumped and she began to empty her pockets. Tanya's mouth fell open at the huge pile of cash that came from Reggie's pockets. Several pairs of earrings, two wallets, and several credit cards came out onto the bed.

"Jeans pockets too," Legates said in a soft deadly tone. Reggie let out a grunt and began to empty those pockets as well. Tanya's horrified gaze looked up at Reggie.

"Get out of my house. Do not speak to me, approach me or come on these premises again," Tanya growled, walking towards Reggie.

Grabbing Reggie by the neck of her hoodie, Tanya jerked her out of Michelle's grasp. She pushed her out of the room and down the hall. Unlocking the front door, Tanya shoved Reggie out the door.

"But my purse," Reggie whined.

"It will meet you downstairs," Michelle said with a glint of satisfaction on her face.

Tanya slammed the door in her face. Stalking down the hall and cursing under her breath, Tanya headed to the kitchen where she'd last seen Reggie's purse. She rifled through it, pulling out things that were obviously not Reggie's. When she was done, she handed the purse to Michelle. Michelle walked to the balcony doors and slid them open.

Stepping out, she stepped closer to the railing. Looking over and not seeing anyone, Michelle held the purse out over the balcony and dropped it. Legates shook his head and chuckled at her actions. Smacking her hands together as if she were dusting them off, she reentered the living room.

After closing and locking the door behind her, Michelle walked back down the hall and went into her room. Legates followed her into the room and purposely stepped on Wilson and Addison as he walked across the room.

"Asshole," Wilson muttered.

"You can always go sleep with Martinez's men," Legates said with a smirk.

Wilson grunted and rolled over. Legates climbed into the bed and rolled onto his side. Michelle climbed in, grunted then wiggled so her back was pushed up against his chest.

The next morning, sunlight filtered into the balcony doors making Michelle blink. She let out a groan and looked around. Legates' unit was sprawled all over the place.

Shifting, she tried to get out from under Legates' arm. He hummed and squeezed his arm tighter. She scowled and he let a slow smile spread across his face.

"Gotta pee," she whispered. He snickered quietly and squeezed his arm again.

"If you don't let me go and stop squeezing me, I'm going to literally pee on you," she hissed quietly. Techie let out a bark of laughter and shoved Legates' shoulder.

"Let her go before she pees on this nice bed," Techie rumbled.

Legates relaxed his arm and let her go. She rolled off the bed and hopped around the men lying on the floor as she tried to get to the bathroom. Legates grinned at her actions as she struggled across the room, cursing quietly. Legates lay there smiling his face full of happiness. After struggling across the room to her dresser then into the bathroom, Michelle came out and made her way to the door and slipped out into the hall.

Legates grunted, got up out of the bed and kicked people as he walked by. He chuckled as he caused the guys to grunt. He ambled down the hall, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. He found Michelle in the kitchen making coffee. Walking up behind her, he boxed her in against the counter. Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on her neck. She smiled as she continued to scoop coffee grounds into the maker.

"Are you making enough for everyone?" He asked, his lips still near her neck.

"Yep and prepping another filter so more can be made. There's probably close to thirty people still here," she said, quietly. Legates let out a sigh and kissed her neck again.

"So when do you need the rest of your stuff moved in?" He asked, looking around the apartment.

"Well, probably next weekend would be good," she said, shrugging.

He nodded and took a step back then leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles. They were quietly discussing the next weekend when people began ambling from the rooms and heading towards the smell of coffee. The minute the pot stopped brewing, Michelle poured herself and Legates a cup. Moving out of the way of the coffee vultures, she handed him the cup she'd poured for him.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a kiss in thanks.

She smiled and took a sip of her own coffee. When the pot was empty, she moved over to the coffee maker and made another pot. Techie ambled in the kitchen and poured himself a cup. He shot them a grin and Michelle scowled at him.

"You're a bed hog. Between the two of you, I was hanging on the edge of the bed all night," she grumped. Legates snickered at her comment.

"Wait, Techie was in bed with you two?" Maggs said, spinning around to look at them.

"I'm surprised they didn't all try to get in the bed," Michelle snorted. Maggs threw his head back and burst into laughter.

"From now on I'm sleeping with your guys, Legates," Maggs said, grinning devilishly.

"You would have been pressed up against me," Legates said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Maggs said, sipping his coffee.

"Michelle was on the outside. Techie slept next to me," Legates said, waving his coffee.

"He's my snuggle buddy," Techie said, smirking.

"Oh, Jesus, you guys are so weird," Tanya grunted as she headed towards the coffee pot.

"Ha, now we'll be here all the time. It only gets better," Techie assured her. Tanya groaned as she poured her coffee. Michelle snorted and took a sip of her coffee.

"Tanya, Josh's unit will be here a lot so just get used to it. I'm pretty sure Maggs will be here too," Michelle said.

"Probably," Legates muttered. Maggs shot them a toothy grin.

"If that TV makes it here, I'll be here every night," he promised.

"Nuh uh, it stays in my room," Techie said. Legates raised an eyebrow at Techie.

"Wait how did we end up living together?" Michelle asked looking at Legates, who just shrugged. Techie snorted and shook his head.

"You already are. Think about it. You have a drawer with clothing and bathing supplies at the dorm. Your underwear are in his drawer. And you haven't slept apart since we went to Georgia," Techie said, raising an eyebrow. Michelle paused and cocked her head as she thought about it.

"I guess we are," Michelle said, shrugging.

Legates' eyes widened at her casual acceptance of the fact. Michelle walked away from where she was standing and opened the refrigerator. Pulling out the cold cuts, she proceeded to make herself a sandwich for breakfast.

"How the hell does she do that?" Maggs asked, looking at Michelle's huge sandwich. Legates snorted but declined to comment.

Over the next few hours, people woke up, drank some coffee, then headed for their own homes after collecting their stolen possessions. When all was said and done the apartment wasn't trashed but it wasn't clean either.

Sighing, Michelle got a garbage bag and started to clean up the trash laying around the apartment. Legates made short work of the kitchen as Tanya and Martinez cleaned the guest room. When the apartment was cleaned Michelle scowled at the living room.

"Nothing but the couch which has people on it," she grunted, eyeing Martinez and Tanya on the couch.

"Aww, poor baby. Guess that means back to my place to watch TV. Didn't you say something about mummers? Whatever the hell those are," Legates muttered.

"Yeah, let's go," she said with a sigh.

Legates ambled down the hallway and into Michelle's room. She waited as he got dressed then returned carrying his bag and her jacket. She took her jacket and slid it on then she grabbed her purse from the counter and called out her goodbye as she left the apartment.

Tanya let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling.

Legates drove them over to his dorm and they entered quietly. Legates laughed when he entered his room to find his unit on the floor playing cards. Shaking his head, he bypassed them and headed for the bathroom. Michelle laughed and headed around the bookcase. Putting her hands on her hips, her eyes scanned for the remote. Walking back around the corner, she looked at Techie.

"What?" He asked glancing up at her.

"Remote," she said, holding out her hand.

He picked it up off his night side table and held it out for her. She stepped on, over and around guys to reach it. After retrieving the remote, she sat on the floor near the TV on Techie's side of the room. Legates came out of the bathroom and snorted at her sitting on the floor.

"Sweetheart, why are you sitting over there on the floor?" Legates asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I have to see their faces when they see this. And I'm excited about seeing it on this huge ass TV," Michelle said, flicking through the channels.

"Ha, there it is," she said as her eyes landed on the Philadelphia station.

Wiggling until she was comfortable, she hit the button and watched as the costumed men and women appeared on the screen.

"Sweet, step off," she said in satisfaction. A slow smile spread across her face at the looks on the guys faces at the Mummer's costumes.

The day faded and they returned to her apartment to sleep in her bed. The week passed much in the same manner. Evenings at his dorm room and nights at her apartment. Friday night, they decided it would be best for her to spend her last night in the dorm with Brittney and to finish packing everything there.

Legates dropped Michelle off then headed back to his own dorm. Going to bed earlier, Legates hoped for a full night's rest but it was not to be. He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. Techie listened from the other side of the room as Legates had his third nightmare of the night. How long would it be until the poor guy could an entire night's sleep?

Legates groaned and looked up at Techie who was standing over him.

"Let's go, Sweetcheeks. You have to help your girlfriend move today," Techie said, grinning. Legates groaned, rolled over and buried his head under the pillow.

"I'll buy you McDonalds," Techie tempted.

"Fine, fine. I'm up," Legates grumbled as he rolled from the bed.

Ten minutes later, they were heading to the truck. They entered McDonalds and stood back from the counter as they perused the menu. Legates looked at Techie to see if he was ready to order.

"Can I help you?" A teenager asked, looking at them.

Legates stepped forward and told the girl what he wanted then Techie told her what he wanted. The girl took Techie's money and started gathering their order.

"The coffee is almost done brewing so it'll be just another minute," the girl said pleasantly. The men stepped to the side and she looked at them.

"Are you single?" The girl asked, looking directly at Legates.

"Excuse me?" He said, hoping that the sixteen year old girl wasn't hitting on him.

"Well, my sister is single and you seem to be attractive for an old guy and I thought..." she trailed off at the scowl Legates shot her.

"Never mind," she said, walking over to get their coffees. Techie had his hand over his mouth and he was choking back a snicker.

"Shut up, you're older than me," Legates snapped, now irritated at being called old. She returned with their coffees and set them on the counter.

"Have a nice day," she said with a smile.

Legates scowled at her and stalked off. Techie followed behind, laughing at his friend's irritation. Getting in the truck, Legates jerked the truck into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shut up, Techie," Legates growled as he drove to Michelle's dorm.

He hoped Michelle had everything packed because now he was in a foul mood and just wanted to get this over with. Michelle let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips. Her dorm room was empty except for the bed, nightstand, and dresser that came with every dorm room.

The piles of boxes sat in the living room with a pouting Brittney. Michelle shook her head and walked out to the living room. A knock sounded at the door and Michelle went to open it. Legates and Techie stood there one wearing a grin the other scowling.

"What's got your panties in a bunch this morning, Sweetie?" Michelle asked Legates with a smile as she stepped back, opening the door for them to enter.

"The girl at McDonalds called him old this morning," Techie said, pushing Legates in the door. A giggle drifted from the living room making Legates scowl even harder.

"Come in, there's not really much here to move and Tanya should be here with the truck in a few. Then it's over to Cam's for the rest of my stuff. We emptied the storage unit so we wouldn't have to make two separate trips," Michelle told them as they moved into the dorm room. Techie's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed at the sight of the boxes. Michelle looked at him and frowned.

"What?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of shit," Techie said.

Michelle turned and looked at the boxes and burst into laughter.

"This is only from this year. I have more at Cam's. I want you to remember that when we have to help move Andrea," she told him with a grin.

"The military is moving our stuff up here," Techie grunted.

"I thought they only moved it if you were married. Would they unload the truck once it gets here or just drop your stuff and leave it? Yeah, didn't think so," she finished at the thoughtful look on his face.

"Shit, yeah didn't think about that. I guess she'll be using PODS or something," Techie mumbled then shook his head. Everyone turned to look as the door from the hallway opened and Tanya bounced in with a smile.

"Okay, let's get this thing going," she said chipperly.

"Is she one of those?" Legates grumbled, watching Tanya bounce around.

"No, she's been up since god knows when and probably has had a pot of coffee," Michelle said. Turning, she looked at her now ex-roommate.

"Brit, you know how to get a hold of me if you need anything, anything at all right?" Michelle asked, moving towards the girl. Brittney nodded and stood up. Michelle gave her a brief hug then turned to the pile of boxes.

"Okay, grab a box," Michelle said.

She grabbed one marked dresser and headed out the door. Legates and Techie grabbed two boxes each. Tanya grabbed two boxes and followed them out. Michelle was in the back of the truck, taking the boxes that they had set on the edge of the back.

It only took five minutes to move the boxes between the four of them. Techie, Michelle and Legates got into his truck and followed Tanya over to Cam's house. They arrived and found the house empty.

"Dr. Saroyan's not here?" Techie asked, glancing around at Cam's house. He noticed that the house much like its owner was simple yet elegant in decoration. Michelle looked at her watch and shook her head.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. She's making sure that Dr. Hodgins doesn't blow up the lab," Michelle said.

Tanya giggled at Michelle's comment thinking she was kidding. The three of them turned to look at her. She stopped laughing when she realized that she was the only one doing it.

"Oh, God, you're serious," she said. Michelle grinned at Tanya and nodded. Michelle turned and headed up the steps.

"Come on, a lot here," she called behind herself.

As they reached the upper hallway, Tanya smirked knowing they were in for a surprise. Walking into the room, she glanced around and narrowed her eyes.

"Where are they?" Tanya said, looking around.

Legates looked around and saw some teddy bears but nothing too out of place for a girl's bedroom. Although, he'd have to talk to her about the stuffed animals.

"Umm, they're in the bags," Michelle said, waving her hand. Legates eyes narrowed as he saw piles and piles of filled trash bags laying around.

"Please tell me that's not clothes," Techie breathed. Tanya giggled and shook her head.

"Not hardly, big boy. That's her collection," Tanya said, trying unsuccessfully to squelch her laughter.

"Of what?" Legates said in a scared tone. Michelle shot him a toothy grin.

"Teddy bears," she said, shrugging. Legates swallowed as he looked around and let out a resigned sigh.

"Are any of them actually worth anything?" Legates asked, his eyes scanning the piles and piles of bags. Michelle leaned her weight on one hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"All of them are worth something," she said mutinously. Techie clapped Legates on the back and grinned.

"Sucker," Techie said. Michelle turned to look at Techie.

"And what exactly is it that Andrea collects, hmm?" She asked him her arms still crossed over her chest. Techie rubbed his hand across the back of his head and looked at his feet.

"Faberge Eggs," he muttered.

"See now those are really expensive, they're hard to move, easy to break," Michelle pointed out. Techie coughed and nodded.

"Is this everything?" Legates said suspiciously.

"Nope more in the garage," Michelle said.

The men nodded and headed downstairs and paused. Michelle followed them down, walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She walked to a door on the far side, opened it, reached around and hit a button. They heard the garage door slide open from their place in front of the door. Opening the door, they walked out to the garage and Legates smacked his hand down his face.

"What the fuck," he muttered. Tanya bounced up behind them and shook her head.

"Michelle had all the kitchen stuff so we didn't have to buy it. She also has curtains and things of that nature," Tanya said. Legates put his hands on his hips and glared over his shoulder at Michelle who was coming out the door.

"Where in the hell did you get all of this shit?" He questioned her with a scowl. Michelle gave him a look of disbelief. They'd already had this conversation, sort of. He knew where she got all of these items.

"Look, Josh, if you don't want to help then go the hell home and Tanya and I will handle it," Michelle said with a glower. He let out a sigh, dropped his head back and looked up at the sky.

"Sorry, sorry just in a foul mood," he said.

"Yeah, I noticed," she snapped. Techie took a step away from the pair and looked critically at the boxes.

"So where did you get all this stuff?" He asked, waving his hand towards the piles of boxes.

"Some of it is hope chest items, some from well before and some I've bought just because I liked it," she said.

"Before?" He asked unsure of what she meant.

Michelle bit her lip and looked away. Walking towards the boxes, she started to set them on the edge of the back of the truck. When there was a decent stack of boxes, she climbed up on the back and started stacking them neatly in the back. Legates let out another sigh and started picking up boxes. They were halfway through when Cam pulled up and parked on the street in front of the house.

As she approached the truck Michelle could see the narrow eyed look. She looked closer then down at Cam's feet. With a groan, she shook her head at the sight of Cam's Prada shoes covered in some unidentifiable goop. Legates turned and shot a half smile at Cam. She glowered and stalked silently into the house.

"Hoo wheee she looks pissed," Techie said.

"Yeah, there's goo on her Pradas which means Hodgins did something he wasn't supposed to. Did I mention there's goo on her Pradas?" Michelle asked the last question with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you said that twice. What's the big deal? They're just shoes," Legates muttered.

"There are two things wrong with that last sentence. For women they are never just shoes. And Prada are some expensive shoes," Techie muttered. Michelle giggled and shook her head.

"She's trained you well," Michelle said.

"I made that comment or something similar when we first started dating about her Jimmy Choo's. She didn't talk to me for three days," he muttered. Legates shook his head and squinted up into the truck at Michelle.

"How many of these boxes are shoes?" He asked, sweeping his hand towards the piles of boxes. Michelle paused, put her hand on her hip, cocked her head and thought about it.

"Three," she said then returned to moving boxes.

Legates' mouth fell open as he looked at the medium sized boxes and tried to figure out how many pairs of shoes in her size would fit into them.

"Three?" He choked out, looking again at the boxes. Michelle sighed and shook her head.

"What the hell? I have more than most guys and I have five pairs of shoes," Legates grumbled.

"That's because you have three types, boots, sport, and dress shoes. We have those three types but there are categories in each type," Tanya explained. Legates shook his head and sighed.

"Women are weird," he mumbled.

"Honey, would it be appropriate for me to wear my black fuck me heels to a job interview?" Michelle asked, without pausing her work.

"No," he barked, his eyes narrowing at her. She nodded and smiled.

"Exactly, so I have those and black pumps that are appropriate for work. Two kinds of shoes under the dressy category," she said.

"Did you just seriously say black fuck me heels?" Techie asked, laughing at her.

"Yes, I did. Although, I do have some feminine qualities I am a bit more tomboyish than most girls. So, I call it as I see it," Michelle said.

"No, kidding," Tanya muttered. Michelle flipped her the bird. When they were down to a few boxes, Tanya looked over at Legates.

"Come on, Oscar Meyer. Let's go pack some bears," Tanya said.

"Be careful-"

"I know, I know," Tanya said, waving off Michelle's warning.

Legates followed Tanya up the stairs into what used to be Michelle's bedroom. He sighed as he looked at the teddy bears on the bed. Picking up a box, he set it on the bed and reached over to grab some bears. Tanya reached out a hand to stop him but Cam's voice did it first.

"Freeze, Legates," Cam barked at him.

* * *

**A/N: Ruh roh, what oh what is Legates reaching out to touch? Tomorrow you'll see...Drill Sergeants, coats, little buttons, a break, battle, apologies, fifty million trips, closets, Valentines Day, black marks, Washington, a lap full of woman and blankets, guilt, TMI, JBLM, Women's Studies, Lady's Slippers, a tool, Blink Dog, Botany, Hodgins, a smack, and killing a Botany professor. **


	78. The Horros of a Botany Lab

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters, I crashed this party._

**Yenyen76**: Only 8 more to go =/  
**Angelbach**: Bwuahahaha kiss at Midnight fogetaboutit. LOL I couldn't resist them being all piled in one room together. Yeah, Reggie was just a little excitement and a reason for Martinez to show his gun ;-). /cough We don't discuss the number of bears I have /cough. Who says they did anything? o.O Hmmmm?  
**Jenheir1**: Yum what a way to bring in the new year, right? /wiggles eyebrows. Well, it's kind of hard not to step on them. They're all big and musclie, hmm would that be mancarpet? Or Rangercarpet? Maybe even Armycarpet. I know I would have there's nothing worse than feeling like you're privacy has been invaded in your own home. Yeah, teddy bear collectors tend to have a lot unless they're partial to a brand. Hey sometimes you have to paint them a picture.  
**Nertooold54**: Hmm I don't know about funny blergh. But hey to each their own amusement right? =D  
**Silver Maker:** Just in under the wire. LOL I was at the bottom of the page typing the A/N when your review came in. Huh, I didn't even think of blackmail. /snaps fingers darn. I got my first bear (that I remember) when I was eight. Was bought for me by my dad in Rehoboth Beach. I don't have straw ones but I do have a bear made from volcanic ash. Hodgins always has stuff flying everywhere. Goo, turkeys, spam just to name a few.

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate that you've enjoyed this ride with me. And yes it's almost over, eight more chapters to go.**

* * *

**Chapter 64 – The Horrors of a Botany Lab**  
Legates winced, he hated that she had the Drill Sergeant's bark down. His hand froze hovering over the head of a bear.

"Step away from the teddy bear," she said in a calm tone that made him nervous.

It was the kind of voice he'd heard people use when someone was standing on a landmine. Standing up, he backed away from the bears. Cam strode into the room and looked around. Walking to the closet, she opened the door and saw a few coats still in the closet.

"Here pack those. Tanya, you pack the bears," Cam instructed then walked off. Legates looked at Tanya with a confused look.

"Steiffs," Tanya said, indicating the bears.

"And?" Legates said, still confused. Tanya shook her head and pointed to one of the bears.

"That bear, came from the Steiff plant in Germany. Limited Edition. It is old, really old. Collectors will pay upwards of five thousand for it without the little button in the ear. With the button, let's just say it'd put her through college," Tanya said. Legates took a step back from the bed and waved his hand.

"Have at it," he grunted.

He carried the box to the closet and shoved Michelle's jackets into the box then looked around the closet to make sure that nothing had been missed. With a grunt, he closed the box then looked around for tape. Seeing some on the bed, he stalked over and snatched it up. Tanya rolled her eyes at his foul mood.

"Are you seriously that pissed off that some girl ten years younger than you called you old?" Tanya asked as she carefully packed the teddy bears.

"Didn't sleep good either," Legates grunted as he taped the box closed.

"Ahh," Tanya said as she carefully placed the bears in the box after wrapping them in fabric. Tanya closed the box with a sigh.

"This box will go in the truck with you guys," Tanya said.

Legates nodded and picked up the box he'd just packed and then one of the bags that had teddy bears in it. Wrapping his fingers around the top of a second bag, he picked it up and headed out the door. Tanya picked up a box and another bag then followed him down the stairs.

They walked outside and found Michelle sitting on the back of the truck and Techie standing there talking to her. Michelle leaned her head back and laughed at whatever it was that Techie had said. Legates walked up scowling at the pair.

"So, we're packing your shit and you're sitting out here on your asses?" He snapped, tossing the bag into the back of the truck. Michelle glared at him and took a deep breath then exhaled.

"If you didn't notice, Legates, everything from the garage is loaded. We took a break so kill us," Michelle said in a calm tone that made Tanya snatch her head up.

"Hey Techie, why don't you help me get the rest of the bags," Tanya said, jerking her head.

"Yup, right behind you," he said, walking behind her towards the house.

Michelle turned her narrowed eyes on Legates. He looked up at her and had the distinct feeling his bad mood was about to start a fight.

"Your Steiffs are in that box," he said, pointing to the box Tanya had set next to Michelle. Michelle pursed her lips and nodded her head.

"Josh, this is the last time I'm saying anything. The next time you get nasty it will be a battle. If you are in that bad of a mood then you get your ass in your truck and drive back to your dorms. You can call me when you're in a better mood and I might, just might, talk to you," Michelle said in an even tone. Legates let out a sigh and then took a deep breath.

"Baby, I'm sorry I'm just really cranky. I don't mean to take it out on you," he said in a low tone.

"Then stop doing it," she snapped.

Techie and Tanya returned carrying the rest of her bags of bears. Michelle stood up and picked up the bags that they were tossing into the truck. When the bags of bears had been carefully set in the floor space left in the back of the truck, Michelle walked to the back and jumped down. She grabbed her box of Steiffs and put them in the front of the truck.

"Let's go," she said, climbing into the front of Tanya's dad's truck.

Techie scowled at Legates and shook his head. Tanya walked to the front of the truck and climbed into the driver's seat. Legates put his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky in frustration.

"Let's go, Sweetcheeks," Techie called out.

Legates jogged over to his truck and climbed in on the driver's side. He started the truck and scowled at the Sabbatino's truck as it passed him.

"It's your own fault," Techie said, smirking at him.

"Shut up," Legates grunted as he put the truck in gear and followed the other truck.

By the time they arrived at Michelle and Tanya's apartment, Legates felt properly guilty. She hadn't really asked him to help her move. He'd volunteered and it wasn't her fault some teenybopper called him old.

With a resigned sigh, he set his focus on adjusting his attitude. When he and Techie reached the truck, Michelle was already in the back, stacking boxes near the edge for Tanya. Tanya had a dolly next to her and was stacking boxes onto it.

"There's another two dollies in the truck," Tanya grunted as she hefted down a box marked kitchen.

"Baby, why don't you get down here and let me do that," Legates said, squinting up at her. She scowled at him and straightened up.

"I'm not saying you can't just that I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said sheepishly.

She put her hands on her hips and sighed. Blowing out a puff of air, she blew her bangs off her forehead.

"Fine, I should be upstairs with Tanya when we unload the dollies anyway," Michelle muttered.

Walking to the edge of the truck, she sat down so she could jump down. Legates wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her down. Before setting her feet on the ground, he squeezed her waist tighter.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I will try not to be so snappy," he murmured quietly near her ear. She nodded her head then wiggled until her feet hit the ground.

"Let's get to work," she said, lightly smacking him on the ass.

"Don't even think about it," Techie said, smirking at Tanya, "my cheeks aren't sweet like his."

Tanya let her laughter bubble from her throat as Legates handed down the dollies. After both dollies were on the ground, Legates began setting boxes on the edge of the truck. Three hours and what felt like fifty million trips too Michelle all of the boxes were unloaded.

Tanya drove her father's truck back to his restaurant leaving the other three in the apartment. While the guys moved the extra bed and dresser into the spare room, Michelle began sorting boxes into the proper rooms. Initially they had sorted as they unloaded the dollies but after a few trips they just wanted to be finished.

Michelle grunted as she moved the boxes into the kitchen. After Tanya returned, Michelle left her to sorting the kitchen and Michelle went into her bedroom. With a sigh, she looked around at the stacks of boxes. Shrugging, she picked up the box knife that lay on the table next to the bed and slit open a box.

She pulled out the towels then placed them in the laundry basket to be washed later. When Legates joined her half an hour later, he found her standing among five or six empty boxes. She stood over one looking into it with her lips pursed and a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Legates asked, approaching slowly.

She looked up and he could see a sheen of tears in her eyes. She looked down into the box and he walked closer. Peering down into the box, he saw it was full of sheets. She folded the flaps and set the box to the side.

"Uhhh," Legates said in confusion.

"They were my dad's sheets," she said, slitting open a new box. Legates shook his head, leaned over and took the box cutter from her hand.

"Come on," he said, tugging her towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled her down next to him. She let out a sigh of resignation and leaned against him.

"I would have thought after all this time it wouldn't bother me, you know. But when I opened the box, they smelled like his cologne even after being in storage all this time," she said, sniffling just a little. Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed her head then looked around.

"Do you want me to open any from the storage and take out his stuff for you?" Legates asked, hoping to bypass having her upset.

"No, some of his stuff I'll donate like his sheets but some I am keeping," she said, sighing.

"Okay, then what can I help with?" He asked, looking around again at the stacks of boxes everywhere.

"The clothes and other stuff in the boxes next to the closet need to be hung up," she said, gesturing towards a large stack of boxes. He nodded and stood up then walked over to the closet door.

He opened the door and expected a normal size closet. What he saw instead made him laugh and open the closet door as wide as it would go then began moving boxes into the closet.

"If you need me I'll be in the closet," he said, laughing.

"I KNEW IT," Martinez bellowed in laughter from the hallway. He had just passed Michelle's room when he heard Legates say that he'd be in the closet.

Legates shook his head and pulled the closet door closed. He smiled at Michelle's giggle. After finishing as much of the unpacking as they could do for one day, they ordered dinner and sat in the living room together.

After that first night together, time seemed to fly as the days turned into weeks. It was two days before Valentines Day when Legates walked into the apartment frowning about the news he'd just received. Tanya stuck her head out of the kitchen and grinned at him.

"Smile, Sweetcheeks," she said, happily going back into the kitchen.

"Whoaaa," Tanya shrieked and Michelle cursed loudly.

Walking at a faster pace, Legates stopped in the doorway and his bad mood disappeared in a puff. Michelle stood holding a cookie sheet with blackened hard, well he didn't know what they were on it.

"Baby, you're supposed to take them out before they get black," Legates said, grinning.

She scowled at him and looked at the cookie sheet. She touched them with her finger then nodded. Picking one up, she flung it at him. He ducked as it whizzed by his head. After hitting the wall, it left a black mark then fell to the floor leaving a black mark on the carpet.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Legates said, still grinning at her.

Michelle snorted as she threw the cookies then the charbroiled cookie sheet into the trashcan. Legates laughed at her frustration making her turn a glower on him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your Botany lab?" Legates asked, crossing his arms. He had hoped he'd have time to figure out how to tell her he had to leave.

"Since it's up in Mount Vernon, I switched it to Friday so my class and lab are on the same day," she said, turning the oven off.

"Makes sense," he said.

"Not that I want to do it," she muttered as she started cleaning up the mess she had made of the kitchen. Legates shook his head, he might as well just spit it out.

"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of even worse news but," he paused. She turned and the look on her face made him spit the rest out in a hurry.

"They're sending us to Washington for four days for training," he said, trying to wipe that look of fear off her face.

"Uh oh, I'm gone with the wind," Tanya said, squeezing around Legates and scurrying down the hallway to her room.

Michelle, sighed in resignation and nodded. She knew that this sort of thing would happen, she didn't have to be happy about it but she did have to accept it.

"When do you leave?" She asked, getting ready to scrape the cookie dough in the trash.

He snagged the bowl from her hands and grabbed a spoon. She watched in fascination as he started eating raw cookie dough.

"Tomorrow morning," he said, taking another bite, "you should just make the dough and skip cooking it. Tastes better this way." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"So, I guess tonight will be spent on the couch watching TV," Michelle said softly.

"We can go out and celebrate Valentines Day early if you want," he said just as softly. She looked down at herself then shook her head.

"No, I think I'd rather just sit on you and watch TV," she mumbled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you want," he told her, setting the bowl down on the counter.

Grabbing the bowl, she shoved it in the refrigerator and left the kitchen. Legates followed her down the hall into the bedroom. He leaned against the door and watched as she changed into her pajama pants and tank top.

"You're upset," he said.

Michelle shook her head and walked to the bed to grab the comforter. She tried to get through the door and he stepped back to let her through. He followed her back down the hall into the living room. He grinned as she started nesting on the couch. He knew that she had it rough once a month but it was adorable the way she nested.

Walking to the couch, he sat on the end and waited for her to come to him. As he picked up the remote, he found his lap full of blanket and woman. With a smile, he flipped through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Hey guys, I'm going over to the restaurant. You want anything?" Tanya asked from the hallway.

"Yes, please," Michelle muttered. Legates looked up at Tanya and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in like an hour," she said, leaving the apartment.

They spent the evening curled up together on the couch watching TV. And even though they didn't have sex, Legates found himself content just to be where he was. His eyebrows rose at his own thoughts and he let a happy smile cross his face. The later it got the more antsy Michelle got in his lap.

"What's got you all bothered, Baby?" He asked, trying to shift so she could get comfortable.

"Tired," she muttered.

"So, lets go to bed," he said, trying to get up.

"Nuh uh, then tomorrow will come and you'll be leaving," she grumbled. He chuckled and squeezed her tight.

"Baby, tomorrow will come whether we sit here on the couch awake or whether we go to the bedroom and go to sleep," he whispered into her hair.

"I know," she mumbled.

She got up and picked up the comforter then padded away from the living room, leaving Legates sitting on the couch. He looked to the ceiling as if asking for guidance then got up off the couch. He walked to the bedroom and found her in bed, watching the door waiting for him to come in. He smiled at her and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Going to the dresser, he packed a duffel bag and left it sitting on the dresser. Changing into his pajama pants, he climbed into the bed with her. She scooted over next to him and put her head on his chest. Running his hand down her back, he waited as she fell asleep. He had never thought about it but he always made sure she was asleep first. Mentally shrugging, he slipped into slumber.

Michelle jerked awake and moved back from Legates who had started jerking and mumbling in his sleep.

"Josh," Michelle said softly, running her hand down his arm.

His arm jerked out and she leaned back to avoid his hand. Leaning closer, she ran her hand across his stomach and called his name a little louder. His arm jerked elbow first and she ducked just barely avoiding it.

"Michelle," he mumbled. She thought he was coming awake until she heard his next cry.

"Noooo," he wailed mournfully.

Michelle reached over and shook him hard. His eyes flew open, he sat up and his breaths came out in ragged gasps. Michelle straddled his lap, wrapped her arms around his head and pull him close to her. She ran her hands through his hair, whispering to him.

His arms came up around her and squeezed her closer to his face. He buried his face between her breasts and inhaled deeply. When his breathing had slowed down, he loosened his hold on her and lay back. He drew her down on top of his chest and she listened to his heart thundering in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he murmured.

"Nothing to worry about," she said softly.

She let out a soft sigh and bit back the tears that sprang to her eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty that he was suffering because of her. She lay on top of him letting him hold her until she fell back to sleep. He let out a deep sigh and let his eyes drift closed. It seemed like moments but it was hours later when the alarm clock beeped, waking them up. Michelle groaned and started to roll from the bed.

"Baby, go back to sleep. You don't have to get up this early," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"Unngh," Michelle grunted as she rolled from the bed anyway.

While he went to take a shower, she moved quietly around the kitchen making coffee. She pulled down their coffee mugs when she heard him come out of the bedroom. Pouring him a cup of coffee, she fixed it the way he liked it then turned and fixed her own. Leaning against the counter, she sipped her coffee as he padded into the kitchen. Even after all these months, it still surprised her how quietly that man could move in army boots. He walked over, picked up his coffee and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Michelle jumped when Martinez appeared at the door to the kitchen. Michelle glared at him and took a sip of her coffee.

"You guys really need to learn to make some noise, dammit," she growled. Martinez sniggered and pushed Legates out of the way so he could make his own cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" Martinez asked, looking over at Michelle.

"If I can't send him off with sex the least I can do is make my man a decent cup of coffee," Michelle said, sipping her coffee. Martinez choked a little on his coffee then swallowed.

"I really didn't need to know that, thanks. Where you going?" Martinez asked Legates with a frown.

"JBLM," Legates said, sipping his coffee. Michelle's face scrunched as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Joint Base Lewis-McChord, it's just outside of Tacoma, Washington," Legates explained. Her expression cleared and she nodded.

"You guys talk about big words scientists use and you guys are just the opposite you speak in nothing but acronyms," Michelle said, smirking at them. Legates smiled and shook his head.

"What can we say? It's easier to say fubar instead of fucked up beyond all repair," Legates said, smirking.

Michelle shook her head and shot him a grin. Legates drank the last of his coffee, rinsed the cup out and put it in the dishwasher. Walking over, he boxed Michelle in between himself and the counter. Leaning over, he captured her mouth in a long, slow, sweet kiss. Legates pulled back then dropped another kiss on Michelle's forehead.

"I'll call you when we get there," he said quietly. Michelle nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Okay," she whispered.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing with Martinez and Legates was gone. Letting out a sigh, she carried her coffee to the bedroom. Setting the cup down on the night side table, she crawled back into bed. Grabbing Legates' pillow, she curled up around it and was attempting to go back to sleep when her phone buzzed. Picking it up, she glared at it.

**If you need anything call Maggs**  
**K**  
**Go back to sleep ;-P**  
**K**

She threw the phone down and curled back up around his pillow. Her alarm went off a few hours later, making her groan. She rolled from the bed with a sigh and padded to the bathroom to start her day.

She went to her classes and went through her day as if nothing had changed. She pulled her phone from her backpack as she left her afternoon class. She had heard it ringing during class but ignored it. Looking at her missed calls, she smiled then called the number back.

"Hello," Legates answered.

"Hey, Honey," she said as she started moving towards the metro station.

"Hey, Baby. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Legates asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

"I was in class," she answered.

"Ahhh, which class?" He asked, he couldn't remember her schedule yet.

"Women's Studies," she said.

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically.

"Requirement for my degree," she snarked teasingly. He chuckled and leaned back against the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class yourself?" She asked, swiping her metrocard then getting on the escalator down.

"Lunch," he said.

"Eat," she told him with a soft laugh. She could hear people shuffling in the background.

"They have you in barracks again?" She asked, wincing at the thought of him sleeping on those tiny beds again.

"Yeah, there's about sixty of us in here," he said.

"Poor baby," she sympathized.

"I just called to see how you were," he said, thinking he should probably eat.

"I'm fine, go eat," she said, smiling. He chuckled at the smile in her voice. He was so busted and knew it.

"If you need anything call Maggs. I'm serious," he said, putting on his serious face even though she couldn't see him.

"I'm a big girl but if I need anything I'll call Maggs," she promised, knowing she wouldn't have to.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," he said, biting his lip as the words almost slipped out. Techie smirked behind his magazine on the bed below Legates.

"Bye," she said softly and hung up the phone.

The days dragged by and Michelle plodded through them trying not to be cranky. On Thursday evening there was a knock on the door and Michelle looked at it wondering who the hell that could be. Martinez and Tanya had gone out for dinner. Standing up with a sigh, she opened the door and her eyes popped at the sight of two men standing there holding large vases filled with baby's breath, white lilies and lady slipper orchids.

Smiling, she stepped back and allowed them to enter the apartment. They carried them in and set them on the coffee table. Michelle walked to her purse and retrieved a tip. Signing for the flowers, she tipped them then followed them to the door. After closing the door behind them, she sat down to admire the flowers. Reaching over, she pulled the card out and opened it.

_Happy Valentines Day_  
_Miss you, Baby_

She smiled and tears glistened in her eyes. Even from the other side of the country, he made her feel loved and wanted. Glancing at the clock, she scowled. It was only three o'clock on the west coast which meant she had another two hours before she could call him.

Leaning back on the couch, she opened her Botany book and started flipping through the chapters to get familiar with them. When the clock ticked over to seven fifteen, she dialed his number. Legates smirked at the guys sitting around the table with him. He shot Techie an 'I told you so' look.

"Hey, Baby," he answered.

"The flowers are amazing," she said softly, smiling towards the flowers.

"Yeah, well red roses are overdone besides I know you like them," he said smugly.

"Oh yeah, how's that? I never told you," she questioned.

"Heh, if I told you I'd have to kill you," he said, chuckling.

"Not really what you want to hear from a sniper," she said, giggling. He snorted and poked at the food on his plate.

"So, you going to give him some action for the pretty flowers?" A voice came drifting through the line. A round of groans sounded from Legates' unit at the question.

"Are you telling people you don't get enough action?" She asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Nope, just a guy being a tool," he answered.

"Well, tell him to stop," she muttered.

"Stop being a tool, Rawlins," Legates said, smirking at Rawlins.

"We can go out when I get back," Legates promised, still poking at the unidentifiable food on his plate.

"It's goulash," Techie told him. Legates snorted and poked at it again.

"I was thinking we could stay home," Michelle purred into the phone.

"Hmmm, reahheeealllly," Legates said, his voice dropping a pitch.

"Dammit, Michelle, don't do that," Techie hollered, wearing a grin. Michelle let out a throaty chuckle and Legates felt a shudder run down his spine.

"Legates, did you know your eyes are almost white?" Rawlins asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Mmmm reeeheealllly," Michelle growled into the phone. Legates let a slow smile cross his face but didn't say anything.

"Dammit, Rawlins, quit egging her on," Oaks bellowed from the other end of the table.

"Michelle, you had better not have plans when we get back. I don't want to deal with his cranky ass if you do," Perkins yelled. Michelle was starting to have fun and grinned.

"Oh I don't," Michelle said in a breathy tone. Legates closed his eyes, put his elbow on the table and dropped his forehead into his hand.

"Blink Dog, Lawful good, Magical Creature," Legates muttered, trying to control his blood flow which currently was headed south. Michelle chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, I'll behave," she promised.

"Thank, God," he muttered.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Rawlins asked, wearing a look of utter confusion.

"We haven't been able to figure it out. It started when Michelle started coming around," Techie said, taking a bite of his green beans. Brown snickered from down the table, he knew exactly what it was but he wasn't telling.

"Okay, I just called to say thank you for the flowers. I'll see you tomorrow after my lab," she said softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Baby," he said. He listened as the line disconnected then hung his up and put the phone is his pocket.

"Did you have to egg her on, Rawlins. Dammit," Legates grumbled.

Rawlins laughed and smirked at Legates. The next morning arrived later than either Michelle or Legates wanted. Michelle made her way to her Botany class on the Mount Vernon Campus and sat down. Ten minutes into the class, her mouth fell open in horror as she realized that she would have to attend the lab in the Jungle Greenhouse.

Her mind scrambled through ways to get around the lab and only came up with one remedy. Sighing, she prepared to tell a professor something she wished she didn't have to. After the class was finished, she approached the front of the class where Dr. Jacobs was standing.

"Professor, I need to find another way to do labs. I am not able to enter a greenhouse that is a replica of," Michelle swallowed hard, "a Malaysian jungle," she told Dr. Jacobs, her Botany professor.

"Young lady, there is no excusable reason not to enter the greenhouse. There is nothing in there that is unsafe. Or if the plant is poisonous it is kept separated and clearly marked," Jacobs said, looking over the rim of his glasses.

Michelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After swallowing the panic she felt approaching, she breathed again. Opening her eyes, she looked Jacobs directly in the eye. She didn't know why she had to tell him this but it seemed apparent that he needed to understand.

"In July of last year, I traveled with my mother to Maluku. She was investigating a homicide of eight victims at the behest of the US Government and Dr. Temperance Brennan. While there Dr. Brennan and I were kidnapped and held hostage for twenty four hours. In that time, I was put in a pit, forced to hear a young Indonesian girl raped to death with a table leg and forced to watch as they tortured Dr. Brennan for eight consecutive hours for FUN," Michelle spoke quickly, barking the last word. Swallowing the bile in her throat, she swayed on her feet.

"If that is the case then you will need to obtain an excusal from the dean. Until then you will receive zeros for your labs. I will remind you that two zeros will result in failure of the lab and that your lab counts for fifty percent of your grade. You will be put on academic probation," Jacobs snapped, frowning at the girl.

Michelle's eyes shot wide in panic. Not seeing anyway out of the situation, she froze and tears filled her eyes. Backing away from her professor, she paused six steps away. Spinning, she bolted from the classroom, making the professor sigh and shake his head. Looking down at his sheet, he smiled. He saw that Dr. Jack Hodgins was going to be in the greenhouse. He was going to help identify a plant that the professors had been unable to locate.

If Dr. Jacobs hurried, he might be able to speak with the doctor from the Jeffersonian. Jacobs turned and walked quickly from the building. Michelle was booking it across the campus. Her lab started in half an hour and she wanted to make sure she had enough time to call Maggs. He'd be able to help, she hoped he was available.. When she approached the greenhouse, she saw students crowded around the door. She walked up and tried to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" She asked the crowd in general.

"Dr. Hodgins from the Jeffersonian is here," one of the other students whispered.

"Good class. You've shown up early today. This is great. You'll be able to see one of the world's top botanists at work. Come on," Jacobs said gleefully, waving the students into the greenhouse. Michelle froze and stared wide eyed at the jungle inside the greenhouse.

"Ms. Welton, now if you please or would you like a 0?" Jacobs said sharply, glaring at the young woman standing there staring transfixed.

Michelle swallowed, bit back her tears and stepped forward into her own personal hell. As she stepped through the door the smell of earth and greenery assaulted her nose, the wave of humidity caused her clothes to stick to her skin. She felt the blood sink from her face and saw the visions start to flash before her eyes.

Dr. Jacobs pushed past her and Michelle felt the arms from the person who had taken her hostage in the square wrap around her. She whimpered and a strangled sob escaped her throat.

"Hodgins," she whimpered as she fell to her knees.

Hodgins head shot up at the whimper and his eyes fell on Michelle. Her face was pale as she fell to her knees. He started to move, what the hell possessed her to come into this greenhouse? Jacobs spun on his heel with a glare.

"Ms. Welton, you will give Dr. Hodgins the respect he deserves," Jacobs snapped.

The esteemed Dr. Jack Hodgins pushed Jacobs out of the way as he barreled towards Michelle. Hodgins skidded on his knees in the dirt on the floor next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Michelle, can you stand?" Hodgins asked her, trying to get her to stand.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, her breath falling in ragged gasps.

Her light brown skin was now covered in sweat that was pouring off of her. She was in a fetal position on her knees and Hodgins couldn't get her frozen muscles to move. She was shaking in fear and her breathing became quicker and quicker.

"Dammit," he cursed, looking around, "Michelle breathe please, your mom will kill me if you die on me in here."

Reaching in his Jeffersonian lab coat, he pulled out his phone. Students gathered around to watch the weird scene unfolding in front of them. Dr. Jacobs' face was covered in shock when Hodgins brushed Michelle's hair back from her face gently. Dr. Jacobs watched as Hodgins punched a number on his cellphone and put it up to his ear.

"Cam, hey. I'm over at GW for that identification. Michelle is in the Jungle Greenhouse. No I don't know why. I have no idea what the hell would possess her to even try. She's in a full blown panic attack. She's barely breathing, her muscles are frozen. I'm scared she might have a seizure. What do you want me to do?" Hodgins spoke into the phone and Jacobs eyebrow crawled up into his forehead.

"He's WHAT?" Hodgins squeaked in outrage. Jacobs pushed through the students and knelt down near Michelle.

"Ms. Welton," Jacobs said, reaching out his hand. Hodgins had shot out and grasped his wrist.

"Don't touch her," Hodgins hissed at him.

"Dr. Hodgins, we are trained for emergency situations. You need to let me handle this," Dr. Jacobs argued. Hodgins scowled and put his phone to his shoulder.

"Dr. Jacobs, you know nothing of this situation. Please just back off," Hodgins growled. Putting the phone back to his ear, Hodgins scanned Michelle.

"Cam, her lips are getting a blue tinge! What do I do?" Hodgins said, slightly hysterically.

"Okay, so I don't want to-" his words were cut off by the sound of skin hitting skin.

Michelle sucked in a breath and squealed in terror. She began to blindly scramble away from Hodgins who sat there in horror. Standing up, Hodgins spun around. Stalking towards the other doctor, he wore a look of anger Dr. Jacobs had never been privy to before.

"GET OUT!" Hodgins bellowed and pointed to the door.

"I was just-"

"GET OUT! Take the students with you," Hodgins bellowed again, his eyes having gone icy blue.

Hodgins eyes fell to a phone in the dirt of the floor that was singing a Disney song. Hodgins picked it up and saw 'Josh' flash across the screen. Scrunching his face, he sucked in a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Legates," Hodgins said. Legates' brow furrowed as he moved through the DC traffic. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen.

"Okay, so I know you're not my girlfriend. You have to be someone I know so who are you and where is Michelle?" Legates asked suspiciously.

"Legates, it's Hodgins. I'm at GW in the Jungle Greenhouse. Michelle is somewhere in here having a panic attack. The stupid Dr. Jacobs smacked her and she took off in fear. I don't see her but..." Hodgins trailed off.

"On my way," Legates growled, pressing down harder on the gas and turning on his turn signal. Hanging up the phone, he tossed it in the console.

"Hang on, guys. We're taking a trip to a miniature jungle and we're going to shoot a Botany professor," Legates growled as he turned on his four ways. He cut across two lanes of traffic and exited the interstate abruptly.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh =( poor Michelle. Her mostly untreated PTSD has caught up with her. So tomorrow? Well tomorrow you'll have... a dream, six acres, asshole in a big truck, silence, Dr. Jackass, positive association, shrinky thing, interesting factoids, stupidity, us and her, goosebumps, ferns, a promise, stupid rules, fruitcake, dirty mouth, straps, not happening, shit end of the stick, questions, worst nightmare, patronizing looks, rights explained, personal hells, and freaked out guys.**

**A/N: Okay so I'm usually better at warning ya'll =( There's only eight chapters left of this story. The husband wants more of He's Ours, actually a lot of reviewers have wanted that so I might spit out a couple of chapters there while working on the sequels. But my main focus is the sequels. Hopefully they won't take too long but I make no promises. I should also mention that the Michelle and Legates stories have time jumps in them because otherwise there'd be chapters of nothing but him being shipped off and her being in school. I'm trying to do major life events for them so that (if I decide to do it) by the third story she'll be a doctor. Okay enough of that.**

**See that little link/button at the bottom? Push it and tell me what you think. **


	79. Princesses and Fruitcakes

_Disclaimer: Nope no matter how hard I wish, I still don't own Bones. Mr. Hanson and Fox have some sort of deal with the cosmos_.

**Loverofbones**: I actually tried to make him less jackassish. More of a I thought she was lying thing. Ooops guess I fudged that one huh.  
**Nichellemarie**: Heh, you should have seen some of the 'emergency training' I've been though at several jobs. Yep, not exactly what I would call five star. Although GW being such a big medical school guess that was stupidity on my part. DOH  
**Jenheir1**: I figured I'd do something different. Mainstream media wants you to believe that everyone adores roses and that's not always true. /facepalm if I had thought about it I would have wrote in some Bonnie Tyler on the radio. LOL  
**Silver Maker**: Unfortunately there are and although this is fantasy I do put some reality in it and this may or may not be one of those situations /wiggle eyebrows. You'll have to read the sequel to find out. The He's Ours is second in line. First I have to finish Rygeony's Bday smut =D. I love it when I make husbands fall off the bed. Wait, no that's just when I make MY husband fall off the bed.  
**Nertoool54**: I think he bought his degree at because they sell everything. That's not a plug I just like browsing their site as much as I like browsing Amazon or Ebay. LOL Anywho, I ran into the some people know everything issue at my University (with the professors) =( kinda sucked.  
**Yenyen76**: I actually tried to write him not as ass =( Epic fail. I was trying to make him more of a stick to the rules professor who thought she was making the story up. Lets face it hearing a 21 year old tell you she'd been kidnapped while in a jungle in Indonesia is not likely to happen. Most (note the most) college students can't afford trips like that. My apologies I am going to try to figure out how to write something other than assholes. It's been pointed out I tend to write them a lot.  
**Mlbrunell**: Tada here it is. Ahh not if she wanted it to count towards her degree. Just one ;-)  
**Angelbach**: Unfortunately they can be insensitive and he may or may not be fired we'll see lalalalal something more to think about putting in the sequel or have I already done that? Well, wait no more read on to find out.

**Thank you guys for your reviews I appreciate them I really do they keep my muse happy. Happy muse = slightly faster stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 65 – Princesses and Fruitcakes**

Michelle could see the jungle, she could smell her own fear, and she could hear the voices in the distance. Ducking, she sat down behind a shrub and tried to calm her breathing. Hadn't she gotten out of this jungle? Had the last months been a dream? Had she fallen asleep and dreamed that Booth had rescued her from this hell? She whimpered then smacked a hand over her mouth in fear. If they found her they'd put her back in that pit. She began to move quietly through the jungle, going deeper and away from where she'd just come from.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates picked up his phone and dialed Cam's number.

"Cam, what the hell is going on?" Legates growled into the phone.

"From what I can gather Michelle tried to do a Botany lab in the Jungle Greenhouse. She had a severe panic attack and shut down. While I was talking to Hodgins, Dr. Jacobs apparently smacked her thinking it would get her breathing. Which it did," Cam cursed and slammed on her brakes as she was cut off, "but it also triggered a flashback. She took off running into the greenhouse," she explained.

"Okay, so she should be easy to find then," Legates sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up there big boy, the Jungle Greenhouse at GW is the most realistic miniature and I say that sparingly, greenhouse in the nation," Cam growled, pressing down the gas and weaving through traffic.

"How big?" Legates asked, hoping it wasn't too big. He heard Cam sigh and he swallowed.

"It's on the Mount Vernon campus so if you're headed to Foggy Bottom you need to head north. The Greenhouse sits on six acres," Cam said, pursing her lips.

"Ahh, jeez," Legates grumped. He stayed on the road he was on and passed the exit for Foggy Bottom.

"Uh, Legates-"

"Shut up, Goodman," Legates growled, glaring in the rearview mirror.

"Is anyone else coming or already there?" Legates asked, mentally running a scenario.

"Ahh, Sweets is on his way and I think Booth and Brennan are too. They were in partners therapy," Cam sniggered, "when I called. Hodgins is there. He threw everyone out, so he's alone with her in the Greenhouse." Legates winced and shook his head, the hair on his neck crawled.

"Something ain't sitting right about that. I'm calling a gut feeling and I say call him and get him out of there. If she's stuck in a flashback she may think he's one of them and attack him," Legates rumbled thoughtfully. Techie's head jerked around in surprise, his eyes flaring wide.

"Okay, I'll call Hodgins. I'm about three minutes from the school. Sweets had a five minute head start on me and Booth probably used the lights so they're probably already there."

"Okay I'm right behind you," he said, slightly snickering.

"Ha, no some asshole in a big ass truck is behind me," Cam said, glaring in her rearview mirror.

"Dr. Saroyan, it's not nice to glare at people," Legates said, smirking.

"Get off my ass, Legates," Cam said, tapping her brakes. Legates barked out a laugh and hung up the phone. He stayed behind her, chewing on his lip.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle felt the sweat trickle between her breasts and glanced around. The jungle had fallen silent. Completely silent, no bugs, no water, no people just silence and air. Taking a deep breath, she whimpered again and curled in on herself. The heat was making her tired and she just couldn't afford to sleep. She had to be alert in case they found her again. What about Dr. Brennan? Did they still have her? Should she try to go back and rescue her? She couldn't leave Dr. Brennan there at the hands of those men. The things they had already done, Michelle shuddered as she thought about it.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates skidded to a halt and slammed his brakes on. Turning the truck off, he reached in the back, snatched up his web belt, clipped it on then jumped out without saying a word. Techie looked at Goodman and Perkins in the back seat then shrugged.

"We get out here, boys," Techie said, opening the door, grabbing his belt and getting out of the truck.

Legates strode over to the edge of the police tape wearing a scowl. He ducked under the tape and headed towards Booth. Dr. Jacobs ran over and grabbed Legates' arm.

"Excuse me young man, this is not a ROTC matter. You need to return to the Foggy Bottom Campus," Jacobs said angrily, waving his hands around. Legates scowled down his arm to the hand that was clutching his arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Legates barked, irritated more than he could tolerate at this point.

"I'm the professor here. I'm Dr. Jacobs," Jacobs said, releasing Legates' arm and straightening his jacket.

Legates spun and let an evil smile cross his face. He started stalking towards the professor who suddenly had the feeling he was being threatened. Techie's head jerked up when Booth let out a sharp whistle.

"Techie, don't let Legates kill Dr. Jackass, over there," Booth said, pointing to Legates.

Techie stood watching for a minute then realized that Legates had that look he's seen before. The one he'd worn when Rickets and Romero were on the floor in the lounge. Running over, he grasped Legates' arm.

"Not now, man. Michelle, needs you right now," Techie said, steering Legates over to where Booth, Brennan, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets were standing.

"So, what are we doing?" Legates asked, standing with his feet hip width apart and his arms crossed. Sweets took a step back at the obviously aggressive stance.

"Um, well it would seem that she is stuck in a flashback," Sweets said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"If that's the case then her mind will only associate rescue with the people who actually rescued her.

Since neither Cam, Hodgins, or I were there, we would be associated as enemy even though she knows us. She has a positive association with the rescue, with you guys," Sweets said, gesturing with his finger to Booth, Legates, Techie, Goodman, Perkins and Brennan.

"Now, Dr. Brennan if you find her first let her think you're the one being rescued and try to steer her out of the greenhouse. If anyone else finds her, tell her you've already rescued Dr. Brennan and bring her out. More than likely she's going to be like the last time you brought her out of the jungle," Sweets said, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

"If that's the case then if you find her you come get me," Legates rumbled with a frown.

"I don't see why that's necessary," Sweets said, rocking back on his heels.

"Because things happened on the return trip in the jeep that she might not want other people knowing about," Legates said, squinting up towards the sky.

Sweets raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Legates just looked at the sky and said nothing. Techie smirked because he knew Legates could hold out longer.

"That's fine," Booth said, reading it as something Michelle really wouldn't want people knowing about.

"Don't go in there yelling for her. You wouldn't have done that and didn't do that. If you find her approach cautiously and make sure she recognizes you before you touch her or invade her space," Sweets said, looking directly at Legates.

"Don't do your shrinky thing on me, twerp. I've been doing this for the last few months. I know how to deal with it," Legates said, smirking at Sweets.

"But not to this extent," Sweets said, pursing his lips.

"So what are we going to do when we get out here? I mean isn't she really going to freak?" Goodman asked, looking around at the tape, students, professors and vehicles.

"I have a med bag and a sedative ready. The ambulance is," paused when her phone rang, speaking briefly she hung up, "ten minutes out. It is stuck in traffic but I think between Sweets, Legates and the sedatives we can keep her calm. The ambulance is set to take her to GW Hospital," Cam said, her face crumpling at the word hospital. Hodgins took her arm and guided her away from the group.

"Go ahead and rescue the princess," Sweets said, waving his hand towards the door. As they started moving towards the door, Dr. Jacobs came running towards them waving his arms.

"Wait, wait a minute," he yelled as he ran. The group froze and each scowled at the man as he ran towards them.

"I hope that you understand that there are some very rare plants living in this greenhouse. I hope that you'll be very careful when moving around them," Dr. Jacobs said in a rushed voice.

Legates let another evil smile slide across his face at the doctor's words. Reaching on the back of his belt, he unclipped a sheath and pulled out a CRKT Ultima. Turning the knife in his hand, he eyed the doctor. Booth wondered if that's what he looked like when he'd cleaned his rifle in front of Reed. Legates was working the scare tactic well.

"Interesting factoid," Legates said as if considering the information, as he ran his thumb along the flat of the blade.

"I..uh..hope that you won't ruin this greenhouse. A lot of hours have been spent putting it together," Dr. Jacobs said.

"Hmm, you mean like the hours that Michelle has put in trying to get her life together after what happened to her? The hours you ruined, destroyed, wasted because you couldn't listen?" Legates asked before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

Dr. Jacobs scowled and turned on his heel. Stalking to where Sweets was standing, Dr. Jacobs glared at the young man.

"Who the hell called the military? And was it necessary?" Jacobs yelled at Sweets in an authoritative manner. Sweets' eyes narrowed and his mouth pinched.

"Who are you?" Sweets asked, glaring at this arrogant man.

"Dr. Jacobs and I'm quite sick of all this crap. I understand now that she's gone through something traumatic but the military? Really?" Jacobs questioned, putting his hands on hips. Sweets rested an elbow in his hand and tugged at his bottom lip with his other hand.

"Those men were there for her original rescue," Sweets started.

"Wait you mean she wasn't lying about being taken hostage?" Dr. Jacobs squeaked in horror.

"No, she was in Maluku and taken hostage and held for over twenty four hours," Sweets said.

"I thought she was saying that because she didn't want to get her hands dirty. Some of these young women do that, they come up with the strangest stories," Jacobs said, deflating. The horror of what he'd done finally sinking in.

"Michelle is running around on a six acre plot of her own personal hell because you didn't take the time to verify her story," Sweets said, squinting towards the greenhouse.

Legates opened the door and stepped around. His hackles went up at the sight and smell of jungle. Booth stepped in and crossed himself. Brennan took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I can't," she strangled out before spinning, pushing past the other men and out the door. Goodman and Perkins stepped into the greenhouse and shook their heads.

"All right gentlemen, spread out. No worries about too much noise. No animals, no bugs just us and her," Booth said, heading into the jungle.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates stalked into the foliage and Techie was impressed how both men disappeared in broad daylight. He wondered briefly if he disappeared like that. Legates felt the sweat trickle down his back as the humidity sunk into his shirt. He'd been walking around this area for almost an hour. She'd been in here for almost two hours now. His eyes constantly moved and he saw marks in the dirt where Michelle had scrambled.

He kept moving and found a spot where she'd sat against the tree but how long ago and for how long? He followed the tracks she left and then they stopped next to a tree. Glancing around, he crouched and tried to see under the bushes. He heard a whimper and spun around. Walking back to where he had just come from, he stopped and crouched.

"Michelle?" He whispered, trying to find her. He heard a branch move then complete silence fell. He knelt down where she could see him.

"Michelle, Baby, it's okay. Let's get you out of here," he said in a low calm tone.

Michelle froze at the sound of Legates' voice. His voice, she recognized so she should come out and let him get her the hell out of this jungle. She froze, what if it was all in her mind?

"Michelle," he called again.

His voice catching in his throat. He knew she was here but he didn't want to back her into a corner. He didn't want to break her mentally. The nerves made goosebumps rise on his flesh and made him shiver slightly. He tried to keep his breathing calm and even.

Michelle shivered and closed her eyes. She leaned over and peered through the branches. She saw Legates sitting in the middle of a partially cleared area. His head turned and he smiled gently in her direction. Scooting so he faced her, he crooked his finger at her.

"Come on, Michelle. Baby, you're not in Maluku. We need you to come out here," Legates said softly.

Michelle scrambled out from behind the large clump of ferns. Legates caught her as she wrapped herself around him. She was sobbing against his neck and breathing raggedly. He kept her clutched to him as she sobbed. He scooped her up and lifted her against his chest.

He walked straight through the jungle back towards the door of the greenhouse. When he was on the edge of the jungle and sat down on the edge of the clearing. Michelle looked around, moaned and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Pulling out his phone, Legates called Booth.

"Booth," Booth answered his phone.

"I got her, Sarge. I need you to clear everyone but Cam, ambulance driver and Sweets out. They need to be gone. I can give you my keys and the guys can go back to the dorms," Legates said quietly. Booth flinched on the other side when he heard Michelle softly crying.

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm on the edge of the clearing near the door. I'll gather up the other three," Booth said, ending the call.

"Oh, God, what have I done? Dammit, this is so embarrassing," Michelle hiccuped and started sobbing again. Legates dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"Baby, this isn't your fault," he muttered, "not in the least. You asked to be excused from this. He forced you here then hit you. Not what should have happened."

He pulled her tight against his chest and lightly rocked her as she continued to cry softly. It was another ten minutes before Legates heard Booth coming up behind him.

"Keys," Booth said.

Legates shifted Michelle in his lap and dug into his pocket. Pulling out a set of keys, he held them out for Booth. Booth walked out into the clearing and let out a whistle. Legates watched Booth, Goodman, Techie and Perkins walk into the clearing and out the greenhouse door.

Michelle continued to cry softly and Legates' heart broke for her. He sat cross legged on the ground with her curled up in his lap. His hand ran down her back and kisses were dropped on her head. Legates wasn't sure how much time passed but he heard the horn of his truck blow and knew the area had been cleared out.

"Come on, Baby, they want to take you to the hospital," he said softly.

"No, no, no," she said in panicked tone, clutching his shirt.

"Sweetheart, this was bad. We need to take a better look at the situation and see if it could have gone different. If there was something that could have been done. Baby, you were there again for the better part of two hours," he said, his voice choking out between a clenched jaw.

"They won't let anyone see me, just like last time," she sobbed.

"I'm not going to let that happen, Baby. You are not going to be left alone," Legates promised. Pulling his phone out again, he dialed Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan," she answered.

"Cam, I'm making her a promise and I need you and Dr. Sweets to make sure it happens," Legates said in a gravelly tone.

"Depends on the promise," Cam said, biting her lip.

"She's scared that she's going to be alone. Something about last time she wasn't allowed to see anyone," Legates said. Cam hmmd remembering that rule and being angry about it.

"Yeah, I remember that stupid rule," Cam growled.

"Well, I told her I wouldn't leave her alone," Legates said.

"Let me talk to Sweets," Cam said.

"She won't come out if it doesn't happen," Legates said in a hushed tone. Cam pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced at Sweets.

"Let me call you back," Cam said then abruptly ended the call. She looked at Sweets and sighed.

"They're not going to let me do it," Michelle shuddered against his chest.

"We're not leaving here until they do," he said, squeezing her tighter.

"You can't stay here and I can't either," she said in a broken tone.

"We're not leaving here until they promise that you won't be alone or feel like you're alone," he whispered against her temple.

"You have accountability," she sniffled.

"Heh, not until Monday," he said.

"When did you get home?" She asked, trying to burrow further into him.

"We were driving to the dorms from the airport when I called," he said, kissing her again.

"Oh, God," she moaned, running her hand down her face. He reached out and captured her hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Hey, I got to rescue my princess," he told her smiling at how good Sweets words had worked for him.

"Honey, I'm not a princess. I'm a farging fruitcake," she sniffled. He smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Farging? And I happen to like fruitcake, especially when it soaked in some Jim Beam Black, that lovely caramel color," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I said farging. I've been hanging out with the guys to much. Tanya pointed out my dirty mouth," Michelle mumbled. Legates chuckled and snuggled her closer to him.

"I missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you too," she said, gently clutching his shirt.

He let out a sigh and almost groaned at the conversation he knew he was going to have to have with her soon. It was going to be a doozie for sure. But for now he'd just be happy like this. He hit the button on his phone and answered it when it rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Legates, Sweets says that he can get the doctors at GW Hospital to agree," Cam said, sighing. It had been a tooth and nail fight but they finally won.

"Okay, there's no need for the sedative. She's calm now," he said quietly.

"Are you sure she'll stay that way?" Cam asked worried that Michelle might freak again.

"Yeah, she's in the here and now. We were just discussing fruitcake," he said with a grin when Michelle swatted him.

"Fruitcake?" Cam said, her face scrunching.

"Sure, you know it's actually good when you soak it in alcohol," he said, genially.

"Um, okay, can you bring her out?" Cam said, not sure what to say to his comments.

"Okay, we'll be right out," Legates said, chuckling at Cam's confusion.

Ending the call, he slid the phone into his pocket and picked her up against his chest. Wiggling around, he got his knees beneath himself then rose to his feet. He carefully exited the building and the ambulance stood with the back door open and Cam stood on one side and Sweets on the other.

An EMT stood just to the right of Sweets. Sweets climbed in the back of the ambulance and sat down. Legates gently lifted Michelle into the ambulance and the EMT climbed in and unhooked the straps to the gurney then gestured for Legates to set Michelle on the gurney. Legates pulled her tighter to his chest and glared at the EMT.

"She needs to ride on the gurney for her own safety," the EMT assured him.

"I think the issue is the straps. We don't want to restrain her," Sweets said, waving the EMT out of the way.

"Um it's against policy," the EMT said, shuffling in the small space.

"For her safety you don't want to restrain her," Sweets told him with a finality that the EMT nodded at.

Legates lay her down on the gurney and sat on the bench next to it. She whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. Reaching out, he pulled her hand into his and clutched it between his.

"Okay, what's your name?" The EMT asked, sitting down on the bench next to Legates. Michelle looked at the EMT and rolled over, pulling Legates hand with her.

"Baby, he just wants to know what to call you," Legates said, running his free hand down her back.

"Her name is Michelle," he told the EMT.

"Okay, Michelle. I just need to get your pulse and blood pressure, okay?" The EMT asked, looking at Michelle curled up on the gurney.

Michelle threw her arm out but otherwise ignored the EMT. He clipped the pulse oximeter on her finger then put the cuff on her arm. Sweets looked at Legates with a questioning brow and Legates frowned at him. Reaching over, Legates put his hand on her hip and lightly squeezed. She shuddered then rolled over to face Legates.

"I don't want to go to the psych ward," she whispered.

"I know, Baby, but we need to do something about this. This was a bad flashback," he said, pushing her hair back from her face. Sweets sighed and crossed his arms.

"Michelle, we have to talk to someone more adept at dealing with this type of disorder," Sweets said, leaning forward.

"Dr. Sweets, please shut up," Michelle said quietly. Legates turned his head, leaned over and put his head down on the gurney. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a soft smile.

"We're going to get through this," he said. She bit her lip and shook her head in a negative motion.

"You should get away from me," she said quietly, looking down at her hand.

"Ha, yeah because that's happening," he said, grinning at her. She kept looking at her hands and let out a sigh.

"Michelle-"

"Shut up, Dr. Sweets," Michelle said, starting to cry.

Legates scooped Michelle up then laid down on the gurney, placing her directly on top of him. Her head lay on his shoulder with her face tucked into his neck. The EMT put his hand up to stop Legates but put it down when Sweets shook his head at the man. Legates cupped Michelle's face in both his hands, pulled her face up so they were almost nose to nose and looked her in the eye.

"Michelle, I am not going anywhere at all. Not now, not ever. You are stuck with me," he told her.

He pulled her against his chest and held her as she sobbed. The EMT's eyes grew sad at Michelle's sobs. Legates held Michelle all the way to the hospital. As the ambulance pulled into the hospital and started backing into the emergency entrance, Sweets leaned forward.

"Legates, you need to get up so they can unload her," Sweets said gently. Legates pulled back slightly and pushed Michelle's hair back from her face.

"I'll be right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere," he told her.

She sniffled and nodded her acceptance. Legates sat up, placed her back on the gurney then climbed down from the ambulance. He waited as Michelle was unloaded and strode next to the gurney as they wheeled her into the emergency room. They waited for a nurse to approach them.

"You can sit over there, sir," the nurse said, gesturing for Legates to go to the waiting room. Crossing his arms and widening his stance, he stayed where he was. The nurse looked up and up and up then reaching his face she paused at the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to wait in the waiting room," she said, frowning at Legates.

"Not happening," Legates said, shaking his head in a negative motion.

"Sir," she said in an irritated tone. Michelle sat up and slid off the gurney. Legates turned, picked her up and put her on the gurney.

"Baby, you have to go in," he whispered against her temple. She shook her head no.

"No, I am not going in there alone again. Never again," she said, sobbing. Legates wrapped his arms around her and smoothed his hand over her hair.

"We'll figure something out. I'm not moving and they'll take you without me over my dead body," Legates told her. Michelle nodded into his chest and continued to wet the front of his shirt with her tears.

"Sir, I need you to let her go," the nurse said, huffing.

"If you have someone else to take care of go take care of them. I'm not going anywhere and she's not going anywhere without me," Legates told the woman firmly.

Cam came in through the doors and immediately spotted Legates standing there scowling at anyone that tried to approach Michelle. She walked over and looked at him with a sigh.

"Legates, they can't help her if you don't let her go," Cam chided.

"Dr. Saroyan, I promised I wouldn't leave her alone and they're refusing to let me stay with her," Legates growled.

Cam groaned and pinched her nose at the lack of communication in the hospital. She looked over at Sweets with a scowl.

"Sweets, what happened to the doctor you were speaking with?" Cam snapped at the young psychologist.

"He's dealing with an emergency. So we're waiting on him," Sweets said, shrugging helplessly. The nurse approached again and Legates glared at the woman.

"Nothing has changed in the last five minutes," he told her sternly. Sighing, the nurse walked off and Cam snickered quietly.

"I understand she's trying to do her job and I understand that the nurses get the shit end of the stick but I'm not going anywhere," Legates said with a sigh. Michelle mumbled something into his chest and Legates shook his head.

"Not happening," he said to her mumbled comment. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and sighed. He looked at Cam with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

"Lance," a young looking man said, coming forward holding his hand out, "long time no see."

"Dr. Geyer, this is Dr. Saroyan. And the young lady attached to the front of the tall man here is Michelle. The tall army guy is Corporal Josh Legates, Michelle's boyfriend," Sweets said, gesturing to each person.

"This is Dr. Geyer," Sweets said in way of an introduction.

"Okay so we're going to go ahead and take you up to the fourth floor," he said, looking at his scribbled notes and the clipboard in his hand.

"Michelle, can you lay back on the gurney so these nice guys can wheel you up?" Dr. Geyer asked in a soothing tone.

Michelle and Legates both turned glares on Geyer and growled in unison at his patronizing tone. Geyer took a step back and nodded.

"Okaaayy," he said.

Sweets pursed his lips and shook his head at Geyer. Legates kissed Michelle's forehead and gently pushed her back onto the gurney.

"I'm not going anywhere, Baby," he said, taking her hand.

She gripped his hand so hard, her knuckles turned white. They moved to the elevator, Legates keeping pace with the gurney. Cam and Sweets walked next to Dr. Geyer.

"So what happened?" He asked, holding the clipboard and pen up waiting for an answer.

"I'm not really sure. I only know what Dr. Hodgins told me. From what he said, Michelle went into the jungle greenhouse and started to have a panic attack-"

"Why did she have a panic attack from a greenhouse? Does anyone know?" Dr. Geyer asked, looking at Cam.

"She was kidnapped in a jungle almost a year ago. She won't talk about what happened during that time," Cam sighed, "anything you want to know you'll have to get Legates to ask her. He's the only one she'll talk to after a panic attack."

"Uh, okay," Dr. Geyer said.

"She had a panic attack and stopped breathing," Cam continued.

"How often does she have them? And is it common for her to stop breathing?" Dr. Geyer asked, still scribbling.

"The last one I know of was in October and on the average yes it's common for her to pass out," Cam said.

"That you know of?" Geyer asked, still writing.

"Legates and Michelle started dating and he took over her care," Sweets said. Legates shot a glare and jerked his chin.

"I did not take over care of her. She has been taking care of herself," Legates snapped.

Geyer continued writing as they walked. Everyone loaded on the elevator and Geyer looked to Cam to finish.

"One of her professors believed it to be wise to smack her so she'd start breathing," Cam said, grunting.

"She went into a flashback and got stuck in the flashback, from what I understood from Dr. Hodgins," Dr. Sweets continued.

"How did you get her out of the greenhouse?" Geyer asked, looking to Sweets for an answer.

"We had the guys who got her out of the jungle in the first place go in and get her," Sweets said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh God, the guys know?" Michelle moaned, rolled over and curled up still clutching Legates' hand. Legates planted his other hand behind her thighs and leaned over.

"It was only Perkins, Goodman and Techie," he whispered. Michelle moaned and squeezed up tighter. He dropped his forehead on her hip and let out a sigh.

"Baby," he said in a choked voice. She squeezed tighter and released his hand. Legates heard Sweets start to say something and stood up straight.

"Dr. Sweets, shut up," Legates growled.

"Is he always this protective?" Geyer asked, looking at Sweets. Sweets sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nodded.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Geyer asked, not looking at Legates who was glaring at him.

"If you don't start acting like Michelle is a person I'm going to be your worst nightmare. She has feelings," Legates snapped.

Standing up to his full height, he glowered at Geyer. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Legates walked next to the gurney and went into the room just behind it.

"Don't touch me please," Michelle said, moving away from the orderlies who were trying to help her onto the bed.

Legates held out his hand and Michelle put hers in it. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Her legs wobbled under her but she stayed on them. She moved onto the bed and swung her legs up onto the bed. Michelle squeezed his hand and held on for dear life. Her face was slowly getting pale.

"I'm not going anywhere," Legates promised her. She smiled and shook her head, her eyes drifting closed. She took several deep breaths.

"Okay, Michelle why don't you tell me what happened," Geyer said.

"I think not," Michelle said.

"How about we just get her processed and checked in," Legates said, shooting Sweets a dirty look.

"Mr. Legates-"

"Corporal," Legates snapped his correction, "I am a Corporal in the United States Army."

"Okay, Corporal Legates, she needs to talk about this," Geyer said.

Legates looked at Michelle and pulled her hand to his lips. Kissing the back of her knuckles, she smiled at him.

"You want to stay here, Baby? Because this dipshit is pissing me off and I think I can find a better doctor for you," Legates said, looking her in the eye.

Michelle turned to look at the doctor and narrowed her eyes. He gave her a patronizing look and she shook her head.

"Okay, we're out of here," he said, standing up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Legates helped her stand up and they started toward the door.

"You can't leave," Geyer said mildly.

"Really? Why would that be?" Legates asked, looking at the doctor with a smirk.

"Because she's being admitted whether she wants to be or not," Geyer said, scribbling on the sheet in front of him. Legates let a smile cross his features and his brow lowered.

"In the District of Columbia you can only be involuntarily committed if you are a danger to yourself or a danger to others. Michelle is neither. She hasn't hurt herself, anyone that was in that greenhouse, anyone on the way here or anyone since we've been here. You do not have the authority to commit her," Legates smirked.

"Now look here young-"

"First off little man, I'm probably older than you. Second off, I have been under treatment at Fort Myers and Bethesda for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as mandated by my long term service in Afghanistan. Part of that is knowing our rights. One of which is the District's and US Army's policy about being committed," Legates said, smirking. Sweets rubbed his thumb under his nose, using his hand to cover up his grin.

"This is why I don't like family being here, Lance," Geyer said, looking at Sweets.

"Probably because you don't like it when patients or their family know their rights," Legates snapped then gently lead Michelle from the room.

"I warned you," Sweets said, shrugging then walking out of the room.

"Dr. Saroyan, are you going to stop her?" Dr. Geyer said, gesturing towards the door.

"No, I'm not. Legates has always done right by my daughter," Cam said, standing up and walking out. Legates stood with Michelle in the elevator pressed up against his chest.

"Okay, Baby, we're going to find you a doctor. I'll talk to Dr. Nabhan tomorrow. Tonight you're staying with me," Legates said.

Michelle nodded her head against his chest. Sweets and Cam stepped in the elevator next to the one Legates and Michelle had just taken down.

"You think he's going to find her help?" Sweets asked, looking over at Cam.

"Yes, Legates won't let this one slide. She was scared, he was scared for her," Cam said, clutching the strap of her purse.

Legates led Michelle out into the lobby.

"Shit, hang on," Legates said, taking out his phone.

He called Techie to come get them. They stood outside the emergency room entrance waiting for Techie to come get them. Michelle wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"You should find someone who is not so fucked up," Michelle whispered against his chest.

"Nope, and you're not fucked up," he told her, running his hand down her back.

"Look at what I did. Look at what happened," she said in an embarrassed tone.

"You had a flashback. I have them all the time. I just don't get stuck in them," he said, shrugging.

"You don't have them," she argued.

"Don't I?" Legates asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Do you end up in the hospital? Did you freak your entire botany class out? Did you get stuck in your own personal hell?" She asked, her eyes glazing over and her voice wobbling. Cupping her face, he lifted it so she could look him in the eye.

"Every time I wake up sweating I wake up from my own personal hell. I'm in that stinking jungle, looking through my scope and you're both dead. I don't..." his voice drifted off as he closed his eyes. He dropped his forehead to hers and took a deep breath.

"No, I don't end up in the hospital but I didn't suffer anything as nearly horrific as you. No, I didn't scare my botany class but I have freaked the guys out with my nightmares in the months after Maluku," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Awww poor Michelle will she get the help she needs? /snort Ya'll already know the answer to that. But what about tomorrow...chocolate, underwear, commando, a dog, espresso beans, a kick, despair, frustration, weirdness, Walter Reed, Romero still stupid, Trazadone, nightmares, exercise, dongles, enjoying the view, purring, things not coming out right and reaching destinations.**

**A/N2: I know that Dr. Geyer is an asshole and it has been mentioned that I write too many of them. He is the actual impersonation of the psych doctor I ran into at the emergency room once. So yeah I guess I did write him as one. **


	80. Mikayla

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I am sure as heck not making money off this_.

**Bonesgirl4ever**: That's just about one of the sweetest things ever! Thank you for taking time from your limited internet access to read my stuff. Even if you don't get to review. Oh, there's more discussions that a riot to come in the sequel. Of course there's some not so salami discussion too. Dun dun duuunnnn...  
**Loverofbones**: Lol yeah you just have to find the right psych doctor. Took me a while to find mine but love her to death. Personally I thought the punch to the doctors pride at saying he could find a better one was pretty good. =D  
**Nichellemarie**: Naahhhh, I didn't think you were calling me an idiot but ya know sometimes I am one. We all have those days LOL.  
**Luckywynner86**: Don't we all (well or at least we did at some point ~ just in case my husband is reading this) ;-)  
**Mendenbar**: Everyone is short compared to Legates LOL. Yeah, I do write a rather good asshole which is kinda scary =/ Truth be told I think it comes from people watching. We have a large tourist population here and they're used to not being nice then they come here and well down in slower lower DE we try to be nice to everyone =D  
**Angelbach**: Yeah, couldn't have all fluff. Heehee glad I could help with your hitlist!  
Mlbrunell: I wouldn't call this encounter amusing. Just Romero being a douche per usual =)  
**Yenyen76**: Unfortunately, I've seen that the doctors do that sometimes and it's not a good thing =( When they see you as a disease instead of a patient or a file in their hand. It could be any of the reasons you mentioned but either way it's a shame.  
**Nertooold54**: Some of it was required but the arrogance at thinking that he could commit involuntarily was rather asinine. Yeah, unfortunately I made Jacobs out too be more of an ass than I really wanted. Whoops.

* * *

**Chapter 66 - Mikayla**

Legates opened his eyes to see Techie pulling up to the emergency room doors.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Legates said, dropping another kiss on her head.

She nodded but remained silent. Legates opened the back door and lifted Michelle into the truck. She scooted across the back seat, giving Legates room to slide in. He climbed into the truck and pulled the door closed.

"Where to?" Techie asked, glancing in the mirror.

"Dorms," Legates said, pulling Michelle into his body.

"We need to get anything before we get there? Clothes? Ice cream? Chocolate?" Techie asked, pulling out of the emergency room parking area.

"Actually, I'd love some chocolate. How about you, Baby?" Legates asked, looking down at Michelle with a grin. She nodded her head but didn't look up.

"Chocolate it is, so we can hit the Target near the dorms," Legates said.

"Good, I need to get some underwear if ya'll are going to be around," Techie muttered. Michelle giggled then burrowed in closer to Legates.

"Please tell me you are not driving my truck while going commando," Legates muttered.

"Only partially commando. My left nut is hanging out of a hole in my boxers," Techie said cheerfully.

Legates smacked his palm to his forehead and groaned. Michelle wanted to laugh, she really did but she couldn't force it to come out. Sighing, she snuggled even closer to Legates. When Techie pulled into a parking spot at Target, Legates poked Michelle.

"Come on, you're picking your own chocolate," he said.

She sat up straight and waited for him to get out of the truck. They exited the truck and walked into the store. Techie took off to get his underpants and Michelle grabbed a basket. Heading to the food section, she found the candy aisle and slowly walked down. She stood back a little and her eyes cataloged her choices. She set the basket in the floor and put her hands on her hips.

As Legates stood next to her looking at the candy, he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Snapping around, he looked to see what it was. A dog was peeking around the corner then the dog's head disappeared. A moment later, a man in a wheelchair came around the corner. A great dane wearing a working vest walked next to the wheelchair, her head, ears, eyes and nose all going at the same time. Legates recognized the dog's attempt to sniff out danger of any sort. He himself was constantly in the same state.

Legates relaxed and turned back to the shelves. Putting his hand on Michelle's back, he gently pushed her forwards so they weren't standing in the middle of the aisle. The man came down the aisle and nodded at Legates. It was at that moment that Legates knew the man was a soldier. And by his age, Legates could assume the man had seen time in Iraq or Afghanistan. He rolled down the aisle and stopped near Michelle.

Michelle scooted over reflexively closer to Legates. The man's mouth pulled down slightly at the corners. Then he relaxed when his dog cautiously approached Michelle. Stopping, the dog backed up and sat down next to the wheelchair. The man reached out and rubbed the top of the dog's head. Michelle began pulling chocolate candy down and Legates' face spread in a large grin at the amount of candy going in the basket. The man in the wheelchair shot Legates a grin and shook his head. Legates shrugged in return.

Legates heard people in the main aisle and suddenly there were ten people in the aisle. Michelle froze, her eyes wide with fear. Legates tensed defensively as the people began to move down the aisle towards them. Legates' mouth fell open as the large great dane moved forward and placed herself between the man in the wheelchair, Michelle, and the large group of people. She nosed the group of people away from Michelle and the man in the wheelchair, giving the two of them a wide space around them. The dog began to pace in front of the three of them and people either scooted by giving the pair wide berth or turned and left the other end of the aisle.

Legates' eyebrow rose as he looked towards the man in the wheelchair. Legates saw the man's eyes wide and his pupils dilated. Legates looked between Michelle, the dog, and the man in the wheelchair. When the people left the aisle, the dog moved first to the man in the wheelchair. Sitting down, the dog lifted her paw and tapped on the man's leg with his paw. He watched the dog repeat the action when the man didn't respond the dog shoved her head under the man's hand as if asking for a pet. After several nudges, the man's hand began to pet the dog.

"Good job, Mikayla," the man said hoarsely.

Legates approached Michelle and wrapped a hand around her wrist gently. She jumped out of her skin and her eyes darted about.

"Hey, easy," he said, pulling her against his chest.

When he looked up, the man with the dog was gone. Legates had never seen a dog do that before. He'd seen the dogs that led the blind but this was something completely different. Shaking his head, he looked down at the basket then back up at the shelves. Grabbing a bag of dark chocolate covered espresso beans and an entire box of dark chocolate and orange candy bars, he tossed them into the basket with one hand while holding Michelle with the other. He heard a noise and jerked his head around again, his body going tense, making Michelle whimper slightly.

"Shhh, just seeing who was coming. It's Techie. We're going to get out of here," he whispered. Techie walked up and frowned at Legates' defensive posture and Michelle's panicked burrowing indicating she was upset.

"Let's get the hell out of Dodge," Legates said, nodding towards the basket. Techie leaned over and picked it up. He snorted as he spotted the huge amount of candy in the bottom.

"Did you want some chocolate, sweetheart?" Techie asked with a smirk.

"Yes, just a little," Legates said, grinning at Techie.

Techie carried the basket to the checkout counter and dumped it on the belt. Legates stepped around him and snorted. Michelle was still clinging to Legates' side and he used his free hand to dig around for his wallet.

"Schnookums, can you get my wallet out please, it's in the lower pocket on my left thigh," Legates said, grinning at Techie. The woman at the register snickered as she continued to ring up the candy. She could see Michelle tucked in against Legates and knew he was teasing Techie.

"Sure," Techie said, walking around the pair and dug in Legates pocket

Pulling out Legates' wallet, Techie opened it and started digging through it. Legates reached out and snatched the wallet from his hand. Techie grinned at him and walked back to where his underwear were laying on the belt. Legates pulled out his debit card and looked up at the grinning woman.

"Is that everything?" She asked before hitting the total button.

"Yes, ma'am," he told her.

"Your total is 35.42. Credit or Debit?" She asked after hitting the total button.

"Debit is fine," he said, swiping his card.

He went through the process then took his receipt and grabbed the two bags of candy. Techie quickly paid for his purchase and the three of them left the store. As they were walking across the parking lot, they saw the man in the wheelchair strapping his dog into a vehicle. Legates shook his head, smiled and kept walking. He was sure the man didn't want them staring. After they loaded back up into the truck, Techie pulled back out onto the road, heading towards their dorms.

"Do you have her meds?" Techie asked, making Michelle groan.

"Yeah," Legates said.

They had put bottles with a few extra pills in it in his night stand. After she had started spending large amounts of time in the dorms with him, they discussed it and decided to keep some of her medication there just in case. They had to wait until she got a refill since Xanax was a controlled substance but it was now paying off. Techie pulled into the parking lot and parked Legates' truck. Getting out, they headed into the building and up the stairs. As they were walking down the hall, Maggs popped his head from Oaks' room.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with their presence," Maggs said teasingly. Michelle said nothing and continued to walk by.

"Well, you could at least say hi," he pouted.

She walked back to where Legates was standing in front of Maggs and attached herself to her boyfriend. Maggs' face showed a little shock at Michelle's lack of response and clinginess.

"We had a bad day," Legates said, rubbing his hand down her back.

"Which means?" Maggs asked, frowning up at Legates.

"It means Michelle uses Legates as a piece of furniture, throws up, eats crackers, drinks sprite and doesn't talk," Oaks said from behind Maggs. Michelle scowled at him from her place against Legates.

"Oh, so nothing abnormal then," Maggs said, teasing again.

Legates let out a sigh and shook his head. Michelle snatched back from Legates, walked closer to Maggs, pulled her foot back and kicked him in the shin. Turning on her heel, she stalked towards Legates room door where Techie was standing with the door open.

"Yeah, I forgot to warn you about that," Oaks said, laughing at Maggs who was clutching his shin and hopping around in pain.

Turning, Legates headed to his room his laughter trailing behind him. He found Michelle already in the bathroom and Miss Congeniality one and two laying on the bed. At least they weren't complete chick flicks, they had Sandra Bullock wearing dresses and guns at the same time. He dug through the bags of candy that Techie had thrown on the bed and pulled out several of the types of chocolate.

Rummaging through them, he pulled out what he wanted and carried it to the freezer. Digging around, he found a huge plastic serving bowl that Andrea had bought when she was there at Christmas. Walking back to the bed, he opened everything but the espresso beans and dumped it into the bowl. He shook his head, the bowl was halfway full of candy. Shrugging, he threw the garbage away. Walking back to his dresser, he opened it and frowned at the clothes in the drawer.

"Dude, what are your clothes doing in my dresser?" Legates asked, glaring at Techie. Techie grinned and shrugged.

"It's not like you were using it. It was completely empty. In fact, all the clothes the pair of you have here fit neatly in the largest drawer on the bottom and your ACU's are in the closet," Techie said, pointing to the drawer then the closet.

Sighing, Legates leaned over and pulled open the drawer. Digging out a pair of shorts, a pair of underwear, and a tee shirt, he set them on the bed. Grabbing a towel, he scooped his clothes up then walked to the bathroom door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Michelle," he called softly through the door.

He heard the locks disengage then her shuffling steps moving away from the door. He opened the door and slipped into the bathroom. He put his towel on the rack and set his clothes on the edge of the sink. Michelle was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed. Her face rested in her hands and he could sense the fear, despair, and frustration rolling off her. Squatting down in front of her, he pulled her hands away from her face.

"Baby, we'll get through this. The treatment that Dr. Sweets has been giving you is not working. So it's time to try something new," he said quietly. She looked up at him and his heart broke at the sight of the hopelessness in her eyes.

"You're not done fighting, I'm not done fighting, we're not done fighting," he whispered then gave her a gentle kiss. She slowly shook her head then looked down at her hands.

"Go put your movie in and I'll be there in a minute. I need to shower, I stink," he said.

She let out a dry, almost toneless laugh. He stood up, stripped and climbed into the shower. He flinched when he turned on the shower and the cold water hit his skin. When the water heated up, he closed his eyes and let it wash over him. This had been bad, really bad and he wasn't sure what they were going to do. He'd call Dr. Nabhan after taking his shower. Maybe he was still in his office.

After soaping up, Legates rinsed off and got out. Drying off, he got dressed, grabbed his dirty clothes then walked out into his room. Michelle was on the bed, nested in a pile of covers with the bowl of chocolate clutched to her chest. Dropping his clothes and towel next to the bed, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Digging through his pants, he scowled then cursed under his breath.

"Baby, I have to go get my phone. I'll be right back," he told her, looking over at her.

She nodded slowly and turned back to watching TV. He stood up and slid his feet into a pair of shoes. Walking to the refrigerator, he grabbed his keys from the bowl on top and quietly left the room. Legates walked down the hallway his mind going a mile a minute. Maggs stepped out of Oaks' room and stopped Legates by putting his hand up.

"Man, what the hell happened. The guys are all weird and Michelle is all weird and you're all weird," Maggs said, looking up and down the hall making sure that no one was listening.

"She had a bad flashback. She got stuck in it," Legates said, his voice getting choked. Maggs gestured for Legates to walk and he followed his friend.

"Stuck?" He said quietly with a worried frown. Legates swallowed two or three times, trying to clear the lump of fear in his throat.

"You know how you hear about Vietnam vets that go all weird and don't know where they are? They shoot people because they think they're VC's," Legates said just as quietly. Maggs head rocked back and he turned to look at Legates.

"Holy shit," he said.

"Yeah, we went to the hospital and the doctor there wasn't treating her right. He was treating her like..like..." Legates paused, not sure how to explain it.

"Like she had a different kind of psychological problem?" Maggs ventured with a frown.

"Yeah," Legates said. Maggs groaned and shook his head.

"Okay, man, I'll see you later," Maggs said when they reached the stairwell.

Maggs went up and Legates went down. Legates let out a deep breath and made his way out to his truck. Opening the door, he pulled his phone out of the console. Going through his contacts, he found Dr. Nabhan's office number. Hitting the dial button, he waited as the phone rang. His eyes widened in shock when Dr. Nabhan, and not his receptionist, answered the phone.

"Uh, Dr. Nabhan, this is Corporal Legates," he said.

"Corporal Legates, office hours ended half an hour ago," Dr. Nabhan said smoothly.

"Look, I wouldn't have even called but this is kind of an emergency and I don't want to wait until Monday unless I absolutely have to," Legates said in a rush.

Dr. Nabhan's eyes narrowed at the slightly frantic tone that Legates was using. Corporal Legates had been nervous but never frantic.

"What is happening?" Dr. Nabhan said. Office hours be damned, if these guys needed his help he'd give it to them.

"Look, Michelle, I've told you a little about her. Well, she had a serious flashback. She got stuck in it for almost two hours. Her therapist, Dr. Sweets says it's more than he can handle. He doesn't have the expertise to deal with PTSD, it's not his specialty. I was wondering is there someone you can suggest in the private practice field?" Legates said, chewing on his lips and praying Dr. Nabhan could help.

"I actually have a private practice. I'm only contracted to the Army. I do have a few weekend hours in the afternoon," Dr. Nabhan said, opening his PDA he began flicking through his Saturday hours.

"I have a two o'clock open," Dr. Nabhan said.

"Yeah, we'll take that. Her Trazadone should be fully worn off by then," Legates said, mentally calculating. Dr. Nabhan put Michelle's name in with a note that she was taking Trazadone.

"My office is over next to where Walter Reed used to be. It's the brick building directly adjacent," Dr. Nabhan said.

"Okay," Legates replied, remembering the building.

"So, I'll see Michelle at two then," Dr. Nabhan said.

"Thanks, Doc," Legates said, a sigh of relief slipping from his lips.

"Tomorrow then," Dr. Nabhan said then hung up the phone.

This would be an interesting patient as Legates and Michelle's PTSD symptoms and causes were so intertwined, Dr. Nabhan thought.

Legates slid his phone into his shorts pocket, grabbed his duffel from the back, closed the doors then locked them. He headed back into the building and stopped when he heard his name called. He stopped in the door of the lounge and scowled when he only saw Romero.

"Saw on the news that your chick had a mental breakdown," Romero said, snickering. Legates' eyes flared then turned three shades darker. His jaw clenched and he glared at Romero.

"Romero, if I ever hear that drivel out of your mouth or from anyone else saying they heard it from you, I'll have Brown hack the government server and send out an email to every person that has a government email. The cat will be out of the bag..no a better phrase would be out of the closet," Legates snarled.

Romero rocked back and his eyes flared in panic as his face paled. Turning on his heel, Legates strode from the lounge and up the stairs. It took everything he had not to pound Romero's face in but at this particular moment that came second to Michelle. As he walked down the hall, his unit trailed out of their rooms and down the hall after him. Ignoring them, he entered his room. They followed him into the room and flopped down in their favorite spots on the floor.

Legates walked around the bookcases and toed his shoes off. Michelle was laying in her nest, the candy on the floor next to the bed, staring sightlessly at the TV. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he set it on the night table. After turning the light on, he crawled into the bed. She scooted as close as she could get without crawling into his clothes with him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Did you take your Trazadone?" He asked in a low tone.

She nodded a yes and let out a mournful sigh. Techie saw several of the guys flinch at Michelle's sigh. Most of them didn't know why and to be honest they didn't care. All they knew was Michelle was hurting and when she hurt Legates hurt. When Legates hurt, they hurt too.

"You're going to see Dr. Nabhan tomorrow," Legates whispered against her temple.

She clutched his shirt and dug her nails into his sides. Legates felt the fear roll off her in waves.

"I'll go with you if you want," he offered. She nodded and slightly relaxed her hands.

"You're going to have to talk to him," Legates said gently.

She nodded again and sniffed. Gently running his hand across her head, he let out a sigh and kissed her temple. He felt her frame relax into sleep and heard the almost snore sound she made when she took the Trazadone. When he was sure she was asleep, he let the tears slide from his eyes. Frustration, anger, and pain rolled down his face in the form of tears.

After the movie was over, Legates drifted into a light sleep and didn't hear the guys as they left the room. Techie jerked awake to the sound of Legates mumbling. With a grunt, Techie threw his arm over his eyes and hoped he wouldn't have to go wake Legates up. He lay listening to his friend's ragged breathing and wondered how Michelle slept through it. Legates jerked upright with a silent scream in his throat.

Panting, he wiped his hand down his face. Why were the nightmares changing? Why were they still coming? He carefully slid out from under Michelle, who reached for him even in her drug induced sleep, and pulled on socks and shoes. Slipping quietly from the room, he hit the streets running. Techie lay waiting after Legates slipped from the room. It took no more than five minutes before he heard Michelle moving around in the other bed.

"Techie, where's Josh?" Michelle asked, her voice slightly slurred from the Trazadone.

"He went for a run. He'll be back in an hour or so. Go back to sleep," Techie mumbled.

He heard Michelle shuffling around in what Legates had told him was nesting. A few moments later, he could hear her deep even breathing from the other side of the book cases. He drifted back into a light sleep until he heard Legates enter the room again. After Legates had returned Techie sunk into a deep slumber that wasn't interrupted until sunlight filtered through the windows.

Legates on the other hand, lay awake with his arms wrapped around Michelle. He couldn't, wouldn't, go back to sleep. Having that dream again would probably break him down into a crying baby. And he couldn't afford that now, he needed to be the strong one. He watched the light slowly filter into the room through the windows. He continued to lay there wondering what the hell they were supposed to do. Sounded like it was time to go squinty and get some information.

Michelle watched Legates watch the light crawl across the wall. He didn't realize that she was awake and she didn't care to inform him. She was happy to just watch, it was peaceful. As she lay thinking, she came to the conclusion that maybe if she told someone about what had happened then the green house situation would not repeat itself. Maybe the nightmares would stop, maybe just maybe. With a mental sigh of resignation, she gave in and decided it was time to talk to the doctors.

"When is the appointment?" She asked in a quiet voice, making Legates jump at her unexpected question.

"Two," he said, his voice a little rough.

"I need to exercise," she said quietly, her voice husky and rough at the same time.

"Want to go for a run?" Legates asked, hoping she didn't want to go to the gym. It was too public for her at this point in time.

"Yeah," she said, "coffee first."

He grunted then slid out from underneath her head. She let out a quiet sigh and curled up tight. Legates rubbed his neck as he walked to the coffee pot. After coffee was started, he walked to his closet, opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"I swear you'd think a bunch of women lived here," he mumbled.

"Nope just one," Techie mumbled then smirked at Legates.

"I know you think you're pretty but that don't make you a girl," Legates said, shooting Techie a simpering look. Techie grunted, rolled from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Techie," Legates barked, making Techie pause and look at him.

"Dude, cover up. You bought new underwear, wear them. That is way more of you than I wanted to see," Legates said, turning back to the closet.

"Aww, but, honey bunches," Techie said, grinning.

Michelle's soft giggle drifted from the other side of the bookcase. Legates' face softened at her giggle. Techie shook his head, grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on.

"You know you're just jealous of my dongles," Techie said, grinning as he walked past the bed Michelle was on.

"If I connect you to a computer what will I get from your dongle?" Legates asked, making Michelle giggle again.

She sighed almost contentedly. Even when she was at her worst, they could always make her laugh and she loved them to death for it. She let a slow smile spread across her face and a soft glow entered her eyes. She was in love. Legates came around the corner and saw a contented smile on Michelle's face that spread all the way to her eyes.

For now, she looked happy and he was okay with that. Not wanting to question why, he set the cup of coffee down on the table next to her. She sat up and gave him a shy smile then reached for the coffee he brought her.

"A run, huh?" He asked, grinning at her. She shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee.

"If I go to the gym, a bunch of people are going to want to talk to me and I really don't want to talk to any of them. I really need to do some exercise it might make me feel better," she answered, staring down into her coffee.

"Sounds good to me. Think you can keep up with me?" He asked, wearing an even larger grin.

"Hell no, your legs are way longer than mine and you fricking run for fun," she grumbled good naturedly.

"I'll run slow," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and thought about giving him the finger then decided to drink her coffee instead. Techie came out of the bathroom and walked to the coffee pot.

"So, what are you two love birds doing today?" Techie asked from around the bookcases.

"Running then doctors appointment," Legates answered.

"Have fun," Techie said with a snort.

"You don't like to run? I thought all you military guys liked to run," Michelle said, still sipping her coffee.

"Hell no, I run when I have to because I have to. I run enough that I can pass the PT and maybe just a hair more and that is it," Techie grumbled, "I hate running."

Legates laughed and shook his head. Standing up, he walked around the corner and poured himself a cup of coffee. After they finished their coffee, Michelle changed into a pair of her shorts and a tee shirt then scrunched her nose at her shoes. Walking to the closet, she opened the door, got on her hands and knees. Legates watched her dig through the pile of shoes she had created in his closet. He laughed as shoes were pulled out and set to the side.

"Aha," she said, pulling out a decent pair of sneakers.

She chunked the other shoes back in the bottom of the closet and rolled into a sitting position in front of the closet door. She looked up at Legates as she pulled on her shoes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him stand there with a leer on his face.

"Enjoying the view," he said, grinning at her.

"You're bad," she said, standing up.

"You know it," he returned, still grinning.

"Let's go, bad boy," she said, laughing.

"You two perverts have fun," Techie said, waving as they walked out the door.

They hit the street running and Michelle kept up with the pace Legates set.

"Impressive," he said, between breaths.

"An hour on the elliptical three times a week does a body good," Michelle returned with a smile.

As they were finishing their run and approaching the block where his dorms lay, he shot her a grin.

"Race ya," he challenged.

"You're on," she shot back and took off like a shot.

Legates took off after her laughing at her sprinting ability. As they got to the building, he was right behind her. He reached over her head and thumped the door with his hand a mere second before her.

"That's cheating," she panted.

"Nope, I just used what God gifted me with," he said, laughing.

She scowled and opened the door. She took the stairs two at a time and Legates laughed at her fake anger.

"Josh is a cheater," she yelled down the hallway after opening the door.

Goodman stuck his head out of his room door with a perplexed look on his face.

"I am not. It's not my fault that your arms are shorter than mine and I reached the door first," he said, laughing.

Goodman shook his head and went back into his room. The pair bickered down the hallway to Legates' room and entered still bickering. Glancing at the clock, Michelle scowled, fell silent then walked around the room gathering her stuff for a shower. With a small grunt of frustration, Legates did the same. He followed her into the bathroom, checked the locks and stripped. Stepping into the shower, he found her using her arm to lean against the wall and she was staring at the floor.

"Come on, Baby," Legates said, turning her to face him and backing her into the spray of the shower. She looked up at him and worried her lip with her teeth.

"I don't want to do this," she said softly.

"I know," he said, gently tipping her head back and wetting her hair. Pouring her shampoo into his hand, he gently rubbing it into her hair.

"Easy," she reminded him. He softened his touch even more.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't want to talk about it. I'm all for the waiting until you're ready but, Baby, yesterday was bad. Really bad," he said quietly.

"I know," she half moaned half gasped.

He pulled her against his chest and stepped back into the water to rinse her hair. She opened her eyes and he wanted to cry for her. The pain and fear there made his heart clench literally in pain. When the soap was rinsed from her hair, he released her waist and reached over to grab her conditioner.

"I can do it," she said.

"Let me," he said quietly. She stood there feeling vulnerable, weak and broken. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"It's not because you can't, it's because I want an excuse to put my hands all over your body. Starting with your head and going all the way to your toes," he told her with a leer.

She shook her head and smiled. It wasn't a laugh but it wasn't that broken look she sometimes wore on her face. He worked the conditioner into her hair and gently massaged it in.

"What happened to your comb?" He asked, looking around for it.

"Dunno," she shrugged, leaning into his hands, arching her back in pleasure.

He chuckled then picked up her body wash. As he ran his hands over her body, she leaned, arched and moved towards his touch.

"Just like a cat," he laughed. She smiled and stepped under the water to rinse.

"If I was in a better mood I'd purr for you," she said quietly.

"Eh maybe later. Lots more showers to be had," he said, grinning at her, as he moved her out from under the water.

She stepped out of the shower and he quickly washed. One thing the military did teach you was how to effectively and efficiently wash in short order. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. Gathering up his dirty clothes, he unlocked the doors and headed back into the room. Michelle was sitting on the bed, drying her hair and staring off into space. He quickly dried then dressed. Turning, he saw Michelle sitting there holding the towel she'd been drying her hair with in her lap.

"Come on, Baby. If I have to drag you in there dripping wet, I will," he said with a touch of humor.

"Huh, yeah, okay," she said, getting up and starting to get dressed. He watched her carefully as she got dressed and as she walked to the door.

"We going or what?" She asked, looking at him.

He looked down at her metallic orange toenails peeking from under her jeans. She looked down and sighed. Walking to the closet, she opened the door leaned in, grabbed a pair of sandals and slid them on her feet. Legates looked down at her sandals then up at the ceiling.

"Should it be weird that my girlfriend has a pair of sandals that match her toenails in my closet?" Legates asked the room in general.

"My Born Tiniri sandals are a pair of my favorites. Actually, I have them in several colors. It just so happens that the pair I left here match both my toenails and my shirt," Michelle said, staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up palms out towards her, "let's go." She spun on the heel of one sandal and walked to the door. Shaking his head, he followed her out the door.

"We'll be back later, honey bunches," Legates said, closing the door.

"Should it bother me that my boyfriend calls another man honey bunches?" Michelle asked teasingly over her shoulder as she continued down the hall.

"Uh no, he was my honey bunches before you were my girlfriend," Legates said. Michelle froze, spun on her heel and gave him a huge look of disbelief.

"That didn't come out right," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Spinning on her heel again, Michelle headed out the door at the end of the hallway. Legates sighed and followed her out the door and down the steps. When he stepped out of the dorms, she was standing next to the truck waiting on him.

He unlocked the truck and she opened the door then scrambled in. Sighing, he walked to the driver's side and got in. Starting the truck, he pulled out and started to drive towards Walter Reed.

"Sweetheart, that didn't come out right," he said softly.

"No, I understand," she said just as quietly.

"Really?" He asked, looking over at her.

She gave him a small nod and a sweet smile. He reached over and pulled her hand so he could hold hers. She absent mindedly rubbed her thumb across the back of his knuckles as she stared out the window. It seemed to take only minutes to reach their destination and Legates parked next to the building where Dr. Nabhan's office was located. After turning the truck off, he turned to look at her. She was staring down at their entwined hands.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice soft with just a hint of worry.

* * *

**A/N: The question is are _YOU_ ready? Because tomorrow will have...panic, symptoms, service dog, impressions, protection, Vanderbilt University, Paxil, Imagery Rehearsal Therapy, peas, hide and seek, black clothes, bobbing, weaving, ducking, mud, tweaking, high ground, a kiss, M*A*S*H, urine, growling, and sprinting.**


	81. The Mud Pits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

**Nertooold54**: Why thank you =D I'm glad you liked the chapter and I appreciate that you think I'm a great writer. I've heard that running and exercising are good for negative emotions. Me? I'm not an exerciser so yeah I just write mean sections of my story ). Wow, maybe you should =D That's awesome that you cycled (is that how you say that? =/). Working dogs are amazing and they are now being used for so much more than before. I kind of gloss over the work because there seemed to be fifty million ways to do one type of therapy and I have no idea which one would be proper. But she starts to deal and we'll see her open up more in Second Comes Marriage.  
**Angelbach**: I forgot to post my blog again /sigh sorry about that blergh. Mikayla is named after Army Specialist Mikayla Bragg who died in Afghanistan in December of 2011. I thought her kicking Maggs seemed to be a sisterly thing to do =). Heh...err yeah. Um..LOL  
**Mlbrunell**: Romero in the hospital...hmmm... I wonder... heh ). A puppy? Umm maybe ;-P We'll seeeeee  
**Beckbones**: No need to feel sorry for them =D They're strong they'll get through it. Gotta love the boys LOL it's weird how attached you get to them even though they come from your imagination and aren't real people. Uh, yeah kinda glossed over the therapy since I wasn't sure how specifically to do any of the types. I kinda figured out which is commonly used but not how to do them. So you won't see the therapy just the effects. There are more nicknames to come! I promise LOL. Oye /bites lip. I really need to fix the HORRIBLE grammar in Murder in Maluku. I have it all lined up and my beta already has gone through it. I just have to actually do it =/.  
Luckywynner86: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

**Thank you for your reviews. They have helped kick my muse into high gear and I'm turning out story much faster than I have in the past few weeks. All thanks to you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 67 – The Mud Pit**

"It doesn't matter whether I am or not. It's time to deal," she muttered, opening the door and sliding out of the truck.

Legates got out and locked the truck behind them. They strode towards the building with an air of solemness surrounding them. They entered the offices and Legates looked around. The walls were a soft beige color the carpet a light brown. Pretty generic but it was the bursts of sienna colored decorations around the room that gave it character. There were couches, that sat two or chairs that sat one, placed strategically around the curved desk that sat near a door. Legates walked over to where a young woman sat behind the counter while Michelle walked to one of the couches.

"Two o'clock for Michelle Welton," he said quietly.

Michelle sat down and she began to get nervous, her eyes darting around frantically. The more nervous she got, the harder it got for her to breathe. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and start to hum. Legates' head jerked around at her humming, he winced as he realized she was starting to panic.

"If you could have her fill this out please," the receptionist said, handing him a clipboard and a pen.

He took the clipboard and pen then walked over and sat down next to Michelle. Reaching out, he grasped her hand, tugged lightly and put it on his knee. She relaxed slightly but continued to hum. Legates picked up the clipboard and started to fill out the information that he knew.

When he came to the symptoms, he started checking them off and realized in horror that some of the things she had been doing were apparently symptoms. Just as bad, he had quite a few of these symptoms himself. When he reached the bottom, he leaned over towards her.

"Michelle, Baby, you need to fill in the blanks and any symptoms I don't know about," he said.

She opened her eyes and took the clipboard from his hands. Her hands shook a little and he winced, knowing that this was scaring her pretty bad. She finished filling it out and he looked down at the sheet. Sighing, he listed her medications that he knew about. Taking the clipboard back to the desk, he handed it to the receptionist.

"Dr. Nabhan will be with you momentarily," she said in an efficient voice.

He nodded and went back to sit next to Michelle. Reaching over, he tucked her into his side and ran his hand down her arm. Ten minutes later, to Legates' surprise the door opened and the man in the wheelchair rolled out. Mikayla preceding him with that alert look on her face. The corner of the man's mouth tilted up at the corners when he spotted the pair on the couch.

As he made his appointment for his next visit, Mikayla cautiously approached them. She sat in front of them her head tipping left to right as she listened to Michelle hum. She put her paw on Michelle's foot and tapped it twice. Michelle's eyes blinked open and she gave the dog a smile. The dog nudged her head under Michelle's hand. Taking the dog's cue, Michelle went to pet the dog.

"Don't," Legates said softly, stopping her hand from petting the dog, "you don't pet a service dog when they're working." Michelle pulled her hand back from the great dane's head.

"Ahh, but Corporal Legates, she's not wearing her vest," the man in the wheelchair said, smiling at the pair on the couch. Legates jerked his head around at his name.

"You were wearing your uniform yesterday and a guy your size makes an impression," the man laughed.

Legates shook his head and smiled when the great dane again asked to be petted. Michelle started to stroke the dog's head.

"She's beautiful," Michelle said.

"Thank you," the man said, "if you'll excuse us. I have another appointment." Michelle withdrew her hand but Mikayla continued to sit.

"Mikayla, come," the man ordered. The dog stood up and dutifully walked out of the office.

"Michelle," Dr. Nabhan called from the doorway.

He had watched Mikayla's interaction with Michelle and knew without a doubt that Michelle was exhibiting symptoms of PTSD. Michelle stood up, still gripping Legates' hand. He stood up and followed her into Dr. Nabhan's office.

"Please, have a seat," Dr. Nabhan said, gesturing towards a comfortable looking couch.

Legates eyes scanned the room and he saw bursts of color that were pieces of art. He saw one and his mouth quirked up at the corners, he'd seen one very much like it at the Jeffersonian. He walked over to it while Michelle made herself comfortable on the couch. Dr. Nabhan was trying to watch both of them at the same time. An indulgent smile crossed his features as Legates approached the Montenegro piece on his wall.

Legates looked for the signature and grinned when he saw Angela's name. Turning, he caught Michelle's eye and pointed to the picture with a grin. She looked at it and grinned in return.

"A favorite of yours perhaps?" Dr. Nabhan asked the grinning pair.

"We know the artist," Michelle replied quietly. Dr. Nabhan's eyebrows rose at that piece of information.

"Angela Montenegro-Hodgins works at the Medico-Legal lab with my mother," Michelle said, her voice still soft.

Legates walked over and sat down next to Michelle. Stretching his legs out in front of himself, he placed his arm along the back of the couch behind Michelle. Dr. Nabhan noted both the forced relaxed posture and the seating that allowed him to be protective without over crowding her.

"So, Michelle, Josh tells me you had something happen yesterday," Dr. Nabhan said pleasantly. Michelle sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Something happened yesterday and it made me realize that I need to face my demons to control them. Thus far I've been trying to control the symptoms but I don't think anything I've been doing thus far would have helped yesterday," Michelle said clearly but in a low voice.

"Okay let's talk about your symptoms," Dr. Nabhan said, holding his pen over his paper.

"Well, there's panic attacks," she said, ticking it off on her finger.

"What causes them?" Dr. Nabhan asked, looking at her and pretty much ignoring Legates.

"The dark, large groups of people, being restrained..." she paused trying to think.

"Dr. Brennan," Legates said gently. Michelle nodded and put out another finger.

"Seeing Dr. Brennan in physical pain," she continued, "I think that's it."

"Okay, any other symptoms?" He asked, still scribbling furiously.

"Nightmares," she said in a low voice.

"How often and are there triggers or are they random?" Dr. Nabhan asked, pausing his writing.

"I sleep with a light on to try to avoid them but mostly it's random. Once every few weeks but after what happened yesterday I'll probably be having them either every night or every other night," she mumbled rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. Legates reached over and stopped her from rubbing when he saw her top layer of skin starting to peel.

"Anything else?" He asked, looking at her as she looked down into her lap. She got quiet and stared at her hands and he thought she was thinking.

"Michelle," Legates said gently. She sighed and nodded in resignation.

"After a bad episode I don't talk to anyone...well until Josh came along I didn't speak for days at a time," she mumbled.

"Okay, because it is Saturday I'm unable to get a copy of your files from your previous psychiatrists and psychologists. So I'd like to know, what have they done for you thus far?" Dr. Nabhan asked, looking down at the two pages of notes he'd already made.

"The first doctor that saw me put me in a drug induced sleep because I hadn't slept in a week. They had an EEG connected, I was averaging eight nightmares, each day, during those three days I slept. I stayed at the hospital having panic attacks and trying to learn how to deal with them. They put me on Xanax to help me when I couldn't control the panic and Trazadone to help me sleep after having a panic attack. But then they started discussing Seroquel and I put the brakes on. I left there found another psychiatrist that basically asked what I was on and why then asked if I was seeing a therapist. He writes my scripts and I've been working with Dr. Lance Sweets for everything else," Michelle said in a rush.

"So you fought with the psychiatrist at the hospital?" Dr. Nabhan asked as he continued to write down what she had just told him.

"About the Seroquel, yes. That particular drug has killed people when used to treat PTSD symptoms. And you as a consultant for the military should be aware of that," Michelle snapped, getting defensive.

"Okay, so you do research on your medications?"

"Usually after I get them yes. But the Seroquel has been in the news and as a premed major it was in my best interest to find out as much as I could," Michelle said, getting less defensive.

"Including the Vanderbilt University study that indicated that Seroquel can cause heart failure," Michelle said calmly. Dr. Nabhan's eyebrow rose at Michelle's informed decision.

"I let them put me on Xanax which is highly addictive. So it's not a matter of putting me on drugs in general it's the drugs themselves that are important," Michelle said, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles again.

Legates reached over and closed his hand over hers and stopped her from rubbing her knuckles raw.

"Mmm so they put you on Trazadone and Xanax?" He asked rhetorically. Legates watched a scowl cross the doctor's face as he scribbled.

"As Dr. Sweets specialty is not in PTSD I would not expect him to know that there were other ways currently to treat PTSD," Dr. Nabhan mumbled.

"You know Dr. Sweets?" Michelle asked, surprised at the thought that he would know Dr. Sweets.

"I don't know him personally I just know of him, he is rather well known for his profiling work on the Gormogon case with the FBI," Dr. Nabhan said.

Dr. Nabhan spent a moment rereading the information he had scribbled. Then he looked up and waited for Michelle to look at him.

"Michelle," he said. Michelle looked up and he caught her eye.

"I am going to give you a folder of information about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The types of treatments, the types of drugs, the symptoms and things you are going to have to make decisions on. Both on your own and with your family. This is not going to be an instantaneous thing but it will get better. It will just take some work. I'd like to put you on an SSRI," Dr. Nabhan said thoughtfully.

"No," Michelle said firmly. Dr. Nabhan looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"I suffer from Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder. As such I use MAOI's and Tramadol," she said quickly. Dr. Nabhan's eyebrow rose even higher at her comment.

"Michelle, SSRIs are often used to control PMDD," Dr. Nabhan said.

Michelle dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She hit two and waited as the phone rang. Dr. Nabhan watched with interest as Michelle called someone in the middle of her appointment.

"Cam, tell me about- which one were you going to give me?" Michelle asked, looking over at Dr. Nabhan. Legates wiped his hand down his mouth to hide his grin and shot Dr. Nabhan an 'I told you so look'.

"Paxil," he told her with an indulgent smile.

"Tell me about Paxil," Michelle said. She waited with her head cocked as Cam spoke.

"And for the treatment of PMDD?" Michelle asked with a scowl.

"Yeah I can wait," Michelle said. She sat looking at her fingernails as she waited.

"Paul, tell me about Paxil," Michelle said, glancing over at Legates when he snickered. Paul told her about Paxil and its use to treat PMDD. He also explained why he hadn't used it.

"Okay, bye," she said then hung up the phone.

"We can try Paxil for four weeks if it does not help with the PMDD then we'll have to try something else," Michelle said.

"Did you just get a second opinion?" Dr. Nabhan asked partially stunned and partially amused.

"Yes, my mother is a pathologist and she is dating my ex-gynecologist," Michelle told him. Dr. Nabhan let out a sigh and looked to the ceiling.

"Forget it, Doc, it takes a while to understand her family," Legates said with a grin.

She glared at him and scooted away. Dr. Nabhan wrote out a prescription for the Paxil and looked up at Michelle.

"I'd like to schedule you again in two weeks and we'll discuss treatment options. You'll want to take it at night, it will help you sleep. If you're still having trouble sleeping try taking 6mg of Melatonin. I'm writing you a new prescription for Xanax because what you have listed here is an extremely high dose. You can take Xanax with Paxil but in much smaller doses," Dr. Nabhan said, scribbling as he spoke. Legates squeezed Michelle's hand lightly.

"So, make an appointment for two weeks from now and review the information I'm giving you, do some research and we'll go from there," Dr. Nabhan said, standing up and handing Michelle a half inch binder and two prescriptions.

"Do you want me to start the Paxil tonight?" Michelle asked, looking at the prescription.

"Yes," he said, following Michelle and Legates as they walked out of his office.

"And I'll see you, Josh, on Tuesday," Dr. Nabhan said.

Legates gave an abrupt nod and followed Michelle out into the reception area. Legates walked to the door and waited as Michelle made her appointment. They left the building holding hands, Michelle was still silent but not that silence that Legates had come to recognize. This was more of an introspective silence.

"Do you want to go home to your apartment or back to the dorms," he asked after they'd gotten in the truck.

"Dorms, I should call Tanya to let her know what happened," she muttered.

"Okay," he said, driving back to the dorms.

He mentally made a note to take a look at the PTSD treatments himself. If for no other reason than to be informed. He knew the military had their own treatment plans for dealing with PTSD but if he could get help from Dr. Nabhan outside of what the military allotted then maybe he would. Mentally he shrugged, right now was the time to deal with Michelle's nightmare, his could wait.

Michelle had returned to school on Monday and studiously ignored the strange looks she was receiving. She transferred out of Dr. Jacobs class and she returned to Dr. Nabhan's office with her decision. During her appointment Dr. Nabhan could only admire her commitment to her own mental health. Not only had she read the information but she had found other treatments that he had been reading up on himself.

With her medication in place, they began her cognitive behavior therapy to start the process of reprogramming her associations with large crowds and dark places. They also began Imagery Rehearsal Therapy to try to reprogram her nightmares. Legates watched as the spunky Michelle that he adored so much became much more prevalent.

The weeks were passing and Legates worried when their next set of orders would be, it never failed they always seemed to appear when his life was peaceful. It was a Wednesday afternoon the second week of March and Legates was on the weight bench with Techie standing nearby when lightning struck. He smirked as he lifted the bar again.

"Uh oh, that's the same look you had when we took Michelle on a jump. What's making that pea between your ears rattle now?" Techie asked, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Well, when we were on our way to do that particular jump," Legates said, grunting as he pulled the bar down, "she made mention of playing hide and seek with snipers. How about we get the guys and say Maggs' guys together and play a little hide and seek in the dark." Legates said wearing an almost evil smirk on his face.

"Ohh I haven't played hide and seek since I was a kid. This could be fun," Techie said, rubbing his hands together.

"Maybe if we talk to Jameson, say call it a training exercise of sorts, we could get the obstacle course and surrounding area to play in," Legates grunted, lifting again.

"Oh hoo, you are full of ideas aren't you?" Techie said, his grin spreading wider.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that those two are up to no good?" Goodman asked loudly, looking at Techie who was wearing a large wide smile.

Techie looked at Legates with a grin and both men began to chuckle. The next morning both men spoke with Jameson about their idea and suspiciously he thought it was a good idea. Creative but a good way to sharpen the scouting and tracking skills of the soldiers. He gave them authorization to use the obstacle course with the condition that he received a list of people who participated. The men nodded and began spreading the word to the guys.

Michelle hustled through her apartment door. Friday was over and the weekend was starting, she couldn't be happier. Time to get nekkid she thought with a smirk. As she was placing her backpack in the bedroom, she looked around and her eyebrows rose in surprise. His ACUs were laying on the bed and he was nowhere to be found. She checked the balcony and then the bathroom, wandering out into the hall she ambled to the living room. He wasn't here and that was unusual. She heard her phone ring with his particular ring and went to answer it.

"Josh?" She answered with her voice full of question.

"Hey, Baby. Want to have some fun?" Legates asked with a smirk, Techie snickered at the question.

"Sure," Michelle purred, wondering if this was going to be a sexual scavenger hunt of some type.

"Hmmm," he growled in return, "ouch," he grumbled when Techie punched him.

"Ouch?" Michelle said, her voice immediately becoming worried.

"Techie punched me. Put on black clothes. Jeans, tee shirt, boots, something you won't care if it gets dirty. Then meet me in the lounge at the dorms," Legates said with a grin.

"Uh okay, I'll be there in about half an hour," she said, glancing at her watch.

She changed into all black clothing and threw on a black pair of low cut boots. She put on a black hoodie, put her keys and wallet in the front pocket then walked out of her room. She burst into laughter at the sight of Tanya coming from her room dressed similarly.

"They're up to something," Michelle said, laughing.

"The question is what?" Tanya said, heading out of the apartment.

Michelle followed her out of the apartment and locked the door behind them. Laughing, they left their apartment and got on the metro. A couple of people shuffled away from them looking at them warily. The girls burst into laughter as they got off the train.

Legates looked around the lounge with speculative eyes as the throng of men and women slowly grew larger. All wearing their night gear, all milling around and talking.

"Where the hell did all these people come from? There must be like fifty people here," Legates muttered to Techie. Techie looked around and his eyes narrowed.

"Yackley said he saw a flyer over in Jefferson's dorm on the cork board," Techie said in a low tone.

"Wonder whose idea that was," Legates said sarcastically.

Michelle opened the door and her mouth fell open at the people, all dressed in black, spilling from the lounge. She grabbed Tanya's hand and they began to bob, weave, duck and move through the crowd. Michelle spotted Legates, Techie, and Martinez sitting on the couches in the back corner. Most of the guys made way for the two girls. Romero reached out and grabbed Tanya by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going, girlie. This is a military training exercise," he asked in a authoritative tone. Tanya squealed and twisted in Romero's grip. Giving up, she crossed her arms and glared at Romero.

"Put me down, Romero," Tanya snarled. Michelle ducked behind Romero and grinned. Goodman caught her grin and shook his head.

"Romero, I'd put her down if I were you," Goodman warned.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Romero asked, smirking at Goodman.

Goodman shrugged and gave Michelle the thumbs up. Michelle nodded, reached out and pushed against Romero's locked knees. His knees went forward and he stumbled, releasing Tanya. Michelle skirted around people laughing as she went. Reaching Legates, she plopped down in his lap making him omph.

"What is going on here?" She asked seeing all the black. Smiling, he dropped a kiss on her temple.

"Welllll, you remember when we jumped that night?" He asked, looking at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh tell me you didn't," she groaned.

"It was supposed to be just us and Martinez's unit. Somehow a flyer got put up in the dorms," Legates said shrugging. Tanya looked at Michelle for an explanation.

"Hide and seek. We're playing hide and seek with the freaking Army. Somehow I don't believe this is fair," Michelle whined. Legates chuckled at her whining.

"Go home then," Rogers said, smirking. Michelle scowled at her and glared.

"I think not," Michelle snapped.

"That's my girl," Legates said, chuckling.

"Okay, guys if you want to get credit as a training exercise you need to sign the clipboard with all the information. This is traditional hide and seek. Home is the starting pole of the obstacle course. Count is to fifty. In bounds is the fence. Anyone caught hiding outside the fence is automatically it. Tagging means touching. No tackling, grabbing, punching or anything of the sort. Pull a number out of the hat. Number one is it," Techie called out.

People lined up and took a piece of paper with a number. They heard Rogers squeal and knew she was it.

"Okay, make your way to the obstacle course," Techie called.

People left the building and jogged over to the obstacle course. Martinez and Legates signed Michelle and Tanya onto the base then made their way over to the obstacle course. When everyone was gathered around the pole, Michelle gawked at the amount of people there.

Techie blew a whistle and people started scattering. Laughing, Michelle watched Legates take off running. She waited until he was out of sight and headed straight for the muddy pit under the bars. Jumping in, she wiggled down into the mud until the only thing sticking up was her mouth, nose and eyes. She closed her eyes and waited as Rogers counted.

"Ready or Not, here I come," Rogers yelled.

Michelle lay still, her eyes slit, watching as Rogers jogged past her, not even pausing. Mentally smirking, she waited until she heard Rogers hit the edge of the woods. Tilting her head slightly she saw Rogers over in the edge of the trees. Wiggling to loosen the mud, Michelle rolled over and crawled to the edge of the mud pit, keeping an eye on Rogers.

Rogers paused and Michelle froze. Shaking her head, Rogers continued on into the woods. Michelle started crawling again. Techie crouched on the edge of the woods with his mouth hanging open as he watched Michelle crawl out of the mud. Michelle got to her feet and sprinted to the pole.

Techie crept to the pole as Michelle wiped the mud from her frame. He snuck up behind her and tweaked her sides. She jumped and squealed. Spinning, she threw her hand up. Techie laughed at her actions.

"Did you seriously hide in the mud pit?" He asked her his voice full of laughter.

"Hell yeah. She knows that ya'll Special Ops were trained not to give up the high ground. So, she's going to be looking up. Plus the mud pit was only a few feet from the pole," she told him, grinning. He shook his head and sighed.

"People like you need to be working in strategy," he said, laughing.

His eyes lit up as Legates snuck up behind Michelle. She grinned at him waiting for Legates to pick her up. Legates saw Michelle standing and talking to Techie. He failed to notice the mud on her. Walking behind her, he picked her up and went to place a kiss on her neck. His mouth was near her neck when he smelled the mud. He dropped her and looked down at his shirt and jeans.

"What, did you hide in the damned mud pit?" He asked her in stunned surprise.

"She sure as hell did," Techie said, laughing.

Legates let out a roar of laughter at her ingenuity. People started creeping from the darkness. Michelle spotted Martinez and Tanya sneaking towards them. Michelle snickered. Then from the corner of her eye Michelle saw a form hauling ass towards them.

She started laughing her ass off as Goodman tried to outrun Rogers. He slammed into the pole and laughed at Rogers. Rogers growled and then snarled when she saw Michelle standing there laughing.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked, snarling at Michelle. Michelle just grinned at Rogers.

"Just smile and have fun. It's not a competition," Michelle told her with a sweet smile. Rogers growled and stalked off towards the woods again.

"Rogers is very competitive," Martinez said. He eyed Michelle and snorted.

"Yes, I hid in the mud pit," she said, smirking. Turning, he looked and Legates and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I took off thinking she was behind me. Turned around and she was gone," Legates said, shrugging.

Michelle flopped down on the grass and leaned back on her hands. Crossing her ankles, she looked up at the sky. Tanya sat down next to her and sniffed.

"Sweetie, you smell bad," she said, giggling.

"Yeah, I'm going to need a shower," Michelle said, lifting her arm and sniffing.

"Oh we're not done yet ladies we've only been out here for half an hour," Legates said, smirking. Michelle smirked back at him.

"I didn't say right now, now did I?" She asked, looking up at him with an innocent look on her face. Legates shook his head at her.

"Don't even try it, girl, I ain't that stupid," he said, laughing.

"What? I was just going to see if I could get a kiss," she said pouting. He shook his head at at her.

"Nuh uh and have you get my mouth all muddy? No, I don't think so," he said, laughing.

Martinez flopped down next to Tanya. He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She raised an eyebrow at him and lifted her nose. Michelle laughed and looked over at Martinez.

"You want a kiss, I want a kiss and neither one of is getting one. Logic dictates that we should kiss then we'll both be happy," Michelle said, grinning playfully and looking at him. Martinez looked at her with a grin of his own.

"Can't argue with that logic," he said, leaning forward across Tanya.

Tanya leaned forward and caught Martinez's mouth before he could plant one on Michelle. Michelle giggled and leaned back on her hands again.

"That was dirty," Legates said, pointing at Michelle.

She smiled coquettishly up at him and fluttered her eyelashes. He was so involved in her face he missed her pulling her legs up under herself. Legates squatted down next to her and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. She launched herself at him and bowled him over onto his back.

"Baby, if you wanted to get nekkid we could have just stayed in the dorms," he said, smirking. She grinned and fluttered her eyelashes at him again.

"No this is more fun because now we're both dirty," she said, laughing huskily.

"Dammit, next time I'm bringing a girl," Jones bellowed, glaring at Legates and Michelle. Techie snorted and shook his head.

"Did she even hide?" Romero asked, stalking towards the pair on the ground.

Michelle rolled off of Legates onto her back and put her hands behind her head. She looked up at Romero and smiled.

"I sure did," she said, grinning.

"She was the first home," Techie said, chuckling.

"God, you absolutely suck, Legates. Your girl looks hot in heels, likes football, can sing like a dream and fucking plays in the mud. WHAT THE HELL!" Jones bellowed while laughing, causing people around him to laugh.

"Well, if you had been a Ranger instead of a Green Beret you might have had the chance to meet her first," Legates said, smirking at Jones.

Everyone looked up at a squealing that was trailing across the open grassy area. Rogers overtook Brown and tagged him.

"Brown's it," Rogers yelled. Techie moved away from the pole and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Olly Olly Oxen Free," he bellowed.

People began creeping out from their hiding places. Everyone was gathering around the pole again when another group of people approached the field.

"What are you doing out here?" A male voice called out.

"Playing hide and seek," Techie said, laughing.

The figure at the front of group turned to face the group. Turning back to face Techie, the man squared his shoulders.

"Mind if we play?" The man asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure," Techie replied, shrugging.

He explained the rules and then blew the whistle. Michelle watched the men scatter. Smiling, she shook her head and took off at a jog. She was against the back fence line when she spotted it. An old jeep that looked like it was straight out of M*A*S*H. Shuffling over, she squeezed underneath and wormed her way towards the front.

She lay quiet watching for Brown to come near. Her breath quietly left her mouth causing small bursts of dirt to fly up. She kept her breath steady and even as she saw a pair of boots pass by. Too big to be Brown's she thought. The feet moved to the side of the jeep and stopped near the tire. All of a sudden she hoped the jeep wasn't parked on a hill as she heard urine hitting the tire. It rolled toward the back of the jeep away from her.

She would have let out a sigh but decided to remain silent. The jeep pressed down on top of her as the guy climbed across the backseat of the jeep. His feet hit the ground with a light thump. Glancing over her arm, she saw a pair of fatigues come into view as the soldier crouched. It was one of the Air Force guys. She heard him freeze and knew someone was approaching.

Slowing her breath down, she evened it out and made it near silent. She pressed into the shadows under the jeep. Brown bent over but didn't look closely. He moved quietly on towards the copse of trees in the back corner. Once Brown reached the tree line, she shuffled nearly silently forward out from under the jeep.

The Airman that was crouching near the jeep watched in stunned amazement as a woman wiggled out from under the jeep and began to make her way towards home. Looking over, he saw Brown had slipped into the copse of trees, so he began to make his way towards home base himself. He heard a thud of feet and turned to see Brown hauling ass after him. Picking up his feet, the Airman began to run.

Michelle heard the thumping of feet over her shoulder and without looking back, she started to sprint. The Airman watched in stunned amazement as the young woman began to haul ass to home base. Legates was standing near the pole when he saw Michelle barrelling towards him, an Airman hot on her heels and Brown right on the Airman's heels. Legates started laughing as Michelle tagged home base then did a teasing dance towards Brown as she sang 'Nah nah' at him.

"Baby, I'm going to have to hide with you," Legates said, laughing.

The Airman was leaning over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air while he tried to laugh at Legates statement.

"Dude, I honestly don't think you would have fit underneath that Willys MB," he said, laughing.

"Sweetheart if you want to learn about military vehicles I can teach you. You don't have to go crawling under them," Legates said with a laughing indulgent grin on his face.

"She seems to be damned inventive," the Airman said. Legates looked at the man's uniform and saw Dunning was his name.

"You have no idea Dunning none a'tall," Legates said.

Michelle snickered at his use of the word a'tall. Dunning stood up and looked at Legates in question.

"First round, she hid in the mud pit," Legates said, nodding his head towards the mud pit.

"In it or around it?" Dunning asked, not believing that she had gotten in the mud pit.

"IN it," Legates said, laughing. Michelle shot Dunning a pretty smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him. She swept her hands towards her clothing, pointing out the mud all over them.

"The best part is I get to take her home and wash her off," Legates said, still laughing.

Dunning snorted and shook his head. They jerked their head around at a feminine screech of laughter. They saw Tanya hauling ass across the wide grassy area. She jumped up on one of the logs over the mud pit and quickly traversed it. Brown tried to follow her and hit the mud with a splash. He was out of the water and tagged her as she stood on the edge of the mud pit laughing at him.

"That's not fair," she yelled.

"Completely fair. You didn't touch home, you were too busy laughing at me," Brown said with a grin.

"Dammit," she said, knowing he was right.

"Uh oh, looks like I'll have to get really creative with my hiding spots now," Michelle grumbled.

Brown bellowed out the all safe words and people began to creep out of various hiding spots. When the whistle blew again, Tanya started to count loudly and Michelle headed for the woods. Legates followed a couple feet behind her. He had to see what she was up to this time. He watched as she scrambled up the net and swung from the edge of the net into a tree.

His mouth fell open as she moved along the branches like some kind of monkey. Laughing, he stood under the tree grinning at her. She disappeared into the shadows of the tree branches. Although from this perspective she was near invisible but if Tanya approached from the other side, Michelle would be visible.

He chuckled and Michelle's eyes followed him as he walked around and found a set of bushes near the tree. Crouching down, he disappeared into them. He bit back his chuckle when her soft voice floated down to him.

"You suck."

They sat in silence waiting for Tanya to come their way. They heard running across the field then Tanya growling in frustration at her inability to catch the people she was finding. Michelle and Legates could hear the laughter from home base. They heard Tanya come stomping and grumbling into the woods. Legates heard Michelle even her breathing out and slow it down.

His eyebrows rose at her knowledge of the breathing techniques. Tanya had passed them by or so he'd thought. He was going to sit a bit longer to wait it out but Michelle was not so patient. He watched as she used the branches like a set of parallel bars to get down from the tree.

She landed and paused before she took off at a slow trot. Michelle heard the thud of feet behind her and looked over her shoulder. She saw Tanya coming at her wearing a large grin. Turning, Michelle started to sprint, the people at the pole cheering her on as she ran. Tanya quickly gained ground and reached out to grab Michelle.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see what the rest of the game looks like for tomorrow...who is it, stick in ass, seeking, sore and dumb, bargaining, trees, heros, the robe, the jacuzzi, wrinkly, orders, fourteen year old girl's closet, sneaky, dog's feeding schedule, leaving on a jet plane, lost testicles, redwoods, Illinois, the bird, California, field stripping, jump seats, qualifications, contacts, and the jungle.**

**A/N2: Alright, heading over to the blog to update it. I guess my memory is just shot because I can never remember to do that =( Maybe I'll get used to it. But for now I'll just see about fixing what I got**.


	82. Leaving on A Jet Plane SMUT

_Disclaimer: I keep repeating myself here but I don't own Bones. _

**Angelbach**: Yeah, I figured it was time to put someone in who didn't take whatever the doctor handed them. I know I sure as hell don't =D. I love hide and seek. Tried to get a game going at my sixteenth bday party but it was a flop =( no one wanted to play. Meh, their loss.  
**Dreadswench**: Yeah, you have to have some sort of annoyance or else the fluffiness in the story would make you vomit. Yes, had to work on that because no one wants to suffer through that sort of thing on a regular basis for the rest of their life.  
**Yenyen76**: Me too. We should get together and play LOL  
**Jenheir1:** Mikayla is a sweet dog in my mind but then they all are LOL. Ohh hide and seek in a house in the dark...ohh that could be fuuunn. Hey gotta get creative everyone else was hiding in the woods edging the course. =D  
**Luckywynner86**: As I always say, it's all about the creative problem solving ;-)  
**Nertooold54**: She's pretty much already been working on that with Dr. Nabhan but yeah guess it's a form of that. Didn't really see it like that just saw it more as fun.  
**Sunsreggie**: Glad you're liking it. Yep, Second Comes Marriage will be the sequel to this story and I haven't finished naming the sequel to Espionage. The sequels will be coming out at the same time. I found that putting one out then the other causes people to have to go back and read the other story. Which can be a little confusing. So, I'm writing them simultaneously and will be posting them that way. Nope have no plans for Brennan and Michelle to talk about their fear of jungles. Umm let me see. Goodman was sorta seeing someone but nothing serious, Oaks broke up with his long time girlfriend in Espionage so he's taking a break and Perkins is sowing his wild oats so he hasn't settled yet.  
**Loverofbones:** LOL glad you liked the chapter.  
**Tvismydrug**: Glad you liked this version of hide and seek. Huh, if I had thought about it would have played it when I was in college. Drunken hide and seek LOL.

**Thank you all for your reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy and make my muse go hmmm**

* * *

**Chapter 68 – Leaving on a Jet Plane - SMUT**

Michelle squealed in laughter when Tanya's hand closed on her shoulder. Smirking, Michelle came to an abrupt halt, making Tanya run smack into the back of her. If she hadn't been prepared, she would have dropped to her knees. Instead, Tanya went over backwards. She hadn't let go of Michelle and clutched even tighter, dragging her friend down with her.

The two women landed in a heap of arms and legs, laughing the entire time. Legates had jogged past them as they were laughing and shook his head. When he reached the pole, he joined the laughter of the other men standing there.

"They are ridiculous," Rogers said, crossing her arms and scowling at the two women laying on the ground laughing.

"No, they are fun. They don't act like they have a stick up their ass," Maggs said, laughing at the pair on the ground.

Michelle finally caught her breath and got up off the ground. Leaning down, she offered her hand. Tanya took her hand and Michelle pulled her to her feet.

"Go round them up," Michelle said, waving her hand.

Tanya headed out yelling out the safe words and Michelle walked over to the pole. Little giggles were still erupting from her like bubbles.

"Baby, you need to learn patience," Legates said in a teasing tone.

"Honey, you need to bite me," Michelle said, wearing her sweetest smile.

The guys took a second to process what she said and then started bawling out their laughter.

"Besides, now I get to seek," Michelle said, grinning and rubbing her hands together.

Maggs snorted and rolled his eyes in the light that was shinning from the street. Legates wondered if Michelle had noticed that she hadn't wigged in the darkness of the woods or the shadows she'd been hiding in. Now was that the therapy or the meds or a combination thereof? Shrugging, he turned his attention back to Michelle. She was standing with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"I'm coming after you first big boy," Michelle said to Maggs, grinning widely.

Maggs put his hands on his hips, turned his back to her, stuck his butt out and waggled it back and forth.

"Find me if you can," he teased.

Michelle walked over and smacked his butt hard enough to make him jump. Legates started laughing and pointed at Maggs.

"Now your ass is sore and dumb," he choked out. Michelle walked over to Legates and snuggled up against him, smirking at Maggs.

"Dammit that hurt," Maggs grumbled as the men and some of the women laughed.

When everyone was back, Michelle closed her eyes and loudly said 'one'. She heard the whistle then the footsteps of people as they moved away from her. She continued counting loudly as she considered the spots she'd seen when she'd been looking for a place to hide.

When she reached fifty she belted out her warning and turned to start seeking. She stood with her hands on her hips for a moment just to see if she could catch anyone adjusting. Seeing nothing, she started for the obstacle course and began to scan. Seeing the tubes, she walked over to them and looked down the three pipes one by one. She spotted Goodman in the third pipe.

"Freeze," she hissed. Goodman froze and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She moved around like she was looking around the pipe.

"Tell me where Maggs is and I'll let you go," Michelle bargained.

Goodman shook his head, no way he was giving up a fellow soldier. She shrugged and started reaching into the tube towards him. He wiggled backwards quickly making Michelle blink at his speed. By the time it registered he was out of the tube, he was halfway to home base.

"Dammit," she muttered with a sigh.

She just let him go, she knew she couldn't catch him. He had a good twenty foot head start on her. Legates watched from his perch in the tree on the tree line. He saw her turn and move towards the wall. As she passed Rogers, she paused then shook her head and kept moving. When she was a few feet away from Rogers' position, the woman bolted from her hiding spot.

Michelle turned and gave chase. She just barely missed tagging the other woman, who stood at home base smirking. Turning back around, Michelle headed back out into the course. Pausing near the edge of the woods, directly underneath Legates, she cocked her head. Legates held his breath and watched her process. It was kind of scary to see her think and almost be able to follow her process. She looked directly up at him, shrugged and kept moving.

He was pretty sure she'd seen him but she was after Maggs who was in the tree next to him. Legates turned his head to look at Maggs who was smirking. Legates looked down and Michelle was gone, where the hell did she go? Maggs didn't see her so he swung down and landed on the ground with a thump. Legates knew in that split second that Maggs had just made a huge mistake.

Maggs had just started jogging towards home base when Legates heard the rapid patter of Michelle's feet. He started laughing as he realized that Maggs had not heard her approaching. Maggs started hauling ass when he heard Legates laughing. There was only one thing that would cause Legates to give up his position. That was if Michelle was on someone's butt and since he was the only one visible.

Michelle stretched her legs and Goodman thought for sure she was going to vault onto Maggs back. Instead, she jumped to his right and smacked his shoulder as she whizzed past. She dropped into a roll and came up on her feet.

"That is so unfair," Maggs grumbled as he slowed to a walk. Michelle stood panting and wore a large smirk.

"How the hell did you know where I was?" He grumbled at her with a scowl. She shrugged and smiled prettily.

"I smelled Josh and I've noticed that where one of you is the other is not far behind. I wouldn't be too surprised if Techie wasn't in one of the other trees nearby," Michelle said, smiling widely.

"You...wait, what? You smelled Legates?" Maggs asked, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. A slow predatory smile crossed her face.

"Mmmhmm," she said, sauntering away as she called out for everyone to come out.

Legates passed her with a grin and she returned the grin. He was happy to see her having fun, in the dark, with a lot of people. When Legates approached the pole, Maggs walked up to him and sniffed him. Legates pulled back and stepped away from his friend.

"What the hell are you doing, Maggs?" Legates asked, with a worried look on his face.

"She said that she smelled you. I was wondering if you were wearing cologne or something," Maggs said. Legates let out a low chuckle that made Maggs skin crawl just a little.

"No, no cologne, no aftershave, hell I'm not even wearing deodorant. Part of being sneaky," Legates told him with a grin.

Maggs stood there with his hands on hips wondering, what, exactly it was she had smelled over the surrounding smells. Shrugging, he walked over to the pole, leaned against it and waited for everyone to arrive.

"She wanted your ass bad, Maggs," Goodman said, grinning at the man leaning against the pole.

"How's that?" Maggs asked, looking at Goodman.

"She tried to bribe me into giving you up," Goodman asked. Dunning heard Goodman's comment and burst into laughter.

"So this is what Army Special Ops do when they're not out pretending to be heroes?" Dunning asked with a teasing grin.

"Nahh, sometimes we jump out of planes," Maggs said, looking at his nails.

Dunning saw Michelle trying to sneak up on Legates and Legates not giving away that she wasn't doing a good job. Dunning was having a hard time keeping a straight face at the pair.

"We just talked the CO into believing this is a training exercise. Which it is, it's good to get you thinking outside the box," Legates said, shrugging.

Techie coughed when he saw Michelle launch at Legates' back. She landed and his arms were automatically under her knees.

"You knew I was there," she whined.

"Yep," Legates agreed with a large grin.

"He probably smelled her," Maggs grumbled, making Dunning laugh.

"Nope, just..." Legates trailed off and shrugged, "knew."

"Alright, Sarge," Addison snorted. Michelle tucked her chin into the notch between Legates neck and his shoulder.

"Oh and Dunning they're not pretending to be heroes, they are heroes," Michelle said with a serious look. She squeezed Legates' upper body in a hug as she spoke. Legates turned his head slightly and shot her a grin. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You two are disgusting," Dunning grumbled, "you make me miss my girlfriend."

The other men started laughing at his comment. The group played well into the night and finally stopped when an MP came by to let them know they were keeping the dorms closest to the obstacle course awake. They disbanded and headed to their respective places to sleep. Michelle and Legates walked back across the street and climbed into his truck. Michelle's stomach rumbled and she groaned.

"Starving," she whined.

"You didn't eat?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"Nope, I had just got home when you called," she muttered. He sighed then nodded at her.

"Okay, we'll order when we get home," Legates said.

He blew the horn at the men standing out in the parking lot of the dorm as they pulled out. The men raised their hands in acknowledgment. Legates continued driving and his own stomach started to growl.

"Didn't you eat?" Michelle asked after hearing his stomach growl.

"Yeah, I did," he chuckled, "we just burned up a lot of calories."

"I plan on burning a lot more," she mumbled under her breath.

"Reehhheeaaallly?" Legates asked, drawing the word out in a deep southern drawl. Michelle shot him a saucy grin.

"Yes and it's up to you whether you're involved or not," she told him.

"Oh, jeez did you seriously go there?" He asked, laughing at her teasing him. She grinned at him and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, God, I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked, wearing a wolfish grin.

"Do you want to be?" She asked with a grin of her own.

"Yes, Yes I do," he said, chuckling.

"Okay then yes you are in very big trouble," she told him.

She smiled impishly at him and he put his foot on the gas pedal a little harder. They got to the apartment building and they saw Colonel Anderson entering the lobby. He looked at Michelle and his eyebrow rose at her mud covered visage. She smiled prettily at him and stepped on the elevator.

When the elevator stopped on her floor, Legates and Michelle got off. They walked down the hallway, laughing at the look on the Colonel's face when he'd seen Michelle. She stuck her key in the lock and opened the door.

"You order dinner and I'll wash this mud off," she said, walking to the bedroom.

Legates walked to the kitchen and ordered some Chinese. He entered the bathroom while waiting for the delivery and stripped down. Stepping in the shower behind her, he grinned at her. She smiled seductively then turned back to finish her shower.

"Dinner first," she said, still smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, washing quickly.

He was out of the shower before her and finished just in time for their food to arrive. He carried the food to the kitchen and set it on the island. Michelle entered a few moments later dressed in nothing but her silky robe.

"You are trying to drive me nuts aren't you?" He asked huskily, eyeing her robe.

"Yep," she said truthfully as she dished up her food.

She ate quickly then disappeared into the bedroom again. Legates inhaled his food and followed her to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. He looked around and didn't see her. Hearing a noise from the bathroom, he walked in and found her filling the jacuzzi.

"Oh, man," he groaned as he realized they were finally going to break it in. His mind went wild as he watched the water slowly filling the jacuzzi.

"Taking too long," he muttered. Michelle smiled slowly at him and he noticed the golden glint of her eyes.

"You first," she told him when the tub was more than halfway full.

He stripped and climbed into the tub. She smirked and turned on the jets, making him jump when the one behind him shot into his lower back. He moved slightly to the left and looked at her, waiting for her to join him. She let the robe slide from her shoulders then climbed into the tub.

She settled between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Legates couldn't resist the urge so he gave in and ran his hands over her glistening breasts. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands.

"Mmmm," she moaned in pleasure.

"Hmm and how long have you been all hot and horny?" He asked, nibbling on her neck.

"Since I saw you wearing your night gear," she mumbled. He groaned and placed a sucking kiss on her neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled, still nibbling on any available skin.

"Anything you want," she said huskily.

"Oh, God," he mumbled.

His eyes landed on the control panel to the tub and a glow entered his eyes as an idea flitted across his brain. With a leer, he reached over and flicked the controls adjusting them until he felt the jets next to his leg pulsing. Smirking, he ran his hands across her breasts, down her stomach and to her hips.

Michelle felt his hands on her body and wiggled closer to him. His hand slid between her legs and cupped her mound. She moaned and pushed against his hand as his fingers slid into her folds. Legates groaned as her moisture slicked his fingers. Moving his hands so they were under her thighs, he picked her up and moved her off his lap.

He grinned at her when she opened her eyes and whined at him. Moving around behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back on his lap.

"Wha-?" She cut off abruptly when he moved in front of the jet pulsing water. Putting his mouth on her neck, kissed down to her shoulder. Nipping lightly, he moved them forward and spread his knees slightly. Her head fell back on his shoulder as the pulsing water hit her clit.

Adjusting himself, he slid into her and she let out a rumbling moan as he filled her. He reached up and put her hands on the edge of the tub then began to slowly thrust up into her. With each thrust she moved out of the pulse of the jet. He felt her push back harder to get back into the jet and smirked. Bending his knees just a little more he started thrusting again.

The buoyancy of the water made his thrusts feel deeper and harder than they actually were. Michelle felt her nerves all over her body tingle at the stimulation from both directions. The water lapping up around her breasts teased her nipples giving a third stimulation. Her breath came in short bursts as she crept closer and closer. She wasn't sure just how much more she could take.

Legates felt her pulse and knew she was close. Speeding up his thrusts, he felt her pulse even faster. As she clenched around him in pleasure, he growled and came with her. He'd never had a simultaneous orgasm and saw stars behind his eyelids as they drifted down from their peak of pleasure. Legates used his feet to push them away from the jet and over to the other side of the tub.

Leaning his back against the side of the tub, he pulled her close and reached for her hands. Entwining his fingers with hers, he folded their arms across the front of her chest. She moaned in satisfaction and dropped her head on his shoulder. He grinned and kissed her temple.

"I'm never leaving," she mumbled. He chuckled and squeezed her a little.

"Have I been replaced by a tub?" He rumbled next to her ear in a teasing tone.

"No but when you're gone I have a feeling I'll be taking more baths then showers," she mumbled.

"Remind me to show you what I can do with a shower head," he chuckled, dropping kisses anywhere his lips could reach.

"Honey, I'd love to be able to get clean without getting horny," she told him with a smile in her voice.

"Why? I can't. Every time I'm in the shower, I see you naked whether you're there or not," he smirked. She let out a husky chuckle and wiggled a little. He snuggled her closer to his body and held her there.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, squeezing her tighter.

"Nope, but we can't stay in here much longer. I'm starting to wrinkle," she pouted. He looked over her shoulders at her breasts which were floating near the top of the water.

"You don't look wrinkly to me," he said, grinning.

She unwrapped their arms from around her and lifted their hands above the water. Their fingers were still twined together and both sets were wrinkled.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled.

Unwinding his fingers from hers, he put his hands at her waist and lifted her into a standing position. She waded to the edge of the tub and carefully climbed out. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body. Legates climbed from the tub, turned it off then drained it. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he left the bathroom to find her already in bed. Laughing quietly, he walked to the dresser and dried off. Tossing the towel into the hamper, he pulled on his pajama pants.

"How can you be so blasé about your nakedness?" Michelle asked, watching him put on his pajama pants. He looked at her smiled, shrugged then started walking towards the bed.

"In basic you take showers with a bunch of other guys. If you're body shy you get over it quickly," he told her with a grin.

Crawling into the bed, he reached over and pulled her against him. They fell asleep to the gentle patter of rain on the balcony that had started while they were in the bathroom.

Sunday passed in a haze and before Legates knew it, it was Monday. When he woke up, Michelle was already gone for her classes. After a quick shower, Legates was on his way to accountability.

Michelle sighed as she left her mid morning class and headed for Ross Hall. She had a few hours before class and thought she'd use the time to do some studying. As she was walking across the plaza her phone rang. Pulling it out with a frown, she glanced at the caller ID.

"Hey, Baby, what's up? You don't normally call in the middle of the day," Michelle answered her phone. Legates rubbed his finger under his nose in a worrying motion.

"We just got orders. We leave in like four hours and have to be briefed. I won't have time to see you before I go," he said quietly.

Michelle's face dropped at the sudden news. She swallowed, straightened her spine and nodded to herself.

"It's okay. We knew it was going to happen. Will you be able to call? Can you tell me where you are going?" Michelle asked her voice full of understanding. Legates let out a breath and let a sad smile cross his face.

"I don't know yet where we're going but it looks like one of those that I can't tell you. I have no idea if I'll be able to call you. If I can I will," he said softly. Michelle bit her lip and nodded again even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay," she said quietly, "do you know when you'll be back?"

"No idea," he said, biting his own lip in frustration at the lack of information.

"Okay," she sighed, "call me when you can. I have to go meet Tanya for coffee."

"Okay, Baby. If I can call I will, I promise," he said quietly, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"Okay," Michelle said.

She waited and then heard the click as he hung up the phone. She paused, cocked her head then dialed Tanya's number. Canceling their coffee date, she headed for the metro. Twenty minutes later, she was in Brennan's office speaking with her. Brennan looked at her, scrunched her face then softened her features. She knew that fear and she hated it. If she could help this young girl avoid that fear then she would. Telling Michelle to go to the lounge, Brennan made a few phone calls then went to give Michelle the information she gathered.

Legates grunted as he packed his gear into the cheesy suitcase he'd been given. He idly wondered if the military dredged these up from fourteen year old girls' closets. Even better yet, why they had to fly commercial? As if anyone cared where the military flew people. He idly wondered if he should be leery of someone watching them. When he was packed, he left his room with his unit only steps behind him. They listened to their initial briefing, nodded and headed to the airport with their luggage.

Michelle stood leaning against a buttress at the Concorde gate in Dulles International Airport. It was surprisingly easy to get the information considering how he wasn't allowed to tell her. She watched as his unit came towards their gate, laughing and joking as if they were going on vacation. Michelle knew better. She also knew them well enough to know they weren't really joking around and that their eyes were scanning as they walked through the airport.

She waited for one of them to see her but not one of them seemed to notice her. At least she assumed so until she heard the warbling whistle. Her eyes shot to Techie who shot her a wink and a smirk. She watched Legates' head jerk up and scan the area. When his eyes landed on her, she raised her eyebrow in a sneaky manner as a grin spread across her features. He shot her a grin and walked over towards her.

"Don't take long, man. No chicks on this trip," Goodman called out.

Michelle pouted towards Goodman and he smirked at her. Legates walked towards her wearing a scowl. She smirked at him and glared at the older looking couple that pulled off to the side near them, they looked to be messing with their suitcases. Michelle laughed at them; they screamed "I'm not what I seem."

"What are you doing here?" Legates hissed in a low tone while smiling at her.

"I had to make sure I had your dog's feeding schedule right," she said, smirking and cocking her head.

His face remained smiling but his eyes had a quizzical glint to them. He heard Johnson snort from a few feet away and glanced over at Johnson. He rolled his head as if easing his neck, Legates eyes followed the direction of his head and saw the "security" disappearing around the corner. Legates turned a look back to Michelle who smirked at him.

"I have friends in high places, Baby," she cooed, fluttering her eyelashes.

He laughed and wrapped his free arm around her. Pulling her in closer, he dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget me," she said, smiling at him.

"Ha, yeah that's likely to happen," he said, smiling against her lips.

"So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go," she sang softly.

"I hope the guys don't-"

"I'M LEAVING ON A JET PLANE DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK AGAIN," came bellowing loud and off key from the guys behind him. Michelle leaned her head back and burst into laughter at their antics.

"I guess they did hear," she murmured after bringing her face back close to his.

"Fucking sniper senses," he whispered. He pulled her tight against his chest and closed his eyes.

"Come on, lover boy," Techie called out cheerfully.

Michelle leaned forward and placed her lips over Legates'. Closing his eyes, Legates brought his hand from around her back and up to cup her face. His thumb brushed her cheek bone as his lips moved over hers. She felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip and part them. His tongue swept in her mouth and danced with hers.

"Is it me or did it just get really hot in here?" Martinez called out as he walked by wearing a smirk. Legates pulled back and placed another peck on her lips.

"Come back to me?" She said, trying not to get upset.

"Always," he promised, "I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" She asked, her voice choking with unshed tears.

"Yep, now behave while I'm gone," he said with a smile. Stepping back, he shot her a wink and turned around.

"Let's go guys vacation waits for no man," Legates yelled, walking towards the guys.

Michelle watched him go with a small smile on her face. Turning, she began to walk away. She didn't see him turn to get one last look. He was wishing that she'd turn for just a second when she looked over her shoulder. Catching his eye, she smiled then turned back to face forward.

"Awwwww, Mikey's in lurve," Johnson crooned, holding his clasped hands under his chin and fluttering his eyelashes. Johnson's mouth fell open when Legates didn't deny it.

"Oh my God, he is in love," Johnson sputtered, laughing.

"Welcome to the land of lost testicles my friend," Techie said, smacking Legates on the back.

"They're not lost. They're in her purse," Davis said, smirking and jerking his thumb towards Michelle's retreating back.

"You're one to talk. At least his nuts are in the same state," Perkins snorted.

"She likes my nuts in their current location and the attachments that go with them," Legates informed them with a smirk.

"You keep thinking that, Mikey," Oaks said, laughing. Legates let a smile slide across his face but said nothing as he continued to walk to their gate.

"Why are we doing it this way again?" Legates asked Techie with a frustrated sigh. Security was checking everything again.

"Because we look suspicious and our bosses thought it was the best way to do it," Techie said, rubbing his hand down over his mouth.

"And we don't look suspicious like this?" Legates grunted out and sat down in the chair behind the table then glared at the mirror knowing there were men on the other side watching. Crossing his arms, Legates leaned his head back and dropped into a light sleep. Techie snorted and chuckled under his breath.

"Mike, you really in love?" Techie asked with laughter in his voice. Legates' eyes flickered under his eyes.

"Do you think I am? Do I act like I am?" Legates murmured, without moving anything but his mouth.

"If you only knew," Techie muttered, snickering after saying it.

"Ahhh, bite me," Legates said, uncrossing his arms and lacing his hands behind his head. The door opened and a man walked into the room.

"Okay, gentlemen, you're free to go," the man in the security uniform said.

"Thanks," Legates and Techie said, standing and leaving the room. The security guy looked at the mirror.

"Am I really supposed to be scared of two guys who talk about being in love? Yeah the one guy is really huge but come on," the guard asked the mirror. A slight buzzing noise filled the room.

"Special Forces that are trained to shoot you from a mile away," a voice reminded him.

"Yeah," the guard said, leaving the room and closing the door. Legates and Techie moved through the airport.

"Why the hell didn't the others get stopped?" Legates growled in a low tone.

"Because they're not as big as redwoods, drawing all kinds of attention and because they're not talking to redwoods," Techie said, chuckling.

"Fuck you," Legates said, smacking Techie on the back of the head.

When they stepped on the plane the entire coach cabin let out a loud sigh when Legates and Techie moved to business class.

"You know they only did this because you're so freaking tall right?" Techie asked, grinning at Legates.

"Yeah right. I've been stuck in military vehicles that were made for normal sized people for the last nine years and now suddenly they care?" Legates muttered so the people around them didn't hear. Goodman leaned around the side and looked at Legates.

"Oh God, they put them up here too?" Legates asked Techie with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're traveling as a group remember," Techie said, snickering as he settled in.

An hour later, they changed planes in Illinois and boarded another plane. They saw Martinez head in a completely different direction but said nothing as he passed them. Martinez ignored them as he kept moving to catch his own flight. When he arrived at the gate to his plane, Maggs was standing there smirking at him.

Legates was trying not to strangle Perkins as he hit on yet another flight attendant as the plane took to the air. Grunting, Legates leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. His mind drifted over the last week and a smile spread across his face. He spent his three hour flight drifting in his happy place as the men around him made fun of him. When they landed, Legates stood up and glanced around.

"Ya'll can make fun of me all you want. However, I just had the best flight ever and you guys are probably bitchy and cranky," he said as he left the plane.

"I hate him," Goodman grumbled.

"No you don't," Legates called over his shoulder with a grin.

The men unloaded and Legates stopped and jerked his head towards a man standing there who screamed Military. He was dressed in a pilot's uniform that made Techie smirk and shake his head. Legates walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"If you gentlemen will follow me. Your employer has hired a private plane to take you to your destination," the pilot said.

"Just let me do one thing," Legates said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He shot a quick text and waited.

Michelle scowled as she sat down in the back of her Microbiology class. Rachel flopped down next to her and rolled her eyes.

"So, he left again. Where'd he go this time?" Rachel asked, pulling out her laptop. Michelle sat staring at her blank screen still scowling.

"Don't know," Michelle answered shortly.

"Don't know or aren't allowed to say?" Rachel asked, as graphic waves washed over her screen.

"Neither," Michelle muttered.

"Mmm that sucks. When will he be home?" Rachel questioned her friend.

"No idea," Michelle pouted.

"Hooboy, that sucks," Rachel commented.

"Guess I should get used it," Michelle mumbled.

Rachel patted Michelle's hand and settled in for the lecture. As the lecture ended Michelle's phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw a text message.

**Going completely out of contact just wanted to say I'll miss you.**  
**Miss you too =( Come home soon.**  
**I'll do my best**  
**Be Safe**  
**Will Do**

Legates looked up at the pilot and smiled.

"Let's go," he said.

"What was that," the pilot pointed at the phone with a frown.

"Just letting my girlfriend know she'd be unable to reach me from here on out. Not that it's any of your business," Legates said, flashing the pilot the phone to prove it.

"Let's go," the pilot said in a firm tone.

As he turned his back and started walking, Techie flipped him the bird. The guys snickered as they followed the "pilot" out to the concourse and onto a plane. Twenty minutes later, the plane touched down at the Naval Air Force El Centro base.

"You have a meeting in the hanger in ten minutes so get your shit in a jump pack and be ready to go," the pilot said snottily.

Exiting the plane, each guy flipped his luggage on it's side, opened it and packed in under three minutes. Walking together they entered the hangar and stood next to a table at parade rest, waiting for instructions.

"Gentlemen, I'm First Lieutenant Oliver Godstone. Yesterday at ten am the U.S. Embassy in Rio de Janeiro was contacted. A militant group in the Amazon jungle near Porto Velho has taken several archeological students hostage including one American. Now there are several groups in the Amazon so you will have to find them, observe, then rescue. If we go in attacking any group we find we'll start a war. You will be HALO dropped in over the site of the digsite. You are to touch nothing, do not interfere with the dig and use the hut provided as need. Once you have found the students, you are to watch until you have seen Jessica Ramen. She is the only one that we have been provided a picture of. When she has been sighted you go in and get them. Do you understand?" Godstone asked after finishing his instructions.

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Your rifles are behind me. There is further information inside your rifle case. You have ten minutes to check them then you'll be in a plane on your way to Brazil. Good Luck," Godstone said before leaving the building. When he was gone the men moved to the rifles and began to check them over.

The pilot leaned against the doorframe of the hanger and watched as the unit put their cases down, opened them and field stripped their weapons in synchronized, practiced motions then reassembled them. In under five minutes, they stood waiting with everything tucked in their jump packs. Nodding, he walked to a plane and watched as they climbed in the back. Walking to the cockpit, the pilot started the aircraft and took off.

"Settle in gentlemen this will be a nine hour flight," the pilot said.

Legates took a deep breath, unhooked his jump pack and settled in for a long boring flight. Reaching down, he pulled out the paperwork he'd folded into his pants pocket. Unfolding the sheet, he began to read. When they reached cruising altitude, he reached over and tapped Goodman on the shoulder. Goodman looked at him in a questioning look. Legates gestured to the cockpit and Goodman nodded then got up. Legates followed him into the cockpit.

"Hey Goodman you know this Stires guy? Your Uncle does work at the Jeffersonian, right? He's a squint, this guy's a squint," Legates said, stepping to the side so Techie could squeeze in.

"Yeah, a real dick. Likes to sleep with his students. When on the stand takes cheap shots at anyone he's refuting. Book smart but seems to lack common sense," Goodman said, remembering what his uncle had said about the man.

"And you know all of this how?" Techie asked, swiveling his head to look at Goodman.

"Uh a few years ago, Dr. Stires, was an expert witness in one of Sarge and Dr. Brennan's cases. That man wreaked all kinds of havoc in the lab," Goodman said, "apparently, Dr. Brennan was one of those students and he took cheap shots at her using his personal knowledge to wreck her case."

Legates let out a sigh and grumbled under his breath.

"Why are you asking about Stires?" Goodman asked, looking at the sheet in Legates hands.

"He's the head of this dig," Legates said, waving the paper.

With a grunt, Legates spun around and walked down into the belly of the plane. Plopping down on a jump seat, he dug in his pack and pulled out a notebook. Techie's eyebrow rose as Legates dug in his back and pulled out a pen.

"Not something normally in a jump pack," Techie murmured.

"Meh, figured I'd write letters in here and give them to Michelle when I got back," Legates said, shrugging.

"Good idea," Techie murmured.

Legates sat scribbling in the notebook with his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth. Techie picked up the briefing paper and started reading. When he got to the last page he let out a groan of frustration. He nudged Legates with his elbow and pointed.

Special Ops coordinator on site: Sergeant First Class A. Maggs and Sergeant First Class R. Martinez.

Legates smacked his forehead and started laughing. Techie started passing the paper and pointing out the line to the other guys. One by one they started shaking their heads and laughing. Legates tucked the notebook away and leaned back. They'd be moving through the jungle at night so sleep would be good. An hour before they arrived, he felt Techie nudge him.

Techie handed him face paint then sat back in his jump seat. After applying the paint, he snapped his oxygen mask down onto his face and Legates repeated Techie's actions. Standing up, Legates pulled on his parachute then sat back down. Legates wasn't aware of how fast time passed but suddenly the back door was opening. Standing up, they strapped on their jump packs and headed for the doors. They jumped from the back of the plane and spotted the light that illuminated the dig site faintly through the canopy of the amazonian jungle.

Pulling his legs and arms into his body, Legates spiralled himself towards the light and waited to deploy his shoot. A few minutes later, he was on the ground and rolling his parachute back into the case. When he was finished, he looked around, slung the parachute over his shoulder and moved soundlessly into the jungle. Forty minutes later, he stood on the edge of the clearing. He watched a man pace around the fire as he snarled at Maggs.

"They were supposed to be here today," he snapped at Maggs.

"Dr. Stires, the day is not over," Maggs said mildly. Legates smirked, he could read the irritation in Maggs' stance.

"But I don't hear any jeeps or anything," Stires grumbled.

"And you won't. They're the sneaky type. I'd lay bets that there's at least two of them standing on the edge of the forest right now gathering intel," Maggs said, shooting a grin to his left. Legates eyes shot to the left of Maggs but saw nothing. Legates rose to his feet and stepped from the jungle and approached the camp.

"Freeze," Stires barked towards him. Legates burst into laughter and looked at Maggs.

"Dr. Stires, what exactly would you do if I didn't?" Legates asked in a smart assed tone.

"I'd shoot you," Stires snapped, pulling out a Glock and pointing it at Legates. Legates snorted and looked over at Maggs.

"You gave him a gun?" Legates asked in complete disbelief.

"Naww, he had it when we got here," Maggs said.

"Whatever, Dr. Stires, I'm here to go find your people," Legates said, walking towards the fire.

"And what qualifies you to do that?" Stires snapped at him with a frown. He lowered the weapon then tucked it back into his holster.

"Oh Jesus, it's just like Goodman said," Legates muttered, looking towards the sky, "I don't have time for this."

Legates looked to Maggs who pointed to a hut with a light glowing in it. Walking to the hut, he flung his pack down on the ground and knelt down in front of it. He dug through the pack and pulled out his rifle, a few days worth of MRE's, a knife, his hat and a few other essentials. Maggs approached when he saw Legates leaning his head back and putting something in his eye. He knew they didn't use any sort of drugs to keep them awake so he wondered what Legates was doing.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Maggs asked, looking down at his friend. Legates blinked rapidly and glanced up at Maggs.

"What the fuck are those? They're creepy as hell," Maggs blurted, seeing or rather not seeing Legates' eyes as they were completely black.

"IR-suppression contacts. Masks the whites of the eyes and makes eyes non reflective," Legates said quickly.

"Never heard of them," Maggs said, pursing his lips.

"This is the first mission they're being used on," Legates mumbled. Slinging his rifle on his shoulder and standing up, they walked away from the hut.

"Which direction were they abducted from?" Legates asked, looking at Maggs.

"North West about three klicks out," Maggs answered.

Legates nodded and walked to the edge of the jungle, stepped in and disappeared. Stires watched in interest as the large man was swallowed by the jungle. He heard the breeze rustle through the trees and nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm how long will he be in the jungle? Tomorrow we'll see...Goodman, Martinez, Maggs, handkerchief, ferns, ice cream, cooking classes, a blonde, green hat wearing asses, pictures, hockey pucks, protein, bunny panties, big thugs, guinea pig, mama's boy, drawing in the dirt, giiiirrrrlllll friiieeeennnddd, happy place, Andrea, dinner on the floor, a hatch, village traffic, four weeks, four hours, little twerp, and flights home.**


	83. Leaving on A Jet Plane SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I keep repeating myself here but I don't own Bones. _

**Angelbach**: Yeah, I figured it was time to put someone in who didn't take whatever the doctor handed them. I know I sure as hell don't =D. I love hide and seek. Tried to get a game going at my sixteenth bday party but it was a flop =( no one wanted to play. Meh, their loss.  
**Dreadswench**: Yeah, you have to have some sort of annoyance or else the fluffiness in the story would make you vomit. Yes, had to work on that because no one wants to suffer through that sort of thing on a regular basis for the rest of their life.  
**Yenyen76**: Me too. We should get together and play LOL  
**Jenheir1:** Mikayla is a sweet dog in my mind but then they all are LOL. Ohh hide and seek in a house in the dark...ohh that could be fuuunn. Hey gotta get creative everyone else was hiding in the woods edging the course. =D  
**Luckywynner86**: As I always say, it's all about the creative problem solving ;-)  
**Nertooold54**: She's pretty much already been working on that with Dr. Nabhan but yeah guess it's a form of that. Didn't really see it like that just saw it more as fun.  
**Sunsreggie**: Glad you're liking it. Yep, Second Comes Marriage will be the sequel to this story and I haven't finished naming the sequel to Espionage. The sequels will be coming out at the same time. I found that putting one out then the other causes people to have to go back and read the other story. Which can be a little confusing. So, I'm writing them simultaneously and will be posting them that way. Nope have no plans for Brennan and Michelle to talk about their fear of jungles. Umm let me see. Goodman was sorta seeing someone but nothing serious, Oaks broke up with his long time girlfriend in Espionage so he's taking a break and Perkins is sowing his wild oats so he hasn't settled yet.  
**Loverofbones:** LOL glad you liked the chapter.  
**Tvismydrug**: Glad you liked this version of hide and seek. Huh, if I had thought about it would have played it when I was in college. Drunken hide and seek LOL.

**Thank you all for your reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy and make my muse go hmmm**

* * *

**Chapter 68 – Leaving on a Jet Plane – SMUT FREE**

Michelle squealed in laughter when Tanya's hand closed on her shoulder. Smirking, Michelle came to an abrupt halt, making Tanya run smack into the back of her. If she hadn't been prepared, she would have dropped to her knees. Instead, Tanya went over backwards. She hadn't let go of Michelle and clutched even tighter, dragging her friend down with her.

The two women landed in a heap of arms and legs, laughing the entire time. Legates had jogged past them as they were laughing and shook his head. When he reached the pole, he joined the laughter of the other men standing there.

"They are ridiculous," Rogers said, crossing her arms and scowling at the two women laying on the ground laughing.

"No, they are fun. They don't act like they have a stick up their ass," Maggs said, laughing at the pair on the ground.

Michelle finally caught her breath and got up off the ground. Leaning down, she offered her hand. Tanya took her hand and Michelle pulled her to her feet.

"Go round them up," Michelle said, waving her hand.

Tanya headed out yelling out the safe words and Michelle walked over to the pole. Little giggles were still erupting from her like bubbles.

"Baby, you need to learn patience," Legates said in a teasing tone.

"Honey, you need to bite me," Michelle said, wearing her sweetest smile.

The guys took a second to process what she said and then started bawling out their laughter.

"Besides, now I get to seek," Michelle said, grinning and rubbing her hands together.

Maggs snorted and rolled his eyes in the light that was shinning from the street. Legates wondered if Michelle had noticed that she hadn't wigged in the darkness of the woods or the shadows she'd been hiding in. Now was that the therapy or the meds or a combination thereof? Shrugging, he turned his attention back to Michelle. She was standing with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"I'm coming after you first big boy," Michelle said to Maggs, grinning widely.

Maggs put his hands on his hips, turned his back to her, stuck his butt out and waggled it back and forth.

"Find me if you can," he teased.

Michelle walked over and smacked his butt hard enough to make him jump. Legates started laughing and pointed at Maggs.

"Now your ass is sore and dumb," he choked out. Michelle walked over to Legates and snuggled up against him, smirking at Maggs.

"Dammit that hurt," Maggs grumbled as the men and some of the women laughed.

When everyone was back, Michelle closed her eyes and loudly said 'one'. She heard the whistle then the footsteps of people as they moved away from her. She continued counting loudly as she considered the spots she'd seen when she'd been looking for a place to hide.

When she reached fifty she belted out her warning and turned to start seeking. She stood with her hands on her hips for a moment just to see if she could catch anyone adjusting. Seeing nothing, she started for the obstacle course and began to scan. Seeing the tubes, she walked over to them and looked down the three pipes one by one. She spotted Goodman in the third pipe.

"Freeze," she hissed. Goodman froze and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She moved around like she was looking around the pipe.

"Tell me where Maggs is and I'll let you go," Michelle bargained.

Goodman shook his head, no way he was giving up a fellow soldier. She shrugged and started reaching into the tube towards him. He wiggled backwards quickly making Michelle blink at his speed. By the time it registered he was out of the tube, he was halfway to home base.

"Dammit," she muttered with a sigh.

She just let him go, she knew she couldn't catch him. He had a good twenty foot head start on her. Legates watched from his perch in the tree on the tree line. He saw her turn and move towards the wall. As she passed Rogers, she paused then shook her head and kept moving. When she was a few feet away from Rogers' position, the woman bolted from her hiding spot.

Michelle turned and gave chase. She just barely missed tagging the other woman, who stood at home base smirking. Turning back around, Michelle headed back out into the course. Pausing near the edge of the woods, directly underneath Legates, she cocked her head. Legates held his breath and watched her process. It was kind of scary to see her think and almost be able to follow her process. She looked directly up at him, shrugged and kept moving.

He was pretty sure she'd seen him but she was after Maggs who was in the tree next to him. Legates turned his head to look at Maggs who was smirking. Legates looked down and Michelle was gone, where the hell did she go? Maggs didn't see her so he swung down and landed on the ground with a thump. Legates knew in that split second that Maggs had just made a huge mistake.

Maggs had just started jogging towards home base when Legates heard the rapid patter of Michelle's feet. He started laughing as he realized that Maggs had not heard her approaching. Maggs started hauling ass when he heard Legates laughing. There was only one thing that would cause Legates to give up his position. That was if Michelle was on someone's butt and since he was the only one visible.

Michelle stretched her legs and Goodman thought for sure she was going to vault onto Maggs back. Instead, she jumped to his right and smacked his shoulder as she whizzed past. She dropped into a roll and came up on her feet.

"That is so unfair," Maggs grumbled as he slowed to a walk. Michelle stood panting and wore a large smirk.

"How the hell did you know where I was?" He grumbled at her with a scowl. She shrugged and smiled prettily.

"I smelled Josh and I've noticed that where one of you is the other is not far behind. I wouldn't be too surprised if Techie wasn't in one of the other trees nearby," Michelle said, smiling widely.

"You...wait, what? You smelled Legates?" Maggs asked, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. A slow predatory smile crossed her face.

"Mmmhmm," she said, sauntering away as she called out for everyone to come out.

Legates passed her with a grin and she returned the grin. He was happy to see her having fun, in the dark, with a lot of people. When Legates approached the pole, Maggs walked up to him and sniffed him. Legates pulled back and stepped away from his friend.

"What the hell are you doing, Maggs?" Legates asked, with a worried look on his face.

"She said that she smelled you. I was wondering if you were wearing cologne or something," Maggs said. Legates let out a low chuckle that made Maggs skin crawl just a little.

"No, no cologne, no aftershave, hell I'm not even wearing deodorant. Part of being sneaky," Legates told him with a grin.

Maggs stood there with his hands on hips wondering, what, exactly it was she had smelled over the surrounding smells. Shrugging, he walked over to the pole, leaned against it and waited for everyone to arrive.

"She wanted your ass bad, Maggs," Goodman said, grinning at the man leaning against the pole.

"How's that?" Maggs asked, looking at Goodman.

"She tried to bribe me into giving you up," Goodman asked. Dunning heard Goodman's comment and burst into laughter.

"So this is what Army Special Ops do when they're not out pretending to be heroes?" Dunning asked with a teasing grin.

"Nahh, sometimes we jump out of planes," Maggs said, looking at his nails.

Dunning saw Michelle trying to sneak up on Legates and Legates not giving away that she wasn't doing a good job. Dunning was having a hard time keeping a straight face at the pair.

"We just talked the CO into believing this is a training exercise. Which it is, it's good to get you thinking outside the box," Legates said, shrugging.

Techie coughed when he saw Michelle launch at Legates' back. She landed and his arms were automatically under her knees.

"You knew I was there," she whined.

"Yep," Legates agreed with a large grin.

"He probably smelled her," Maggs grumbled, making Dunning laugh.

"Nope, just..." Legates trailed off and shrugged, "knew."

"Alright, Sarge," Addison snorted. Michelle tucked her chin into the notch between Legates neck and his shoulder.

"Oh and Dunning they're not pretending to be heroes, they are heroes," Michelle said with a serious look. She squeezed Legates' upper body in a hug as she spoke. Legates turned his head slightly and shot her a grin. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You two are disgusting," Dunning grumbled, "you make me miss my girlfriend."

The other men started laughing at his comment. The group played well into the night and finally stopped when an MP came by to let them know they were keeping the dorms closest to the obstacle course awake. They disbanded and headed to their respective places to sleep. Michelle and Legates walked back across the street and climbed into his truck. Michelle's stomach rumbled and she groaned.

"Starving," she whined.

"You didn't eat?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"Nope, I had just got home when you called," she muttered. He sighed then nodded at her.

"Okay, we'll order when we get home," Legates said.

He blew the horn at the men standing out in the parking lot of the dorm as they pulled out. The men raised their hands in acknowledgment. Legates continued driving and his own stomach started to growl.

"Didn't you eat?" Michelle asked after hearing his stomach growl.

"Yeah, I did," he chuckled, "we just burned up a lot of calories."

"I plan on burning a lot more," she mumbled under her breath.

"Reehhheeaaallly?" Legates asked, drawing the word out in a deep southern drawl. Michelle shot him a saucy grin.

"Yes and it's up to you whether you're involved or not," she told him.

"Oh, jeez did you seriously go there?" He asked, laughing at her teasing him. She grinned at him and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, God, I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked, wearing a wolfish grin.

"Do you want to be?" She asked with a grin of her own.

"Yes, Yes I do," he said, chuckling.

"Okay then yes you are in very big trouble," she told him.

She smiled impishly at him and he put his foot on the gas pedal a little harder. They got to the apartment building and they saw Colonel Anderson entering the lobby. He looked at Michelle and his eyebrow rose at her mud covered visage. She smiled prettily at him and stepped on the elevator.

When the elevator stopped on her floor, Legates and Michelle got off. They walked down the hallway, laughing at the look on the Colonel's face when he'd seen Michelle. She stuck her key in the lock and opened the door.

"You order dinner and I'll wash this mud off," she said, walking to the bedroom.

Legates walked to the kitchen and ordered some Chinese. He entered the bathroom while waiting for the delivery and stripped down. Stepping in the shower behind her, he grinned at her. She smiled seductively then turned back to finish her shower.

"Dinner first," she said, still smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, washing quickly.

He was out of the shower before her and finished just in time for their food to arrive. He carried the food to the kitchen and set it on the island. Michelle entered a few moments later dressed in nothing but her silky robe.

"You are trying to drive me nuts aren't you?" He asked huskily, eyeing her robe.

"Yep," she said truthfully as she dished up her food.

She ate quickly then disappeared into the bedroom again. Legates inhaled his food and followed her to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. He looked around and didn't see her. Hearing a noise from the bathroom, he walked in and found her filling the jacuzzi.

"Oh, man," he groaned as he realized they were finally going to break it in. His mind went wild as he watched the water slowly filling the jacuzzi.

"Taking too long," he muttered. Michelle smiled slowly at him and he noticed the golden glint of her eyes.

"You first," she told him when the tub was more than halfway full.

He stripped and climbed into the tub. She smirked and turned on the jets, making him jump when the one behind him shot into his lower back. He moved slightly to the left and looked at her, waiting for her to join him. She let the robe slide from her shoulders then climbed into the tub.

She settled between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Legates couldn't resist the urge so he gave in and began to run his hands over her skin. Using the buoyancy of the water, the jets from the tub and each other they reached the summit of their pleasure at the same time. When they could breath again, Legates used his feet to push them away from the jet and over to the other side of the tub.

Leaning his back against the side of the tub, he pulled her close and reached for her hands. Entwining his fingers with hers, he folded their arms across the front of her chest. She moaned in satisfaction and dropped her head on his shoulder. He grinned and kissed her temple.

"I'm never leaving," she mumbled. He chuckled and squeezed her a little.

"Have I been replaced by a tub?" He rumbled next to her ear in a teasing tone.

"No but when you're gone I have a feeling I'll be taking more baths then showers," she mumbled.

"Remind me to show you what I can do with a shower head," he chuckled, dropping kisses anywhere his lips could reach.

"Honey, I'd love to be able to get clean without getting horny," she told him with a smile in her voice.

"Why? I can't. Every time I'm in the shower, I see you naked whether you're there or not," he smirked. She let out a husky chuckle and wiggled a little. He snuggled her closer to his body and held her there.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, squeezing her tighter.

"Nope, but we can't stay in here much longer. I'm starting to wrinkle," she pouted. He looked over her shoulders at her breasts which were floating near the top of the water.

"You don't look wrinkly to me," he said, grinning.

She unwrapped their arms from around her and lifted their hands above the water. Their fingers were still twined together and both sets were wrinkled.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled.

Unwinding his fingers from hers, he put his hands at her waist and lifted her into a standing position. She waded to the edge of the tub and carefully climbed out. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body. Legates climbed from the tub, turned it off then drained it. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he left the bathroom to find her already in bed. Laughing quietly, he walked to the dresser and dried off. Tossing the towel into the hamper, he pulled on his pajama pants.

"How can you be so blasé about your nakedness?" Michelle asked, watching him put on his pajama pants. He looked at her smiled, shrugged then started walking towards the bed.

"In basic you take showers with a bunch of other guys. If you're body shy you get over it quickly," he told her with a grin.

Crawling into the bed, he reached over and pulled her against him. They fell asleep to the gentle patter of rain on the balcony that had started while they were in the bathroom.

Sunday passed in a haze and before Legates knew it, it was Monday. When he woke up, Michelle was already gone for her classes. After a quick shower, Legates was on his way to accountability.

Michelle sighed as she left her mid morning class and headed for Ross Hall. She had a few hours before class and thought she'd use the time to do some studying. As she was walking across the plaza her phone rang. Pulling it out with a frown, she glanced at the caller ID.

"Hey, Baby, what's up? You don't normally call in the middle of the day," Michelle answered her phone. Legates rubbed his finger under his nose in a worrying motion.

"We just got orders. We leave in like four hours and have to be briefed. I won't have time to see you before I go," he said quietly.

Michelle's face dropped at the sudden news. She swallowed, straightened her spine and nodded to herself.

"It's okay. We knew it was going to happen. Will you be able to call? Can you tell me where you are going?" Michelle asked her voice full of understanding. Legates let out a breath and let a sad smile cross his face.

"I don't know yet where we're going but it looks like one of those that I can't tell you. I have no idea if I'll be able to call you. If I can I will," he said softly. Michelle bit her lip and nodded again even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay," she said quietly, "do you know when you'll be back?"

"No idea," he said, biting his own lip in frustration at the lack of information.

"Okay," she sighed, "call me when you can. I have to go meet Tanya for coffee."

"Okay, Baby. If I can call I will, I promise," he said quietly, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"Okay," Michelle said.

She waited and then heard the click as he hung up the phone. She paused, cocked her head then dialed Tanya's number. Canceling their coffee date, she headed for the metro. Twenty minutes later, she was in Brennan's office speaking with her. Brennan looked at her, scrunched her face then softened her features. She knew that fear and she hated it. If she could help this young girl avoid that fear then she would. Telling Michelle to go to the lounge, Brennan made a few phone calls then went to give Michelle the information she gathered.

Legates grunted as he packed his gear into the cheesy suitcase he'd been given. He idly wondered if the military dredged these up from fourteen year old girls' closets. Even better yet, why they had to fly commercial? As if anyone cared where the military flew people. He idly wondered if he should be leery of someone watching them. When he was packed, he left his room with his unit only steps behind him. They listened to their initial briefing, nodded and headed to the airport with their luggage.

Michelle stood leaning against a buttress at the Concorde gate in Dulles International Airport. It was surprisingly easy to get the information considering how he wasn't allowed to tell her. She watched as his unit came towards their gate, laughing and joking as if they were going on vacation. Michelle knew better. She also knew them well enough to know they weren't really joking around and that their eyes were scanning as they walked through the airport.

She waited for one of them to see her but not one of them seemed to notice her. At least she assumed so until she heard the warbling whistle. Her eyes shot to Techie who shot her a wink and a smirk. She watched Legates' head jerk up and scan the area. When his eyes landed on her, she raised her eyebrow in a sneaky manner as a grin spread across her features. He shot her a grin and walked over towards her.

"Don't take long, man. No chicks on this trip," Goodman called out.

Michelle pouted towards Goodman and he smirked at her. Legates walked towards her wearing a scowl. She smirked at him and glared at the older looking couple that pulled off to the side near them, they looked to be messing with their suitcases. Michelle laughed at them; they screamed "I'm not what I seem."

"What are you doing here?" Legates hissed in a low tone while smiling at her.

"I had to make sure I had your dog's feeding schedule right," she said, smirking and cocking her head.

His face remained smiling but his eyes had a quizzical glint to them. He heard Johnson snort from a few feet away and glanced over at Johnson. He rolled his head as if easing his neck, Legates eyes followed the direction of his head and saw the "security" disappearing around the corner. Legates turned a look back to Michelle who smirked at him.

"I have friends in high places, Baby," she cooed, fluttering her eyelashes.

He laughed and wrapped his free arm around her. Pulling her in closer, he dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget me," she said, smiling at him.

"Ha, yeah that's likely to happen," he said, smiling against her lips.

"So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go," she sang softly.

"I hope the guys don't-"

"I'M LEAVING ON A JET PLANE DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK AGAIN," came bellowing loud and off key from the guys behind him. Michelle leaned her head back and burst into laughter at their antics.

"I guess they did hear," she murmured after bringing her face back close to his.

"Fucking sniper senses," he whispered. He pulled her tight against his chest and closed his eyes.

"Come on, lover boy," Techie called out cheerfully.

Michelle leaned forward and placed her lips over Legates'. Closing his eyes, Legates brought his hand from around her back and up to cup her face. His thumb brushed her cheek bone as his lips moved over hers. She felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip and part them. His tongue swept in her mouth and danced with hers.

"Is it me or did it just get really hot in here?" Martinez called out as he walked by wearing a smirk. Legates pulled back and placed another peck on her lips.

"Come back to me?" She said, trying not to get upset.

"Always," he promised, "I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" She asked, her voice choking with unshed tears.

"Yep, now behave while I'm gone," he said with a smile. Stepping back, he shot her a wink and turned around.

"Let's go guys vacation waits for no man," Legates yelled, walking towards the guys.

Michelle watched him go with a small smile on her face. Turning, she began to walk away. She didn't see him turn to get one last look. He was wishing that she'd turn for just a second when she looked over her shoulder. Catching his eye, she smiled then turned back to face forward.

"Awwwww, Mikey's in lurve," Johnson crooned, holding his clasped hands under his chin and fluttering his eyelashes. Johnson's mouth fell open when Legates didn't deny it.

"Oh my God, he is in love," Johnson sputtered, laughing.

"Welcome to the land of lost testicles my friend," Techie said, smacking Legates on the back.

"They're not lost. They're in her purse," Davis said, smirking and jerking his thumb towards Michelle's retreating back.

"You're one to talk. At least his nuts are in the same state," Perkins snorted.

"She likes my nuts in their current location and the attachments that go with them," Legates informed them with a smirk.

"You keep thinking that, Mikey," Oaks said, laughing. Legates let a smile slide across his face but said nothing as he continued to walk to their gate.

"Why are we doing it this way again?" Legates asked Techie with a frustrated sigh. Security was checking everything again.

"Because we look suspicious and our bosses thought it was the best way to do it," Techie said, rubbing his hand down over his mouth.

"And we don't look suspicious like this?" Legates grunted out and sat down in the chair behind the table then glared at the mirror knowing there were men on the other side watching. Crossing his arms, Legates leaned his head back and dropped into a light sleep. Techie snorted and chuckled under his breath.

"Mike, you really in love?" Techie asked with laughter in his voice. Legates' eyes flickered under his eyes.

"Do you think I am? Do I act like I am?" Legates murmured, without moving anything but his mouth.

"If you only knew," Techie muttered, snickering after saying it.

"Ahhh, bite me," Legates said, uncrossing his arms and lacing his hands behind his head. The door opened and a man walked into the room.

"Okay, gentlemen, you're free to go," the man in the security uniform said.

"Thanks," Legates and Techie said, standing and leaving the room. The security guy looked at the mirror.

"Am I really supposed to be scared of two guys who talk about being in love? Yeah the one guy is really huge but come on," the guard asked the mirror. A slight buzzing noise filled the room.

"Special Forces that are trained to shoot you from a mile away," a voice reminded him.

"Yeah," the guard said, leaving the room and closing the door. Legates and Techie moved through the airport.

"Why the hell didn't the others get stopped?" Legates growled in a low tone.

"Because they're not as big as redwoods, drawing all kinds of attention and because they're not talking to redwoods," Techie said, chuckling.

"Fuck you," Legates said, smacking Techie on the back of the head.

When they stepped on the plane the entire coach cabin let out a loud sigh when Legates and Techie moved to business class.

"You know they only did this because you're so freaking tall right?" Techie asked, grinning at Legates.

"Yeah right. I've been stuck in military vehicles that were made for normal sized people for the last nine years and now suddenly they care?" Legates muttered so the people around them didn't hear. Goodman leaned around the side and looked at Legates.

"Oh God, they put them up here too?" Legates asked Techie with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're traveling as a group remember," Techie said, snickering as he settled in.

An hour later, they changed planes in Illinois and boarded another plane. They saw Martinez head in a completely different direction but said nothing as he passed them. Martinez ignored them as he kept moving to catch his own flight. When he arrived at the gate to his plane, Maggs was standing there smirking at him.

Legates was trying not to strangle Perkins as he hit on yet another flight attendant as the plane took to the air. Grunting, Legates leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. His mind drifted over the last week and a smile spread across his face. He spent his three hour flight drifting in his happy place as the men around him made fun of him. When they landed, Legates stood up and glanced around.

"Ya'll can make fun of me all you want. However, I just had the best flight ever and you guys are probably bitchy and cranky," he said as he left the plane.

"I hate him," Goodman grumbled.

"No you don't," Legates called over his shoulder with a grin.

The men unloaded and Legates stopped and jerked his head towards a man standing there who screamed Military. He was dressed in a pilot's uniform that made Techie smirk and shake his head. Legates walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"If you gentlemen will follow me. Your employer has hired a private plane to take you to your destination," the pilot said.

"Just let me do one thing," Legates said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He shot a quick text and waited.

Michelle scowled as she sat down in the back of her Microbiology class. Rachel flopped down next to her and rolled her eyes.

"So, he left again. Where'd he go this time?" Rachel asked, pulling out her laptop. Michelle sat staring at her blank screen still scowling.

"Don't know," Michelle answered shortly.

"Don't know or aren't allowed to say?" Rachel asked, as graphic waves washed over her screen.

"Neither," Michelle muttered.

"Mmm that sucks. When will he be home?" Rachel questioned her friend.

"No idea," Michelle pouted.

"Hooboy, that sucks," Rachel commented.

"Guess I should get used it," Michelle mumbled.

Rachel patted Michelle's hand and settled in for the lecture. As the lecture ended Michelle's phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw a text message.

**Going completely out of contact just wanted to say I'll miss you.**  
**Miss you too =( Come home soon.**  
**I'll do my best**  
**Be Safe**  
**Will Do**

Legates looked up at the pilot and smiled.

"Let's go," he said.

"What was that," the pilot pointed at the phone with a frown.

"Just letting my girlfriend know she'd be unable to reach me from here on out. Not that it's any of your business," Legates said, flashing the pilot the phone to prove it.

"Let's go," the pilot said in a firm tone.

As he turned his back and started walking, Techie flipped him the bird. The guys snickered as they followed the "pilot" out to the concourse and onto a plane. Twenty minutes later, the plane touched down at the Naval Air Force El Centro base.

"You have a meeting in the hanger in ten minutes so get your shit in a jump pack and be ready to go," the pilot said snottily.

Exiting the plane, each guy flipped his luggage on it's side, opened it and packed in under three minutes. Walking together they entered the hangar and stood next to a table at parade rest, waiting for instructions.

"Gentlemen, I'm First Lieutenant Oliver Godstone. Yesterday at ten am the U.S. Embassy in Rio de Janeiro was contacted. A militant group in the Amazon jungle near Porto Velho has taken several archeological students hostage including one American. Now there are several groups in the Amazon so you will have to find them, observe, then rescue. If we go in attacking any group we find we'll start a war. You will be HALO dropped in over the site of the digsite. You are to touch nothing, do not interfere with the dig and use the hut provided as need. Once you have found the students, you are to watch until you have seen Jessica Ramen. She is the only one that we have been provided a picture of. When she has been sighted you go in and get them. Do you understand?" Godstone asked after finishing his instructions.

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Your rifles are behind me. There is further information inside your rifle case. You have ten minutes to check them then you'll be in a plane on your way to Brazil. Good Luck," Godstone said before leaving the building. When he was gone the men moved to the rifles and began to check them over.

The pilot leaned against the doorframe of the hanger and watched as the unit put their cases down, opened them and field stripped their weapons in synchronized, practiced motions then reassembled them. In under five minutes, they stood waiting with everything tucked in their jump packs. Nodding, he walked to a plane and watched as they climbed in the back. Walking to the cockpit, the pilot started the aircraft and took off.

"Settle in gentlemen this will be a nine hour flight," the pilot said.

Legates took a deep breath, unhooked his jump pack and settled in for a long boring flight. Reaching down, he pulled out the paperwork he'd folded into his pants pocket. Unfolding the sheet, he began to read. When they reached cruising altitude, he reached over and tapped Goodman on the shoulder. Goodman looked at him in a questioning look. Legates gestured to the cockpit and Goodman nodded then got up. Legates followed him into the cockpit.

"Hey Goodman you know this Stires guy? Your Uncle does work at the Jeffersonian, right? He's a squint, this guy's a squint," Legates said, stepping to the side so Techie could squeeze in.

"Yeah, a real dick. Likes to sleep with his students. When on the stand takes cheap shots at anyone he's refuting. Book smart but seems to lack common sense," Goodman said, remembering what his uncle had said about the man.

"And you know all of this how?" Techie asked, swiveling his head to look at Goodman.

"Uh a few years ago, Dr. Stires, was an expert witness in one of Sarge and Dr. Brennan's cases. That man wreaked all kinds of havoc in the lab," Goodman said, "apparently, Dr. Brennan was one of those students and he took cheap shots at her using his personal knowledge to wreck her case."

Legates let out a sigh and grumbled under his breath.

"Why are you asking about Stires?" Goodman asked, looking at the sheet in Legates hands.

"He's the head of this dig," Legates said, waving the paper.

With a grunt, Legates spun around and walked down into the belly of the plane. Plopping down on a jump seat, he dug in his pack and pulled out a notebook. Techie's eyebrow rose as Legates dug in his back and pulled out a pen.

"Not something normally in a jump pack," Techie murmured.

"Meh, figured I'd write letters in here and give them to Michelle when I got back," Legates said, shrugging.

"Good idea," Techie murmured.

Legates sat scribbling in the notebook with his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth. Techie picked up the briefing paper and started reading. When he got to the last page he let out a groan of frustration. He nudged Legates with his elbow and pointed.

Special Ops coordinator on site: Sergeant First Class A. Maggs and Sergeant First Class R. Martinez.

Legates smacked his forehead and started laughing. Techie started passing the paper and pointing out the line to the other guys. One by one they started shaking their heads and laughing. Legates tucked the notebook away and leaned back. They'd be moving through the jungle at night so sleep would be good. An hour before they arrived, he felt Techie nudge him.

Techie handed him face paint then sat back in his jump seat. After applying the paint, he snapped his oxygen mask down onto his face and Legates repeated Techie's actions. Standing up, Legates pulled on his parachute then sat back down. Legates wasn't aware of how fast time passed but suddenly the back door was opening. Standing up, they strapped on their jump packs and headed for the doors. They jumped from the back of the plane and spotted the light that illuminated the dig site faintly through the canopy of the amazonian jungle.

Pulling his legs and arms into his body, Legates spiralled himself towards the light and waited to deploy his shoot. A few minutes later, he was on the ground and rolling his parachute back into the case. When he was finished, he looked around, slung the parachute over his shoulder and moved soundlessly into the jungle. Forty minutes later, he stood on the edge of the clearing. He watched a man pace around the fire as he snarled at Maggs.

"They were supposed to be here today," he snapped at Maggs.

"Dr. Stires, the day is not over," Maggs said mildly. Legates smirked, he could read the irritation in Maggs' stance.

"But I don't hear any jeeps or anything," Stires grumbled.

"And you won't. They're the sneaky type. I'd lay bets that there's at least two of them standing on the edge of the forest right now gathering intel," Maggs said, shooting a grin to his left. Legates eyes shot to the left of Maggs but saw nothing. Legates rose to his feet and stepped from the jungle and approached the camp.

"Freeze," Stires barked towards him. Legates burst into laughter and looked at Maggs.

"Dr. Stires, what exactly would you do if I didn't?" Legates asked in a smart assed tone.

"I'd shoot you," Stires snapped, pulling out a Glock and pointing it at Legates. Legates snorted and looked over at Maggs.

"You gave him a gun?" Legates asked in complete disbelief.

"Naww, he had it when we got here," Maggs said.

"Whatever, Dr. Stires, I'm here to go find your people," Legates said, walking towards the fire.

"And what qualifies you to do that?" Stires snapped at him with a frown. He lowered the weapon then tucked it back into his holster.

"Oh Jesus, it's just like Goodman said," Legates muttered, looking towards the sky, "I don't have time for this."

Legates looked to Maggs who pointed to a hut with a light glowing in it. Walking to the hut, he flung his pack down on the ground and knelt down in front of it. He dug through the pack and pulled out his rifle, a few days worth of MRE's, a knife, his hat and a few other essentials. Maggs approached when he saw Legates leaning his head back and putting something in his eye. He knew they didn't use any sort of drugs to keep them awake so he wondered what Legates was doing.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Maggs asked, looking down at his friend. Legates blinked rapidly and glanced up at Maggs.

"What the fuck are those? They're creepy as hell," Maggs blurted, seeing or rather not seeing Legates' eyes as they were completely black.

"IR-suppression contacts. Masks the whites of the eyes and makes eyes non reflective," Legates said quickly.

"Never heard of them," Maggs said, pursing his lips.

"This is the first mission they're being used on," Legates mumbled. Slinging his rifle on his shoulder and standing up, they walked away from the hut.

"Which direction were they abducted from?" Legates asked, looking at Maggs.

"North West about three klicks out," Maggs answered.

Legates nodded and walked to the edge of the jungle, stepped in and disappeared. Stires watched in interest as the large man was swallowed by the jungle. He heard the breeze rustle through the trees and nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm how long will he be in the jungle? Tomorrow we'll see...Goodman, Martinez, Maggs, handkerchief, ferns, ice cream, cooking classes, a blonde, green hat wearing asses, pictures, hockey pucks, protein, bunny panties, big thugs, guinea pig, mama's boy, drawing in the dirt, giiiirrrrlllll friiieeeennnddd, happy place, Andrea, dinner on the floor, a hatch, village traffic, four weeks, four hours, little twerp, and flights home.**


	84. Lessons for Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but maybe Hart Hanson will hire me for my ideas /snort yeah right. I don't own Coming Undone Either that belongs to Korn. I just like it  
_

**Mlbrunell**: You are running out of luck for more to read =( only three more chapters left. Then it's off for me to bury my head in the sand and write. Although I do have a one shot coming out as a birthday gift.  
**Angelbach**: Hey all's fair in love and hide-n-seek. ;-) Had to get creative. Shower sex is getting waaayy over done. Yep brought him in but he's just passing through.  
**Jenheir1**: Nope never played hide-n-seek like that. Tried at my sixteenth bday party but I seemed to be the only one who thought it would be fun. Lol I went all cheesey on that airport scene. Couldn't resist. Yeah they are creepy looking but I thought they'd be a good add for the whole military thing.  
**Aiya8: **You're most welcome =D. I had to find an base close enough that they weren't traveling fooooreeeevverrr. I was debating and decided I liked the name =D gotta love how I pick stuff right?  
**Luckywynner86:** Lol I'm not sure you'll be too happy then. There's nothing like the 12 DOC scene.  
**Loverofbones**: Lol short, simple and to the point. Yep, I don't like him either and he is a jerk.  
**Yenyen76**: LOL yeah I figured I'd throw a brick at him...I mean throw him a bone since he hasn't appeared since MiM.  
**Nertooold54:** Yeah, he does but the question is...when does he tell her? /snicker  
**ArielBrennan**: No need to apologize =D It's summer and the usually means travel. That's quite a bit of reading lol. Glad you're still liking it. Everyone seems to hate Stires.

* * *

**Chapter 69 - Lessons for Life  
**

Goodman, having seen Legates enter the encampment entered next. Walking to where Legates had left his pack, Goodman did much the same as Legates then walked to the edge of the jungle and disappeared. Stires and Maggs watched in silence as over the next half an hour the rest of the unit stepped into the encampment, dropped their packs, loaded their supplies then disappeared into the jungle. Maggs walked over to the hut and stuck his head in the door.

"Yo, Martinez, Legates and his guys just got here. They're already in the jungle," Maggs said.

"Good," Martinez grunted, "this will be over soon then. Legates is a Pathfinder."

Maggs walked into the room and flopped down on the other bed in the room. Stires stood in the doorway glaring at the men in the hut.

"Aren't you going to do SOMETHING?" Stires bellowed in frustration.

"Yep, wait for the Rangers to do what they do best. At this point it's more their game than ours. Our unit is standing by waiting for instructions. When they get back and tell us where they are, we'll watch to make sure we have the right people then go get the students," Martinez said.

Legates moved through the jungle and tried to avoid branches and large pieces of brush. Within minutes he found the area where the students had been working. Crouching down, he scanned the sight and noticed a broken and worn area where the scientists had obviously arrived daily. He turned on his feet and scanned the edge of the woods.

He spotted it low to the ground, a footprint sized piece of moss that was torn up. Reaching in his pack, he pulled out a camouflaged handkerchief and marked the spot then pointed it in the direction he was heading. He moved silently through the trees. Ten feet away from the direction he made a quick mark to let them know where he was heading.

Goodman followed the directions Maggs had given him and saw the dig site where the students had been abducted from. After several scans, he spotted the camouflaged handkerchief pointing in one definite direction. Legates went scouting that way so I'll go this one, he thought. He dug around in his pouch pulled out a green piece of duct tape made a small arrow indicating his own direction then left.

Each of the men took off in different directions at some point. After either following Goodman, Legates or Techie's original direction they would fork out from there scouting the area and finding local villages, encampments and suspicious places to watch.

Two hours later, Legates crouched in a thicket of ferns watching what looked to be a small village. Settling in he began his wait and vigil.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle turned the key and entered her apartment. Tanya stalked out of her room with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked with a frown on her face.

"He's gone. Just gone. No message, no word, no nothing," Tanya said, waving her arms as she walked towards the kitchen. Michelle groaned and let out a soft sigh.

"Tanya, Martinez is a Green Beret. They get calls in the middle of the night, day, lunch, hell probably sex. They drop everything and go, it's what they do," Michelle said, leaning on the counter and looking at her friend.

"He could have told me," she grumbled. Michelle's brow furrowed as she looked at her friend.

"He didn't tell you that?" Michelle asked, confused as to why Martinez wouldn't have explained this.

"Well, yeah, he did but I guess I didn't believe him," Tanya mumbled running her hands through her hair.

"Josh, got a call this morning. He called while I was walking to my class. He's getting sent somewhere, he's not allowed to tell me where and he doesn't know when he will be back. I talked to Dr. Brennan and got some information. I saw him off at the airport. Technically, I wasn't supposed to know anything, but I found out."

"Can you ask her where Robbie is?" Tanya asked, looking at Michelle in a hopeful manner.

"Nope, I shouldn't have asked her about Josh and I won't do it again,"Michelle said, shaking her head. Tanya sighed and shook her head.

"So what do we do?" Tanya asked, looking at her friend.

"We wait. I've never been in this position. Last time we could call each other. This time he's completely cut off," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Why do I get the feeling you and I will be on the couch watching TV and eating ice cream til they come back?" Tanya said, glancing at her friend.

"Nope, the holidays are over. It's time to hit the gym and I have classes to study for. I think Andrea is supposed to be moving up here in the next two weeks so if they're not back we'll be helping her move," Michelle said.

"We will?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We will," Michelle said firmly.

Picking up her backpack that she had dropped in the hallway, Michelle walked into her room. Sitting down at her desk, she opened her books and buried herself in her work. It took Michelle almost four days to realize she was at the gym close to everyday and she had already studied her material before the teacher had lectured. Groaning, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited for the elevator to the apartment.

Looking down at the floor she saw a piece of paper. Bending over with a sigh, she picked it up. She scanned it and took it as a sign. It was a class for basic, intermediate and advanced cooking classes. Student discounts were offered. Smiling, she held onto the paper instead of throwing it away as she had originally intended.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Legates sat for the fourth sunrise, his mind running a mile a minute. The village was not a normal village, he noticed the third day in that there were no men. Not less than a usual village there were zero men. If there were no men how were the women having children. He continued to watch and the days went by with no visual of any men. Something stunk about this village but not knowing the culture he wasn't sure if the stink was a weirdness thing or a they have the students stink.

Another three sunrises passed before he saw the first sight of a man. Whaddya know, he was pushing a very light skinned, blonde haired girl towards another hut. The girls ankles were hobbled and her hands were tied in front of her. Lifting his scope, he peered through it at the girl. He took a mental picture then waited for night to fall. He had no idea if these were the people they were looking for because they only had pictures of Jessica and none of the other girls that had been taken.

He waited and watched for more young women to come from the hut that the pale blonde girl had come from. When night fell and no more movement was seen, Legates quickly and quietly moved away from the village. He moved swiftly, almost at a run, on silent feet. Reaching the dig site, he turned and continued at that pace until he reached the edge of the encampment.

He found Techie and Goodman sitting at the edge of the fire. They got in a few minutes before him. He walked over to where Dr. Stires was sitting near the fire.

"I need pictures of all the missing students," Legates growled at Stires.

"My God man," Stires said, putting his hand over his nose and mouth, "go take a shower and we'll talk."

"No talk. When I get back from showering you will have those pictures," Legates muttered, turning he headed to where the camp showers were set up. Techie looked at Goodman who returned the look.

"He found them," they said in unison.

Now all they had to do was wait for the others to come in from their various locations. The other men had to be back in the next twenty four hours or a search party would be sent looking for them. They had set up three days in the field one in the camp until the hostages were found before they left California. Legates strode back into the camp in ten minutes. His face covered in a light beard.

"Let's see them," he rumbled at Stires.

"No need to be nasty," Stires mumbled as he went to gather the pictures. Legates walked to where Goodman and Techie were sitting and flopped down.

"Yo, Maggs, Martinez get your green hat wearing asses out here," Techie shouted. Legates saw the two men come out and amble towards the fire.

"Dude, you look like shit," Maggs said, smirking.

"Unlike your lazy ass, I've been laying in the jungle scrub watching a village for a week, eating every other day, sleeping even less. We don't even want to talk about bathroom breaks," Legates rumbled, looking at them through red bloodshot eyes.

"Almost everyone is back. Only one left out there is Perkins," Maggs said, crouching down.

"Did you see Jessica?" Martinez asked, glancing at Legates.

"No but I saw a very pale, blonde woman which seems a bit out of place around here. I want to see pictures of people captured other than Jessica," Legates mumbled.

"Stires, hurry it up," Techie barked, knowing that if Legates closed his eyes they wouldn't get their information for another twelve hours.

"I'm coming, no need to be all nasty, gentlemen," Stires said, reprimandingly.

"Except if Legates falls asleep we'll be in the dark for twelve or more hours," Techie said in a growl.

Stires walked over and thrust the pictures into Legates' hands. Legates waved his hand and Maggs dropped a penlight into it. Legates turned on the flashlight and scanned the pictures, flipping through them slowly. He paused and shined the light on the third to last picture.

"Her, I saw her," Legates said, pointing to the young blonde woman.

"Sandy, she's from France," Stires said, leaning over Legates' shoulder as he spoke.

"Paper," Legates said with a grunt.

Martinez pulled a small pad from his shirt pocket and a pen. Legates took it and scribbled GPS coordinates to the village. Then he sketched a map circling the building the man and the girl came from then x'ing over the one they went to. With a grunt, he handed the notebook to Techie and stood up. Without another word, he walked to the hut and fell onto one of the cots.

"How much sleep you think he got while out there?" Maggs asked, looking at Techie for an answer.

"Knowing Legates and I do, no more than four hours," Techie said, standing up.

Letting out a low whistle, Maggs waited as his guys gathered around him. Maggs stood behind Techie listening as he told the other men where he wanted them. Techie made a mark on the paper and then handed it to Maggs.

"After Perkins gets back and gets some sleep, give him this and tell him his position is the pound sign," Techie said. Maggs nodded and watched the men gather their supplies and slip silently en masse into the forest.

"Where'd they go now?" Stires bellowed, looking at Maggs in irritation.

"To watch," Maggs said, turning and heading to the hut.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle looked at her bowl and prayed as she mixed. She had messed this recipe up so many times that she was sure if she served hockey pucks to Tanya again her friend would kill her. The dough looked right, the timer was set, the cookie sheets were ready everything was ready to go. Putting the mixing spoon down, Michelle picked up the nonstick spray and coated two spoons.

Using the motions that Sadie had taught her Michelle balled the dough then dropped it on the cookie sheet. As she was sliding her cookie sheet in the oven, her computer beeped indicating a Skype message. That would be Sadie checking up on her, Michelle thought. Clicking on the screen, Michelle turned the laptop to face the kitchen.

"Hey, Sadie," Michelle said, smiling over her shoulder.

"Hello, dear. Have you mastered those biscuits yet?" Sadie asked, her eyes shooting around the kitchen. Michelle's shoulders slumped and her head swung back and forth.

"No, last time they came out hard as rocks," Michelle muttered a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No worries. It's not like you picked something easy like spaghetti to learn to cook. And I have heard you make a really good lasagna," Said said, grinning at Michelle. Michelle snorted and shook her head.

"That was a recipe. Instructions," Michelle added.

"Let's see your ingredients," Sadie said, peering into the camera.

Michelle pulled out the butter, flour, baking soda and buttermilk. Sadie pushed her glasses on to her nose and looked at the ingredients. Michelle jumped when Sadie clapped her hands.

"There's your problem," she crowed, "your flour has too much protein. Try using cake flour and less baking powder. Here in the south our all purpose flour is made with soft winter wheat versus yours which is not. Your all purpose flour has more protein." Michelle let out a frustrated growl and yanked the biscuits from the oven and turned the switch off. Sadie shot her a sympathetic smile.

"You didn't grow up learning to cook so there is no way that you would know that. So it's a learning experience," Sadie said, smiling. Michelle grunted in frustration and dumped the dough into the trash.

"Guess, I'll pick some up tomorrow," Michelle said, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Well-"

"Who are you talking to?" Tanya asked blearily as she came out of her room. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Sadie," Michelle answered.

"Who's Sadie?" Tanya asked, leaning into the refrigerator for a drink.

"Nice panties; is that a bunny on them?" Sadie asked, her voice full of laughter. Tanya jerked upright and looked over at the computer.

"Oh, um, Hi?" Tanya said, pulling her shirt down as she looked at Sadie.

"Sadie Jackson, meet Tanya Sabbatino. Tanya, meet Josh's mom," Michelle said, introducing them.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson," Tanya said, waving and moving from the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you, dear," Sadie called out with a huge grin on her face. Michelle snorted and shook her head.

"Tanya is my best friend and roommate," Michelle explained.

"Ahh, she seems nice," Sadie said, looking at Michelle, "tell you what. We'll work on your knife skills." Michelle nodded, walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of carrots then walked to the knife block and pulled out a knife.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Seven hours had passed and Legates jerked awake covered in sweat. The sound of the birds in the forest made him flinch.

"Don't like the jungle?" Maggs asked, wearing a smirk.

"No," Legates grunted as images of another time in another jungle crawled through his mind.

"I find them to be quite peaceful," Maggs said, looking out the window.

"You've never dug up a bunch of dead bodies, been shot at or rescued two people who were being tortured in one either," Legates grumbled, swinging his feet off the bed.

Leaving the hut, he headed to the bathroom then to fire for a cup of coffee. Legates sat drinking his coffee and staring into the fire when Stires approached from the other side of the fire.

"Shouldn't you be with the other guys?" Stires asked in a condescending tone.

"Nope, they'll do what needs to be done. I needed the sleep, I need this caffeine and I need to eat real food," Legates grunted.

Maggs walked over carrying a sandwich of unidentifiable substance. Legates wolfed down the sandwich and continued to sip his coffee.

"I don't understand why you big thugs aren't going in there and just taking my students back," Stires said, stomping over and flopping down across from Legates. Legates gave Stires a steady, flat stare, devoid of any emotion, across the top of his coffee cup.

"Upidstay, uckerfay," Legates mumbled into his cup.

Maggs barked out a laugh and shook his head. Techie had been teaching him pig latin over the last few months. It amused Maggs to know he could speak the language but no one other than Techie knew. Legates continued to drink his coffee, his mind churning over what he knew and what he'd seen.

After finishing his coffee, Legates walked over to his pack and reloaded everything he needed for the next few days. Picking up his rifle, Legates slipped into the woods again.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle stood over the biscuits cooling on the rack and grinned from ear to ear. She had finally gotten the hang of them and it only took two weeks. Now she had to learn about the gravy. Sighing, she sat down at the island in the kitchen with her laptop and began to google recipes that were within her skill range. Between the classes and Sadie, Michelle had become more than a little above average at cooking.

Tanya had been her guinea pig and sometimes she'd gotten lucky other times not so lucky. The biscuits had been a nightmare but after everything was sorted, they rose and acted as Sadie said they would. Chicken Parmesan had been another nightmare, Michelle thought rolling her eyes. But then the potroast had come out very well. The computer beeped and Michelle clicked on the link to open the connection.

"Hey, Michelle. How'd your biscuits come out?" Sadie asked with a knowing smile.

Michelle walked to the rack and plucked a biscuit from the rack. Carrying it back to the computer she held it up then split it in half.

"Very nice," Sadie said, shaking her head in an approving manner.

"So, now we start on the gravy?" Michelle asked, looking expectantly at Sadie.

"Yes, dear. But I have to ask, why biscuits and gravy?" Sadie finally asked the question that had been niggling at her for the last few weeks.

"Josh said I would spoil him by learning to make them," Michelle said, shrugging then taking a bite of her biscuit.

"Oh, honey. We need to talk about this before you make it for him," Sadie said, chuckling behind her hand. Michelle shot her a quizzical look through the computer.

"Michael loves biscuits and gravy but for some reason no one's are as good as mine," Sadie said, chuckling. Michelle's face drooped at Sadie's statement.

"My mother taught all of us to cook the same way, using the same recipe, the same ingredients and the same techniques. Which I also used to teach you and Michael to cook with," Sadie said. Michelle's eyes narrowed and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Did you just say Josh can cook?" Michelle asked her voice full of stunned surprise.

"Yes, he wanted to be independant and I didn't want him eating those Ramen noodle things you young people eat," Sadie said, shuddering, "so I taught him to cook. Come to think of it, we started when he was young."

Michelle pressed her lips together and bit her tongue. Sadie looked at Michelle's face, put her hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"He didn't tell you he could cook, did he?" Sadie asked, her eyes glistening with tears of laughter.

"Nope," Michelle said, grinding her teeth together. Sadie shook her head and continued to chuckle.

"Well, we just won't tell him who taught you to cook. As I was saying, my mother taught myself and my sister to cook. Yet, when we eat breakfast at Jessica's he tells her that her biscuits and gravy are good but not as good as mine," Sadie said, laughing. Michelle burst into laughter at Sadie's statement.

"You got yourself a mama's boy," Michelle gasped out.

"Yep, he's my boy," Sadie said, nodding.

Michelle shook her head and froze as John became visible in the background. Sadie noticed Michelle's sudden stillness. It was as if she moved she'd be spotted. Glancing over her shoulder, Sadie saw John and sighed. Picking up her iPad, she carried it to the kitchen.

"He pretty much won't come in here. This is MY territory," Sadie said with a twinkle in her eye. Michelle nodded and Sadie started teaching Michelle to make sausage gravy.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

It was another five days before they saw the men moving women again. The women were being moved from building to building about every five days. So they knew that it would be another five days before they saw the captives again. Getting up, Legates silently moved through the jungle and headed towards the encampment. As he approached the encampment, he saw Stires pacing, yelling and throwing his arms around wildly.

Poor, Maggs, Legates snickered silently. He stepped out into the circle of light emanating from the fire and walked towards the hut. Dropping his items, he headed to the shower. Ten minutes later, he exited the shower and saw that Techie, Goodman, Addison, and Wilson had come out of the woods. They had twenty four hours then they had to be back into position so the others could come out.

Martinez and Maggs sat down and stared at Legates. Blinking, he realized the contacts were dry and gritty. Getting up, he walked to his bag and pulled out the case and solution. After taking out the contacts and dropping them in the solution, he put a few drops of artificial tears in his eyes.

Walking back to the fire, he sat down in a chair and gave a brief outline of the past few days. Maggs cocked his head thoughtfully and stared off into the distance.

"It's as if the village is all an act. The way you describe it-"

"The same people, the same motions, going the same place all the time. I don't think they live in that village," Legates said, catching onto Maggs train of thought.

"So we wait for the guys to come back and figure out a timeline. It's going to be another five days before they move the students again and we have no idea where they'll be going so we need to do this in the next two days," Legates said abruptly. Maggs nodded, stood up and walked to the hut.

"So you are just going to sit here and wait, AGAIN?" Stires bellowed in frustration.

"Look, Dr. Stires, they are not going to harm the students because they know if they do, they'll start a war. The US will come in here and blow the hell out of this entire area and kill everyone. What they're asking for is publicity and they're getting it with the constant news coverage. The students look a little thin but not sick or hurt. So we wait. If they'd been moving them around more, we'd have done this sooner," Martinez said, eyeing Stires with disdain.

Over the next few hours, Dr. Stires watched in astonishment as the elite of the elite of the US Army squatted in a circle, talked in hushed tones and drew in the dirt. Was that the best the US Military had to offer was men drawing in the dirt. Anytime he tried to approach the small circle of men, they fell silent and stared at him until he walked away. After fours hours of planning, the men headed off in different directions, pulled up a piece of ground, tucked their bags under their necks, dropped their hats over their faces and went to sleep.

Stires scowled, stomped to his tent, and growled as he zipped the door up. As Legates was drifting to sleep, he felt sweat trickle down his face. Sitting up, he turned, dug in his bag and pulled out a bandana. He didn't normally pack them but something indicated he should. He wiped the bandana down his forehead but stopped when it reached his nose. Inhaling, he smelled Michelle's perfume all over it.

His mind jumped to the only time he'd used it on her. With a grin, he laid back, draped it over his face, pulled his hat over his face then drifted to sleep wearing a smile. He tensed as he was woken by Perkins coming into the encampment.

"Choke, Choke again. I found my demons were my friends," Perkins sang under his breath.

"Get some sleep, ass monkey," Legates grunted from under his hat.

Perkins flumped down next to Legates and immediately began to snore. Legates pulled his hat off his face then the bandana. Folding the bandana carefully, he tucked it in his bag. Getting up, he ambled to the bathroom then took a shower. Coming back out, he walked to the kitchen area of the camp and started the coffee.

Maggs came out of the tent, poured himself a cup of coffee then walked over to where the chairs had been set up. Legates followed him and sat down, clutching his coffee cup.

"We going to get this done?" Maggs asked, looking into his cup.

"We always have. I don't know about ya'll but us, yeah we'll get it done," Legates said, sipping his coffee. Maggs grunted and glanced at Legates.

"You're pushing pretty hard," Maggs noted.

"Those students need to be got out of there asap," Legates grunted.

"They seem to look okay according to your guys," Maggs said.

"Looking okay and being okay are two different things," Legates grimaced.

Maggs nodded in understanding. The rest of the men ambled into the camp from the woods one by one. When everyone was back and settled into sleep. Legates stood up, walked to his pack, pulled out his notebook and wrote another letter. Maggs watched Legates writing and raised an eyebrow.

"He's writing letters to his giiirrrlllllll frieeennnnddd," Techie said, clasping his hands under his chin and fluttering his eyelashes.

"You're just jealous I'm not writing to you anymore," Legates muttered as he continued to write. Techine snorted and sat down next to Legates.

"He admitted he's in love," Techie said, smirking towards Maggs.

"Awww, Legates is in loooveee," Maggs crooned.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Maggs," Legates muttered, still writing.

"How many pages have you written?" Maggs asked, leaning towards Legates.

"Enough," Legates said, finishing his letter and flipping it closed. Maggs snickered and shook his head.

"I can't believe you...you of all people are in love. That's just funny," Maggs said, smirking.

Legates sat back and let a slow happy grin spread across his face. His eyes glazed over and Techie snorted. Leaning forward, Techie snapped his fingers in front of Legates eyes.

"If you let him, he'll spend hours in his happy place," Techie said, snickering.

"Keep it up and I'll have Michelle take Andrea to Secret Pleasures Boutique. I saw they were having a blowjob class," Legates said, his grin growing even wider. Techie's mouth spread into a leer as he considered several ways to keep it up.

"Come on, Legates. I nearly had a heart attack when she was here for Christmas. Edible body paint, hands free vibrators that kept her going and cumming and …" Techie trailed off. Maggs guffawed in laughter at Techie's statement.

"Oh don't laugh, Maggs. Michelle knows Jackie, you're up to your eyeballs in it too. Just you wait," Legates promised with a smile, "When is Andrea moving anyway, Techie?"

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Andrea stood in front of her house, hands on her hips, waiting for the tractor trailer that carried her household items. She stood wondering how the hell she was going to get the couch, freezer and all that food into her house with Techie and his unit gone.

She let out a sigh of frustration and almost stomped her foot in frustration. Wiping her hand down her face, she didn't see the truck pull up next to the curb behind her. She turned at the sound of car doors opening and smiled as Michelle, Dwayne, Tanya, and Jefferson got out of a car. They walked up and put their hands on their hips, mimicking her position and looked at the house.

"You going to leave it that color?" Tanya asked, trying not to snicker at the pastel blue color on the outside.

"For now. I just put myself into huge debt to buy the fucking thing," Andrea sighed.

Michelle turned at the sound of a large truck coming up the road. She grimaced at the two large pods on the back of the truck. The truck pulled to a stop and Andrea walked over to the man who had jumped down from the passenger's seat of the truck. An hour later, the pods were in the driveway and Andrea was unlocking them. She slid the doors open and Dwayne groaned at the sight of the furniture.

"Really? Seriously? Marble topped dressers?" He said in a fake annoyed tone. Andrea's eyebrow rose as she looked at him.

"You can always leave," she told him in a snarky tone.

"I was teasing, Andrea, jeez," he mumbled.

Jefferson laughed and smacked Dwayne on the back. Andrea looked over at Michelle standing near the door to the house.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Andrea asked in amazement as she watched Michelle set up a video camera.

"We're taping it so you can rub it in Techie's face that some other man touched your bed," Michelle said in a sing song voice.

Andrea stifled her chuckle and shook her head. With a grunt, she hefted a box and headed towards the front door. Six hours later the five of them sat on the floor in what would be the living room eating dinner. The larger furniture was still in the pods but all of the boxes and most of the furniture had been brought in.

"I'm still a little confused as to how I got roped into this," Jefferson said, taking a bite of his pizza. Andrea leaned back on her hands and looked over at Michelle.

"Well, if you didn't help then I'd have Josh or one of the guys teach me to drive stick. If I drive stick who exactly do you think Josh would leave his car with? You or me?" Michelle asked, pulling a mushroom off her pizza and popping it into her mouth.

"Oh yeah," Jefferson grumbled, "but he'd never leave his Mustang with you." Jefferson smirked at her thinking he'd won that argument. Michelle moved around and pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and shook them at him.

"Are you sure about that? I mean he did leave me his truck. And as I understand it, not just anyone can drive his truck," Michelle pointed out.

"Busted," Andrea said, laughing, "Justin has been bitching about not getting to drive that thing for YEARS. Then Legates let him drive it after the Christmas Ball and he was like a kid in a candy store."

"And how long has he known Techie? Since basic I believe," Michelle said, putting a long string of cheese into her mouth. Andrea shook her head and laughed.

Through the years she had gotten to know some of the women that dated the men in Techie's unit. Nikki who was engaged to Brown, she had known Melissa but Oaks sent her packing after the incident at the mansion. But of all the women none had been adopted into the unit like Michelle had been. The men respected Andrea, they were nice to her but she wasn't one of the guys. She could now see why Michelle was. Leaning forward, Andrea crossed her legs, propped her face in her hand and wondered where Techie was at that particular moment.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Techie lay in on the ground, Legates only a few feet away. Both staring through their scopes to get a better view. They watched the woman slowly make her way into a building on the far side of the village. It was the same woman that had walked the same path for the last two weeks.

She entered a hut six huts down from the one they had seen the students being led into. The huts surrounding the hut with the students remained dark and silent. The streets were empty and would be for the next five and a half minutes. The two men got to their feet and quietly made their way to the door of the building where the students were being held.

As they approached the door, Legates mouthed a curse. There was a padlock on the door. Slinging his weapon up on his back, he reached down into his pants pocket. Pulling out his kit, he knelt in front of the door. The popping of the lock echoed around the quiet village making Legates glance around. He saw that both units were behind him and he stood up.

Unslinging his weapon, he pushed the door open and swept the room. The room was the size of the entire hut on the inside and completely empty. No beds, no tables, no chairs, no students. Legates walked into the room and the rest followed him in. He scanned the room and saw nothing. He mouthed another curse and scanned more slowly this time. Goodman walked over to the door and closed it, making sure that the next person who would walk by wouldn't immediately notice the door.

Maggs bent down and laid his ear on the floor. Legates' eyebrows rose into his hairline. He watched as Maggs lightly tapped on the floor, disturbing the covering of dirt and uncovering wood. Straightening up onto his knees, Maggs looked at Legates and pointed to the floor. Rolling his eyes, Legates began scuffing his feet on the floor looking for the hatch. The other began to do the same.

Legates wanted to growl in frustration when they located two loops but the piece was so heavy they couldn't lift it. Glancing up he noticed a rope in the rafters of the hut. He followed the rope to the edge of the ceiling. Walking over to the edge of the hut, he reached up and untied the rope. It fell with a slithering noise between Maggs and Techie.

They turned and looked at Legates who was only visible by the lighter color of his teeth which were visible because of his wide grin. After threading the rope through the loops, Maggs looked over at Legates. Grabbing the rope, Legates began to pull. His eyes widened at the weight of the piece of floor. With a grinding noise the lid came out of the floor. The men pressed their mouths together at the sight of the two foot thick piece of stone.

Maggs swung the lid to the left and Legates lowered it to the floor. Maggs pointed to Legates and Addison then circled around the hut. Legates and Addison nodded then crouched down and settled into wait as the others dropped down the hole. Legates heard them moving around below them then he heard a low curse.

Rolling his eyes, Legates smirked at Addison who shook his head. Romero had a big mouth even when in the field. Legates cocked his head and heard several scraping noises then saw hands on the edge of the hole. Maggs head appeared as he pulled himself up from the hole. Turning, still in a crouched position, he reached down.

Legates watched as person after person was pulled up from the hole. Where had they come from? The captors had only moved the five students and there were three times that many coming out of the hole. When everyone was out of the hole, Maggs looked down and pulled out his phone. Techie scowled and Maggs held up his finger to keep him quiet. A few moments later they were watching through a crack in the door for the next pause in village traffic. Glancing down at his watch, Legates saw it was within the next few minutes.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Michelle looked down at her watch and mentally grumbled. She and her lab partner had finished their labs and her day was almost finished.

"So when is your boyfriend coming home," her lab partner asked in a friendly tone. Michelle tried not to scowl and bite people's heads off when they asked this question.

"I don't know," Michelle said, shrugging.

"How long has he been gone?" She asked, her mouth gaping slightly at Michelle's previous answer.

"A little over four weeks," Michelle murmured. Four weeks, five days, twelve hours and thirty two minutes, she mentally screamed.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Four hours, Legates mentally screamed. They had been sitting in this debriefing for four hours. How many times were they going to have to tell these people what had happened. After they hustled the captives out of the hut, into the woods and back to the encampment, they had waited.

The captives showered and the students shared their clothes with the other captives then they ate. Legates unit patrolled even though they were exhausted. Romero bitched about having to fly out from California for a three hour rescue mission. Maggs bit his tongue and wondered sometimes how the hell that little twerp had become a Green Beret.

They heard the low hum of the helicopter and had everyone gather their personal belongings. Stires yelled about the information and equipment. Martinez said he could come back with military escort to get it. A quick flight into Rio and a nineteen hour flight to California left them sitting here now.

"Okay, gentlemen, we are done here. Flights have been arranged for you to go home tomorrow. You've been given a week of leave effective immediately," the lieutenant said, standing up. Legates jumped to his feet and was out the door in a flash.

"Where's he going?" Jones asked his face awash with confusion at Legates abrupt departure.

"My guess, to book the first ticket out of here and back to DC," Maggs said, smirking.

The men filtered out of the room as Legates went back to their barracks and began to pack.

* * *

**A/N: He's headed home. YAY! So tomorrow will be...plane hopping, suspicious eyes, warbling whistle, home, tall man, doors, a shave, reminders, sneaky sniper moves, ornery look, pork chops, study group, Simpsons, weird guy in her bed, a book, hole up, crap in a can, straightforward creatures, idiosyncrasies, drama, crumbs, and issues with pictures.**

**A/N2: So there's only three more chapters left. I'm working on both sequels and hopefully it won't take too long.  
**

**Please leave a review they help me write faster =D  
**


	85. Weird Guy in the Bed

_Disclaimer: I'd like to thank Hart Hanson and Fox for letting me play on their playground for the last 70days =D. And all for free, aren't they awesome?_

**Yenyen76**: Glad you're still loving it and I promise I'm working on my sequels as fast as I can. Everything seems to have slowed down to a trickle since my son is home from school and we moved. But soon.  
**Angelbach**: Heh, kudos to all military, let's face it their job sucks. Yeah, I had way too much fun having Booth beat the crap out of him in 12 DoC. ROFL I don't know there is quite a bit of difference between people from the north and people from the south ;-P. I love pig latin too, especially when there's just one person in the house who can't speak it and they get really irritated /snicker. Yeeeahhhh, our biscuits aren't cookies and that would be just gross lol cookies and sausage gravy...yargghh... don't hold your breath for the sequel you might die. I'll get it done just not in enough time to save you from suffocating =D. I am doing two after all...and my husband is trying to talk me into more parallel stories XD but we'll see. /whisper He just wants more Michelle and Legates.  
**Dreadswench**: I already did that in 12 DoC LOL okay so it was more of a punch in the face.  
**Luckywynner86**: And it will continue to grow in the sequel ;-)  
**Nertooold54**: It was tempting to just go in and blow things up but I figured the Army wouldn't just do that. Biscuits and gravy are one of those things that will never be as good as mama's lol  
**Jenheir1**: Gotta learn to cook at some point, right? Someone had to help Andrea move, right? Lol Nobody loves Stires ;-P. Uhhh nope not yet /snicker. Ha that whole shrimp in the dishwasher came from a discussion with Your1Backup the dongle part was with Natesmama. We're a little weird on twitter /snicker  
**ArielBrennan**:Hey best way to get to a man is through his stomach right? If they're laughing because you charbroiled cookies, you gotta make them feel stupid at some point.  
**Becksbones**: Yeah, only three more chapters left =( makes me sad too but then I get to work on the sequels =P Ahh but does he get home and tell her that he loves her? o.O Maybe, maybe not...we'll see. I already beat Stires to a pulp in 12 DoC so I guess I decided to cut him a little slack. Err yeah please keep in mind that the Snakebite series was my first and I had NO beta. The grammar is really bad and at some point I need to fix it.

**Thank you for your reviews! I love them so and am going to miss them when the story is over =(**

* * *

**Chapter 70 – Weird Guy in the Bed**

Legates spent the next four hours hopping from plane to plane. He received strange looks from other passengers as this antsy behavior and disheveled appearance. He was past and beyond tired. He just wanted to get home, wrap himself around Michelle and go to sleep. To hell with everything and everyone else. Arriving at Dulles, he let out a sigh and moved through the crowds which seemed to part for him as if fate had a hand in it.

One of the security guards that had stopped him when they had left, eyed him with still suspicious eyes. Ignoring the guard, Legates left the airport. The breezy cool air of the Washington afternoon hit his skin as he stepped out the doors. It was warm for the season but not as warm as Brazil had been. He stepped up to the edge of the sidewalk, put his hand up and let out a piercing whistle.

Taking the cab to the campus, Legates climbed out, paid the driver and grabbed his bag. Walking across the plaza, he paused and pulled out his phone. He knew he was tired when he had to check her schedule. Flicking through her schedule on his phone, he smiled and walked towards Ross Hall. As he leaned against the wall that stood next to the steps, near the bottom, he ran his hand over his beard.

He wondered if he should have shaved it off before coming to see her. He shrugged and scratched at the beard. He'd never intentionally grown one, they itched to high heaven. He hadn't stopped to eat, sleep, call anyone or any of the other things the others were doing. He stood there holding his hat, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

Michelle groaned as she reviewed the list of online notes the professor had posted. She wandered down the hall and out of the building. She walked with the flow of students, not really paying attention to where she was going. Legates stood there with a smirk on his face, watching Michelle walk and review notes at the same time. Pursing his lips he let out a warbling whistle. Michelle's head shot up and her eyes frantically scanned the crowd.

The minute she saw him, Michelle found her feet moving. Anyone who didn't get out of her way got shoved out of the way. She launched herself at Legates and wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight against his chest.

"Josh," she sniffled.

"I told you I'd be back," he whispered.

"Thirty seven days," she cried, "no word, no nothing."

People stood in a circle watching the pair. Legates nudged her face back with his and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. This brought cheers and claps from the people surrounding them. Her smell surrounded him and he mentally sighed. He was home, right where he wanted to be. Feeling her pull back and break the kiss, he opened his eyes. A slow smile spread across his face as she repeatedly pecked his lips.

"Gone," kiss, "to," kiss, "long," kiss.

He chuckled at the words that came between kisses. She pulled back and fingered his beard.

"This has to go though," she said, tugging at it lightly.

"Yeah, we flew in yesterday, spent all day debriefing and I left from there. I caught a commercial flight home and came straight here," he said, using a hand to rub the beard on his face. She fingered it and shook her head.

"Still has to go, Baby," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. She returned his kiss, they broke when air became necessary.

"Umm, Michelle. I...what happened...um...Josh?" Tanya asked, walking up behind them and seeing Michelle kissing some guy. Legates looked up and smirked. Tanya shook her head in amusement.

"I should have known it could only be your tall ass. Nice beard," she teased him. He grunted at her and dropped his head on Michelle's shoulder.

"Aww, Baby, are you tired," Michelle said, running her hand over his head.

"Just want to go home and sleep," he mumbled. The sleep deprivation was finally catching up with him.

"Come on tired, hairy, stinky, tall man," Michelle said, smiling. She unwrapped her legs and let them hang until he set her on her feet.

"Did you just call me tall man?" Legates grunted as he waited for her to indicate where she had parked at.

"Come on," Michelle said, leading him toward G Street.

A few minutes later, Michelle unlocked the truck with the fob. Legates jumped slightly when the truck beeped. Michelle watched him from the corner of her eye as she waited for traffic to pass. She finally climbed into the truck and put the key into the ignition and started the truck. He snorted as he looked at how she had everything adjusted.

"It takes certain things to make you realize how much taller you are than everyone," he mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked a little confused by his thought process.

"When I was in high school other kids teased me about being so tall. I knew I was taller than everyone else but it didn't seem like I was that much taller. Until I started running into the top of doors," he muttered.

"Okay," she said, still not following.

"And I just had another moment when I saw the adjustments you've made so you can drive. I know you're above average in height for a woman and seeing the difference in the seats from when I sit there..." he trailed off into silence.

"Baby, just lean back and relax. We'll be home in a few minutes," she said, soothingly as she drove.

They were just over half way back to her apartment when she heard his soft snore. At a red light, she glanced over at him and frowned. His face was more tan than a month ago, there were lines around his mouth and eyes. He just looked tired. She pulled into one of their visitor's parking spots and turned the truck off. Leaning over, she ran her hand down his arm and he jumped and had her hand in an iron grip before she could blink.

"We're home," she said quietly. He exhaled and nodded.

"Sweetheart, can you please let go of my hand. You're hurting it," Michelle whispered. Legates released her hand and yanked his back.

"Oh God, Michelle, I'm sorry," Legates said in a horrified tone.

"It's okay, Josh. I startled you. Come on, let's get you inside," she said, opening the door. She saw his bag behind the driver's seat and reached in to get it.

"I can get my bag," he mumbled.

"You can barely stay awake," Michelle said, grinning at him.

"Tru dat," he said. Her mouth fell open and she burst into laughter.

"That was wrong just wrong. Come on," she said, giggling and ushering him to the elevator.

They got in and rode up to her floor. He followed her down the hall and leaned against the wall while she dug through her keys to open the door. She opened it and gently pushed him through.

"You know where it is," she said, gesturing towards her bedroom.

He grunted and stripped as he walked towards her room. She followed behind him, picking up his clothes as he went. She was dropping his clothes in the hamper when she heard the shower start. She walked in and pulled out his shaving gel and razor that were in her drawer. She sat on the counter waiting for him to get out of the shower. He stepped out and froze at the sight of her sitting on the counter.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I just wasn't expecting you to be in here," he murmured as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

She waved him towards herself. He stepped over to her, she spread her legs and pulled him between them. Reaching over, she grabbed the can of shaving gel. She squirted some into her hand and rubbed her hands together. When the gel turned white she smoothed it on his face in a circular motion. She could tell that he had trimmed some of his beard hair in the shower. She pursed her lips as she wondered what pair of scissors he had used.

"You're seriously going to shave me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhmm," she said, rinsing her hands off.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked, his eyes flicking to her hand holding a razor with a shiny new blade.

She smiled and gently tilted his head. She dragged the blade down the side of his face leaving a mostly clean area of skin. While one hand rinsed the blade her other hand smoothed gel from the surrounding area over the spot. Running the razor down the section again, she nodded at the clean skin. Rinsing and repeating, she shaved the month old beard off his face. She used a washcloth to wipe the remaining shaving cream from his face. He smoothed his hand across his face and smiled at her.

"Just when I think I have you figured out," he murmured. She smiled impishly and waved him out of the bathroom.

"Go to bed," she said.

He ambled out of the bathroom and dropped the towel next to the bed. She used the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. He was sprawled naked across the bed. She knew he was tired when he didn't even bother with pajamas. She smiled and picked up the towel and tossed it into the hamper with his clothes.

She couldn't resist, it had been a long month. She stripped down completely naked, turned on the light, and crawled into the bed. Legates smelled Michelle's sweet smell as it wrapped around his senses. He moaned in his sleep and prayed this time when he opened his eyes he wouldn't be in that stank jungle.

His eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light from the lamp next to the bed, he could see that he was in the room they'd been sharing. He could also feel a warm naked body pressed up against him.

"Mmmmm," he murmured, burying his nose in her neck.

"Mmmm is right," Michelle sighed.

"Missed you," he whispered.

"Prove it," she murmured. He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Feed me first," he told her. On cue his stomach rumbled in hunger. She giggled, rolled over and kissed him.

"Alright, alright," Michelle said, rolling over twice and off the bed.

He watched with glowing eyes as she scrambled to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She walked out of the bedroom mumbling to herself as she went. He rolled out of bed stretched then sighed as his back cracked. Walking to the dresser, he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts then he pulled open the drawer under it and paused. He had half the dresser, she had made enough space for him to have half of the dresser.

He looked around and saw his presence everywhere. Smiling slightly, he pulled on his clothes and followed her out into the kitchen. Tanya was sitting at the island sipping her tea and watching Michelle as she dug through the refrigerator.

"Remind me to go shopping again," Michelle called from inside the refrigerator.

"Yes, dear," Tanya said. Legates sat down next to Tanya making her yelp in surprise.

"Dammit, Josh, don't use your sneaky sniper moves on me," Tanya fussed.

Legates chuckled and leaned on the counter to watch as Michelle started pulling things from the refrigerator. His eyebrow rose as she pulled out a cookbook.

"Domestic," he commented.

"Can't eat take out forever. Might as well learn to cook," Michelle muttered, shrugging.

"Ha you should have seen some of the messes this past month," Tanya snorted.

"As bad as the charbroiled cookies?" Legates asked with a twinkle in his eye as he pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Worse because now it looks edible but doesn't always taste edible," Tanya said, sipping her tea.

"Shut up, Tanya. You can't cook either," Michelle said, glowering.

"I've got the basics down except for baking," Michelle sighed. Legates snickered and shook his head.

"I would hook up with the only woman that can't bake," he said teasingly. His eyes widened when two pairs of the stink eye were turned on him.

"It was a joke," he muttered, looking down at the counter.

"She can bake at least one thing. I've eaten it enough to know," Tanya grumbled.

Michelle was moving around the kitchen gathering items and putting them on the island. She went into the refrigerator for something and came back carrying celery and a Coke. Sliding the Coke across the island to Legates, she went back to pulling out items. Legates turned to look at Tanya in question. He saw Tanya freeze mid word and when he turned to see what Michelle had done, he saw her chopping vegetables on a cutting board.

His mouth fell open and his eyes shot to her face. She was watching her hand with her teeth tugging at her lip.

"Michelle Renee," he blurted in surprise. She jerked her gaze up innocently.

"What?" She asked, as she slowed down her cutting.

Tanya smirked and took another sip of her tea. She really wanted to see how Michelle explained this one.

"You called mama," he said in a horrified tone. An ornery look crossed Michelle's face.

"Well, you know my family. I mean can you see any of them other than Booth cooking? And Booth only seems to know Italian. Although, he did say Dr. Brennan makes really good mac and cheese. Either way, I called to see if your Mom might be able to help me out," Michelle grinned.

"Please, God, tell me no pictures," he muttered. Michelle giggled and shook her head.

"No pictures," she assured him, "but I did learn an interesting fact," she said, pointing the knife at him.

"And what would that be?" He asked, having a bad feeling about what she may have learned.

"You can cook," she said, emphasizing the word you by waving the knife in his direction.

"Ha, ahh, yeah, I can," he admitted, blushing. Michelle shook her head and went back to cutting.

"How in the world did you know that she called your mom? Oh and technically she didn't call her. She did the face to face thing on the iPad," Tanya said, chuckling.

"Eh, first off you guys didn't have that knife block and it's exactly like mama's. Second off, that particular style of cutting is the same one mama taught me," he smirked.

"Your mom is awesome," Tanya said, smirking at Legates.

"Yeah, I know that. She is my mother after all," Legates said sarcastically. Tanya giggled and shook her head.

"You are in so much trouble, tall man," Tanya warned.

Legates shot Michelle a questioning look to which she just smirked in return. Tanya chuckled then looked over at Legates.

"Robbie back yet?" Tanya asked, trying to be casual but failed, making Legates laugh. Michelle narrowed her eyes, Tanya had been stewing for the better part of two weeks about his leaving.

"I have no idea. I got off a plane in California, went in for debriefing, left from there, got on another plane that flew here to Washington and caught a cab to the University. He wasn't in the debrief but then Maggs wasn't either," Legates said, shrugging. Tanya's face fell just a little bit and Legates felt bad for her. Sha had no idea that he'd been with Legates and his unit.

"As head of the mission they probably had two or three debriefings. He is however in California so go call him and ask when his ass is coming back," Legates suggested with a grin.

"After dinner," Tanya said, lifting her nose.

Michelle continued to chop and snickered at Tanya's attitude. She had missed Martinez, as much as Michelle had missed Legates, even though she was ticked at him. Michelle diced onions then put them and the celery in a pan with some butter. Walking away, she gathered spices and measured them into a small silicone bowl. After stirring the contents of the pan, she walked to the cabinet and pulled down a container of bread crumbs.

She measure them out and set it to the side then put them back. Legates face took on a slight worried look when Michelle opened a drawer and pulled out something that looked like a rounded spatula but was much thicker. She set it down with a thunk on the cutting board.

"Do you know what she's doing?" Legates whispered from the corner of his mouth while trying to keep a straight face.

"Lord only knows. But I hope it's good. It smells good so far so that's a good thing. It's when you don't smell something or can't identify the smell that you run into trouble," Tanya said, sipping her Pepsi.

Legates put his arms on the counter and leaned forward on them. Michelle came back from the refrigerator carrying a package of the biggest pork chops he'd ever seen.

"I will give her that. Since she's started cooking she has found some of the coolest food stores on the planet. Butcher's shops in Washington DC, Asian grocery stores just really cool stuff," Tanya said, reaching over and snagging a carrot. Michelle's hand flashed out smacking Tanya's hand causing the other girl to yank her hand back.

"Owww," Tanya whined.

"Don't eat my carrots," Michelle said, pulling the pork chops out of the package.

They watched as she put them on the cutting board and pounded them to a thinner consistency but still thicker than most chops. After putting the stuffing in them, she rolled them and tied them with twine.

"Bless her, she's making stuffed pork chops. Baby, if you pull this one off, I'll kiss your feet," Legates rumbled, watching her work with practiced movements.

"It's not my feet I want you to kiss," Michelle said, smiling at him.

Legates was so involved in watching her smile that he didn't register her words until Tanya burst into laughter. His eyes traveled to hers and he shot her a wink. Her smile widened into a leer, making him chuckle. The pair watched Michelle work in the kitchen as she finished making the pork chops and put them in the pan to cook. They watched as she began to boil potatoes and chop various things.

"I'm not sure whether I should be afraid or not," Legates muttered. Tanya snorted and shook her head yes. Michelle shot Tanya a glare.

"Not of her food because Lord knows she could burn it black and it would taste better than the shit I've been eating for the last month," Legates muttered.

"Then what would you be afraid of?" Tanya asked, looking sideways at Legates.

"Getting fat," Legates sighed.

Michelle paused in her chopping and burst into laughter. They continued to watch Michelle bustle around the kitchen as Legates caught up with what had been going on while he'd been gone. Michelle looked up as the doorbell rang.

"Shit, I forgot," she grumbled.

"What did you forget?" Legates asked, worried about her agitation.

"Study group tonight," Michelle said with a sigh. Legates shrugged and got up.

"Just puts things a little later," he said, grinning.

Walking down the hall, he opened the door. The young man on the other side came face to chest with Legates. His eyes traveled up to Legates' face and his mouth fell open. Then his face clouded in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" The kid barked at Legates like a little dog thinking he was a big one.

"I'm Josh, who the hell are you?" Legates asked with a slight smirk at the classic Simpsons reference.

"Roger and what are you doing at my girlfriend's apartment?" The kid spouted, stepping forward aggressively. Legates stood his ground and smirked down at the young man.

"Are you here for Michelle's study group?" Legates asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes, I would be here to study with my girlfriend and some friends," Roger said defiantly. Legates stepped back to let the kid in and then closed the door behind the young man.

"Michelle, your boyfriend is here," Legates called out, his voice full of suppressed laughter.

"I hope so, otherwise there was some weird guy in my bed earlier," Michelle called back.

"Well then I guess there was some weird guy in your bed because this guy says he's your boyfriend," Legates said, indicating Roger as they entered the kitchen.

"Roger," Michelle strangled out, "how many times have I told you that you are not my boyfriend?"

Legates scowled at her statement. Turning on Roger, Legates pinned him down with an icy stare. Roger swallowed reflexively and looked over at Michelle.

"We went out," he stuttered.

"No, we met at the bar with the rest of the study group to celebrate our test grades," Michelle snapped. Legates cracked his knuckles as he stared at the young man.

"But," Roger said, his face starting to wilt.

"Roger, I've nicely reminded you that you are not my boyfriend but now I'd like to introduce you to my real boyfriend. Josh, this is Roger. Roger, this is my boyfriend Josh. He's been out of the country for the last month," Michelle introduced them. Legates gave Roger an evil smile and Roger knew he'd made a big mistake.

"Uh, sorry man, I didn't realize," Roger stuttered, stepping hastily back from Legates. He should have listened the other times when Michelle had told him she wasn't interested.

"Now you know," Legates said abruptly.

Tanya wore a wide smile at the interaction. She's been waiting on someone to bust Roger down and Legates had just done it. The apartment door swung open and Legates heard a bunch of voices in the hallway.

"Hey, tall man," Rachel said from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, Rachel," Legates said.

"Should we reschedule?" Rachel asked Michelle with a knowing smirk.

"No, studying comes first," Legates said, moving past the people in the kitchen back towards the bedroom.

"Oh girl, how can you let that disappear for a month?" Rachel said, fanning herself.

"It's his job," Michelle shrugged as she poked the potatoes in the boiling water.

Over the next few minutes several more people arrived. Legates came out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen.

"Go ahead, I'll finish here," he said, shooing her. Michelle scowled, she had wanted to cook for him not the other way around.

"Go on," he said, gently pushing her out of the kitchen.

"This I have to see," Tanya said, settling back down on a stool.

"No, you have to go call Martinez. Give it up and go call him," Legates said, gesturing for her to leave.

Sighing, Tanya stood up and left the kitchen. Legates finished dinner, made Michelle a plate and carried it out to her. She smiled and pecked him on the lips then turned back to their studying. Legates made himself a plate and pulled up a seat on the floor in the living room. He idly listened to them discussing something he had no clue about. When he finished his plate, he looked over to see her plate empty.

Getting up, he picked up her plate and carried both their plates into the kitchen. Rinsing them, he put them in the dishwasher. Looking around, he grunted, made Tanya a plate, put the food away and put the pots in the washer. Picking the plate up, he carried it to Tanya's room and knocked.

"Come in," she called. Legates opened the door, walked over to the bed and placed the plate on it.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

He nodded and left her to her conversation with who Legates assumed was Martinez. Walking to the bedroom, he changed into his pajama pants then scanned her bookshelves. She had said something about another writer she liked and he figured he'd check it out. Spotting one of the books, he picked it up and flipped to the first page. Seeing the list of books, he went back to the bookcase and found the first book.

Walking over, he turned off the overhead then turned on the lamp next to the bed. Settling in, he began to read. Not what he really wanted to do but it would suffice for now. Two hours had passed before Michelle excused herself to use the bathroom. Padding down the hall, she entered their bedroom and found him sprawled on the bed, clutching a book to his chest and snoring lightly.

Smiling, she took the book from him and marked the page. After brushing a kiss across his lips, she went to the bathroom. When she entered the living room, Rachel smirked at her.

"That was quick," Rachel said, giggling. Michelle shook her head as she sat back down.

"He's sleeping. I don't think he got much sleep in the past few weeks. He's tired, really tired," Michelle said, turning her attention back to studying.

Another two hours later, Michelle was ready to start ripping Roger's head off. He was being intentionally dense and for what purpose she had no idea. Finally putting a stop to it, she ushered the people out of her apartment. Closing the door with a sigh, she leaned against it as she locked it. She briefly wondered if she should be worried about Roger but then shrugged.

She went back into the apartment and locked everything up for the night. Going back to her bedroom, she found Legates still sleeping. Grabbing her pajamas she headed to the bathroom to change. After washing her face, brushing her teeth and changing, she returned to the bedroom.

Lifting the covers, she crawled into the bed and snuggled into the covers. She pushed back and brushed up against Legates. She found her arms immediately grabbed causing her to yank away. Legates released her arms when his eyes shot open and he realized who he had.

"Sorry, Baby," he said, his voice husky with sleep, "I'm a little jumpy after some missions."

"It's okay," Michelle said, settling back into the bed.

He reached over and dragged her up against him. Sighing, she settled into sleep. For the first time in a month, they both slept deeply and dreamlessly. Michelle blinked when the sunlight pouring in from the sliding glass door hit her face. Silently groaning, she crawled out from under Legates' arm. He grunted then rolled over onto his stomach. Grabbing her pillow, he shoved it under his head, snuffled then started to snore again.

Shaking her head, Michelle headed to the bathroom. Legates blinked blearily and looked around the room. He was out of bed like a shot and down the hallway as fast as he could walk. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway. Michelle looked up from the oven where she was pulling a cookie sheet of biscuits from the oven.

"You okay, Baby?" She asked, concern wrinkling her brow. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a nod. He had no idea what made him think something had happened to her.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, turning he walked back to the bedroom and into the bathroom.

When he returned to the kitchen, he sat down on a stool and blinked when Michelle placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Don't you have classes this morning?" He asked, sipping his coffee and eyeing her.

"Baby, what day do you think it is?" Michelle asked, looking at him curiously.

"Uh, Friday," he said.

"No, it's Saturday so no I don't have classes," she told him softly.

"I kind of hate this," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

"Hate what, Honey?" She asked, looking at him as she split biscuits and laid them on the plate. He let out a sigh and put his elbows on the counter then rubbed both his hands down his face.

"Arggh, when I used to come back from missions it was just me. For the first few days, I'd hole up until I acclimated again but I can't do that now," he mumbled.

"Josh, if that's what you need then that's fine. I understand," she said, putting the plate of biscuits and gravy down in front of him. His mouth watered as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Please tell me this isn't that crap in a can," he mumbled, picking up his fork. Michelle snorted.

"I did not spend two weeks learning to bake biscuits to put crap from a can on them," she told him loftily with a smile.

They both jumped when front door flew open.

"Honey, I'm home," Martinez bellowed, "Oh my God, I smell food. Real food."

He walked to the bedroom and opened the door. Peeking in, he saw Tanya sprawled on the bed. He snuck in and placed his bags down on the floor.

"I should warn him," Michelle said, taking a bite of her biscuit.

"About wha-"

"YOU JERK!" Tanya screeched. Michelle pointed towards Tanya's room.

"That," Michelle said.

"What?" Martinez said in a loud confused voice.

"Get out! You...you...asshole," Tanya bellowed, pointing towards her bedroom door.

Martinez grabbed his bag and hauled ass out of the bedroom. Tanya's normally pale complexion was a magenta hue. Martinez walked into the kitchen and shot Michelle a pleading look.

"What did I do?" He asked in a confused whisper. Michelle felt bad for the poor guy, he honestly seemed to not have a clue

"Josh, when you found out that you were leaving what was the first thing you did?" Michelle asked, even though she knew exactly what it was that he did.

"Called you to let you know I was leaving," Legates replied, shoveling a bite of food into his mouth.

Looking up, Michelle saw that Martinez was still confused as to what their conversation had to do with him. With a sigh, she bit into her biscuit and tried to find a way to help him figure it out.

"We're straightforward creatures, Baby," Legates told her, "Martinez, you didn't call and tell Tanya you were leaving, dick." Michelle nodded and looked over at Martinez.

"Fuck," he swore in a low tone.

"Yeeahhhh, we tend to get a little wigged out when our men disappear and don't tell us. She asked me if I'd seen you because she couldn't get a hold of you," Michelle said, after chewing and swallowing the food in her mouth. Martinez smacked his palm to his forehead, spun on his heel and headed back to Tanya's door.

"I thought she called him last night," Legates said. Michelle shrugged and went back to eating.

"So, anyway, if you need time to acclimate again to the civilized world, take it," Michelle said quietly, "I'm not going to get upset as long as it's not like two weeks." Legates set his fork down and reached across the island to cup her cheek in his hand.

"Baby, I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to be. I just didn't realize how jumpy and defensive I was," he said softly. Michelle looked up at him and bit her lip.

"If you can deal with my idiosyncrasies than I can do the same for yours. I just thought that was how you preferred to deal with it," Michelle said with small shrug.

"C'mere," he said, tugging on her hand. She walked around the island to where he was sitting.

He turned to face her and pulled her between his knees. Hooking his finger under her chin, he tilted her head up until her eyes met his.

"First of all, I don't deal with your idiosyncrasies, I accept them. They are part of you and I don't want to change you. Now if you want to change something about you then I'll accept that as well. Second of all, since I've met you, my preferences about a lot of things have changed and it's not a bad thing," he said softly. She nodded without breaking eye contact.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Now gimmie a kiss," he said, smirking. She leaned forward and paused before her lips made contact with his.

"Why," she whispered with a smirk of her own.

"Because I said so," he replied with a grin. She closed the distance and placed her lips on his. He was deepening the kiss when Tanya stormed in.

"You didn't call, jackass," she snapped over her shoulder as she stalked to the coffee maker.

"But-" Martinez said.

Michelle and Legates broke their kiss and turned to look at the pair. Legates pushed Michelle back a little and stood up from the stool. Taking her hand, he laced his fingers with hers and led her away. Neither of them felt like dealing with Martinez and Tanya's drama.

Michelle followed Legates down the hall to the bedroom. Walking over to the bed, he sat down and pulled her into a straddling position on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His tongue swept her bottom lip and her lips parted. She felt his tongue stroke hers and she let out a rumbling moan of appreciation. Legates tilted his head and took her mouth in an almost ravishing kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled up at her.

"Honey, what do you have in your hand that's falling down my back?" He whispered against her lips.

Pulling her left hand down, she held it between their bodies. He looked down and she slowly opened her hand. In her hand lay a crumbled and squashed biscuit. Legates leaned his head back and started laughing. Michelle smiled at the truly happy sound that thundered from his chest cavity. She shook her head and giggled.

"Guess we shouldn't tell Sadie what we did with her biscuits, huh?" Michelle asked still giggling. Legates shook his head no as he continued to laugh.

"You know I adore that you wanted to spoil me," he whispered huskily. She smiled and looked up at him almost shyly.

"Just want to make sure you don't go anywhere," she said.

"No worries there. I'm not going anywhere. Well, at least for another week. After that Lord only knows where the Army will send me," he said, kissing her again.

Michelle's face became worried at his statement. He threaded his fingers through her hair gently.

"Take a deep breath. We'll deal with it when it comes," he promised. She nodded then looked down at the squashed biscuit in her hand.

"Guess I should throw this away," she said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll change the sheets," he said, gently pushing her off his lap.

Michelle shook her head and laughed as she left the room headed for the kitchen. When she returned to the bedroom, Legates was laying on his back in the middle of the bed. Looking at her, he shot her a look that nearly set her panties on fire. Crooking his finger at her, he gestured her towards himself. Smiling, she pulled her tank top off as she approached the bed. He let out a low groan as her breasts became visible.

Michelle paused, dropped her shorts, then started her walk to the bed again. Legates' eyes roved over her skin and one side of his mouth slowly tilted up in a sexy smile. Michelle watched his eyes go two shades lighter and a seductive grin crossed her features. Cocking her hip then placing her hand on it, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now there's something wrong with this picture," she said huskily. Legates let his eyes travel across her skin up and down her body.

"Looks good to me," he said, his voice gravelly with desire. Michelle rolled her eyes and pursed her lips at him.

"Not the picture you see, the picture I see," she told him with a grin.

"So there's something wrong with me?" He asked, looking down at himself.

"Yes, you're wearing too many clothes," she said, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow it's pretty obvious where we start off. LOL. So let's see what else there is... being observant, flushing out the plumbing, old bats, celebration, guns, something coming, cruising, scrubbing, vacuuming, Great Falls Park, odor bomb, smooth and shiny, apples, oranges, flashes of skin, Jefferson, Cordon Bleu Panini, night time surprise, late and cold, cake, camouflage, and looking pretty.**

**A/N2 I know you don't want to hear it but we're really close to the end =(. But remember you can always follow my blog, I post previews and updates on chapters that I finish. You can also keep up with me on twitter although that can be a strange experience LOL**


	86. Starlight Starbright SMUT

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and even though I wish I were making money doing this...I'm not._

**Mlbrunell**: My mom and stepdad taught me...'if you're going to do something do it right' so sorry but I take the time I need to do it right or at least as right as I can. =( I'm sorry that it takes so long. Bwuahahaha read on to find out about apples and oranges.  
**Angelbach**: Hey it's not like I wouldn't bring him home =D Oh Jeez lol sorry to say it but Roger was just a passing annoyance maybe I can bring him in another time somewhere down the line.  
**Luckywynner86**: o.O Yep, I brought him home =P  
**Nertooold54**: ROFL but I have to get the stories written and I'm working on them but they aren't moving fast enough to suit me. Yeah, little dog is going to let it go because he knows big dog will eat him alive =D. Yep, that's all Tanya needs is a little make up lovin'  
**|Jenheir1**: Yeah it was Martinez own fault lol silly man. Roger needed to feel like a big studmuffin, too bad he tried it against a real one LOL. You should wait another day to do some ugly sobbing. There is this chapter and then another one tomorrow. I posted a little sneak at a scene for Second Comes Marriage on my blog ;-P

**Thank you for your reviews and support through this!**

* * *

**Chapter 71 – Starlight Starbright - SMUT**

Legates let a slow smile cross his face. With quick motions, he pulled his clothes off and tossed them on the floor. Crooking his finger again, he grinned as she crawled up on the bed. As she crawled towards him all he could think was bow chicka wow wow. She had picked up the predatory sex crawl somewhere and he liked it. She crawled over his body and hovered with her mouth just inches from his. Leaning forward, he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She purred in happiness as he deepened the kiss. When she broke the kiss, he smiled against her lips.

"Yeah, I missed you alright," he whispered.

Michelle hummed and straddled him, wriggling around on his stomach she made herself comfortable. He put his hands on her hips and slid them down to her butt. Digging his fingers in, he growled. Michelle moaned at the feeling of his hands on her skin. If the last two days were a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Rolling, he flipped her on her back and placed kisses on her neck. She tilted her head and gave him more skin to kiss.

Moving down her throat, he kept kissing until he reached her breasts. Swiping his tongue roughly over her nipple, he made her moan a long low sound. His mouth was on her and Michelle could only moan in pleasure as he moved from spot to spot and breast to breast. Legates, reached between them and slid his fingers into her folds, he found her wet. He blew air across the damp skin on her breast as he pushed his fingers into her heat.

Michelle bucked toward his hand. Her senses were alive and she felt everything at once. It was as if she hadn't felt anything for the last month that he'd been gone. Legates mentally groaned, his memory of her skin did not do the actual thing justice. He had to taste every inch of her. His mouth moved over her body as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

She strained and wriggled trying to get her body closer to his fingers and mouth at the sametime. Legates heard her panting and smiled before his mouth continued to kiss, lick, and nip across her body. Michelle wiggled her hips as his fingers stroked her, making her hover around climaxing but not quite there. She almost whined in frustration.

Legates smiled again and brushed her clit with his finger. She gasped and pushed down against that finger. Moving it in circles, Legates felt her orgasm building as her walls clenched around his fingers. His mouth was on her stomach near her belly button when her shoulders arched off the bed and a low, rumbling, satisfied moan tore from her throat.

Withdrawing his fingers from her, he grasped her hips and moved his mouth to one. Gently dragging his teeth across her hip, he smelled her arousal and subsequent orgasm. She smelled like sex, satisfied woman, she smelled like Michelle and he lived for it. He felt the sheets rub his throbbing erection and shuddered. Almost groaning, he moved up her body.

Positioning between her legs, he slowly pushed into her, making her gasp with pleasure as he filled her. The involuntary clenching of her muscles, made him moan. He began a slow thrusting rhythm that made Michelle clench the sheets. She clenched around him when he thrust in and held her muscles tight until he withdrew again. Legates let out a rumbling growl at the feeling of her muscles clenching around his shaft.

He felt his pleasure spiraling out of control and worried he'd lose it before she did again. As he finished that thought, she bowed up towards him, brushing her breasts against his chest as she moaned his name. His name on her lips made his body take over and before he knew it he was exploding with a low thundering growl. Michelle relaxed her body and let him slow down and finally fall limply against her body.

She ran her hand down his back as they panted from their exertion. When he finally stopped panting, Legates dropped a kiss on her neck.

"Gimmie half an hour and we'll go for round two," he rumbled. Michelle giggled quietly, still running her hand down his back.

"We have time. Slow down," she admonished lightly.

"Nuh uh, you know how addictive you are? Thirty days of withdrawal was my own personal hell," he mumbled, snuffling against her neck.

"I missed you too, honey," Michelle said, dropping a kiss on his temple then the top of his head. Michelle grunted when he wiggled to get comfortable on her, burrowing his face between her breasts.

"Am I squishing you?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"Uh, well, I do have to pee and you're wiggling around on my bladder," she said.

"Oh, sorry," he said, rolling off her.

"I'll be right back then you can cuddle to your heart's content," she said, smiling.

He watched her walk to the bathroom and pursed his lips. She returned a moment later and crawled back into the bed, still naked. His mouth turned up at the corners. Laying on her side, she scooted her back towards his chest.

"You're still naked," he pointed out.

"Observant aren't we?" She asked sarcastically with a grin that indicated she was teasing. He chuckled and dragged her up against his body.

"So, I've always kind of wondered but never asked," he started then paused as if debating whether to ask her or not.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"What's with the peeing after sex? You always do it. Like it's a routine or something," he said, his eyes darting around as if he was embarrassed to ask. Michelle giggled and shook her head.

"I won't get into the biology of it but women can get urinary tract infections from sex. So I go to the bathroom to flush out the plumbing so to speak," she said, shrugging, "my body has become accustomed to having to pee after sex so when I have sex I have to go."

"Seriously?" He asked, jerking his eyes over to her.

"Yeah, didn't what's her face do that?" Michelle asked, glancing at him with a confused look on her face.

"Miranda? No, she always took a shower and I assumed it was because she didn't like the smell of sex on her," Legates said, shrugging.

"Don't say that old bat's name when you're naked in bed with me," Michelle said, scowling at him in a threatening manner.

"Yeah, okay, got it," he told her, kissing her nose. Michelle snuggled deeper into his arms and bit her lip. She didn't want to ask but she had too.

"Is it always going to suck this bad?" She asked in a quiet voice. Legates drew a breath in and exhaled, making the hair on her shoulder move.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never been in a serious long term relationship. At least not one that survived a TDY or mission longer than a week," he mumbled, unsure how to make her feel better about this. Michelle grunted and wiggled around trying to get closer to him.

"Baby, you can't get any closer to me than you already are," he said, smiling indulgently at her.

"I can try," she said, grinning.

Legates groaned when his phone rang from his duffle on the dresser. Michelle wiggled out of his arms and bounced from the bed. He watched with eyes that had shifted one shade lighter as her breasts swayed with her movement. Digging through his bag, she pulled out his phone and carried it back to him. After climbing into the bed, she returned to her previous position and laid her head on his arm. Legates looked at the missed call and groaned again. Hitting dial, he put the phone to his ear and waited as it rang.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Techie answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Legates asked, knowing darn well what it was that Techie wanted.

"You coming to celebrate tonight?" Techie asked, his voice suddenly choked. Then Legates heard a noise followed by Techie doing something to muffle the phone.

"Come on, Andrea. On the phone here. You can play with my gun later," came through the line anyway.

Legates let out a bark of laughter that made Michelle jump. Legates wrapped a hank of her hair around his finger and gently twirled it. Reaching back, she swatted his hand and gently unwrapped her hair from his finger.

"Baby, you mind if I go out for a beer with the guys. Tradition,' he told her. Michelle looked up at him and smiled.

"That's fine," she said softly.

"Yeah, I'll be there, sugar," Legates answered.

"Bring her with. I'm probably not even going to be able to go to the bathroom without Andrea being attached to my hip this weekend. So, Michelle will have someone to talk to," Techie said, Legates heard the sound of Andrea's hand hitting Techie's skin.

"Ouch," Techie grumbled.

"You deserved it," Michelle mumbled, having heard the smack through the phone.

"Maybe having them together isn't such a good idea," Techie grumbled.

Michelle snickered and rolled back over to watch the clouds roll by outside the sliding glass door.

"Okay, see you later," Techie said then hung up the phone.

Legates sighed, hung up the phone and tossed it on the table next to the bed. Wrapping his arm around her, Legates hoped the week would crawl by at a snail's pace. If at all possible when they were together it would stop indefinitely. By Wednesday, Legates was bored out of his mind. The night they went with the guys for drinks had been fun. Michelle and Andrea sat between Techie and Legates conniving about Lord only knew what.

The laughter emanating from them didn't bode well for the two men. Legates had stayed away from the base after that first night. Almost as if he was hoping that staying away would keep them from being deployed again. Something in his gut was telling him something big was coming and he didn't like it. Techie had called to see if he'd wanted to go to the gym while Michelle was in class and Legates declined.

"Yeah, I know man. I feel it too. Something big coming," Techie mumbled before he hung up.

So on Wednesday, Legates found himself cruising the internet on the desktop that Tanya had bought. He was glancing through the bookmarks smirking. Chick site after chick site was listed when one caught his eye. The American Meteor Society was tucked in between the Red Book and Cosmo sites. Interesting, he thought as he clicked the bookmark.

His eyes widened as he saw it was an actual astrological website. He spent about an hour cruising the website when an idea started forming. If he got to work today he'd be able to do what he wanted on Friday. Pulling out his phone, he set it on the desk then hit google looking for a restaurant. When he was finished, he picked up the phone and began to place orders. Sitting back with a sigh, he began to plan everything else he would need.

Legates spent the next two days making sure that he had thought of everything. Michelle kept shooting him strange looks as his mind drifted in and out of their conversations. As Michelle left for her class Friday morning, she wondered what the hell he was up too. Legates woke up and blinked blearily then looked around. As expected Michelle was gone for her classes already and he had work to do.

Rolling from the bed, he got dressed and headed out the door, swinging his keys on his fingers and whistling. After loading up the necessary tools, he drove to the bank, and purchased a few rolls of quarters. Getting back into his truck, he drove on base to the carwash there and got out. He stood in the back of his truck with his Fast Jacket Oakleys firmly in place and a light sheen of sweat covered his body as he scrubbed the dirt from the back of his truck.

Several women had spent the last hour vacuuming their cars while watching him work. He grumbled at the dirt up under the toolbox and scowled as he tried to figure out the best way to get it out. Looking down at his clothes, he shrugged and jumped over the side of the truck. Walking to the machine, he fed five dollars worth of quarters into the machine and pulled the hose up into the back of his truck. Bending over, he sprayed most of the mud, grime and dirt from under the toolbox. Laying the hose down, he picked up the scrub brush and soap.

Squirting soap under the toolbox he started scrubbing. He couldn't believe the funk that had gotten up under there. It wasn't like he even hauled anything in the back of the truck. After rinsing the soap from under the toolbox, he jumped out, dropped the tailgate then climbed back in. Using the large broom, he pushed the dirty water from the back of his truck. Pouring more soap on the floor, he used the broom to scrub the back out then rinsed, washing the dirt and dirty water out the back.

Climbing down, he began the long laborious task of washing the outside of the huge truck. The soft spring breeze dried the truck almost as fast as it was washed. Grunting, he pulled out the wax and started to wax the truck. By this point there was a large group of women stopping to stare at him. Techie pulled up driving Perkins' car, getting out he laughed at Legates' watchers.

"Hey, schnookums, you coming to the gym?" Techie called out, wearing a large grin. The girls groaned and turned away. Legates snorted and looked skyward as if pleading for help.

"No, I have to finish this," he grunted, glaring at Techie.

"And why may I ask are you giving your truck the overhaul?" Techie asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Because there is a meteor shower tonight and I'm taking Michelle out to Great Falls Park to watch it," Legates said, wiping the wax off the truck leaving a lovely shine.

"Ohhh, I didn't know about that. It sounds like fun. I should have made plans to take Andrea," Techie said thoughtfully.

"Find us if you can," Legates said, shooting his friend a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Techie asked, crossing his arms and wearing a grin.

"No," Legates said, sighing.

"I get it. I won't tell the guys," Techie said, laughing.

Grunting, Techie picked up the Windex and moved to stand on the runner. Spraying the windshield, he began to wipe the cleaner off the windshield. After cleaning the windshield, he moved on to the side and back windows.

"Impressive, you even cleaned the back out," Techie said impressed.

"Uh yeah, planned on laying in the back," Legates said, giving his friend the 'well duh' look.

"Yeah, guess that was a good idea," Techie mused.

Legates finished waxing and took a buffing cloth to the truck. When the truck was finished, Techie and Legates stood back looking at it.

"Pretty," Techie said.

"Yeah, that's a good word to describe my big manly truck," Legates snorted, rolling his eyes. Techie laughed and shook his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Legates asked, squinting at Techie.

"Meh, Perkins has a date and he's paying me to run his car through the car wash and clean it out," Techie said. Legates narrowed his eyes and shot Techie a smirk.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Legates asked with a knowing look.

"Damned right I am," Techie said, laughing.

Legates shook his head as he watched Techie walk into the store, buy an odor bomb then return to Perkins car. Driving into the wash space next to the one Legates' truck was in, Techie opened the door.

"Gimmie a hand, pumpkin," Techie called out.

Legates sighed, moved his truck to a parking spot and walked back to Perkins' car. After cleaning the car out, Techie set off the odor bomb and closed the doors. He began to whistle as he sprayed the outside of the car. Legates had a hard time helping since he was laughing so hard.

"I'll even wax it so it has enough time not to kill me on the ride back to the dorms," Techie said, snickering.

The two men washed the car with Techie only hosing Legates once. Legates stood there dripping wet and glowering while Techie laughed so hard his face turned red.

"Well, at least I won't have to take a shower. I wonder if Michelle likes my skin smooth and shiny," Legates said, reading the car wax container.

Techie kept laughing and bent over putting his hands on his knees as he laughed. Shaking his head, Techie stood upright and smirked at Legates.

"You ain't right, you know that right?" Techie said, starting to wax his side of the car. He wore a grin as he worked.

"You going to propose?" Techie asked, looking over at his friend.

"Whoaa, wait, where'd that come from? Did she say something to Andrea?" Legates asked in a semi-panicked tone. Techie snorted as he moved his hand in circles removing the wax.

"No, I was just wondering. You love her right?" Techie said.

"Yeah," Legates said, squinting at his friend.

"Have you even told her that?" Techie asked, moving down to the next part of the car.

"No," Legates said slowly. Techie sighed and thumped his head on the side of the car.

"Why not?" Techie asked the side of the car.

"I don't know," Legates said, shrugging. He knew why but he wasn't about to say.

"It's because of Miranda isn't it?" Techie said with a knowing look.

"Nope," Legates said, continuing to nonchalantly wax his side of the car.

"Okay, whatever that hosebag did or said threw you for a loop. Just remember, Miranda, she didn't love you. Michelle, she does," Techie said.

"She hasn't said that," Legates argued.

"Neither have you but I knew that you did," Techie said with an enigmatic smile.

"I hate you," Legates grumbled.

"Sure you do, Sweetcheeks," Techie said, laughing, "just don't compare apples to oranges okay. Miranda, like it or not, she was an apple. A rotten apple to be exact. Michelle, she's an orange."

"And what in the world makes you think she loves me? How do you know it's not that she needs me?" Legates asked, looking his friend straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to deny that Michelle does have a little more upkeep than normal women. One of which you volunteered for so you can't hold that against her. But given that she's heard you yell her name out in fear in your sleep and still hasn't bailed or even asked you about it..." Techie said, trailing off while raising an eyebrow at his friend across the car.

"Say what?" Legates asked, jerking his head around to stare at Techie.

"You think your nightmares are only just before you wake up? Sometimes they go on for five minutes before you wake up. And no she wouldn't wake you up because she's scared you'll hit her with your thrashing. It can be scary, you're a big guy," Techie said, continuing to wax.

"She never said anything," Legate muttered.

"And she wouldn't, would she? She'd wait for you tell her," Techie said. Legates snorted and started rubbing the wax he'd put on.

"She knows you have your secrets and she respects that. If she didn't love you she'd run for the hills. Some of the shit that comes out of your mouth when you have nightmares isn't pretty," Techie said seriously.

"I didn't know I was actually saying that stuff," Legates sighed.

"Doesn't matter to her," Techie told him.

Legates let out a sigh and silently returned to his waxing, mulling over the information he'd been given. They finished the car and Techie opened the doors while he cleaned the windows, letting the odor bomb air out just a little.

"Just think about it, Man. Don't wait until it's too late to tell her," Techie said as Legates walked away.

Pausing, Legates looked at Techie and gave him a nod. Looking at his watch, he cursed under his breath. If he didn't get his ass in gear he'd be late. Getting in his truck, Legates drove to Target. Going into the store, he walked to the camping section and picked up an air mattress, a pump and two lanterns. Pushing the cart he'd picked up, he walked to the linen section and began picking through the blankets.

His eyes lit up when he spotted the pink, white and gray camouflage microfleece blanket. Grabbing a king sized one, he threw it in the cart with a smirk. As he was leaving that general area, he saw a picnic basket display on an endcap. Grabbing one, he put it in the cart then headed to check out.

After getting into his truck he drove to the restaurant where he'd put in an order and picked the food up. Pulling out his phone as he sat in the parking lot, he did a few quick bits of research and with a grin, started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot. A few hours later, he arrived back at the apartment. After riding the elevator up, he walked into the apartment that had become home. He found the living room empty, moving to the bedroom he peeked in. Michelle sat at her desk surrounded by her books.

"You have anything important going on tonight?" He asked, walking into the room. She looked up at him with a smile and shook her head no.

"The study group is at Roger's place this week and I told Rachel that I had plans," she said with a shrug.

He started pulling his clothes off and throwing them in the hamper. She wiggled her eyebrows and her tongue sneaked out of her mouth to wet her lips. He chuckled and clucked his tongue at her.

"Not what I was talking about," he said, grinning at her.

"Too bad," she said with a fake mournful sigh. He walked up behind her and dropped a kiss behind her ear.

"We're going out. Dress semi warm," he told her then disappeared into the bathroom.

Michelle heard the shower start and scrunched her knew that he usually took his showers in the morning. Shrugging she stood up, walked to her dresser and began digging for semi warm clothing. When she'd found some, she got dressed. Legates came out a few minutes later and started digging through his own set of drawers. Michelle's eyes involuntarily traveled over the exposed skin above the towel that was wrapped around his hips.

"The towel will not magically fall off if you stare at it long enough," Legates murmured as he turned with his clothes in his hands. Michelle let a smile cross her face as she watched him walk towards the bed.

"I could only hope," she murmured.

He chuckled and started getting dressed, giving her flashes of naked skin. She walked across the bed on her knees and ran her fingernails up his ribs as he was pulling on his shirt. Smiling, he pulled her up against him and dropped a kiss on her lips. His hands slid down her back and cupped her butt, pulling her even closer.

"Hmm, why did we put clothes on if we're staying in tonight?" She asked breathlessly when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Who said we're staying in tonight? As I remember I said we were going out," he pointed out with a wide grin on his face.

"That kiss is indicating we're not going anywhere anytime soon," she said, smiling.

"Come on then, Woman," he said, lightly smacking her ass.

He walked to the head of the bed and grabbed all their pillows. She scrunched her face in question when he tucked two of them under one of her arms then tucked the other two under his arm. She shrugged, got off the bed, gathered up her purse and followed him out of the apartment. He laced his fingers through hers as they walked down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him.

He grinned but didn't answer her. They rode the elevator down to the ground floor and left the apartment building, still holding hands. He helped her up into the truck then got in on the driver's side. He pulled into the early evening traffic and headed out onto the interstate. Michelle watched the signs go by and wondered where in the world they were going.

Her eyes narrowed as they pulled up to the gates of the George Washington Park. The gates were closed and a state ranger approached as they pulled up closer. The ranger walked up to the window and smirked at Legates. Legates rolled down the window and smiled at the guy standing there.

"Jefferson," he said genially.

"Legates," he said, smirking.

Jefferson walked back to the gates and slid them open. He held up his hand as Legates rolled forward to the gate. Stopping the truck, Legates looked down at Jefferson.

"You have to leave through this gate. There's no gate at your destination, just please keep quiet and make sure you leave by sunrise," Jefferson said.

"Okay," Legates said, nodding.

Michelle stared at Legates in surprise. Jefferson waved them through the gates. Legates pulled through and drove along the road to the entrance to the Great Falls Park.

"Jefferson? As in Jefferson, Jefferson the guy who takes care of your Mustang while you're TDY?"" Michelle questioned curiously.

"His brother. I bribed him and it's not a big deal since I'm in the military. It gives us certain privileges that the military doesn't like you to know about," Legates said, smirking.

Michelle shook her head and watched as he drove through the park. He looked as if he knew where he was going. He pulled into a large grassy area that was surrounded by trees. Michelle looked around and almost shuddered at the darkness. Reaching over, Legates grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Trust me," he said quietly. She nodded and opened the truck door, relaxing a little as the interior light came on.

"Stay put," he said, opening his door and jumping out of the truck.

She nodded and sat where she was. She felt the truck shift and heard a noise as he dropped the tailgate. Was he planning on trying to have sex in the back of his truck, she wondered. She blinked in surprise as a dim glow came from the back of the truck, it slowly got brighter. Legates adjusted the lights on the lanterns so they were just bright enough to ward off the complete darkness but not so bright that they would miss what he brought her here to see.

Opening the toolbox he began pulling out items and setting them to the side. Michelle jumped when she heard an air pump start. Her eyes widened and she smirked, still thinking he wanted to have sex in the back of his truck. Legates finished inflating the bed, and pushed it into place. He set the picnic basket at the head of the air mattress, put the lanterns on top of the toolbox and looked around the bed of the truck.

Bed, check. Blanket, check. Food, check. Lights, check. Pillows, whoops, he thought. Jumping down from the tailgate, he opened the passenger's side back door and pulled the pillows out. Stepping on the runner, he tossed them at the head of the air mattress. Stepping down, he closed the truck door and offered Michelle his hand. She leered at him and jumped down. He shook his head and chuckled.

"And to think at one point you were worried that we'd only be good in bed together," he chuckled. She pouted slightly and shrugged.

"You've shown me otherwise," she pointed out, "so now I can just enjoy it."

He chuckled again as he led her around the truck to the back. Lifting her by the waist, he set her on the tailgate then jumped up himself.

"So why exactly are we sitting in the middle of the field at night in the back of your truck?" Michelle asked, shooting him a sideways look.

He smiled and stood up in the back of the truck. Reaching down, he offered her his hand. She took his hand and stood up. He swept one hand towards the bed and guided her with the other one. She giggled and shook her head at him. Walking to the bed in the middle of the back of the truck, she perched on the edge then burst into laughter at the weird noise it made. Legates shook his head and chuckled at her laughter. Kneeling down, he pulled her shoes off.

"My feet are going to get cold," she said, looking at him.

"Nahh," he told her with a hint of mystery.

Pulling off his sneakers, he crawled across the bed towards the head. Michelle giggled when she almost bounced off the airbed. She saw his watch glow as he checked the time.

"Yeah, we have time for dinner before it starts," he muttered.

"Before what starts?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning at her.

He gestured for her to sit on the edge of the bed which was next to the wheel hub. She perched on the edge of the bed, worried that she'd flip the bed. Legates sat directly on the hub on the other side and crossed his legs. Letting them rest on his side of the air mattress he balanced her weight with his legs. Opening the basket he'd set on the bed, he dug around for a moment then ahhaa'd.

He pulled out two red, clear, plastic plates. They weren't disposable but they weren't breakable either. After setting one down in front of her, he dug around in the basket.

"Do you want a Cordon Bleu Panini or a Portabello Mushroom one?" He asked, looking up from the basket which was dimly lit by his watch which for some odd reason was still glowing.

"Cordon Bleu," she said quickly.

He chuckled and placed a tinfoil wrapped sandwich on her plate that he'd already had in his hand. Reaching in again, he brought out a container of fries and put some on her plate. He paused for a second then dug around again and pulled out a Pepsi and handed it to her. She looked at him then down at the plate in amazement.

"You're taking me on a night time picnic?" She asked him, still a little confused by this date.

"Sort of," he said, fixing his own plate, "if you don't eat you don't get dessert," he told her with a teasing smile.

Michelle let a smile cross her features that hinted at something more than a little sexy.

"You're being bad," he teasingly admonished her. She shot him a grin and shrugged.

"What can I say you bring out the ornery in me," she said, unwrapping her sandwich. Picking it up, she took a bite and a moan drifted from her as she chewed and swallowed the bite.

"How do you find this stuff? I mean really," she said, taking another bite.

"Well, see there's this thing called the internet," he started to say but stopped when she threw a French fry at him.

He snickered then took a bite of his own sandwich which was very tasty even though it didn't have meat on it. They proceeded to eat their dinner and were almost finished when Michelle asked another question.

"So you bring me out into the woods at night for a surprise. This isn't one of those weird therapy things is it?" She asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

Legates froze the last bite of his sandwich halfway to his mouth. Putting his sandwich down, he looked at her with an intent face.

"Look at me," he demanded, pointing to his own face. She looked up at him and almost jerked back at the seriousness on his face.

"I'd have thought you'd know me better than that," he said seriously. She looked around and shrugged.

"You're not giving me much to work with here," she said, gesturing around the back of the truck.

"Michelle, I would never intentionally put you in a place where you'd feel frightened. Even if some quack told me it was for the best," he told her, picking up his last bite.

Michelle was slowly chewing the last bite of her sandwich. She played with her fries for a little bit and Legates watched her with an almost worried look. He was worried that he'd offended her or scared her. Sighing, she set the plate to the side and looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have said that about the therapy. I know you'd never do anything like that and honestly I have no idea what made me think it," she said, looking down at her fingers as she used her thumb to rub her cuticles.

Reaching over, he picked up her plate then his. After sticking them in the basket, he moved the basket from the bed. He arranged the pillows then grabbed the blanket. Laying down on the bed, he pulled her down against his chest. He pulled the blanket over them and arranged his calves so her feet were tucked between them.

"Baby, don't worry about it okay. It's not really a big deal. I just want you to know that I'd never do anything like that to you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said quietly.

"No worries," Legates said, looking up at the sky.

He saw a star shoot across the sky and nudged Michelle. She looked up to where he was pointing but didn't see anything. Squinting, she continued to look then the sky lit up as a falling star streaked across the sky. She watched in silent awe as the sky began to fill with streaks of light from the meteor shower. It was well past midnight when the meteor shower had slowed down to one every five or ten minutes. Michelle was chilly and starting to get tired.

"Alright, Sweetheart, let's get you home. It's late and cold," he murmured near her ear.

"We never ate dessert," she mumbled. he chuckled as he sat them up.

"We can eat it tomorrow for breakfast," he told her, kissing her temple.

Standing up, he reached out and helped her stand. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out his keys.

"Go start the truck and get warm," he told her.

He watched her climb down from the truck and almost burst into laughter when he spotted her shoes. She had climbed from the back of the truck in her socks. He moved around the back of the truck, repacking everything and set the pillows on top of the tool box after the lanterns had been put away. He looked around when he was finished and rubbed the back of his head.

He had deflated the mattress and stored it in the toolbox but he couldn't find the blanket. It took a moment for it to register that she had taken it with her when she got in the truck. Laughing, he picked up the picnic basket, her shoes and the pillows then jumped out of the back of the truck. Hooking his shoulder under the tailgate, he pushed it up then banged it to make sure it had latched.

Walking to the passenger's side he waited for Michelle to open the back door. When she didn't he looked over and saw she was leaning against the window asleep. Laughing, he set the picnic basket down and opened the back door. Pushing everything into the back, he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

After climbing in, he put the truck in gear then looked over at Michelle. He chuckled quietly at the sight of her with her feet tucked under her and the blanket snuggled up to her face. He drove them out of the park and through the DC night to the apartment. He wanted to say their apartment but technically it was her and Tanya's apartment. But for all intensive purposes it was theirs, or was it?

He still had most of his gear and the majority of his uniforms at the room he shared with Techie. Was he afraid of something? Why was there quite a few of his uniforms and most of his civvies there but a majority of his stuff was still at the dorm room. He chewed on his thumbnail as he drove back to the apartment and contemplated this thought line.

He loved her, yes. He didn't want to live without her, yes. He wanted to keep her forever, yes. So why was he not fully committed? There must be a grain of truth to what Techie had said earlier today or yesterday rather. As he turning into the parking garage, she sighed and turned to face him with her back to the door. Pulling into his parking spot, he turned off the truck and got out. Opening the back door, he pulled out the picnic basket and her shoes. After closing the door, he opened the passenger's side door and stood for a minute watching her sleep.

Now he just had to figure out when to tell her. Sighing, he pulled her feet out from under her and gently put her shoes on. He wasn't surprised that she didn't stir, she usually was a heavy sleeper.

Taking the blanket from her, he threw it over his shoulder, hooked the basket on his arm, clutched his keys in his right hand then scooped Michelle up. Closing the door with his foot, he hit the lock mechanism on the fob and headed towards the front door.

When he reached the door, he fumbled with the keys in his hand and prayed he wouldn't drop them. Finding the right key, he jammed it in the lock and opened the door. With a sigh, he opened the door, pulled the key out, swung the door wide open and walked through. Luckily everything from here on out should be cake he thought. He made it up the elevator and to the door. As he was fumbling around with his keys, the door was snatched open. Tanya rolled her eyes and waved him through the door.

Legates carried Michelle to the bedroom, placed her on the bed and stripped her down to her panties. Walking to the dresser, he pulled out one of the longer shirts she slept in and carried it back to the bed. Pulling it on her, he tucked her into bed then went about putting the pies in the picnic basket away. Tanya giggled at him and he shot her a questioning look.

"I know you military types wear camouflage and whatnot but I honestly didn't think pink was your color," she snickered out as she pointed to the blanket hanging from his shoulder.

"Eh, I wanted to look pretty," Legates said, closing the refrigerator door and leaving the kitchen.

Tanya shook her head and smiled, she was happy for Michelle truly happy for her. Legates walked down the hallway and silently entered the bedroom. Stripping down, he crawled into bed, curled up around Michelle and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow? You think I'm giving anything away about tomorrow? Oh wait there is one thing I'll tell you...tomorrow is the last chapter **


	87. Starlight Starbright SMUT FREE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and even though I wish I were making money doing this...I'm not._

**Mlbrunell**: My mom and stepdad taught me...'if you're going to do something do it right' so sorry but I take the time I need to do it right or at least as right as I can. =( I'm sorry that it takes so long. Bwuahahaha read on to find out about apples and oranges.  
**Angelbach**: Hey it's not like I wouldn't bring him home =D Oh Jeez lol sorry to say it but Roger was just a passing annoyance maybe I can bring him in another time somewhere down the line.  
**Luckywynner86**: o.O Yep, I brought him home =P  
**Nertooold54**: ROFL but I have to get the stories written and I'm working on them but they aren't moving fast enough to suit me. Yeah, little dog is going to let it go because he knows big dog will eat him alive =D. Yep, that's all Tanya needs is a little make up lovin'  
**|Jenheir1**: Yeah it was Martinez own fault lol silly man. Roger needed to feel like a big studmuffin, too bad he tried it against a real one LOL. You should wait another day to do some ugly sobbing. There is this chapter and then another one tomorrow. I posted a little sneak at a scene for Second Comes Marriage on my blog ;-P

**Thank you for your reviews and support through this!**

* * *

**Chapter 71 – Starlight Starbright – SMUT FREE**

Legates let a slow smile cross his face. With quick motions, he pulled his clothes off and tossed them on the floor. Crooking his finger again, he grinned as she crawled up on the bed. As she crawled towards him all he could think was bow chicka wow wow. She had picked up the predatory sex crawl somewhere and he liked it. She crawled over his body and hovered with her mouth just inches from his. Leaning forward, he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She purred in happiness as he deepened the kiss. When she broke the kiss, he smiled against her lips.

"Yeah, I missed you alright," he whispered.

He proceeded to show her how much he missed her and she returned the emotion. When they had both dove head first over the cliff moaning, they lay entwined on the bed. She ran her hand down his back as they panted from their exertion. When he finally stopped panting, Legates dropped a kiss on her neck.

"Gimmie half an hour and we'll go for round two," he rumbled. Michelle giggled quietly, still running her hand down his back.

"We have time. Slow down," she admonished lightly.

"Nuh uh, you know how addictive you are? Thirty days of withdrawal was my own personal hell," he mumbled, snuffling against her neck.

"I missed you too, honey," Michelle said, dropping a kiss on his temple then the top of his head. Michelle grunted when he wiggled to get comfortable on her, burrowing his face between her breasts.

"Am I squishing you?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"Uh, well, I do have to pee and you're wiggling around on my bladder," she said.

"Oh, sorry," he said, rolling off her.

"I'll be right back then you can cuddle to your heart's content," she said, smiling.

He watched her walk to the bathroom and pursed his lips. She returned a moment later and crawled back into the bed, still naked. His mouth turned up at the corners. Laying on her side, she scooted her back towards his chest.

"You're still naked," he pointed out.

"Observant aren't we?" She asked sarcastically with a grin that indicated she was teasing. He chuckled and dragged her up against his body.

"So, I've always kind of wondered but never asked," he started then paused as if debating whether to ask her or not.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"What's with the peeing after sex? You always do it. Like it's a routine or something," he said, his eyes darting around as if he was embarrassed to ask. Michelle giggled and shook her head.

"I won't get into the biology of it but women can get urinary tract infections from sex. So I go to the bathroom to flush out the plumbing so to speak," she said, shrugging, "my body has become accustomed to having to pee after sex so when I have sex I have to go."

"Seriously?" He asked, jerking his eyes over to her.

"Yeah, didn't what's her face do that?" Michelle asked, glancing at him with a confused look on her face.

"Miranda? No, she always took a shower and I assumed it was because she didn't like the smell of sex on her," Legates said, shrugging.

"Don't say that old bat's name when you're naked in bed with me," Michelle said, scowling at him in a threatening manner.

"Yeah, okay, got it," he told her, kissing her nose. Michelle snuggled deeper into his arms and bit her lip. She didn't want to ask but she had too.

"Is it always going to suck this bad?" She asked in a quiet voice. Legates drew a breath in and exhaled, making the hair on her shoulder move.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never been in a serious long term relationship. At least not one that survived a TDY or mission longer than a week," he mumbled, unsure how to make her feel better about this. Michelle grunted and wiggled around trying to get closer to him.

"Baby, you can't get any closer to me than you already are," he said, smiling indulgently at her.

"I can try," she said, grinning.

Legates groaned when his phone rang from his duffel on the dresser. Michelle wiggled out of his arms and bounced from the bed. He watched with eyes that had shifted one shade lighter as her breasts swayed with her movement. Digging through his bag, she pulled out his phone and carried it back to him. After climbing into the bed, she returned to her previous position and laid her head on his arm. Legates looked at the missed call and groaned again. Hitting dial, he put the phone to his ear and waited as it rang.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Techie answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Legates asked, knowing darn well what it was that Techie wanted.

"You coming to celebrate tonight?" Techie asked, his voice suddenly choked. Then Legates heard a noise followed by Techie doing something to muffle the phone.

"Come on, Andrea. On the phone here. You can play with my gun later," came through the line anyway.

Legates let out a bark of laughter that made Michelle jump. Legates wrapped a hank of her hair around his finger and gently twirled it. Reaching back, she swatted his hand and gently unwrapped her hair from his finger.

"Baby, you mind if I go out for a beer with the guys. Tradition,' he told her. Michelle looked up at him and smiled.

"That's fine," she said softly.

"Yeah, I'll be there, sugar," Legates answered.

"Bring her with. I'm probably not even going to be able to go to the bathroom without Andrea being attached to my hip this weekend. So, Michelle will have someone to talk to," Techie said, Legates heard the sound of Andrea's hand hitting Techie's skin.

"Ouch," Techie grumbled.

"You deserved it," Michelle mumbled, having heard the smack through the phone.

"Maybe having them together isn't such a good idea," Techie grumbled.

Michelle snickered and rolled back over to watch the clouds roll by outside the sliding glass door.

"Okay, see you later," Techie said then hung up the phone.

Legates sighed, hung up the phone and tossed it on the table next to the bed. Wrapping his arm around her, Legates hoped the week would crawl by at a snail's pace. If at all possible when they were together it would stop indefinitely. By Wednesday, Legates was bored out of his mind. The night they went with the guys for drinks had been fun. Michelle and Andrea sat between Techie and Legates conniving about Lord only knew what.

The laughter emanating from them didn't bode well for the two men. Legates had stayed away from the base after that first night. Almost as if he was hoping that staying away would keep them from being deployed again. Something in his gut was telling him something big was coming and he didn't like it. Techie had called to see if he'd wanted to go to the gym while Michelle was in class and Legates declined.

"Yeah, I know man. I feel it too. Something big coming," Techie mumbled before he hung up.

So on Wednesday, Legates found himself cruising the internet on the desktop that Tanya had bought. He was glancing through the bookmarks smirking. Chick site after chick site was listed when one caught his eye. The American Meteor Society was tucked in between the Red Book and Cosmo sites. Interesting, he thought as he clicked the bookmark.

His eyes widened as he saw it was an actual astrological website. He spent about an hour cruising the website when an idea started forming. If he got to work today he'd be able to do what he wanted on Friday. Pulling out his phone, he set it on the desk then hit google looking for a restaurant. When he was finished, he picked up the phone and began to place orders. Sitting back with a sigh, he began to plan everything else he would need.

Legates spent the next two days making sure that he had thought of everything. Michelle kept shooting him strange looks as his mind drifted in and out of their conversations. As Michelle left for her class Friday morning, she wondered what the hell he was up too. Legates woke up and blinked blearily then looked around. As expected Michelle was gone for her classes already and he had work to do.

Rolling from the bed, he got dressed and headed out the door, swinging his keys on his fingers and whistling. After loading up the necessary tools, he drove to the bank, and purchased a few rolls of quarters. Getting back into his truck, he drove on base to the carwash there and got out. He stood in the back of his truck with his Fast Jacket Oakleys firmly in place and a light sheen of sweat covered his body as he scrubbed the dirt from the back of his truck.

Several women had spent the last hour vacuuming their cars while watching him work. He grumbled at the dirt up under the toolbox and scowled as he tried to figure out the best way to get it out. Looking down at his clothes, he shrugged and jumped over the side of the truck. Walking to the machine, he fed five dollars worth of quarters into the machine and pulled the hose up into the back of his truck. Bending over, he sprayed most of the mud, grime and dirt from under the toolbox. Laying the hose down, he picked up the scrub brush and soap.

Squirting soap under the toolbox he started scrubbing. He couldn't believe the funk that had gotten up under there. It wasn't like he even hauled anything in the back of the truck. After rinsing the soap from under the toolbox, he jumped out, dropped the tailgate then climbed back in. Using the large broom, he pushed the dirty water from the back of his truck. Pouring more soap on the floor, he used the broom to scrub the back out then rinsed, washing the dirt and dirty water out the back.

Climbing down, he began the long laborious task of washing the outside of the huge truck. The soft spring breeze dried the truck almost as fast as it was washed. Grunting, he pulled out the wax and started to wax the truck. By this point there was a large group of women stopping to stare at him. Techie pulled up driving Perkins' car, getting out he laughed at Legates' watchers.

"Hey, schnookums, you coming to the gym?" Techie called out, wearing a large grin. The girls groaned and turned away. Legates snorted and looked skyward as if pleading for help.

"No, I have to finish this," he grunted, glaring at Techie.

"And why may I ask are you giving your truck the overhaul?" Techie asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Because there is a meteor shower tonight and I'm taking Michelle out to Great Falls Park to watch it," Legates said, wiping the wax off the truck leaving a lovely shine.

"Ohhh, I didn't know about that. It sounds like fun. I should have made plans to take Andrea," Techie said thoughtfully.

"Find us if you can," Legates said, shooting his friend a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Techie asked, crossing his arms and wearing a grin.

"No," Legates said, sighing.

"I get it. I won't tell the guys," Techie said, laughing.

Grunting, Techie picked up the Windex and moved to stand on the runner. Spraying the windshield, he began to wipe the cleaner off the windshield. After cleaning the windshield, he moved on to the side and back windows.

"Impressive, you even cleaned the back out," Techie said impressed.

"Uh yeah, planned on laying in the back," Legates said, giving his friend the 'well duh' look.

"Yeah, guess that was a good idea," Techie mused.

Legates finished waxing and took a buffing cloth to the truck. When the truck was finished, Techie and Legates stood back looking at it.

"Pretty," Techie said.

"Yeah, that's a good word to describe my big manly truck," Legates snorted, rolling his eyes. Techie laughed and shook his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Legates asked, squinting at Techie.

"Meh, Perkins has a date and he's paying me to run his car through the car wash and clean it out," Techie said. Legates narrowed his eyes and shot Techie a smirk.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Legates asked with a knowing look.

"Damned right I am," Techie said, laughing.

Legates shook his head as he watched Techie walk into the store, buy an odor bomb then return to Perkins car. Driving into the wash space next to the one Legates' truck was in, Techie opened the door.

"Gimmie a hand, pumpkin," Techie called out.

Legates sighed, moved his truck to a parking spot and walked back to Perkins' car. After cleaning the car out, Techie set off the odor bomb and closed the doors. He began to whistle as he sprayed the outside of the car. Legates had a hard time helping since he was laughing so hard.

"I'll even wax it so it has enough time not to kill me on the ride back to the dorms," Techie said, snickering.

The two men washed the car with Techie only hosing Legates once. Legates stood there dripping wet and glowering while Techie laughed so hard his face turned red.

"Well, at least I won't have to take a shower. I wonder if Michelle likes my skin smooth and shiny," Legates said, reading the car wax container.

Techie kept laughing and bent over putting his hands on his knees as he laughed. Shaking his head, Techie stood upright and smirked at Legates.

"You ain't right, you know that right?" Techie said, starting to wax his side of the car. He wore a grin as he worked.

"You going to propose?" Techie asked, looking over at his friend.

"Whoaa, wait, where'd that come from? Did she say something to Andrea?" Legates asked in a semi-panicked tone. Techie snorted as he moved his hand in circles removing the wax.

"No, I was just wondering. You love her right?" Techie said.

"Yeah," Legates said, squinting at his friend.

"Have you even told her that?" Techie asked, moving down to the next part of the car.

"No," Legates said slowly. Techie sighed and thumped his head on the side of the car.

"Why not?" Techie asked the side of the car.

"I don't know," Legates said, shrugging. He knew why but he wasn't about to say.

"It's because of Miranda isn't it?" Techie said with a knowing look.

"Nope," Legates said, continuing to nonchalantly wax his side of the car.

"Okay, whatever that hosebag did or said threw you for a loop. Just remember, Miranda, she didn't love you. Michelle, she does," Techie said.

"She hasn't said that," Legates argued.

"Neither have you but I knew that you did," Techie said with an enigmatic smile.

"I hate you," Legates grumbled.

"Sure you do, Sweetcheeks," Techie said, laughing, "just don't compare apples to oranges okay. Miranda, like it or not, she was an apple. A rotten apple to be exact. Michelle, she's an orange."

"And what in the world makes you think she loves me? How do you know it's not that she needs me?" Legates asked, looking his friend straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to deny that Michelle does have a little more upkeep than normal women. One of which you volunteered for so you can't hold that against her. But given that she's heard you yell her name out in fear in your sleep and still hasn't bailed or even asked you about it..." Techie said, trailing off while raising an eyebrow at his friend across the car.

"Say what?" Legates asked, jerking his head around to stare at Techie.

"You think your nightmares are only just before you wake up? Sometimes they go on for five minutes before you wake up. And no she wouldn't wake you up because she's scared you'll hit her with your thrashing. It can be scary, you're a big guy," Techie said, continuing to wax.

"She never said anything," Legate muttered.

"And she wouldn't, would she? She'd wait for you tell her," Techie said. Legates snorted and started rubbing the wax he'd put on.

"She knows you have your secrets and she respects that. If she didn't love you she'd run for the hills. Some of the shit that comes out of your mouth when you have nightmares isn't pretty," Techie said seriously.

"I didn't know I was actually saying that stuff," Legates sighed.

"Doesn't matter to her," Techie told him.

Legates let out a sigh and silently returned to his waxing, mulling over the information he'd been given. They finished the car and Techie opened the doors while he cleaned the windows, letting the odor bomb air out just a little.

"Just think about it, Man. Don't wait until it's too late to tell her," Techie said as Legates walked away.

Pausing, Legates looked at Techie and gave him a nod. Looking at his watch, he cursed under his breath. If he didn't get his ass in gear he'd be late. Getting in his truck, Legates drove to Target. Going into the store, he walked to the camping section and picked up an air mattress, a pump and two lanterns. Pushing the cart he'd picked up, he walked to the linen section and began picking through the blankets.

His eyes lit up when he spotted the pink, white and gray camouflage microfleece blanket. Grabbing a king sized one, he threw it in the cart with a smirk. As he was leaving that general area, he saw a picnic basket display on an endcap. Grabbing one, he put it in the cart then headed to check out.

After getting into his truck he drove to the restaurant where he'd put in an order and picked the food up. Pulling out his phone as he sat in the parking lot, he did a few quick bits of research and with a grin, started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot. A few hours later, he arrived back at the apartment. After riding the elevator up, he walked into the apartment that had become home. He found the living room empty, moving to the bedroom he peeked in. Michelle sat at her desk surrounded by her books.

"You have anything important going on tonight?" He asked, walking into the room. She looked up at him with a smile and shook her head no.

"The study group is at Roger's place this week and I told Rachel that I had plans," she said with a shrug.

He started pulling his clothes off and throwing them in the hamper. She wiggled her eyebrows and her tongue sneaked out of her mouth to wet her lips. He chuckled and clucked his tongue at her.

"Not what I was talking about," he said, grinning at her.

"Too bad," she said with a fake mournful sigh. He walked up behind her and dropped a kiss behind her ear.

"We're going out. Dress semi warm," he told her then disappeared into the bathroom.

Michelle heard the shower start and scrunched her knew that he usually took his showers in the morning. Shrugging she stood up, walked to her dresser and began digging for semi warm clothing. When she'd found some, she got dressed. Legates came out a few minutes later and started digging through his own set of drawers. Michelle's eyes involuntarily traveled over the exposed skin above the towel that was wrapped around his hips.

"The towel will not magically fall off if you stare at it long enough," Legates murmured as he turned with his clothes in his hands. Michelle let a smile cross her face as she watched him walk towards the bed.

"I could only hope," she murmured.

He chuckled and started getting dressed, giving her flashes of naked skin. She walked across the bed on her knees and ran her fingernails up his ribs as he was pulling on his shirt. Smiling, he pulled her up against him and dropped a kiss on her lips. His hands slid down her back and cupped her butt, pulling her even closer.

"Hmm, why did we put clothes on if we're staying in tonight?" She asked breathlessly when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Who said we're staying in tonight? As I remember I said we were going out," he pointed out with a wide grin on his face.

"That kiss is indicating we're not going anywhere anytime soon," she said, smiling.

"Come on then, Woman," he said, lightly smacking her ass.

He walked to the head of the bed and grabbed all their pillows. She scrunched her face in question when he tucked two of them under one of her arms then tucked the other two under his arm. She shrugged, got off the bed, gathered up her purse and followed him out of the apartment. He laced his fingers through hers as they walked down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him.

He grinned but didn't answer her. They rode the elevator down to the ground floor and left the apartment building, still holding hands. He helped her up into the truck then got in on the driver's side. He pulled into the early evening traffic and headed out onto the interstate. Michelle watched the signs go by and wondered where in the world they were going.

Her eyes narrowed as they pulled up to the gates of the George Washington Park. The gates were closed and a state ranger approached as they pulled up closer. The ranger walked up to the window and smirked at Legates. Legates rolled down the window and smiled at the guy standing there.

"Jefferson," he said genially.

"Legates," he said, smirking.

Jefferson walked back to the gates and slid them open. He held up his hand as Legates rolled forward to the gate. Stopping the truck, Legates looked down at Jefferson.

"You have to leave through this gate. There's no gate at your destination, just please keep quiet and make sure you leave by sunrise," Jefferson said.

"Okay," Legates said, nodding.

Michelle stared at Legates in surprise. Jefferson waved them through the gates. Legates pulled through and drove along the road to the entrance to the Great Falls Park.

"Jefferson? As in Jefferson, Jefferson the guy who takes care of your Mustang while you're TDY?"" Michelle questioned curiously.

"His brother. I bribed him and it's not a big deal since I'm in the military. It gives us certain privileges that the military doesn't like you to know about," Legates said, smirking.

Michelle shook her head and watched as he drove through the park. He looked as if he knew where he was going. He pulled into a large grassy area that was surrounded by trees. Michelle looked around and almost shuddered at the darkness. Reaching over, Legates grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Trust me," he said quietly. She nodded and opened the truck door, relaxing a little as the interior light came on.

"Stay put," he said, opening his door and jumping out of the truck.

She nodded and sat where she was. She felt the truck shift and heard a noise as he dropped the tailgate. Was he planning on trying to have sex in the back of his truck, she wondered. She blinked in surprise as a dim glow came from the back of the truck, it slowly got brighter. Legates adjusted the lights on the lanterns so they were just bright enough to ward off the complete darkness but not so bright that they would miss what he brought her here to see.

Opening the toolbox he began pulling out items and setting them to the side. Michelle jumped when she heard an air pump start. Her eyes widened and she smirked, still thinking he wanted to have sex in the back of his truck. Legates finished inflating the bed, and pushed it into place. He set the picnic basket at the head of the air mattress, put the lanterns on top of the toolbox and looked around the bed of the truck.

Bed, check. Blanket, check. Food, check. Lights, check. Pillows, whoops, he thought. Jumping down from the tailgate, he opened the passenger's side back door and pulled the pillows out. Stepping on the runner, he tossed them at the head of the air mattress. Stepping down, he closed the truck door and offered Michelle his hand. She leered at him and jumped down. He shook his head and chuckled.

"And to think at one point you were worried that we'd only be good in bed together," he chuckled. She pouted slightly and shrugged.

"You've shown me otherwise," she pointed out, "so now I can just enjoy it."

He chuckled again as he led her around the truck to the back. Lifting her by the waist, he set her on the tailgate then jumped up himself.

"So why exactly are we sitting in the middle of the field at night in the back of your truck?" Michelle asked, shooting him a sideways look.

He smiled and stood up in the back of the truck. Reaching down, he offered her his hand. She took his hand and stood up. He swept one hand towards the bed and guided her with the other one. She giggled and shook her head at him. Walking to the bed in the middle of the back of the truck, she perched on the edge then burst into laughter at the weird noise it made. Legates shook his head and chuckled at her laughter. Kneeling down, he pulled her shoes off.

"My feet are going to get cold," she said, looking at him.

"Nahh," he told her with a hint of mystery.

Pulling off his sneakers, he crawled across the bed towards the head. Michelle giggled when she almost bounced off the airbed. She saw his watch glow as he checked the time.

"Yeah, we have time for dinner before it starts," he muttered.

"Before what starts?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning at her.

He gestured for her to sit on the edge of the bed which was next to the wheel hub. She perched on the edge of the bed, worried that she'd flip the bed. Legates sat directly on the hub on the other side and crossed his legs. Letting them rest on his side of the air mattress he balanced her weight with his legs. Opening the basket he'd set on the bed, he dug around for a moment then ahhaa'd.

He pulled out two red, clear, plastic plates. They weren't disposable but they weren't breakable either. After setting one down in front of her, he dug around in the basket.

"Do you want a Cordon Bleu Panini or a Portabello Mushroom one?" He asked, looking up from the basket which was dimly lit by his watch which for some odd reason was still glowing.

"Cordon Bleu," she said quickly.

He chuckled and placed a tinfoil wrapped sandwich on her plate that he'd already had in his hand. Reaching in again, he brought out a container of fries and put some on her plate. He paused for a second then dug around again and pulled out a Pepsi and handed it to her. She looked at him then down at the plate in amazement.

"You're taking me on a night time picnic?" She asked him, still a little confused by this date.

"Sort of," he said, fixing his own plate, "if you don't eat you don't get dessert," he told her with a teasing smile.

Michelle let a smile cross her features that hinted at something more than a little sexy.

"You're being bad," he teasingly admonished her. She shot him a grin and shrugged.

"What can I say you bring out the ornery in me," she said, unwrapping her sandwich. Picking it up, she took a bite and a moan drifted from her as she chewed and swallowed the bite.

"How do you find this stuff? I mean really," she said, taking another bite.

"Well, see there's this thing called the internet," he started to say but stopped when she threw a French fry at him.

He snickered then took a bite of his own sandwich which was very tasty even though it didn't have meat on it. They proceeded to eat their dinner and were almost finished when Michelle asked another question.

"So you bring me out into the woods at night for a surprise. This isn't one of those weird therapy things is it?" She asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

Legates froze the last bite of his sandwich halfway to his mouth. Putting his sandwich down, he looked at her with an intent face.

"Look at me," he demanded, pointing to his own face. She looked up at him and almost jerked back at the seriousness on his face.

"I'd have thought you'd know me better than that," he said seriously. She looked around and shrugged.

"You're not giving me much to work with here," she said, gesturing around the back of the truck.

"Michelle, I would never intentionally put you in a place where you'd feel frightened. Even if some quack told me it was for the best," he told her, picking up his last bite.

Michelle was slowly chewing the last bite of her sandwich. She played with her fries for a little bit and Legates watched her with an almost worried look. He was worried that he'd offended her or scared her. Sighing, she set the plate to the side and looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have said that about the therapy. I know you'd never do anything like that and honestly I have no idea what made me think it," she said, looking down at her fingers as she used her thumb to rub her cuticles.

Reaching over, he picked up her plate then his. After sticking them in the basket, he moved the basket from the bed. He arranged the pillows then grabbed the blanket. Laying down on the bed, he pulled her down against his chest. He pulled the blanket over them and arranged his calves so her feet were tucked between them.

"Baby, don't worry about it okay. It's not really a big deal. I just want you to know that I'd never do anything like that to you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said quietly.

"No worries," Legates said, looking up at the sky.

He saw a star shoot across the sky and nudged Michelle. She looked up to where he was pointing but didn't see anything. Squinting, she continued to look then the sky lit up as a falling star streaked across the sky. She watched in silent awe as the sky began to fill with streaks of light from the meteor shower. It was well past midnight when the meteor shower had slowed down to one every five or ten minutes. Michelle was chilly and starting to get tired.

"Alright, Sweetheart, let's get you home. It's late and cold," he murmured near her ear.

"We never ate dessert," she mumbled. he chuckled as he sat them up.

"We can eat it tomorrow for breakfast," he told her, kissing her temple.

Standing up, he reached out and helped her stand. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out his keys.

"Go start the truck and get warm," he told her.

He watched her climb down from the truck and almost burst into laughter when he spotted her shoes. She had climbed from the back of the truck in her socks. He moved around the back of the truck, repacking everything and set the pillows on top of the tool box after the lanterns had been put away. He looked around when he was finished and rubbed the back of his head.

He had deflated the mattress and stored it in the toolbox but he couldn't find the blanket. It took a moment for it to register that she had taken it with her when she got in the truck. Laughing, he picked up the picnic basket, her shoes and the pillows then jumped out of the back of the truck. Hooking his shoulder under the tailgate, he pushed it up then banged it to make sure it had latched.

Walking to the passenger's side he waited for Michelle to open the back door. When she didn't he looked over and saw she was leaning against the window asleep. Laughing, he set the picnic basket down and opened the back door. Pushing everything into the back, he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

After climbing in, he put the truck in gear then looked over at Michelle. He chuckled quietly at the sight of her with her feet tucked under her and the blanket snuggled up to her face. He drove them out of the park and through the DC night to the apartment. He wanted to say their apartment but technically it was her and Tanya's apartment. But for all intensive purposes it was theirs, or was it?

He still had most of his gear and the majority of his uniforms at the room he shared with Techie. Was he afraid of something? Why was there quite a few of his uniforms and most of his civvies there but a majority of his stuff was still at the dorm room. He chewed on his thumbnail as he drove back to the apartment and contemplated this thought line.

He loved her, yes. He didn't want to live without her, yes. He wanted to keep her forever, yes. So why was he not fully committed? There must be a grain of truth to what Techie had said earlier today or yesterday rather. As he turning into the parking garage, she sighed and turned to face him with her back to the door. Pulling into his parking spot, he turned off the truck and got out. Opening the back door, he pulled out the picnic basket and her shoes. After closing the door, he opened the passenger's side door and stood for a minute watching her sleep.

Now he just had to figure out when to tell her. Sighing, he pulled her feet out from under her and gently put her shoes on. He wasn't surprised that she didn't stir, she usually was a heavy sleeper.

Taking the blanket from her, he threw it over his shoulder, hooked the basket on his arm, clutched his keys in his right hand then scooped Michelle up. Closing the door with his foot, he hit the lock mechanism on the fob and headed towards the front door.

When he reached the door, he fumbled with the keys in his hand and prayed he wouldn't drop them. Finding the right key, he jammed it in the lock and opened the door. With a sigh, he opened the door, pulled the key out, swung the door wide open and walked through. Luckily everything from here on out should be cake he thought. He made it up the elevator and to the door. As he was fumbling around with his keys, the door was snatched open. Tanya rolled her eyes and waved him through the door.

Legates carried Michelle to the bedroom, placed her on the bed and stripped her down to her panties. Walking to the dresser, he pulled out one of the longer shirts she slept in and carried it back to the bed. Pulling it on her, he tucked her into bed then went about putting the pies in the picnic basket away. Tanya giggled at him and he shot her a questioning look.

"I know you military types wear camouflage and whatnot but I honestly didn't think pink was your color," she snickered out as she pointed to the blanket hanging from his shoulder.

"Eh, I wanted to look pretty," Legates said, closing the refrigerator door and leaving the kitchen.

Tanya shook her head and smiled, she was happy for Michelle truly happy for her. Legates walked down the hallway and silently entered the bedroom. Stripping down, he crawled into bed, curled up around Michelle and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow? You think I'm giving anything away about tomorrow? Oh wait there is one thing I'll tell you...tomorrow is the last chapter **


	88. I Love You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

**Since this is the last chapter I will not reply to yesterday's reviews here. I just want to take a second to say THANK YOU! You guys have been awesome. And thank you to some of you who have stepped out of lurker status to drop me a review yesterday =D**

**Chapter 72- I Love You**

Legates stood in front of the mirror shaving and grumbling.

"Honey, stop bitching," Michelle chastised as she swept an orange color over her eyelids. Legates scowled at her and continued to grumble under his breath.

"It's going to be fifty million degrees and I have to wear that stupid uniform that makes my butt cheeks itch," he whined at her.

"And I have to tape my boobs into this dress, glue fake eyelashes on and wear heels that will make me wish I hadn't," she said, closing her eyeshadow with a snap.

Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, you win," he said.

"Wasn't trying to win, just pointing out that you won't be the only one uncomfortable," she said primly then scowled at the sight of shaving cream on her cheek.

Glaring at him, she wiped it off and walked from the bathroom in a pair of panties.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

_The invitation to Booth and Brennan's wedding had arrived the day after the meteor shower. Interestingly, it was addressed to them both. Michelle shrugged it off as Dr. Brennan's pragmatic approach to things and Booth's cheap approach. Legates laughed at her explanation and let it slide for now. _

_Andrea and Michelle disappeared the next day to shop for dresses and Legates headed to his dorm room. He planned on packing everything up and taking it back to Michelle's apartment. It was time to lose the safety net. He stood in his dorm room and held the box in his hands looking down into it. Techie stepped into the dorm room and looked over at Legates._

"_You going to stare at it or pack your shit up?" Techie asked with a smirk._

"_I'm going to pack but leave it here until I tell her something and we'll go from there," Legates said, swallowing he set the box on the bed and started with his more personal items._

"_You're one to talk. Your shit is still here too and I know you haven't been here. You've been with Andrea," Legates pointed out. _

"_Mine's pure laziness," Techie laughed out, "not commitment issues." _

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Turning, Legates watched Michelle walk away and shook his head. How the heck was he going to deal with the fact that he knew she was wearing nothing but tape and panties under that dress. Turning back to face the mirror, he finished shaving and wiped the excess shaving cream from his face. He applied the aftershave and sucked in a breath as it lightly stung his cheeks.

When the stinging passed, he walked into the bedroom and started pulling on his uniform. He idly watched Michelle move around the room gathering up everything she'd need and shoving it in her purse. When she was satisfied, she walked to the closet and pulled out her dress. Dropping it down over her body, she smoothed the bodice then walked to the dresser.

Legates admired the way the dark purple of the fabric of the bodice clung to her breasts then fell soft and straight to the floor in the back and in the front it was cut shorter near her ankles. The color faded from the bodice to the ankle and at some point it turned orange. He wasn't sure exactly how it worked but it did. He jerked his gaze to her face when he heard her suck in a gasp. She smiled as her eyes watered just a little.

"Tape sucks," she said in a pain choked voice.

Shaking his head, he made a note to never talk about itchy butts when she did things like putting double sided tape on her breasts to hold her dress in place.

"Didn't that have some of those pasta strap thingies on it?" Legates asked, squinting at the dress.

"You mean spaghetti straps? Yes it did, but they make me look like a football player so I cut them off," she said, shrugging.

"So you spend a hundred and fifty some odd bucks on a dress then take a pair of scissors to it?" He asked incredulously, looking at her in surprise.

"Looks better on me this way," she said, shrugging again.

Walking to the bathroom, she placed the flower in her hair and pinned it down. Legates eyed the riotous curls all over her head. They should look messy but for some reason they looked soft and almost fairy like the way they floated around her as she moved. Her whole appearance was ethereal. When she walked, her dress made her appear to float. Her shoes flashed out from under the hemline and gave a peep of sparkle and the curls in her hair floated around her head as if they were held by magic instead of pins.

Shaking his head, he finished getting dressed. He was thinking like some sort of romantic poet or something. He snorted and started chuckling under his breath at his thoughts. When everything was in it's place they left the apartment and went down to the truck. Legates was antsy as he drove, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

"You okay, Honey?" Michelle asked, shooting him a worried look.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," he said, chewing on his bottom lip as his mind wandered.

Michelle watched in amazement as he drove through the traffic yet she could tell his mind was a million miles away. She started to fidget, wondering if he was going to dump her or something. She kept her eyes on the road and said nothing. He pulled into the parking area sectioned off for the wedding guests and parked the truck.

Getting out, Michelle closed the door and walked away from the truck leaving Legates sitting there with a strange look on his face. Michelle approached the group from the Jeffersonian who were standing together in a group.

"Oh, Michelle, that dress looks..." Angela trailed off, looking for the right word to describe it.

"Yummy?" Wendell offered with a smirk. Legates had approached from behind and shot a glare at Wendell making the other man swallow hard.

"I was going to say pixieish," Angela offered with a toothy smile.

Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes. Legates' eyes widened slightly at how close Angela's train of thought had been to his earlier.

"Sweetcheeks, looking absolutely fabulous as always," Angela said, grinning at Legates.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, distantly polite.

Angela's eyebrow rose in question and Michelle. Michelle shrugged and turned to walk away from the group. She was headed towards the bathroom when Techie and Andrea intercepted her. Trying not to burst into tears, she tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"'Scuse me guys, I need to go to the little girl's room," she said quickly, trying to get away from them.

She brushed past them, making Techie squint in confusion. Andrea squeezed his arm then followed Michelle to the bathroom. Legates walked to where Techie was standing and shot him a glance.

"Did you see where Michelle went?" Legates asked, looking around for her.

"Bathroom. What the hell did you do to her? She's acting all squirrely," Techie said.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a rodent again?" Legates asked, wearing a scowl.

"No, I said she was acting squirrely not that she was a squirrel," Techie corrected. Legates' fingers were tapping on the side of his thigh and his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Ahhhh haa, you know you should get a twitter account," Techie told Legates with a grin.

"Huh, what?" Legates asked, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

"You should get a twitter account because you're being a twit," Techie said, raising an eyebrow at his friend, "she's acting squirrely because you're acting squirrely. The real question is though what did you do to make her act that way?"

"Nothing and that twit comment was stupid," Legates said defensively.

"Mmmhmm, we'll see. We'll see," Techie said with a mysterious smile.

"Why? What did you do?" Legates asked, starting to frantically look for Michelle.

"Nothing, Andrea followed her to the bathroom," Techie said, nodding his head in the direction of the bathrooms.

Michelle entered the bathroom and let out a sigh that it was empty. Being pretty sure that no one was handicapped, she entered the larger stall and began to pace. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she chewed on her lip. How to deal with this? Could she deal with this? She knew she loved him, she also knew she hadn't said anything either. And now she wasn't so sure he loved her. Her heels made a rhythmic click on the tiled floor.

Michelle didn't hear the door open or Andrea enter. Andrea leaned against the wall and watched for a few minutes as Michelle's feet moved around the handicap stall. She knew Michelle wasn't actually using the facilities so it was time to intervene.

"Alright, Miss thang, what is going on?" Andrea asked in a quiet voice.

Michelle froze and hoped that Andrea would just go away. But having hung out with the woman she knew better. Andrea was smart, beautiful, tenacious and warm hearted. She had been a little nervous the first time Michelle had drug her into the sex shop but had quickly gotten over that. With a sigh, Michelle opened the stall door and walked out.

"I have no idea what's going on? He's acting so weird and the only thing I can come up with is he's planning on dumping me," Michelle said, shrugging then wrapping her arms around herself.

Andrea stood there processing and shook her head. What in the hell had Legates done to make Michelle think that.

"What the hell has he done that makes you think that? Seriously, that man loves you to death and I don't see him leaving you unless you do something like cheat on him," Andrea said, shaking her head in confusion.

Michelle snorted at Andrea's 'he loves you to death' comment. Andrea rolled her eyes and tried not to think of ways to strangle the pair at the same time.

"He's all twitchy, his mind is constantly somewhere else, I get one word or monotone answers," Michelle listed, ticking off the clues on her fingers, "it started when we got in the truck. It was just like..." Michelle shrugged as she trailed off as she looked over at Andrea.

A bright smile lit Andrea's face and she grabbed Michelle's hand. Dragging Michelle out the bathroom door, Andrea ducked around the corner where they could view the gardens without being noticed.

"Now watch. Most of the unit is over there where we left Justin," Andrea said, pointing to where most of the unit stood, "watch them."

Michelle squinted against the late afternoon sun and observed the men. Michelle watched the men, looking from one to another and didn't see anything. Shrugging, she turned to look at Andrea.

"Okay, watch Brown. See how he keeps cracking his knuckles. Perkins keeps tugging his earlobe. They have these ticks when they get the feeling that something is up. They get these-"

"Gut feelings," Michelle supplied and Andrea nodded.

"Legates just happens to drum his fingers and space as he tries to pinpoint what's going on," Andrea said, gesturing towards Legates who was drumming his fingers on the side of his thigh. Goodman waved his hand in front of Legates' face to draw his attention back to the conversation.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Michelle asked, trying not to be irritated.

"Most of the time they don't even realize they're doing it. I had to point it out to Justin this morning. He scowls and rubs his neck," Andrea said.

Michelle pursed her lips and nodded her head. Stepping out from the overhang, she left Andrea standing there and walked back to where Cam was standing. Legates watched her walk past and his brow furrowed. She didn't even look at him and that worried him. Techie watched Michelle walk past and laughed at Legates.

"You, my man, are in trouble with a capital 'T'," Techie said.

Andrea sidled up next to Techie but stayed silent. Legates looked at Andrea with a questioning look, hoping she'd be able to fill him in.

"She thought you were leaving her. Your twitching made her think you were trying to figure out how to do it. Your twitches are indicators of emotional distress or agitation," Andrea said, nodding towards his fingers that were still moving.

Legates jerked his gaze to Andrea and gave her a surprised look.

"She thinks what?" Legates asked, swiveling his face around to look over at Michelle.

"I just made sure she understood that wasn't the case but I think maybe you should reinforce that and be nice about it huh," Andrea said. Legates groaned, shook his head, spun on his heel and headed towards Michelle.

"Incoming," Angela warned Michelle. Michelle shrugged and made a 'whatever' face.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Legates asked, gently tugging at her arm. Michelle nodded then turned back to the group.

"Excuse me," she said, stepping away from the crowd.

Legates led her near the Robert Clements roses and stopped. They were surrounded by the deep apricot hued roses that were surrounded by glossy green foliage. Their scent wafted from the shrubs and drifted to Michelle's nose. Legates turned and faced her. She looked up at him with a blank look.

"Michelle," he said with a sigh, "I am not leaving you. I understand that I may be acting a little strange and I'm sorry for that. I get this way when something isn't sitting right. It feels like something big is about to go down and I have no idea what it is. The rest of the guys are feeling it also."

"Then when I asked if you were okay, why did you say you were fine?" She asked, crossing her arms to show her irritation. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at her almost as if he were embarrassed.

"I have a hard time explaining to people about this sort of thing," he said sheepishly.

"So, next time try. You'll find me to be an understanding person open to new ideas," Michelle said quietly. Legates walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Legates said, kissing her temple then sighing.

"Just don't tell me you're fine when you're not," she said.

"Okay, I can agree to that," he said, running his hand down her arm, he clasped her hand.

Turning, he laced his fingers through hers and they walked back to the gathering crowd. Michelle saw Angela glance over then saw her moving from group to group to have them sit down. Michelle tugged his hand and led him toward the second row where Techie and Andrea were going to sit down. Michelle and Andrea sat between Techie and Legates. The rest of the unit filed into the seats beside them.

Caroline took her place under the arch and turned to look left then right. Nodding, she looked over to the string quartet sitting just over her shoulder. Pachelbel's Canon in D began to drift across the air and a slight breeze moved with the music. Booth and Brennan stepped out at the same time; Booth on the right and Brennan on the left.

Booth wore a tuxedo with a royal blue vest and tie. His cocky belt buckle glinted in the early evening sun and a pair of striped blue and black socks flashed as he walked to the arch.

On the left, Brennan, dressed in a white, sweetheart neckline trimmed in blue, dress stepped out. The back was corseted together with ribbons in sapphire blue. The same color ran down the middle of the back, under the corset to the ground and spread onto the back of the train. A swirl of white flowers decorated the blue fabric from the middle of her back to the end of the train. Her hair was twisted from ear to ear, pinned in place by baby's breath.

Her lips were a dark blush color, her eyes made to look wider with the light color brushed over her lids. She carried a bouquet of pale pink flowers and baby's breath that had been picked from the gardens just that morning. Booth had to remember to breathe, to keep moving as she came into his view.

They met in the middle of the arch and stopped in front of Caroline. As they stopped in front of the arch, the colors of the sunset burst behind them. The crowd gasped in awe at the sight before them. Michelle swallowed hard and blinked away tears at the sight of the pale white scars that criss crossed Brennan's shoulders.

"You have been invited to this place at this time to bear witness to the joining of two people. And it's about time," Caroline said.

Booth glared at her for the last statement causing Brennan to grin. Michelle grinned at Caroline's comment, it was so Caroline.

"What, Cher? It's true. Anyway, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan have chosen this spot because this is where it all began. This is where a partnership began and this is where they chose to stand to tell the world that this partnership will only consist of the two of them for the rest of their lives. Today they will tell the story of how it all began. If you have any reason any reason at all that this union should not be made then sit down and shut up," Caroline said. Legates chuckled at Caroline's order and glare that went with it.

"A case this big and the Director is going to create a special investigation and if I line all my ducks up in a row I could maybe... maybe I can head it up," Booth began.

"I don't know what that means but I think I could be a duck," Brennan continued, remembering this conversation.

A small laugh rippled through the crowd at her trademark statement. Michelle rolled her eyes at Brennan's 'I don't know what that means'.

"You're not a duck ok! On this one we stick to the book. Cops on the street, Squints in the lab," Booth told her, a glint in his eye.

"Well in that case, the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond," Brennan threatened.

"You do that, I'm a dead duck. What are you trying to do?" Booth asked, trying not laugh knowing the upcoming statements.

"Blackmail you," Brennan said. The first and second rows burst into laughter at her statement.

"Blackmail a Federal Agent?" Booth questioned her with a grin.

Michelle clapped her hand over her mouth to squelch the laughter that was bubbling up in her throat. Legates looked down at her with a questioning glance.

"Yes," Brennan simply said.

"I don't like it," Booth said, trying not to do his trademark hand on hips action.

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to," Brennan said, trying not to laugh.

"Fine. You're in," Booth said.

"So, began the seven year dance of denial," Caroline said, looking towards the sky.

Michelle let the laughter erupt from her mouth with the rest of the audience. Legates shook his head and shot a look to Booth who was ignoring the laughter of the audience. The sun had begun to hover just above the skyline during their story and the arch lit with twinkle lights casting a glow on the pair standing in front of it.

Michelle's eyes glowed with happiness for her family. She could tell how happy the pair were together. Even after all they'd been through, all they'd done, they were finally here. This was their place and their time. Legates' thumb rubbed over Michelle's knuckles as he saw the glow in her face and eyes. The setting sun kissed her visage, giving her a lovely glow.

"I am not going to ask whether they do or don't. We all know they do and I'm not giving either the chance to change their mind. Being the rebels that they are, Booth and Brennan have decided to write their own vows. They have promised not to bicker during the other person's vows," Caroline added.

Once again chuckles ran through the seated crowd. Michelle snorted quietly and shook her head, this she'd have to see.

Booth reached out, took Brennan's left hand, and slid a ring onto her finger, stopping at her knuckle.

"Temperance, when I met you I gave you a nickname which you hated. I called you Bones because you worked with bones. I did not realize that over the course of the next few years, you would become my bones. Bones do three things, they support, they protect and they provide movement. When I met you I had some very dark moments, some very confusing moments and some very happy moments. You were there to support me through them all. You carried the weight of my past, the weight I carried in the first few years and you continue to support me in every way, every day. You protect my mind, my heart and my life. You have my back at every turn and there is no one I would rather have there. You provide me with movement each and every day. You give me reason to wake up every morning, a reason to keep doing my job every day and reason to go home every night. You are my Bones and will be my Bones until the day that I no longer draw a breath. I promise to take care of my Bones everyday for the rest of my life," Booth pledged.  
He looked into Brennan's cerulean depths as he slid the ring on her finger.

Brennan's eyes glistened with unshed tears at his vow. Michelle let out a soft sigh at Booth's romantic vows. Taking a breath to steady her voice Brennan reached out and took his left hand. Sliding the ring onto his finger up to his knuckle, she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Booth, when I met you I believed that marriage was," she paused and glanced over at the crowd in expectation.

"An archaic institution," Michelle said with the rest of the crowd.

"And did not believe in love. I believed it to be fleeting, to be ephemeral. You have taught me different. When you love someone, you open yourself up to great joy and great suffering, that's the truth. Maybe they'll break your heart and maybe you'll break theirs, or maybe neither will happen. Either way you will never be able to see yourself the same way. Those are the risks, those are the burdens. Like wings they have weight, we feel that weight. It comforts us, it stabilizes us, these burdens they lift us. They are burdens that allow us to fly. I pledge to spend the rest of our lives metaphorically flying together. Bearing the weight and burdens together as partners," Brennan said. Brennan looked deep into Booth's eyes and pushed the ring over his knuckle and onto his finger.

Michelle sniffled a little and Legates bit back a chuckle. Chicks always cry at weddings, he thought.

"By the temporary power vested in me by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss that woman, Boy," Caroline said with a smile.

Booth pulled Brennan to his chest, covered her lips with his and kissed her until they both saw stars. Michelle stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered. The unit's cheers rose in unison over most of the crowd.

"The bride and groom would like you to join them at a reception around the corner in the large white pavilion," Caroline said, gesturing towards the pavilion.

Michelle and Legates followed Techie and Andrea out of the row of chairs. Michelle reached out and grabbed Legates' hand. They walked between the beds of perfumed roses, the scent of the roses had become more prominent just after the sun had set. Michelle grinned when she heard Andrea sneeze behind them. Large glowing orbs flanked the path they were walking on.

"That was so them," Michelle murmured. Legates chuckled at her statement.

"It was their wedding. It should be so them," Legates said, smiling softly at her. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned at him.

"Some people's weddings are by the book and they're uniform. Those weddings are like the five hundred other weddings that could be that day. Every once in awhile though, you have a wedding like this one. Traditional but not, it's completely unique like the people getting married," she said quietly, running her fingertips across the rose petals as she passed them. Legates chewed on that statement for a minute then smiled at her.

"Sometimes, you show wisdom beyond your years," he said.

"Did you just call me old?" She screeched in a laughing tone.

"Awww, Legates, you dumbass," Goodman called out, his voice full of laughter.

Legates swept Michelle to the side of the path allowing the others to pass by and tipped Michelle's head up.

"I would never call you old. First off, I'm older than you so if you're old then I'm ancient. Second off, you're only as old as you feel and act," he told her with an impish grin. He placed a kiss on her lips then stepped back from her.

"Now, let's get in the tent," he said, turning her and guiding her into the tent.

Round tables were covered with blue and white silk table cloths. The center of the tables held a blue or white candle, white place settings and glasses that glowed. The light was dim as hundreds of twinkle lights hung from the ceiling. The only place the light was not dim was the dance floor set up next to a table with three empty seats.

Moving to the table where they saw Techie and Andrea sitting, Michelle and Legates looked for name tags and found them. Legates held Michelle's chair out for her then sat down in the seat next to her.

"Why didn't you hold my chair out?" Andrea asked, smacking Techie on the chest.

"Because his mama didn't teach him better," Legates said, looking around at the decorations.

"Because he's got no manners," Michelle said, shooting Techie a teasing grin.

"Because I'm a dumbass," Techie said at the same time as the other two.

Legates picked up the glass at his place setting and sniffed it suspiciously.

"Josh, did you just sniff your glass?" Michelle asked in a voice choked with laughter.

"Yep, it's glowing. That's a little strange and I'd prefer not to drink out of something that glows and I don't know why. Most especially because of Hodgins," Legates said, still eyeing the glass in his hand.

Andrea clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Michelle took the cup from his hand and set it down on the table.

"Do you honestly think that Dr. Brennan would serve food in something that was poisonous?" She asked him with a grin on her features.

"Eh, guess you're right. Still funky though," he told her with a smile.

"I see you're not scratching your ass," Techie said genially, causing the other men at the table to start laughing. Andrea dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"Can't take him anywhere," she said, shaking her head in resignation.

"Michelle threatened me with-" Legates sentence was cut off by Michelle's hand smacking over his mouth.

Angela looked over at the table full of laughing Rangers and saw Michelle with her hand over Legates' mouth. She shot Michelle a toothy grin and moved over to her own table. The men quieted down when the lights around them dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present the Booth family," he announced. The table that Michelle was at cheered and clapped loudly as Booth, Brennan, and Parker entered the tent.

"Now ladies and gentlemen while you're getting your glasses filled we will do the one and only traditional dance on the itinerary," the MC announced.

Legates stood up and took Michelle's glass then headed to the bar. Michelle watched as Parker ran across the dance floor and sat down at the table next to Angela.

"The bride and groom fought, I mean bickered for days over their song choice," the MC stated, causing the people at the tables to roar in laughter. Michelle let a wide smile spread across her features as she laughed at the MC.

"So, Ms. Montenegro-Hodgins stepped in and picked for them," he told the crowd.

"Temperance and Seeley-"

"Booth and Brennan," Michelle said with the rest of the crowd. She was surprised that everyone had said it in unison.

Legates returned to the table, set her glass down in front of her and sat down.

"My apologies, Booth and Brennan would you care to step out here and have your first dance as husband and wife," the MC said with a smirk.

Booth and Brennan walked to the middle of the dance floor and the lights over Michelle's and Legates' heads went dark. The only light in the room was the glow from the DJ's station and the spot light that lit Booth and Brennan. Guitar music began to softly play and the words began to fill the pavilion. Booth pulled Brennan into his chest and placed his hand at her waist and grasped her other hand in his.

Michelle's eyes softened as she watched Booth and Brennan dance around the floor to Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback. She had to admit that Angela had chosen well for the pair. The song suited them to a 'T'. Legates moved his chair closer to Michelle and draped his arm across the back of her chair. Michelle snuggled in closer and let her head rest on his shoulder.

A sigh slipped from her lips as she watched the pair twirl around the floor. On this day, Dr. Temperance Brennan was a princess and she had married her Prince Charming. When Michelle saw Brennan put her head on Booth's shoulder her eyes filled with happy tears. Legates dropped a kiss on the top of Michelle's head. Everyone in the tent could feel the love in the air. The doctor that everyone had always viewed as cold was showing a room full of people her softer side. The side that Legates suspected Booth had thus far been the only one privy too.

Legates' eyes skimmed around to the room observing others' actions and his eyes landed on Pelant standing in the doorway. Legates' heart sank and his stomach clenched. Wiggling his fingers, Legates caught Techie's attention. Jerking his head towards the door, he drew Techie's attention to Pelant standing there with a smug grin on his face. Techie's eyes widened and he shot a look at Goodman who pretended to be stretching as he looked over his shoulder.

Turning back to Techie, Goodman shot him a look that questioned what the hell the Colonel was doing here. They shot to their feet when the people around them began clapping. Joining in, they tried to act like nothing was wrong but they knew something was up and they were about to find out what.

Michelle saw Booth and Brennan staring at the entrance to the tent and turned to see Pelant standing there, her stomach sank. Pelant was dressed in his ACUs which meant he wasn't here to wish the couple happiness. Booth and Brennan walked towards him holding hands. United as they always had been and always would be.

"Pelant, what is the meaning of this? This is a private function," Booth growled in irritation. Michelle and Legates walked closer to the group at the door so they could hear what was going on.

"Sergeant Major Booth, you have been reactivated to active duty. You and your last unit will deploy to Afghanistan in five hours. You are to report to Fort McNair in three hours," Pelant said, smirking at the couple.

Michelle's eyes widened and Legates' heart clenched in horror. They were sending him back to Afghanistan and he would only have time to pack. No time to say goodbye, to make sure she knew anything. He could only hope Andrea would help her out in this regard.

"Can they do that?" Angela screeched in horror.

Michelle turned to look at Legates with fear pasted on her face.

"They can," General Carter said with a sigh. He glowered at Pelant who only shrugged disrespectfully.

"Sergeant Major Booth's DD214's were not filed because he was on medical leave not a medical discharge. His paper work informing the FBI of this situation was put on hold by the military during the investigation earlier this year. However, the paperwork to release him from the investigation only recently was processed," Pelant said, shooting a dirty look at Cullen who looked at the ceiling.

"The paperwork then took a few weeks to process. Your shipping orders were signed and sealed this morning. I decided to leave your notification off as long as I could but you are to get in the helicopter on top of the lab and fly to Baltimore for a physical. You will then be flown back to McNair and go through your deployment paperwork. We were able to keep you from getting arrested for going AWOL by having you to finish the contract for the missing time. You now owe us thirteen months," Pelant said, smirking.

"The rest of you are to report to your barracks within the hour," Pelant barked.

The men began to hustle out the door towards their vehicles. Legates turned pulled Michelle against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips before softly kissing her. He saw the tears running down her face and groaned in frustration. Using his thumbs, he wiped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you," he whispered before slipping out of her arms and leaving the tent.

Michelle didn't even have time to form a coherent thought or say anything to him before she saw his back disappearing out of the tent. She stood next to Andrea her mind in total shock. Wait!? Did he just say what I think he said? Her shock numbed mind wondered.


End file.
